Remise en ordre
by EPLT
Summary: Suite d'Erreurs en cascade. Hermione a rejoint le passé pour aider Harry à surmonter les épreuves de son enfance. Ce faisant, elle est entrée dans un engrenage pernicieux et dangereux. Tout risque de changer. Ce qu'elle va maintenant découvrir !
1. Liminaire

_**Liminaire**_

Comme précédemment, j'ai souhaité vous proposer un premier chapitre qui au cours de la publication serait utilisé pour répondre aux diverses questions posées.

A **_Hostemia_** (chap. 37) : A la hauteur de toutes les espérances, je ne sais pas. A la hauteur de mes capacités, c'est déjà pas mal...

Rassurez vous, l'auteur aussi se relit rien que pour le plaisir. Ce qui est assez surprenant. J'oublie que j'en suis le rédacteur...

Hermione/Jack : c'est impossible depuis l'origine. Elle s'en est toujours défendu. On aurait plutôt cru, dans la première partie à un Hermione/Albert (j'ai donc pris un malin plaisir à l'empêcher...)

Hermione/Jérôme : Il était fiancé ! Et dans ce milieu, on ne triche pas avec ça.

Le principal problème était de donner à Hermione et Sirius une compatibilité d'âge (pour ne pas tomber dans le détournement de mineur) Ils sont donc finalement ensemble comme les premiers chapitres pouvait le laisser penser.

Personne ne l'a vu, oufff.

"Au plaisir" ? Ben, y a intérêt !

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 37) : J'ai rédigé cette fin déroutante en quelques heures seulement. Avec énormément de surprise et une forte fébrilité au bout des doigts. Comme si j'étais moi-même spectateur de l'évènement. C'est assez surprenant et particulièrement agréable comme sensation.

Du coup, des choses préparées depuis longtemps sont devenues difficiles à intercaler. Il faudra que je reprenne le récit d'Hermione.

A **_Myth444_** (chap. 37) : Comme Hermione et Sirius avait consommé leur amour à la fin de "Les ennuis sont enfin là", je me devais d'officialiser leur relation.

Depuis le début, tout entre eux était un peu étrange. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps sans le savoir et l'un et l'autre était amoureux sans vouloir l'assumer (ou le savoir pour ce qui est d'Hermione)

A **_Hostemia_** (chap. 36) : Du talent ? merci. En tout cas, je fais comme je peux.

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 36) : Traduisez les paroles du dernier chant et vous verrez à quel point j'étais d'excellente humeur en rédigeant la fin de cette histoire. c'est toujours un déchirement de mettre le mot fin...

A **_Myth444_** (chap. 36) : Merci encore. Une suite est possible. Il faut seulement que je trouve le temps de l'écrire.

A **_Moroven_** (chap. 7) : Le principal est que l'histoire plaise aux lecteurs. Sinon, cela n'a pas de sens...

Merci de me le dire néanmoins.

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 35) : Dans les derniers chapitres, je n'allais pas relâcher la pression sur le lecteur.

Même si l'évocation champêtre devait donner un peu de légèreté à l'ensemble...

A **_Hostemia_** (chap. 34) : Du grand art, je sais pas. Je cherche surtout à me faire plaisir, à écrire comme j'ai envie et de toucher le plus grand nombre de lecteurs en n'étant pas manichéen, en créant du sentiment, de la présence.

A bientôt.

A **_Myth444_** (chap. 34) : Il ne faut pas s'excuser d'avoir laissé un petit mot à un auteur. Ce n'est pas si souvent, et c'est toujours agréable.

Hermione et les autres sont en pleine bataille, on ne peu donc pas concevoir qu'il n'y ait pas de rythme et un peu de "tonitruance"...

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 33) : J'allais pas plier la bataille en deux lignes. Donc, il en reste encore un peu à venir...

La fin du chapitre est prévue pour être spécialement violente et rageante.

Pour une fois, je suis assez satisfait de mon effet.

Et puis, le lecteur, il aura la réponse la semaine prochaine.

A **_Myth444_** (chap. 33) : ça y est, je vais passer pour un sadique...

Quoi que les évènements tendent à le prouver quelque peu...

Réfléchissez bien à la portée des dernières lignes.

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 32) : Dit comme ça, il est vrai que l'on peine à donner de la virilité à Mac Gonnagal.

Probablement parce que la personne qui intervenait était un homme dans la première version. J'ai oublié de modifier ce détail. désolé.

Merci de la critique du début de la bataille. On a déjà vu Hermione se battre, donc pour rendre cette bataille-ci plus impressionnante, il fallait frapper fort.

Ceci étant, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup à me forcer pour écrire ce passage, il semblait naturel.

Il y a une continuité dans les chapitres qui restent, et beaucoup de surprise, comme d'habitude...

A **_Myth444_** (chap. 32) : Dietrich a pris une grosse baffe, je vais peut-être pas en rajouter... si ?

Il fallait bien qu'Hermione reprenne sa place, quitte à être méchant, autant y aller.

Un petit chapitre transitoire sympathique d'ailleurs.

A **_Tophe59_ **(chap. 32) : On ne peut tout savoir, c'est ça qui est amusant lorsqu'on surprend les lecteurs.

Pour le titre anglophone, il s'agissait de "The End" des Beatles (titre 17 sur Abbey Road) Titre symbolique car il s'agit de la dernière chanson enregistrée par le groupe.

Merci pour la coquille rectifiée depuis.

Plus que 5 semaines en tout...

A **_Tophe59_ **(chap. 31) :

"Enfin de retour" ? mais Hermione est présente dans tous les chapitres même lorsque tous ses amis pensent qu'elle n'est plus !

L'hirondelle de l'enterrement, c'est Hermione, évidemment. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas être présente. (oh, la belle double négation qui tue !)

De même, qui sort Ginny, Luna et Neville du piège ?

A **_Myth444_** (chap. 31) : Merci du petit mot.

On s'approche en effet à grands pas de la fin, mais je réfléchit à une ou plusieurs suites...

On verra.

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 31) : Je n'allais pas créer un couple contre nature. Même si l'évocation de cette situation pouvait être amusante...

C'est une manière comme une autre de rompre la linéarité du récit.

L'intervention de Percy est simplement calquée sur celle de Kingsley à la fin du mariage de Bill et Fleurk dans le tome 7. La différence est que cette fois, la chute du ministère marque le point de ralliement et non l'éclatement.

J'ai conçu une équipe autour de Robert marquée par le terme de cavalerie car je m'inspirait évidemment des westerns de John Ford où la cavalerie arrive toujours à temps pour sauver tout le monde.

Pas de hasard ici, comme d'habitude.

J'avais oublié que le prof. Mac Gonnagal était écossaise, du coup, c'est vrai que c'est amusant...

L'immersion dans les souvenirs enfouis, c'est un choc post-traumatique. D'où le passage comateux qui suit. Il lui faut de l'énergie et du temps pour digérer tout ce qui vient de revenir. Nous, maintenant, on va s'amuser.

"Bonne idée de finir avec un moment de calme partagé avec Sirius" Qui a dit que le passage final était calme ? Il est vrai qu'on entre dans le non-dit.

Sirius "qui est l'homme aimé de Seagull' Et d'Hermione pour le coup. On ne parle plus de relation platonique à la fin du chapitre...  
Disons qu'Hermione ne sera plus désignée sous le terme "jeune fille" mais jeune femme" dès le chapitre suivant, c'est assez clair Non ?

A _**Eliie Evans**_ (chap. 30) : Dans ce chapitre, Hermione vient d'être renvoyé à sa place par la journaliste irlandaise. Ce n'est pas agréable, mais c'est justifié.

Depuis le debut, nous savons qu'Hermione intervient pour aider Harry à atteindre Jedusor. Elle a rempli cette mission, du coup, elle a le droit de se retrouver vidée de son énergie et de tout sens, de tout objectif. Elle est absente parce qu'elle n'a plus de rôle dans la maison...

Le prof. MacGonnagal est l'archétype du professeur qui a de l'expérience est sait où sont ses propres limites et celles de ses interlocuteurs. Elle joue avec eux pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Comme tous les enseignants d'ailleurs...

Le prochain chapitre risque de remuer un peu.

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 29) : Merci.

On approche doucement de la fin. déjà.

Je réunis quantité d'éléments pour le final. préparez-vous.

Quant à dire ce qui va se passer... Vous verrez !

Je devais insister sur cette scène, puis j'ai reculé pour conserver du rythme dans le chapitre. Il y a parfois des contraintes contraignantes ;p

Le souvenir de Brian n'est pas, vous le savez anodin. Pourquoi ? suite au prochain chapitre.

A**_ Niris_** (chap. 28) : merci.

Un peu de rythme dans ce chapitre. Pourtant, je le trouve assez plat si on le compare à ceux qui viennent ensuite. si si.

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 28) : J'avais le "parfait petit traître à l'usage de l'imbécile" dans la personne de Denis Fein. J'allais pas l'oublier. Surtout après l'accident de Dragon de la première partie. (ils ont pas fait de constat amiable d'ailleurs...)

Comme vous le remarquez, les autres irlandais sont encore totalement inconnus pour Hermione. Quoi que... (relisez, on sait jamais ;p)

Vous subodorez, je le sais, que les prochains chapitres seront de ce côté, plutôt intense. Comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire...

J'ai insisté sur Ginny pour donner un autre relief à la situation et expliquer en quoi Harry et elle étaient si essentiels à l'histoire. Ca a marché.

A**_ Niris_** (chap. 27) : Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de tuer mon personnage principal ?

Comment-ça la réponse est dans la question ? Ah, oui, sans Hermione, pas d'histoire...

Elle est en effet dans les deux chapitres qui viennent de passer même si on le la voit pas spécialement. Vicieux moi ? Nooooon.

Heu, un peu si...

Rassurez-vous, on la retrouve bientôt!

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 27) : Seule "revieweuse" des deux dernières semaines. J'ai perturbé quelques lecteurs visiblement. Rassurez-vous donc tous, la prochaine série de chapitre marquera le retour d'Hermione dans ce qu'il convient d'appeler : la bataille pour Hogwarts.

A part cela, merci donc du petit mot.

Faire enrager, provoquer les lecteurs, j'adore. Ce ne serait pas drôle d'être auteur sans cela...  
J'ai mis en place quantité de certitudes pour Hermione. Et, avec la disparition d'Albert, tout s'effondre. On découvre subitement que les choses ont changé hors de l'école et que le danger est bien plus présent que l'on pouvait l'imaginer. D'où l'accélération de rythme de l'histoire.

Des pièces qui s'emboîtent pas ? Mais si, il suffit de faire attention à tout. Je ne met jamais en scène des personnages ou des situations totalement impossibles. Donc, vous avez tous éléments pour savoir de qui je parle, ce qu'il se passe... C'est un peu alambiqué, c'est tout...

Vous saviez tous depuis le début qu'il n'y avait pas d'horcruxe dans cette maison. Moi, je ne visais que la baguette, évidemment. Le tout à été de vous faire croire autre chose.

Le couple Ginny-Drago, il existe par le chapitre "une question de classe". J'ai joué sur l'idée d'une éventualité alors que leur relation était déjà placée dans le passé. Histoire de surprendre encore un peu le lecteur. (qui n'ont pas vraiment apprécié cette hypothèse d'ailleurs)

Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un admirateur inconditionnel de Drago, loin de là. Il est bête et méchant. NA !

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 26) : J'ai construit ce chapitre d'une manière un peu surprenante pour voir si c'était cohérent et pour me délasser un peu des récits monotones.

Quel est donc le lien entre un oiseau et Hermione ? ;)

C'est bien vu. Hermione et sa mère sont en effet les seules femmes de sa vie (du moins qu'on sache...)

J'avais besoin d'un personnage plein d'énergie, loin du défaitisme et de la facilité. Un personnage qui soit à moi et non à Rowling, c'est plus facile. Merci à Ellie donc.

"mettre en valeur le choix d'Hermione de fuir renforce aussi et paradoxalement sa présence" Je suis d'accord avec vous. C'est un choix surprenant, mais efficace.

A **_Ahziel _**(chap. 25) : Ce n'est que le début de la "renaissance d'Hermione". Le meilleur est à venir.

A _**Anais **_(chap. 25) : Bien vu !

Hermione peut à nouveau se transformer en hirondelle et semble avoir récupéré quantité de ses pouvoirs. Mais pas encore sa mémoire !

Je suis surpris vous sembliez contente de voir Hermione revenir auprès de ses amis et tout aussi satisfaite de la voir repartir ?

Rassurez-vous cependant, il y a plein de choses fortes dans les prochains chapitres !

A **_Yngvildr the Voracious_** (chap. 17) : Merci des propositions, j'ai une certaine préférence pour "'se lancer des regards meurtriers" c'est un peu ça dans mon esprit.

A**_ Niris_** (chap. 24) : Merci beaucoup, juste un petit mot des fidèles lecteurs et lectrices, c'est toujours aimable et super-agréable...

A _**Anais **_(chap. 24) : Comme au cours de la première partie, je construis un univers autour d'Hermione. Cette fois c'est avec les personnages originaux de la saga. Et je dois reconnaître que c'est plus difficile...

Les relations Hermione/Sirius ambiguës ? Rhooooo !

Le amis d'Hermione (de la première partie) passent parfois et ne sont plus au centre, vous pouvez suivre malgré tout.

A **_Marylin_** (chap. 24) : Satisfait de vous compter parmi les lecteurs studieux et avides de savoir la fin. Cela seul me suffisait.

Le texte étant fini, je me concentre sur d'autres projets, sans abandonner totalement les fictions évidemment.

En ce qui concerne l'anonymat, je pensais uniquement au fait de n'avoir pas de compte. Signez ce que vous voulez et ne croyez pas être la seule à employer votre véritable nom. J'utilise bien mes propres initiales.

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 24) :

J'aime bien ce chapitre, il permet de mettre en perspective les éléments importants pour la plupart des personnages. Un peu comme le calme avant la tempête.  
Vous oseriez attaquer un plus faible que vous alors que tout le monde vous regarde (ou pas d'ailleurs) ?Moralement, j'en suis incapable, donc, Hermione non plus...

Je préfère ne pas relever les allusions aux tenues successives d'Hermione. C'est parfois très, très léger... Et donc suffisant pour traumatiser Remus et attiser la colère de Tonk !  
Hermione et Sirius en plein câlin ? pensez-vous que je sois capable d'écrire ce genre de choses ?

A **_Tophe59_ **(chap. 24) : Nous sommes parvenu au même résultat. Hermione se prénomme donc aussi Jean.

Pour les préfets, tu avais déjà mis le doigt sur le problème. Et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas le temps de modifier. Heureusement que je n'y fais allusion que rarement...

Mea culpa donc.

Je connais Sardou de loin. J'avais entendu la chanson à la radio et trouvais amusant de m'en resservir. J'ignorais totalement les dates de son écriture, j'estimais être dans la bonne période. L'honneur est sauf. Merci de l'info.

A **_Tophe59_ **(chap. 23) : Merci de l'indication. Une petite coquille à présent corrigée.

Merci aussi des compliments. (j'en rougis, si si)

Rita est fort mal partie, c'est la seule certitude que nous pouvons avoir...

Pourquoi Emma et pas Jane ? Vous connaissez une actrice portant ce prénom, non ? Je voulais jouer sur le décalage entre la réalité et la fiction, entre un rôle de cinéma et la vie d'une jeune adulte adulée pour un rôle précis. Qu'en est-il en fait de la vie de l'actrice ?

Cette interrogation, je l'ai exprimée dans ce jeu entre les deux identités d'Hermione. L'une "réelle", l'autre le fruit d'un changement dans le passé et donc "moins vraie" pour nous lecteurs de la saga.

J'ignorais que Jane fusse le second prénom d'Hermione. Par ailleurs, je l'avais déjà utilisé ce prénom...

Après vérifications, c'est Hermione JEAN Granger. Ce qui n'est pas mal, mais difficile à placer en français...

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 22 et 23) : La séance de rédemption a bien plus coûté à l'auteur qu'aux personnages...

Dialogue de sourd, intéressant à lire mais casse-pied à écrire. Les autres membres du groupe sont, soit loin, soit morts... A part le loup. Et il fallait bien que j'utilise Sirius et Rogue.

Albert est revenu, je ne vais pas le lâcher si vite ! Rassurez-vous.

Je crains, néanmoins qu'il faille faire une croix sur l'Oolong...

Emma n'a pas la détermination d'Hermione. Elle a plus de sagesse et de connaissances (si c'est possible) mais elle n'a pas eu besoin d'être aussi perverse que son alter-ego. Et pourquoi emprisonner un adversaire lorsqu'on peut le réduire à néant discrètement ?

Des sous-jacences entre Hermione et Sirius ? Diantre ! D'après l'état-civil sorciers, ils sont parents. Et cela ne se fait donc pas... En réalité, ils ont quoi en commun déjà ? Ha, oui, "Pansy Parkinson" !

Les diplômes sont essentiels dans tous les mondes. Autant parce qu'ils sont des rites de passages que parce qu'ils sanctionnent des acquis...

Et, non, vous pourriez pas être journaliste. Mais on peut rêver...

A **_Marylin_** (chap. 23) : Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir à me justifier. Pour ceux qui arrivent à présent, le passage incriminé est ôté du texte.

Deux, trois petites choses me gênent dans cette remarque. Non pas le fond, il est clair que ma maîtrise de l'anglais est défaillante, employant des formes argotiques voire totalement erronées. Il n'empêche qu'il s'agit de la langue employée pour la rédaction du synopsis parce que sa simplicité, sa fluidité facilite ensuite mon travail en langue française.

Parfois, je n'ai pas les mots français pour remplacer certaines allusions. Donc, je peux laisser des extraits parce qu'ils dissimulent des objets importants pour la suite. Tant pis.

Comme cette remarque est constructive et m'a obligé à relire avec attention des phrases troussées à la va-vite, je suis content de l'avoir lue. Néanmoins, je critiquerais la forme.

Cette délation anonyme est désagréable. Vous m'obligez à répondre ici, par une tribune libre, envoyée dans le vide. Avoir le courage de ses opinions, surtout lorsqu'ils sont utiles, c'est avoir une adresse, une réalité qui permettent un échange et non une remarque anonyme et rassurante, pour vous. Les lecteurs ont, ou pas, un compte (gratuit) ce qui permet d'évoquer discrètement, entre gens civilisés, les choses qui fâchent.

Ce qu'il reste de votre remarque, c'est de la désinvolture et de la désobligeance gratuite. C'est dommage ... pour vous !

A**_ Niris_** (chap. 23) : Je n'ai pas réussi à rendre Skeeter véritablement odieuse. Visiblement, il est difficile de restituer des caractères qui ne sont pas en vous...

Mais, l'objectif est atteint. Hermione et ses amis bougent un peu... Enfin !

A **_Myth444_** (chap. 22) : Je ne pensais pas avoir cette fonction cathartique. Et en fait, tant mieux !

Merci de ce petit mot.

A**_ Niris_** (chap. 22) : La suite le mercredi, comme d'habitude (si le site ne plante pas cette fois)

A bientôt donc, et merci pour ce petit mot. C'est toujours agréable de savoir que les fidèles lecteurs sont toujours enthousiastes.

A _**Cubie**_ (chap. 21) : Si peu de temps ? Moi, il m'en faut plus lorsque je me relis pour m'assurer de la cohérence... Félicitations donc !

(et merci) L'auteur est donc extatique.

A **_Tophe59_ **(chap. 21) : OK, d'accord, 59, c'est pour le département ! (59 : Nord)

Bien vu pour la menuiserie. Je ne suis pas spécialiste. Cela m'apprendra de faire confiance au correcteur automatique de la suite bureautique open source que je ne nommerais pas et qui n'est pas celle du leader incontesté du domaine (et qui est payante, elle)

Percy est donc bien un goujat. (pour ceux qu'ont pas suivi, j'ai corrigé l'erreur depuis ;p)

La clenche est une partie de la serrure. Ce n'est donc pas une expression typique du Nord.

Je ne suis pas véritablement désolé de citer du Brel. La preuve, c'est pas la seule fois du texte (quelques titres notamment)

Il y a même une note dans le prochain chapitre, si si, regardez !

A**_ Niris_** (chap. 21) : Merci, je prends cela pour un compliment.

C'est amusant, vous trouvez le couple Percy-Hermione crédible et sympathique alors que globalement, c'est pas si bien reçu comme proposition. Je l'aime bien cet imbécile de rond-de-cuir ministériel. Il a une carrière à mener et c'est cela essentiellement qui le sépare d'Hermione. Malgré ses obligations (que l'on revoit ici) Hermione reste accessible, elle. Lui se noie dans son travail et ce n'est pas involontaire. Comme ça, il n'a pas à assurer des relations humaines et donc, cet échec amoureux.

Percy mange-mort ? à voir.

Si on disait à Hermione qu'elle est Seagull, personne ne le croirait. Donc, Sirius ne peut pas réagir devant son nom réel. On ne sait pas qui est vraiment Seagull ou alors on admet qu'il s'agit de Benedict Dietrich. Problème réglé, pour l'heure.

A _**Anais **_(chap. 21) : Je ne pouvais pas laisser Hermione sans revoir l'univers qui l'avait tant changé dans sa mentalité et ses capacités.

Un petit détour par le cottage, histoire de savoir ce qui est important dans la vie. J'aime bien le principe.

Percy est gentil, plutôt intéressant comme personnage et je peux comprendre qu'il ne vous plaise guère de le voir trop proche de notre héroïne. Visiblement, ils ne vont pas ensemble...

Donc cette rupture est sans surprise (si si relisez les chapitres précédents, c'est prévu dès l'origine)

C'est pas tout ça, mais il me fallait tout de même accélérer l'histoire, sinon on y serait encore à la saint saint-glinglin et je n'aurais, d'ici là, plus aucun lecteur (faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. Une bonne histoire est celle qui a une fin. Malheureusement)

A **_Myth444_** (chap. 21) : Merci.

Il ne faut pas être déçu de finir. Il y aura encore des chapitres à venir. Et des mieux en plus !

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 21) : Rien n'est éternel. Percy est nécessairement rattrapé par sa volonté d'être un servile serviteur du ministère.

Lord Spencer peut se permettre d'affirmer ce qu'il souhaite. Il a légitimité et recul quand à la situation. Il est même un peu trop détaché des évènements à mon goût. (l'auteur ne maîtrise pas toujours la vie de ses créatures...)

La salle sur demande est importante dans l'histoire et donc il me fallait la remettre en scène. Tant qu'à faire, autant lui donner un rôle qui ne soit pas secondaire. Cette introspection sert a replacer Hermione dans sa nouvelle réalité. Utile non ?

A **_Tophe59_ **(chap. 20) : Merci !

A **_Ahziel _**(chap. 20) : Merci de ce petit mot.

Je ne peux pas parler de tous les petits coins de France et de Navarre qui me trottent dans la tête, ce serait revenir aux publications d'Arcisse de Caumont (précurseur des monuments historiques) même si je ne doute pas que le Havre présente des aspects sympathiques.

Je ne sais pas si je peux rivaliser avec Howard, Hobb ou Lovecraft, mais je suis très heureux du compliment.

J'aime beaucoup Jack et Alfred et ils ne sauraient être très loin de leur amie. C'est une question de temps.

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 19-20) : J'avais pourtant monté une trame tragique et amusante autour de ce médaillon. C'était pas pour l'oublier si vite.

Rogue est un incompris, un peu haineux, mais fondamentalement gentil. Il fallait bien que je le montre.

Hermione n'est pas aussi parfaite, elle non plus.

Il y a un jeu d'auteur entre ce que vous savez, ce que les personnages savent et ce que l'auteur sait et prévoit. Je m'amuse follement. pas vous ?

A **_Aeris de Lothlorien_** (chap. 20) : Adulte, Hermione est plus sûre d'elle, plus féminine aussi. Elle a un passé qui la rend radicalement différente de la meilleure amie qu'Harry avait dans la saga.

Pour insister sur cet aspect, je trouvais amusant de placer notre ami dans l'admiration amoureuse.

A**_ Niris_** (chap. 20) : Si je permettais à Hermione de retrouver toute sa mémoire dès à présent, j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'en devienne folle. Pas vous ?

Elle n'est pas émotionnellement prête à une telle découverte. Mais il est certain qu'elle ne peut que le redécouvrir. Un jour.

A _**Anais **_(chap. 19-20) : Rogue hait Sirius et prend Hermione comme adversaire. D'ailleurs, elle le provoque, c'est elle qui entre dans ses souvenirs et non l'inverse.

Il doit lui prouver qu'il n'est pas celui qu'elle croit. Même si elle sait au fond elle qu'il est bon. Rogue lui montre ces souvenirs pour la convaincre. Sans savoir ce que cela impliquait.

Jedusor est revenu en obligeant Harry à tuer Jane Olliver.

Quand aux amours des uns et des autres, j'aime autant vous laisser la surprise.

A **Merrin7 **(chap. 19) : félicitation pour votre venue et votre courage. Il me faudrait plus de trois jours pour tout relire. Et parfois, c'est utile, même quant on est l'auteur.

J'ai voulu rester dans la cohérence de l'histoire d'origine et me donner les moyens d'y arriver. Je suis heureux que cela plaise.

A**_ Niris_** (chap. 19) :La legillimancie, le seul pouvoir qu'il serait désagréable d'avoir et qui pourtant, parfois, me ferait envie.

Rogue est un gentil. Je ne pouvais pas réécrire l'histoire sans le montrer. D'où ce chapitre tendu et étrange entre les deux personnages.

Je reconnais que j'aime beaucoup ce passage, mais ce n'est pas encore, le meilleur.

A**_ Niris_** (chap. 18) : De rien. Si Hermione découvrait de suite ce qu'elle était, vous, en tant que lecteur, vous seriez contente ?

Je crois que non. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas encore en condition pour accepter la vérité. Qui vivra verra.

A _**Anais **_(chap. 18) : Merci.

C'est vrai qu'il est agréable de revenir à Poudlard. Du moins, pour les lecteurs. Ce lieu est à ce point mythique que le gérer est très difficile pour moi qui connais mal les romans.

Pour l'agonie de Dumbledore, je me suis simplement figuré que le sort qui le tue est une forme de gangrène qui le ronge peu à peu. D'où la progression vers le bras. La scène donnait un côté un peu apocalyptique à la rencontre entre les deux personnages que j'aimais bien.

A **_Myth444_** (chap. 18) : Si la saga plait tant c'est qu'elle dispose d'éléments caractéristiques agréables.

J'ai donc voulu en réemployer quelques-uns. Par contre, c'est plus difficile à écrire, à maîtriser !

A **_Racatte_** (chap. 18) : OK, j'ai mis à côté, mea culpa...

Je promet solennellement de ne plus interférer avec le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Moi et l'autorité, ça fait deux...

Hermione en chambre individuelle... Je crois que Dumbledore l'explique sommairement. Mais je n'ai pas de réponse toute faite. Au dernier moment, j'ai préféré la laisser seule.

1- pour rompre avec les allusions qu'elle faisait de sa présence à l'école au sein des autres jeunes filles de "son âge". Que certains pouvaient attendre...

2- pour remettre sa chambre irlandaise à l'ordre du jour et donc faire appel aux souvenirs de la première partie que notre héroïne à oublié (elle)

3- pour le plaisir de prouver, encore sa supériorité technique. Na!

Que les jaloux finissent à Serpentard et on en parle plus !

Ceci étant dit, il y avait d'autres risques à la laisser dans un dortoir normal. Vous verrez.

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 18) : Drago ne mérite rien de mieux que Serpentard. En même temps, je n'ai rien contre cette maison. J'ai préférer laisser Hermione à Griffondor où elle peut mieux remettre les choses en ordre...

La construction technique du piège m'est restée un peu indifférente. Si cela vous plait, mettons que Pansy fut le quatrième...

Utiliser Harry comme outil pour dénouer le piège eut été trop évident, trop "héroïque". Utiliser Neville, c'est plus amusant.

Poudlard, ce n'est que le début !

A _**Anais **_(chap. 17) : A peine arrivée à Poudlard et déjà les problèmes.

Le reste de l'histoire se déroule dans l'école. Nous aurons donc le temps d'en profiter !

A**_ Niris_** (chap. 17) : Le retour en train est à la fois un classique de Rowling totalement incontournable et une nécessité pour remettre en place les éléments du décors.

Ainsi, on s'attend déjà un peu à ce qui va se produire ensuite.

Le Harry imbu de sa personne et désagréable s'en va. Tant mieux !

A **_Myth444_** (chap. 16) : Merci !

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 16) : Jamais rien n'est gratuit.

Et si Archibald Cash sert essentiellement à produire le jeu de mot Archie Cash (un personnage de BD des années 1970-80) je ne vais pas l'abandonner ainsi !

En effet, Neville et Harry ont beaucoup de points communs, et pas seulement dans ma version de l'histoire.

A **_Racatte_** (chap. 16) : Merci, et bienvenue. J'essaye de donner ma version du personnage et de lui donner une place qu'il n'avait pas dans la saga d'origine. Mais je ne trouverai pas compréhensible de la transformer radicalement dans ses commentaires, ses réactions, ses habitudes, sa personnalité.

Car, dans ce cas, autant écrire une histoire à part entière. Cela je le fais, ailleurs.

Hermione est aussi mon personnage préféré.

A _**Anais **_(chap. 14 et 15) : Harry et Jedusor ne pouvaient vivre ensemble d'après Rowling (la fin de l'ordre du Phénix est claire sur ce point)

Il me fallait trouver une solution crédible. Désolé pour Tante Jane...

Reprendre le mariage de Bill et Fleur sous l'angle décalé d'un retour de Harry libre et très dépassé par les événements était, pour moi, très amusant... Pour vous aussi, tant mieux.

A**_ Niris_** (chap. 15) : Bienvenue, et merci des compliments.

La fin de la première partie était un rêve que Voldemort imposait à Hermione. C'est en brisant ce rêve qu'elle parvient à vaincre. Et qu'elle perd sa "vraie" vie ?

A**_ Eliie Evans_** (chap. 15 ) : Avec les balais je croyais faire dans le poncif. Heureux que cela plaise, finalement.

Pour Poudlard, c'est dans le chapitre 40 (ou16, selon la numérotation en vigueur).

Harry est un jeune homme de 17 ans ayant autant d'expérience avec la gente féminine qu'un botruc sauvage... C'est donc pas gagné...

A**_ Eliie Evans_** (chap. 14 ) : Vous voyez une solution humaniste en ce qui concerne les horcruxes vous ?

Tuer pour créer l'objet, c'est déjà passablement désagréable. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre du Tome 2 de la saga, il me semblait que la mort d'une seconde victime soit nécessaire à la réincarnation.

Vous vouliez que Jedusor lui dise avec des fleurs ?

A **_Aeris de Lothlorien_** (chap. 14): Le membres du magenmagot ne savent que ce que Dumbledore veut bien leur dire. En gros, rien.

Le tribunal avait eu à statuer sur Hermione en 1983, ces actes sont toujours valident et donc, s'ils veulent savoir ils doivent abolir leurs décisions de l'époque, donc relâcher des criminels, etc.

Alors que le tribunal devrait être informé de tout, le système protège finalement le secret d'Hermione. Je sais, c'est pas facile à suivre, mais plutôt logique en fait.

C'est le principe du non-lieu. Elle n'est pas innocentée, mais libérée parce que le recours légal n'est pas justifié. Je voulais jouer avec les doutes sur sa culpabilité.

A _**Anais **_(chap. 13): Du suspens, c'est mieux non ?

Jedusor revient par la mort de Nigel ou de Jane Olliver. C'est toujours comme cela que les horcruxes fonctionnent (si j'ai bien compris les livres de Rowling)

Donc, il y a bien un lien avec le tome 2 de la saga.

A**_ Eliie Evans_** (chap. 13 ) : Merci d'aimer le couple Hermione-Percy.

Quoi que cela semble étonnant, c'est le couple le moins improbable qui soit. Et les auteurs de fanfictions en ont réalisé quelques-uns...  
Ils ont le même respect pour les règles et le savoir.

Tante Jane a fait son travail, elle a permit de ressusciter la dynamique Seagull auprès des lecteurs. Avec Nigel, ils en savaient trop pour rester en vie. (même si la vieille dame me plaisait bien)  
Et, oui, c'était bien Jack le voyageur de commerce muet.

En route pour un nouveau chapitre de surprise. Comment l'auteur va-t-il se sortir de là ?

A **_Aeris de Lothlorien_** (chap. 13): "Mal barrée" hooo, si peu. En même temps, Jedusor ne lui a pas fait un sort la veille, c'est déjà pas mal non ?

A**_ Eliie Evans_** (chap. 12 ) : Vous avez aimé Percy ! Profitez-en, il revient dans le chapitre suivant !

Dois-je expliquer aux lecteurs cette remarque sur la prédestination ?  
Sommairement, c'est la négation du choix et du hasard. Tout est prévu depuis toujours.  
En théologie, cela sert à distinguer les catholiques des réformés. Les premiers réfutent totalement l'idée d'un choix pré-établit : il est donc possible de racheter ses pêchés de son vivant. Les seconds sont à la recherche du signe de leur élection à Dieu (ce qui pousse les anglo-saxon à réussir socialement coûte que coûte) Le poids des péchés n'est plus qu'une valeur morale et non plus religieuse.  
Rassurez-vous, je ne détaille pas plus.

L'évocation d'Hermione au sujet de Percy peut être intégrée à cette idée. Rappelez-vous qu'elle est probablement anglicane. J'ai surtout voulu valoriser le personnage habituellement plutôt écarté en raison de ce caractère carriériste.

A **_Myth444_** (chap. 12) : Merci de cette review.

J'ai voulu relancer l'intrigue en faisant revenir des personnages de la première partie (et comme ils sont plus faciles à animer, parce qu'ils m'appartiennent, j'en profite)  
Comme je suis un rien vachard, le retour à Hogwarts n'est toujours pas à l'ordre du jour !

A _**Anais **_(chap. 11): Merci d'être revenue ;p

Merci aussi pour ces questions constructives. C'est aussi pour cela que nous avons besoin des lecteurs. Pour voir ce qui manque de clarté.

- La dissimulation des noms, je l'ai utilisé en Irlande lorsqu'Hermione a reçu ses dignités. L'enchantement permet d'attribuer à une personne souhaitant conserver son anonymat des distinctions. Ainsi, pour moi (en tant qu'auteur) je préparais le retour d'Hermione et les clivages Seagull-Dietrich. Du coup, c'est un peu compliqué...  
Dans la pratique, chacun lit le nom usuel de la personne et non son non réel. (le pseudonyme d'Hermione pour Sirius, son véritable nom pour elle)

- Hermione à involontairement eut accès à ses souvenirs les plus profondément enfouis. Les lecteurs (vous quoi) savent qu'Hermione a eut une vie différente, avant. Mais Sirius l'ignore. Cette "promenade" dans les souvenirs d'Hermione me permet de matérialiser rapidement les changements entre les deux réalités.  
Hermione a ressentit ce "voyage" dans son passé comme un viol de sa vie privée, et cela n'efface pas les méchancetés de Sirius à son égard, d'où la violente réaction.

- Si Dumbledore arrive à point, c'est parce que l'auteur (moi) a voulu ménager le suspens... Que vous croyez qu'Hermione veuille tuer Sirius était totalement mon objectif. Je ne vais donc pas répondre à la question que vous posez...  
Néanmoins, on sait depuis la première partie que Dumbledore et Thorsthon ont discuté de l'avenir d'Hermione. Donc, Dumbledore connaît très bien la jeune fille.

- L'intervention de Jane était, justement, de provoquer une perturbation dans le fil de l'histoire et donc de la relancer. La suite de cette perturbation dans les prochains chapitres.

A **_Eliie Evans_** (chap. 11) : Suite à des conversations privées avec certains, j'ai conçu que je risquait de perdre certains lecteurs. Mettre Sirius et Jane dans la confidence me permet d'alléger le texte.

La vérité se dévoile pour relancer l'histoire. Ainsi, il sera possible de parler de la "vraie" Hermione plus ouvertement et non par paraboles. Désolé pour votre souffle (non, en fait, tant mieux, c'est fait exprès !)

Lançons des pronostics ! quel sera le sort lancé par Hermione à votre avis ? (malin, je peux changer de réponse au dernier moment... nyark!)

A **_Mado0390_** (chap. 11) : Du suspens ? ah bon ?

C'est plus amusant pour l'auteur, et vous donne envie de lire la suite. Et, étrangement, c'est l'objectif...

Rassurez-vous, cela vient vite.

A **_Aeris de Lothlorien_** (chap. 11): Il est probable qu'Hermione ait, elle aussi, assisté à ce reflux des souvenirs enfouis.

Dans la pratique, c'est bien elle qui organise cette légilimantie involontaire. Si elle ne maîtrise pas tout ce qu'ils voient, ce sont ses souvenirs, ils ne viennent pas sans raison.

A **_Eliie Evans_** (chap. 10) : Protéger Hermione de la vérité coutait bien trop à l'auteur. J'ai donc cédé à la facilité, mais je voulais le faire bien. D'où cette présentation buccolique des Weasley chez eux, accueillant avec chaleur Hermione, les conversations amusées (et amusantes) avec Fleur, la présence de Percy...

Ce côté tranchant donne du relief au chapitre, pourtant, vous relevez sans peine que c'est l'intervention de Harry qui est essentielle. Faut voir qu'il en a pris plein la figure le malheureux, et que maintenant tout le monde (enfin les lecteurs) savent qu'il est possédé par Jedusor.

Drago portion négligeable ? pas tout à fait, mais presque. Le pauvre, son heure de gloire arrive !

A **_Tophe59 _**(chap. 9) : Félicitation pour son effort. Et, bienvenu au club de ceux qui attendre la livraison hebdomadaire.

A **_Eliie Evans_** (chap. 9) : Si Hermione était brune, j'aurais des soucis de ressemblance avec son alter-ego. Donc, après avoir douté, j'ai continué à la représenter châtain clair.

Molly un tyran ? ohhh si peu. Un peu stressée certainement. Organisez un mariage et vous verrez...

Ginny et Harry, une longue histoire d'amûr. Ce ne serait pas drôle si je les renvoyais l'une dans les bras de l'autre aussi facilement, non ?

La dernière phrase est équivoque volontairement. C'est le regard déterminé d'Hermione qui donne le sentiment que le personnage mythique de Seagull est revenu. Ses automatismes reprennent le dessus sans même qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte.

J'utilisais cette image pour illustrer la sous-jacence de sa nature plus "adulte".

Enfin, oui, Hogwarts n'est plus si loin. (un peu tout de même)

A **_Aeris de Lothlorien_** (chap. 8): "Son intervention a peut être été néfaste pour Harry mais elle a été très bénéfique pour Dudley " Oui !

J'aime bien cet imbécile de Dudley (et Rowling aussi manifestement). Il est sot et mal dans sa peau. Dans les livres, On apprend que son comportement est le fruit de l'influence de ses parents trop protecteurs.  
En partant de ce constat, je me suis demandé ce que cela donnerait si, justement, il n'avait pas été autant protégé.

Evidemment, Dudley devient bien plus fréquentable...

A **_Eliie Evans_** (chap. 8) : J'aime bien Dudley. Il a pas eu de chance. C'est dit dès le tome 1 en fait. Il souffre du trop plein d'affection de ses parents et de l'absence de limites.

Si Harry est intégré à cette famille, on équilibre naturellement le désordre affectif. Avec même une petite préférence pour Harry que je trouvais amusante.

Vous avez aimé l'ironie de l'intervention d'Hermione ? ça me fait plaisir !

Elle qui a changé tant de choses, elle s'inquiète de cette petite intervention...Dans cette réalité, elle a le recul nécessaire pour savoir qu'il ne faut jamais changer les choses trop brutalement. Elle a la maturité qui lui manquait au début du chapitre 1. (c'est pas trop tôt)  
Je trouvais ce chapitre un peu lent. Non ?

A _**Anais **_(chap. 7): Merci de cet enthousiasme.

Pour caricaturer, je dirais que toute la partie légilimentie d'Hermione n'a été prévue que pour cette scène. Je la fait un peu durer. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? Si ? zut !

En changeant le passé, Hermione a bousculé tous ce qu'elle connaissait. C'est la théorie du chaos. Un presque rien peut passer inaperçu, pourtant il influe nécessairement sur quelque chose.  
Hermione est en train de découvrir tout ce qu'elle a perturbé en sauvant Harry et Sirius en 1981.

Visiblement, il reste encore pas mal de choses à découvrir.

A **_Eliie Evans_** (chap. 7) : Merci de ces encouragements.

Mettre Ginny face à Harry était l'exercice amusant de ce chapitre.  
Il y a toute une tension sous-jacente et non-dite entre eux. Je voulais en profiter.

Quand à votre question... Hé bien, la réponse était dans le chapitre suivant. Na !

A **_Aeris de Lothlorien_** (chap. 7): Merci de la review, mais aussi d'avoir vérifié !

Je ne fais pas mystère des relations entre "Pansy" et Sirius. Dès le chapitre 1 : Retour aux sources. Je cite : "Je ne crois pas. Ce ne serait pas possible. Le regard de Sirius se perdit dans le vide. Pour diverses raisons que je n'évoquerais pas avec une jeune fille."

Évident non ?

Il l'accepte comme telle plutôt en souvenir de "Pansy" que par réelle liaison filiale. Son monologue aviné sert un peu à rendre cette relation plus solide. Il s'auto-persuade qu'il est bien le père qu'il espère être.

Comment ça une partie de cette histoire prend sa source dans les délicates relations entre parents et enfants adoptés ? J'ai pas fait exprès, mais c'est bien non ?

A _**Anais **_(chap. 6) : Drago amoureux de Ginny ?

Pour la réponse, je vous invite à consulter la co-auteur de ce chapitre. Elle vous répondra qu'évidemment, il en est amoureux !

La réponse faite à Hermione sera expliquée dans un des chapitres de la série 5X me semble-t-il. (soit dans une quinzaine de chapitre. Désolé)

Prochain chapitre mercredi, comme d'habitude. Il en reste une vingtaine.

A** _Eliie Evans_** (chap. 6) : Très bon chapitre ? quelle modestie ! Vous en avez rédigé la moitié tout de même.

J'admets néanmoins la paternité de Sirius et Remus. Il est probablement plus facile de détailler les comportements masculins lorsqu'on est soi-même un homme. J'espère que mes transcriptions féminines sont elles aussi justes...

Pleins de possibilités ? a long terme, une seule en fait... (et je ne dirais pas laquelle !)

A **_Aeris de Lothlorien_** (chap. 6): L'idée n'est pas de moi, mais je reconnais que le potentiel de cette mise en perspective m'amusait. D'ailleurs, l'approche de Miss Evans est pour le moins judicieuse.

Je profite allègrement de ces idées. Merci à elle, et à vous, de trouver ce chapitre intéressant. Qui plus est, qui ne serait sous le charme de Ginny ?

A _**Anais **_(chap. 5) : Merci. J'ai personnellement peu d'attirance pour le personnage Dumbledore. J'ai donc transcrit cette méfiance dans les attitudes d'Hermione.

En plus, cela donne du relief à l'histoire.

Enfin, je ne pouvais me passer longtemps des personnages de la première partie. Il va falloir s'habituer à les revoir parmi les personnages originaux. (oups, je donne des indications sur la suite!)

A **_Aeris de Lothlorien_** (chap. 5): Hermione à tous les syndromes d'un choc post-traumatique. Elle n'a pas accès à toute sa mémoire.

Mais il parait que les amnésiques accidentels ont ce genre de comportement. S'ils font appel aux souvenirs, rien ne se passe, il faut attendre que cela revienne tout seul.

A** _Eliie Evans_** (chap. 5) : Faut savoir, le chapitre est bon ou pas ?

Harry est soumis à Jedusor depuis sa naissance, même Rowling nous l'explique. J'ai simplement insisté sur ce point sans trop en faire. Peut-on changer la nature profonde d'un être humain ?  
D'un point de vue personnel, je ne le pense pas. C'est un parti pris.

_**Désolé du retard dans la mise à jour. Deux semaines un peu chargées.**_

A **_Anais_** (chap. 4) : "Seagull" Dietrich (en dehors du jeu de mot stupide sur "Lili" Marlène Dietrich) sert à perdre un peu plus tous ceux qui orbitent autour d'Hermione.

Ainsi, Hermione elle-même ne peut guère revendiquer être "Seagull" puisque quelqu'un l'affirme déjà ! (cela simplifie la vie de l'auteur, croyez-moi)

Ensuite, pourquoi s'attribuer les mérites d'Hermione ? Vous connaissez l'envie, la jalousie ? Après la disparition de Jedusor, Hermione disparaît du passé et reviens en 1996. Entre 1984 et 1996, il n'y a personne qui puisse affirmer être "Seagull". Tout comme Lokhart de Rowling accaparait les actions des autres (et de la plus méprisable des manières, en effaçant les souvenirs) Benedict Dietrich profite du vide pour se placer sous la lumière.

Un certain Andy Warhol disait que tout le monde courrait après son quart d'heure de gloire. Ce que fait avec une visible réussite Benedict "Seagull" Dietrich.

Les prochains chapitres sont "sport" et éclairent justement cette situation.

A** _Eliie Evans_** (chap. 4) : Les digressions musicales m'amusent et donnent une touche de légèreté à la situation. Sinon, cela serait étouffant.

D'ailleurs, cette aptitude permet de rappeler qu'elle est "Seagull" (la vraie s'entend) et la rend très décalée dans cet univers poussiéreux et fermé. J'insiste d'ailleurs sur la sclérose progressive de la magie après un passé d'ouverture dont l'aboutissement était un certain Jedusor. Toute référence à Adolphe H. serait totalement fortuite.

Par ailleurs j'aime jouer sur la dichotomie évidente entre une jeune fille à peine adolescente telle que Sirius a accueilli Hermione et sa réalité toute en puissance et compétences. D'une certaine manière, il y a une recherche de la profondeur de l'âme et, essentiellement une question théologique sur l'inné et l'acquis. La force d'Hermione revenue à son époque, don ou malédiction ?  
Sommes-nous parce que nous savons être ou sommes-nous par ce que nous savons ?

A part ça, je voulais exploiter la complicité Remus-Sirius jusqu'à plus soif. Et pourtant, c'est à peine si je parviens à les faire se rencontrer. Trop d'éléments se bousculent et je peine à tout gérer...

A **_Marilyn_** (chap. 4) : Merci de ce petit mot. Il est des fois où on est très touché et où on sent que l'on sert à quelque chose. Ce message le prouve. Merci beaucoup donc.

Je me suis donné de la peine pour écrire et il ne me semblerait pas normal de tout garder pour moi sur le simple prétexte que les lecteurs ne se donnent pas la peine de laisser des reviews. C'est écrit, je ne vais pas tout effacer !

Le peu de reviews vient probablement du fait que, justement, tout ceci est très personnel, très complexe et décourage certainement certains lecteurs qui veulent surtout se détendre. Pourtant, promis, j'écris des choses drôles là dedans !

Pour la suite, pas de soucis, Man at work. (je sais elle était facile celle-là) Still on board. Dat is better ?

A **_Aeris de Lothlorien_** (chap. 4) : Merci de sa fidélité. J'apprécie particulièrement ce genre d'avis.

Tante Jane est donc issue de Jane Marple d'Agatha Christie pour l'état d'esprit. Olliver vient d'Adriane Olliver la romancière alter-ego sur papier de Christie. Rien de bien original donc, mais je trouvais que cela donnait un peu de relief à cette seconde partie. Non ?

A _**Anais **_(chap. 1) : Une lectrice conquise, c'est toujours agréable à voir. Je la remercie de sa review si gentille.

Je ne sais pas si cette suite sera aussi bonne que la première partie, je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour être original et inventif. On verra donc.  
J'achève ces jours-ci les derniers chapitres. Ayant modifié mon synopsis, je me suis trouvé fort marri en constatant que le dénouement (écrit depuis le début de cette publication) ne correspondait plus aux personnages, aux situations...

Pas d'inquiétude donc, cette fiction à une fin. Pour l'heure elle ne plait plus à son auteur, c'est tout.

A _**Dogywoman **_(chap. 1) : Merci du compliment. On sent que vous avez lu le reste. Non ?  
Allez donc réparer cette erreur au plus vite !

Ceci dit, je la remercie de sa fidélité.

A **_Tibby_** (chap. 1) : Merci du compliment. J'écris globalement comme je parle et comme je réfléchis. C'est parfois un peu surprenant. Surtout lorsque je "me prends les pieds dans le tapis" comme on dit.  
Quand à l'inspiration, cela devrait aller. Je met la dernière main au chapitre final. Le plus dur, ce sera de s'arrêter en fait...

A **_Eliie Evans_** (chap. 1) : Satisfait que la réunion entre mon histoire et l'univers de Rowling vous enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas si facile à faire. D'ailleurs toute la seconde partie sera articulée dans cette optique. Replacer Hermione dans son époque.  
J'aime beaucoup les Weasley, c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient déjà dans la première partie. J'aime bien les prendre à contre emploi, proches d'Hermione et non parents de Ginny et Ron.  
Quand à Kreattur, il avait encore des choses à faire. Comme Dobby n'était pas disponible, je me suis rabattu sur lui.

Enfin, vous m'avez par MP fait part de votre étonnement quand à la naturalisation d'Hermione. Trop simple ! Et bien, j'ai achevé une reprise qui remplace le chapitre 1 précédent. Soit un petit aparté après l'évanouissement de la demoiselle.

A **_Aeris de Lothlorien_** (chap. 1) : Cette question est très pertinente et je vais prendre un peu de temps pour expliquer mon raisonnement.

_A votre avis combien de temps seriez-vous spectateur de cette situation sans comprendre ?_  
Je suis parti du principe que les personnes autour d'elle ne mettront pas en doute sa parole. Le peu qu'elle sait est utilisé pour recomposer son histoire.  
De plus, il parait inconcevable et peu crédible de voir quelqu'un voyager dans le temps. Donc, il semblerait que personne ne soit en mesure de savoir qu'elles ne sont qu'une seule jeune fille.

_Comment réagiriez-vous si vous étiez Hermione ?  
_En l'absence de tout souvenir, il me semble que l'on aura tendance à faire confiance à l'entourage. Si personne ne lui dit, Hermione risque de ne jamais comprendre.  
En outre, c'est un peu dur comme situation. L'idée d'une quête identitaire m'a donc rapidement gagnée. Vous le lirez dans les prochains chapitres.

Il semble, finalement, que la situation floue puisse le rester longtemps. Tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé de sortie crédible (je dis ça, mais c'est déjà rédigé)

* * *

**_Pour l'heure, il s'agit de faire un bilan de la première partie : "Erreurs en casacade"._**

Ceux qui n'auraient pas eu le temps de lire cette première moitié sont cordialement invités à s'y rendre, même si la lecture de l'une n'est pas nécessaire pour l'autre.

Sommairement, la première moitié mettait en place le tableau pour la scène finale de cette histoire. De nombreux personnages ont gravité autour de la jeune Hermione revenue dans le passé.

Nous avions les amis du capitaine Olaf Thorsthon et de Jack Longton, résidant à Heuton-Pagnell, port sorcier d'Angleterre. Parmi eux, Albert apparait comme étant l'un des meilleurs amis de la jeune fille, dans cette nouvelle vie du moins.

Le groupe des irlandais s'articule autour de Denis Fein et Patrick Fitzham, les leaders du mouvement anti-mangemort irlandais. C'est au contact de cette résistance que le caractère de la jeune Hermione évolua le plus. Elle découvre l'injustice et la violence. Sa réaction est pratiquement épidermique, elle se lance à coeur perdu dans la bataille.

Ce n'est pas une erreur, j'ai bien dit "coeur" et non "corps". Car dans cette histoire, plus que l'action et la violence, c'est la sentimentalité des personnages qui est importante. Comprendre comme l'enfant Granger est devenue l'adulte Hermione "Seagull".

L'autre aspect important de cette première partie est la naissance d'un mythe autour d'Hermione. A partir d'une allusion plus que douteuse, Hermione a laisser naître et grandir une image nommé "Seagull" (la mouette, le goéland) qui incarne toutes les valeurs de l'héroïsme.

Inutile de préciser qu'Hermione n'aime pas du tout cette image d'elle-même. Pourtant, c'est un outil essentiel de la révolte irlandaise.

Pour calmer un peu la situation, j'ai ensuite expédié Hermione dans un monde que je maîtrise un peu mieux, la petite noblesse provinciale. J'en ai profité pour lui donner un recul supplémentaire.

Ainsi, elle prend conscience des mondes sorciers hors d'Angleterre. Surtout, elle prend la mesure de ce que Jedusor est capable de produire comme nuisances. Un mange-mort irlandais la met en danger elle et ses nouveaux amis. D'où une fuite épique qui semble avoir plu à nombre de lecteur.

Ces normands ont été pour moi, le moyen de mettre de la douceur après l'âpreté de l'insurrection irlandaise. C'est un choix personnel, j'espère qu'il vous a convenu.

Enfin, en quelques chapitres amusants (à écrire en tout cas) j'ai opposé Hermione à Jedusor. La jeune fille, bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'est dans les romans, entrevoit une vie idéale. Pourtant, elle sait s'en extraire pour lutter contre Voldemort. Pardon. Jedusor. Hermione n'hésite pas à user de son vrai nom. Une particularité voulue et qui montre à quel point elle est sûre d'elle.

Finalement, elle n'est même pas responsable de sa mort. Fait essentiel à mes yeux. Hermione ne peut devenir sciemment une meurtrière !

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que la fin de la quête est facile.

Tout ce qu'Hermione à pu faire n'est pas sans conséquences. C'est le point de départ de cette seconde partie. La première contient tous les éléments, mais sans la seconde, rien n'est compréhensible.

Vous allez bientôt pouvoir vous en rendre compte.

En choisissant d'aider Harry, puis Sirius, en laissant Neville souffrir, en détruisant Jedusor, un grand nombre de petites choses vont changer. En bien ou en mal ?

Bonne question, bonne lecture.

Post Scriptum : Bien qu'essentiellement francophone, il m'arrive parfois de mélanger français et anglais. A la relecture, je retraduis en français les passages fautifs. Il peut cependant en rester parfois. Pensez à me les signaler. Merci.


	2. Chap 1  Retour aux sources

Le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle partie.

Pour satisfaire certains lecteurs, j'ai adjoint un petit morceau pour justifier les réactions de Sirius.

Le chapitre liminaire servira, comme le prologue de la première partie, à répondre aux questions au cours de la publication.

Bonne lecture.

_**Chap. 26 : Retour aux sources.**_

Lorsque la lumière éblouissante reflua, Hermione se trouvait encore dans une forêt. Seulement, elle ignorait pourquoi et où elle se trouvait. Sa seule certitude à cet instant était qu'elle devait se rendre au 12 square Grimaurd. S'accrochant à cette certitude, la jeune fille transplana vers ce lieu qui apparaissait distinctement dans son esprit.

Un craquement sonore indiqua à tout le quartier qu'une sorcière venait de transplaner dans le square. Heureusement, il n'y avait guère de passants à cette heure. Par ailleurs, Hermione était vêtue en moldue comme elle en avait pris l'habitude il y avait presque trois ans déjà. Du regard, elle chercha le numéro 12. Entre le dix et le quatorze, il semblait ne rien y avoir. Pourtant, elle était certaine de devoir s'y rendre. Ces certitudes impérieuses tranchaient nettement avec l'impression de vide qu'elle ressentait. Quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit et elle ne savait pas bien quoi. Devant les regards amusés de deux alcooliques patentés, Hermione se dirigea droit vers l'espace indistinct séparant les deux immeubles numérotés 10 et 14. L'un d'eux la héla pour lui signifier que sa démarche et son apparence lui conviendrait nettement si elle daignait lui accorder une entrevue privée et tarifée.

D'instinct, Hermione porta la main à sa baguette. Mais elle n'acheva pas son geste. Un regard noir et l'estafilade encore rougie qui barrait sa pommette gauche fit disparaitre toutes moqueries des bouches édentées des deux vagabonds. Le fait qu'elle soit couverte de boue et échevelée ajoutait probablement au côté désagréable de la rencontre.

Quand elle s'approcha du mur, quelques marches apparurent, puis un perron, une porte et l'ensemble d'une maison sembla surgir de nulle part. Sans hésitation, Hermione battit le heurtoir à une fréquence convenue et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Sur le trottoir, les deux alcooliques furent très étonnés de voir disparaitre de leurs regards l'étrange apparition. Ils mirent cela sur le compte d'un abus de boisson. Abus pratiquement quotidien dans leur cas.

Le couloir dans lequel Hermione pénétra était particulièrement sombre et poussiéreux. Mais elle en avait l'habitude et ne prêta aucune attention au décor. Elle était arrivée à destination, cependant, elle n'avait aucune idée des raisons qui l'avaient amené jusqu'ici. Tout ce qu'elle savait consistait dans la certitude de trouver de l'aide. Pourquoi faire, cela aussi elle l'ignorait. Mi-pantelante, la jeune fille progressa doucement dans l'atrium.

Parvenue dans un espace un peu plus ouvert, Hermione faillit renverser un repose-parapluies ménagé dans la patte d'un rhinocéros ou d'un éléphant. Le bruit fit s'ouvrir les rideaux masquant une peinture ensorcelée. Une voix agressive, haut perchée et même stridente, accusa son fils de laisser entrer n'importe qui dans sa maison, que c'était une honte, qu'une "sang-de-bourbe" n'avait rien à faire là. D'un geste mécanique, sans y réfléchir, Hermione referma les rideaux qui atténuèrent la force des imprécations.

La jeune fille était encore sous le coup de cette intervention lorsqu'elle entendit dans la cuisine le bruit de casserole et de vaisselle que l'on range précipitamment. De même, à l'étage des pas indiquèrent que son entrée avait enfin été remarquée. Quoi que le fait d'apprendre que l'on venait ait dû la rassurer, Hermione brandit à nouveau sa baguette. La maison devait être vide et non habitée était une de ces certitudes désagréables qu'elle avait depuis son réveil.

- Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire chez moi ? intervint une voix qu'Hermione connaissait bien et qui la rassura au plus profond de son être. Enfin quelque chose d'apaisant.

- Je viens voir Patmol. lança-t-elle sans vraiment réfléchir ni songer à donner des explications.

L'homme, un jeune trentenaire, avait achevé de descendre les marches qui menaient aux étages et se trouvait devant elle à présent. Il était beau et grand, ses cheveux mi-longs encadraient un visage fin et valorisaient ses yeux. Hermione le connaissait, elle en avait la certitude, mais son nom lui échappait. Il la dévisagea un moment avant de prendre la parole.

- C'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ? recommença-t-il.

- Peu importe. trancha la jeune fille en passant à ses côtés, le frôlant presque, et en s'engageant dans les marches. Seul ce que j'ai à dire compte. acheva-t-elle.

- Inutile de monter. Parlez ici, je vous écoute. Hermione employa à nouveau le regard qu'elle avait adressé aux vagabonds. Cela ne parut pas déstabiliser l'homme.

- Sirius, s'il vous plait, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. le ton était implorant. Hermione ignorait d'où lui venait le nom qu'elle venait de donner, mais elle était persuadée que c'était le bon prénom.

- Vous vous invitez, décidez de ce qu'il est bon de faire chez moi et je ne connais toujours pas votre nom madame. s'énerva Sirius.

- Mademoiselle. trancha Hermione. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous soyez assis pour entendre mes informations. continua-t-elle. Le ton employé ne souffrait pas d'opposition.

- Dans ces conditions, je ne puis que vous suivre. Il se tourna complètement et lui fit signe de poursuivre son ascension.

Sur ce, ils grimpèrent les marches et Hermione se dirigea droit vers le grand salon comme si elle avait vécu longtemps dans cette maison. Elle semblait connaitre tous les détails de la maison, évitant même les marches qui grinçaient, les lames de parquet endommagées ou les subtilités qu'il fallait déployer pour ouvrir les portes récalcitrantes de l'étage. Parvenue dans le salon, elle se dirigea vers l'antique canapé et s'y effondra, épuisée. Resté debout à la porte, Sirius paraissait bien moins satisfait de la situation qu'elle-même.

- Alors, qu'aviez-vous à me confier qui soit si important ? lança-t-il cassant. Hermione se passa la main sur le visage avant de répondre.

- Jedusor ne sera plus jamais une menace. articula-t-elle avec une grande difficulté. L'information fut reçue comme il convenait par l'hilarité de son auditeur.

- Mademoiselle, cela nous le savons depuis 16 ans. Mon filleul, l'a terrassé. Á l'évocation de Harry, une ombre passa sur son visage. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à annoncer, je vous prierais de quitter ma maison au plus tôt. Hermione s'était redressée et toisait Sirius.

- Vous ne comprenez pas Patmol. s'énerva-t-elle. Tout comme Pettigrew sa disparition était feinte.

Sirius balbutia quelques paroles sans cohérence. Visiblement, la jeune fille avait fait mouche. Hermione s'approcha de l'homme qui semblait s'interroger sur l'origine de cette seconde information. Néanmoins, la décision de Sirius était prise, il l'invita, rouge de colère, à regagner au plus vite la sortie. Hermione se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

- Croyez-moi "James Sirham". implora-t-elle avant de s'effondrer inconsciente dans ses bras.

**"§§§"**

Sirius resta là, embarrassé, une jeune fille évanouie dans les bras. Heureusement, il n'y aurait probablement personne pour venir lui demander ce qui pouvait bien arriver si tard au 12 square Grimaurd. Pourtant, la situation n'avait rien d'agréable. Une inconnue s'invitait chez lui.

D'une certaine manière, Sirius était plus ou moins habitué à cette situation. N'allait-il pas régulièrement dans les soirées pour apporter de jeunes femmes délurées le temps d'une soirée. Il y en avait tant eu qu'il ne se souvenait guère des visages et des prénoms des demoiselles. D'autant que celles d'entre elles qui étaient des moldues avaient droit à un sort d'oubliette. Histoire de n'avoir aucun ennui avec le ministère de la magie.

Parfois, certaines revenaient chercher quelque effet oublié sous un lit, un fauteuil, une table ou tout autre endroit praticable. En règle générale, Kreattur s'occupait de raccompagner les donzelles jusqu'à la porte une fois qu'elles avaient récupéré leur bien. Etrangement, peu d'entre elles n'avait l'envie de rencontrer à nouveau Sirius, comme si un accord tacite les éloignaient de lui dès le levé du jour. Par ailleurs, Sirius ne faisait rien pour les garder auprès de lui. Dans tous les cas, leur retour gêné le délassait.

Pourtant, cette fois, Sirius ne parvenait pas à trouver la situation amusante. Au contraire, il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme un enfant pris en faute. Durant toutes ses années, il avait voulu effacé Pansy Parkinson de ses pensées. Au travers de ses rencontres, c'est à autant de tentative d'oublier qu'il se prêtait. Il ne ressentait aucun agrément ni aucun déplaisir dans ces rencontre d'un soir. Il savait pertinemment qu'aucune ne pourrait lui faire oublier la jeune fille qui outre lui avoir sauvé la vie, lui avait pris le cœur.

Ce soir, dans les yeux de la jeune fille qu'il enserrait doucement de ses bras, il avait cru reconnaître le regard de Pansy. Cette idée le marquait plus que tout autre chose. La serrer trop affectueusement, malgré cette présence, le mettait mal à l'aise. S'il s'agissait de la "bonne", il aurait tout intérêt à se comporter en gentleman, pour changer.

D'un autre côté, elle était bien jeune. Dès le premier abord, Sirius avait écarté l'idée qu'elle puisse être Pansy. Cela eut été la plus belle des surprises et, pour tout dire, le plus beau moment de sa vie. Malheureusement, la fillette ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Ce qui n'était pas correct, malgré son peu de sens moral. Et finalement plutôt décevant. Son amie devait avoir au moins trente ans, tout comme lui.

Une fois établit que la jeune fille ne pouvait être Pansy, Sirius entendit Kreattur toussoter dans son dos. Surpris, comme pris en faute, le dernier des Black sursauta.

- Kreattur, prépare un lit pour cette dame. Fit-il d'un trait. Elle restera un peu.

- Le lit est prêt maître, j'y aurais bien fait monter ses affaires si elle en avait eu. ajouta visiblement étonné l'elfe de maison.

- Parfait Kreattur, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Intervint prestement Sirius craignant que son elfe ne se punisse d'une erreur imaginaire.

- Le maître veut-il que je l'emporte dans la chambre ? interrogea finalement l'elfe.

Après un moment de réflexion, Sirius agréa à l'idée. Puis, se ravisant, il décida de la porter lui-même sur le lit. L'elfe ferait le reste tout seul.

Revenu dans le salon, Sirius déboucha une bonne bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu. Il prit un verre pour ne pas offusquer Kreattur bien qu'il douta que le flacon ne finisse pas vide. Au quatrième verre, Sirius se leva fermement décidé à aller s'expliquer en adulte avec la nouvelle venue.

Le cinquième verre lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne solution. Pourtant, il fallut encore un sixième, septième, huitième et neuvième verre pour que les verrous mentaux qu'il s'était imposé finissent de s'ouvrir. Il se mit à soliloquer.

- Dis-moi Pansy, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- (…)

- Évidemment, ce serait une solution facile ! Je la prends et je la jette comme les autres.

- (…)

- Oui, oui, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Cela change-t-il quelque chose en fin de compte ? En dehors de la police bien sûr !

- (…)

- Elle te ressemble tellement, comprends moi !

- (…)

- Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Mais que me proposes-tu ? Je ne vais pas attendre pour l'épouser tout de même !

- (…)

- Heureusement que tu es d'accord avec moi. S'il y a une chose de certaine, c'est bien que je ne l'épouserai pas.

- (…)

- Comment-ça je me trompe de problème. Expliques-toi alors.

- (…)

- Bien sur que j'ai remarqué à quel point elle te ressemble. Elle a les mêmes yeux, comme Harry a ceux de Lily.

- (…)

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai compris ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas parler clairement. A chaque fois que l'on se parle c'est la même chose.

- (…)

- Je sais que je devrais boire moins. Mais ce n'est pas le problème du jour. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de cette fille d'après toi ?

- (…)

- Merci, je sais que je suis chez moi et qu'à preuve du contraire, je suis seul maître à bord.

- (…)

- Excuses acceptées.

- (…)

- Faire comme s'il s'agissait de toi. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Vingt ans que tu es partie, je te laisse imaginer la frustration.

- (…)

- Je suis pesant, je sais.

- (…)

- Que viennent faire Harry et Lily dans cette histoire ?

- (…)

- Ils sont comme nous ? tu n'as rien de plus clair ?

Á peine Sirius avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'il prenait la mesure des informations qu'il avait tournées et retournées. Son filleul et sa mère se ressemblaient peu, à l'exception de leurs yeux. Il est des choses qui se transmettent de génération en génération. Ces yeux étaient le seul point commun entre Pansy et l'inconnue. Même si l'allure générale de la "sleeping beauty" évoquait celle de Pansy, c'était essentiellement les yeux qui créaient la confusion. Cela ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule explication. Il existait un lien de parenté entre Pansy et elle.

La décision ce fit nette et précise dans l'esprit de Sirius pourtant embrumé par l'alcool. Il admettait à présent sans peine que son inconnue pouvait être la fille de Pansy. Dans ces conditions, il ne pourrait pas la considérer autrement que comme sa propre fille. L'attachement qu'il portait à son amie de quelques jours était à ce point fort qu'il recevait Hermione comme un don miraculeux. C'était décidé, elle serait sa fille de cœur.

Sur cette idée, il s'endormit comme une masse. Le lendemain, il ne resterait rien de cette altercation pour le moins étonnante, si ce n'était la sensation d'avoir pris une décision importante. Comme chaque fois.

**"§§§"**

Quand elle s'éveilla, Hermione se trouvait dans un lit confortable. Les draps qui la recouvraient délicatement paraissaient ne pas peser plus lourd qu'une plume d'hirondelle. Elle se redressa un peu et constata qu'elle était nue. En tirant vivement les draps sur elle, Hermione remarqua une certaine résistance. Au bout du lit, roulé en boule, un gros chat noir dormait à poings fermés. La traction sur les couvertures l'éveilla passablement. Se redressant, l'animal poussa sur ses pattes antérieures et bailla. Il s'élança et Hermione crut qu'il descendait du lit. Mais d'un vif retournement, il se dirigea droit vers elle et commença à quémander quelques câlins derrières les oreilles. Un ronronnement sonore se fit entendre presque instantanément dès que la jeune fille accéda à la requête de l'animal. Il vint se placer sur les cuisses de la jeune fille la réchauffant agréablement. Hermione s'attendrit longuement devant le reposant spectacle.

Quand on frappa à la porte, la jeune fille répondit distraitement d'entrer et ne porta aucune attention au fait qu'elle avait laissé retombé le drap qui précédemment dissimulait sa poitrine. Un raclement de gorge l'obligea à lever les yeux vers le nouveau venu.

- Bonjour Sirius. fit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. comme si son installation dans le lit d'un inconnu était normale.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il déposa le plateau du déjeuner et sembla se concentrer intensément sur une toile d'araignée pendant négligemment du plafond. Si vous pouviez. Il n'arriva pas à exprimer ce qu'il souhaitait qu'elle fasse mais agita les mains pour signifier à la jeune fille que sa tenue était loin d'être décente. Ce qui n'est pas si aisé lorsque l'on fixe un coin du plafond à l'opposé de la personne concernée. Visiblement amusée par le côté pudibond de Sirius, Hermione prit son temps pour se couvrir mais s'excusa néanmoins de n'avoir pas enfilé de vêtement de nuit la veille, avant de s'évanouir. La pique porta et Sirius était encore plus embarrassé.

- Kreatur s'est occupé de vous hier. Murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas osé.

- Je vous remercie de cette délicatesse. Sourit la jeune fille. Même si le fait de savoir que je suis passée entre les mains de cet elfe va me conduire directement sous la douche. L'image d'un très vieil elfe sale et maugréant s'imposait à son esprit et ce n'était guère réjouissant.

Lorsqu'elle confirma qu'il pouvait s'installer à ses côtés, Sirius s'assit sur un coin de lit et le chat s'étira un peu pour se mettre sous le passage des mains des deux humains disponibles. Manifestement le double traitement lui plaisait particulièrement.

- Finalement, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Sirius. Voilà trois fois que je vous pose la question et je n'ai pas eu de réponse.

- Je suis navré. Admit-elle sans mal. Hier, j'avais tant de choses qui se bousculaient dans la tête que je n'ai pas pensé que vous ne reconnaissiez pas.

- Vous reconnaitre ? s'étonna Sirius. Par Merlin, la seule fois que j'ai rencontré une jeune fille aussi jolie que vous j'avais à peine 20 ans. Et vous ne deviez pas être née. Ajouta-t-il en se penchant un peu vers elle.

- Je me suis mal exprimée. S'empourpra la jeune fille. Je vous connais manifestement bien, donc j'ai cru que vous me connaissiez aussi. J'ai dû me tromper.

- Tout ceci est bien joli, mais je ne sais toujours pas votre nom ! insista Sirius.

- C'est que. Hermione laissa un blanc. Ce qu'elle allait annoncer, elle ne l'avait pas prévu et ne pouvait l'expliquer. Je ne sais pas moi-même.

Baissant les yeux, elle se concentra sur le chat qui réclamait à nouveau un peu d'attention. Paradoxalement, reconnaitre qu'elle ignorait qui elle pouvait être ne parut pas perturber la jeune fille qui se tenait assise à côté de lui. Sirius par contre était très intrigué. Il avait d'abord craint qu'elle soit une simulatrice. Mais au cours de la conversation, elle ne se trahit aucunement. Aucun détail ne lui revenait quant à son parcours scolaire, son lieu de naissance, les noms de ses parents. Pourtant, d'instinct elle agissait et parlait très justement. Par conséquent, il la connaissait surement. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il pouvait avoir rencontré récemment une jeune fille ressemblant autant et si peu à Pansy. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre dans ses bras, noyant ses yeux dans les siens, il n'avait pas pensé à cette jeune fille dont le souvenir l'avait hanté pendant des mois et des années.

Depuis 1984 il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de l'amie de Molly, cette si étonnante jeune fille qui l'avait sauvé de Pettigrew. Il avait fini par ne plus y songer du tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve dans les yeux de l'inconnue la même intensité, la même énergie dans le regard.

- Il est possible de tout changer chez un être humain. Souffla-t-il. Tout, sauf le regard.

- Vous me reconnaissez ? s'enquit instantanément Hermione.

- Pas exactement. Sourit-il un peu contrit. Vous me rappelez une grande amie que j'ai aimée et perdue il y a longtemps.

La jeune fille s'excusa, bien qu'elle ne puisse à vrai dire rien y changer. Elle proposa qu'on lui attribue le nom de cette amie le temps que sa mémoire lui revienne. Ainsi, au moins provisoirement, elle aurait une identité plaisante. Et quoiqu'elle arbora un large sourire, sa proposition ne reçut pas un accueil extatique de la part de Sirius. Il préféra s'en tenir à un « mademoiselle » poli.

- Vous pourriez être ma fille. Poursuivit-il.

- Ou bien la sienne. Lança Hermione sagace. Peut-être même les deux. Sirius resta ébahi.

- Je ne crois pas. Ce ne serait pas possible. Le regard de Sirius se perdit dans le vide. Pour diverses raisons que je n'évoquerais pas avec une jeune fille.

Hermione comprit à demi-mots et se le tint pour dit. Elle n'insisterait pas pour en savoir plus sur la relation qu'entretinrent son protecteur et son amie perdue. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le chat prenait son comptant de caresses et Hermione avalait son déjeuner. La conversation s'acheva un peu avant les œufs brouillés et Sirius lui permit de finir seule. Surtout, il se retirait pour la laisser s'habiller.

- Kreatur s'occupe de vos vêtements moldus. En attendant, il vous a préparé des affaires propres qui appartenaient à ma mère. Il prit un air un peu penaud. Je suis désolé, tout cela n'est pas de première fraicheur, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé sur vous de bagages.

- Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai. Coupa Hermione. Une mine désolée s'installa sur son visage. Elle était dépourvue de nom, de passé mais aussi de présent.

- Nous ferons ce qu'il faut, rassurez-vous. Se précipita d'ajouter Sirius que la moue de la jeune fille avait ému. Hermione lui sourit pour le remercier.

- Je ne pourrais probablement pas vous rembourser pour tout ce que vous faite. Conclut-elle.

- C'est inutile, je suis riche et cela me fait plaisir de vous aider. Il agrémenta sa réponse d'un large sourire.

Au moment de se lever, il caressa le chat qui en réclamait toujours plus. Hermione observa cet homme encore jeune vivant vraisemblablement enfermé la plupart du temps, seul et quasiment oublié. Les yeux de Sirius brillaient d'une tristesse que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Elle se sentait étrangement responsable de son état. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle allait lui demander l'embrasser, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle sentait cette envie sourdre en elle sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer. Depuis la veille, il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ne comprenait plus qu'elle ne chercha plus.

- C'est la première fois que je vois le chat se laisser faire par un inconnu. Remarqua-t-il.

- C'est un bon chat. Fit Hermione en attrapant le pauvre animal sous les antérieures et le redressant devant son visage. Hein ma Cassy, tu es gentille ? continua-t-elle en posa le bout de son nez sur le museau de l'animal qui miaula doucement comme pour confirmer l'information.

Un peu interloqué, Sirius sortit de la pièce. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir cité le nom du chat de Pansy dans la conversation. Peut-être Kreatur l'avait-elle informé avant son passage. De toute façon, il était inutile d'insister.

**« §§§ »**

Hermione descendit après une heure de préparatifs. Elle avait tenu à se doucher avant de passer le moindre vêtement. La jeune fille fut très étonnée de voir la cicatrice lui barrant la pommette gauche. Lorsqu'elle descendit, apprêtée dans l'une des robes les moins démodées de l'ancienne garde-robe de la mère de Sirius, l'elfe de maison en fit tomber son plateau. Il se prosterna à ses pieds en lui donnant du « maitresse ». Sirius lui-même resta interdit en voyant une jeune fille qui ressemblait tant à sa propre mère adolescente. Un doute s'insinua. Pouvait-il être réellement le père de cette jeune fille ?

- Kreatur, s'il te plait. Fit Hermione en s'accroupissant devant lui. Soit un bon elfe et prépare nous un diner pour deux. Les yeux globuleux de l'elfe se noyaient de larmes. Et il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

Hermione se redressa et ramena une mèche folle derrière son oreille droite d'un geste léger. Elle vint s'assoir en face de Sirius qui tenait son verre de bière-au-beurre suspendu dans le vide. Quand elle s'enquit de son état, il quitta ses rêves. Il lui confia mi-amusé, mi-circonspect, qu'il avait, tout comme Kreatur, eu le sentiment de voir sa défunte mère entrer dans la pièce. En la servant à son tour d'une bière-au-beurre qu'il fit voler du réfrigérateur à la table d'un geste nonchalant de sa baguette, il lui confia qu'il avait fouillé toutes ses affaires pour tenter de trouver une quelconque pièce d'identité. Sans succès malheureusement. La jeune fille fit semblant de ne pas être outrée par la pratique et s'enquit de ses affaires. Sirius lui indiqua une pile de vêtements et quelques menus objets certainement tirés de ses poches.

- Ce qui est étrange. Remarqua Sirius. C'est que nous n'avons trouvé que de l'habillement moldu.

- En quoi cela est-il étonnant ? lança Hermione sur la défensive. Vous trouvez cela dégradant peut-être ? Sirius haussa les mains en signe de défense avant de répondre.

- La seule personne que je sais aimer le monde moldu c'était cette Pansy dont je vous ai parlé.

- Qu'est-elle devenue ? demanda Hermione que la question démangeait depuis la première mention de son existence. S'il s'agit de ma mère, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur elle.

- La dernière fois que Molly m'en a parlé, elle se trouvait en Irlande. Répondit sans difficultés Sirius.

- Dès que possible, je devrais me renseigner sur ce point. Lança la jeune fille comme une évidence. Peut-être y vit-elle encore.

- Le problème, c'est que depuis la guerre civile, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles. Trancha Sirius dont la blancheur de la voix trahissait l'intensité des émotions. Hermione comprit qu'à l'avis de son protecteur, il n'y avait guère d'espoir.

Pendant qu'elle rêvait à ce passé qui était peut-être à portée de main, Hermione avait essayé d'ouvrir la bouteille de bière-au-beurre à la main sans y parvenir, évidemment. Finalement, Sirius s'aperçut des difficultés rencontrées par son invitée et lui proposa son aide. La jeune fille fâchée du tour pris par la conversation et la fin de cette maigre espérance, refusa tout net, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas une enfant. Taquin, Sirius lui précisa que sans baguette il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance pour qu'elle parvienne à décapsuler la bouteille.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne. avait rétorqué la jeune fille en ouvrant la paume de sa main droite.

- Tu veux la mienne ? interrogea surpris Sirius. D'un regard elle lui fit comprendre que non. De toute manière, sa propre baguette se posait déjà sur sa main.

- Merci, je me débrouille toute seule. Ironisa-t-elle en ouvrant enfin la bouteille.

- Impressionnant. Remarqua Sirius sincèrement étonné. Il est rare de voir des sorciers expérimentés réussir ce tour.

- C'est aussi ce que disait Adam Steven Ridley Stock. Répondit-elle d'un ton détaché. Mais il semble que ce ne soit pas si rare que cela.

- De qui me parlez-vous là ? s'intéressa Sirius. Voilà un nom qui peut nous aider à savoir qui vous êtes.

Sirius nota rapidement le nom sur un bout de parchemin et rédigea un petit mot avant d'appeler Kreatur. Il lui confia le mot en lui ordonnant de le porter à l'instant à Arthur Weasley. L'héritier des Black se redressa ensuite pour expliquer à son invitée ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait été radié du ministère de longues années auparavant, mais il avait conservé quelques amitiés là-bas. Parmi eux il y avait le mari de Molly. Sirius venait de lui demander d'effectuer des recherches sur le nom évoqué par Hermione. Si ils pouvaient apprendre qui était cet homme, comment elle l'avait rencontré, ils en sauraient un peu plus sur elle. Toute piste étant bonne à suivre, Hermione remercia chaleureusement son hôte.

Kreatur revint très rapidement et assura que le message était bien parvenu entre les mains de son destinataire prévu. Dans la foulée, il précisa que son repas devait être prêt à servir. Les deux sorciers, déjà attablés, se déclarèrent prêt à leur tour. L'ambiance du diner était bien plus détendue que le matin dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Maintenant qu'elle était vêtue, Sirius n'hésitait plus à la regarder franchement. De nombreux détails lui rappelaient la jeune Pansy. Mais la jeune fille qui était installée devant lui était plus grande, plus altière. Son visage était plus fin et ses yeux pas tout à fait de la même couleur. D'une certaine manière ses souvenirs avaient idéalisé l'image qu'il se faisait de Pansy. Mais la jeune fille avec laquelle il discutait avait plus d'esprit, plus d'humour, et était diantrement plus jolie.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? lança Hermione alors que Sirius était plongé dans ses pensées avec une visible béatitude.

- Je vous trouve absolument superbe. Reconnut-il franchement. Elle le remercia en rougissant un peu.

- Il parait qu'on est toujours attiré par ceux qui nous ressemblent. Rétorqua narquoisement la jeune fille. Et si j'en crois le portrait de l'entrée ou Kreatur, nous avons un air de famille indéniable. Sirius se défendit de toutes interprétations déplacées.

- Mon compliment était pour moi un indicateur de fierté. Je crois que je vais accepter de vous considérer comme ma fille. Il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

Tout au long de la matinée, l'impression que l'inconnue lui était attachée avait taraudé Sirius. Plus il la regardait, plus il retrouvait Pansy. Il savait pourtant que cela n'était absolument pas possible. Neanmoins, il n'avait pas pu refreiner l'impression qu'elle était quelque part un peu sa propre fille. Finalement, la complicité naissante qui les unissait depuis le matin eut le dessus sur ses inquiétudes. Il jouerait le jeu, elle serait la fille de Pansy et au diable les rumeurs et ses propres pulsions.

- Alors le tutoiement va s'imposer. Mon petit Papa. Répliqua-t-elle tout aussi amusée.

L'elfe de maison s'affaira un long moment encore pour satisfaire les envies des deux jeunes gens. Hermione ne se souvenait pas du pauvre Kreatur, crasseux et haineux qu'il était devenu dans son passé. Aujourd'hui, il était cordial et charmant. Son maître avait été accueilli fraichement par sa mère après l'arrestation de Pettigrew. Le temps passant, son état se dégradant, et surtout l'absence de Regulus avait amélioré leurs relations. Au point qu'à la mort de sa mère, Sirius était presque pleinement admis dans sa famille. Les tensions restaient sensibles et Sirius ne maintenait les relations que dans l'intérêt de son filleul.

- Cet imbécile de Harry s'est acoquiné avec mon neveu Drago Malefoy. Heureusement qu'il avait été réparti à Griffondor avant de le rencontrer.

- « Réparti », « Griffondor », de quoi parles-tu ? s'enquit Hermione qui n'avait aucun souvenir de Poudlard.

Patiemment, Sirius entreprit d'expliquer à la jeune fille tout ce qu'elle devait savoir à propos de l'école de sorcellerie. Elle crut comprendre qu'un chapeau parlant décidait de l'avenir des élèves et du cours de leur scolarité. Selon les qualités personnelles, le jeune élève était envoyé à Serpentard s'il était ambitieux, Griffondor s'il était courageux, Poufsouffle s'il était fidèle et à Serdaigle s'il privilégiait l'intelligence à l'action. Chaque maison ne se mélangeant que rarement avec les autres. Son filleul avait eu l'insigne honneur de modifier les habitudes. Il trainait essentiellement avec des serpentards dont l'un était le neveu de Sirius. Ce qui ne le rendait pas plus fréquentable pour autant. Cependant, Sirius avait parmi les enseignants des amis très proches qui évitaient à son filleul de subir trop ouvertement les foudres de ses condisciples. Á dire vrai, il était surtout arrogant et imbu de sa personne. Le fait d'avoir vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres lui était monté à la tête et il se sentait supérieur aux autres.

- Je trouve cela ridicule cette « répartition ». conclut Hermione. Au lieu d'améliorer les relations entre les sorciers, cela crée une compétition malsaine.

- J'imagine que ton expérience fut différente, puisque tu viens visiblement d'un autre pays. Puis il ajouta. Bien que tu ne doives pas t'en rappeler.

La jeune fille fut bien ennuyée car elle n'avait, en effet, pas de souvenirs de sa scolarité. Bien que son avis fût tellement tranché qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas déjà pris le temps de réfléchir à la question. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle avait une bonne connaissance du système, voire qu'elle y avait été admise. La conversation se prolongea sur ce thème. Sirius expliqua que les membres de sa famille était traditionnellement envoyée à Serpentard. L'un d'eux fut leur directeur et même directeur de l'école. Hermione confirma qu'elle voyait parfaitement de qui elle parlait.

- Ce Nigelus Black n'était pas quelqu'un de recommandable. Je crois. Dit-elle vivement.

- Il a fait renforcer le règlement en faveur des sang-purs, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée. Reconnut Sirius sans relever le fait qu'elle avait parlé de l'ancien directeur sans aucune hésitation, décrivant sans peine l'emplacement du tableau le représentant.

- Depuis la chute de Jedusor, ils doivent trouver leur position moins enviable. Ricana-t-elle.

- Il restera toujours des extrémistes, quels que soit le système. Admit Sirius. Le mélange des élèves est une solution que Dumbledore rechigne à pratiquer. Pourtant, c'est parce que j'ai été envoyé à Griffondor que j'ai connu Remus et James. L'évocation de ses amis fit passer dans son regard une lueur de plaisir fugace.

- Il me semble que j'ai choisi ma maison parce que mes amis s'y trouvaient. Elle rougit un peu. Je le reconnais, c'est un peu futile comme choix. Sirius pourtant ne trouva rien à redire.

L'après-midi fut consacré à faire de la jeune fille une parfaite Black. Ils décidèrent de s'installer au salon de l'étage pour discuter. Sirius installa la jeune fille dans le siège face au sien. Hermione se prépara à subir une formation intensive et accélérée. Son père adoptif lui expliqua ses liens avec les Malefoy et les Lestrange, mais aussi avec bon nombre de familles dites de « sang-pur ». C'était la grande fierté de ses parents et de son frère Regulus. Du moins avant qu'il ne trahisse celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour une raison que Sirius ignorait. Il avait payé de sa vie son revirement. Pour sa part, Sirius avait pleinement assumé de fréquenter des familles de nés-moldus et d'en faire ses amis les plus proches. Contrairement à nombre de ses parents, il avait même décidé de travailler pour le ministère.

- Ils ont fini par me renvoyer. Fit-il un peu amer.

- Á cause de Pettigrew, pas à cause de toi. Répliqua immédiatement Hermione.

Cette fois, l'information était trop personnelle pour que Sirius ne s'y arrête pas. Il essaya de travailler avec la jeune fille ses souvenirs qui semblaient particulièrement présents à ce moment. Malgré leurs efforts, Hermione ne put expliquer pourquoi elle savait ces choses ni comment elle s'en souvenait. C'était comme si ses souvenirs revenaient au moment opportun sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler d'aucune manière. Cela signifiait, remarquait Sirius, que sa mémoire n'était pas définitivement effacée et qu'il y avait espoir de retrouver l'intégralité de ses souvenirs très rapidement. Le nombre de choses qui lui était déjà revenues montrait bien qu'elles n'étaient pas très profondément occultées.

Cependant, la dépense en énergie que demandait cette analyse avait passablement épuisés la jeune fille qui baillait de plus en plus fréquemment. Kreatur était déjà venu pour expliquer qu'il serait sage de ne plus trop attendre avant de passer au souper. Hermione se réjouissait par avance de retrouver les petits plats préparés avec soin par l'elfe de maison. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était revenue dans cette maison, mais elle s'y trouvait bien.

Après le repas du soir, les deux sorciers ne purent passer trop de temps à converser. Globalement, Hermione savait à présent ce qu'il était utile de savoir sur son père adoptif. Elle en savait peut-être un peu plus que Sirius croyait lui avoir dit. D'une part, la jeune fille devait se remettre de ses précédentes aventures dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir mais dont l'impact se ressentait encore sur ses muscles endoloris.

Hermione se leva pour enfin partir se coucher. Délicatement, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de son nouveau père et s'éloigna en baillant, sa main gauche couvrant l'inélégante respiration. Soudain elle se retourna.

- Quand je suis arrivée, j'avais cette cicatrice, probablement. commença-t-elle. Sirius reconnu qu'en effet lui et Kreatur s'étaient inquiété de cette balafre.

- Mais elle était déjà parfaitement soignée. J'ignore ce qui a pu la produire. conclut-il.

- Justement, les hôpitaux ont peut-être la trace de ces soins. fit-elle rayonnante. La possibilité qu'elle ait laissé un dossier médical à son nom la remplissait d'espoir.

D'un pas léger elle regagna la chambre d'ami qui lui avait été proposée. La chambre particulièrement défraichie, comme le reste de la maison d'ailleurs, était celle qu'elle avait occupée avec Ginny l'année où l'Ordre se réunissait chez Sirius. Mais la jeune fille n'avait évidemment aucun souvenir de sa cinquième année, pas plus que de toutes les autres. Un grand lit occupait le tiers de la pièce, son pendant en occupait un autre tiers, et deux commodes comblaient le peu d'espace restant. La tapisserie anciennement bleutée était fanée et tirait vers un gris sale. Ce qu'elle était par ailleurs. En quelques instants elle enfila une tenue correcte pour la nuit. Ce n'était pas parce que Sirius avait accepté d'être son protecteur, son père adoptif, qu'elle pouvait se permettre de mauvaises habitudes. Telles que son indécence involontaire du matin. Sans surprise, Hermione fut contrainte de chasser Cassy de son oreiller avant de pouvoir se plonger avec délice entre les draps. L'animal sembla se vexer d'être délogé d'une si brutale manière. Cependant, elle revint se lover tout contre la jeune fille dès que celle-ci trouva sa place dans le grand lit. Le ronronnement du chat acheva de faire sombrer Hermione dans un sommeil réparateur.

**« §§§ »**

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Kreatur qui vint porter le déjeuner au lit à sa jeune maitresse. Son comportement marquait une extraordinaire déférence et ses yeux globuleux semblaient briller d'un plaisir tout particulier dès qu'il regardait Hermione. La jeune fille pensa qu'elle devait beaucoup ressembler à son ancienne maitresse. Plus Hermione était aimable avec lui et plus elle lui montrait qu'elle était touchée par sa prévenance, plus l'elfe de maison était satisfait et plus il faisait d'efforts pour la combler.

Une fois vêtue, Hermione descendit en cuisine pour rapporter le plateau au petit cuisinier. Sirius était absent, Kreatur l'informa qu'il avait quelques rendez-vous d'affaires à rencontrer avant l'heure du diner. Puis, remarquant que la jeune fille tenait les reliefs de son déjeuner, son visage se rembrunit nettement.

- Maitresse n'est pas contente de Kreatur. couina-t-il. Kreatur est un mauvais elfe de maison. Il commençait à se taper la tête contre la table de la cuisine. Hermione se délesta du plateau et l'empêcha de continuer.

- Je t'assure Kreatur, je suis très contente de ton travail. fit-elle doucement à un elfe qui doutait visiblement de sa sincérité.

- Maitresse ne veux plus que Kreatur la serve, Kreatur à bien comprit qu'il est devenu inutile. Il courut attraper un grand couteau de cuisine. Kreatur va se couper la tête et maitresse pourra la poser à côté des autres. Hermione eut une grimace en pensant à la galerie des elfes décapités qui trônait tout le long de l'escalier. Elle lui arracha le couteau des mains.

- Kreatur, je t'ordonne d'arrêter. le ton n'était pas assuré, mais l'elfe cessa aussitôt ses récriminations. Hermione était soulagée, elle ne serait pas responsable de la disparition prématurée de l'elfe de maison de son père adoptif. Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te vexer, simplement t'aider parce que je respecte ton travail. C'est tout. le ton de sa réplique était cette fois un peu plus péremptoire. L'elfe ne sembla pas comprendre toute la pertinence de la réplique mais sembla satisfait de l'idée que sa maitresse respecte son travail.

- La maitresse de Kreatur est très gentille de respecter le travail du méchant elfe de maison. Kreatur travaillera encore plus pour avoir beaucoup de respect. Il s'inclina jusqu'à ce que ses grandes oreilles balayent le sol. Semblant très satisfait, il s'empressa de repartir en courant en tout sens, signifiant qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail dans cette maison.

Trouvant plus sage de ne plus intervenir auprès de l'elfe de maison, Hermione tourna un peu en rond dans la cuisine. Elle serait bien montée dans le salon ou la bibliothèque, mais ne savait pas trop ce qui lui était autorisé. Á défaut d'indications claires, elle resta un moment dans la cuisine essayant d'obtenir de Kreatur le droit de l'aider dans les tâches ménagères. Ce que celui-ci refusait fermement. Hermione avait compris que chaque intervention de sa maitresse lui paraissait être le pire des affronts ou des désaveux. Elle essayait pourtant de lui expliquer qu'elle souhaitait avant tout apprendre de lui l'art de cuisiner ou de tenir une maison. L'elfe paru extrêmement surpris à l'idée que sa maitresse puisse avoir un jour besoin de faire par elle-même ce qu'un elfe de maison ferait avec grand plaisir et gratitude. Manifestement, il était pratiquement impossible d'avoir une discussion raisonnable avec un elfe de maison. D'une certaine manière, Hermione aurait probablement simplement pu lui dire qu'elle s'ennuyait à ne rien faire, tout simplement.

En désespoir de cause, l'elfe accepta un peu d'aide pour la vaisselle. Il avait décidé de nettoyer tous les services d'argenterie et de porcelaine de la famille Black. Ce qui l'occupa une très grande partie de la matinée. Certaines pièces disparaissaient littéralement sous la poussière. Hermione constata que la maison était très mal tenue depuis des années. Ce n'était pas uniquement de la faute de Sirius pensa-t-elle en voyant des coupes remplies de plusieurs millimètres de dépôt de poussières. Pendant qu'ils nettoyaient, Hermione et Kreatur eurent l'occasion de discuter un peu des relations au sein de la famille Black. La jeune fille apprit que les cousins les plus proches étaient les Lestrange et que ceux-ci finiraient leurs jours à Azkaban pour s'être ralliés ostensiblement au seigneur des ténèbres. Mais ils étaient d'une certaine manière plus fréquentables que les Malefoy qui s'étaient aussi ralliés mais qui étaient parvenus à éviter la prison. Kreatur ne jugeait pas les positions des cousins de ses maitres, il considérait seulement que leur attitude, se cacher, mentir, n'était pas compatible avec l'honneur d'une bonne famille. Ces considérations firent sourire la jeune fille. Cette conception de l'honneur primant sur l'intérêt lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Vers une heure de l'après-midi alors que Kreatur et Hermione discutaient plus qu'ils ne lavaient, un message parvint en hibou dans la cuisine. L'animal se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et Kreatur ôta prestement le message attaché à la patte de l'animal. Sirius leur signalait qu'il ne rentrerait probablement pas avant le soir, et certainement tard. Il ne fallait donc pas l'attendre pour diner et pour souper.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, Hermione aurait pris cette nouvelle pour une punition, mais à présent que ses relations avec Kreatur s'étaient améliorées, elle ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde. D'un pas altier, le petit elfe retourna préparer de quoi manger pour sa maitresse. De son plan de travail il lui intima de s'installer à table et de ne surtout plus bouger. Hermione qui savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses indications, obéit sans discuter. Le repas fut léger, équilibré et délicieux. Rarement Hermione avait aussi bien mangé et elle remercia très sincèrement Kreatur qui en fut extatique et lui interdit à nouveau de l'aider pour ranger la cuisine. Il fit apparaitre quelques magazines et quelques livres sur un coin de la table et mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire. Avec plaisir Hermione accepta sa proposition d'un thé Earl-Grey.

**« §§§ »**

Hermione laissait tranquillement son thé atteindre une température décente en parcourant un ancien numéro de "Sorcière hebdo". La jeune fille ne s'attendait à aucune visite et fut particulièrement surprise d'entendre une voix derrière elle.

- Kreatur, peux-tu m'aider à me débarrasser de mes colis ? Une femme d'un certain âge, un peu replète et échevelée se tenait un pas devant la cheminée. Un peu de cendre tombait de ses vêtements. Dans ses bras, et jusque par-dessus sa tête, elle tenait une quantité impressionnante de paquet.

- Je vais vous aider. indiqua instantanément Hermione en se précipitant pour aider la nouvelle venue.

- Je vous remercie mademoiselle. répondit la femme s'avançant à l'aveuglette vers la table de la cuisine. Je suis Madame Weasley, une amie de Sirius. continua-t-elle en déposant ses encombrant colis sur la table.

- Enchantée, je suis la fille de Sirius. la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. De préciser qu'elle ignorait tout de sa véritable identité. Molly s'était pris le visage entre les mains et avait crié.

- Hermione ! C'est toi, c'est vraiment toi ? balbutia-t-elle en étreignant un peu fort la jeune fille qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Des larmes de joies coulaient sur les joues de la mère de famille. La fille adoptive de Sirius eut toutes les peines du monde à l'éloigner un peu d'elle.

- Je suis navrée madame, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites. lança la jeune fille un peu gênée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? trancha finalement Molly en s'essuyant les yeux avec son mouchoir. Vous ne pouvez pas être Hermione. Vous êtes bien trop jeune.

- En fait, j'ignore qui je suis. répondit penaude l'interpellée. Sirius a accepté de m'aider jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la mémoire.

Molly exprima son besoin de s'assoir en urgence. Précipitamment, Hermione glissa un siège sous elle d'un geste de baguette magique. La mère de famille eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle sembla parler pour elle-même, articulant quelques noms que la jeune fille ne reconnu pas, ses mains s'agitaient d'un sens à l'autre dans une chorégraphie que seule Molly avait l'art de comprendre.

- Hermione. fit-elle enfin. Sans réfléchir la jeune fille répondit.

- Oui Molly ? vous allez mieux ? la jeune fille s'accroupit aux côté de la mère de famille et la regardait avec amitié. Dois-je faire appeler Arthur ? continua-t-elle en désignant la cheminée. Bien qu'un peu surprise, Molly lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Nous savons à présent quel est ton prénom, Hermione.

- Vous pensez que c'est mon vrai prénom ? s'enquit intéressée la jeune fille.

- Tu y as répondu sans hésitations. Alors je crois pouvoir affirmer que c'est bien ton nom. fit-elle en hochant affirmativement la tête. Si je te dis Parkinson, cela évoque-t-il quelque chose.

Hermione dût reconnaitre que cette mention n'eut aucun écho et n'éveillait en elle aucun souvenir. Un peu de déception se lut alors dans les yeux de Molly.

- Tant pis. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais cette amie très chère qui a disparu en 84. Fit-elle en posant une main sur celle d'Hermione toujours accroupie à ses côtés.

- Cette Pansy dont parle souvent Sirius. opina Hermione.

- Sauf qu'elle n'a jamais existée, c'était un pseudonyme qu'avait prit Hermione. Merlin sait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Le visage de Molly reflétait la plus grande des perplexités.

- Racontez-moi, s'il vous plait. lança Hermione. Nous pensons que c'est peut-être ma mère.

Molly parut estomaquée par l'information. Puis, elle détailla la jeune fille de la tête au pied. Pour cela, elle lui demanda de se redresser, de tourner sur elle-même. Enfin, elle rendit son verdict.

- Tu lui ressemble un peu. conclut-elle. Surtout la forme des yeux, l'intensité du regard. Un peu la voix aussi. remarqua d'abord Molly. Hermione senti son cœur se serrer, elle aurait bientôt des certitudes. Mais tes cheveux, ta stature, ton port de tête me font penser à Sirius.

- Pour Kreatur, je ressemble beaucoup à la mère de Sirius. confirma Hermione. C'est ce qui a conduit Sirius à me considérer comme sa fille. Un large sourire passa sur le visage de la jeune fille à l'évocation de son père adoptif. Visiblement cette parenté lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Pour moi, c'est d'une grande probabilité. affirma Molly. C'est certainement pour cela qu'elle est retournée en Irlande.

- Vous pensez qu'elle cachait ma présence ? s'enquit Hermione quasiment au bord de l'évanouissement tant les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient bien.

- Pourquoi pas. Après-tout, dans les années 80 nous étions moins aimables avec les sorcières mères-célibataires. Molly sembla se reprocher ce comportement au même titre que les autres sorciers.

- Ce qui fait que j'aurais quinze ans. s'exclama Hermione. Qu'elle belle journée. fit-elle enfin. Á présent, j'ai un prénom et un âge.

Toujours assise dans son fauteuil, Molly observait la jeune fille avec une grande acuité. Elle doutait qu'elle n'eut que quinze ans. Si son avis avait été demandé, elle aurait affirmé qu'elle en avait au moins vingt ou vingt-et-un. Néanmoins, elle ne souhaitait pas briser l'illusion que se forgeait la gamine qui dansait devant elle, joyeuse de se donner une identité. Une fois que son allégresse se fut un peu calmée, Hermione vint s'assoir auprès de Molly et elle lui demanda si elle pouvait lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait d'Hermione Parkinson. En effet, Sirius n'avait pas trop voulu lui en parler, ou alors, il en savait bien peu. Molly confirma qu'ils ne s'étaient fréquentés que peu de temps en comparaison de la relation qui existait entre elles.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Molly lui raconta comment Hermione P. lui avait sauvé la vie, comment elles s'étaient rapprochées au point que la jeune fille passa pour la tante de ses enfants. Plus difficile fut de raconter son départ pour l'Irlande et la relation qu'elle faisait de la guerre civile.

- Elle vivait dangereusement. confia Molly. Je pense même qu'elle faisait partie de la révolte. Et puis un jour, les nouvelles ont cessés de me parvenir et mes hiboux revenaient avec mes lettres.

- Vous pensez qu'elle est… le mot resta coincé dans la gorge d'Hermione. S'il s'agissait de sa mère, elle n'avait aucune envie d'admettre son décès.

Molly eut un geste de réconfort touchant. Elle lui affirma que ni Sirius ni elle ne l'abandonnerait tant qu'elle ne saurait pas sa véritable identité. Et si sa mémoire ne revenait jamais, et bien, elle avait dès à présent gagné une nouvelle famille. D'ailleurs, elle avait sensiblement l'âge de sa fille cadette. La promesse d'inviter Hermione et Sirius au Terrier fut édictée dans la foulée. Il faudrait attendre un peu, les enfants étant encore à Poudlard pour de longues semaines.

**« §§§ »**

Quand Sirius rentra ce soir-là, il trouva Molly, Kreatur et sa fille adoptive en pleine conversation autour d'un numéro périmé de "Sorcière Hebdo". Visiblement ils ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur le temps de cuisson nécessaire pour une matelote de morue. Le maitre de maison hocha la tête d'un air déprimé et signala sa présence au groupe qui l'ignorait superbement. Quand enfin son arrivée fut prise en compte, Hermione se précipita au cou de son père adoptif.

- Père, Molly m'a permis de mieux connaitre mon passé. Fit-elle en relâchant un Sirius passablement surpris. Mon prénom c'est Hermione et je dois avoir quinze ans, à peu près. lui annonça-t-elle très satisfaite.

- Molly, expliquez-moi de quoi il en retourne. lança Sirius en direction de la mère de famille qui vint l'embrasser à son tour.

Sans ambages, Molly expliqua les événements de la journée. Comment de sa surprise était apparu le prénom de la jeune fille. Comment en détaillant sa silhouette et sa voix, Molly avait acquit la quasi-certitude qu'elle n'était pas l'Hermione qu'ils connaissaient mais plutôt sa fille. L'âge de celle-ci étant déduit de son départ d'Heuton-Pagnell.

Après ces éclaircissements, Sirius regarda la jeune fille et vit pleinement, sans hésitations ni doutes, sa fille. Une belle adolescente de quinze ans. Il fut décidé de régulariser dès le lendemain son état civil.

D'un raclement de gorge poli, Kreatur fit comprendre à Molly que l'heure avançait et qu'Arthur serait très probablement inquiet de ne pas la voir rentrer. La mère de famille eut une moue effrayée, elle n'avait plus fait attention au temps depuis des heures déjà. Précipitamment, Hermione proposa à Molly de rester souper avec eux, il suffisait de demander à Arthur de venir à son tour. Elle affirma sans sourciller qu'elle aiderait Kreatur à préparer le repas s'il le fallait. L'elfe de maison eut un coassement étrange avant de préciser qu'il parviendrait sans efforts à servir deux couverts de plus.

N'ayant strictement rien préparé pour le soir, Molly accepta sans peine l'invitation de la jeune fille. Sirius, en digne père, ne sut s'opposer à sa fille. Et l'affaire fut conclue en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour en parler.

Il fut impossible de joindre Arthur au Terrier, on en déduisit qu'il était encore au ministère. Par le truchement du standard des cheminées magiques du ministère, Sirius parvint enfin à le joindre et à lui indiquer qu'ils l'attendaient. Mais qu'il ne se presse pas pour autant, Sirius avait quantité de choses à dire à son épouse et à sa fille. La dernière mention fit plus d'impression que la première et Arthur s'étrangla en répétant l'expression "ta fille". L'effet fut immédiat. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps l'arrivée d'Arthur Weasley.

Ce dernier apparut dans la cheminée de la cuisine moins d'un quart d'heure après l'avoir contacté. Sirius s'élança vers lui pour lui serrer chaleureusement la main et le dirigea aimablement vers la table où était déjà dressé le couvert. Le nouveau venu embrassa son épouse et tendit une main assurée vers Hermione.

- Vous devez être la "fille" de Sirius. fit-il sans que ce soit une question.

- En effet, je m'appelle Hermione. Enchantée Arthur. Elle avait saisi sa main et répondait à son salut.

- Sirius. continua-t-il en relâchant la main de la jeune fille. j'ai ton information à propos d'un certain Adam Steven Ridley Stock.

- Alors ? fut la réponse mêlée du père et de la fille.

- C'est un fabricant de baguette irlandais. lu Arthur sur le carnet qu'il avait sorti d'un poche de sa robe de sorcier.

La mention de l'Irlande, probable pays d'origine d'Hermione acheva de convaincre Molly, Sirius et Hermione du fait qu'ils avançaient dans la bonne direction. La soirée fut par conséquent très aimable et particulièrement joyeuse. Hermione qui ne savait rien de son histoire au matin, se coucha forte d'une nouvelle identité et de lambeaux d'histoire personnelle.


	3. Chap 2 : Usages et usagers

Second chapitre de cette seconde partie.

Pour simplifier la lecture, j'ai maintenu la numération (?) des chapitres comme s'il n'existait pas de section.

Les réponses aux reviews sont au "liminaire" (introduction, tout simplement)

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué (cela ne saute pas aux yeux) le chapitre 24 (de la première partie donc) à été modifié le 7 novembre 2010.

Bonne lecture.

**_Chap. 27 : Usages et usagers._**

Les Weasley regagnèrent tard le Terrier, mais ils étaient enchantés d'avoir rencontré Hermione. L'étrangeté de ses origines n'empêchait pas qu'elle ait une surprenante maturité pour son âge. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Moly ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers son mari, le visage sombre.

- Dis-moi Arthur. Tu ne crois pas que ce soit «elle » et non sa fille ? Arthur prit sa femme dans ses bras en lui souriant.

- Si c'était ton Hermione, elle aurait au moins trente-cinq ans. Fit-il doucement. La jeune fille que Sirius se propose d'adopter n'en a guère plus de dix-sept.

- Que ferais-je sans toi mon Arthur ? Confia-t-elle, le visage calé sur son cœur.

- Des bêtises. Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de prendre prestement la fuite. La réplique de son épouse ne fut pas verbale et lui occasionna une vive douleur à l'épaule.

**« §§§ »**

Au square Grimaurd, l'ambiance était tout aussi détendue. Hermione, fière de son nouveau prénom ne se lassait pas de le répéter à voix basse en mimant le geste de salutation usuel. Elle faisait les cents pas dans le salon depuis un moment déjà quand Sirius en eut définitivement assez de la voir aller d'un mur à l'autre.

- Ajoute Black après Hermione. Fit-il narquois, mais en restant confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Au moins les gens sauront pourquoi tu es à moitié folle.

- Papa ! lança Hermione qui s'était très rapidement habituée à ses liens de parentèles. Elle vint s'installer sur ses genoux en croisant méchamment les bras. Á qui la faute ? conclut-elle en tirant la langue.

Sirius fit remarquer qu'il était largement temps de monter se coucher et qu'ils auraient à faire le lendemain. La procédure d'adoption n'était qu'une formalité, mais elle pouvait durer si les agents du ministère ou eux-mêmes ne s'y prenaient pas selon les us.

**« §§§ »**

Le lendemain fut un autre jour, étonnamment ressemblant au précédent. La jeune fille se leva tranquillement pendant que Kreattur lui servait son déjeuner. Elle se vêtit d'une troisième robe de sa grand-mère adoptive. Cette fois elle accepta néanmoins l'aide empressé de l'elfe de maison. La robe en question se boutonnant haut dans le dos, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à atteindre les boutons. Juché sur le dossier d'une chaise, Kreattur fit de son mieux pour accomplir la tâche imposé. Et pour une fois, il ne réclama pas qu'on lui demande encore ce genre de service. Car c'était une habitude qu'il avait prise de finir les corvées en demandant qu'on lui confie une nouvelle fois. Cela marquait le plaisir qu'il prenait à travailler. Visiblement, les vêtements féminins ne lui inspiraient pas beaucoup d'indulgence.

Hermione descendit à la cuisine un peu pressée de se rendre au ministère anglais de la magie. Dans la cuisine, Sirius l'attendait déjà prêt depuis un bon moment, mais il ne montra aucun signe d'impatience. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et la guida vers la cheminée en lui confiant un peu de poudre verte.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué. Fit-il. Tu jettes la poudre de cheminette dans le brasier et tu énonce clairement la destination où tu souhaites te rendre. Il ajouta par acquis de conscience. Pour nous aujourd'hui c'est «ministère de la magie », il est inutile de préciser lequel. Les cheminées ne permettent pas de quitter le pays.

- Très bien, j'ai compris. Répondit sans hésitation Hermione.

Sirius ne fut nullement surpris de constater qu'elle énonça sans difficulté sa destination et il put la retrouver couverte d'un peu de cendres dans le grand hall du ministère. La jeune fille semblait abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait. Une multitude de cheminée débouchaient dans la pièce qui paraissait sans limite. Les sorciers qui en sortaient constamment convergeaient plus ou moins rapidement vers une grande statue représentant deux sorciers triomphants. Hermione pensa que la représentation était d'un goût relativement douteux. Mais elle n'était pas là pour donner son avis. Poussée en avant par un nouveau venu, elle s'avança un peu dans le hall en attendant l'arrivée de son père. Sirius arriva quelques instants plus tard dans une cheminée voisine mais, plongée dans son observation des lieux, elle ne le vit pas. Lorsqu'il épousseta ses épaules d'un geste doux, elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint-il discrètement.

- Je m'attendais à autre chose. Répondit-elle d'un ton détaché. Nous sommes sous terre demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Bonne observation, plus nous montons dans la hiérarchie, plus les bureaux sont profondément enterrés.

- Tout cela ne me rassure pas. Émit-elle faiblement. Je n'aime pas cette idée d'être enterrée. Elle frissonna il en sentit les mouvements sous ses doigts qu'il avait laissés sur les épaules de sa fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sirius fut surpris de la fragilité inattendue de la jeune fille. Nous allons nous dépêcher. Elle lui sourit en guise d'accord.

Les deux membres de la famille Black s'élancèrent enfin vers le poste de sécurité qui gardait l'accès au ministère à proprement parlé. Le factionnaire se dressa devant eux en leur demandant de s'identifier et de laisser leurs baguettes à l'entrée. Étant évidemment convenu qu'ils pourraient les récupérer à leur sortie. Sans difficultés, Sirius déposa son bien qui était déjà dûment enregistré, la procédure fut donc très brève, une petite note et un sortilège de protection empêcherait quiconque de repartir avec cette baguette s'il n'en était pas le légitime propriétaire. Le cas d'Hermione fut un peu plus délicat. Le gardien se tourna vers elle et tendit la main pour recevoir la baguette. Ne pouvant pas s'y opposer, Hermione lui tendit.

- Nom et prénom ?

- Black, Hermione, monsieur. Fit la jeune fille un peu crispée.

- Description de la baguette ? tonna-t-il d'une voix de basse.

- Je ne sais pas. Balbutia Hermione.

- Vous ne connaissez pas la composition de votre baguette ? s'étonna l'homme qui la dévisageait à présent avec méfiance. Il tourna la baguette entre ses doigts visiblement préoccupé. S'il s'agit d'une baguette volée, vous imaginez bien que je vais devoir la confisquer. fit-t-il enfin.

- Elle est à moi, je vous le promets. Lança-t-elle terrifiée à l'idée qu'on puisse l'en priver.

- Une promesse, cela ne vaut rien mademoiselle. Trancha le garde.

Aux côtés de sa fille adoptive, Sirius essaya de faire comprendre qu'Hermione était étrangère et que ces pratiques n'avaient pas cours dans son pays. Étant encore jeune, elle ne s'était guère préoccupée de ces détails insignifiants chez elle. La jeune fille était au bord des larmes, entre colère et angoisse. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir cet homme qui la maintenait dans cet endroit étouffant, et tentant de la priver de sa baguette. Un cri de douleur et de surprise mêlés l'obligèrent à rouvrir les yeux. Le garde avait lâché la baguette dont l'extrémité rougeoyait et étincelait.

- Comment faites-vous cela ? s'enquit-il instantanément.

- Je l'ignore. Répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Ce qui n'était rien d'autre que la vérité. Mais je pense que cela prouve que cette baguette m'appartient. Acheva-t-elle cassante.

- Il semblerait en effet, mademoiselle. Néanmoins, je dois noter les spécificités de celle-ci sur ma fiche. Il paraissait ennuyé à présent. La jeune fille se pencha vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Séquoia, pour le bois. Pour le cœur, c'est un secret. Puis, s'éloignant un peu. Vous comprenez que nous ne souhaitons pas divulguer des procédés de fabrication qui représentent un investissement important.

Le garde surprit pas le ton très ferme et assuré de la jeune fille opina et accepta l'explication. La note fut incomplète, mais ils purent poursuivre dans le couloir. Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés suffisamment, Sirius toisa sa future fille.

- Si tu mens toujours aussi bien, je ne sais pas si je vais aller dans ce bureau pour clarifier ton état civil. Fit-il en haussant les sourcils montrant que les mots ne cadraient pas avec les sentiments.

- Désolée. Intervint vivement Hermione. Je me suis souvenu du matériau mais pas du cœur. Alors il fallait bien que je me débrouille pour qu'il nous laisse passer.

L'héritier des Black attrapa de sa main droite l'épaule droite de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui d'un geste amical. Évidemment qu'il était fier d'elle. Un peu plus à l'aise, la jeune fille suivit son « père » dans l'ascenseur qui descendait vers les bureaux de l'état civil. Habituellement, c'est un service que les sorciers n'emploient guère. Il n'y a guère d'accouchements hors de Sainte-Mangouste et l'hôpital magique transmet instantanément la nouvelle d'une naissance qui s'inscrivait presque automatiquement dans les registres. Par conséquent, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnel dans les bureaux. Pourtant ceux-ci étaient larges et spacieux, agréables quoi que vieillots.

En passant la grande porte qui donnait sur le bureau de l'état civil magique, Hermione s'attendait à y trouver au moins une douzaine de personnes. Car c'était le nombre de meubles disponibles. Pourtant, il y avait en tout deux vieilles femmes rabougries comme oubliées dans un coin de leur palais. Nombre d'agents du ministère aurait tué, ou presque, pour avoir un peu de la place inutile perdue ici. Les vieilles n'eurent même pas un regard pour les nouveaux venus et continuèrent de deviser comme elles le faisaient avant leur arrivée et comme elles le feront probablement longtemps après leur départ.

Devant un regard interrogateur d'Hermione, Sirius expliqua que depuis la construction du ministère, le nombre de naissances non prévues au sein de la communauté n'avait cessé de se restreindre. L'état civil était plus souvent inscrit à Sainte-Mangouste qu'au ministère et donc personne ne se dérangeait jusqu'ici. Parfois, un né-moldu demandait son inscription tardive, mais cela aussi était rare. Car dans leurs cas, c'était l'école de Poudlard qui procédait à leur inscription. Personne n'imaginait envoyer les parents moldus au cœur même du ministère de la magie. Néanmoins, aucun ministre n'avait osé fermer le service définitivement. On réservait ces deux ultimes postes aux personnes en fin de carrière ou incapables de mener à bien toute autre mission. Cette dernière évocation reçu un toussotement de désapprobation de la part des deux vieilles. Hermione se moqua de son incorrigible père, incapable justement, de murmurer. Compte-tenu des regards furieux que les agents lancèrent dans leur direction, Hermione craignit que leur tâche ne devienne plus compliquée.

Semblant oublier sa bévue, Sirius s'avança franchement dans leur direction et exposa en reprenant à peine son souffle les raisons de leur présence.

- Mes dames. Fit l'obséquieux. Je suis navré de vous importuner. Voici ma fille. Continua-t-il en la désignant de la main. Elle vient de perdre sa mère qui l'avait emmenée enfant loin de moi. Le mensonge sembla attendrir le cœur des femmes aux visages desséchés.

- Alors j'ai décidé de venir retrouver mes racines auprès de lui. Compléta Hermione n'hésitant pas non plus à jouer la comédie. Au point où ils en étaient, un mensonge de plus ou de moins ne changerait plus la donne.

- Malheureusement, elle n'a pas d'état civil dans ce pays et ne peut s'inscrire à l'école. Acheva Sirius.

- Est-elle sorcière ? s'enquit la femme assise sur la gauche du bureau. Sirius répondit qu'il ne saurait en être autrement.

- Vit-elle chez vous ? L'homme s'empourpra un peu en répétant qu'il s'agissait de sa fille et que jusqu'à la rentrée, il était hors de question qu'elle alla vivre ailleurs que sous son toit.

L'interrogatoire s'arrêta là. D'une petite voix, on lui demanda sa date et son lieu de naissance. Sans hésiter, parce qu'ils avaient préparé une réponse, Hermione répondit. Une plume ensorcelée par la sorcière de droite alla se planter sur un gros registre et inscrivit _Hermione Black_ à la date du 19 septembre 1982. En dessous, la plume ajouta _fille de Sirius Black, née à Dublin, Irlande._

Les deux Black prirent congés des aimables agents du ministère et sortirent rapidement. Le fait d'être arrivés à leurs fins sans aucune difficulté les incitait à ne pas trainer dans le secteur. Au cas où quelqu'un douterait finalement de la décision de l'état civil. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, Sirius et Hermione furent pris d'un fou rire qu'ils eurent du mal à réprimer. La tension nerveuse était en train de retomber, ils allaient mieux. Tout de même, Hermione reconnu qu'elle n'était pas très fière de ce faux en écriture. Si quelqu'un prenait la peine de vérifier, elle aurait de gros ennuis, et lui aussi. Impassible, Sirius lui répliqua qu'il avait déjà fréquenté Azkaban et qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas trop d'y retourner. Pour sa part, Hermione ne se trouvait pas du tout intéressée par l'expérience, elle le lui exprima.

Au cours de leur remontée, Hermione et Sirius furent rattrapés par deux inconnus. Du moins l'étaient-ils pour la jeune fille. Sirius entreprit de faire rapidement les présentations.

- Kingsley Shacklebolt, et Nimphadora Tonk, des aurors du ministère. Et des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Ajouta-t-il en s'assurant cette fois que ses paroles n'avaient pas d'autres auditeurs que ceux prévus.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Kingsley, Tonks. Fit Hermione naturellement. Le grand noir répondit de sa voix grave et chaleureuse, instantanément, Hermione se sentit rassurée et apaisée. Tonks lui fit un clin d'œil amusé avant de lui serrer la main. Ses cheveux changèrent de couleur pendant l'opération. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

- Qui est cette jolie personne ? demanda Kingsley.

- Ma fille. S'empressa de répondre Sirius, visiblement très fier du contenu de sa remarque. Ta cousine, Hermione Black. Lança-t-il ensuite à Nimphadora qui resta bouche bée.

- Depuis quand as-tu de la famille Sirius ? balbutia Tonks.

- Pas loin de… dix minutes. Répliqua l'intéressé qui s'amusait follement.

Kingsley et Hermione rirent ensemble de la stupéfaction de Tonks. Pour sa part, Sirius prenait un visible plaisir à présenter son adolescente de fille. La conversation prit ensuite un cours plus naturel lorsque Sirius raconta l'histoire de Pansy rencontrée en 1981 et qui avait disparue depuis. La ressemblance entre Pansy et Hermione, mais aussi entre Hermione et Sirius était tellement nette qu'il n'y avait pas de doutes dans son esprit. Tonks admit que sa nouvelle cousine ressemblait en effet beaucoup à sa tante. Très intéressée, mais par d'autres détails, Hermione finit le trajet en questionnant Kingsley sur son travail d'auror. Après quelques minutes, elle affirma que cette carrière n'était pas vraiment pour elle.

- Je passe trop de temps à réfléchir et pas assez à agir pour m'en sortir. Je crois. Rougit-elle.

- Tout cela s'apprend. Répliqua Tonks très sure de son fait. Je viendrais jauger ton niveau si Sirius le veut bien.

- Il faudra si Hermione veut entrer à Poudlard en septembre. Expliqua Sirius, sérieux pour une fois.

- Tu finiras ton cursus chez nous. Continua Kingsley. C'est un bon choix. Je pense que tu te plairas à Poudlard, je n'en ai gardé que de bons souvenirs.

L'ascenseur était parvenu à l'étage des bureaux des aurors, Kingsley et Tonks durent descendre. Ils ne le firent pas sans saluer leurs cousins et amis. Et en se promettant de se voir bientôt. Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, Sirius héla sa cousine.

- Dis Tonks, on se voit chez les Malefoy la semaine prochaine ?

Il n'obtint en guise de réponse qu'un rire étranglé et quelques jurons biens sentis qui l'amusèrent beaucoup. Sirius expliqua que sa cousine était _personna non grata _ chez les Malefoy parce que sa mère avait épousée un né-moldu. Comme si cela avait de l'importance conclut-il un peu fâché. Le retour par la cheminée au square Grimaurd ne fut qu'une formalité. Hermione avait récupéré sans difficulté sa baguette des mains du garde qui fit bien attention en manipulant l'objet. Il semblait craindre que l'expérience précédente ne se renouvelle.

Par contre la soirée fut un peu tendue entre Hermione et son père. Apprendre qu'il y aurait une soirée chez les Malefoy et penser qu'elle y serait l'énervait grandement. Après tout ce que Sirius et Kreatur avaient dit à leur encontre, elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête à les rencontrer. Il fallut à Sirius déployer des efforts qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de consentir pour faire admettre à la jeune fille qu'il n'y avait là que des convenances et des banalités.

**« §§§ »**

Le matin aurait pu être tel que les précédents si la voix de Moly Weasley n'avait réveillée Hermione en lieu et place des pas de Sirius ou des amabilités de Kreatur. D'instinct, Hermione savait que sa journée serait difficile. Au lieu de trainer un peu dans son lit en profitant du déjeuner servilement apporté par l'elfe de maison, la jeune fille fut prestement levée par une Moly déterminée. En chemise de nuit, elle fut propulsée jusque dans la cuisine où Kreatur s'affairait auprès d'une autre jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux.

D'un geste volontaire, Moly installa Hermione sur le siège à côté de l'autre jeune fille qui lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé. Sans s'attarder à les présenter l'une à l'autre, Moly fit part de son désir de partir au plus vite pour le chemin de traverse. Á peine avait-elle exposé ses desiderata que l'elfe déposait devant sa maitresse un déjeuner admirable mais succinct. Hermione émit une petite récrimination quant à la quantité servie sur son assiette, mais l'elfe s'éloigna de la jeune fille en brandissant son plateau pour se protéger. Pas d'Hermione évidemment, mais plutôt de Moly qui les regardait d'un regard incendiaire. Finalement, pendant qu'Hermione engloutissait le plus rapidement possible la nourriture qu'on avait daigné lui servir, Moly rompit le silence entrecoupé du crissement du couteau et des tintements de la fourchette.

- Sirius qui a réfléchit, ce qui est déjà en soit un événement majeur. Fit-elle en levant les mains au ciel en signe de remerciements. Sirius donc, a décidé de me confier ton habillement pour l'importante soirée à venir.

- Je ne tiens pas à y aller. Rétorqua Hermione sans même lever le nez de son assiette. Je lui ai dit.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour ce genre d'événements. Émit Moly sur un ton ne permettant pas de répliques.

Rapidement, la mère de famille expliqua en quoi consistait réellement cette réunion. En plus de la présence de la famille de Sirius, il serait question de présenter la jeune fille. Ce qui ne ravissait absolument pas Hermione. Être considérée comme un objet que l'on admire et que l'on critique, ce n'était pas précisément l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une sorcière moderne. Elle le dit fermement à Moly qui se vexa instantanément.

- Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit jeune fille, tu feras ce que je te dirais ! aboya-t-elle.

- Maman, ce n'est pas à moi que tu parles. S'amusa la jeune fille rousse. Mais à la fille de Sirius. Elle fit un grand sourire à Hermione et lui tendit la main.

- Salut, moi c'est Ginevra, mais on m'appelle.

- Ginny. Je sais. Coupa Hermione qui ne savait pas pourquoi elle le savait. La jeune rousse ne s'étonna pas de la remarque.

- Ma mère a du te parler de moi, suis-je bête. Lança-t-elle en se frappant le front de la paume de sa main.

- Tu n'es pas sensée être à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione se disant que sa voisine avait probablement raison.

- Dumbledore m'a permis de sortir pour que j'aide Maman. Ricana-t-elle. Sans moi, tu risques de te trouver habillée à la dernière mode d'il y a vingt ans.

- Jeune fille, inutile d'être désagréable. Intervint enfin Moly. Aide plutôt Hermione à trouver des vêtements mettables dans sa chambre.

Ginny se leva et prit la main de sa voisine qu'elle tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Lors de l'ascension des escaliers, Ginny lui demanda alors où elle avait grandi. Hermione lui répondit sans malice qu'elle n'en savait rien. Mais que pour le moment seul l'endroit où elle vivait avait de l'importance.

Entrant dans la chambre, la fille de Sirius demanda à la jeune rousse de ne pas trop faire attention au manque de fraicheur de la décoration. La réponse de la fille de Moly fut brève et cinglante.

- Au Terrier, dans une pièce comme celle-là, on aurait fait trois chambres. Tout est petit, étroit, étriqué et sombre.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas faire remarquer. Commença Hermione.

- Que tu vis dans une maison de riches et que tu es riches toi-même ? lança avec malice Ginny. C'est pas grave, tu vas survivre. Fit-elle en plongeant le nez dans la penderie d'Hermione.

Abasourdie, Hermione ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Visiblement le train de vie des Weasley n'était pas le même que le sien, mais Ginny ne semblait pas en souffrir. Dans ces conditions, si Ginny pouvait devenir son amie, Hermione se sentirait moins seule.

- Si ça se trouve, j'ai grandie dans un appartement miteux avant d'arriver ici. Fit Hermione en haussant les épaules avec dédain. Ce qui est bien, c'est que je ne m'en souviens pas.

Des éclats de rires provenant de la penderie lui permirent de constater que sa remarque avait touché juste. Si Ginny ne prêtait aucune attention à la situation pécuniaire de ses parents, Hermione n'était pas d'un autre avis. Hésitante, Hermione resta d'abord à caresser son chat assise sur son lit. Les vêtements volaient en quittant sa penderie et s'entassaient en une boule infâme dans un coin de la chambre. Certaines des nippes lui arrachèrent des sourires et mêmes des éclats de rires francs. Elle n'avait pas eu la curiosité de regarder dans le détail ce que Kreatur et Sirius avaient sélectionnés des vêtements de sa grand-mère adoptive. Cependant, Hermione refusa tout net que l'on jette ses affaires moldues. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle s'attachait à ces affaires qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien, griffées, déchirées, tâchées comme elles l'étaient, Hermione ne pourrait certainement pas les remettre. Mais, c'était tout ce qui la rattachait à « avant ».

- Ce n'est pas trop dur ? Fit soudain Ginny en émergeant de la penderie. Je veux dire, de ne pas avoir de famille ?

- J'en ai une maintenant. S'étonna Hermione.

- D'accord, mais ce n'est pas la tienne. Balbutia Ginny rougissante.

- Il est très possible que Sirius soit mon vrai père. Trancha un peu durement Hermione.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû t'interroger sur ce point. Répondit Ginny en retournant dans la penderie. Hermione resta un instant songeuse.

D'une certaine manière, Ginny avait raison de s'inquiéter de sa position. Elle n'était pas dans son univers, du moins elle ignorait d'où elle venait. Jusqu'à présent, le soutien de Sirius et de Kreatur ne lui avait guère laissé de temps pour se préoccuper de ses racines. Lorsqu'elle serait seule à Poudlard ou ailleurs, que serait Hermione ? Une fille perdue et adoptée par un vieux célibataire, voilà tout. Une voleuse d'héritage pour certains. D'autres médisances lui traversèrent l'esprit, et elle espérait n'avoir jamais à entendre qu'on la suspectait de réchauffer le lit de Sirius.

- Ginny ? s'enquit Hermione qui n'entendait plus de bruit provenir de la penderie. La voix de la jeune rousse émana du fond du placard comme sortant des profondeurs de la terre.

- J'arrive, c'est juste plein de bestioles bizarres par ici !

- Attention à mes cousins. Railla Hermione. Sirius y est très attaché.

- A ces cloportes ? eurk ! lança Ginny avec un air dégoûté sur le visage. On dirait Potter et Malefoy.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. S'amusa la blonde. Laisse mon cousin tranquille.

- Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas dire du mal de Drago. S'empourpra Ginny, devenant aussi écarlate que ne l'étaient ses cheveux.

- Je ne le connais pas encore, mais d'après ce que m'en a dit Sirius, ce ne doit pas être brillant. La rassura Hermione.

Ginny entreprit d'expliquer qui était Drago Malefoy. En substance, il fallait en retenir qu'il n'était pas moche avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blond presque blancs.

- C'est un garçon plutôt grand mais un peu falot. Conclut Ginny. Et ce n'est pas son moindre défaut.

- Il est méchant. c'est ça ? interrogea Hermione pas très satisfaite de son qualificatif.

- Plus exactement, fourbe, un brin cruel et dédaigneux, très égoïste et orgueilleux aussi. Ajouta Ginny fermement.

- Tu le déteste à ce que je vois. Compatit Hermione.

- C'est surtout qu'il traine toujours avec cette bourrique de Potter. Pesta la jolie rousse dont le nez se retroussa un peu en citant le nom du survivant.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'intervenir. Elle savait que Harry Potter était le filleul de Sirius et qu'il vivait chez des moldus. Ceux-ci l'avaient élevé dans le culte de sa victoire contre Voldemort et il avait tendance à être imbu de sa personne. Compte-tenu des descriptions faites de l'un et l'autre, Hermione trouvait à la limite tout à fait normal que Harry et Drago passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils se ressemblaient tellement. La réaction de la jeune rousse semblait un peu excessive. De mauvaises blagues, des comportements douteux et quantité de choses pouvaient expliquer cela. Hermione n'osait pas trop poser les questions qui lui venaient aux lèvres. Pour éviter de paraître indiscrète, elle apporta son aide à Ginny pour finir de trier les affaires. Tout de même, elles étaient sensées rechercher de quoi habiller décemment Hermione.

- Harry a grandi avec nous tu sais. Fit soudain Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Grâce à Sirius et à Tata Hermione, il était très proche de nous, même.

- Tata Hermione ? s'étonna la blonde.

- Une amie de ma mère. Expliqua Ginny. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'elle a insisté pour venir aujourd'hui. Tu lui rappelle cette amie.

- Et en plus, j'ai le même prénom. Hermione regarda bien en face sa voisine. Celui de ma mère il parait. Sourit la jeune fille. Ginny comprit l'allusion.

Il fallut à nouveau de longues minutes pour expliquer comment Harry avait pu passer des journées entières avec Ginny et ses frères étant enfants. C'était avant Poudlard. Lors de la répartition, Harry avait désiré être envoyé à Griffondor avec ses amis d'enfances. C'était liesse à leur table, avoir le survivant parmi eux était une gloire avant même le début des cours. Un moment Ginny avait cru qu'il s'était décidé pour elle. Cette évocation lui embruma les yeux et Hermione lui tendit doucement un mouchoir. Évidemment, Ginny ne le haïssait pas, bien au contraire.

Pour finir, Drago s'en était mêlé. Il avait réussi à faire croire à Harry que ses anciens amis n'étaient pas à la hauteur de sa personne. Sirius en avait été fâché pendant des semaines. Quand il eut appris que son filleul préférait la présence de Malefoy et de ses amis, il lui avait refusé de l'accueillir à nouveau chez lui. Le remède ayant été bien plus catastrophique que le mal lui-même. Alors que Harry n'avait fait que se détacher un peu de ses amis, après cette interdiction, il les ignorait totalement. Harry avait même demandé à changer de maison à Poudlard. Ce que Dumbledore lui avait évidemment refusé.

- Des fois, j'aimerais changer de vie. Émit Ginny d'une voix tremblotante. Les larmes enserraient à nouveau sa gorge.

- Ce ne serait pas une solution. La rassura Hermione. Tu sais ce que tu abandonnes, pas ce que tu gagnes.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? railla Ginny avec une voix où l'hilarité le disputait aux larmes.

Hermione conçut que ce n'était pas une bonne sentence. Elle-même savait ce qu'elle gagnait, pas ce qu'elle perdait. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas de raison, à son sens, pour que Harry ne se rendisse compte un jour ou l'autre qu'il faisait fausse route. Un jour prochain, fit Hermione doctement, il reviendra vers ceux qui le connaissent le mieux.

- Si vous êtes vraiment ses amis, alors il reviendra. Conclut-elle.

- Facile à dire, tu n'es pas vraiment concernée. Rétorqua Ginny irritée.

- C'est mon frère adoptif d'une certaine manière. Conclut la jeune Black.

- Ne rêve pas, pour eux, tu ne seras jamais des leurs.

L'expression signifiait bien les limites de la situation d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas « des leurs ». Elle ne serait jamais au mieux qu'une fille illégitime, une bâtarde. Ce qui n'est guère mieux qu'une « sang-de-bourbe ».

- Comment connais-tu cette expression ? s'étonna Ginny.

- J'ai dû l'entendre avant. Répondit distraitement Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas anodin comme phrase. Continua la jeune rousse. Surtout si tu viens d'Irlande et que tu es la fille d'une sorcière.

- Tu crois que cela à un sens ? s'enquit Hermione. Á propos de mes origines, je veux dire.

Ginny Weasley dût reconnaitre qu'elle ne pouvait tirer de conclusion particulière quant aux origines d'Hermione à partir de cette phrase prononcée comme un lapsus. Mais, d'après elle, Hermione aurait toutes les difficultés du monde à s'intégrer à la famille Black si en tant que bâtarde attitrée, elle ne se considérait pas mieux qu'une née-moldue. Hermione fit une grimace à sa nouvelle amie avant de lui demander s'il restait assez de linge pour qu'elle sorte de sa chambre autrement que totalement nue. Cela finit d'amuser les jeunes filles qui ne réprimèrent plus leurs fou-rires.

- Á défaut de Potter, tu as Hermione ! fit enfin la jeune fille. Même si je ne suis pas _full option._

- Je n'aurais probablement pas le même usage de l'une ou de l'autre. Ricana Ginny. Mais je dois reconnaitre que je suis contente de te connaitre.

- Amies alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Amies. Conclut Ginny en lui tendant la main.

Hermione achevait d'enfiler une robe moins usée que les autres au moment où, à bout de patience, Moly Weasley grimpait fébrilement les étages. Quand la poignée de la porte grinça, signalant que la mère de famille entrait enfin, Ginny se redressa et fit semblant d'achever de coiffer Hermione qui lissait vaguement sa robe pour en effacer les plis incrustés par des années d'immobilité dans l'antique penderie.

Contrairement à ce que craignait visiblement Ginny, Moly ne s'emporta pas contre les deux retardataires. Évidemment elle rappela qu'elles étaient montées depuis plus d'une heure, elle insista sur le fait qu'elles avaient toutes trois des choses à faire, en grand nombre, au cours de la journée. Cependant, le tas de linge vieillot, usé, démodé que Ginny avait dressé dans un coin de la pièce sembla adoucir la peine. Au moins, elles n'étaient pas restées à rien faire.

**"§§§"**

Descendues du perron de la maison jusqu'au square, les trois femmes s'apprêtèrent à transplaner. Au dernier instant, Moly s'enquit de savoir si Hermione savait transplaner. Elle lui assura qu'il n'y aurait aucune honte à ne pas le savoir. En Angleterre, il fallait avoir 17 ans pour y être autorisé. N'ayant pas les 17 ans requis, Hermione douta d'avoir l'expérience suffisante pour transplaner sans risque. Par conséquent, il fut décidé d'avoir recours à un transplanage d'escorte. Après avoir jeté un œil à la mère de famille, Hermione pensa que l'effort exigé serait peut-être un peu élevé pour une seule personne.

- N'y a-t-il pas d'autres moyens Moly ? fit-elle doucement. L'interpelée parut surprise de la question et commença par l'éluder. Je ne sais pas, des transports moldus peut-être ? insista Hermione.

- Des transports moldus ? s'écria Moly. Par Merlin, nous n'avons jamais recours à ces solutions. Mais je reconnais que le transplanage ne serait pas très sécurisant. Admit-elle.

- Alors, prenons le magicobus. Lança Ginny. Elle agrémenta son intervention d'un clin d'œil à destination d'Hermione. Elle ne le connait pas, c'est l'occasion de s'amuser un peu.

La plus intéressée par l'expérience paraissait être Ginny. Manifestement, elle utilisait Hermione comme prétexte pour tester les facilités magiques qu'on lui refusait habituellement. Quelques secondes après avoir énoncé la phrase rituelle, le bus magique stoppa net devant elle. Naturellement, Stan Rocade descendit sur la contremarche pour accueillir les nouvelles clientes.

- Bonjour Stan glissa Moly en lui remettant le prix du voyage.

- Où est donc Johan Rivett ? demanda Hermione le plus naturellement du monde. Occasionnant la réaction immédiate des deux adultes présents.

- Rivett ? mademoiselle, ça fait dix ans qu'il est mort ! répondit Rocade.

- Comment connais-tu son nom ? s'étonna Moly.

- Comme toujours, c'est revenu sans que je sache pourquoi. Fit-elle perplexe.

Sous la direction de Stan Rocade, les trois femmes furent installées à l'arrière du magicobus entre deux guéridons qui balançaient de la droite vers la gauche selon les aléas de la route. Hermione s'inquiétait surtout du passage en rase-motte d'une bouilloire qui servait du thé à ceux qui le désirait. De son côté, Ginny paraissait extatique de se trouver dans le bus magique. Ses cheveux roux volaient en tous sens selon les mouvements de son cou. Sa mère dût la reprendre une fois ou deux pour ce comportement qu'elle ne considérait pas comme digne d'une sorcière bien élevée. Dès que Moly eut tourné la tête pour éviter à son tour la bouilloire, sa fille lui tira la langue, moqueuse.

Comme toujours avec ce moyen de transport, le trajet ne fut pas long. Tout au plus cinq minutes, essentiellement parce que chauffeur avait fait un détour vers York pour y déposer un vendeur en potions cosmétiques. Pendant un moment, Moly fut même sensible aux boniments du charmant vendeur, sous les yeux amusés des deux jeunes filles qui prenaient là une forme de revanche. Surtout Ginny.

L'arrivée devant le « chaudron baveur » déplu particulièrement à Hermione. Elle comprenait mal ce qu'elles allaient faire dans une auberge miteuse. En entrant, elle salua néanmoins le serveur et les quelques clients qui se trouvaient dans le bar. Sans qu'on l'y invite, elle traversa cet espace et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique en direction de la porte magique menant au chemin-de-traverse.

- Tu es certaine de n'être jamais venue ? demanda Moly avec un éclat de malice dans le regard.

- Je ne peux pas le garantir, étant donné que je me suis dirigée tout droit ici. Répliqua Hermione qui commençait à reconnaitre les fausses-questions.

- C'est bien pratique ça, de prétendre qu'on ne se souvient de rien. Railla Ginny à son tour.

Sèchement, Moly fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas charitable de se moquer de la jeune fille de cette manière. Si elle-même et Sirius avaient établi qu'elle ne simulait pas, il n'y avait pas à revenir sur cette décision. Ginny s'efforça de faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un trait d'humour pendant qu'Hermione affirmait qu'elle n'était pas blessée par l'insinuation. Il était cependant très agaçant pour Hermione de savoir des choses sans s'en rendre compte.

Être capable de réagir instinctivement sans se tromper cadrait mal avec l'amnésie dont elle était sensée souffrir. Jusqu'à présent ni Sirius ni Moly ne semblait douter de son histoire. Ce serait probablement différent à Poudlard, ou même à cette satanée fête. Du moins c'étaient là les inquiétudes d'Hermione.

Vivement, Moly Weasley tira ses deux adolescentes dans le chemin de traverse. Hermione resta un moment sans pouvoir dire un mot. L'assemblage de maisons magiques biscornues et colorées, animées d'une foule de clients et parées d'étalages bruyants lui parut tout simplement magique. Elle n'avait jamais espéré voir un jour un endroit aussi enthousiasmant. Á ses côtés, les deux Weasley semblaient être passablement blasées du spectacle.

Essayant de tout voir, de se gaver littéralement des images de cette rue, Hermione butait presque à chaque pas en avançant derrière Moly. Heureusement, la boutique de vêtements de madame Guipure n'était pas très éloignée et le calvaire d'Hermione prit rapidement fin. Une poigne sévère l'entraina sur la droite alors qu'elle se concentrait sur les magasins situés à la gauche de la rue. Ni fâchée, ni hilare, Moly Weasley venait de tirer vers elle l'insouciante jeune fille. Rapidement, rougissante, Hermione s'excusa de son manque d'attention. Derrière sa mère, Ginny pouffait de l'incident sous le regard critique de la couturière magique. Fort heureusement, les essayages furent brefs et Hermione repartit avec deux tenues complètes dont l'une était destinée à la soirée en "famille". la couturière fit une remarque désagréable à propos d'un lien de cuir que la jeune fille portait au poignet gauche. Cela n'était guère seyant et jurait même avec sa robe de lin clair destinée à la soirée en famille. Sans qu'il soit possible de la faire changer d'avis, Hermione s'opposa à l'idée de le retirer. Ce souvenir, disait-elle, était précieux à ses yeux. Même si elle ignorait pourquoi.

Au moment de sortir du magasin, Hermione se prépara à repartir vers le "chaudron baveur". Mais Moly entraina les deux jeunes filles chez Florian Fortarôme pour y déguster des glaces.

L'expérience fut agréable à Hermione. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà dégusté de glaces magiques, bien qu'elle doutât qu'il en fut autrement. Elle se laissa guider dans les choix de parfum par Ginny, bien plus expérimentée qu'elle dans ce domaine. La journée était agréable et le temps passait rapidement. Le mois de mai s'achèverait bientôt et les examens s'approcheraient vite pour la jeune rousse. Ginny était confiante, son frère avait réussi le tour de force d'avoir toutes ses buses, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi alors qu'elle était bien plus intelligente, elle n'y parviendrait pas aussi.

- Ton frère est soutenu par Emma, voilà pourquoi il y arrive si bien. coupa Moly. Heureusement qu'ils sont amis depuis leur première année. J'ignore ce qu'il serait advenu de Ron sinon. se désola sa mère.

- Elle est aussi mon amie et m'aide souvent, maman. répliqua Ginny. Nous sommes dans le même dortoir, c'est assez pratique. Et amusant. ajouta-t-elle pour Hermione qui n'était pas intervenue. L'évocation de Ron l'emplissait d'une joie qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir. La mention d'une "amie" l'avait par contre totalement anéantie.

- Ils sont "amis" articula Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre.

- Maman espérerait qu'il en soit autrement, mais j'ai toujours insisté pour qu'Emma ne tombe pas amoureuse de mon crétin de frère. soupira Ginny d'un air faussement triste.

- Je te défends de dire ça de ton frère. s'emporta Moly qui accompagna sa menace d'une série de punitions futures si jamais Ginny persistait dans ses allégations.

La glace achevée, Hermione et les autres reprirent leur route dans le chemin de traverse. Cette fois, la jeune fille n'était plus absorbée par le décor. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au frère de Ginny, pourtant, elle ne le connaissait pas. Du moins, en théorie. Elle s'était aussi intéressée au cas de la dénommée Emma. Sans malice, Ginny lui parla avec emphase de son amie désignée habituellement sous le vocable, "Miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout-et-le-reste-est-dans-la-bibliothèque". Hermione s'ému de la désignation peu flatteuse mais son amie lui indiqua que ce n'était qu'une boutade. Pour elle, Emma était certainement la fille la plus brillante qu'elle connaissait. Même si elle était une née-moldue, elle avait plus de connaissances qu'eux qui étaient des sang-pur. Et s'était vraiment un privilège d'être de ses amis.

- Elle a organisé la résistance contre les agissements de Harry et Drago. glissa dans un murmure Ginny à Hermione.

- Parce qu'en plus vous vous battez ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Il s'agit plutôt de bassesses et méchancetés, de mauvais tour et de taquineries. admit Ginny, ce qui rassura son amie. Arriver en pleine guerre civile n'était pas une expérience qu'elle aurait souhaitée tenter.

- Et les professeurs ne font rien pour vous arrêter. demanda la jeune blonde sur un ton vraiment angoissé.

- Dumbledore et Mac Gonnagal essayent de trouver les meneurs, mais apparemment, nous n'avons pas encore été repérés. fit fièrement Ginny. De son côté, Hermione doutait qu'il soit si simple de duper le corps enseignant. Il y avait certainement des raisons pour que le directeur laisse ses élèves ainsi s'agiter.

Moly Weasley ressortit de l'apothicaire où elle avait quelques onguents à récupérer au moment où sa fille concluait la parenthèse sur les combats internes à Poudlard. Hermione sourit en pensant que le timing avait été particulièrement pointu. La jeune rousse avait probablement l'habitude de ces conciliabules. Entre elles et ses frères il devait y avoir une telle complicité que la vie des parents ne devait pas être facile. Paradoxalement, Hermione se plaçait plutôt du côté de Moly et d'Arthur que des six enfants du couple, Ginny avait pourtant son âge. Probablement parce qu'elle les connaissait mieux.

Sans trop rechigner, Hermione suivit ensuite Moly et Ginny chez un coiffeur qui disciplina à nouveau ses cheveux. La jeune fille accepta une coupe simple lui permettant de conserver ses longs cheveux détachés, un peu comme Ginny. Le coiffeur s'étonna cependant de trouver quelques mèches de cheveux très abimées, cassées ou brulées. Bien entendu, Hermione fut totalement incapable d'expliquer pourquoi ses cheveux avaient ainsi été maltraités. Après de longs soins pour remettre en ordre la chevelure maltraitée, sous les réprimandes constantes du coiffeur, les trois femmes reprirent leurs courses. Hermione n'en pouvait plus de passer de magasin en magasin. D'une certaine manière, elle imaginait qu'elle n'était pas une vraie fille. Ses deux compagnes semblaient prendre un plaisir certain à cette activité. Si on lui avait laissé le choix, Hermione se serait contenté de tirer ses cheveux en queue de cheval et aurait enfilé trois vêtements moldus pour être à l'aise.

Moly extirpa une énième fois sa liste de commissions de sa manche. Instantanément le visage d'Hermione se rembrunit. Il restait donc des choses à acheter, des magasins à visiter. Une mine désespérée s'installa durablement sur son visage. Ce qui sembla beaucoup amuser Ginny qui lui tint quelques mots de réconfort du style "ton agonie sera brève, j'y veillerai" ou "les magasins ferment la nuit, des fois".

- Il nous reste à acheter tes livres de cours, ton chaudron et le nécessaire à potions. indiqua charitablement Moly.

- C'est vrai que tu rentres à Poudlard l'année prochaine. fit Ginny satisfaite de la nouvelle.

- Nous aurions pu attendre avant de faire ces achats. coupa pertinemment Hermione.

- Sirius veut que tu puisses récupérer ton retard au cours des vacances de l'été. répondit calmement Moly. Il veut que tu finisses le plus correctement possible ta scolarité.

- Passe ton bac d'abord. ricana Hermione. Ce qui lui valu des regards interrogateurs de la part de ses compagnes.

La jeune fille expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une phrase de moldus signifiant qu'il fallait achever ses études avant de faire ce que l'on désirait vraiment. Les deux sorcières Weasley s'étonnèrent tout de même qu'une jeune fille de sang-pur connaisse ce genre de réplique. Hermione rétorqua qu'elle avait eu une vie avant d'arriver en Angleterre. Elle avait certainement appris cela d'amis moldus.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione se dirigea vers la boutique étalant en devanture une montagne de chaudron. Elle espéra que cela serait suffisant pour détourner l'attention de ses souvenirs parfois très gênants. Sur les directives de Moly et du vendeur, Hermione allait choisir un chaudron de cuivre à fond épais, plus commode pour les jeunes sorciers. Pourtant, elle était plus attirée par le modèle au-dessus, plutôt réservé aux sorciers confirmés. Après avoir bataillé un moment, elle obtint de prendre celui qu'elle présentait plus conforme à son instinct. Jusqu'à présent il ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Pourquoi hésiterait-elle à le suivre ?

En désespoir de cause, et parce que Ginny avait décidé de soutenir sa nouvelle amie, Moly Weasley céda aux demandes de la jeune fille. Le nécessaire à potion fut acquis dans la foulée. Pour se faciliter la tâche, Hermione se décida pour le modèle le plus complet. C'était Sirius qui payait et il en avait les moyens. Par conséquent, sa fille n'eut aucun remords à alourdir un peu la facture.

Enfin, il ne restait plus qu'à se procurer les manuels. Ces achats plaisaient à Hermione. Il lui semblait que tous les livres en rayon l'appelaient pour qu'elle les emporte. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Londres, elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise. Elle avait essayé de consulter certains volumes de la bibliothèque de la maison de Sirius, square Grimaurd, mais outre qu'il s'agisse essentiellement de livres de magie noire, quelque chose de placé dans la vitrine toute proche la gênait énormément. Á présent, elle aimait la présence des livres, elle choisit quelques manuels de 7ème année en même temps que ceux de 6ème, au cas où elle s'ennuierait s'était-elle prémunie. Pendant qu'elle se chargeait de manuels et de quelques classiques avec l'aide précieuse de Ginny qui lui conseilla entre autres les "contes de Beedle le barde" et un précis de l'histoire anglaise que la jeune blonde refusa parce qu'elle l'avait déjà lu. En haussant les épaules mais sans relever qu'elle n'était pas sensée le connaitre, Ginny reposa le livre en question sur son étagère.

Enfin, les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent Moly qui était à présent chargé de gros livres enrubannés et signés de Gilderoy Lokhart. Pour sa part, Moly paraissait très satisfaite de ses choix, Ginny s'empara aussitôt de l'un des volumes pour en consulter sommairement le contenu. Mais Hermione n'était pas du tout enchantée. Quelque chose la gênait dans ces livres, bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement quoi.

- Vous n'allez pas acheter les écrits de ce vulgaire fanfaron tout de même. fit une voix de femme derrière Hermione qui se retourna vivement pour voir une quadragénaire aux cheveux plus blanc que blonds, qui pourrait lui ressembler.

- Non, ce n'est pas mon genre. répliqua Hermione sèchement.

- Benedict Dietrich. se présenta la femme. Autrement dit _Seagull_. continua-t-elle dans un rire qui fit tourner toutes les têtes vers elle.

Une nuée de gens se faufila pour obtenir un autographe de cette héroïne. Hermione eut besoin de l'aide de Ginny pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. La jeune rousse lui expliqua rapidement que madame Dietrich avait à son actif des choses extraordinaires, dont la libération de l'Irlande en 1983.

- C'est vrai. se souvint Hermione à voix haute. le ministre O'Connell était un mangemort. Les chefs de clan l'ont mis dehors, c'est une bonne chose. Surtout d'avoir nommé Patrick Fitzham. conclut-elle.

- Vous connaissez Patrick ? intervint la quadragénaire avec une inflexion de voix snobinarde désagréable.

- Je suis irlandaise. coupa Hermione passablement énervée par cette femme qui s'imposait dans les conversations.

- De quel clan êtes-vous ? s'enquit _Seagull_. Hermione resta interloquée. Elle n'avait aucune idée à propos de ces détails et son instinct, pour une fois lui faisait défaut.

Moly intervint pour dénouer la situation. Avec une sévérité qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas, elle intima à _Seagull_ de les laisser tranquille. D'un geste protecteur, elle aida les jeunes filles à sortir de la boutique. L'une comme l'autre ne comprenant pas ce que Moly pouvait bien reprocher à la quadragénaire.

D'un pas un peu hâtif, la mère de famille trainait ses ouailles vers le "chaudron baveur". Les deux jeunes filles peinaient un peu sous les charges que représentaient un chaudron, un nécessaire de potion, deux tenues neuves, une dizaine de manuels et quelques livres. Moly ne semblait pas s'en soucier, son visage marquait encore une sourde colère qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser s'échapper.

C'est à peine si elle marqua un arrêt devant la boutique d'Ollivander, le fabricant de baguette magique. Elle stoppa pour regarder Hermione qui se demandait ce qu'elle allait lui imposer à présent.

- Peut-être devrions-nous demander à Ollivander à qui il a vendu ta baguette. Nous aurions ton nom. émit-elle finalement d'une voix mal modulée, emprunte encore de colère.

- C'est à Stock qu'il faut demander ce renseignement. opposa Hermione. Comme je suis irlandaise, c'est là-bas que j'ai acheté ma baguette magique.

- Pourtant, Ollivander est le meilleur fabricant actuel. rétorqua Moly.

- Maman, nous pensons cela parce qu'il est anglais. coupa Ginny. J'imagine qu'en Irlande ils pensent que c'est Stock le meilleur. C'est normal !

- Le chauvinisme à de beaux jours devant lui, c'est certain. s'amusa Hermione. Mais ne me demandez pas de prendre parti.

Visiblement déçue, Moly concéda que ses filles avaient certainement raison. Elle essaya néanmoins de faire entrer les deux jeunes filles dans la boutique, par "acquis de conscience". Fermement, Hermione s'y opposa, non pas qu'elle pensa inutile d'essayer, mais plutôt parce qu'elle craignait qu'il soit en mesure de répondre. Un étrange sentiment en fait. Elle doutait que sa baguette fut fabriquée en Irlande, ce qui n'était absolument pas logique. Mais elle ne souhaita pas partager ce sentiment avec ses compagnes.

Enfin, elles se mirent définitivement en route pour le "chaudron baveur". Sans plus d'interruption, elles purent utiliser la cheminée de l'auberge pour se rendre directement chez Sirius. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas rentré, mais un thé encore fumant était servi en attendant les trois femmes et Kreatur s'affairait pour préparer le repas du soir. Hermione restait ébahie par la capacité qu'avait l'elfe de prévenir leurs envies et sa volonté absolue de bien faire.

Une fois que le thé et les biscuits qui l'accompagnaient furent partagés, Moly et Ginny durent prendre congé de la jeune irlandaise. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle serra dans ses bras Ginny qui retournait à l'école pour les prochaines semaines. Les adieux avec Moly furent plus brefs, Hermione savait qu'elles se reverraient très prochainement. Par ailleurs, Hermione avait une telle confiance en Moly qu'elle ne doutait pas de recevoir un hibou ou de la revoir dès que possible.

Hermione resta seule un bon moment. Pour commencer, elle aida Kreatur à dresser la table. L'elfe de maison ne pouvait s'empêcher de rectifier systématiquement l'agencement des couverts derrière Hermione. Ensuite, elle rangea ses affaires dans sa chambre. Á un moment, elle avait pensé prendre des livres dans la bibliothèque du salon, mais l'objet était toujours là et la gênait, l'oppressait. Il faudrait qu'elle en tienne deux mots à son père. Ne pouvant pas le faire seule, finalement, elle redescendit dans la cuisine. Elle y était affairée à enfiler sa nouvelle robe lorsque son père passa par la cheminée.

La première chose que Sirius vit de sa maison ce soir-là fut les hanches et les cuisses de sa fille qui ondulaient pour permettre à une robe de sorcière de descendre plus vite. Il leva les yeux au plafond et hocha la tête avec un air désespérée.

- Si tu as prévu de danser pour la réunion de famille, oublie cette tenue, petite fille. lança-t-il entre agacement et amusement.

- Papa ? fit une voix étouffée sortant des replis de la robe. Tu peux tirer sur ma robe, je suis coincée. continua-t-elle. L'amusement remplaça tout à fait l'agacement dans l'esprit de Sirius.


	4. Chap 3 : Une soirée chez tante Jane

Voici une entorse à mon habituelle cohérence. Vous comprendrez vite que la destination prévue dans le chapitre précédent n'est pas celle qui est atteinte. Finalement, j'ai préféré une "délocalisation" des évènements.

Bonne lecture.

_**Chap. 28 : Une soirée chez tante Jane.**_

Le lendemain de sa journée passée à faire les boutiques, Hermione raconta ce qui s'était passé entre Moly et la dite _Seagull_. Dans un premier temps, Sirius fut un peu réticent à expliquer ce qui séparait les deux femmes. Mais quand Hermione lui demanda de fouiller la poussière de la vitrine pour un trouver un objet de magie, probablement noire, qui la gênait chaque fois qu'elle passait trop près du meuble, l'homme courageusement entreprit de noyer le poisson en expliquant ce qu'il savait de l'opposition entre Benedict et Moly.

- D'après ce que je sais, et je ne sais pas grand-chose. se défendit-il d'abord. L'un des éléments de la popularité de Benedict était d'avoir arrêté ma cousine Bellatrix.

- Et ce n'est pas vrai, évidemment. conclut Hermione avant d'entendre la fin de l'histoire. Son père la menaça de s'arrêter là si elle en savait assez. Ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle ne l'interromprait plus.

- Molly est bien placée pour savoir que ce n'est pas Benedict qui a arrêté Bellatrix.

- Elle y était, c'est elle qui l'a attrapé ! s'exclama Hermione surprise avant de croiser les mains devant sa bouche. trop tard néanmoins pour éviter d'être blâmée par son père une nouvelle fois. Il menaça à nouveau de ne pas continuer mais ne la mit pas en pratique.

- Pas exactement. fit-il. C'est Hermione, l'autre, qui a coincé ma cousine, mais Molly l'a vue faire. Par conséquent, entendre une autre s'arroger cette victoire ne lui plait pas. D'autant qu'Hermione lui a sauvé la vie ce jour-là.

- Je comprends qu'elle lui batte froid. reconnut Hermione très fière de l'intervention de sa mère qui avait sauvé la vie de Molly.

Sirius tempera les ardeurs vindicatives de sa fille à l'égard de _Seagull_. Il lui expliqua que l'irlandaise l'avait tiré d'Azkaban quand Pettigrew l'y avait envoyé. C'était sur son intervention personnelle que le ministère anglais de la magie avait finalement dût le libérer. Les sentiments de Sirius étaient donc un peu différents de ceux de Molly. Ce que comprit tout aussi bien Hermione.

**« §§§ »**

Le soir tant attendu vint bien trop vite pour Hermione Black. Se retrouver face à toute la famille n'était pas véritablement une partie de plaisir, d'autant que Sirius était lui-même à moitié un paria dans sa propre famille. Seul le fait qu'il soit le dernier des Black les obligeaient à l'inviter chaque fois. Maintenant qu'il avait lui-même une héritière, il risquait d'y avoir une révolution de palais au sein des cousins de Sirius. Faudrait-il encore l'inviter puisqu'il n'y aurait plus rien à espérer ?

Par ailleurs, le comportement d'Hermione serait sondé. En fonction de ses réactions, les cousins de Sirius évalueraient leurs possibilités de profiter de la jeune fille qui serait l'une des plus riches sorcières de sa génération. Toutes ces manœuvres écœuraient par avance la jeune fille. Qu'elle en soit consciente déjà n'était pas bon signe quant à son intégration. Il vaut probablement mieux être innocent et naïf dans ce monde de convenances.

- Je pense que tu t'en sortiras mieux que Harry. fit Sirius convaincu alors qu'ils se préparaient à transplaner.

- Parce que je ne suis pas naïve ? demanda-t-elle.

- Exactement. convint son père. Lui, il a tout prit pour argent comptant. Il croit sincèrement qu'ils l'apprécient pour ce qu'il est et non pour ce qu'il représente. Un sourire contrit barra son visage.

Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie en un instant à cause de l'évocation de Harry, Hermione fit un tour sur elle-même en faisant voleter sa robe en lin. Les manches se terminaient par une fine broderie de Bruges, ainsi que le col. Ce qui donnait à cette tenue d'été un côté un peu solennel qui convenait à la soirée pour laquelle celle-ci avait été acquise. Le choix du lin n'était peut-être pas le plus judicieux remarqua Hermione, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une matière qui se froissait facilement. Cela l'obligerait à faire très attention en s'asseyant. Mais au moins, elle n'aurait pas trop chaud, contrairement à son père qui gardait une robe tout ce qu'il y avait de standard. Dépassé par le contenu de l'intervention, Sirius avait laissé dire. Cependant, il agréa le choix de sa fille et reconnut qu'elle était ravissante dans cette tenue. Satisfaite, la jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père et passa le bras sous le sien. Hermione signalait ainsi qu'elle était prête à transplaner.

**« §§§ »**

Les deux derniers membres de la famille Black apparurent devant la grille d'un manoir Élisabéthain assez austère. Hermione regarda de chaque côté pour tenter de percevoir les limites du domaine. Apparemment, le parc qui entourait la maison qu'elle entrevoyait entre les grilles était particulièrement vaste. Devant le regard étonné de sa fille, Sirius entreprit d'expliquer deux ou trois choses qui pouvaient lui être utile. Hermione lui signala avec une certaine crispation qu'il était temps de penser aux éléments d'ordre pratique.

Ils se trouvaient à Godric's Hollow commença par indiquer le sorcier. Hermione n'eut aucune réaction à la mention de ce nom. Elle n'était pas à même de savoir qu'il s'agissait de la ville d'origine de Harry et de Dumbledore. Le domaine qu'ils voyaient appartenait à la famille Black depuis des générations, pour le moment, la grand-tante Jane en avait l'usufruit. En tant que sœur du grand-père de Sirius, elle appartenait directement à la famille et usait de ce privilège sans aucun remords. Il en conclut que Jane est avant tout ce que l'on surnomme une tante à héritage. Ce qui le fit beaucoup rire et laissa Hermione perplexe.

- Et moi aussi j'étais dans cette posture. fit-il en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil. Avant ton arrivée bien sur.

- Et tu crois sincèrement que tous les membres de la famille vont m'accueillir à bras ouvert en sachant cela ? lança Hermione à moitié paniquée à l'idée de se trouver prochainement face à un public très nettement hostile.

- Non. Pourquoi, il faudrait ? répondit-il ironique.

La légèreté avec laquelle Sirius gérait la situation arracha un soupir à sa fille. Il y avait tellement de célibataires sans enfants, de familles désireuses d'adopter, de familles heureuses même, et il avait fallut qu'elle arrive chez lui. Son probable géniteur en plus. Plus sérieusement, Sirius informa sa fille que sa grand-tante était un tantinet acariâtre. Cette information ajoutée aux autres n'émut même plus Hermione. Au point où elle en était, rien ne la toucherait plus.

- Je me souviens l'avoir vu chasser le cousin Hugues à grands coups de balais. C'était très amusant. Un air de félicité s'était en effet installé sur le visage de Sirius confirmant qu'il avait pris un certain plaisir à voir sa grand-tante agir ainsi. Hermione douta que les membres de la famille Black et affiliés soient des gens sains d'esprit.

- C'est malin. se renfrogna Hermione. Maintenant je vais passer mon temps à surveiller les placards. Sirius ne retint pas un de ces éclats de rire tonitruant qui était la marque de son caractère. Hermione lui pardonna instantanément son manque de délicatesse.

Calmé, Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille pour la guider vers le manoir. Au loin, un paon criait sans relâche, espérant séduire une femelle. Quelques canards semblaient cancaner depuis un étang tout proche. Les haies de buis basses qui guidaient le regard et les visiteurs de la grille vers le perron, ne permettait guère d'observer le détail du parc. D'autant qu'assez rapidement des rocailles élevées, des buissons très travaillés coupaient le champ de vision. Un véritable jardin anglais en somme remarqua Hermione.

Elle progressa aux côtés de son père, un peu inquiet de découvrir les membres d'une famille divisée, opposée et même haineuse. Certains de ses membres croupissaient tout de même à Azkaban. D'autres méritaient de s'y trouver. Sans parler de la jeune génération qui n'avait pas l'air plus ouverte que la précédente. Vraiment Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Compte-tenu de sa ressemblance avec l'amie de Moll, elle aurait mieux fait de réapparaitre au Terrier. L'ambiance familiale semblait y être plus satisfaisante.

Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, Sirius constata que personne n'était encore là. Hermione s'étonna de cette remarque. Son père lui expliqua que l'invitation courait à partir de 20 heures, mais qu'il fallait arriver à 19h30 au plus tard. Comme tout le monde voulait être remarqué pour son zèle, en règle générale, les premiers arrivés attendaient devant la porte à partir de 19 heures. Sachant qu'il aurait été totalement inconvenant de sonner avant l'heure dite. Abasourdie, Hermione s'effondra sur un bout de muret proche et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Tu te rends compte que vous êtes tous complètement siphonnés ? fit-elle enfin.

- Et alors, c'est grave docteur ? répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel désespérée. C'était à se demander qui était l'adulte et qui était l'adolescent.

- C'est juste usant. lança-t-elle dans un soupir.

Son père vint s'assoir à ses côtés et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Á l'oreille il lui expliqua les raisons qui le contraignaient à faire partie de la farce comme tous les autres. Depuis son renvoi du ministère il vivait des transactions financières qu'il organisait. Être vu parmi sa famille, tous de très riches sorciers, rassurait sa clientèle. Il lui fallait absolument éviter les esclandres et faire bonne figure. Car, en plus de toutes les contraintes familiales, ces réunions n'étaient pas strictement réservées aux membres de la famille. Il y aurait des clients potentiels, d'anciens clients satisfaits ou non, des relations politiques qu'il faut soigner.

- Un vrai panier de crabe. trancha Hermione qui commençait à comprendre.

- Oui, mais un panier qui te donne à manger. Alors, on le soigne. conclut-il. Son amusement avait totalement disparu.

- Je ne te ferais pas honte. promit Hermione finalement.

- J'espère bien. un sourire naquit sur le visage de son père. Il lui faisait confiance, c'était agréable.

Pour l'heure, Hermione savait disposer d'environ une heure. Elle n'entendait pas la passer vissée sur un bout de muret froid. Alors que les premiers membres de la famille arrivaient, Hermione tenta de s'éclipser. Sans succès évidemment. Sirius l'empoigna pour la présenter à David et Éléonore Suchet, des cousins de sa mère à lui. Le dénommé David était plutôt petit avec de grandes moustaches noires et un crâne totalement chauve. Son épouse était à peu près aussi petite que lui, des boucles blanches glissaient de dessous son chapeau et encadraient les branches de ses lunettes à monture en argent. L'un et l'autre se montrèrent sympathiques avec la jeune fille. Leurs enfants avaient des enfants de l'âge d'Hermione qui se trouvaient à Poudlard pour les uns à Sydney pour les autres.

Discrètement, Sirius expliqua à sa fille qu'ils ne pouvaient rien espérer comme héritage. Mais comme ils étaient souvent seuls, ils aimaient venir pour profiter de la compagnie de gens qui étaient souvent leurs amis d'enfance, ou du moins des gens de leur génération. Ce qui les rendit encore plus touchant aux yeux d'Hermione. La vie n'offrait pas toujours les fruits des efforts que l'on a fournit. La solitude était un sentiment très pesant. Elle conversa ensuite avec un certain plaisir avec David qui avait une mémoire exceptionnelle et lui raconta nombre de petites anecdotes sur son père et ses grands-parents. Hermione lançait parfois des regards entendus en direction de son père occupé à discuter avec d'autres arrivants. Le pauvre Sirius ignorait visiblement ce qu'il devait penser de ces œillades. Un semblant d'inquiétude se fit jour au bout d'un moment et il vint auprès d'eux pour demander à David de limiter un peu les histoires personnelles. L'air embarrassé qu'il avait alors fit beaucoup rire David, Éléonore et Hermione.

Peu à peu, l'esplanade se trouvant devant le perron du manoir se remplit de monde. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une trentaine de personnes, Hermione avait cessé de compter les arrivants après la soixantaine. Par ailleurs, elle n'était pas certaine de n'avoir pas oublié l'un ou l'autre au cours de ce dénombrement. L'avantage de la situation était que Sirius paraissait l'avoir totalement perdu de vue. Dès qu'elle fut un peu seule, Hermione se déroba à la pré-réception qui se déroulait avant même le début de la réunion de famille, ouverte à tant de gens.

Le parc était vraiment très grand. Hermione y musarda un bon moment avant de se trouver devant l'étang. Des canards multicolores y nageaient tranquillement. Certains vinrent la voir, marchant quasiment sur ses pieds, pour réclamer à manger. Navrée, la jeune fille s'éloigna rapidement. Un canard insatisfait n'étant pas très commode.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione aperçut une vieille femme penchée sur un massif de rose. Á sa tenue vert soutenu, l'irlandaise en déduisait qu'il s'agissait de l'un des jardiniers du parc. Elle s'approcha et vit que la pauvre femme ne parvenait pas à arracher de mauvaises herbes qui dépassaient du massif. Les sorts qu'elle lançait éclataient en petites étincelles sans avoir d'autres effets. Hermione savait qu'avec l'âge l'intensité des pouvoirs s'atténuait c'était probablement pour cela que la vieille femme ne parvenait pas à ses fins. D'une voix douce, Hermione proposa son aide à la vieille femme qui sursauta surprise. Remise de ses émotions, elle accepta bien volontiers l'aide d'une jeune personne.

Les racines de la plante résistèrent même aux sorts plus puissants de la jeune fille. La situation devint un peu plus gênante lorsque la dite plante commença à pousser de manière disproportionnée. Vivement Hermione repoussa la vieille femme au moment où une liane épaisse comme un bras se projeta vers elles.

- Une liane d' "étouffe-cœur". J'aurais dû m'en douter. fit la vieille femme d'une voix un peu éraillée. Père en avait détruit plusieurs pieds lorsque j'étais encore enfant. Elle leva les yeux vers Hermione. Il n'y a qu'un sort de "feu-démon" pour détruire ces choses-là.

- Si je fais cela, je vais anéantir le massif de rose. répliqua Hermione un peu embarrassée de devoir recourir à des sorts aussi agressifs.

- C'est moins important que la sécurité des gens et des animaux qui vivent ici. répliqua la vieille femme. Saurez-vous lancer ce sort ? C'est au programme des premières années universitaire il me semble. Elle regarda Hermione de pied en cape. Vous avez quoi, 20 ou 21 ans ? vous saurez faire. conclut-elle fermement.

Sans répliquer, Hermione tendit sa baguette en direction du massif. Plusieurs lianes s'agitaient à présent, comme si elles se doutaient du sort qui les attendait. Quoi qu'elle lança comme incantation, seules quelques étincelles sortaient de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Elle était presque totalement tétanisée par la peur. Á ses côtés, la vieille femme essayait aussi de lancer ce sort sans y parvenir mieux.

Vivement, une liane vint lui fouetter l'épaule gauche et resta à onduler droite dans les airs. Sans savoir comment, le geste d'Hermione devint plus ferme et l'incantation plus nette. Un jet de flamme fut projeté contre le massif de rose qui brula d'une flamme bleue. Le visage de l'irlandaise était déterminée, les sourcils nettement froncés, seul l'objectif avait un sens, le reste importait peu. Quand il ne resta plus qu'un tas de cendre, Hermione rappela les flammes qui s'éteignirent au contact de sa baguette. Seul le massif avait été anéanti en épargnant même le gazon qui l'entourait.

- Bravo mademoiselle. fit la vieille dame. Mon père n'avait pas fait mieux. Vous êtes drôlement douée. Dans quelle université êtes-vous Miss ?

- Hermione. répondit la jeune fille en reprenant pied dans le présent. Je suis encore à Poudlard. Enfin je vais y aller. se reprit-elle.

- Á l'âge que vous avez, vous n'êtes jamais allée à l'école ? s'étonna la vieille femme.

- Dans mon pays natal probablement que oui. répondit Hermione. Mais comme je ne me souviens de rien. Pas même de mon âge.

- Je serais définitive sur deux points mademoiselle Hermione, et je déteste être contredite. ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle attrapa Hermione par le bras et la guida vers le manoir avant d'expliquer ce qu'elle entendait par là. Malgré un âge certainement vénérable, la vieille femme se déplaçait avec une grande aisance. Quoi que menue, deux bras très fins dépassaient des manches de sa robe verte, et des cheveux blancs débordaient de son chapeau, la vieille femme était très alerte et son regard brillait d'une lueur très persistante d'intelligence et de finesse. Avec elle Hermione se sentait comme une petite fille. La vieille femme interrompit le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je puis vous affirmer que vous avez reçu une très bonne formation magique. commença-t-elle en dressant l'index de sa main gauche en un geste sentencieux.

- Je vous crois sans difficulté. admit Hermione. Le sort de "feu-démon" n'est pas si simple à contrôler, et ce n'est pas la seule chose étonnante que je sais faire. La vieille l'interrogea sur ce point, et Hermione lui confia qu'elle était capable de récupérer sa baguette rien qu'en y pensant.

- Mon oncle Xénophon faisait cela aussi. remarqua la vieille. C'était un original l'oncle Xénophon. un sourire illumina son visage. C'est lui qui a dessiné le plan du parc. C'est pour cela que l'allée d'accès dessine un serpent quand on la regarde du haut du manoir. C'était là qu'il avait installé sa chambre. Comme il vouait un véritable culte à Serpentard, cela a marqué la maison. Le ton était moins amusé sur la fin de la tirade. Évoquer Serpentard n'était pas si aisé dans les familles de sorciers car la manière d'en parler indiquait souvent la proximité, ou non, avec Jedusor.

- Mon père est le premier à ne pas être allé à Serpentard. lança machinalement Hermione. Je ne crois pas que l'appartenance à une maison conditionne véritablement la personnalité. fit-elle doctement.

- Je le pense aussi. C'est ce que nous avons en nous qui nous dirige vers l'une ou l'autre des maisons, pas l'inverse. rétorqua la vieille. Et ce n'est pas absolu. Il est toujours possible de changer. sourit la vieille femme.

- Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer pour moi. murmura Hermione un peu inquiète.

- Dans votre cas, étant donné votre âge, je pense que Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle serait plus utile, quoi que vous deviez connaitre tout le programme. admit la vieille.

- J'ai une amie à Griffondor. émit Hermione. Je trouvais plus simple d'y aller aussi.

- Alors, ne craignez rien, vous irez. riait à présent la vieille. Il suffit de demander au choixpeau. conclut-elle en haussant ses frêles épaules. Je crains que vous ne vous ennuyiez un peu.

- Á cause de mon âge ? demanda Hermione. Mais je ne dois pas avoir plus de 15 ans. continua-t-elle sans attendre la réponse. La vieille femme éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Par Merlin, alors moi je n'en ai pas plus de 90.

Pendant leur discussion, les deux femmes s'étaient approchées du manoir. Hermione en voyait à présent la façade arrière qui était moins austère que celle de devant. La jeune fille concéda qu'il s'agissait d'une très belle demeure. La vieille femme s'excusa auprès d'Hermione en lui disant qu'il restait peu de temps avant le début de la soirée. D'ailleurs, remarqua Hermione, son père devait s'inquiéter de sa disparition. Elle prit rapidement congé et se dirigea vers le perron en faisant le tour de l'imposant manoir.

Parvenue au milieu des membres de sa famille agglutinés sur un petit coin de sable devant la maison, Hermione chercha à distinguer le serpent dans la forme sinueuse tracée au sol. Mais elle ne devait pas avoir assez de recul pour cela. Á moins qu'il y ait trop de monde sur si peu d'espace pour pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Presque instantanément Sirius lui tomba dessus, visiblement inquiet. Il la tança un peu rudement et lui fit promettre de ne pas recommencer. Hermione avait beau lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus 5 ans et qu'elle savait prendre soin d'elle, son père prenait très à cœur son rôle de protecteur. D'une certaine manière c'était très agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui veille sur soi. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue, Hermione dut à nouveau subir la succession des présentations. Très poliment et très patiemment, la jeune fille se soumit au jeu de la bonne société. Elle le fit de bonne grâce et très aisément, comme si elle était entrainée à le faire. La manière de saisir les mains des hommes et des femmes qu'on lui présentait, la fausse révérence qu'elle exécutait, le ton des salutations polies qu'elle alternait, tout cela était un signe d'habitude. Comme chaque fois, Hermione l'avait fait d'instinct et ne put expliquer à Sirius où elle l'avait appris. Quand elle lui demanda s'il le regrettait, son père fut au contraire pressé de lui répondre qu'il en était au contraire très satisfait.

Au loin un clocher moldus sonna 20 heures. Dans l'instant les doubles portes qui barraient l'entrée du manoir s'ouvrirent. Un majordome tout empesé fit entrer les invités couple par couple selon l'importance qu'ils revêtaient aux yeux de Madame Olliver, leur hôtesse.

- Normalement, je passe après les Suchet et les Malefoy qui passent derrière six couples plus proches. glissa Sirius. Du moins, qui sont plus proches de l'héritage.

- Ils s'en sont rapprochés à grands coups de courbette et d'hypocrisies, j'imagine. répondit-elle cinglante. Son père n'eut pas besoin de le formuler pour qu'elle comprenne avoir vu juste. Elle connaissait le fonctionnement de ce monde et n'en fut pas surprise. L'important, c'était simplement de jouer selon les règles du jeu.

Sirius et Hermione furent donc très surpris lorsque le majordome les invita en premier.

- Tu viens de prendre 7 places au classement, papa. railla Hermione.

- Il faudra qu'on m'explique, c'est à peine si je lui adresse la parole à ma tante. répliqua Sirius sur le visage duquel se ressentait une intense surprise.

Ils s'avancèrent prestement vers l'entrée sous les regards accusateurs de tous ceux qui venaient de perdre un rang au classement. Sirius était toujours dubitatif. Il ne faisait rien pour obtenir cet héritage, de toute façon, le domaine lui reviendrait un jour ou l'autre, et il n'avait guère envie d'ajouter le contenu d'un coffre supplémentaire à celui qu'il possédait déjà à Gringott's. Hermione lui répliqua que tant qu'ils y étaient, autant profiter des mines dépitées de leurs cousins. Elle agrémenta son intervention d'un sage geste de la main aux mouvements calculés. Elle vit les Malefoy dont on lui avait dit tant de mal écumer littéralement de rage. Les traits de Narcissa Malefoy la firent tressaillir. La jeune irlandaise crut reconnaitre quelqu'un. C'était très lointain comme impression, mais très tenace. Elle pénétra dans le hall de réception sans faire très attention à la décoration époustouflante faite à ce lieu. Le décorateur s'était inspiré des grandes fresques moldues de la Renaissance pour composer un tableau onirique du monde magique. Paradoxalement, Xénophon Black n'avait pas fait réaliser un tableau raciste. Toutes les créatures magiques étaient représentées à égalité et en harmonie avec les sorciers. Une seconde double porte s'ouvrait sur le mur d'en face. Lorsque les portes en étaient fermées, la fresque était complète, à présent, les décorations plus sobres de la salle de bal étaient largement visibles. Les angles du hall de réception n'étaient pas droits, les murs faisaient deux arrondis qui adoucissaient l'ensemble. On ne les distinguait pas tant le travail était parfait, mais il y avait trois autres portes dissimulées dans les murs.

Une pression des doigts de Sirius sur l'intérieur du bras d'Hermione la détacha de son impression désagréable ressentie à propos de Narcissa.

- Maintenant, il faut présenter nos hommages à ma tante Jane. murmura Sirius sans détacher son regard d'une ombre installée sur un fauteuil pratiquement en travers de la double porte menant à la salle de bal. Surtout, fait une vraie révérence. fit-il le visage crispé.

- Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? coupa Hermione.

En s'approchant, un serveur en gants blancs les arrêta. Il annonça Hermione et Sirius Black, se pencha en direction de la vieille dame qu'il présenta à son tour. Hermione crut défaillir. La vieille femme qu'elle avait aidée dans le jardin était évidemment la maitresse de maison. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son père et elle étaient entrés en premiers. La vieille femme se leva de son fauteuil. Un souffle de surprise traversa la foule qui s'entassait à rythme régulier derrière eux. Visiblement la vieille femme ne se levait habituellement pas de ce fauteuil. D'un pas un peu chancelant, qu'Hermione savait être totalement sur-joué, la vieille tante Jane s'approcha de Sirius. Elle posa ses frêles mains de vieille dame sur la poitrine et posa un baiser sur chacune de ses joues. Puis, elle fit la même chose à Hermione. Des exclamations offusquées s'élevaient à présent derrière. Hermione crut même y distinguer des jurons contenus et des manifestations de rage. Une fois que cet accueil fut fait, la vieille femme retourna dans son fauteuil et le serveur indiqua, tout aussi stupéfait que les autres, le chemin de la salle de bal. Il fallut à Hermione forcer un peu pour que son père suive le mouvement. Alors qu'il restait bouche béante, planté au milieu de la salle de bal, Hermione se retint de lui coller deux gifles pour le réveiller.

- Tu te rends compte qu'elle vient de me reconnaitre comme héritier ? balbutia-t-il enfin. Hermione eut un profond soupir avant de lui répondre.

- Surveille tes chevilles papa. ricana-t-elle. C'est moi qu'elle vient de choisir.

Son père ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'Hermione avançait sans lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc quelques minutes auparavant. Elle passa sous silence toute la conversation et se borna à rapporter l'incident des lianes d'étouffe-cœur.

- Je crois qu'elle veut simplement qu'on la considère comme une personne. conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle jeta un regard attendri vers la vieille dame qui continuait de recevoir ses invités. Mais à présent, elle ne se levait plus et se contentait de prendre mollement la main des hommes et d'hocher la tête aux révérences. Hermione n'avait pas de grand-mère, mais une grand-tante finalement adorable.

Lorsque tous les invités furent entrés, le serveur et le majordome firent voler doucement le fauteuil de la vieille dame jusqu'à une estrade faisant face aux grandes tables où était servi un immense cocktail. Heureusement, pensa la jeune fille, ce n'est pas un diner placé, j'en serais morte.

Cependant, la suppression d'un écueil ne signifie pas que la soirée se passerait bien. Du fait de son intronisation en tant qu'Héritier officiel, Sirius n'eut pas une seconde à lui. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient ou qui souhaitaient un peu d'argent ne le laissèrent pas une seconde. Par contre, tante-Jane n'avait pratiquement plus de visite et semblait en cire à ne pas bouger sur son fauteuil juché comme un trône sur son estrade. De même, il y avait peu de gens pour venir parler à la bâtarde de Sirius. Même les Suchet qui avaient été aimables et même sympathiques ne vinrent pas vers elle. Comme elle le craignait, Hermione passait sa soirée toute seule. Comme l'année scolaire n'était pas terminée, il n'y avait même pas de jeunes gens de son âge. Si on pouvait savoir quel âge elle avait finalement.

Ne pouvant plus réprimer des bâillements d'ennui, Hermione décida de se faufiler dans un coin de la pièce plus sombre, à moitié dissimulé par d'antiques tentures. En passant entre les groupes elle eut l'occasion de se trouver dos à dos avec Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy qui parlaient de leur cher Drago.

- Vous verrez très chère. faisait la voix de Narcissa. Cet été pour l'anniversaire du petit Potter, notre fils saura inverser la tendance.

- Que Sirius profite de son impression de victoire, cela ne va pas durer. cracha Lucius méchamment.

- C'est vrai qu'il est charmant votre garçon. continua une voix qu'Hermione ne put identifier. Si bien élevé et si gentil.

- Par Merlin, si mon fils était moitié moins brillant, j'en serai plus que fiers. lança un homme à son tour.

- Voyons, mon cher Zabini. tempéra Lucius. Votre garçon est un garçon très bien aussi.

Un toussotement ennuyé signala à Hermione que quelqu'un venait de remarquer qu'elle écoutait la conversation. N'ayant d'autre possibilité, elle continua sa progression. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'irritait un peu. De ce que disait Ginny ou les autres parents, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être vrai ?

Toujours songeuse, Hermione parvint aux tentures et se glissa derrière. Elle resta un instant surprise. Un piano à queue moldu se trouvait derrière. Les tentures constituaient en fait une alcôve confortable pour le musicien et un petit groupe d'auditeur. Quatre chaises inconfortables cerclaient autour de l'imposant instrument. Un plateau d'argent oublié depuis longtemps prenait la poussière sur le piano. Délicatement, Hermione le déposa sur une chaise et ouvrit la caisse de l'instrument, souleva le rabat du clavier. Doucement, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur les touches en ivoire en prenant garde de ne pas produire de notes.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi ? Hermione ne pouvait le dire. La seule certitude était qu'elle se trouvait à présent assise sur le fauteuil qu'elle ajustait à sa taille. Le bruit des conversations lui parvenait atténué et elle n'y prenait plus garde. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de calme et de se détendre. Mettre à profit cette solitude au milieu de la foule pour élever un peu son esprit. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à cette situation ubuesque qui la voyait être seule au milieu de la fête, ses doigts avaient commencé à courir entre les gammes. Le son qu'ils produisaient n'était pas flatteur. Hermione fit craquer ses doigts engourdis et se lança dans une gymnopédie de Satie. Progressivement l'agilité revenait et les mélodies se faisaient plus souples, étaient mieux maitrisées. Elle changeait de morceau au fur et à mesure que l'entrainement se complétait.

- Du Chopin, une nocturne probablement. fit la voix de tante Jane à ses côtés. Hermione suspendit son geste comme tout enfant pris en faute.

- Je ne voulais pas déranger. fit-elle en tournant la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci lui répondit d'un doux sourire.

- C'est le piano de feu mon mari George. continua-t-elle en passant la main dans la poussière qui recouvrait le piano. Depuis son décès je crois que plus personne n'en a joué.

- Je l'ignorais, je suis confuse. émit Hermione qui ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

- Au contraire, je suis ravie de vous entendre jouer Hermione. coupa Jane en posant sa main fripée sur le bras d'Hermione. Jouez encore, s'il vous plait. La vieille dame s'assit sur la première des chaises et attendit que la jeune fille reprenne.

Hermione ne savait pas très bien quoi jouer et au bout de quelques morceaux, elle se trouva en panne d'inspiration. Comprenant ce qui se passait, tante Jane se releva et disparut un moment. Elle revint avec une lourde sacoche en cuir de laquelle débordaient des partitions annotées à la main. Probablement par feu l'oncle George qui était à croire tante Jane un fameux pianiste qui aurait pu faire une carrière dans le monde moldu.

- Il fallait le voir à 20 ans comme il était beau mon George quand il reprenait du Saint-Saëns, du Rachmaninov ou du Bizet.

- Je crois que je connais un peu de Prokofiev. émit Hermione en tentant quelques mesures de Roméo & Juliette. Ce qui obtint un sourire d'estime de tante Jane.

- Et vous connaissez un peu de Jazz ? fit-elle en se penchant en avant avec un air coquin.

Doutant de ses capacités, Hermione eut un sourire crispé avant de jouer Ragtime et d'écorcher du Sidney Bechet. Avec indulgence, tante Jane s'extasiait devant les tentatives plus ou moins harmonieuses de la jeune fille. En désespoir de cause, la jeune fille se pencha dans la sacoche pour en extraire des partitions qu'elle se sentait capable de déchiffrer et de jouer rapidement. Avec surprise, elle exhuma "Oh my love" et "Your song"

- Ce sont des morceaux très récents. remarqua Hermione un peu surprise qu'une vieille dame de 130 ans aimât ce genre de pop-music.

- Je suis peut-être au soir de ma vie Hermione. répliqua-t-elle faussement outrée. Mais je reste à l'écoute du monde extérieur.

- Vous êtes la sorcière la plus ouverte aux moldus que j'aie jamais rencontrée. émit Hermione avant de se mordre la lèvre d'avoir parlé trop vite.

- Je vous remercie pour ce compliment. fit la vieille dame en inclinant doucement la tête en signe d'accord. Vous avez plus de courage que je ne l'imaginais. continua-t-elle en riant d'un petit rire frêle.

- Ce n'est pas très bien vu ce genre de position dans cette famille. compléta Hermione.

- Ils croient tous être plus beaux, plus grands, plus forts en restant entre eux. trancha tante Jane d'une voix redevenue dure et cassante. Ils n'en sont que plus ridicules. Savez-vous que la plupart refuse de travailler parce qu'ils considèrent que cela est inconvenant. Elle fit un geste vif de la main, balayant l'air devant elle. Les imbéciles. pesta-t-elle finalement.

- Ils s'enferment ensembles et ne voient pas le monde qui change. remarqua sagace la jeune fille.

- Exactement. Tout comme l'oncle Xénophon qui s'est toujours opposé à l'usage du coton dans les vêtements sorciers parce que c'était une nouvelle fibre venue des Amériques. Les deux femmes s'amusèrent en pensant qu'au goût de l'ancêtre, elles devraient porter d'effroyables tenues en laine.

- Je comprends pourquoi ils étaient sensibles aux discours de Tom. continua Hermione plus pour elle-même.

- Ce brave Jedusor était un familier de notre "famille" à la fin de sa scolarité. Il y avait tant à apprendre de nos bibliothèques ou de nos ateliers. L'évocation de Voldemort n'avait pas troublé un instant la vieille femme.

Hermione remarqua le courage dont faisait preuve sa grand-tante Jane Olliver. Dans un univers contrôlé par des sorciers très rétrogrades, voire même réactionnaires, elle avait un discours frais d'ouverture et de simplicité. Au lieu de pavaner au centre de sa réunion de famille, la vieille dame préférait rester tranquillement à l'abri des regards et des attentions. D'ailleurs, personne ne faisait plus tellement attention à elle. La plupart des gens qu'elle réunissait épisodiquement n'avaient d'autres ambitions que de percevoir au plus vite son héritage. Elle en avait fait son deuil et s'amusait à les provoquer, à instiller de petites méchanceté, à créer des rivalités entre ses héritiers potentiels. Elle les faisait jouer dans une grande comédie vaudevillesque avec leur consentement. Et malgré la dureté du jeu, ils en redemandaient toujours un peu plus.

- J'espérais que l'un ou l'autre vienne à refuser de jouer selon mes règles. fit-elle enfin. Une grande lassitude pouvait se ressentir à travers toute sa personne. Hermione fut émue de la voir si fragile.

- Ils sont trop bien conditionnés. trancha Hermione. Aucun n'aura le courage de s'opposer. Pas même mon père. La dernière phrase se ressentait d'une pointe d'amertume. La jeune fille savait que lui aussi ne pourrait pas s'extraire de ces règles suivies arbitrairement depuis trop d'années.

- Jusqu'à votre arrivée, j'en étais persuadée. Tante Jane avait posé sa petite main sur la cuisse de sa jeune musicienne. Son visage rayonnait d'une grande joie que la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.

Rapidement, la vieille femme raconta sa vie d'épouse dans une grande famille de sorciers contrainte par les convenances et la bienséance. Son mari était autant de sang-pur qu'elle-même mais il avait cette "folie" qui l'avait conduit à visiter le monde moldu. Son George avait aimé les capitales de ces gens dépourvus de magie et qui pourtant construisaient toujours plus haut, allaient toujours plus vite, plus loin. Sans balais, ils avaient inventé l'avion, sans médicomages, ils avaient pensés les médecins et les vaccins, la chirurgie. Surtout, et les yeux de tante Jane pétillaient quand elle évoquait ce sujet, ils avaient une musique bien moins conventionnelle que celle des sorciers. Mais cette liberté avait coûté très cher aux amoureux.

Son mari avait été rejeté de sa famille comme des Black. D'ailleurs son héritage reviendrait à ces derniers, quoi qu'il arrive. Pour vivre, il avait fait le choix de travailler dans le commerce international, vendant onguents ou livres ou balais ou chaudrons d'un pays à l'autre en fonction des besoins. D'ailleurs, George Olliver y avait fait fortune. La vente d'arme à la Russie moldue en 1917 avait un peu aidé aussi. Mais cela, tante Jane, sans l'occulter, ne s'en vantait guère. Pourtant cette vie comblée de voyage et de petits bonheurs n'avait pas aboutie à une vie de famille satisfaisante. Leur fille unique avait été emportée par une crise virulente de dragoncelle avant que l'on ne trouve un remède efficace.

- D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de notre financement qu'aujourd'hui il existe un remède. sourit tante Jane malgré un trémolo dans la voix et des yeux embrumés par des larmes qui ne parvenaient plus à couler tant la douleur avait été ressassée au cours des années.

- Je suis désolée d'apprendre tout cela ainsi. répliqua Hermione.

Sa grand-tante par adoption lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas fautive. Elle ignorait combien il restait de gens dans cette salle qui sache qu'ils avaient eu une cousine. D'ailleurs, il ne restait plus personne de sa génération. Cette constatation ne semblait pas gêner la vieille dame qui rappela que parmi les gens qu'elle côtoyait plus jeune, elle n'avait que très rarement de vrais amis. Pour tante Jane, sa vie avait été un grand échec essentiellement pour cela. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à constituer autour d'elle et de George un groupe unis par une amitié solide. Jane et son mari étaient constamment entourés de profiteurs, de clients, d'hommes politiques qui se sont éloignés dès que George cessa toute activité.

Hermione se promit de ne pas entrer dans cette démarche. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait autour d'elle pratiquement personne. Mais il était dit qu'elle ferait tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour se faire accepter au sein de la communauté des sorciers anglais. Bientôt, elle l'espérait, elle aurait construit des liens d'amitié solide, déjà avec Ginny Weasley, mais avec tous ceux qui auraient la même vision du monde qu'elle. La jeune fille ne serait pas comme tante Jane, oubliée et abandonnée, ni même comme Tom Jedusor, entouré mais seul.

**« §§§ »**

Finalement, Sirius souleva un coin de la tenture et se resta stupéfait un moment. Il venait de retrouver sa fille, et elle discutait le plus naturellement du monde avec son acariâtre grand-tante.

Hermione fit une remarque désobligeante à l'encontre de son père et Jane Olliver y rit franchement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius voyait sa tante s'amuser, être naturelle et détendue. Surpris, il demanda à sa fille se qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour transformer ainsi son aïeule. Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione indiqua qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit. Sirius paru encore plus perdu qu'à l'instant précédent.

- Tante Jane est une personne. Pas un héritage. fit-elle fermement à destination de son père. Elle ne vit pas l'intense satisfaction qui se dégageait du sourire qu'arborait sa tante dans son dos.

- Je le sais bien. balbutia Sirius visiblement gêné de passer pour un courtisan comme un autre après la proximité que lui avait manifesté sa tante au début de la soirée.

- Alors montre le et reste naturel. trancha Hermione.

Contraint par sa fille, Sirius engagea la conversation avec sa tante. Et comme sa fille avant lui, il découvrit l'intense passé de la vieille dame. C'est avec grand intérêt qu'il écouta les anecdotes concernant les affaires de son oncle. Ils rirent ensemble des mimiques qu'il pouvait prendre pour caricaturer les clients désagréables qu'il rencontrait parfois. Tante Jane s'essaya aux imitations de certains membres de la famille. Avec de grands éclats de rire, ils tentaient de reconnaitre lequel de ces courtisans était ainsi moqué. Hermione jouait de temps en temps l'un ou l'autre morceau au piano. La soirée déjà bien entamée s'acheva bien vite. Quand il fut très tard, tante Jane qui s'amusait pourtant beaucoup se leva et prit congé.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt. fit-elle d'une voix douce. Sirius, prenez bien soin de cette jeune fille. Elle pointa son index sous le nez avant de poursuivre en fronçant ses sourcils. Je peux vous faire confiance ? Sirius n'eut d'autre choix que de promettre de veiller nuit et jour sur sa fille. Ce qui sembla satisfaire la vieille dame.

- Vous viendrez nous voir square Grimaurd. lança Hermione. Ainsi nous pourrons continuer de discuter. Sirius se figea, il n'aurait jamais osé inviter sa tante. Il parut à la jeune fille que la réponse demeurait en suspend, pourtant.

- Je viendrai dès que possible, jeune fille. répondit la vieille dame en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione.

Tante Jane s'enfuit alors vers la salle de bal en franchissant les tentures. N'ayant rien de plus à faire, Hermione et son père rentrèrent chez eux.


	5. Chap 4 : Confrontation

Les éléments continuent de se mettre en place.

Bonne lecture.

_**Chap. 29 : Confrontations.**_

Les jours se remirent à passer et à se ressembler. Hermione restait seule square Grimaurd pendant que Sirius s'en allait chaque matin travailler. Certains jours, la jeune fille trouvait cela pesant. Mais elle se réconfortait en pensant qu'au cours de l'année scolaire elle aurait bien peu de temps pour se reposer et voir son père.

Un passage par un opticien avait été nécessaire. Il semblait qu'Hermione s'était abimé les yeux au cours des derniers mois. Il n'y avait pas besoin de lui faire une grande correction, ni même de porter des lunettes constamment. Néanmoins, pour tout ce qui avait trait à la lecture, il était souhaitable de reposer ses yeux. Les trajets à bord de la bisquine d'Olaf Thorsthon avaient laissé de minuscules blessures sur la cornée. La réverbération et les embruns ont souvent ce type de conséquences. D'après ce que leur signifia l'opticien, Hermione et Sirius en conclurent que la jeune fille avait passé du temps sur un bateau. Sirius en avait immédiatement conclut que la jeune fille avait fait la traversée de la mer d'Irlande à bord d'une petite embarcation. Faute de souvenirs, Hermione l'admit.

Les douleurs musculaires et articulaires qui la taraudaient les premiers jours, en raison des combats qu'elle avait menés mais dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir, s'estompaient progressivement. Malgré tout, elle avait tenu à s'imposer un entrainement physique soutenu. Après deux semaines d'inactivité, son organisme lui avait demandé des efforts qu'elle s'empressa de lui donner. Dès lors, gymnastique, sortilèges et potions occupaient une partie conséquente de son temps. Sans atteindre le niveau exigé par Olaf Thorsthon ou John Vangard, Hermione avait structuré son entrainement de manière satisfaisante. Elle comprenait mieux sa réaction instinctive dans le jardin de sa grand-tante Jane.

La vieille dame malgré ses promesses n'avait pas eu l'occasion de venir les voir. Mais la jeune fille s'était débrouillée pour passer la voir au moins une fois par semaine. Á présent, il devenait naturel d'aller diner au manoir Olliver. Le personnel un peu surpris au début trouvait que la santé de madame Olliver s'améliorait. La surprise avait été de taille lorsqu'ils durent extraire le piano de derrière ses tentures pour le placer en évidence dans la salle de bal. Quand elle venait, Hermione avait l'obligation de jouer quelques morceaux sur le superbe instrument. Par comparaison, le quart-de-queue qui se trouvait dans le salon du square Grimaurd faisait pâle figure.

L'année scolaire se terminait et Hermione ne savait toujours pas comment allait se dérouler sa rentrée au mois de septembre suivant. Quand elle posait la question à son père, ou à Molly, Hermione recevait constamment la même question. Elle verrait bientôt. Ce genre de réponse l'agaçait au plus haut point et rien ne parvenait à les faire changer d'avis. Alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, son père rentra un après-midi bien plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Il trouva sa fille plongée dans un traité de magie avancée intitulé "Sorts de transmutation pour sorciers expérimentés".

- Tu savais qu'il était possible de changer la nature atomique des objets ? lança-t-elle à son père qui pénétrait dans la pièce.

- Á vrai dire, non et je ne vois même pas à quoi cela sert. répliqua-t-il un peu surpris.

D'un geste élégant de la main, Hermione transforma la tasse qui avait contenu le thé servit par Kreatur à sa maitresse plusieurs heures auparavant. Son apparence n'en fut pas modifiée, elle restait une jolie petite tasse ouvragée avec son anse. Mais son reflet avait changé.

- Voilà, c'est de l'argent maintenant. fit-elle à son père sans vanité, mais avec un soupçon de fierté d'avoir réussi son tour du premier coup. Par contre, c'est provisoire comme changement. Sinon tous les métaux précieux n'auraient plus aucune valeur depuis longtemps. ajouta-t-elle par honnêteté.

- De toute manière, j'ai tellement de vaisselle en argent que je préférerais que tu évites de changer le peu de porcelaine qui me reste. rétorqua Sirius en riant.

Une fois que le calme fut revenu entre les deux Black, Hermione déposa son livre et ses lunettes sur la table et regarda son père fixement. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Du moins, il l'avait hurlé à travers la maison en arrivant. Á présent, elle l'écoutait. De son côté, Sirius ne savait pas comment aborder le problème.

- Le directeur de Poudlard va nous recevoir dès ce soir. lança-t-il finalement sans ambages.

- Enfin. s'exclama la jeune fille ravie. Elle sauta au cou de son père pour le remercier de la nouvelle bien qu'il n'y fut strictement pour rien.

Le délai imposé par Dumbledore était véritablement très bref et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de cette rencontre. Ce qui n'était probablement pas un inconvénient, et qui reflétait certainement la volonté du directeur.

**"§§§"**

Un peu avant l'heure du rendez-vous, Sirius entraina sa fille à l'extérieur de la maison pour transplaner. La jeune fille avait passé une bonne partie du reste de l'après-midi à essayer les quelques robes qu'elle avait acheté et essayé de changer un peu de coiffure. Finalement, elle avait conservé sa coiffure habituelle, les cheveux détachés flottaient sur ses épaules, deux petites nattes allaient de ses tempes vers l'arrière de sa tête où elles se rejoignaient. Elle avait aussi revêtu une robe à la coupe classique, pas encore celle austère qu'on lui imposerait à l'école, mais pas non plus très différente d'une tenue du quotidien.

Prudent, son père n'avait d'abord émis aucune remarque quant aux choix de sa fille. Il la trouverait très bien, quoi qu'elle décide d'enfiler. Pour l'obliger à prendre position, elle avait menacé de descendre en sous-vêtements. Il en avait rit et quand elle vint presque nue dans le salon, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et tapant du pied, Sirius avait compris qu'il devait participer à sa préparation. Ce fut pour un homme célibataire une épreuve terriblement pesante. Mais il réussit à ne pas trop la vexer.

La jeune fille se laissa guider pour le transplanage. Après un moment désagréable où Hermione crut qu'on voulait faire passer son corps au travers d'un tuyau bien trop étroit, ils reprirent pied dans une rue que la jeune fille ne reconnaissait pas.

- C'est ça Poudlard ? fit-elle un peu déçue.

- Non, c'est Pré-au-lard, le bourg magique qui se dresse à proximité. précisa-t-il.

Sirius expliqua qu'il n'était pas possible de transplaner dans Poudlard ou d'utiliser une cheminée pour s'y rendre. La sécurité des élèves était à ce prix. Par ailleurs, l'école étant incartable, il n'était pas non plus possible d'y transplaner trop près. Ils seraient donc contraints de traverser Pré-au-lard avant de rentrer dans l'école. Hermione jugea que cela ne serait pas désagréable. Au moins, il s'agissait d'une soirée d'été et non d'un jour neigeux. La promenade serait amusante, conclut-elle.

Doucement, sans se presser, Hermione et son père remontèrent les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Le dernier des Black indiquait à sa fille le nom des magasins qui s'ouvraient ça et là dans la rue, l'auberge des Trois-balais, la Tête-de-sanglier, Honeydukes entres autres. Progressivement, la marche devenait plus difficile. Ils progressèrent ensuite à flanc de colline et la masse imposante de l'école de sorcellerie se détachait de plus en plus dans la brume du soir.

La jeune fille avait l'impression de rentrer chez elle. Sans y réfléchir elle évitait les écueils du chemin, ne butant pas sur les racines ou les cailloux affleurant. Là où parfois Sirius lui-même était surpris, elle passait sans encombre. Après quelques minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent devant les grandes grilles du château. Celles-ci étaient évidemment fermées et Sirius dût enclencher un signal magique qui tinta au loin sans qu'ils puissent l'entendre. Ceci fait, il ne se passa rien. Hermione observa les alentours en se demandant comment faire pour entrer si personne ne daignait venir leur ouvrir. Puis les vibrations d'un pas lourd se firent sentir. Une montagne en mouvement s'approchait d'eux. Stupéfaite, Hermione retint un cri, jamais elle n'avait vu un homme aussi grand et aussi trapu.

- Bonsoir Hagrid, j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. lança Sirius au nouveau venu, le garde chasse du château, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ami de Sirius et demi-géant.

- Sirius, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit le géant.

L'interpelé répondit cordialement aux questions du garde-chasse qui leur ouvrait les grilles de l'école. Visiblement très curieux, le géant s'intéressa à la jeune fille qu'il détailla de bas en haut.

- Si on m'avait dit que Sirius Black avait une fille, j'aurai bien rit. finit-il par dire sans se préoccuper d'Hermione.

- C'est tellement improbable que moi-même je n'y crois qu'un jour sur deux. lança-t-elle. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire son père et estomaqua le géant qui ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de la réflexion.

Pour rompre son embarras, Hagrid leur proposa d'avancer vers le château. Hermione avait peine à suivre le rythme du géant. S'il faisait deux pas, elle devait en aligner quatre ou cinq. Heureusement, il se déplaçait relativement doucement, sa haute silhouette semblant rouler comme un navire ventru. Il paraissait de bonne humeur et noyait littéralement les deux visiteurs de ses paroles.

- Et elle sera dans quelle année la petiote ? fit-il en désignant Hermione qui sursauta. Le ton était amical, le contenu un peu vexant mais sans plus. C'était le mot qui la perturbait. Elle l'avait déjà entendu. Mais où ?

- Probablement en sixième année pour qu'elle puisse avoir ses aspics sans difficultés. répondit Sirius sans se préoccuper de la sémantique.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais mon père y tient. compléta hâtivement Hermione.

Depuis sa discussion avec sa tante-Jane, la jeune fille n'était plus aussi persuadée d'avoir 15 ans. Sa facilité à apprendre les sorts de niveau supérieur montrait soit qu'elle était extrêmement douée, soit qu'elle avait fini le cycle d'étude. Par modestie, elle penchait pour la seconde solution. Hagrid éclata d'un grand rire en voyant le regard furieux de Sirius pour sa fille et l'angélisme affiché sur le visage de celle-ci, histoire de le provoquer un peu plus.

- Je veillerai sur elle Sirius, t'inquiète pas. s'exclama Hagrid en écrasant son ami d'un tape bourrue sur l'épaule.

- Je ne sais pas si cela doit me rassurer Hagrid. répondit Sirius en lui lançant un regard chargé de reproches. Le géant se massa les mains en regardant ses pieds. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être aussi brusque.

- Cela fait des années que je suis garde-chasse, je saurais la surveiller. s'indigna-t-il tout de même.

- Mon père doit penser que je serais capable de contourner toutes les sécurités de l'école. répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

- Elle n'a pas de cape d'invisibilité comme James ? s'inquiéta le géant.

- C'est Harry qui l'a à présent. répondit Sirius. J'aurais dû empêcher Dumbledore de lui confier. continua-t-il rageur.

Hermione était un peu perdue, mais n'osa pas les interrompre. Toute information étant bonne à connaitre, le fait de savoir que Harry Potter était capable de disparaitre à tout instant sous une cape d'invisibilité n'était pas un élément qu'il fallait négliger.

- C'est vrai. reprit le géant. Dumbledore pensait qu'il s'agissait de l'une des reliques. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Vous parlez des "reliques de la mort" du conte ? s'étonna Hermione qui doutait qu'on puisse prendre au sérieux ces mythes et légendes.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il existait trois reliques distinctes, la pierre de vie, la baguette d'invincibilité et la cape d'invisibilité. Mais elle ne voyait pas ce que cela donnerait de les identifier.

- En admettant qu'elles existent, même si on les réunissait, il ne passerait rien de particulier. fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, espérant que l'un des adultes puisse lui répondre.

- Selon Dumbledore, il peut y avoir un intérêt à éviter que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne puisse les acquérir. répondit Hagrid pour qui douter de Dumbledore était le plus grand des crimes.

- Sous cet angle, je suis d'accord avec lui. acquiesça Hermione sans retenue. Sait-on s'il à déjà essayé de les obtenir ?

- Il semble que non, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. répondit Hagrid sur un ton moins sec. La remarque d'Hermione quant à sa confiance pour le directeur de Poudlard semblait avoir reconstitué instantanément son capital de sympathie à l'égard de la jeune fille. Hermione aurait aimé que les cousins de la famille Black oublient aussi rapidement leurs griefs.

Sirius coupa la conversation pour signaler qu'ils arrivaient devant la grande entrée de l'école. Apparemment sans efforts, Hagrid poussa la porte à double battant donnant accès à immense hall d'où partait d'étranges escaliers. Certaines portions semblaient se déplacer sans raisons particulières. Hermione resta un moment sans voix. Il lui paru presque impossible de passer d'un endroit à l'autre dans ces conditions. La vie d'élève devait être proprement impossible. Parfois, un fantôme passait dans le vide et les personnages des tableaux échangeaient leurs point de vue quant aux visiteurs qui arrivaient si tard. La jeune fille était restée bouche bée devant le spectacle. La voix de Sirius lui parvint comme dans un rêve.

- Hermione, dépêches-toi, s'il te plait. faisait-il. La jeune fille revint à l'instant dans la réalité.

- J'arrive papa. Dis-moi, c'est toujours comme ça ? Je veux dire, les escaliers.

Sirius admit que la situation n'était pas exceptionnelle. Mais il la rassura, en règle générale, les escaliers essayent plutôt d'aider les élèves que l'inverse. Hermione lui affirma d'une voix qui indiquait l'exact contraire, qu'elle se sentait parfaitement tranquille à cette idée. D'un geste amical il lui indiqua de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre porte imposante, laissant sur le côté les sabliers indiquant le nombre de points acquis par chaque maison. Derrière, Hermione aperçu les quatre tables séparant les diverses maisons de l'école. Tous les élèves devaient être attablés en l'attendant. L'idée qu'ils soient spécialement réunis pour la recevoir la tétanisa. Mais la voix de Hagrid la rassura. Il pestait car il avait encore raté le début du repas. Hermione se sentit soulagée et respira mieux. D'un pas qu'elle voulu ferme, elle s'élança dans la grande salle à la suite de Hagrid et de son père qui étaient déjà à quelques pas devant elle. La jeune fille tenta de rester impassible alors qu'elle tremblait des pieds à la tête.

Sur les tables alentours, des visages se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Certains saluaient le géant qui leur répondait avec gentillesse. D'autres se murmuraient à l'oreille ou désignaient d'une manière qu'ils voulaient discrète la jeune fille. Les deux premières enjambées furent pénibles et Hermione faillit renverser et s'étaler sur le dallage. De petits rires contenus et quelques murmures saluèrent son entrée manquée. Elle inspira profondément, laissa son regard faire le tour de la salle et s'élança à nouveau. Son tract avait disparu, ses épaules se détendirent, ses jambes cessèrent de flageoler. Elle avança prestement, d'un pas bien cadencé, ni trop rapide, ni trop lent, un vague sourire s'incrusta sur sa mâchoire un peu crispée. Sirius qui se retourna vers elle en entendant les autres élèves ricaner remarqua que sa fille paraissait bien plus âgée quand elle était concentrée. Sa coiffure légère tranchait nettement avec la sévérité de son visage. Elle lui parut très belle vraiment. Devant lui se tenait Dumbledore, grand hiératique et sévère. Il croisait ses mais devant lui et attendait visiblement l'arrivée de la jeune fille pour intervenir.

En remontant les tables vers l'estrade, Hermione vit Ginny qui lui adressait un sourire et un petit geste d'amitié. Elle passa à ses côtés avant d'avoir prit une décision quant à l'attitude à suivre. Puis elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à faire des convenances. Et revint en arrière pour embrasser son amie et prendre des nouvelles en quelques mots. Des murmures un peu plus prononcés se firent derrière elle. Mais la jeune irlandaise n'en avait cure. Au passage, Ginny lui présenta ses frères George, Fred et Ron. Hermione les salua et s'excusa de ne pouvoir rester. Ce qui les amusa beaucoup. Sous ses lunettes, Albus Dumbledore parut beaucoup s'amuser lui aussi. Quand elle arriva enfin face à lui, elle posa sa main droite sur le cœur et s'inclina un peu en signe de respect. Il lui rendit son hommage. Un étrange silence s'était installé dans la grande salle. Personne n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore se conduire d'une manière aussi sentencieuse. Hermione elle-même ignorait pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi, c'était venu instinctivement.

- Mes enfants. fit enfin Dumbledore. Je voulais vous présenter une jeune fille qui sera bientôt l'une des vôtres. Je vous demande de lui faire un bon accueil.

Des applaudissements fusèrent instantanément d'un peu partout dans la salle. Pourtant, le directeur n'avait rien dit qui puisse motiver cet accueil chaleureux. Á la table de Griffondor les Weasley avaient organisé un comité d'accueil tonitruant. Hermione n'était guère surprise de leur enthousiasme. Ils avaient dû prévenir une partie de leur maison de sa venue et elle était accueillie comme un futur membre de leur maison. Pour les autres, cela relevait du mystère. Sauf que son père était évidemment connu des élèves et de leurs parents. La présence de Sirius facilitait son acceptation comme son rejet. La table de Serpentard n'était pas transportée de joie.

- Je lui fais confiance pour s'intégrer parmi vous. continua Dumbledore après avoir obtenu le silence. Et je vous fais confiance pour l'accepter avec gentillesse. Elle vient d'Irlande et à certainement beaucoup à nous apprendre sur les pratiques de ce beau pays. Une nouvelle volée d'applaudissement rompit le silence quand la voix du directeur se tût.

- Monsieur le directeur. fit une voix derrière Hermione qui se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Un homme pâle aux cheveux noirs de jais, visiblement graisseux, qui lui donnait un air de corbeau venait de se lever.

- Vous avez une requête mon cher Severus ? interrogea doucement Dumbledore.

- Je propose de démontrer tout de suite ce qu'elle sait faire. Opposons cette jeune fille à deux de nos champions. Sirius s'avança vers Dumbledore pour l'empêcher d'accepter. Le directeur leva une main noircie, comme morte, pour l'arrêter.

- Je ne puis répondre à votre demande, mon ami. fit-il sans se préoccuper de Sirius. C'est à cette jeune fille de répondre. Il regarda aimablement Hermione. Elle hésita un moment. Elle n'était pas particulièrement préparée à montrer ses talents.

- Comme vous voudrez monsieur. lança-t-elle finalement.

Il fut décidé que la jeune fille rencontrerait en duel deux des champions des clubs de duel de l'école. Hermione s'étonna, pourquoi en sélectionner deux et non pas trois ou quatre ? Puis elle comprit. Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter s'avancèrent vers l'estrade. La jeune fille soupçonna le professeur d'avoir été soudoyé par ses cousins pour la ridiculiser ou la blesser dès avant sa rentrée. Par magie on dégagea rapidement la grande salle et on y installa l'estrade prévue pour les duels. Pendant l'intermède, Dumbledore était retourné à sa place et les Weasley virent saluer la jeune fille avant que Sirius ne les éloigne fermement.

- Mon cœur. fit celui-ci. Surtout, tu fais attention, inutile de te blesser inutilement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. sourit la jeune fille. Mais plutôt pour eux.

- Ne sois pas si confiante, ils sont bien entrainés. Et ils ne manqueront pas une occasion de nous humilier. cracha Sirius excédé. Satané Severus, il ne peut pas me souffrir. Alors il risque de s'en prendre à toi.

- C'est gentil de me prévenir maintenant. coupa Hermione à présent un peu fâchée.

Au signal, la jeune fille monta sur l'estrade pour rencontrer son premier compétiteur. Par tirage au sort, Drago Malefoy fut désigné pour passer le premier. Les deux jeunes gens se saluèrent rapidement. Et un _stupefix_ cingla avant même que l'arbitre en donna l'autorisation. Ce qui valu des protestations indignées de la part des Griffondors. Hermione se retrouva un genou à terre avant d'avoir pu se préparer. C'était une erreur qu'elle ne ferait pas une seconde fois. Alors qu'un nouvel éclair se dirigeait vers elle, Hermione lança un sort de bouclier qui fit reculer les premiers rangs installés auprès de l'estrade. Cela lui laissa amplement le temps de se relever. En face d'elle Drago semblait circonspect. Tant qu'elle tiendrait son bouclier il ne pourrait la toucher, elle ne pourrait pas non plus intervenir. Le bout de la baguette de Drago scintillait. Il attendait le bon moment pour frapper. Drago regardait son adversaire avec condescendance, certain de ne plus manquer sa cible.

Soudain le bouclier tomba, et avant qu'il puisse réagir, Drago se retrouva projeté en arrière, perdit sa baguette et se trouva allongé dos au sol. Vainement il chercha à se redresser. Personne n'avait rien entendu, Hermione avait à peine bougé.

- Mademoiselle Black vainqueur après un superbe sort informulé. lança l'arbitre.

Revenu de sa stupeur le public éclata en un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Enfin le meilleur duelliste de Serpentard avait été vaincu. Par une fille qui plus était. Sirius adressa avec des mots un peu cru sa satisfaction de voir sa fille gagner si nettement. Elle lui sourit doucement, le gringalet lui avait fait peur. Sa victoire n'était pas une évidence. Si elle n'avait pas lancé son sort en informulé, elle aurait été vaincue.

- Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un lancer si facilement un sort de stupefixion en informulé. lança Sirius à sa fille.

- Ni l'adjoindre aussi rapidement d'un _incarcerem_. murmura pour lui-même Dumbledore. La force des habitudes. Il dissimula un sourire derrière sa main valide portée sur sa moustache.

Madame Pomfresh s'assura rapidement de l'état général du perdant. Elle parut très rassurée de le voir en pleine forme, simplement entravé et bâillonné. Dès que Drago fut libéré, l'arbitre lui demanda de venir saluer la gagnante. Il refusa et descendit de l'estrade sous les huées des autres élèves. L'arbitre qui était avant tout le professeur Chourave, allait pénaliser sa maison quand Dumbledore lui fit signe de laisser passer l'affront. De son côté, Hermione s'en moquait éperdument. Ce fut donc le tour de Harry Potter de monter sur l'estrade pour participer au second duel. Son arrivée fut saluée par des applaudissements nourris. Probablement un peu plus du côté des Serpentard que des Griffondor ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'il était sensé représenter les lions. La personnalité de Harry expliquait probablement que tous les élèves proches des Weasley ne lui fisse pas un accueil glorieux.

Les deux duellistes se firent face et se saluèrent. Cette fois, Hermione était prête à intervenir contre toute traitrise. Elle fut satisfaite de constater qu'il n'essaya pas de tricher. Quelques traits colorés volèrent et Hermione fut obligée d'esquiver promptement les coups. Manifestement, Harry était un adversaire plus à sa mesure. Le visage impassible de la jeune fille commençait à refléter ses sentiments. Á chaque esquive, à chaque coup qu'elle tentait de porter, l'excitation du combat pour le combat, l'envie d'atteindre ses limites sourdait en elle. Ses sorts se faisaient plus puissants sans qu'elle en prenne conscience et Harry faisait bien de les éviter.

Á défaut d'être rapide dans l'exécution de ses sorts, le jeune homme avait en lui quelque chose qui le protégeait, une maitrise de la magie qui n'était pas de lui. Cette impression s'imposait de plus en plus à la jeune fille et commençait à l'inquiéter. Finalement, elle eut peur quand il parvint à retourner l'un des sorts vers elle. Le trait lumineux apparut à la jeune fille comme un gigantesque serpent. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie dans les caves du ministère irlandais la tétanisa. Et elle fut projetée durement contre le plancher de l'estrade.

- Monsieur Potter, vainqueur après le renvoi d'un sort _d'expelliarmus_.

Des applaudissements virent saluer la victoire digne remportée par Harry. Mais Hermione eut besoin de l'aide de madame Pomfresh pour se relever. Son propre sort l'avait marqué aux épaules et sur la poitrine. L'infirmière procéda aux premiers soins et garantit qu'elle serait rapidement remise sur pied. Avec l'aide de son père, la jeune fille se releva enfin et se dirigea vers son adversaire pour le saluer. L'impression étrange qu'elle avait ressentie juste avant sa défaite revenait, sourde et désagréable. Un peu comme dans le salon du square Grimaurd.

Après le salut réglementaire, Harry s'avança vers Hermione une main tendue. Hésitante, elle la prit malgré tout.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin. la phrase cingla comme un reproche.

- Moi de même. répondit-elle poliment. Je te croyais plus grand. continua-t-elle en souriant.

- Et en plus j'ai des lunettes. fit-il avec une certaine autodérision. Mais je suis un étalon malgré tout. Hermione trouva la chute beaucoup moins drôle et ne se priva pas de lui indiquer.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, j'imagine. compléta-t-elle rapidement.

- Peut-être, si j'en ai le temps. répondit-il en haussant les épaules dédaigneusement.

Ne pouvant prolonger l'échange que tous essayait de surprendre, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent enfin. De son côté, Harry passa les doigts sur sa cicatrice comme si elle le brulait. Hermione avait un sentiment très étrange. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Déjà Sirius s'approchait pour la féliciter.

- Très beau duel. complimenta le dernier des Black. Évidemment, contre un garçon, c'est plus difficile. continua-t-il.

- Misogyne, réactionnaire. éructa-t-elle, vexée en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son père qui balbutia des excuses insignifiantes. Il était bien un Black s'il ne pouvait pas considérer une femme comme étant un adversaire valable. Hermione était un peu déçue par la réaction de son père. Elle le pensait plus intelligent que cela.

Quand la jeune fille fut descendue de l'estrade, le professeur Dumbledore était là qui l'attendait pour la conduire dans son bureau où ils seraient plus à l'aise pour discuter de son intégration à l'école. Sirius courut presque pour les rattraper.

- Sirius, je vois que vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le comportement des jeunes filles. s'amusa Dumbledore quand il arriva enfin.

- Ne m'en parlez pas Albus. confia-t-il. Tout ceci est pour moi un grand mystère.

- Imbécile. siffla Hermione encore fâchée.

- Tête de mule. répondit Sirius en lui faisant délibérément face et la toisant. Le directeur se retint de rire et les guida hors de la grande salle.

Quelques applaudissements les saluèrent encore lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte. Puis le plus grand calme régna autour d'eux. Quelques élèves commençaient à monter pour regagner leurs dortoirs, mais la plupart des élèves resteraient encore un peu dans la grande salle. Le directeur conduisit Hermione et Sirius jusqu'à une gargouille de pierre coincée dans un angle de couloir. Il lui donna le nom d'un bonbon acidulé et la gargouille sembla s'enrouler sur elle-même pendant qu'elle dévoilait un escalier secret qui montait jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

La pièce était encombrée de bibelots qui s'occupaient tous seuls sur les étagères. Une épée incrustée de pierreries brillait sur son support à l'avant de l'imposant bureau. Le directeur indiqua deux sièges à ses invités et prit place derrière son bureau. Il posa sa main brulée sur le sous-main et fit tourner une plume dans l'autre main.

- Mademoiselle Black. fit-il. Pensez-vous qu'il soit utile que je laisse votre nom sur cette liste ? Un mot et je puis le rayer. Hermione resta interdite, Sirius s'indigna.

- Vous ne pouvez pas refuser de l'inscrire dans cette école. ragea-t-il.

- Je le peux, mais là n'est pas la question. trancha Dumbledore toujours aussi calme. C'est à cette demoiselle de savoir si elle tient à venir malgré tout. Hermione plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus du directeur. Elle n'y vit rien d'autre que son propre reflet. Qu'espérait-elle d'ailleurs ?

- J'ai encore des choses à apprendre manifestement. admit-elle finalement. Donc ma place est ici comme tous les jeunes de mon âge. Dumbledore parut satisfait de la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Nous pouvons mettre à votre disposition une chambre dès ce soir. continua-t-il. Sirius qui était déjà écarlate faillit en tomber raide d'une attaque d'apoplexie.

- Ma fille rentre à la maison avec moi ! Que croyez-vous Albus ? Il manqua de renverser son siège en se relevant.

- Je m'inquiète du bien être de cette jeune fille mon ami. Rien de plus. ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à Sirius de se rassoir.

- Je me sens bien chez Sirius. trancha Hermione qui pensait à juste titre qu'elle était la première concernée dans cette conversation.

Le directeur parut un peu gêné de cette conclusion. Visiblement il avait prévu autre chose. Il finit par admettre qu'il doutait que le square Grimaurd fut une bonne résidence pour Hermione. Elle lui affirma qu'elle y recevait tout l'amour et l'attention dont elle pouvait avoir besoin. Pour elle, le square Grimaurd était pleinement sa maison, sa famille. Sirius resta silencieux pendant son intervention, ses yeux semblaient s'embrumer un peu. Quand elle eut fini de s'emporter contre le directeur, Hermione croisa les bras fermement et attendit le verdict. Il vint de Sirius.

- Tu peux reprendre les deux dernières phrases s'il te plait. Avec ton accent irlandais, je n'ai rien compris. Hermione resta silencieuse, consternée. Albus retint encore un sourire. Il avait compris que Sirius essayait de désarmer le conflit par une touche d'humour.

- Papa. Je n'ai pas d'accent. coupa Hermione sûre de son fait.

- Mademoiselle Black, je confirme que vous avez un léger accent, mais cela n'est pas préjudiciable. s'amusa Dumbledore. Hermione en conclut que si tout le monde lui en voulait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se taire. Et elle bouda un peu.

Dumbledore admit finalement que l'état actuel des choses serait satisfaisant jusqu'à la rentrée de septembre. Ensuite, les cours reprenant, il s'occuperait personnellement de la jeune fille. Considérant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à cet état de fait, Sirius rendit les armes. Hermione fut contrainte de suivre le mouvement.

- D'ici là Sirius prenez bien soin de cette jeune fille. fit Dumbledore d'un ton solennel un peu étonnant. Elle représente beaucoup à mes yeux.

- C'est donc vrai. coupa Sirius. Vous connaissiez sa mère.

- En effet, j'ai aidé Hermione Parkinson dans ses démarches. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop déçue du tour prit par les événements. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore semblaient chercher à percer l'âme de la jeune fille qu'il fixait ardemment.

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur. répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

Finalement, Dumbledore remercia ses deux visiteurs et les reconduisit doucement vers l'entrée de son bureau. Sirius commença à descendre lorsque Hermione se retourna vers le vénérable sorcier.

- Votre main, monsieur, c'est à cause de Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ? Le directeur resta interdit. Se demandant probablement ce qu'il convenait de dire et de faire.

- Bien que prévenu, je suis tombé dans le piège qu'il avait tendu. fit-il enfin.

- Il y en a six autres. dit-elle sans bien comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- En effet. convint Dumbledore qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Vos souvenirs reviennent peut-être.

- Je sais des choses que je ne me rappelle pas avoir apprise, j'ai des habitudes et des réflexes qui parfois m'inquiètent. bredouilla Hermione sachant qu'elle avait à ses côtés une présence attentive. Quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas.

- Retournons nous assoir. fit aimablement le vieil homme en refermant la porte.

Il traversa la pièce avec une rapidité et une agilité étonnante. Il ne jouait plus le rôle du directeur serein d'une école maniérée. Son visage reflétait l'excitation du moment. Il semblait anticiper chaque seconde de la discussion qui allait s'ouvrir. Pour une fois, il aurait un auditoire à son niveau. Une personne qui saurait à demi-mots de quoi il est question, des tenants et des aboutissants de sa réflexion. Depuis Grimenwald, il n'avait pas eut ce bonheur.

Au lieu de s'installer derrière son bureau, il s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille. Hermione était un peu inquiète d'observer un tel débordement d'énergie de la part du digne directeur.

- Il y a des choses que je ne puis vous révéler à votre sujet mademoiselle. fit-il bientôt. Sachez néanmoins que vous avez beaucoup à voir avec ce dont nous allons nous entretenir.

- C'est-à-dire, combien Tom Jedusor a pu créer d'horcruxes. Tout se passait comme si Hermione était étrangère à son propre corps et si une autre personne parlait à sa place de choses étonnantes. Dumbledore ne put retenir une petite interjection de félicité.

- Vous êtes pleine de ressources mademoiselle Parkinson. fil-il malicieux. Nous allons en effet parler des horcruxes.

- Le premier, c'était un livre. commença Hermione. Le directeur acquiesça silencieusement d'un hochement de tête, ses yeux se limitaient à deux fentes au cœur des rides de son visage. Si j'en crois ce que je vois, il a été détruit, le basilic tué et la chambre des secrets refermée. continua Hermione en désignant l'épée de Godric Griffondor qui trônait sur son présentoir.

- Pour une fois, Harry ne s'est pas contenté d'être un garçon obtus, orgueilleux, imbu de sa personne et hautain. scanda Dumbledore. Il a su se souvenir de l'amour que lui porte la famille Weasley.

- C'est cela. fit Hermione en passant la main sur la cicatrice de sa pommette gauche. Ginny avait été "enlevée" par le morceau de l'âme Tom qui voulait la tuer pour revivre.

- C'est ainsi que fonctionnent les horcruxes manifestement. le dégoût se lisait sur le visage de Dumbledore. Une vie pour une autre. C'est trivial comme procédé.

- Á l'image de Tom finalement. coupa Hermione. Il a été puissant, mais pas très fin ni élégant.

La remarque amusa beaucoup le directeur qui admit que son ancien élève était en effet tout sauf très distingué. Son goût pour le pouvoir et le contrôle lui ayant fait perdre toute notion du beau. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été très attiré par les objets pour les qualités de leur exécution, mais bien par leur valeur.

- Ou pour ce qu'ils pouvaient représenter. intervint Hermione.

- Jedusor appréciait énormément de collecter de petits trophées pris à ses victimes. C'est certainement dans cette habitude qu'il à puisé ses ressources pour les horcruxes. continua Dumbledore.

Le cas du journal de Tom Jedusor fut rapidement évacué. Il fallait en retenir que Harry Potter avait, cette fois, été digne de son statut de "survivant". Il avait été héroïque ce qui conduisit à la destruction du premier horcruxe. Il en restait six. Avant qu'Hermione ne le fasse, Dumbledore évoqua la bague de Gaunt. C'était sa plus grande erreur. Il avait sans trop de difficulté retrouvé la trace de cet objet qui appartenait au grand-père du mage noir. Néanmoins, il avait cédé à la tentation et avait voulu enfiler l'anneau. Le caillou qui ornait la bague était d'un noir très profond, sans défauts, mais elle était taillée très grossièrement et était à présent fendue en deux.

- La pierre de vie. Vous croyez à ce conte, Hagrid me l'a dit. fit la jeune fille stupéfaite.

- Et je peux vous garantir qu'elle est bien ce que je pensais. répondit le vieil homme sur un air de triomphe. Même dans son fonctionnement. Il souriait largement, visiblement fier de ses résultats.

Dumbledore ne souhaita pas épiloguer sur le second horcruxe. Il admit que son espérance de vie se trouvait plus que limitée à cause de cette erreur d'appréciation. Néanmoins, il savait que sa mission aurait une fin heureuse grâce à la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Hermione montra qu'elle ne comprenait pas cet optimisme.

- Le simple fait que vous soyez là prouve que nous n'avons plus à craindre que les horcruxes et non les restes de Voldemort.

Il fallut au directeur expliquer que lors de la chute de Voldemort en octobre 1981, Harry n'avait pas définitivement vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres. Des lambeaux de son âme, accrochée par ses horcruxes à une existence terrestre, avait survécue. Miss Parkinson s'était fixé pour objectif de détruire ses malheureux restes. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas en dire plus, mais il y avait un lien de cause à effet très net entre la présence d'Hermione devant lui et la réussite de la mission de Miss Parkinson.

Après ces constats, rassurant pour l'un, très ennuyeux pour l'autre, il fallait déterminer ce qu'étaient les cinq autres horcruxes.

- L'un d'eux est un médaillon caché dans une grotte sur la côte du pays de Galles. expliqua Dumbledore très sur de son fait.

- Non. Il n'y est plus. Aller là-bas ne conduirait à rien. s'exclama Hermione sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

- Voilà qui est embarrassant. continua Dumbledore qui semblait en effet très ennuyé par cette information.

- Mais je crois savoir où il est. Intervint Hermione à nouveau. Je vous l'apporterai à la rentrée prochaine. S'il à pu passer 18 ans là où il se trouve, deux mois ne changeront plus rien. Surtout que je l'aurais pratiquement sous les yeux.

Il restait encore la question de quatre horcruxes. La jeune fille n'eut aucune résurgence de son passé pour éclairer leurs descriptions et leurs emplacements actuels. La voyant hésiter, Dumbledore intervint pour débloquer la situation. Alors qu'il devenait évident qu'il ne pourrait plus obtenir de renseignements de Miss Parkinson, le directeur de Poudlard avait rencontré un allié de taille.

- Un historien du nom d'Albert Durillon est venu me trouver sur les indications de Miss Parkinson. fit-il avant d'estimer l'impact qu'avait ce nom sur les souvenirs d'Hermione. Abruptement, ce nom n'avait rien évoqué à la jeune fille qui attendait imperturbable la fin de son intervention. Hermione questionna malgré tout.

- Ne suis-je pas sensée le connaitre ?

- Il semblerait que ce souvenir vous fasse défaut. répondit doucement Dumbledore.

Le directeur prit un petit carnet de notes à couverture verte, vieux et usé. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et commença à en lire des extraits.

"_11 Janvier 1989.  
Je me suis avancé très profondément dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard. D'après le baron rouge c'est ici qu'il avait retrouvé la dame blanche après son suicide, et avant le sien.  
Si comme je le soupçonne Jedusor a réussi à convaincre la dame blanche de lui céder le diadème de sa mère, alors il est possible qu'il l'ait simplement laissé sur place.  
12 Janvier 1989.  
Damnés centaures, ils ne sont pas très aimables.  
Ai rencontré la dame blanche. Elle a confirmé avoir indiqué où se trouvait le diadème de sa mère à Tom Jedusor. Pour le moment je ne vois pas où il a pu le cacher. L'emplacement originel est vide, seul subsiste un coffret à bijoux pourri par le temps.  
13 janvier 1989.  
Sweet single heart__**[1]**__, je suis désolé. Je ne vais pas y arriver.  
Des acromentules viennent de me tomber dessus. Ma cachette va me protéger quelques temps, j'en profite pour y laisser ce carnet. Adieu."_

Sans bien savoir pourquoi, Hermione senti son cœur se serrer. Elle était mortellement inquiète pour cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui avait risqué sa vie pour eux. D'un regard implorant, elle exigea de Dumbledore qui lui confirme qu'Albert Durillon était sorti vivant de ce piège. Avec un grand sourire le professeur reprit sa lecture.

"_15 janvier 1989,  
Le garde-chasse de Poudlard, par Merlin sait comment, connait les acromentules et est arrivé juste au bon moment.  
Jedusor n'a pas dû cacher son horcruxe ici. Bien trop dangereux"._

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Et pensa que la présence du carnet dans le bureau de Dumbledore laissait présager que l'auteur des notes était parvenu à se tirer de ce guêpier. Á présent, ils savaient quel pouvait être le quatrième horcruxe. Il en restait trois.

Avant que la jeune fille ne questionne l'orateur à propos de l'emplacement potentiel de cet horcruxe, il reprit.

- Nous savons aussi que Jedusor à fait disparaitre en même temps que le médaillon une coupe ayant appartenu à Poufsouffle. fit-il doucement.

- Qui est certainement devenue le cinquième horcruxe. poursuivit Hermione qui reçu l'approbation silencieuse du directeur.

- D'après notre allié, Jedusor à confié ce trésor aux Lestrange. Le constat ne semblait pas inquiéter Dumbledore.

- Comme ils sont en prison, que leurs biens sont sous scellés, nous aurons la possibilité de chercher chez eux. s'enthousiasma Hermione qui voyait enfin une action à mener.

Le digne directeur calma les ardeurs de la jeune fille en faisant remarquer qu'il ne serait probablement pas aisé d'entrer dans la demeure des Lestrange sans se faire remarquer. Il reconnu néanmoins qu'il faudrait en passer par là. De même, il escomptait bien que la jeune fille puisse lui apporter une aide précieuse. Hermione affirma sans aucune retenue qu'elle était prête à assurer son rôle dans cette grande farce. L'allusion au vaudeville l'amusa. La famille Black était passée maitre dans ce domaine, elle l'avait constaté de visu.

Cependant, il restait toujours à identifier deux horcruxes. Albus Dumbledore rouvrit le carnet pour lire un nouveau passage.

"_avril 1985.  
Selon tes indications, le dernier horcruxe doit être le serpent de Jedusor, Nagini. Après de longues recherches, j'ai fini par localiser un monstre du genre en Albanie.  
Là même où Tu as disparue."_

Dumbledore tourna quelques pages. Lentement et avec la douceur que l'on réserve à une relique de grand prix. Pendant qu'il vérifiait chacune des indications pour ne pas oublier celle qu'il voulait relire, Hermione essuya des larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Elle savait qu'il parlait de sa mère. Visiblement il avait une grande affection pour elle. Et si c'était lui son vrai père ? Hermione Durillon. Cela sonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles. Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore reprit.

"_mai_ _1985.  
Le serpent Nagini n'est plus. Ce qui est étonnant. Il m'a attaqué mais je n'ai eu aucune peine à le détruire. Je doute qu'il fut un horcruxe. Ou bien, je n'ai pas trouvé le bon serpent.  
L'animal correspond pourtant à la description que Tu m'en as faite."_

Le directeur de l'école referma une seconde fois le carnet d'Albert. Il attendait visiblement que la jeune fille fasse le bilan de ce qu'il venait de lui lire.

- Il semble qu'il n'y ait pas sept mais six horcruxes. tenta-t-elle.

- Exactement mademoiselle. répondit Dumbledore très satisfait de cette conclusion. Hermione aussi se sentait soulagée d'avoir un objectif de moins à abattre.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Je pense qu'en détruisant Voldemort en Albanie Miss Parkinson l'a empêché de poursuivre la constitution de ses horcruxes. Il lui fallait un corps qu'alors il n'avait plus.

Il ne restait plus qu'à définir ce qu'était le sixième horcruxe. Considérant qu'il exista lui aussi. Le doute était à présent permis. D'ailleurs, de l'avis de Dumbledore il y avait peu de chance qu'il fut crée en effet. Mais Hermione n'était pas aussi catégorique. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucune raison que l'affirmation qu'il y ait sept horcruxes soit à ce point fausse. Que l'un des horcruxes les moins fiables, conditionné à la vie de l'animal, n'existe pas ne pouvait justifier l'erreur à propos d'un second horcruxe.

Hermione savait qu'il existait. Elle en était intimement persuadée mais ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. Elle tenta de trouver une solution, évoqua à voix haute, volubile, toutes les raisons qui faisaient que cet horcruxe existait certainement. Pourquoi sinon sa mère aurait-elle précisé le nombre sept. Que grâce à elle il y en ait un de moins était plutôt plaisant. Le dernier qui manquait à l'appel était évidemment sous leurs nez, il suffisait de regarder avec attention plutôt que de se complaire avec des œillères. Elle n'avait qu'une confiance limitée dans Dumbledore et lui exprima clairement qu'à son avis il valait bien moins qu'Olaf Thorsthon. Hermione enrageait contre ce grand sorcier qui hésitait à faire confiance à des gens dignes et de bonne foi. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, elle avait achevé de s'énerver en gaëlique. Ce n'était plus un accent mais proprement la langue irlandaise qu'elle employait.

Vidée par ce flots de méchanceté, Hermione se rassit et se campa boudeuse sur son siège. En face d'elle le professeur Dumbledore semblait un peu perplexe. Il n'avait pas compris plus de deux mots de la dernière observation.

- Vous vous souvenez d'Olaf Thorsthon. fit-il d'une voix mal assurée. C'est un pas en avant très satisfaisant. Un pâle sourire se figea sur son visage ridé.

- Il m'a appris autant et plus qu'à vous, Albus. rétorqua-t-elle encore un peu fâchée. Elle ignorait qui pouvait être ce Thorsthon, mais l'évoquer avait fait vaciller les certitudes de Dumbledore. Rien que cela rendait la mention de son nom inestimable.

- Je le sais parfaitement. trancha le directeur un rien cassant. Et c'est à cause de cela que j'ai pleinement confiance en vous. Son ton s'était radoucit. Le vieil homme avait l'habitude des velléités de la jeunesse et ne s'en offusquait plus guère.

Hermione balbutia des excuses que son interlocuteur accueillit avec bienveillance bien qu'il ne les exigea pas le moins du monde. Il se déclara parfaitement prêt à croire, sans aucune retenue, à l'existence du sixième et dernier horcruxe. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient aucune preuve de son existence ni aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. La jeune irlandaise eut un éclair. Á présent c'était une évidence.

- C'est Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en cognant la paume de sa main droite fermement contre son front. Dumbledore resta bouche bée.

- Mademoiselle, ceci me parait totalement impossible. commença le directeur.

- Je le sais, car je l'ai senti au cours du duel. rétorqua-t-elle vivement. C'était d'ailleurs probablement la raison de sa défaite.

Dumbledore se leva et marcha dans la pièce, sans but précis. Hermione se tournait sur sa chaise, fébrile, en le regardant passer d'un coin à l'autre. Il convint que cette possibilité l'avait effleurée. Cela expliquait pourquoi Harry avait survécu.

- En tuant Lilly, Jedusor à permit la constitution d'un nouvel horcruxe. remarqua Dumbledore d'une voix éteinte, absente. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et les exprimait à voix haute sans y prendre garde.

- Et l'objet de son attention n'était autre que Harry. continua-t-elle. Ce qui réveilla l'attention du professeur.

- Il est donc tout à fait logique que le morceau d'âme de Voldemort soit allé se loger dans Harry lui-même. approuva sentencieusement Dumbledore.

- Ce qui empêchait Jedusor de tuer Harry l'instant d'après. continua Hermione.

- Et qui explique l'attitude actuelle de Harry. trancha le professeur visiblement peiné par ce constat.

Il confia à la jeune fille qu'il estimait le comportement hautain et orgueilleux de Harry radicalement en décalage avec sa nature profonde. Cette dernière s'était exprimée lors de son enfance et surtout quand il avait sauvé la vie de la jeune Weasley. Hermione acquiesça sans difficulté et affirma qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas Harry. Quelque chose avait changé en lui qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaitre. Imaginer qu'il était possédé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par l'esprit de Voldemort expliquait bien des choses.

Après ces constatations, Dumbledore alla vers l'un des portraits du bureau et demanda que l'on prévint le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste. Il expliqua à la jeune irlandaise qu'il voulait demander une confirmation pour ce genre de possession d'un esprit par un autre. Sans qu'il le dise, elle devina qu'il craignait des dommages irréparables sur la personnalité de Harry. La jeune fille lui affirma sans hésiter qu'à son souvenir, le seul homme qu'elle avait connu comme étant possédé ne présentait aucunes séquelles particulières. En dehors du fait qu'il en était mort, évidemment. Pendant que Dumbledore parlait, Hermione tiqua, elle avait affirmé se souvenir de Harry et de Quirell. Mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré Harry avant ce soir-là. Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas, elle aussi, prendre rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste.

Après quelques palabres entre Dumbledore et le tableau, le professeur revint vers la jeune fille qui était restée sur son siège, dubitative. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ses propres réflexions.

- On me confirme qu'il n'y aurait pas de traces si nous parvenions à libérer Harry de la présence du morceau d'âme de Jedusor. fit-il visiblement plus assuré.

- Ce qui ne me surprend guère. affirma la jeune fille. Ginny Weasley ne présente pas de séquelles de sa confrontation avec le journal de Tom. acheva-t-elle. Dumbledore se déclara stupide de n'avoir pas envisagé ce précédent.

- Voilà une réflexion pertinente mademoiselle. Il la dévisageait et une grande fierté se lisait sur son visage. Lorsque Miss Parkinson était l'une de mes élèves, elle était certainement la plus brillante. Je constate que rien n'a changé. acheva-t-il enfin.

Il restait néanmoins à trouver une solution pour extraire l'âme de Jedusor de Harry. De son côté, Hermione n'envisageait pas de tuer Harry pour en être définitivement débarrassé. Mais elle ne voyait pas véritablement d'autres solutions. Ayant un peu plus de recul et de sagesse, Dumbledore lui affirma qu'il existait d'autres moyens et qu'ils auraient le temps de les détailler plus tard. Pour l'heure, ils avaient beaucoup progressés dans leurs recherches. Après 17 ans d'absence, Dumbledore ne croyait pas au retour précipité de Voldemort.

Très aimablement, il raccompagna Hermione jusqu'en bas des marches cachées par la gargouille. Son père l'y attendait en fulminant. C'est à peine s'il accorda un regard à Dumbledore lorsqu'il étreignit sa fille qui ne comprenait pas l'origine de tant d'attention.

- Albus, j'ignore ce que vous avez dit à ma fille là-haut. aboya-t-il très énervé. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas l'embrigader comme vous l'avez fait avec moi, Lily ou James. Hermione fut touchée par cette sollicitude et ses craintes, fort justifiées par ailleurs.

- Papa, je suis grande et je sais prendre soin de moi. fit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Á cet instant, Sirius ressemblait beaucoup au jeune homme perdu, déboussolé qu'elle avait rencontré en novembre 1981.

- Je te fais confiance. lança-t-il en détournant ses yeux. C'est lui qui m'inquiète. fit-il en désignant Dumbledore qui ne bougeait pas.

Doutant de pouvoir convaincre son père, Hermione salua Dumbledore et guida Sirius jusque dans les escaliers à la quête de leur chambre pour la nuit. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas ses invectives et ses imprécations à destination de Dumbledore. Il en fit tant que cela dépassa les limites du ridicule et qu'Hermione ne put plus retenir un fou-rire.

* * *

63 C'est à partir de la contraction argotique de la phrase qu'est construit le surnom d'Hermione. le cœur solitaire est de venu mouette (single ↔ seagull )


	6. Chap 5 : Une question de classe

Vous avez de la chance, en raison d'un emploi du temps plus que chargé, cette semaine, la publication est avancée d'une journée !

Je remerci Miss Eliie Evans du prêt qu'elle m'a fait et qui occupe la moitié de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

**_Chap. 30 : Une question de classe_**

Tard dans la nuit, il fut décidé que Sirius et sa fille passeraient deux ou trois jours à l'école de sorcellerie le temps pour la jeune fille de s'habituer à l'école avant de s'y rendre, autonome, en tant qu'élève l'année scolaire suivante.

Les dédales de l'école surprirent grandement Hermione. Elle se contentait de suivre son père adoptif dans les couloirs et pensait bien ne jamais retrouver seule son chemin. Les regards surpris, agressifs ou admiratifs que lançaient les élèves sur leur passage gênaient aussi considérablement la jeune fille.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici. Finit-elle par se plaindre alors qu'ils venaient de passer aux côtés d'un groupe de Serpentard.

- Et pourquoi cela petite fille ? s'étonna sincèrement Sirius.

- As-tu remarqué comment ils me regardent ? Ce qu'ils se disent une fois que nous sommes passés ? fit-elle en écarquillant grands les yeux.

- Je croyais que cela ne te préoccupait guère. S'amusa son père adoptif.

La remarque fit mouche et Hermione ne sut que répondre. Elle avait comme principe de ne pas s'inquiéter du regard des autres. Il n'empêchait, le jugement porté par les autres élèves la blessait malgré tout et elle peinait à passer outre. Quand elle s'en ouvrit à son père, celui-ci remarqua que c'était bien une marque de l'adolescence.

- Cela passera. Sourit-il. A quinze ans, et même à vingt, les détails insignifiants ont une place qu'ils ne méritent pas.

- Ce qui revient à dire qu'il faut être vieux et décati pour enfin vivre. Railla la jeune irlandaise.

Sirius reçut assez mal la réplique et lui asséna qu'il n'était pas si vieux, qu'il lui restait encore de belles années devant lui.

- Je n'ai pas encore quarante ans ! s'offusqua-t-il finalement.

- Combien de temps te reste-t-il donc avant cet âge fatidique. Rétorqua Hermione en s'éloignant prudemment.

Le dernier des Black fulminait littéralement. Cette petite peste avait réussi à lui gâcher le plaisir de se trouver dans l'école où il avait vécu tant d'agréables aventures. Heureusement, c'est à ce moment que Remus choisit pour s'approcher d'eux. Il dispersa rapidement les quelques élèves de Serpentard qui se gaussaient des deux visiteurs.

- Sirius, Hermione, je vous cherchais. Sourit-il largement en arrivant auprès d'eux.

- Mon ami ! s'extasia Sirius qui en oublia pratiquement instantanément les raisons de son agacement.

Les deux amis s'embrassèrent rapidement puis Remus se tourna vers Hermione pour la saluer. D'instinct, la jeune fille savait pouvoir avoir confiance en lui. Il s'agissait de l'un des meilleurs amis de son père adoptif. D'ailleurs Sirius avait tenu à parler de lui et de James Potter lors des soirées au square Grimaurd. Donc quoiqu'ils se rencontrassent pour la première fois, Hermione connaissait relativement bien Remus. L'inverse n'étant pas réciproque.

- Bonjour. Se contenta Hermione. Comment pouvait-elle approcher l'un de ses prochains professeurs ?

- Enchanté. Répondit Remus avec un large sourire en serrant la petite main que la jeune fille lui tendait. Il fut néanmoins vaguement surpris par la force de sa poigne.

Passant sur cette surprise, Remus exigea qu'on lui fasse un bilan de la journée. Sans se faire prier, Sirius expliqua par le menu toutes les visites qu'ils avaient effectuées dans l'école. Il prenait un visible plaisir à évoquer tous les coins et recoins de l'établissement. Lorsqu'ils s'y trouvaient pour de vrai, Sirius se montrait même totalement ingérable. Souvent Hermione le comparait à un petit enfant qui montrait ses plus secrets trésors. Elle comprenait aussi que cette période de sa vie était la seule vraiment heureuse qu'il ait eu. Dès leur sortie, Jedusor semait la terreur dans le monde magique et ses meilleurs amis furent tués. Sans l'intervention de sa propre mère, Sirius aurait été accusé à la place de Pettigrew le traitre qui avait vendu Lily et James Potter.

Par conséquent, Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise dans l'école. Elle n'y était pas comme élève, elle visitait le sanctuaire de son père. C'était assez désagréable comme impression.

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? répéta Remus. Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, comprit qu'on s'adressait à elle.

- C'est très grand. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Elle sentait ses joues bruler, et son teint devait virer au rouge. Vraiment, elle ne supportait pas d'être prise en défaut.

Constatant la gêne de la jeune fille, Remus ne put retenir un rire sonore qui fit tressaillir quelques élèves qui se tournèrent vers eux. Hermione déjà contrite se sentit de plus en plus isolée. Elle aurait voulu quitter cette école. Elle y ressentait un paradoxe désagréable. Les lieux la rassuraient, mais l'inquiétaient tout autant. Une menace semblait sourdre doucement et inexorablement.

- Tu devrais peut-être la confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Remarqua Remus le plus sérieusement du monde.

Hermione le dévisagea de ses grands yeux noisette. Il venait de trouver la solution. Elle étouffait sous les souvenirs de son père, elle devait se faire sa propre impression sans être conditionnée par les expériences de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'aperçut que le professeur paraissait plus vieux que son ami, plus misérable et fatigué aussi. Pourtant, ils avaient le même âge. Pourtant, il émanait de lui une impression de force contenue, une force terrifiante. Le contraste entre la bonté qu'il affichait et le potentiel effrayant dont il disposait intriguait la jeune fille.

- Je constate que tu n'as pas expliqué à ta fille mon « petit problème de poil ». remarqua Remus dans une grimace.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Parce qu'elle essaye de comprendre toute seule. Ricana Remus. Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux visiblement il ne parvenait pas à croire son ami.

- Personne ne peut deviner ça ! s'étouffa-t-il.

- Vous êtes « Lunar ». s'extasia Hermione. J'aurais dû le remarquer tout de suite. Acheva-t-elle en se cognant le front de la paume de la main.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent surpris. Et la questionnèrent instantanément sur les origines du surnom employé. Hermione réfléchit le plus intensément qui lui était possible. Pour une fois il semblait qu'elle puisse retenir les fils de sa pensée.

- Je sais que Papa est « Patmol », James était « Cornedrue ». Elle marqua un silence comprenant qu'elle venait d'évoquer un peu rudement la mémoire d'un être cher.

- Continue. Grimaça Sirius qui paraissait un peu marqué.

- Donc il reste « Lunar » et « queuedever ».

Elle regarda les deux hommes d'un regard de triomphe. Sirius resta estomaqué par les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle ne se ressemblait pratiquement plus. Quelque chose en elle s'éveillait. Elle en était d'autant plus belle à admirer.

- Je vous vois mal en tant que « queuedever ». marmonna Hermione. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Parce qu'il est à Azkaban. Ricana Remus. Il faudrait remercier ta mère pour cela d'ailleurs.

Hermione sourit largement. Le détachement de Remus lorsqu'il avait évoqué cette idée était réconfortante. Enfin, elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui ne larmoyait pas sur la mémoire de sa « mère ».

- Donc vous êtes « Lunar ». Conclut Hermione. Cela, c'est un des très rares souvenirs qu'il me reste.

- Et que signifie-t-il ? s'inquiéta Remus.

Hermione souleva haut ses sourcils. La question était pertinente et elle n'avait pas de réponse à fournir. Elle ne s'en était pas préoccupée et de ce fait elle se trouvait à nouveau prise en défaut. Diable qu'elle détestait cette impression. « Réflexe de première de la classe » aurait raillé Ginny si elle avait été à ses côtés. Hermione pestait contre elle-même. Il était vraiment stupide de n'avoir que des extraits de souvenirs. Elle ne parvenait pas à donner de la cohérence à l'ensemble. Elle s'en sentait d'autant plus stupide.

Devant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille, Remus invita ses amis à rejoindre son bureau. Lorsqu'ils y furent rendus, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal entreprit d'expliquer son cas à la fille de son meilleur ami.

- Sirius, James et Pettigrew sont des animagus. Expliqua-t-il. Ils l'ont fait pour mon « petit problème de poils ». s'amusa-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas. Murmura Hermione.

- Ce que Remus veut dire, c'est qu'il a un léger souci avec la Lune.

Hermione dévisagea Remus, elle comprenait. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?

- Vous êtes un loup-garou ! s'écria-t-elle enfin.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent sans peine. Hermione restait bouche bée de constater que l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée emploie un loup-garou. L'ouverture d'esprit de Dumbledore la surprenait grandement. Le directeur accroissait considérablement son prestige à ses yeux. La jeune fille fit dériver la conversation sur les souvenirs des deux hommes. Elle voulait comprendre depuis quand ils étaient ainsi, comment ils avaient fait.

- Ceci dit, je confirme ce que je disais tout à l'heure. Trancha soudain Remus.

- Que ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Il faudrait que je visite l'école avec un autre guide. Sourit Hermione.

- En effet, tu ne peux rester dans l'ombre de nos souvenirs. Continua Remus. Ce n'est pas sain.

Prestement, bien plus rapidement que son allure ne le laissait présager, Remus traversa le bureau, ouvrit sa porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

- Lovegood ! cria-t-il. Venez donc par ici !

On n'entendit pas la réponse mais au bout d'un moment, une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un blond sale et aux grands yeux gris-bleus, pénétra dans la pièce. Le monde semblait extérieur à son existence. Elle se déplaçait avec nonchalance et légèreté, voire une certaine absence. D'un regard croisé, Hermione fit le parallèle entre la nouvelle venue et son père. Aussi fous l'un que l'autre, fut sa remarque. Seulement, pour l'un c'est plus visible. Hermione, par politesse, retint un éclat de rire, mais son père ne put pas ne pas remarquer son hilarité.

- Plutôt que de te moquer, essaye de dépasser le stade de l'apparence. Cracha-t-il un peu durement. C'est ce que nous avons fait avec Remus. Conclut-il doctement.

Hermione sentit l'extrémité de ses oreilles chauffer légèrement ce qui montrait indiscutablement que Sirius avait raison. Elle s'exécuta donc et tendit une main cordiale en direction de Luna. Les deux jeunes filles se présentèrent l'une à l'autre et un silence pesant se fit. Visiblement les deux hommes ne voulaient pas intervenir.

- J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me montre le château. Tenta Hermione.

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne. S'offusqua Luna. Je me perds tout le temps.

- Mais tu es élève ici. Remarqua Hermione avec surprise.

- Ne te moque pas ! Tu connais mieux l'école que moi ! trancha Luna.

- Et pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Tu connais les professeurs et Monsieur Black t'a déjà longuement fait visiter.

- Et toi tu ne te promène jamais ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Je suis l'inspiration du moment, et je me moque de me perdre. Trancha Luna comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Et bien nous serons deux. Rit gaiement Hermione

Finalement, il y avait de l'humour caché dans l'attitude de la jeune Lovegood. Après une inspection complète, Luna rendit à son tour son propre jugement. Elle confirma qu'elle prendrait beaucoup de plaisir à se perdre avec Hermione. L'accord de principe étant acquis, les deux jeunes filles prirent congés des deux hommes. Au moment où la porte se refermait derrière elles, Hermione entendit son père s'adresser à Remus.

- Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

**« §§§ »**

La journée qui suivit fut occupée par une découverte autrement plus amusante du château. Les deux jeunes filles erraient sans vraiment s'inquiéter de l'endroit où elles pouvaient se trouver. Luna expliquait Merlin savait quelles élucubrations sur les origines des passages, sur la présence d'un invisible bestiaire. Tout cela avait un peu surpris Hermione, puis elle s'était habituée. Elle comprenait que Luna se protégeait derrière ces ridicules comportements.

Prise au jeu, Hermione intégrait les codes de la jeune Lovegood. Et, paradoxalement, elles s'amusaient beaucoup. Tout ce qui les entourait prenait un accent ludique nouveau. Le regard des élèves était toujours aussi désagréable ou inquisiteur, mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour ce qu'Hermione avait fait lors des duels.

Certains essayaient de séparer Hermione de son guide. De quelques mots polis, elle expliquait que Luna était une amie surprenante, mais une amie tout de même. Dans ces conditions, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se passerait de sa présence.

Au cours de cette journée, Hermione fut néanmoins surprise de la sagacité de Luna. Elle pouvait caractériser en quelques mots les élèves qu'elles croisaient. Un brin de causerie permettait à Hermione de valider presque à coup sûr les avis de sa camarade. L'idée d'une loufoquerie de façade se confirmait nettement. On pouvait avoir confiance en Luna. Le constat surpris Hermione mais finalement, comme son père l'avait dit, il fallait dépasser les premières impressions pour vraiment connaître les gens.

Par ailleurs, Luna montra à Hermione des passages secrets très bien dissimulés, en général pratiquement indécelables. Devant les remarques admiratives d'Hermione Luna se défendait en affirmant que les élèves de Serdaigle se démarquaient par leur aptitude à réfléchir. Elle avait découvert les passages à force de concentration et de recherche d'indices. Hermione en restait stupéfaite.

Qui plus était, ces passages étaient fort peu empruntés et leur permettaient de gagner un temps considérable. Le plan mental de l'école qu'Hermione tentait de se construire était malheureusement mis à mal par ces passages. Dans ces conditions, elle se contentait de construire des points de repère. Elle espérait que ce serait suffisant dans les premiers temps de son acclimatation.

Le soir à la table du repas, Sirius et Hermione dînaient toujours dans l'ancienne maison du père adoptif de la jeune fille, Ginny proposa à la jeune irlandaise de venir les voir jouer au quidditch. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son père l'avait déjà fait pour elle. Il s'était montré tellement enthousiaste qu'elle n'avait pas eu cœur de se dédire. Néanmoins, elle prit la peine de se lever pour prévenir Luna qu'elle devait remettre la visite des serres et des cachots prévus pour le lendemain. Luna se trouva surprise et émue de la prévenance d'Hermione.

- Personne n'est aussi gentil. Remarqua Luna simplement.

- C'est normal, nous avions des projets. S'étonna Hermione.

- D'habitude, on ne me prévient jamais. Continua la jeune fille de son air absent. Tu subis une attaque de joncheruines ? s'étonna finalement Luna.

Hermione éclata de rire et lui affirma quelle n'était la victime d'aucun espèce d'attaque. L'affaire fut close le temps de le dire et Hermione retourna à sa table d'excellente humeur. Elle convint avec Ginny d'un rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

**« §§§ »**

Le matin étirait doucement les lambeaux de brume. Un doux matin d'été chassait tranquillement l'ombre de la nuit. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, malheureusement. Les rayons du soleil traversaient péniblement une masse sombre qui augurait d'une mauvaise journée. S'il ne faisait froid, il ferait humide. Les joueurs de quidditch de Griffondor en prirent leur parti, et se dirigeaient suivit d'un maigre cortège de supporteurs, vers le terrain d'entrainement.

La veille au soir, une jeune fille était venue se présenter à l'école et avait vaincu les deux grands héros d'Hogwarts. Cela avait créé un peu de bruissement dans les couloirs. Après une soirée agréable, les deux invités avaient été reçus dignement dans un dortoir de Serdaigle vidé pour eux. Pour le reste, la vie continuait comme si de rien n'était. Á cette heure, le vaincu de la veille était pratiquement seul sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch.

S'installer là le samedi matin, jour d'entraînement était devenu une habitude sans qu'il ne s'en rende bien compte. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, Drago Malefoy allait espionner les entrainements des joueurs de Griffondors.

Il l'avait d'abord fait parce que Flint avait exigé qu'il soit un peu utile pour son équipe. Malgré les luxueux dons de son père à l'équipe, Drago n'avait jamais pu vaincre son ami Harry. Ce qui prenait des allures de combats de franche camaraderie n'était pas moins vexant pour le jeune homme. Quoi qu'il advenait, il restait dans l'ombre du grand Harry Potter. Il en avait d'abord conçu un peu de mortification, puis finalement s'était résigné à obéir à son capitaine. Là ou dans son lit, il ne serait pas moins seul. Tous les samedis il s'installait aussi confortablement que possible sur les gradins un peu raides du terrain d'entraînement. Autant dire qu'il n'y prenait guère de plaisir.

Puis il avait continué pour le plaisir de voir Ron Weasley blêmir. Chaque fois que le rouquin manquait un souaffle et qu'un but était marqué, Drago ne se gênait pas pour manifester sa présence. L'ironie se lisant sur le visage du jeune Malefoy suffisait à faire taire le gardien de Griffondor. Il prenait un plaisir simple à ces basses méchancetés. Pourtant, cela ne lui procurait guère qu'une jouissance immédiate rapidement dissipée. Enfin, il restait pour s'amuser à postériori des mimiques outrées de Ronald « traitre à son sang » Weasley.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui il ne savait plus aussi bien expliquer pourquoi il le faisait. Installé sur son banc habituel, il regardait le ciel d'un air absent. Il pleuvait et seul ressortait les deux crinières rousses des Weasley sous la pluie. Drago soupira. Il n'aimait définitivement pas la pluie alors pourquoi était-il là ?

Il reporta son attention sur le terrain, ne voulant pas se questionner plus. La plupart des joueurs ne se donnaient même plus la peine de venir lui dire de partir. Même Weasley cadet ne lui adressait plus un regard, fatigué par l'habitude. Les vagues moqueries de Drago n'avaient plus d'effet sur son jeu et les deux protagonistes avaient fini par se lasser de ce jeu stérile.

Seule la sœur le toisait encore et toujours un long moment avant de commencer à jouer. La furie rousse faisait chanceler les certitudes de Drago. Elle le dévisageait avec passion, comme pour lui dire « prends garde à toi, je te surveille ». Il savait qu'elle ne le sous-estimait pas et la voir sur ces gardes le mettait encore en joie. Elle lui reconnaissait un pouvoir de nuisance mais elle ne le surestimait pas non plus. Elle n'y réagissait jamais bêtement. Ce qui tranchait tant avec son frère aîné et intriguait d'autant plus Drago. Cette opposition ferme et radicale la rendait tellement plus amusante lorsqu'elle finissait par craquer.

Quand avait-il cessé de l'insulter ? Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait, se contentant d'une froide indifférence la plupart du temps. L'attaquer aurait été stupide, il lui connaissait pas vraiment de failles. Et sa capacité à employer le sort de « chauve-furies » avait largement dépassé les limites du dortoir de Griffondors. Á vrai dire Drago savait trouver en elle un adversaire à sa mesure. Mais il ignorait encore comment à convaincre de s'attaquer à lui. En conclusion Ginny Weasley ne le gênait pas vraiment.

Pourtant depuis quelques temps, elle avait envahi sa vie. Elle était partout. En face de lui pendant les matchs de Quiddich, fourrée avec Hermione Black à la bibliothèque. Il craignait la rentrée suivante car il imaginait sans peine que sa cousine serait sinon dans sa maison, au moins dans sa classe. Il voyait déjà Weasley l'attendant à la fin de leur cours communs, à lui et à Black.

Elle le poursuivait même sous la pluie, alors que les joueurs de Griffondors n'étaient plus que des silhouettes indistinctes. Mais il la voyait si souvent jouer qu'il connaissait par cœur la manière de bouger de son corps et il pouvait encore la visualiser, aujourd'hui, sous cette pluie battante.

Malgré la pluie, il la voyait sur son balai, fière en toute occasion. Son maintien droit quand son corps solaire s'élevait dans l'azur du ciel, aimanté par le souaffle. En amateur avertit de jolies choses il avait bien vu qu'elle avait une certaine classe. Il lui reconnaissait au moins cette qualité pourtant si typique des standards sang-purs que les Weasley semblaient avoir oubliés. Elle était maitrisée contrairement à son frère. Puissante et autoritaire comme seules savaient l'être les femmes sang-pures du rang de Narcissia, sa mère.

Dans un autre contexte, sans ce courage qui la poussait à prendre des risques inutiles, elle aurait surement fait une parfaite élève de Serpentard. Contrairement à sa cousine Black, les conflits entre sangs purs et sangs de bourbe ne la concernait que s'ils touchaient ses proches, familles ou amis, du moins il le supposait. C'était simplement reposant de la voir vivre sans se poser de question. Lui devait sans cesse s'assurer de la pertinence et de la justesse de ses choix. Les idéaux sang-purs devant être défendus chaque jour face à une société déclinante qui avait mis Albus Dumbledore, amoureux des sangs de bourbe, à la tête de Poudlard.

Les sang-purs depuis Jedusor menaient une guerre contre l'abâtardissement de leur monde. Mais cette guerre permanente le fatiguait, ce qui faisait bien rire Harry qui se contentait de défendre uniquement son intérêt. Harry n'était pas de sang pur et il ne pouvait pleinement comprendre l'implication entre les contraintes d'un art de vivre et l'orgueil qui pouvait en être retiré. Être de sang pur, cela se mérite chaque jour. Du moins, c'est ce que son père et sa mère ne cessaient de répéter. Il aurait aimé, rien qu'un instant ne plus avoir à faire ces efforts là pour défendre les sang-purs et pouvoir se préoccuper que de lui et de ce qui lui importait, comme Ginny avait le droit de le faire.

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains, même les matchs de Quiddich complètement désespérants des Griffondor n'arrivaient plus à le distraire de son lourd fardeau de sang-pur. Au lieu de prendre plaisir à voir ces imbéciles tenter de ressembler à de vrais joueurs, il en revenait à considérer l'état de liberté de cette jeune rouquine. De quoi était-elle libre d'ailleurs ? De se voir mal considérée par le reste des sorciers ? De ne plus appartenir à aucune coterie et de ne pas pouvoir espérer faire un mariage brillant. Ce qu'il aurait lui, évidemment ! Et pourtant, il enviait cette situation. Elle pouvait faire des choses, avoir des choix qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir. Il l'enviait et cela lui ôtait tout goût pour les piètres acrobaties des Griffondor.

Ne voyant pas l'utilité de rester dans ces conditions, il se leva sans un mot, déjà pressé de rentrer dans la grande salle pour y retrouver de la chaleur. Sans le savoir, Ginny Weasley avait réussi, il ne retournerait plus voir les matchs de Quiddich des Griffondor.

Ce jour-là pas une personne de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor ne le vit rentrer au château. Mais deux personnes s'aperçurent de l'absence de Drago dans les gradins. En effet, Ginny Weasley bien que soulagée, fut un peu étonnée de ne pas voir la longue silhouette de Malefoy dans un coin des gradins quand elle se rendit aux douches. Et Harry Potter ne comprit pas quand il vit son meilleur ami quitter son banc pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de rester épier les joueurs de Griffondor. Plus tard dans la journée, lorsqu'ils se croisèrent à nouveau, il posa bien quelques questions mais elles restèrent sans réponse.

Pourquoi Drago Malefoy avait-il renoncé à voir ces matchs de Quiddich ?

Un peu plus haut dans les gradins, Hermione Black regardait les joueurs s'évertuer à attraper ou lancer les projectiles du quidditch. Elle qui n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà observé ce genre de jeu restait un peu perplexe sur l'intérêt de la chose. Néanmoins, elle avait accédé à la demande de son père de venir voir Harry. Ceci fait, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de rester plus longtemps. La seule chose qui la faisait rester était la présence d'une ombre falote sur un banc à l'autre bout des gradins. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé y trouver Drago, c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle se leva, elle fit de même, trouvant là une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser sans remords.

La jeune irlandaise emboîtait le pas à Drago et l'entendait marmonner pour lui-même des imprécations concernant le sang-pur, l'appartenance à une classe supérieure.

Arrivés à l'abri de l'école, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de s'approcher de celui qui la précédait et qui semblait dévorer du regard la jeune batteuse de l'équipe de Griffondor.

- Et toi ! lança-t-elle faute de mieux.

Drago se tourna doucement visiblement intrigué de savoir qui avait l'outrecuidance de l'interpeler ainsi. Il stoppa net et se tourna vers l'inopportune.

- C'est donc toi ma cousine. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Sourit Hermione en tendant une main amicale qu'il dédaigna sans vergogne.

- Inutile, j'ai perdu et cela n'a pas d'importance. Nous sommes de la même famille et personne ne saura se moquer.

- Pour qu'elle raison se moqueraient-ils ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Imagine que nous soyons vaincus par des sang-de-bourbe. Cracha le jeune homme, je ne saurais pas retourner chez moi.

Hermione le dévisagea un peu surprise de cet instinct de préservation sociale. En tant que sang-pur elle comprenait et acceptait les codes, mais elle n'en faisait pas tant une sempiternelle question d'honneur.

- Je peux te demander ce que tu faisais là à regarder jouer une équipe qui n'est pas la tienne ? tenta la jeune fille.

- Tu ne le peux pas. Trancha Drago méchamment.

- Si Sirius ne m'avais pas prévenu, j'aurais cru que tu venais expressément pour une certaine rouquine. Gouailla Hermione avec l'espoir d'obtenir le vrai en prêchant le faux.

Drago la dévisagea un moment avec étonnement et un peu d'ironie.

- Cette fille ? Laisse tomber Hermi. Sourit-il.

- Oublie le surnom stupide et expliques-toi. Grimaça la jeune irlandaise.

Le jeune homme s'amusa un instant du surnom qu'il venait d'octroyer à sa cousine. Ce n'était décidemment pas conforme aux usages de leur classe. Pourtant, elle l'avait vaguement toléré un instant. Décidément, cette fille venue de nulle part risquait bien de lui causer plus de problèmes que prévu.

- Ce qui a eu lieu et est mort ressuscite rarement. Ricana Drago finalement avant de s'élancer dans le couloir d'un pas qu'Hermione trouva un peu trop rapide.

Hermione d'un geste instinctif tenta de le rattraper puis s'arrêta devant l'inutilité de son geste. Elle avait sa réponse et se trouvait de ce fait encore plus démunie qu'elle ne pouvait l'être l'instant d'avant. Savoir est un fardeau parfois lourd à porter.

Tentant d'oublier ces pensées, la jeune irlandaise pris le chemin de la grande salle. Il lui fallut de longues minutes et demander quatre fois son chemin avant d'y parvenir. Mais elle y arriva la conscience en paix, vidée du souvenir de Drago et en ayant hâte de retrouver Ginny, ou Sirius.


	7. Chap 6 : Doux amère

Un chapitre court et bucolique. Cela m'arrive parfois.

**_Chap. 31 : Doux-amer._**

Le lendemain de leur retour de leur visite à l'école de Poudlard, Sirius trouva plus utile de rester avec sa fille. Á la fin du mois les cours s'achèveraient et les vacances d'été débuteraient. D'ici là, la jeune fille resterait seule la plupart du temps. Pour que cela lui paraisse moins long, son père avait choisi de refreiner un peu son ardeur au travail. D'ailleurs, il n'avait nul besoin de travailler et le temps qu'il passait avec sa fille n'avait à ses yeux pas de prix.

Hermione qui était assise sur les genoux de son père se blottit en son sein en entendant cette remarque. Elle était très émue de l'attention et de la tendresse qu'il avait à son égard. La jeune irlandaise n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieure, mais elle doutait d'avoir reçu autant d'affection de la part de Miss Parkinson comme l'appelait un peu sèchement Dumbledore.

Soudain Kreatur vint leur annoncer l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Un peu surpris, les deux Black descendirent dans la cuisine pour accueillir l'impromptu. Hermione resta bouche bée en voyant Dumbledore épousseter d'un geste léger sa cape de voyage recouverte d'une légère pellicule de poussière.

- Vous devriez faire ramoner votre cheminée mon cher Sirius. fit-il d'un ton détaché à un Sirius qui commençait déjà à s'échauffer.

- Bienvenue professeur. coupa Hermione pour éviter que son père ne s'emporte.

- J'ai oublié de vous confier ceci hier. fit le professeur en tendant un petit paquet délicatement emballé et ficelé.

Surprise, Hermione attrapa l'objet et commença à le déballer avec un rien d'impatience. Elle ignorait ce que ce pouvait être, et elle se trouvait comme un enfant devant les cadeaux de noël. Rapidement les coins d'un livre usé à la couverture verte passée par le soleil et le temps apparurent.

- Je suis certain qu'Albert sera particulièrement heureux de savoir que son carnet est enfin parvenu entre de bonnes mains.

Hermione ne sut pas comment remercier le directeur de cette gentille attention. Le carnet parlait souvent à sa mère et le posséder lui permettrait de mieux la connaitre. Tout en préparant sa quête à l'horcruxe. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir le carnet et lu les premières lignes.

_"Le 7 septembre 1983.  
Ce matin j'ai vu mon amie partir loin de moi et de l'aide que je pouvais lui apporter.  
Vole petite fille, vole loin de nous tes amis.  
Un jour prochain nous nous reverrons. Peut-être.  
En attendant, je vais accomplir la mission que tu m'as confiée. Ces damnés horcruxes sont bien cachés m'as-tu dis. Cela importe peu, j'aurais 15 ans pour les trouver."_

La dernière phrase, énigmatique fit craindre à Hermione que le retour de Voldemort soit plus proche qu'ils ne l'escomptaient. Sous la pression de Kreatur, le directeur de Poudlard ne put faire autrement que d'accepter une part du diner qu'il préparait pour ses maîtres. Sirius s'installa en face de Dumbledore, il trouvait plus rassurant peut-être de garder la table entre lui et le vieil homme. Hermione aida un moment Kreatur avant qu'il ne lui pique la main d'un coup de fourchette pour la faire lâcher la poêle qu'elle entendait surveiller.

D'un geste réflexe elle avait porté la main à sa bouche. La jeune fille lança un regard noir à l'elfe qui se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles touchent le sol.

- Kreatur est navré que sa maitresse se soit blessée. Fit-il sirupeux. C'est pourquoi maitresse Hermione devrait laisser Kreatur s'occuper de sa cuisine.

- Tu as gagné, je vais m'assoir. Sale bête ! Rétorqua l'irlandaise en gaëlique.

L'elfe de maison ne parut pas s'incommoder des récriminations de la jeune fille et fit planer sur la table autant de bière-au-beurre que de convives. Hermione arriva à l'instant où son verre se remplissait du liquide jaune. Sirius et Dumbledore avaient mis à profit le peu de temps que l'altercation avait durée pour mettre un terme à leur opposition.

- Je suis désolé de mon attitude Albus. Fit Sirius alors que sa fille s'installait. Je crois que je suis un rien trop protecteur.

- Protéger ne signifie pas étouffer. Répondit doucement Dumbledore. Et vous savez de quoi il est question mon ami.

Le visage de Sirius se crispa un peu. Hermione savait que son père adoptif avait vécu des moments pénibles avec ses parents durant son enfance et au cours de cette scolarité passée à Griffondor.

- Je me comporte parfois comme s'il s'agissait encore de moi et de ma stupide révolte. Glissa enfin Sirius.

- Cette introspection me semble intéressante, mais ne vous blâmez pas trop. Coupa Dumbledore. Rien n'est facile lorsque les enfants arrivent à l'âge adulte.

Le dernier des Black dût admettre qu'il lui faudrait faire des efforts pour être plus digne de sa fille. Hermione n'était pas fâchée que son père arrêta de se conduire comme un adolescent en mal de rébellion. Dès qu'un événement, un contretemps ou quoique ce soit l'empêchait d'atteindre rapidement ses objectifs, il s'emportait et ne faisait plus rien de bon. Souvent la jeune fille se demandait lequel des deux était l'adulte. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il jouait aussi ce rôle pour la détendre, l'amuser ou que savait-elle encore.

Le repas n'apporta aucune réponse aux questions qu'Hermione pouvait se poser à propos des horcruxes. Néanmoins se fut un agréable moment. Sans être quelqu'un de très amusant, Dumbledore avait de l'humour et de la conversation. Le sujet principal porta évidemment sur la prochaine rentrée de la jeune fille et le directeur de l'école se montra très confiant quant à ses capacités d'intégration.

- Je suis même persuadé qu'Hermione aura un impact bénéfique sur l'atmosphère au sein de l'école. Il administra un agréable signe de tête en direction de la jeune fille en guise de reconnaissance.

- Je vais être la curiosité que tout le monde va vouloir approcher. Lança-t-elle. Vous parlez d'un plaisir !

- Rassurez-vous, vous équilibrerez surtout les forces en présence. S'amusa le directeur avec un grand sourire.

- Harry et Drago sont si influent que cela ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Á eux deux, ils me rappellent souvent le comportement de Tom Jedusor. Continua Dumbledore. Hermione pensa que ce n'était que naturel. Et je crains qu'ils ne finissent par faire de grosses bêtises.

- Vous voulez donc que je vienne à Poudlard pour en faire de plus grosses. Conclut le plus sérieusement du monde la jeune fille. Son père faillit s'étouffer dans son verre, tant il était stupéfié par l'aplomb d'Hermione.

Le directeur de l'école considéra un instant son interlocutrice avant de libérer un grand éclat de rire. Ses yeux bleus ne furent plus que deux minces fentes indiquant malice et finesse. En effet, elle aurait à faire un certain nombre de « bêtises » pour mettre la main sur les horcruxes. Et elle serait protégée par le directeur de l'école pour cela. Pour Sirius il valait mieux que cette boutade en reste une et qu'elle continue de masquer leurs véritables intentions.

Après un café très, trop, léger, Dumbledore repartit vers son école. Non sans remercier ses hôtes chaleureusement. Il s'avoua parfaitement convaincu que la jeune fille serait vraiment à sa place dans cette maison. Sirius passa le reste de la journée à le répéter à l'envie. Obtenir l'accord de Dumbledore semblait équivaloir à ses yeux à toutes les récompenses du monde.

Avant de s'élancer dans la cheminée, Albus se pencha vers Hermione pour l'entretenir un instant.

- Tous mes vœux Miss Black.

Hermione ne sut que le remercier et se demander ce qu'il entendait par ces vœux.

**« §§§ »**

Les vacances commençaient et les élèves de Poudlard rentraient à Londres par le Poudlard-Express. Ce jour-là, Sirius laissa sa fille dormir tard, mais quand elle fut enfin prête, il accéléra le mouvement. Parvenus à l'extérieur de la maison, il tira sa fille par la main jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche.

Hermione resta un peu abasourdie, voir son père s'engouffrer dans une station de métro n'était pas un comportement habituel. Comme la plupart des sorciers, il répugnait à employer les transports moldus. Parvenu à un guichet, il demanda deux tickets pour King's Cross. La jeune fille comprit où ils se rendaient, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils le faisaient en métro plutôt que de transplaner.

Le sorcier semblait prendre un grand plaisir à flâner dans les couloirs du métro, Hermione n'était pas très rassurée. L'attrait de la nouveauté pour l'un tranchait avec la surprise de l'autre. La jeune fille ne pouvait se souvenir, évidemment, qu'elle empruntait ces couloirs avec ses parents moldus lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle se rendait à Poudlard.

Ils avançaient dans la station qui devait les mener à King's Cross quand un malandrin porta la main sur Hermione qui n'eut d'autre réflexe que de crier de stupeur. Avant qu'elle puisse se retourner, son père avait déjà stupéfixié l'homme. Il était sale et mal habillé mais n'apparaissait pas être une menace pour qui que ce soit. Il tenait encore en main un panonceau mal écrit dans un anglais visiblement peu assuré. Rapidement, Hermione déchiffra le carton serré entre des doigts sales et constata qu'ils venaient de s'en prendre à un clochard un peu entreprenant. La jeune fille grimaça de cette méprise. Elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, s'il avait essayé de lui parler plutôt que de la toucher, il n'y aurait pas eu une telle réaction. Sirius, quant-à-lui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. Il avait vu sa fille prise en défaut, ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent.

Les usagers du métro ne portèrent aucune attention à l'incident et personne ne s'enquit de l'état de santé du malheureux. Hermione lança un sort _d'enervatum_ pour lui rendre sa mobilité et entraina son père dans le couloir d'un pas alerte. Elle craignait la vidéosurveillance des lieux. Qui savait s'il n'y avait pas déjà des vigiles en route pour les intercepter. Vraiment, Hermione garderait un souvenir ému de son voyage en métro. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le quai le plus proche, la jeune fille fit embarquer son père dans le premier wagon s'arrêtant devant eux, sans même se préoccuper de la destination qu'ils suivaient. Elle le regretta car il leur fallut plus de trois quart d'heure pour retrouver la bonne direction.

De son côté, Sirius ne se s'intéressait absolument pas aux noms des stations, au nombre d'arrêt nécessaires et s'inquiétait de tous les petits détails qui l'entouraient. La jeune fille dût batailler un moment pour que Patmol décide enfin d'abandonner le distributeur de boissons fraiches. L'idée de cacher, de mettre en réserve et au frais des canettes en aluminium distribuées à l'unité l'émerveilla. Il se proposa de transposer le principe dans le monde sorcier. Il y aurait certainement un débouché commercial lucratif. D'ailleurs, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre que personne n'ait essayé avant.

Avec presque une heure de retard sur l'horaire prévu, Sirius et Hermione parvinrent enfin sur le quai 9-3/4. Le Poudlard-Express n'était pas encore en gare et Hermione adressa un regard suspicieux à son père.

- Ne sachant pas comment cela fonctionnait là-dessous, j'ai pensé que prendre de l'avance ne serait pas inutile. Fit-il avec un sourire.

- Me prévenir, par contre, c'était inutile ! aboya Hermione.

- Nous sommes arrivés, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? remarqua Sirius qui s'amusait encore follement en repensant à toutes ces choses étonnantes qu'ils avaient croisées.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le monde moldu. Reprit Hermione.

- Ta mère me l'avait montré en 1981. Répondit-il un peu songeur. Et depuis, je n'y étais pas retourné. Maintenant que tu es là, je me suis dit que c'était amusant. Rit-il à l'évocation de ces souvenirs visiblement heureux.

Hermione observa longuement son père. Il paraissait rajeuni. Son célibat, passé entre petites affaires et solitude l'avait marqué. Il n'était pas très différent physiquement de ce qu'il était devenu après son évasion d'Azkaban. Un peu moins triste surement. Depuis qu'Hermione était arrivée chez lui, il se sentait plus jeune, plus fort, important. Sa place dans la société avait un sens et il vivait chaque jour un peu mieux. Cela, la jeune fille l'ignorait quoiqu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte par ses choix vestimentaires. Le gris et le noir ayant été remplacés par des tons encore sombres mais déjà un peu moins tristes. Il regardait sa fille et voyait la jeunesse, l'espoir et l'insouciance.

La manière qu'elle avait de ramener ses mèches folles ou de froncer les sourcils d'indignation lui rappelait Pansy et son bonheur d'alors. Même s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la remercier, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Pour cela, il se faisait un devoir d'aider sa fille, « leur » fille puisque c'était ainsi que les événements évoluaient.

- Parles-moi de maman. Intervint soudain la jeune fille en s'asseyant auprès de son père.

- Nous ne nous sommes connus que peu de temps. Se précipita-t-il.

- Il suffit d'une nuit, papa. Hermione avait insisté un peu longuement sur les deux dernières syllabes. Ce qui fit rougir Sirius.

- Les enfants n'ont pas à s'intéresser de ce genre de choses, surtout quand il s'agit de leurs parents. Coupa-t-il gêné.

- J'ai passé l'âge des petites abeilles et des fleurs. Sermonna-t-elle. Mais ce n'était pas ma question.

- Si c'est comment, je te dirais, le plus bêtement du monde dans une auberge. Il préféra ne pas raconter la platitude de ses propos de l'époque. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait accepté de lui adresser la parole après ça.

Hermione avait gagné la partie. Son père évoqua tous ce qui lui restait de souvenirs de ces quelques jours passés avec Pansy Parkinson à Londres en novembre 1981, soit seize ans et sept mois avant ce jour. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, l'émotion restait aussi présente en lui. La jeune irlandaise remarqua que les yeux de son père pétillaient lorsqu'il en parlait. Vraiment, il ne faisait pas ses 36 ans, et quelques. Hermione ne faisait pas ses 20 ans elle non plus. Vainement, Sirius avait essayé de faire parler de son pays la jeune irlandaise. Rien ne lui revenait de précis, parfois le matin elle se levait avec des images de bateaux, de mer houleuse, mais ça ne cadrait guère avec l'Irlande.

- Le voilà. Fit Sirius soudain en se relevant.

Au loin on commençait à percevoir le panache de fumée qui surplombait toujours la locomotive à vapeur du Poudlard-Express. Le quai 9-3/4 commençait à se couvrir de gens en quête de leurs progénitures. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Hermione était très anxieuse et sentait que son angoisse progressait au rythme de l'approche du train. Elle n'avait qu'une amie à bord, Ginny Weasley, et elle serait heureuse de la revoir. De ce fait, elle ne comprenait pas ces inquiétudes. Pour se rassurer, elle se rapprocha de son père qui posa une main tremblante sur son épaule. Lui aussi n'était pas extatique. Pourquoi être venus dans ces conditions ?

- Si ça ne va pas. Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Sirius soupira longuement avant de répondre.

- Si je ne vois pas Harry maintenant, il y a peu de chance pour que nous le voyions de toutes les vacances.

- C'est à ce point ? sursauta Hermione.

- Il va passer les deux ou trois premières semaines chez son oncle et sa tante, puis il filera chez mes cousins Malefoy auprès de son « ami » Drago. Hermione décida de ne pas relever l'hésitation qui entourait le mot « ami ». Elle savait que Harry n'était pas attiré par les garçons, même si elle ne souvenait pas pourquoi elle en fut à ce point persuadée.

- Tu ne le vois jamais. S'exclama-t-elle enfin.

- Si je le contrains, parfois il cède.

Patmol semblait avoir sur les épaules une charge trop lourde, celle de cet impertinent qu'il aurait voulu guider et protéger comme un parrain qu'il n'avait pas pu être. L'animosité que ressentait Hermione aux propos de Harry « le survivant » Potter s'accroissait encore. Sa première rencontre avec le jeune homme n'avait pas été couronnée de succès et lui laissait un vague goût amer dans la bouche. D'autant qu'elle était persuadée, et Dumbledore avec elle, qu'il était le dernier des horcruxes. L'avoir sous la main pendant les vacances ne serait pas, à la réflexion, une idée totalement idiote.

Le train s'immobilisa le long du quai dans le crissement strident des antiques freins à lames. Déjà les premiers wagons s'ouvraient. Les enfants de tous âges saluaient leurs parents les attendant sur le quai. Quelques amoureux s'embrassaient avant de se quitter pour plusieurs jours ou plusieurs semaines. Sirius s'éloigna distraitement de sa fille, cherchant manifestement du regard la présence de son filleul. Restée seule, Hermione regardait sans voir les gens qui l'entouraient. Du coin de l'œil elle repéra Molly et Arthur Weasley qui s'avançaient vers l'un des wagons. Il lui sembla que Fred et George en sortaient virilement un troisième garçon roux. Apparemment, Ron avait fait des siennes pendant le trajet. Pas très loin des Weasley, Hermione aperçut deux moldus qui lui évoquèrent instantanément quelque chose. Elle les connaissait visiblement mais ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi. Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux ébouriffés s'élança vers eux pour les embrasser. Cela mit fin à son interrogation. Il s'agissait de parents d'élèves comme d'autres et elle les avait probablement croisés quelques minutes auparavant sur les quais du métro ou dans la gare elle-même.

En reportant son regard sur ses amis, Hermione constata qu'ils cherchaient eux aussi quelqu'un. En souriant, Hermione pensa que la disparition de Ginny avait été remarquée. Elle-même avait eu des difficultés pour la repérer dans la foule. Mais à présent, Hermione savait où se cachait la jeune fille. Sous ses cheveux dans les bras d'un certain Dean Thomas. Discrètement, la jeune irlandaise vint se placer dans le dos de son amie pour la dissimuler un peu mieux à ses parents.

- Ginny. Murmura Hermione. Si tu ne tiens pas à finir enfermée le reste de ta vie, je te conseille lâcher ton soupirant. Salut Dean. Fit-elle ensuite, en levant la main, au jeune homme qui la regardait étonné.

- Bonjour. Répondit simplement le prénommé Dean, qui s'attendait visiblement peu à ce genre de remarque.

- Apprenez que je fais ce que je veux de mes frères, Miss Black. Trancha vivement Ginny avec un clin d'œil entendu.

- Il n'empêche que tu as intérêt à écourter. Continua Hermione. C'est pas que je t'aime pas Dean, juste que je te connais pas en fait. S'amusa-t-elle en s'apercevant du ridicule de sa remarque. Qui ne l'était pas puisqu'elle avait passé 6 ans à ses côtés, même s'ils n'en avaient pas conscience.

Ginny et Dean eurent encore un petit échange amical qu'un toussotement interrompit. Hermione signala prestement qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Mais Percy se trouvait droit, rigide et un peu sec aux côtés de sa sœur. Son visage reflétait clairement qu'il n'appréciait que modérément l'activité de sa cadette. Celle-ci grimaça un peu en voyant son frère qui était certainement le plus borné du lot.

- Enchantée, Hermione Black. Fit la jeune irlandaise jouant son va-tout. Percy resta interdit et hésita avant de répondre.

- Vous êtes de la famille de Sirius Black. S'enquit-il en saisissant la main que lui tendait la jeune fille.

- En effet, je suis sa fille. Continua-t-elle heureuse d'avoir détourné son attention. Pendant ce cours entretien, Ginny et Dean avaient disparu dans la foule.

- Je suis charmé de vous rencontrer. Fit Percy sans quitter Hermione du regard et sans lâcher sa main. Je suis Perceval Weasley, ancien préfet en chef de Poudlard et assistant personnel du ministre. Acheva-t-il non sans une pointe d'orgueil.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de brillant et d'ambitieux. Émit la jeune fille non sans admiration. Le jeune homme n'était pas très beau mais pas laid non plus. S'il n'avait constamment cet air pincé, il serait plaisant à regarder. Les compliments de la jeune fille semblèrent l'attendrir totalement.

- Vous êtes étrangère, m'a-t-on dit. Si vous souhaitez un guide, il ne faudra pas hésiter à me demander. Flagorna-t-il.

- C'est une idée qui n'est pas pour me déplaire monsieur Weasley. Répliqua Hermione un peu surprise mais touchée. Mais pour le moment, je crois que je devrais retrouver mon père.

Percy admit qu'il serait sage qu'elle ne resta point trop longtemps seule. Une telle beauté risquait de mauvaises rencontres à rester isolée. Il insista pour ne pas l'abandonner tant que Sirius ne serait pas à ses côtés. Pendant qu'ils marchèrent, Hermione découvrit un jeune homme un peu gauche, très intelligent mais aussi charmant. Il fut plein d'attention et de délicatesse, posa quelques questions sur sa famille par courtoisie et n'insista pas quand elle lui expliqua ses problèmes de mémoire. Bien au contraire, il sut la plaindre sans trop en faire et la rassurer. Affirmant que l'important serait ses souvenirs à venir plutôt que ceux de son passé. Parfois Hermione s'amusait de ses remarques qui étaient drôles sans que ce soit volontaire, et cela le rembrunissait un peu.

Sirius semblait fendre la foule pour se précipiter sur sa fille. Percy eut un geste de recul en voyant le dernier des Black s'avancer aussi prestement. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient bien.

- Salut Percy. Fit le nouveau venu. Merci d'avoir retrouvé Hermione. Je la cherchais partout depuis dix minutes.

- J'ai préféré ne pas la laisser seule ici, non pas que ce soit dangereux, mais cela m'a paru plus raisonnable. Hermione perçut sans difficulté les reproches que faisait le jeune homme à son père et craignait qu'il ne s'en attire les foudres.

- Percy est véritablement charmant, il m'a expliqué tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le quai 9-3/4. Coupa Hermione avant que son père ne s'emporte.

- Et je serais ravi de vous en raconter plus encore sur notre monde. Fit-il très doucereux. Hermione pensa qu'il devrait se méfier, il arriverait rapidement à l'écœurement avec ce genre de remarques.

- Je te remercie Percy. Continua Sirius passablement amusé et en gratifiant le frêle jeune homme d'une bonne tape virile sur l'épaule qui manqua de le propulser au sol. On se revoit bientôt chez tes parents ?

- J'y prends des vacances dans une quinzaine de jour, du 13 au 28 juillet. articula-t-il pour bien faire comprendre les dates dans le brouhaha constant qui les entourait.

Vivement divertie par le frère de Ginny, Hermione repartit avec son père après avoir salué Percy d'un signe de la main et d'un clin d'œil signifiant qu'elle avait bien reçu ses dates de congé. Quand ils furent un peu plus loin, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de questionner sa fille à propos du jeune homme.

- Il est un peu vieux pour toi. Trancha-t-il déterminé.

- Tu tiens vraiment à t'immiscer dans ma vie privée, ou c'est juste une blague, papa ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Pas du tout, d'ailleurs il est le fils d'amis très chers. Je pourrais m'attendre à pire comme gendre. Mais je pensais que tu serais plus intéressée par des jeunes de ton âge. Plus tard aussi, après tes études en tous cas. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Son père lui faisait une crise de jalousie. Ce que les parents sont bêtes parfois.

- Il ne se passe rien de particulier avec lui. Pouffa-t-elle. Je le connais de cinq minutes, je ne suis pas une fille si facile. De toute façon tu seras informé de mes frasques, par ton filleul principalement. Ricana-t-elle enfin. Sirius parut soulagé, ce qui rendit Hermione encore plus désespérée.

- En parlant de Harry, j'ai réussi à lui mettre la main dessus.

Rapidement, Sirius accompagna sa fille jusqu'à un petit groupe d'adolescents. Au moment de se joindre à eux, Sirius désigna un grand blond dégingandé qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant Drago Malefoy, à ses côtés se trouvaient Harry et une jeune fille qui évoquait à l'irlandaise de vagues souvenirs. Lorsque s'échangèrent des poignées de main faussement cordiales, Drago prit la peine de présenter son amie. La jeune fille manifestement peu farouche s'était prestement collée à son petit-ami bond dès qu'Hermione entrait dans son champ de vision. La marque de la possession fit sourire l'irlandaise qui s'abstint de toutes remarques narquoises ou désobligeantes. Comme si elle allait tenter de voler à l'adolescente cet imbécile de Malefoy.

- Black, voici Pansy Parkinson, une amie. Cracha Drago désinvolte. Sirius resta un instant pétrifié. L'information devait être minutieusement analysée par un cerveau incapable de prendre la mesure des mensonges de sa nouvelle fille adoptive et amie de longue date.

- Enchantée. Répliqua Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulait enjoué mais qui sonnait faux. Nous vous verrons probablement à la maison pendant l'été. Minauda la jeune irlandaise.

- Il y a peu de chance que je traine dans cette ruine. Coupa Drago. Et toi, Harry ?

- Je dois encore me décider. Reprit l'interpelé. J'y passerai probablement.

Étrangement, Harry semblait intéressé par un séjour au square Grimaurd, ce qu'il refusait en général. Ce revirement ne présageait rien de bon. Sirius craignait que son filleul ne profite des événements pour créer des ennuis. Le jeune homme avait convenu de rester chez ses parents Dursley au cours des deux premières semaines de juillet avant de venir s'installer une huitaine de jours chez son parrain. La fin de son séjour coïnciderait avec le propre départ de Sirius et Hermione pour le Terrier. La jeune fille éclata de joie en apprenant qu'elle vivrait chez Ron pendant une partie de l'été. Il s'y déroulerait de grands événements au tout début du mois d'août suivant. Mystérieux et amusé, Sirius refusa d'en dire plus.

**« §§§ »**

La soirée fut paisible au square Grimaurd. Revigorée parce qu'elle avait revu Ron, Hermione fut d'excellente humeur et joua longtemps sur le piano du salon pendant que Sirius lisait en caressant sa chatte Cassy. L'animal avait tenté de s'installer sur le clavier en produisant quelques dissonances malheureuses, avant que sa petite maitresse ne l'empoigne et ne la dépose sur les genoux de Sirius qu'elle ne quitta pas de la soirée, vexée par ce traitement.

Hermione jouait de mémoires certains morceaux et s'appuyait sur les partitions prêtées par tante Jane pour les autres. L'aïeule avait promis de venir les voir au cours des prochaines semaines, lorsqu'elle reviendrait de ses vacances, les premières depuis des années, sur la côte méditerranéenne. En attendant, la jeune fille essayait d'apprendre les airs de jazz qu'affectionnait particulièrement sa tante. Elle y mettait d'autant plus d'entrain que son cœur était allégé. Bien qu'elle n'ait fait que l'entrevoir, elle savait que Ronald Weasley représentait quelque chose de particulier à ses yeux.

Pendant qu'elle jouait, Sirius marmonnait pour lui-même des réflexions sur Pansy et l'impossibilité qu'il y ait un lien. Fatiguée par les errements de son père adoptif, Hermione finit par intervenir sans ambages.

- Papa. Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que ma mère s'est présentée à toi avec son vrai nom ?

- Évidemment non. Répliqua-t-il un peu rougeau. La preuve, rien que son prénom n'était pas le bon.

- Alors. Reprit la jeune fille. Pourquoi t'échiner à voir un lien avec cette Pansy Parkinson ? Ce n'est qu'un hasard !

- Je ne sais pas. Souffla Sirius dépité. Visiblement cette homonymie l'ennuyait terriblement.

Faute de pouvoir convaincre son père du bien-fondé de sa remarque, Hermione décida qu'il était grand temps de monter se coucher. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Sirius en l'enjoignant de ne pas trop s'angoisser.

- Si ça se trouve, ma mère et celle de Pansy se connaissaient. Fit-elle en souriant doucement. C'est en pensant à l'une que l'autre s'est nommée et inversement.

- Tu as probablement raison. Admit Sirius. Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Hermione laissa glisser sa main le long des épaules de son père, la remonta pour ébouriffer copieusement la tête du dernier des Black, puis s'éloigna paresseusement. Cassy qui semblait dormir s'élança instantanément lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la porte. Le chat suivit sa maitresse jusque dans sa chambre et dormit consciencieusement sur ses genoux.

**« §§§ »**

Le 2 juillet, Hermione se leva avec précipitation. La veille elle avait revu Ron pour la première fois depuis son départ dans le passé. Même si ils ne se connaissaient pas, l'impression de légèreté persistait et la jeune fille était d'une extraordinaire bonne humeur. Elle ne laissa pas à Kreatur le temps de protester, et pris en main la réalisation du déjeuner qu'elle servit à son père dans sa chambre.

- Papa, ce matin, j'irai bien faire quelques boutiques, tu m'accompagnes ? s'exclama-t-elle en posant le plateau sur la frêle table de chevet de Sirius.

- Ce matin, j'ai d'importants rendez-vous. Coupa-t-il un peu durement. Mais appelle Molly par la cheminée et allez-y toutes les deux.

- Papa, c'est avec toi que j'aurais voulu. Bouda-t-elle un peu déçue de l'absence de négociations.

- Et puis, Molly sera de bien meilleurs conseils que moi, je t'assure. Continua-t-il en posant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour le déjeuner. Il commençait déjà à engloutir le contenu de son assiette.

Un petit peu déçue et très énervée à l'encontre de son père, Hermione décida de redescendre en cuisine pour demander à Molly de l'aider à choisir quelques affaires pour les vacances. L'elfe de maison l'ignora ostensiblement quand elle entra dans la pièce. Il ne daigna pas même lever la tête de sa vaisselle pour l'aider à mettre la main sur le pot de _poudre de cheminette_ que son père oubliait régulièrement dans des endroits les plus inattendus. C'est au milieu des verres du quotidien, dans les étagères à droite de l'entrée, et donc le plus loin qu'il était possible de la cheminée, que la jeune fille parvint à trouver le petit bocal de poudre verte.

Encore un peu plus fâchée, Hermione lança un peu de poudre dans l'âtre avant de s'y pencher en appelant le Terrier. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune irlandaise utilisait ce moyen de communication, mais elle était encore surprise par les effets qu'il produisait.

Ainsi, elle se savait encore installée dans la cuisine de la maison de Sirius, pourtant elle voyait distinctement l'intérieur du Terrier. Où qu'elle regarde, la jeune fille ne voyait que la maison de Weasley. Pour le moment, personne ne se trouvait dans la cuisine et elle dût attendre que quelqu'un passa pour demander à parler à Molly. Heureusement, la mère de famille avait fort à faire avec tous ses enfants qui revenaient à la maison pour les vacances et Molly revint rapidement s'occuper de sa cuisine.

La jeune fille héla doucement son amie et lui demanda si elle disposait d'un peu de temps pour faire des courses avec elle au chemin de traverse. Poliment, Molly repoussa toute idée de quitter la maison, surtout pas avec ce qui se préparait. L'allusion fit tiquer Hermione qui était maintenue dans l'ignorance de ce qui se tramait. Néanmoins, il était possible que Ginny vienne passer la journée avec Hermione. Sous la promesse de ne pas quitter la maison du square Grimaurd. Les deux adolescentes étant bien trop jeunes pour pouvoir errer sans surveillance. En désespoir de cause, Hermione accepta la proposition. Elles pourraient au moins discuter en perdant allégrement leur temps. Après un appel tonitruent, Ginny apparut à la porte de la cuisine du Terrier, salua distraitement Hermione et s'adressa à sa mère. Celle-ci expliqua de quoi il retournait et le visage de la jeune rousse s'éclaira instantanément.

- Pousses-toi de la cheminée Hermione, j'arrive. Fit-elle en se précipitant. Mais Molly arrêta net sa fille cadette.

- Jeune fille, qu'il soit bien clair qu'il vous est interdit de sortir de la maison ! le ton ne souffrait pas de négociations, et Ginny s'empressa d'admettre la contrainte et d'embrasser sa mère.

Prestement, Ginny s'empara d'une cape de voyage s'élança vers Hermione qui n'eut que le temps de remercier Molly de lui confier sa fille avant de s'écarter de l'âtre. Elle bascula en arrière et se reçu assez douloureusement sur le sol en pierre de la cuisine de Sirius. Pendant qu'elle se frictionnait les parties de son corps qui avaient rencontré le dallage, Hermione vit Ginny sortir de la cheminée en souriant d'un large sourire.

- Alors on s'ennuie toute seule ? s'enquit la nouvelle venue en riant.

- Bienvenue en enfer. Ricana Hermione. Ici, il n'y a pratiquement rien à faire.

- Allons, au moins tu n'es pas obligée de ranger, nettoyer, arranger, repriser, ranger et nettoyer toute la journée. Sourit Ginny. Depuis hier, nous ne faisons que cela, c'est comme si maman avait attendu notre retour pour commencer les préparatifs.

- Les préparatifs de quoi ? demanda abruptement Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus de ces détours.

- Tu verras. Se contenta de répondre la rousse.

Hermione maugréa un peu et même beaucoup contre cette attitude partagée par tous les adultes et tous les Weasley qu'elle connaissait. Depuis des semaines, il n'était plus question que des événements de l'été mais la jeune irlandaise était tenue à l'écart de ses préparatifs. S'amusant, Ginny lui certifia qu'elle ne serait plus maintenue dans l'ignorance encore longtemps.

- Je peux même te dire que cela concerne Fleurk et Bill. Lança Ginny.

- C'est donc un mariage ! s'écria Hermione dont le visage s'éclaira de la compréhension nouvelle.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai dit. Répliqua Ginny avec un clin d'œil complice. Sinon ma mère va me tuer.

Sans difficultés, Hermione accepta de garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse l'annonce officielle. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi on l'avait maintenue dans cette situation d'ignorance. Avec délicatesse, Ginny lui fit comprendre que jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient certains de pouvoir organiser les festivités, les Weasley n'avaient pas fait trop de publicité. Depuis quelques jours, ils avaient enfin réuni les sommes nécessaires et la fête serait plus belle que prévue. Le père de Ginny venait d'avoir une belle promotion et les finances de la famille s'en ressentaient.

Dans ces conditions, Hermione considéra qu'elle devrait faire un effort particulier pour trouver une tenue digne de l'événement. D'ailleurs, ce serait probablement son premier mariage sorcier. Il fut décidé de feuilleter des catalogues de boutiques moldues et sorcières jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes filles aient trouvé le modèle qui leur plaisait. Cependant, Ginny savait qu'elle serait probablement contrainte d'accepter une ancienne robe de sa mère ou de porter la tenue des demoiselles d'honneur. Elle ignorait ce qui serait le pire. La moue qu'elle fit en expliquant ce dilemme amusa beaucoup Hermione. Par contre, l'irlandaise ne serait pas limitée dans ses choix.

Le deux jeunes filles passèrent la matinée dans les catalogues et décidèrent assez tard d'aller diner dans la cuisine. Elles auraient pu faire monter le repas, mais l'idée de se déplacer leur paraissait agréable. L'une et l'autre étaient engourdies par la longue inactivité musculaire. Mais leurs zygomatiques s'étaient largement musclés. L'ambiance constituée autour des brochures se maintenait en cuisine quand une sonnerie les interrompit.

L'elfe de maison ne parut pas s'étonner de ce bruit et se précipita dans le couloir aussi rapidement qu'il lui était possible. Surprise, Hermione décida de suivre Kreatur jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Harry Potter. L'elfe s'inclina en forme de respect et fit entrer le jeune homme qui portait un baluchon de toile sur l'épaule.

- Salut p'tite sœur. Lança le nouveau venu.

- Bonjour Harry. Reprit Hermione. Nous t'attendions dans presque deux semaines. S'étonna-t-elle.

Á ses côtés, Ginny émit un petit couinement qui devait signifier qu'elle lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Un peu surprise par l'attitude de son amie, Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur qui la fit rougir. De même, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer, visiblement troublé.

- Laisse, tu l'impressionnes. Fit Hermione.

- Pas du tout. Trancha Ginny qui reprenait contenance.

- T'es là aussi toi ? coupa Harry. C'est la lie du monde magique qui traine dans cette maison ! acheva-t-il l'air mauvais.

- Alors ? qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? ton oncle a fini par te mettre dehors ? lança Hermione acerbe.

- Ce qui m'amène ne regarde pas la bâtarde de Sirius. Cracha Harry. Inutile de me montrer le chemin, je connais. Continua-t-il en bousculant Hermione pour passer, l'elfe de maison dans son sillage.

Manifestement, le jeune homme ne supportait guère que l'on s'oppose à ses désirs ou que l'on tente de se moquer de lui. L'humour était passablement absent de sa conception du monde. Ginny semblait prête à lancer un sort sur l'odieux personnage pour défendre l'honneur de son amie qui l'empêcha d'intervenir. La présence de Harry dans cette maison était suffisamment exceptionnel pour que l'irlandaise ne souhaite pas le faire partir en le vexant. Ginny confirma à son amie qu'elle le détestait au point de l'agresser publiquement trois ou quatre fois par semaines. Les sentiments paraissaient partagés.

Cette arrivée intempestive modifiait considérablement les plans des jeunes filles. Il ne serait pas possible de faire comme si Harry n'existait pas, qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la maison. Du moins, il n'y aurait probablement aucune difficulté tant qu'ils ne seraient pas tous dans la même pièce.

Évidemment, le jeune homme prit un malin plaisir à changer de location aussi souvent qu'elles. La maison qui était pourtant grande ne suffisait plus à retenir les trois jeunes gens. D'autant qu'Hermione sentait distinctement la présence de l'âme de Voldemort s'imposer à celle de Harry. Elle en avait des haut-le-cœur quand il s'approchait trop d'elle. Quoi qu'elle ne l'aimât pas, Ginny refusa de laisser Hermione seule avec lui. Les tensions devenaient très lourdes à supporter à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Bien qu'elles souhaitaient ignorer Harry, les deux filles devaient constamment composer avec sa présence.

- Harry, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le ! éclata enfin Hermione alors que le jeune homme passait dans son dos en écoutant manifestement leur conversation.

- Qu'aurais-je à dire à une bâtarde ! cracha-t-il à nouveau. Ginny sortit précipitamment sa baguette de sa poche. Hermione lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

- Si tu veux te comporter comme Drago, il faudra être un peu plus subtil. Coupa-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas comment mon parrain peut te supporter ! continua-t-il.

- Mais Potter serait jaloux, tout simplement. Émit Ginny qui n'avait pas baissé la garde. Son intervention lui valut un regard très agressif du jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas choisi ma situation. Trancha l'irlandaise. Tu devras faire avec et moi aussi !

- Tu n'es qu'une voleuse, une bâtarde et une vipère. Aboya-t-il sans originalité.

Hermione se redressa et se plaça devant lui. Ces insultes sonnaient bizarrement. Manifestement, Harry ne croyait pas en ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait pas les mots nécessaires pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, ou alors on lui imposait un discours. La jeune irlandaise plongea son regard dans celui de Harry et s'y perdit un moment. Elle y ressentit le désarroi et la haine, comme si deux personnalités s'exprimaient. Même si elle le savait possédé partiellement par Voldemort, elle ne réalisait pas que les deux âmes s'opposaient.

De sa place, Ginny s'inquiétait de voir son amie et son pire ennemi rester figés tels deux statues de sel. Le regard d'Hermione se fit soudain plus dur et Harry s'affaissa, inconscient. La jeune fille recula d'un pas en hésitant et porta la main au front. Visiblement, elle venait de fournir un effort important. Affolé par le bruit du corps de Harry tombant au sol, Kreatur se précipita dans la pièce et dévisagea la jeune rousse qu'il rendait responsable de l'état du jeune homme. Malgré ses dénégations, l'elfe de maison sembla considérer qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre coupable. Finalement, il porta l'adolescent jusqu'à sa chambre pendant que Ginny s'occupait de son amie.

La première journée de Harry chez son parrain était particulièrement mal engagée.


	8. Chap 7 : Aux origines du mal

un chapitre court avant les vacances. Joyeux noël !

Bonne lecture

_**Chap. 32 : Aux origines du mal.**_

L'elfe de maison s'occupa de Harry sans discontinuer jusqu'au retour de Sirius. Ce fut sur ses ordres et parce que l'héritier des Black restait à son chevet que Kreatur accepta de reprendre ses activités en cuisine. Les deux jeunes filles expliquèrent qu'il était arrivé l'après-midi et avait passé son temps à les écouter, les espionner jusqu'à cet échange étonnant entre lui et Hermione. L'irlandaise ne put décrire ce qu'elle avait vu ou ressenti, si ce n'était qu'elle en était passablement écœurée.

La cadette des Weasley rentra chez elle comme elle était venue et embrassa chaleureusement son amie en lui promettant de prendre des nouvelles le lendemain. Hermione lui indiqua qu'elle avait des choses à faire le matin suivant mais qu'elle serait ravie de la revoir.

La nuit fut très agitée. Harry n'avait pas repris conscience et Sirius fut très désagréable avec sa fille qu'il rendait justement responsable de l'état du jeune homme. C'est donc très inquiète et culpabilisante que la jeune fille retrouva son lit. Des impressions étranges la submergeaient par vagues et son esprit tentait d'en dénouer le sens.

**« §§§ »**

Hermione vit un enfant recroquevillé dans le coin d'une chambre surchargée de meubles et de jouets. Dressé devant lui triomphait un homme grand à la chevelure noire mal peignée. Un rire glaçant, désagréable semblait sortir de la gorge de cet homme inquiétant. Plus l'homme riait, plus l'enfant se faisait petit. La présence l'écrasait au point qu'il cherchait à disparaitre.

Hermione se senti nauséeuse devant cet homme qui ressemblait à Harry sans être lui. Son visage était brouillé, comme brulé et ses yeux ressemblaient plus à deux fentes brulant d'une lueur verte qu'à des yeux humains. La jeune fille prit peur à son tour. Elle voulut fuir devant lui et se trouva bloquée dans cette pièce phantasmatique. Malgré ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu, Hermione resta démunie comme le petit enfant.

L'ombre à forme humaine s'approchait d'Hermione qui voulait hurler mais n'y parvenait pas. De longs doigts noueux et blanchâtres s'élancèrent dans sa direction, un rictus effroyable occupait le visage brouillé. La jeune fille se sentait impuissante et se blottit dans l'angle de la pièce en attendant que l'homme la frappe. Des larmes de terreur perlaient sur son visage. Le monstre faisait ressurgir tout ce qu'elle haïssait le plus, tout ce qui l'angoissait le plus.

Hermione crut rester ainsi des heures sans que rien ne se produise. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre à coucher. L'irlandaise se releva vivement en se passant les mains sur les yeux et essuya les larmes qui coulaient autant dans son rêve que dans la réalité. Le retour au réel était déstabilisant. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre était très présent encore et le sens ne lui échappait plus autant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle devrait aider Harry à se débarrasser de ce monstre qui le hante.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione passa par la chambre de Harry et constata qu'il dormait à présent paisiblement. Sirius qui déjeunait à la cuisine lui fit part des évolutions de la nuit. Après quelques heures de délire, le jeune homme avait fini par reprendre conscience et se leva pour copieusement incendier son parrain et sa fille. Il avait même menacé de partir sur le champ. Étant donné l'heure tardive, Sirius avait obtenu qu'il attende le jour suivant.

Comme à son habitude, Harry avait été déplaisant et odieux envers son parrain, et plus désagréable, envers Hermione. Quoique la veille il fut inquiet pour la santé du jeune homme, Sirius défendait à présent sa fille. L'idée qu'on puisse la considérer comme une bâtarde l'ennuyait énormément.

- C'est pourtant ce que je suis. Remarqua Hermione. Et franchement, ça change quoi que tout le monde le dise ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es légalement ma fille, reconnue et aimée. Clama-t-il. Je pensais que c'était clair. Ajouta-t-il en la prenant par les épaules et en recherchant dans ses yeux la marque de son estime et de son affection.

- Je ne vis pas pour les autres. Trancha Hermione. Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent. Elle arracha son regard du sien, ne souhaitant pas qu'il la voit finalement fragile.

- Pas moi ! lâcha Sirius exaspéré.

- Excuses-moi Papa, mais j'ai des choses à faire ce matin. Finit-elle par dire à court de répliques dans ce débat stérile qu'ils avaient à peu près tous les deux jours.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur les joues mal rasées de son père, Hermione vola un quignon de pain à Kreatur qui ne s'en offensa pas. Pour l'heure, il préparait le déjeuner de Harry du mieux qu'il le pouvait. S'occuper des soins à donner à un malade n'entrait pas dans ses habitudes d'elfe de maison bien éduqué. Néanmoins, il savait comment faire plaisir aux jeunes garçons en les gavant de bonnes choses. Sirius râlait un peu de voir son elfe prendre autant soin de son filleul qui, à son avis, ne le méritait pas. Ce qui amusait la jeune fille. Son père avait mis tant d'espoirs dans la venue de Harry et ne se faisait pas l'illusion qu'il viendrait. Maintenant qu'il dormait à l'étage, Sirius ne savait pas comment s'en sortir.

D'un pas alerte, Hermione regagna la porte d'entrée de la maison et descendit le perron. Pour se rendre discrète, elle transforma ses vêtements sorciers en un habillement moldu relativement ressemblant. Au moins, elle n'attirerait pas l'attention sur son passage, et elle risquait peu de voir la porte des parents de Harry se refermer avant même qu'elle puisse discuter avec eux.

Parvenue au centre du square, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. La jeune irlandaise voulait se rendre chez les Dursley, il lui aurait été plus simple de passer par le système des cheminées publiques et de se diriger vers la cheminée la plus proche de leur maison. Indécise, la jeune fille pivota sur elle-même en pensant aux massifs de rose des Dursley derrière lesquels elle s'était cachée en novembre 1981. Un craquement sonore survint et Hermione se retrouva sur la pelouse parfaitement entretenue de l'oncle de Harry.

Elle resta un moment estomaquée. D'abord, elle ne se souvenait pas être venue ici auparavant, même si une image très nette des lieux lui était apparue. Ensuite, elle n'était pas sensée savoir transplaner. Ne pas avoir de souvenirs occasionnait un peu trop souvent ce genre de désagréments. Ceci dit, Hermione était exactement où elle le souhaitait l'instant auparavant. Il aurait été ridicule de se plaindre. Vérifiant que son arrivée n'avait pas attiré trop d'attentions mal inspirées, la jeune fille attendit un peu avant de rencontrer les parents de Harry.

Á cette heure de la journée, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de passage sur Privet Drive. Hermione déambula un moment en tous sens pour essayer de surprendre une activité quelconque dans la maison des Dursley. La jeune fille dût attendre une bonne heure avant de voir un jeune garçon, d'environ 15 ans, sortir de la maison. Sans aucun doute, il devait s'agir du cousin Dudley.

Le jeune homme de 18 ans bientôt s'engagea sur la rue d'un pas léger, sans se presser, en chantonnant doucement. Hermione lui emboîta le pas immédiatement et continua de le détailler. Dudley était assez grand, solidement bâti sans être gros, musculeux visiblement, sportif certainement.

- Excusez-moi tenta Hermione finalement. Vous êtes Dudley Dursley ?

- En effet, pourquoi mademoiselle ? fit le jeune homme en se retournant vivement.

- Je suis une amie de Harry et je voulais savoir où je pouvais le trouver aujourd'hui. Menti effrontément la jeune fille. Dudley ne fut pas dupe une seconde et la détaillait à présent avec un regard un peu moqueur.

- Vous ne ressemblez guère aux petites amies que mon frère ramène habituellement à la maison. Trancha-t-il.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela. Articula Hermione sans y penser, choquée à l'idée que Harry puisse être un coureur de jupons.

- En règle générale, mon frangin évite les étrangères. Conclut Dudley avec un grand sourire.

- Les étrangères ? je ne vous suis plus.

La jeune fille ne prêtait guère d'attention à sa manière de s'exprimer. Tout le monde autour d'elle aurait affirmé sans aucune hésitation qu'Hermione parlait avec un très net accent irlandais, parfois teinté de gaëlique qu'ils ne souhaitaient guère faire expliciter.

- C'est que vous avez un fort accent miss ? Le jeune irlandaise n'eut guère d'autre choix que de se présenter officiellement. Mais au moins, le contact établi était bon enfant.

- Black, Hermione Black. Fit-elle. Je suis….

- La fille du parrain de Harry, probablement. Acheva le jeune homme.

Hermione fut passablement surprise que le cousin de Harry connaisse ce genre de détails. Il confirma qu'il avait entendu parler d'une fille apparue d'on ne savait où et que Harry affublait souvent d'un qualificatif qu'il ne voulait pas répéter.

- Allez-y, je sais qu'il ne me voit que comme une bâtarde. J'ai l'habitude. S'amusa Hermione devant le front de Dudley qui tendait vers le cramoisi.

- C'est que je n'aime pas trop ses manières. Fit-il. Et pourtant, c'est mon frère !

Hermione compatit aimablement et s'étonna de la proximité qui existait entre lui et son cousin.

- C'est que ma mère à toujours insisté pour qu'on le considère comme un membre à part entière de la famille. répondit-il sans tergiverser.

- Comme c'est ton cousin, je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait en faire plus. considéra Hermione un peu surprise.

- C'est quelqu'un d'important chez vous. trancha Dudley sans véritablement regarder son interlocutrice.

- En effet, mais quel rapport avec la manière de le considérer en famille ? continua la jeune fille ne comprenant pas.

Le jeune homme lui fit signe d'avancer à ses côtés et repris son chemin qui l'éloignait du domicile parental. Hermione hésita un instant, elle savait que les fréquentations de Dudley n'étaient pas des plus dociles. D'ailleurs, elle était persuadée que Harry ne s'entendait absolument pas avec son oncle et sa tante Dursley. Considérant qu'elle n'aurait pas grand-chose à craindre d'une poignée d'adolescents moldus, elle accepta l'invitation. Les deux jeunes gens cheminèrent un moment sans trop parler. Le cousin de Harry semblait un peu inquiet et paraissait vouloir s'informer de quelque chose de précis auprès de la jeune fille, sans oser le demander cependant. Cordialement, la jeune irlandaise tenta de faire un peu la conversation, mais Dudley était trop préoccupé pour répondre avec attention.

Les maisons rigoureusement identiques s'alignaient avec leurs jardins proprets tout le long de Privet Drive jusqu'à la rue nationale où elle prenait son origine. Ne parvenant plus à établir un contact avec Dudley, Hermione regarda avec un peu plus d'attention la répartition des habitations. Elle songea qu'il devait faire déprimant à vivre ainsi sous la surveillance des voisins qui s'assuraient que votre gazon ne fasse pas plus que les autres, que vos arbres soient parfaitement taillés, les parterres suffisamment entretenus.

D'un regard en biais, Hermione observa le jeune homme qui l'emmenait Merlin savait où. Elle avait déjà constaté qu'il était massif, un peu rond finalement, mais sportif et musculeux. Si elle avait dû fournir une description de Dudley, elle ne l'aurait pas vu ainsi. La jeune fille se l'était imaginée gras et flasque, avec des attitudes brusques et de mauvaises manières. Manifestement, elle s'était largement trompée dans ses appréciations. Voir Harry aussi négatif et malpoli devait conditionner ses impressions. Á présent, elle marchait aux côtés d'un jeune homme au pas décidé et au regard franc. Elle avait bien plus confiance en lui qu'elle n'en avait pour Harry.

Finalement, le deux jeunes gens parvinrent à l'entrée d'un tunnel piéton par lequel il était possible de gagner un espace de jeux réservés aux enfants du quartier. Instinctivement, Hermione frissonna avant d'entrer dans le passage sombre. Quand elle y fut engagée, la jeune fille vérifia plusieurs fois dans son dos s'il ne venait personne. Hermione avait la désagréable impression qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, surtout, cette impression se doublait d'un effet de "déjà vu". Pourtant, elle venait là pour la première fois.

Sans interrompre sa marche, Dudley passa le long de l'espace de jeux où des mamans surveillaient leurs bambins qui s'amusaient en toute sécurité. Après ce square, il n'y avait plus que des terrains vagues et des champs cultivés de loin en loin. Un grand panneau indiquait la construction prochaine d'un grand lotissement. Étant donné l'état de l'affiche, Hermione douta que le chantier débute prochainement. Au contraire, il semblait abandonné depuis plusieurs années déjà. Devant elle Dudley avançait en direction de lambeaux de palissades. Hermione savait qu'ils allaient bientôt se trouver en compagnie des amis de Dudley. Elle tiqua et porta la main sur sa baguette et s'arrêta, hésitante.

Le cousin de Harry disparu un instant dans l'angle de la palissade effondrée. Sans affolement, Hermione vérifia que les côtés étaient libres, que personne ne l'empêcherait de fuir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Sa main se fit plus ferme sur sa baguette. Elle se campa solidement sur ses deux jambes, prête à résister à une agression. Elle craignait un piège, impression qu'elle avait conservé de sa traversée du passage souterrain pour piétons. Mais le visage rond de Dudley repassa le coin de la palissade avec un air étonné. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher sans crainte.

Soupirant, Hermione considéra qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle s'était déjà largement engagée dans cette direction. Si elle refluait à présent, Hermione aurait perdu sa matinée inutilement. Elle avança donc vers ce qu'elle considérait comme un coupe-gorge.

La jeune irlandaise passa l'angle de la palissade et se trouva face à face avec une demi-douzaine de garçons et de filles vêtus en boy-scouts. Des images mentales s'imposèrent à la jeune fille. Harry est un méchant garçon, Dudley un très gentil ! Elle repassa l'information plusieurs fois pour être bien certaine de ne pas l'oublier. Hermione devait avoir un drôle d'air car l'une des jeunes filles s'approcha instantanément d'elle.

- Bienvenue, moi c'est Amanda. fit-elle avec une voix haut perchée mais gentiment.

- Enchantée, Hermione. répondit l'interpellée sans bien comprendre pourquoi Dudley l'avait amené ici pour discuter de son cousin.

- Elle est comme "lui". invectiva le jeune homme en la désignant. Les regards des autres boy-scouts se firent plus durs et Amanda ôta prestement sa main de celle d'Hermione en lui jetant un regard effrayé.

- Je dois en conclure que Potter n'a pas laissé un souvenir impérissable ici. lança-t-elle en trouvant désagréable d'être mise dans le même lot que lui.

Des mines sombres admirent qu'Hermione venait d'exprimer assez justement leur état d'esprit. Elle resta un instant sans rien ajouter, se contentant de toiser Dudley qui venait de l'amener droit dans une réunion qui ne devait pas être plaisante. Les garçons firent craquer les articulations de leurs poings, visiblement prêts à faire usage de la force brutale au plus tôt. Les deux jeunes filles qu'Hermione avait remarquées en arrivant s'éloignaient posément mais fermement. En signe d'apaisement, Hermione leva les deux mains à mi-hauteur. Elle se jura que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle se fiait à son instinct. L'un des garçons s'approcha et un sort de bouclier projeta Hermione et lui en arrière sans ménagement. Un peu sonnée, la jeune fille eut quelques peines à se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se produire. Instantanément, elle fut redressée par des mains puissantes. La jeune irlandaise craignit que la séance ne fisse que débuter et serra les dents. Néanmoins, les boy-scouts se contentèrent de l'assoir sur un empilement de parpaings.

- Faut excuser Allan, depuis que Potter lui a envoyé un sort qui lui a fait pousser deux cornes et une queue, il tape d'abord et il cause ensuite. fit Dudley pendant que la jeune fille qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas s'occupait de vérifier si elle n'était pas blessée. Après un bref bilan, elle affirma qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier, à part quelques égratignures.

- Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé. Articula enfin Hermione.

- Nous pensions que tu pourrais. Parce que nous non plus, nous n'avons pas compris. coupa Amanda qui revenait d'ausculter Allan. Elle fit signe qu'il avait des contusions sur le côté de la tête et des bleus sur la poitrine, mais rien de grave.

Il fallut quelques instants à la jeune irlandaise pour imaginer que sa baguette ait réagi toute seule. Mais comme aucuns autres sorciers n'étaient présents, elle dût reconnaitre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

- Ma baguette a dû réagir à l'attaque avant que je ne formule le sort. expliqua-t-elle à un public qui n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires pour comprendre.

- Dudley, je croyais que ton cousin était le plus puissant de leur monde. s'étonna l'un des garçons.

- Je le pensais aussi. admis Dudley penaud.

- Il ne faut pas croire la moitié de ce que raconte Harry. coupa Hermione en se relevant et en sortant sa baguette. C'est surtout un grand vantard. Elle se penchait à présent sur Allan qu'elle soigna d'un geste léger de sa baguette. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas pouvoir utiliser la magie en votre présence sans alerter notre police.

- Une fois, des sorciers ont voulu intervenir. expliqua Dudley. Mais quand ils ont vu de qui il s'agissait, ils sont repartis sans rien dire.

- Du coup, vous résistez tous seuls. acheva Hermione surprise. Vous n'avez aucune chance. S'il décide de devenir vraiment méchant. Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, imaginant tout le mal qu'un sorcier mal intentionné pouvait faire.

Une fois que le dénommé Allan fut remis sur pied, Hermione retourna s'assoir. Elle était entourée de jeunes moldus qui connaissaient visiblement assez bien le monde sorcier. La jeune irlandaise avait même l'impression que l'un d'eux en était un. Hermione demanda des explications précises sur l'évolution de la situation. Leur porte-parole, Dudley, raconta que Harry avait été un garçon plutôt sympathique. Entre 7 ans et 11 ans, il avait même intégré cette troupe locale de boy-scouts. Sa magie s'exprimait parfois, mais il n'y avait pas de méchanceté particulière en lui.

Puis, ce fut son entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie. Pendant un moment, Pétunia avait espéré que Dudley y soit admis aussi. Malheureusement, le cousin de Harry ne présentait aucune disposition pour la magie. Á la réflexion, il était plutôt satisfait de n'y être pas allé. Car le comportement de son cousin changea radicalement après cette rentrée. Il revint à Noël la tête remplie de remarques désagréables à l'encontre des non-sorciers. Harry avait appris qu'enfant il avait vaincu le sorcier le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé. De ce fait, il avait tendance à se croire bien supérieur au reste des gens. Depuis, il s'attaquait à eux. Rien de bien méchant, un petit sort de confusion, une petite transformation provisoire, des boutons ou des pustules mal placés. Néanmoins, la situation était difficile à vivre parce qu'ils ne pouvaient répliquer. Et les parents de Dudley couvraient systématiquement les écarts de conduite de Harry.

Hermione fut atterrée de constater à quel point Harry était odieux. Son entrée à l'école et sa proximité avec Malefoy semblait conditionner son état d'esprit. Il avait rapidement intégré toute la méfiance des sorciers de sang-pur à l'égard des moldus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le ministère s'était abstenu d'intervenir contre un usage inconsidéré de la magie par un mineur. D'autant que ses victimes étaient toujours des moldus. Mais elle doutait que ce revirement soit explicable par sa seule introduction dans une faction négative des sorciers de Poudlard. Il devait exister un motif plus impérieux qui expliquait le changement de son caractère. La libération de ses pouvoirs pouvait avoir influé sur son comportement. L'ombre à forme humaine vue dans ses cauchemars alertait Hermione. Il y avait une relation de cause à effet, la possession de l'esprit de Harry par celui de Voldemort avait dû commencer à cette période. La jeune fille aurait pu préciser que Harry n'était pas pleinement responsable de ses actes ou de ses méchancetés. Mais le comportement global du jeune homme l'avait rendu moins amène à son égard.

- Pour le moment, Harry est chez moi. fit-elle finalement. Il devrait y rester une ou deux semaines.

- Et après il reviendra ici avec son copain blond. coupa Amanda. Et nous allons recevoir des coups. Sa voix était presque implorante.

- Drago vient ici ! s'étonna Hermione.

- C'est ça son nom ? rétorqua d'abord Dudley.

- Aussi moche que le bonhomme. compléta l'un des garçons.

- Il n'est pas laid. coupa Amanda. Juste méchant.

- C'est exactement ce que j'entendais. répondit le garçon.

Hermione préféra couper court aux appréciations en expliquant que le jeune homme en question était un de ses cousins qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement et qu'elle s'empresserait de dénoncer. Ainsi, la jeune fille espérait qu'il soit sinon consigné chez lui, au moins un peu surveillé. Mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution pour éviter que Harry ne redevienne le tyran de ce quartier. Soudain, elle se leva et sortit sa baguette. Son visage était éclairé d'un sourire satisfait. Elle pointa la baguette de séquoia vers le ciel et entonna une espèce de chanson aux paroles étranges. Finalement, un jet argenté s'élança et se dissipa à quelques mètres de hauteurs, éclaté dans toutes les directions.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? interrogea Amanda avide.

- Un sort que j'ai appris au cours de la guerre civile. répondit Hermione rayonnante. Normalement, Harry et aucun autre sorcier ne devraient pouvoir utiliser de magie dans ce secteur.

Des sifflements admiratifs virent saluer l'annonce faite par la jeune irlandaise. Elle reconnut néanmoins que ce n'était pas un sort très puissant et que la plupart des sorciers adultes n'auraient guère de difficultés à le supprimer. Mais elle doutait que Harry le connaisse, ce qui devrait leur permettre de bénéficier d'une certaine tranquillité au cours des prochaines semaines. Peut-être même tout le reste de l'été. Hermione s'approcha de l'un des boy-scouts.

- Tu ne devrais plus pouvoir utiliser de magie, toi non plus. fit la jeune fille à son unique destination.

- Mais, je ne suis pas comme vous ! s'étonna-t-il. Hermione l'observa suspicieuse. Elle sentait de la magie en lui, sans pouvoir expliquer cette impression.

- Pourtant, je suis certaine de ce que j'avance. s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

Le dénommé Robin Cash avait bien une grand-mère dotée de certaines capacités, mais aucun membre de sa famille ne paraissait appartenir au monde magique. Rapidement cependant, le groupe convint que toutes les interventions de Harry s'achevait chez sa grand-mère qui les soignait très efficacement. Comme Robin n'avait jamais vu son aïeule faire de la magie, Hermione pensa qu'elle devait être une cracmole. Sans être totalement dépourvue de pouvoirs, elle n'avait accès qu'à un potentiel limité. En conséquence de quoi, le reste de la famille ne devait pas être informé de ses origines magiques. La jeune irlandaise se promis d'en tenir deux mots à Dumbledore dès que possible. En guise de conclusion, Hermione affirma que les dons pour la magie pouvaient se développer bien après l'âge de 11 ans retenu comme limite habituelle. Elle admit aussi que sans baguette, il ne pouvait à priori pas faire de magie consciente. La jeune fille lui tendit sa baguette qui émit quelques étincelles au contact de la paume du jeune homme qui la fit tomber, terrorisé. D'un geste machinal, Hermione fit voler sa baguette jusque dans sa main.

Les amis de Robin le regardaient à présent un peu différemment, entre inquiétude et surprise.

- Le plus cool. fit Amanda. c'est de faire voler les objets comme ça. Elle imita Hermione récupérant sa baguette.

- En théorie, il est très difficile de faire ce genre de tour. rougit Hermione. Je suis un peu un cas particulier.

- En tous cas, je n'ai jamais vu Harry se passer de baguette. compléta Dudley venant au secours de la jeune fille embarrassée.

- Ce qui est bien. intervint un autre garçon. C'est que maintenant, on a quelqu'un pour nous défendre. Il gratifia le jeune Robin d'une bourrade virile indiquant manifestement sa reconnaissance et son respect. Robin rougissait à présent des pieds à la tête.

Le groupe envisagea un moment tout le bien qu'ils pourraient faire avec l'aide des pouvoirs de Robin. Hermione leur rappela que ce genre de pratiques devait rester le plus discret possible. Même si la situation du quartier était particulière, ils devaient tout faire pour protéger leur ami du regard des moldus. Elle expliqua aussi qu'elle n'avait qu'une impression et pas de certitude. Il était possible qu'elle se trompe, même si elle en doutait.

De Dudley, Hermione apprit encore que son cousin présentait de nombreuses manies désagréables. Il se souvenait d'une aventure entre lui et un serpent que Harry semblait pouvoir guider et avec lequel il discutait certainement. Une autre fois, la tante Pétunia avait découvert une boite à chaussure pleine de petits objets réunis sans cohérence dans la chambre de Harry. Ce dernier s'était emporté, visiblement très fâché que sa tante lui ait volé ses "trophées". La mère de Dudley n'avait pas bien compris de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Hermione resta, quant-à elle, tétanisée. Ce type de comportement était très caractéristique de Jedusor. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir de preuve supplémentaire de la possession de l'esprit de Harry par le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais on lui en accordait.

Après quelques heures de conversation agréable, Hermione sentit la faim qui commençait à s'imposer. Poliment, elle prit congé des boy-scouts qui se félicitaient encore d'avoir parmi eux un probable sorcier. Ils se promirent de trouver un peu de temps pour se voir. Dudley se proposa de la raccompagner. La jeune fille manqua de rire à cette proposition. Elle lui garantit qu'elle n'avait nul besoin d'un chaperon. D'un geste précis, la jeune fille transplana sous leurs yeux.

Pendant son transfert, la jeune fille se demanda si le bilan de sa journée serait aussi positif qu'elle l'espérait. En changeant les choses qui existaient avant sa venue, Hermione n'avait-elle pas changé en mal le cours des choses ?


	9. Chap 8 : Sweet Dreams

Un chapitre amusant.

On finit d'éclairer la situation du chapitre précédent, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier d'être logique.

Il n'empêche que c'est un chapitre léger et détendu. Joyeux Noël en somme.

**"Chap. 33 : Sweet Dreams."**

Hermione reprit consistance au centre du square qu'elle avait quitté le matin même sans aucune difficulté. Elle maitrisait le transplanage sans nul doute depuis un certain temps et avait pratiqué souvent l'exercice pour n'en ressentir pratiquement aucun effet. Elle se pinça les lèvres en regardant le perron du numéro 12. Comment allait-elle annoncer ce genre de nouvelle à Sirius. Une partie non négligeable de ce qu'ils avaient construit ne tenait plus. Réprimant une angoisse, la jeune fille traversa la rue et se dirigea chez elle.

La maison apparut progressivement à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait sans que les moldus présents ne puissent s'en rendre compte. Cette magie ancienne et puissante n'en finissait pas de la méduser. Un sort rendant une maison incartable en plein centre de Londres avait dû demander des efforts plus que considérables. D'autant que cela devait faire un bon moment que la maison était occupée par des sorciers. Elle regrettait seulement les heurtoirs qui n'étaient pas du meilleur goût.

Avec un sourire rétrospectif, Hermione ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Son jugement à propos des heurtoirs de la maison Black n'avait rien à voir avec ses préoccupations du moment, et d'une certaine manière cela allégeait un peu le fardeau. La jeune fille entra tranquillement sans qu'aucun son ne lui parvienne. Comme d'habitude, elle manqua de renverser le porte-parapluies, ce qui réveilla sa grand-mère adoptive. Depuis que le tableau avait eu une longue conversation avec Kreatur, elle n'adressait plus que de polis sourires ou d'agréables salutations à la jeune fille. L'idée d'une sorcière au sang-pur héritière des Black semblait plaire au portrait de la mère de Sirius. Hermione remercia la représentation de sa grand-mère pour les compliments qu'elle venait de lui adresser, et d'un geste léger, elle referma les rideaux. Dans un second mouvement de baguette, elle rendit à ses vêtements leurs apparences normales, plus conformes aux habitudes sorcières.

Définitivement, Hermione se sentait bien dans cette maison. Sans y être pleinement chez-elle, la jeune irlandaise y trouvait de grandes satisfactions. L'affection de son père adoptif n'étant pas la moindre des choses. Elle s'étira et ôta sa cape de voyage qu'elle suspendit aux patères se trouvant au-dessus du porte-parapluies. Hermione savait qu'elle ne faisait que reculer les échéances incontournables. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas comment aborder le problème et le temps qu'elle perdait là lui permettait de réfléchir encore un peu.

N'ayant plus rien à faire dans le couloir, Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine. Habituellement, c'est là que son père passait la plus grande partie de son temps quand il était à la maison. D'autant qu'il était largement l'heure de diner. Elle fut donc très surprise d'apprendre de Kreatur que le repas avait été servi dans la grande salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée. La jeune fille remonta d'un niveau pour se rendre dans une pièce qui n'était pourtant pas très usitée. Quand elle entra, Hermione comprit ce qui s'était passé. Á l'une des extrémités se trouvait installé Harry, trônant littéralement sur une table de vingt-quatre couverts. Une place à sa droite était occupée par Sirius et un couvert se trouvait isolé à deux ou trois chaises de ce dernier. Hermione eut un rictus mauvais en comprenant que son "cousin" avait dû insister pour mettre en scène ce repas.

Avec légèreté, Hermione salua Harry de la main et fit le tour pour embrasser son père qui paraissait très gêné d'avoir cédé à la pression. En ne quittant pas Harry du regard, Hermione fit voler son couvert de la seconde moitié de la table à la place située en face de son père. Le "survivant" semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Hermione ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'accepter sa loi chez Sirius, chez elle.

Durant tout le repas, Harry affecta de ne pas parler directement à Hermione, même lorsqu'il posait des questions la concernant. Plus le temps passait, plus Sirius semblait se décomposer. Visiblement, il essayait de ne pas incendier copieusement son filleul qui abusait nettement de la situation. Harry savait parfaitement que son parrain ne s'emporterait pas, trop heureux de l'avoir sous son toit.

- Alors Sirius, fier de ta "famille" ? ricana Harry. Pris au dépourvu, l'interpelé ne sut pas trop quoi répondre et balbutiait vaguement son contentement.

- Il est juste dommage qu'un parasite ait décidé de s'installer sur le meilleur de nos sièges. coupa Hermione. Sirius sembla s'étouffer, Harry éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- Je parlais à la famille, pas aux moins que rien ou au sang-de-bourbe. finit-il par hoqueter.

- Tu as le bonjour de Dudley au fait. répliqua Hermione. C'est bien eux ta famille non ? continua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Une lueur de méchanceté vacilla dans le regard du jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de famille. aboya-t-il. Hermione sourit, elle savait ce que cela signifiait, et elle allait profiter de son avantage.

- Si tu reste tout seul, ou si tu traine trop avec Drago, tu finiras comme Jedusor. fit-elle doucement en se servant des légumes et en proposant de servir son père qui refusa. Rien ne pouvait plus passer dans sa bouche.

- Peut-être que je pourrais être un plus grand sorcier encore. se gaussa Harry.

- Et tu seras anéanti comme lui. répliqua-t-elle.

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire, de ce rire glaçant qu'avait Jedusor. Hermione se retint de frissonner et regarda froidement son père pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Le jeune homme semblait prendre un grand plaisir à s'imaginer à la place de Voldemort. Il insista sur les erreurs commises par le seigneur des ténèbres et qui lui avait coûté la vie. Selon lui, Voldemort n'aurait jamais dû s'entourer de si peu de fidèles. Il était convaincu qu'en négociant plus largement avec tous les indécis, il était possible de tenir fermement le ministère avec le soutien de la plupart des sorciers. Il faudrait évidemment appliquer certaines règles très insatisfaisantes comme l'autorisation de recevoir les sorciers nés-moldus à Poudlard. Les premières années du moins. Ensuite, à l'aide d'un faux conseil de sages sorciers, il faudrait prendre la direction de la politique générale. Harry avait visiblement beaucoup réfléchi à la question. En face d'Hermione, Sirius avait blanchi et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Alors, je pourrais régner sans partage sur le monde sorcier. s'extasia Harry. Quiconque se dressera devant moi sera anéanti. Il écrasa dans sa main le morceau de pain qu'il grignotait avant de se lancer dans ses tirades extatiques. N'en pouvant plus, Sirius se leva.

- Tu me dégoûtes ! Je veux que tu sois rentré chez toi dès que tu auras fini de manger. Et il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte qui vibra un moment encore après son départ. Hermione souriait imperturbable.

- Il restera toujours quelqu'un pour empêcher ça Harry. Que ce soit un bébé, ou moi. trancha-t-elle fermement.

- Parce que tu penses pouvoir résister, bâtarde. s'amusa Harry.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et se concentra sur Tom Jedusor. Sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, mais en sachant qu'elle en était capable, la jeune fille imposa son esprit à celui du jeune homme.

Hermione se dressait au centre d'une clairière dans une forêt hors d'âge. Á quelques pas d'elle se trouvaient une ombre à figure humaine et un petit enfant terrifié. Ignorant le monstre, Hermione s'approcha de l'enfant et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Regarde bien ce qui s'est passé Harry. lui confia-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

L'enfant leva de grands yeux verts interrogateurs. La jeune irlandaise se leva en l'attirant avec elle. De l'autre côté de la clairière, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds attachés en catogan luttait contre l'esprit instable qu'était devenu Voldemort. Malgré des vêtements moldus, il était évident que la jeune fille était une sorcière.

- C'est ma mère, Harry. expliqua Hermione. Après que tu aies vaincu Tom Jedusor, il s'est réfugié très loin de nous.

L'ombre à figure humaine semblait prendre un grand plaisir à constater que d'autres restes de son âme avaient survécus. D'ailleurs, le combat tournait clairement à l'avantage de Voldemort.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop, Tom. fit Hermione.

- J'attends seulement que ta mère succombe sous mes coups. bâtarde.

- Tu vois, Harry. Même quand on ne croit pas pouvoir vaincre, il peut être utile de lutter.

Au moment où _Seagull_ commençait à perdre contenance sous les assauts répétés de la masse vaporeuse, l'hydre apparut de l'autre côté de la clairière. Instantanément, les deux Voldemort s'extasièrent devant la nouvelle venue. Tout semblait jouer en défaveur de la jeune sorcière.

- Tu tiens vraiment à me montrer la mort de ta mère ? éructa l'ombre à forme humaine qui occupait l'esprit de Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas gagner Tom. Jamais. répondit Hermione sans le quitter des yeux. Le petit Harry se blottit contre la jeune fille, encore plus terrorisé qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

- On ne peut rien faire contre lui, il est trop fort. balbutia-t-il.

- Toute magie à ses limites. sourit Hermione qui pensait aux horcruxes mais ne voulait pas en parler devant Jedusor.

L'air de supériorité, les certitudes de la jeune fille sembla rassurer le petit Harry qui se redressa pour voir comment la mère d'Hermione allait combattre l'hydre. Le monstre s'approchait des deux combattants avec une légèreté surprenante. La masse vaporeuse tenta de se concentrer devant le monstre et un visage vaguement humain put être discerné. La voix sifflante de Voldemort se fit entendre qui ordonnait à l'hydre de détruire la jeune fille. Celle-ci paraissait terrorisée par l'animal, mais elle ne baissait pas sa garde, brandissant sa baguette sans ciller.

Ce fut bref, l'hydre anéantit ce qui restait de Voldemort d'une seule respiration. Hermione ne regardait pas la scène, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait arriver. Elle préféra observer le petit garçon quand il comprendrait que Voldemort avait été vaincu définitivement ce jour-là. L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux verts où l'admiration brillait de tous ses feux. Visiblement, il n'oublierait pas la leçon. Les plus petits ne perdent pas toujours.

Hermione fut rejetée de l'esprit de Harry par un hurlement effroyable de Jedusor. Elle bascula de sa chaise en revenant à la réalité. De son côté, Harry, celui de 1997, se tenait la tête en hurlant. Ce qu'elle lui avait montré était inconcevable. Rapidement, Sirius et Kreatur pénétrèrent dans la pièce, inquiets du bruit.

Harry se précipita vers l'extérieur, poursuivit par Kreatur. Après quelques instants, l'elfe de maison revint penaud. Il affirma que le jeune homme avait transplané jusque chez ses parents moldus. La jeune irlandaise douta que ce soit sa vraie destination. Elle tenta de se relever de sa chaise et constata qu'elle s'était blessée en tombant.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit vivement Sirius.

- Je craignais que tu me demande d'abord ce qui s'était passé. Le père d'Hermione la regarda étonné. D'une certaine manière, cette question montrait qu'il tenait plus à elle qu'à Harry. Rapidement, il ausculta sa fille.

- Tu t'es cassé la clavicule et foulé le poignet. finit-il par dire.

- Maintenant, tu veux peut-être savoir ce qui s'est passé. fit Hermione en se relevant et en grimaçant de douleur.

Son père lui fit signe qu'il voulait d'abord s'occuper de ses petites blessures. Il passa sa baguette en récitant des incantations de soin et la jeune fille se sentit mieux.

- Merci, papa. Je vais bien, tu peux arrêter. remarqua la jeune fille en faisant bouger ses articulations.

- Par contre, je ne peux rien faire pour ta cicatrice. admit-il enfin.

- Certaines magies laissent des traces indélébiles. fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Son estafilade ne la préoccupait plus depuis longtemps. Elle s'y était habituée.

Sirius ne posa pas de questions à propos de ce qui avait conduit au départ de son filleul. Bien au contraire, il exprima sa satisfaction de le voir parti. Le "survivant" était bien trop odieux à vivre, et il serait mieux chez des gens du même monde. Les Malefoy seraient bien heureux de le voir venir auprès d'eux avec de tels discours.

- Laisses-moi t'expliquer quelque chose. coupa Hermione.

- Si c'est pour me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute. s'exclama-t-il. Dumbledore me l'a dit un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais je ne l'ai jamais cru.

- Papa, assieds-toi, nous avons des choses graves à nous dire. Le ton de la jeune fille était un peu dur, mais elle n'avait guère le choix.

Ne pouvant plus reporter sa mise au point, Hermione déballa ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle raconta son souvenir de la chute de Voldemort.

- Es-tu certaine qu'il s'agisse de la mort de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

- C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de ma mère. trancha Hermione. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup. l'évocation de son souvenir la remplissait d'aise. Elle avait enfin une image pour chacun de ses parents.

- Donc tu crois que Harry porte en lui un fragment de l'âme de-tu-sais-qui. continua son père.

- Je l'ai vu, et le souvenir que nous avons partagé la beaucoup perturbé, visiblement. s'amusa-t-elle.

Sirius parut abattu par cette histoire. D'une certaine manière, il était soulagé de constater que son filleul n'était pas foncièrement méchant. Mais l'idée que deux âmes se partagent un seul corps n'était pas des plus plaisantes. Il insista même pour qu'on essaya d'éliminer au plus vite cette menace.

- Même Dumbledore ne sait pas comment procéder. répliqua Hermione.

- C'est un grand _legilimens_, il saura agir. la rabroua Sirius.

La jeune fille savait que cette affirmation était gratuite. Le grand Albus Dumbledore n'était pas le meilleur _legilimens_ qu'elle connut. Malheureusement, Olaf Thorsthon ne pourrait plus jamais l'aider. D'ailleurs, il s'agissait d'un horcruxe, pas d'une possession plus "traditionnelle". Ils discutèrent de longues minutes à propos de tout ce que cette prise de conscience impliquait. Finalement, ils ne pouvaient pas accuser Harry d'être odieux, hautain ou méchant. Tous ces comportements étaient hérités de Voldemort. D'après Hermione le mage noir s'imposait nettement sur l'âme de Harry. C'était donc lui qui s'exprimait la plupart du temps.

- Je pense que la dernière fois que Harry a réellement contrôlé son corps, ce devait être quand il a sauvé Ginny du journal de Tom. affirma Hermione.

- Pourquoi une telle certitude ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Je vois mal Tom détruire sa propre magie. Tout simplement. ricana-t-elle devant tant de naïveté.

Sirius prit assez mal la réplique de sa fille. Il éructa qu'il était le maitre de maison, son père et qu'elle lui devait du respect. Hermione eut la sagesse de ne pas envenimer la situation et reporta la conversation sur Harry. Pour elle, le début de la prise de contrôle par Voldemort devait dater de sa première année à Poudlard. Le contrôle total s'étant imposé progressivement. Il lui semblait que la fréquentation de Drago Malefoy n'était pas un élément déclencheur quoiqu'aggravant.

- Et tu base tes conclusions sur quels éléments, petite fille ? fit Sirius dubitatif.

- Nous arrivons sur un sujet brulant. répliqua-t-elle un peu ennuyée.

- C'est-à-dire ? continua son père en se penchant vers elle.

- Je suis allée voir les Dursley ce matin. indiqua-t-elle enfin.

L'information ne causa aucune réaction particulière. Sirius regardait sa fille en ne semblant pas comprendre ce que cela pouvait avoir comme impact grave.

- Pour y aller, j'ai transplané. se contenta de dire la jeune fille après un silence. Sirius restait toujours aussi peu réactif. Je n'ai que 15 ans.

- Et alors ? s'étonna Sirius. Dans certains pays ils apprennent plus tôt.

- Sans activer la marque ? grimaça-t-elle.

En théorie, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas 17 ans, le ministère devait savoir constamment où elle se trouvait, et surveillait ses actions. Cela avait pour objectif d'empêcher les jeunes à utiliser la magie sans surveillance. Hermione comprit d'ailleurs pourquoi Harry n'était pas concerné par la marque lui non plus. Comme l'âme de Voldemort était celle qui s'exprimait le plus, la magie appliquée sur le jeune homme pouvait considérer qu'il était bien plus âgé. Enfin, Sirius sembla s'apercevoir que sa fille faisait quelque chose d'anormal.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas. balbutia-t-il le visage fermé. Hermione ferma les yeux et mordit tant qu'elle put sa lèvre inférieure, mais elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

- La seule, ce serait que je sois plus âgée que prévu. articula-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il lui paraissait impossible de parler normalement. Les sanglots devenaient plus difficiles à retenir. La réaction de Sirius la surprit encore plus que de constater qu'elle avait probablement plus de 17 ans. Sans un mot, il vint se placer aux côtés de sa fille adoptive et la prit entre ses bras puissants. Il lui murmura à l'oreille que cela ne changeait en rien la décision qu'il avait eu de la reconnaitre comme étant sa fille. D'ailleurs, étant d'origine étrangère, il était tout à fait possible qu'elle ne soit pas soumise aux mêmes règles que les jeunes anglais. Hermione sourit d'un sourire disgracieux tant elle avait du mal à contenir sa peine. Mais les paroles de réconfort de Sirius la touchaient bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

D'un geste tendre il lui proposa de ne pas rester dans cette salle à manger où de mauvais souvenirs venaient de se cumuler. Il la guida jusqu'au salon du premier. Hermione s'installa d'abord dans le grand canapé défoncé et son père s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui raconta plein d'anecdotes à propos de ce qu'il avait fait avec Lunar et cornedru alors qu'ils étaient gamins à Poudlard.

- J'y pense ! fit-il en se frappant le front. Il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais avoir pour ta rentrée. Il se leva et quitta le salon avant qu'Hermione put réagir.

Le décor fané du salon évoqua nombre de bons souvenirs à Hermione. Toutes les soirées passées avec son père lui revinrent en mémoire. Quoi qu'il se passe, Sirius venait de prouver qu'il y pensait aussi et qu'il n'avait nulle envie d'effacer le bonheur qu'il vivait aux côtés de sa fille. Seule, Hermione tournait comme un lion en cage. Son père ne paraissait pas pressé de descendre de sa chambre où il venait de se précipiter. Aux bruits, la jeune irlandaise pensa qu'il fouillait ses vieilles malles d'élève de Poudlard. En attendant, la jeune fille s'installa au piano. Elle jouait une reprise de "Oh my love" quand son père descendit enfin.

- Chouette morceau. indiqua-t-il. Un peu triste, mais les paroles sont chargées de sens.

- D'une certaine manière, je crois que je suis d'accord avec lui. reconnut Hermione. Devant l'incompréhension manifeste de son père, elle reprit le morceau du début.

La jeune fille avait le sentiment de se sentir enfin à sa place. Considération étonnante de la part de quelqu'un qui ne se souvenait pas de son passé. Pourtant, l'impression tenace d'être revenue là où on avait besoin d'elle perdurait.

- Je sens l'absence des amis de ma vie d'avant. convint-elle. Mais c'est ici que je veux être.

- Merci, je prends cela pour un compliment. rétorqua Sirius.

- C'en est un. s'esclaffa la jeune fille.

Il posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et lui montra ce qu'il venait d'exhumer de sa malle. De prime abord, la jeune fille aurait annoncé qu'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire bout de parchemin vierge. Mais les mots se formèrent sans qu'elle y réfléchisse.

- La carte des maraudeurs ! s'écria-t-elle. Sirius resta un instant bouche bée.

- Comment tu connais ça ? s'enquit-il surpris.

- Je ne sais pas, comme le reste certainement. soupira la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas montrer que cette connaissance d'un détail ne concernant que Poudlard l'inquiétait un peu malgré tout.

- Nous en avions fait une pour chacun de nous, Lunar, Patmol, Queuedever et Cornedru. Je sais que Lunar a détruit la sienne en partant, Queuedever l'avait perdu depuis des années, et James s'était fait avoir par le concierge. Le souvenir l'amusait beaucoup et il rit de bon cœur un moment. Celle-là, nous n'avons pas pu la récupérer. fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je peux te garantir qu'elle n'était pas perdue pour tout le monde. s'amusa Hermione à son tour.

- Tu crois ? releva Sirius.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait que cette carte existait, donc, on avait dû lui en parler. Par voie de cause à effet, c'est que la carte servait encore. Sirius admit que le raisonnement était juste. Il soupçonna d'ailleurs la réussite des jumeaux Weasley d'avoir pu profiter de cette carte.

- Les jumeaux ? demanda Hermione dans la foulée.

- Fred et George, tu les connais non ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Molly et Arthur nous en parlent souvent, mais je ne les ai jamais vus. Je crois. s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à faire des blagues à tout le monde. réexpliqua Sirius. Le fait qu'ils ne soient jamais pris pourrait s'expliquer par cette carte. Il agitait son exemplaire fermement.

Le bilan de la journée était étonnant. Malgré la prise de conscience qu'elle n'était probablement pas la fille de Sirius, l'affection qui s'était installée entre eux avait survécue. La jeune irlandaise se sentait bien auprès de lui et espérait que le temps ne modifierait pas le statuquo établit et consolidé ce jour-là. Par ailleurs, la confrontation avec les origines du comportement de Harry, le fait d'avoir plongé dans sa tête, avait paradoxalement ouvert les yeux de la jeune fille.

Non seulement, elle était exactement là où elle devait être, mais en plus, elle se devait d'achever la mission de sa mère. Voldemort avait été vaincu une première fois par Miss Parkinson, il le serait une seconde fois par Miss Black. L'ironie du sort voulait qu'elles aient le même prénom.

Sirius n'avait pas fait trop grand cas de son souvenir et de l'altercation qu'elle avait menée dans l'esprit de Harry. Il semblait considérer que l'affection de sa fille valait plus que les courbettes hypocrites de Harry. La jeune fille n'était pas aussi définitive quant à ses positions. Á son avis, il y avait une possibilité de retourner la situation à leur avantage. Au moins elle était persuadée qu'il subsistait un peu de l'âme du petit garçon arrivé à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans et que Voldemort essayait de détruire depuis. Si avec son intervention, Harry se rebellait, elle n'aurait pas perdu son temps. Resté debout à ses côtés, Sirius semblait absorbé par ses propres réflexions. La jeune fille aurait donné beaucoup pour savoir ce qui l'intriguait autant. Finalement, Patmol conclut qu'il devrait expliquer la situation à Dumbledore. En insistant bien sur le fait que Harry et celui-dont-on-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom sont coincés à deux dans une seule tête. Le reste ne les concernait qu'eux seuls.

- Tu penses que nous pourrions aider Harry à se dépêtrer de cette situation. lança-t-il soudain.

- Évidemment, sinon, je crois que je ne serais pas ici. répondit-elle un peu sombre.

C'était un fait auquel elle n'avait pas trop réfléchit. Et si sa présence auprès de Sirius avait un rapport étroit avec Harry. Hermione savait qu'elle devait combattre Voldemort et probablement le vaincre. Le "survivant" n'était pas exclu de cette équation. Par contre, Sirius pouvait en être absent sans que la machine se grippa. Sans trop réfléchir, Hermione joua les premières mesures de "Let it be". Elle garderait l'espoir de réussir, et elle y ajouterait sa détermination. Elle n'était pas là par hasard et tout ne tournait pas autour de Harry Potter.

- Tu devrais te coucher. fit soudain Sirius.

- Pardon ? et pour quoi cela je te prie ? minauda-t-elle.

- Parce que Tonks vient juger de ton niveau demain. fit-il en posa sa main sur son épaule. Et crois-moi, c'est pas un auror qui aime plaisanter.

N'ayant d'autre possibilité, la jeune fille prit congé. Elle se releva du piano et s'étira un peu. Puis, Hermione embrassa son père en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. La venue de l'auror était prévue, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle arrive si tôt.

**« §§§ »**

Hermione se prépara vite et bien le lendemain. Alors qu'elle aimait à trainer un peu dans la cuisine, elle s'était précipitée pour déjeuner légèrement et pratiquait des étirements dans la petite salle à manger du premier. Elle aurait bien aimé profiter de la grande salle du rez-de-chaussée, mais les événements de la veille l'en dissuadaient. Rencontrer l'un des aurors du ministère anglais de la magie ne rassurait pas trop la jeune fille. De son évaluation dépendait son intégration à Poudlard. Et même si Hermione avait pris conscience qu'elle était probablement bien plus âgée que ce que les premières constatations avaient permis de déduire, elle n'en désirait pas moins intégrer la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. La jeune fille mettait donc tout son cœur à échauffer ses muscles et ses articulations peu sollicités depuis près de dix semaines. Elle craignait sincèrement de ne plus être à la hauteur, de ne plus avoir le niveau. Alors, une partie d'elle-même profondément enfouie insistait pour qu'elle s'entraine et révise.

Á pied d'œuvre depuis 8h30 du matin, Hermione commençait à trouver le temps long lorsque son père l'appela à la cuisine vers 10h20. Elle s'y précipita pleine d'espoir, imaginant que son examinateur était enfin arrivé. La jeune fille fut un peu déçue en découvrant le visage magiquement agrandit et verdit de Ginny Weasley dans l'âtre. La rouquine s'excusait de n'avoir pas pu venir la veille comme prévu. Sa mère, Molly, ayant eu l'impérieux besoin de relaver l'ensemble des draps disponibles au Terrier, elle avait passé la journée à faire tourner les baquets et à étendre la literie dans le jardin. L'irlandaise se retint de rire trop ouvertement, elle imaginait sans peine le calvaire qu'avait pu être la lessive sous la direction de Molly.

Ce constat fait, Ginny demanda un peu vivement où se trouvait Harry. Avec un petit sourire en coin, Hermione lui demanda si elle ne préférait pas savoir comment s'était passé leur cohabitation. La communication par cheminée ne permettait pas de voir la carnation des personnes qui se trouvaient à distance, mais Hermione aurait parié que Ginny venait de rougir, prise en défaut. Très calmement, Hermione rapporta l'ensemble des détails significatifs qu'elle avait rassemblé sur Harry. Le départ précipité ne plût guère à Ginny qui aurait souhaité venir au square Grimaurd l'après-midi même.

- Merci pour moi. coupa Hermione. Je pensais que tu pourrais venir ME voir, même sans LUI.

- Évidemment, que je vais venir. s'excusa Ginny. Mais reconnait que tu es moins à mon goût. rit-elle de bon cœur.

- J'espère en tout cas ! s'amusa Hermione à son tour.

Il fut entendu que la rouquine viendrait dès que possible, si Molly lui laissait un peu de temps. Encore qu'elle ne se plaignait pas trop, les garçons étaient réquisitionnés depuis des jours pour repeindre, ranger, réparer et jardiner. Des activités qu'ils avaient bien peu l'habitude d'exécuter. La voix de Molly Weasley résonna soudain dans la cuisine du square Grimaurd. Penché sur son journal, Sirius sursauta et regarda autour de lui un peu affolé. Hermione réprima un fou rire en souhaitant beaucoup de courage à son amie qui se trouvait très satisfaite de sa compassion. Le visage de Ginny s'effondra sur lui-même comme une buche totalement consumée de l'intérieur.

En se relevant, Hermione expliqua à son père que Molly menait les grandes manœuvres au Terrier. Les événements qui approchaient devaient avoir une importance plus que vitale pour contraindre toute la fratrie Weasley à subir les directives passionnées de leur mère. Moqueur, Sirius fit remarquer que les jeunes Weasley devaient constamment se soumettre aux directives maternelles. Ensuite, il évoqua un prochain séjour au Terrier qui devrait éclairer la jeune fille. Même si Hermione avait perçu qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage, elle ne savait pas qui était concerné. D'ailleurs, à part Ginny, elle ne connaissait pas bien la fratrie. Son père la rassura en affirmant qu'elle aurait très prochainement l'occasion de mieux les connaitre. Pour l'heure, elle devrait se préparer à recevoir la visite de l'auror Tonks. Hermione s'affola, elle avait totalement perdu de vue son examen et se trouva particulièrement stupide.

Elle interjeta qu'elle était probablement la plus idiote élève que Poudlard aurait jamais reçu. Prestement, elle regagna la petite salle à manger en récitant des pages entières de l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque du salon plusieurs jours auparavant et qu'elle lisait et relisait depuis. Resté seul avec son elfe de maison, Sirius eut l'impression que sa fille se moquait encore de lui et s'en ouvrit à Kreatur. Celui-ci admit que la jeune fille était parfois déconcertante. N'avait-elle pas appris en quelques observations le sortilège de récurage ? Alors même qu'elle ignorait comment passer le balai !

Ce fut définitif. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire à ces remarques et se cacha derrière son journal pour laisser libre cours à son hilarité sans vexer son elfe qui retourna à ses fourneaux. Des bruits de meubles déplacés, de coups sourds au sol montrèrent qu'Hermione retournait à son entrainement. Son père espéra qu'il resterait encore quelques meubles réutilisables après cette séance acharnée. Une voix le fit sursauter.

- Bonjour Sirius, la candidate est prête ?

- Tonks ! Il était temps, elle s'impatientait, et je commençais à craindre pour le mobilier et la maison…

Une grande jeune femme se tenait devant la cheminée en laissant poudrer un peu de cendre sur le sol. Kreatur s'empressa de la débarrasser de sa cape de voyage et de nettoyer autour d'elle les saletés éparpillées. Sans attendre les deux cousins se saluèrent et Sirius lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à l'étage.

- Ça ne s'arrange pas ta décoration. remarqua la sorcière au visage en cœur.

- Quand veux-tu que je fasse des travaux ? trancha Sirius. D'ailleurs, je ne saurais pas quoi refaire et comment.

- Je pensais que tu te reposerais sur ta fille pour tout cela. ricana Tonks.

L'idée n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit de Sirius qui resta entre deux marches pendant que sa cousine continuait l'ascension des escaliers. Le dernier des Black regarda autour de lui et accorda que la galerie des têtes coupées, la tapisserie délavée et poussiéreuse, la moquette crasseuse n'étaient pas des éléments très conventionnels et qu'une jeune fille pouvait espérer un univers plus décent. Il pouvait être stupide parfois. C'était peut-être un trait de caractère de la famille. pensa-t-il en souriant pour lui-même. Déjà Tonks arrivait devant la porte de la petite salle à manger et empoignait la poignée qu'elle entreprit de faire tourner.

Alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans la pièce, une jeune fille mince et blonde mais échevelée ouvrit la porte brutalement.

- Papa, j'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas me déranger. les derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge. un : Je-suis-désolée-madame-je-ne-voulais-pas-vous-faire-peur. suivit de près la première remarque.

- Ce n'est pas grave. coupa sèchement Tonks qui jaugeait déjà la jeune fille.

Hermione pensa que son examen commençait drôlement mal. Il lui faudrait être particulièrement brillante si elle voulait obtenir l'autorisation d'aller à Poudlard. L'auror s'imposa et pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas assuré et ferma la porte derrière elle. De son côté, Sirius n'eut plus qu'à s'installer dans le salon voisin en essayant de lire. Il ne craignait pas que sa fille ne soit pas acceptée à Poudlard, le simple fait qu'elle sache transplaner montrait qu'elle avait largement les compétences requises. Néanmoins, il était un peu inquiet et ne pris pas goût à sa lecture.

Une fois seules dans la petite salle à manger, l'auror observa l'espace qui leur était réservé pour l'examen théorique et pratique que Dumbledore avait voulu faire subir à la jeune fille. Tonks n'avait pas bien compris l'intérêt de cette opération, mais en général on ne discutait pas les propositions du maitre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Hermione avait chassé les meubles du centre de la salle vers les murs afin de bénéficier d'un peu de place pour s'entrainer. Tonks considéra que ce serait juste mais suffisant pour les exercices qu'elle avait préparé. Encore qu'il faudrait mesurer avec attention l'intensité de la plupart des sorts. La jeune auror proposa que l'examen se déroule en plein air, pourquoi pas dans les champs autour du Terrier. Un instant Hermione allait accepter de suivre son examinatrice. Mais l'idée de se planter magistralement sous le nez de ses amis n'était pas pour la réjouir. Quand elle expliqua les raisons de son refus, Hermione s'attira les taquineries de l'auror qui doutait qu'elle échoue sur les sorts les plus simples, ceux qui étaient véritablement exigibles pour ses aspics. La jeune irlandaise fut un peu rassérénée par les certitudes de Tonks.

Tout d'abord, on fit simple. Quelques sorts de lévitation, de transmutation d'objets, lecture de runes et oniromancie. Seule la dernière catégorie ne fut pas à la hauteur des autres. Progressivement, tout le programme des buses, tant sur le plan théorique que pratique, fut survolé. Tonks avait l'air satisfaite des réponses de la jeune irlandaise même si certains sorts étaient plutôt mal exécutés. Le _bloque-jambe_ et le _locomotor mortis_ furent justes suffisant. Ce qui surprit l'auror tant ils étaient simples à réaliser. Les bases étant acquises, Tonks proposa de vérifier ce qu'il en était des sorts plus complexes concernant les aspics.

- Certains des examinateurs apprécient de voir un patronus. fit l'auror. D'un geste ferme, elle lança un sort de _spero-patronum_ très efficace. Le jet lumineux ne se contenta pas de traverser la pièce, il prit une forme animale.

- Très impressionnant. souffla Hermione. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu cela auparavant.

- Un patronus corporel demande un peu d'entrainement. admit Tonks. Mais si déjà tu parviens à en lancer un simple, tu pourras impressionner ton jury.

Hermione n'était pas très sure de parvenir à lancer quoi que ce soit. Et ses premières tentatives firent naitre de vagues formes ondulantes, à peine un début de sort. Sans s'énerver, l'auror expliqua tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le patronus et notamment qu'il fallait envisager un événement heureux. Malheureusement, la jeune irlandaise n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs pour soutenir ce sort efficacement. Le souvenir le plus heureux qu'elle avait était sa visite au ministère, ce qui avait fait d'elle la fille légitime de Sirius. Avec ce souvenir, Hermione parvint à lancer un sort presque structuré, une forme évoquant un chien ou un renard traversa mollement la pièce avant de disparaitre. L'auror félicita son élève pour cette maitrise aussi rapide de sorts complexes.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent enfermées le reste de la matinée et tout le début de l'après-midi. En arrivant, Ginny s'était étonnée de l'absence de son amie. Les bruits provenant de l'étage à l'appui, Sirius lui expliqua ce qui se passait. La jeune rousse fut très emballée de rencontrer un auror. Pour l'heure, ils attendaient surtout qu'elles descendent les rejoindre. Bien qu'il ait décidé de ne pas travailler ce jour-là, Sirius ne pouvait pas rester sans s'occuper un peu de ses affaires.

Enfin, la porte de la salle à manger de l'étage s'ouvrit en grinçant. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient écarlates, épuisées par les efforts fournis. Installé dans un fauteuil discrètement tiré devant la porte, Sirius en surgit instantanément, comme un diable de sa boite. Il attendait manifestement leur sortie avec une certaine impatience.

Sans leur laisser le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, le maitre de maison leur imposa de descendre boire et manger un peu. L'elfe de maison dressa rapidement une table très copieuse. Affamée, Hermione se resservit plusieurs fois devant les regards amusés de Ginny. Quand elles eurent mangé et bu autant qu'elles le pouvaient, l'auror et l'irlandaise furent soumises à la question. Sirius surtout était inquiet.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. fit l'auror. Par laquelle je commence ? demanda-t-elle.

- Très amusant, Tonks. coupa Sirius qui ne goutait absolument pas la plaisanterie, il avait trop attendu pour cela.

- La bonne c'est que ta fille est très douée. commença Tonks. La mauvaise, c'est qu'elle serait mieux parmi les aurors qu'à Poudlard.

- Á ce point-là ? s'étonna Ginny qui considérait son amie avec un regard étonné.

- Il parait que je maitrise tous les sorts des formations supérieures. fit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Mais en même temps, je ne connais pas la moitié des sorts des aspics.

Le paradoxe ennuyait visiblement la jeune irlandaise. D'une certaine manière, elle ne perdrait pas son temps à l'école où elle apprendrait ce qui lui manquait. Pourtant, elle disposait de la maitrise de sorts plus complexes. Même si cette maitrise était essentiellement laborieuse, la théorie était acquise. Un peu d'entrainement lui permettrait de réactiver ses connaissances. L'auror lui prêterait de quoi s'entrainer utilement. Hermione ne se sentait plus de joie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais apprendre des choses, faire des exercices, lire des livres la mettait toujours dans un état proche de l'extase. Certainement, elle avait dût être une excellente élève dans son pays d'origine intervint Tonks avec un clin d'œil.

- Je vais pouvoir rentrer. fit celle-ci en se levant. Mon loup-garou préféré va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas à l'heure.

- Comment va Remus ? lança Sirius avec un grand sourire entendu.

- Il a du mal à concevoir qu'il va avoir une charge de famille, mais sinon, ça va. sourit Tonks.

- Nynphadora ! s'exclama Hermione. Félicitations, je suis très heureuse pour vous. Au moins Remus se sentira utile.

- Sirius, tu avais promis de ne pas donner mon prénom aux gens. lança rageuse Tonks. Ses cheveux étaient instantanément devenus rouge vif, s'accordant avec ses sentiments.

Le pauvre Sirius utilisa toutes les dénégations possibles et Hermione vint à son secours en affirmant qu'elle avait parfois des souvenirs qui revenaient sans qu'elle sache comment ni pourquoi. Quoi que la plupart du temps, cela avait un rapport avec son état d'esprit.

Le fait qu'elle employa le prénom de la jeune femme sans y prendre garde tendait à prouver qu'elles se connaissaient avant son amnésie. Sachant qu'Hermione pouvait très bien avoir une vingtaine d'années, il était même possible qu'elles soient de la même génération, ou presque. L'auror resta dubitative et affirma que la jeune irlandaise ne lui évoquait rien du tout. Peut-être Remus saurait-il un peu mieux puisqu'il enseignait à Poudlard depuis une dizaine d'année. Le repas du samedi suivant serait l'occasion d'initier la jeune fille à leurs traditionnels soupers.

Au même instant, Hermione et Ginny s'étonnèrent du mélange des termes entre "initier" et "traditionnel". La jeune irlandaise émit l'hypothèse d'un groupuscule de magiciens qui souhaitaient faire revivre celui-dont-il-n-était-pas-bon-de-prononcer-le-nom. La rouquine proposa des alternatives un peu plus salées. Ce qui indigna Sirius et fit beaucoup rire Tonks. Le plus sérieusement du monde Sirius les réprimanda d'avoir de telles idées aussi mal tournées. Ne serait-ce que pour plaisanter, cela était à la limite de l'acceptable. Leurs soupers n'avaient rien de particulier si ce n'était leur localisation. Et encore, même dans ce cadre, ce n'était pas spécial, juste inattendu. Le maitre de maison remarqua aussi que nombre de sorciers avaient le même comportement, qu'il n'était pas déviant.

- Ce qu'essaye de dire ton père. coupa Tonks. C'est qu'une fois par mois, on va manger tous ensembles dans un restaurant moldu.

- C'est tout ! s'étonna Hermione. Mais je l'ai fait je ne sais combien de fois.

- Moi, jamais. intervint Ginny visiblement intriguée. Et je pense que mes parents ne me laisseront pas faire avant longtemps.

La réplique de la cadette des Weasley, lancée d'un ton bougon provoqua l'extrême amusement des autres. Sirius convint que Molly était du genre protectrice avec sa progéniture, d'ailleurs, la plupart des sorciers de sang-pur ne fréquentait qu'exceptionnellement les moldus. De cette manière, Sirius était un contre-exemple assez surprenant. Il finit par admettre que cette habitude lui était venue à force de chercher à retrouver Pansy dans les rues moldues de Londres qu'ils avaient parcourues ensemble. Ginny émit un soupir de contentement en écoutant cette histoire qu'elle qualifia de "siiii roooomaaaaaantique". Les quolibets d'Hermione rembrunirent à la fois son amie et son père au point qu'elle dût s'excuser de manquer autant de sensibilité. Quoi que s'amusant énormément, Tonks assura qu'elle devait partir. En passant le pied dans la cheminée elle agitait encore la main dans un salut au petit groupe qui continuait de s'invectiver.

Peu après son départ, Sirius décida qu'il était temps de cesser les hostilités. Il admettait qu'il avait conçu une certaine affection pour cette demoiselle Parkinson et que la présence d'Hermione justifiait ce qu'il avançait. L'intéressée rougit de la tête aux pieds. Imaginer son père et sa mère en amoureux transits, se promenant dans les rues de Londres lui parut à la fois romantique et écœurant. Les enfants ne sont jamais capables de concevoir leurs parents autrement qu'en parents. Ginny qui n'était pas concernée trouvait cela follement intéressant. Et aurait beaucoup aimé venir avec eux. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas possible.

Le maitre de maison signala à Arthur Weasley par un message dans la cheminée, qu'ils garderaient Ginny pour la soirée, son couvert étant déjà dressé par Kreatur. Ce qui somme toute n'était pas un argument valable et Arthur ne manqua pas de lui signaler.

- Tu me connais Arthur, autant que possible, j'évite de vexer ce damné elfe de maison. fit-il la tête disparaissant dans la cheminée.

- Dis surtout que tu ne tiens plus à rester tout seul avec ta fille ! remarqua Molly derrière son mari. Comment c'est passé l'état des lieux par Tonks ? continua-t-elle d'un air détaché qui ne permettait pas de dissimuler le fait qu'elle désirait vraiment savoir.

- Du mieux qu'on pouvait l'espérer. répliqua Hermione à son tour sans même se lever. Immédiatement, Arthur et Molly lui adressèrent leurs salutations.

- Bonne pour le service a décrété l'auror. compléta Ginny.

La remarque de Ginny servit d'épilogue. Molly assura qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de la jeune fille ce soir-là et qu'elle devait rentrer au plus tard pour minuit. Hermione fit la moue à son père qui comprit sans qu'elle n'ait à l'exprimer qu'elle en voulait plus. Finalement, après d'âpres négociations, Molly accepta que Ginny resta la nuit au square Grimaurd, en échange, Sirius et Hermione viendraient au Terrier pour le repas du lendemain. Sirius accepta de raccompagner la cadette des Weasley mais il se garda de préciser quand. Détail que les jeunes filles n'avaient pas été sans relever.

Pendant le souper qui suivit, Sirius exposa l'idée qu'il voulait mettre en œuvre dès le lendemain.

- J'ai capitalisé suffisamment au cours de ma vie. commença-t-il un peu pontifiant. Maintenant, j'ai envie d'en profiter.

- En quoi cela me concerne ? demanda Hermione surprise.

- Tu vas t'occuper de refaire tout l'intérieur de la maison. lança-t-il visiblement très satisfait de sa décision.

- C'est une blague ! éructa-t-elle. Tout ce qui se trouvait à sa proximité failli se renverser. Je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour y parvenir. Ses yeux reflétaient à présent plutôt de l'effroi. Sirius et Ginny s'amusèrent beaucoup de la réaction excessive de la jeune irlandaise.

- Ne t'angoisse pas autant. intervint Sirius. Je vais faire appel à des professionnels, mais ils travailleront sur nos recommandations.

- Dans ces conditions, d'accord. fit Hermione soulagée.

- C'est à Tonks que l'on doit cette superbe idée. questionna faussement naïve Ginny.

- Sous-entendriez-vous mademoiselle Weasley que je ne saurais pas gérer ma maison ?

- C'est juste la vérité papa ! rétorqua Hermione goguenarde. Sirius apprécia modérément la réplique mais avait suffisamment d'humour pour en rire avec les deux jeunes filles.

Ils finirent la soirée dans le salon où, comme à son habitude, Hermione jouait du piano pendant que Cassy venait réclamer de l'attention. Ce soir-là, elle préféra les genoux de Ginny, ce qui fâcha passablement Sirius, et amusa les jeunes filles. Ces habitudes de vieux célibataire émaillaient encore ses remarques et son comportement. Mais comme il l'affirmait souvent, il tentait de se soigner. Ce fut par contre une grande première pour Ginny Weasley qui n'avait qu'une vision limitée de la musique des moldus. Quand les histoires que partagèrent Hermione et son amie furent plus appropriées à une pyjama-partie, Sirius prétexta qu'il devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour s'éclipser. Les deux filles firent de même, trouvant plus juste de conserver un semblant de confidentialité entre les quatre murs de la chambre d'Hermione. Elle considéra d'ailleurs qu'il faudrait réfléchir sérieusement à propos des chambres d'amis et des lits en surnombre.

Trouver une tenue de nuit pour Ginny ne fut pas particulièrement compliqué mais il y eut du bruit dans la chambre d'Hermione jusque tard dans la nuit. Elles s'amusaient comme deux collégiennes qui ne s'étaient pas vues depuis longtemps. L'irlandaise trouvait très intéressantes toutes les anecdotes de son amie, surtout celles qui avaient pour acteurs principaux Ron ou Harry. La manière qu'avait Ginny de raconter les histoires mettant en scène le "survivant" laissait Hermione dubitative. Soit elle le voulait mort, soit elle l'adorait.

De son côté, Hermione raconta dans le détail sa présentation devant Tonks. Ginny eut de temps en temps des exclamations de surprise ou d'admiration. Pourtant, l'irlandaise n'avait fait que répondre aux questions. Au début, l'auror avait été elle-même étonnée du contenu du questionnaire fournit par Albus Dumbledore.

- Tu veux dire que Dumbledore savait que tu pouvais réussir tout ça ! s'exclama Ginny accroupie sur le lit de son amie.

- Visiblement, il s'y attendait. admit Hermione qui grattait Cassy derrière les oreilles. Ce qui signifie que. la phrase resta en suspens.

- Lui te connait bien. acheva alors Ginny fermement. Les deux jeunes filles échafaudèrent encore un moment des complots et des plans secrets qui expliquaient qu'on ait pris la peine de former une "super-sorcière".

Á l'heure de s'endormir, Hermione repensa à cette réflexion. S'il la connaissait, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit quand elle était allée le voir ? Il devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle ait le plein usage de ses pouvoirs et donc qu'elle ne soit pas amnésique. En comprenant la situation, il avait préféré se passer de son concours. "Vieux fou" pensa-t-elle "évidemment que je suis déçue à présent". Une larme perla entre ses paupières closes.

**« §§§ »**

D'un pas décidé, Sirius accompagné de sa fille et de la cadette des Weasley, traversait prestement Pré-au-lard. Au bout d'une rue secondaire se trouvait les bureaux d'un architecte qu'il souhaitait consulter. Les deux jeunes filles s'amusaient de visiter Pré-au-Lard en dehors des sorties organisées par l'école. Ginny expliquait à sa future condisciple où se trouvaient les meilleurs endroits pour coincer un prétendant récalcitrant ou pour se faire la plus discrète possible. Avoir six frères avait permis à la jeune rouquine de trouver moult escapades. L'irlandaise s'étonna de rencontrer autant de sorciers affairés dans les ruelles. Un peu amusé, Sirius lui signala qu'il n'existait pas beaucoup d'endroits où les sorciers pouvaient sortir sans attirer l'attention. Dans ces endroits, ils avaient tendance à se regrouper un peu.

- Pourtant, à Cork, on sort comme ça. répliqua la jeune fille en désignant ses vêtements sorciers. Un sort de confusion ou de dissimulation et les moldus ne font plus attention.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'atterrement dont faisait preuve son père et son amie. La fixité de leurs regards l'inquiéta au bout de quelques secondes.

- J'ai dit une bêtise ? questionna-t-elle.

- Tu viens juste de te souvenir de ta ville d'origine. répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Il prit sa fille par les épaules et l'embrassa.

- En même temps, ce n'est pas une surprise, nous savions déjà que je venais d'Irlande. articula la jeune blonde écrasée par les bras puissants de son père.

- Tu es vraiment. commença son père.

- Une fille étrange. acheva-t-elle. Je sais.

Mais le fait d'avoir pu citer la ville de Cork fit revenir en mémoire le découpage des rues qu'elle empruntait régulièrement. Les couleurs de la ville et la fraicheur du vent d'été semblaient très présents. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à se promener dans les ruelles de la vieille ville et elle put en raconter des bribes à son père et à Ginny qui déclarèrent sans hésitation qu'ils étaient prêts à s'y rendre avec Hermione pour guide. Cela lui fit plaisir autant que cela l'amusa.

Le passage chez l'architecte fut avant tout une formalité. Ses visiteurs avaient réfléchi une partie de la nuit et toute la matinée à propos des arrangements qu'ils souhaitaient faire exécuter. Hermione avait exigé que sa chambre soit pourvue d'une bibliothèque et d'une fenêtre magique représentant le port de Cork vu de la colline.

- Comme dans ma chambre dans la montagne. avait-elle répliqué à son père qui se demandait d'où venait cette lubie étonnante.

Les souvenirs de la jeune irlandaise devenaient plus précis. Cependant, elle ne les maitrisait pas plus qu'auparavant. L'effort qu'elle faisait pour organiser la maison de son père activait des souvenirs profondément enfouis. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les choisir ni détailler les images qui revenaient. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de lieux, parfois des visages.

Quand l'architecte eut tout ce dont il avait besoin pour prévoir les devis et engager les travaux, les trois visiteurs retournèrent vers Londres. Cette fois, Sirius voulu prélever une partie des besoins du chantier dans son coffre. Ginny comprit pourquoi sa présence ne gênait pas Sirius. Le simple fait qu'elle se trouva dans le hall de la banque des Gobelins fit réagir presque immédiatement son frère Bill.

- Salut Bill. lança Sirius. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'argent dans mon coffre. Au passage je voudrais montrer les lieux à ma fille.

- Ta fille ? s'étonna le nouveau venu. Bien sûr, tu dois être Hermione. continua-t-il en tendant une large main vers la jeune fille.

- Bonjour Bill. répondit l'intéressée. L'image d'un garçonnet de 4 ou 5 ans s'imposa à la jeune irlandaise qui dut fermer les yeux pour tenter de la faire disparaitre. Si à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait un Weasley il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, Hermione se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de rester enfermée chez elle.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit immédiatement Ginny.

- Une drôle d'impression, c'est tout. répondit Hermione en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux et en esquissant un sourire.

- Ne restons pas là. intervint Bill. Ginny, tu vas dans mon bureau et tu attends. fit-il durement. Sans toucher à rien ! acheva-t-il. Sa sœur lui adressa un méchant coup de langue dès qu'il eut tourné le dos. Ce qui fit ricaner Hermione et la plaça dans une situation inconfortable. Comment expliquer ce mouvement réflexe sans dénoncer son amie ? Bill lui lançait un regard surpris, un peu chargé d'interrogation muette.

- Excusez-moi. balbutia-t-elle. Vous ressembliez tant à Molly que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'imaginer à votre place.

Le mensonge passa et fit même beaucoup rire Bill qui les conduisit débonnaire vers l'entrée des couloirs menant aux coffres. Hermione n'avait évidemment aucun souvenir de cette banque et regardait tout ce qui passait à sa portée avec un émerveillement sans cesse renouvelé. Tout le temps que dura le trajet, et il fut long car le coffre des Black était l'un des plus anciens, la jeune irlandaise ne se lassa pas de poser des questions sur les modes de sécurisation, les formes de défense contre les agressions. Des questions pratiques posées avec une précision technique qui surprit beaucoup Sirius.

- Dis donc, tu veux organiser un braquage ou quoi ? finit-il par demander à sa fille.

- Personne n'a jamais réussi. coupa Bill très sérieusement.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de m'informer ? s'étonna Hermione.

Bill lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir si la banque utilisait des sorts de dissimulation avancés ou simplement des transmutations interatomiques permissives. Ni même de savoir s'il existait des moyens de supprimer les sorts de dissimulation intégrés dans les parois. Trouvant que le monde était vraiment trop injuste pour les jeunes filles curieuses, elle croisa les bras et refusa de parler.

Au passage à proximité d'une superbe cascade, Hermione sortit de son mutisme.

- En plus, vos sorts anti-dissimulation ne sont pas discrets. lança-t-elle acerbe à Bill qui ne put retenir un rictus amusé.

- Tu viendras travailler ici après tes études si ces sortilèges te plaisent. reprit-il. Hermione y réfléchit sérieusement. C'était un métier intéressant de gérer les sorts de protection. Mais elle pensa qu'elle serait plus à l'aise dans un groupe plus actif, comme les aurors. Elle en fit part à ses compagnons de voyage. Sirius n'en fut pas surpris. D'après ce que lui avait indiqué Tonks, elle en avait le niveau.

Ils parvinrent devant une porte immense barré du nom des Black taillé dans le roc qui constituait une porte indestructible. La jeune irlandaise resta sans voix devant l'imposante construction. Bill expliqua que lui-même n'était pas insensible au travail que représentaient les rodes-bosses gravées sur les montants de la porte. Il indiqua aussi que chacun des coffres de la travée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient appartenaient aux plus anciennes familles de sorciers.

- Par-là, ce sont les coffres des Dumbledore, des Potter. Ils sont moins beaux déjà. fit-il en indiquant sa droite.

Sirius connaissait déjà les lieux et était assez peu sensible au patrimoine de sa famille. Ils l'avaient rejeté, il n'avait de ce fait qu'assez peu d'affection pour ce qu'ils lui avaient finalement légué.

- Et par ici, celui des Lestrange, des Olliver. continua Bill devenu pour l'occasion guide touristique.

Poussée par l'instinct, Hermione se dirigea dans la direction que montrait la main ouverte de Bill Weasley. Après quelques pas, elle s'arrêta devant le coffre des Lestrange. Toujours guidée par son instinct, Hermione posa sa main sur la porte du coffre et l'en ôta presque aussitôt. Le sentiment de dégoût qu'elle ressentait dans la bibliothèque de Sirius était présent ici aussi. La jeune irlandaise revint posément vers ses deux compagnons qui commençaient à se demander ce qu'elle recherchait. Ils étaient un peu loin pour voir le voile de satisfaction qui passa sur son visage. Un instant, très bref, pendant qu'Hermione se tournait vers eux, _Seagull_ était revenue.


	10. Chap 9 : Ce sera mieux demain

Bonne année 2011 à tous donc !

**_Chap. 34 : ça ira mieux demain !_**

Le retour de la banque de Gringot fut presque un rêve pour Hermione. Bill ouvrit l'immense porte magique et dévoila à ses propriétaires des monceaux d'or, d'argent et de pierreries. Brièvement Sirius mit en garde sa fille des dangers qui sommeillaient dans son coffre. Nombre d'objets étaient plus ou moins ensorcelés.

- La plupart du temps, je reviens avec des pustules sur les doigts parce que j'ai touché des galions piégés. s'amusa-t-il malgré tout.

- Je crois que je ne vais toucher à rien. affirma Hermione qui préférait éviter ces désagréments.

- Sirius, si tu veux qu'on fasse un tour des sorts présents dans le coffre, il suffit de nous le signaler. intervint Bill.

- Laisse, je m'y suis habitué. fit Sirius avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas te surcharger de travail maintenant. Ta mère m'en voudrait.

- Au contraire. Je préférerai rester ici. fit Bill en hochant vivement la tête. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre entre deux furies.

- J'en ai une à la maison, ça me suffit. rit Sirius en posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Bill.

- Ben voyons. fit Hermione en serrant les lèvres et en envoyant un coup de pied rageur dans les tibias de son père qui finalement l'avait mérité.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire. continua Sirius en grimaçant.

- Sans commentaire. trancha Bill qui semblait tenir à ses tibias.

Le retour fut aussi long que la descente, mais Hermione la trouva bien moins amusante. Maintenant qu'elle avait détaillé le trajet il n'y avait plus de surprise. Ils retrouvèrent Ginny qui sauta au cou de son amie en lui murmurant que son frère ne serait pas déçu en ouvrant le troisième tiroir de son bureau.

Après une collation légère, Hermione et Sirius laissèrent Ginny repartir chez elle bien qu'elle espérait rester encore un peu. Les corvées que sa mère devait avoir préparé à son intention lui pesaient déjà. Son air contrit donna l'envie à Hermione de la retenir encore une journée ou deux. Mais son père s'y opposa affirmant que Molly avait véritablement besoin de tous ces enfants ces jours-ci.

- Rassures ta mère, elle aura bientôt des bras en plus. indiqua Sirius avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Á bientôt alors ! fit-elle avant de s'avancer dans l'âtre.

**« §§§ »**

Pendant une semaine, ce qui mena Hermione au 15 juillet, les artisans sorciers présents au 12 square Grimaurd purent tolérer la présence des propriétaires des lieux. D'autant que Sirius et Hermione souhaitaient surveiller l'avancement du chantier. Mais il vint un moment où la cohabitation ne fut plus tolérable. Notamment lorsqu'il fallut retirer les lits de la chambre de la jeune irlandaise.

Par contre, Kreatur resta fermement opposé à l'idée de quitter la maison de ses maitres. Il décida de rester caché dans le réduit qu'ils avaient fait aménager dans un recoin de la cuisine, plus sain que le local de la chaudière où il avait l'habitude de résider.

Hermione passa la première par la cheminée. Elle tourbillonnait encore lorsqu'une poigne vive l'extirpa de l'âtre du Terrier. Déstabilisée par la traction, la jeune fille manqua de s'effondrer dans les bras du jeune homme qui venait d'ainsi la faire trébucher. Surprise, mais agréablement tant l'espace ouvert entre les deux bras était chaleureux, Hermione chercha à deviner qui venait de la saisir. Á contre-jour, elle ne pouvait distinguer les traits précis du jeune homme, seuls ses cheveux roux, d'un rouge vif, apparaissaient dans une couronne de lumière.

- Ron ? s'étonna Hermione, mi-amusée mi-satisfaite.

- Raté, essayes encore ! fit une voix dans l'angle opposé de la pièce.

- Voyons, Fred, si tu l'aides on n'y arrivera jamais. insista une seconde voix pratiquement identique à la première. Mécaniquement, Hermione réalisa qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux et qu'aucun des deux ne la tenait. De ce qu'elle savait, Bill était plus massif, Charlie plus grand.

- Hermione, quand tu en auras fini avec Percy. coupa la voix de Ginny. Tu pourras venir un instant ?

Les deux jumeaux jurèrent et assénèrent à leur sœur une série d'injure mal polies montrant qu'ils s'amusaient beaucoup de voir leur ainé se comporter ainsi avec une représentante du sexe dit faible.

- Il est loin d'être galant. intervint Fred.

- Mais plutôt entreprenant. convint George.

- Et s'il continue, il va prendre une gifle. coupa Hermione. Percy ôta prestement ses mains qui avaient eu la fâcheuse tendance à glisser des épaules de la jeune fille. Les deux jumeaux et Ginny prenant conscience du fait s'amusèrent beaucoup de la chose et se gaussèrent de ses manies déplacées pendant les jours qui suivirent.

- On te savait bien élevée. lança George.

- Mais pas au point de lutter contre la gravité. acheva Fred avec un clin d'œil.

Seule Ginny releva le mouvement d'épaule d'Hermione enfin laissée libre par son frère. Mouvement hautement significatif qui induit une question très rapide de la part de la jeune irlandaise.

- Je peux t'emprunter ta chambre ? souffla-t-elle à la rouquine qui se retint de mourir de rire devant les yeux implorants de son amie.

- Évidemment, c'est au… commença Ginny.

- Au premier, deuxième porte à droite, avec une fenêtre qui donne sur le champ derrière. acheva Hermione en s'élançant. Merci, je sais.

La rouquine resta un moment dubitative. Puis elle se souvint que Sirius et Hermione étaient déjà souvent venus pendant qu'ils étaient encore à l'école. Dans ces conditions, la jeune irlandaise avait pu visiter leur maison et donc en connaitre les détails. Elle s'amusa encore un peu en pensant que son aîné avait peut-être plus d'entrainement qu'elle ne l'imaginait avec les atours féminins. En tout cas, Hermione n'était pas heureuse du tour qu'il venait de lui jouer. D'un regard en coin, Ginny observa Percy qui était submergé de remarques désobligeantes de ses frères et paraissait particulièrement gêné. Il était même possible qu'il n'eut pas fait exprès, le bougre.

- Percy, tu penseras à t'excuser. fit-elle en se dirigeant à son tour vers l'escalier.

- Mais pas avant d'avoir fait une ballade. s'esclaffa George.

- Sur les mains bien sûr ! trancha Fred. Le malheureux Percy en était réduit à faire semblant de trouver cela drôle.

En quelques instants, Ginny parvint à la porte de sa chambre et frappa délicatement. Une voix fluette répondit de l'intérieur et la rouquine sut qu'elle pouvait pousser l'huis. Dans un angle de la pièce, Hermione tentait désespérément de remettre ce que le frère de la nouvelle venue avait décroché.

- Besoin d'aide ? fit Ginny narquoise.

- La prochaine fois qu'il m'approche, je gifle d'abord et je discute ensuite. trancha Hermione. La cadette des Weasley se retint de rire tant la mine d'Hermione était affreuse, entre désespoir et fureur. La visiteuse s'attendait à retrouver Ron, s'y croyait même. Avant de constater qu'elle s'écroulait dans les bras d'un autre.

- Ne rigole pas. Je suis persuadée que notre préfet-en-chef ne l'a même pas fait consciemment. annonça-t-elle en replaçant ce qui devait l'être. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. émit-elle finalement.

- De toute façon dès que Fleurk sera arrivée, il ne te regardera plus du tout. ricana Ginny.

Les deux jeunes filles installèrent du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient la literie qui accueillerait Hermione pendant les prochains jours. Étant donné que la place était limitée et que Ron pouvait difficilement se passer de Emma, il serait absent pendant une part non négligeable de leur séjour. Ce qui permettait à Sirius d'avoir une chambre. Hermione éprouva une certaine déception en apprenant que Ron ne serait pas présent. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, à peine aperçu sur le quai 9-3/4 quelques semaines plus tôt.

Quand elles redescendirent à la cuisine, Sirius était arrivé et subissait les remarques de Fred et George à propos de la légèreté avec laquelle leur frère aîné traitait les jeunes invitées. Percy avait disparu depuis longtemps. Patmol n'eut pas un geste de réconfort à l'égard de sa fille. La voir débarquer encore furieuse le rassurait quant à sa réaction. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire et n'avait surtout pas besoin que son père tente de la protéger.

La journée passa sans que l'on ne revoie Percy. Les jumeaux et Ginny montrèrent à la jeune fille l'étendue du Terrier, de ses jardins et de ses cours. Ils essayèrent de la convaincre de jouer au Quidditch mais reçurent une fin de non-recevoir assez sèche.

- Je n'ai qu'une confiance relative dans ces engins. avait-elle affirmé en repoussant le Brossdur de Ron.

- Miss-parfaite aurait-elle des lacunes et des défauts ? remarqua Ginny sournoisement. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour et elle attrapa le balai de la rouquine qu'elle chevaucha vivement.

D'un coup de talon, Hermione fit décoller le balai, le fit avancer docilement sur quelques mètres, à moins de deux mètres du sol, et s'y étala durement. Vraiment, Hermione n'aimait pas les balais volant, et ils lui rendaient bien. La jeune irlandaise resta sonnée quelques instants et quand elle reprit conscience, elle se trouvait encadrée de quatre visages aux cheveux roux.

- Je suis morte, et c'est le paradis ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? hurla celui des visages le plus à gauche.

- Pour une fois. commença l'un.

- Rien du tout. finit un autre.

- Elle est tombée toute seule. lança une voix féminine à droite.

- Si vous bougiez, je pourrais peut-être me relever. trancha Hermione. Immédiatement les ombres s'éloignèrent un peu et des mains l'aidèrent à se redresser.

On convint que la jeune fille n'était pas douée pour le vol en balai et on lui promit de ne plus lui proposer une activité aussi dangereuse.

- C'est marrant. remarqua Fred. Chaque fois qu'un de nos frères s'entiche d'une donzelle, elle ne sait pas utiliser un balai.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais aller chez eux. continua George en mimant le geste de nettoyer le sol avec son balai. Ginny brandit sa baguette vers ses frères. Percy joignit la sienne et Hermione éclatait de rire.

La jeune irlandaise fit remarquer qu'elle disposait d'un elfe de maison qui faisait tout cela très bien. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas moldus et le travail d'entretien de la maison était plus rapidement expédié par magie.

D'une formulation sibylline, elle demanda qui étaient les "donzelles" évoquée. Rougissante, Ginny admit qu'Hermione devait en être une.

- Et avec qui ? s'étonna la jeune irlandaise. Un toussotement lui fit tourner la tête vers Percy qui esquissa un petit geste de la main. Les jumeaux étaient sur le point de s'effondrer, terrassés par un fou rire.

- Mes frères vont un peu vite en besogne. convint Percy. Soyons amis. émit-il avec un effort visible qui contredisait les mots.

- Si nous cumulions le temps que Ron passe à parler d'Emma. lança Fred.

- Et celui que Percy utilise à déblatérer sur Hermione. continua George. Nous devrions atteindre les 26 ou 28 heures par jour.

- Uniquement consacrées à parler, d'amûr. acheva Fred en sur-articulant le dernier mot, se tordant la bouche en une moue délibérément comique.

Hermione rit de bon cœur. Elle trouvait le jeune homme charmant et gentil. De là à accepter de sortir avec lui, il y avait du chemin. Quoi que. Elle détaillait Percy et remarqua qu'il avait fait des efforts pour se rendre présentable et attractif. D'ailleurs rien que sa culture générale et sa conversation le rendait très sympathique. Ils pourraient parler des heures de choses et d'autres avec grand plaisir. Seulement, serait-elle amoureuse de lui pour autant ? Il faudrait peut-être essayer d'abord.

- J'admets que votre frère ne m'est pas indifférent. fit-elle en tournant le dos à Percy mais sachant que le jeune homme devait bouillir intérieurement. Mais qui sont les autres ?

- Emma est la petite-amie attitrée de Ron depuis leur 4ème année. fit Ginny qui fit semblant de compter sur ses doigts.

- Le tournoi des trois sorciers, ça aide pour séduire les filles. coupa Fred.

- Vous y étiez, et vous êtes toujours célibataires. trancha Percy qui semblait trouver du réconfort dans sa remarque.

- Qui te dis que nous l'étions à l'époque. reprit George, ce qui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard au cœur à leur frère.

- Donc, ceux-là ne sont pas mariés, mais presque. ajouta sérieuse Ginny. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous deux préfets en chefs ce qui va les rapprocher encore.

La jeune irlandaise sentit une vague de jalousie l'envahir en pensant à cette Emma qui vivait manifestement le plus grand des bonheurs avec Ron. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi attachée à ce membre de la famille Weasley. D'autant qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle songea que cela avait probablement un rapport avec son ancienne vie. Ce qui ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

- Après, il y a. Ginny semblait peiner à finir sa phrase. Fleurk.

- Fleur Delacour ? fit Hermione vivement. Du tournoi des trois sorciers ?

- Tu vois qu'elle est célèbre. lança Fred en bousculant sa sœur d'une bourrade familière.

- Ginny ne supporte pas sa manière de se comporter. trancha Percy avec un regard désagréable pour sa cadette. L'intéressée imitait une jeune fille minaudant et maniérée. Ce qui amusa Hermione. Pourtant elle savait que Fleur n'était pas aussi caricaturale.

- Mais tu auras l'occasion de la voir, elle vient ce soir. ajouta Ginny. Immédiatement, ces frères prétextèrent d'avoir quelque chose d'important à faire au Terrier et vidèrent les lieux.

Restées seules, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent de Ron et de Percy, de Fleur et d'Emma. Hermione était surtout intéressée par les relations entre Emma et Ron. Elle voulut tout savoir de la jeune née-moldu du nom de Granger. Après un bilan très flatteur, la jeune irlandaise reconnu que cette jeune fille serait probablement une bonne amie. Brillante et dynamique, elle était la personne la plus appréciée de l'école. Surtout parce qu'elle n'hésitait pas à s'opposer à Harry.

De son côté, Ginny aurait voulu que son amie se dise très attirée par son frère. Ce qu'Hermione ne pouvait évidemment pas lui confirmer. Elle le trouvait charmant et gentil, quoi que très maladroit. L'évocation de la scène du matin même ne l'amusait pas beaucoup contrairement à Ginny. Quand il fut question des amours de la rouquine, le malaise changea de bord. Pour le moment, elle sortait avec Dean Thomas, et cela se passait bien.

- Tu n'en es absolument pas amoureuse. coupa Hermione sagace.

- Pas vraiment. admit la jeune fille.

La rouquine expliqua qu'elle s'intéressait aux garçons pour ne pas trop penser à celui qui lui plaisait vraiment mais qui ne la remarquait pas. D'ailleurs, dans l'état actuel des choses, elle était certaine que cela finirait très mal.

- Harry n'est pas fondamentalement méchant. remarqua Hermione en regardant dans le vide. Quoi qu'elle n'observait pas son amie, elle sentit que Ginny tressaillait. Mais tu as raison d'attendre un peu.

- Attendre un peu. tu plaisantes ! coupa Ginny. Comment veux-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose de positif entre nous ?

Hermione resta sans répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer que le corps d'Harry recélait deux âmes qui s'opposaient et que pour l'heure, celle de Voldemort dépassait largement celle du jeune homme. Par ailleurs, elle avait la certitude que Ginny et Harry étaient destinés à être proches l'un de l'autre. La jeune irlandaise lui certifia que l'avenir était chargé d'incertitudes et qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse mettre la main sur Harry et qu'elle pourrait s'en féliciter. La voix de Molly retentit sonore et impérative. Il était grand temps de rentrer.

- Tu parles. lança Ginny en se relevant. Un odieux bonhomme égoïste. joli "survivant" en fait.

- Pourtant, tu t'es précipitée quand il est arrivé au terrier. remarqua Hermione avec un sourire.

- Et je n'ai pas su dire un mot. coupa Ginny visiblement désabusée.

D'un geste amical, Hermione conduisit la cadette des Weasley jusqu'à la cuisine. Il faisait encore grand jour et la table serait probablement dressée dehors. Quand il y avait un trop grand nombre de convives, il était systématiquement fait ainsi. Dans la cuisine, Molly discutait avec Sirius pendant que les garçons entouraient une jeune fille à l'abondante chevelure blonde. Étonnamment, Sirius semblait peu sensible aux effets que provoquait en règle générale la jeune vélane. Par contre, Molly faisait particulièrement attention à ne pas rester à proximité de la jeune femme qui souhaitait par contre apporter son aide à tous propos. Ginny avait expliqué à Hermione que sa mère ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil sa future belle fille.

- Ah, Hermione. dit-elle, en voyant entrer les deux jeunes filles. Viens que je te présente à Fleur. Elle l'emporta comme un vulgaire tas de linge jusqu'à la vélane.

- 'Ermione ? fit, intriguée, Fleur en tendant une main délicate. Nice to meet you. continua-t-elle dans un anglais teinté d'un fort accent français.

- C'est moi qui suis très honorée de vous être présenté. convint Hermione. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- Cessez donc, vous allez me faire rougir. répondit la vélane. Hermione remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus d'accent.

- Si c'était le cas, plus aucun mâle alentour ne pourrait résister. se gaussa Hermione. Fleur s'amusa beaucoup de la remarque et éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Ma mère est une vélane. indiqua Fleur en pointant un doigt devant ses lèves. Je ne fais pas cela volontairement. un clin d'œil démenti aussitôt l'affirmation.

- Vous pourriez parler anglais ? intervint enfin Sirius. Fleur et Hermione le regardèrent surprises.

- Désolée, je ne savais pas que. commença Hermione. ignorant véritablement qu'elle pouvait parler une autre langue.

- Tu parlais un français vraiment parfait. acheva Fleur en la félicitant chaudement. Pas une trace d'accent. Alors que moi, je ne parle toujours pas correctement votre langue.

- C'était très impressionnant. continua Percy. Derrière lui sa sœur mima un "lèche-botte" peu flatteur.

Hermione s'excusa de l'aparté qui s'était constitué. Elle reconnut sans difficulté qu'il s'agissait encore d'une aptitude étrange de la fille non moins étrange de Sirius. La famille Weasley, Molly et Ginny en tête, était très satisfaite d'avoir à disposition quelqu'un capable de traduire rapidement ce qui se disait. Car en ce temps de préparatifs de mariage, il n'y avait guère d'instants qu'ils pouvaient perdre.

- Un mariage ? s'étonna Hermione. Elle avait beau savoir plus ou moins ce qui se tramait, personne n'avait encore fait l'effort de lui annoncer clairement la situation.

- Ma pauvre enfant. lança Moly, nous t'avons laissé dans l'ignorance. Elle toisa méchamment Sirius qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait fait que se conformer à ses propres directives.

- J'imagine qu'il est question de Fleur et de Bill. continua la jeune irlandaise pour qui il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Pour Ron et Emma, il faudra attendre un an ou deux. trancha Moly qui semblait avoir lu dans les pensées de la jeune fille qui en rougit instantanément.

Dès lors qu'elle était au fait des événements, Hermione fut noyée de détails concernant la cérémonie, le repas, la tente et même les dimensions des angelots qui se dresseraient sur la pièce montée. Le fait qu'elle s'exprime en un français presque parfait permettait de réduire considérablement les délais. Arthur put ranger son mauvais dictionnaire dans le fond de sa bibliothèque. Fleur expliqua à Hermione qu'elle devait lire sur les lèvres de son futur beau-père pour essayer de comprendre les mots tant les sons qu'il produisait ressemblaient à… rien.

Pendant presque une semaine Hermione devint l'interprète officiel du Terrier. En plus d'aider Fleur à comprendre les décisions ou les propositions de ses beaux-parents et surtout des artisans magiques, elle devait traduire pour les parents de la future mariée qui étaient venu constater l'espace disponible. Les choses avançaient vite et la cérémonie aurait lieu comme prévue le 7 août suivant. Ce qui laissait moins de trois semaines.

Au cours des intermèdes que représentaient les repas en famille, Molly ne se lassait jamais de raconter les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'Hermione-mère. La jeune irlandaise tiquait chaque fois à cette dénomination, elle savait qu'il n'existait aucune parentèle entre Sirius et elle, et il était fort probable que Miss Parkinson comme disait Dumbledore, ne soit pas non plus sa mère. Hermione était très inquiète à ce propos. Car elle ignorait ce qu'elle faisait dans cette affaire. Si Sirius n'avait pas cru reconnaitre le regard de sa Parkinson en la dévisageant le premier soir, elle ne serait plus là depuis longtemps. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs Patmol d'avoir nourris de profonds sentiments pour Parkinson durant toutes ces années et de déverser ceux-ci sur elle par défaut. Dans le même temps, Hermione se sentait très attachée à son père adoptif. Mais dans ce cas aussi, s'agissait-il d'amour filial ? Hermione ne préférait pas réfléchir trop à cette question. Et écouta la conversation avec un peu plus d'attention.

- Il fallait voir ça. prêchait Molly devant un auditoire faussement attentif. Lestrange se trouvait devant moi qui cachait Ron et Ginny dans des fourrés.

- C'était un sort de dissimulation, pas de vrais fourrés. coupa Hermione en portant sa fourchette à la bouche.

- C'est vrai, en effet. fit Molly en se remémorant les détails de la scène.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'enquit Hermione alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Hermione connaissait mieux que Molly le déroulement de l'épisode, ils en restaient ébahis.

- Je parie que Ron pleurait comme un bébé. intervint Fred qui trouvait une occasion de se moquer de son cadet.

- C'en était un. rappela Ginny.

- Si je me souviens bien, vous étiez en train de martyriser cette pauvre Josy. lança Hermione amusée rétrospectivement des malices qu'ils faisaient subir à la pauvre femme de chambre.

Immédiatement, Molly relança la conversation sur le personnel du "Sleepin' Chess" mais les souvenirs de la jeune irlandaise s'étaient déjà taris. Elle ne put expliquer d'où lui venaient les détails concernant cet épisode déjà lointain. Mais elle avait eu le mérite d'empêcher Molly de raconter ces souvenirs pour la dixième fois en cinq jours. Il fut décrété que Hermione-mère avait raconté beaucoup de choses à sa fille et que malgré une mémoire défaillante, celle-ci se souvenait d'un grand nombre de détails. Cette solution ne satisfaisait guère Hermione qui n'envisageait pas un voyage dans le temps mais trouvait ces souvenirs trop réels pour avoir été vécus par quelqu'un d'autre.

Pendant qu'elle aidait à organiser techniquement le mariage, les membres de la fratrie Weasley présents, furent employés à ranger, nettoyer et réparer tout ce qui en avait le besoin. Même Arthur et Sirius furent mis à contribution lorsqu'il fallut égaliser le terrain pour poser l'impressionnant chapiteau qui servirait à la réception.

Parfois, ils avaient un peu de temps libre. Fort peu tant il y avait à faire, mais un peu tout de même. Hermione aurait souhaité en employer un maximum avec son père, cependant quand il le pouvait, celui-ci retournait sur Londres pour s'occuper de ses affaires.

Une fois, après qu'Hermione eut embrassé son père qui partait en ville, Fleur la surprit chantonnant "j'aurais voulu être un artiste".

- Tu connais Balavoine ? s'étonna la française. C'est pourtant un chanteur moldu.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose. répliqua Hermione ce qui amusa Fleur.

- Chez nous, les limites sont moins nettes. reprit Fleur.

- Beaucoup de sorciers vivent en province dans des villes moldues. continua l'irlandaise.

- En effet. Nous n'avons pas de quartiers entiers réservés à la magie comme ici. soupira Fleur.

- En Irlande non plus nous n'avons pas tant de zones protégées. conclut Hermione.

Une proximité particulière se faisait entre Hermione et Fleur toutes deux apatrides. Même si Ginny s'entendait bien avec Hermione, elle avait des liens d'amitiés plus étroits avec Emma puisqu'elles avaient pratiquement grandies ensembles. La française fut désolée d'apprendre que Hermione avait perdu la mémoire. Par la suite, elle essaya de faire raconter des anecdotes à l'amnésique et apporta nombre de ses propres souvenirs. Dans le secret espoir de faire surgir des détails utiles. Mais la jeune irlandaise parlait un français sans accent ou presque, il était donc difficile de savoir où elle avait appris cette langue. De son côté, Fleur avait un petit accent du sud-ouest qui chantait et qui était agréable à entendre. Hermione en acquis la certitude qu'elle n'avait jamais visité sa région d'origine mais elle promit de s'y essayer.

Les deux « étrangères » comme avaient tendance à les désigner les jumeaux, discutaient dans la langue de Molière de choses et d'autres. Probablement l'une des épreuves de la coupe des trois sorciers, ou de musique. Quand Fleur se leva de table et se pencha vers Hermione.

- Je crois que je gêne. Glissa Fleur sur le ton de la conversation. Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée de quelques pas, Percy vint occuper le siège laissé vide.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Ironisa Hermione.

La jeune fille avait modérément envie de se laisser approcher par le plus brillant des Weasley. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il espérait, elle se sentait un peu prise en défaut. Surtout parce que c'était son cadet qu'elle aurait préféré voir devant elle. Il tenta quelques platitudes pour décrisper la situation. Sans grand succès évidemment. Hermione avait attrapé un magazine qui trainait à proximité et n'en levait plus la tête. Elle regrettait que son père ne soit pas resté ce soir-là. Au moins, il ne l'aurait pas laissée seule face à Percy. Elle fut prise d'un ricanement en remarquant qu'elle voulait avoir auprès d'elle le père possessif et protecteur qu'elle passait son temps à incriminer de tous les maux.

- Tu te rends compte que nous avons 5 ans d'écart ? fit-elle enfin. Percy resta coi un moment. Comme elle soutenait sans difficulté des conversations d'adultes, il n'avait pas prêté d'attention à son âge.

- Ne me fais pas marcher, tu n'as pas 16 ans. Intervint-il en reprenant contenance.

- C'est pour ça que je rentre à Poudlard dans la classe de ta sœur. Susurra bien doucement la jeune fille pour l'obliger à tendre l'oreille. La nouvelle décontenança le jeune homme.

- Je l'ignorais. Balbutia-t-il.

- Vas donc te coucher, ça ira mieux demain. Lui lança narquoise la jeune fille. Mais Percy ne semblait pas encore vaincu.

Le jeune homme lui rappela qu'il travaillait au ministère anglais de la magie. Devant l'absence de réaction de son interlocutrice, il insista. Ces derniers jours, il avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec certains aurors, dont une surnommée Tonks. Bien qu'elle essaya de ne pas montrer ses craintes, Hermione ne pouvait feindre de ne pas comprendre.

- Tu as une idée de mon niveau scolaire, la belle affaire. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules de dédain.

- Et de ton âge réel aussi. Continua-t-il en ne quittant pas de ses yeux ceux de la jeune fille.

- Je t'écoute. Trancha Hermione après un silence qu'elle mit à profit pour contrôler sa respiration. Percy paraissait satisfait de sa réplique.

- D'après elle tu ne peux pas avoir moins de 21 ans. Avança-t-il. Hermione resta pétrifiée d'effroi.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Á sa naissance, Sirius n'avait pas 14 ans. La jeune fille ne pouvait évidemment pas se souvenir qu'elle avait passé presque 5 ans dans le passé. Partie en mai 1997 à 18 ans, elle était revenue en novembre 1981 et erra jusqu'au mois de juillet 1985, en ajoutant l'année à venir, elle aurait au mois de mai 1998 suivant 24 ans au lieu de 19. Ce qui expliquait sa proximité avec Fleur, Bill et Percy. Et ce qui la rendait un petit peu trop âgée pour Ron ou Harry.

- Donc, tu n'as pas honte de sortir avec une fille plus âgée que toi ! reprit difficilement Hermione.

L'information la bouleversait mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser paraitre. Toute sa vie actuelle était basée sur l'erreur d'estimation et l'affection que Sirius portait à une jeune femme qui n'était, pour le coup, absolument pas sa mère. Cela remettait aussi en cause son échange de souvenirs avec Harry et son interprétation de la mort de Jedusor. Pour l'heure, elle ne devait absolument pas penser à toutes les implications que pouvaient avoir cette révélation.

- Nous sommes de la même promotion. Coupa-t-il.

- Excuses-moi, tu fais plus jeune. Ricana-t-elle pour le vexer un peu. Elle passa la main sur son propre menton pour faire référence à l'absence presque totale de pilosité remarquable sur le visage de Percy.

- Très amusant. Sourit-il. Il n'empêche que d'habitude je préfère les filles intelligentes aux filles jolies. Cette fois, je suis comblé sur les deux tableaux. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil pour lequel elle n'eut pas le cœur de se réjouir.

- Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment. Souffla-t-elle en touchant son estafilade du bout des doigts. Ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention du jeune homme.

- Tu veux que je l'efface ? s'enquit-il en sortant un pot d'onguent de sa poche. Il avait manifestement prévu son intervention.

La jeune fille refusa qu'on intervienne sur cette petite cicatrice. Contrairement à celle de Harry, elle n'avait aucune influence sur son comportement, mais elle avait une raison d'être. Tant qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas quand et comment elle l'avait reçue, Hermione s'était juré de la conserver. Percy comprit assez aisément ces raisons et trouva même tout à son honneur de chercher à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé par le passé.

Peu à peu, les membres de la famille Weasley avait regagné leurs chambres respectives. Quand Hermione et Percy décidèrent de les rejoindre, Arthur émergea d'un profond fauteuil où il devait avoir dormi un moment. Les deux jeunes gens s'étonnèrent de sa présence. Il y répondit narquois que Molly n'aurait pas accepté de laisser seuls deux adolescents en âge de penser à autre chose qu'aux petits oiseaux. Hermione affirma que c'était une réflexion un tantinet fallacieuse, Ron était bien chez Emma, sans surveillance particulière. Visiblement, ni Arthur ni Percy n'étaient dupes de l'hypocrisie de la situation. Plantant là les deux derniers représentants mâles de la famille, Hermione escalada les escaliers prestement. Ginny quoique couchée, attendait son amie un livre à la main. Le dit livre dodelinait un peu mais ne chutait pas, encore.

- Alors, mon frère ? s'enquit-elle un peu pâteuse.

- Entre rustre et goujat. Ça te vas comme description ? répondit agacée Hermione.

- Il t'a parlé de ton âge. Continua Ginny en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne doit pas faire à une dame. Je lui ai dit pourtant !

- Il y a encore quelqu'un qui ne sait pas quel est mon âge dans cette maison. Éclata Hermione déboussolée.

- Depuis que Tonks est venue, je ne crois pas. Sourit Ginny

La rouquine entreprit de lui expliquer la comédie qui était jouée par Dumbledore et Sirius depuis son arrivée. Ils doutaient qu'elle soit véritablement de la famille Black, mais il fallait absolument construire une identité à la jeune fille en attendant qu'elle recouvre la mémoire d'elle-même.

- Il parait que ce n'est pas un accident. Fit Ginny. Ta perte de mémoire je veux dire. Acheva-t-elle rapidement.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un simple sort d'_oubliette_ non plus. Trancha Hermione.

- C'est beaucoup plus grave. Continua Ginny l'air sombre. Probablement de la magie noire.

- Donc ils croient que je suis une alliée de Jedusor ! s'étouffa l'irlandaise.

- Dumbledore a certifié que non. Coupa Ginny. Et tu sais que tout le monde lui fait confiance. Hermione l'admit sans mal.

De fille illégitime Hermione avait vu son statut glisser à celui d'inconnue. Mais au moins, elle n'était pas considérée comme une mangemort. Ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Tous ces repères n'en étaient pas moins bouleversés.

- Sirius a toujours dit que ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Reprit Ginny coupant Hermione dans ses réflexions.

- Ah, bon ! Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

L'indifférence de la jeune irlandaise poussa Ginny à considérer qu'il était largement temps de s'endormir. Hermione se déshabilla et se glissa dans les couvertures. Elle pleura abondamment cette nuit-là.

**« §§§ »**

Le lendemain, Hermione attendit impatiemment le retour de son père adoptif. Aucun membre de la fratrie ne semblait porter la moindre attention au fait qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle avait crue être. Ils étaient informés de la situation depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Ce qu'Hermione estimait être une information neuve était déjà ancienne pour eux.

Un invité sortit précipitamment de la cheminée, Hermione se leva pour l'accueillir avant de constater qu'il s'agissait de Harry. Celui-ci n'avait absolument pas l'air satisfait.

- Tu es là toi ! hurla-t-il. Comment as-tu réussi ce tour-là ! Il brandissait sa baguette sous le nez d'Hermione qui se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait.

- De quoi tu parles ? finit-elle par demander le plus naturellement du monde.

- De ton sort qui bloque la magie évidemment. Aboya-t-il.

- Bien sûr, le sort _d'Obliterium_. Fit-elle en se frappant le front de la paume de la main. Tu n'as pas réussi à le supprimer toi-même ? demanda-t-elle visiblement moqueuse.

- Sans utiliser de magie, t'es vraiment une marrante toi ! coupa-t-il.

Pendant le bref échange, Ginny, ses frères et ses parents s'étaient approchés, un peu inquiets. Harry écumait littéralement de rage sous le regard indifférent d'Hermione. Arthur s'approcha discrètement d'elle.

- Un sort _d'Obliterium_. Impressionnant. Je comprends qu'il soit énervé. Bravo. Ajouta-t-il en gratifiant Hermione d'une tape à l'épaule.

Sans que personne ne pût le prévoir ou prévenir, Harry lança un sort de stupéfixion sur Hermione ce qui la projeta durement sur le dallage de la cuisine du Terrier. Elle perdit conscience instantanément en ne vit pas ce qui suivit. Heureusement, on lui raconta, et on le raconte encore certains soirs.

Sirius émergea à son tour de la cheminée et assista à la défaite de sa fille. Son caractère impulsif prit le dessus immédiatement.

- Harry ! Ne touches pas à ma fille ! éructa-t-il. L'interpelé eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour prendre en pleine poitrine un sort de stupéfixion qui l'envoya rejoindre Hermione.

Les deux contusionnés furent allongés sur les canapés du salon. Hermione reprit pied très rapidement. Ce qui n'était pas anormal compte-tenu de sa formation. Quand elle se redressa, les bras de Sirius l'enlacèrent tendrement. La jeune irlandaise se sentit rassurée de sa présence.

- Papa. fit-elle. Puisque tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas ta « vraie » fille. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ?

- Parce que, je t'aime comme ma fille, tout simplement. Répondit-il avec un large sourire qui émut toutes les femmes présentes. Hermione articula pour ces dames « il est à moi, je le garde ! »

Personne ne faisait véritablement attention à Harry, pas même Ginny assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé sur lequel Fred et George l'avaient rudement déposé.

- Alors la bâtarde n'en est pas une ! ricana-t-il. Tante Jane va être ravie de le savoir !

- Toi, Potter, tu nous lâche, sinon, tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles. Cracha Ginny. Harry médusé semblait la voir pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable. Balbutia-t-il. C'est venu tout seul. Un étonnant ton de sincérité accompagnait sa remarque.

- Il faudra plus que ça pour qu'on ait envie de te garder. Continua Ginny déchainée par l'agressivité des événements précédents.

- Harry, dès que tu seras en état, tu auras intérêt à rejoindre la maison des Malefoy. Coupa Sirius sur un ton sans compromis. Hermione ressentait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude de Harry mais ne parvenait pas à déterminer quoi.

Le jeune homme se redressa en frôlant Ginny qui s'écarta d'un pas mal habile, manquant de renverser un guéridon. Il se précipita pour empêcher le meuble de tomber et s'excusa du dérangement. Portant la main sur le front, frottant sa cicatrice visiblement douloureuse, il sortit de la pièce pour gagner la cuisine. Fred et George l'escortèrent. Ginny le regarda partir, tiraillée entre l'envie de lui courir après pour l'arrêter et celle de le trucider sur place.

- Dis-moi Hermione, ce sort _d'Obliterium_, tu as appris ça où ? demanda Arthur, revenant à la conversation précédent les événements.

- On utilisait ça Sean et moi pendant la guerre pour bloquer l'ennemi. Répondit-elle machinalement. Le temps qu'ils pensent au sort de _levicorpus_ et nous pouvions en immobiliser plusieurs.

- Un _lévicorpus_ pour un _obliterium_ ? s'étonna Sirius. Pas très logique.

- Mais tellement plus simple que l'anti-sort normal. Sourit Hermione.

- Il faudra juste que tu nous dises de quelle guerre il était question. Releva Fleur en français. Hermione la dévisagea surprise et atterrée. Elle ignorait ce détail et rien ne reviendrait, comme d'habitude.

Gentiment, les Weasley ménagèrent Hermione le reste de la journée. Elle se sentait engourdie de ne pas avoir le droit de bouger. Mais Ginny ou Fleur veillaient bien, à tour de rôle, qu'elle ne quitte pas son confortable canapé. Tout serait prêt pour le mariage dans quinze jours. Auparavant, Hermione et Sirius devraient affronter la famille adoptive de la jeune fille pendant l'anniversaire officiel de Harry.

- Comme d'habitude, nous ferons son anniversaire officieux ici. indiqua Molly. Ses enfants protestèrent que cet événement tournait systématiquement au règlement de compte.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Trancha Arthur. Nous sommes le semblant de famille qui lui reste.

- Et nous avons tous besoin d'amour et d'affection. Continua Hermione. Et je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Acheva-t-elle devant les regards intrigués des Weasley et de son père.

Le 29 juillet, Hermione et Sirius eurent enfin l'autorisation de rentrer chez eux. Dans deux jours ils fêteraient l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter et sa majorité.


	11. Chap 10 : Moëbius

Chap. 35 : Moebius.

L'avant-veille de la réception en l'honneur des 17 ans de Harry, Hermione décida de se rendre au manoir où vivait sa grand-tante adoptive, Jane Olliver. La jeune irlandaise se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise chez Sirius et chez les Weasley. Le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place qui avait disparu au cours du mois de mai revenait, plus insistant.

Plutôt que de passer par la grande entrée, Hermione enjamba les taillis de l'allée principale pour rejoindre les arrières du manoir. Elle avait le secret espoir de rencontrer tante-Jane à l'extérieur, jardinant ou se promenant dans le parc. Sans véritable surprise, elle aperçut une forme voutée et manifestement très âgées penchée sur un massif de dahlias. La vieille dame ne ressemblait pas à l'idée que l'on se faisait d'une femme richissime, vêtue de sa vieille robe verdâtre usée et rapiécée qu'elle ne conservait qu'à cet usage. Souvent Tante Jane disait que le plus dur n'était pas de devenir riche, mais de le rester. Elle vivait donc assez chichement en faisant bien attention à ses dépenses et en économisant sur l'inutile. En contrepartie, elle avait du personnel qu'elle payait grassement. Elle considérait qu'elle devait bien cela à la communauté. Fournir un emploi était pour elle le don le plus gratifiant qui puisse être fait. Hermione ne savait pas comment ni où, mais elle avait déjà été exposée à cette idée et, finalement, considérait que ce n'était pas idiot.

Ce jour-là, Jane Olliver vit arriver au manoir une jeune fille très déprimée. Les salutations qu'elles échangèrent lui permirent de mettre à l'aise la jeune fille. Aux yeux de la vieille dame, Hermione était jeune et puissante, fragile aussi. La jeune irlandaise était amnésique, perdue. Sirius et Jane, tous deux sans famille, avaient facilement accepté cette jeune fille auprès d'eux et ils en étaient particulièrement satisfaits. Progressivement, Hermione avait trouvé sa place dans la famille Black et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. En voyant revenir Hermione ce matin-là, Jane savait qu'elle aurait du travail.

Hermione expliqua ce qui l'amenait. Comme l'avait deviné la vieille dame, elle était bien plus âgée qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Pour discuter dans de meilleures conditions, tante-Jane proposa à Hermione de marcher tranquillement dans le parc pendant que le personnel de service dresserait une collation dans le kiosque. Le majordome prit les commandes de sa patronne et demanda des précisions sur le kiosque concerné.

- Madame souhaite s'installer dans le kiosque japonais ou celui de l'étang ? fit-il d'une voix monocorde de professionnel sérieux. Tante Jane eut un regard pour Hermione avant de se décider.

- Celui de l'étang est en meilleur état il me semble Nigel.

- En effet madame. répondit le majordome. Doit-on organiser la réfection du kiosque japonais ?

- Par Merlin, Nigel, je serais morte avant qu'ils aient fini de refaire cette partie du parc. s'amusa la vieille femme. Le majordome sourit discrètement à cette indication. Manifestement, elle y avait souvent recours et devenait une boutade entre son personnel et elle. Hermione fut moins enthousiasmée par la remarque de la vénérable vieille dame.

- Je ne serais bientôt plus là. fit Jane en posant sa main sur le bras d'Hermione. Et il ne faut pas s'en peiner pour autant. C'est la vie qui ainsi faite. acheva-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Et puis, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir tout de suite. affirma-t-elle enfin, ce qui rendit le sourire à Hermione.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent donc du manoir pour faire le tour du parc en attendant que leur collation soit servie. Tante Jane fit une description détaillée de chaque bosquet, de chaque parterre, citant par qui et quand ils avaient été plantés, structurés. Hermione était soulagée de deviser d'autres choses que de détails personnels. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin.

- Si tu me disais ce qui t'amène ? demanda soudain la vieille dame.

- D'après l'auror, j'aurais 21 ans. soupira Hermione.

- Rien de plus que je ne t'ai dit la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrées. admit la vieille dame. Mais, à la réflexion, je dirais plutôt 25 ans.

- Merci de me remonter le moral. grimaça Hermione. Tante Jane sourit.

- Á cause de cela, tu t'inquiètes de ta filiation. continua-t-elle sagace.

- Je ne peux pas être la fille de Sirius. scanda Hermione.

D'un geste tendre l'aïeule fit s'assoir la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle proposa un mouchoir en dentelle à la jeune irlandaise pour qu'elle puisse faire disparaitre les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Pour la rassurer, tante Jane rappela que les documents qu'Hermione et Sirius avaient signés ne pouvaient pas être détruits sans son accord. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, la jeune fille resterait l'enfant légitime du dernier des héritiers de la famille Black.

- Et s'il n'est que question d'héritage. continua Jane Olliver. C'est ton nom qui apparait sur mon testament.

- Avec un sort de reconnaissance ? s'enquit Hermione. Ce qui fit sourire la vieille dame.

- Tu n'oublies pas de réfléchir. C'est une bonne habitude ! fit-elle en souriant.

Elle reconnut avoir demandé que le nom de la jeune fille soit ensorcelé de façon à ce qu'il apparaisse selon sa forme usuelle et non réelle. Ainsi, Hermione serait toujours reconnaissable, quel que soit le nom qu'on utilisa pour la désigner. Cependant, si Hermione ne retrouvait pas la mémoire, elle ne serait pas plus avancée. La jeune fille resta songeuse un moment. L'idée de devoir perdre l'affection de tante Jane lui était pénible et pria pour que la lecture du testament soit la plus tardive possible.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre de sortilèges. souffla la jeune fille.

Á ses côtés, tante Jane ne chercha pas à la faire parler. Elle savait parfaitement que cela ne servirait à rien. D'ailleurs, elle pensait même que c'était encore pire de tenter de faire surgir ces souvenirs aux forceps. Impassible, souriante, la vieille lady laissa sa main parcheminée sur le genou de son arrière-petite-nièce-adoptive, et héritière. La chevalière que portait tante Jane à l'annulaire gauche attira l'œil d'Hermione. Les armes qui s'y distinguaient étaient celles des Blacks, écartelées pour faire une place aux Olliver. La jeune fille eut l'impression de glisser et de plonger vers cette pièce d'orfèvrerie. Hermione bascula sur l'herbe, inanimée. Très inquiète, tante Jane se leva avec précaution, vérifia les signes vitaux et s'élança vers le manoir.

Quelques minutes après, la jeune irlandaise reposait dans le grand salon du manoir, délicatement installée sur une confortable causeuse. Visiblement, les femmes de la famille aimaient prendre leurs aises pour converser. Hermione n'allait pas s'en plaindre. En ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut sa grand-tante qui avait à présent un visage crispé, inquiet. Derrière elle, égal à lui-même et surtout à sa fonction, le majordome tenait un plateau portant une bouteille de bière-au-beurre et du whisky-pur-feu. Un autre sorcier se tenait aux côtés de tante Jane. Portant une robe blanche, Hermione en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un médicomage. Elle allait protester qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien mais la voix chaude du professionnel de santé lui intima de rester couchée encore un moment. Il prit un air contrit avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre madame, mais votre nièce n'est pas enceinte. fit-il à Miss Olliver. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et chercha où elle avait pu laisser sa baguette en tâtonnant autour d'elle. La jeune irlandaise était bien trop estomaquée par la remarque qu'elle ne chercha même pas à la faire revenir en planant. En face de la jeune fille, Jane Olliver se retint de rire.

- J'aimerai voir ça ! cria Hermione. Enceinte moi ! De qui, aurait dût être la question suivante. Mais l'image de Ron passa devant ses yeux, coupant toute velléité de discussion.

- Docteur, il n'était pas question de cela, mais d'un malaise impromptu. trancha Jane.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. balbutia le médicomage qui se rendait compte de son manque de tact. D'un point de vue purement médical, je n'ai rien à signaler. Votre nièce est en parfaite santé, à l'exception de cette cicatrice. acheva-t-il en désignant l'estafilade sur la joue gauche de la jeune fille.

- Un sort mal placé. répondit Hermione en passant les doigts dessus.

N'ayant rien à ajouter ou à prescrire pour améliorer l'état de sante tout à fait satisfaisant de la jeune fille, s'excusant de sa maladresse, le médicomage prit congé. Le majordome escorta l'homme jusqu'à la sortie. Et, Hermione le devinait, payait la consultation.

- Quel goujat. trancha Hermione dès que la porte se fut refermée sur lui.

- Les femmes ont souvent leur premier enfant dès 19 ans, et tu en as presque 25. Fit doucement tante Jane comme si elle parlait de la météo.

- Ça, c'est à prouver. coupa l'irlandaise encore un peu fâchée.

- Si tu expliquais pourquoi tu t'es évanouie. reprit la vieille dame. Je pense que nous pourrions en apprendre un peu plus sur ton passé.

Hermione en convint, mais, malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à se remémorer les raisons de son étourdissement. Cela avait un rapport avec le testament de sa tante. Le sort de discrétion posé sur les documents officiels par les notaires avait évoqué quelque chose. Quoi, elle était encore incapable de le dire. Le majordome revint dans la pièce et proposa des rafraichissements aux deux femmes. Comme à son habitude, tante Jane accepta une tasse de thé, un oolong fumé préparé spécialement pour elle. Préparation qu'Hermione trouvait un peu trop âcre à son goût. Négligeant le thé, elle demanda un jus de fruit. De deux claquements secs, Nigel fit venir une femme de chambre qui prit les commandes et retourna en cuisine. Parfaitement dans son rôle, le majordome demanda s'il fallait tirer les rideaux et ceci fait recula se cacher dans un coin de la pièce, prêt à intervenir à la moindre sollicitation.

En attendant leurs boissons, Jane et Hermione discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Essentiellement axées autour de la maternité. La vieille dame avait évidemment une expérience que n'avait pas la jeune fille qui admettait sans scrupules ne pas être pressée de fonder une famille. L'absence de souvenir n'était pas le moteur idéal pour marier les jeunes filles s'amusa Hermione. Enfin, les boisons furent apportées et Nigel débarrassa la femme de chambre de son plateau pour faire le service lui-même. Il prenait cette tâche comme un privilège. Se penchant vers Hermione.

- Votre jus d'oranges pressées. fit-il obséquieux. Devant l'absence de réponse de la jeune fille, il insista. My lady ?

- Derrycarna. répondit Hermione en se passant la main sur les yeux. L'information revenait de très loin. Sans nuls doutes, la chevalière de sa tante avait provoqué la réminiscence de ce détail. Á présent, Hermione reconnaissait parfaitement les armes de Derrycarna qu'elle apposait systématiquement sur les parchemins officiels.

- Qu'est-ce madame ? reprit le majordome imperturbable. Un cocktail ? Nous pouvons le faire préparer à vos souhaits.

- Non. coupa Hermione. C'est…

- Le nom de ta ville d'origine ? s'enquit Jane.

- Il semblerait. fit la jeune fille sans qu'elle en soit certaine. En tout cas, c'est important.

La vieille dame prenait un air très satisfait. Les choses bougeaient beaucoup aujourd'hui. C'était bon signe, peut-être que sa jeune nièce retrouverait rapidement la mémoire. Hermione trouvait étonnant que cette partie de sa mémoire lui soit revenue au travers des armes de la famille puis sur la mention de "my lady". Mais il n'y avait pas de noblesse au sein du monde magique.

- Il n'y a pas de noblesse en Angleterre. intervint Nigel. Cependant, dans mon pays, il y a des sorciers désignés par le titre de chevalier.

- Chevalier d'Arthur de premier rang, lady of Derrycarna. énonça Hermione sans y prendre garde. Le majordome sembla se décomposer.

- C'est là le nom de madame Dietrich ! se scandalisa Nigel.

- Je croyais _Seagull_ avait disparu le 5 janvier 1984. s'étonna tante Jane qui n'avait manifestement jamais entendu parler de Benedict Dietrich.

- Je suis navrée Nigel. Fit Hermione rougissante. Je ne contrôle pas ce genre de remarque. J'ai croisé récemment Miss Dietrich, cela a dû influencer mon subconscient. S'excusa la jeune fille.

- Comme vous êtes irlandaise, je pense que ces informations vous ont été apprises dès l'enfance. compatit la majordome condescendant.

- D'après une de mes amies, elle est d'abord une menteuse. Tenta Hermione sans mettre suffisamment de diplomatie. Nigel s'empourpra et se retint visiblement, avec un succès indéniable, d'injurier copieusement la blasphématrice.

Il expliqua qu'une majorité de gens accordaient le bénéfice du doute à Benedict Dietrich lorsqu'elle affirmait être _Seagull_. Les irlandais aimaient savoir que leur héroïne vivait encore parmi eux. Cependant, d'autres doutaient qu'elle soit ce qu'elle avançait. Hermione concéda que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle entendrait parler de ce genre de manipulation. Elle avait le souvenir d'un certain Gilderoy Lokhart qui avait la même manie. Tante Jane eut une exclamation étouffée. Que l'on dise du mal du charmant Lokhart lui paraissait déplacé et mal venu.

- Pourtant, ma tante, je puis vous assurer qu'il n'a jamais réalisé la moitié de ce qu'il a écrit. trancha fermement Hermione.

- Et pourquoi en êtes-vous aussi absolument certaine ? glissa narquoise Jane Olliver, sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille n'aurait pas les éléments de réponse. Du moins, elle le croyait.

- On me l'a dit. répondit Hermione sentant douloureusement un souvenir s'imposer. Quelqu'un en qui j'ai pleinement confiance. Un ami. ajouta-t-elle.

Pour la première fois, elle contrôlait une résurgence de sa mémoire, mais par Merlin ce que c'était désagréable. Ce le fut encore plus lorsqu'un visage souriant, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux en bataille s'imposa. L'ami en qui Hermione avait confiance, c'était Harry Potter. La plus improbable des réponses. Hermione décida de taire ce nom. La vision passée, la jeune fille se détendit et affirma ne pas être parvenue à voir de qui il pouvait s'agir.

Comme Hermione faisait preuve d'un instinct très affirmé, personne ne doutait plus de sa sincérité. Le majordome qui, en tant que mâle, était moins concerné par Gilderoy Lokhart que les femmes présentes trouvait dans le soutien d'Hermione à sa thèse un réconfort certain. Pour lui, _Seagull_ avait disparu au cours d'une mission pour le ministère.

- En septembre 1984. Commença-t-il. Notre héroïne avait été envoyée en mission en France sous la protection du leader Denis Fein. Hermione sursauta à la mention de ce nom, elle l'avait déjà entendu. Mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'un héros de la guerre civile, ce n'était pas très étonnant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit sa patronne également très intriguée.

- On dit qu'un dragon les a attaqués et que personne n'a survécu. se désola Nigel.

Les deux femmes eurent une exclamation d'horreur. Utiliser des dragons contre d'autres sorciers appartenait surtout aux manies d'un certains mage noir. Et, en 1984, il était déjà mort depuis longtemps. Hermione n'avait jamais pensé que ses partisans pouvaient avoir prolongé ses pratiques bien après sa disparition. Pour elle, tous les mange-morts s'étaient comportés comme les Malefoy, s'étaient cachés, dissimulés à la vindicte générale, penauds et heureux de ne pas finir à Azkaban.

De son côté, Jane Olliver était effarée de penser que des sorciers pouvaient aller aussi loin dans la cruauté. Elle hoqueta un peu avant d'évoquer la mémoire de tous ceux qui avaient péris à cause de ce genre de monstres.

- Il n'y a pire monstre que ces bêtes. fit-elle. Un de nos ancêtres avait trouvé intelligent d'utiliser les propriétés calorifères d'un dragon pour son atelier de chaudrons. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'au moment où l'animal s'est enfuit. raconta-t-elle vivement.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite. s'enquit Hermione anxieuse. Le regard que lançait Nigel à sa patronne montrait qu'il était tout aussi tendu. Avant de reprendre, Jane déglutit un peu bruyamment.

- Vous connaissez cet incendie qui a détruit la moitié de Londres en 1666. La vieille dame baissa les yeux comme terrassée par l'importance de l'information.

Hermione ne put retenir un cri d'effroi. Cette histoire était terrible. Par la faute d'un sorcier, des milliers de moldus avaient péris. Simplement par ce qu'il voulait gagner quelques mornilles sur le coût de production de ses chaudrons. L'impact de cet événement fut tellement retentissant, que la "chasse aux sorcières" fut plus rude que jamais. Le monde magique avait été ensuite obligé de se cacher pendant de longues années. C'était à cette occasion que le ministère avait été renforcé et les lois de protections mises en place. Grâce aux Black, tous les jeunes sorciers étaient soumis à la "marque", d'abord pour les protéger, ensuite pour les surveiller. Tout dépendait de l'orientation politique du ministre en place. Avec un tremblement dans la voix, Nigel demanda s'il était vrai que la banque des gobelins utilisait elle aussi des dragons pour sa sécurité. La vieille dame admit que c'était le cas.

Pendant que Jane évoquait cette page sombre de l'histoire du monde des sorciers, Hermione resta songeuse. Ces lois de protection faisaient écho à quelque chose de profondément enfouit en elle. Un port du nom d'Heuton Pagnell, un quai surplombant une ville de marin dormant, docile sous les ruines de son château. Et l'image d'un géant blond qui lui souriait énamouré. Cette fois, le souvenir était agréable, chaleureux. Hermione se dit que la vie qu'elle avait oubliée devait avoir été riche en événements pour qu'autant de souvenirs lui reviennent ainsi. Néanmoins, en dehors du nom du port, la jeune irlandaise n'avait pas plus de détail. S'il s'agissait-là de son village d'enfance, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle rêvait souvent de navigation.

- _Seagull_ elle-même n'est réapparue qu'au terme d'une longue convalescence. Reprit Nigel lorsque les anecdotes furent racontées. Il en retirait un manifeste plaisir.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Tante Jane avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Elle aurait erré pendant plus de six mois avant de trouver des français comprenant l'anglais. Le ton indiquait toute l'inimitié que l'irlandais nourrissait à propos des continentaux.

Depuis ces événements, les relations entre la France et l'Irlande s'étaient nettement dégradée. Il n'était pratiquement plus possible d'organiser de réunions internationales en plaçant trop près les deux pays. Il n'était pire crainte que de voir s'opposer deux groupes de sorciers français et irlandais lors des compétitions de Quidditch. Même les efforts de madame Dietrich pour la réconciliation n'avaient pas été couronnés de succès. Pourtant, elle ne demandait que des excuses que ces arrogants de français lui avaient toujours refusées.

- Serait-il possible que j'en sois la fille. S'enquit Hermione avec un regard envieux. Le majordome détailla la jeune fille et secoua négativement la tête.

- Il existe une vague ressemblance, mais madame Dietrich n'a jamais eu d'enfant.

- D'après Sirius tu ressembles aussi à Miss Parkinson et à ma belle-sœur. releva la vieille dame. Hermione eu une moue désolée.

- Une image n'est pas une preuve suffisante. Trancha Nigel de son coin.

- Ma cousine avait tendance à faire améliorer ses portraits. S'amusa Jane Olliver.

Le majordome toussota discrètement pour attirer l'attention de sa patronne et de son invitée.

- J'ai dans ma chambre une coupure de journal représentant Miss _Seagull_ à l'époque. Dit-il visiblement très fier de cette pièce de collection. Je puis la descendre pour que la petite demoiselle puisse s'en rendre compte par elle-même.

- Merci Nigel, que ferais-je sans vous. S'exclama Jane avec un grand sourire. Le majordome lui répondit d'une courbette respectueuse.

- S'il vous plait, j'en serais ravie. Continua Hermione.

Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, et visiblement très content de ses effets, Nigel se précipita dignement à l'extérieur de la pièce en quête de son précieux document. Quand il redescendit enfin, il présenta d'abord la coupure soigneusement encadrée à Jane Olliver qui entreprit de la déchiffrer. Hermione se leva et s'installa derrière l'épaule de sa tante, ce qui est très mal poli comme lui fit remarquer silencieusement Nigel. Mais elle voulait tant constater par elle-même si une ressemblance existait, qu'elle brava l'interdit. Ne parvenant pas à lire correctement, la jeune fille coquette n'eut pas d'autre choix que de chausser ses lunettes de lecture.

Elle constata qu'en effet, la jeune fille aux cheveux tirés en arrière ne lui était pas inconnue. Mais la ressemblance était loin d'être évidente. Hermione se trouva trop petite, le visage trop fin, les cheveux trop foncés. D'ailleurs, _seagull _faisait visiblement tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas être prise en photo.

- C'est le seul cliché que nous ayons d'elle. Expliqua Nigel devant la mine un peu déconfite d'Hermione.

- De quand date-t-il ? interrogea Jane.

- Probablement de 1983, mais ce n'est pas certain. Répondit Nigel très savant dans ce domaine. Il faudrait demander à Lesly Finnighan. C'est l'auteur de l'article. Compléta le majordome.

Le texte était un tirage de l'entretien qu'il avait pu obtenir de _Seagull_ après la chute du ministère. Celui-là qu'Hermione lui avait accordé et qui avait tant ému le journaliste. Il semblait que ce soit devenu un classique littéraire. Néanmoins, Lesly Finnighan n'avait pas pu obtenir de photos de la jeune fille qui s'y était toujours refusé. Seule une photo prise le 4 mai 1984 à Mount Desert était disponible confirma Hermione à la grande surprise de Nigel et Jane. Sans nul doute, Hermione connaissait parfaitement l'histoire de la jeune fille svelte, vêtue en moldue et visiblement énervée qui s'agitait sur la photo du numéro jauni de la «Gazette du soir ».

**« §§§ »**

Hermione se laissa retomber sur le canapé. Elle se savait irlandaise, parler le gaëlique étant en soi une preuve presque incontestable. Par contre, Comment pouvait-on justifier qu'elle ressembla autant à _Seagull_ qu'à Pansy Parkinson ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, que vous soyez la fille de _Seagull_ et de Miss Parkinson est antinomique. Releva Jane sagace.

- J'ai cru un moment que ma mère et _Seagull_ étaient une seule personne. Avoua faiblement Hermione. Ce qui amusa beaucoup Jane Olliver.

La vieille dame n'avait pas envisagé que la jeune femme présenté comme étant Miss Parkinson par Sirius et par Molly puisse aussi être l'icône de la rébellion irlandaise. Reconnue par les deux parties, elle devait pourtant admettre que ce soit possible.

- Cela expliquerait pourquoi _Seagull_ a tant tenu à faire sortir Sirius d'Azkaban. remarqua Hermione pour elle-même, mais aussi à voix haute.

- Étant donné l'affection qu'il lui portait, ce serait naturel, mais je ne sais pas si Miss Parkinson à un jour été amoureuse de lui. coupa tante Jane.

- Pardon ? s'écria Hermione. Le majordome, pourtant très bien entrainé leva un sourcil interrogateur peu habituel.

- Mon neveu est un amoureux transi, pas un amant. fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Jusque-là, j'avais bien compris. trancha Hermione qui ne prenait pas la pleine mesure de la remarque.

La jeune irlandaise se pinça les lèvres quand la réflexion de sa tante parvint enfin à son cerveau et qu'elle y fut décryptée. Dans ces conditions, Hermione ne pouvait pas ressembler à sa grand-mère. Mais qu'elle puisse ressembler à Miss Parkinson restait pleinement logique. La vieille dame s'amusait beaucoup, sans nul doute, Hermione ne pouvait être la fille de Sirius. L'irlandaise revenue à elle convint qu'elle en était rassurée.

On admit bien vite que dans ces conditions, la libération de Sirius et des autres sorciers faussement accusés tenaient plus de la droiture de _Seagull_ que du fait qu'elle connaisse Sirius en particulier. Tante Jane conclut qu'il n'existait certainement aucune relation entre les deux, les courriers de Miss Parkinson à Molly Weasley traitant de _Seagull_ étant autant de preuves qu'elle ne pouvait être la dite jeune femme. La jeune irlandaise était autant satisfaite qu'ennuyée de ces conclusions. D'une certaine manière, être la fille de l'héroïne irlandaise l'éloignait de Pansy Parkinson et rendrait leurs relations plus simples. Quoi qu'elle sache déjà ne pas être du même sang que lui.

- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Sirius et je ne voudrais pas le perdre à cause de mes soucis de filiation. reconnut Hermione.

- Ce que mon neveu a vu dans vos yeux lui rappelle ce qu'il a perdu ce jour-là où une jolie fille lui a sauvé la vie avant de s'enfuir. remarqua tante Jane.

C'était pour cela qu'il gardait Hermione auprès de lui. S'il avait admis qu'elle pouvait être sa fille dans un premier mouvement, il l'avait rapidement regretté.

- S'il n'avait pas décidé d'être ton père, il t'aimerait différemment. Fais-y attention. continua Jane sentencieuse.

- Maintenant que je sais ne pas être de la famille, encore plus qu'avant. Rétorqua Hermione s'apercevant alors du jeu de séduction inconscient de son père.

De cette journée, Hermione repartirait rassurée. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas de la famille Black, elle était probablement la fille de celle que son père adoptif avait chastement aimée. Finalement, tout le monde se moquait de ces origines et continuait de lui apporter tendresse et affection. Avec le temps, les éléments de son passé revenaient d'eux-mêmes. Elle savait peut-être dans quelle ville elle avait grandi.

Constatant qu'il était déjà bien tard, la jeune fille prit congé de sa tante en l'embrassant chaleureusement. Tante Jane la retint un instant, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. La vieille dame lui assura une dernière fois que l'important n'était pas ce qu'elle était avant d'arriver chez eux, mais ce qu'elle voulait devenir. Pour une fois, Hermione accepta de comprendre et remercia sa grand-tante adoptive qu'elle viendrait voir le surlendemain pour la fête anniversaire de Harry.

- Tu vois, c'est encore un bon exemple. S'amusa Jane. Lui non plus n'a rien à voir avec la famille. Mais ne dis pas que Sirius ne l'aime pas comme un fils.

- Je ne me permettrais pas, ma tante. Répondit Hermione avec un sourire entendu.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'âtre que Nigel venait d'allumer. D'un petit geste de la main, Hermione salua une dernière fois sa tante. Qui contemplait le cadre et le journal jauni tenu entre ses doigts frêles et fripés par les années.

- Nigel. Avez-vous la même impression que moi ? fit-elle enfin en détachant son regard de la photo.

- Je n'en suis pas certain madame. Répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas sa fille, n'est-ce pas ? continua la vieille dame.

- Il semble que non madame. Opina-t-il sans difficulté.

- Pourtant, elles se ressemblent tellement. Continua Jane Olliver surtout pour elle-même.

- Je reconnais avoir douté madame. Fit Nigel en ramassant les tasses comme si leur discussion était anodine. S'il y avait eu une enfant, probablement que Miss Hermione serait une bonne candidate.

- Alors il ne reste qu'une seule solution. Proposa la vieille dame.

- Á mon avis, madame. Fit le majordome toujours poli. Miss Hermione est cette dame.

- Je le crains en effet Nigel. Le visage de la vieille dame paraissait encore plus âgé, comme si cette affirmation présageait de terribles conséquences.

**« §§§ »**

En arrivant dans la cuisine refaite à neuf du square Grimaurd, Hermione trouva son père adoptif penché sur des documents étalés sur la table devant lui. Deux piles imposantes de livres se dressant sur un recoin de table.

- Tu as fait des courses pendant que j'étais partie ? s'extasia la jeune fille.

- Kreatur a trouvé ceci en rangeant le mobilier ce matin après ton départ. Répondit Sirius en embrassant chaleureusement sa fille. Il remarqua qu'elle portait ses lunettes et lui signala que cela la vieillissait horriblement.

- Laisse mon esthétique aux autres garçons. S'amusa Hermione. Dis-moi plutôt ce que c'est tout cela. Continua-t-elle en désignant l'ensemble des documents.

- Regarde par toi-même. Ironisa-t-il. Le ton surpris un peu Hermione qui saisit un parchemin recouvert d'une fine écriture qui paraissait être la sienne.

« _Le 6 mai,  
Chère Molly,  
Les événements deviennent très confus ici en Irlande. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez tous en Angleterre. Dès que possible, j'emprunterais un portoloin pour venir vous rejoindre. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie d'errance.  
Mon univers est comme l'anneau de Moebius, sans début ni fin, sans haut ni bas. Je suis une marionnette cassée qui achève sa représentation comme elle peut.  
Il me faut du calme et du repos, je crois.  
Si Sirius n'était pas aussi insistant, j'accepterais probablement de le revoir. Mais je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur en le laissant espérer ce qui ne pourra pas être autre chose que de la tristesse et la séparation.  
Ne lui en veux pas, ce n'est pas lui qui m'éloigne de vous, c'est moi qui dois partir.  
Embrasse bien fort mes « neveux et ma nièce » pour moi.  
Un jour prochain, nous nous reverrons surement. D'ici là, adieu.  
ton amie,  
Hermione Black. »_

Son nom ressortait sur le parchemin d'un reflet soyeux. Cela indiquait sans doute possible que le texte était ensorcelé pour protéger l'identité réelle du dépositaire. Ainsi, la jeune irlandaise voyait le nom que son père adoptif lui donnait, et Sirius celui de Parkinson. Hermione dut s'assoir. Le parchemin tremblait en battant l'air tant elle était émue de pouvoir lire l'état d'esprit de sa mère quinze ans plus tôt. Manifestement, la mort d'O'Tusckk l'avait profondément perturbée.

Elle s'inquiéta de savoir d'où provenait le document et son père lui répondit qu'une bourse magique était tombée du porte-parapluie de l'entrée quand Kreatur avait voulu le nettoyer. D'ailleurs, Sirius lui avait interdit de le faire, il pensait se débarrasser purement et simplement de l'objet dès que possible. L'acharnement que mettait l'elfe de maison à préserver minutieusement chaque détail de la maison intact avait prouvé son utilité.

- Je lui ferais un gros câlin pour le remercier. Lança Hermione sur le ton de la boutade.

- Il va adorer. Scanda Sirius d'un ton faussement amusé.

- Y-a-t-il d'autre pièces d'identité ? s'enquit instantanément Hermione.

- Malheureusement non. Répondit Sirius visiblement dépité. Nous avons fait le tour de tous les livres. Un seul est étonnant. Fit-il en attrapant un gros volume usé qu'il tendit ensuite à sa fille.

Hermione prit l'exemplaire du «Traité des potions » que son père lui tendait en lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir de surprenant, à part son état. Le pauvre manuel était usé, corné, détendu à force d'avoir été manipulé et lu. Il lui indiqua de regarder la page de garde. Ce qu'elle fit sans poser plus de question et resta interdite un moment.

« _Ce livre appartient à Hermione G. Élève de Poudlard, 1992.»_

- Je suis allée à Poudlard ! balbutia Hermione tétanisée par l'information.

Le visage de son père était devenu dur et froid. Il lui reprocha d'avoir menti sur ses origines et son amnésie pour obtenir des grâces de la famille Black. La jeune fille lui assura qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir concernant ce nom et son passage éventuel à Poudlard.

- Crois-tu que Dumbledore m'aurait fait confiance s'il n'avait pas sondé mon esprit ? Hurla presque la jeune fille à Sirius visiblement pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait plus pensé à cette rencontre.

- Albus peut être abusé. Cracha-t-il. Souviens-toi de Voldemort !

- Merci de la comparaison Patmol ! lança-t-elle sur le même ton. C'est intéressant d'entendre parler d'honnêteté de la part d'un animagus non déclaré.

- Au moins, je ne cherche pas à me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah oui ? « James Sirham » ? ironisa-t-elle méchamment.

Sirius et Hermione se dressaient, tendus à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Aucune des baguettes n'étaient encore sortie, mais il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que la tension atteigne un point de rupture irréversible. L'homme reprochait à la fille qu'il avait accepté auprès de lui de n'être pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. Mais que voulait-il en fait ?

- Je ne suis pas Pansy Parkinson. Éructa Hermione.

- Ta mère était quelqu'un de bien. Coupa Sirius enragé. Quelqu'un qui m'a sauvé la vie.

- Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée ! pleura la jeune fille qui se laissait tomber sur un des bahuts de la cuisine. Elle posa une main sur ses yeux larmoyants et fatigués.

- Tu es bien comme elle, une menteuse ! cracha encore Sirius.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! hurla l'irlandaise qui se sentait concernée au premier chef. Elle se releva tellement vite que Sirius recula.

- Pourquoi, ce n'est que la vérité. Répondit-il fièrement. Hermione le savait pertinemment, mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre de la bouche de Sirius, de ce père qu'elle appréciait tant.

Aucun des deux ne pouvait comprendre qu'ils étaient pris dans un ensemble plus grand qui les dépassait et les englobait. Ils ne voyaient plus que leurs petites personnes. Lui en tant que célibataire endurci qui ne supportait finalement qu'assez peu l'intrusion de la jeunesse. Même si les yeux de cette jeune fille faisaient vibrer en lui des souvenirs extrêmement plaisants. Elle parce que sa quête de personnalité avait enfouit très profondément les qualités d'abnégations qui l'avaient transfigurée en _Seagull_. Finalement, ils étaient du bon côté, de celui qui résistait à Voldemort et qui voyait le mal en Harry Potter. Pourtant, ils n'étaient certainement pas mieux que lui. Trop d'égoïsme et de refoulement les rendaient inaccessibles aux douleurs des autres êtres qui les entouraient.

- J'aurais mieux fait de te renvoyer à ma porte. Hurla Sirius écumant de rage.

- C'est moi qui n'aurais jamais dû venir ! répliqua Hermione.

Et ils croyaient fermement à ces mensonges. Hermione sentait son cœur se déchirer. Au lieu de redevenir une personne à part entière, elle était totalement rejetée par le seul élément stable de sa nouvelle vie. Le dernier des Black ne comprenait pas comment il s'était fait abusé par une gamine de quinze ou seize ans. Et comment le grand Dumbledore lui-même n'avait pas pu constater la supercherie.

- Et si ce n'était pas mon livre. Lança Hermione qui avait reculé d'un pas pour mettre une distance de sécurité minimum entre elle et son « père ».

- Ton prénom y est inscrit ! prends-moi pour un imbécile. Rétorqua-t-il justement.

- Un prénom y est écrit, pas un nom, juste une initiale ! éluda-t-elle.

- Tu penses que cela change quelque chose peut-être ? Le ton de Sirius n'était plus aussi solidement convaincu.

- Seulement si tu crois que ma mère s'appelait vraiment Parkinson. Imbécile.

La jeune fille venait de se rappeler des anecdotes que Patmol lui avait rapportées. Qu'il avait dû arrêter les recherches parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Pansy à Poudlard. Á l'époque il en avait déduit que ce nom était un faux. Cette problématique ne résolvait rien de précis. Hermione avait le sentiment d'être une coquille vide autour de laquelle on aurait placé des décorations pour lui permettre de rester jolie.

Finalement, Sirius pointa sa baguette vers sa fille. Hermione n'eut pas le courage de redresser la sienne bien qu'elle l'eut sortie. Un premier jet de lumière vint frapper les étagères derrière elle. Le maître des lieux souhaitait lui faire peur avant de frapper, c'était bon signe. Nonchalante, étrangement calme, Hermione se prépara à un combat qu'elle ne voulait pas mener.

Au moment où Sirius allait volontairement porter un coup touchant, Il croisa le regard de sa fille adoptive. Ce fut comme un arrêt complet du temps. Tout ce qui l'entourait s'effaça.

**« §§§ »**

- Où sommes-nous ? furent ses premiers mots.

Á ses côtés se tenait Hermione, identique à ce qu'elle était dans la cuisine du Square Grimaurd. Mais ils se trouvaient dans le Poudlard Express. Deux petits garçons de 11 ans discutaient avec une fillette du même âge.

- Moi c'est Ron. Fit le roux au garçon aux lunettes cassées. Qui balbutia qu'il s'appelait Harry, Harry Potter. Pendant que Ron s'étouffait de surprise, la fillette attrapa les lunettes qu'elle répara d'un _Reparo_ parfait.

D'un flou artistique étrange, Sirius et Hermione retrouvèrent les enfants tremblants devant un troll terrassé. Le jeune Harry ôtant sa baguette du nez du monstre. Sans qu'ils puissent maitriser les changements d'environnement, Sirius et sa fille virent ensuite le chien à trois têtes, et l'échiquier géant. Ce fut ensuite les souvenirs d'une jeune fille enlevée par Merlin s'avait qui et les agressions contre les nés-moldus. La fillette amie de Ron et Harry passa du temps dans un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard et ses amis venaient régulièrement pour la soutenir. Pourtant, elle restait pétrifiée dans son lit. Ils virent la fillette sauter au coup de Ron une fois soignée. Hermione sourit alors, ce qui surprit beaucoup Sirius. Des visages d'adultes alternaient avec des scènes parfois très dures de combats, de course-poursuites. Sirius pouvait reconnaitre ceux des Weasley et des professeurs, d'autres lui étaient totalement inconnus.

Parfois Sirius essayait de regarder le visage de sa fille adoptive. Jusqu'à présent celui-ci restait totalement impassible. Patmol aurait pourtant aimé savoir ce que tout cela signifiait. Il s'agissait visiblement de souvenirs. Pourtant, il savait que Ron n'avait jamais fréquenté Harry et la jeune fille ressemblait un peu à Emma sans être exactement identique.

Enfin, ce fut la nuée de détraqueurs qui avaient annoncée l'évasion du tueur de moldus. Sirius découvrit avec stupeur les affiches annonçant sa propre évasion d'Azkaban. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'était jamais resté en prison pour le crime de Pettigrew. Il découvrit une jeune fille disposant d'un retourneur de temps. Enfin vint la libération de Buck et de Sirius avec la complicité de Dumbledore et le courage de Harry. Il vit son filleul lancer un patronus corporel.

La jeune fille tremblait et Sirius prit Hermione dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi pouvait correspondre ces images, mais il sentait que cela avait une forte charge émotionnelle pour Hermione. Il voulait à présent la soutenir de son mieux dans l'épreuve. D'autant qu'il se découvrit misérable et vieilli dans sa maison crasseuse entouré de Harry et de ses amis. Il se trouvait paradoxalement chanceux dans ces images. Les soirées passées à discuter avec Ron, Harry et la jeune fille étaient empruntes d'une grande douceur et de beaucoup d'affection. Visiblement, la brunette en pinçait pour le roux.

Il vit les couloirs du ministère et la poursuite contre les mangemorts. Il reconnaissait nettement Harry et Ron, et Ginny bien sûr. Si Luna et Neville n'étaient pas totalement des inconnus, la jeune fille qui les accompagnait ressemblait de plus en plus à « son » Hermione. Il se vit mort et le soutien changea de camp. Hermione pleurait-elle de voir partir Sirius, ou la douleur provenait-elle des souvenirs eux-mêmes ?

Sirius se senti glisser et se rattrapa sur la table de la cuisine. La réalité venait de reprendre le dessus. Devant lui, Hermione le visage déterminé tendait sa baguette dans sa direction.

- Granger ! Non ! coupa Albus Dumbledore qui se précipitait hors de la cheminée.


	12. Chap 11 : Love is all

_**Chap. 36 : Love is All.**_

Le directeur de Poudlard émergeait de la cheminée du square Grimaurd au bon moment. Cette extrême précision confinait d'ailleurs à l'arrangement. Sirius n'en fut pas dupe un instant. Et demanda au nouveau venu les raisons de sa présence, et surtout les raisons de cette soudaineté. D'un sourire, Hermione lança à son père que les sorts de scrutation n'étaient pas réservés aux mangemorts. Le directeur de Poudlard leva sa main noircie pour imposer le silence à la jeune fille. Il n'était pas utile d'accroitre la tension existant entre les deux Black.

- Je m'inquiétais pour vous mon ami. Concéda enfin Dumbledore.

- Que vouliez-vous qu'il m'arrive Albus ? s'étonna Sirius. Que je découvre que ma fille est une menteuse qui n'a jamais quitté l'Angleterre et qui vient tout droit de votre école. Cingla Sirius en insistant lourdement sur les deux derniers mots.

Heureusement, Sirius ne vit pas le regard extrêmement dur que lui lançait sa fille. Hermione serrait fermement sa baguette entre les doigts et de fines étincelles jaillissaient de son extrémité avec une régularité inquiétante. Si elle parvenait encore à maintenir son sort de stupéfixion c'était bien juste. Et ce sortilège l'aurait probablement bien surpris, et Dumbledore semblait le savoir. Le directeur de Poudlard sourit en entendant les affirmations de Sirius.

- Je peux vous confier les listes de mon école et vous constaterez vous-même qu'il n'y a pas et qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'Hermione Granger à Poudlard.

- Quel nom avez-vous dit ? s'étonna Hermione qui entendait son patronyme comme s'il s'agissait de celui d'une étrangère.

Docilement, Dumbledore énonça à nouveau l'identité d'Hermione. Celle-ci pleurait d'une joie sourde. Des noms pouvaient s'imposer aux images qu'elle avait montrées à son père adoptif. Les visages inconnus étaient probablement ceux de ses parents. Un sourire discret de plaisir naquit doucement sur ses lèvres. Son visage se détendait et elle redevenait plus jolie quoi que portant toujours ses lunettes.

- N'est-ce pas le nom de la petite-amie de Ron Weasley ? s'enquit Sirius en comprenant le patronyme. L'étourdissement qu'il avait ressenti à la sortie de la mémoire de la jeune fille se dissipant enfin. Face à lui, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Ce détail ne l'avait pas encore frappé.

- En effet, c'est bien le cas. Admit Dumbledore. Pourtant, elles ne se connaissent pas et n'ont pas de secrets l'une pour l'autre. Continua-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

- Albus, ne procédez pas par énigme. Coupa Sirius excédé. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Dis plutôt que tu déteste réfléchir, ce serait plus naturel. Ironisa Hermione peu charitable et encore fâchée.

Les deux membres de la famille Black étaient encore prêt à s'écharper pour savoir lequel des deux avait raison. Raison de quoi, pourquoi, ils ne le savaient plus, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, seul la victoire de l'un sur l'autre avait un sens. Albus Dumbldore avait eu raison de se présenter au square Grimaurd ce jour-là. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à faire asseoir les deux antagonistes. Sirius rechigna jusqu'à ce que le vénérable directeur lui en intime froidement l'ordre d'une voix qu'il était rare d'entendre. Hermione se dressa face à Dumbledore et s'attendait à ce qu'il emploie la _légilimentie_ contre elle. Évidemment, il s'en abstint connaissant ses aptitudes dans ce domaine.

- Mademoiselle Black. Commença-t-il doucement. Vous et votre père avez besoin d'éclaircissements.

Il lui fit signe de s'installer confortablement et sans un mot, elle obéit. Alors, Dumbledore expliqua. Il raconta comment la plus brillante des élèves de l'école, depuis lui-même, avait réussi à constituer une magie puissante pour revenir dans le temps et changer des éléments du passé de Harry. Le digne directeur insista sur les motivations d'une grande générosité qui l'avaient conduite à aider Harry, à sauver Sirius de la prison, et à emprisonner Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione porta sa main devant sa bouche comme pour retenir un cri que ses doigts n'auraient jamais retenu. Sirius resta tétanisé devant l'incroyable nouvelle. Il dévisageait sa fille adoptive comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Hermione n'est pas la fille de Pansy. Balbutia Sirius. Elle EST Pansy. Répéter les informations dévoilées par Dumbledore semblait l'aider à en prendre la mesure.

- Elle est surtout une jeune fille entrainée par un bon ami à moi. S'amusa le directeur.

- Olaf Thorsthon. S'écria Hermione à qui le nom de son mentor revenait soudainement.

Dumbledore convint qu'elle avait dit juste. Il expliqua rapidement que sa formation avait abouti et qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Manifestement quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu et elle n'était pas revenue. Sirius ne parut pas comprendre.

- Hermione est là, donc, elle est revenue ? fit-il dépité.

- Je ne suis pas à ma place. Coupa-t-elle fermement. Elle regardait Dumbledore avec insistance en espérant qu'il puisse l'aider à comprendre.

- Comme avec un retourneur de temps, il faut agir avec précaution. Reprit le directeur.

- J'ai tellement modifié le passé que je n'existe plus. Fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Dumbledore accueillit le constat de la jeune fille d'un hochement de tête significatif. De son côté, Sirius semblait se débattre avec des concepts qui le dépassaient largement. Et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il pria Dumbledore de revenir sur tous les détails car rien de ce qu'il entendait ne lui permettait de comprendre autre chose que : Hermione EST Pansy. Ce qui, reconnaissons-le, n'est pas grand-chose.

- Comment Hermione peut-elle cesser d'exister et être à nos côtés ? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'existe toujours, je suis Emma. Répondit la jeune fille comme si ce constat était naturel et simple. Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche, mais pas un son n'en sortit. Il replaça son maxillaire inférieur à sa place et mâchonna un moment. Avant de conclure qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort. Sa fille s'amusa en plus prescrivant deux aspirines comme principal remède.

- Deux quoi ? s'enquit-il, imaginant qu'il s'agissait encore d'une potion de haut niveau comme elle en était capable parfois. Dumbledore s'amusait beaucoup et rit de bon cœur pendant qu'Hermione expliquait ce qu'était l'acide acétylsalicylique qu'employaient les moldus.

Sirius fit appel à Kreatur pour faire servir des boissons à tout le monde, il demanda pour lui-même un whisky-pur-feu, Hermione se décida pour un café bien fort, et Dumbledore se sentit attiré par une liqueur de framboise. D'un geste cérémonieux, l'elfe de maison prit acte de la commande et les laissa seuls un moment, s'affairant dans les placards de la cuisine. Quelques minutes auparavant, Sirius et sa fille allaient en venir aux sortilèges pour régler des difficultés de communication. L'un ne comprenant pas la quête d'identité de l'autre. Á présent, ils étaient réconciliés tacitement en apprenant des choses encore plus incroyables qu'une filiation bancale et des souvenirs fumeux.

- Ce que voulait dire notre amie. Reprit enfin Dumbledore. Était que son voyage dans le passé fut si long et les conséquences si importantes, qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

- Je suis partie à 19 ans et j'ai passé au moins deux ans avec Molly et toi. Continua Hermione. En revenant dans mon époque, le décalage aurait été étrange. Instinctivement, elle passa la main sur son estafilade.

- Et les changements physiques incompréhensibles pour tous les autres. Conclut Sirius qui commençait à comprendre.

- Mon voyage n'aurait dû durer que quelques jours au plus pour me permettre de rentrer dans de bonnes conditions. Convint Hermione pour qui le constat avait un goût amer très prononcé. Elle avait voulu bien faire, et ce faisant, elle se coupait de son monde.

- Donc tu n'existes plus dans ce présent. Continua Sirius.

- Évidemment que si. s'exclama Hermione. Et tu me connais bien, puisque je suis Emma. Elle se reprit. Emma c'est moi. Du moins, le « moi » qui n'a pas fait de voyage dans le passé.

Le père adoptif d'Hermione rendit les armes. Le paradoxe avait eu raison de ses possibilités d'abstraction. En effet, comment être deux personnes en même temps. Il lui semblait que l'apparition de l'une devait conduire à la disparition de l'autre. Hermione en fut passablement vexée. Incidemment, son père estimait qu'elle n'avait pas de raison d'être. En même temps, il avait mis l'accent sur un problème essentiel. Rien ne justifiait la présence d'Hermione dans cette réalité.

- Nous traitons de concepts liés à la magie noire, ne l'oubliez pas mon ami. Trancha Dumbledore.

- Cette magie ne s'embarrasse pas de problèmes moraux. Trancha la jeune fille. Qu'il y ait deux personnes identiques n'est pas une difficulté. Penses aux Hor… Hermione retint le mot du bout des lèvres.

Son père releva l'hésitation et présuma qu'on lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Hermione eut une grimace crispée montrant qu'elle venait de faire une grosse gaffe. Elle se serait donné des gifles si cela n'avait pas été douloureux et surtout inutile. Le directeur de Poudlard se contenta d'un regard un peu froid, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Alors on expliqua à Sirius tout ce qu'il était utile de savoir sur les horcruxes. Notamment parce qu'il était concerné.

L'idée que Voldemort ait créé des répliques de lui-même masquées dans des trophées arrachés à d'autres, notamment en raison de leur propre mort, l'écœura passablement. Quand il apprit que son filleul était peut-être l'un de ces réceptacles de l'âme de Jedusor, il était tout bonnement sur le point de défaillir.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! aboya-t-il. Prévenir tout le monde, le ministère et tout le monde. Balbutiait-il un peu perdu.

- Non. Trancha abruptement Dumbledore. Plus nous ferons de publicité sur cette question, plus il nous sera difficile de remplir cette mission.

- Ma mission. Compléta Hermione. J'ai perdu ma vie pour cet objectif, je me suis entrainée dur pour être prête. Je dois le faire. La dureté de son visage, sa détermination firent comprendre à Sirius qu'il n'était pas possible de s'opposer. Hermione ne pouvait avoir fait ces sacrifices en vain.

Sirius prit de compassion, s'approcha de sa fille qu'il étreignit doucement. Malgré des mots scandés rageusement, et une évidente volonté de faire ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, il ressentait toute la fragilité de la jeune fille. Il s'émut de la faiblesse cachée de sa fille et se comporta comme un père. Á son grand étonnement, Hermione se laissa faire et Dumbledore ne fit aucune remarque. Il profita alors pleinement d'avoir sa fille dans ses bras, sentant sa respiration sous ses biceps et ses cheveux sur ses joues.

- Nous pouvons au moins rendre son identité, sa vie à Hermione. Remarqua-t-il. Sa fille se précipita hors de ses bras pour se dresser face à lui.

- Surtout pas ! Hermione tremblait des pieds à la tête.

- Votre fille à raison Sirius. Continua Dumbledore posément.

Pour Dumbledore, et Hermione s'accordait avec lui, ces éléments ne pouvaient être divulgués sans risques. D'abord parce qu'ils permettraient à certains d'envisager des moyens de sauver Jedusor, de le tuer ou tout autre modification hasardeuses du passé. Le directeur de Poudlard ne souhaitait pas que l'on joua encore souvent avec les arcanes du temps. Le mal qui en résultait déjà était assez délicat à gérer. Ensuite, la vie de la jeune irlandaise serait totalement bouleversée par ces révélations. Qu'adviendrait-il de l'amitié que lui portait les Weasley ou Jane Olliver ? Pour l'heure, Hermione avait besoin de stabilité pour se construire une vie nouvelle.

- Et pour parvenir à réussir ma mission, je dois retourner à Poudlard. Intervint Hermione.

- Tu préférerais, j'imagine, y avoir plus d'amis que d'ennemis. Railla Sirius qui se rangeait à leurs arguments de bon gré.

- Si tu veux bien rester mon père, évidemment. Émit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Finalement, il était très heureux de pouvoir garder auprès de lui la jeune fille. Il fut convenu que personne n'apprendrait que Miss Parkinson était Hermione Black et qu'elle-même était Emma Granger.

- Je ne suis pas exactement Emma. Coupa Hermione. Elle et moi sommes identiques, elle est mon alter-ego au sens littéral, mais nous n'avons pas vécu la même chose, nous n'avons pas les mêmes histoires et les mêmes souvenirs. Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes sentiments.

- J'aurais juré du contraire. Remarqua Sirius sagace, pour une fois.

Hermione fut passablement vexée et dût reconnaitre que ce détail s'était reproduit d'une réalité à l'autre. Après un grand éclat de rire fort peu charitable, Sirius plaignit sa fille.

- Se faire doubler par un autre, c'est déjà difficile à vivre. Riait-il. Mais par soi-même, je n'ose pas y penser.

- Patmol, à ta place j'éviterais de me vanter. Rétorqua Hermione. Surtout quand on a passé 15 ans à attendre une fille de 24 ans et qu'on en a 37 !

- Ce n'est pas juste. S'offusqua-t-il faussement. Á l'époque tu en avais 19 et moi 20.

- C'était il y a dix-sept ans papa. Remarqua Hermione en insistant sur le dernier mot. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas encore de ces événements. J'en suis encore à… Hermione ne parvint pas à achever sa phrase.

- Au moment où je passe dans ce rideau étrange. Acheva Sirius pour elle. Á quoi cela correspond-il d'ailleurs ? demanda le dernier des Black dans la foulée.

- Á votre mort. Trancha lugubre Dumbledore. Sirius resta bouche bée, et Hermione baissa les yeux mal à l'aise à cause de ce souvenir.

Dans ces conditions, Sirius demanda s'il était possible d'en savoir plus sur le passé de sa jeune fille. Dumbledore précisa qu'il était inutile de tenter de faire revenir ces souvenirs de force. Il soupçonnait la magie noire d'agir encore et, pour lui, tout reviendrait en temps voulu. Du moins au moment où cette magie cesserait de faire pleinement son effet. Ce qui ne fit que modérément plaisir à la jeune irlandaise. Elle ne pouvait estimer combien de temps il lui faudrait pour retrouver la mémoire et c'était particulièrement frustrant. Pourtant, l'inconnu était tout aussi inquiétant. Qu'y avait-il dans ses souvenirs qu'elle ne voudrait finalement pas savoir ?

Une grande partie de la journée fut employée à essayer de reconstruire solidement la nouvelle vie de la jeune fille. Il fallut à Hermione et son père adoptif oublier ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre pour revenir à un discours cohérent qui permette à Hermione de se glisser plus aisément dans la peau de cette fille adoptive fictive. En fait, Hermione trouva l'exercice plutôt aisé. Depuis plus de deux mois, elle se pliait d'instinct à cet exercice et ce qu'elle avait appris dans la journée ne modifiait guère tout ce qu'elle avait accrêté de souvenirs confus et indistincts. Ce fut pour Sirius un peu plus délicat. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de mentir, du moins pas à ses amis.

- Vous me demandez de faire comme si je ne savais rien. Remarqua soudain Sirius. Eh bien, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La mine déconfite de Patmol fit beaucoup rire Hermione qui s'empressa de s'excuser quand il lui adressa un regard méchant.

- L'ignorance est la plus grande des protections. Compatit sentencieusement Dumbledore. Mais nous avons besoin de savoir pour progresser.

- Il nous manque encore des morceaux du puzzle, mais nous y arriverons. Formula Hermione. Sirius pensa qu'il n'était plus concerné par la conversation.

Celle-ci dériva un moment sur la quête des horcruxes et sur celui qui se trouvait à l'étage. Sirius sursauta en apprenant qu'un objet aussi dangereux puisse se trouver chez lui. Il éclata en décrétant que cet « haur-crusse » mettait en danger sa fille inutilement.

- Tu vois que tu parviens à faire comme si de rien n'était. Trancha Hermione avec un grand sourire. Sirius la regarda étonné.

- Je suis satisfait de constater que vos sentiments à l'égard de votre fille n'ont pas changés malgré les éléments que nous avons évoqués. Continua Dumbledore.

Contrit, Sirius reconnu qu'il n'avait pas véritablement le choix. Reconnaitre qu'Hermione était sa fille était moins douloureux que de la considérer comme étant Pansy Parkinson. Le temps avait passé, ils s'étaient côtoyés bien moins longtemps que la jeune fille n'en avait passé sous son toit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il y avait prescription. Il pouvait rester amoureux d'un souvenir et aimer Hermione comme sa fille, simplement ce qu'il faisait depuis de long mois. Avec un grand sourire, Hermione vint se caler contre son père pour le réconforter après cet effort.

Quoi qu'il en fut, Dumbledore répéta qu'il fallait être particulièrement prudent. Certains horcruxes étaient dores et déjà détruits ou repérés, mais il en restait encore qui représentaient chacun un péril mortel. Sirius semblait ne pas être impressionné par la conclusion de Dumbledore. Celui-ci leva alors sa main noircie, morte, pour bien expliciter ce dont il parlait.

- C'est à cause d'un de ces trucs ? s'enquit Sirius surpris de voir le plus grand sorcier vivant se faire attraper par les lambeaux de l'âme de Voldemort.

- La bague de Gaunt. Fit Hermione d'un ton détaché. Je vous avais prévenu. Continua-t-elle. Elle ignorait d'où provenait l'information, mais visiblement, elle avait dit vrai.

- En effet, mais je ne suis pas infaillible. reconnut le vieil homme.

- Et un soupçon d'arrogance vous a conduit à cette issue. continua la jeune fille en observant le directeur de Poudlard.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait craindre, seul Sirius releva l'insolence de la remarque. Son père adoptif lui signala que ce n'était pas une façon de parler au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Ce à quoi elle s'empressa de répondre que les jugements de valeurs sont nécessairement biaisés et qu'à son avis Thorsthon est bien plus puissant que Dumbledore.

- Il l'était certainement. admit Dumbledore. Mais à présent, qu'il n'est plus, je dois prendre le relais.

Hermione resta tétanisée par l'information. Elle ne savait pas exactement qui était Thorsthon, mais elle se sentait très attachée à la personne en question. De son côté, Dumbledore paraissait vieilli. Il sentait probablement l'issue de son existence s'approcher.

- Qui était ce Thorsthon ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Mon mentor. répondit prestement Hermione. C'est lui qui m'a appris presque tout ce que je sais.

- Á observer vos réflexes conditionnés, je dois reconnaitre qu'il a fait un travail merveilleux. continua Dumbledore. Ce qui fit rougir Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de félicitations.

Sirius se déclara totalement dépassé par les événements et espérait essentiellement qu'il n'y avait plus à présent de dangers. Dumbledore et Hermione déclarèrent sans ciller que d'après ce qu'ils savaient, il n'était plus question de s'opposer qu'à quelques mangemorts isolés. Ainsi qu'à des objets, certes puissants, mais dénués de vie propre et de capacités de réactions. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille proposa au directeur d'emporter dès à présent celui qui se cachait dans les étagères du salon. Elle l'avait personnellement emballée avant les travaux de la maison. Hermione savait qu'ainsi personne n'y prêterait une attention particulière et qu'elle saurait le retrouver en temps voulu.

La jeune irlandaise se précipita dans les escaliers jusqu'au salon où elle fouilla les cartons de bibelots encore emballés, attendant d'être replacés dans les rayonnages. Elle espérait d'ailleurs que certains resteraient à dormir dans ce carton prochainement emporté au grenier. Après quelques minutes de recherches, Hermione dût admettre qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver le petit paquet. Une angoisse se propagea dans tout son être. Qui pouvait bien avoir subtilisé ce médaillon ?

Hermione appela Kreatur de toutes ses forces et l'elfe de maison apparut instantanément pendant que des pas dans les escaliers montraient que Sirius et Dumbledore progressaient vers elle.

- Kreatur, le médaillon de Regulus, qu'est-il devenu ? questionna-t-elle un peu rudement.

- Maîtresse Hermione a rangé soigneusement tous les beaux objets de la famille Black. répondit respectueusement l'elfe qui semblait avoir été sensible à la démarche de la jeune fille.

- Pourtant, il en manque un ! s'étonna la jeune fille. Elle associa sa remarque d'un juron en gaëlique qu'il n'est pas convenable de répéter ici.

- Kreatur a surveillé les ouvriers. s'offusqua l'elfe. Personne d'extérieur à la maison n'a pris d'objet. continua-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? s'inquiéta Sirius en entrant dans la pièce.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête en direction de la porte. Elle constata que son père venait d'arriver à l'étage, suivit de près par Dumbledore. Le visage de son père était relativement impassible, ne comprenant probablement pas la portée de l'inquiétude de la jeune fille. Mais derrière lui, Albus Dumbledore semblait bien plus disposé à comprendre.

- Nous avons un grave problème Sirius. coupa le directeur.

- L'horcruxe de Regulus à disparu. continua Hermione.

Le visage de la jeune fille paraissait vide de toute expression, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à intellectualiser les conséquences de cette constatation. Elle était tellement persuadée qu'au moins cet horcruxe ne causerait pas de difficulté qu'elle ne parvenait pas à concevoir qu'ils l'avaient perdu. Qu'elle-même n'avait pas su le mettre en sécurité. Cet échec était le sien.

- Que viens faire mon frère dans cette histoire de dingues ? s'étonna Sirius.

- J'allais poser la même question à mademoiselle Granger. releva Dumbledore.

Hermione précisa d'abord qu'il fallait dire Black et non Granger. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans ce second patronyme. Ensuite, elle dut expliquer à ces auditeurs comment Regulus avait changé de camp et retrouvé l'horcruxe avec la complicité de Kreatur. Doucement, Hermione raconta qu'il avait payé de sa vie le fait de rapporter l'horcruxe jusque chez lui. Sirius se laissa tomber dans le canapé le plus proche. L'idée que son frère avec lequel il ne pouvait plus discuter depuis l'enfance tant ils étaient différents, soit revenu du côté des défenseurs du bien le remplit de bonheur autant que de tristesse. Maintenant qu'il savait cela, il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait dit et tout ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit.

Le directeur de Poudlard tressaillit en écoutant la jeune irlandaise raconter en détail à quoi ressemblait la grotte où Jedusor cachait son horcruxe. L'utilisation du sang comme droit de passage, d'_inferi_ comme gardiens, d'un poison comme muraille infranchissable. Tout cela le révulsait et montrait à quel point Jedusor était devenu inhumain dans sa quête de l'éternité. Le vieil homme voulu savoir comment Hermione avait été informée de tous ces détails.

- Assez simplement. répondit-elle. C'est Harry qui me l'a dit. Sirius sursauta en entendant le nom de son filleul.

- Harry ? je croyais qu'il était possédé par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. fit-il interrogateur.

- Votre fille parle du Harry qu'elle connaissait et qui était radicalement différent du notre. répondit Dumbledore sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

- Rien que pour cela, je n'aurais pas dû repartir dans le temps. trancha Hermione qui plongea les mains et le regard dans le carton auprès duquel elle était toujours agenouillée.

- Il est trop tard pour regretter. coupa Sirius. Maintenant, il faut retrouver cet objet de malheur.

Mais Dumbledore n'était pas encore prêt à changer de sujet de conversation. Il fit comprendre à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas complètement répondu à sa question. Et qu'il attendait encore de savoir comment elle avait été informée du devenir du médaillon. Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer son histoire. Quand elle avait évoqué le médaillon et Regulus, elle ne se souvenait pas encore des motivations originelles de son voyage. Á présent, elle savait ce qu'il était advenu après.

- Quand vous êtes revenus de la grotte avec Harry, les mange-morts vous attendaient à Poudlard. commença-t-elle.

Sirius tenta de l'interrompre d'une question, mais le directeur l'en empêcha vivement. Il sentait que la jeune irlandaise avait besoin de parler pour se libérer de cette tension. Se sentant soutenue par le vieil homme, Hermione commença à raconter comment elle et l'ordre du Phénix avait combattu contre les mange-morts introduits à Poudlard par Drago Malefoy, comment Bill Weasley avait été profondément défiguré par Greyback et comment, lui-même avait été tué par Severus Rogue.

- Le pire a été quant nous avons ouvert le médaillon. acheva la jeune fille en pleurant.

- C'était un faux et ma mort vous a paru totalement inutile. continua Dumbledore. Hermione ne put admettre cette affirmation qu'en opinant de la tête, sa voix se brisait dans sa gorge.

Sirius s'en alla chercher sa fille pour la conduire sur un canapé, doucement, tendrement. Il tentait de la réconforter tout en sachant que ce réconfort ne pourrait provenir que de Dumbledore lui-même. Le vieil homme semblait parfaitement conscient de cette situation et préparait visiblement une réponse. Derrière son visage resté impassible, ses yeux brillaient d'une vitalité inhabituelle signifiant une grande concentration. Enfin, il rompit le silence entrecoupé des sanglots contenus de la jeune fille.

- Je ne dirais pas que mon heure était venue. commença-t-il. Cette formulation est vide de sens et ne trompe que les simples d'esprits.

Dumbledore releva tranquillement des détails qui paraissaient incongrus à Sirius. Pourquoi, s'étonnait-il, avait-il demandé à Severus de le tuer et n'avait-il pas laissé Drago le faire ? Sirius restait ébahit devant ces considérations futiles quand la vie d'un sorcier aussi puissant est en jeu.

- Vous vous saviez condamné. releva Hermione. Plutôt que d'entacher l'âme de Drago, vous avez demandé ce sacrifice à Severus Rogue.

Des détails qui l'avaient laissée perplexe à l'époque devenaient évidents. Dumbledore aurait pu empêcher Drago de progresser vers Voldemort. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons, sacrifier sa propre vie était moins important du fait qu'il allait de toute manière mourir précocement. Pervertir l'âme d'un jeune homme à cause d'un vieillard mourant était un prix trop lourd à payer. Par ailleurs, obliger Rogue à agir le plaçait dans une position de force auprès du mage noir.

- La prochaine fois que je croise Severus, je vais lui exprimer ma façon de penser à ce traitre en puissance. s'énerva Sirius qui n'avait manifestement pas comprit.

- Laissez notre ami tranquille. coupa Dumbledore.

- D'ailleurs, le fait de vous tuer permettait avant tout de lui faire accorder toute la confiance de Jedusor. releva Hermione. Vous êtes doué pour les échecs. acheva-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle pensa que Ron aurait pu trouver tout seul à l'époque. Sacrifier une pièce pour gagner la partie. N'était-ce pas ce que Ron avait fait pour les aider à vaincre Quirell lors de leur première année à l'école ?

- Comme Severus est un meilleur _legilimens _que moi, je pense qu'il peut tromper Voldemort. reprit le vieil homme.

Progressivement, la peine qu'Hermione avait ressenti lors de la perte de Dumbledore, dans son passé, s'estompait un peu. Elle prenait en compte tous les paramètres de la situation. L'important n'était pas la survie d'un vieillard mais bien celle de toute la communauté. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas sans relever que Dumbledore avait appliqué à lui-même le principe de "l'intérêt du plus grand nombre".

- Ma mort eut été moins utile si je m'étais simplement éteint dans mon lit. remarqua le vieil homme. Ce qui va probablement bientôt m'arriver, car cette fois, je n'aurais pas à combattre Voldemort.

Hermione convint que Dumbledore avait parfaitement raison. La douleur était si vive qu'ils s'étaient sentis galvanisés. Sans sa disparition prématurée, ils seraient probablement restés apathiques, tranquillement protégés par leurs ainés à l'école de Sorcellerie. En même temps, elle n'avait pas laissé le temps à ses amis de tenter de détruire les horcruxes par eux-mêmes. D'un geste de colère et d'impatience, Hermione avait remis en cause tout le passé. Á présent elle doutait d'avoir fait pour le mieux. Il existait des plans à mettre en œuvre, ils n'auraient pas été seuls dans leur mission. Vraiment, elle s'en voulait d'avoir tout changé pour tout perdre.

- Vous êtes déçue à présent. fit soudain le directeur.

- Je ne sais plus si j'ai bien agi. admit Hermione. Elle sentit la pression des bras protecteurs de Sirius s'accroitre.

- Votre intervention était motivée par l'amour que vous portez à vos amis. sourit Dumbledore.

- Et l'amour c'est tout ce qui compte. continua Hermione qui avait bien apprit les leçons du vieil homme.

Néanmoins, elle avait de ce fait perdu tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. La situation n'était même pas plus satisfaisante. Harry n'était plus un gentil garçon aimé de beaucoup de gens et détesté par presque autant. Dumbledore allait de toute façon mourir. Elle n'avait plus sa place dans sa propre vie. Et les horcruxes demeuraient comme autant d'épées de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Merci pour moi ! remarqua Sirius. Au moins, j'ai pu éviter la prison, et la mort. il déglutit un peu bruyamment pour signifier qu'il aimait cette réalité plutôt que celle qu'Hermione avait quitté. Elle se sera contre lui.

- Je comprends ton point de vue. Et je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi négative. murmura-t-elle doucement.

- La menace n'est pas définitivement écartée, pourtant, vous avez considérablement modifié les événements. Dumbledore marquant un temps avant de reprendre. Et je suis convaincu que nous avons beaucoup gagné malgré les petits désagréments.

- Que Harry soit un odieux personnage n'est pas, à mon sens, un petit désagrément. trancha Hermione.

- Mais vous-même n'avez rien perdu, votre alter-ego vit la vie que vous espériez avoir. Si j'ai bien compris, William Weasley a évité d'être défiguré, Severus n'aura pas à me tuer et conservera son âme intacte, Drago Malefoy n'est pas un mangemort. Il sourit. Et combien d'autres événements négatifs ont-ils aussi disparus ? Nous ne le saurons probablement jamais.

- Merci de vouloir me remonter le moral. balbutia Hermione les joues rosies par les compliments implicites. Il n'empêche que j'ai mal agi.

- Lorsque l'amour guide nos actions, je suis bien convaincu que le mal n'a rien à y gagner et qu'il est absent de toutes ces considérations.

Dumbledore avait ce ton un rien sirupeux qui exaspérait les jeunes gens. Hermione voulait bien entendre ce qu'il disait, mais la manière de faire rendait le tout un rien indigeste. D'après ses souvenirs, elle devait bien reconnaitre que la balance penchait en faveur de son retour dans le temps. Même si la fin de Dumbledore risquait d'être un peu moins épique. La jeune fille pensa que le vieillard se moquait éperdument de la manière avec laquelle la mort viendrait le chercher. Maintenant qu'il avait à sa disposition la pierre de vie, il savait probablement ce que c'était de mourir. D'ailleurs ne répétait-il pas que mourir n'était rien qu'un moment dans une vie ?

Le directeur de Poudlard laissa la jeune irlandaise intégrer tous ces éléments. Elle le remercia finalement de son intervention et considéra qu'elle avait été stupide de regretter des événements qu'elle était, de toutes manières, incapable de modifier. Hermione n'était pas assez stupide pour essayer à nouveau de revenir dans le passé. Acceptant les chaleureux remerciements de la jeune fille, Dumbledore fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé l'horcruxe manquant. La jeune irlandaise sursauta et se précipita hors des bras de son père pour se remettre en quête du médaillon. Mais après quelques minutes de recherche, il fallut admettre qu'il n'était plus dans le carton où la jeune fille l'avait caché. Elle se reprochait vivement son manque de prudence.

- Il semble que personne ne soit parti avec cet objet. remarqua Dumbledore.

- Albus à raison. continua Sirius. Kreatur n'aurait pas permis que quelqu'un d'inconnu emporte un souvenir de la famille.

- D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il a dit. intervint Hermione qui repensait à la phrase de l'elfe de maison quand elle lui avait demandé de l'aide. Sirius rappela son elfe qui apparut à l'instant.

- As-tu vu quelqu'un prendre un objet dans ce carton ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Kreatur a vu maître Harry prendre le médaillon de maître Regulus. répondit l'elfe sans l'ombre d'un remord. Rien n'empêchait Harry de prélever l'un ou l'autre objet. En tant que filleul de Sirius, il appartenait à la famille.

Indirectement, Les trois personnes présentent étaient rassurées de savoir qui avait emporté l'objet. Il semblerait que Harry ait découvert le médaillon par hasard en déplaçant le carton d'une chaise vers une table. Il l'aurait déballé et trouvé à son goût avant de l'enfiler prestement sous sa chemise. Hermione tiqua. Pour elle, il ne pouvait s'agir d'un hasard. La part d'âme de Jedusor qu'il abritait avait dû reconnaitre l'objet et avoir la pulsion de s'en emparer à nouveau. Cela rendait la présence de Jedusor doublement plus influente sur Harry. La jeune irlandaise pensa qu'il ne sortirait rien de bon de cette accumulation. Elle grimaçait sans s'en rendre compte et Sirius fit remarquer qu'entre les lunettes et les grimaces, il doutait d'avoir adopté une jeune fille et penchait plutôt vers le singe. Les regards conjoints de Dumbledore et d'Hermione lui firent admettre que cet humour était parfaitement déplacé. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il regardait sa fille, la présence de lunettes sur son nez ne jurait en rien avec son visage. Bien au contraire, elles donnaient un attrait particulier. Un petit quelque chose qui ne la rendait ni plus sévère ni plus sage, mais différente.

Dumbledore se leva et indiqua qu'il était grand temps qu'il retourne à l'école. Pour le moment il valait mieux ne pas trop faire de bruit autour de l'objet volé par Harry. Accroitre l'attention sur cet objet semblait à Hermione contre-productif et elle rejoignait le directeur dans son interprétation. Sirius qui restait à contempler sa fille pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle lui paraissait plus jolie qu'à l'accoutumée, répondit distraitement.

Ils raccompagnèrent Dumbledore jusqu'à la cheminée de la cuisine en parlant de la rentrée. Par soucis de simplicité, le directeur de l'école avait décidé d'intégrer Hermione en 6ème année. Elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à suivre le programme et pourrait valider ses examens. Pour lui, c'était le point essentiel. Ainsi, elle pourrait avoir une vie normale. Hermione était pleinement consciente de l'intérêt qu'elle aurait à suivre ces enseignements tout rébarbatif que cela puisse être.

**"§§§"**

Á peine Dumbledore avait-il disparu dans la cheminée que Sirius se tourna vers sa fille.

- Ranges tes lunettes, attrape une robe plus décente, nous rejoignons Remus et Tonks en ville dans une heure.

- C'est maintenant que tu me le dis ! s'écria la jeune fille. Je ne vais pas avoir assez de temps pour me préparer. acheva-t-elle catastrophée avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Quoique vieux célibataire, Sirius ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le temps que pouvait mettre une jeune fille pour se préparer. D'une certaine manière, il était plutôt satisfait qu'il ne reste pas trop de temps disponible avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de partir rejoindre leurs amis. Ainsi, Hermione ne passerait pas des heures à choisir une robe. Une voix angoissée parvint à Sirius depuis l'étage supérieur. Sa fille souhaitait savoir s'ils mangeaient chez Remus et Tonks ou s'ils dinaient en ville. Son père lui répondit nonchalant qu'ils dinaient du côté de Fullham road dans Chelsea. Elle hurla parce qu'en plus elle devait s'habiller en moldue. Visiblement elle ne s'en réjouissait guère.

Les deux Black transplanèrent dans un angle désert de Fullham road à 19 heures précise. Il était grand temps avait signalé Sirius. Ce à quoi Hermione avait répondu qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans la robe qu'elle avait choisi. L'homme détailla la tenue de sa fille, une robe de soirée pas trop luxueuse, en soie naturelle parme, il regrettait l'échancrure un peu démesurée du col, mais le dos n'était pas trop dénudé ce qui compensait un peu. Hermione s'était embarrassé du sac et des chaussures à talon coordonnés. Avec une coiffure artistiquement monté en quelques minutes, l'ensemble était plaisant à voir. Il remarqua qu'elle avait gardé ses lunettes.

- Je fais comme Clark Kent, je cache ma véritable identité sous des carreaux. S'amusa-t-elle. Son père ne comprenait pas l'allusion à ce comics moldu et haussa les épaules.

- Quand je pense que c'est toi qui m'a habitué à sortir dans le monde moldu et qu'aujourd'hui tu n'aimes pas ça. fit-il. Je dois reconnaitre que j'ai du mal à suivre.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas sortir en ville. coupa Hermione. Je ne suis pas à l'aise pour le moment. Mais je crois que ça vient surtout des tenues.

Elle lissa sa robe d'un revers de main. Sirius trouva le geste à la fois comique et touchant. Hermione aimait les vêtements qu'elle portait, mais ils n'étaient pas très pratiques. C'était tout ce qu'elle leur reprochait. Ils progressèrent quelques minutes dans Fullham road, la main de la jeune fille au bras de son père. Sirius était très fier de se promener avec pendu à son bras une beauté pareille. Hermione essayait de ne pas s'étaler à chaque pas à cause de ses talons un rien trop hauts. Enfin, ils parvinrent devant le "Sycomore tree[1]", un établissement traditionnel anglais disposant d'un décorum un peu désuet mais, semblait-il, confortable.

Ils aperçurent rapidement Remus et Tonks à leur table et s'approchèrent vivement d'eux.

- Bonsoir Sirius. lança le professeur Lupin à son ami. Si tu m'avais dit que tu avais une aussi jolie fille, je serais venu chez toi il y a bien longtemps. ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Le regard chargé de jalousie que lui adressa Tonks n'avait rien de plaisant. Hermione remarquant la tension qui s'installait entre les futurs parents décida d'intervenir.

- Félicitations professeur. coupa-t-elle. Garçon ou fille, que préféreriez-vous ?

Remus balbutia quelques mots commençant par "garçon" puis "fille" et finissant par "peu importe". L'ambiance redevint instantanément aimable et Tonks remercia d'un clin d'œil l'intervention de la jeune fille. Sirius exultait et s'amusait beaucoup de voir son meilleur ami embarqué dans cette aventure.

- Tu verras quand ce sera ton tour. remarqua Remus. L'instinct maternel, d'accord, mais pour nous, c'est plus dur.

- L'instinct maternel, tu parles ! coupa Tonks. C'est surtout que nous on n'a pas le choix. Dès qu'ils sortent, ils ne voient plus que le biberon ambulant.

Hermione se retint de rire. Á la réflexion, cette vision sordide n'était pas si éloignée de la réalité. Cela lui mina le moral un moment et elle se jura de bien réfléchir avant de se décider. Patmol s'amusait encore alors qu'il reprit la parole.

- Je pense que je serais grand-père avant d'être père mon vieux Lunar. hoqueta-t-il. Hermione s'étrangla en avalant un biscuit apéritif prévu pour les faire patienter.

- Papa ! On était d'accord, tu ne me maries pas, tu ne décides pas de mon métier ni du prénom de mes enfants !

- Laissez-la, elle n'entre qu'en sixième année, elle est encore jeune pour penser à tout cela. trancha Tonks qui avait un sens aigu de la solidarité féminine.

Avant de continuer la soirée, Lunar avait eu deux nouvelles à faire. D'abord qu'il était enfin titularisé au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il reçut de vives félicitations de la part de ses amis Sirius et Hermione. Celle-ci demanda discrètement depuis combien de temps il enseignait et pourquoi il n'avait pas été titularisé auparavant.

- Je suis en poste depuis 1991, mais il est difficile de faire accepter des gens comme moi. fit Remus en haussant les épaules. La discrimination était son quotidien et il avait une vision fataliste de la situation.

- Mais. releva Hermione. Grâce à la potion _tue-loup_ de Severus Rogue, vous ne présentez pratiquement aucun danger.

- Tu lui as parlé de tout cela aussi ? s'étonna Lupin à destination de Sirius.

- Mon vieux, tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qu'elle sait sur nous. fit Sirius désabusé. Et je n'ai jamais rien eu à lui apprendre. Hermione rougit.

Une fois de plus elle avait parlé sans faire attention. Elle s'excusa de son manque de tact. Mais le professeur Lupin lui assura qu'il n'était pas choqué ni même vexé de ces remarques. Elle était la fille de son meilleur ami, à priori, il n'avait rien à lui cacher. De fait, il aimait autant qu'elle soit informée, à condition de ne pas trop en parler autour d'elle, surtout à l'école. Sans difficulté l'irlandaise accepta de se tenir coi sur la question. Cependant, Sirius demanda qu'elle était la seconde nouvelle qu'il avait à annoncer.

- Je vais disposer d'une assistante dans mon cours. révéla Remus visiblement très honoré de la confiance qu'on lui témoignait.

Tout le monde lui répéta de sincères félicitations. Puis Remus sortit son dernier atout, il avait demandé à sa future assistante de venir les rejoindre ce soir-là. Elle ne devait plus tarder.

La conversation avait progressivement dérivée sur les cours que la jeune fille voulait suivre l'année suivante. En dehors des potions et de la défense contre les forces du mal, Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi choisir. Tonks estima que, compte-tenu de ses capacités, Hermione pouvait prendre pratiquement toutes les options. Á nouveau l'irlandaise rougit.

Enfin, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, probablement entre 35 et 40 ans, s'approcha de leur table. Elle portait un ensemble imprimé bien taillé mettant en valeur ses formes agréables sans être provocant. La nouvelle venue avait aussi une chevelure blonde parfaitement coiffée en un délicat dégradé qui se mariait harmonieusement avec l'ovale de son visage. En quelques pas volontaire elle traversa la salle du restaurant et se dirigea droit vers leur table.

- Professeur Lupin je présume. fit-elle en tendant la main à Remus. Celui-ci resta interdit, il ne l'avait jamais vu et elle non-plus. Il ne comprenait donc pas comment elle avait pu se repérer aussi aisément.

- En effet. répondit-il finalement. voici mon épouse, Nynphadora Lupin, un ami, Sirius Black et sa fille Hermione. Il désigna chacun des convives de la main et la nouvelle arrivante serra fermement les mains qui se présentaient.

- Enchantée, je suis Adeline Renard. se présenta la jeune femme. Je viens de soutenir une thèse de psychologie sur les effets cognitifs de la personnification des symboles de la résistance dans les périodes de crise politique ou sécuritaire.

Tous les convives restèrent ébahis par le titre particulièrement abscond de son travail. Prestement, ils s'obligèrent à la féliciter de son travail, mais ils n'avaient strictement rien compris.

- Je travaille sur _Seagull_. reprit-elle avec un sourire en s'asseyant à leurs côtés. Certains pensent qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une personne mais de plusieurs. D'autres qu'elle n'existe pas du tout. Moi, je veux dénouer le vrai du faux.

- Bon courage. soupira Hermione. Je crois que ce n'est pas pour demain.

- En effet, ce qu'elle a fait est tellement incroyable qu'il est difficile de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'à peu près votre âge. continua Adeline en direction d'Hermione.

- Vous avez oublié de préciser que vous l'aviez rencontré. ajouta Remus visiblement très impressionné par sa stagiaire. Celle-ci eut un sourire un peu crispé, comme si le souvenir n'était pas si agréable.

Une fois la surprise passée, les convives se mirent à parler de leurs expériences concernant la dite _Seagull_. Ils admirent tous que Benedict Dietrich était au mieux l'une de ces personnalités, au pire une menteuse. Pour sa part, Adeline avait des souvenirs précis d'une jeune fille qui pouvait être l'héroïne irlandaise. Ce qui la surprenait le plus était que jamais l'adolescente à laquelle elle pensait n'avait fait état de ses particularités, de sa notoriété. Pour elle, Benedict Dietrich collait mal avec. Le mot lui échappait.

- Je saurais le dire en français, mais pas en anglais admit-elle navrée.

- Dites-le, je saurais peut-être le traduire. lança Hermione dans la langue de Molière.

- L'impression, le sentiment qui composait la réalité de Seagull. fit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment le dire simplement.

- La nature profonde. émit Hermione. Ce qui souleva l'enthousiasme d'Adeline. Le sens établit en français, il fallait le transcrire en anglais. Ce fut relativement simple étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la formulation d'Hermione. Tous les convives furent d'accord avec la conclusion d'Adeline. Ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, personne d'autre autour de la table n'ayant connu _Seagull_.

Au cours de la soirée, Hermione et Adeline eurent plusieurs fois l'occasion de discourir en français. Autant parce que la seconde y était évidemment plus à l'aise, la première ne prenait même pas garde à la langue qu'elle employait pour s'exprimer. Hermione en avait l'habitude, entre le gaëlique et l'anglais déjà cela se produisait régulièrement alors même qu'elle n'avait pas d'interlocuteur dans cette langue.

- J'espère que mon français n'est pas trop mauvais. interrogea Hermione finalement.

- Au contraire, il est très bon. rétorqua Adeline. Du moins pour moi.

- Expliquez-vous, je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir. s'enquit la jeune irlandaise.

- Aux inflexions de votre voix, à la manière que vous avez de prononcer les diphtongues et les accentuations. commença la française. Je suis prête à parier que vous avez appris le français chez nous, en Normandie.

- Voilà une nouvelle destination à ajouter à mon carnet de voyage. s'amusa Hermione.

Ensuite, elle expliqua dans les détails ce qui se passait, du moins ce que Dumbledore avait autorisé qu'ils racontent. Pour Adeline Renard, la jeune fille était amnésique et revenait d'Irlande où sa mère avait disparue. Son prénom était d'ailleurs celui qu'elle s'était attribuée et non le sien véritable. Ce qui induisait qu'il était impossible de savoir qui était sa vraie mère. Tout le temps que durerait son amnésie évidemment.

La française se montra positivement navrée d'apprendre tout cela et souhaita que la situation ne soit que transitoire. Hermione la remercia et lui signala qu'elle le saurait probablement si au cours de l'année la mémoire lui revenait. La jeune irlandaise mima un évanouissement grandiloquent et le retour brutal des souvenirs. Elles s'en amusèrent beaucoup.

La fin de soirée arriva trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Sirius avait beaucoup discuté avec ses amis et Hermione se trouvait plus proche de la française. Probablement à cause de la langue. La jeune fille regrettait de devoir partir tôt, le lendemain serait consacré à se préparer pour l'anniversaire de Harry Potter.

* * *

64 C'est une réminiscence d'une chanson. (par Oasis, évidemment) mais laquelle ?


	13. Chap 12 : Interlude

**_Chap. 37: Interlude._**

Demain se tiendrait une grande réception en l'honneur du "survivant". Maintenant qu'Hermione savait qu'elle avait été l'amie d'un Harry plus accorte et véritablement héroïque, elle avait du mal à accepter le fat personnage qu'il était devenu. Essentiellement par sa faute. Peut-être était-ce là plutôt que le bât blessait.

Elle décida de passer outre et de considérer que rien n'était immuable. La preuve, elle avait rendu totalement imbuvable un gentil garçon. Il était concevable qu'elle parvienne à faire l'inverse au cours de la prochaine année scolaire. Elle soupçonna même que c'était là la volonté cachée de Dumbledore. Comme lui avait fait remarqué Olaf Thorsthon, Albus est un tortueux et un manipulateur. La jeune irlandaise regrettait cependant de n'avoir plus avoir assez de souvenirs pour pouvoir résister à la pression que lui imposait le directeur de Poudlard. Elle jouait son jeu, Hermione le savait, mais elle ne trouvait pas de solution pour l'éviter.

La jeune irlandaise se promis d'en tenir quelques mots à sa tante Jane le lendemain dès que tous les convives auront cessés de s'intéresser à la vieille dame. Ce qui ne devait pas prendre plus de quelques minutes. Pour l'heure, elle recherchait désespérément une paire de chaussette en état. Sa robe trainait encore sur le dossier d'une chaise et elle attendait d'enfiler ces damnés côches pour enfin s'habiller. Elle fouilla tous ses tiroirs sans en trouver une seule. Pourtant, elle avait acquis un nombre conséquent de vêtements à la demande de Molly pour être tranquille à Poudlard. Hermione soupçonna Kreatur de faire de la rétention de linge sale ces jours-ci.

La jeune irlandaise reprocha d'une voix forte à son père d'avoir autorisé l'elfe de maison à participer à l'organisation de la fête donnée en l'honneur de Harry. Évidemment, Sirius ne pouvait entendre étant parti tôt le matin même pour ses affaires dans le nord du pays. Elle était seule dans la maison et commençait à désespérer de retrouver ses affaires. En petite tenue, Hermione dévala les escaliers à la recherche du linge propre pas encore repassé que Kreatur devait bien conserver dans un coin de la maison. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne trouva qu'une panière débordant de vêtements visiblement bons pour un long trempage. En désespoir de cause, elle se reporta sur les affaires qu'elle avait apportées en arrivant au mois d'avril précédent.

Sans difficultés, la jeune fille parvint à se glisser dans son jean usé. D'un regard dans la glace de son dressing personnel, elle trouva que cela valorisait sa ligne. Bien plus que les robes de sorcier informes qu'ils revêtaient tous habituellement. Le choix du haut fut plus délicat. Elle hésita longuement entre un débardeur qui lui faisait un décolleté légèrement provocant ou un chemisier nettement plus sage. Au quatrième essai comparatif, le chemisier l'emporta allégrement. Avec ses cheveux qui ondulaient paresseusement sur ses épaules et ses lunettes à monture d'argent, Hermione faisait pleinement ses 23 ans. Quoi qu'elle ne fut pas coutumière de l'auto-satisfaction, Hermione dût reconnaitre qu'elle n'était pas moche dans cette tenue. Mécaniquement, elle porta la main sur son estafilade. Dans la glace, cette cicatrice ne se distinguait pas trop, mais elle savait que tous ces interlocuteurs arrêtaient à un moment ou un autre leurs regards sur cette marque.

Hermione enrageait de ne pas pouvoir expliquer l'origine de cette marque. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agissait d'une marque de magie noire. Seule cette magie résistait si bien à tous les onguents et tous les sorts qu'elle avait pu tenter pour faire disparaitre la cicatrice. La jeune fille réajusta ses atours et se précipita hors de la maison.

Le soleil brillait ardemment dans les rues de Londres. Le mois de juillet était particulièrement chaud cette année. Mais la jeune fille n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire, elle appréciait cette chaleur sur ses épaules. Elle aimait aussi flâner dans le quartier dans lequel elle habitait depuis des mois et qu'elle n'avait jamais visité. Les moldus ne se retournaient pas sur son passage. Á part quelques jeunes hommes pour la siffler très vulgairement. Hermione en avait rougit la première fois. Au bout d'un moment, elle trouva cela moins agréable. Certains l'abordaient parfois et elle les renvoyait gentiment au loin.

La jeune irlandaise se promena au moins deux heures sans but particulier. Elle visita quelques magasins moldus et hésita plusieurs fois à acheter quelques vêtements moldus pour compléter sa garde-robe. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne disposait que de la robe de soirée qu'elle avait enfilée avec Remus et Tonks la veille. Seulement, si elle était jolie, cette robe n'était pas très confortable. C'était un cadeau de Sirius et la jeune fille ne voulait pas trop le vexer en la remplaçant sans lui en parler.

Alors qu'elle prenait le chemin du retour, Hermione se trouva littéralement nez-à-nez avec Adeline Renard. L'assistante de Remus sortait d'un grand magasin avec une pile très conséquente de colis dans les bras. Hermione évita de justesse la pile qui s'effondra sur le trottoir.

- I'm really confused. articula Adeline toute dépitée.

- Ce n'est rien. répondit Hermione en français alors qu'elle se penchait déjà pour l'aider à ramasser les paquets.

- Vous êtes la fille de l'ami du professeur Lupin. continua Adeline qui s'était accroupie pour aider la jeune fille.

- Hermione Black, c'est cela. confirma la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Vous c'est Adeline de Mathan. C'est cela ?

- Non, de Mathan, c'est mon nom de jeune fille. répondit Adeline. Mais je suis heureuse que tu me reconnaisses enfin. acheva-t-elle radieuse.

Hermione eut un instant de retient. Visiblement, elle venait de dire quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas savoir. La jeune irlandaise se concentra un peu pour se souvenir précisément de quoi elle parlait.

- Albus m'a autorisé à te dire que tu avais passé quelques temps chez mon père. reprit Adeline.

- Robert Hue, c'est cela ? tenta Hermione. Adeline lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Une fois que les paquets furent réunis, Adeline proposa de parler de tout ce qui pouvait revenir à la jeune fille dans un endroit plus confortable. La voiture d'Adeline était parquée dans la ruelle attenante. Les deux femmes précipitèrent tous les paquets dans le coffre et Adeline verrouilla le véhicule.

- Une voiture moldue. Je vois que Anne est toujours aussi attachée aux principes. remarqua Hermione narquoise.

- Maman considère que nous avons une double culture et qu'il n'est pas juste d'en oublier la moitié sous prétexte que tout est plus simple quand on est une sorcière.

Hermione et sa future professeur rirent un moment en pensant à Anne qui les obligeait à vider elles-mêmes leurs couverts. Des images précises commençaient à émerger de la mémoire de la jeune irlandaise. Elles marchèrent un moment en discutant de choses et d'autres. Adeline s'étonna qu'Hermione porte des vêtements moldus car ce n'était pas trop dans les habitudes des sorciers anglais.

- Regardes-toi. rétorqua Hermione à Adeline vêtue ce jour-là d'un tailleur gris clair.

- Mais moi, je suis française. ironisa la jeune femme.

- Quand j'étais en Normandie, je m'habillais comme vous. émit Hermione sur le ton de l'interrogation.

- Tu faisais comme tout le monde. répondit Adeline en haussant les épaules. Cette caractéristique n'étant pas distinctive chez elle, contrairement aux pays anglo-saxons.

Enfin, l'enseigne d'un pub anglais convint aux deux femmes et elles s'y installèrent en terrasse. Dès que les commandes furent passées, Hermione entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Comment vont Michel, Thierry et Robert ? s'enquit-elle. Elle savait que c'était important, qu'elle devait savoir. Hermione ignorait pourquoi.

- Rassures-toi, ils vont bien. répondit Adeline.

Visiblement, elle avait autre chose à ajouter mais elle jaugea la jeune irlandaise et se qu'elle vit lui intima de s'arrêter. Hermione ignorait pourquoi Dumbledore refusait qu'on lui raconte son passé, cela lui était pénible. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait appris, Hermione restait en quête d'identité et chaque avancée était trop courte.

- Je suis désolée. reprit la française. Je ne peux pas te donner de détail.

- Dumbledore le refuse. continua Hermione.

- Il craint que la magie qui opère encore en toi n'ait des influences néfastes si nous te racontons ton histoire. expliqua-t-elle.

- Je suis un rat de laboratoire. soupira Hermione.

- Rends-toi compte que tu es la première personne à réussir ce genre de voyage. s'enthousiasma Adeline.

- Au ministère anglais de la magie, ils en ont des étagères entières de ces retourneurs de temps. répliqua la jeune fille.

Adeline ne releva pas la phrase. Hermione tiqua sur l'usage du terme "anglais" pour désigner le ministère. De quel autre ministère aurait-elle pu parler ? Patiemment, Adeline demanda à la jeune fille assise en face d'elle de quoi elle se souvenait. La confiance et l'amitié qui liait les deux femmes se ravivèrent rapidement. Hermione oublia la trentenaire qui se trouvait devant elle et discutait à présent avec l'adolescente à peine mariée qu'elle avait rencontrée à l'époque. Le fait qu'elles parlent en français attira rapidement tout un troupeau de jeunes anglais très accapareurs. Dans un anglais parfait, Adeline précisa qu'elle était mariée et heureuse en ménage et que sa cousine n'était pas disponible non plus.

Rapidement on fit le tour des amis communs, des naissances et des décès, tous naturels, autour de la famille Mathan. Mais les souvenirs de la jeune irlandaise étaient taris. En dehors des visages et des noms des familiers du château de Brécourt, rien ne revint. On parla alors du futur travail de la française, de la rentrée prochaine pour les deux femmes. L'une est l'autre était autant excitée à l'idée d'entrer à Hogwarts. Hermione parce qu'elle se souvenait enfin d'une grande partie des belles années qu'elle y avait passé. Adeline parce qu'elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de cette école très réputée dans le monde magique.

Soudain, Big-Ben sonna quatre heures. Adeline eut un regard pour l'intérieur de son poignet où se cachait sa montre. Elle ramassa prestement ses affaires en expliquant qu'il lui restait moins d'une demi-heure pour récupérer ses fils et sa fille à l'école française. Hermione s'excusa d'avoir retenu si longtemps son amie.

- Voyons Hermione, cela faisait si longtemps. fit doucement Adeline. Il ne faudra pas hésiter à venir me voir, même le soir, dans ma chambrette de Poudlard. continua-t-elle dans un grand rire.

- Je ne sais pas si Rusard saurait supporter des promenades nocturnes. répondit Hermione. Mais si cela peut m'éviter des heures de dortoir avec des adolescentes de 15 ans.

- Tu feras un effort. acheva Adeline encore plus amusée.

- C'est certain. reprit Hermione qui doutait de supporter longtemps les commérages des adolescentes.

Les deux amies se quittèrent enchantées. Hermione insista bien pour qu'Adeline transmette son bonjour à Michel. Puis la française repartit avec sa voiture moldue. Légèrement modifiée à ce que vit Hermione. Restée seule, la jeune irlandaise hésita. Tous ces souvenirs étaient agréables, mais ils l'avaient passablement fatigué. Elle entreprit le trajet du retour qui passait à proximité du ministère de la magie. Une voix connue la héla alors qu'elle passait dans la rue adjacente à la misérable cabine téléphonique.

- Mademoiselle Black, j'ai eu de la peine à vous reconnaitre dans cette tenue. fit la voix.

- Percy ! je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. répondit Hermione sans réfléchir.

La remarque sembla blesser le jeune homme. Et l'irlandaise tenta de se rattraper en précisant le fond de sa pensée. Étant donné l'heure, elle pensait qu'il serait dans son bureau. Il reconnut qu'il faisait ce jour-là une entorse à ses habitudes.

- Le ministre m'a demandé de me présenter à l'anniversaire de Harry Potter. fit-il très fier. Vous savez, c'est l'événement public de l'année. Hermione était mortifiée à cette idée. Pour elle, cette réunion, n'était que la reproduction de celle qu'elle avait déjà vécue.

- Nous nous y verrons certainement. dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait neutre mais qui sonnait très faux à son oreille. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, au contraire, un visage connu dans un flot d'étranger était toujours bon à prendre. Mais elle se sentait dépassée par cet événement.

- Je ne vous ennuierais pas. siffla Percy. Si vous ne voulez pas me voir, je vous éviterez.

- Mais non, Percy. Au contraire. reprit Hermione. C'est juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ces réunions.

- Pourtant, Sirius semblait très impressionné de votre intervention la dernière fois. fit le jeune homme un brin flagorneur.

- On ne se tutoie pas d'habitude ? releva Hermione. Percy devint écarlate des pieds à la tête avec une certaine concentration sur les oreilles.

L'ancien préfet-en-chef admit qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour s'adresser à elle. D'un côté, il avait beaucoup de respect pour elle et considérait qu'elle méritait cette marque obséquieuse. D'un autre, il s'agissait d'une amie qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Sur l'invitation d'Hermione, il fut décidé d'abandonner le ton sirupeux et ampoulé. Il pouvait la tutoyer sans qu'elle s'en offense. Elle sourit en le regardant. Hermione venait de se souvenir du petit garçon qu'elle occupait la journée à Heuton-Pagnell. Finalement, il n'avait pas changé, sans être le plus mignon de la fratrie, il était resté le plus fluet, le plus discret. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'utiliser à plein toute son intelligence pour arriver exactement où il le voulait, qu'importait les moyens et le temps. Loin d'être repoussée par cette ambition, Hermione trouvait qu'il méritait tout ce qu'il avait, exactement comme tous les autres.

Il lui proposa de partager un verre au "chemin de traverse". Hermione s'étonna, pourquoi un trajet si long alors qu'il y avait des troquets ouverts un peu partout autour d'eux ? Percy avoua qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise dans le monde moldu. La jeune irlandaise pensa qu'elle les choisissait. D'abord Sirius, maintenant Percy. Chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait des jeunes hommes sympathiques, ils n'y connaissaient rien. Elle soupira et lui indiqua de la suivre.

- C'est un sort de dissimulation très intéressant. émit Percy en regardant avec attention le haut des cuisses de la jeune fille.

- De un, tu lèves les yeux. de deux, ce sont simplement des vêtements moldus. scanda Hermione un peu empourprée et le pointant d'un doigt rageur. Heureusement pour Percy, elle n'avait pas pensé à un sort qu'elle aurait pu lui envoyer.

Le jeune homme qui venait de reprendre sa couleur naturelle redevint instantanément rouge écarlate. Hermione se retourna et reprit son chemin vers le pub le plus proche. Sachant que Percy ne pouvait le voir, elle sourit en se disant qu'elle avait bien choisi sa tenue avant de partir.


	14. Chap 13 : Une mort pour une vie

**Chap. 38 : Une mort pour une vie.  
Equal.**

Hermione rentra assez tard ce soir-là au square Grimaurd. Percy avait insisté pour la raccompagner jusque chez elle. Vraiment, la jeune irlandaise avait passé un agréable moment avec le jeune Weasley. Ils avaient beaucoup rit, elle avait un peu chanté de ces chansons de moldus qu'elle avait apprise longtemps auparavant. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle les avait apprises avec Albert Durillon. Percy lui plaisait définitivement beaucoup. Il n'avait pratiquement rien à voir avec son ancienne vie et ne cherchait pas à se servir d'elle. De même le jeune Weasley n'avait rien à lui cacher. Personne ne l'avait informé, pour lui elle était simplement la fille de Sirius Black. Hermione le soupçonnais de vouloir profiter de ses liens privilégiés avec elle pour favoriser sa carrière. C'est pour cela surtout qu'elle s'était promis de résister.

Arrivés devant le perron du numéro 12 du square, Percy s'arrêta. Il attrapa sa baguette et arracha un morceau de zinc pendant d'une fenêtre mal équarrie voisine. D'un geste souple il transforma le morceau de métal en une délicate broche en argent. Hermione resta pantoise quand il lui offrit le bijou.

- Je ne suis pas riche mais je suis assez doué. fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci Percy, c'est très touchant. commença Hermione.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et commença à refluer. Hermione pensa à toutes les implications que pouvait avoir le moindre de ses gestes. Le jeune homme avait achevé sa descente à reculons du perron et venait de se tourner vers la rue. Puis finalement.

- Á Dieu vat. interjeta-t-elle.

Percy eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour demander d'expliciter ce qu'elle venait de dire que la jeune fille avait redescendu le perron à son tour. Elle plaça ses mains fermement à plat sur la poitrine du garçon, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Enfin, les lèvres de la jeune irlandaise s'emparèrent de la bouche de Percy. Il lui donna rapidement ce qu'elle lui demandait et leur baiser dura un peu, longtemps. Il plaça ses mains dans le creux de son dos et Hermione se sentit frissonner, touchée par la force et la délicatesse de ces mains chaudes. Quoi qu'il ne parut pas très impressionnant ni expérimenté, Percy se révéla être très doué pour cet exercice particulier.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, Percy passa doucement ses doigts le long de l'ovale du visage de la jeune fille sans pour autant relâcher l'étreinte de son autre main. Hermione ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement du contact léger. Quand il plaça finalement la paume de sa main dans sa nuque, les deux jeunes gens se sourirent, les yeux rieurs, comblés par l'instant qu'ils passaient ensembles, seuls au monde.

- Á demain. fit Hermione en le repoussant doucement.

- Ai-je le choix ? reprit Percy en se passant le bout de la langue sur les lèvres dans une moue taquine.

- Pas vraiment, non. s'amusa la jeune fille. Délicatement, ils échangèrent un second baiser et Hermione reprit le chemin de sa maison.

Percy Weasley regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner et ne reprit sa route qu'une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur elle. Ce qui prit un certain temps car elle lui adressa encore ses adieux sur le pas de la porte. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione se sentait bien.

La jeune irlandaise n'avait pas eu le roux qu'elle souhaitait de prime abord. Á défaut d'avoir Ron, elle prenait Percy. Et à bien y réfléchir, elle était certaine d'y gagner. Moins impressionnant, Percy était plus brillant, plus rigoureux et plus affectueux que son frère. Il était certainement le plus civilisé de la fratrie Weasley. Ginny exceptée, mais il s'agissait d'une fille, ce qui rendait le débat stérile.

- Tu ne perds pas de temps à ce que je vois. fit la voix de Sirius quand Hermione referma enfin la porte.

La jeune fille se tourna vivement et aperçu son père visiblement très contrarié. Patmol marchait en long et large dans le salon où il avait entrainé sa fille. Il fulminait de l'avoir vu dans les bras de Percy Weasley.

- Faire ça devant chez moi, avec le fils de mes amis. éructait-il.

- Ce sont aussi mes amis. coupa Hermione. D'ailleurs, ils furent les miens avant de te connaitre.

- Il n'empêche que je les fréquente depuis 17 ans alors que mademoiselle avait disparu ! trancha-t-il sur un ton désagréable.

La jeune irlandaise resta stupéfaite un moment. C'était un coup bas qu'il n'avait pas encore tenté d'employer à son encontre et elle trouvait que c'était méchant et prévu pour. Elle serra les poings. Le visage d'Hermione se voilât d'un sentiment sombre alors que du bout des doigts de sa main gauche elle tâtonnait pour retrouver au fond de sa poche l'étroit morceau de séquoia. L'envie d'envoyer son père voler à travers la pièce lui traversa, fugace, l'esprit. Elle se retint néanmoins de sortir sa baguette et affronta la tornade de vitupérations de son père adoptif.

- Papa, je suis en âge de gérer seule ma propre vie. s'écria-t-elle.

- Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, j'aurais un droit de regard sur vos bêtises jeune fille. coupa Sirius.

- Très bien, "Molly". continua Hermione en se dressant furieuse à quelques centimètres de son père.

La tension était à son paroxysme et, comme chaque fois, Sirius rendit les armes. Il éclata de rire, de ce rire sonore et chaleureux que la jeune fille aimait tout particulièrement. Quand il se laissait ainsi aller à l'hilarité, il paraissait plus jeune, plus beau aussi. Le dernier héritier de la famille Black s'assit pour profiter pleinement de l'humour de la situation.

- Excuses-moi. hoqueta-t-il entre deux rires. J'ai passé trop de temps avec cette chère Molly et cela a déteint sur moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. reconnu la jeune fille sincèrement.

- Si ça l'est. coupa Sirius. Tu es libre et je veux que tu le saches.

Hermione affirma qu'elle le savait parfaitement. D'ailleurs, aurait-il pu la maintenir en cage alors qu'elle avait vécu tant d'année seule, ne pouvant compter que sur elle-même ?

- Surtout, ne pense surtout pas aux années que j'ai passées seule en Irlande et en France. se moqua Hermione. Le visage de Sirius se décomposa. Manifestement, cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

- J'ai adopté une gourgandine ! fut sa première réaction.

Ensuite, il leva les bras au ciel et pria Merlin de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter cela. Hermione s'en amusa encore plus. Elle le rassura néanmoins en affirmant qu'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait elle était plutôt du genre chaste.

- C'est rassurant comme remarque ça, de la part d'une amnésique. remarqua Sirius dépité.

Ils se laissèrent aller à un rire salvateur qui fit retomber la pression accumulée au cours de leur dispute. Ils en étaient coutumiers et cela n'aurait aucune incidence sur leurs relations. D'une certaine manière, Hermione était satisfaite de constater que Sirius prenait à cœur son rôle de père, y compris dans ces excès de protection.

Ils s'embrassèrent et convinrent qu'il était largement temps d'aller souper. Kreatur s'était surpassé ce soir-là. Le fait d'être enfin libéré de la préparation de la soirée donnée en l'honneur de Harry jouait certainement dans ces préoccupations. Il souhaitait aussi probablement se faire pardonner de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur de sa tâche d'elfe de maison au cours des derniers jours. Ni Sirius ni Hermione n'aurait cependant trouvé juste de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait traité avec un peu de désinvolture le 12 du square Grimaurd.

Un peu lourde d'avoir trop mangé, Hermione ne s'éternisa pas au salon. Elle raconta sa rencontre avec Adeline Renard et le fait qu'elles se connaissaient depuis un moment déjà. Sirius s'amusa beaucoup de l'ingénue qui lui servait de fille.

- Combien d'autres amis as-tu laissé derrière toi ? s'enquit-il plus pour se moquer que pour savoir.

- Quand je le saurais, éventuellement, je t'enverrai un hibou. répondit Hermione narquoise.

Son père prenait un malin plaisir à appuyer exactement là où cela faisait bien mal. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la souffrance qu'il infligeait chaque fois qu'il avait ce genre de propos. Au moins Percy, ignorant tout du passé d'Hermione, avait la décence de ne se préoccuper que d'elle. La jeune irlandaise se renfrogna un peu en se calant dans le profond fauteuil. Elle remonta ses genoux sous le menton et pensa à tous ceux dont elle n'avait même pas le souvenir. Une larme rétrospective perla et glissa doucement. Il est difficile d'avoir de la peine pour des gens qu'on ne connait pas, ou plus, c'est selon.

Au lieu de ressasser des souvenirs désagréables ou de tenter de percer des murs d'ignorance, Hermione décida de se coucher. La journée du lendemain serait longue. Elle embrassa vivement son père qui était plongé dans l'un des manuels extraits de sa bourse magique. Régulièrement, il en prenait un et s'extasiait en imaginant que sa fille adoptive était capable de procéder aux sorts décrits dans les livres. Car il n'était pas douteux, compte tenu de l'état d'usure de la plupart des ouvrages, qu'Hermione maitrisa la majeure partie de leur contenu.

**« §§§ »**

Le soir du 31 juillet 1997 était un soir particulier. Une partie non négligeable de la sorcellerie anglaise se trouvait réunie pour célébrer le 17ème anniversaire de Harry Potter. Comme tous les ans, c'était Jane Olliver qui s'était arrangée pour organiser l'événement. Sa propriété ainsi que ses moyens financiers pratiquement sans limites avaient autant d'importance dans cette décision que le fait d'être la tante du parrain de Harry.

Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs plus donné de nouvelles depuis « l'incident » qui l'avait plongé dans un état comateux pendant une journée. Sirius avait tenté de lui envoyer des hiboux qui revenaient déchargés de leurs messages mais sans réponses pour autant. Il avait même demandé à Arthur Weasley de faire une enquête discrète. Il en était ressorti que le jeune homme résidait chez les Dursley. Ce qui surprit nettement son parrain. En effet, à cette époque-là, habituellement, le jeune homme résidait plutôt chez les Malefoy. Il semblait que Drago et son ami Harry s'étaient plusieurs fois disputés, dont une fois assez violemment. Une sombre histoire de sort de lévitation que personne ne comprenait vraiment. Son parrain avait espéré que cela puisse marquer une amélioration de leurs relations. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Á présent, le devenir de Harry importait peu à Sirius qui s'inquiétait surtout pour sa fille qui tentait de grandir contre sa volonté.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Hermione et son père se rendirent tôt à la réception et attendirent devant le grand perron de l'entrée principale. La foule était encore plus importante et plus dense qu'à l'habitude. Sirius avait choisi de revêtir sa plus belle robe de soirée qui lui donnait bien fière allure. L'homme qui n'avait jamais connu les cellules d'Azkaban était bien soigné, svelte et musculeux. Les éclairs de folie qui brillaient parfois dans ses yeux, du moins dans les souvenirs d'Hermione, n'existaient évidemment pas. Au contraire, il se montrait brillant et drôle. Lorsqu'il était comme ce jour-là parfaitement rasé, il paraissait cinq ans de moins. Mais Hermione le préférait avec une barbe de deux jours, légèrement abrasif à embrasser mais bien plus "macho".

La jeune fille avait, elle, choisi une robe de soirée très classique et point trop serrée. Si elle voulait mettre des vêtements moulants un peu provocants, elle attendrait de sortir dans le monde moldu. Pour cette soirée, elle avait privilégié les tenues strictes et chics. Á bien observer les autres invités, ce fut un bon choix. Toutes les personnes présentes paraissaient être endimanchées comme pour mariage ou un enterrement.

D'un geste preste, Hermione regarda l'heure sur la montre à gousset de son père. Elle regrettait de n'avoir pas pensé à demander à Adeline où elle pourrait se procurer une montre bracelet compatible avec la magie. La montre de Sirius indiquait 18h49. Il restait donc une heure et onze minutes à patienter avant de pouvoir entrer dans le manoir de sa tante Jane. La jeune irlandaise avait quelques difficultés à comprendre pourquoi il était aussi essentiel de venir se montrer si tôt.

Discrètement, la jeune fille salua ses cousins Suchet qui étaient mieux disposés que la fois précédente et s'excusèrent d'avoir été désagréables. Hermione sourit poliment mais pensa qu'elle ferait mieux de se méfier de tous ceux qu'elle rencontrerait dans ce genre de soirée. La première soirée avec Adeline et Adélaïde lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'avait pas été particulièrement brillant.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la petite haie de buis qui matérialisait la fin de l'esplanade pour l'enjamber et contourner le bâtiment. Comme d'habitude en somme. Elle espérait pouvoir retrouver sa grand-tante avant la cohue qui suivrait leur entrée dans la grande salle de bal. Une voix amicale l'interrompit dans sa fuite. La jeune fille se retourna vivement, le rouge aux joues, autant parce qu'elle avait été surprise en train de franchir les limites qu'à cause de la personne qui venait de l'interpeler.

La jeune irlandaise se trouva bientôt face à face avec Percy Weasley vêtu d'une sobre robe de soirée. Hermione pensa qu'il s'agissait à la fois d'un choix esthétique et d'une nécessité pécuniaire. Les ressources financières des Weasley n'avaient jamais été brillantes, et malgré une position très valorisante au ministère, Percy ne devait pas encore avoir accumulé une fortune. Les robes les plus sobres sont toujours les moins chères. D'une certaine manière, Hermione se sentit coupable d'avoir autant de moyens qu'elle pouvait en rêver. Son père adoptif était considérablement riche et elle risquait d'obtenir pour elle-même une richesse encore plus grande à la disparition de sa tante Jane. Elle espérait que ce moment viendrait le plus tard possible.

Il n'y eut aucun flottement entre les deux jeune gens. Hermione se dirigea souriante vers son soupirant qu'elle gratifia d'un généreux baiser. Elle sentit sans les voir tous les regards interrogateurs des invités présents alentour. Certains émirent quelques critiques, estimant qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle. Les deux tourtereaux tout à leur émotion toute neuve n'en avait à vrai dire cure. Ils s'éloignèrent ensembles bras dessus-dessous et discutèrent un moment. Une heure onze exactement. Enfin, Nigel le majordome appela Sirius et Hermione. En tant qu'héritiers désignés, ils étaient introduits les premiers. Sirius escaladais déjà les marches menant à la grande porte. Il se tortillait d'une façon qu'il espérait discrète pour tenter d'apercevoir sa fille dans la foule. Hermione tira Percy par la main jusqu'au pied des marches. Le jeune homme s'arrêta net. Il ne souhaitait pas monter avant son tour.

- Si nous montons ensemble. murmura-t-il. Tu sais sur quoi la gazette fera sa une demain.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ta carrière ? ironisa Hermione qui trouvait que c'était bien l'occasion de s'assurer de ses choix, à lui.

- Absolument pas. trancha Percy visiblement outré. Je pensais que la dernière des Black n'était pas pressée d'être fiancée au secrétaire du ministre.

- Ou inversement. sourit-elle.

La jeune irlandaise se trouva rassurée et soulagée. L'attirance qu'elle motivait n'avait aucun trait avec l'ambition personnelle de Percy. Ou alors il était un formidable comédien. Elle se rapprocha de lui doucement avec un sourire en coin.

- Il va falloir être fort mon grand. fit elle avant le l'embrasser et de profiter de sa surprise pour le hisser de plusieurs marches.

Une fois qu'il avait commencé son ascension, le jeune homme n'eut d'autre possibilité que de continuer. Il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Quoiqu'il eut pu connaitre pire chance que celle de se trouver officiellement admis dans la famille Black. Quelques rires émaillèrent sa progression mais lorsque le majordome salua le représentant officiel du ministre de la magie, les murmures cessèrent. Visiblement, ceux qui doutaient trouvaient que la fille de Sirius s'était bien placée. D'autres que le petit Weasley avait rondement mené son affaire et que son ambition n'aurait pas de limite. Hermione et Percy, qu'ils en soient conscient ou non était un couple publique qui serait observé sous toutes les coutures, tels des stars de cinéma dans le monde moldu.

Quand elle passa à ses côtés, Hermione vit Nigel opiner discrètement et avoir un sourire entendu à son égard. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qui était concerné par ce sourire, mais elle le lui rendit.

Dans le hall de réception, Hermione et Percy retrouvèrent un Sirius vaguement échauffé. Il trouvait relativement précoce le fait de se montrer ainsi ostensiblement ensemble.

- Papa, je n'ai pas dix ans. coupa Hermione. Á mon âge, je préfère contrôler mes fiancés potentiels plutôt que de supporter ceux que la presse me donnera, de toute façon.

- Monsieur, je suis désolé. marmonna Percy.

- Tu n'y es pour rien mon grand. répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire pour le jeune homme contrit. C'est ma fille qui est une irresponsable.

- Ce qui montre bien que je suis une Black. trancha Hermione en tirant comiquement la langue à son père.

La jeune fille laissa sur place père et petit-ami pour se diriger vivement vers sa grand-tante qui semblait follement s'amuser dans son coin. La vieille dame n'était pas encore assise et fit quelques pas en direction de la jeune fille qui s'approchait. Jane Olliver arborait un fier sourire en embrassant joyeusement sa petite-nièce sur les deux joues.

- Voilà un galant bien agréable à regarder. Remarqua la vieille dame complice.

- Secrétaire particulier du ministre. C'est pas mal comme tableau de chasse. S'amusa Hermione. D'un petit rire, Jane en convint.

La vieille dame attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et l'éloigna un peu de la cohue. Sirius et Percy furent contraints de deviner de quoi les deux femmes pouvaient parler ainsi. Peu à peu, Hermione rosit et devint même écarlate. Visiblement le sujet était très particulier et probablement important. Quand elles revinrent vers les invités, Sirius entendit sa tante parler d'un sort d'anti-migraine efficace les soirs de fatigue. Il toussota pour attirer l'attention de sa tante.

- Tante-Jane, je crois que je peux m'occuper moi-même de cette partie de son éducation. Fit-il doctement.

- J'en doute mon neveu, j'en doute. Ricana Jane.

- Moi aussi papa. Continua Hermione les pommettes qui tendaient à reprendre un ton carmin plus seyant.

Percy tenta de se faire oublier comprenant qu'il pouvait être à l'origine de la conversation. Il craignait un retour de flamme peu flatteur à son encontre. Par chance il ne fut pas mis en cause. Hermione se contenta de l'attraper par le bras et le trainer dans la salle de réception où se dressaient une trentaine de tables de douze ou quatorze couverts chacune. Il sembla à la jeune fille qu'un sort d'extension avait été employé pour rendre la pièce encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était habituellement.

Un serveur endimanché qu'elle reconnut comme étant Dean, le petit-ami de Ginny, vint les guider jusqu'à leur table. Le carton de placement du couple voisin de la jeune fille fut transféré par magie sur une autre table pendant que celui de Percy revenait à ses côtés. Il restait une place vacante et Hermione se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas demander que le serveur qu'elle connaissait un peu soit son invité. Mais Nigel qui supervisait l'opération de l'entrée de la salle lui fit comprendre que le service était assuré par un nombre réduit de sorciers et qu'il n'était pas possible de se priver de l'un ou l'autre. Dépitée, Hermione revint à sa place sous les regards étonnés de son père et de son petit-ami. Cela lui fit penser au club de Slughorn. Le professeur utilisait d'autres élèves pour faire le service, dont le pauvre Neville d'ailleurs. La jeune fille se demanda ce que devenait son ami. Sous des dehors peu flatteurs et une timidité quasi-maladive, il était courageux et intelligent. Le revoir était une des satisfactions que la jeune fille trouvait à retourner à Poudlard.

Le temps de faire entrer tous les convives parut s'éterniser. La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus de se tenir bien droite, pratiquement figée en ne bougeant que les lèvres et très doucement la tête pour donner une image la plus parfaite possible de la famille Black. Bon sang qu'elle avait envie de mordre dans le petit pain que les serveurs avaient déposé à côté de chaque assiette. Elle fit seulement bouger son auriculaire en direction de l'objet de sa convoitise et Sirius lui intima de reposer sa main à plat sur ses genoux.

Ils échangèrent des regards un peu vifs qui valaient tous les mots du monde. Sirius savait parfaitement ce que la jeune fille vivait de frustration, il avait lui-même eu bien du mal à se plier à cette discipline rigide et stupide. Mais cela ne durerait qu'un moment. Dès que tous les invités seraient définitivement installés, tout s'achèverait.

Pour le moment, la table où étaient installés Sirius, Percy et Hermione se remplit d'Albus Dumbledore, d'un géant blond qu'il invitait, et de trois couples d'agents du ministère que Percy connaissait bien puisqu'ils dirigeaient chacun leur département respectif.

- Je ne me sens pas à ma place. Murmura Percy à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Tu es l'adjoint du ministre, tu dois avoir l'habitude de les fréquenter. Remarqua Hermione avec la même discrétion.

- Pas au point de manger avec eux. Reprit-il après avoir salué l'un des agents.

- C'est une première pour toi ? s'étonna Hermione peu charitable. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer.

Percy remercia son amie de son soutien, mais il doutait clairement de ses capacités à résister à la pression. Il balbutiait maladroitement des réponses aux questions que ces dames posaient par politesse. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce monde de codes et d'usages.

- Les femmes posent les questions pour trouver des sujets de conversation. Indiqua Hermione à son malheureux voisin qui lui répondit de travers.

- Et moi je dois poser quoi comme question ?

- Rien du tout. Coupa Hermione avec de gros yeux. Surtout pas. Ce serait très inconvenant.

- Alors je dis quoi ? reprit-il penaud.

- Tu réponds aux questions directes ou tu te tais. Souffla-t-elle. Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliqué.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement en posa sa main sur celle de Percy. De l'autre côté de la jeune fille Sirius toussota pour marquer son désaccord. Hermione retira prestement sa main. Seule l'épouse du gros agent qui était assise en face de la jeune fille eut un petit sourire et un clin d'œil pour la jeune fille qui rosit.

La soirée qui débuta fut spécialement insipide. Assez rapidement Percy fut admis dans le cénacle des agents ministériels. Les hommes trouvèrent des domaines de compétences communs et ils parlèrent longuement des règlements des guildes, des lois du commerce avec les moldus ou des directives concernant les institutions scolaires. Même Dumbledore participait au débat, avec une grande culture et une certaine sérénité. Les agents du ministère semblaient attendre ses avis avant de s'engager sur certains domaines. Hermione comprit que malgré ses refus de prendre la direction effective du ministère il s'était constituée une telle audience qu'il pouvait influer très nettement sur les orientations politiques du ministère tout entier.

Les femmes établirent leurs propres conversations en marge de celles des hommes. Au grand regret de la jeune fille il n'y avait pas d'interpénétrations possibles. Seul le grand blond semblait s'ennuyer aussi fermement qu'elle. Il cachait son regard derrière des verres fumés et paraissait d'autant plus mystérieux et intriguait la jeune fille. Elle aurait aimé lui parler, mais chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'adresser à lui, soit il se levait pour de mystérieuses raisons qui ressemblaient à de promptes excuses, soit il s'engageait dans la conversation la plus animée. Visiblement, il évitait de se trouver dans l'obligation de lui répondre. Enfin, il n'eut plus assez de bruit pour qu'il puisse encore se dérober.

- Dites-moi monsieur, que faites-vous dans la vie ? s'enquit prestement la jeune fille.

- Mon ami est un voyageur de commerce que j'emploie personnellement. Répondit Dumbledore à sa place. Hermione fulminait.

Après l'entrée, un moment fut dédié à Harry Potter. Jane Olliver gagna l'estrade d'où tout le monde pourrait la voir accueillir le « survivant ». Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, le jeune homme fit à son tour le trajet jusqu'à l'estrade. Il parut à Hermione encore plus orgueilleux qu'à son habitude. Percy crispa ses doigts sur sa serviette. La jeune irlandaise savait combien il y avait de ressentiment entre les Weasley et Harry Potter. S'il n'y avait le sauvetage de Ginny, aucun d'entre eux ne se serait gêné pour lui montrer d'un sort bien placé ce qu'il pensait du « survivant ».

Lorsque le calme revint, Jane Olliver présenta ses hommages au jeune garçon et lui renouvela les vœux de bonheur que la communauté lui délivrait chaque année.

- Cette réunion est spéciale mon cher Harry. Fit la vieille dame. Demain vous serez majeur, vous serez un homme bientôt accompli. En gage de notre estime à tous, je tenais à vous offrir cette montre ainsi que l'habit de cérémonie que vous pourrez revêtir lors de votre remise de diplôme.

Sous un nouveau concert d'applaudissements, les dits objets furent apportés par deux serveurs. Harry fit un petit geste en guise de remerciement. Puis ce fut à son tour de prendre la parole.

- Ma chère tante, je ne suis pas sans ignorer l'affection que vous portez à ma cousine adoptive. Commença-t-il.

- Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Murmura Jane Olliver tentant de masquer sa colère.

- Pourtant, j'ai tout lieu de croire que votre confiance n'est pas reçue à sa juste valeur. Reprit le jeune homme un peu plus fort.

Un silence pesant s'installa instantanément. Quelques murmures malveillants continuaient encore de circuler, mais la plupart des invités restaient stupéfaits. Hermione bouillait intérieurement. Elle adressa des regards paniqués à Sirius et Percy. Le premier était livide et semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger. Le second était pratiquement aussi rouge que ses cheveux. En face d'elle Dumbledore avait fermement posé la main sur celle de son voisin blond qui s'était déjà presque levé. Hermione dévisagea le jeune homme sur l'estrade. Elle ne pouvait le voir, mais elle savait que le médaillon de Regulus pendait à son cou.

- J'ai la certitude que ma cousine n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend. Persifla Harry visiblement satisfait du silence qui se faisait dans la salle.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Jane d'une voix tremblotante, mal assurée.

- Que Miss Black n'est pas du tout une Black et probablement même pas la fille d'une pseudo Miss Parkinson. En tout cas, elle n'a pas de sang commun avec mon parrain. Acheva-t-il cassant.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire ici. Répliqua Jane Olliver sèchement.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que les héritages de la famille Black ne sont censés s'effectuer qu'au sein des membres demeurant en vie. S'exclama théâtralement le jeune homme.

- Je suis encore en vie, et je puis disposer comme je l'entends du patrimoine de mon époux qui n'était pas un membre de la famille Black. Coupa la vieille dame.

Hermione exulta. Sa grand-tante n'allait pas se laisser faire par le jeune coq. D'ailleurs, Harry sembla douter un instant. Aucun des invités ne quittait la scène du regard. Une forte tension était nettement palpable entre ceux qui faisaient confiance à Harry et ceux qui se rangeaient derrière la vieille dame. Á vrai dire le second camp avait bien moins de partisans.

- Monsieur Potter, coupa la vieille dame. Votre statut ne vous octroie aucun droit sur mes décisions et, à votre place, je me garderai de donner un avis superflu.

- Bien madame. répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire mauvais. Je ne souhaitais que vous mettre en garde.

- Je vous remercie de cette sollicitude, mais je n'ai que faire de ces postures protectrices. Le ton de Jane Olliver ne permettait pas de riposte. Pourtant.

- Ce n'est que mon devoir madame. fit le jeune homme en saluant obséquieusement.

Personne à la table d'Hermione n'était dupe de l'attitude de Harry. La jeune fille découvrit soudain que la totalité des gens installés à ses côtés appartenaient de près ou de loin à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils se méfiaient de l'attitude du "survivant". Sur ce point de vue, la jeune fille ne pouvait que leur donner raison. Elle soupçonnait quelque chose de terrible à propos du jeune homme et, avec Dumbledore, ils étaient parfaitement en accord.

Malgré les douces attentions de Percy, la jeune irlandaise se sentit très mal à l'aise jusqu'au dessert. Quand les digestifs furent servis, les invités commencèrent à s'égailler. Il n'était pas prévu de soirée dansante et la fin du repas signifiait l'issue prochaine de la soirée. Hermione n'avait pas réussi à distinguer clairement où était installé Harry mais elle avait remarqué Drago qui se trouvait à la table voisine et parlait très fort de ses impressions quant à sa cousine. Plusieurs fois elle avait dû retenir Percy passablement énervé par la désobligeance du jeune homme assis dans son dos.

Dès qu'un nombre suffisant d'invités eurent pris congé, ceux qui restaient commencèrent à se mélanger pendant qu'une musique diffuse était audible sans qu'aucun groupe ne soit venu. L'idée était bonne et permettait de ne pas laisser la cacophonie s'installer. Sirius s'excusa et dût se lever pour rejoindre un groupe d'investisseur avec lesquels il était en pourparlers. Percy était accaparé par ses collègues qui se montraient étonnamment prévenant et sympathiques. Dumbledore et son ami avaient été parmi les premiers à prendre congé, au grand dam de la jeune fille.

Pratiquement seule, Hermione posa le menton sur la paume de sa main et attendit que le temps passe. Elle se sentait fatiguée, exténuée même. Le sommeil commençait à la gagner et cela n'était guère plaisant ni distingué. Elle fit tous les efforts possibles pour rester éveillée et retenir des bâillements d'ennui.

**« §§§ »**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Mais, où se trouvait-elle ?

La jeune fille glissa la main dans ses poches pour tenter de retrouver sa baguette sans succès. Elle fut contrainte de tâtonner pour la retrouver. Hermione se sentait tellement mal qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour faire venir sa baguette comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle devait faire une drôle de figure, à quatre pattes sur le sol, tremblante et inquiète. Malgré ses efforts, la jeune irlandaise ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Tant est qu'elle puisse être quelque part. Un instant, elle se crut encore dans un rêve. Désagréable et nauséeux, mais un rêve tout de même.

Enfin sa main gauche butta sur quelque chose de ferme. Une autre personne était allongée là. Hermione remonta le corps pour mettre la main sur la baguette de son compagnon d'infortune et donner un peu de lumière. Au bout de quelques instants de recherche, Hermione parvint à se saisir d'une baguette que la personne inanimée tenait encore fermement dans sa main. La jeune irlandaise fut saisie par le froid de la peau et une nouvelle angoisse progressait en elle. Elle saisit le fin morceau de bois de sa main gauche.

_- Lumos !_ fit-elle doucement.

Un vague halo lumineux éclaira faiblement le sol et la personne qui reposait aux côtés d'Hermione. Elle se redressa et se mit à genoux pour agrandir la zone éclairée. La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de poser sa main devant la bouche pour retenir un cri d'effroi. Dos sur le sol était sa tante Jane Olliver. Son cou faisait un angle improbable avec son torse et le froid que la jeune irlandaise avait ressenti à son contact était celui de la mort. Hermione eut envie de hurler, elle aurait dû, appeler au secours, faire savoir ce qui se passait était la réaction normale. Mais il n'était pas naturel de retrouver ainsi la vieille dame.

Sa présence dans le petit bureau privé de sa tante n'était pas fortuite. Hermione sut d'instinct qu'il se passait encore des choses anormales. Dans sa position actuelle, elle se savait en danger. Manifestement, et aussi terrible que cela pouvait être, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour sa tante. Domptant les larmes qui coulaient déjà abondamment, la jeune fille entreprit de se relever. Doucement, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Une fois debout, Hermione se jura qu'elle ferait payer ce crime. Avant de se dire qu'elle ne serait jamais comme Jedusor, vengeance et haine n'étaient pas dans sa nature. Il était inutile de promettre ce qu'elle serait incapable de faire.

- Je suis très étonné qu'une fillette ait une baguette aussi puissante. fit une voix sifflante dans l'angle de la pièce.

Hermione se tourna doucement vers l'individu qui venait de s'exprimer. Sans surprise, la jeune fille distingua la forme serpentine de Voldemort confortablement installée dans l'un des fauteuils. Ses doigts fins et blanchâtres faisaient tourner la baguette d'Hermione. Il la considérait avec un intérêt particulier, visiblement impressionné.

- Celle-ci doit être au moins aussi puissante que la baguette de Sureau. reprit-il. En quoi est-elle réalisée ? Hermione hésita. Elle n'avait pas la promptitude de Harry.

- Bois de séquoia. balbutia-t-elle plus impressionnée qu'elle ne le souhaiterait pas le désagréable visiteur.

Voldemort la regarda, la transperça du regard plutôt. Hermione résista à l'intrusion de son esprit, elle se sentait de plus en plus nauséeuse. La jeune fille se concentra sur le corps de sa tante et la peine qu'elle ressentait. Visiblement cela ne satisfaisait pas le mage noir.

- Inutile de vous défendre. siffla-t-il. Dès que j'en aurais fini avec vous, j'utiliserai ce magnifique objet pour me débarrasser de votre présence. Il fit un geste léger avec la baguette de la jeune fille. Quel est le cœur de cette baguette ?

- Il est en os. répondit sobrement Hermione.

L'intrusion du mage noir dans son esprit avait renforcé sa détermination. Elle aussi avait une baguette en main, et elle savait s'en servir. Sa mort n'était pas inévitable et si elle pouvait éliminer une seconde fois Voldemort, elle ne s'en priverait pas.

- Mais ne rêvez pas Tom. reprit-elle. Elle ne vous obéira probablement pas. ajouta-t-elle narquoise.

- Personne n'utilise ce nom ! s'écria l'homme au visage reptilien. La rage déformait un peu plus son visage brouillé.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous Tom. continua Hermione.

- Vous devriez, je suis le sorcier le plus puissant qui ait existé. s'écriait-il en se redressant un peu dans son fauteuil. Même Dumbledore ne peut plus rien contre moi. Il semblait prendre une grande satisfaction à cette idée.

- Pour me tuer, il vous faut une baguette Tom.

Hermione tendit sa main droite vers Jedusor. Celui-ci avait relâché son étreinte sur la baguette d'Hermione. Il fut très surpris de voir la baguette de Séquoia retourner docilement se poser sur la paume de sa propriétaire légitime.

- Très intéressant. souffla Voldemort.

- Rare mais pas inhabituel. trancha Hermione.

- Il me faudra vous tuer pour profiter de ses pouvoirs. reprit-il de sa voix sifflante. Il dodelinait de la tête ce qui devait manifester son contentement.

- Je crains qu'elle ne périsse avec moi. sourit Hermione.

L'idée d'une baguette à ce point attachée à son propriétaire semblait être inconcevable à Jedusor. Pourtant Hermione savait qu'elle disait vrai. Elle avait déjà perdu des combats et pourtant sa baguette n'avait jamais fait défection. D'ailleurs, sans qu'Hermione ne songe à combattre, sa baguette signalait son contentement en émettant quelques étincelles. Ce détail sembla faire grande impression à Jedusor.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à partir. fit-il avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire sur son visage inhumain.

- J'en doute. coupa Hermione qui dressa instantanément sa baguette en direction du sorcier.

Tout fut bref et très impressionnant. D'un geste, Jedusor sembla faire tournoyer toute la pièce. Hermione serra sa baguette dans sa main et tenta de lancer un sort d'_incarcerem_ pour empêcher Jedusor de prendre la fuite. Le champ de vision de la jeune fille paraissait se restreindre dans une brume envahissante. Faisant un pas en arrière, elle buta contre un meuble et s'y accrocha. La forme longiligne de Voldemort se dressa devant elle. Il ondoya tranquillement du fauteuil jusqu'à elle. Vraiment, il était un très grand _légilimens_. Malgré ses efforts, Hermione ne parvenait pas à l'empêcher de brouiller sa perception de la réalité.

- Vous êtes très douée miss Black. siffla-t-il d'une haleine étonnamment légère. J'ai hâte de vous affronter à nouveau.

- Moi de même. pensa Hermione qui fut incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Jolie cicatrice. lança-t-il narquois en s'éloignant de la jeune fille.

Tranquillement, Jedusor se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste vif avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. Hermione tomba douloureusement sur ses genoux. La fin du contrôle mental du mage noir n'était pas sans douleur.

Hermione resta-t-elle longtemps dans cette position inconfortable ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais au bout d'un moment qui lui parut durer des heures, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Puis des mains puissantes soulevèrent la jeune irlandaise. Des bruits étouffés, des exclamations contenues rompirent le silence pesant. Trois hommes et une femme au moins se penchaient à présent sur le corps de Jane Olliver. Sans résister, la jeune fille se laissa emporter jusqu'à un salon tout proche. Mais absence de réaction ne signifiant pas inconscience, Hermione prêta attention à tout ce que s'échangeaient ces sauveteurs. On l'installa confortablement sur un divan dans une pièce abondamment éclairée.

- Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à madame Olliver ? s'inquiéta une jeune femme qui s'occupait de constater l'état de santé d'Hermione.

- C'est pas beau à voir. souffla l'interpelé, un homme assez grand robuste. Imagine que celui qui a fait ça s'en est pris aussi au majordome. continua-t-il visiblement écœuré.

- Moi, ce qui m'étonne. reprit la jeune femme. C'est qu'ils ont été tués sans magie.

- Comme si leur assassin n'avait pas de baguette à disposition. continua l'homme songeur.

La conversation dura un moment sur ce sujet. Hermione prit bien garde de ne pas ouvrir les yeux et de rester le plus immobile possible. Pour l'homme, l'absence d'usage de magie était très malin. Ainsi, il n'était pas possible de savoir qu'elle avait été la baguette employée et donc de retrouver le meurtrier. La jeune femme essaya plusieurs fois d'introduire l'hypothèse d'un accident. L'homme ricana chaque fois en répondant qu'il serait bien étonné de voir une personne se tordre le coup à 90° par accident. Le détachement dont faisait preuve les deux personnes à ses côtés fit prendre soudain conscience à la jeune fille qu'elle était encadré par des professionnels. Des aurors du ministère très probablement. Sa situation était donc très grave. Si elle était gardée en sécurité, ce n'était peut-être pas pour la protéger elle mais plutôt les autres. Hermione comprenait qu'on la soupçonna de la mort de sa tante. Elle était dans la pièce. Elle espérait seulement qu'on la croirait quand elle raconterait son histoire.

Au long de cette nouvelle attente, Hermione réfléchit aux conséquences des événements. Elle serait probablement accusée d'avoir tué sa tante, d'autant qu'elle bénéficiait largement du testament. L'esclandre de Harry pouvait avoir motivé la vieille dame à modifier son testament, ce qui donnait un mobile suffisant. Empêcher tante Jane de modifier son testament serait un argument très efficace contre elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucuns soucis financiers et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'accumuler encore des richesses. La rumeur se chargerait de faire d'elle une intrigante. Vraiment, l'avenir proche risquait d'être un peu houleux. Mais Hermione prenait tout cela avec fatalisme. Depuis la mort de sa tante-Jane et le retour de Voldemort, tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de construire depuis son retour volait en éclat.

Dans un grand éclat de voix, Sirius se présenta à la porte du petit salon où les aurors avaient conduits sa fille.

- Laissez-moi la voir immédiatement. éructait-il très énervé. Derrière-lui la voix de Percy Weasley se faisait entendre calme et douce.

- Monsieur Black, je vous en prie. Ils nous laisserons passer dès que cela sera possible.

- Ne protège pas tes petits camarades. Hurla Sirius à destination du petit-ami de sa fille. Je sais très bien ce qu'ils font. Ils envoient en prison d'abord et jugent ensuite.

- Je n'aurais aucune raison de l'envoyer à Azkaban avant de la juger. fit une voix grondante et lourde. Effrayante pour tout dire.

- Benjamin Price. Sirius Black. fit la voix de Percy qui tentait visiblement de présenter le nouveau venu.

Hermione maintenait ses paupières fermées mais elle se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux se redresser de suite et agir plutôt que subir.

- Je sais qui il est. coupa Sirius. Monsieur le directeur des services pénitentiaires.

Le dit Price salua respectueusement Percy qu'il gratifia d'un "monsieur" obséquieux, Sirius eut le droit à moins d'égards. Hermione entendit même le nouveau venu susurrer qu'à son avis Sirius devrait encore y séjourner.

- Quand allez-vous la relâcher ? intervint immédiatement Sirius impatient.

- Dans vingt ou trente ans. Tout dépend combien de temps elle mettra à avouer. reprit la voix sinistre. Il n'y avait pas l'once d'une plaisanterie dans sa remarque. Hermione sentit sur sa peau un souffle froid.

- Tout cela est inadmissible. hurla Sirius hors de lui.

- En effet. coupa la voix chaleureuse de Dumbledore.

Price salua le nouveau venu et s'enquit de l'origine de son intervention impromptue. Selon ses informations, il n'était pas douteux que la jeune fille, venue d'on ne savait trop où, était à l'origine de la mort de Nigel, Jane Olliver et de l'agression qu'avait subi Harry Potter. Sur son divan, Hermione tressauta. La situation était encore plus grave que prévu. Tous les protagonistes de l'altercation de la soirée précédente étaient concernés.

- Je puis vous garantir que cette jeune fille est innocente de ces faits. insista Dumbledore.

- Elle n'aurait simplement pas la force physique. continua Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas un argument recevable monsieur Black. D'autant que cette jeune personne se présente comme étant votre fille. persiffla Price.

- Quoi que vous en pensiez, cette jeune fille n'a rien à gagner à la disparition de madame Olliver si ce n'est du chagrin. reprit imperturbable Dumbledore. Mais je vois que vous tenez à la faire comparaitre. Dans ces conditions, le magenmagot se réunira en session spéciale demain à la première heure.

- Vous voulez dire dans moins de quatre heures ! s'exclama Price outré.

- Cette décision est sans appel. trancha sèchement le directeur de l'école. J'ai déjà pu constater que les preuves réunies sont très insuffisantes le coupable est certainement quelqu'un d'autre. Price maugréa un peu et prit congé.

- Je vais m'assurer d'avoir de nouvelles pièces. lança-t-il. Et cette fois, elles seront concluantes.

Des pas lourds s'éloignèrent vivement. Price n'était pas seul à partir, l'homme qui discutait avec la jeune médicomage le suivit. Hermione se détendit un peu mais l'idée de passer devant le tribunal sorcier d'ici à quatre heures ne la rassurait pas tellement. Malgré les certitudes de Dumbledore, il y avait toujours la possibilité que la cour décide de l'incarcérer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Mes amis. Reprit Dumbledore à destination de Sirius et Percy. Je vais avoir besoin de vous. Monsieur Weasley, prévenez votre père et dites-lui de contacter un certain "ami". Vous Sirius, vous allez rentrer chez vous.

- Évidemment, l'homme protesta que sa fille aurait besoin de lui sur place et non chez lui. Fermement Dumbledore le retint d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Votre fille aura surtout besoin de vêtements propres. remarqua le vieil homme.

Sirius décontenancé ne sut pas quoi répondre et finit par se laisser conduire le long du couloir par Dumbledore qui lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle serait la tenue la plus adéquate compte-tenu de la situation. La jeune auror semblait avoir achevé sa tâche et elle s'éloigna. Un bruit sec signala à Hermione qu'elle était enfermée dans la pièce. Comme on l'avait privé de sa baguette, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, et d'ailleurs, elle n'en n'avait absolument pas envie. Faute de mieux, la jeune fille décida de se reposer et malgré la tension nerveuse accumulée le sommeil la trouva assez facilement.


	15. Chap 14 : A terrain découvert

**_Chap. 39 : Á terrain découvert._**

Hermione fut réveillée par le cliquetis des clefs dans la serrure. Elle se redressa en portant la main sur ses tempes. Les événements de la veille ressemblaient à un mauvais rêve. Pourtant, elle était encore dans ce petit salon privé dans lequel on l'avait porté la veille. Par conséquent, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de supposer que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, sa tante et son majordome étaient morts. Ce qui était déjà effroyable à supporter. Mais en plus de cela certains membres du ministère pensaient qu'elle en était responsable.

Une jeune femme vint déposer un plateau sur une console proche d'Hermione. L'irlandaise tenta de questionner la nouvelle venue sur les événements de la nuit. Mais celle-ci ne prononça pas un mot et secoua négativement la tête à toutes les questions que posaient Hermione. Quand la serveuse se releva pour prendre congé, Hermione remarqua qu'elle portait les marques de pleurs nombreux sur le visage. L'irlandaise sentit son cœur vriller dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de la situation, elle n'était pas seule à être peinée par la disparition de Jane. Son chagrin était partagé par tous les membres du personnel.

- Il faut me croire, je n'y suis pour rien. balbutia Hermione en regardant ses chaussures.

La serveuse dévisagea la jeune fille et fit demi-tour prestement sans même un mot. Manifestement la décision était prise au sein de l'équipe. Elle était coupable. Hermione se sentit encore plus accablée. De mémoire, elle n'avait pas été dans une situation plus grave. En même temps, elle ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose.

En déjeunant sans appétit, Hermione remarqua un coli qui avait été déposé en même temps que le plateau. Son père lui avait préparé une tenue plus digne d'une comparution immédiate devant le magenmagot. Cela relevait surtout de l'hypocrisie pure. Sirius avait choisi une robe sombre de bon goût et de bonne facture mais moins ostensiblement riche que celle qu'elle portait encore. Hermione eut envie de tout envoyer promener et de ne porter que des vêtements moldus simples et confortable. Cette idée la fit sourire, elle se sentirait plus à l'aise, mais l'effet n'aurait pas été des meilleurs.

Elle finissait de se préparer lorsque Percy vint la libérer de sa prison improvisée. Hermione lui tomba dans les bras en pleurant.

- Percy, merci d'être venu.

- Tout va bien se passer. fit le jeune homme en prenant le menton de son amie. Dumbledore a tout prévu, et je serai toujours à tes côtés. Hermione sourit et il l'embrassa doucement.

Un peu rassérénée Hermione se laissa guider jusqu'à la salle de réception. Deux pièces étaient interdites aux visites par autant de plantons peu accueillants. La jeune fille en déduisit qu'il s'agissait des lieux des agressions. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir des circonstances qui l'avaient amenée dans ce bureau. Elle en connaissait l'existence, mais c'était l'un des lieux les plus privés du manoir. Sa tante n'emmenait jamais personne là-bas.

Percy la guida dans la cheminée de la grande salle en lui indiquant de se rendre au ministère. Sans difficultés, Hermione jaillit dans le grand hall du ministère où l'attendaient deux aurors. Elle se sentit rassurée en voyant devant elle Kingsley Shacklebolt et Tonks. La jeune auror lui fit un grand sourire et modifia fugacement la couleur de ses cheveux. Hermione était plus à l'aise. Kingsley prit la jeune fille par l'épaule.

- Dumbledore nous a expliqué ce qui vient de se produire.

- La réunion du magenmagot est purement formelle. continua Tonks.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent vous poursuivre. reprit Kingsley. Il eut un regard mécontent pour Tonks qui venait de l'interrompre. Et vous rentrerez bientôt chez vous.

- J'ai confiance en Dumbledore. reconnut Hermione.

Percy entra presque en collision avec son amie en émergeant de la cheminée. Hermione se confondit en excuses. Le jeune homme s'en amusa et lui garantit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. En un instant, la jeune irlandaise était devenue cramoisi. En voyant cette réaction Kingsley eut un sourire de satisfaction. Si on lui demandait, il pourrait jurer que la fille de Sirius n'était pas capable de faire du mal consciemment. De sa voix de basse il invita la jeune fille et son ami à les suivre. Le trajet jusqu'au magenmagot fut presque routinier pour Hermione. Rien ne l'enthousiasma ni ne l'inquiéta. Au fond d'elle-même elle savait être déjà venu plus d'une fois. L'une d'entre elles ayant conduit à la mort de Sirius. Elle trembla à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Gentiment, prévenant, Percy la serra contre lui pour la réchauffer.

Le jeune homme confia la baguette de son amie au garde qui l'étiqueta comme la fois précédente. D'ailleurs, Hermione constata qu'il s'agissait du même homme. Elle le salua cordialement et il lui rendit son sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez-pas pour l'étiquetage, je vais laisser en blanc. fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Hermione se pencha vers lui pour être sure que personne ne l'entende.

- Mettez "os de sirène" pour le cœur. le garde parut un peu surpris et observa la baguette avec un air d'étonnement.

- C'est la première fois que je vois ça. fit-il enfin.

Hermione s'éloigna en souriant véritablement amusée cette fois par la moue du garde. Percy et ses accompagnateurs ne relevèrent pas les raisons de cette soudaine hilarité. Pour eux, il était important qu'elle n'ait pas trop l'air effondrée. Merlin savait pourquoi, Hermione se sentait libérée après cette rencontre avec un illustre inconnu. Ce n'était pas sa baguette qui faisait sa force, mais sa confiance en elle, son amour pour les autres. Tout cela, personne ne pourrait lui prendre, pas même Jedusor.

En arrivant devant le détraqueur, Tonks et Kingsley brandirent leurs baguettes et le monstre s'éloigna pour les laisser passer. Hermione pensa que les mesures de sécurité n'évoluaient guère au ministère. Aurait-elle-même besoin de sa baguette pour faire fuir l'encapuchonné ?

Entrée dans le tribunal, on la poussa sur le banc des accusés. Ce qui était la seule nouveauté de sa visite. Elle s'installa docilement devant les jurés et l'ensemble du magenmagot. Parmi eux elle remarqua Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley. Elle avait des appuis dans le tribunal, restait à se montrer crédible. La jeune fille remarqua aussi l'absence de Harry. Manifestement, il n'était pas encore suffisamment remis de son agression et devait encore se trouver à l'hôpital magique.

L'avocat du ministère commença par exposer la situation. Soit la mort prématurée et criminelle de Jane Olliver et de Nigel Fynn. Mais aussi l'agression ignoble subie par Harry Potter. Le nom du "survivant" ému bien plus le public que ceux des autres victimes. Hermione serra les poings devant cette injustice flagrante. Parce que Jane était vieille et Nigel irlandais, leurs morts étaient moins graves que ce qu'avait subi Harry ? Il vivait au moins. Les larmes virent aux yeux de la jeune fille qui peina à les retenir.

- Nous avons apporté la preuve que Miss Hermione Black ici présente est coupable de ces crimes. lança l'avocat. Un homme un peu rond et pas très grand, portant grande crinière qui n'allait pas du tout avec sa physionomie.

- Qu'elles sont-elles ? questionna Dumbledore visiblement sûr de lui.

- Sa présence sur les lieux. commença l'homme replet.

- Qui est le fruit d'un _imperium_. fit une voix. La jeune médicomage qui l'avait soigné la veille venait d'intervenir du banc des témoins. Elle se fit réprimander par les avocats et la cour, mais l'argument de l'accusation s'effondrait.

- Le mobile est évident. reprit l'avocat décontenancé. Dès le lendemain, elle risquait de tout perdre. Quant aux moyens. acheva-t-il après un regard aux témoins pour leur intimer de se taire cette fois. Pensez messieurs et mesdames que Harry Potter est encore en soins intensifs à Sainte-Mangouste.

Quelques applaudissement accueillir la présentation de l'avocat. Il n'avait rien dit et certains semblaient pourtant déjà convaincus de la culpabilité de la jeune fille.

Le président décida de commencer les débats par l'audition du témoin un rien bavard. On demanda à la jeune médicomage de prouver ce qu'elle disait. D'un sort habile, elle fit apparaitre une note de service consignant ses remarques et la tendit au président du tribunal qui en fut satisfait.

L'avocat de Hermione, un certain Rodrigue, demanda à l'auror qui avait accompagné Harry Potter à Sainte-Mangouste de rapporter ses conclusions.

- En vérifiant la baguette de monsieur Potter. balbutia-t-il. J'ai remarqué que son dernier sort était un _impérium_.

La révélation surprit une bonne part du public et Hermione elle-même. La jeune fille se demandait comment Harry avait pu lui infliger ce sort sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. La question de la présence d'Hermione sur les lieux fut donc rapidement évacuée. On pouvait évidemment imaginer qu'elle avait été obligée de s'y rendre. Les témoignages de ses voisins de table, dont le secrétaire du ministre, furent bien utiles. Hermione paraissait absente alors qu'elle les avait quittés sans un mot.

Un médicomage et Tonks furent appelés pour justifier de la capacité physique de la jeune fille de venir à bout de ses adversaires. Le médicomage qui n'ausculta que sommairement la jeune fille dans le tribunal même en déduisit péremptoirement que c'était possible. Á la barre, Tonks admit qu'à sa connaissance Hermione avait les capacités magiques suffisantes pour vaincre n'importe quel ennemi. Dans ces conditions, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione aurait fait usage de la force plutôt que de sa baguette. Enfin, elle remarqua que la jeune irlandaise pouvait probablement abattre la vieille dame, mais que Nigel étant plus grand et plus solide qu'elle, cela n'était pas cohérent.

Un souffle traversa la salle. Dumbledore et Arthur masquèrent leurs sourires dans leurs mains. Hermione restait impassible. Le détail était évident, et pourtant personne n'y avait prêté attention. La jeune irlandaise jeta un regard à Price qui fulminait. Son enquête était consciencieusement anéantie.

Rodrigue demanda que l'on relève sa jeune cliente de toutes les charges pesant contre elle. Mais l'avocat de l'accusation demanda un huis clos avec le président. Ils quittèrent rapidement la salle. Quand le président et les deux avocats revinrent la satisfaction avait changé de camp. Rodrigue regagna l'angle réservé à la défense mais n'eut aucune attention pour Hermione. Visiblement, il cherchait quelqu'un dans le public. La jeune fille n'eut pas l'occasion de chercher à son tour car l'avocat du ministère reprenait la parole.

- Nous avons établi que l'accusée pouvait être innocente de ce crime. Tous les éléments sont trop ambigus pour permettre de trancher. J'ai néanmoins la preuve indéniable de sa culpabilité. Il brandit la baguette de la jeune fille. Monsieur Ollivander, notre inestimable fabricant de baguette en a établi le diagnostic.

Il laissa la parole au vieux fabricant de baguette qui peina un peu à se présenter. Il avait manifestement l'habitude des expertises et sa présentation fut naturelle et concise.

- J'ai moi-même réalisé cette baguette pour une jeune fille en 1982. C'est un objet unique, une œuvre d'art. Cœur en os et bois de séquoia. fit-il doctement. Très puissante, j'ai eu beaucoup de peine à l'achever.

Un murmure outré traversa la foule à la mention du cœur. Présenté de cette manière, sa baguette n'avait rien d'autre que d'ignobles origines. Hermione serra les dents pour ne pas s'offusquer trop brutalement de cette manière de faire. Déjà l'avocat de l'accusation reprenait la parole.

- Pensez-vous que cette baguette soit puissante au point de contrôler l'âme humaine ? interrogea l'avocat. Rodrigue eut beau invoquer des spéculations sans fondement et des détournements d'expertise, le président se montrait très réceptif à cette idée. Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Qu'allait-elle entendre encore.

- C'est une possibilité. reconnut finalement Ollivander.

L'avocat de l'accusation paraissait être sur son nuage de félicité. Avec une analyse pareille, Hermione ne finirait pas à Azkaban mais à Sainte-Mangouste dans le même service que les parents de Neville Londubat. Des murmures d'approbation circulèrent dans l'assemblée. La mention d'un cœur en os sans précision de l'origine accentuait l'image sanguinaire que l'accusation voulait donner d'Hermione.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ? demanda l'avocat. Ollivander releva la tête de ses notes au bout d'un petit moment.

- Á l'époque, j'avais noté Granger. Hermione eut le souffle coupé. La situation tournait très mal pour elle.

- Mais il s'agit probablement d'un faux nom. convint l'avocat. Ollivander allait répondre quand il fut interrompu.

- Cette séance ne doit pas avoir lieu ! hurla un géant qui abattit en grand la porte du tribunal.

Le président dût marteler un moment pour obtenir le silence tant l'intrusion avait choqué les personnes présentes. Des aurors tentèrent de se relever mais aucun n'y parvint. Disséminés dans le public des sorciers et sorcières armés les retinrent.

- Je suis Jack Longton. se présenta-t-il sobrement.

- Nous vous connaissons monsieur Longton. répondit le président énervé de cette intervention.

- Faites évacuer le tribunal. L'ordre ne souffrait pas de contestation.

Le président demanda que le public sorte. Jack insista pour que les membres du magenmagot soient réduits au strict minimum. L'avocat de l'accusation pesta un moment en refusant de sortir. Le président du tribunal le fit escorter. Quand le tribunal fut réduit à son essence stricte, le commandant du "S-C" fit sortir Hermione elle-même. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de personnes triées par le président parmi les plus honorables membres du tribunal.

- Cette jeune fille est sous notre protection en tant que témoin. Comme vous l'avez-vous-même arrêté en 1982. Fit Longton.

- Un arrêt de 1982 ? s'étrangla le président.

- Cette jeune fille est celle qui a déposé contre Bellatrix Lestrange. reprit le géant sans hésitations. Dans ces conditions, elle ne peut être faussement accusée sans levée de son immunité. Je vous assure que ce ne sera pas simple. acheva-t-il d'un sourire.

- L'énergie que cette jeune personne à déployée dans le passé pour protéger le monde magique des mangemorts doit aujourd'hui lui être profitable. compléta Dumbledore qui venait de se lever.

- Expliquez-vous tous les deux. souffla le président un peu dépassé par les événements.

Hermione n'étant pas dans la salle et le tribunal tenu au plus strict secret, Dumbledore aurait pu tout raconter devant les quelques personnes restantes. Visiblement, Jack n'aurait pas eu de scrupules. Mais il voulait donner le moins d'audience possible à ce qu'il préparait.

- Depuis des années nous préparons la mission de cette jeune fille. reprit le directeur de Poudlard.

- Et quelle est-elle ? demanda le président. Pour autant que vous ayez cette fois décidé de nous tenir informés. acheva-t-il résigné.

- Protéger Harry Potter. répondit Dumbledore avec un large sourire.

D'un geste de tête, Jack confirma l'information. Le président en déduisit que dans ces conditions, il était peu probable qu'Hermione ait cherché à attaquer Harry. Il fit revenir le public, les avocats, le reste du tribunal et l'accusée.

- Étant donnés les éléments à décharge exposés par des membres éminents de notre communauté, étant donné que les dits éléments sont hautement confidentiels, la cour décide la relaxe totale de l'accusé.

La décision était sans appel, Hermione par une pirouette légale se retrouvait libre. Pas totalement blanchie des événements, mais libre. La jeune fille n'aimait pas cette décision car elle permettait à la rumeur de faire son office tranquillement. Le piège avait failli se refermer sur Hermione. Elle soupçonnait Jedusor d'avoir prévu ce déroulement.

Á ses côtés, Rodrigue eut une aimable remarque. Il la rassura sur la portée réelle de l'incident. Dans quelques semaines tout le monde aura oublié la manière pour ne retenir que l'aboutissement. Elle était libre et innocente, cela était la seule chose qui devait rester gravé dans son esprit. Hermione remercia son avocat qui insista.

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment rien du tout. souffla-t-il. Juste mon métier.

- Et celui de ce monsieur Longton. remarqua Hermione sagace. La réflexion arracha un sourire à son avocat.

- Et le vôtre aussi mademoiselle. Il semble que vous ne vous souveniez pas, mais vous avez fait par le passé des choses qui expliquent la considération de ce tribunal.

- Il parait. répondit la jeune fille un peu fâchée de ne pas se souvenir justement.

- Quand votre mémoire sera revenue, promettez-moi de venir manger à la maison. s'enquit Rodrigue.

- Je veux bien. affirma l'irlandaise, mais je ne connais pas votre adresse.

Rodrigue se contenta d'un clin d'œil en s'éloignant pour laisser arriver Percy qui attendait patiemment à ses côtés. Hermione en conclu que sa présence « à la maison » serait la preuve indéniable que sa mémoire était revenue. Charmant procédé en fait[1].

Hermione était encore perchée dans ses pensées, amusée et étonnée quand Percy lui posa la main sur l'avant-bras.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il doucement.

- Je rentre à la maison, alors ça va. fit-elle dans un sourire triste qui jurait avec la légèreté dont elle faisait preuve l'instant précédent.

- Non, tu viens à la maison. releva Percy avec un vrai sourire.

Hermione le dévisagea un moment avant de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'ils étaient attendus au Terrier. Dans un instant Sirius les rejoindrait et ils utiliseraient la cheminée publique. Hermione se tourna vivement vers le public dans l'espoir de voir son père. Pendant tout ce simulacre de procès, la jeune fille s'était inquiétée de ce que son père penserait d'elle lorsqu'il entendrait son passé, son comportement, ses fausses ambitions, étalés au grand jour. Pour le moment, Sirius était en pleine discussion avec Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley, probablement pour régler les derniers détails juridiques. Hermione aurait voulu qu'il s'approche et lui fasse un câlin, pour exprimer leur tendresse mutuelle, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Percy aida la jeune fille à quitter le banc des accusés et la guida à travers la salle du tribunal vers la sortie. Les aurors Kingsley et Tonks étaient déjà repartis vers des tâches plus urgentes ou plus essentielles. Hermione n'en fut ni vexée ni déçue, elle était bien placée pour savoir que le devoir ne faisait pas de sentiments. La formulation, étrange, sonnait faux et la jeune fille se demandait d'où elle provenait. Elle pensa à une expression apprise par cœur, de force ou par habitude.

Elle vit cependant le géant encore droit et hiératique au centre de la pièce. Il paraissait insensible aux événements extérieurs. Plongé dans des pensées bien plus importantes que ces pauvres considérations. Hermione lâcha la main de Percy et lui fit signe qu'elle allait tenter de discuter avec son sauveur.

- Monsieur Longton ? s'enquit Hermione doucement.

- Pour vous servir mademoiselle Black. articula le colosse en se tournant vers la jeune fille avec une rapidité qui la surprit

- Je voulais vous remercier de votre aide. balbutia Hermione plus impressionnée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu par le regard vide de cet homme.

- C'est inutile. trancha-t-il un peu rude.

Avec un vague salut, il se précipita vers la porte du tribunal. La jeune fille resta bouche bée, d'abord de la réponse mal aimable qu'il avait faite, puis de la dextérité de ce non-voyant. Il devait bénéficier d'un sort extrêmement efficace pour parvenir à se diriger sans hésitations. Promptement, Percy rejoignit sa jeune amie dépitée.

Ils devisèrent tranquillement de beaucoup d'autres choses que les événements de la veille en remontant jusqu'au hall d'entrée du ministère. Percy raconta sa vie dans les bureaux, sa recherche d'un appartement plus grand, plus confortable et londonien si possible. Elle confirma que la proximité de la ville moldue offrait des avantages non négligeables. Parvenus devant les cheminées, Hermione refusa d'entrer. Elle voulait marcher un peu avant de se rendre au Terrier. L'absence de réflexions désobligeantes de la part des sorciers qu'ils croisaient semblait confirmer les impressions de son avocat. La jeune fille se sentit soulagée et voulait en profiter en se promenant dans les rues moldues de Londres. Profiter de l'anonymat le plus absolu n'était pas sans lui déplaire.

Sans rechigner, Percy accompagna son amie dans les rues voisines du ministère pendant une bonne heure. Lorsque les bruits inconvenants issus de l'estomac du jeune homme furent impossibles à ignorer plus longtemps, Hermione convint qu'il était temps de rentrer.

- Il doit y avoir une cheminée publique dans la rue adjacente. remarqua Percy en pointant vers la droite.

- Je sais transplaner Percy. coupa Hermione. l'interpelé devint écarlate et balbutia honteux.

- C'est surtout pour être plus discrets. Insista-t-il. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as vu comment on est habillé ? fit-elle en désignant leurs robes de sorciers qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de dissimuler en sortant.

Au point où ils en étaient, si personne ne les regardait en raison de leurs habitudes vestimentaires, peu s'inquiéteront de ne plus les voir d'un instant sur l'autre. Par précaution, ils s'engagèrent dans une ruelle moins exposée et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier.

**« §§§ »**

Percy et Hermione arrivèrent à quelques centaines de mètres du Terrier. Le jeune homme fut surpris de l'endroit. Il s'était concentré sur l'entrée de la maison de ses parents, pas sur les abords du bourg de Ste Crespoule. Hermione lui expliqua qu'elle l'avait attrapé au dernier moment en un transplanage d'escorte pour être certaine qu'ils arrivent au même endroit.

- Tu connais les alentours du Terrier ? s'étonna Percy. Pourtant nous nous promenons assez peu par ici.

- Je suis venue plusieurs fois avec Sirius, dont une fois par une cheminée publique du village. mentit Hermione.

Comment pouvait-elle avouer qu'elle avait parcouru tous les alentours de sa maison avec sa mère alors qu'il n'avait pas quatre ans ? Á l'époque elle était encore "Tata Hermione" et non "Hermione-ma-petite-amie". Le changement de statut était un peu déstabilisant. En même temps, elle l'avait tellement espéré avec Ron qu'elle ne pouvait être déçue avec Percy.

Le trajet jusqu'au Terrier fut bref, ils avaient tous les deux faim et ne souhaitaient pas spécialement rencontrer l'un ou l'autre moldu du village.

Molly les accueillis bras ouverts avec quantité de baisers claquant sur les joues. Elle s'extasiait de voir son cher "préfet-en-chef" avec une jeune fille aussi jolie et intelligente, et surtout venant d'une si bonne famille. Les jumeaux prirent rapidement Hermione à partie dans un coin du salon.

- Tu n'es pas folle ? s'exclama Fred.

- Comment tu le supportes ? continua George.

- Elle a probablement des problèmes de sommeil. acheva Ginny en serrant son amie dans ses bras en guise d'accueil.

- Je vous promets qu'il est adorable quand vous n'êtes pas là. répondit finalement l'irlandaise.

- Définitivement folle. coupa Fred.

- J'appelle Sainte-Mangouste. lança George en se précipitant dans la cheminée.

Hermione sursauta à la mention de l'hôpital pour sorcier.

- Á propos de Sainte-Mangouste. fit-elle. Comment va Harry ?

- Il s'en remettra. fit Molly qui entrait dans la pièce, un torchon à la main. Il a besoin de temps pour se remettre.

- Je me demande qui a pu l'attaquer comme ça. intervint Ginny vivement.

- Dès que ça touche Harrrrry. fit George.

- Ginnnny est en transe. acheva Fred.

La cadette des Weasley aurait certainement appliqué deux superbes sorts de chauve-furie si sa mère n'avait pas été à moins de trente centimètres d'elle. D'ailleurs, Molly s'occupa de faire taire les moqueries. Prétextant que Ginny avait le droit de s'inquiéter de la santé du jeune homme. Ne faisait-il pas partie de la famille ?

Les jumeaux firent semblant d'être convaincus. Mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de mimer leur sœur se pâmant devant Harry lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce. Molly ne les remarqua pas, pourtant Ginny était visiblement furieuse et Hermione passablement amusée peinait à contenir un rire.

- Nous n'attendons plus que Sirius et Arthur pour passer à table. reprit Molly avant de s'éclipser à son tour.

Ginny et Hermione s'installèrent confortablement dans les canapés du salon du Terrier pour discuter du procès factice de la jeune irlandaise. Ginny paraissait bien renseignée ce qui intrigua son amie.

- La "Gazette du Sorcier" a fait sa une sur l'affaire. admit la jeune Weasley.

Hermione s'étrangla à moitié en entendant cette nouvelle. Elle voulut lire le dit journal, et malgré les dénégations de Ginny, elle parvint à mettre la main dessus.

"_Mythes et réalités.  
Par Rita Skeeter.  
Nous venons d'apprendre la pénible nouvelle du décès prématuré de Jane Olliver. Cette vieille dame pratiquement sénile aurait avant de mourir accepté de céder son immense richesse à la fille adoptive de son neveu l'intrigant Sirius Black.  
Au cours des semaines passées, nous avons pu commenter le fait que ce couple étonnant était parvenu à se faire bien voir de la grabataire. Il est très probable que la pharmacopée traditionnelle ait été employée par ces intrigants. Du moins c'est ce qu'affirment nos sources proches de la victime.  
Ensuite, nous voulons insister sur cette prétendue irlandaise. Les documents du ministère indiquant son existence dans notre monde sont très récents. Probablement frauduleux. Il est certain que cette jeune __fille dissimule sa véritable identité et sa vraie nature. N'est-elle pas, en effet, la maitresse de Sirius ? Nous en avons la certitude et les preuves.  
Notons surtout que le décès de Jane Olliver survient au moment exact où notre héros Harry Potter dénonçait vivement la supercherie.  
Cette jeune femme aurait probablement sa place dans le quartier des déments de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle n'a même pas attendu que les invités de la soirée consacrée à Harry Potter soient partis pour mettre en œuvre son plan machiavélique. Après avoir tué par des sorts impardonnables la malheureuse Jane Olliver et son secrétaire Niels, elle s'est attaquée à Harry lui-même.  
Fort heureusement, le jeune homme s'est montré à la hauteur de la détermination meurtrière de son agresseur et parvint à l'immobiliser avant de sombrer lui-même dans l'inconscience.  
Á l'heure où nous imprimons, Harry Potter est toujours soigné à Sainte-Mangouste. Pour sa part, la jeune fille qui, nous le répétons, aurait sa place parmi les déments, comparaitra dans les jours qui viennent.  
L'agent du ministère en charge de l'affaire, Benjamin Price, n'a aucun doute quant à la culpabilité de l'interpelée. Il prévoit même une incarcération préventive avant son exécution probable tant le crime est odieux."_

Hermione resta ébahie et nauséeuse à la lecture du tissu d'inepties qu'elle venait de lire. Si la gazette avait toujours le même tirage, alors la rumeur ne cesserait d'enfler.

- Pratiquement rien n'est vrai ! s'écria Hermione en reposant le journal. Même le nom du majordome est écorché. soupira-t-elle.

- Comme d'habitude. ricana Ginny.

- Je vais avoir une image déplorable. souffla l'irlandaise déprimée. Elle comprenait ce que Harry pouvait ressentir lors des attaques qu'il avait dû subir de Skeeter. Dans ce présent pourtant, il avait été épargné.

La cadette des Weasley lui assura de son soutien inconditionnel, à la condition de l'aider avec Harry. Évidemment. L'irlandaise ne releva pas l'incongruité de sa phrase.

- Tu tiens à l'avoir alors qu'il est insupportable ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Il manque à mon tableau de chasse. répondit, canaille, Ginny.

- J'abandonne. Je t'aiderais si tu veux. Mais tu vas le regretter. reprit l'irlandaise.

Pour elle, Ginny et Harry représentaient le couple idéal, elle les avait déjà vus ensembles. Mais c'était dans ses souvenirs et les choses avaient tellement changées qu'elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne solution. Si son amie voulait essayer l'aventure, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aider. D'ailleurs, ce serait un détail enfin remis en place.

Le repas fut copieux et chaleureux. Comme il l'était toujours chez les Weasley. Malgré les délicates attentions de Percy et le soutien de Sirius, Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce qu'elle avait lu dans la "Gazette du sorcier" la perturbait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Á la fin du repas un hibou de Poudlard vient se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le message adressé à Hermione lui enjoignait de se rendre dès que possible à Sainte-Mangouste. Bien qu'il ne fut pas signé, Hermione savait qu'il émanait de Dumbledore. Sans prendre le temps de grignoter un dessert, la jeune fille s'élança. D'un petit signe elle salua les personnes présentes et transplana dès qu'elle eut passé la clôture du Terrier.

**« §§§ »**

Hermione arriva un peu échevelée à Sainte-Mangouste. En transplanant, elle s'était trompée d'hôpital et était arrivé devant celui des moldus. Elle avait dût parcourir une partie du trajet à pied moitié trottinant. Dans le hall elle retrouva Dumbledore qui l'attendait patiemment. Il la salua cordialement et elle lui répondit sur le même ton.

- Nous allons voir Harry ? s'enquit Hermione.

- En effet. convint Dumbledore. Nous discuterons ensuite de ce qu'il convient de faire.

La progression dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital n'était pas exactement ce qu'Hermione préférait. Malgré la clarté du lieu, baigné d'une lumière blanche, crue, inondant tout et gommant les détails, la jeune irlandaise trouvait que ce n'était que dissimulation et masques. Finalement, derrière la façade de propreté, les murs parfaitement blanchis, le carrelage étincelant, c'est la mort et la folie qui rampait le long des plinthes. Hermione frissonna en pensant aux Longdubat qui végétaient deux ou trois étages plus hauts. Vraiment, en plus de sa claustrophobie, la jeune fille avait une répulsion très forte pour ce genre d'établissement. Et encore, elle ne faisait pas trop attention à l'odeur d'éther mélangée à celle du souffre[2].

Les personnes qu'ils croisaient ressemblaient plus à des ombres qu'à des êtres vivants. Entre ceux qui portaient des robes de médicomages blanches et ceux qui revêtaient des pyjamas d'hospitalisation à peine colorés. Ou plutôt largement décolorés par les multiples passages à l'étuve. Dumbledore ne paraissait pas perturbé par les éléments qui angoissaient la jeune fille. Il avançait d'un pas sûr et parfaitement cadencé. Un médicomage s'arrêta à leur hauteur pour prendre des nouvelles de son patient. Hermione resta un instant surprise.

- Je vous remercie Hector. fit Dumbledore en levant sa main noircie. Je vais bien.

- Pensez à passer me voir dès que possible Albus. reprit péremptoire le médicomage. Nous devons revoir la posologie de votre traitement.

- Il me reste encore quelques préparatifs à mettre en place pour la rentrée. sourit Dumbledore. Dès que ce sera fini, je me mettrais en retraite et votre cobaye sera tout à vous.

Hermione tressaillit. Ainsi, le directeur de Poudlard envisageait de quitter ses fonctions dès cette année ! Le vénérable directeur ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiaste à cette idée. Mais avait-il véritablement le choix. Sa vie serait bientôt à son terme et il n'y avait rien à faire contre cela. Même l'intervention d'Hermione avait été inutile.

- C'est probablement mieux ainsi mon ami. releva Hector.

- Je ne le fais pas de gaité de cœur. conclut Dumbledore. Mais il faut parfois. il hésita. passer la main.

Le mauvais jeu de mot lui arracha un sourire ainsi qu'au médicomage et à la jeune fille. Son départ n'était pas une fin, comme la mort n'était pas une épreuve. Dans ce lieu, un tel détachement était salutaire. Hermione regardait son directeur et revit la mort de son mentor. Hector prit congé et se précipita sur une infirmière qui avait fait l'erreur de ne rien avoir dans les mains.

- Un jour, un ami m'a fait promettre d'accepter l'aide qu'on me proposait. fit Hermione sans quitter Dumbledore des yeux.

Le vieil homme paraissait toujours aussi doux et attentif, mais les étincelles qui naissaient dans ses yeux prouvaient qu'il comprenait parfaitement de qui Hermione parlait. Il s'abstint de répondre se doutant probablement que sa jeune élève n'avait pas encore fini.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui vous avez tout régenté sans demander d'aide. Elle s'arrêta. La formulation n'était pas exacte.

- J'ai grand besoin de votre aide mademoiselle Granger. fit-il d'une voix douce. Bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

- Alors, il est inutile de tricher. lança-t-elle. Combien de temps ? Dumbledore sourit.

- Guère plus de six mois. répondit-il. Bien trop court pour ce que nous avons à faire. convint-il dans la foulée.

- Vous en avez fait plus que nécessaire professeur. releva Hermione. Maintenant, c'est à nous de nous occuper des horcruxes.

Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie accéda à la requête de sa jeune élève. Il reconnut que sa détermination dans cette mission l'avait conduit à l'aveuglement. Probablement l'âge avait fini par avoir raison de sa prestance et de ses réflexes. Il était grand temps qu'il se retire de la scène avant de devenir ridicule. La jeune irlandaise ne protesta que pour la forme.

En quelques pas ils arrivèrent devant une porte gardée per deux aurors. Assurément le ministère craignait l'intervention de nouveaux agresseurs. La coupable potentielle s'étant révélée appartenir aux soutiens du jeune homme. Les gardes saluèrent Dumbledore et lui ouvrir le passage sans difficulté. Il fallut toute l'autorité du directeur pour faire entrer Hermione.

Harry reposait dans des draps blancs immaculés et parfaitement tirés. Le voir ainsi allongé donnait l'impression de voir un défunt attendant l'heure dernière. La jeune fille frissonna. Seules les longues respirations et les ondulations de sa poitrine prouvaient qu'il respirait paisiblement. Harry paraissait tranquillement et profondément endormi. La jeune irlandaise s'avisa de la présence de siège dans un coin de la pièce et commença de s'y diriger pour s'installer en attendant qu'il se réveille.

- Inutile mademoiselle Black. Hermione sût instantanément ce que serait la suite de la réplique de Dumbledore. Il n'aurait pas utilisé son nom d'emprunt si Harry dormait encore. Notre ami a beaucoup de défauts, dont celui de ne pas reconnaitre ses amis.

- Ne soyez pas injuste professeur. répliqua Hermione avec un rictus moqueur. Lui avons-nous seulement montré ? Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille visiblement impressionné.

- C'est exactement pour cela que nous sommes venus. reprit-il.

Le directeur se pencha vers Harry et lui souffla directement dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il souhaitait le voir conscient pour discuter de choses importantes. Le jeune homme ne fit pas même semblant de se réveiller. Hermione pesta contre l'arrogant mais Dumbledore lui intima de se calmer. Il était inutile d'être désagréable, tout ce qu'ils voulaient étant simplement discuter.

- Excusez-moi professeur, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Harry est responsable de la mort de Jane Olliver. répliqua Hermione.

- Responsable mais pas coupable. releva justement le vieil homme.

Hermione pensa qu'elle était aussi responsable de ces décès. Si elle n'avait pas modifié le passé, alors Harry n'aurait pas été contrôlé par Voldemort dès son entrée à Poudlard. Le débat largement factice qu'entretenaient les deux sorciers sembla porter ses fruits. Harry entrouvrit finalement une paupière.

- Je ne l'ai pas voulu, c'est arrivé. balbutia-t-il.

Dumbledore le rassura et affirma qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui expliqua qu'il était soumis à la volonté d'un sorcier plus puissant mais qu'à présent, ils allaient s'occuper de cela. Le jeune homme était très timide, renfermé comme un enfant pris en faute. Très différent en tous cas de l'odieux personnage qui la veille encore dominait son monde. La jeune irlandaise fut surprise de deviner sur son visage des attitudes qu'elle lui connaissait. Au cours de la conversation il devint même de plus en plus évident que Harry s'exprimait pour la première fois depuis des années. La possession de Voldemort semblait s'être dissipée au moins en partie.

Lorsque le dialogue fut bien installé, Harry redressé sur son oreiller écoutait attentivement ce que le directeur de l'école avait à lui apprendre. Le convalescent eut néanmoins besoin de l'aide de l'irlandaise pour défaire les draps trop serrés. Hermione s'approcha de la tête du lit et par mégarde fit tomber les affaires de Harry sur le sol. Désolée, elle remit le linge sur la chaise et s'excuse une bonne dizaine de fois.

Puis Hermione resta silencieuse et observa attentivement les réactions de Harry quand le directeur lui parla de Sirius, de l'Ordre, de la lutte contre Voldemort. Chaque information fut reçue également par le jeune homme qui ne chercha pas à fuir ses responsabilités.

- Miss Black sera votre garde-du-corps lors de la prochaine rentrée. Promettez-moi de vous conformer à ses choix.

- Subir les ordres d'une bâtarde, d'une sang de bourbe ! rugit le jeune homme. Vous plaisantez j'espère !

- Absolument pas Harry. trancha sèchement Dumbledore dont le visage venait de se fermer sous le flot d'injure.

De son côté, Hermione resta totalement impassible. Les avis et les opinions de Harry la concernant la laissait totalement indifférente. Il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, elle ne changerait pas pour autant. Par contre, Dumbledore s'irritait de cette vindicte infondée.

- Harry, quoi que tu en penses, mademoiselle Black est la personne la plus indiquée pour cette fonction. fit doucement le directeur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille. releva sagace Harry.

Il était évident qu'Albus Dumbledore ne proposait pas la protection d'Hermione mais bien sa surveillance. D'ailleurs, de quoi devraient-ils protéger Harry à Poudlard ?

- Alors autant te livrer tout de suite aux mangemorts. trancha fermement Dumbledore. Je ne serais bientôt plus capable de te protéger.

La voix de Dumbledore accusait des trémolos qu'il tentait manifestement de cacher. L'idée de sa propre mort ne paraissait pas l'angoisser. Mais ne pas parvenir à soutenir Harry lui était insupportable.

- Je ferai mon possible. admit Harry penaud. Hermione sourit.

- Ne t'angoisse pas tout de suite. Je ne suis pas un dragon et tu ne m'auras pas souvent sur le dos. Elle ajouta aussitôt. Enfin j'espère.

- Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à rattraper cette année madame. convint Harry. Hermione éclata d'un rire franc.

- Pas madame, s'il te plait, cela me vieillirait trop. D'ailleurs, je serais à l'école avec vous tous à la rentrée. Elle ajouta pour être bien comprise. En tant qu'élève.

Poliment Harry ne fit pas remarquer qu'elle ne passerait que difficilement pour une élève de 7ème année. Mais se déclara très heureux de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un.

- Je crois que la rentrée va être difficile. marmonna-t-il. Je n'ai guère envie de retrouver mes amis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurai largement le temps de convaincre les Weasley que tu n'es finalement pas un mauvais bougre. lança Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

Harry expliqua qu'il ne pensait pas à eux mais bien aux jeunes qu'il fréquentait habituellement, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle entre autres. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle avait oublié ces détails. Heureusement Dumbledore vint soutenir la jeune fille.

- Vos vrais amis, ceux qui comptent, sont ceux de votre prime enfance. fit-il sentencieux. Ils ne vous abandonneront pas. soyez-en certain.

- Je veux bien vous croire professeur. murmura Harry indubitablement peu convaincu.

- Nous reviendrons pour vous aider à vous remettre de cette épreuve. fit Dumbledore sur un ton particulièrement rassurant.

Le vieil homme salua Harry et prit la direction de la sortie. Rapidement Hermione fit de même et rejoignit Dumbledore sur le pas de la porte. Il lui fit signe de le précéder d'un geste de sa main noircie. En dehors de cet élément, rien de permettait de deviner que le vénérable directeur ne serait bientôt plus à même de diriger son institution. Pendant qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs aseptisés de l'hôpital sorcier, Hermione se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas pu prévoir ce qui s'était déjà produit dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait condamné aussi surement le vieil homme que si elle l'avait elle-même attaqué. Dumbledore sembla comprendre ce à quoi elle pensait. Il faisait toujours ainsi, et c'était difficile à supporter. Cette impression de ne pas avoir d'intimité en sa présence.

- Ne pensez pas qu'il s'agit là de votre responsabilité. murmura-t-il en désignant sa propre main.

- Vous croyez aux reliques de la mort. acheva Hermione. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse.

- Non, en effet. reprit-il. Mais ma cupidité en fut une.

Hermione ne cilla même pas. Elle savait de quoi il retournait et faisait preuve de peu de compassion pour le vénérable directeur. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi.

- J'imagine que votre baguette est celle du conte. fit-elle en désignant la poche de Dumbledore qui s'en amusa aimablement.

- Vous êtes brillante, comme toujours. Hermione eut une moue embarrassée.

- Pas plus qu'une autre professeur. répliqua-t-elle. Je suis peut-être douée. Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase.

- Vous n'êtes pas douée. trancha-t-il. Vous avez beaucoup, énormément travaillé. Bien plus que la plupart des jeunes gens de votre âge. Il laissa un silence. D'ailleurs, vous les surpassez tous.

Hermione qui était un peu embarrassée par les premiers compliments du directeur de Poudlard fut à la fois agacée par le sens de sa remarque et réconfortée par le ton employé. Il la reconnaissait comme une grande sorcière alors qu'elle-même n'en avait pas la certitude. Mais cette référence au travail marquait ses limites. Un jour, ce ne sera peut-être plus suffisant.

- Je pourrais travailler mes sorts nuits et jours, je ne saurais jamais éliminer Jedusor. convint-elle comme anéantie par sa conclusion.

- En effet, tuer n'est pas dans votre nature. répondit Dumbledore. Mais personne ne vous le demandera.

- Pardon ? s'enquit-elle. Je ne vous suis plus professeur.

- Voldemort est bien revenu, mais cette fois, c'est à Harry de l'éliminer.

Jamais au cours de leurs discussions précédentes ils n'avaient évoqué le retour de Jedusor et les événements qui avaient conduits à la mort de Jane Olliver et Nigel. La jeune fille resta interdite un moment aux côtés du vieil homme. Alors, elle n'avait pas rêvée cette confrontation.

- C'est de ma faute. murmura-t-elle. J'aurais dû prévoir et détruire l'horcruxe du médaillon avant que Jedusor ne s'en échappe.

- Êtes-vous certaine que notre ennemi se soit incarné depuis cet objet ? demanda Dumbledore en désignant la poche d'Hermione.

La jeune fille sortit le médaillon de Regulus de sa poche et le présenta sur sa paume ouverte.

- Vous m'aviez vue ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, j'aurais été contraint de renverser moi-même les affaires de Harry. s'amusa-t-il. Les deux sorciers rirent un moment de ce tour de passe-passe typiquement moldu.

Hermione se concentra un moment sur l'objet et l'habituelle sensation nauséeuse revint sans peine. Rapidement, Albus Dumbledore ausculta à son tour l'objet et eu la même conclusion. Le fragment d'âme de Jedusor était encore présent dans le médaillon.

- Donc, Harry n'est plus soumis à Jedusor. conclut Hermione.

- Probablement. convint Dumbledore. La conjonction des deux horcruxes a permis à l'âme de Voldemort de trouver assez de puissance pour sortir.

- Et pour cela, il faut une vie en échange. grimaça Hermione.

- Exactement. fit le vieil homme.

La jeune fille trembla en pensant à ce qu'ils venaient de constater. D'une certaine manière, elle était soulagée. L'horcruxe qui venait de reprendre sa réalité aurait été probablement le plus difficile à détruire. Maintenant, ils avaient un Jedusor humain à combattre. Finalement, ce ne serait peut-être pas plus ardu.

De son côté, Dumbledore paraissait moins enthousiaste que la jeune fille. L'idée d'un sorcier puissant revenu pour soumettre le monde magique à sa loi n'était guère plaisante. D'autant qu'il n'aurait probablement pas la force nécessaire pour s'y opposer efficacement.

Hermione pensa qu'il serait bon de détourner le sujet. Parce qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de répandre trop rapidement la rumeur et les sorciers qui les environnaient risquaient d'entendre tout ou partie de leur conversation.

- Monsieur. fit Hermione. Pourquoi les membres de l'ordre, et vous-même passez tant de temps à m'examiner. J'ai le sentiment d'être un rat de laboratoire.

- Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. fut la réponse surprenante de Dumbledore.

- J'imagine qu'il est indiscret de demander pourquoi. se renfrogna Hermione qui avait l'habitude des remarques élusives du vieil homme.

- Vous êtes exceptionnelle en raison de votre voyage. répondit-il contre toute attente.

- Pourtant, la magie d'un retourneur de temps n'est pas inhabituelle.

Le directeur de Poudlard ne détrompa pas immédiatement la jeune fille. Il tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait vécu une aventure hors du commun. Personne avant elle n'avait tenté un aussi long voyage dans le temps. Elle était la première jeune personne qui ait vécu plusieurs mois et même des années dans son passé en modifiant considérablement son époque et sa propre condition.

Hermione convint sans hésiter qu'elle était en effet plus mure, plus grande, plus svelte, en un mot plus jolie que son alter ego, Emma. Dumbledore se contenta de sourire en écoutant la réflexion de sa jeune élève. Plus mure ? Sa remarque montrait qu'elle restait une jeune femme naturelle et normale.

- Tous ces dérangements font de vous une source d'examen très considérable. compléta Dumbledore. Sur recommandation de monsieur Longton, nous avons empêché le ministère d'en apprendre trop sur vous. Passer entre leurs mains eut été moins agréable que vous entrainer un peu contre cette pauvre Tonks. Hermione sourit.

- J'ai fait attention à ne pas la blesser. remarqua-t-elle.

- Heureusement, elle ne s'en est pas aperçue. reprit le vieil homme. Elle aurait été vexée d'être considérée comme un piètre adversaire.

La jeune fille allait rétorquer qu'elle considérait Tonks comme un adversaire parfaitement à sa hauteur. Mais elle se retint. Rien que l'avantage de la _légilimancie_ lui permettait de la vaincre sans efforts. Sans même un recours aux sorts informulés. Avec le recul, elle comprenait pourquoi Olaf Thorsthon avait insisté pour la former à cette matière. Ainsi qu'à la vie en mer qui avait accrue la longévité de ses sorts. Hermione comprenait ce que Dumbledore voulait dire en parlant d'entrainement. Si elle était plus forte, c'était essentiellement en raison du temps passé à apprendre, à répéter, à maintenir les sorts de navigation qui s'effaçaient particulièrement vite. Á présent, elle lançait tous ses sorts avec la même détermination que si elle était encore sur la bisquine.

Ils parvenaient enfin à l'entrée de Sainte-Mangouste. Dumbledore remercia Hermione de son aide, bien qu'elle affirma n'avoir rien fait de particulier. Ils se saluèrent poliment et le directeur reprit une cheminée pour rentrer à Poudlard. La jeune irlandaise qui avait pensé faire une partie du trajet à pied changea d'avis. Elle avait envie de retrouver son père et de lui faire un bilan de la situation.

Il avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à sa tante. Elle avait besoin qu'il sache. Quoi qu'en dire Dumbledore, Jedusor était un adversaire terrifiant qu'elle aurait à affronter.

La journée avait été fastidieuse. La jeune irlandaise avait perdu sa grand-tante, avait été accusé du crime avant de se rendre compte que l'assassin était celui qu'elle s'était juré de protéger. Comme souvent, tout malheur à du bon. Á présent, Harry était libéré de la présence de Jedusor.

Néanmoins, ce dont Hermione n'avait pas conscience dans cette histoire, était le fait qu'avec la mort de Jane Olliver et de Nigel, personne ne saurait plus qu'Hermione Granger était aussi Pansy Parkinson et surtout, qu'elle était également _Seagull_.

* * *

65 Dans l'état actuel des choses, cette allusion sert essentiellement de base à une suite potentielle. On verra.

66 Utilisé pour cautériser les plaies. Avant.


	16. Chap 15 : Kiss the bride

**_Chap. 40 : "Kiss the bride"._**

Le soir, Hermione raconta à son père tout ce qu'elle avait appris de Dumbledore. Ils avaient soupé très légèrement dans la cuisine sous le regard suspicieux de Kreatur. Que la jeune fille ait été accusé de meurtre aurait plutôt amélioré encore sa position dans le classement des 10 membres de la famille Black les plus dignes d'être connus. L'elfe de maison aimait visiblement le caractère sanguinaire de la famille de ses propriétaires. Il paraissait un peu déçu qu'elle soit innocentée. Par conséquent, Kreatur la suspectait d'être lâche et de ne pas porter les responsabilités de ses actes. Malgré les dénégations de Sirius, il affectait de la considérer coupable.

Assez rapidement, Hermione eut assez de ces remarques et décida de se réfugier dans le salon du premier étage. Délaissant le piano auquel elle dédiait pourtant un temps habituellement considérable, la jeune fille s'effondra dans un canapé avant de pleurer doucement. Personne n'avait prêté attention à ses propres sentiments. Seuls comptaient les objectifs, les missions et que savait-elle encore. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle désirait était d'être un peu tranquille, de vivre une vie normale avec son père, ses amis, son petit-ami. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à Percy depuis son départ pour Sainte-Mangouste. Il était déjà tard et elle n'allait pas pouvoir le contacter, lui envoyer un hibou. La possibilité de se rendre chez lui traversa son esprit avant d'être écartée. Elle ne s'y sentait pas prête.

Progressivement, la jeune fille parvint à reprendre le dessus. Hermione n'allait pas sans cesse s'apitoyer sur elle. Si elle voulait un peu de tranquillité, il lui suffisait de prendre la distance nécessaire. Jusqu'à la fin de l'été, elle se débrouillerait pour ne pas être confronté à Dumbledore ou à Harry. Ainsi, elle pourrait profiter pleinement de ses vacances.

Avec douceur Sirius apporta un thé de Chine infusé exactement comme il le fallait. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais alors qu'elle préférait le café, le thé oolong l'apaisait, comme si il était relié à de délicats et agréables souvenirs.

- Tu te sens mieux ? fut la première question de Sirius.

- Très bien, je te remercie. J'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude. répondit Hermione avec un sourire un peu humide. Son père fit semblant de l'ignorer en s'installant à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je vais demander à Albus de te libérer de cette mission inutile. reprit-il pour soulager un peu plus sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, rassures-toi. sourit la jeune fille. J'en ai vu d'autres.

- Peut-être, mais Harry est quelqu'un de spécialement odieux. continua Sirius déterminé. Je veux seulement te protéger.

- Harry n'est plus le même. coupa Hermione. Maintenant que Jedusor est revenu.

Un cri coupa la discussion. Comme elle le présentait, Sirius fut spécialement heureux d'apprendre que son filleul était libéré de la néfaste présence de Jedusor. Cependant, l'idée que Voldemort soit de retour n'avait pas la même incidence sur son moral.

- Comment ça "revenu". s'écriait-il. Je le croyais mort et enterré.

- Mort, il l'était. Enterré, je suis bien placée pour savoir que non. sourit Hermione qui se rappelait parfaitement les conditions de son anéantissement. C'est un autre adversaire que nous avons à combattre.

Hermione expliqua par le menu la magie mise en œuvre par Jedusor pour se rendre immortel. La création des horcruxes, tant par le procédé que par les objets choisis et leur nombre, estomaqua Sirius. Il peinait à croire que tout ce qu'elle racontait pouvait être véridique. Pourtant, il restait encore des horcruxes non identifiés cachés à deux ou trois endroits différents. Hermione en détenait un, celui que son oncle adoptif avait volé, un autre se trouvait probablement à Gringott's, un autre enfin chez les Lestrange. La question n'était pas de les trouver et de les détruire. Hermione pensait que l'ordre du Phénix sous la direction de Dumbledore saurait se préoccuper de tout cela. Non, le problème était d'informer le monde magique de son retour sans passer pour des fous.

- N'est-il pas possible de le détruire une bonne fois pour toute avant qu'il ne retrouve toute sa puissance. s'enquit Sirius visiblement inquiet de revivre la guerre une nouvelle fois.

- Tant qu'il reste des horcruxes, il risque de revenir. grimaça Hermione.

- C'est pour cela qu'Albus veut que tu t'en occupe. conclut-il fâché.

- Non, c'est ma mission. coupa Hermione. Il faut que tu comprennes. C'est moi qui décide dans cette histoire, pas Dumbledore.

Le constat qu'elle venait d'énoncer, Hermione ne s'était pas préparée à l'avoir. Jusqu'au moment où elle l'avait dit, elle n'y pensait pas. Évidemment qu'elle décidait de tout. Une fois que les horcruxes seraient détruits, elle pourrait s'arrêter et profiter de l'instant présent. Rien qu'à cette idée, Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux.

- Au lit petite fille. intervint Sirius en constatant que sa fille se pelotonnait encore un peu plus contre lui. Et cette nuit, c'est toi qui garde Cassy.

- Pourquoi ? elle t'ennuie tant que cela ? s'étonna Hermione. C'est ton chat.

- Non, il semble que ce soit le tien. répondit-il d'abord. C'est juste qu'elle a décidé de me chasser de mon propre lit.

La jeune fille rit de bon cœur en imaginant les trois kilos de poils noirs pourchassant de ses câlins assidus la carcasse chaude et confortable d'un Sirius qui tente désespérément de s'enfuir. Elle allait proposer à son père de partager sa chambre mais manifestement, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. D'ailleurs, Cassy s'empresserait de le suivre dans son nouveau lit. L'irlandaise accepta donc le fardeau sans peine. En montant se coucher, elle attrapa la carpette noire qui reposait sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Cassy bâilla très ostensiblement avant de se laisser emporter par les mains délicates de la jeune fille.

**« §§§ »**

Les jours s'égrainèrent très vite. Ainsi, le 4 août arriva avant qu'Hermione ait compris qu'elle serait réquisitionnée pour les dernières mises en place du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Les préparatifs les plus importants s'achevaient sans peine avec l'aide de professionnels. Cependant, l'ensemble des membres de la famille devait terminer de ranger, d'ordonner et de nettoyer le Terrier. De son côté, Sirius s'était proposé pour recevoir certains invités qu'il n'était pas possible de loger chez les Weasley. Notamment les amis et la famille de Fleur. Du coup, Hermione s'était trouvée privée de chambre et logée chez Ginny. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Un moment, Percy avait proposé de la recevoir. En rougissant, elle avait décliné l'invitation. La cadette des Weasley en tirait un grand amusement. Elle répéta la scène si souvent au cours des trois jours qui suivirent que même Emma qui avait de l'humour ne pouvait plus supporter les mimiques de Ginny. Hermione remercia son alter-ego de son tact.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, Hermione supportait assez bien de se trouver sous le même toit que Ron et Emma. Les deux amoureux passaient finalement très peu de temps ensemble tant il y avait à faire. D'ailleurs, Percy aussi passait beaucoup de temps chez ses parents, ce que fit remarquer Molly un nombre incalculable de fois jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui explique qu'elle s'en rendait parfaitement compte.

Le soir du 5 août, les jeunes gens étaient un peu seuls. Il ne restait plus sous le grand chapiteau qui servirait dans moins de deux jours que les jumeaux, Percy et Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Emma. Percy soupçonnais ses frères de vouloir cacher quelques surprises indélicates dans les recoins de la tente. Par conséquent, il dépensait plus d'énergie à les surveiller qu'à écouter la conversation. D'une certaine manière, Hermione en était satisfaite.

- Alors, comment tu supportes mon frère ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Pour l'instant ça va. répondirent ensemble Emma et Hermione.

La rouquine s'esclaffa devant le regard étonné de l'une et l'autre des Granger. Elles avaient répondu parce qu'elles se sentaient toutes les deux également concernées. Ce qui, finalement était vrai. Hermione fut très surprise de voir Emma murmurer un sortilège de brisure sur le siège de Ginny qui s'effondra doucement sous le poids de la jeune fille. Elle-même n'aurait pas osé. Il fallait croire que les alternatives de l'histoire avaient permis que son alter-ego soit plus impulsive. Les différences d'ailleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas à cela.

Lors de leur première rencontre, Hermione avait longuement détaillé Emma. Par précaution, la jeune irlandaise avait conservé ses lunettes pour modifier un peu l'ovale de son visage. Bien que seul Clark Kent puisse croire que cela fonctionne. Dans les faits, Emma ressemblait peu à Hermione. Plus exactement, Emma concordait avec le souvenir qu'Hermione avait de son propre physique. Elle était brune avec des cheveux en broussailles, le visage rond de l'adolescence finissante, et des dents un peu longues. La jeune irlandaise sourit en coin en se souvenant que les siennes avaient été réduites à la suite d'un usage frauduleux de _polynectar_ qu'évidemment Emma n'avait pas eu à préparer.

En comparaison, Hermione était dix centimètres plus grande, mais aussi plus svelte. A posteriori, elle se satisfaisait particulièrement de son entrainement intensif. Son visage était plus effilé, son estafilade modifiant un peu l'impression qui s'en dégageait. Ron admit le matin même du mariage qu'Hermione lui avait fait peur la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en raison de cette fine cicatrice. Même la couleur et l'ondulation des cheveux d'Hermione n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux d'Emma. De ses voyages en mer étaient restée une décoloration de ses cheveux et de ses yeux[1]. Ils étaient ondulés en non frisés. Intérieurement, Hermione plaignait Emma qui devait passer un certain temps tous les matins pour se coiffer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ce problème. Quoi que cela serait mieux si elle s'attachait les cheveux au lieu de les laisser relâchés comme le faisait en général Ginny.

- Emma, je connais ta réponse. reprit Ginny. Je parlais à mon autre future belle-sœur. Hermione tourna machinalement son bracelet de cuir avant de répondre.

- Percy est positivement adorable. minauda-t-elle en imitant Fleur, ce qui amusa les jeunes gens. Et je l'aime beaucoup. acheva-t-elle.

Percy sembla entendre seulement une partie de la remarque de sa petite amie qu'il tenait distraitement entre ses bras et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de détourner son attention sur Fred et George qui courraient d'un bout à l'autre de la tente. Emma et Ginny rirent un moment de l'air désabusé qu'avait immédiatement pris Hermione. Seul Ron ne semblait pas comprendre ce que cela pouvait avoir de drôle.

- Maman est plus que satisfaite de vous voir collés l'un à l'autre. remarqua Ron. Alors que dès que j'approche Emma, elle trouve immédiatement une bricole idiote à faire. Il se renfrogna malgré le soutien tactile de son amie.

- Parce que vous êtes encore à l'école. trancha doctement Ginny.

- Merci pour moi. remarqua Hermione. Je te rappelle que je fais ma rentrée avec vous dans un mois.

- Sur ordre de Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas pareil. coupa Ron visiblement bien informé.

La jeune irlandaise constata que le vieux directeur faisait pleinement confiance aux amis d'enfance d'Harry comme il l'avait fait dans ses souvenirs. D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait rassurée. Mener cette bataille seule aurait été bien trop difficile. Elle avait encore besoin de l'amitié de Ron même s'il n'était plus question d'affection. Emma insista pour qu'Hermione lui raconte un maximum de choses sur l'enseignement en Irlande et sur les sorts qu'ils utilisent là-bas.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs spécifiques. s'excusa Hermione. Je crois que nous utilisons les mêmes sortilèges. Emma fit une moue déçue. En cela, les deux jeunes filles se ressemblaient encore.

- Il parait que tu es très douée. lança Ron. En tout cas, c'est ce que dit Tonks.

Hermione sourit. Elle savait que le jeune auror avait fait son rapport à toute la famille Weasley et il était inutile de tenter de les détromper.

- J'ai surtout une très bonne maitrise des sorts de récurage. s'exclama-t-elle en ensorcelant les balais qui trainaient au sol.

Quoi que la tente soit déjà largement nettoyée, les jeunes gens furent satisfaits de l'aide que pouvait apporter ce genre de sorts. Mais ils ne seraient pas suffisants pour écarter durablement Molly Weasley. La rouquine surtout s'inquiétait d'avoir constamment sa mère sur le dos.

- Imagine, au mariage il y aura Dean. Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? reprit Ginny avec une grimace.

- Il y aura Harry aussi. coupa Hermione pour qui l'information était anodine.

La jeune fille comprit que ce n'était le cas que pour elle. Même Percy sursauta à cette annonce. Visiblement cette idée ne satisfaisait personne. Hermione tenta d'expliquer que Dumbledore voulait le remettre sur le droit chemin et qu'il avait besoin de leur aide. Ce fut à peine suffisant pour éviter d'entendre pis que pendre du jeune homme.

- Si Dumbledore y tient. souffla Percy.

- Sirius nous l'aurait imposé de toute façon. continua Ron.

- J'ai confiance en lui. trancha Hermione. Ce qui provoqua la consternation au sein de ses amis.

- Confiance en Harry. s'exclama Fred de loin. C'est comme.

- Demander à un aspic[2] de faire une prise de sang. acheva George

Hermione soupira. Elle doutait de pouvoir leur expliquer de quoi il retournait. Dumbledore n'aurait pas permis qu'elle expliqua à tous ceux qu'elle croisait ce qu'étaient les horcruxes. Déjà elle avait tout raconté à Sirius et Dumbledore n'avait pas été très content.

La conversation dériva, évidemment, sur les incidents qui virent Hermione passer devant le tribunal du magenmagot. Ce qui le la ravit pas. Ginny essaya de minimiser le rôle de Harry dans ces effroyables événements sans convaincre. Ron et Percy se montraient terriblement durs à son propos. Même le fait qu'il ait sauvé leur jeune sœur n'était pas suffisant pour balayer le sentiment de trahison que ressentait toute la fratrie Weasley.

- Je ne peux pas vous obliger à l'aimer. conclu Hermione. Mais mon rôle sera de le protéger. Le ton de sa voix exprima une lassitude qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à montrer.

- Tu ne seras pas seule. lança Ginny, les joues légèrement rosies.

- Nous n'allons pas te laisser seule. commença George.

- Face à un dragon. acheva Fred.

Hermione sentit une bouffée d'angoisse lui enserrer la poitrine. L'évocation du dragon éveilla quelque chose dans son inconscient. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. En songe elle vit une poignée de sorciers vêtus de robes rouges plastronnée de deux lions d'or[3]. Face à eux se dressait un dragon immense qui sembla les écraser de sa stature. Elle connaissait ses hommes mais ne les distinguait pas. Leur sort l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Hermione se voyait fuir alors qu'elle aurait voulu les aider.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Ginny en se penchant vers Hermione. La jeune irlandaise fut tirée de son rêve.

- Pas de problème. sourit faussement Hermione qui savait que ces images la hanteraient pendant un moment, plusieurs jours peut-être.

Du bruit venant de l'entrée de la tente interrompit le flot de question qui suivit l'absence d'Hermione. Fred et George venaient de faire exploser une de leurs inventions et un groupe de papillons multicolores traversa la tente avant de se désagréger en une pluie de colorants qui tâchèrent les robes des sorciers malheureux qui se trouvaient dessous. Ginny et Hermione les premières concernées furent les plus désagréables à leur encontre.

- Je te l'avais dit. s'exclama George. Ce n'est pas au point.

- Pas grave, il nous reste deux jours. rétorqua Fred en haussant les épaules.

- Allez donc faire vos âneries ailleurs. scanda Ginny écarlate.

Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, les jumeaux prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous. Leurs tenues devenues proprement inutilisables, Ginny et Hermione se proposèrent d'aller enfin se coucher. Le lendemain ne serait pas une journée facile. Tout le monde acquiesça sans difficultés.

Dans la chambre des filles cependant, la lumière brilla encore un moment. Entre petites taquineries et fous-rires, elles s'échangèrent longtemps leurs anecdotes et expériences. Hermione trouvait cela délassant.

**« §§§ »**

Tôt le matin du 6, Hermione descendit dans les champs qui entourent le Terrier. Par habitude, elle aimait s'entrainer avant même de déjeuner. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Mais la jeune irlandaise n'en avait cure. Á la limite, elle préférait ne pas être observée dans ses échauffements.

Elle commença par appeler sa baguette qu'elle avait à dessein laissée sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre de leur chambre. Sans difficulté, ni même le moindre effort, l'objet vint se poser dans sa main. Depuis sa confrontation avec Jedusor, Hermione savait pouvoir faire entièrement confiance dans sa baguette.

Rapidement Hermione procéda à quelques étirements, histoire de s'échauffer les muscles comme le font les moldus. C'était une idée d'Al' et elle était très utile. Hermione se demanda qui pouvait être Al'. Une fois son corps prêt à subir l'entrainement, elle avisa un tronc d'arbre reposant un peu plus loin. Elle le redressa et s'en servit comme cible.

L'irlandaise était dans le champ depuis un moment. Lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre. Un jeune homme massif, à la démarche chaloupé, s'approcha et demanda dans un anglais très approximatif, rugueux.

- C'est ici le Terrier ? Je venir pour mariage. fit le jeune homme.

- Derrière la haie, vous avez un chemin. fit Hermione en tournant seulement la tête. Vous le suivez sur la droite et c'est à deux cents mètres.

- Merci. Fraulein.

- De rien. répondit Hermione entre les dents.

Elle s'appliqua à reprendre son entrainement. Le tronc d'arbre était à présent méconnaissable. De profondes entailles le marquaient sur toute sa hauteur. Un sort de _sectum sempra_ le déchiqueta en cure-dents. Un sifflement admiratif surgit de derrière Hermione. Cette fois, elle se tourna prestement, pointant sa baguette vers l'inconnu.

- Je pas trouver. fit-il en levant les mains.

- Suivez-moi. fit Hermione en ramassant sa cape de voyage qu'elle enfila pour ne pas avoir froid après tous ces efforts.

Elle s'engagea dans le petit chemin sans même un regard pour le jeune homme. Arrivée au chemin, elle continua vers la gauche et rapidement, le Terrier apparut.

- Vous voyez, ce n'était pas difficile. ironisa-t-elle.

- Vous dire droite. se défendit l'étranger. Il avait l'air tellement certain de son fait que la jeune fille s'excusa de s'être trompée.

Elle lui tendit la main en guise de signe de paix. Mais aussi pour se présenter à lui.

- Hermione Black. enchantée.

- Viktor Krum. répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Ich hätte die Kenntnis. gesollt, ich bin idiotisch[4]. fit-elle.

- Sie sprechen ebensogut deutsch, daß Sie sich im Zauber schützen.[5] répondit-il visiblement satisfait d'utiliser sa langue maternelle.

- Ich habe einen guten Professor gehabt.[6] s'amusa-t-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'il ignorait qu'il s'agissait de lui.

- Sind Sie einer der mit der Sicherheit belasteten Agenten? [7] s'enquit-il visiblement très impressionné par ce qu'il avait vu dans le champ.

- Unbedingt nicht bin ich eine Freundin der Familie. Kommen Sie mit mir, Bitte, wir angekommen sind.[8] sourit Hermione.

- Diese Karriere ist für Sie bestimmt. Das ist eine Evidenz.[9] Continua Viktor. Hermione le regarda perplexe, elle n'y avait pas réfléchi.

- Danke werde ich daran denken, wenn ich Diplomiert sein werde.[10] répondit-elle en riant.

- Sie hätte ich während des Turniers treffen sollen. Ich hätte weniger leicht gewonnen.[11] fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione un peu gênée le remercia et lui ouvrit la porte de la cuisine pour le laisser entrer. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à rencontrer Viktor Krum. D'une certaine manière, c'était prévisible, il avait été un concurrent du tournoi des trois sorciers. Et visiblement, il avait gagné dans cette réalité. Dans la cuisine se trouvaient déjà Fleur et Molly. La française se jeta au cou de son ami et Molly resta interdite.

- Victor Krum, Einer ihrer Freunde, wer absichtlich aus Deutschland gekommen ist[12] lança Hermione dans la langue de Goethe. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Molly. La jeune irlandaise ne comprit pas tout de suite.

- Molly, je vous présente un de mes amis. reprit Fleur qui n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation.

- Viktor Krum, c'est cela. coupa Molly.

- En effet, enchanté madame. fit l'allemand.

Les présentations furent suivies de la proposition de servir un copieux déjeuner à tous ceux qui se trouvaient déjà dans la cuisine.

- J'ignorais que tu parlais aussi allemand. S'enquit Fleur narquoise.

- Pour tout dire, je ne le savais pas non plus. répondit Hermione embêtée.

Lorsque les jeunes gens furent installés, ils discoururent longuement en français, en allemand, mais aussi avec quelques interjections en gaëliques. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Hermione se sentait évidemment plus proche d'eux qui avaient son âge. Les récits qu'ils firent du tournoi des trois sorciers la surprirent beaucoup, sans la présence d'un quatrième, ce fut beaucoup plus calme. Surtout, personne n'était mort à cause de Voldemort. Percy s'inquiétant de la disparition de sa douce vint les rejoindre et ne parut pas spécialement surpris de la présence de Viktor. Ce fut bien différent lorsque Ron descendit à son tour. Ginny et Emma s'amusèrent longtemps de son visage inexpressif, figé de surprise lorsqu'il vit le joueur de Quidditch dans sa cuisine. Il ne parvint qu'à bégayer quelques politesses creuses. Au point que Viktor s'inquiéta discrètement, en allemand, de son état de santé mental. Ce fut au tour des aînés de se moquer du jeune roux.

Quoi qu'il en fût, Fleur et Viktor Krum rejoignirent rapidement Bill qui voulait lui faire visiter un certain nombre de sites intéressant du pays. Hermione se résigna sans mal à rester avec Ginny et Ron. La journée passa presque entièrement sans qu'ils puissent prendre du temps pour discuter. Molly Weasley fit ranger pour la énième fois l'intérieur du Terrier par les trois filles, l'extérieur par tous les garçons disponibles. Ce qui se limita ce jour-là aux jumeaux et à Ron.

Le soir, aucun ne pensa à s'attarder et ils filèrent se coucher. La journée du lendemain serait longue. L'excitation commençait à s'insinuer dans chacun d'eux et les empêcha malgré toute la fatigue de trouver le sommeil rapidement.

**« §§§ »**

Les quelques mariages auxquels Hermione avait assisté étaient surtout de petites cérémonies bâclées dans des champs irlandais. Les combattants s'unissaient parfois un peu prestement lorsque le danger s'approchait un peu trop. D'ailleurs, certaines étaient surtout des unions catholiques tout à fait semblables à celles des moldus. Cette interpénétration entre les deux mondes était vraiment représentative de ce qui était devenu son pays.

Tout comme la plupart des résidents du Terrier, Hermione était donc terriblement excitée par l'imminence du mariage. Fleur était depuis le matin apprêtée par Molly, sa mère, et une couturière. Sa sœur et Ginny étaient les demoiselles d'honneurs et subissaient les mêmes préparatifs. De leur côté, Emma et Hermione se préparèrent dans la chambre de la jeune rouquine. Elles prirent leur temps, observant parfois Ron et ses frères faire le service en accueillant les invités. Leurs tenues amusèrent un peu Hermione et son alter-ego. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait des serveurs et pas non plus de simples invités. La jeune irlandaise vit même l'un des jumeaux glisser de petits sachets dans les poches de certains invités. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas pour eux, mais bien pour les mariés.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, alors qu'un quart de ce temps eut été suffisant, les deux jeunes filles furent prêtes. Hermione avait choisi une robe moldue de très bon goût correspondant à sa ligne. Un long drapé lui couvrait les jambes et le haut, en tissu coordonné, donnait l'impression de n'être que du tissu froissé délicatement. Le tout était un assemblage d'une surprenante complexité et l'enfiler n'était pas si aisé. Elle avait agrémentée sa tenue d'un collier d'or fin offert par Sirius et portant une délicate opale, avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties, évidemment. Pour une fois, elle avait décidé de discipliner ses cheveux en un délicat chignon retenu par des pinces décorées. Quelques mèches folles s'épanouissaient artistiquement. La jeune irlandaise était très satisfaite du résultat obtenu elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se coiffer.

De son côté, Emma avait opté pour une robe flottante couleur lilas assortie avec de hauts talons. Par ailleurs, ses cheveux étaient lisses et brillants. Hermione ne doutait pas un instant que Ron fondrait littéralement devant le spectacle. La jeune fille fit un éclatant sourire à Hermione en lui proposant de descendre. L'irlandaise ne pouvait refuser et la suivit en riant.

Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent Percy qui ne laissa pas s'échapper sa petite amie aussi facilement. Il était ravi de pénétrer sous la tente avec une telle grâce à son bras. Une sorte de répétition de son propre mariage déclara-t-il à Hermione en entrant sous les regards émus et ravis de Molly et d'Arthur. Ils allèrent s'installer sur les premiers rangs réservés à la famille Weasley. Sirius y attendait impatiemment sa fille qu'il sembla avoir du mal à reconnaitre.

- Tu es radieuse. balbutia-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Toi aussi papa. convint Hermione après un regard. Mais j'aurais évité les chaussettes moutarde avec une robe aussi sobre. fit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Sirius dévisagea sa fille et se demanda comment elle avait su qu'elles étaient ses chaussettes. En tournant la tête, Hermione se retint de rire. Elle y était allé au bluff, et, à voir la tête ahurie de son père, elle avait touché juste. C'était bien son genre de faire attention à tout, sauf au détail essentiel.

Auprès de Sirius se tenait un Harry Potter transfiguré. Au lieu d'une tenue voyante comme il en revêtait encore lors de son anniversaire chez Jane Olliver, il portait une robe classique bien coupée mais pas ostentatoire. D'une certaine manière, elle ressemblait aux robes des Weasley. Hermione soupçonna Sirius d'avoir insisté pour qu'Harry se décide pour cette robe. En la voyant, Harry eut un sourire un peu crispé, gêné.

- Bonjour madame. fit-il en regardant ses pieds.

- Hi Harry. répondit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu vas mieux ?

Le jeune homme reprit des couleurs et lui indiqua qu'il se sentait bien plus en forme. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars, ni de migraines. Il n'avait plus envie d'insulter tout le monde à longueur de journée. Sirius écoutait ces explications avec un sourire radieux. Il retrouvait visiblement son filleul tel qu'il était avant son entrée à Poudlard.

- C'est comme si je me relevais d'un long rêve. conclut-il.

- J'en suis ravie. confirma Hermione avec un grand sourire. Elle le trouvait encore un peu fragile. Ou était-ce elle qui avait beaucoup changée ?

Les membres de la fratrie Weasley dans le dos d'Hermione ne paraissaient pas aussi satisfaits. Puis, un sens d'anticipation nerveuse avait rempli le chapiteau, le murmure de général cassé par des jaillissements occasionnels de rire excités Arthur et Molly Weasley flânaient debout sur le bas-côté, souriant aux parents. Madame Weasley portait un ensemble tout neuf de robe longue colorée par améthyste avec un chapeau assorti. Un peu plus tard Bill et Charlie se levaient à l'avant du chapiteau, les deux robes longues, avec de plus grandes roses blanches dans leurs boutonnières ; Fred siffla et il y eu une manifestation de rire nerveux des cousins de Veela. La foule devint silencieuse pendant que la musique gonflait de ce qui semblait être des ballons d'or.

- Ooooh ! dit Emma, en pivotant sur son siège pour regarder l'entrée.

Un grand soupir collectif des sorcières et des magiciens rassemblés éclata quand comme Monsieur Delacour et Fleur arrivèrent marchant dans l'allée centrale, Monsieur Delacour rebondissant et rayonnant. Fleur portait une robe blanche très simple et semblait émettre une lueur forte et argentée. Tandis que son rayonnement obscurcissait habituellement chacun autrement par comparaison, aujourd'hui elle embelli tout le monde pendant un moment. Ginny et Gabrielle, les deux demoiselles d'honneur étaient en robes d'or, elles semblaient encore plus jolies que d'habitude

- Mesdames et messieurs, dit une voix légèrement monotone, avec un léger choc, Hermione reconnut le même petit magicien qui avait présidé l'enterrement de Dumbledore, maintenant se tenant devant Bill et Fleur. Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de ces deux êtres…

Le silence le plus absolu se fit pendant la cérémonie. Une fois ou deux on entendit Hagrid se moucher bruyamment dans son éternel mouchoir à carreaux. Même la tante Muriel se retint de donner trop ouvertement son avis sur chaque phrase de l'officiant. Le regard qu'Hermione lui avait adressé lors de son arrivée avait probablement aidé.

- … alors je vous déclare unis pour la vie.

Le magicien avec une chevelure onduleuse mis sa main au-dessus des têtes de Bill et Fleur et une douche d'étoiles argentées tombèrent sur eux, se développant en spirales autour de leurs figures maintenant enlacées. Fred et George menaient les applaudissements. Les oiseaux du paradis et les cloches d'or minuscules volaient et flottaient sur eux, ajoutant leurs chansons et carillons au vacarme.

- Mesdames et messieurs ! appela le magicien. Pouvez-vous vous lever?

Tous le firent ainsi que la tante Muriel maugréant à l'oreille ; il fait encore tourner sa baguette magique. Les chaises sur lesquelles ils s'étaient assis se levèrent avec élégance dans les airs pendant que les murs de toile du chapiteau disparaissaient, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvent sous une verrière soutenue par les poteaux d'or, avec une vue glorieuse du verger ensoleillé et de la campagne environnante.

Après, la piscine d'or fondit et écarta le centre du chapiteau pour former une piste de danse brillante autour de laquelle de petites tables blanches, flottaient avec élégance de nouveau sur la terre ferme, et la main d'or s'assembla en un podium[13].

Hermione ne regretta pas un instant d'être venue pour assister à tout cela. Le public s'égailla rapidement pour procéder aux remerciements. La famille laissant sans hésiter son tour.

Hermione tira Harry hors de portée des invités les plus récalcitrants à sa présence. Manifestement, dans la famille Weasley il n'avait pas aussi bonne presse que dans celle de Sirius.

- Tu n'as pas honte de venir ici. remarqua Ron acide.

- Ron, arrête! lui intima Emma.

- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, Ron. reprit Hermione. Les gens et les choses changent.

- J'aimerai voir ça. lança Percy qui resta face à son amie. Hermione en fut passablement blessée.

- Désolée, mademoiselle Black. bredouilla Harry. Je vais aller m'assoir dans un coin et attendre. Ne vous fâchez pas avec vos amis pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. s'exclama Hermione en désignant Harry.

Ils convinrent que ce genre de remarques n'était pas dans les habitudes de Harry. Du moins pas de celui qu'ils connaissaient. Habillement, Hermione expliqua que le choc qu'il avait subi lors du décès de Jane Olliver l'avait profondément perturbé. Avec l'aide de psychiatres de Sainte-Mangouste, il avait fait un gros travail sur lui pour reconnaitre qu'il faisait fausse route. Á présent, il devait se reconstruire. Pour cela, affirma Hermione, il avait besoin de leur aide.

- Bienvenue au Terrier. fit Ginny en serrant prestement le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Elle fut visiblement déçue de constater que Harry n'avait pas de réactions particulières. Il lui fit néanmoins une réponse polie. Dans la foulée, Percy accepta de lui laisser une chance et lui proposa de se serrer la main. Ce qu'ils firent rapidement, sans s'attarder. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas à leurs côtés et ils ne firent pas de commentaires. Emma avait déjà choisi son camp. Il ne restait que Ron. Hermione était un peu gênée. Dans ses souvenirs, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Á présent, ils étaient les pires ennemis.

Hermione aurait voulu l'aide de Dumbledore ou de Sirius. Elle sentait que la situation n'était pas favorable malgré l'ambiance générale. D'un regard, elle aperçut Dumbledore en grande conversation avec un sorcier de taille moyenne, plutôt mince, voire efflanqué, et Arthur Weasley. La jeune fille connaissait cet homme mais ne pouvait se remémorer son nom. L'un de ses soutiens étant indisponible, Hermione chercha à trouver Sirius. Á sa grande surprise, elle ne le vit pas sous la tente. En désespoir de cause, rabibocher Ron et Harry lui incombait.

- Ronald Weasley. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Harry a montré qu'il avait de l'estime pour ta famille. scanda-t-elle peu convaincue par ses propres mots. Ginny et Percy semblaient comprendre l'allusion. Ron visiblement pas.

- Il n'aime rien ni personne. répondit le jeune homme. Qu'il aille chez ses amis Malefoy et compagnie. C'est là-bas sa vraie place.

- Il a raison madame. susurra Harry, puis plus fort. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps.

- Mais, Harry. bablutia Ginny.

- Tu transmettras mes sincères félicitations à ton frère, Ginny. Avec un malheureux rictus il poursuivit. Au revoir.

- Harry. coupa Hermione sèchement. Tu restes ici. On ne va pas s'abaisser à subir les humeurs d'un gardien de quidditch borné.

L'estocade porta. Non pas parce que Ron n'était pas borné, il l'était et le resta toute sa vie et cela, c'est le problème d'Emma. Mais bien parce que dans cette réalité, Ron n'était jamais devenu gardien de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor. Les regards malveillants qui couvaient Harry, se reportèrent sur Hermione. La jeune irlandaise eut quelques instants de doute avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise.

- Quand on ne sait pas tenir sur un balai, on s'abstient de commentaire. s'exclama Ron visiblement vexé.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de rappeler qu'Harry a toujours refusé sa candidature pour entrer dans l'équipe. reprit Emma moins cordiale qu'à son habitude. Hermione grimaça, elle venait de faire un très gros impair.

- Excusez-moi. coupa Harry. Peut-être que je devrais revoir Ronald en action.

La proposition surprit tous les Weasley présents. Bien moins Hermione il fallait le reconnaitre. L'idée fit son chemin dans le crâne roux de Ron. Pendant que Percy et sa sœur s'empressaient d'aller préparer trois balais pour faire une démonstration au capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor.

- Tu ferais ça ? s'étonna Emma qui gardait la tête sur les épaules et craignait une mauvaise blague.

- Si Ronald est vraiment bon, je serais idiot de ne pas l'intégrer à l'équipe. remarqua Harry en haussant les épaules comme s'il n'était finalement question que de bon sens.

- Cela peut attendre la rentrée. commença Emma.

Mais un regard incendiaire d'Hermione mit fin à la phrase. S'il était possible d'apaiser les tensions entre les deux garçons dès à présent, ils gagneraient du temps. Ron semblait extatique. L'idée d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch lui tournait la tête. Il en avait tant rêvé qu'il ne croyait plus trop à cette proposition. Reprenant contenance, il indiqua à Emma, Harry et Hermione le chemin du terrain où il donnerait sa représentation.

- Harry. glissa Hermione à son protégé. Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs. Tu aurais bien trop à perdre.

- Je veux sincèrement voir de quoi il est capable. répondit Harry en la dévisageant de ses grands yeux verts. Sa sœur aussi. ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione sourit pour elle. Les choses redevenaient normales. Il fallait reconnaitre que Ginny Weasley était proprement adorable dans sa tenue.

Ils parvinrent rapidement sur les arrières du terrier. Ginny avait enfilé une robe de quidditch pour éviter de salir sa tenue de bal. Percy et Ron firent de même. Harry et Emma s'installèrent sur la pelouse pour observer les évolutions des trois joueurs. Hermione resta debout derrière eux. Percy était nettement surclassé par ses cadets et il fallut l'intervention des jumeaux quelques minutes plus tard pour rendre plus intéressante la démonstration.

D'un coup, Hermione sentit une main se poser sur son épaule droite et un souffle le long de sa joue gauche.

- Alors ma grande. fit Sirius. Comment se passent les réconciliations ?

- Pour l'instant, tout se joue sur des balais. ricana Hermione qui attrapa la tête de son père pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. Où as-tu disparu ainsi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère que je sache. taquina le dernier des Black.

- Très malin Patmol. souffla la jeune fille.

- J'avais des choses à régler entre Xénophilius Lovegood et Krum. fit-il. Cela intéresse beaucoup Dumbledore d'ailleurs.

- Encore une de ses missions que l'on ne comprendra que dans six mois. répliqua Hermione agacée par les mauvaises habitudes du directeur de Poudlard. Heureusement, pensait-elle, les principaux concernés sont protégés de toutes ses manipulations.

Après une pirouette magnifiquement exécutée, Ginny vint se poser en plein centre de l'espace ouvert qui servait de terrain de quidditch. Ses frères en liesse virent rapidement la rejoindre. Aux dires d'Emma, ils avaient été spécialement grandioses. Dans ces conditions, Sirius et sa fille ne se privèrent pas de joindre leurs applaudissements à ceux d'Harry et d'Emma.

- Alors ? s'enquit Ron en se précipitant vers Harry.

- Nous devrons refaire les auditions à la rentrée, mais je pense déjà que toi et Ginny vous avez largement le niveau pour entrer dans l'équipe. admit Harry en serrant la main du rouquin.

Emma se précipita au cou de son ami et l'embrassa goulûment. Hermione détourna le regard en serrant les paupières pour retenir son émotion. Percy revint rapidement changé, suivit de Ginny et des jumeaux. Il enlaça Hermione pour l'embrasser à son tour, ce qui remonta le moral de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne vit pas son père qui prit prestement le chemin de la tente sans même signaler son départ.

L'ambiance entre Harry et Ron fut donc des plus aimables le reste de la soirée. Ils eurent même la chance de pouvoir discuter avec Viktor Krum qui leur raconta ses anecdotes, ses souvenirs et évoqua même certaines de ses techniques de vol. Les jeunes filles, à part Ginny, s'ennuyèrent à mourir. Heureusement, Hermione avait Percy pour danser, Emma se contenta souvent de cousins Weasley, et même une ou deux fois, accepta les invitations de Viktor Krum. Ron ne fit aucune allusion et sembla ne rien voir. Ce qui amusa Hermione tant ses propres souvenirs de la question étaient cuisants.

**« §§§ »**

Après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, et leur départ pour leur lune de miel, l'ambiance au Terrier devint plus sage. Progressivement tout redevint normal. Harry retourna auprès des Dursley, Hermione et Sirius retournèrent au square Grimaurd. La différence étant qu'ils recevaient régulièrement Harry et se rendait tout aussi fréquemment au Terrier.

Hermione, tout comme Sirius et Dumbledore, était très satisfaite des progrès du jeune homme. Il faisait à présent un filleul acceptable pour Sirius. Ils s'invitèrent même plusieurs fois avec lui chez les Weasley et l'opportunité qu'il avait donnée à Ginny et Ron d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison aidait à améliorer les rapports.

Enfin, l'été s'acheva bien trop vite au goût des adolescents. Hermione profitait pleinement d'avoir tous ses amis sous la main, même si Emma lui avait ravi son Ron. Elle bénéficiait d'un lot de consolation tout à fait acceptable en la personne de Percy. D'ailleurs, à la réflexion, elle trouvait Percy plus intéressant que son cadet. Elle aussi avait grandi manifestement.

* * *

67 Véridique. si si.

[2] L'aspic est une variété de vipère.

68 Pour être exact. De gueule à deux lions léopardés d'or passants.

70 J'aurais dû le savoir. Suis-je idiote

71 Vous parlez aussi bien allemand que vous vous défendez en sortilèges.

72 J'ai eu un bon professeur.

73 Vous êtes l'un des agents chargés de la sécurité ?

74 Absolument pas, je suis une amie de la famille. Venez avec moi, s'il vous plait, nous sommes arrivés.

75 Cette carrière vous est destinée. C'est une évidence.

76 Merci, j'y penserai quand je serai diplômée.

77 C'est vous que j'aurais dû rencontrer lors du tournoi. J'aurais gagné moins facilement.

78 Viktor Krum, un de ses amis venu exprès d'Allemagne.

78 For more details, see J.K Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows,_ chapter 8. You really thought that I would re-write all of this!


	17. Chap 16 : Dans un compartiment

**_Chap. 41 : Dans un compartiment._**

C'était enfin le grand jour. Pour la première fois depuis probablement des années, Hermione reprenait le chemin de l'école. Elle se sentait aussi excitée que s'il s'agissait de sa première rentrée. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle préférait. Retrouver l'école, ses amis ou les livres de la bibliothèque. La jeune fille s'était abstenue de s'ouvrir de cette excitation à son père. Sirius aurait indubitablement déduit qu'elle était essentiellement attirée par les livres.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait pratiquement lu la totalité des ouvrages contenus dans la bibliothèque du square Grimaurd. Elle n'avait pas tout retenu, loin de là. Mais cela l'avait occupé pendant les longues journées passées toute seule à attendre que Percy ou Sirius daigne lui rendre visite.

Á la demande d'Hermione, Sirius avait abandonné l'idée de se rendre à King Cross en métropolitain. Non pas que le moyen de transport moldu la gêna, mais essentiellement parce que l'idée de descendre sous terre l'indisposait grandement. Merlin seul savait pourquoi. Galamment, Sirius n'avait pas cherché à percer ce mystérieux refus.

Pour faciliter les choses, Sirius et sa fille allèrent chercher Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. Habituellement, le jeune homme finissait ses vacances chez les Malefoy et s'était bien la première fois en six ans qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de le garder avec eux aussi longtemps.

En arrivant au 10 Privet Drive, Hermione s'inquiéta de voir comment Harry vivait. Dans ses souvenirs, il lui avait raconté qu'il avait vécu sous l'escalier avant d'obtenir la seconde chambre de Dudley. Pétunia et Vernon Durlsey se montrant particulièrement odieux avec leur neveu, Harry n'avait de cesse d'espérer repartir au plus vite. Le voir cette fois se réfugier à leurs côtés étonnait la jeune irlandaise.

Le quartier moldu ressemblait à tout autre quartier. Hermione s'y sentait relativement à l'aise, elle qui venait d'une famille de moldus. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'expliquait son aisance. Elle n'avait pas fait le lien entre son trajet au bras se Sirius et son intervention peu après la disparition des parents de Harry.

D'un geste sûr, Sirius frappa la porte d'entrée. Et, rien ne se produisit. Hermione regarda l'encadrement et appuya doucement sur la sonnette. L'ouverture de la porte fut presque instantanée. Sirius dévisagea sa fille visiblement très surpris.

- Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon aiment par-dessus tout la normalité, papa. ricana-t-elle. Les mol…elle se reprit. Les gens normaux utilisent les sonnettes.

- Et comment tu connais ça toi ? fit-il en pointant le petit bouton à son tour.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Il devait bien savoir qu'elle ne saurait pas lui dire. Contre toute attente, la tante Pétunia qui venait d'ouvrir à ses "invités" parut très contente de les voir. Avoir caché leurs robes de sorciers en vêtements moldus devait favoriser cet accueil. Pétunia leur proposa poliment d'entrer. Ils ne purent refuser, Harry n'étant pas encore prêt à partir. D'une voix douce Pétunia interpela son neveu.

- Harry, mon chéri, dépêches-toi ton parrain est arrivé.

- J'arrive ma tante. répondit la voix étouffée de Harry.

Hermione vit Dudley arriver de la cuisine en portant un plateau couvert de biscuit, de tasses et d'une théière visiblement pleine et surtout fumante. Il s'élança dans le salon en ayant à peine un regard pour les arrivants. Sous la conduite de Pétunia, Hermione et Sirius y furent également conduits.

Ils y furent reçus avec beaucoup d'amabilité par Vernon qui, s'il n'avait pas changé physiquement, avait considérablement évolué en ce qui concernait les sorciers. Il serra chaleureusement les mains de Sirius et d'Hermione en les invitant à s'assoir le temps que son "cher neveu" descende. Hermione n'en croyait ni ses oreilles ni ses yeux. Les conditions de vie de Harry au 10 Privet Drive étaient plus que confortables. Bien loin en tout cas des récits qu'il en avait fait dans ce qui était définitivement une autre vie.

Ils discutèrent un moment de choses et d'autres. Vernon Dursley essayait de paraitre à son aise mais il était facile de constater que de parler de commerce international sorcier, de ministère de la magie, n'était pas véritablement dans ses préoccupations habituelles. Hermione était surtout très intéressée par Dudley. Bien qu'il ait décidé de ne pas participer à la conversation, il n'en manquait pas un mot. Finalement, la jeune irlandaise décida de le prendre à parti.

- Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois. fit-elle joyeusement, comme si ils étaient bons amis.

- Bien. commença-t-il. Beaucoup mieux, grâce à votre sort de protection. acheva-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je pense que vous n'en avez plus besoin de toute façon. continua Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous le savez, mais, c'est vrai. s'exclama Dudley. Harry est beaucoup plus sympathique depuis qu'il est passé à… vous savez.

Les sorciers comprirent évidemment de quoi il retournait. Même l'oncle Vernon eut un hochement de tête approbateur. D'une certaine manière, Hermione était contente que le jeune homme n'ait pas prononcé le nom de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ces hôpitaux et si Harry avait entendu leur conversation, l'allusion à un traitement psychiatrique n'était pas des plus flatteurs.

- Nous aimons Harry comme notre fils Dudley. convint Vernon. Ils ont reçu, autant que possible la même éducation.

- Mais Harry est tellement extraordinaire. coupa Pétunia visiblement très fière de son neveu. Le visage de Dudley se voila un moment devant l'admiration maternelle réservée à un autre que lui.

- Pas tant que cela, ma tante. intervint Harry. Si vous voyiez ce qu'Hermione est capable de faire, vous me trouveriez misérable.

- Harry, ne dit pas cela. coupèrent ensemble l'intéressée et la tante d'Harry.

Les hommes présents ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner devant les mines déconfites des deux femmes. L'une parce que modeste et supportant mal ces éloges qu'elle ne comprenait pas, l'autre parce que cela contredisait évidemment ses convictions les plus profondes.

Disposant de moyens de transports magiques, la famille Black et Harry n'étaient pas pressés de partir. Ils devisèrent un certain temps avec les Dursley. Sirius était satisfait de constater que son filleul était devenu plus responsable et plus gentil avec sa famille et ses voisins. Hermione jaugeait encore les progrès effectués et ceux restant à faire. Ainsi, elle remarqua que le jeune homme avait encore parfois des éclairs désagréables dans les yeux lorsqu'on insinuait qu'il n'était pas exceptionnel. Pourtant, il tenait un discours chaque fois empreint de modestie. Pour la jeune irlandaise, cela ressemblait encore beaucoup trop aux méthodes du jeune Jedusor. Elle aurait à surveiller ce comportement.

Finalement, ils prirent congé et promirent de se revoir au cours des prochaines vacances. Pour une fois, Harry avait daigné accepter de rentrer chez eux pendant une partie de ses congés. Sirius s'étant égoïstement arrogé le reste. Pour ne pas ennuyer leurs hôtes, les sorciers quittèrent Privet Drive de la manière la plus moldue qui soit. Á pied. Et ils transplanèrent dès qu'ils eurent passé le coin de la rue.

**« §§§ »**

Parvenue sur les quais 9-3/4, Hermione regarda le train menant à Poudlard dans toute la splendeur de sa mécanique parfaitement entretenue. Les chromes et les aciers polis rutilaient de tous leurs feux. Les wagons avaient été soigneusement repeints et brillaient d'un éclat rougeoyant un peu agressif. Comme à chaque nouvelle année, le Poudlard Express se présentait sous son meilleur jour. Déjà les élèves et leurs parents se pressaient de toute part pour, qui entrer dans l'un des wagons, qui serrer bien fort sa progéniture.

Sans difficultés, Sirius, Harry et Hermione trouvèrent Molly Weasley et tous ses enfants qui composaient une masse rousse conséquente. Ron faisait son ultime rentrée, tout comme Harry et Emma. De son côté, Ginny entamait sa pénultième année. Les jumeaux étaient venus pour soutenir leurs cadets et se gausser un petit peu aussi. Eux, ils étaient diplômés et s'engageaient dans une carrière de vendeurs, chacun dans une boutique différente en attendant d'avoir les fonds suffisants pour ouvrir leur propre commerce. La raison de la présence de Percy sur le quai était plus prosaïque. C'était là la dernière opportunité pour voir sa petite amie avant les prochaines vacances.

Les voyant arriver, il se précipita pour étreindre Hermione. La jeune fille se laissa faire en rougissant, elle aimait bien les assiduités de son ami. Sirius racla sa gorge pour que son potentiel gendre prenne conscience de la situation. Il présenta sa main au jeune roux en guise de salutation. Percy, penaud s'en saisit et vit sa main broyée par la poigne de Sirius qui le transperçait d'un regard désagréable. Prudemment, Harry s'était replié vers le bord du quai feignant d'ignorer l'incident. Hermione héla Molly et ses enfants dans l'espoir de désarmer ce conflit qu'elle ne comprenait guère. Elle réalisa que Sirius avait rarement eu l'occasion de la voir dans les bras de Percy.

- Papa, c'est déplacé d'être jaloux comme ça. glissa-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de son père.

- Moi ! Jaloux ! la bonne blague. ricana Sirius.

Instantanément, Sirius redevint égal à lui-même, accorte et boute en train comme il l'était toujours. Molly arriva et salua chaleureusement Harry, Sirius et Hermione. Peut-être pas dans cet ordre précis. Mais, tous eurent le droit à un généreux câlin. Ceci fait, il fut temps de se précipiter dans les wagons du Poudlard Express.

- Promets-moi de m'écrire de temps en temps. s'enquit Sirius.

- Tous les jours si tu veux. ricana Hermione qui tentait de prendre sa respiration entre deux baisers fougueux.

- Á moi aussi ! intervint Percy.

- Il faudra que je fasse attention à ne pas mélanger mon courrier. répliqua Hermione avec un air mutin à son petit-ami. Sinon mon père risque de faire une attaque. Pour accroitre la pression psychologique sur Sirius, elle embrassa à pleine bouche son ami qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Sirius fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Semblant seulement, le regard noir qu'il lança à Percy montrait parfaitement qu'il avait entendu la remarque de sa fille. Il paraissait inquiet du potentiel contenu de ces courriers. Toujours galant, Percy hissa la malle d'Hermione dans le train. Sirius aida Harry à faire de même. La jeune irlandaise aperçut la chevelure rousse de Ginny être happée dans un compartiment proche. Les préfets Ron et Emma disposèrent leurs affaires dans le compartiment qui leur était réservé. Restés seuls, Harry et Hermione se mirent en quête d'un compartiment vide. Ce ne fut pas très difficile à trouver, la plupart des élèves saluaient encore leurs parents par les fenêtres basculées des wagons. N'aimant que modérément les adieux, ni Sirius ni Hermione n'avait prolongé le plaisir. Pareillement, les Weasley ne s'étaient guère attardé. Seul Percy eut quelque peine à se remettre en route vers la sortie du quai 9-3/4.

D'un geste, la jeune irlandaise salua Dean en passant devant le compartiment où avait disparu Ginny. Il était déjà délicat de dissocier l'un de l'autre. Hermione propulsa sa malle dans le compartiment vide, et d'un geste de baguette la fit planer dans le porte-bagages. Sans que Harry ne le demande, elle fit de même avec ses affaire. Il eut la gentillesse de la remercier.

- Pas de quoi. sourit Hermione. Étant donné que je suis majeure, je peux utiliser la magie quand je veux.

- Moi aussi, je suis majeur. s'offusqua Harry.

- Excuses-moi. ricana Hermione en s'affalant sur la banquette. Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te vexer.

L'écart d'âge entre Hermione et ses anciens amis devenait tellement flagrant qu'elle oubliait parfois de ne pas les considérer comme les gamins qu'ils étaient à ses yeux. Elle devait partager l'année scolaire avec eux. Inutile de les vexer inconsidérément.

Quelques visages passèrent par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Certains étaient connus d'Hermione. Mais aucun n'osa entrer dans le compartiment. Dès qu'ils voyaient le visage de Harry, ils s'empressaient de repartir.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu étais avant, Harry, mais il semble que tu n'as pas laissé un souvenir très sympathique. remarqua Hermione d'un ton léger.

- J'espère juste que Drago ne va pas nous tomber dessus. souffla-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

- Dès qu'il va me voir, il prendra ses jambes à son cou. ricana Hermione.

Elle le pensait sincèrement. Le fils Malefoy n'avait pas aujourd'hui l'envergure qu'il avait dans le souvenir de la jeune irlandaise. Avoir partagé son influence et sa méchanceté avec Harry pendant si longtemps l'avait empêché de devenir le chef incontesté de toutes les petites frappes de l'école. Ce qui n'était, finalement, pas un mauvais constat.

Enfin le train se mit en route. La tranquillité dont avaient bénéficié Harry et Hermione ne serait plus que de courte durée. Le nombre de places assises dans le train étaient supérieures au nombre d'élèves, néanmoins, il fallait un peu se serrer.

**« §§§ »**

La jeune irlandaise se laissa aller à la contemplation. L'accélération que subissait le train déformait étrangement le décor extérieur. Les formes humaines qu'elle distinguait sur les quais devenaient déjà de fugaces parodies de peintures impressionnistes. Les éléments réels semblaient perdre leur consistance pour ne devenir que l'essence de leur existence. Ainsi, le chef de gare moldu brandissant son drapeau ressembla à un poteau de signalisation, les quelques passants fuirent la vue des passagers du Poudlard Express. Les champs eux-mêmes ne se distinguaient plus les uns des autres se résumant à une immense masse verte ou jaune selon le degré de murissement des blés.

Hermione passa de longues minutes dans cette observation. C'était certainement la première fois de sa vie qu'elle en prenait la peine. Elle convint que ces impressions la détendaient. Néanmoins, elle sentait au creux de sa poitrine un poids désagréable. Abandonner Sirius derrière elle lui pesait un peu. Elle aimait beaucoup son père adoptif et en son absence, il finirait par trouver le temps long. La jeune irlandaise avait considérablement modifié et l'ambiance du square Grimaurd, et sa décoration. Sa présence, son caractère, sa personnalité s'était imposée jusque dans la décoration de la chambre de Sirius. Vraiment, son absence pèserait à son père adoptif. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Son départ appartenait à la mission qu'elle s'était imposé. Hermione ne voyait aucune échappatoire. D'ailleurs, elle n'en voulait pas.

Un cahot un peu plus rude que les précédents ramena la jeune fille dans la réalité. Bien qu'elle aima cet état où les songes se mêlent au réel. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Harry qui ne quittait pas non plus le défilement du paysage. Bien qu'il ait 17 ans révolus, le jeune homme ne paraissait guère en avoir plus de 14. L'intrigante candeur dont il faisait preuve à nombre d'égard le rajeunirait encore. La possession maléfique qu'il avait subie pendant toutes ses années semblait avoir d'étranges répercussions sur son physique et son caractère. Hermione n'avait pas passé encore assez de temps avec lui pour s'en être pleinement assuré, mais il lui semblait qu'il était très proche du Harry de ses souvenirs.

Ainsi, le "Harry nouveau" comme elle affectait parfois de le désigner, était redevenu gentil et généreux avec son entourage. Il restait encore quelques mauvaises habitudes, comme ses a priori contre les nés-moldus ou les traitres à leurs sangs. Ce qui n'était pas bon étant donné qu'Hermione et Emma étaient justement de ces sangs-de-bourbe. Et, surtout, toute la famille Weasley appartenait à la catégorie des traitres. Hermione étant aux yeux de Harry encore une bâtarde. Mais la jeune irlandaise ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle parviendrait certainement à modifier ces traits de caractère désastreux. Elle avait toute l'aide nécessaire pour cela. Sauf que cette aide était soit dans les couloirs pour surveiller les élèves, soit en train de se laisser peloter par Dean Thomas. Á cette évocation, la jeune irlandaise laissa son esprit vagabonder un moment. Finalement, Hermione entraperçut son sourire béat dans la vitre du wagon. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de penser à Percy à longueur de temps, ce n'était pas bon pour ses études. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur Harry demeuré pratiquement immobile depuis le départ du train. Le décor n'était pourtant pas suffisamment attrayant, même pour la jeune fille qui aurait pu passer des heures à observer la nature.

Soudain, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Son visage qui exprimait jusqu'alors une grande sérénité se ferma complètement. Il darda la jeune observatrice d'un regard surprenant. Ses yeux verts vibraient d'une lueur de détermination qui fit sourire Hermione. La jeune irlandaise ne chercha pas à cacher qu'elle le regardait. Quitte à discuter, autant être francs.

- Qu'y a-t-il madame ? s'enquit bientôt Harry.

- Cesses donc de m'appeler "madame". Je vais entrer dans la classe inférieure je te rappelle. sourit Hermione.

- J'ai beau le savoir, je peine à le croire. rétorqua Harry rougissant.

- Dis-le. s'amusa l'irlandaise. Je suis une vieille sandale. Il agita les mains dans un geste d'inutile dénégation.

Le pauvre garçon rougit des pieds à la tête en entendant la réflexion de celle qui était censée assurer sa sécurité. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois d'expliquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'ange gardien, mais ni Dumbledore, ni Sirius et surtout pas Hermione, n'avait voulu entendre son opinion. Pour eux il était grandement en danger. L'agression qu'il avait subie dans le manoir Olliver était l'expression des risques qu'il encourait. Le jeune homme faisait donc contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et acceptait la présence un peu encombrante d'Hermione. Il aurait préféré se refaire des amis dans sa classe.

Depuis son "accident" et son "traitement", des mots qui dissimulaient aux yeux de tous les événements réels de son anniversaire, Harry n'avait plus voulu revoir ses anciens amis. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi, mais c'était un fait. Il ne supportait plus la présence de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Hermione et Sirius lui avaient expliqué que cela provenait de son appartenance à Griffondor, intuitivement, il ne ressentait rien de commun avec les Serpentard. L'explication était boiteuse, Hermione le savait parfaitement. C'est pourquoi elle avait insisté sur l'amitié ancienne et profonde des Weasley à son égard. Malgré les efforts des uns et des autres, Harry n'avait pas repris la place qu'il avait dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. La démarche de la jeune fille n'était pourtant pas un échec. Au moins, Harry et Ron avaient largement cessé de s'insulter à longueur de journée.

Pour alléger un peu l'ambiance qui risquait d'être pesante, Hermione fit remarquer que le compartiment était encore étonnement vide.

- C'est à cause de moi. marmonna Harry. Dès qu'ils me voient, les autres élèves reculent et s'en vont.

Le jeune homme avait l'air sincèrement touché par cette crainte qu'il semblait inspirer aux autres élèves. Pendant six ans, il avait incarné l'arbitraire et la violence au sein de l'école, cela laissait évidemment des traces. Et Hermione pouvait difficilement en vouloir à leurs condisciples.

- Auriez-vous aperçu un crapaud. fit soudain une voix que la jeune irlandaise pouvait reconnaitre entre mille.

- Désolé Neville, je n'ai pas vu Trevor récemment. répondit-elle avec un grand sourire pour le nouveau venu.

Neville Longdubat resta interdit un instant. Son regard passant alternativement de Harry à Hermione. Il reconnaissait certainement l'un, mais l'autre lui était pratiquement inconnue. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà croisé, mais il ignorait où.

- Nous nous connaissons ? balbutia-t-il. Hermione s'étonna de retrouver le Neville introverti et peu sûr de lui qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Il était difficile pour Hermione de jongler continuellement entre ses souvenirs et la nouvelle réalité. Ses amis étaient différents et les événements dont elle se souvenait n'avaient souvent jamais eu lieu. Dans ce cas précis, comme ils n'avaient jamais connu Ombrage, jamais libéré Sirius, ils n'eurent pas à investir le ministère. Neville restait donc le jeune homme brimé par sa grand-mère qu'il était avant ces événements. D'une certaine manière, Hermione s'en voulait de l'avoir privé de ces libertés.

- Nous avons été présentés lors du mariage de Bill Weasley. mentit Hermione en lui tendant la main. Neville qui avait conservé son côté petit garçon un peu inconsistant n'osa pas la prendre mais salua d'un hochement de tête.

Étant donné qu'ils avaient la chance de voir passer quelqu'un qui n'avait visiblement pas peur du grand méchant Harry, Hermione voulait profiter de l'occasion. Elle l'invita à s'assoir en affirmant non sans expérience que son crapaud reviendrait toujours à temps. Neville ne parut pas totalement convaincu mais accepta de s'assoir. La victoire n'était toujours pas acquise. Maintenant, il fallait créer les conditions d'une conversation agréable. Ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Neville and Harry were glaring at each other[1]. Une opposition ancienne se manifestait entre eux et Hermione se trouvait démunie contre cela. Elle tenta de rafraichir l'ambiance en questionnant Neville sur la santé de sa grand-mère ou sur ses ambitions en botanique. La situation ne s'améliora nullement, la jeune fille sentait que Neville cherchait un moyen de sortir discrètement sa baguette pour la brandir sous le nez de son voisin. De son côté, Harry n'était guère plus engageant. Mais au moins, il n'avait encore insulté personne ni sortit sa baguette.

- Vous m'ennuyez avec votre trop plein de testostérone les garçons. fit-elle vivement en croisant fermement les bras sur sa poitrine. Les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent de se dévisager et reportèrent leurs attentions sur elle.

- Je suis désolé. balbutia Harry.

- Toi, désolé ? s'étonna Neville.

L'alchimie commençait à faire effet. Hermione se détendit. Si Neville se rendait compte à quel point Harry avait changé, leurs relations se normaliseraient. Incidemment Harry serait considéré totalement différemment au sein de l'école. En quelques phrases lapidaires, Harry expliqua à son condisciple tout ce qui avait changé au cours de l'été. Et même si les deux garçons partageaient depuis toujours le même dortoir, Neville semblait découvrir Harry pour la première fois de sa vie. Bientôt ils discutèrent de quidditch, de madame Chourave et de Hagrid qui s'essayait à l'enseignement.

L'ambiance devenait franchement amicale, pourtant Hermione se sentait encore mal à l'aise. Instinctivement, elle porta la main sur sa gorge et elle effleura un médaillon qui pendait à son cou. La jeune irlandaise comprit dès lors ce qui causait son malaise. Elle avait choisi de porter le médaillon de Regulus sur elle jusqu'au moment de le confier à Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse le détruire. Cependant, la présence de l'âme de Jedusor était particulièrement pénible à la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer, Dumbledore pas plus. En tous cas, ceci leur procurait un atout non négligeable dans leur lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Connaissant à présent l'origine de ses désagréments, Hermione se sentit plus à même de profiter de l'instant. Harry et Neville semblaient s'entendre comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours. Ce n'était pas encore les relations que Harry avait avec Ron, mais la situation était encourageante.

Pendant qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois concentrés sur la conversation, aucun n'avait prêté d'attention à l'ouverture discrète de la porte du compartiment. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds pratiquement blancs et portant d'étranges boucles d'oreilles ressemblant à des radis roses était entrée tranquillement.

- Bonjour Luna. lança Hermione au milieu de la conversation. Elle souriait à la nouvelle venue qui resta indifférente.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Luna Lovegood qui venait de s'assoir, un exemplaire du Chicaneur entre les mains. Neville eut un geste poli pour elle, Harry la salua à son tour tout en ignorant visiblement qui elle pouvait être. Il fallait reconnaitre que le personnage était détonnant. Mais Hermione aimait bien la légèreté dont faisait souvent preuve Luna dans des situations inextricables ou au cours de conversations engluées. Pour le moment, elle se trouvait assise au plus près de la porte, face à Hermione et Neville.

- Tu es la grande sœur de l'une des filles de septième année. remarqua Luna en dévisageant Hermione de ses grands yeux un peu globuleux.

La jeune irlandaise se précipita en dénégations, expliquant ses origines étrangères et le besoin qu'elle avait de conclure son cycle d'étude. Hermione affirma, petit mensonge anodin, qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de membres de sa famille présents à Poudlard, et encore moins d'une sœur. La jeune fille haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Visiblement son opinion était faite et elle n'en démordrait pas. Hermione qui avait réussi à résoudre les difficultés induites par cette question étonnante n'en était pas moins frappée par la perspicacité de Luna. Ni Harry ni Neville n'avaient été perturbés par la question de Luna. Mieux encore, ce fut l'occasion d'une hilarité partagée.

- Ton crapaud est dans le wagon suivant. fit Luna sur un ton naturel.

- Tu l'as vu ? s'enquit Neville qui commença à se relever.

- Non, ce sont les joncheruines qui parsèment le trajet qui me l'indiquent. répondit Luna tout aussi naturellement.

Hermione porta la main devant sa bouche pour masquer un sourire et étouffer son rire. Harry se serra les côtes en se mordant la lèvre. Debout, le visage livide, Neville se demandait visiblement ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça. La jeune fille regardait Neville et sembla enfin s'étonner de son attitude. Luna expliqua le plus sérieusement du monde ce qu'étaient les joncheruines et l'intérêt que cela revêtait pour la magie. Aucun des autres jeunes sorciers présents ne fit de commentaire. Mais ils doutaient tous que la présence de joncheruines permit de connaitre l'existence de secrets magiques ou même simplement de retrouver les objets perdus. Par gentillesse cependant aucun ne fit ce commentaire sur ces idées qu'avait souvent "loufoca" Lovegood. Comme si de rien n'était, Luna reprit sa lecture du Chicaneur en le tournant régulièrement en tous sens. Neville se rassit prestement à côté de Harry. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas le voir se moquer d'elle. Hermione trouva les deux jeunes hommes guère charitables envers la jeune fille. Quoi qu'ils en pensent, elle avait du respect pour Luna.

- Á te voir comme ça, on ne dirait pas que tu as fait la guerre. commenta Luna en laissant retomber son exemplaire du Chicaneur.

Aucun des occupants du compartiment ne comprenait de quoi Luna pouvait bien parler. Harry et Neville, tout comme elle, étaient nés à l'extrême fin du conflit qui avait déchiré le pays sous la domination de Voldemort. Ils s'abstinrent de commentaires mais n'en pensaient visiblement pas moins. Hermione cependant comprit de quoi elle voulait parler et ne comprenait pas comment une si jeune fille pouvait être au courant. Il lui fallait trouver rapidement une porte de sortie. Elle s'inquiéterait plus tard des raisons qui faisaient penser à Luna qu'elle pouvait avoir vécu dans les années 1980. Soudain, ce fut l'illumination. C'était une évidence, Luna ne parlait pas de guerre ancienne, mais probablement du dernier conflit qui avait opposé les anglophiles et les irlandais quelques mois auparavant.

- J'avais déjà quitté le pays. Concéda Hermione.

- Il parait que les clans irlandais utilisent des dragons. Émit doucement Luna. L'idée d'employer de tels animaux réveilla en Hermione cette oppression qu'elle avait déjà ressentie au cours de l'été. Elle détourna le sujet.

- Les dragons sont trop difficiles à dresser. Remarqua Neville comme une évidence.

- Il s'agit peut-être de Griffons alors. Fit Luna, en haussant les épaules, imperturbable. Hermione resta silencieuse.

- Nous autres, nous n'utilisons pas d'animaux au combat. Répliqua-t-elle doucement. Plus pour elle. Comme si cette affirmation revenait de très loin, d'un détail profondément enfouit dans son passé.

- Mon père à de jolies photos de l'héroïne irlandaise. Affirma Luna, sans rapport avec le sujet. Je trouve que tu lui ressemble.

- C'est gentil. Répondit Hermione qui préféra jouer le jeu pour mieux éviter les écueils. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vue, pas même en photos.

- Pratiquement personne n'a pu. Lança Neville visiblement suspicieux devant l'affirmation de Luna. Il n'y a que deux ou trois photos de disponibles.

- Mon père en a fait plein à l'époque. Trancha Luna de sa petite voix. Il était journaliste à Dublin et il l'a rencontré plusieurs fois. Hermione haussa les sourcils, jamais elle n'avait rencontré Xénophilius Lovegood en Irlande. La première fois devant être lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur.

En tout cas, la situation devenait plus limpide. Tout s'expliquait aisément. Hermione tenta de faire comprendre à Luna qu'elle devait confondre. D'ailleurs, la mère de la jeune irlandaise vivait à Cork et n'aurait probablement jamais pu rencontrer le père de Luna. De plus, Hermione s'en tirait par une pirouette rhétorique. En effet, elle ne se souvenait pratiquement pas de son enfance en Irlande. Luna affirma qu'elle disposait chez elle d'une très belle photo d'une femme lui ressemblant beaucoup. Á l'exception évidente de sa cicatrice et de sa coiffure.

- Tu devrais essayer d'attacher tes cheveux. remarqua Luna. Cela t'irait bien mieux.

- J'y penserai. fut la réponse d'Hermione qui sourit de se sortir de cette panade aussi facilement.

- Je pense que tes lunettes ne sont pas nécessaires non plus. trancha Luna.

Les deux jeunes hommes convinrent également que les lunettes qu'Hermione portait constamment à présent, la vieillissaient un peu trop. Il serait probablement mieux de les abandonner. Ainsi les élèves de Poudlard n'auraient pas l'impression de parler à l'une de leurs enseignantes. Hermione goûta modérément le sel de cette réflexion. Il ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle les portait par nécessité. Elle fit remarquer que se prendre poteaux, portes ou passants à longueur de journée n'était pas véritablement amusant. Harry compatit, mais se souvint qu'elle n'en portait pas au début de l'été. Piégée, Hermione dût reconnaitre qu'elle n'en avait besoin qu'occasionnellement. Á la réflexion, la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi elle avait tant cherché à se vieillir. Au contraire, elle aurait eu besoin de se rajeunir un peu pour paraitre plus crédible en tant qu'élève de 6ème année. Dans ces conditions, Hermione décida qu'elle pourrait se passer de ses lunettes aussi souvent que possible. Pour le moment, elle affectait de les garder, rien que pour les voir s'empêtrer dans leur argumentation. Pendant qu'ils essayaient de lui expliquer en quoi elle serait plus jolie sans carreaux, Harry et Neville ne cherchaient plus à se battre, ne serait-ce que verbalement.

Un petit grincement mit fin à la conversation un peu prématurément. Hermione, Harry et Neville se tournèrent vers la porte. Les deux jeunes hommes un peu rouges du fait de l'énergie dépensée pour tenter de convaincre Hermione d'ôter ses lunettes, la jeune fille radieuse et flattée des attentions des deux garçons. Luna ne leva pas la tête de son journal, visiblement le nouveau venu n'était pas digne d'intérêt. Peut-être n'avait-il pas assez de joncheruine voletant autour de sa tête.

Un jeune garçon de 11 ans se tenait sur le cadre de la porte pour ne pas tomber, bringuebalé comme il l'était par les cahots de la voie ferrée. La jeune irlandaise ressenti de la peine pour le pauvre garçon qui devait avoir parcouru la plus grande partie du train sans rencontrer la moindre bonne âme qui l'aurait accepté dans son compartiment. Elle lui indiqua donc d'entrer et de s'installer. Le jeune garçon ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune fille et son voisin. Il semblait reconnaitre tout autant Harry qu'Hermione. Ce détail surprenait la jeune irlandaise. Elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais rencontré le garçonnet. Il se balança un moment sur ses deux pieds en hésitant. Puis, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il se décida à entrer dans le compartiment comme la jeune fille venait de l'y inviter.

- Bonjour, je suis… commença l'irlandaise.

- Hermione Black. Coupa prestement l'enfant avec un soupçon d'insolence. Et vous, c'est Harry Potter. Continua-t-il visiblement très satisfait de montrer qu'il savait reconnaitre les gens.

Hermione resta sous le coup de sa démonstration et se demanda comment un gamin pouvait la reconnaitre. Avec un grand éclat de rire Harry donna la solution à cette épineuse question. Le jeune garçon était le petit frère de Robin Cash. L'un des voisins antérieurement malmené par Harry et certains de ses « amis ».

- Moi, c'est Archibald Cash. Fit-il manifestement très heureux que le « survivant » sache le reconnaitre. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Archie. Continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil entendu qui ne donna pas du tout l'effet escompté.

Si Archie s'était attendu à ce que ses aînés soient enclins à l'admettre parmi eux en raison de ce signe de connivence, il allait être déçu. Hermione se donna un vif coup de poignet sur le haut du front en reconnaissant le nom du gamin. La jeune irlandaise confirma qu'elle le reconnaissait à son tour et s'enquit de son frère aîné. Archie raconta que Robin ne pouvait encore venir à Poudlard car il souhaitait achever son cursus moldu en premier lieu. Mais il lui avait demandé de remercier Hermione si jamais il l'a croisait. Pour accomplir sa promesse Archie embrassa Hermione sur la joue en signe de remerciement. La jeune fille sourit mais se demanda si Archie ne tentait pas d'en profiter un peu. Harry et Hermione expliquèrent à Neville intrigué, et à Luna poliment attentive, de quoi il retournait. Á la fin de l'année scolaire, Hermione avait aidé les voisins moldus de Harry à se défendre contre ses petits tours désagréables. Dans la foulée, elle avait été retenue par un groupe de boys scouts moldus dont l'un était un sorcier né-moldu qui ignorait visiblement tout de son état. Grâce à une lettre envoyée à Dumbledore, le cas de Robin et Archie Cash avait été réglé. Hermione se demandait comment ils avaient pu être ignorés par le ministère de la magie.

Luna, comme toujours, fit la répartie la plus surprenante. Elle proposa une explication à base de sort de dissimulation, de farfadets et de trésors enfouis. Après avoir ri un moment Neville essaya à son tour de réfléchir à la question. Pendant que Harry et les grands riaient, Archie était resté un peu ennuyé, ignorant ce qui lui était autorisé. Hermione lui expliqua que Luna avait souvent des remarques étonnantes, parfois fondées, mais souvent très amusantes. Et que s'il la trouvait drôle, il n'avait pas à se retenir. La plupart du temps elle ne s'en offusquait pas. D'ailleurs, souffla Hermione à l'oreille du jeune garçon, tout le monde la soupçonnait de faire souvent exprès. Par amitié, ils ne se moquaient pas ouvertement de ses remarques, mais parfois cela était tout de même délicat. Luna dirigea l'attention sur le passage d'un ver de solitude pendant le silence qui s'installa après la crise d'hilarité qu'avait provoqué sa remarque.

Personne ne rit et Harry demanda ce qu'était cette espèce de ver. Il n'écouta que distraitement la réponse, mais Luna semblait tellement heureuse de la donner que personne ne l'interrompit. Enfin, Neville avait failli. Il ne tenait plus en place, sa réflexion sur l'origine du non-recensement des Cash semblait avoir aboutie. Neville expliqua qu'une plante nommée « ruffalixa britanica » pouvait parfois bloquer les pouvoirs magiques et empêcher le ministère de trouver des enfants né-moldus disposants de pouvoirs. Archie et Hermione ouvrirent de grands yeux. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler de cette plante. Finalement, la proposition n'était pas moins loufoque que celle de Luna et ils eurent du mal à ne pas se laisser aller à un nouveau fou-rire.

Passablement vexé par l'attitude des deux sorciers assis en face de lui, Neville demanda au jeune garçon s'il avait remarqué de grands massifs à feuilles dentelées et produisant d'avril à octobre de jolies petites fleurs jaune-orangé. Le petit Archie ouvrit de grands yeux à nouveau et convint qu'il y avait dans son quartier un grand nombre de ses arbres. Qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs forts beau avec toutes ses fleurs. Neville eut un air de triomphe. Il avait trouvé la solution à lui tout-seul. Hermione pensa avec un peu de tristesse que cela ne devait pas arriver souvent, Neville avait si peu confiance en lui qu'il préférait se taire plutôt que de donner la bonne réponse. La jeune irlandaise et Harry félicitèrent chaudement le jeune homme pour son érudition. Ils étaient très impressionnés et ne se privèrent pas de le lui affirmer. Même Luna admit que ces arbres, connus sous le nom de « misérabilistius crates » était un danger pour la magie. Deux noms pour une même plante, Archie sembla désespéré. Neville doctement mais avec douceur et patiente expliqua au jeune garçon que ce genre de situation pouvait arriver en raison essentiellement de la distinction des sciences. Ainsi le naturaliste considérera la famille « misérabilistius crates » plutôt que l'espèce « ruffalixa britanica » que choisira un botaniste pour distinguer des autres espèces comme le « ruffalixa ruralica », « Boufftu francia » et d'autres encore.

Peu convaincu, le jeune garçon déclara que ces distinctions étaient utiles aux spécialistes. Lui ne connaissait pratiquement rien du monde magique et il préférait commencer simplement. Chacun leur tour, les aînés racontèrent une anecdote les concernant, un sort qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement. Sans surprise, Harry fit une grande place au Quidditch. Les yeux d'Archie Cash semblaient briller d'étoiles tant il était excité à l'idée de monter sur un balais volant. Hermione s'amusa en disant que malgré des dehors peu accortes, Severus Rogue était un très bon maitre des potions.

- C'est tout de même grâce à lui que j'ai su préparer du _polynectar_. Confia-t-elle en souriant. Le souvenir de sa deuxième année lui revenait clairement en mémoire. Et même si cela n'avait pas bien terminé pour elle, Hermione en gardait un bon souvenir, et un joli sourire.

- Tu as eu le droit à des cours particuliers. S'exclama Neville terrifié. J'espère qu'il était plus sympathique qu'avec nous.

La phrase resta en suspens et exprima largement tout le ressentiment qu'il avait à l'encontre de son professeur. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et acheva son geste dans un semblant d'humection de sa lèvre inférieure. Évidemment, ses « amis » ne pouvaient pas connaitre ces détails. Elle reprit donc l'explication gentiment offerte par Neville. Tous les autres occupants du compartiment se montrèrent très impressionnés. Tant pas le contenu de la potion que du fait des cours particulier. Supporter Severus Rogue semblant plus difficile à supporter que la préparation du subtil _polynectar_. Hermione hésitait entre désespoir et satisfaction. Désespoir à cause du manque de maturité de ses compagnons de voyage, et satisfaction car elle venait de donner un mauvais coup à sa couverture mais personne n'avait rien remarqué.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa passer le visage fin de Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme étant comme à son habitude encadré de Crabbe et de Goyle. Harry trouva instantanément le décor extérieur bien plus digne d'intérêt, Luna et Neville se crispèrent un peu, Archie se tassa. Tous ces sorciers craignaient manifestement de rencontrer Malefoy qui arborait fièrement un écusson de préfet-en-chef.

- Tient donc, c'est ici que se cache ma bâtarde cousine. Gouailla-t-il. Entourée de moins que rien et de sangs de bourbe. Cracha-t-il encore.

Le jeune freluquet regardait sa cousine, hautain et dédaigneux. Ses yeux clairs fichés dans ceux de la jeune fille. Hermione ne baissa pas le regard et essayait de percer les défenses mentales du jeune homme. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à entrer dans son esprit. Hermione soupçonna le professeur Rogue d'avoir fourni des cours particulier à plus d'un élève de l'école. Apparemment, Drago comprenait ce qu'Hermione tentait de faire et ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer.

- Tu pourrais essayer des heures entières, tu ne parviendrais toujours pas à lire dans mon esprit. Ricana-t-il. Le professeur Rogue m'a enseigné _l'occlumentie_.

Hermione pensa que finalement, c'était une bonne idée. Dans ses souvenirs, Drago était soumis à Jedusor. Si la situation se renouvelait, il serait en mesure de résister. Globalement la nouvelle était plutôt bonne. Pour le moment cependant, cela plaçait Hermione dans une situation peu flatteuse. Le jeune Malefoy se sentant invincible se laissa aller à un certain nombre de remarques désobligeantes, sur le sérieux des publications de Lovegood, sur la grand-mère de Neville, sur le lâche Harry Potter qui se cachait au milieu de ce ramassis d'incompétents, et ce petit sang-de-bourbe qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas connaitre. Intérieurement, Hermione fulminait. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyens pour faire partir son cousin, sans faire usage de la force évidemment.

N'en pouvant plus, ce furent Neville et Harry qui se dressèrent devant Drago. Deux baguettes se pointèrent en direction du groupe Malefoy et trois vers Harry et Neville. Quoi que puissent imaginer ses compagnons, Hermione savait parfaitement que l'avantage serait dans le camp du préfet-en-chef. La jeune irlandaise se dressa donc entre eux pour empêcher les choses de dégénérer encore. Sa tentative fut saluée par un rictus vaguement amusé de Drago qui aurait pris un grand plaisir à lui lancer un sortilège, rien que pour se venger. N'avait-elle pas hérité de la presque totalité des biens de Jane Olliver, et même du manoir, à la place de son père ?

- Drago, je t'en supplie, ne fait rien d'irréparable. Pleura Hermione. La jeune fille ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle était à ce point émue, mais elle ressentait le besoin impérieux d'empêcher cet affrontement.

- Pleure ma cousine, pleure donc. Ricana Drago. Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de ton Potter. Il dressait déjà sa baguette qui étincelait du sortilège qu'il allait bientôt envoyer.

Drago lui affirma que Potter ne souffrirait pas longtemps et que de toute façon il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il ne voulait pas être exclu de l'école à cause d'un sorcier aussi minable. La trahison d'Harry l'avait visiblement profondément affecté et Drago cherchait surtout à se venger. Malgré les insistances des uns et des autres, Hermione refusa de bouger, restant entre les deux groupes. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée à Poudlard que les ennuis commençaient. C'était à pleurer. D'ailleurs, c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Pendant une seconde elle se demanda ce que Sirius ferait dans cette situation. Hermione le savait parfaitement, elle le connaissait bien. Son père tenterait un trait d'humour et ferait le bravache. Cela avait un certain succès en général. Mais la jeune irlandaise n'avait pas le talent de son père. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était un ridicule sort d'entrave qu'elle ne pourrait pas lancer à trois personnes en même temps. Juste sous son nez, trois baguettes s'apprêtaient à exécuter des sorts d'attaques et elle ne faisait rien. Hermione se sentit inutile, sans intérêt. Elle allait baisser les bras et laisser les jeunes hommes se battre puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Elle commença à ramener ses bras le long de son corps avant de se préparer à s'écarter du passage. Elle baissa le regard puis la tête elle-même, soumise, vaincue. Radieux, certain de sa victoire, Drago exultait déjà.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Fit-il. Tu es vraiment une fille étrange Blackie.

- Va-t-en Drago. Répondit sèchement Hermione d'une voix que personne ne put reconnaitre tant le ton était dur, déterminé.

La jeune fille leva les yeux sur son cousin. Sans aucune difficulté, elle pénétra son esprit et l'obligea à tomber à genoux. Crabbe et Goyle firent l'erreur de le regarder se baisser et ne virent donc pas la baguette d'Hermione quitter sa poche pour se placer d'elle-même dans sa main. Sans qu'elle ne bouge les lèvres, deux _incarcerem_ les frappèrent en plein et ils furent projetés à l'extérieur du compartiment assez durement. La scène n'avait pris que quelques ridicules secondes. Comme toujours, l'entrainement de la jeune irlandaise avait surpassé son état de conscience. Hermione se sentait dépassée, guère plus satisfaite qu'au moment où elle avait choisi de ne pas combattre. Cependant, Harry, Neville, Archie et Luna congratulèrent longuement leur héroïne. Elle avait réussi à vaincre trois adversaires alors même qu'elle ne tenait pas sa baguette. Harry reconnut qu'ils auraient dût s'y attendre tant la démonstration qu'elle leur avait faite à la fin de la précédente année scolaire était étonnante. Hermione avait totalement oublié ces duels. Par soucis de justesse, la jeune irlandaise rappela qu'elle avait perdu contre Harry. Celui-ci rougit des pieds à la tête. Et balbutia qu'il aurait été incapable de se débarrasser aussi facilement de ces trois adversaires. Hermione le savait parfaitement, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait perdu face à Harry qu'à cause de la présence de l'âme de Jedusor. Après ces éloges, Hermione en revint à Drago qu'elle libéra de son emprise mentale.

- Vois-tu Drago, en matière de _légilimentie_, je ne crains personne. Remarqua sérieusement la jeune fille. Pas même Severus. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle en était certaine.

D'un bref mouvement de baguette, la jeune fille rompit le sortilège d'entrave qui bloquait Crabbe et Goyle encore inanimés. Hermione s'agenouilla devant son cousin et prit son visage dans sa main gauche pour diriger le regard vide du jeune garçon dans le sien. Elle s'y replongea pour effacer les événements de sa mémoire et le libérer de son contrôle mental. Drago reprit conscience et la regarda un air affolé sur le visage. Il se releva précipitamment et couru à travers la coursive du wagon. Harry et Neville passèrent leurs têtes par la porte et s'écrièrent :

- Drago, tu oublies tes larbins ! L'hilarité avait fini de rapprocher les deux jeunes hommes, avoir fait front contre le même adversaire aussi.

D'autres têtes et d'autres visages s'élancèrent pour voir ce qui avait fait tant de bruit. Hermione insista un peu lourdement pour que ses camarades reviennent se faire discrets dans leur compartiment. Á son sens, ils en avaient déjà assez fait. Si elle ne les avait pas vu rester sur le quai, Hermione aurait pu croire que les jumeaux Weasley étaient montés dans le train. D'ailleurs, était-elle vraiment certaine d'être en présence des vrais Potter et Longdubat ?

Un rapide examen, qui amusa beaucoup Harry, permit à la jeune irlandaise de vérifier qu'elle se tenait bien aux côtés des véritables récipiendaires de la prophétie. Un index idéalement appliqué sur la cicatrice de Harry la renseigna sans aucun doute. Quoi qu'Hermione n'aurait pas été surprise de constater que la marque n'était plus douloureuse. N'étant plus l'un des horcruxes de Jedusor, il n'y avait plus de raison qu'elle resta brulante. Le lien mental qui s'était amplifié ces six dernières années bien plus les marques de l'agression initiale maintenait sa réceptivité. Essayant de comprendre les raisons de cette situation, Hermione resta un long moment silencieuse. De leurs côtés, Harry, Luna et Neville avaient repris leur conversation. Si elle avait choisi d'être plus ouverte à ce qui l'entourait, Hermione aurait été surprise de constater comment le jeune Harry si renfermé au début du trajet commençait à prendre de l'aplomb au contact de Neville et Luna. Sous le ton d'une conversation anodine, ils préparaient à lutter. D'abord contre Drago et ses sbires évidemment. Puis, peut-être, contre des adversaires plus vindicatifs. Après quelques minutes de calme, de nouveaux bruits se firent entendre. Des gens s'approchaient du compartiment. Alertée, Hermione espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas des préfets ou, bien pire, de professeurs.

Une frimousse encadrée de cheveux longs et roux passa avec un large sourire au travers de la porte du compartiment. Ginny leur adressa un accorte salut et se précipita à l'intérieur en amenant Dean avec elle. Le jeune homme n'était visiblement pas particulièrement satisfait de son sort mais faisait bonne figure. D'un geste autoritaire, Ginny s'installa à côté de son amie, pratiquement en face de Harry, et imposa la place voisine à son petit-ami qui sourit faiblement à Luna qui l'ignora pratiquement. Harry ne parut pas se formaliser de l'entrée de la cadette de la fratrie Weasley. Il la salua et reprit naturellement sa discussion avec Neville. Rapidement, Dean qui appartenait à leur dortoir rejoignit Neville et Harry dans leurs plans de lutte contre les Serpentards. Ils s'amusaient tous beaucoup des tours pendables qu'ils se préparaient à exécuter à l'encontre de leurs condisciples qui avaient le tort d'appartenir à une autre maison. Prenant la mesure de leurs préoccupations, Hermione les désavoua et tenta de les faire reculer. Le coup de grâce vint de Ginny qui décida à son tour de joindre les rangs de la résistance anti-Malefoy.

- Il me semblait que Ron et Emma s'occupaient déjà de cela. S'enquit Hermione espérant détourner leur attention.

- Ils seront trop occupés cette année pour intervenir. Coupa Neville. C'est à nous d'essayer de mettre ses apprentis mange-morts hors d'état de nuire. Un soupir agacé suivit sa remarque. Il n'était pas bon de parler sur un ton aussi détaché des alliés de Jedusor.

- C'est un terme un peu fort pour les désigner, ne crois-tu pas ? s'étonna enfin Hermione.

- Ver-à-crasse, serait plus adapté. Susurra Luna qui regardait le plafond avec grande attention.

- Si cela peut éviter à Hermione de faire un méchant rapport sur nous à Dumbledore, je ne parlerais plus de Malefoy autrement que comme mon « ver-à-crasse-préféré ». s'esclaffa Ginny.

Un regard un peu froid tomba sur Hermione depuis Dean et Neville. Évidemment, Harry et Ginny savaient qu'elle était avant tout une espionne au service de leur directeur. Ce fut cependant une révélation pour Dean et Neville. Hermione admit qu'elle connaissait Dumbledore et qu'il lui avait demandé de veiller sur Harry. Elle entreprit alors d'expliquer qu'elle devait achever son cursus scolaire en Angleterre avant de pouvoir trouver un emploi. Enfin, elle insista sur le fait qu'elle n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne. Mais, surtout, la jeune irlandaise pensait sincèrement que Ginny était d'abord son amie et que cette mission n'influerait en rien sur leur relation. Précipitamment, Harry et Ginny confirmèrent qu'ils étaient au contraire rassurés par sa présence.

- De cette manière, nous savons que Dumbledore veille sur nous. Intervint Harry.

- Et qu'il étouffera l'essentiel de nos frasques. Sourit Ginny visiblement prête à en découdre.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider. Se renfrogna Hermione.

Personne ne lui demanda rien. Le train ralentissait enfin, ils arrivaient à Poudlard. En moins de temps qu'il faudrait pour le décrire, le Poudlard Express vint se ranger le long de l'antique quai d'embarquement de l'école. Le trajet n'était pas encore finit, mais il fallait à présent séparer les nouveaux arrivants des anciens. Hermione et Harry saluèrent avec gentillesse le petit Archie Cash qui se précipita vers la masse imposante d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école. Le petit groupe composé de Harry, Neville et Dean entrant en septième année et de Ginny, Luna et Hermione entrant en sixième année, se dirigea vers les calèches tractées par les sombrals invisibles à ceux qui n'avaient jamais côtoyés la mort en face. Sans hésitation le groupe se dirigea vers l'une des calèches, les elfes du château s'occupant discrètement de rapatrier les malles des élèves jusque dans les dortoirs.

Avec une heureuse surprise, Hermione entendit la voix de Ron héler son groupe et les enjoindre à se hisser dans leur propre véhicule. La jeune irlandaise montait à Poudlard pour la première fois et déjà elle était entourée de tous ses amis.

Plus heureux que tout, à part Luna, elle était la seule à pouvoir distinguer les sombrals. Tous les jeunes gens qui l'accompagnaient avaient été totalement épargnés des douleurs et des pertes qu'elle-même avait vécu à leurs âges.

Sirius, Cédric Diggory et Dumbledore n'étaient pas morts et aucun n'avait souffert les sortilèges des mange-morts, Bill Weasley n'avait pas son visage défiguré par l'attaque de Greyback le loup-garou. Emma avait pu conquérir l'affection de Ron. Tout cela faisait ressentir une profonde joie à Hermione. Ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait bien fait.

* * *

79 Un gros bisou à celui qui connait l'expression française. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Mais, ça ne revient pas.


	18. Chap 17 : Le piège

**Chap. 42 : Le piège.**

L'arrivée à l'école de sorcellerie ne fut pas différente pour Hermione de toutes les rentrées qu'elle avait déjà vécues. Avec une grande patience et beaucoup de gentillesse, Emma et ses autres compagnons de route lui décrivaient le parc du château et racontaient les anecdotes qui s'y rapportaient. La jeune irlandaise les écoutait docilement, s'extasiant parfois devant des localisations spécialement importantes à leurs yeux. Hermione souriait en les écoutants, surtout pour elle-même. Elle connaissait aussi bien les lieux qu'eux-mêmes, mais Hermione ne pouvait évidemment pas le leur dire sans avoir à expliquer ce tout ce qu'elle cachait.

Dans un grincement, la calèche s'immobilisa devant la grande porte de l'école. Emma et Ron se glissèrent instantanément au sol et entreprirent d'accomplir le plus sérieusement possible leurs fonctions de préfets-en-chef. Sans se hâter, Hermione suivit le mouvement. Elle voulait profiter le plus possible de la douceur de cette soirée d'automne. Il faisait déjà nuit pourtant l'air était doux, le vent encore tiède. La jeune femme ne l'aurait certainement jamais avoué, mais elle se sentait merveilleusement bien à Poudlard. Les lieux lui avaient manqués. L'ambiance entre élèves et la library encore plus. Sur la pression de la main de Neville sur son épaule, Hermione quitta ses reposantes pensées. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée en pressant le pas pour rejoindre leurs amis qui avaient déjà pratiquement achevé l'ascension des marches. Habitués, aucun ne regardaient plus vraiment les ornements du grand hall qu'ils traversaient. Cependant, Ginny s'étonnait silencieusement de voir qu'Hermione n'était pas surprise par le décor et se dirigeait comme si elle connaissait les lieux. N'y tenant plus, elle finit par lui demander.

- Tu es déjà venue ici ? Hermione lui sourit.

- Avec mon père à la fin de l'année dernière. Tu as oublié ?

Ginny s'empourpra instantanément. Comment pouvait-elle oublier la venue spectaculaire de son amie au cours du dernier mois de scolarité ? Hermione avait choqué bon nombre de personnes en se comportant avec un certain manque de distinction.

- T'arrêter pour nous saluer, je dois reconnaitre que c'était osé. Convint Ginny en riant.

- Je n'ai rien à gagner ou à perdre. Répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- Et être protégée par Dumbledore, ça aide aussi. Trancha Neville

- Dumbledore ne protège que Harry et personne d'autre. Remarqua l'irlandaise un peu sèchement.

Á la droite de Neville, masqué par celui-ci, Harry rougit un peu. La remarque de son « garde-du-corps » était tranchante, un peu désagréable, mais surtout, parfaitement justifiée. Il s'en voulait un peu de bénéficier exclusivement des attentions du vieux directeur de l'école. Mais il reconnaissait aussi qu'il était précieux pour la communauté des sorciers. Il ne savait pas encore ce que Dumbledore avait prévu pour lui, il le saurait bien assez tôt. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à sa condition, Emma et Ron, encadrés de tous les autres préfets poussaient enfin les portes de la grande salle. Une lumière chaleureuse se répandit instantanément dans le hall sombre où ils se tenaient. Où ils s'entassaient plutôt. Les jeunes sorciers et sorcières se précipitèrent qui à la table de Serpentard, qui à Serdaigle, qui à Poufsouffle, qui à Griffondor. Tout était prêt pour les recevoir et les groupes d'amis qui ne s'étaient pas encore reformés à l'occasion du trajet en train le firent plus facilement.

Pour leur part, Hermione et ses amis se dirigèrent vers la table réservée à Griffondor où ils serrèrent quelques mains, embrassèrent quelques amis. Ils s'assirent rapidement en attendant à la fois la répartition et le discours de rentrée de Dumbledore. Personne ne l'avait encore revu, mais nul à part Hermione, ne doutait de le revoir comme d'habitude. Assis à la table des professeurs, Hermione reconnut sans difficultés Severus Rogue, mesdames Pomfresh, Chourave et Mac Gonnagall, le professeur Flitwick et cette dernière étaient en pleine conversation. Avec surprise, la jeune irlandaise vit à leurs côtés Remus Lupin. Elle avait beau savoir que celui-ci était professeur, le revoir à cette table était tellement extraordinaire qu'elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Cependant, Adeline Renard n'était pas assise aux côtés des autres professeurs, son statut d'assistante l'en empêchait certainement.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Hermione, le professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la grande salle. Il avait l'air épuisé, usé par une maladie à l'origine indéfinissable. Sa main n'était plus seule à subir l'influence du maléfice qui protégeait l'anneau de Gaunt. Apparemment, tout le bras était à présent atteint. La jeune fille, comme tout le reste de la salle, resta parfaitement silencieuse lors de son arrivée. Habituellement, Dumbledore était toujours salué d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le vieil homme se dirigea vers son pupitre.

Mes enfants, voici l'aube de ma dernière année à la tête de notre chère école. Commença-t-il. Comme je l'ai déjà affirmé à tous mes professeurs, j'ai passé plus que mon temps à cette place et il est largement l'heure pour moi de prendre une douce retraite.

Des murmures s'élevèrent d'un peu partout dans la salle. Il était évident pour tout le monde, tous les élèves présents, que jamais le directeur ne pourrait profiter d'une confortable et longue retraite. Ses mois et ses semaines, peut-être même ses jours, lui étaient comptés. Personne n'eut à cœur de relever ces détails et le directeur reprit son discours dès que le silence fut revenu.

J'espère laisser derrière moi des élèves qui sauront le moment venu résister aux pressions extérieure et devenir des sorciers adultes et responsables. J'ai bien peur cependant que les prochains mois ne nous apportent de funestes nouvelles. De grandes épreuves attendent certains d'entre vous et je crois que l'école toute entière saura apporter son soutien. Mais pour l'heure, il s'agit de répartir nos nouveaux arrivants.

Les élèves saluèrent d'une salve d'applaudissements le discours vaguement abscond du directeur. Ron commençait à trouver le temps long, son estomac exprima plusieurs fois d'une manière particulièrement grossière son mécontentement. Malgré ses réprimandes, Emma ne parvint pas à l'empêcher de maugréer.

Le choixpeau magique eut une présentation un peu particulière. Hermione ne prêta qu'une attention sommaire au début du discours qui parlait comme toujours de chacune des maisons. Elle tiqua cependant quand le choixpeau mentionna le retour des temps sombres. Dumbledore avait-il décidé de prévenir tout le monde magique du retour de Jedusor ? Elle en doutait. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'écouterait comme cela c'était passé dans son passé. Le choixpeau acheva son intervention en appelant les élèves à s'unir dans l'adversité comme dans les joies.

Enfin, les jeunes premières années furent introduites par Hagrid. Dans le groupe, Hermione aperçut Archie Cash et s'attendit à le voir s'installer à leur table. Pourtant, c'est à Serdaigle que le Choixpeau l'expédia pour sa scolarité. Hermione lui adressa un petit signe en guise de bonne chance. Il lui répondit gentiment et la jeune fille imagina que les tensions entre les maisons pouvaient être apaisées, ce n'était qu'une question de volonté. D'ailleurs, le choixpeau ne venait-il pas d'inviter les élèves à se montrer plus unis ?

- De quoi crois-tu que Dumbledore et le choixpeau parlaient ? s'étonna Ron soudain.

- Je pense que Dumbledore s'inquiète de sa succession. Répondit Emma. S'il quitte son poste, le ministère pourra choisir le nouveau directeur.

- Et ce n'est pas bien ? s'étonna Harry.

- Tout dépend du choix. Tranchèrent Hermione et Emma ensembles. Leur réplique à l'unisson amusa leurs compagnons et les fit rougir.

- Pour le moment, le ministère est tranquille, mais ma grand-mère pense qu'ils veulent transformer l'école en centre de recrutement. Lança Neville.

- En centre de quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Quelques regards noirs se tournèrent dans leur direction et la jeune fille dût s'excuser platement du bruit et de la gêne occasionnée.

- Depuis la chute de celui-que-vous-savez-être-méchant-et-mort. Reprit Neville. Ils ont du mal à trouver du personnel. Ils voudraient modifier les orientations et les programmes pour que l'école fournisse des gens expressément préparés à leur service.

- C'est immoral ! intervint Harry.

- Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Tout dépend de Dumbledore. Convint Emma.

Le constat n'était guère apaisant. Alors que les élèves se réjouissaient de retrouver à nouveau leurs camarades, des réformes dignes de Dolores Ombrage se préparaient peut-être au sein du ministère. Pour l'heure, les derniers élèves de premières années rejoignaient les tables qui leur étaient attribuées sous les applaudissements de leurs condisciples et des professeurs. La répartition se finissait enfin et Ron enrageait littéralement de ne pas être encore en possession de son assiette pleine de victuailles.

- Pour clore ce moment, je voudrais que mademoiselle Black me rejoigne. Coupa la voix de Dumbledore.

Hermione resta un instant interdite. Le directeur de l'école tenait encore le choixpeau magique qui venait pourtant d'accomplir sa mission et tendait sa main valide en direction de la jeune fille. Un silence un peu pesant s'était fait. Il semblait pourtant à Hermione que sa répartition n'était pas nécessaire. Elle se leva et rejoignit le professeur en quelques enjambées démesurément longues. Hermione était très pressée d'en finir et ne voulait pas perdre de temps en déplacements. Le directeur l'invita à s'assoir face au reste des élèves et lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. La jeune fille n'était guère enthousiaste à l'idée de recommencer sa répartition. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle pouvait être différente de celle de 1991.

- C'est étrange. Commença le choixpeau. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande de refaire une répartition. Ton ancienne maison ne te plaisait pas ?

- Je n'ai rien demandé. Pensa Hermione. C'est Dumbledore qui s'amuse.

- Je vois beaucoup de force, de finesse et d'intelligence. Notre cher directeur veut peut-être vous voir à Serdaigle. Reprit le choixpeau.

- Je ne crois pas. Ce serait trop simple pour lui de changer mon affectation ainsi. Il doit avoir pensé à autre chose.

- Tortueux esprit, vous seriez probablement mieux à Serpentard. Je comprends que Dumbledore place une si grande espérance en vous.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Hermione toujours sans bouger les lèvres.

- Dans ces jours sombres, tout le bien combattra le mal.

Sans qu'elle ait eu temps de réfléchir à cette remarque, le choixpeau magique commença à pleine voix.

- Pour la première fois de ma carrière à ce poste, et Merlin sait que j'ai vu passer des élèves. Je doute. Cette jeune fille serait certainement une assistante en potion tout à fait honorable.

Hermione se concentra aussi fort qu'elle s'en sentait capable. Aller aider Severus Rogue dans son antre nauséabonde ? Jamais de la vie. Elle expliqua mentalement au choixpeau combien cette décision serait ridicule et contreviendrait aux espoirs de Dumbledore. En guise de réponse, le vénérable répartiteur de l'école marmonna son avis concernant le potentiel d'Hermione et tout ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre aux élèves. Même flattée, Hermione ne se rendit pas aux arguments et refusa tout net de se soumettre au pouvoir, même pédagogique, de Rogue. Alors qu'elle achevait à peine de réfléchir, le choixpeau reprit la parole.

- Je propose que mademoiselle Black rejoigne Griffondor en septième année.

Hermione fut la première surprise par cette décision qui venait à l'encontre des décisions prises au cours de l'été par Sirius, elle et Dumbledore. Les élèves de la table de Griffondor, Harry, Ginny et les autres s'emportaient dans des applaudissements effrénés. La jeune irlandaise était heureuse de leur réaction, son année d'affectation n'avait, elle, aucune espèce d'importance. Selon Tonks, elle avait largement le niveau pour réussir tous ses examens. Dumbledore lui ôtait le choixpeau de la tête alors que celui-ci insistait pour qu'elle se concentre sur les cours de potions, elle aurait beaucoup à y gagner affirmait-il. La proposition surprit Hermione.

Par voie de conséquence elle eut un regard étonné pour le directeur qui prit cela pour lui. En l'aidant à se relever Dumbledore lui glissa qu'il la ferait mander à son bureau au cours des prochains jours pour discuter plus tranquillement de tout ce qu'ils aurait à faire au cours des prochaines semaines. En attendant, il l'invitait à s'intégrer le mieux possible à son école. Hermione lui répondit avec un rictus qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle étudiait ici avant son voyage dans le passé. Rien ne l'étonnerait et elle se sentait déjà à l'aise. Ceci dit, il y aurait quelques menues difficultés à cause de son changement inopinée d'affectation. D'un pas décidé, Hermione se dirigea vers sa place. Elle ne remarqua pas le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer avant d'être assise. Ses amis la dévisagèrent étrangement et elle dût insister pour qu'ils daignent lui expliquer ce qui les dérangeait tellement. Finalement, ce fut Ron qui intervint le premier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il à dit ? Je veux dire, le choixpeau. balbutia-t-il. Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Heureusement, Ginny la secouru prestement.

- Je pense que c'était du gaëlique.

- C'est vrai que vous. commença Harry avant qu'un regard noir ne le transperce. Tu es irlandaise.

- Ce qu'il a dit n'est pas très important. murmura Hermione.

Mais ses amis n'étaient pas de cet avis. Après les étonnants discours dont ils avaient été abreuvés au cours de la soirée, il leur semblait que tout avait une signification. Du moins, c'était la position d'Emma. Hermione s'amusa de constater que son alter-ego avait autant de détermination qu'elle-même. Évidemment, la jeune irlandaise non plus n'aurait toléré que l'on élude ainsi une conversation, même si son importance n'était que secondaire. Avec un sourire, Hermione admit qu'il s'agissait en effet de gaëlique, et accepta de leur raconter tout cela plus tard, une fois revenus à la salle commune.

La répartition terminée, les victuailles commencèrent à remplir les assiettes. Á l'instant où les premiers plats de présentations apparurent, Hermione ouvrit la bouche, elle souhaitait qu'on porte un moment la conversation sur les conditions de travail des elfes de maison. Bien qu'elle en usât au square Grimaurd, Hermione avait insisté auprès de Sirius pour donner un maximum de liberté et de bien-être à Kreatur. Après des débuts difficiles et douloureux pour l'elfe, il avait fini par prendre goût à ses quelques heures de tranquillité, à son droit de promenade et son argent de poche qu'il dépensait en livres de cuisine, numéro de "Sorcière Hebdo" et autre ustensiles. D'ailleurs, Sirius avait reconnu que son elfe était à présent plus soigné, plus accorte et surtout plus efficace. Hermione en avait conclu avec une certaine fierté qu'elle avait raison. Considérer son petit personnel avec considération conduit à un meilleur rendement. Si elle avait su que cette pratique avait conduit au développement du travail à la chaine par Ford et Taylor1. Probablement qu'elle se serait abstenue. Alors qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore articulé ses remarques, Emma avait déjà évoqué la SALE et la nécessité de venir en aide aux créatures magiques opprimées. Instantanément, tous ses amis se concentrèrent sur la nourriture et laissèrent passer l'orage. Plus personne ne faisait attention aux récriminations d'Emma, et Hermione se sentit tout aussi blessée que son alter-ego. Elle avait trop souvent vécu cette situation.

- Et je suis certaine que nous serons prochainement obligés de libérer tous les elfes de maison. acheva Emma sentencieuse, mais dans l'indifférence générale.

- Surtout pas. s'exclama Hermione.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Emma intriguée et heureuse que quelqu'un ait daigné l'écouter.

- Parce que leur nature est de servir. Ce n'est pas un mal, ils sont comme ça. répondit Hermione.

- C'est l'excuse des plus rétrogrades des sorciers. coupa Emma. On commence comme ça et à la fin on considère que les nés-moldus ne sont pas de vrais sorciers, puisque ce n'est pas leur "nature". railla la jeune préfète.

- J'ose espérer que tu ne crois pas que je pense cela. scanda Hermione qui sentait monter la colère.

Évidemment, Emma ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elles étaient identiques, qu'elles avaient les mêmes gênes, la même enfance, et seules les dernières années avaient été différentes. Tout ce qu'avait vécu Hermione l'avait probablement rendue plus ouverte d'esprit que la préfète-en-chef qui n'avait véritablement connu aucunes difficultés.

- Je ne te blâme pas. reprit Emma. Tu es issue de la famille Black et se sont des conservateurs.

- Penses ce que tu veux de moi, Emma. coupa Hermione. Mais n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas totalement une Black et nous sommes plus proches que tu ne le crois.

- Tes parents étaient des moldus ? ironisa Emma qui reprit sans attendre de réponse. Alors je ne crois pas que tu puisses comprendre de quoi je parle.

- Les filles, vous n'allez pas vous écharper tout de suite ? coupa Ron.

- Nous ne sommes revenus que depuis deux heures. lança Ginny avec un grand sourire, visiblement pour désarmer le conflit. Attendez un peu. acheva-t-elle en riant.

- C'est vrai m'amour. susurra Ron. Il y a des choses plus importantes que de nous battre entre nous.

En achevant sa remarque, Ron tira Emma vers sa poitrine et l'enlaça doucement entre ses bras puissants. La jeune fille accepta le geste de tendresse et esquissa un baiser en direction de son amoureux. En face d'elle Hermione resta tétanisée. Jamais elle n'aurait toléré que Ron la surnomma « m'amour ». Par Merlin que ce sobriquet était ridicule ! Ginny se pencha vers Hermione pour la rassurer. Chaque fois qu'il était question de SALE et d'elfe de maison, Emma se fâchait avec quelqu'un. En règle générale, elle ne boudait pas très longtemps. La jeune irlandaise sourit, elle était bien placée pour savoir à quel point cette remarque était juste. Elle détourna son attention du couple assis en face d'elle et rechercha dans les plats des mets qui correspondaient à ses goûts et ses envies du moment.

Les envies de la jeune fille furent rapidement déçues. Elle ignorait pourquoi, la plupart des plats servis ne l'inspirait que modérément. La viande était plus souvent frite ou bouillie que rôtie, les légumes étaient pratiquement tous préparés en purées. Elle chercha désespérément une pièce de viande qui tint correctement dans son assiette et trouva quelques petits pois encore entiers, des carottes vapeurs croquantes et des crudités coupées à peu près correctement. Enfin, correctement, cela dépendait du goût. Les amis d'Hermione la regardaient s'affairer sur son coin de table pour tenter de dresser une assiette cohérente. Quand elle s'en rendit enfin compte elle s'étonna de leurs regards.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? fit-elle surprise.

- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un trier ses aliments comme ça. remarqua Ron.

Hermione le dévisagea un instant. En ce qui la concernait, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dévorer aussi vite et sans discernement tout ce qui trainait dans son assiette ou sur les plats. Elle s'excusa à moitié en affirmant qu'elle cherchait simplement à composer une assiette équilibrée avec des produits cuits à sa convenance. Puis elle regarda son assiette en essayant de comprendre ce qui les étonnait autant. La jeune irlandaise comprit instantanément. Elle avait reconstitué un repas digne du château de Brécourt. Elle avait mécaniquement écarté tous les légumes frits, les viandes bouillies et les sauces sucrées, elle n'avait conservé que les légumes et les viandes en sauces, des produits qui dénotaient avec les habitudes anglaises. Manifestement Hermione s'était plus largement imprégnée de la culture française qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle rétorqua qu'au moins une personne de la table de Griffondor savait ce qu'était la « vraie cuisine ». Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et cessèrent de se préoccuper du contenu des assiettes des uns ou des autres. Après un long, mais très long, repas, les élèves commencèrent à s'égailler. Il fallut pratiquement extraire de force Ron de son siège tant il s'était gavé. La force physique de Harry et Neville ne fut pas excessive pour le relever et Ron se traina douloureusement jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Tous ses amis se moquèrent gentiment de ses excès. Mais il dût reconnaitre qu'il avait alors du mal à accomplir ses tâches de préfet. Heureusement, Emma avait de l'autorité et de la volonté pour deux. Sa nomination au poste convoité de préfète-en-chef n'était pas fortuite.

- « Champions et têtes en bois ». lança la jeune fille au portrait de la grosse dame toujours engoncée dans sa robe rose.

- Bienvenus. chantonna le portrait en glissant pour laisser béante l'ouverture menant à la salle commune.

Hermione et ses amis s'engouffrèrent par l'ouverture pour gagner les profonds fauteuils usés de la salle commune. En quelques instants, tous les Griffondor s'entassèrent pêle-mêle comme ils le pouvaient pour discuter encore un moment. Heureusement, la fatigue conduit les plus jeunes à rapidement monter se coucher pendant que les plus anciens savaient pouvoir discuter encore un moment dans leurs dortoirs. C'était surtout parce qu'il n'était pas décent de faire monter Emma, Ginny et Hermione dans leur dortoir que Dean, Harry, Neville et Ron ne l'avaient pas proposé. Pourtant, c'eut été plus simple. La conversation roula sur divers sujets dont l'équipe de Quidditch, les cours de botaniques, ceux de divination et la nourriture. Ce dernier sujet à l'usage exclusif de Ron. Sa sœur s'amusant à insister sur l'état lamentable de la digestion de Ron depuis qu'ils étaient montés. Tel un mourant, le jeune homme feignait de ne plus parvenir à se mouvoir, citant des phrases célèbres de sorciers au seuil de la mort. Cela amusa un moment le petit groupe. Puis, les derniers élèves montèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Les amoureux avaient résisté un peu plus longtemps que les autres, mais l'heure avançant il devenait urgent de monter se reposer. Ginny et Neville montraient d'ailleurs d'inquiétants signes de lassitude. Pourtant, Dean faisait tout pour maintenir les sens de sa petite amie en éveil.

- Alors, qu'a dit le choixpeau ? intervint soudain Emma. Hermione resta bouche bée devant la question impromptue.

- Tu as promis de nous raconter. insista Ginny qui semblait reprendre vie uniquement pour cette réponse.

- Le choixpeau voulait me donner un poste d'assistante en potion. murmura faiblement l'intéressée.

- Ne fais pas ta « Seagull ». s'esclaffa Ron.

Interloquée, Hermione dévisagea le jeune homme. L'expression l'intriguait autant qu'elle l'étonnait. La jeune fille ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il entendait par là et elle ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer.

- Ce que veux dire Ron, maladroitement, comme d'habitude. releva Emma. C'est que "Seagull" a fait des choses tellement étonnantes qu'on a du mal à le croire.

- Du coup, dire de quelqu'un qu'il se prend pour « Seagull », c'est le. Neville n'eut pas le temps de finir.

- C'est le traiter de vantard. acheva Hermione. Je crois que je comprends.

- Ce que Ron ne comprend pas, lui. Continua Emma avec un regard mauvais pour son petit ami. C'est que pour les irlandais, comme toi. Elle insista fortement sur ces derniers mots. Seagull est une héroïne et notre expression est certainement blessante.

Hermione coupa net la discussion. Elle ne se sentait pas vexée par l'expression anglaise, même si elle n'était pas spécialement flatteuse. Au contraire, elle pensait que les gloires de Seagull étaient clairement surestimées. Mais elle affirma que la proposition du choixpeau n'était pas une blague.

- Je ne me voyais pas servir de faire valoir à Severus toute la journée. confia-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je sens que mes prochains cours vont être difficiles. ajouta Harry.

Contrairement aux souvenirs d'Hermione, jusqu'à présent le professeur Rogue avait traité Harry avec certains égards. La proximité du jeune homme avec son élève préféré de Serpentard, sa maison, devait considérablement améliorer son prestige. Maintenant que Harry avait clairement pris position contre Malefoy, il devenait évident que ses avantages seraient rapidement rognés.

Devant l'heure tardive, le groupe décida de se séparer pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Hermione savait que Harry serait longtemps préoccupé par la portée de ses choix récents. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, il devait les assumer seul. Les filles escaladèrent rapidement la volée de marches menant à leurs dortoirs. Chacune partit dans une direction différente. La plus jeune se rendit dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, Emma dans celui des septièmes, et Hermione put lire son nom sur le panonceau d'une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il semblait que Dumbledore ait fait aménager une pièce qui lui était réservée. La jeune irlandaise trouva l'attention délicate. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas mélangée à des filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui pourraient se méfier d'elle. Pourtant, être mélangée aux autres n'était pas sans intérêt. Dans sa petite chambre Hermione serait isolée. C'est ce sentiment qui la retint d'ouvrir trop vite sa porte. L'irlandaise eut un regard pour Ginny et Emma avant de tourner la poignée, mais déjà elles étaient rentrées dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. N'ayant à vrai dire pas le choix, la jeune fille pénétra donc dans la pièce qui lui servirait désormais de chambre.

**« §§§ »**

Hermione reçu une douloureuse surprise en entrant dans sa chambre. Au lieu des habituels dortoirs où les lits à baldaquins rayonnaient autour d'un poêle magique servant l'hiver à les réchauffer, elle trouva un espace vide. Certes, la pièce était très grande, spacieuse même, mais totalement nue. Seule sa malle était posée au centre de l'espace vide. En désespoir de cause, la jeune fille s'en approcha et entreprit de s'installer dessus à califourchon. Ce faisant, un petit mot écrit sur un large morceau de parchemin aux armes de Poudlard tomba au sol. Hermione se baissa pour le ramasser, doutant que cela la concerne.

_« Mademoiselle Granger,__  
J'ai fait porter vos affaires dans un espace qui est habituellement caché aux élèves. Vous vous trouvez à présent dans une des anciennes chambres des préfètes-en-chef. Pour diverses raisons, nous avions décidé de condamner ces pièces."_

Hermione sourit. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qui avait pu conduire les directeurs de l'école de sorcellerie à clore définitivement des pièces qui devaient échapper à tout contrôle. Après cet aparté, elle reprit sa lecture déterminée à savoir ce qui se tramait.

"_Pour votre confort, j'ai jugé plus utile de vous affecter cette chambre que vous pourrez meubler à loisir. Je pense que notre mentor commun vous a expliqué comment procéder.__  
Nous nous verrons bientôt pour décider de notre politique en ce qui concerne Harry et notre souci reptilien. __  
Je vous souhaite dès à présent une bonne nuit,__  
Albus Dumbledore »_

Hermione laissa retomber la missive du directeur. La désinvolture dont faisait preuve Dumbledore à son propos commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Il avait manifestement oublié qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas de souvenirs conscients de tout ce qui avait eu lieu au cours de son voyage dans le temps. Des bribes revenaient parfois mais elle ne contrôlait rien. Dans le cas qui l'occupait à présent, Hermione n'avait aucune idée du sort qu'elle était censée utiliser. Elle se releva et prit sa baguette. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle se trouvait encore là, penaude, sa baguette pendant désœuvrée au bout de son bras. Quelques soient les efforts de mémoires déployés, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à retrouver le sort qui pouvait recréer la chambre idéale. Au l'aune d'un moment de désespoir, Hermione se décida à se rassoir. Elle expira lentement, doucement, les yeux clos, tentant une ultime fois de se souvenir du sortilège.

- Sail away sweet sister2. murmura-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, un éclat de détermination s'y reflétait. Ses doigts se serrèrent à nouveau sur la mince baguette de séquoia. Son bras se tendit en direction de la misérable fenêtre occultée par des années de poussières. Ses lèvres articulèrent un sort silencieux. Un jet lumineux frappa les carreaux qui se nettoyèrent aussitôt. La clarté lunaire s'invita instantanément dans la pièce, rendant plus blafards encore les détails des murs en moellons mal apprêtés. Le bras toujours tendu, Hermione se concentra à nouveau sur la chanson. Elle évoquait la navigation3, il fallait accentuer ce point. La jeune fille inspira profondément en se concentrant sur les effluves marines, telles qu'elle se les rappelait de son voyage à Douvres avec ses parents au cours de son enfance. L'air salin sembla envahir la pièce, Hermione respira à plein poumons cette odeur iodée qui la rassurait. Ses doigts fourmillèrent de sorts qui voulaient manifestement s'exprimer contre sa volonté. Comme elle les avait appelés de ses vœux les plus sincères, Hermione décida de les laisser s'exprimer. Avec un sourire en coin la jeune fille se remémora la remarque de l'avocat de l'accusation au cours de son faux procès. Et elle concéda qu'en effet les pouvoirs de sa baguette risquaient de la dépasser. Pour l'heure, elle n'imaginait pas que l'ensemble de ces pouvoirs et de ces sorts provenaient simplement de sa propre magie et non de celle de sa baguette.

D'un geste lent, Hermione pivota sur elle-même pendant qu'un jet de lumière orangé frappait les murs les uns après les autres. Á mesure qu'elle se déplaçait, l'apparence de la pièce changeait. L'irlandaise aurait pu choisir de modifier la pièce pour qu'elle ressemble à sa chambre chez Sirius, ou à la chambre de Ginny qui lui inspirait beaucoup d'apaisement. Pourtant, elle choisit de donner un ton très différent. Un grand lit double apparut les murs se couvrir d'un papier peint anodin, une descente de lit et deux chevets complétèrent le lit, ainsi qu'une commode et une penderie. Chose étonnante, la chambre se doubla d'un salon, d'un bureau confortable équipé d'une table, d'un fauteuil et d'une lampe rétro. Mais aussi d'une salle de bain confortable. Hermione avait l'impression d'être l'invitée d'un palace anglais. Satisfaite de l'impression générale, la jeune fille s'avança dans le salon qu'elle ne pouvait voir tant que la porte serait fermée. S'il s'y trouvait un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse, une cheminée et une bibliothèque. Ce salon était surtout pourvu de deux grandes fenêtres donnant directement sur une ville moldue. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se coller au carreau pour admirer la vue que l'on avait sur les ruelles qui serpentaient jusqu'au fleuve. Les sombres bâtiments publics moldus se détachaient sur les allées de maisons colorées. Hermione savait que ce paysage avait un sens particulier pour elle, mais elle ne savait pas lequel. D'ailleurs, elle ignorait même de quelle ville il pouvait bien s'agir. Pour autant, elle n'en était pas moins satisfaite de son sort de transmutation. La jeune irlandaise espéra juste que son sortilège serait assez puissant pour résister de longues heures.

Épuisée, elle décida de remettre au lendemain l'analyse détaillée de sa chambre. Elle se glissa pratiquement nue sous les draps n'ayant pas le courage de s'engouffrer dans le contenu de sa malle qu'elle avait artificiellement agrandie pour y ranger plus d'affaires. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Cette nuit-là, Hermione s'endormit avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Au réveil, Hermione s'attendait à retrouver la pièce aussi nue que la veille. Heureusement pour elle ce ne fut pas le cas. Cependant, un nouveau parchemin était déposé sur la table du salon.

_"Mademoiselle Granger,__  
Les elfes du château m'ont indiqué les modifications que vous avez apporté à votre chambre. Je suis très heureux de constater que les sorts de transmutation n'ont aucun secret pour vous. __  
Par soucis de facilité, je peux demander aux elfes d'affecter durablement la pièce de ses modifications. Á moins que vous n'ayez déjà pratiqué un sort de conservation. Ce qui, compte-tenu de l'étendue de vos pouvoirs, devrait maintenir pratiquement indéfiniment ces modifications.__  
Albus Dumbledore.__  
PS. Conservatio historica"_

Hermione eut un sourire amusé. Son ancien mentor s'était bien appliqué à lui faire ignorer qu'il était possible de protéger les transmutations. D'une certaine manière elle devait bien s'en douter. La moitié du château de Poudlard était ainsi fait de sort de dissimulations, de transmutations et autres goupileries4. La plupart des ruses et attrapes dataient des fondateurs morts depuis presque mille ans. Sans hésitations, la jeune fille fit venir sa baguette qu'elle pointa vers le mur en articulant aussi convaincue que possible _conservation historica. _Hermione faillit bien être projetée sur la cloison tant le sort représentait une force conséquente. Elle dût tenir sa baguette à deux mains pour parvenir à la déplacer tout au long des murs, balayant ainsi chaque petit morceau de décor pour les figer définitivement dans la mémoire de la pièce. L'épreuve dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes parce que la jeune fille ne voulait oublier aucun détail.

**"§§§"**

Une fois habillée, Hermione se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa chambre. En empoignant la clenche de la porte, la jeune fille eut un regard emprunt de douceur pour ce décor. Elle se sentait bien dans cet environnement. Merlin savait pourquoi. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Avec ce détail, Hermione revint à Poudlard. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de ciller jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui saute pratiquement sur les épaules. La jeune irlandaise trouvait étrange de se trouver dans ce couloir et non pas. Où d'ailleurs ? L'image d'un couloir sombre et nu restait fugace dans son esprit.

Bien dormi ? s'inquiéta Ginny devant la mine un peu figée de son amie. L'intervention acheva de dissiper le souvenir.

Très bien merci. sourit Hermione. J'ai le droit à une chambre sur-mesure.

La cadette des Weasley ne releva pas l'image et ne pouvait se douter à quel point la remarque était pertinente. Tout ce qui était important pour l'heure était qu'elles allaient être particulièrement en retard pour le premier déjeuner entre élèves. Ginny attrapa Hermione par la main et la guida dans les marches qui menaient à la salle commune. Dans la pièce, Harry et Neville jouaient aux échecs sorciers sous le regard vaguement intéressé de Ron qui enlaçait Emma plutôt étroitement. La jeune irlandaise racla sa gorge en pénétrant dans la pièce pour marquer son arrivée et signaler à son Ron que sa tenue était à la limite de la décence. Le jeune homme eut un regard amusé pour la nouvelle venue et lui accorda un sourire qui fit fondre littéralement Hermione. Quoi qu'elle affirma, elle restait sensible à ce garçon. Heureusement, Harry et Neville virent involontairement à la rescousse d'Hermione en présentant à leur tour leurs hommages. Des bises s'échangèrent et il fut rapidement décidé de descendre manger. L'estomac de Ronald Weasley ne laissant d'ailleurs pas véritablement de choix. S'ils voulaient s'entendre parler, il fallait urgemment le remplir.

Le petit groupe descendit donc dans la meilleur humeur qu'il fut possible de trouver dans l'école. Malgré les années de divergence, Harry semblait être parfaitement à sa place au sein du groupe. La présence de Neville à ses côtés le ragaillardissait visiblement. Personne à part Dumbledore ne savait qu'ils étaient également concernés par la prophétie. L'ironie voulait qu'ils soient une nouvelle fois réunis dans le même camp alors que la menace de Jedusor se profilait. Pour le moment, Ron et Emma restaient un peu en retrait et ne fréquentait Harry qu'en raison de deux pivots, Ginny et Hermione elle-même. Mais la jeune irlandaise ne désespérait pas de rendre plus réelle leur amitié. Sur le chemin, le groupe manqua de renverser Hannah Abbott qui remontait précipitamment vers le dortoir. Emma l'attrapa par le bras, visiblement quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produit. En effet, la jeune fille était en larmes et cachait son visage de ses deux mains. Après avoir un peu insisté, Emma réussit à faire parler la récalcitrante.

- Malefoy et ses amis, ils s'en prennent à l'équipe de Quidditch. fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry. Jusqu'à présent ils ne s'étaient jamais attaqués à vous.

- Mais avant, tu étais de leur côté, Potter. coupa Hannah visiblement rancunière.

Pendant un moment, Harry resta bouche bée. Il s'était inquiété des répercussions que son changement de comportement sur lui-même, pas pour les autres. Son visage sembla se décomposer pendant qu'il prenait conscience des conséquences de ses choix. Avait-il le droit de faire les autres ?

- Je suis désolé. fit-il finalement. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient ça. Il avait l'air misérable et cela convint Emma qu'il pouvait être sincère.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. trancha-t-elle. Tu as fait les bons choix, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'ils font. Personne ne t'accuse.

- Moi si. coupa Hannah. Sans ton stupide revirement, nous aurions facilement gagné la coupe cette année encore. cracha-t-elle.

Hermione resta stupéfaite à son tour. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'Hannah fût aussi péremptoire et désagréable. Surtout, elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi déterminée à gagner le championnat de Quidditch. Il était vrai qu'Hermione ne brillait pas par son intérêt pour ce sport. D'un pas ferme, Harry reprit sa progression dans les marches. Il affirma qu'il allait régler définitivement le problème quitte à affronter Malefoy.

- Harry, il n'attend que cela. intervint Ron visiblement préoccupé par le sort qui pouvait être fait au jeune homme.

- Tu préfères attendre qu'il vous attaque tous ? ricana Harry.

- Il doit y avoir d'autres solutions ? s'enquit Emma. Hermione reconnut là sa propre propension à tout intellectualiser histoire d'agir le plus tardivement possible.

- Je ne crois pas. assura Ginny. J'ai hâte d'aller expliquer à ce cafard ce que je pense de lui.

L'intervention de la jeune rouquine coupa court toute discussion. Même Hannah n'osa pas contredire son avis. Restée en retrait, Hermione se demandait ce qu'il était le plus sage de faire dans ces conditions. Elle-même ne risquait rien, she'd won twice against Malefoy. L'irlandaise s'inquiétait surtout pour ses amis. Soudain, Neville affirma qu'ils avaient l'avantage du nombre et que cela suffirait probablement contre Malefoy.

- En effet, c'est un cafard, une limace odieuse. rougit Emma manifestement gênée par les mots qu'elle employait. mais il est loin d'être courageux.

- Ce n'est pas un Griffondor. acquiesça Dean qui tenait sa petite amie par la taille.

Ce constat établit une cohésion au sein du groupe qui se précipita pour trouver Malefoy et lui exprimer leur façon de penser. Hermione s'inquiétait un peu, ce genre de razzia n'était pas dans sa conception de la justice. Elle était étonnée qu'Emma ne tente pas plus sérieusement de s'y opposer. Parvenus au pied des escaliers, Hermione comprit. Malefoy y officiait tranquillement, protégé par son écusson de préfet-en-chef. Il martyrisait les premières années des autres maisons sous les yeux des autres préfets qui n'osaient pas s'en prendre à lui en raison de son écusson et de sa bande. Peut-être plus à cause de la seconde que du premier pensa Hermione.

Harry, premier arrivé, s'élança vers lui en brandissant sa baguette. Particulièrement inquiète, et surtout parce que c'était là sa mission, Hermione bouscula un peu Neville et Ron pour se précipiter à sa suite. Les deux jeunes hommes la houspillèrent un peu, ils espéraient participer à l'affrontement autant qu'elle. Seulement, Hermione souhaitait surtout l'éviter. Voyant son ancien ami se diriger virilement vers lui, Drago dressa à son tour sa baguette en direction de Harry. Si la tension pouvait être palpable, alors, il y en aurait eu une bonne couche. Un petit sourire s'étalait à présent sur le visage de Drago. Il avait prévu la réaction de Harry et de ses amis, il ne la craignait pas. Instinctivement Hermione établit la conclusion de cette analyse. Il y avait un danger dissimulé. Continuant de s'élancer vers Harry, la jeune irlandaise jeta des regards inquiets alentours. Seul celui de Neville lui répondit. Le jeune homme cilla avant de baisser les yeux. Il n'y aurait pas d'aide à attendre, nulle part. Hermione s'immobilisa à deux pas derrière Harry en regardant Drago par-dessus son épaule. Celui-ci continuait de ricaner alors que le groupe commençait à se réunir autour de Harry, Neville, Ginny et Dean sur sa gauche, Hermione, Ron et Emma sur sa droite, Hannah restant prudemment un peu plus loin derrière. En face, Drago ne pouvait compter que sur Crabbe et Goyle, Nott et deux élèves qui n'évoquaient rien de particulier à Hermione. Le nombre jouait donc en faveur de Harry qui restait dressé droit devant son adversaire, la baguette brandie, comme ses amis. Par contre, Hermione avait depuis un moment déjà rabaissé la sienne. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais la situation n'était pas claire. La jeune irlandaise avisa deux élèves placés sur une ligne invisible passant juste devant les pieds de Drago. De deux mouvements du regard, elle vit deux autres élèves derrière eux qui n'y étaient pas l'instant précédent. Elle avait comprit et rit à gorge déployée d'un rire qui sonnait faux. Tous ses amis, ses adversaires et les quelques élèves étrangers à l'affaire qui trainaient là furent surpris de ce comportement.

- Bravo Drago. fit-elle d'abord. Joli piège. Mais tu ne m'arrêteras pas comme ça tu sais.

- En effet, chère cousine. convint Drago. Je ne voulais qu'eux.

D'un pas assuré, Hermione franchit la ligne invisible et vint se placer devant le jeune blond qui recula un peu. Harry tenta de la suivre mais resta bloqué par un mur invisible. Tous les membres du groupe tentèrent de sortir par une direction différente. Tous ceux qui étaient entré dans le carré délimité par les quatre jeunes élèves semblaient être coincés dans une prison impalpable. Seule Hermione avait pu passer et cela agaçait considérablement Emma qui pestait de s'être fait prendre par un sortilège aussi bête. Ron et les autres s'étonnèrent quand elle affirma qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sort de _nassaria_ qui consiste à prendre les animaux entre quatre poteaux ensorcelés. Un simple sortilège de chasse que personne n'utilise plus depuis longtemps.

- Hermione, comment as-tu trouvé ? s'enquit Emma frustrée.

- J'avais des amis chasseurs. sourit Hermione sans détourner son regard de Drago.

- Et, comment on sort ? reprit Harry furieux.

D'un geste vif, Hermione dirigea sa baguette contre les quatre piliers du piège. Pour l'empêcher de le détruire, Drago doubla son mouvement et lança des sorts sur les élèves qui furent projetés en arrière assez durement. De fait, le jeune serpentard venait de détruire son piège de lui-même alors qu'Hermione s'était contenté d'indiquer les points à toucher.

- On ne peut pas. reprit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Hermione sembla se dissoudre dans un rayon de lumière pendant qu'elle réapparaissait exactement à l'endroit d'où elle était partie quelques instant plus tôt.

- C'est pour cela que je suis toujours à vos côtés. de grands cris de joie étouffèrent les grognements et les insultes de Drago et de sa bande qui prirent la fuite instantanément.

Après le concert des félicitations, Hermione expliqua de quoi il retournait. Tout le mérite de leur libération revenait en fait à Neville qu'elle désigna de sa main ouverte. L'idée étant de le faire approcher pour qu'il puisse bénéficier largement des honneurs qui lui étaient dus. Le jeune homme sembla s'excuser en agitant une main penaude et en enfonçant un peu plus sa tête entre ses épaules. Devant le refus manifeste du jeune homme de profiter de son quart d'heure de gloire, Hermione décida de poursuivre les explications sans son aide. Elle avait d'abord cru que personne n'avait compris la teneur du piège, mais par quelques gestes de ses doigts, Neville avait indiqué qu'il pouvait aider. Heureusement, la jeune irlandaise avait des dons de _légiliementie_, ainsi, elle avait pu s'expliquer sans difficultés et sans témoins avec son équipier improvisé. Ils décidèrent donc de projeter l'image d'Hermione à l'extérieur du piège pendant que Neville dissimulerait la jeune fille aux yeux de tous.

Écarlate, Neville qui s'était finalement approché, raconta que cette tactique était la préférée de ses parents aurors. Sa grand-mère le lui répétait constamment et l'avait obligé à apprendre les sortilèges nécessaires. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué se défendit-il. Mais il fallait être synchrone pour ne pas se faire repérer. L'entrainement de la jeune irlandaise avait pallié son insuffisance technique et l'extrême précision du jeune homme compensait ses hésitations. Pourtant, la situation du jeune homme n'était pas enviable. Depuis son enfance il vivait dans l'ombre héroïque de ses parents. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était leur digne successeur, l'exécution parfaite de ces sorts qu'il venait de réaliser en était la preuve incontestable. Hermione le félicita chaleureusement et surtout, le remercia de son aide, affirmant qu'elle n'aurait jamais réussi sans lui. Ce qui n'était que la stricte vérité. Neville rougit des pieds à la tête visiblement embarrassé par autant d'attentions.

La situation s'était bien dénouée au profit du petit groupe. Hermione était très impressionnée par les capacités de Neville. Il était aussi débrouillard que Harry, il n'avait cependant pas assez confiance en lui. Elle décida que cela changerait, qu'elle l'aiderait à progresser, il le méritait.

L'incident clos, ils allèrent fêter leur victoire sur les tortionnaires Serpentard avec un copieux déjeuner dans la grande salle. Quelques gestes provenant des tables des autres maisons, quelques œillades un peu prononcées et quelques bourrades viriles montrèrent que les témoins de la scène faisaient déjà une grande publicité aux Griffondor. Sans surprise, Ron se pavanait comme un coq, lui qui n'avait rien fait. Harry et Neville discutaient sans se préoccuper des autres élèves, le "survivant" avait demandé tous les détails des sortilèges employés. Seuls les éclaircissements de Neville comptaient pour le moment. Emma et Ginny se moquaient copieusement du comportement exempt de toute modestie du rouquin. Enfin, Hannah et Hermione marchaient de conserve sans se regarder. La jeune irlandaise n'avait rien contre sa voisine, mais n'avait pas non plus de sujet de conversation à développer. D'ailleurs, Hermione doutait qu'un autre sujet que le Quidditch intéressa Hannah.

- Ta mère travaille toujours à Heuton-Pagnell ? s'enquit finalement Hermione.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna la joueuse de Quidditch.

- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. rougit l'irlandaise. J'ai parfois des souvenirs qui reviennent sans que j'ai besoin de les solliciter. Hannah parut hésiter avant de répondre sur un ton glacial.

- Ma mère est toujours la gouvernante d'un hôtel miteux si c'est cela que tu veux savoir.

La jeune fille se raidit et accéléra le pas pour gagner une place éloignée du groupe. Sans le savoir, Hermione venait de pointer un détail de la vie privée de Hannah qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de mettre en lumière. Visiblement l'emploi de sa mère était vécu comme très dévalorisant. Hermione participa peu aux conversations de son groupe d'amis. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir vexé Hannah.

1 Véridique, forcément. Pour qui vous me prenez ? C'est pas parce qu'on s'amuse qu'on n'a pas le droit de le faire intelligemment ! Non mais !

2 Toujours Queen. Je n'allais pas vous user avec une chanson sans m'en resservir.

3 Ce n'est pas vrai, mais avant d'écouter la chanson, le titre à retenu mon attention sur le jeu de mot. "Sail away" signifiant à la fois simplement "partir" dans le sens "bon voyage" et "naviguer".

4 Oh le beau néologisme. C'est comme la bravitude. J'avais envie de m'amuser au dépend de ce pauvre Goupil. (Le renard des contes. Non ?)


	19. Chap 18 : Opale

**Chap. 43 : Opale.**

La première journée de cours se déroula sans véritable fantaisie. Hermione reçu la visite du professeur Mac Gonnagal à la fin de son repas pour qu'elle puisse les enseignements de septième année et non ceux de sixième comme ce l'était initialement prévu. Sans surprise, Ginny fut passablement déçue de voir son amie quitter sa classe pour celle de son frère et surtout celle d'Harry. Ayant obtenu son nouvel emploi du temps, Hermione quitta ses amis pour regagner sa chambre. Elle devait prévenir son père et lui demander de lui expédier aussi rapidement que possible ses nouveaux manuels.

L'ascension des escaliers fut pratiquement mécanique pour Hermione. Alors que certaines portions passaient le plus clair de leur temps à changer d'orientation, à modifier les tracés des circulations, ce qui ennuyait souvent les nouveaux venus, Hermione savait les anticiper, éviter de se trouver dans des voies sans issues. Heureusement qu'aucun de ses nouveaux amis ne la suivaient. Ils eussent douté que la jeune irlandaise venait pour la première fois à Poudlard tant sa dextérité dans ce domaine spécifique à l'école était grande.

Elle avait reçu le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le moins qu'on puisse affirmer, était que cette matière s'engageait mal pour la jeune irlandaise.

Assez rapidement, Remus avait demandé aux élèves s'ils connaissaient des organisations capables de lutter contre les forces du mal. Avec naturel et empressement, les élèves, Emma en tête, avaient proposé le ministère de la magie et Dumbledore pêle-mêle.

Il y a aussi l'ordre du Phénix. proposa Ron. Remus lui fit comprendre d'un regard peu avenant qu'il n'était pas bon d'en parler ouvertement. Heureusement, Nott vint sauver la situation.

Et l'irlandaise, _Seagull_ ? proposa le jeune homme de Serpentard avec un sourire ironique.

Elle serait certainement d'un grand secours. convint une voix féminine.

Remus trouva donc l'occasion de présenter à sa classe son assistante, Adeline Renard. Les élèves furent ravis de voir entrer dans leur univers scolaire traditionnel, feutré et un peu triste, une française manifestement ouverte et amusante. En quelques mots, Adeline expliqua tout ce que l'intervention de _Seagull _représenterait en cas de guerre.

Nous savons qu'elle fédérerait les irlandais et apporterait le soutien populaire de plusieurs comtés.

Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de se reposer sur les forces du Spécial Command ? s'étonna soudain Hermione.

Ce sont des mercenaires ! coupa brutalement Remus visiblement offusqué.

Hermione rougit de pied en cap et fit silence pendant la presque totalité du cours. L'enseignant illustra l'intervention de la jeune fille en expliquant que le "S-C" avait plusieurs fois dans le passé eut des attitudes équivoques.

Lors de la guerre civile irlandaise notamment. releva Remus. Ils ont conduits à l'opposition entre le ministère anglais et les rebelles. Ainsi, ils ont ralenti la réunion entre les deux pays.

Nous pensons aussi qu'ils sont à l'origine de deux "chefs d'œuvres" de Seagull. continua Adeline. L'émergence du Royal Oak et la course poursuite contre un dragon. Ce qui avait provoqué de grosses difficultés entre les moldus et les sorciers.

Dans son coin, Hermione recevait ces informations avec effarement. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait proposé cette réponse, et les déclarations de Remus et Adeline ne la rassuraient guère. La jeune irlandaise se promit de ne plus évoquer cette question. Personne, pas même elle, ne pouvait savoir que ces allégations étaient partiellement infondées.

Á la fin du cours, elle fila discrètement pour ne pas avoir à subir les réprimandes de ses enseignants.

D'un pas naturel, Hermione traversa la salle commune de Griffondor, pratiquement vide à cette heure, et escalada les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. C'est une fois parvenue devant le lit à baldaquin d'Emma qu'elle s'aperçut de l'étrangeté de la situation. Une jeune fille qui achevait de s'habiller la dévisageait avec un certain étonnement. Ne sachant comment faire autrement, Hermione grimaça qu'elle s'était trompé de dortoir, qu'elle manquait encore d'habitude et qu'il était parfois difficile de se repérer dans tous ces couloirs, ces salles qui se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à cette jeune fille qu'elle avait simplement pris le chemin qui menait habituellement à son dortoir. Que malgré les apparences, elle était Emma.

Sentant ses oreilles qui chauffaient un peu trop, la jeune irlandaise se précipita hors de la pièce et ouvrit sa porte qui grinça, comme d'habitude. Elle remarqua mentalement qu'il serait souhaitable de demander à un elfe du château d'huiler les gonds pour éviter ce désagrément à longueur de journée.

Sans aucune hésitation, la jeune fille se dirigea dans son salon, attrapa une page de parchemin qu'elle savait trouver dans le second tiroir d'un buffet. Elle se mit en quête d'une plume qu'elle découvrit qui trainait dans la bibliothèque. Cette fois non plus, Hermione n'avait pas douté de l'y trouver. Tout était comme si elle avait rangé la pièce récemment. Le sentiment était vraiment étrange. Ce n'était pas sa maison, juste un lieu qu'elle aimait bien. Pourtant elle s'y attachait. Délaissant cette impression stérile, Hermione se laissa tomber dans le confortable canapé.

_"Cher Papa,__  
Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que je me fasse remarquer. Dès hier soir, Dumbledore m'a soumis au choixpeau magique. Imagine qu'il a voulu m'envoyer en tant qu'assistante auprès de Rogue. __  
Ce n'est que partie remise, j'y vais dès maintenant. __  
Heureusement, le choixpeau a finalement décidé de me laisser parmi les élèves. Mais en septième année. Du coup, tous mes manuels sont obsolètes. Je vais pouvoir me débrouiller les premiers temps m'a dit Mac Gonnagal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle en est aussi certaine. __  
Ce matin, Neville a prouvé qu'il était très doué. Il a utilisé un sortilège de dissimulation et de projection en même temps ! Cela nous a permis de nous sortir d'un piège tendu par ton cousin Drago. Vraiment, il est doué ce garçon. Il faudrait le rassurer un peu et il serait brillant._

_Je t'envoie la nouvelle liste de livres à m'expédier. __  
Répond-moi vite.__  
Ta fille qui t'aime.__  
Hermione._

_PS. Tu verrais ma chambre ! Une suite d'hôtel rien que pour moi."_

Le trajet jusqu'à la volière fit perdre un temps considérable à Hermione qui était très en retard pour son premier cours de potion de l'année. Connaissant le professeur Rogue, elle était très inquiète de la réception qu'il lui ferait. La descente vers les cachots ne lui avait jamais parue aussi lugubre. Il était rare qu'elle s'y rendre seule et dans le contexte présent, Hermione n'était pas vraiment enjouée. Elle frappa à la porte massive et distingua vaguement une autorisation d'entrer. Son arrivée ne pouvant être discrète, elle décida d'assumer son retard avec autant d'aplomb que possible.

Vous voici enfin miss Black. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant la voix du professeur, son aspect tendait à faire de lui une chauve-souris aux cheveux graisseux, ce qui n'était pas moins effrayant. Néanmoins, elle fit face sereinement.

Je viens de passer commande de mes manuels. fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle trouva fort peu assurée.

Vous vous en passerez sans difficulté pour cette séance qui porte sur l'onguent de cicatrisation. coupa-t-il. C'est un sujet facile.

Il acheva son intervention en ôtant dix points à Griffondor pour son retard. Hermione se contint et chercha une place où s'installer. Heureusement, Neville, Harry et Ron avaient prévu son arrivée et il restait un siège aux côtés de Neville. D'un pas rapide, la jeune fille se précipita sur le siège. Elle serrait encore contre elle tous ses parchemins et ses plumes. Les lâcher aurait été comme une déchirure. Harry et ses amis eurent à batailler un moment pour que la jeune fille se détende enfin. L'idée de réaliser un onguent de cicatrisation sans manuel ne l'inspirait guère elle devait bien l'avouer.

Hermione mit son chaudron à chauffer en attendant de savoir ce qu'elle devait y mettre. Discrètement, Neville, Harry ou Ron lui soufflait les instructions pour qu'elle parvienne malgré tout à présenter un onguent de qualité. De son côté, Emma tentait de distraire l'attention de Rogue en posant des questions techniques à son professeur. Visiblement celui-ci n'était pas dupe mais semblait beaucoup s'amuser des efforts des jeunes gens. L'heure passa rudement vite et Hermione n'était absolument pas satisfaite du résultat de son mélange. Au contraire, la préparation d'Emma avait pris une teinte orangée qui correspondait aux besoins du mélange. Les onguents de trois garçons n'étaient pas du tout présentables. Celui de Ron collait dans le fond quoi que sa teinte fut relativement passable. De son côté, Harry n'avait pas réussi à changer la couleur verte pour de l'orangé, et Neville regardait, piteux, sa mélasse gluante. Le mélange d'Hermione n'était pas très loin de la réussite, il manquait seulement un ingrédient qui n'était pas prévu dans leur manuel. Comme toujours, elle en avait la certitude sans pouvoir l'expliquer. La jeune irlandaise se pencha vers Emma pour lui suggérer d'ajouter à son mélange une pincée de poudre de _corfulata_. Intriguée, la petite-amie de Ron se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

Ce n'est pas indiqué. s'étonna la jeune fille.

Pourtant, ça ne veut pas dire que ce ne soit pas utile. coupa Hermione.

Emma se retourna visiblement peu convaincue. La jeune irlandaise savait que son caractère l'empêcherait d'admettre que ce qui n'était pas écrit pouvait être valide. Hermione voulait simplement aider son alter-ego. Si elle-même ajoutait la poudre de _corfulata_ à son mélange, ce ne serait pas suffisant pour obtenir le bon résultat. Elle voulait sincèrement avantager son amie. Á l'heure dite, le professeur Rogue commença à tourner autour des préparations avec un air dégouté. Même son fidèle Drago n'avait pas réussi à faire mieux qu'Emma. Mais, sans surprise, le professeur ignora l'onguent de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'en offusqua un peu en pinçant les lèvres et fusillant du regard son enseignant. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait l'air passablement ridicule avec cet air grandiloquent et sourit un peu.

Votre échec vous amuse mademoiselle Black ? intervint à propos Severus.

Pas du tout, c'est votre habileté à ignorer l'évidence qui est risible. trancha-t-elle avec un regard en coin et un sourire narquois.

La jeune irlandaise n'avait pas prémédité sa réplique et à peine les mots avaient-ils franchis ses lèvres qu'elle les regrettait. Le visage de Rogue sembla se décomposer de fureur contenue. Hermione s'apprêta à recevoir le juste courroux de son professeur. Elle était pleinement consciente d'avoir dépassé les limites du convenable. Néanmoins, elle ferait front dignement. La jeune fille regarda sans ciller son professeur qui retrouvait sa pâleur habituelle. Le reste des élèves de la classe paraissaient tétanisés par la tension pratiquement palpable qui s'installait. Du côté des élèves de Serpentard, l'atmosphère était plus goguenarde mais pas au point d'ouvertement intervenir. Hermione déglutit douloureusement, sa gorge était bien trop sèche à son goût. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite.

Doucement, comme dans un film au ralenti, Rogue dressa sa propre baguette sous le nez de l'impudente. Bien que son visage se soit à nouveau fermé aux émotions humaines, il était manifestement furieux. La baguette se balançait doucement comme un serpent prêt à mordre une victime résignée. Ce que n'était pas Hermione. Rogue eut un rictus désagréable en montrant du bout de son nez crochu la baguette de la jeune fille trainant sur la paillasse de son plan de travail.

Il n'est jamais bon de se laisser aller à trop de confiance, Black. Cracha-t-il. Ceci vaudra vingt points de moins pour Griffondors.

Hermione serra les dents, ce n'était que la juste punition pour son impertinence. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne baissait toujours pas sa baguette alors qu'elle avait cessé toute résistance. Le mal était plus profond, elle le savait pourtant. Son père adoptif, Sirius, et Rogue avaient été des ennemis pratiquement irréconciliables pendant toutes ses années. Aujourd'hui, Rogue avait le moyen d'assouvir une partie de sa vengeance. Il était peu douteux qu'il puisse s'abstenir longtemps. La jeune fille se prépara. Les doigts de sa main gauche se tendirent sans que son regard ne quitte le visage de Rogue. Son voisin perçut, sans les voir, les petits tressaillements de sa baguette. Á mesure qu'elle se concentrait pour l'affrontement, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus nettement subjuguée par les yeux de Rogue. Quelque chose d'étrange s'y reflétait. Elle accentua son attention et tomba dans le piège de son professeur.

**« §§§ »**

Les deux sorciers se trouvaient à présent dans un square qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Au loin, deux fillettes jouaient sur une balançoire double. Le vent chaud indiquait nettement que la scène se déroulait en été. Hermione ne trahit aucun doute, aucun trouble. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui venait de se produire. Sans prendre de précaution, elle avait provoqué le plus grand légilimens de sa génération. Á son avis, même son ancien mentor n'aurait pas pu résister à Rogue.

Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes dans vos souvenirs, que voulez-vous Severus ? déclama Hermione d'un ton détaché.

Vous n'êtes pas la fille de cet imbécile de Sirius. Fit-il d'une voix détendue.

Hermione sourit et s'installa sur un siège proche. Puisqu'elle ne déciderait de rien dans cette confrontation mentale, autant profiter d'un peu de confort. Elle concéda qu'en effet, elle n'avait rien à voir avec Sirius. Mais cela, il devait le savoir depuis longtemps.

Vous avez probablement arraché à Dumbledore lui-même les informations que vous vouliez. Ricana-t-elle. Montrant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas dupe du petit jeu de Severus.

En effet, mademoiselle Granger. Continua-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Il était encore à contre-jour, mais la jeune irlandaise parvenait à distinguer les traits de son maitre des potions. Dans cette vision, il s'était un peu rajeuni. Il lui paru moins laid, moins marqué par la méchanceté qu'il exhalait habituellement. Derrière eux, les deux fillettes riaient à présent.

J'avoue avoir eu quelques difficultés à croire que vous et Emma Granger étiez la même personne. Continua Severus en se plaçant de profil. Hermione put remarquer un petit sourire de contentement. C'est une élève très douée.

Merci. Sourit Hermione puisqu'il s'agissait aussi d'elle-même. C'est grâce à vous.

Le professeur refusa d'un geste sec les compliments. Il se montrait agacé des gentillesses que certains lui faisait. Pour lui, rien n'avait d'importance que le pouvoir et le contrôle. Hermione pensa qu'il n'avait pas tellement changé malgré son ralliement à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre du Phénix. Severus Rogue restait fondamentalement un mangemort. Mais il sembla à la jeune fille qu'ils n'étaient pas dans l'esprit du professeur pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, de son vrai nom ou même de sa mission.

Dumbledore nous interdit d'évoquer quoi que ce soit à votre propos. Reprit le professeur. Même en cherchant discrètement dans sa mémoire, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce que vous avez fait comme idioties dans le passé.

L'irlandaise s'offusqua un peu qu'on la considéra si mal. Néanmoins, elle dût reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait guère été brillante. Elle raconta sommairement ce qu'elle savait de son propre passé. Ce qui représentait peu de choses à vrai dire. Elle avait passé au moins trente mois en Angleterre, en Irlande et en France entre 1981 et 1984. Au cours de ce voyage, elle avait permis l'arrestation de Pettigrew et de Lestrange. Mais ses souvenirs n'étaient que fragmentaire, l'essentiel de ce qu'elle savait venait de la bouche même de Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue eut un sourire à glacer le sang avant d'affirmer qu'il serait capable de faire revenir ces souvenirs sans aucune difficulté. Hermione l'arrêta, affirmant qu'elle n'était pas prête à payer la contrepartie de cette magie noire. Rogue tressaillit.

Vous me croyez si stupide ? s'indigna la jeune fille. La magie mise en œuvre est dangereuse, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de ressembler aux Londubat.

Pour qui me prenez-vous, miss Granger ? s'offusqua Rogue à son tour.

Pour quelqu'un qui préfère vivre dans les beaux souvenirs d'un temps révolu.

La jeune fille se levait. Elle pivota pour se tourner vers les deux fillettes. Elle venait de comprendre. L'une des deux devait être Lilly Evans, l'autre évidemment, était Pétunia Dursley. Au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione avait pitié de Severus Rogue. Car il ne lui restait rien d'autre que ces images. D'un ton léger, elle affirma que Lilly était en effet une mignonne petite fille. Pourtant, elle ne fut pas à lui à cette époque, et ne le sera jamais plus.

Vous ne comprenez pas. Coupa Rogue. Je ne suis pas nostalgique de ces moments de honte.

Il désigna de la main une petite forme sombre, crasseuse, dissimulée dans un recoin de la haie. Sans peine, Hermione reconnut son professeur encore enfant, mais se ressemblant déjà. Elle assista à une scène terriblement blessante pour le jeune garçon. Alors que Lilly s'élançait de la balançoire, volant pratiquement, et que sa sœur criait de la voir user ainsi de pouvoir qu'elle n'avait pas, le petit Severus s'avança vers elles. D'un seul trait, il affirma qu'il pouvait expliquer les capacités de Lilly et montra qu'il savait en faire autant. Pourtant, Pétunia et Lilly prirent peur et se moquèrent de lui et de ses affirmations. Le petit garçon resta là, seul et penaud pendant que celle qu'il aimait déjà s'enfuyait en riant, d'un pas léger.

La jeune irlandaise pensa, qu'en effet il n'était pas souhaitable de considérer ces moments avec nostalgie. Mais vouloir se faire souffrir intentionnellement, elle n'en voyait guère l'intérêt. Elle se tournait vers le professeur pour lui demander des éclaircissements lorsque le décor changea. L'air se fit dur autour d'elle, l'enserra et sembla vouloir l'écraser. Puis la situation redevint normale et Hermione pu regarder autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Á quelques pas d'eux, les jeunes Severus et Lilly se disputaient. La jeune Evans reprochait à Rogue son attachement pour les mangemorts.

Ce jour-là, vous l'avez perdue définitivement. Fit Hermione pour rompre le silence pesant.

Non, c'était déjà trop tard. Fit-il en secouant la tête tristement.

L'éclair se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione. C'est elle qui l'a perdu au cours de cette conversation. Auparavant, Severus ne s'était pas encore pleinement engagé auprès de Jedusor. Mais ce dernier refus, cette ultime dispute avait fini de le faire pencher en faveur de la magie noire. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer et son estomac se contracter. Le détachement de son professeur tournait à la nausée. Il était alors un vrai monstre, froid et calculateur, détaché de l'amour des autres et pour les autres. Hermione ne se priva pas de lui crier ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Et vous avez raison. Compatit le maitre des potions. J'étais un pantin, un monstre programmé pour les basses-œuvres du seigneur des ténèbres.

Comme toujours, le ton de la voix de Rogue se fit chaude et doucereuse lorsqu'il évoqua Jedusor. Hermione était encore plus révulsée que s'il s'était abstenu de lui répondre. Quel était l'intérêt de lui présenter les recoins sombre de son âme ?

S'il cherchait un rachat de ses fautes, il n'avait probablement pas choisit la bonne personne. Á la fin de la dispute, Lilly s'élança vers la salle commune de Griffondor pendant que le jeune Rogue s'enfuyait, misérable vers les caves. L'irlandaise remarqua que Lilly pleurait de déception. Prestement, le professeur s'élança sur son chemin et ouvrit grand ses bras. Les pas de Lilly ralentirent et elle s'arrêta, comme prise délicatement dans le réconfort de l'embrassade de Rogue. Hermione resta abasourdie. Il avait dû revivre un grand nombre de fois ce souvenir pour savoir exactement comment réagir. L'arrêt de Lilly n'était pas interminable, au bout de quelques instants, son image sembla transpercer Rogue et elle courut de plus belle. Cette fois, Hermione était touchée par la douceur du professeur. Cela ne rachetait pas ses fautes, mais montrait qu'il avait su évoluer et changer profondément. Il semblait présenter de sincères regrets.

Une nouvelle fois, le décor changea. La même sensation d'écrasement se fit ressentir. Les effets du changement ne semblaient pas permettre l'accoutumance. Ils se tenaient à présent dans une grande pièce sombre. Un cercle d'homme encadrait la haute silhouette de Jedusor. Le sorcier n'avait pas encore acquis tous ces attraits typiquement reptiliens. Par conséquent, Hermione déduisit qu'il commençait juste à préparer ses horcruxes. La voix même de Jedusor n'était pas encore aussi sifflante qu'elle le serait plus tard. Au moins, cette fois, il était humain.

Après un long monologue, le seigneur des ténèbres congédia ses serviteurs qui se courbèrent obséquieusement avant de refluer comme des rats. Hermione fit remarquer à Rogue qu'il avait des amis qui manquaient un peu de personnalité. L'allusion ne fit pas rire le maitre des potions, mais la jeune fille ne se priva pas de sourire. Ils s'approchèrent de Jedusor qui rappelait justement Rogue. Une ombre quasi-fantomatique, masquée et courbée s'approcha docilement de son maitre. Severus se regarda lui-même avec dédain. Nul besoin de mots pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Un probable mélange de haine et de remords.

Mon Severus. Siffla la voix de Jedusor. J'ai besoin de tes dons pour préparer une potion.

Je suis à vos ordres. Répondit le jeune Rogue. Sa voix n'était pas celle que lui connaissait Hermione. Son timbre était plus clair, plus léger. Le maitre des potions avait dû énormément hurler sur son sort et celui de Lilly pour ainsi érailler sa propre voix.

Je souhaite une préparation qui puisse rendre un visiteur indésirable incapable de se sauver. Hermione eut l'impression que Jedusor souriait. Mais sa face était à ce point brouillée qu'il était délicat de savoir ce qu'il en était réellement.

Je ferais selon vos désirs, mon maitre. Répondit Rogue avant de se retirer à reculons sous le regard hautain de Jedusor.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Rogue avait lui-même préparé la potion qui allait conduire au décès de Dumbledore. Le maitre des potions allait sciemment préparer une décoction mortelle. La jeune irlandaise aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose si l'on exceptait le coffre Olliver, pour n'avoir jamais vu ce souvenir. Au creux de sa poitrine, une douleur intense se fit sentir. Ce fut comme si son cœur avait voulu bondir hors de sa cage thoracique. La douleur était presque insupportable. La jeune fille tomba lourdement à genoux. Á présent, elle avait du mal à respirer correctement. Pour rompre le phénomène, Severus mit fin à ce souvenir et revint dans le parc du début.

Je suis désolé. intervint Rogue qui se pencha sur Hermione.

Vous avez tué Regulus ! hurla-t-elle à bout de force. Vous avez tué Dumbledore !

Elle se précipita sur lui pour battre sa poitrine de traitre de ses poings fermés. La conclusion que venait de faire la jeune fille la stupéfiait autant qu'elle l'écœurait au plus profond de son être. Le professeur, le visage fermé, ne chercha pas à fuir ses responsabilités. Il accusait chaque coup comme une libération et regardait les larmes perler aux paupières de la jeune fille comme si elles étaient le seul liquide capable de le laver de ses fautes. Hermione sentait la douleur s'éloigner à mesure qu'elle labourait le torse du professeur. Il lui sembla qu'elle pouvait rester ainsi des heures. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille n'eut plus la force de lever les poings. La colère s'évanouissait d'elle-même. D'une part, par son voyage dans le passé, elle avait évité que le directeur de Poudlard se trouve confronté à cette potion. D'autre part, il était contraint psychologiquement et physiquement à exécuter les ordres de son maître d'alors. Mais les choses avaient changé. Dans ces conditions, son affirmation était fausse. Severus n'avait pas tué Dumbledore. S'éloignant du professeur, Hermione sécha ses larmes, et expliqua ce qu'elle avait vécu. Le visage du maitre des potions ne trahissait aucune émotion pendant qu'elle rapportait les événements de sa sixième année.

C'est à vous que je dois le fait d'être encore un homme. Coupa-t-il soudain. Si j'avais été responsable de la mort de Dumbledore, je crois que mon âme aurait été définitivement perdue. L'aveu de faiblesse de Rogue surprit Hermione bien plus qu'elle ne le présuma.

Vous êtes responsable de la mort du frère de Sirius. Continua la jeune fille. C'était l'un des vôtres !

L'affirmation troubla le professeur Rogue. Il admit que le jeune frère de son ennemi de toujours était très proche du seigneur des ténèbres. Il ignorait qu'il fut un des mangemorts et ne se souvenait pas de l'annonce de son décès. La jeune irlandaise dût faire preuve de toute sa persuasion pour faire comprendre à son professeur qu'elle savait ce qui était arrivé. Même si ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Severus Rogue ne trébucha pas un instant sur les artifices rhétoriques d'Hermione. Á nouveau, elle raconta les événements de sa sixième année, elle parla sans retenue des horcruxes et du médaillon que Regulus avait caché sous la potion de Rogue placée dans la grotte par Jedusor. Visiblement convaincu, Severus se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui prit le bras. Cette fois, Hermione se prépara à changer de souvenir. Étrangement, cette fois le voyage fut relativement souple. La proximité du professeur devait atténuer les effets du déplacement dans sa mémoire.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans la salle à manger immense d'une maison qui devait appartenir à une famille très aisée. Restait à savoir s'ils étaient dans une maison de moldus ou de sorciers. Hermione allait interroger son guide pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais il eut un geste bref de la main pour lui interdire de parler. Un peu vexée, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur le centre de la pièce. Il ne semblait y avoir personne autour d'eux. Hermione se demanda pourquoi ce souvenir d'une pièce vide était utile. Elle se laissa gagner par l'impatience et piaffait aux côtés de Rogue. Enfin, trois ombres entrèrent précipitamment dans la salle. Le plus grand avait repoussé les ventaux de la porte d'un coup de baguette rageur. Sans hésitation, Hermione reconnut Jedusor. Il était à présent tel qu'elle se l'imaginait au faîte de sa puissance. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain, seules deux fentes faisaient office de narines, sa bouche elle-même n'était guère plus que la réunion de deux fins bourrelets de chair aussi blanchâtre que le reste de sa peau. Par contre, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclair de folie.

Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu me raconte Severus. Scandait jedusor qui faisait les cent pas. Personne ne peut me vaincre, surtout pas un gamin. Hermione étouffa un cri, ainsi Bellatrix Lestrange connaissait l'existence de la prophétie.

Maitre, je l'ai entendue moi-même. Cette voyante est catégorique. Dans l'avenir, vous tomberez sous les coups d'un enfant né cette année. L'irlandaise sursauta. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas le contenu exact de la prophétie, elle en savait assez pour savoir que son contenu n'était pas aussi clair.

Qui est-il ? cracha Jedusor. Dis-le-moi que je m'en occupe personnellement dès à présent.

Je l'ignore. Répondit Rogue moitié pleurant. La prophétie ne le dit pas.

Jedusor arrêta son manège et se dressa devant Rogue. Hermione pensa que le mage noir se rendait compte que Severus mentait, ou du moins qu'il ne racontait pas tout à son maitre. Le regard du sorcier se fit si dur, si pénétrant que Rogue tomba à genoux et demanda grâce comme un enfant. La jeune fille était dégoutée d'assister ainsi à la déchéance ultime de son guide. Le maitre des potions lui-même semblait n'avoir aucune compassion pour le faible sorcier qu'il fut alors. Au bout de quelques instants, Rogue resta seul, abandonné sur le dallage de la salle, inanimé. Son maitre avait informé Bellatrix du nom de ses victimes. Jedusor avait tu le nom des Potter et se précipita hors de la pièce, sa fidèle mangemort le suivant prestement. Au moment de sortir, il se tourna vers Bellatrix.

Où est ton cousin ? lança-t-il une expression de colère effroyable sur le visage.

Sirius ? avec les Potter certainement. Couina-t-elle.

Pas celui-là. Reprit le sorcier avec un geste d'agacement. Son frère, mon Regulus.

Je l'ignore maitre. Avoua la femme au bout d'un moment, quand le silence devenait trop révélateur.

Jedusor qui sonda évidemment l'esprit de Bellatrix parut accepter cet aveu. Il ramena sa cape sur lui d'un geste rageur et acheva de quitter la pièce. Un mouvement sur le sol aurait dût alerter la jeune fille. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, Severus écoutait le contenu de cette conversation. Il s'avait donc, sans l'avoir compris, que le frère de Sirius était déjà mort. Mais ce qui occupait surtout l'esprit d'Hermione était le fait qu'elle venait d'assister aux révélations qui conduiraient à la mort prématurée des parents d'Harry. Á cette évocation, sa poitrine lui fit à nouveau atrocement mal. La jeune fille porta la main sur la poitrine, elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. Hermione sentit les mains de son professeur et le décor s'estompa.

Cette fois, Rogue ne ramena pas Hermione dans le parc de son enfance. Pour racheter sa conscience, il avait décidé de passer à l'étape suivante. Bien plus valorisante pour lui. Si cela était possible tant sa trahison était effroyable. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui ressemblait à celui qu'il occupait encore aujourd'hui. Hermione tomba encore sur ses genoux et pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être investir dans des protections adaptées. La douleur fit s'estomper l'impression d'étouffement qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle inspira profondément une fois ou deux avant de tenter de se relever. Elle refusa l'aide de son guide. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas, c'était que cet être immonde à ses yeux la touche.

Dans un grincement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et laissa passer deux silhouettes qu'Hermione n'eut aucune peine à reconnaitre. Le premier était Dumbledore, à l'exception de sa main valide, il était en tous point identique à l'homme qu'Hermione connaissait. Derrière lui arrivait Severus Rogue, pas tellement différent de son guide, un peu plus jeune peut-être. Mais il avait déjà cette apparence misérable, cette impression d'être toujours malheureux. Il balbutia qu'il n'avait pas voulu que ces agressions aient lieu et que si le directeur le permettait, il irait lui-même se rendre aux aurors du ministère.

Ne soyez pas stupide Severus. Coupa Dumbledore. Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez.

Ce n'était pas assez. Répliqua le professeur.

Dans un sourire aimable, Dumbledore convint qu'en effet cela avait été insuffisant. Néanmoins, il n'était pas possible de revenir en arrière. Par conséquent, il lui faudrait vivre avec ces remords. L'idée ne parut pas plaire à l'ancien mangemort.

Votre présence ici montre que vous avez déjà changé. Reprit Dumbledore.

Voilà une importante consolation. Siffla Rogue.

Dumbledore eut encore ce sourire désarmant. C'était une évidence. Le fait que Severus Rogue, le mangemort soit venu immédiatement après avoir appris ce que Voldemort avait prévu de faire aux Potter et aux Londubat montrait qu'il restait encore des étincelles d'amour en lui. Aux dires du directeur, Rogue ne pouvait être comparé aux autres mangemorts ou à Voldemort lui-même. Le ton compatissant de Dumbledore sembla remonter un peu le moral de son interlocuteur qui s'enquit de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu pour les protéger.

Les Potter avaient un ami qui accepta de devenir le gardien du secret de leur résidence. Affirma Dumbledore. Je croyais qu'ainsi ils seraient à l'abri un certain temps.

Black ! cracha le professeur.

Le directeur s'abstint de répondre, ce qui confirma l'idée que Rogue venait de se faire du second traitre de l'histoire. Hermione s'écria que ce n'était pas vrai, que Pettigrew était le traitre. Son intervention fut inutile, évidemment, mais cela la soulagea. Le maitre des potions posa sa main sur son épaule et esquissa quelques mots d'excuse. Il avait en plus de toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises, cette erreur de plus à son compte. La jeune fille lui affirma sans ambages qu'il n'aurait probablement pas assez de sa vie pour racheter tout cela. Étonnement, il en convint. Puis il lui fit signe de faire silence.

Pour autant, la situation n'est pas perdue. Fit Dumbledore qui passait derrière son bureau. J'ai placé Harry dans sa famille et dans onze ans.

Il sera dans cette école. Coupa Severus. Accordez-moi la possibilité de le former. En mémoire de Lilly Evans.

Dumbledore reprit son nouveau professeur. Il s'agissait du fils de Lilly Potter. Rogue tiqua de cette remarque mais fit semblant d'avoir commis une simple maladresse. Puis, le directeur émit l'idée que Rogue n'avait pas besoin de se punir ainsi. S'obliger à revoir chaque jour l'image de celle qu'il avait tant aimé au travers des yeux d'un enfant innocent, c'était bien cruel. Sèchement, rogue fit comprendre que cela ne regardait que lui. Le souvenir continuait, mais Hermione était déjà tremblante et elle n'avait pas perçu toute l'importance des dernières répliques. Depuis que Dumbledore s'était assis, son souffle avait commencé à se faire plus rugueux. Hermione ne comprenait pas bien ce qui pouvait causer autant de douleur. Elle porta une nouvelle fois la main sur sa poitrine avant de s'agenouiller. Le basculement de son corps fit rebondir le médaillon de Regulus contre l'étoffe de sa robe. Cet élément la fit comprendre.

Nous devons sortir de votre esprit. S'exclama-t-elle. Maintenant. Sa voix était gutturale, dure et pénible.

Rogue ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait une telle urgence. Hermione sentait l'âme de Jedusor qui se tortillait à l'intérieur du médaillon. S'il essayait de sortir vraiment, il y aurait un mort de plus à son actif. La jeune fille souhaita que ce ne soit pas elle. Pourtant compte-tenu de l'évolution de la situation, elle serait la première dans la hiérarchie des victimes potentielles. Le maitre des potions ne faisait toujours rien pour arrêter son emprise mentale. Il avait changé son souvenir, mais Hermione ne parvenait plus à se calmer. Ses angoisses et ses douleurs alimentaient vraisemblablement l'énergie de son fardeau. Elle se redressa et dévisagea Rogue. Quand elle trouva enfin son regard le décor changea une nouvelle fois.

Ils se trouvaient sur le pont d'un bateau d'une quinzaine de mètre qui semblait voguer sans contrôle. Les drisses et les écoutes se bordaient seules ou allégeaient leurs tensions selon les besoins. Tout le bâtiment était empreint de magie. Instantanément, Hermione se sentit mieux. Ils étaient dans son univers, elle avait pris le dessus sur son professeur qui regardait autour de lui vaguement affolé.

Comment avez-vous réussi ? s'écria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des vagues contre le plat-bord.

J'ai eu un bon professeur. Sourit Hermione qui aperçut au niveau de la barre couronne Olaf Thorthon et une jeune fille qui ne pouvait être personne d'autre qu'elle-même.

Hermione regarda de loin l'enfant qu'elle était alors. Mal habillée, équipée par Thorsthon d'un matériel trop grand, et les cheveux bruns en broussailles, elle ressemblait bien peu à ce qu'elle était à présent. La jeune fille s'amusa de constater sa faiblesse d'alors. Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de transmuter ses vêtements et devait se changer pour de vrai chaque jour, plusieurs fois. Bien loin de toute nostalgie, ce souvenir lui rappelait combien elle avait évolué. Et s'observer dans cette évidente innocence l'apaisait beaucoup.

Mais le changement ne faisait visiblement pas plaisir au professeur. Qui hurlait comme un damné qu'il ne croyait pas possible qu'une aussi insignifiante gamine puisse soutenir la puissance du seigneur des ténèbres. Le visage de Rogue était déformé de haine. La jeune fille savait qu'elle était tournée entièrement contre Jedusor. Cependant, elle craignait que dans sa rage, Rogue ne fasse pas de distinction entre elle et son ancien maitre. Elle dressa sa baguette pour se défendre. Geste totalement ridicule étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la réalité mais dans un souvenir. Leur magie ne saurait s'exprimer.

Soudain une douleur réveilla Hermione. Elle venait de buter contre la paillasse qui se trouvait dans son dos. La douleur au creux des hanches avait rompu le lien magique qui la liait à son professeur. De l'autre côté de la table, Severus Rogue se tenait la tête visiblement épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir pour repousser la jeune fille. Mais il reprit contenance bien avant elle et commençait à contourner la table en maugréant.

Donnez-moi cet objet fillette. Sifflait-il d'un ton trop proche de celui de Jedusor pour que ce soit un hasard. Hermione trembla en pensant que le mage noir pouvait soumettre n'importe qui à l'_imperium_, y compris son ancien fidèle.

Vous rêvez Severus. Répondit-elle sans se démonter. Pourtant, elle n'en menait pas bien large. Elle n'aurait jamais pu s'opposer à sa magie s'il avait voulu en faire usage.

Autour d'eux, les élèves restaient abasourdis. Pendant de longues minutes ils n'avaient plus fait un geste. Á présent, ils se préparaient à se combattre. Harry remarqua que son amie paraissait plus âgée et plus forte maintenant qu'elle avait renoncé à son éternel sourire et ses yeux toujours trop grand ouverts. Ron lui donna un vif coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui indiquer le critique de la situation. Hermione n'avait pas encore repris sa baguette. Dans ces conditions, elle ne pourrait s'opposer à Rogue. Les jeunes hommes auraient bien voulu mettre à mal le tout-puissant maitre des potions. Ils hésitaient encore sur la méthode. Contrairement à ce que tous les élèves attendaient, Rogue baissa son bras.

Filez chez le directeur ! maintenant ! Il hurla pratiquement ses ordres.

Merci. Fit doucement Hermione qui se précipita hors de la salle de classe. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Alors courez ! cria Rogue.

Hermione n'avait pas attendu son assentiment pour mettre en pratique l'idée. Ses pieds semblaient trouver tous seuls le chemin à suivre. Son esprit était totalement tourné vers le médaillon. La jeune fille sentait l'âme de Jedusor à l'intérieur aussi surement que s'il avait été à ses côtés. La visite des souvenirs de Rogue avait fourni l'énergie et la faille nécessaire et suffisante pour lui permettre de sortir. L'âme de la jeune irlandaise, ses convictions et ses sentiments à l'égard de Rogue avaient oscillés, changés, s'étaient ouvert à d'autres possibilités. Ces évolutions avaient créées une faiblesse dans ses certitudes. Soit exactement les conditions qu'affectionnait les esprits retors comme l'était Jedusor. Hermione savait qu'il s'était déjà réincarné une fois, elle ne souhaitait pas voir apparaitre une deuxième réplique du mage noir. D'ailleurs sourit-elle en gravissant les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, si Jedusor revenait, elle-même ne serait plus là pour le constater.

Sur son passage, la jeune fille bouscula quelques élèves sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Le professeur Lupin lui-même fut victime de son urgence. Pas plus que les autres il n'eut le droit à des excuses ou même à des explications. Pourtant, la mine qu'il fit indiquait bien la surprise qu'il ressentait à croiser Hermione dans de telles circonstances. Il vit une tornade blonde se précipiter en direction de la gargouille qui barrait le passage devant le bureau du directeur. Dans sa précipitation, la jeune fille manqua de glisser sur le dallage fraichement nettoyé par Rusard. Peeves ayant probablement commis quelque salissure. Elle n'avait dû son équilibre qu'à la présence inopinée de Luna Lovegood.

Tu as une mine affreuse. Fit remarquer la jeune fille. On dirait que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom te poursuit.

Surprise, Hermione dévisagea Luna qui ne cilla pas. Parfois, cette jeune fille avait des remarques d'une pertinence étonnante pensa l'irlandaise. Elle s'excusa de l'avoir pratiquement écrasé et commença à reprendre sa route. La douleur était plus grande à mesure que le temps passait. Le poids du bijou ensorcelé semblait augmenter à chaque seconde, une sensation de brulure accompagnait depuis quelques minutes l'oppression qu'Hermione ressentait déjà dans les souvenirs de Rogue. Il était grand temps qu'elle arrive devant Dumbledore. La gargouille se déplaça avant même qu'Hermione ne tente d'en découvrir le mot de passe. Un gros bonhomme apparut et la jeune fille le bouscula à son tour sans y prendre garde. Seul importait la destruction immédiate de l'horcruxe. La jeune fille s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pensé dès la veille à se rendre auprès du directeur pour le faire détruire. Heureusement, elle escaladait à présent les dernières marches qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore. Par un réflexe d'une mécanique étonnante, Hermione frappa avant de pousser la porte du bureau. Elle entendit la voix de Dumbledore venir d'assez loin.

Auriez-vous oublié quelque chose mon cher Cornélius ? s'étonnait le vénérable directeur.

C'est moi. Coupa Hermione gauchement. Nous avons à faire.

D'un geste furieux qui n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature, la jeune fille arracha le médaillon de son cou. La fine chainette dorée lui coupa les chairs avant de céder à la traction. Hermione n'en avait cure, il y avait urgence à détruire ce maudit objet. Elle regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux pour qu'il agisse au plus vite. D'un geste de sa main desséchée, le directeur indiqua une petite table d'acajou. Sans qu'il fut besoin de parler, la jeune fille sut qu'elle devait y déposer le médaillon. Avec une vigueur qui la surprit, Dumbledore mit la main sur l'épée de Goddric Griffondor et la brandit bien haut par-dessus le médaillon de Regulus. L'improbable se produisit. Sans pression ou intervention de l'extérieur, le délicat objet s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre deux emplacements réservés pour autant de portraits. Á la place Hermione et le vieil homme y virent deux yeux, ceux de Jedusor pensa Hermione. Il y eut un moment de flottement, Dumbledore n'achevait toujours pas son geste. La jeune fille se tourna prestement vers lui et découvrit que son allié pleurait et balbutiait des excuses.

Laissez-moi faire professeur. Intervint Hermione en attrapant doucement la garde de l'épée de Griffondor.

Le directeur se laissa faire, il était étrangement faible. Hermione ne voulut surtout pas penser aux raisons de l'abattement de Dumbledore. La magie du bijou était trop dangereuse pour qu'elle se laisse déborder par ses sentiments. Fermement, elle prit l'épée des deux mains et sentit comme une chaleur réconfortante émaner de l'objet. La puissance magique de Griffondor était encore présente dans l'épée. La jeune fille concéda que c'était une sensation étonnante, loin d'être désagréable. Elle reprit confiance en elle et l'épée jouait certainement un rôle dans ce sentiment rassurant. Hermione pointa le médaillon, les yeux étaient d'une autre couleur. L'opale avait cédé la place à un gris acier plutôt agréable. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Hermione ne se sentait plus capable de détruire l'objet qui lui octroyait cette vision réconfortante. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela pouvait signifier. Á qui pouvait appartenir ce regard ? L'éclair d'un instant, la jeune fille pensa se laisser aller à contempler ces yeux agréables et rassurants. L'épée de Griffondor oscillait dangereusement et risquait de glisser de ses mains. Á ses côtés, Dumbledore semblait incapable de réaction. Il continuait de s'excuser d'erreurs qu'il avait faite des années auparavant. Les prénoms Ariana et Gellert se mêlaient dans ses ânonnements. Alors que l'attention d'Hermione défaillait clairement, les yeux semblèrent sortir du médaillon et trônaient à présent au creux d'un visage fantomatique qui s'étirait pour sortir de sa prison. Bientôt se serait les épaules, les bras et le torse, et finalement un être tout entier. Aucun des sorciers présents ne parviendrait à empêcher Jedusor d'acquérir une seconde forme humaine. Déjà la pointe de l'épée touchait le bois de la table, les doigts d'Hermione s'étaient relâchés et le cuir de la poignée glissait doucement. La forme ce fit plus distincte, nez pommettes et cheveux longs s'affirmèrent.

Pansy, baisse donc ton arme, s'il te plait. Fit une voix sifflante, désagréable. Viens plutôt rejoindre la douceur de mes bras.

L'ombre fit un geste ample, comme pour avaler la jeune fille toute entière. Mais Jedusor ignorait qu'il venait de commettre une erreur mortifère. En entendant le prénom, Hermione reprit pied dans la réalité. Sa main se fit plus solide sur la poignée. L'épée se releva un peu, doucement, discrètement. Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pendant que son regard devenait moins vague.

Désolée Tom. Commença-t-elle. C'est raté, une fois de plus.

Hermione leva l'épée et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le médaillon qui éclata sous le choc. Un hurlement sinistre sembla s'élever de l'objet alors que des volutes étouffantes de fumée noires envahirent la pièce. La magie de Jedusor se dissipait, mais pas sans tenter de faire des dégâts. Cependant, Hermione savait qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Á ses côtés, Dumbledore semblait reprendre ses esprits alors que la présence maléfique disparaissait. Il ne balbutiait plus ses excuses et ses yeux bleus s'étaient asséchés de la tristesse qui l'avait débordé sous l'influence de Jedusor.

Félicitation miss Granger. Fit-il en faisant planer deux sièges jusqu'à eux. Il se laissa tomber sur le sien dès qu'il fut sous lui. L'épreuve avait été très difficile pour lui qui déjà était affaiblit.

Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il fallait. Mâcha Hermione épuisée avant de s'assoir à son tour. Elle y parvint d'une manière un rien plus distinguée.

Elle raconta sommairement les événements du cours de potion et l'évocation des souvenirs qui avaient accéléré le retour de Jedusor. Manifestement, le médaillon se nourrissait de l'énergie de son porteur et de son entourage. Comme ils en usaient beaucoup lors de leur affrontement mental, ils avaient fourni à Jedusor largement de quoi prendre le contrôle du bijou. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il parvienne aussi à prendre le dessus sur eux. Hermione frissonna à nouveau en pensa à la possibilité de devoir combattre deux incarnations de Jedusor. Dumbledore convint qu'ils devaient absolument tout faire pour éviter de se trouver dans une telle situation.

Pour l'heure cependant, il avait des tracas au moins aussi importants. Le médaillon étant détruit, le danger qu'il représentait s'écartait définitivement, et la menace de Jedusor était déjà moins grande. Hermione acquiesça par politesse mais pensa que la situation n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la veille. Tant que les horcruxes existeraient, il y avait un risque de voir un jour ou l'autre Voldemort revenir. Mais le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas disposé à parler des deux horcruxes restants.

Comme vous avez dû le constater, le ministre de la magie sort de mon bureau. Fit-il. Hermione resta bouche bée. En effet, elle l'avait croisé, bousculé plus exactement. Sur le moment elle avait d'autres sources d'inquiétudes et n'avait pas reconnu Cornélius Fudge.

Je lui ai certainement fait fort mauvaise impression. Grimaça la jeune fille. Dumbledore l'observa de ses yeux clairs et l'excusa de son indélicatesse. Les événements précédents ne permettaient pas d'attendre ou d'être poli.

Dumbledore expliqua que le ministre venait de le sommer de choisir un successeur. Sans montrer aucune tristesse, le vieil homme confia à son élève qu'il ne lui restait pas assez de temps pour achever tout ce qu'il avait souhaité accomplir. La plupart de ces choses pouvaient être reportées sur d'autres, sur des amis de confiance. Il lui sourit pour faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle faisait partie de ce dernier ensemble. D'un hochement de tête, Hermione lui indiqua qu'elle convenait de cette position et qu'elle tenterait de se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Pour le moment, j'ai pensé demander à Severus de prendre ma succession. Reprit le vieil homme.

Hermione pensa qu'il était heureux qu'Harry ou Sirius ne soit pas assis à ses côtés. Ils se seraient étouffés à l'écoute de cette décision. Mais la jeune fille sortait de son esprit. Elle avait pu constater combien il avait évolué. Aujourd'hui, l'ancien mangemort n'avait plus rien de commun avec l'adolescent qui avait rejoint Jedusor. Il était confit de remords, de peine et de regrets. Tous ces sentiments montraient qu'il savait aimer autrui. Il serait un bon directeur. Surtout si Jedusor tentait de reprendre en main le ministère. Le mage noir avait une confiance absolue dans sa marionnette et Severus avait aujourd'hui les capacités de _légilimens_ qui lui faisaient défaut à l'époque. La décision serait difficile à faire accepter, mais le choix de Dumbledore était judicieux. Hermione ne se priva pas de donner son avis. Le vieil homme se tassa sur son siège.

Je suis heureux que vous compreniez mon choix. Reprit-il. Il ne fut pas si facile.

Les gens n'aiment pas le professeur Rogue. Continua Hermione. C'est probablement sa plus grande chance et notre atout le plus utile.

C'était aussi ma conclusion. Approuva Dumbledore.

Le directeur se releva et ramassa à la main les débris du médaillon qu'il enferma dans un petit sachet de peau de dragon. Il chercherait un moyen efficace de faire disparaitre définitivement cet objet. Sans prévenir, il congédia la jeune fille en lui conseillant de redescendre au plus vite auprès de Rogue pour le rassurer. Hermione sursauta, elle ne comprenait pas que Rogue puisse s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Elle salua poliment son directeur et reprit le chemin des cachots. Le trajet lui parut plus agréable dans ce sens-là. La lumière du jour qui lui avait parue blafarde ou agressive selon les couloirs était à présent douce ou chaleureuse. La jeune irlandaise comprit que ses impressions précédentes étaient influencées par l'emprise de Jedusor.

Enfin, sans s'être pressée, elle parvint devant la porte du cours de potion. Son heure de classe était depuis longtemps achevée mais elle devait bien récupérer ses affaires. La voix de Severus Rogue se fit entendre, désagréable et agacée d'être encore dérangée.

Vous revoilà vous ! cracha-t-il. Hermione qui avait ressenti un peu de compassion à son égard revint à son avis d'origine instantanément.

Le directeur m'a demandé de vous dire que tout va pour le mieux. Se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

Il y eut un bruissement de bavardages provenant des élèves de quatrième année présents dans la salle. Leur enseignant les fit s'interrompre d'un ordre sec. Profitant du fait que l'attention de Rogue était détournée, la jeune fille en profita pour reprendre son bien. En quelques pas elle se dirigea vers ses affaires entassées sur un coin de paillasse. Hermione les récupéra sans un regard pour son professeur de crainte qu'il tente d'entrer à nouveau dans son esprit. Au moment de ressortir elle n'eut pas le choix et se tourna pour le saluer poliment. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, Rogue évita lui aussi son regard et la salua d'un geste rapide de la main. En fait, il lui indiquait de déguerpir. Elle n'allait pas se faire prier plus longtemps.


	20. Chap 19 : Ombres du passé

**Chap. 44 : Ombres du passé.**

Les cours reprirent normalement pour Hermione pendant pratiquement trois jours. L'incident qui l'avait opposé à Severus Rogue se propagea rapidement à travers toute l'école. La plupart des élèves raillait la jeune fille pour s'être effondrée face au professeur le plus détesté de l'école. Les Griffondor trouvaient par contre son attitude très courageuse bien qu'ils n'eussent pas bien compris quels avaient été les tenants et les aboutissants de leur confrontation. Le fait que la jeune fille se soit précipité dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qu'elle y eut disparu pendant plus d'une heure avait permis aux Serpentard de raconter partout qu'Hermione avait été sévèrement réprimandée par le directeur puis par Rogue. Le premier, Drago racontait qu'il avait vu la jeune fille redescendre présenter ses excuses au maitre des potions. Ce qui n'était absolument pas vrai, mais les élèves de quatrième année présents à ce moment se gardaient bien de démentir le tyrannique préfet-en-chef.

Quoi que l'on insinuât sur son compte, Hermione laissait dire. D'ailleurs le lendemain de l'événement, elle avait reçu le soutien de son père et de Percy dans deux adorables lettres dont elle se repassait fréquemment le contenu.

"_Très chère Hermione,__  
J'ai appris l'incident qui t'a conduit chez Dumbledore. Heureusement que tu es forte et intelligente. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'apprécie tant.__  
Le ministre Fudge était passablement échauffé de sa rencontre avec toi, mais il semble que le directeur ait malgré tout fait une bonne publicité de ta venue. Une élève irlandaise à Poudlard, cela fait du bruit au ministère. __  
Je vais essayer de venir te voir à la fin de la prochaine semaine. Vous n'avez pas encore l'autorisation de sortir, mais je peux entrer._

_A très bientôt mon cœur,__  
Percy"._

Les hiboux avaient apporté tour à tour les deux lettres et Hermione avait évidemment commencé par celle qui était portée par le hibou grand-duc de Percy. Le regard goguenard de Ron l'y avait incité plus que fortement. La jeune irlandaise avait partagé la lecture avec Ginny qui manqua de s'étouffer de rire plusieurs fois. Elle jugeait qu'en tant qu'amoureux, son frère était loin d'être à la hauteur. De son côté, Hermione trouvait ces quelques mots très touchants, même si ce n'était pas poétiquement formulé. Il avait choisi de répondre vite plutôt que bien. C'était son choix, critiquable autant que l'autre possibilité. Par prudence, Hermione ne décacheta pas la seconde missive qu'elle garda pour plus tard. Avant de se rendre en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, la jeune irlandaise put remonter dans sa chambre où elle savait qu'elle pourrait être tranquille. Merlin savait pourquoi elle n'avait pas ouvert sa lettre de la même manière que la première. La mention manuscrite "Pour Hermione seule" qui barrait le cachet avait certainement joué un rôle important dans sa réaction. Assise sur son lit, la jeune fille entreprit de faire sauter le délicat scellé de cire aux armes des Black.

"_Ma chérie,__  
J'enrage depuis qu'Albus m'a raconté les événements d'hier. Il a fallu toute sa persuasion pour que je ne t'oblige pas à revenir auprès de moi. Il considère que tu n'as pas besoin de ma protection.__  
Qu'a-t-il ce vieux fou ? Je ne veux pas te protéger ! Je veux t'avoir avec moi !__  
Je veux t'aider et te soutenir dans ta mission ma chérie, autant qu'un vieux bonhomme rassis puisse être utile.__  
J'espère que la mémoire de se serpent de Severus ne m'a pas présenté sous un jour trop néfaste. Bien que je mérite autant que lui des réprimandes. Nous avons été exécrables avec lui. __  
Je préfèrerais que tu restes loin de lui, autant que possible. L'emprise mentale est un joujou habituel pour les amis de tu-sais-qui. __  
Je suis sincèrement inquiet de ce qui se passe dans cette école. Dis-moi si tu veux que je vienne !_

_Ton père qui t'aime très fort.__  
Sirius"._

Hermione reposa la lettre très émue par le ton employé par son père. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en danger par sa faute. De plus, le fait qu'il admette ses erreurs à l'encontre du professeur Rogue était, pour elle, un début de réconciliation. Bientôt, ils pourraient peut-être parler sérieusement de Regulus. D'une certaine manière, pensa Hermione, Rogue avait fait bien pire que tout ce que Sirius avait pu essayer à son encontre. Même si son père adoptif était l'un des maraudeurs de la carte magique qu'Hermione avait amenée avec elle, il ne s'était jamais placé dans la situation de tuer quelqu'un sciemment. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Rogue qui vivait à présent avec un cadavre supplémentaire sur la conscience. Et la jeune irlandaise ne le plaignait pas.

D'un coup d'œil à la pendule, Hermione remarqua qu'il lui restait un peu de temps. Trop peu pour rédiger deux lettres, mais assez pour l'un des deux hommes de sa vie. L'autre attendrait le soir. Elle n'avait pas trop de temps pour la réflexion, le cœur parla le premier et Percy eut le droit à la première des lettres.

_« Mon Percy,__  
Merci de ta gentille lettre, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ou pour Dumbledore. Jusqu'à présent nous contrôlons la situation. Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de m'excuser auprès de Fudge.__  
__Mais je pense que le confortable magot sur lequel je suis assise devrait aider à améliorer la considération du ministre.__  
J'espère sincèrement que tu pourras te libérer samedi ou dimanche. J'ai déjà hâte de te voir. __  
Je doute cependant que ma chambre te soit ouverte. Non que je m'y refuse. Mais bien parce qu'elle se trouve au niveau des dortoirs qui sont protégés, comme tu dois le savoir.__  
Je t'embrasse bien fort,__  
Hermione. »_

La jeune fille venait de poser sa plume et commençait à se relire lorsqu'un grincement la fit sursauter. En quelques pas rapides, Hermione se rendit dans le couloir menant à la sortie de sa chambre. Elle y rencontra une Ginny penaude. Surprise, Hermione l'accueillit néanmoins avec chaleur.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en classe ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Dans quelques minutes. répondit Ginny visiblement ennuyée par quelque chose qu'elle devait verbaliser et qui ne venait pas.

Avec douceur, Hermione emporta son amie vers le salon où elle l'assit. Au bout de quelques banalités, Ginny parvint à se détendre suffisamment pour évoquer ce qui l'avait amené là. Elle avait des problèmes sentimentaux importants. La jeune irlandaise savait depuis longtemps que la cadette des Weasley avait des vues sur le survivant et ne comprenait pas en quoi cela causait des soucis. Puis elle s'avisa que Ginny avait pour le moment une aventure avec Dean Thomas, le compagnon de chambrée de Ron et d'Harry. Il y avait en effet un problème. Ginny raconta qu'Emma l'avait aidé à se détacher d'Harry lorsqu'il était devenu si désagréable après ses onze ans. Hermione sourit, elle avait fait exactement la même chose pour Ginny dans son passé. La rouquine continua en affirmant que cela devenait trop pesant pour elle. Malgré ses efforts, elle restait indubitablement attachée à Harry, même s'il ne la regardait pas. D'ailleurs, compte-tenu des remarques de Ron, elle doutait de pouvoir un jour aboutir à ses espérances.

La jeune irlandaise eut besoin d'explications. Sans se démonter, Ginny rapporta les diverses répliques de Ron à l'égard de sa sœur un peu trop délurée au goût de son aîné. Décidemment, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Compte-tenu des esclandres qui avaient lieu entre Ron et Dean à cause d'elle, Ginny préférait ne pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait si elle sortait avec Harry. D'un ton un peu ferme, Hermione répliqua que si son cœur soupirait pour Harry, elle n'avait aucune raison de changer d'avis. En amour, comme pour le reste, il fallait être ferme. Cependant, s'il existait le moindre doute, Ginny devrait probablement attendre un peu.

Concluant ainsi sans décider, Hermione décréta qu'il faudrait encore un peu de temps pour qu'Harry soit accepté par Ron et Emma comme un ami. Á son avis, il valait mieux attendre que la situation soit normalisée avant d'entreprendre un rapprochement trop étroit. Ginny rit de bon cœur à cette image. Hermione sut qu'elle avait enfin réussi à remonter le moral de son amie. La jeune irlandaise regretta d'être en septième année. Elle se serait bien amusée avec la rouquine. Paniquées par l'heure qui avançait, les deux jeunes filles partirent précipitamment pour leurs cours. Hermione en oublia de prendre sa lettre pour Percy.

**« §§§ »**

Pour une fois, Hermione n'arriva pas en cours haletante et en retard. Elle put discuter un peu avec ses amis avant que la porte du cours de défense contre les forces du mal soit ouverte. Harry et Ron se préparaient à l'audition pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Les sélections auraient lieu le samedi suivant et Ron, ainsi que Ginny, avaient de bonnes chances d'être admis cette année. Neville sincèrement, Emma et Hermione un peu plus faussement, se déclarèrent très heureux de cette éventualité. De son côté, Hermione trouvait très utile cet aspect des choses. Á mesure que le Quidditch les rapprochait, les deux jeunes hommes faisaient comme si les six années précédentes n'avaient rien changées entre eux. Ils évoquaient souvent les souvenirs d'enfance qu'ils avaient en commun. D'une certaine manière, les deux jeunes filles étaient exclues de ce partenariat. La mission d'Hermione cependant avait besoin de voir leur amitié renaitre.

Les élèves de septième année s'installèrent docilement sans qu'aucun professeur ne soit présent. Hermione avait hâte d'assister à nouveau à un cours de Remus Lupin. Pourtant, elle doutait de pouvoir garder son sérieux. Il y avait moins de deux semaines, avec l'aide de Tonks elle avait raccompagné Sirius et Remus passablement ivres jusqu'au square Grimaurd. Á l'occasion, le docte professeur avait perdu beaucoup de sa superbe. La porte du bureau du professeur s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Adeline Renard. L'assistante était suivie de près par son tuteur, Remus Lupin, qui avait fière allure dans une robe neuve de bonne coupe. Hermione remarqua le chemin parcouru depuis ses souvenirs. Le loup-garou n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'épave humaine qu'elle connut à l'époque. La constatation fut plaisante pour la jeune irlandaise. Par ailleurs, elle avait complètement oublié ce que la française lui avait annoncé lors de leur rencontre au restaurant puis dans les rues moldues de Londres.

Les élèves de septième année restèrent pour la plupart sans voix en voyant arriver Adeline Renard. En effet, elle portait ses cheveux longs et blonds en un artistique chignon avec quelques mèches qui s'en échappaient en une fausse négligence. Contrairement à ses homologues anglais, Adeline n'avait pas d'attirance particulière pour les tenues traditionnelles sur les îles britanniques. Le fait qu'elle soit de sang-mêlé avait influencé ses habitudes. Alors que Remus pavanait dans sa sombre robe de professeur flambant neuve, la française avait choisi un tailleur en coton imprimé aux logotypes de la maison de Givenchy. Une enseignante qui usait sans restriction ni pudeur de sa féminité, il fallait reconnaitre que ce n'était pas courant, voire totalement inédit à Poudlard. Seule Hermione n'eut pas de réaction offusquée ou estomaquée lorsque l'assistante se planta devant ses élèves. Il fallut une certaine poigne à la française pour parvenir à obtenir l'attention des mâles de la classe. Les filles semblaient plus étonnées que furieuses, sauf peut-être Emma qui dût donner un violent coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il relève un peu les yeux de la glissière de la jupe de son professeur. Le rouquin rougit sous les railleries de Neville et Harry et devant le regard d'Emma, chargé d'une juste colère. Sur l'estrade, Adeline commença son cours sans s'intéresser, du moins apparemment, du manque d'attention des jeunes sorciers du troisième rang. De même, elle s'abstint de toute marque de familiarité avec Hermione qui lui en sut gré.

L'essentiel du cours, et ce n'était pas étonnant, portait sur la figure emblématique de "_Seagull_". Adeline tentait de percer les tromperies du mythe pour revenir à la réalité. Dans un premier temps elle avait demandé aux jeunes sorciers ce qu'ils savaient de l'icône irlandaise. Ce fut une nuée de bras levés. On commença par affirmer que, tout comme celui-dont-il-n'était-pas-bon-de-citer-le-nom, elle savait voler. Qu'elle avait des pouvoirs démesurés, capables de soulever n'importe quelle charge. L'anecdote du "Royal Oak" fut racontée par un Serdaigle visiblement très impressionné. Néanmoins il laissa entendre que la jeune femme avait réussi à soulever la presque totalité des épaves qui gisaient au fond de ces criques et qu'elle les avait utilisées pour vaincre la flotte britannique.

Une élève de Poufsoufle intervint pour montrer qu'il trouvait cette présentation excessive. Pourtant, la plupart des élèves défendirent la thèse du Serdaigle. Hermione était abasourdie, n'ayant pas vécue son enfance dans cette réalité, elle ne connaissait pas du tout cette femme surnommée "_Seagull_". Et les prétentions qu'on lui accordait la laissaient pantoise.

- Excusez-moi. Mais je doute que quiconque ait la capacité de faire ça ! s'exclama Hermione sans réfléchir.

- Pourtant, tu devrais la connaitre mieux que personne. répondit Adeline avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Peut-être parce que tu es irlandaise. s'amusa Emma qui, assise devant elle, se tournait pour assister à l'échange.

L'information eut quelques difficultés à faire le tour du cerveau d'Hermione. Sa voisine avait pourtant raison. Hermione venait de faire une gaffe aussi grosse qu'elle. Heureusement, Adeline rebondit sur son intervention en assurant qu'elle était aussi persuadée de l'exagération du mythe. C'est pourquoi elle insistait pour savoir ce que ses élèves savaient ou croyaient savoir. L'atmosphère s'étant détendue, les élèves n'hésitèrent plus à proposer des histoires toutes les plus abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres. Le même élève de Poufsouffle continua en affirmant qu'elle avait abattue à elle seule la moitié des forêts du Yorkshire. Selon lui, elle avait survolé la région un peu trop bas sur son balai magique. L'élève de Serdaigle qui s'était opposé à son camarade acquiesça à cette seconde anecdote et parla à son tour. Pour elle, _Seagull_ était venue dans son secteur du Dorset et était responsable de la construction du mausolée de Weymouth.

- On dit qu'elle est venue sur l'esplanade vide et a exigée la visite du ministre. commença l'élève de Serdaigle.

- Moi, on m'a dit qu'elle l'avait forcé mentalement à transplaner. coupa un Griffondor.

Hermione resta dubitative devant de tels pouvoirs de persuasion. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait aux moyens de convaincre un individu, hormis l'_imperium_, Adeline coupa cette discussion. Pour l'enseignante une telle possibilité ne pouvait s'expliquer autrement que par l'usage de magie noire. Et, vraisemblablement, la dite _Seagull_ avait toujours combattu cette forme de magie et avait peu de raison d'y recourir finalement. Les élèves qui avaient proposé cette histoire furent un instant penauds. Puis, l'un des serpentards susurra du fond de la classe.

- Et l'arrestation de Lestrange, c'est aussi un mythe ?

- Ce n'est pas cette satanée _Seagull_ qui est concernée. Siffla Ron entre les dents.

La jeune irlandaise rejoignait sans difficulté son ami. Puisqu'elle savait être à l'origine de l'arrestation de Bellatrix. Personne ne pouvait ou même ne devait savoir. Mais le bref regard en coin qu'accorda Adeline à son amie montra qu'elle n'était pas ignorante de la référence. Sagement, Hermione s'installa confortablement pour voir comment Ron et Adeline allaient se tirer de cette situation ubuesque. Car, finalement Hermione Parkinson n'a jamais existé.

- D'après mes recherches, il semble que _Seagull_ n'ait rien à voir avec cette arrestation. Intervint Adeline sous l'approbation muette de Ron.

- Pourtant, même les Lestrange pensent que c'était elle. Continua Drago acide.

- C'est plus glorieux pour eux d'avouer être tombé face à un ennemi aussi puissant. Coupa Adeline sans se démonter.

Derrière elle, Remus s'agitait un peu, craignant le tour que pourrait prendre la confrontation entre Drago et son assistante. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de la prévenir contre lui. Hermione ne regarda même pas son cousin par alliance. Elle était fatiguée de prendre des coups pour les autres. Á vrai dire, la conclusion de l'enseignante l'intéressait bien plus que les états d'âmes des Lestrange.

- Vous allez nous dire que _Seagull_ était capable de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Continua Drago goguenard.

- C'est ce que je crois en effet. Trancha Adeline en redonnant la parole à une élève du premier rang qui n'en demandait pas tant.

L'élève de Poufsouffle sursauta en comprenant que l'assistante du professeur Lupin s'adressait à elle. Après quelques hésitations, elle s'inquiéta du rôle réel de _Seagull_ dans la disparition de nombreux mangemorts partout en Europe. Adeline concéda que l'héroïne irlandaise avait certainement permis l'arrestation de beaucoup de proches de celui-dont-il-n'est-pas-utile-de-dire-le-nom. Pourtant, très peu l'avait été de sa main. L'enseignante avait eu raison de détourner l'attention. Dès lors qu'elle avait fait le choix d'ignorer Malefoy celui-ci se contenta de marmonner dans son coin sans couper la parole. Une attitude surprenante de sa part selon Hermione, mais plutôt naturel selon Neville son voisin de table. Par contre, celui-ci était heureux d'avoir Harry devant lui. D'habitude, c'est lui qui menait les mauvais élèves dans leurs débordements. La jeune irlandaise avait oublié à quel point le passé d'Harry était ici différent. Le gentil garçon de son enfance avait été le loubard de cette réalité.

- Vous allez affirmer sans complexe que votre « grande » _Seagull_. Intervint Drago avec une articulation emphatique. Á vaincu le Dragon.

Personne ne le remarqua, enfin, Hermione l'espérait. Le visage de la française s'assombrit un instant. Juste une ombre pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais l'irlandaise qui sentait son cœur se serrer chaque fois qu'il était question de cette affaire ne fut pas dupe. Il y avait un lien entre elle et cet événement. Hermione réalisa qu'elle ignorait encore des pans entiers de son passé et ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle aurait voulu recouvrer ses souvenirs. Dans une salle de classe entourée de ses amis mais aussi de ses adversaires.

_- Seagull_ n'a jamais affronté de dragon. Se contenta de répondre Adeline d'une voix un tout petit peu trop forte.

- Pourtant, intervint un Griffondor, c'est l'élément le plus important de son histoire.

- Je ne peux pas en parler. Souffla Adeline. Excusez-moi.

Elle tourna le dos à la classe. Tous les pédagogues vous diront que c'est là la pire des manœuvres. Vous cessez de contrôler l'espace et les conversations, vous paraissez affaibli. Ce fut au tour de Remus d'intervenir. Il n'avait visiblement pas prévu ce qu'il convenait de dire.

- La famille de madame Renard fut durement touchée par cet événement. Il se tut un moment en dévisageant ses élèves pour être certain qu'ils avaient bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

Aucun des élèves ne rompit le silence douloureux qui s'était installé. Pour sa part, Hermione aurait voulu savoir lequel de ses amis de l'époque avait été mis hors de combat ce jour-là. Pourtant, elle n'osa pas poser la question. Si la fois précédente Adeline n'avait pas jugé utile de lui en parler, elle ne le ferait pas au milieu des élèves d'une classe potentiellement hostile. Parvenant à vaincre ses émotions, Adeline revint parmi sa classe et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était. Elle fit une très belle démonstration montrant que la réalité de _Seagull_ était moins importante que le message qui se liait à tous ces prodiges. Pour elle, la personne qui s'affublait de ce surnom pouvait aussi bien ne pas exister, ou même correspondre à plusieurs personnes distinctes. Elle eut un sourire pour Ron qui rougit des pieds à la tête. Son histoire concernant sa « tante Hermione » serait fortement confortée à la sortie de ce cours.

Les élèves du cours de défense contre les forces du mal avaient quelques peines à comprendre la portée de cette déclaration. C'est pourquoi Adeline dut insister un peu lourdement.

- Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que l'image que l'on se fait d'une personne est aussi importante que ce qu'elle réalise. Elle marqua un temps en souriant ouvertement. Cela marche aussi pour vous-savez-qui. Ce qu'il était capable de faire était certainement moins grand que ce que la peur lui attribuait. _Seagull_ est importante pour nous parce qu'elle a inversé cette image. Le bien avait son héraut au même titre que la magie noire.

Hermione manqua de tomber de son fauteuil. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais cette appréciation la touchait particulièrement. Probablement parce qu'elle était responsable d'une partie des mythes attribués à une autre. Grace à elle, Bellatrix Lestrange dormait en prison et cette petite intervention avait nourrit l'image de l'héroïne parfaite incarnée en _Seagull_. C'était un drôle de sentiment que de savoir que l'on appartient à quelque chose qui vous dépasse. L'enseignante clôtura son cours sur cette conclusion particulièrement utile alors que Jedusor venait de se réincarner. Personne ne le savait encore, mais cela ne tarderait pas. Certainement.

**« §§§ »**

Á la sortie du cours, Hermione encore un peu sonnée par les affirmations d'Adeline voulu se mettre un peu au calme. Elle laissa Ron au bras d'Emma. Il était particulièrement heureux des conclusions de son enseignante et ne tarissait pas de détail concernant sa « tante Hermione », rien à voir avec leur condisciple précisa-t-il chaque fois. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers la jeune irlandaise qui confirma.

- Imaginez l'âge que j'aurais si c'était le cas. Sourit-elle.

- N'empêche que tu es de sa famille. Remarqua Harry.

- C'est ma mère en effet. Reconnu Hermione considérant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et devait se soumettre à ce mensonge vaguement ridicule.

La jeune fille ne vit pas le regard hargneux que lui adressa instantanément son cousin lorsqu'il apprit ce détail. Par contre, elle eut à subir les assauts de certaines de ses connaissances qui voulaient en savoir un peu plus sur sa mère. Hermione éluda les questions trouvant qu'elle ne méritait pas tant d'attention en raison de ce que sa mère aurait pu faire ou non. Elle chercha un prétexte quelconque pour s'éloigner et se souvint avoir du courrier à faire. D'un murmure au creux de l'oreille, elle prévint Harry de ses intentions et se précipita en direction de la salle commune de Griffondor. Heureusement, elle connaissait bien les raccourcis de l'école et elle disposait en cas de doute de la carte des maraudeurs qu'elle portait constamment sur le cœur. Parvenue dans sa chambre, Hermione entreprit de répondre à son père.

_« Papa,__  
Merci de ton soutien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais avoir la visite de Percy au cours de cette fin de semaine. Il saura me réconforter aussi bien que tu le ferais. __  
Ceci dit, je préfère que tu sois à l'extérieur. Ici mes capacités d'action sont plus que limitées. Peux-tu te renseigner sur la famille d'Adeline Renard du Fayel, l'assistante de Remus ?__  
J'aimerais aussi savoir si l'Ordre à reçu pour mission de détruire un objet venant de Dumbledore, si oui, signale moi lorsque ce sera fait.__  
A bientôt,__  
Ta fille qui t'aime.__  
Hermione. »_

La jeune fille n'était pas très contente de demander une enquête sur la vie privée de son amie, mais elle ne se voyait pas demander de but en blanc ce qu'il en était. La profonde émotion qu'avait montrée Adeline la déterminait à ne pas affronter trop abruptement la française. D'ailleurs, Hermione ne comprenait pas d'où provenait la méfiance dont elle faisait preuve à l'égard de Dumbledore. Le vénérable directeur avait toujours été des plus bienveillants à leurs propos. Elle se dit que cela avait sa source dans ces souvenirs qui lui manquaient encore. N'ayant rien à ajouter, elle préféra descendre à la volière pour expédier ses messages au plus vite.

La descente fut aussi simple que la remontée. Hermione prit garde à ne pas faire trop nettement grincer la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle. Non pas qu'elle eut quelque chose à se reprocher, mais surtout parce qu'elle voulait un peu de tranquillité après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. En trois mots Ron avait assuré sa notoriété pour les semaines à venir. Parvenue à la volière, la jeune irlandaise entendit les voix reconnaissables de Goyle, Crabb et Malefoy. Prestement, sans réfléchir, elle se colla dans un renfoncement du passage. Un endroit sombre à souhait qui la dissimulerait efficacement des regards.

Elle entreprit d'écouter ce que les serpentard avaient à se dire. Rapidement elle comprit qu'ils ne discutaient pas entre eux et qu'ils étaient plutôt affairés à martyriser un élève d'une autre maison. La jeune fille pouvait entendre les gémissements de soumission de son condisciple. Mais elle ne fit rien pour l'aider. Non pas qu'elle craignit les trois oppresseurs. Hermione était fatiguée et ne voulait plus attirer l'attention sur elle. De toute façon, Drago était suffisamment malin pour ne pas aller trop loin dans ses loisirs infâmes. Aucunes blessures ne seraient visibles et l'élève ne pourrait se plaindre des agissements de la bande. C'était toujours ainsi qu'agissaient les lâches. Dans son recoin cependant, Hermione ne valait pas mieux. Le souffle court, l'irlandaise ferma ses yeux en se concentrant sur une chanson. Les paroles de "I don't wanna be a soldier mama" s'imposèrent naturellement, comme pour justifier sa pusillanimité. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, elle avait honte de ses agissements.

Soudain, un élève bondit à proximité, fit tomber des liasses de parchemins qu'il ne se baissa pas pour ramasser et prit ses jambes à son cou. Sans se retourner, le jeune garçon fuyait le plus vite possible ses tortionnaires. Á peine avait-il disparu que les trois serpentard passaient dans le champ de vision d'Hermione. Elle arrêta de respirer. Si l'un d'eux s'avisait de se retourner, il la verrait immanquablement. Mais il n'en fut rien. Le chef du petit groupe, Drago Malefoy, laissait libre court à son plaisir.

- Vous avez vu comment on l'a humilié ce petit serdaigle ? riait-il. J'aurais cru qu'il résisterait un peu plus avant de pleurer pour avoir sa mère.

- C'était un griffondor non ? s'enquit Goyle qui n'était pas totalement idiot. Crabbe acquiesça de son côté et Drago haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? De toute façon on fait ce qu'on veut. Il eut un rire extrêmement désagréable, celui d'un triomphe entier et inéluctable. Hermione frissonna. Le jeune Malefoy était un Voldemort en puissance. Ce qui n'était pas rassurant.

La jeune fille était incapable d'en entendre plus, il la terrorisait et elle se dégoutait. Dès qu'ils furent partis, elle s'empressa de monter à son tour pour poster son courrier et repartit tout aussi précipitamment vers le château, manquant de bousculer quelques élèves qui se rendaient tranquillement à la volière.

L'ascension fut rapide. Hermione s'arrêta deux étages au dessus de la grande salle et obliqua vers une galerie, passa entre sous une tenture et redescendit jusqu'à la cour pavée. De là il fut facile de se rendre jusqu'au débarcadère de l'école. Des élèves se détendaient auprès de l'eau. Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'être vue et se glissa dans le bâtiment lui-même. Les cordages y étaient entreposés proprement lovés en des roules strictement organisées. Le gréement des barques qui emmenaient chaque année les nouveaux élèves séchaient, attachés et pendants du plafond. Les toiles suiffées sentaient l'air marin et les herbes séchées. Les barques elles-mêmes reposaient comme des baleines échouées le ventre tourné vers le ciel. De petites mains avaient commencé le calfatage des bordées. Délicatement, Hermione laissa courir sa main le long des membrures de la barque la plus proche. La sensation de liberté que procurait la navigation lui manquait. Les larmes qu'elle parvenait à contenir jusque là trouvèrent une brèche et coulèrent, dociles, le long de l'ovale de son visage.

La jeune fille avisa l'échelle qui menait à l'entresol et grimpa pour se coucher dans les rebuts de toiles et de cordages. L'air était étonnement sec dans le bâtiment et il n'y avait aucune trace de moisissure. En assemblant ces épaves, Hermione aurait pu recomposer un gréement complet pour un navire d'une quinzaine de pieds. Quoi qu'elle sache ne pas être là pour cela, l'hypothèse lui arrache son premier sourire depuis un bon moment déjà. Merlin savait combien de temps Hermione passa dans son coin. Mais le jour baissant, elle dût repartir pour le château. Il devait largement être l'heure de souper.

Pour rejoindre ses amis, Hermione privilégia le chemin le plus court qui était aussi celui qui bénéficiait de la vue la moins intéressante sur le lac. Mais comme elle venait de passer un agréable moment dans le débarcadère, elle s'en moquait un peu.

La jeune fille fut surprise de ne pas voir Harry et Ginny à la table de Griffondor. Elle s'installa auprès de Ron et Emma qui lui indiquèrent que la rouquine était encore à la bibliothèque avec Luna et probablement Dean. Quant à Harry, ils ne l'avaient plus vu depuis au moins aussi longtemps qu'elle.

- Je te cherchais partout. fit soudain une voix connue.

- Pourtant je suis assez grande pour veiller sur moi toute seule. rétorqua Hermione en se tournant vers Harry qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. Elle lui rendit le sourire qu'il lui adressait.

- C'est pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter parait-il. reprit le jeune homme amusé.

Le visage d'Hermione pâlit sans doute possible. Elle venait de commettre une bévue. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup en une seule journée. L'irlandaise balbutia des excuses qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Je ne parle pas le gaëlique Miss Black. fit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Pardon. fit-elle en expirant doucement pour reprendre contenance. Je suis navrée, j'ai oublié ma mission.

- Ce n'est pas grave. fit-il. Pas du tout.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue au moment précis où Ginny s'approchait d'eux. Quand elle la vit, Hermione se projeta vivement en arrière, mais le mal était visiblement déjà fait. La rouquine serra les doigts de la main de Dean qu'elle tenait en arrivant. Le jeune homme eut une grimace de douleur et un regard d'incompréhension pour son amie. Mais Ginny ne s'emporta pas. Elle installa Dean entre elle et Harry et vint se placer devant Hermione qu'elle dévisagea d'un air peu accorte. Aucun dialogue n'était possible entre les deux jeunes filles en raison de la présence des deux jeunes hommes. D'ailleurs, Ginny faisait exactement comme si elle n'avait rien vu, comme si le doute ne s'était pas insinué. Hermione espéra pouvoir s'expliquer à la fin du repas. Mais Harry insista pour remonter à la salle commune avec elles et ne leur laissa pas un moment de libre, même quand elles décidèrent de travailler pour ne pas se mettre en retard dès les premiers jours de classe. Il tenta même d'aider Ginny dans ses devoirs sous le regard intrigué d'Emma qui s'occupait des siens, de ceux de Ron et un peu de ceux de Harry lui-même. De son côté, Hermione s'amusait de le voir s'approcher d'elle par des moyens détournés mais si manifestement pathétiques.

- Harry. Tu sais que je sors avec Percy Weasley au moins ? lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment à brule-pourpoint.

- Bien entendu pourquoi ? rougit-il. La jeune fille venait de toucher un point sensible. Et elle allait en profiter.

- Juste pour savoir si tu es borné ou simplement stupide. continua-t-elle acerbe.

- Nous avons le droit d'être amis non ? s'étonna-t-il avant de retourner s'occuper de Ginny qui venait malicieusement de changer de parchemin et de devoirs.

Harry reprit la phrase qu'il avait commencée et griffonna quelques mots avant de s'apercevoir que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne correspondait plus avec ce qu'il imaginait. Pourtant, il ne désarma pas et resta prévenant, gentil et concerné tout le temps que dura la soirée. Finalement, Ginny affirma qu'il était plus que temps d'aller se coucher. Elle étira les bras dans un geste évocateur. Dean qui travaillait derrière elle faillit voir son parchemin se couvrir d'encre. Il eut juste le réflexe de ramasser son devoir avant que l'encrier ne se renverse. Il tança gentiment son amie qu'il gratifia d'un baiser sonore avant de décréter qu'il allait lui aussi monter se coucher. Hermione ramassa ses propres affaires pour tenter d'attraper Ginny avant qu'elle ne soit hors d'atteinte. Mais Harry s'interposa en lui demandant des conseils farfelus sur une potion que Rogue leur avait demandé de décrire pour un prochain cours. La jeune irlandaise eut toutes les peines du monde à se débarrasser de l'importun. Quand elle escalada à son tour les marches, Ginny fermait la porte de son dortoir. Hermione hésita et frappa à la dite porte. Une jeune fille vint ouvrir et lui déclara que Ginny ne voulait voir personne ce soir là.

Craignant de faire pis en insistant, Hermione battit retraite. Non sans tenter une salve pour l'honneur. Elle s'adressa à la jeune fille du dortoir de Ginny tout en sachant que la rouquine devrait entendre parfaitement distinctement ce qu'elle dirait.

- Tu diras à la furie que nous étions d'accord sur un certain nombre de points. Et que je n'ai pas l'intention de blesser ma belle-sœur. Ceci dit, elle s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre.

La porte se referma pratiquement en silence dans le dos d'Hermione. Un instant, elle avait espéré que son amie ressorte. Elle n'était pas responsable des tentatives ridicules d'Harry.

**« §§§ »**

Le lendemain n'apporta pas de réconfort à Hermione. Elle passa à nouveau un peu de temps, solitaire, au débarcadère. Quand elle rejoignit ses amis, elle trouva un Ron devenu un inconditionnel des cours d'Adeline Renard. Le fait d'avoir approuvé les affirmations de Molly Weasley avait radicalement transformé le jeune roux. Ses amis Harry et Neville ne se privaient pas de se moquer de son admiration pour la française. Très vulgairement Harry avait sous-entendu que cela avait un rapport avec les fanfreluches des petites françaises. Emma n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle, et Ron eut quelques soucis pour lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien d'irrévérencieux ou de déplacé dans son comportement. Il obtint finalement le bénéfice du doute.

La semaine passa doucement au rythme des heures de classes et d'études. La septième année devint rapidement épuisante pour tous les jeunes gens. Même Hermione qui avait subie la formation d'auror peinait à venir au bout de ses devoirs. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs les enseignants de les surcharger sciemment, pour repérer leurs limites. Á leur place, c'est exactement ce qu'elle ferait. L'irlandaise se rassurait devant cette montagne de travail en pensant à la venue programmée de Percy. De leur côté, Harry, Ron et Ginny attendaient avec une insoutenable impatience les auditions pour l'équipe de Quidditch. L'éventualité d'intégrer enfin l'équipe rendait Ginny pratiquement hystérique et Dean avait le plus grand mal à la contenir. Hermione remarqua qu'ils se disputaient un peu plus souvent. Elle vit aussi qu'à chacune de ces disputes, Harry n'était pas loin. La plupart du temps il ne s'éloignait guère d'Hermione avec qui il s'entendait visiblement bien. Quoi que la jeune fille trouvait qu'il manqua un peu de maturité, il était prévenant et souvent amusant. Comme Ginny avait refusé toute discussion, Hermione laissait faire le jeune homme tout en insistant régulièrement sur son affection à l'égard du frère de la rouquine. Cela ne paraissait pas interrompre les ardeurs du survivant qui répondait systématiquement qu'elle avait l'obligation de veiller sur lui.

Quand le samedi arriva, un courrier de Percy annonça qu'il n'avait finalement pas réussi à se libérer et qu'il devait se décommander. La semaine suivante, il fit de même. Le moral d'Hermione s'effondrait peu à peu alors que celui de ses amis était au plus haut. En effet, sans grande surprise, Ron et Ginny Weasley avaient réussi largement leur intégration dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Dès lors, Hermione passait un peu plus de temps au vestiaire de Quidditch, mais elle subissait moins la présence d'Harry qui volait avec Ginny et le reste de l'équipe. La rouquine et le survivant avaient un jeu complémentaire ce qui avait d'abord surpris Hermione. Puis elle se souvint que dans cette réalité ils avaient appris le vol ensemble au cours de leur enfance partagée.

Paradoxalement les événements conjoints, l'exaspération d'Hermione à l'égard de Percy et la douleur qu'elle ressentait de ne pas pouvoir le voir comme ils le voudraient, et l'euphorie de Ginny avaient rapprochés les deux jeunes filles. La rouquine vint s'excuser auprès de son amie un soir après avoir une nouvelle fois eut une dispute un peu houleuse avec Dean. Celui-ci tolérait mal que sa petite amie resta trop souvent en compagnie des autres joueurs de l'équipe plutôt qu'avec lui. En entendant les gonds de sa porte grincer, Hermione eut un sourire mécanique. Elle comprit instantanément qui venait et pourquoi. L'irlandaise laissa son amie s'enquérir de sa présence éventuelle avant de lui indiquer de venir dans le salon.

Ginny débarqua sur un véritable champ de bataille. Des piles de manuels, des liasses de parchemins, des vêtements aussi, se parsemaient ça et là dans toute la pièce, sur tous les meubles. Pour pouvoir répondre à l'invitation d'Hermione à s'assoir, la rouquine dût soulever une pile de documents inidentifiables truffée de pièces vêtements. Elle resta une seconde interdite avec la pile sur les bras, ignorant où les poser. Hermione fit un geste de la main qui indiquait la table à présent couverte d'un bazar effroyable. La pile de Ginny alla se poser docilement par-dessus tout le reste, et la jeune fille put s'installer confortablement.

- Je venais pour m'excuser. commença la rouquine en regardant ses pieds, comme si Hermione allait lui sauter dessus pour la manger toute crue. L'image traversa l'esprit de l'irlandaise qui se reprit bientôt. Ce genre de pensée n'était pas convenable.

- Pour quoi ? il n'y a rien de grave, rien d'irréparable en tout cas. sourit Hermione en abandonnant le parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main sur une pile plus haute que les autres et qui parvenait à la hauteur du bras de son fauteuil.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent un moment à discuter. La situation ne s'orientait pas comme elles l'auraient voulu et cela les agaçait terriblement. Pour Hermione c'était l'absence de réaction de Dumbledore et l'indifférence manifeste qu'il portait à Jedusor qui l'énervait le plus. De son côté, la rouquine s'inquiétait surtout du comportement de Dean.

- Tu comprends, il ne ma laisse pas une seconde en paix. remarqua Ginny.

- Qui ça, Harry ? s'étonna Hermione. C'est moi qu'il étouffe cette andouille[1]. La jeune irlandaise s'aperçut ensuite du quiproquo et s'excusa en riant.

- Nous avons les mêmes problèmes à ce que je vois. soupira Ginny.

- Collée par un imbécile qui devrait s'intéresser à la fille d'à côté ? ricana Hermione.

Les affaires de la cadette des Weasley n'avançaient guère comme les deux comploteuses l'avaient entendu. Ginny ne parvenait pas à se défaire de Dean qu'elle aimait bien malgré tout. La cible Harry Potter semblait préférer Hermione alors que celle-ci s'échinait à préparer un rendez-vous galant avec son petit-ami Percy. Seuls Ron et Emma nageaient dans la plus complète félicité. Égoïstement, Hermione considérait cependant que ses objectifs progressaient considérablement. Elle voulait rapprocher Harry de ses anciens amis pour que le trio de ses souvenirs redevienne une réalité. Il fallait reconnaître que cela avançait bien. D'ailleurs, cette nouvelle équipe était plutôt composée de quatre personnes. En même temps que Harry, Neville avait su s'intégrer auprès des deux amoureux qui, selon Ginny, passaient à présent moins de temps à s'embrasser que les années précédentes. La rouquine en avait déduit qu'elle préférait se passer de voir constamment la tête de son frère. Elle avait perdu l'habitude tant ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Hermione sourit et sentit au creux de son estomac une contraction due à un soupçon de jalousie. Pourtant, c'était bien elle qui sortait avec Ron.

Les deux filles achevèrent leur conciliabule fort tard. C'est épuisée qu'Hermione trouva son lit. Ginny s'était endormie allongée sur le divan du salon. Sous le prétexte de s'étirer, elle s'était confortablement installée pour ne plus se redresser. Plongée dans ses lectures, son hôtesse ne s'en était pas rendu compte de suite. Elle avait bordé la jeune rousse d'une couverture trouvée dans une armoire avant de se laisser aller aux bras de Morphée.

[1] De Guéménée, de Charlieu ou de Vire, au choix.


	21. Chap 20 : Good Bye Yellow Brick Road

Un peu de retard du au serveur du site qui ne voulait pas entendre raison.

**Chap. 45 : Amers constats.  
Good Bye Yellow Brick Road.**

Tout le mois de septembre et une partie non négligeable du mois d'octobre passa sans que rien de notable ne se produise. Ce qui incidemment, inquiétait énormément Hermione. Elle pensait que Jedusor devait préparer son offensive contre le ministère de la magie et que pour l'heure l'Ordre du Phénix ne faisait pas grand-chose pour prévoir ou contrecarrer ses objectifs.

Par ailleurs, chaque fois qu'elle apercevait Dumbledore, Hermione était surprise par l'état de fatigue dans lequel il semblait se trouver. Peu à peu sa santé déclinait et il devenait rarissime de le croiser dans l'école. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait consentis, Hermione avait l'impression de se retrouver exactement au même point qu'avant de partir. Cet amer constat n'avait pas amélioré son moral. Car, en plus de tout cela, Percy n'était toujours pas parvenu à la retrouver. Il décommandait chaque semaine leur rencontre à la dernière minute. La patience de la jeune fille parvenait à ses derniers retranchements et elle lui avait adressé un courrier en forme d'ultimatum.

"_Mon Percy,__  
Je ne suis pas sans ignorer que tu as des responsabilités et des obligations. Lorsque je ne suis pas dans cette école, j'ai moi-même quantité de choses à faire en raison de mes héritages. __  
N'essaye pas de m'infantiliser ou de me rabaisser. __  
C'est à toi de savoir si je suis ou non plus importante que ton travail.__  
Tu as une semaine._

_Hermione."_

Postée le dimanche dans la soirée, la lettre n'avait toujours pas de réponse le jeudi soir. Hermione fulminait et ce n'étaient pas Ron ou Ginny qui allaient défendre leur frère. Au contraire, l'irlandaise eut l'impression même qu'ils insistaient et l'enfonçaient encore plus. L'arrogance de leur frère qui ne passait que de loin en loin au Terrier, qui s'intéressait plus à l'avis de Fudge qu'a ce qui se passait chez eux, avait passablement entamé l'amour fraternel. Ils en rajoutaient certainement pour aider la jeune fille, leur belle-sœur potentielle tout de même, à mieux supporter la malséance de Percy. Mais leurs efforts n'étaient pas récompensés à leurs justes valeurs. Hermione continuait de se morfondre. Elle n'accordait plus d'attention à autre chose qu'au travail, à Harry qu'elle surveillait du coin de l'œil. Alors que la situation amoureuse d'Hermione se dégradait, le survivant n'avait pas paru s'intéresser à elle. Au contraire, il s'éloignait un peu. L'irlandaise aimait tout autant cette situation.

Le vendredi, au moment du déjeuner, le hibou grand-duc de Percy vint déposer une lettre devant Hermione. Il s'agissait de son propre mot barré de l'indication "retour à l'envoyeur". Le monde sembla s'effondrer définitivement. Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa. Elle eut envie de hurler, de pleurer, de courir se cacher dans un coin, là où on ne la retrouverait jamais plus. Pourtant, aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres, ses paupières battirent sur des yeux rougis, brulants mais définitivement secs de toutes larmes. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, les joignit en une prière muette. Ses voisins comprirent l'importance du message. Ginny allait intervenir pour la réconforter mais Harry l'en empêcha d'un geste sec et d'un hochement négatif de la tête. En face d'elle, Emma avait porté la main devant la bouche pour arrêter un couinement qui ne fut pourtant pas étouffé par cette précaution. Sans qu'elle puisse l'exprimer, Hermione était sincèrement touchée par le soutien qu'ils lui manifestaient. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas le cœur à leur dire, ni même la possibilité de le faire. Un mot, un seul et elle s'effondrerait lamentablement. Merlin seul savait pourquoi elle tenait encore. Son petit-ami venait de lui signifier que tout était fini entre eux de la plus odieuse des manières.

Doucement, elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table. Esquissa un sourire pour ses amis. Qu'il était difficile de paraitre neutre quand on a le cœur brisé remarqua Hermione. En s'appuyant sur ses mains, elle donna l'impulsion qui signifia à son corps récalcitrant qu'il était temps de se lever. Sans un regard pour le monde exaspérant qui l'entourait, Hermione se dirigea hors de la grande salle, puis dans les marches du grand escalier. Remonter dans sa chambre était la seule idée qui parvenait encore de son cerveau vers ses muscles.

Arrivée devant la grosse dame, Hermione continua son ascension. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter, pas encore. Sa marche sans but l'amena finalement devant la salle sur demande au septième étage. Personne de ses amis ne connaissait son existence, c'était l'endroit rêvé pour respirer et être totalement seule. Car malgré les défenses magiques du dortoir des filles, Emma et Ginny devaient déjà tenter de la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Hermione pensa qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas s'y cacher. Les pas de la jeune fille raisonnaient sur le dallage. Elle n'avait croisé personne depuis un moment. Un coup d'œil sur la carte des maraudeurs lui confirma que la plupart des élèves étaient dans les étages inférieurs. L'heure du repas était souvent un moment intéressant pour flâner dans les couloirs. Hermione concentra son attention pour retrouver Ginny et Harry dans cet ensemble. Elle vit Ginny et Emma qui attendait dans le dortoir des filles, Harry et Ron tournaient en rond dans la salle commune.

Hermione passa trois fois devant le mur nu en se concentrant. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit à son image, un endroit où elle se sentirait mieux. Au troisième passage, une porte se dessina discrètement d'abord, puis nettement. Sans hésitations, la jeune fille empoigna la clenche et ouvrit la porte. Un regard derrière son épaule pour vérifier que personne ne la voyait, et elle s'engagea résolument à l'intérieur. Il y faisait étonnamment sombre. Hermione se demanda si la salle avait pris la mesure de ses besoins. Elle douta cependant que la dite salle ait fait une erreur. Ce serait bien la première fois. Il en fallait plus pour angoisser l'élève d'Olaf Thorsthon. Hermione fit jaillir sa baguette de sa poche et d'un _lumos _ferme fit s'éclairer l'espace alentour. Il n'y avait que le vide, froid et sombre. Hermione n'était plus une enfant et elle n'avait pas peur du noir mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que la salle sur demande lui proposait. Ce n'était pas des conditions idéales pour se détendre. Elle se sentait épiée, observée, jugée.

Soudain, des ombres, des bruits, des mouvements furent sensibles dans l'obscurité qui l'environnait. Hermione qui n'était pas froussarde douta que ce fussent-là de bons présages. Elle n'avait fait qu'un ou deux pas depuis la porte. Doucement, un pied après l'autre, elle entreprit de retourner sur ses pas et de ressortir pour demander autre chose à la salle. Mais elle fit bien une douzaine d'enjambées sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle. La pièce semblait se moquer d'elle. Mais Hermione n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'amuser. Les présences qu'elle avait ressenties évoluaient encore à la limite de sa visibilité. L'agacement plus que la crainte la gagnait. Á mesure qu'elle sentait que ses nerfs se délitaient sous la pression de l'inconnu, la lumière qui se dégageait de sa baguette augmentait. Hermione n'avait pas encore recouvré tous ses souvenirs. Parmi ceux qui lui manquaient, il y avait les explications d'Ollivander concernant sa baguette. Depuis qu'elle était revenue du passé, sa baguette compensait ses maladresses parce qu'elle reconnaissait sa propriétaire et savait de quoi elle était capable. Tous les sorts qui surprenaient Hermione car ils semblaient émaner de sa baguette plutôt que d'elle n'étaient en fait que l'expression des souvenirs de l'objet magique. En retrouvant la mémoire, Hermione aurait une puissance accrue. Visiblement la salle sur demande voulait l'obliger à se plonger dans ces zones d'ombres.

Ne trouvant pas la sortie, Hermione s'installa en tailleur là où elle se trouvait. Il lui paraissait inutile de chercher une issue. La salle sur demande avait une volonté propre, il suffisait d'attendre qu'elle s'exprime plus distinctement. La jeune fille posa sa baguette devant elle, la lumière ne s'éteignit pas. Ce qui n'était ni surprenant ni inhabituel. Pourtant la luminosité variait selon les battements de cœur d'Hermione, cela lui était clairement sensible maintenant qu'elle venait de la poser. La jeune fille inspira profondément et entreprit de se détendre, de méditer d'une certaine manière. Les bruits qui l'entouraient se firent plus distincts. Elle discernait les pas lancinant de bottes ferrées, probablement l'allure d'un homme lourd et plutôt âgé. Il y avait aussi des bruits de semelles plus souples réglées sur un pas cadencé, un militaire ou du moins une personne ayant une démarche rigide pensa la jeune fille. Enfin, il y avait de petits cliquetis qu'elle ne parvenait pas à associer à un homme ou une bête.

- Que de chemin parcouru. fit une voix grinçante qui s'approcha. Vous voilà belle jeune fille à présent.

- Merci capitaine. répondit Hermione. Vous me manquez.

- C'est ça la mort mon enfant. sourit le vieil homme qui sortait de l'ombre, vouté, usé par la mer. Vous savez que je ne suis pas réel ?

- Je m'en doutais un peu oui. convint Hermione un peu déçue.

Le vieux capitaine eut un rire tonitruant que la jeune fille connaissait bien et qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps. La conversation s'installa, simple, naturelle comme s'il ne s'était écoulé qu'une poignée d'heure depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, depuis qu'Olaf Thorsthon était mort. Pendant leur discussion, Hermione ne porta plus aucune attention aux autres présences. De toute façon, elle avait sa baguette devant elle qui l'éclairait d'une rassurante lumière. Elle utilisait toute son attention pour comprendre ce que Olaf Thorsthon avait à lui transmettre. Il n'insista pas sur tout ce qu'elle avait appris et perdu pendant son voyage, mais bien sur ce qu'elle était à présent.

- Pas trop déçue ? s'enquit-il finalement.

- Un grand ami à moi m'a dit un jour que notre vie était là où on se trouve. répondit-elle narquoise.

- Alors tu as tout compris. Qu'attends-tu ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là qu'Olaf s'était déjà éloigné d'elle. Et bien qu'elle brandit rapidement sa baguette dans sa direction, elle ne distingua plus sa silhouette et n'entendit plus son pas. L'évocation de son mentor avait passablement secoué Hermione. Elle ignorait que la salle sur demande pouvait avoir une aussi grande puissance. L'idée que ce qui l'attendait encore puisse être moins agréable que la visite du Cap'tain ne rassura pas la jeune fille. Néanmoins, elle n'avait visiblement pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que la salle sur demande lui montre tout ce qu'elle avait d'enfoui dans le creux de son âme. En espérant qu'elle n'ait pas trop de mauvais penchant. L'idée l'amusa, elle découvrirait peut-être des choses croustillantes sur elle-même.

Le glissement des semelles de flanelles lui fit oublier ces pensées cocasses. Hermione tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. Un grand monsieur aux yeux marron et au visage fin. Il semblait la regarder avec distance et hauteur. Cette impression déplut instantanément à la jeune fille. Pourtant cela lui rappelait un de ses amis.

- Bienvenue my lord. finit-elle par lui lancer. L'homme bascula le buste en avant, inclina la tête et la salua à son tour.

- Je craignais que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas. fit-il comme pour s'excuser de n'avoir pas parlé plus tôt.

- Comment ne pas reconnaitre celui qui m'a sauvé la vie ? s'étonna Hermione. Le détail ne lui était jamais revenu en mémoire. Á présent elle se souvenait parfaitement des événements qui avaient conduits à l'arrestation de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il avait tué pour qu'elle vive.

Au plus profond de son être, elle savait pourquoi c'était lui et nul autre qui venait la trouver à présent. Les événements irlandais restaient des inconnus pour la jeune fille mais elle en avait le ressentiment1. Son cœur sous la contrainte consentie à la salle sur demande, faisait rejaillir les moments douloureux. La mort involontaire d'O'Tusckk, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas précisément sommeillait en Hermione.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi, j'imagine. Reprit Roger Spencer. Ses lèvres semblaient vouloir esquisser un vague sourire sans y parvenir. Pour lui aussi le souvenir devait être désagréable.

- S'il vous plait, Roger. Admit Hermione.

- Évidemment que cela ne me plait pas. Ricana-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

Doucement, d'une voix grave et chaleureuse, Roger entreprit de raconter son introduction au sein du monde des sorciers alors que sa famille se détournait progressivement de lui. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne rejoigne les forces de Jedusor. C'était grâce à Thorsthorn qu'il évitait cet écueil. Pourtant, il avait en lui toute cette rage contenue provenant du rejet de sa famille. Lorsqu'il était en mission, il parvenait à contrôler ses pulsions vengeresses et aucun de ses ennemis n'eut à souffrir hors de mesure de ses interpellations. Néanmoins, il sentait que cette haine qui se développait en lui devenait trop difficile à calmer. Par hasard, au cours d'un combat en octobre 1980, il avait tué un auror. L'homme intervenait aux côtés des amis du « sleepin' chess ».

- Un mangemort tentait de se débarrasser définitivement de nous. Fit-il. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je pense que j'en ai une vague idée en effet. Glapit Hermione tétanisée.

- Après deux doloris et les éclats de roches plantés à des endroits douloureux. Il regarda Hermione du coin de l'œil avant de continuer. Je pensais au visage et à mon dos, jeune fille.

- Qu'imaginiez-vous my lord ? s'offusqua la jeune fille rougissante.

- Quand j'ai aperçu l'étincelle verte qui fusait de la baguette de mon adversaire, j'ai voulu le tuer. Tout mon être l'a voulu et le sort est parti sans que j'y prenne garde.

- Mais il l'a évité, évidemment. S'enquit Hermione. Roger secoua négativement la tête. Visiblement poursuivre sa confession devenait plus difficile.

- Le mangemort a trébuché, bêtement, simplement, en reculant. Et c'est l'auror qui a été tué.

Le lord avait le masque de la plus grande des contritions. Chaque jour que Dieu fait, je vis avec l'image de cette erreur. Hermione ne comprenait pas le sens de sa remarque. Mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas vouloir être plus explicite. Il précisa qu'elle aussi avait pu voir les conséquences de ses actes.

- Comme mon âme n'avait finalement plus rien à perdre. Reprit-il après un long silence qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas à rompre. Lorsque je vous ai vu en difficulté, je n'ai plus douté.

- Merci pour tout. Répliqua Hermione en baissant la tête, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder en face. Pourtant, elle comprenait ce qui l'avait motivé. Aurait-elle fait autrement, avait-elle vraiment agit différemment ?

Á nouveau le silence s'imposa, lourd et pesant, absolument pas désagréable cette fois. Ils partageaient cette peine propre à tous ceux qui conservaient une âme pure malgré leurs erreurs. Car, après tout, ils éprouvaient un insondable remords pour leurs actes. Ce qui les différenciait absolument des mangemorts et de Voldemort lui-même. Les bonnes choses ayant une fin, Roger Spencer se releva et salua, révérencieux, la jeune fille. Au moment où il allait partir, elle l'interrompit. Une question, banale, idiote et cependant essentielle, se matérialisait.

- Comment puis-je apprendre cela de vous ? Si cette rencontre est un rêve ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Qui parle de rêve ? L'esprit qui médite dispose de beaucoup de liberté jeune fille. Répondit-il sibyllin.

La réponse estomaqua sensiblement Hermione. C'était là une possibilité qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée. Pourtant, elle lui paraissait tellement inconcevable qu'elle n'y crut pas. Ces conversations pouvaient être recomposées par son subconscient à défaut d'être réelles. Des bribes de phrases et de souvenirs extrapolés par son cerveau donnaient la matière nécessaire à rendre vivant ces échanges. Toujours installé à ses côtés, Roger semblait comprendre les remous de l'âme de sa jeune voisine. Il la regardait intensément, comme pour l'explorer au plus profond de son être. Hermione se sentit gênée, transparente et transpercée. Il lui sembla que rien ne pouvait se dérober à l'acuité de son examen. Finalement, Roger Spencer rompit le silence pour affirmer que malgré les propres sentiments de la jeune fille, il croyait en elle. Pour lui, il n'existait personne de plus à même de réussir à vaincre celui-qui-finalement-casse-les-pieds-à-tout-le-monde. Entendre le lord se railler aussi ouvertement de Jedusor arracha un petit rire à l'irlandaise. Pourtant, elle ne se voyait pas tuer, même l'immonde serpent qu'était devenu Tom Jedusor.

- Tu as la puissance pour le faire. Coupa Roger. Mais s'il le faut, je m'y résoudrais. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une haine féroce. Hermione resta coi, terrifiée par l'expression de son visage.

Elle n'était pas certaine que les combats aient laissés Roger Spencer égal à lui-même. Son âme avait été ébranlée par les morts qu'il avait vues et celles qu'il avait données. Quoiqu'il soit un allié fidèle, Hermione commença à se méfier de lui. Elle résolut de ne pas devenir telle que lui. Mais l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'avait pas le même passé que lui, elle n'était pas rejetée par sa famille et se sentait aimée et respectée. Bien que la conduite cavalière d'un certain Percy Weasley laissait au creux de ses reins une tension sourde. Le lord se leva sans un bruit, Hermione était déçue de le voir partir si vite. Elle n'avait plus dit un mot depuis presque cinq minutes, mais elle aimait sa présence à ses côtés, comme s'il était un précepteur attentif, un père de substitution. Il lui sourit en affirmant qu'il ne tenait pas à partir, à moins qu'elle ne le remercia. En fait, il comptait simplement la défier. Hermione le dévisagea, bouche bée. L'idée d'un duel improvisé dans une pièce plongée dans le noir, alors qu'un ennemi potentiel continuer de rôder alentour, n'était pas dans ses préoccupations immédiates. Roger s'amusa de sa remarque. Il lui indiqua que la pièce respectait ses exigences et que si elle désirait de la lumière, il suffisait de la demander. Narquoise, Hermione se releva et, bras ballants, elle regarda le plafond en demandant un peu de lumière.

Venue d'on ne savait où, un petit rai de clarté vient illuminer ses pieds. Mais seulement eux. La jeune fille se dit que la salle faisait preuve d'un humour mal approprié. Elle en demanda donc plus, beaucoup plus. Ce fut trop, évidemment. Á présent éblouie, Hermione, se cachant les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée totalement, insista pour qu'il y ait un peu de mesure dans l'éclairage. Enfin, une douzaine de cônes lumineux à l'origine dissimulée aux regards éclairèrent une piste de duel d'une taille standard. Prestement, Roger alla se placer à l'une des extrémités de la surface, Hermione vint à l'autre. Les sorts fusèrent rapidement. Le lord n'avait pas l'intention de ménager Hermione. Elle le comprit bien vite, notamment lorsque sa robe fut déchirée par un sort de découpe qui la frôla. La jeune fille néanmoins savait que Roger évitait sciemment de la blesser. Ce qui par ricochet, froissait sa susceptibilité. La croyait-il si piètre combattante ?

Progressivement l'envie de prouver à ce lord hautain et distant ce dont elle pouvait être capable envahit Hermione. Ses propres coups furent plus précis et plus durs. Roger spencer qui se contentait de les parer dût bientôt les esquiver. Le lord changea la nature de ses sorts qui furent moins destructifs et plus incapacitants. La jeune fille grimaça en recevant le premier coup de bloque-jambes. Il avait fini de rire. Pourtant elle ne se montra pas vaincue, elle para le sortilège et rendit son coup à l'assaillant. Un sort de lévitation souleva le lord sur quelques centimètres le temps qu'il s'aperçoive de la nature du dit sort et qu'il l'annule.

Hermione perdit vite tous repères chronologiques. Le duel avait pu durer une heure comme cinq minutes. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle commençait à ressentir des douleurs dans les cuisses à trop courir. Finalement, Roger la vaincrait, non pas sur la qualité de sa magie, mais en venant à bout de sa résistance physique. En face d'elle, toujours à au moins six mètres, le lord paraissait toujours aussi dispos et frais. Ses sorts avaient la constance de l'entrainement et d'une parfaite maitrise. Ceux d'Hermione se perdaient régulièrement dans le noir. Elle remarquait d'ailleurs que cela arrivait trop souvent. Soudain, Roger se raidit et porta sa baguette devant ses yeux avant d'esquisser une révérence.

- J'admets ma défaite chère amie. Fit-il une fois sa tête parvenu au plus bas de sa course.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Hermione. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous toucher et encore moins à vous déstabiliser ! s'exclama-t-elle dans la foulée.

- Pourtant, je suis vaincu. Continua-t-il imperturbable. Si vous pouviez me libérer de votre sort d'entrave, je pourrais probablement venir vous expliquer pourquoi.

Avec la venue de Roger, Hermione allait de surprises en surprises. Elle ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle avait lancé des sortilèges d'entrave. Mais elle ne douta pas de la parole de Roger et leva les incantations qui s'annulèrent dans un éclair bleuté. Libéré, le lord vint saluer la jeune fille. Il ne tarissait plus d'éloge sur ses qualités de combattante et sur cette brillante idée de tisser une toile de sortilèges passifs activés par un _expelliarmus_ apparemment perdu dans le noir.

- C'est une idée de Sean O'Connell. Balbutia Hermione. Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais dans l'art des pièges. La jeune fille ignorait qui pouvait bien être O'Connell, mais elle avait l'habitude d'évoquer ainsi des gens inconnus et n'y prêta guère attention.

- Vous avez beaucoup progressée, John serait très fier de son élève. Plaisanta-t-il. Jack lui-même n'est pas à l'abri de perdre.

- Jack Longton ? interrogea la jeune fille très intriguée. Mais Roger ne lui fit pas la grâce de répondre. Il poursuivit par une question d'un autre genre.

- Savez-vous encore utiliser votre zoomorphisme ? s'enquit Roger sur un ton neutre.

La jeune fille l'observa inquiète. Était-il sérieux ou cherchait-il à se moquer d'elle ? Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'être un _animagus_. Affirmation qui dans son cas n'avait aucune valeur. Devant la mine dépitée de sa jeune opposante, Roger comprit qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir de la chose. Par conséquent, il n'insista pas. Il décréta qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre et que son tour s'achevait. Selon lui, le dernier visiteur risquait de s'impatienter. Il la salua poliment d'un baise-main adapté et se transforma doucement en un cygne blanc avant de décoller vers le plafond de la salle sur demande. D'instinct, Hermione chercha à le suivre du regard. Pourtant, elle se doutait bien qu'il ne lui serait donné qu'un fragment de ces adieux. Pendant qu'elle levait le visage, les lumières s'éteignirent et rapidement Hermione se retrouva à nouveau dans l'obscurité.

Elle pesta contre cette satanée salle qui faisait somme toute exactement ce qu'elle voulait2. Hermione ne chercha pas à faire de la lumière. Un ami lui avait affirmé qu'elle pouvait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de cette pièce. Donc, elle demanda encore qu'on l'éclaire. Les rais émanant du plafond furent remplacés par une lumière diffuse, comme si elle traversait un épais brouillard. La jeune fille ne distinguait rien autour d'elle. D'ailleurs, qu'y avait-il à voir ? Roger lui avait parlé d'un troisième visiteur, Hermione attendait qu'il se manifeste. Peu à peu les cliquetis étranges qu'elle avait précédemment entendus revinrent, plus forts, plus précis. Privée de son sens de la vue, Hermione sentit rapidement son ouïe compenser ces incapacités provisoires. Les sons devenaient plus nets, distincts. Hermione comprenait que la rencontre ne saurait tarder. Son sentiment oscillait entre angoisse et enthousiasme.

Enfin, l'animal sortit de la pénombre. Un grand chien noir, massif et puissant s'approcha doucement, ménageant ses effets. Hermione sourit et s'obligea à ne pas sauter sur Sirius. L'animal vint poser doucement sa grande gueule sur les genoux de sa fille adoptive. La jeune fille s'étonna qu'il n'ait pas choisit une apparence humaine. Sirius répondit d'un sourd grognement. Visiblement, il aimait cette forme. D'un geste naturel, Hermione glissa ses doigts dans la fourrure du grand chien qui émit divers râles de plaisir. Surtout lorsque les ongles venaient gratter l'animal juste derrière ses oreilles. Cette rencontre sembla n'avoir aucun intérêt pour la jeune fille. Elle pouvait voir son père aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait. De plus, ils n'échangeaient pas une parole. Pourtant, Hermione se sentait à présent plus légère, libérée de sa tristesse. Les mauvaises manières de Percy n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Avec Sirius, elle se sentait bien. N'était-ce pas le plus important ?

Le tableau serait idyllique si la pièce n'était désespérément sombre, vide et froide. La présence du l'animal réconforta tant Hermione qu'elle pu enfin envisager de sortir et de rejoindre ses amis. Elle n'avait plus d'animosité à l'égard de Percy. Qu'il s'en aille, nous nous sommes trouvés parce que je n'ai pas pu avoir Ron, pensa-t-elle. Finalement, Hermione était hypocrite de sortir avec lui alors qu'elle n'avait que des sentiments superficiels. La manière employée n'était pas agréable, mais le dénouement était prévisible depuis le début. La jeune fille prit la tête du chien entre les mains et dirigea sa truffe contre son nez.

- Merci toi ! fit-elle avec l'une de ses grimaces que l'on veut amusante. Mais maintenant, il faut que je retourne en classe.

Sirius eut une plainte déchirante montrant qu'il n'approuvait que vaguement l'idée de se séparer déjà de la jeune fille. Hermione se redressa mais continua de caresser l'animal qui ne s'éloigna pas d'elle, tout heureux manifestement de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Hermione commençait à avoir froid. La lumière duveteuse, brumeuse s'accompagnait d'un souffle d'air humide particulièrement désagréable. La jeune fille trouvait que la salle sur demande ne produisait pas exactement ce qu'elle désirait, ce qui était inhabituel et donc surprenant. Néanmoins, elle était décidée à sortir, Hermione exigea alors qu'on lui indique la sortie. D'une méthode digne d'un mauvais film des années 60, une ligne fluorescente apparut au sol. Amusée et consternée de ce qui pouvait se cacher dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, Hermione avança sur la ligne jaune. Le trajet parut durer des heures et se continuer sur des kilomètres. Docile, Sirius cheminait à ses côtés, les mains de la jeune fille lui battant les flancs. Le tracé ressemblait à la succession de dizaines de petites briques fluorescente qui s'éteignaient dès qu'ils étaient passés. Au bout de longues minutes les marches menant hors de la salle sur demande s'éclairèrent du même jaune luminescent fade. Hermione n'était pas fâchée de sortir, le sentiment d'être épié ne la quittait pas. Dès qu'elle posa un pied sur la première des marches, le chien couina et se précipita dans le noir en jappant joyeusement. Au moins, la jeune fille sut que Sirius n'était pas malheureux de la voir partir. En même temps, il n'était pas vraiment là. Au moment de sortir, la jeune fille empoignant le battant se retourna vers la salle.

- Au revoir petite route aux pavés dorés3. susurra Hermione pour elle-même avant de franchir la porte.

**« §§§ »**

Dès que la porte de la salle sur demande se fut refermée, la jeune fille se sentit plus détendue. Les passages successifs de ses trois visiteurs l'avaient soulagée. Et, sortie, le sentiment d'être observée s'évanouissait. Le cœur allégé, Hermione pouvait redescendre rejoindre ses amis. D'un coup d'œil rapide sur la carte des maraudeurs, elle sut qu'ils se trouvaient encore dans la salle commune. Hary faisait les cents pas pendant que Ginny, Ron et Emma semblaient discuter. Du moins, ils restaient assis les uns aux côtés des autres. Parvenue devant la grosse dame, Hermione entendit la voix du professeur Mac Gonnagal dans son dos.

- Mademoiselle Black, je vous cherchais justement. fit-elle. Le directeur veut vous voir. Ainsi que monsieur Potter. Si vous aviez l'obligeance d'aller le quérir vous-même. acheva-t-elle en commençant à rebrousser chemin. Évidemment qu'Hermione n'avait pas le choix de protester ou de contredire son enseignante.

- Je vous remercie, professeur. préféra-t-elle répondre. Tout de suite.

Sans qu'elle eut à donner le mot-de-passe, la grosse dame qui venait d'assister à la scène, la laissa passer. Visiblement le fait d'avoir la primeur d'événements inhabituels au sein du château lui plaisait. En effet, que pouvait vouloir le directeur à deux insignifiants élèves ?

Le groupe vit arriver Hermione qui s'avançait dans le passage comme si la lettre de Percy n'était jamais arrivée. Ginny s'étonna de ne pas lui voir les yeux rougis ou gonflés d'avoir pleurés. Bien au contraire, la blonde serra la rouquine dans ses bras en souriant et en s'exclamant qu'elle était désolée de les avoir inquiété. Après avoir fait le tour des bras de Harry, Ginny, Emma, Ron et Neville, Hermione expliqua qu'il existait des secrets dans l'école qu'il serait bon qu'ils connaissent aussi. D'ailleurs, déclara-t-elle étrangement, c'était grâce à Neville qu'elle en connaissait certains. Le jeune homme rougit et exprima son incompréhension du mieux qu'il le pouvait. En léger retrait, le survivant observait ses amis dans la profusion de l'affection partagée. Il se sentait encore un peu exclu de tout cela. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il croyait encore ne pas mériter ce bonheur ? Parmi ses amis, il avait une affection particulière pour Ron et Ginny qui étaient d'excellents joueurs de Quidditch et pour Hermione qui le couvait comme une poule ses poussins. Il regarda tour à tour ses amis en s'attardant sur le rire enjoué de Ron, la fine cicatrice d'Hermione et les boucles rousses de Ginny. Enfin, Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie par Hermione. Quand les yeux marron d'Hermione vous transpercent, sa cicatrice devient moins une blessure que la revendication de ce que vous pourriez subir en vous opposant à l'irlandaise. Harry frissonna en pensant aux origines d'une telle marque. La jeune fille le dévisageait à présent. Elle avait dût lui dire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendue.

- Harry, Dumbledore nous attends. Dépêches toi ! Hermione l'attrapa par le bras avant de le tirer dans le passage menant aux escaliers.

- Très bien, j'arrive miss Black. fit-il. La jeune fille le fusilla du regard. Elle détestait cette fausse déférence.

Le reste du groupe resta là un peu ébahi des conditions du retour d'Hermione et de son départ précipité avec Harry. Seul Ron eut une réaction. Il décréta que s'ils étaient allés retrouver Adeline Renard, il se serait joint à eux. Furieuse, Emma lui fit comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à surveiller ses paroles et elle monta précipitamment dans le dortoir des filles en entrainant Ginny hilare. Dubitatif, Ron s'inquiéta auprès de Neville et Dean de ce qu'il avait pu dire de déplacé. Pour toute réponse, ils rirent à leur tour.

**« §§§ »**

Au milieu du trajet, Hermione fut prise de crampes. Depuis plusieurs heures, elle courait en tous sens. Son corps réclamait à présent un peu de considération. La jeune fille s'arrêta donc sur le piédestal de la statue d'un sorcier revêtu d'une armure. Ce paradoxe l'avait souvent frappé. La société magique se voulait non-violente, du moins autrement que les moldus. Elle n'était que rarement agitée de guerres intestines, excepté Jedusor évidemment. Pourtant, les armes d'inspirations moldues se retrouvaient partout. Comme si à défaut de faire la guerre entre sorciers, ceux-ci la faisaient en se mélangeant aux moldus ou contre les autres créatures magiques. Cette réflexion lui permit de récupérer son souffle et de ménager ses muscles endoloris. Des bleus apparaissaient là où les sorts de Roger Spencer l'avait finalement atteinte. Harry voyant certains de ces coups s'intéressa à ce qu'elle fit lors de sa disparition. Hermione éluda les questions en affirmant qu'elle aurait largement le temps de lui expliquer.

Ils reprirent leur progression avec un peu plus d'entrain, Hermione ayant moins mal. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore devait commencer à s'inquiéter de leur venue. Devant la gargouille qui barrait le passage menant au bureau du directeur de l'école, Harry proposa de consommer des choco-grenouilles. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle trouvait le moment peu propice que l'animal de pierre pivota pour laisser l'escalier se déployer. Pourtant, elle savait que Dumbledore avait ce genre de manie. Elle laissa le jeune homme s'engager en premier. Elle n'était pas spécialement pressée de se retrouver en haut.

Dumbledore les accueillit sans se lever de son fauteuil. La jeune fille remarqua son air de grande fatigue et l'absence de mouvement de son bras gauche étrangement mince. L'état de santé du vénérable directeur empirait visiblement. La nouvelle n'était pas agréable à concevoir même lorsque l'on s'y attend. Hermione grimaça avant de présenter ses propres hommages au directeur. Harry semblait agir comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, il devait bien voir que son mentor s'affaiblissait et décéderait à moyen terme. Le directeur sourit à la jeune fille et lui signala qu'il ne les avait pas fait appeler pour s'appesantir sur sa constitution. Penaude, Hermione s'excusa.

- Je dois vous informer rapidement d'événements qui se produisent en ce moment. soupira-t-il.

- Nous vous écoutons. trancha fermement Harry. Il s'était visiblement préparé à cet instant depuis un moment. Mais savait-il réellement à quoi s'attendre ? pensa Hermione en le regardant. Il avait moins l'air d'un petit garçon et plus d'un adulte.

- Notre Harry a bien grandi, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Dumbledore. Hermione sursauta. La capacité du directeur à lire dans les pensées était surprenante, et désagréable. Bien qu'Hermione estima qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne lisait.

- Il sera prêt le moment venu. reconnut la jeune fille. Elle se surprit à considérer Harry comme un adulte et non plus comme un enfant. Depuis la rentrée, elle avait eu le sentiment de surveiller un gamin un peu turbulent et très introverti.

- Prêt à quoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme qui ne pouvait comprendre la mécanique mise en œuvre depuis que le directeur l'avait confié à sa tante Pétunia et son oncle Vernon.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient au bord du gouffre, qu'il n'était plus possible de cacher plus longtemps la situation à Harry, Hermione s'en sentait proprement incapable. Il fallait le protéger encore un peu. Le protéger comme elle l'avait toujours fait, depuis ce jour de novembre. Qui plus était, Jedusor n'avait pas encore fait parler de lui. Il était encore possible de feindre d'ignorer son retour et de profiter encore un peu de cette tranquillité. Une fois de plus, Dumbledore contourna les inclinaisons naturelles de la jeune fille.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit de le laisser dans l'ignorance mademoiselle. reprit le vieillard.

- Et pourquoi pas ? s'enquit-elle une fièvre dans les yeux.

- Parce que Voldemort est revenu, tout simplement. sourit Dumbledore. Harry sembla s'effondrer, un fauteuil vint se caler sous ses genoux, juste à temps pour qu'il ne chute pas lourdement.

- Vous auriez pu mettre la forme monsieur. lança Hermione après un bref regard pour Harry. Puis, après un très bref silence. Ceci dit, nous le savons depuis le 31 août et mon faux procès. En quoi cela devient-il urgent, maintenant ?

Harry regardait tour à tour les deux personnes qui s'étaient présentées comme garantes de sa sécurité débattre de la pire des craintes du monde sorcier comme s'il s'était agit d'une vulgaire question de discipline interne à l'école. Il était à la fois terrifié par cette idée et pressé qu'on lui explique ce qu'il aurait à faire. De son côté, Hermione demeurait campée sur ses positions. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de menaces directes et évidentes, il était inutile de montrer à Jedusor qu'ils se préparaient à le contrecarrer par tous les moyens possibles.

- Vous voulez des marques de ses agissements ? n'avez-vous pas lu la gazette ce matin ? s'étonna le vieil homme. Harry et Hermione durent reconnaitre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le faire. Plus exactement, je n'en avais pas le goût, pensa la jeune fille. Le ministre vient de nommer Lucius Malefoy directeur du magenmagot.

- Pardon ? mais il me semblait que le président était élu parmi les autres membres. trancha Harry.

- C'est le cas. reprit Hermione. Mais ici il s'agit d'une nouvelle désignation, donc d'un nouveau poste.

- Exactement. convint Dumbledore. Il semble que de nombreuses fonctions viennent d'apparaitre au sein du ministère. Toutes ne sont pas aussi évidentes, mais elles concourent essentiellement à diminuer l'influence du ministre.

Harry exprimait quelques peines à comprendre l'intérêt qu'avait le ministre de constituer des niches de pouvoirs qui vont manifestement s'opposer à sa propre autorité. Le jeu était subtil car il était mené par des membres du ministère contre Fudge qui croyait se protéger en agissant ainsi. Dumbledore expliqua patiemment que le ministre avait nommé des gens qu'on lui présentait comme loyaux et sans ambitions contre les prétentions de l'Ordre du Phénix, contre Dumbledore lui-même. Ce qui occultait la disparition de cet obstacle à brève échéance. Mais Fudge était persuadé que le directeur de Poudlard jouait les malades pour pouvoir préparer son coup d'état. En doublant la plupart des postes de décision et de contrôle, il croyait se garantir la fidélité du ministère. Concrètement, il venait lui-même de faire un coup de force. Cependant, il ne prenait pas la mesure de son erreur. En se portant ainsi à la tête d'une structure pyramidale doublant le ministère, il s'arrogeait un pouvoir personnel fort. Il suffisait à présent de se débarrasser de Fudge, ou mieux, de le soumettre à l'_imperium_ pour prendre pleinement le contrôle du monde magique. En Angleterre, avait ajouté narquoise Hermione.

- Ni Harry, ni Dumbledore ne gouttèrent au sel de cet humour. Bien au contraire, ils étaient naturellement très inquiets de cette évolution. Hermione trouva que le procédé employé était extrêmement dur et rapide. Très différent des méthodes employées par Jedusor dans ses souvenirs. Enfin, Harry s'étonna que personne n'ai réagi à ces décisions.

- Certains ont essayé. répondit Dumbledore. Hermione pensa que tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix devaient être mobilisés. Mais nous n'avons encore rencontré aucun succès. Harry grimaça. Il faut reconnaitre que l'assistant personnel de Fudge est très efficace.

- Quoi ? Percy est avec lui ? s'écria Hermione qui se releva précipitamment en manquant de tomber. Dites-moi que c'est impossible.

- Malheureusement, votre petit-ami est un agent très persuasif et très consciencieux. fit le vieil homme. Si son visage paraissait affaissé et usé, son regard restait perçant. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise, ne sachant guère comment se sortir de cette situation.

- Vous pouvez parler au passé professeur. intervint Harry. Cet imbécile vient de la planter.

- Tu aurais aussi pu le dire différemment. coupa Hermione.

Pourtant, il ne faisait part que de la stricte vérité. D'une certaine manière, Hermione préférait que cette histoire soit finie. Ainsi, elle pourrait se laisser aller à critiquer Percy sans remords. Néanmoins, une fois que cette pensée fut admise, la jeune fille pensa que ce n'était pas charitable.

- Vous pensez qu'il est soumis à l'_imperium _? reprit-elle inquiète pour la santé du frère de Ginny et Ron. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser aux dégâts que cela ferait au sein de la fratrie dès le soir même.

- Il semble que non. Il se contente d'appliquer les réglementations absurdes de son supérieur. Il ne réfléchit pas plus que cela. acheva Dumbledore.

Harry convint que c'était bien là la nature de l'ancien préfet-en-chef. Le coup de pied virulent d'Hermione pour le faire taire n'eut pas d'effet. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait que dire la plus évidente vérité. Heureusement, Percy ne faisait rien qui soit répréhensible. Au contraire, il appliquait la loi mieux que le ministère lui-même. Grâce à son intervention, mais aussi de bon nombre d'agents anonymes qui faisaient strictement leur travail, l'infiltration du ministère par les mange-morts s'était déroulée dans le plus grand silence. Dumbledore pensait qu'il était à présent trop tard pour agir contre le mouvement. S'il le faisait, il accroitrait les réactions de Fudge et accélèrerait la main mise des mange-morts.

- Alors, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ? s'enquit Harry visiblement atterré par l'absence de planification du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il n'y avait pas moyen d'éviter plus longtemps le moment des vérités. D'un geste, Dumbledore invita Hermione à prendre la pensine qui se trouvait à son habitude sur son pilier de pierre. En quelques phrases, le directeur de l'école expliqua de quoi il retournait. Pour le moment, le souvenir qui s'y trouvait concernait une prophétie qui concernait Harry au premier chef. Personne n'était informé de ces paroles et elles conditionnaient le passé autant que l'avenir du jeune homme. Il n'était pas douteux que Voldemort chercherait à se la procurer dès que possible. Se levant péniblement, Dumbledore proposa aux deux jeunes adultes de venir avec lui. Mais Hermione refusa catégoriquement. Elle connaissait déjà le contenu de la prophétie, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle s'impose cette douleur une seconde fois. Harry la dévisagea avant de se plonger dans la pensine.

Ils émergèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Harry était livide. Il venait de comprendre les raisons de la mort de ses parents de la plus effroyable des manières. Il répéta comme une mécanique grippée qu'il allait dès à présent abattre Rogue pour lui apprendre la vie. Hermione lui imposa de s'assoir d'une main ferme posée sur l'épaule. D'un signe de tête, Dumbledore approuva son intervention.

- Quoi que tu puisses croire, le professeur Rogue est un allié sincère. entreprit de dire Hermione. C'est à peine si elle parvint à finir sa phrase.

- Toi, une Black, tu crois cela. cracha Harry manifestement écœuré.

- L'important, ce n'est pas ce que je crois. coupa Hermione. Je sais qui est Severus, il nous aidera, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. N'essaye pas de tout comprendre et laisse nous faire certaines choses à ta place. Harry ne sembla pas comprendre la diatribe de la jeune fille et restait accroché à ses imprécations.

- Le seul objectif qui doit monopoliser votre attention, mon cher Harry, sera de vous préparer à affronter Voldemort. continua Dumbledore. Cette fois Hermione ne pourra pas le faire à votre place.

En entendant cette information, Harry blêmit et Hermione se tourna vivement vers le directeur. Elle protesta du fait que ce détail n'avait pas vocation à être révélé à quiconque. Dumbledore insinua que le respect entendait la confiance et que dans ces conditions Harry devait tout savoir de celle qui serait son professeur.

Cet été, la vision, ce n'était pas un rêve. Tu as, vraiment vu, lui, mourir. balbutia Harry. Hermione marqua un temps avant de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Puis le souvenir destruction de Jedusor revint à sa mémoire. Elle l'avait montré à Harry encore soumis au contrôle mental du mage noir.

- J'ai tout fait pour en arriver là. se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Harry reconnu alors, comme un tout petit enfant, qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre d'une personne capable de lutter victorieusement contre une hydre. Hermione tempéra. Elle avait réussi parce qu'on l'avait souvent aidé. Aujourd'hui c'était à son tour d'aider les autres, de l'aider lui essentiellement. L'accord de principe pour un entrainement intensif ne fut pas difficile à obtenir. Trouver un lieu devenait par contre plus complexe. Le directeur proposa quelques salles, mais elles n'étaient jamais totalement isolées et ils auraient besoin de matériel pour entrainer Harry, Ron, Emme, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean et quelques autres. Le vieux directeur ne parut pas surpris de cette proposition, il avait l'habitude de ses lubies. Par contre, Harry resta incertain, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était nécessaire d'investir tant de gens dans cette aventure.

Il était évident qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas expliquer clairement tous ses souvenirs et donc toutes ses décisions. Elle se contenta d'affirmer qu'on ne gagne jamais seul. Ce qui était une lapalissade de première force. La jeune fille savait qu'il faudrait très probablement finir par combattre ouvertement les mange-morts, au ministère ou dans l'école, peu importait. Si elle voulait sauver un maximum de vies, il faudrait que le plus possible d'élèves sache comment réagir. Avant même de penser combattre, sauver sa vie pouvait être déjà être un délicat apprentissage. Hermione balaya toutes les propositions du directeur sur une seconde obligation. Cacher ces activités au ministère autant que possible. Le secret ne pouvait être gardé que dans une salle très particulière. La jeune fille savait exactement laquelle.

- Nous nous entrainerons dans la salle sur demande. conclut-elle.

- Vous connaissez son existence ? s'étonna Dumbledore. Y a-t-il dans cette école une chose que vous n'ayez jamais tentée ?

- Pour le moment, je ne suis pas descendue dans la chambre des secrets. sourit-elle. Mais je sais où elle se trouve. Je ne parle pas le fourchelangue, c'est tout. acheva-t-elle mutine.

Le directeur eut le bon goût de s'amuser de cet irrespect. Et, visiblement satisfait de la situation, il proposa aux jeunes gens de retourner auprès de leurs amis pour mettre en place ce programme d'entrainement. Harry et Hermione le saluèrent chaleureusement et prirent le chemin du retour. Le jeune homme resta longtemps silencieux. Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le laissait pantois. Hermione reconnaissait que cela faisait beaucoup en une seule fois. Même pour elle.

Les jeunes gens conçurent qu'il n'était pas utile de raconter tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre à leurs amis dans la grande salle au vu et au su de tous. Ils préférèrent attendre jusqu'au retour à la salle commune. La presque totalité des Griffondor restèrent à les écouter tant cela paraissait invraisemblable. Certains conclurent que c'était impossible et allèrent prestement se coucher, la majorité néanmoins faisait confiance à Harry et surtout à Dumbledore. S'ils racontaient de telles choses, il était fortement probable qu'elles soient vraies. Aussi farfelu que leurs récits puissent paraitre. Les Weasley étaient durement éprouvés par les indications mais tentèrent de ne pas trop le montrer. Ginny et Ron eurent des gestes compatissants à l'égard d'Hermione qui se déclara satisfaite d'être sortie avec un goujat. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas de regrets à lui coller une étoile à cinq branches sur la figure la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient face à face.

**« §§§ »**

Le samedi matin il n'était pas prévu de rencontre de Quidditch, donc les Weasley avaient un peu trainassés dans leurs lits. Par contre, Hermione était descendue comme à son habitude, très tôt. Elle avait déjeuné seule et avait disparu de la circulation.

Pendant de longues heures, la jeune fille avait contemplé l'eau calme du lac qui entourait en partie l'école de sorcellerie. Assise sur un rocher vaguement relié à la terre ferme, elle se sentait bien, seule et détendue. Le menton sur les genoux, Hermione se laissait aller à beaucoup d'amertume et un peu d'espoir. Ils pourraient vaincre Jedusor. Un craquement, celui d'une branche écrasée, ne la fit même pas sursauter.

- Alors comme ça je ne suis pas digne d'intérêt petite fille ? s'étonna une voix connue dans son dos. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et sauta littéralement au cou du nouveau venu.

- Papa ! pleura la jeune fille émue.

Sirius la serra fort contre lui avant de la reposer au sol. Il lui expliqua que Molly l'avait informé du comportement de Percy. La pauvre était profondément outrée par ce que son fils avait été capable de faire. Le dernier des Black estima pour sa part que seule la manière de faire était mal venue, le résultat ne lui déplaisant qu'à moitié. Hermione le railla en affirmant qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle resterait si longtemps attachée à Percy. Il reconnut qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Mais quelle conclusion voulait-elle en tirer ? Il avait simplement vu juste.

Enfin, compte-tenu de la situation, Sirius avait jugé intéressant de venir remonter le moral de sa fille qu'il imaginait bien bas. Á bien la regarder, il estima que cette fois il s'était trompé. Hermione démentit cette impression bien qu'elle fusse pratiquement hilare. Elle était heureuse de le voir. Un visage ami est toujours bon à regarder lança-t-elle. Amusé à son tour, Sirius attrapa sa fille par la main et la tira vers le château. Pour commencer, ils marchèrent côte à côte, puis le pas se fit plus rapide et finalement ils coururent l'un après l'autre en trébuchant parfois et en riant beaucoup. Le père d'Hermione semblait avoir perdu une bonne dizaine d'année dans le cadre de l'école. Il paraissait détendu et serein. Parvenus devant la porte de Poudlard, Sirius conduisit sa fille hors de l'enceinte vers Pré-au-lard. Elle protesta qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir comme ça, sans autorisation. Son père la regarda avec un rictus amusé. Hermione comprit qu'il était passé chez Dumbledore avant de venir la retrouver. Ce qu'elle manquait de subtilité parfois.

Hors de l'enceinte, ils pouvaient transplaner vers Londres ou se rendre au village magique. Hermione ignorant tout des intensions de son père restait bêtement pendue à son bras en attendant qu'il se décide. D'un geste souple, il sortit un petit objet de sa poche, tout emmailloté dans un semblant de mouchoir. Dubitative, la jeune fille le regarda défaire l'emballage de tissu. Une petite salière en porcelaine émergea de son écrin improvisé et la jeune fille dévisagea son père, à présent très inquiète quant à son état mental. Il lui imposa de toucher le dit objet.

Hermione se sentit écrasée, tordue, comprimée un instant avant qu'une sensation désagréable de chute ne remplace la première impression. Elle venait de toucher un portoloin. Maintenant il était souhaitable de réfléchir à la manière d'arriver entière sur le sol d'une destination inconnue. La jeune fille ne se prépara pas suffisamment et manqua de s'étaler de toute sa longueur en arrivant sur la pelouse parfaitement entretenue d'un grand parc de promenade moldu. Sirius la suivit presque instantanément, mais se réceptionna dignement.

- Où sommes-nous ? s'inquiéta Hermione qui voyait quelques moldus s'interroger sur leur présence au centre d'un espace interdit aux promeneurs.

- Á Dublin, ta patrie. sourit Sirius visiblement très fier de sa surprise. Il entraina sa fille hors de la zone qui gênait tant les promeneurs.

Elle lui sauta encore au cou. La jeune irlandaise ouvrit de grands yeux et s'imprégna autant que possible du décor, de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle revenait enfin en Irlande. Plus de 15 ans après son premier passage, Hermione se trouvait là où elle avait passé une année dont elle ne se souvenait pratiquement pas. Sans s'inquiéter du regard des gens, sans penser au fait que son séjour devait avoir une fin très brève, la jeune fille courut pratiquement d'un coin à l'autre du parc. Tout lui semblait tellement merveilleux qu'elle n'osait le croire. Accrochés à ses doigts, Sirius suivait sans rechigner. Heureux autant qu'elle, mais en regardant la jeune fille et non le décor. Sa surprise plaisait et il s'en trouvait très content.

- Viens. fit-elle extatique. Nous allons chez moi !

- Quoi ? eut le temps de prononcer Sirius avant de transplaner sous la conduite de sa fille.

Ils réapparurent dans un craquement sonore à proximité d'une grande grille de fer forgé. Sur l'un des piliers était indiqué "seigneurie de Derrycarna". La porte luisait sous l'effet d'un charme de sécurité. Sirius voulut empêcher sa fille de toucher les barreaux de crainte de la voir recevoir une décharge, ou pire. Hermione le regarda en riant. N'était-elle pas chez elle ?

Sans efforts, la grille s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer. Aucune alarme, aucun sort de protection ne sembla être activé par la jeune fille. Ce qui en soi était déjà rassurant. Ils remontèrent une allée de graviers soigneusement entretenue. Un léger crissement se faisait entendre à chacun de leur pas mais les bruits de la nature couvraient leur progression d'une mélodie agréable. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils aperçurent le cottage toujours à sa place, en tous points identiques aux souvenirs de la jeune fille. Á présent, elle se souvenait de ce lieu. Ils contournèrent la pièce d'eau qui se trouvait devant le cottage et entreprirent de le gagner au plus vite. Personne ne semblait vivre à l'intérieur et les volets étaient tous tirés. Hermione fut un peu déçu par cette constatation. Il lui semblait qu'elle devait retrouver quelqu'un ici.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. fit une voix aigrelette derrière eux. Bienvenue chez vous. Elle tendit la main à Sirius puis à Hermione. Je suis Annabella Raferty, la gardienne.

- Sean m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. mentit la jeune fille. J'espère que ce ne fut pas une occupation trop difficile ? Sirius restait un peu interdit. Sa fille s'exprimait avec douceur et naturellement en gaëlique.

- Vous nous avez manqué mademoiselle. sourit la gardienne. L'agent du ministère n'est pas aussi obligeant que vous l'étiez. Hermione remarqua enfin que la vielle dame la connaissait d'avant son retour à cette époque et que pourtant elle ne s'offusquait pas de la voir encore jeune. Elle pensa que Sean avait prévenu certains de ses concitoyens de cette possibilité.

- Nous ne restons pas malheureusement. glissa Hermione navrée de devoir reconnaitre cette faiblesse. J'avais besoin d'une journée ou deux de calme avant de retourner en Angleterre.

- Vous parvenez à vivre parmi ses rustres ? s'étonna la vieille dame qui faisait jouer les serrures de la grosse porte. Hermione rit ouvertement et Sirius commença à paniquer.

- Bonne soirée. fit Annabella en laissant sa patronne entrer. Jeunes gens, soyez sages. Fit la vielle dame en pointant un doigt décharné et autoritaire.

La jeune fille remercia chaleureusement sa gardienne qui s'éloigna moitié claudiquant, en agitant une main gracile et en souriant beaucoup. Sirius entra enfin dans le cottage et trouva l'ameublement à la fois sobre et de bon goût. Il y avait peu d'objets mais tous de bonne qualité sans surcharge ornementale. L'intérieur était en adéquation avec Hermione, il le sentait parfaitement. Il venait d'entrer dans ce qu'elle avait de plus intime et voulu se comporter le plus aimablement possible.

La soirée fut douce pour un mois d'octobre. Ils ne purent manger sur la terrasse mais profitèrent un long moment du ciel étoilé. En se promenant dans le parc, bras dessus-dessous, Hermione et Sirius discutèrent de choses et d'autre. Évitant le sujet Percy Weasley ou Jedusor. La jeune fille n'avait pas de souvenir précis de ce cottage mais savait précisément où tout se trouvait. Elle se sentait chez elle et passa de longs moments à raconter comment Kelly avait révisé ses examens d'auror dans telle ou telle partie du parc, où les enfants O'Connell avaient dressés leurs tentes. Tout cela était limpide et flou en même temps finit-elle par avouer. Sirius lui fit alors part d'un rêve étonnant qu'il avait fait deux jours plus tôt. Changé en chien, il était venu réclamer les câlins d'une femme merveilleuse. Il était profondément ému par le souvenir mais ne parvenait pas à savoir qui était la personne en question. Ils s'amusèrent ensemble des tours que jouent les rêves et rentrèrent au cottage.

Quand l'heure de dormir vint enfin, Hermione montra à son père la chambre d'amis et alla s'installer un moment dans sa bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée. C'est là que son père la retrouva le lendemain, assoupie sur des montagnes de livres et de parchemins. La plupart étant aux armes de Derrycarna, d'autres estampillés "_Hermione Granger, Poudlard_". La veille, la jeune fille avait mis la main sur une petite boite. Malgré les efforts de la femme de ménage, elle était couverte d'une fine pellicule de poussière. Hermione la prit et ôta sa gangue déposée par le temps et l'éloignement. Elle revoyait le moment où elle avait reçu l'objet en cadeau. D'un regard, elle vérifia que le lien de cuir se trouvait toujours attaché à son poignet. Depuis son retour, Hermione portait l'objet magique bien loin de sa destination première, mais elle ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Les images fugaces qu'elle venait de revivre confirmait sa décision. Elle reposa la boite et se mit au travail, le cœur un peu alourdit de ces souvenirs lointains.

Annabella vint leur porter un solide déjeuner à la mode irlandaise aux premières heures. Elle salua Sirius d'un grand sourire et se présenta devant Hermione.

- Où voulez-vous que je dépose le plateau ? dans le petit-salon, dans la salle ou ici ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Hermione ne voulait pas la faire travailler ou l'embarrasser et affirma qu'elle pouvait s'occuper elle-même de ces choses-là.

- Peut-être chez ces obtus d'anglais, mais ici, c'est moi qui sert et c'est vous qui décidez. trancha fermement Annabella Raferty.

- Justement. Remarqua Hermione. J'ai préparé un certains nombre de dossiers que l'agent du ministère semble ne pas vouloir prendre en charge. Il ne reste plus qu'à signer mais.

Hermione laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend. Comment expliquer à cette vieille dame qu'elle ne savait plus quoi signer ? La gardienne se faufila vers la salle à manger en manquant de renverser Sirius qu'elle gratifia d'un nouveau sourire.

- Sais-tu pourquoi elle ne me parle pas ? s'enquit-il auprès de sa fille.

- D'abord parce que tu es anglais. répondit Hermione le nez dans de nouveaux parchemins, le regardant par-dessus les carreaux de ses lunettes. Ensuite parce que te ne parles pas un mot de gaëlique.

- Charmant pays. Vraiment. Se rembruni Sirius. Hermione se contenta de sourire discrètement.

Il était vrai cependant qu'elle le délaissait pour s'occuper d'affaires qu'elle avait abandonnées depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser autant de dossiers en souffrance sans rien faire. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Certains habitants de Derrycarna attendaient depuis des années que quelqu'un se penche sur leurs problèmes ou tranche la situation clairement. Il semblait que c'était là son travail, alors, elle le faisait.

Après le déjeuner, ne pouvant pour l'heure donner de son temps à son père, Hermione alla voir Annabella et lui demanda si elle pouvait trouver une occupation utile au grand monsieur un peu bougon. La gardienne rit beaucoup en emportant Sirius dans le grand parc. Hermione sut le soir qu'il avait été contraint de se convertir à l'horticulture. Le pauvre citadin londonien n'en avait pas l'habitude et se coucha fourbu. Ils devaient rentrer le dimanche soir, mais eut égards pour le dos douloureux de Sirius, ils reportèrent au lendemain matin leur voyage. Hermione en profita pour régler encore une douzaine de dossier qu'elle signait sans hésitation à présent "_Lady of Derrycarna". _Dans sa propre chambre, Hermione se déshabilla avant de remarquer le coin de ciel étoilé par la fenêtre non occultée. Elle se coucha pleinement heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son père la réveilla à l'aube pour repartir dans son pays d'origine, ou d'adoption ? Elle ne savait plus très bien. Elle s'étira avant de bondir de son lit. Immédiatement, Sirius rosit et se tourna vers la porte. Attirée par les étoiles, Hermione avait oublié de passer un vêtement de nuit. Amusée par la réaction de pudeur de Sirius, elle alla tout de même lui poser un baiser sur la joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Puis elle se précipita sur sa commode pour se vêtir convenablement. Toutes les affaires qu'elle avait laissées dans les tiroirs étaient parfaitement ajustées à sa taille. La jeune fille n'avait donc que l'embarras du choix. Un sentiment agréable en fait.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida pour une robe d'un vert profond plus britannique qu'irlandais, brodé de fins trèfles argentés sur le col, et portant une arabesque sur chaque manche. Pour que son allure soit plus homogène, elle se coiffa d'un chignon serré un peu strict et chaussa correctement ses lunettes. Ainsi apprêtée, elle paraissait plus âgée et plus en adéquation avec Sirius. Celui-ci resta bouche bée en la voyant descendre. Pendant qu'il l'attendait, Annabella Raferty était arrivée avec un copieux repas. Elle ne voulait pas que sa maitresse parte l'estomac vide et l'avait fait comprendre par geste à l'homme qui avait pris l'indication pour lui-même.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. lança-t-elle. Il est temps que vous descendiez, ce vorace aurait tout avalé en vous attendant. Elle désigna Sirius du bout de sa cuillère en bois.

- Tu es superbe. siffla l'intéressé sans paraitre surpris de la réaction de la gardienne.

- Cela te plait ? fit Hermione avant d'ajouter. Ce n'est pas un glouton, il est juste un peu stressé.

En voyant l'air intrigué d'Annabella et la mine renfrognée de Sirius, Hermione pensa qu'elle venait d'inverser les deux langues. La vieille femme confirma ce qu'elle pressentait. La jeune fille grimaça. En règle générale, Sirius tolérait assez mal qu'on se moque de lui. Étrangement, il supporta la remarque et indiqua qu'ils étaient déjà terriblement en retard.

- Dumbledore va me tuer. répétait-il inlassablement malgré le soutien d'Hermione.

- Tout ira bien. le rassurait la jeune fille. Je n'ai raté que le cours de botanique et celui de potion, et bientôt celui de défense contre les forces du mal. ajouta-t-elle en regardant la pendule qui ronronne au salon4.

Après de longs adieux, Annabella accepta de relâcher la jeune fille. De grosses larmes coulaient sur son visage parcheminé. En gaëlique elle attira toutes les bontés des dieux sur la si jolie lady. Hermione la serra fort à son tour en laissant son émotion la submerger un peu. Elle souffrait de devoir quitter sa maison si vite. Mais, elle partait en emportant un peu de son pays. Et quelques dossiers, souffla-t-elle à la vieille dame qui lui sourit un peu. En conséquence, Annabella lui promit de faire expédier de nouveaux documents dès que possible au square Grimaurd ou à Poudlard.

Sirius qui n'entendait rien de la langue irlandaise s'impatientait mais eut la décence de ne pas brusquer les choses. Sortis du jardin par l'allée de gravier, ils purent transplaner après les grilles et retournèrent à Dublin où un nouveau portoloin les attendait.

* * *

1 Ce n'est pas une coquille Miss Evans !

2 Je n'ai pas réfléchit cette phrase. Et à la réflexion. Elle m'amuse beaucoup. Comment-ça la note ne sert qu'à vous obliger à réfléchir sur le sens de ma sentence.

3 Comment ça c'est pas drôle ? "Good bye yellow brick road"… Ô Elton pourquoi es-tu devenu gros, bouffi et ivrogne ?

4 Qui dit oui, qui dit non et qui nous attend. Désolé.


	22. Chap 21 : Rookies

**Chap. 46 : Rookies.**

L'arrivée d'Hermione en cours de défense contre les forces du mal fut remarquée ce matin-là. Elle avait quitté Sirius qui montait s'excuser de leur retard auprès de Dumbledore. Il avait préféré affronter les reproches du vieil homme une bonne fois plutôt que d'entendre continuellement d'agaçantes piques. Même si Hermione lui avait spécifié qu'elle doutait que le directeur soit de ce genre de personne, Sirius n'en avait pas démordu. En désespoir de cause, elle l'avait embrassé avant de le laisser partir. Son père lui promis de ne pas trop la faire attendre avant de revenir la voir. Elle décréta qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas lui mentir sur cette question. Mais elle savait pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Sans prendre garde à l'heure tardive, comme si finalement elle n'avait que quelques instants de retard, Hermione passa le pas de la porte de la classe de Remus Lupin. Le professeur était assis derrière son bureau pendant que son assistante faisait le cours. Un silence à peine vibrant de quelques murmures s'installa lorsqu'elle entra. Tous les regards se portèrent sur la jeune femme un peu stricte qui venait de passer le seuil. Parmi eux, Harry se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois. Il restait abasourdi par la grâce de la personne qui venait d'entrer ainsi. Hermione n'avait pas prêté attention au fait qu'elle portait encore ses vêtements irlandais et sa tenue, sa coiffure correspondait plus à son statut si particulier en Irlande qu'à celui d'élève de Poudlard. D'une démarche déterminée, Hermione alla jusqu'au bureau de Remus. Elle sentit les yeux de ses condisciples la suivre tout au long de son déplacement.

- Professeur, je voulais m'excuser de mon retard. fit-elle d'une voix distincte. Nous avons dû revenir dans l'urgence sans que je puisse avoir le temps de me changer. Elle passa les mains sur ses hanches pour signifier qu'elle regrettait cette tenue incompatible avec le règlement.

- Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous faire remarquer. balbutia Remus qui ne savait manifestement pas comment se sortir de cette situation.

- Si vous expliquiez plutôt ce que la vraie Lady of Derrycarna pense du comportement de _Seagull_ ? coupa Adeline avec un petit sourire.

La jeune irlandaise resta pantoise devant la question de son amie et néanmoins assistante du professeur Lupin. Malgré son séjour dans son cottage, Hermione n'avait pas fait le rapport entre ses obligations, les dossiers qu'elle avait préparé et les vantardises de Benedict Dietrich. Dans l'auditoire, Ron Weasley exultait. Une fois de plus son héroïne venait de déstabiliser le mythe de _Seagull_. Ce ne serait que dans la soirée qu'il prendrait la mesure des données du cours. Sa "tata Hermione" était une femme importante en Irlande. Comme l'irlandaise ne réagissait pas, ce fut Adeline Renard qui mena le cours. Elle expliqua en quoi les prétentions de Benedict Dietrich étaient abusives. La dite _Seagull_ avait, pour accroitre son mythe, imaginer vampiriser une petite communauté villageoise irlandaise et se parer de son nom. La glorification de _Seagull_ avait conduit à la répétition du phénomène dans tous les comtés britanniques. Adeline affirma sans rire qu'il y avait à sa connaissance une quinzaine de communauté qui se vantait d'être sous le contrôle de Seagull-Dietrich. Pourtant, cette femme n'avait aucune pièce légale pour le prouver. L'assistante en déduisit que c'était l'intérêt des deux parties de jouer ce jeu de dupes. L'un développant son tourisme en accroissant la gloire de l'autre. La plupart des élèves furent choqués de la pratique. Seule Hermione jugea que ce n'était que des notions de commerce et qu'en soit ce n'était pas répréhensible. S'il n'y avait la question de la morale, bien entendu. Sa remarque atterra visiblement Emma qui ne supportait pas la tricherie et la duplicité. Ron, Harry et Neville restèrent songeurs. Ou bien, pensa Hermione, ils s'en contrefichent. D'une certaine manière avait-elle raison et eux torts ?

La fin du cours ne vit pas de résolution de la situation. Mais l'image déjà passablement écornée de _Seagull_ continuait de s'affaisser. Au moment de les laisser sortir, Adeline leur fit une révélation qu'ils n'entendirent pas tous, ce qui finalement était heureux. Pour elle, Dietrich n'était qu'une facette de _Seagull_ et probablement la moins intéressante. Partis les premiers, Harry et Hermione n'entendirent pas l'enseignante, mais Emma et Ron en furent témoins. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Emma expliqua enfin à son petit-ami ce que le cours du jour avait d'implications. Selon l'assistante Renard, _Seagull_ n'est pas Dietrich ou inversement. Ron reçu la nouvelle avec détachement et considéra que cela n'avait guère d'importance. Il rappela qu'à son avis "Seagull" désignait d'abord un vantard.

**« §§§ »**

L'ascension des escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore ne prit que quelques instants à Sirius. Il était encore un peu fourbu par le jardinage de la veille, mais il se sentait étonnamment en bonne santé. Les efforts physiques avaient drainé son organisme et assainis sa musculature. Retourner prochainement en Irlande ne serait pas une sotte idée, convint-il pour lui-même. D'un geste ferme, il frappa à la porte du directeur qui lui répondit d'une voix faible.

Le dernier des Black ouvrit délicatement l'huis et découvrit Dumbledore reposant sur un divan pendant que Severus Rogue lui appliquait un onguent odorant sur son bras mort. La partie noircie parvenait à présent pratiquement sous l'omoplate et se rapprochait dangereusement du torse. De sa main valide, le directeur empêcha Rogue de se redresser. Le maitre des potions avait dans le regard un éclair de haine que lui restituait sans ambages Sirius. Se redressant douloureusement, Dumbledore invita les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à s'assoir face à face. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient s'installer côte à côte, du moins pour l'heure.

- Nous avons beaucoup de détails à régler ensembles. remarqua le directeur. Nous devons évoquer des divergences qui n'ont pas de raison d'être.

- Monsieur. coupa Sirius. Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne souffre pas la présence de Servilius. Rogue tiqua, un rictus désagréable passa, fugace, sur son visage.

- Pourtant, il est temps de solder vos comptes car vous aurez à travailler ensembles quand je ne serais plus. continua Dumbledore comme si de rien n'était.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme. Visiblement, l'idée de travailler en partenariat n'était pas dans leur conception de l'avenir. Pourtant, aucun ne douta que les convictions de Dumbledore ne soient justifiées. Le vénérable directeur prit une profonde inspiration, ce qu'il avait à leur raconter prendrait du temps et de l'énergie. Il ne lui restait que très peu de l'un et de l'autre. Il commença par expliquer qu'il sut de tout temps ce qui opposait les deux hommes. Il regrettait de n'être pas intervenu au cours de leur scolarité. Mais il n'était pas le directeur de l'école à cette époque. D'ailleurs, ces adolescents auraient-ils écouté un homme déjà bien plus âgé qu'eux ? Il n'y avait pas de remords dans son récit. Ce qui était fait n'était plus modifiable. Quoi que miss Black ait prouvé le contraire, reconnut-il avec humour.

S'ils étaient devenus ennemis, c'était essentiellement en raison de leurs amitiés du moment. Sirius se rapprochait de James Potter, de Peter Pettigrew et de Lilly Evans. Dans le même temps, Severus s'éloignait de Lilly pour se rapprocher de Voldemort. Pourtant, cette situation idyllique, basée sur la confiance et les espoirs d'une vie meilleure, avait été bouleversée par une trahison. Sirius souffrait encore de celle de Pettigrew, Severus de celle de Voldemort. Cet état de fait devrait les rapprocher. Ils avaient en commun la mémoire de disparus tués traitreusement par des gens qu'ils estimaient profondément.

Le regard des deux hommes se focalisa sur Dumbledore et le vieil homme comprit qu'il venait de faire vaciller leurs certitudes. Le plus délicat restait à faire. Contre toute attente, Severus fut le premier à intervenir.

- Sirius, je suis navré de cette situation. Fit le maitre des potions derrière le rideau de ses cheveux noirs et graisseux.

- Et tu crois probablement me faire changer d'avis avec ça ? s'écria le second en se projetant hors de son fauteuil. Il marcha en tous sens fulminant contre l'hypocrisie de la situation.

Le directeur tenta de lui faire entendre la sincérité de la déclaration du professeur Rogue, mais Sirius était encore trop encré dans ces haines tenaces pour voir la réalité de la situation.

- Tu demanderas à ta fille de t'éclairer. Coupe enfin Rogue en se redressant, son travail auprès de Dumbledore achevé.

- Que viens faire Hermione dans ton jeu sale serpent ? hurla pratiquement Patmol.

- Elle sait au moins ce qu'il en est. Souffla Rogue. Elle juge en connaissance de cause. Son regard vint frapper celui de Sirius qui vacilla. Mais il écarta le regard de celui de Rogue, conscient du risque.

- Dis surtout que tu l'as trompée, comme tout le monde dans cette école. Sirius commençait à écumer de rage contenue.

Sans la présence d'Hermione, la situation risquait de dégénérer. Elle avait toujours un effet très bénéfique sur les nerfs de son père adoptif. Le professeur de potion s'installa aux côtés de Dumbledore, visiblement il avait quelque chose de désagréable à avouer. Il cherchait encore le moyen le plus naturel et le moins désobligeant pour le dire. Le directeur le regardait avec la condescendance d'un père fier de son fils qui rapportait enfin une bonne note.

- Je pense qu'elle est plus douée que moi en _legilimentie_. Souffla-t-il enfin, pratiquement inaudible.

- Plus forte que le grand Severus Rogue, celui qui trompe même celui-qui-est-toujours-le-plus-fort ? s'amusa Sirius.

D'un rictus, Rogue admit cette infériorité. Mais il nuança les conclusions de Sirius. La magie du contrôle mental se constituant en deux sciences opposées. Si Hermione le dépassait dans l'art d'attaquer les esprits plus faibles, elle peinait contre lui qui parvenait à mieux se dissimuler. Les explications laissèrent Sirius dubitatif qui chercha l'appui du directeur. Ce dernier resta silencieux un moment. Les deux hommes pensaient qu'il n'avait pas l'intension d'intervenir avant qu'ils n'aient réglé définitivement leurs oppositions. L'acuité de son regard, et le plissement des rides aux coins de ses yeux montraient qu'il prenait un grand plaisir à les voir enfin s'écouter.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle sait imposer son esprit mais moins le protéger de l'intrusion ? Coupa Sirius au milieu d'un fastidieux exposé du professeur.

- En effet. Convint Rogue. C'est un peu trivial comme description, mais c'est cela. De cette manière, elle a découvert des secrets que j'avais réussis à dissimuler depuis si longtemps.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Son adversaire était-il prêt à rendre les armes et raconter tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis tant d'années ? En face de lui, Rogue eut un mouvement vers Dumbledore qui acquiesça doucement de la tête. Alors, Rogue raconta. Il n'omit pas de dire combien il avait toujours été amoureux de Lilly Evans. Comment il avait instantanément haï James et Sirius pour ce qu'ils étaient, des sangs purs arrogants. Dans sa litanie, il décortiqua les méandres de l'âme humaine et ses failles propres. Rapidement, Sirius devint livide et dut s'assoir. Pouvoir observer son pire ennemi procéder à son auto-critique et le voir assumer ses fautes et les remords le laissait sans voix. Finalement, il intervint.

- Arrêtes de tout porter sur toi. Rogue interrompit son monologue surpris. Á son côté, Dumbledore souriait discrètement. Nous étions des imbéciles arrogants et stupides. Nous ne voyions que le sale petit garçon plus brillant que nous.

- Et je n'ai rien fait pour éviter votre ressentiment. Continua Severus. Mais l'auto-flagellation risquait de porter contre l'objectif à atteindre.

- Tu n'es pas qu'une victime. Coupa Sirius hors de lui. Combien de sorts as-tu inventé pour nous nuire ? C'est un peu facile de dire que tu es simplement désolé.

Le coup porta. Le maitre des potions se trouva sans réparties. Il joua sa dernière carte. Rogue avoua à Sirius qu'il était directement responsable de la disparition de Regulus Black.

- Je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce que ta fille m'en informe. Fit-il penaud. Et je ne paierais jamais assez pour cela. L'homme regardait ses pieds, n'osant affronter le regard furieux de Sirius qui venait d'interrompre ses allées et venues.

- Et tu oses encore te montrer devant moi ? hurla-t-il enfin.

- Sirius, je vous en prie. Coupa Dumbledore. Ne comprenez-vous pas que Voldemort se délecterait de ces informations. Il dispose de tant d'outils pour nous séparer, nous rendre vulnérables. Seule la franchise et la confiance vous permettront de vaincre le mage noir.

Silencieusement, Rogue approuva son directeur en opinant, convaincu. Mais Sirius était sous le coup de l'émotion. La perte de son frère avait accéléré la disparition de ses parents. Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas une folle affection à leurs sujets. Décidemment, à ses yeux, Rogue avait fait bien trop de mal. Il avait même sacrifié la fille qu'il disait aimer.

- Et il est retourné auprès de son ancien maitre alors qu'il nous aidait déjà à le combattre. Sourit le directeur. Il tenait enfin la situation en main. Les sujets douloureux avaient tous été évoqués.

- En quoi cela change-t-il le fait qu'il a provoqué la mort de James, de Lilly, de Regulus et de combien d'autres encore ? Les yeux de Sirius semblèrent jeter des étincelles lorsqu'il planta son regard dans celui de Rogue. La haine qui le dévorait grandissait à chaque instant.

- Il a tout fait pour éviter ces morts. Si James n'avait pas changé de gardien du secret, il serait encore parmi nous. Severus avait réussi à convaincre son maitre qu'ils résidaient dans Londres sous ma protection. J'étais la première des cibles. Pas eux.

Le vieil homme soupira devant son échec. Il n'avait pas réussi à les protéger c'était entièrement sa faute, pas celle de Severus. Tétanisé, Sirius dut le reconnaitre. De même, la mort prématurée de Regulus était un acte héroïque. Le cadet des Black avait fait le choix de sacrifier sa vie. Prétendre que Rogue était directement responsable de sa mort revenait à nier la grandeur d'âme dont il avait fait preuve pour sauver le reste du monde magique. Une nouvelle fois, Sirius dut suivre l'avis du vieux directeur. Patiemment, Dumbledore trouva les arguments pour désarmer les animosités entre les deux hommes. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour construire leurs haines, il en faudrait encore pour achever de les faires disparaitre. Pourtant, Sirius ne refusa pas de serrer la main du professeur lorsque Dumbledore l'invita à le faire.

- Severus, je suis bien ennuyé. Fit-il en regardant Rogue comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Nous en avons fait des bêtises.

- Et nous en ferons encore. Sourit Rogue de ce sourire de batracien très étrange qu'il avait parfois. Pourtant cette fois, il était pleinement sincère.

Les deux hommes ne seraient probablement jamais les deux meilleurs amis du monde. Pourtant, Ils venaient de faire un pas l'un vers l'autre. Pour Sirius, le maitre des potions cesserait d'être un jaloux et un monstre pour redevenir le petit garçon doué pour l'école mais moins pour les relations humaines qu'il avait rencontré dans le train lorsqu'ils avaient onze ans. Pour Rogue, Sirius n'était plus le sang-pur arrogant, il devinait à présent les failles d'une enfance dorée et malheureuse. Au cours de leurs jeunes années, ils avaient fait des choix contestables ou désastreux, mais il n'était pas encore trop tard pour rattraper leurs fautes.

La conversation dura pratiquement toute la journée. Un repas leur fut apporté discrètement, mais personne n'y toucha. Maintenant qu'ils avaient rompus les digues, les deux hommes comparaient leurs vécus de la guerre contre le mage noir. Ils construisaient avec l'aide de Dumbledore la résistance qu'il fallait dès à maintenant mettre en place. Ce que le vieil homme ne pouvait plus faire à présent.

Si Hermione avait eu le courage de regarder sa carte des maraudeurs au moment de se coucher, elle aurait distingué nettement un petit point du nom de Sirius Black prendre le chemin de la sortie et un second du nom de Severus Rogue l'accompagner. Les frères ennemis se trouvaient.

**« §§§ »**

Au hasard des couloirs, elle croisa Rusard qui voulait lui faire ôter pratiquement sur place cet accoutrement non conforme aux règles de l'école. Il se délectait littéralement de pouvoir, pour une fois, mettre à exécution une loi de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour lui, le professeur Mac Gonnagal passa par le même couloir et remarqua la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha et reconnut enfin Hermione Black.

- Miss Black, votre tenue n'est pas conventionnelle, je le reconnais. Fit-elle un peu sèchement. Cependant, je vous serais reconnaissante si vous me procuriez l'adresse de votre tailleur. Acheva-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer en rentrant ce matin. Rougit Hermione très embarrassée et néanmoins satisfaite de l'effet produit par sa tenue.

- Cela ira pour aujourd'hui, mais il serait plus sage de ranger précieusement vos vêtements qui ne correspondent pas aux nécessités d'une école.

Dans son coin, Rusard manqua de s'étouffer de rage. Quand à elle, Hermione trouva les compliments de Mac Gonnagal très agréables et promis de ne pas reproduire l'expérience. Á l'heure du repas, Hermione cependant fit à nouveau une grande impression aux élèves de Poudlard.

Le fait d'entrer dans la grande salle dans cette tenue plus que soignée en compagnie de Harry Potter contribua à faire naitre un grand nombre de murmures. La plupart étaient admiratifs, d'autres plus vipérins. Comme à son habitude, Hermione n'y prêta aucune considération. Elle se contenta de remarquer qu'Harry paraissait très fier de marcher à ses côtés. Le regard chargé de jalousie que lui adressa Ginny la contraria un peu. Pourtant, elle vint s'installer sur le même banc en lui glissant la « Gazette du Sorcier » sous le nez. Hermione s'étonna de la promptitude de la rouquine à changer de sujet.

- Je ne te blâme pas parce que tu es jolie. Sourit Ginny. C'est l'autre derrière que je tuerais sans scrupules s'il continue de baver sur toi.

- Dépêches-toi avant que je ne le fasse alors. Rit Hermione détendue par cette boutade.

- Elle se plongea dans l'exemplaire du magasine que son amie venait de lui présenter. En face, Ron et Emma attendaient visiblement aussi sa réaction.

_« Pottermania et irlandophobie ?__  
Par Rita Skeeter. __  
Nous apprenons que l'école de Poudlard sera très prochainement dirigée par le professeur Severus Rogue. Nous ne pouvons que saluer l'intelligence de Dumbledore. Alors qu'il semble que ces dernières semaines soient surtout marquées par l'indigence de son autorité sur les élèves. __  
En effet, notre héros Harry Potter se serait entiché d'Hermione Black, la fameuse irlandaise accusée de l'avoir molesté au cours de l'été. Doit-on craindre pour la santé mentale du jeune homme ?_

_Nous pensons plutôt à un quelconque sortilège d'attachement ou un filtre d'amour. Nous espérons qu'il n'est pas question de sorts plus graves, voire interdits. __  
Nous sommes aussi amenés à penser que Harry Potter n'est pas aussi parfait que certains le décrivent. Ainsi, certains de ces camarades nous le présentent comme instable, sujet à des crises de paranoïa. Il aurait été profondément bouleversé par la mort prématurée de Jane Olive. Au point de renier toutes ses anciennes connaissances pour se rapprocher de l'héritière de la vieille dame. __  
Ainsi, Potter serait avant tout un opportuniste attiré par l'argent._

_Dans ces conditions, nous mettons en garde nos lecteurs de toute pottermania. Ce garçon nous parait malsain. Tant que la médicine n'aura pas prouvé qu'il est parfaitement normal, nous aurons des doutes sur sa santé mentale.__  
Enfin, l'héritière des Black est-elle ce qu'elle prétend ? Nous entendons parler parfois d'irlandophobie à cause des origines de cette gourgandine. Seulement, nous n'avons trouvé nulle part trace de la naissance de cette fille à Dublin où elle est sensée être née. __  
Il est donc inutile de mal se comporter à l'égard de nos cousins irlandais. Attendons plutôt son procès pour usurpation d'identité qui ne saurait tarder. »_

Penchés au-dessus de la « Gazette », Hermione et Harry restèrent bouche bée. Á son habitude, Rita Skeeter avait accumulé les lieux communs et les stupidités les plus outrancières. Malheureusement, cela risquait de porter. Le magasine avait une diffusion très conséquente. D'un autre côté, Hermione n'avait rien à se reprocher, seuls quelques blancs dans sa généalogie prêtaient à confusion. Avec l'aide de Dumbledore et de Sirius, elle parviendrait certainement à arranger les choses rapidement.

La situation d'Harry était un peu plus ennuyeuse. L'attaque était bien mieux construite. Il s'agissait donc d'une demande explicite des adversaires d'Harry. Il n'y en avait guère en-dehors des mangemorts probablement informés du retour de leur maitre depuis de longues semaines déjà. Des railleries très désagréables fusèrent de la table des serpentard. Habituée, Hermione n'y prêta aucune attention particulière. Pourtant, elle aurait du faire attention à Harry qui lui n'était pas armé pour ce genre de combat. Il manqua plusieurs fois de se lever pour aller exprimer le fond de sa pensée aux élèves de l'autre maison. Chaque fois, Hermione ou Neville qui était assis de l'autre côté, l'en empêchait fermement.

Le nez dans son assiette, cramoisi, le jeune homme faisait l'apprentissage de l'humilité et de la frustration. Il fulminait encore plus de voir Hermione vêtue d'apparat attirer les remarques impressionnées des filles des autres maisons ou de Griffondor. Paradoxalement, les compliments des garçons le laissaient indifférent. Sa cousine réagissait trop bien à l'agression verbale et à sa séparation d'avec Percy. En même temps, elle revenait d'Irlande ou son parrain l'avait conduite pour l'aider à se remettre. Ce n'était pas juste de sa part que de nier sa tristesse. Il s'excusa à voix basse pour des reproches qu'il s'était contenté de penser. Hermione le regarda avec douceur et lui affirma qu'il devait se raffermir sinon ces désagréments le briseraient. Contrit, le jeune homme admit qu'elle avait raison. Merlin savait comment elle avait pu deviner ce qui le tracassait.

La soirée dans la salle commune de Griffondor par contraste très reposante pour Harry et Hermione. Ils avaient des montagnes de travail, et plus encore pour la jeune fille qui devait rattraper les cours où elle était absente. Heureusement, Emma l'aida longtemps à se remettre à niveau. La jeune irlandaise était très impressionnée par les connaissances encyclopédiques de son alter-ego. Comme ils avaient eu une scolarité pratiquement normale, Emma n'avait pas les lacunes qu'Hermione savait tenter de dissimuler comme elle le pouvait. Il lui était impossible de concevoir qu'elle puisse être une aussi bonne élève qu'Emma, ce qu'elle était pourtant. Ce point marquait une autre différence avec son alter-ego. En effet, la jeune brunette avait en elle une confiance qu'Hermione n'avait jamais eue et n'aurait probablement jamais. C'était un atout non négligeable pour ce qui se préparait.

Puisqu'elle en était à détailler les différences, Hermione se concentra sur Neville. Elle l'avait déjà noté, il restait introverti, n'ayant pas découvert en quatrième année ses dons pour la botanique. Dès la rentrée cependant, Hermione l'avait aidé à mobiliser son courage et il progressait visiblement dans cette matière. Bientôt il serait plus brillant qu'elle ou Emma. Aux yeux de la jeune fille ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Dans la vie courante pourtant il restait effacé, falot. Ce qui en soit n'était guère important. Mais Hermione n'avait pas les yeux sur tout et elle ne savait pas que le jeune homme trouvait galante compagnie. Apparemment, il n'était pas aussi renfermé qu'elle ne le croyait.

L'objet d'étude suivant fut naturellement Ronald Weasley. Alors que sa petite-amie préparait le travail du lendemain, il lisait distraitement ses notes en discutant Quidditch, anecdotes du Terrier et jolies filles. Se retenant de rire lorsqu'Emma lui fit pleuvoir sur le crane le contenu d'un encrier, Hermione constata que celui-là n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Le jeune roux restait tout aussi délicat et galant qu'il l'était dans ses souvenirs. Pourtant, il aurait pu être un peu moins frustre, depuis le temps qu'il sortait avec son alter-ego. Si elle n'a pas encore réussi à le changer, se dit la jeune irlandaise, c'est que le cas est désespéré. Elle ne regretta pas de le laisser à Emma. Intérieurement, elle lui souhaita beaucoup de courage.

Il restait Ginny. La jeune rouquine avait passé assez de temps avec Hermione pour que cette dernière sache repérer ce qui avait changé. D'ailleurs il semblait que rien ne soit différent en elle. Comme dans les souvenirs de l'irlandaise, elle courrait après Harry en sortant pourtant avec d'autres garçons. Hermione jugea que les jours de Dean étaient à présent comptés. Elle espéra que Ginny y mettrait la forme pour ne pas trop le blesser. Ayant achevé son tour de table autant que ses devoirs, Hermione ferma bruyamment son livre se qui ne manqua pas de réveiller Ron et Harry et de décoller Dean de Ginny. Seule Emma ne fut pas surprise. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde et grimpa dans sa chambre se dévêtir et se coucher. Les deux précédentes journées avaient été intenses.

**« §§§ »**

Les jours d'octobre défilèrent rapidement. Un peu trop au goût d'Hermione. La presse s'acharnait pratiquement quotidiennement soit sur elle, soit sur Harry. La main-mise de Jedusor sur le ministère devenait de plus en plus sensible. Pour la jeune irlandaise, l'absence de réaction de Dumbledore était un très mauvais calcul. Elle s'en était ouverte un grand nombre de fois à son père. Et Sirius n'avait pas trouvé les mots qui puissent la rassurer quand aux actions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lors de son déjeuner, Hermione reprenait sa sempiternelle litote contre Dumbledore et l'Ordre qui la laissait végéter dans son coin alors qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'agir. Installé en face d'elle, Harry subissait ces remarques avec détachement sans montrer la moindre exaspération. Pourtant Merlin savait qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Le salut, comme souvent, vint du ciel. Un hibou se posa devant la jeune fille et lui tendit une patte chargée d'un message signé de Sirius.

_"Ma chérie,__  
J'ai bien compris tes récriminations. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne puis aller contre l'avis d'Albus. Même très diminué, il reste le chef spirituel de l'Ordre du Phénix. __  
Si tu veux mon avis, il sent parfaitement que tu n'as pas fini ce que tu devais faire. __  
Je ne vais pas les citer ici. Mais il me semble qu'il reste encore deux objets à détruire. Voilà, en plus de ta surveillance auprès d'Harry, ta mission essentielle. __  
Tu sais que je voudrais t'aider. Pourtant cela m'est impossible. Je n'ai plus l'âge de faire l'imbécile dans cette école. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.__  
En cas de besoin, essaye de faire passer un message à Remus mais évite Servilius. Avec le retour de tu-sais-qui, il a beaucoup de travail et n'a pas besoin qu'on lui confie d'autres sujets sensibles. __  
Ton père qui t'aime.__  
Sirius."_

En reposant la lettre, Hermione se demanda à quoi rimaient les dernières lignes. Jamais son père n'avait fait preuve de compassion ou de gentillesse à l'égard de Severus Rogue. Pourtant, le ton de son message tendant à prouver qu'il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. Il imposait le silence, non pas pour qu'elle se protège elle, mais pour qu'ils évitent de l'encombrer lui.

En relisant rapidement la missive, la jeune fille sourit. Tout comme lui, elle avait passé l'âge de ces clowneries scolaires. Elle espérait que cela se finirait vite.

- C'est notre première journée libre à Pré-au-lard. Intervint soudain Harry d'un ton badin qui inquiéta instantanément Hermione.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? l'interrogea-t-elle cassante.

- Tu essayes ce que l'on a répété hier soir ? répliqua Ron en s'installant aux côtés de Harry qui prit de facto une teinte tomate fort peu seyante.

Ayant un peu de considération pour son ami, Hermione ne chercha pas à savoir ce que les garçons avaient pu répéter entre eux la veille au soir. Compte-tenu de la mine contrite de Neville, cette information n'était pas flatteuse pour la gente masculine. Heureusement, Emma et Ginny arrivaient aussi ce qui lui permit de ne pas avoir à répondre aux sollicitations surprenantes d'Harry. Lorsque le groupe fut enfin au complet, Ron et Emma prirent naturellement la tête des conversations, répartissant les questions et les réponses dans une gestion bien huilée. Depuis le début de l'année, Hermione avait remarqué que la symbiose entre les deux jeunes gens était si grande qu'ils avaient tendance à phagocyter les autres personnalités dominantes. Leur complicité plaisait autant à Hermione qu'elle lui faisait de la peine. Elle aurait tant voulu être à la place d'Emma.

Pendant qu'Hermione constatait que son couple d'amis prenait en charge toute l'intendance du groupe, associait les uns et les autres, l'image d'un patron de bar propre sur lui et dithyrambique s'imposa. Sans faire preuve de courage ou d'intelligence, Ron et Emma montraient déjà qu'ils étaient capables de gérer les efforts d'un groupe. En tacticienne entrainée, la jeune irlandaise mesurait pleinement l'intérêt d'une telle démarche. Pourtant, elle commettait une erreur tactique essentielle. Celle de ne pas surveiller avec suffisamment d'attention les réponses évasives fournies aux questions directes. Ainsi, elle s'aperçut un peu tard qu'elle venait d'accepter l'invitation de Harry de descendre avec lui à Pré-au-lard dès qu'ils auraient fini leur déjeuner. Prenant conscience de son erreur, la jeune fille lança un regard affolé à Ginny qui détourna méchamment les yeux et se précipita dans le giron de Dean. Elle se lova ostensiblement sur sa poitrine pendant que Ron s'empourprait de voir sa sœur se comporter ainsi. Les autres membres du groupe feignirent d'ignorer la scène. Il n'y eut qu'Harry pour soutenir son ami dans ses récriminations. Très galamment, le survivant estimait qu'il n'était pas digne d'une jeune fille de bonne famille de se conduire comme. Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, Emma et Hermione le dévisageait le regard noir. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry critiquait ouvertement Emma, et par voie de conséquence, Hermione. L'ambiance fut fraiche jusqu'au départ pour Pré-au-lard, Emma ainsi que Ginny battant froid à Harry et Ron.

Les sécurités de l'école concernant le départ et l'entrée des élèves lors des sorties était bien moindre de ce qu'Hermione connaissait. Il n'y avait pas de risque immédiat de voir Jedusor se précipiter à Poudlard. Qu'y ferait-il d'ailleurs, pensait Hermione. Son principal ennemi étant proche de la fin de son existence sans qu'il y eut besoin de son intervention. Pour l'heure, le cas Harry Potter pouvait être négligé. Du moins c'est ce que l'Ordre du Phénix pensait, ce que Rogue avait confirmé. La jeune irlandaise n'avait pas les moyens de contredire ses alliés. Par ailleurs, ne plus ressentir la présence angoissante de Jedusor était diablement agréable, Hermione espérait que cela puisse durer encore longtemps. Même si intérieurement, elle en doutait.

Au cours de la descente qui menait à Pré-au-lard le groupe commença à se disloquer. Les couples progressaient à des allures très différentes. Ainsi, Ginny et Dean avaient fait le choix de laisser loin derrière Ron et Emma, alors que Neville et Luna discutaient à proximité d'Harry et Hermione. La jeune irlandaise ne prêtait qu'une attention distraite aux paroles qu'on lui adressait. Instinctivement, elle cherchait à désamorcer toutes les tentatives de piège que le chemin aurait pu receler. En vain, évidemment. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry finit par se lasser de l'absence de réaction de sa camarade. Avec un dédain visible, il commença à s'éloigner en compagnie de Neville et Luna. Perdue dans ses pensées et ses angoisses, Hermione ne remarqua même pas que Ron et Emma la doublèrent quelques instants plus tard. Décidément, elle faisait une piètre garde du corps. Cette mission, elle le savait, ne servait que de couverture pour une autre plus essentielle. La destruction des horcruxes restants.

La jeune fille allait et venait dans la rue principale, sans but et sans compagnie. Elle avait vu Harry et les autres entrer aux « Trois Balais » et savait n'avoir pas à se préoccuper d'eux jusqu'à leur sortie. Elle aurait pu se joindre à eux, mais Hermione s'inquiétait de ne pas retrouver les talismans de Jedusor. Tant que cette préoccupation la tarauderait, elle ne pourrait se détendre en leur compagnie. De plus, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'ils étaient en train de préparer. Depuis que Harry savait qu'Hermione devrait leur servir d'entraineur, il cherchait par tous les moyens de constituer un groupe à l'image de qu'elle avait nommé dans son passé, « l'Armée de Dumbledore ». Cette fois comme la précédente, Hermione savait qu'ils risquaient gros. Le ministère ne serait guère enchanté d'apprendre l'existence d'un tel groupe au sein de l'école de sorcellerie. Hermione doutait que Severus Rogue puisse s'opposer au ministère si jamais il exigeait la dissolution de l'AD et le renvoi des élèves concernés. Mais, visiblement, une trentaine des élèves de trois maisons avaient déjà accepté, avec un enthousiasme limité, la proposition. Cette partie là de l'aventure dépendait de ses amis. D'une certaine manière, Hermione en était un peu vexée. Avoir un rôle passif n'était pas dans ses habitudes, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait être dans sa nature. Tous les détails intéressants de sa vie lui faisant défaut.

Alors qu'elle remontait la rue pour la énième fois, tout autant plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione fut surprise par un air de musique. « Don't take offence at my Innuendo ». fut suivi d'un long solo de guitare sèche avant que le chanteur ne reprenne.

- You can be anything you want to be, Just turn yourself into anything you think that you could ever be, Be free with your tempo, be free be free1.

Pendant cet exercice, Hermione eut largement le temps de détailler le musicien. L'homme encore jeune devait avoir au moins quarante ans et vieillissait visiblement bien, prenant soin de son apparence et de sa santé. Il portait des cheveux mi-longs qui masquaient en partie son visage fin et ses yeux clairs. Sans être beau, il pouvait avoir du charme, Hermione n'y était cependant guère sensible. Deux jeunes filles qui l'écoutaient le regard énamouré semblaient bien plus passionnées qu'elle ne l'était et cela la fit sourire. Rien que cette légèreté fugace justifiait sa venue à Pré-au-Lard. Devant le musicien s'étalait l'étui de son instrument, visiblement destiné à recevoir un peu d'argent que pourrait lui abandonner les passants. Après son morceau, le musicien fut assailli de remarque des jeunes filles et d'autres jeunes gens qui passaient par –là. Au bout de quelques minutes, il répondit évasif à une question.

- Laisse la musique s'épanouir dans ta tête. La vie c'est une partition, joue la sans fausse note

La phrase évoqua quelque chose à Hermione. Sa réplique résonnait avec la chanson2. Ce ne pouvait être le fruit du hasard. L'une justifiait la seconde. La jeune fille se demandait pourquoi elle y réagissait si vivement. Le musicien annonça qu'il prendrait une pause pendant la prochaine demi-heure mais qu'il continuerait après. Une manière polie somme toute de congédier ses auditeurs. Comme les autres, Hermione commença à s'éloigner, non sans s'être approchée pour déposer quelques pièces dans l'étui de sa guitare.

- Dites, Miss Granger, on ne reconnait pas ses amis ? fit-il détaché, en regardant les cordes de sa guitare et manipulant les clés pour tenter de l'accorder.

- Nous nous connaissons. Affirma la jeune fille. Mais je suis navrée, je ne me souviens pas de vous. Le musicien sourit en reposant sa guitare.

- Alors je me présente, Albert Durillon. Fit-il en tendant sa main fine vers la jeune fille qui s'en saisit sans hésitation.

Bien que le visage légèrement ridé et marqué par le temps du dit Albert se barra d'un accorte sourire, Hermione restait tendue. Les trous de sa mémoire étaient habituels et elle savait passer outre, mais parfois, l'instinct de conservation lui indiquait de se méfier. Heureusement, Albert ne sut jamais rien des inquiétudes de la jeune fille.

- Je doute d'avoir des musiciens des rues parmi mes connaissances. Infligea finalement la jeune fille.

- En fait, je suis historien. Ricana Albert en posant sa guitare. La musique, c'est pour m'occuper en t'attendant.

Hermione resta coi. Elle passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux détachés et voletants selon les courants d'air qui étaient nombreux dans la rue principale de Pré-au-lard. Quand elle ramena une mèche folle derrière son oreille gauche, Albert sembla remarquer sa cicatrice pour la première fois. Son apparente bonhommie et sa bonne humeur s'évanouirent instantanément.

- Je suis navré d'être aussi léger. J'oublie tout ce que tu as dût endurer pour nous. acheva-t-il d'un souffle.

- Rassurez-vous, moi-même, je ne connais pas l'origine de cette marque. répliqua Hermione d'un ton détaché qui offusqua visiblement Albert.

La jeune fille profita de quelques atermoiements de son interlocuteur pour achever d'analyser le nouvel-ancien-ami. Pour l'instant, il s'était précipité dans l'étui de sa guitare, non pas pour y chercher ou y ranger quoi que ce soit, mais bien pour dissimuler son malaise. Les précautions rhétoriques qu'il prenait auraient suffit à indiquer à Hermione qu'il tenait profondément à elle. Cependant, la manière qu'il avait d'éluder les informations vitales ne permettait pas à la dite jeune-fille de comprendre à quel point ils avaient été proches. Ayant retourné quatre fois son étui, vidé et replacé consciencieusement le contenu de son sac à dos, Albert fut bien obligé de cesser d'ignorer Hermione qui l'observait avec une suspicion de plus en plus grande.

- Vous dites me connaitre, pourtant, vous n'avez pas grand-chose à me dire. S'énerva la jeune fille.

Non pas qu'elle perde son temps avec lui. Avant son intervention, elle errait sans but apparent dans les rues du bourg magique. Elle trouvait que les « adultes » la considéraient trop fréquemment comme une enfant que l'on maintenait dans l'ignorance pour ne pas l'affoler. Durement, Albert s'installa sur le banc, la petite monnaie qui trainait dans son étui tinta bruyamment. Le manque de dignité de la scène arracha un petit sourire à Hermione. Elle venait de gagner une bataille muette et pourtant essentielle.

- Selon Albus, je n'ai pas intérêt à te raconter tout ce que je sais de toi. soupira l'homme manifestement peu convaincu de cette idée.

- Pour Dumbledore, nous ne sommes que des enfants. coupa Hermione toujours fâchée lorsqu'on parlait révérencieusement de son directeur.

- Que sais-tu ? trancha finalement Albert.

La question nette, un peu sèche peut-être, rompait avec les manières doucereuses de tous les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'elle était amenée à rencontrer. Il sembla à Hermione que l'historien avait vieilli brusquement. La clarté des yeux gris d'Albert sembla transpercer la jeune fille. Au travers des carreaux de ses lunettes, Hermione distinguait nettement les irisations de son regard. Á son grand étonnement, elle ne parvenait pas à imposer sa volonté à celle du quadragénaire.

- Inutile, _single heart_. Nous avons eu le même professeur dans cette matière. ricana-t-il comme s'il devinait ce qu'elle tentait de faire. La jeune fille n'eut d'autre possibilité que de rougir sous le coup de l'émotion. Il n'est jamais agréable de se faire prendre en faute.

- Nous nous somme rencontrés alors que je travaillais pour Olaf Thorsthon, c'est cela ? s'enquit Hermione pleine d'espoir.

L'historien admit la conclusion de son interlocutrice mais fit revenir la conversation sur son point de départ. Il voulait avant toute chose savoir ce qu'elle avait gardé de souvenirs de son passé. Le fait qu'Albert connaisse son vrai nom mettait Hermione en confiance et globalement, elle n'avait rien à perdre à se raconter.

Sur l'invitation d'Albert, ils se rendirent jusqu'à la "Tête de Sanglier". Le bar miteux et mal fréquenté de Pré-au-lard était, comme à son habitude, pratiquement vide de clientèle. Cette particularité avait motivé Hermione à y organiser la réunion de fondation de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Le lointain souvenir lui revint en mémoire au moment où ils s'installaient. La jeune fille se souvint dès lors qu'ils avaient été trahis par un individu les espionnant ce jour-là. Sa confiance dans l'intimité du troquet était donc passablement entamée, et elle en fit naturellement part à son compagnon. Amusé, l'historien héla le barman pour qu'il serve des boissons fraiches dans des verres vraiment propres.

L'homme leva la tête de son comptoir pour dévisager Albert et lui assener que ses boissons sont toujours fraiches et servies dans des contenants propres. Le barman déposa son torchon crasseux et le verre qu'il tentait d'essuyer avec. Se penchant vers la jeune fille, l'historien lui assura que leur conversation n'aurait pas d'espions. Distraitement, il lança un sort _d'assurdatio_. Un sortilège qu'Harry affectionnait particulièrement après qu'il eut découvert le manuel de potion du prince de sang-mêlé. Ainsi, toutes les personnes qui s'approcheraient des deux anciens alliés ne pourraient distinguer clairement le contenu de leur conversation. Poliment, Hermione fit remarquer l'excellence de l'idée. Albert s'en amusa beaucoup et lui annonça qu'une vieille amie lui avait appris ce tour à l'époque. Quoi que la formulation laissa à désirer, Hermione pris le compliment pour elle. Ils se connaissaient assez pour qu'elle lui apprenne des sortilèges utiles entre amis. Cette constatation la rassura bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait tenté de lui expliquer.

Sans rechigner davantage, Hermione raconta toute son histoire. Du moins, elle tenta de reconstituer ce qu'elle savait de son propre passé. Il semblait qu'elle ait utilisé un retourneur de temps pour revenir à l'année 1980 pour protéger Sirius Black de l'incarcération. Ensuite, elle aurait erré en Irlande plusieurs mois avant de rencontrer Olaf Thorsthon qui lui avait manifestement appris quantité de choses en arts magiques. Puis, Merlin savait pourquoi, elle était passée en France où elle avait croisé Adeline Renard et sa famille. Enfin, elle était revenue dans son époque. Tant de chose avaient changées qu'elle s'était retrouvée perdue. Faute de pouvoir reprendre sa place naturelle, Hermione avait échoué chez Sirius qui avait eu la gentillesse de l'accepter.

Pendant toute son explication, Albert était demeuré silencieux, analysant chaque détail et la possibilité qu'il avait de remettre les éléments dans le bon ordre sans pour autant perturber démesurément la jeune fille. Après un long silence entrecoupé des aboiements avinés des quelques consommateurs de l'établissement, Albert reprit la parole. Il expliqua doucement des éléments un peu délicats. Il commença par lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas employé un retourneur de temps.

- Ces petites machines-là sont trop fragiles. fit-il. Il faut un orbe céleste pour réussir à revenir 15 ans en arrière. Il laissa un blanc dont la jeune fille profita.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie noire ce genre de choses ? s'étonna-t-elle. Elle doutait d'avoir eut l'outrecuidance de tenter une expérience de ce genre. Pourtant, elle savait qu'Albert n'aurait pas menti. Qu'avait-il à y gagner ?

- Non seulement c'est de la magie noire, mais en plus, c'est extrêmement dangereux. Il inspira fort avant de finir sa diatribe. Tu aurais dû en mourir. Hermione se figea.

La jeune fille avait bien pris la mesure des risques qu'elle avait pris à perturber le passé. D'ailleurs elle en payait un prix très élevé. Cependant, Hermione n'imaginait pas qu'elle eut pu ne pas s'en sortir du tout. L'éventualité de leur propre disparition n'atteint jamais les jeunes gens, encore moins lorsqu'ils ont vingt ans. Néanmoins, Hermione avait vécu assez d'événements douloureux pour savoir que la mort n'est pas un vain concept et qu'elle touche indifféremment les individus. Voyant son amie pâlir, Albert lui tendit un verre d'un alcool un peu fort. Sans réfléchir, Hermione posa le verre contre ses lèvres et avala une grande gorgée d'un liquide ambré qui sembla lui déchirer la gorge. L'effet fut immédiat, elle retrouva des couleurs et de la voix. Hermione incendia copieusement son ami pour ne l'avoir pas prévenue. Albert se contenta de sourire.

Après cet interlude, l'historien reprit son œuvre de reconstruction des souvenirs de son amie. Il expliqua qu'elle devait avoir été très maline pour déjouer le piège de l'Orbe. Finalement, les inconvénients étaient très limités. Quelle valeur accorder à une personnalité et des souvenirs contre le prix d'une vie ? Bien que pertinente, la question d'Albert ne remonta pas vraiment le moral d'Hermione. Á choisir, elle aurait aimé avoir les souvenirs au moins.

- Je l'ai simplement détruit. ironisa la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas très malin, bien au contraire. La scène défilait devant ses yeux. Elle revoyait l'ordre brillant de sa lumière laiteuse heurter les roches dures d'une forêt épaisse.

- C'était probablement la seule chose à faire. la rassura Albert.

Le mystère du désordre de sa vie venait d'être éclairé en quelques instants. Devant cette apparente aisance, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Dumbledore aurait pu lui annoncer bien avant les détails de son aventure. Pour le moment, elle ne ressentait aucunes séquelles des récits de l'historien. D'ailleurs, elle l'invita à poursuivre. Le peu qu'elle connaissait à présent lui rendait espoir de retrouver tous ces souvenirs, par elle-même ou racontés, cela n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux. Sans se faire prier d'avantage, Albert lui expliqua que le point de départ de sa quête était de protéger Harry du sorcier-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Que le reste des événements étaient venus par hasard. Qu'elle avait fait preuve d'une grande abnégation pour aider les autres. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle avait demandé de l'aide à Olaf Thorsthon, celui-ci avait commencé par la conduire auprès de son équipe. Rapidement, expliqua Albert, la jeune fille était devenue un pion parmi les autres. Le capitaine Thorsthon avait quantité de mission à remplir pour la sécurité du monde magique et avait peu de considérations pour ses agents. Il expliqua que malgré les difficultés et les entrainements, elle avait fait preuve de courage et de volonté. Sans cela, Hermione n'aurait pas pu arrêter Bellatrix Lestrange. D'un geste vif de la tête, la jeune fille indiqua qu'elle se souvenait de cette partie de son histoire. Elle pensait que cela avait eu lieu plus tard dans son odyssée. Une nouvelle fois, Albert dût détromper son amie. Sa rencontre avec Olaf Thorsthon avait eu lieu pratiquement immédiatement après son arrivée en 1980.

- Tu es arrivée chez-nous dès janvier 1981. Fit-il. Et encore, tu avais passé Noël en mer avec le capitaine. s'amusa-t-il. Il faut reconnaitre que tu as fait impression en arrivant.

- Le pauvre Sherman avait été remis en place par Rodrigue, et John cuvait déjà son vin. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. s'amusa Hermione en riant allégrement, comme si ces souvenirs étaient naturels. Pourtant, l'instant précédent elle n'avait pas l'once d'une image de cette époque. En face d'elle, Albert détailla un peu plus la scène. Il en avait une bonne mémoire même s'il était alors un peu loin d'eux.

D'autres détails de son séjour à Heuton-Pagnell furent partagés agréablement pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione avait le sentiment d'avoir revécu tous les événements, y compris l'arrivée de Molly Weasley et des enfants. Elle se souvenait enfin de Jack, l'homme gigantesque qui était intervenu lors de son procès. Inquiète, elle dévisagea Albert qui l'interrogea sur son silence soudain.

- Je crois que Jack était amoureux de moi. murmura-t-elle enfin très ennuyée. Sa déclaration reçu un éclat de rire cristallin pour unique réponse.

- Crois-tu ? Le pauvre homme était dingue de toi. reprit-il enfin. D'ailleurs, je te déconseillerais de le croiser seule. Hermione fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il l'est encore. acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

- C'était bien le seul ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Si tu penses à moi. ironisa Albert. Je tiens à conserver mon jardin secret.

Il refusa de répondre à la question d'Hermione, considérant que cela ne la regardait pas. Par ailleurs, si Hermione le voulait vraiment, elle pourrait trouver toute seule la réponse adéquate. Il souriait encore de sa réplique en portant son verre aux lèvres. De son côté, Hermione le regardait dubitative. Ils revinrent sans s'attarder sur l'arrestation de Lestrange, la jeune fille raconta rapidement son échange avec Roger Spencer dans la salle sur demande. L'historien fut très intéressé par les potentialités du système et invita la jeune fille à renouveler l'expérience si elle en avait l'occasion. Ses souvenirs reviendraient probablement plus vite de cette manière. Se tassant sur sa chaise, Hermione convint de l'intérêt de la chose mais insista sur le fait que cette méthode était particulièrement éprouvante pour les nerfs.

Ce sujet étant épuisé, Hermione chercha à faire parler l'historien sur les événements qui suivirent. Sans retenues apparentes, Albert raconta les semaines de navigation qui les avaient conduits en Islande pour détruire l'horcruxe d'Olaf Thorsthon. L'information laissa Hermione pantoise. Il était, pour elle, inconcevable qu'un autre sorcier ait jamais eu le courage de procéder à de telles manipulations. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait mettre en doute les souvenirs de son interlocuteur. Le fait qu'il sache parler de ces objets d'une magie des plus noires montrait qu'il ne trichait pas.

- C'est à ce moment que tu m'as demandé de chercher les cachettes des horcruxes. coupa Albert en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Hermione savait qu'il avait effectué ces recherches, Dumbledore le lui avait signalé. Cependant, elle ignorait qu'il l'avait fait à sa demande. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pester contre le directeur de l'école. Albert laissa faire, il partageait manifestement les mêmes restrictions à l'égard du personnage.

- Et tu les as trouvés ? s'enquit enfin la jeune fille.

D'un geste naturel, Albert se moqua de la question et de son instigatrice. Avec un mouvement démesurément ample, il sorti une fiche bristol de la poche intérieur de sa cape de voyage. Griffonnés dessus se trouvait la liste des horcruxes que la jeune fille lui avait indiqué exister. La plupart étaient rayés. Il ne restait que le médaillon, la coupe et le diadème. Posant un doigt sur la fiche, Hermione signala qu'il pouvait barrer le médaillon. Avec Dumbledore, ils avaient pris la peine de le détruire.

- Je pense que l'un des horcruxes est caché dans le coffre des Lestrange. commença Albert. Bellatrix s'y est rendu quelques jours après la disparition de son maitre pour y déposer un objet.

Hermione fut subjuguée par les informations et se demanda par quels moyens l'historien avait pu les trouver. Bien évidemment, elle n'eut pas l'impertinence de demander. De plus, elle avait la certitude qu'il disait vrai. Lorsqu'elle était descendue avec Sirius et Bill Weasley, elle avait ressenti la présence de l'objet.

- Est-il normal que je puisse avoir conscience de la présence de l'âme de Jedusor ? interrogea-t-elle soudain. Albert garda la bouche entre-ouverte un instant. La question sembla déstabiliser son interlocuteur.

- Cela doit-être une conséquence de votre affrontement. grimaça-t-il finalement.

La jeune fille douta d'avoir eu un bon réflexe. Elle craignait à présent que son ami ne s'inquiète de sa santé mentale et de la possibilité d'un contrôle de Jedusor sur elle. Puis, elle repensa à sa réponse. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué le combat avec Voldemort et elle se demanda comment il pouvait le savoir. Sans aucune hésitation, il lui indiqua que la présence de la jeune fille dans cette époque était la preuve qu'elle avait réussi sa mission. Qui plus est, il était passé en Albanie après elle. Il avait trouvé Nagini seul et sans véritables défenses. Par conséquent, il en avait déduit qu'elle avait détruit Voldemort. Souriante, Hermione raconta le souvenir qu'elle avait déjà donné à Harry. Elle sourit encore un peu plus en expliquant qu'elle avait alors cru qu'elle transmettait le souvenir de sa mère et non le sien. Quoi que l'hilarité de la jeune fille soit communicative, Albert ne rit guère. Á ses yeux, cette absence de souvenir n'était pas amusante du tout.

Pour ne pas insister sur ces angoisses personnelles, Albert ramena la conversation sur la question essentielle des horcruxes. Ils venaient de s'accorder sur le fait que l'un d'eux se trouvait à Gringott's, ce qui posait de graves problèmes techniques. L'autre horcruxe se trouvant probablement chez les Lestrange eux-mêmes ou peut-être à Poudlard. Malgré les recherches d'Albert, les incertitudes demeuraient. Pour lui, il y avait une possibilité que Voldemort ait profité de son unique passage à Poudlard vingt ans auparavant pour dissimuler l'objet.

- Il n'est pas resté longtemps, mais trop pour un simple aller-retour chez Dumbledore. affirma Albert.

- Donc il savait exactement où il déposerait son horcruxe. continua Hermione.

- Je pense que la chambre des secrets est une bonne cliente. confirma-t-il.

- Non. coupa la jeune fille. C'eut été trop long, et dangereux. Nous y sommes passés.

- Cacher deux horcruxes dans le même univers n'aurait pas été brillant. reconnu l'historien.

- Et nous savons tous les deux que Jedusor a beaucoup de faiblesse, mais pas celle d'être un imbécile. La réplique de la jeune fille fit grimacer son ami.

Il s'inclinait, elle avait très certainement raison. Ce constat édicté, il y avait une nouvelle difficulté. Trouver la bonne cachette. De son côté, Hermione était plus confiante. Elle résidait dans l'école et il semblait qu'elle puisse sentir la proximité des objets magiques ensorcelés par Jedusor. Avec l'aide de la carte des maraudeurs, la jeune fille pourrait visiter tout le château au cours des prochaines semaines. Elle s'empressa d'expliquer la teneur de son plan à l'historien qui opina. Il n'avait rien d'autre à proposer étant lui-même extérieur à l'école. Pour le coup, Hermione pensa que le choix de retourner à Poudlard insufflé par Sirius était une très bonne idée. Elle se promit de féliciter son père dès en rentrant.

Les deux amis restèrent encore un moment à parler. Albert avait fini par avouer à Hermione que son passage en Irlande avait laissé quelques traces. Dont le cottage qu'elle avait occupé avec Sirius lors d'un séjour de villégiature. Depuis, la jeune fille recevait une trentaine de hiboux par semaine faisant état de la situation, demandant son intervention ou la remerciant de l'attention portée aux petits conflits entre voisins. L'historien reçu la description avec une mine taquine, de celles qui veulent signifier "je te l'avais bien dit". Cette partie de l'histoire échappait à la jeune fille mais elle présentait qu'elle avait dû crânement affirmer qu'elle ne serait jamais une lady. Les faits démontraient qu'elle assumait ces fonctions, de bon gré qui plus était.

- Tu n'es plus un bleu(3). lança finalement Albert. Si tu pense trouver, je ne crois pas que ma présence à Pré-au-lard soit encore nécessaire. Hermione dévisagea son ami. Qu'il lui signale ainsi qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant un moment était un peu cavalier.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour finir de tout me raconter. s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est trop tard pour aujourd'hui déjà. sourit-il. Il indiqua la porte d'un geste rapide de la tête.

La jeune Ginny Weasley venait de pousser l'huis et paraissait satisfaite de reconnaitre son amie assise à l'une des tables crasseuses de la « Tête de Sanglier ». La tranquillité était définitivement enterrée. En quelques pas chaloupés, la rouquine vint s'installer aux côtés d'Hermione et serra la main de l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Albert se présenta sans tergiverser.

- Je suis un ami de longue date de la famille Black. précisa-t-il devant l'étonnement de Ginny qui ne comprenait guère le sens de l'expression « vieil ami » autrement que par l'âge de l'intéressé.

- Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis au moins 15 ans. ricana Hermione. Albert vira au cramoisi, l'allusion ne le faisait absolument pas rire. Comme il l'avait prédit à l'époque, il avait vieilli. Même s'il était encore bien conservé pour un quadragénaire, il n'avait plus l'énergie de ses vingt-ans.

Étrangement, Ginny n'insista pas pour qu'elles retournent auprès des autres membres de leur groupe. Aucun de leurs amis, Ron, Emma, Neville, Harry ou même Dean ne fut cité par la demoiselle. Hermione senti qu'il y avait eu quelques difficultés mais n'osa pas en parler en présence d'Albert. Par politesse envers la rouquine essentiellement. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut l'historien qui attaqua le problème de front.

- Dites-moi si je me trompe. coupa-t-il. Votre petit-ami n'est plus aussi charmant. Ginny sembla se décomposer. Elle balbutia quelques mots avant de fondre en larmes. Hermione se sentit obligée d'intervenir.

- Al'. Je ne crois pas que Dean soit à ton goût. s'exclama-t-elle. C'est inutile d'être désagréable.

Sans réfléchir, comme c'était chaque fois le cas, Hermione avait fait appel à ses souvenirs qui étaient revenus docilement. Albert riait franchement. Que son amie ait enfin compris ce détail montrait clairement que sa mémoire n'était pas effacée ou occultée par magie. Il s'en était largement ouvert à Dumbledore. Á son avis, c'était la jeune Hermione elle-même qui empêchait ses souvenirs de remonter au niveau de conscience nécessaire. Il était trop lourd pour sa psyché d'accepter toute la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Ceci dit, il comprenait aussi qu'il n'avait pas été spécialement délicat dans ses manières. Il entreprit de s'excuser auprès de Ginny. Il fallut de la patience et du temps pour rendre à la rouquine un sourire digne de ce nom. Les souvenirs des anecdotes amoureuses d'Albert racontés par l'intéressé et Hermione avaient l'effet d'un baume apaisant sur le cœur meurtri de la cadette des Weasley. D'après ce qu'ils comprirent, Ginny et Dean s'étaient une nouvelle fois emportés l'un contre l'autre. Le jeune homme reprochait à son amie de trop ouvertement soutenir les idées de Harry alors qu'il avait été si longtemps le mauvais garçon de Griffondor. Manquant de tact, elle l'avait en réponse traité de lâche.

- Ce n'est pas très sympathique. reconnu Albert.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est méchant. murmura Hermione avant de se reprendre. Elle devait soutenir son amie, pas l'enfoncer un peu plus encore.

- Il l'a mérité. scanda Ginny entre deux sanglots.

- Maintenant, il va falloir changer d'homme. intervint l'historien goguenard, comme s'il se préparait à chasser. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Les deux jeunes filles le dévisagèrent un moment avant de pouffer de rire devant la mine réjouit de leur interlocuteur.

Considérant que certains avaient encore besoin de sa présence, Albert accepta de rester encore quelques semaines à Pré-au-lard. Ainsi, les deux jeunes filles pourraient venir le voir les prochains jours de sortie. Ils iraient en chasse tous les trois ensembles avait conclu Ginny qui se remettait finalement assez bien de sa mauvaise journée. Ils quittèrent le bar enchantés de s'être trouvés et s'embrassèrent copieusement sur le pas de la porte. Bien qu'il ait affirmé rester, l'historien avait malgré tout une quantité conséquente de travail à faire tout autour du pays.

- Je dois achever de répertorier tous les sites antiques. fit-il fièrement.

Dubitatives, les deux jeunes filles le félicitèrent et prirent le chemin des "Trois balais" pour voir où en étaient leurs amis de leur réunion préparatoire à la constitution d'un groupe illégal d'entrainement. L'historien transplana rapidement alors qu'elles s'éloignaient. Quand elles arrivèrent devant l'auberge leurs amis sortaient. Devant la mine réjouie d'Emma, Hermione en déduisit que l'assemblée avait porté ses fruits et que la liste devait être conséquente. L'irlandaise grimaça en pensant à tous ces élèves à qui elle devrait enseigner les bases du combat magique. Non pas qu'elle trouva cela inutile ou sans intérêt, mais parce que cela signifiait qu'elle préparerait des bleus pour le combat. Certainement le plus dur de leur vie.

* * *

1 Queen, _Innuendo._

2 C'est un hasard, juré.

3 A Rookie.


	23. Chap 22 : Liberté de la Presse

Chap. 47 : Liberté de la presse.

**First Amendment.**

Le groupe composé d'Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Emma, Neville et Luna remonta vers le château assez tard. L'ambiance était globalement bonne. Tout le monde hormis Ron trouva naturel de ne pas insister sur les difficultés rencontrées par Ginny et Dean. Hermione s'intéressa à la réaction d'Harry. Elle pensait qu'il était toujours possible de restaurer aussi cette portion de son propre passé. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'intéresser à la question, préférant poser de multiples questions sur l'ami qu'elles avaient rencontré à la "Tête de sanglier". La jalousie dont faisait preuve le jeune homme à son égard gênait clairement Hermione qui ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ses avances plus ou moins conscientes.

Au cours du repas du soir, Hermione s'arrangea pour installer Ginny entre elle et Harry. Cette précaution n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de monopoliser une grande partie de ses conversations. Fatiguée, Hermione pensa qu'elle aurait mieux fait de laisser Harry falot et renfermé tel qu'elle l'avait retrouvé au début de l'année scolaire. En désespoir de cause, alors qu'ils remontaient enfin se coucher, l'irlandaise attrapa Harry pour lui parler en tête à tête.

- Je voudrais que tu comprennes Harry que rien ne se passera entre nous. lui assena la jeune fille. L'interpelé ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. s'étonna-t-il. Je t'aime bien comme amie, c'est tout. Hermione resta un peu bête. Elle avait mal interprété les indicateurs. Elle rougit tellement que ses oreilles la brulèrent.

- Expliques-moi pourquoi tu es toujours sur mon dos alors. reprit la jeune fille d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre mais qui ne devait pas l'être.

- Avec Neville tu es ma seule amie. répondit léger le jeune homme. Sans oublier Ron, évidemment. ajouta-t-il vivement.

Reculant d'un pas, Hermione considéra le jeune homme. Il ressemblait en tous points à celui de ses souvenirs. Pourtant son vécu n'était pas le même. La relation qu'ils entretenaient était encore plus fusionnelle qu'auparavant. Empêtrée dans ses propres difficultés et dans les objectifs qu'elle s'était imposée, Hermione avait mal perçu ses attentions. Au contraire, affirmait-il, il voulait être prévenant à cause de Percy. Comprenant le fin mot de la situation, la jeune fille eut l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois. Elle regarda longuement Harry comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ces intentions étaient simplement charmantes. Sa grande proximité avec Ginny et la jalousie de la rouquine avait passablement altérés son jugement sur la situation. Elle s'excusa donc d'avoir été désagréable et reporta sans scrupules la faute sur Percy.

- De toute façon, je préfère les filles de mon âge. sourit-il.

- J'aime autant. s'amusa Hermione. Moi, c'est quand ils sont un peu plus murs que les garçons m'attirent.

Ils achevèrent leur conversation sur quelques éclats de rire et décidèrent de rejoindre les autres. Ils les rattrapèrent au moment de pénétrer dans le passage laissé libre par le portrait de la grosse dame. Personne ne semblait particulièrement inquiet de leur absence. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione il y avait peu de gens pour craindre qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit de grave. Il était communément admis qu'elle pouvait réduire à peu près tous les impondérables. Seule Ginny eut un regard furieux pour son amie. Pour une fois, Hermione trouva l'énergie de lui répondre par un sourire.

Ils décidèrent de s'attarder encore un peu dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Mais Hermione considéra que son 28 octobre avait été assez rempli pour qu'elle ne reporte pas plus son ascension jusqu'à son lit. Elle en avait encore la force, ce qui ne serait pas toujours le cas, s'amusa-t-elle devant les mines interrogatrices de ses amis. Elle salua tous le monde d'un baiser et monta tranquillement vers les dortoirs des filles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas l'impression que le regard de Harry se portait sur sa croupe alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. D'ailleurs, l'avait-il jamais fait ? Si c'était le cas, elle serait profondément vexée. L'idée la fit sourire toute seule alors que ses amis la regardaient encore distraitement.

Parvenue dans sa chambre, Hermione s'installa dans son salon. Elle avait ôté ses vêtements sorciers pour un débardeur beige et un corsaire en lin. Les pieds sur le bras de son fauteuil, elle écrivit une lettre à son père. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle ressentait le besoin de l'informer des évolutions de la journée. Qui plus était, elle ne l'avait guère contacté depuis deux semaines. Le pauvre Sirius méritait un peu plus d'attention de la part de sa fille aimante.

"_Mon cher Patmol,  
__Aujourd__'__hui, j__'__ai pu croiser l__'__un de mes vieux amis. Je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses.  
Il m__'__a dit s__'__appeler Albert Durillon. Tel que je te connais, tu vas vérifier qui il est. Merci de me le dire après tes vérifications.  
Il est si drôle et intelligent. Je crois que nous avons fait du bon travail ensemble.  
Ne sois pas jaloux, c__'__était il y a 15 ans. __Comment va le meilleur père du monde ?  
__Si tu savais combien ta présence me manque. __Chaque jour est identique au précédent.  
Nous allons en cours et revenons avec des monceaux de travail. __Cette journée était super.  
Depuis que je suis revenue dans cette époque, c__'__est la première au cours de laquelle j__'__ai pu rire et discuter avec d__'__autres personnes.  
__Mais je donnerais tout ce que j__'__ai pour être moins loin de toi. Quoi que je fasse, quel que soient mes interlocuteurs, tout me parait sans saveur.  
Bien moins que la moindre chose faite ensemble. __J__'__espère que nous pourrons prochainement retourner en Irlande.__C__'__est le seul endroit où je me sente bien._  
_Avec toute mon affection ,_  
Ton Hermione."

La jeune fille s'inquiétait un peu du ton qu'elle venait de donner à sa lettre. Il était à craindre que Sirius ne lui tombe dessus rapidement après avoir reçu sa missive. Elle y indiquait tout de même qu'elle s'ennuyait à Poudlard et que sa présence lui manquait énormément. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté en somme. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir de recroiser des amis à qui elle avait donné rendez-vous il y a plus de quinze ans. Au cours de sa journée, Hermione avait remis dans l'ordre une partie de ses souvenirs. Surtout, ils avaient évoqué ensemble les directions qu'elle aurait à prendre prochainement.

Pour la dix-huitième fois, la jeune fille relisait sa missive. Elle ne parvenait pas à ôter le ton qu'elle lui avait donné maladroitement. Le grincement caractéristique de sa porte ne lui permit pas, cependant, de la relire une dix-neuvième fois. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'étira, portant très haut ses deux mains jointes. Le débardeur un peu grand et le corsaire un peu serré étaient très à son avantage et Ginny ne manqua pas de faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à se promener dans cette tenue. Hermione ricana en affirmant qu'elle gardait cela pour sa prochaine visite au Terrier.

- Percy ne vas pas s'en remettre. rit la rouquine de bon cœur.

- Au moins il saura ce qu'il a perdu. rétorqua Hermione qui se tournait vers son amie.

En quelques mots les deux filles établirent ce qui avait motivé la venue de la plus jeune. Le cas Harry sembla désespéré à Hermione. Même si elle raconta dans le détail leur conversation, Ginny ne paraissait pas convaincue. Pourtant, il était clair que le jeune homme n'avait aucune vue sur son aînée.

- Je suis trop vieille pour lui. coupa Hermione un peu vexée. Ginny se contint un peu, mais il était manifeste qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation. Et toi, tu es trop jeune. ajouta Hermione pour faire cesser le sourire narquois.

- Merci de ton soutien. fit la rouquine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La conversation dura un peu. Cette fois, Hermione ne laissa pas son amie s'endormir sur le canapé, elle la conduisit dans son lit pour l'y allonger quand le sommeil devint irrépressible. De son côté, Hermione avait encore des choses à faire. Elle scruta longtemps la carte du maraudeur en se concentrant sur la présence de Jedusor. La jeune irlandaise pensait que forcer le sentiment désagréable qu'elle ressentait en présence des horcruxes pourrait influer sur la restitution fournie par la carte magique. Indirectement, elle ne se trompait pas. Quand elle passa la main au-dessus du bureau de Dumbledore Hermione retrouva cette impression désagréable. Celle-ci était très atténuée et devait émaner du journal de Tom. Malgré tous ses efforts cependant, elle ne put isoler un endroit spécifiquement plus désagréable que les autres. Les toilettes de Myrtle étaient plus réceptives, probablement en raison de la magie de Serpentard. Déçue, Hermione n'avait plus qu'à se coucher. Elle repoussa un peu son amie pour profiter d'une moitié de lit. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Ginny de la réveiller en pleine nuit en murmurant "Harry" et en la serrant un peu fort dans ses bras. Entre amusement et gêne, Hermione dût se lever pour s'installer sur son canapé. Elle pronostiqua une nuit plus confortable. Le lendemain, la rouquine s'étonna de voir son hôtesse dormir ailleurs que dans son lit.

- Je plains juste ton futur mari. répondit Hermione en se massant les reins. Á moins qu'il soit Harry, évidemment.

Ginny fit semblant d'ignorer la remarque et affirma souriante qu'elle avait bien dormi et fait de beaux rêves. L'irlandaise admit qu'elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. La poigne de la rouquine restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Une fois apprêtées, les deux filles descendirent dans la grande salle. Les mines sombres qu'elles croisèrent ne furent pas de bon augure. Les tabes de Griffondor et de Poufsouffle faisaient pâles figures alors que celle de Serpentard fourmillait de mille bruissements. En approchant, Hermione remarqua les exemplaires de la "Gazette du Sorcier" et commençait à craindre le contenu du journal.

Alors que Ginny marchait encore à ses côtés, la jeune irlandaise lui indiqua que Dean arrivait à grands pas. La rouquine resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que son petit-ami soit assez près pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper par le bras et l'emporter hors de la salle. Regardant le couple s'éloigner, Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les affaires du jeune homme lui paraissaient mal engagées. D'une certaine manière, elle y était pour beaucoup. Comme elle l'aimait bien, Hermione s'en voulait un peu. Ne pouvant faire autrement, elle se dirigea seule vers Ron et Emma qui discutaient à voix basse. De l'autre côté de la table, Harry et Neville la saluèrent avec des sourires forcés. Hermione s'installa et Emma lui fit glisser son exemplaire de la "Gazette du Sorcier" ouvert à la bonne page.

"_Mystère dans la haute société,__  
par Rita Skeeter.__  
Depuis notre précédente publication, il semble que les liens qui unissent Harry Potter à l'héritière des Black se soient renforcés. Il n'est plus possible de croiser l'un sans l'autre. __  
Pourtant, nous avons émis des doutes quant à la véracité de la situation de la demoiselle. Nous avons achevé les vérifications au sein du ministère de la magie irlandais. Aucune Hermione Black n'est née sur leur sol depuis 1872. Qui donc est cette jeune fille ?__  
Il s'agit nécessairement d'une aventurière. Pour nous il ne saurait être autrement. Il devient urgent de faire définitivement éclater la vérité. Néanmoins, Sirius Black, le plus pauvre esprit de sa famille, ne démords pas de cette filiation fictive qu'il est allé lui-même trafiquer au ministère.__  
Il est aussi notable de constater que cette fillette qui vient de passer devant le magenmagot s'en soit sortie aussi facilement. __  
Pourtant, le ministère de la magie ne sait même pas de quoi sa baguette est faite. L'absence de déclaration est, vous le savez tout comme moi, un délit puni de trois mois de prison à Azkaban.__  
Nous sommes plus que jamais convaincus de l'importance, de l'imminence, de la nécessité de reconduire cette fille hors de notre pays."_

Hermione regarda tous ses amis les uns après les autres. Sa couverture craquait de partout. Bientôt elle ne pourrait plus se cacher sous ce faux nom. Ceci dit, il suffisait qu'elle prenne celui de Lady of Derrycarna qui était aussi le sien et avait le mérite d'être opaque. Si cela avait été aussi simple, Dumbledore aurait accepté qu'elle change de nom dès son arrivée. Mieux, il l'aurait imposé. Jusque-là, Hermione n'avait pas voulu parler de cette partie secrète de sa vie. Elle ignorait comment ses mensonges seraient interprétés. Elle en restait là de ses réflexions lorsqu'Emma rompit le silence.

- Tout ça, ce n'est rien. Nous savons tous que c'est idiot. fit la petite-amie de Ron. D'ailleurs d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es personnel d'ambassade, c'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas continué le procès et qu'ils n'ont pas divulgués la nature de ta baguette.

- En effet. reconnu Hermione. Techniquement je suis danoise. Mais pour ce qui est de ma baguette, je crois que personne ne sait de quoi elle est vraiment faite, à part moi.

Elle trouvait étonnant cette affirmation de la journaliste, Ollivander avait clairement identifié l'objet. Les minutes du procès avaient dû être placées au secret. Ce qui arrangeait bien Hermione. Relevant la tête, Hermione se demanda pourquoi un pareil mélange de bêtises et de méchanceté gratuite semblait tant influencer deux des quatre maisons de Poudlard. N'ayant pas de réponse dans l'article qui se trouvait entre ses mains, elle demanda à Emma ce qu'il en était. La jeune fille regarda Hermione comme si la question était du dernier degré de la stupidité. Elle lui arracha le journal des mains et tourna précipitamment les pages en quête d'un second article.

_"Mensonges et tricheries à Poudlard.__  
par Dolores Ombrage."_

Rien que le nom de l'auteur de l'article fit bondir l'irlandaise. Aucun des souvenirs qu'elle avait de la femme à la face de crapaud n'étaient à son avantage. Après avoir expiré profondément pour se calmer, Hermione entreprit une lecture qu'elle devinait difficile.

"_Le professeur Dumbledore qui assure la direction de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard par la volonté du ministère fait preuve de la plus grande des inconséquences. Certains éléments permettent de comprendre à quel point le cursus de nos enfants est mal engagés. Pour que tous puissent comprendre l'urgence de la situation, nous allons les exposer à la sagesse populaire en attendant que l'intervention du ministère ne produise ses fruits._

_D'abord, les enseignants ont été recrutés pour une partie en dépit du bon sens. Peut-on tolérer qu'un loup-garou, qu'une devineresse incompétente, qu'une française, ou de non-sorciers, puissent être considérés comme des enseignants de valeur ? Nous répondons évidemment par la négative. Il faut rapidement purger le corps enseignant de ces scories inutiles._

_Ensuite, le contenu des cours n'est plus en adéquation avec les besoins actuels. Les clubs de duels sont autorisés contre toute prudence. Les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal ont des exercices pratiques qui mettent en danger la vie de nos enfants. Le ministère vient donc de refondre les programmes pour permettre de mieux accentuer le travail des élèves sur les valeurs traditionnelles de la sorcellerie._

_Enfin, nous avons découvert que la maison des serpentards était continuellement sous-notée. De graves tricheries ont été révélées. La moitié des diplômés des maisons de Griffondor et de Poufsouffle le sont par des malversations. Depuis que le ministère est informé, il a révoqué les examinateurs nommés par l'actuel directeur pour nommer les siens. La situation devrait retrouver une situation normale dès ces prochains mois. Néanmoins par un souci d'équité, les anciens diplômés, depuis 4 ans, reviendront subir les ultimes examens. Le ministère s'assurera à cette occasion que leurs précédents résultats n'étaient pas entachés de fraude._

_Ceux des élèves qui dénonceront des tricheries verront leurs cas analysés avec la plus grande bienveillance par le ministère."_

Après cette lecture, Hermione comprenait les raisons des mines abattues de ses voisins. Elle reposa le magazine atterré par tant de bêtise humaine. D'ailleurs, elle s'imagina Percy. Celui-ci ne serait certainement pas ennuyé. Par contre, l'opposition d'Ombrage à Remus n'était pas inhabituelle. La secrétaire du ministre détestait les non-humains et surtout tout ce qui n'était pas strictement conforme à sa vision du bien, de l'élégant ou du passable. Ce qu'Ombrage trouvait beau étant globalement atroce à voir. La jeune fille frémit en pensant aux bibelots surchargés de chatons enrubannés qu'elle avait installés dans son bureau au cours de sa sixième année. Par contre, Hermione était très fâchée de voir Adeline Renard placé dans le même sac que tous les autres politiquement-incorrectes. Compte-tenu de cette xénophobie latente, Hermione considéra les articles de Skeeter sous un autre angle. S'en prendre à elle s'était aussi se conformer à la politique générale du ministère. Cette politique mise en application et en mot par Ombrage dans le second article.

- Comme dit l'adage, la situation est grave, mais pas désespérée. Enfin, pour le moment.

Hermione n'avait pas fait attention que cette remarque avait été faite à voix haute. Tous les griffondor assis à ses côtés la dévisagèrent avec surprise. Manifestement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le cœur à sourire. Derrière Emma, Ron paraissait plus abattu que tout autre. Il fallait reconnaitre que selon cette décision, Percy, Fred et George seraient contraints de repasser tout ou partie de leurs examens. Ils avaient tous un emploi, une vie d'adulte. Perdre leurs qualifications pouvait les déclasser, leur faire perdre leurs travails. Ce n'était pas une menace que la famille Weasley prendrait à la légère. D'ailleurs, Ginny qui revenait au bras de Dean n'avait pas encore rompu leur relation. Ce n'était guère le moment. Hermione fulminait. D'abord à cause des conséquences immédiates pour la famille de ses amis. Ensuite pour ses amis enseignants, Remus et Adeline. Enfin parce que le ministère reprenait en main très officiellement la direction de l'école. Pourtant, celle-ci avait toujours défendu son indépendance. Hermione avait du mal à comprendre que Dumbledore ou Severus Rogue, se laissent prendre dans des pièges aussi évident. Sans aucune retenue, la jeune fille fit part de ses conclusions à ses amis. Seule Emma se félicita d'avoir enfin quelqu'un capable de comprendre comme elle et aussi vite qu'elle les conclusions qu'il y avait à tirer des articles sibyllins de la « Gazette du Sorcier ». Á ses côtés, Ron en était resté à l'angoisse concernant ses frères, Neville et Harry s'inquiétant essentiellement pour Adeline Renard. Soudain, Hermione eut reçu l'illumination. La seule femme qui pouvait stimuler ardemment les sens d'un jeune adulte au point de le détourner des jeunes filles de sa classe ne pouvait être qu'une enseignante à la plastique pratiquement idyllique. La jeune irlandaise n'avait jamais considéré Adeline comme une adversaire sur le plan esthétique, leur actuelle différence d'âge les mettant sur des plans différents. D'ailleurs, Adeline était mariée depuis des années. Quoi qu'ils le sussent, Neville, Harry et Ron n'en fantasmaient pas moins sur ses courbes. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'Adeline savait les mettre en valeur efficacement. Le plus régulièrement à l'aide de tenues moldues sobres et de bonne qualité.

La journée des jeunes filles de septième année fut un peu houleuse. Emma tenta vainement de réconforter son petit-ami. Seul un appel de Molly en début de soirée parvint à le rassurer passablement. Il semblait que les soutiens de Percy mettent à l'abri les sang-purs des anciennes familles de sorciers. Les membres du groupe y virent instantanément la marque des mange-morts. Furieux, Harry, Neville, Emma, Ginny, et Ron virent l'annoncer à Hermione alors qu'elle trainait comme souvent à proximité de l'embarcadère. La jeune irlandaise aurait tant donné pour avoir quelques fois accès à l'une ou l'autre des barques de l'école. Il n'y avait pas de club nautique à Poudlard car les eaux du lac étaient enchantées. Il y avait dès lors trop de risques de voir les élèves être blessés par les sécurités magiques. Hermione se contentait de faire des ricochets en regardant au loin. Parfois, elle guidait de sa baguette un petit morceau d'écorce sur l'onde continuellement calme. Elle se prenait à rêver de grands voyages sur des eaux froides et tumultueuses. L'air salin lui giflant le visage lui manquait. Pourtant ce n'était pas une sensation des plus agréables. C'était essentiellement l'impression de totale liberté qui lui manquait. Son ultime année scolaire se transformait en une pénible succession de cours sans grand intérêt à ses yeux. La plupart des sorts et potions enseignées étaient largement surclassés par ce que John Vangard lui avait appris à Heuton-Pagnell.

Le bourg se dessina dans l'esprit de la jeune irlandaise. Elle revit le quai où s'alignaient les navires magiques. Elle entendait résonner les mats ondulants au rythme des vagues et le bruit des haubans qui claquaient ou sifflaient sous la force du vent. Hermione traversa le quai, observa les ruines du château avant de descendre vers les hautes maisons de pierre. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était souvenue de ces détails. Maintenant qu'ils lui revenaient, elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela soit interrompu. Mais comme la vie n'est pas tendre avec les contemplatifs, un groupe de jeunes élèves passa en criant et riant. Hermione se tourna vivement, tremblante, craignant une attaque.

Ses souvenirs étaient agréables, mais souvent une forme de paranoïa accompagnait les évocations de son passé refoulé. Á présent que l'image de Heuton-Pagnell s'estompait, la jeune fille décida de remonter vers le château. Elle eut largement le temps de réfléchir à ce que ses amis étaient venus lui transmettre quelques minutes plus tôt. Pour Hermione, le contrôle des mange-morts sur le ministère ne faisait plus aucun doute. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la vitesse à laquelle il s'était exprimé. Dans son passé, il avait fallu plusieurs années avant que Jedusor ne trouve la puissance nécessaire pour s'imposer en dirigeant occulte du pays. Cette pensée l'occupa une grande partie du repas. Á ses côtés, ses amis discutaient essentiellement du remplaçant de Dumbledore. Emma craignait que le ministère ne valide pas la nomination de Rogue. Celui-ci était trop proche du vieux directeur.

En son for intérieur, Hermione était persuadée du contraire. Aux yeux de Jedusor, et parce qu'il était un grand _légilimens_, Rogue était le meilleur candidat à la succession de Dumbledore. Le mage noir avait toujours eut une grande confiance dans Rogue. Aujourd'hui c'était Hermione qui ne pouvait douter de son sincère ralliement à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait bien trop souffert des exactions de Jedusor, mais aussi pour se racheter auprès de ses anciennes victimes, pour recommencer le chemin à l'envers. Une bourrade un peu dure sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées. Harry se tenait debout derrière elle en lui indiquant que tous leurs amis s'apprêtaient à monter dans la salle commune. D'un sourire et de deux mots, Hermione indiqua qu'elle suivait le mouvement. Ils escaladèrent ensemble les marches menant à leurs dortoirs. Visiblement, Harry était préoccupé par quelque chose. Cela expliquait aisément pourquoi il avait choisi d'attendre son amie.

- Tu crois que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom va venir nous trouver jusqu'ici ? fit-il brusquement.

- Dans l'école, je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire. Répondit la jeune fille. Mais il viendra pour toi, il n'a pas le choix. Acheva-t-elle en le regardant.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je m'éloigne de ceux que j'aime le plus alors. Grimaça-t-il.

- Cette pensée t'honore Harry, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Coupa Hermione. Dès qu'il aura tous les pouvoirs, Jedusor s'en prendra aux innocents. Nous devons l'empêcher.

- C'est pour cela que Dumbledore veut que tu nous entraines. Intervint le jeune homme.

Avec un large sourire, Hermione acquiesça. La situation était très obscure pour cette version de Harry. Il n'avait pas eu conscience du retour probable de Jedusor avant les événements qui l'ont vu renaître de son esprit lui-même. En plus du choc de voir mourir Jane Olliver, Harry avait été sous le contrôle mental du mage noir pendant une grande partie de sa courte vie. Dans sa réalité, Harry avait réussi à combattre la présence de l'horcruxe en lui. De plus, il reçut un entrainement spécifique, il vécut assez d'aventures extraordinaires, pour savoir résister et vaincre Jedusor. Parfois la chance se mêlait au destin railla-t-elle en pensant à la destruction de Jedusor en Albanie.

- Ce qui m'ennuie le plus, ce sont les répercussions sur Miss Renard et Remus Lupin. Reprit Harry. Ce sont des gens que j'apprécie beaucoup. Hermione le dévisagea en souriant. Elle savait que la première évoquée était la plus intéressante des deux.

- Rassures-toi, ils connaissent les risques. Intervint la jeune fille. Et perdre un emploi n'est pas si grave lorsque l'on sauve sa vie.

La jeune irlandaise trouva sa remarque d'une platitude exaspérante. Leurs places au sein de l'équipe des enseignants permettaient de placer des alliés à des postes clefs. La question des risques personnels était totalement secondaire. Á l'avis de la jeune fille, ce n'était pas cela qui arrêterait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dès lors qu'ils avaient choisi de se mettre au service de Dumbledore, ils devaient être conscients des risques qu'ils prenaient. Hermione allait expliquer à Harry ses convictions à ce propos lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'invitation faite par Adeline à Londres un peu avant la rentrée. Elle embrassa le jeune homme et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, obtint de lui qu'elle présente ses hommages pour la nuit au reste du groupe, et s'élança dans les couloirs sombres à cette heure.

Après quelques pas précipités en direction des salles de classes, Hermione se rappela la présence de la carte du maraudeur dans sa poche intérieure. Elle la sortit prestement pour faire apparaitre le plan du château. D'instinct, elle se plaqua dans un recoin encore plus sombre lorsqu'elle vit le point désignant Rusard passer dans le couloir du niveau inférieur. Elle reconnut sa méprise en souriant dans le vide. Même en étant habitué, l'usage de la carte n'était pas anodin. La jeune fille s'assura de bien considérer le bon niveau et chercha la présence d'Adeline Renard. Sans grande surprise, elle remarqua que l'assistante de Remus Lupin était installée dans sa chambre. Compte-tenu de l'heure, elle devait probablement préparer ses cours du lendemain. Cela gênait un peu la jeune fille de venir trouver son amie un peu tard. Mais les craintes qu'elle nourrissait pour l'avenir de l'assistante ne lui laissaient pas de répit. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, espérant secrètement qu'on ne lui répondrait pas. De fait, aucune voix ne rompit le silence. Après un court instant, Hermione commença à reculer. Elle reviendrait un autre jour, quand Adeline serait plus à même de la recevoir. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit en grand. D'un large sourire, Adeline accueillit son amie et la fit entrer dans la pièce. Le désordre envahissait un grand nombre des meubles d'une pièce qui devait être assez grande. Quoi qu'elle supporterait mal la comparaison avec les chambres du château de Brécourt.

Sur l'invitation de l'assistante, Hermione entra s'assoir sur une chaise que son hôtesse libéra prestement des piles de copies qui l'envahissaient. La jeune irlandaise posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se concentra sur ses pieds. Maintenant qu'elle était entrée, elle ignorait par quoi commencer. La jeune fille n'avait pas nécessité de trouver un miroir pour savoir qu'elle rougissait de honte. Derrière elle, Adeline rit de bon cœur. L'enseignante fouilla un moment dans un placard avant de faire planer deux petits verres qui se posèrent sur la table à côté d'Hermione. D'un pas vif, Adeline revint s'installer, une bouteille de liqueur moldue à la main.

- C'est un peu fort, mais j'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin. Fit-elle en souriant à Hermione.

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Balbutia l'irlandaise encore mal à l'aise.

- Ne plaisante pas. Nous sommes amies depuis longtemps. Si tu as besoin de me parler, n'hésites surtout pas. Au contraire. Fit-elle après avoir marqué un temps.

Hermione dévisagea la trentenaire qui se tenait devant elle. Une sincère douceur émanait de cette femme. Que les jeunes hommes de sa classe aient tendance à succomber à ses charmes n'était pas un fait aussi étonnant quand on prenait la peine de regarder Adeline. Si elle n'était pas aussi belle que Fleur Delacour, elle avait les traits fins et une manière tellement gentille de vous regarder et de vous parler, qu'il était littéralement impossible de résister.

- J'espère que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi à propos de l'article de la « Gazette du Sorcier ». ironisa Adeline en servant une boisson très ambrée dans les verres. Hermione hésita, se demandant s'il était judicieux de mentir.

- Ils te considèrent au même chef qu'un loup-garou. Finit-elle par articuler. C'est insultant.

- Pour Remus en effet. Adeline rit de bon cœur et Hermione resta stupéfaite.

- Dès que Dumbledore sera parti, le ministère te chassera. Reprit l'irlandaise un peu fâchée que son amie ne prenne pas la chose plus au sérieux.

- Je ne suis venue que pour toi Hermione. Coupa Adeline en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Après une gorgée, elle reprit. Je ne risque rien de toute façon.

Á son tour, Hermione leva son verre et entreprit d'en avaler le contenu. Sans y prendre garde, elle bu le liquide d'un trait. Elle crut mourir tant la brulure de l'alcool lui déchirait l'œsophage. Une larme coula le long de sa joue avant même qu'elle prenne conscience de la douleur. En face d'elle, Adeline resta ébahie.

- Je suis désolée. Fit la française en se levant pour aider Hermione. J'ai oublié de te prévenir de ne pas boire du calvados aussi vite.

- C'est ma faute. Toussa Hermione qui sentait sa gorge se serrer. J'aurais pu reconnaitre à l'odeur.

Une fois que les effets du passage de l'alcool furent atténués, Hermione et Adeline plaisantèrent à propos de la manie de Robert de Mathan de préparer annuellement des quantités de cidre et de calvados qui se perdaient ou finissaient en dons. La boisson typiquement normande n'était plus guère consommée en dehors des situations de crises ou à la fin de très longs repas. L'incident avait détourné l'attention d'Hermione du problème qui l'avait conduit dans la chambre de son amie. D'une certaine manière, cela permettait de partager des souvenirs communs et donc de rapprocher les deux femmes. Pourtant, l'accalmie ne pouvait qu'être de courte durée. Prenant les devants, Adeline relança la conversation.

- Les mange-morts savent pertinemment que moi ou ma famille ne serons jamais de leur bord.

- Je crains qu'ils ne s'en prennent à toi et tes enfants. Coupa Hermione à nouveau mal à l'aise.

- C'est déjà fait.

Hermione sentit le sol se dérober sous sa chaise. D'instinct elle portait toute la responsabilité des deuils et des blessures reçues par la famille d'Adeline. La jeune irlandaise souffla et déglutit pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Ses efforts ne furent pas ignorés par Adeline qui la regarda avec une extrême douceur.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Elle posa la main sur l'un des genoux d'Hermione. Mon beau-frère et mon père ont fait leur devoir. Ils n'auraient pas pu vivre en sachant qu'ils t'avaient abandonné.

- Le dragon. Balbutia Hermione, pâle et sur le point de s'évanouir.

L'origine du souvenir lui revenait enfin. Elle n'avait jamais affronté de dragon, mais ses amis l'avait fait pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Il semblait que Robert de Mathan et Thierry du Chapelet avaient payé le prix fort à sa place. Et combien d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avaient-ils à leur tour été atteint à sa place ? Hermione éructa et affirma qu'elle avait été lâche et que leurs disparitions étaient uniquement de sa faute. Quoi qu'Adeline puisse dire, elle s'en sentait responsable.

- C'est pour cela qu'aucun de nous n'a voulu t'en parler. Grimaça Adeline.

- Combien d'autres choses m'avez-vous caché ! cria Hermione passablement énervée par ce sentiment de culpabilité et l'impression qu'on l'infantilisait. Elle était debout à présent.

- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te dire. Coupa Adeline qui se leva à son tour.

- C'est une manie ici.

- Ne cherche pas à vivre dans la culpabilité. Tu nous a tous sauvé en détruisant tu-sais-qui.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! trancha encore la jeune irlandaise.

L'affirmation déstabilisa manifestement la française. Mais elle se reprit très vite. Pendant qu'Hermione tournait en rond dans la pièce, Adeline usa de lieux communs pour tenter de la rassurer et pour qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle ne pouvait être responsable des choix et des sacrifices des personnes qui combattaient à ses côtés.

- Je n'ai rien d'un chef de guerre. Coupa Hermione. Dumbledore veut que j'entraine les élèves. Mais je refuse de les envoyer se battre.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui décideras à leur place. Intervint Adeline d'un ton sec. Certains te suivront, d'autres partiront. C'est le libre-arbitre. Il est inutile de forcer les gens. La voix de la française se fit plus douce. Le mieux est de leur donner plus d'atouts qu'ils n'en auront besoin.

- Tu crois que la guerre est inévitable ? s'enquit Hermione quelques larmes au coin des yeux.

- C'est toi la spécialiste de la question. Répondit Adeline d'un rictus. Elle savait en dire trop, ou pas assez.

Ensembles, les deux femmes préparèrent un planning d'entrainement qu'Hermione pourrait employer auprès des élèves volontaires. La jeune irlandaise avait du mal à accepter cette aide et aurait préféré qu'Adeline elle-même gérât les entrainements. Cependant, la française lui rappela que sa place n'était que provisoire. Dès que le ministère l'exigerait, elle serait contrainte de partir.

- Cela ne change rien. Au contraire. Je n'ai pas toutes les compétences nécessaires. Scanda Hermione. J'ai besoin de toi et de Remus. Vous avez l'expérience et les connaissances que je n'ai pas.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Répondit Adeline narquoise. Tu es certainement plus forte que nous deux réunis. Mais si tu crois que tu as besoin de nous.

Adeline laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle regarda par la fenêtre en direction de la forêt interdite, comme si elle s'attendait à y voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un de précis. Hermione n'osa pas rompre le silence qui s'installait.

- Je vais essayer de convaincre Remus. Reprit-elle enfin. Si nous pouvons être utiles. Essayons.

Hermione tomba dans les bras de son amie. Contrairement à elle, Remus et Adeline avaient l'habitude de l'enseignement. Ils sauraient mieux qu'elle gérer le groupe. Du moins au début. Grâce à leurs aides, les élèves volontaires pourront atteindre rapidement un niveau acceptable. Seule, Hermione n'aurait probablement pas réussit. C'est du moins ce qu'elle imaginait.

Les deux amies se séparèrent peu de temps après cet accord de principe. Hermione regagna sa chambre le cœur plus léger. Elle ne serait pas seule devant les défis qui prenaient un malin plaisir à se présenter sur son chemin.

**« §§§ »**

L'euphorie de la vieille s'imposait encore à Hermione quand elle descendit déjeuner. Pour une fois, elle faisait partie des premiers levers. Probablement parce qu'elle avait écouté son entrainement quotidien. Disposer d'un peu d'espace dans sa chambre lui permettait de se passer des installations de l'école. Les visages des autres élèves contrastaient un peu avec la mine réjouie de l'irlandaise. Les menaces du ministère portaient déjà leurs fruits. Les élèves se soupçonnaient les uns les autres d'avoir triché ou de chercher à dénoncer des tricheries. Le vol des hiboux sembla à Hermione plus important ce matin-là que les autres. Le fait qu'elle se soit descendue plus tôt pouvait expliquer le décalage. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'était pas dupe. La plupart des familles essayait de rassurer ses condisciples quant aux examens des ainés. La jeune irlandaise fut tout de même surprise de voir arriver le hibou de Sirius. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle avait adressé une missive à son père quelques jours plus tôt.

« _Ma chérie,__  
Je voulais d'abord te rassurer quant à la situation de nos amis et sur celle du ministère. Jusqu'à présent notre vieil ami parvient encore contenir les voracités des agents de Dolores Ombrage. Dès que Lunar sera en péril, nous le rapatrierons. Il ne semble pas que ce soit encore à l'ordre du jour.__  
Nos adversaires sont de plus en plus pressants. Je commence à avoir du mal à poursuivre mes affaires. __Mes gros clients sont déjà attentistes. Le retour de qui on sait est un secret de polichinelle mais le ministère fera tout pour le nier.__  
Tu te rends bien compte que cela n'arrange pas nos affaires. Tant qu'il agit dans l'ombre notre ami Tom gagne en force. __  
Je n'ai pas enquêté sur ton ami Albert. J'ai confiance en toi et en ton jugement. D'ailleurs j'imagine qu'il est bien trop vieux pour toi. S'il avait été si proche, c'est lui que tu serais allé voir l'an dernier. Pas moi. Je vais essayer d'obtenir d'Albus l'autorisation de t'emmener loin de cette école déprimante. Cela ne va pas être facile.__  
Toi aussi tu me manques.__  
Ton Patmol qui t'aime. »_

La réponse de son père adoptif touchait profondément Hermione. Elle serra le parchemin un instant contre son cœur. Enfin, elle avait quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être coincée dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle apportait toute l'aide dont elle était capable, mais elle douta que ce soit suffisant. Hermione était encore plongée dans ses rêves d'évasion lorsqu'elle entendit Emma s'étouffer en avalant une bouchée de son déjeuner de travers. La petite-amie de Ron, qui était arrivée avec Ginny quelques instants auparavant, lisait la « Gazette du sorcier ». La brune ouvrit de grands yeux et dévisagea successivement Hermione et Ginny. Visiblement ce qu'elle venait de lire l'estomaquait et la perturbait au plus haut point.

- Lisez ça. Fit-elle finalement en tendant le magazine vers Hermione et Ginny.

Un article de Rita Skeeter se déroulait de la cinquième colonne en une jusqu'à la page 4. Le titre était particulièrement évocateur. « De la dérive des mœurs à Poudlard. Les intrigues d'une intrigante ». Sans même lire les premières lignes, Hermione avait compris que la reporteur parlerait d'elle. Elle rechigna de ce fait à se pencher sur le ramassis de sottise qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois rédigé. Mais Emma insista, précisant que la portée de la chose les dépassait largement. Résignée, Hermione entreprit la lecture.

« _Nous portions l'attention de nos lecteurs sur le comportement peu conventionnel de la petite-amie de Harry Potter. __  
D'après nos dernières investigations nous pouvons apporter de nouveaux rebondissements à cette affaire. L'enquête fut difficile tant le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie est devenu opaque ces dernières années. Néanmoins, j'ai pu me procurer des éléments de première importance à force d'insistance.__  
La dite Hermione Black qui apparait constamment aux bras de Harry Potter ne partage pas uniquement sa couche avec lui. Dernièrement nous avons découvert que la dite intrigante contournait les protections magiques de l'école pour réchauffer son lit. Il est de notoriété que les garçons ne peuvent accéder aux dortoirs des filles. C'est donc auprès d'une jeune fille que la Black trouve un réconfort honteux. Il était déjà anormal que cette personne dispose d'une chambre individuelle. Á présent, elle y reçoit de jeunes délurées. Les soirées sont animées dans les dortoirs de Griffondor nous pouvons en témoigner.__  
Il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de dénoncer les auteurs d'actes frauduleux indignes d'un délit. Pourtant, pour satisfaire la curiosité de nos lecteurs, nous pouvons dire que la rouquine qui rejoint la Black la nuit est issue d'une famille bien connue de traitre à leur sang »._

Hermione blêmit. Elle avait l'impression que tout son sang s'enfuyait le plus loin possible de son cœur et de son cerveau. Déjà, elle appréciait modérément qu'on la surnomma « la Black ». Elle était blonde, d'accord, châtain clair, après tout. S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère autour d'elle. L'irlandaise remarqua que Ginny avait des yeux exorbités pendant qu'elle lisait et relisait l'article. La rouquine devait s'inquiéter de la réaction de sa mère. Pourtant, comme d'habitude, pas un mot n'était vrai. Seulement, aucun des élèves alentours ne pouvaient le savoir. Il devenait urgent de faire taire Skeeter, lança Emma. Les garçons qui arrivaient, déjà prêts pour l'entrainement de Quidditch furent rapidement informés. De son côté, Dean Thomas se laissa aller à un rire franc et sonore qui indiquait bien ce qu'il pensait de ces ragots. Emma le félicita discrètement car c'était à son avis la meilleure des défenses pour Ginny. Elle avait un petit-ami et se trouvait contrainte de s'afficher avec lui pour faire taire les rumeurs éventuelles. Le cas d'Hermione serait un rien plus difficile à résoudre. Harry fit semblant de se proposer d'officialiser leur relation, mais un regard furieux de l'irlandaise le coupa dans son élan. L'hilarité fit son apparition dans le groupe. Ils savaient tous que ces accusations étaient sans fondement et proprement ridicules, ils n'avaient pas à s'en inquiéter outre mesure.

- Je suis étonnée de la précision des informations de Skeeter. Remarqua Emma soudain. Comment fait-elle pour savoir que nous venons souvent dans ta chambre ? fit-elle en direction d'Hermione.

- Parce qu'elle est un animagus non déclarée. Répondit Hermione. Elle peut espionner tout le monde.

- C'est un vrai cafard cette fille. Lança Ron dégouté.

- Exactement. Convint l'irlandaise. Tu le savais ? l'interrogea-t-elle faussement.

Un nouvel éclat de rire vint ponctuer ce bref échange. Ils venaient d'évoquer la faiblesse de Skeeter, cependant, ils n'avaient pas plus de moyens de la combattre.

- Il nous faudrait mener notre propre campagne de presse. lança Emma qui était très remontée par cette affaire. Cela concernait tout de même sa belle-sœur.

- Je connais un journaliste. Peut-être qu'il pourrait nous aider. Intervint Hermione qui repensait à Lesly Finnighan.

Sans entrer dans les détails, la jeune irlandaise parla à ses amis du journaliste de son pays. Elle avait confiance en lui. SI elle lui demandait, Hermione espérait le convaincre de venir les aider. Elle tût le fait qu'elle ferait usage de son titre de Lady pour obtenir plus facilement son intervention. Tout le groupe fut immédiatement conquit par l'idée. Hermione promit de s'atteler à un courrier dès la fin du déjeuner. Le cœur un peu plus léger, ils partagèrent le repas et les anecdotes de Quidditch. Malgré leurs efforts, l'équipe de Griffondor risquait de se retrouver en seconde position derrière les serpentards. C'est alors qu'un hibou vint poser une enveloppe rougeoyante devant Ginny. Tout le groupe reconnu instantanément une _beuglante_. La rouquine n'eut d'autre choix que de l'ouvrir précipitamment en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas déjà accumulé trop d'énergie.

_« Mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley,__  
N'as-tu pas honte petite délurée !__  
Tu nous mets dans une position incroyable !__  
Avec ton père au ministère et tes frères susceptibles de perdre leurs diplômes, il fallait qu'en plus tu te laisses aller à des comportements contre-nature !__  
Attends donc que je vienne à Poudlard. Tes professeurs sont prévenus.__  
TU NE SORS PLUS DE TON DORTOIR !__  
sauf pour les cours, naturellement »_

La _beuglante _se déchira d'elle-même en laissant Ginny totalement abasourdie. Molly avait pris pour argent comptant les affirmations ridicules de la « Gazette du Sorcier ». Hermione aurait cru qu'elle ne se laissait plus avoir par ces duperies et ces stupidités évidentes. Si les sorciers qui n'étaient pas prévenus avaient tous la même réaction, les convaincre de la menace ne serait pas chose facile. Pour éviter que Ginny ne soit trop ouvertement la risée des autres élèves, Dean, Emma et Ron l'emmenèrent dans la salle commune. Hermione les suivit en réfléchissant aux termes qu'elle devrait employer pour être assurée de l'intervention de Lesly Finnighan. Elle laissa ses amis dans la salle commune et monta directement dans sa chambre.

« _Monsieur Finnighan,__  
Je sais qu'il est bien cavalier de vous contacter de la sorte. Pourtant, j'ai un besoin urgent de votre aide. Vous devez l'ignorer, mais je fais l'objet d'une campagne de presse calomnieuse particulièrement agressive. Tout cela essentiellement parce que je suis irlandaise. J'aurais besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel pour parvenir à combattre efficacement cette politique. __  
N'oublions pas qu'avec moi ce sont tous nos compatriotes installés en Angleterre qui sont visés. J'ai combattu pour chasser les anglais de notre pays, maintenant, j'ai besoin de vous pour marquer de nouveaux points à leur désavantage.__  
Indiquez par retour de courrier s'il vous est possible de nous aider.__  
Lady Hermione of Derrycarna. »_

Quoi que passablement satisfaite de sa lettre, Hermione ne doutait pas que Lesly n'accepte de l'aider. Elle redescendit dans la salle commune et signala qu'elle se précipitait pour la poster. La réponse se fit attendre trois jours. Hermione reçu la lettre de l'irlandais dans la salle commune à l'heure du diner.

« _My Lady,__  
Je suis très honoré de votre confiance à mon égard. Vous me trouvez particulièrement disposé à vous venir en aide. Je n'oublierai jamais que vous avez sauvé ma fille lors de cette terrible journée.__  
Malheureusement, je suis déjà bien vieux et je ne voyage plus guère.__  
Je vous envoie ma petite-fille Ellie. C'est une journaliste d'investigation très douée, et un rien perverse quand elle veut obtenir quelque chose. Connaissant Skeeter de réputation, je crois que ma petite-fille est à la hauteur. __  
Elle vous retrouvera ce samedi 12 novembre à Pré-au-lard. Elle vous reconnaitra.__  
Lesly Finnighan »._

Lisant par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, Harry émit un petit sifflement appréciateur. Il était visiblement impressionné par la rapidité de la réponse du journaliste irlandais, et probablement aussi par la mention du fait qu'Hermione avait aidé sa fille. Heureusement, pensa la jeune fille, il ne disait pas de qu'elle bataille il parlait.

La semaine fut longue à passer. Hermione avait commencé les entrainements avec l'aide d'Adeline et Remus et, pour faire attendre ses amis, ils en programmèrent un chaque jour. Ainsi la tension liée à l'arrivée de la journaliste irlandaise se trouvait atténuée par l'effort physique consenti.

**« §§§ »**

Le samedi, Hermione descendit à Pré-au-lard entourée de sa garde personnelle. C'est ainsi qu'elle se moquait d'eux. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus capable du moindre geste seule tant ils l'encadraient. Dans le même temps, les attaques de Skeeter se faisaient quotidiennes et particulièrement dures. La journaliste l'accusait pratiquement à présent d'empoisonner l'eau du lac de Poudlard. Sirius n'était pas épargné, selon Skeeter, il était un dangereux faussaire. Ses affaires se ressentaient de cette agressivité. Mais le père adoptif d'Hermione se contentait de faire état de la situation sans s'en plaindre. Il s'inquiétait surtout pour Hermione. Leur correspondance devenait plus soutenue et la jeune fille se sentait renforcée par son affection. Les quelques fois où ils descendaient au bourg voisin, Hermione s'éclipsait pendant un moment pour retrouver son ami Al'. Celui-ci se dressait invariablement au centre du village en grattant sur sa guitare un petit air moldu. Doucement, il était devenu une figure de la bourgade. Les jeunes filles aimaient à l'admirer lui qui présentait si bien. Pourtant, elles rentraient toutes déçues de ne pas le voir succomber à leurs avances.

Parvenus à Pré-au-Lard, le groupe s'égailla un peu sous la pression d'Hermione qui n'aimait pas tant que cela être au centre des attentions constantes. Dean et Ginny furent les premiers à s'éloigner. Depuis les accusations de Skeeter, la rouquine n'avait pu rompre avec son petit-ami, et se garderait bien de le faire. Ron et Emma restèrent ainsi que Harry. D'ailleurs, Hermione voulait qu'ils participent à cette opération de communication. Elle prenait inconsciemment très à cœur de leur transmettre un maximum de ses aptitudes, celles qu'elle avait acquises à l'école avant la mort de Dumbledore. Neville et Luna étaient partis devant eux sans s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient seuls. L'un écoutant distraitement les élucubrations de l'autre. Ils formaient un couple improbable mais tellement attachant.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione se dirigea vers Albert qui déjà l'avait aperçut. Brusquement, il avait interrompu sa reprise de Léonard Cohen et entonnait du U2. Mais lui seul savait à quel point « New Year's day » pouvait être une chanson provocatrice.

- Bonjour My lady. Fit une petite voix derrière Hermione.

La jeune fille répondit d'instinct avant de se retourner. Elle découvrit une jeune fille plutôt petite, mais Hermione était suffisamment grande pour trouver la plupart des autres filles minuscules, mince et visiblement agile. La jeune fille atteignit Hermione en quelques pas et lui serra chaudement la main. L'ondulation de sa démarche faisait bondir les nattes châtain de sa chevelure. Hermione vit dans ses yeux marron en amande tous les signes d'une grande vitalité intellectuelle.

- Miss Ellie Finnighan j'imagine. Répliqua Hermione en attrapant la main qu'on lui tendait.

Avec un immense sourire de satisfaction, la journaliste irlandaise admit qu'elle était bien la petite-fille du grand Lesly Finnighan. Sans avoir plus d'indications, Hermione reconnut néanmoins l'allure générale du grand journaliste pourtant si petit. Sa petite fille avait, heureusement, gagné sur lui quelques précieux centimètres.

- Mon grand-père c'est bien gardé de vous dire que l'article qu'il avait fait sur vous a lancé sa carrière. S'amusa Ellie.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux. Remarqua un peu sèchement Hermione. Ellie eut un rictus amusé.

- Je sais. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

- Comment l'avez-vous reconnue ? s'inquiéta soudain Ron. Ellie eut l'idée de demander d'un regard si elle pouvait répondre. Hermione, bien entendu, l'en dissuada.

- Lady Hermione est très connue chez nous. Fit-elle évasive.

- Miss Finighan, si je m'attendais. Rugit soudain la voix de l'historien.

Le nouveau venu portait sa guitare sur l'épaule et un large sourire sur le visage. Il s'inquiéta de l'état de santé de son grand-père et de sa mère, auror irlandaise. Visiblement touchée, la jeune journaliste expliqua que sa mère n'avait jamais repris le travail depuis que Seagull l'avait sauvé lors de l'assaut du ministère.

- Une terrible journée. Compatit l'historien l'air devenu sombre.

- Il est vrai que vous y étiez. Coupa Ellie visiblement très admirative. Albert balaya cette évocation d'un revers de main.

- Je n'ai fait que suivre le mouvement. Se récria-t-il finalement. Ron, Neville et Harry n'en étaient pas moins impressionnés.

Pour couper court à tous risques de voir son nom irlandais dévoilé, Hermione décida qu'il serait probablement plus agréable d'aller au chaud manger ou boire un peu. Le vent de novembre transperçait sans mal les tenues des écoliers. Personne ne s'opposa donc à l'idée. On proposa l'auberge des « Trois Balais », puis avec un peu moins de détermination, la « Tête de Sanglier ». Finalement, ce fut une maison de thé qui emporta les suffrages de la journaliste irlandaise. Pendant le trajet, Hermione détailla sa compatriote. Ellie Finnighan ne devait pas avoir vingt ans. Elle parlait anglais avec un accent gaëlique plutôt amusant. N'étant pas très grande, on avait l'impression qu'elle courrait pratiquement à longueur de temps. Mais Hermione pensa que cette démarche était aussi travaillée, elle démontrait force et efficacité. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon de thé et Ellie commanda un choix très vaste de viennoiseries. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et ne se privait pas de se faire plaisir.

Sous ses dehors encore enfantins, Ellie faisait preuve d'une grande maturité. Emma lui exposa clairement les bases du problème « Skeeter » et les contraintes dues au ministère lui-même. Sans hésitations, la journaliste irlandaise considéra qu'il serait délicat de progresser, mais qu'il n'était pas impossible d'avoir le dessus sur sa consœur.

- Il va sans dire que mon intervention sera gratuite. Remarqua Ellie alors qu'elle détaillait son plan d'action.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ces détails. S'étouffa Emma prise en faute. Ce qu'elle détestait évidemment. Hermione souriait. Même payante, ils ne pouvaient se passer de son intervention. Et dans ce cas-là, elle avait assez d'argent pour s'offrir ce luxe.

- Comment allez-vous agir ? s'enquit Harry.

- D'abord, prouver que Skeeter n'est pas aussi bonne qu'elle le prétend. Ensuite, fournir des informations aussi attrayantes que les siennes, mais à notre avantage.

- Il faut un journal pour ça ! intervint Ron qui faisait parfois preuve d'une répartie très surprenante.

- J'ai l'appui de Brian Fitzham. Devant l'absence de réaction elle dut ajouter. C'est le patron de « L'impartial », la plus grande revue de mon pays.

Ron et Harry commencèrent à se gausser doucement des publications irlandaises. Compte-tenu du nombre d'habitants, ironisa Ron, cette publication ne doit pas tirer un grand nombre d'exemplaires. De son côté, Hermione réfléchissait et ne prit pas garde à la remarque. Emma intervint prestement pour les faire taire. Mais Ellie se contenta de ricaner.

- C'est pour cela que nous avons racheté la moitié de vos journaux ces dix dernières années. Elle acheva sa remarque par un sourire appuyé et un battement de cils. Les deux garçons furent penauds et Emma ne se priva pas de se moquer à son tour des deux idiots.

L'affaire fut bientôt close. Dès le lendemain, Ellie se concentrerait sur les publications destinées à combattre les articles de Rita Skeeter. Disposant de trois magazines de second ordre, il serait intéressant de démultiplier les attaques sans concertations apparentes. Le manque de visibilité des articles serait pallié par la multiplication des supports. Hermione se dit que la petite Ellie Finnighan avait du mordant et qu'elle parviendrait très certainement à venir à bout de Skeeter. Il fallait espérer que le ministère ne s'intéresserait pas trop vite à ces publications téléguidées.

Lorsque tous les détails furent planifiés, Ellie demanda à Hermione si elles pouvaient discuter seules un moment. Hermione ne pouvait refuser cette faveur à sa compatriote et elles se levèrent pour discuter en marchant. Emma, Ron et Harry saluèrent chaleureusement leur nouvel allié et elle leur rendit bien. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione constata qu'Ellie avait emballé le reste de sa commande, probablement pour dévorer tout cela plus tard. Cela l'amusa un peu et c'est détendue qu'elle sortit du salon de thés.

- L'affirmation de Skeeter sur vos nuits, c'est vrai ? s'enquit Ellie immédiatement. Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Elle dévisagea la journaliste qui éclata de rire.

- Nous vous avons dit que tout n'est que mensonges. Rétorqua Hermione.

- C'était une boutade. Vous avez oublié l'humour du pays ?

- Un peu. Répondit Hermione songeuse.

- J'imagine que Derrycarna doit vous prendre beaucoup d'énergie.

- Et me procure énormément de plaisir. Soupira Hermione. Mais je vous interdis d'en parler.

Ellie signifia qu'il n'était pas dans ses intentions de dévoiler quoique ce soit de la vie privée de son héroïne. Elle rappela que sans Hermione elle aurait perdu sa famille quinze ans plus tôt. Hermione eut un rictus douloureux. Les détails des faits n'étaient pas très nets. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait participé à une bataille manifestement importante, mais tout restait flou.

- Les premiers articles seront publiés sous dix jours. Conclut Ellie.

La jeune journaliste serra fermement la main de sa compatriote et transplana depuis la rue. Hermione restait un peu surprise de son attitude, mais savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Au bout d'un instant, la main délicate de l'historien vint se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il lui assura que la journaliste avait largement les qualités requises et qu'elle faisait partie d'une machinerie qui ne la laisserait pas tomber. Hermione ne prit pas l'information pour elle mais bien pour la jeune Ellie. Elle ignorait se tromper. Le visage un peu plus grave, Albert reprit la parole.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Fit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Ils ont besoin de toi à Heuton-Pagnell ? s'enquit instantanément Hermione. Al' laissa glisser un rire profond et manifestement libérateur.

- Non, je ne travaille plus pour eux depuis longtemps petite fille. Mais je pense que tu as besoin de quelqu'un à l'extérieur de l'école. Il la transperça de ses yeux clairs. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Pourtant, elle aurait voulu le garder auprès d'elle tant ils avaient des secrets à partager.

- J'ai encore tant à te dire Al'. Hermione marqua un silence. Et tu as tant à m'apprendre.

En l'embrassant doucement sur les deux joues qu'elle avait rougies par l'air froid de l'hiver, Albert admit qu'ils devraient encore passer des heures ensembles pour rattraper tout le temps perdu. Mais il affirma aussi qu'ils prendraient ce temps une fois que tout le reste serait fait. Devant le bon sens évident de la remarque, Hermione ne pouvait que se soumettre. Elle lui fit promettre d'être prudent, plus que dans ses carnets en tout cas.

- Tu les as eus finalement ? s'étonna l'historien.

- Depuis longtemps. Confirma la jeune irlandaise.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas reconnu la première fois ? demanda-t-il sagace.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux. Malgré les informations dont elle disposait, elle n'avait pas fait le lien entre les carnets donnés par Dumbledore et le quadragénaire présent à ses côtés. Elle s'excusa de son manque de perspicacité et fit remarquer que cela n'avait pas changé le cours des événements. Riant de bon cœur, Albert prit finalement congé et transplana à son tour avec un dernier geste en direction de son amie.

* * *

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être désagréable, mais parfois, j'ai des réactions épidermiques fortes. En complément d'une review que vous verrez peut-être :

_A Marylin : Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir à me justifier. Pour ceux qui arrivent à présent, le passage incriminé est ôté du texte. _

_Deux, trois petites choses me gênent dans cette remarque. Non pas le fond, il est clair que ma maîtrise de l'anglais est défaillante, employant des formes argotiques voire totalement erronées. Il n'empêche qu'il s'agit de la langue employée pour la rédaction du synopsis parce que sa simplicité, sa fluidité facilite ensuite mon travail en langue française. _

_Parfois, je n'ai pas les mots français pour remplacer certaines allusions. Donc, je peux laisser des extraits parce qu'ils dissimulent des objets importants pour la suite. Tant pis. _

_Comme cette remarque est constructive et m'a obligé à relire avec attention des phrases troussées à la va-vite, je suis content de l'avoir lue. Néanmoins, je critiquerais la forme. _

_Cette délation anonyme est désagréable. Vous m'obligez à répondre ici, par une tribune libre, envoyée dans le vide. Avoir le courage de ses opinions, surtout lorsqu'ils sont utiles, c'est avoir une adresse, une réalité qui permettent un échange et non une remarque anonyme et rassurante, pour vous. Les lecteurs ont, ou pas, un compte (gratuit) ce qui permet d'évoquer discrètement, entre gens civilisés, les choses qui fâchent. _

_Ce qu'il reste de votre remarque, c'est de la désinvolture et de la désobligeance gratuite. C'est dommage ... pour vous !_

_Jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout, j'ai modifié le texte et surtout, Je n'ai pas dénoncé votre remarque si désagréable. _

_A bon entendeur. EPLT_


	24. Chap 23 : Equivoques et plaisanteries

Chap. 48 : Équivoques et plaisanteries.

La journaliste irlandaise n'avait pas menti. Á partir du 20 novembre de petits articles commencèrent à mettre en doute les prétendues révélation de Rita Skeeter. Depuis cinq ou six journaux des voix discordantes estimaient que la « Gazette du Sorcier » faisait fausse route en ce qui concernait Harry Potter et ses amis. Hermione savait qu'en réalité il n'y avait qu'un seul auteur pour toutes ses publications. Mais le point du nombre faisait vaciller les certitudes de certains, y compris parmi les élèves de Poudlard.

Pendant que la situation extérieure redevenait un peu plus favorable à Hermione et à Harry, les entrainements se poursuivaient avec un rythme soutenu. Une trentaine d'élèves venait pratiquement tous les deux jours pour apprendre et pratiquer des sorts de combats qui ne seraient pas enseignés à l'école en raison de l'interdiction du ministère. Á chaque séance Remus et Adeline prenaient le risque de se faire renvoyer. Mais il semblait que l'ensemble du corps enseignant ait décidé de les soutenir discrètement.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Hermione prenait régulièrement les rênes de la séance. Ce que les professeurs abordaient par la théorie, elle avait souvent eut l'occasion de le pratiquer. Néanmoins, Hermione conservait pour elle les sortilèges les plus offensifs, et donc potentiellement les plus dangereux. Surtout, avec ces entrainements naissait une forte cohésion de groupe qui dépassait les cadres habituels des maisons qui séparaient les élèves de l'école.

Un soir alors que les élèves commençaient à regagner leurs salles communes, la plupart épuisés des efforts consentis, le professeur Mac Gonnagal se dirigea droit sur les derniers qui sortaient de la salle sur demande. Elle informa Hermione que le directeur souhaitait la recevoir au plus vite dans son bureau. La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de signifier à ses amis qu'elle leur raconterait tout à son retour. Elle avait déjà parcouru la moitié du couloir quand Neville la rattrapa. Lui aussi était convoqué. La jeune irlandaise était surprise de ce fait. En général, c'est avec Harry que Dumbledore la recevait. Cependant, Neville était tout autant concerné qu'Harry par la prophétie et il était normal que le directeur le tienne informé de ce qu'il risquait à son tour. Pour une fois, Hermione eut le temps de discuter avec le jeune homme. Elle découvrit qu'il avait fait d'importants progrès en botanique et en défense contre les forces du mal, et un peu en potion. La jeune fille remarqua surtout qu'il avait pris de l'assurance et qu'il avait nettement plus confiance en lui. Cela satisfaisait Hermione qui trouvait dommage que Neville soit toujours un peu en retrait, exclu.

Le trajet n'était pas long cependant et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la gargouille qui barrait le passage menant au bureau de Dumbledore. D'un geste galant, le jeune homme laissa Hermione passer la première dans les marches. Ce n'est qu'une fois parvenue au sommet qu'elle réalisa ce que son geste avait d'inconvenant. Elle se tourna furieuse vers Neville qui bredouilla qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de profiter de la situation. Compte-tenu de la teinte cramoisie de ses oreilles, elle accepta les prétendues excuses. Néanmoins, elle le fit passer devant et c'est lui qui frappa à la porte du directeur.

Le passage s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa apparaitre le professeur Rogue. Il les invita à entrer. Comme tous les élèves, Hermione savait qu'il serait le prochain directeur, compte-tenu de l'état de santé de Dumbledore, sa présence n'était rien d'autre que naturelle. Ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'elle surprenne. Un peu mal à l'aise, Neville demanda où se trouvait le directeur. De sa voix trainante, Rogue qui refermait la porte, indiqua qu'il se reposait en les attendant. Il leur intima de s'installer le temps qu'il aille prévenir de leur arrivée.

- Comment va-t-il ? intervint pourtant Hermione.

- Voulez-vous que je le dise, ou irez-vous le chercher dans mon esprit ? ricana Rogue.

- Si jamais j'entrais dans votre tête, je craindrais trop d'y trouver la présence de Tom.

- Tom ? s'étonna Severus sincèrement. Vous n'avez pas assez de déférence pour le seigneur des ténèbres petite fille. Grinça-t-il finalement.

- Je l'ai déjà vaincu. Je crois avoir mérité le droit de le nommer par son vrai nom. Trancha Hermione en passant à ses côtés.

La jeune irlandaise avait décidé de se passer de l'intervention de Severus. Elle irait voir Dumbledore là où il se trouvait. Globalement, elle en avait assez d'être considérée comme une vulgaire élève. La rébellion commençait, elle-même ignorait jusqu'où cela la conduirait. Déjà, Neville la regardait étrangement. L'affirmation qu'elle avait eue semblait l'émouvoir énormément. Mais le maitre des potions n'était pas aussi facilement impressionnable. Bien qu'il ne tentât pas de s'interposer, Neville préféra rester dans le bureau à attendre la venue du directeur en titre. C'est seule qu'Hermione se rendit dans la petite pièce qui servait de chambre à Dumbledore. Elle y retrouva un homme très affaiblit, étonnamment maigre. Il tenta de se redresser pour accueillir la nouvelle venue, mais ses forces n'étaient pas suffisantes pour lui permettre cette simple action. Hermione comprit que ses jours étaient à présents comptés. Mais contrairement à ce qui avait motivé son choix, la jeune fille n'éprouvait pas de rancœur ni de tristesse. Non pas qu'elle n'aima pas sincèrement le vieil homme, mais parce qu'elle avait plus clairement compris le sens de la vie.

- Je suis navré miss Granger. Souffla Albus d'une voix blanche. Je ne tiendrais plus assez longtemps pour que vous acheviez de vous préparer.

- Monsieur. Coupa Hermione. Je suis prête depuis longtemps. Et mes amis le seront sous peu. Même si je répugne à penser que la guerre franchisse les murs de cette école.

- Merlin vous entende mon enfant. Reprit Dumbledore.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant depuis un moment déjà. Coupa la jeune fille.

- Pardonnez-moi, je vous vois encore telle que vous étiez lorsqu'Olaf m'a confié la tâche d'achever votre préparation.

La mention du nom de son mentor stupéfia Hermione. Elle savait depuis toujours, ou presque, que les deux hommes avaient été liés. Néanmoins, elle ignorait qu'ils s'étaient entendus sur sa mission. Ainsi, même après la mort d'Olaf Thorsthon, on continuait de veiller sur elle et on s'arrangeait pour aplanir les difficultés. Tout cela sans la tenir informée évidemment. Ce dernier détail l'agaçait plus que le reste. Elle ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer, manquant d'ailleurs de charité pour les efforts d'un homme au seuil de son existence.

- Que vouliez-vous de nous ? s'enquit soudain Hermione un peu cassante.

- De vous, que vous continuiez d'aider vos amis. De monsieur Londubat. Il soupira. Des choses qui ne vous regardent nullement.

- Souhaitez-vous que je vous laisse ? reprit la jeune fille passablement vexée à présent d'être écartée. Pourtant, elle ne méritait pas d'autre traitement comme paiement de son insolence.

- Rappelez-vous. C'est Harry qui doit agir. Lui seul en a la capacité. Scanda-t-il visiblement épuisé.

L'entretien était manifestement terminé. Le vieil homme ne prit pas la peine de remercier Hermione, mais la manière qu'il eut de se détourner montrait qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. La jeune fille restait dubitative. Pourquoi la faire venir pour simplement lui dire cela ?

L'irlandaise ressortit de la pièce en se gardant de souhaiter une bonne nuit ou quoique soit d'autre au vieil homme. Elle craignait de commettre un impair de plus en parlant d'avantage. En repoussant la porte, elle aperçut un paquet reposant sur un chevet. Grossièrement ficelé, l'emballage de papier gris portait une étiquette à son nom. Lançant un regard au vieil homme, Hermione vit qu'il l'observait. Lorsque sa main se posa sur le paquet, il esquissa un sourire. Voila la raison de sa venue. Mais une nouvelle question se posait. Pourquoi ne pas lui signifier clairement ? Á moins qu'il ne voulait en faire le moins de publicité possible sur cet objet. La présence de Severus Rogue compliquait décidemment tout. Elle fourra le paquet dans le fond de sa poche en espérant qu'il ne se remarqua pas trop de l'extérieur. D'un geste, elle plissa sa robe et fut rassurée, aucun replis n'indiquait la présence d'un objet gros comme un belle orange.

En revenant dans le bureau, Hermione se concentra sur la galerie de portraits des anciens directeurs. Elle voulait ainsi biaiser sa réflexion et empêcher le professeur Rogue de percer ses dernières pensées. Une sage précaution qu'elle tentait de mettre en pratique durant chacun des cours du maitre des potions. Jusqu'à présent cela avait été suffisant. Cette fois-ci comme les autres. Avec son habituel ton dédaigneux, Rogue tenta de savoir ce qui s'était dit dans la chambre de Dumbledore. La jeune fille se contenta de répliquer que le directeur attendait à présent Neville. L'intéressé eut quelque peine à concevoir qu'il ait le droit, l'obligation même, de se rendre dans la partie privée des appartements du directeur. D'une ferme poussée dans son dos, Hermione lui signifia qu'il était plus que temps qu'il s'y rende. Il disparut à leur vue, visiblement encore un peu soucieux. Rogue et Hermione étaient maintenant seuls.

- Le jeune Londubat n'a pas la carrure pour cette mission. Cracha le professeur.

- Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible Severus.

Le professeur ne releva pas l'utilisation étonnante de son prénom. Il dévisagea cependant la jeune fille. Il doutait manifestement qu'elle sache de quoi il était question.

- Ni vous, ni Potter ne pouvez accomplir cette tâche. C'est la seule certitude que j'aie. Lança-t-il mauvais.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce manque de confiance ne m'étonne pas. Railla Hermione.

Malgré une apparente bonne humeur et un détachement feint quant au sujet de la conversation, la jeune fille avait espéré en apprendre un peu plus, plus simplement, sur cette fameuse mission. Elle devait être d'une importance cruciale pour que le directeur choisisse de se passer des deux victimes désignées de Jedusor. Pour l'irlandaise, faire appel à Neville était particulièrement malin. Sous des apparences peu flatteuses, le jeune homme n'en était pas moins intelligent et alerte. Il saurait accomplir des missions périlleuses. De plus, il n'attirerait pas autant l'attention que s'il s'agissait de Harry ou Hermione elle-même. La jeune fille exposa à son professeur le fruit de sa réflexion. Elle sut qu'elle prenait l'avantage sur Rogue. Son entrainement et son expérience, quoi qu'elle n'en eut que des bribes de souvenirs, jouaient en sa faveur.

- Je reconnais que cette analyse est pertinente miss Granger.

- Vous aussi vous connaissez mon nom ? s'étonna Hermione.

- En tant que futur directeur j'ai accès à nombre de choses qui doivent vous permettre de vaincre mon ancien maitre. Répliqua Rogue.

- Au moins, la situation a le mérite d'être claire.

Le maitre des potions la regarda de biais. Hermione sut qu'elle venait d'être un trop présomptueuse. Son interlocuteur ne paraissait pas totalement convaincu que la situation était aussi nette qu'elle l'affirmait. La jeune fille sentit que le regard de Rogue cherchait à entrer dans son esprit. Il n'y parviendrait qu'à la condition qu'elle l'y autorise et pour le moment, elle n'en avait guère envie. Pourtant, cela aurait pu faciliter la compréhension entre elle et le futur directeur. La crainte que Jedusor ne perce la mémoire de Rogue fut néanmoins la plus forte. Hermione se refusa à céder. Alors que l'image du square de l'enfance de Severus s'imposait comme au cours de l'expérience précédente, Hermione imposa des barrières. Elle ne parvenait pas à le chasser, mais il lui était impossible de s'approcher ou de communiquer avec elle. Soudain, la réalité reprit le dessus. Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle était couverte de sueur. Une impression très désagréable à vrai dire. Elle passa sa main sur son front pour en chasser les fines gouttelettes en se promettant de passer rapidement sous le jet salvateur d'une bonne douche. En face d'elle, Rogue ne semblait pas moins épuisé par sa vaine tentative.

- Vous avez beaucoup progressée jeune fille. Fit-il. Vous étiez déjà une adversaire redoutable. Il s'interrompit.

- Rassurez-vous, vous restez le meilleur de nous deux. Souffla la jeune fille.

- Je préfère néanmoins savoir que vous êtes du même côté que moi. Ricana-t-il.

- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant à votre sujet. Lança Hermione avec un petit rien de morgue.

Le professeur se contenta de sourire. Le doute qui pouvait subsister quant à son allégeance faisait partie du personnage. Il semblait prendre un grand plaisir à laisser planer autour de lui l'ombre d'un mystère. Ce qu'elle avait pu voir de ses souvenirs et de sa personnalité ne leurrait cependant pas plus d'une seconde la jeune irlandaise. Une fois ce constat établit, le professeur n'était pas plus agréable à vivre pour autant. Hermione commençait à trouver que Neville prenait beaucoup de temps pour une simple conversation. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas de montre bracelet car sinon, elle n'aurait cessé de vérifier l'écoulement du temps toutes les deux ou trois minutes.

Le jeune homme sortit enfin de la chambre le visage fermé, visiblement plongé dans de sombres réflexions. Il indiqua à Rogue que le directeur tenait à lui parler et continua sa route jusqu'à la porte sans prendre garde à la jeune fille. Le maitre des potions ne prit même pas la peine de les congédier et s'empressa de rejoindre Dumbledore. Ayant tiré la porte pour sortir, Neville s'intéressa enfin à son amie qu'il invectiva rudement. Hermione le regarda d'un œil neuf. Le jeune homme paraissait un peu plus mur, plus sur de lui encore qu'au moment de leur arrivée. Sans un mot, Hermione s'approcha et s'engagea dans l'entrebâillement de l'huis. C'est en passant à sa hauteur qu'elle rompit le silence pesant qui s'étirait mollement entre eux.

- Il t'a parlé de la prophétie. Ce n'était pas une question.

- Tu crois que c'est vrai. Soupira le jeune homme. Je veux dire, le retour de tu-sais-qui, le rôle de Harry et le mien ?

- J'ai déjà vu Jedusor. Grimaça Hermione. Á cause de lui, j'étais presque jetée en prison.

- Alors, nous sommes perdus.

- Je pensais que tu serais plus fort que ça. Railla la jeune fille. La prestance de son ami ne cadrait pas avec ses paroles.

Visiblement, Neville était tiraillé entre l'envie de tout raconter à son amie et l'exigence de silence qu'avait dû imposer Dumbledore. Elle lui posa la main sur le torse et affirma qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de connaitre les mots du directeur. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait rempli sa mission auprès d'eux sans s'appesantir dessus. Ils avaient tous leur rôle à jouer dans cette grande farce et il n'était pas utile de se raconter trop tôt. L'absence de curiosité de la jeune fille surpris son ami. Par ricochet, il était à son tour intrigué par sa mission à elle. C'est pratiquement en silence qu'ils redescendirent jusqu'à leur salle commune. Seul le concierge les croisa. Il eut quelques mots désagréables pour signifier sa réprobation de voir deux jeunes gens déambuler si tard dans les couloirs. Mais comme ils avaient un billet signé de la main de Rogue, ils ne furent pas ennuyés. Hermione songea que cette prévenance n'était pas dans les habitudes du maitre des potions. Il y avait tout de même un grand nombre de petits détails très différents entre ses souvenirs et cette réalité. La plus flagrante étant la discrétion du préfet-en-chef des serpentards. En effet, Drago Malefoy qui ne ratait pourtant pas souvent une occasion de signifier ce qu'il pensait de sa cousine, était bien moins virulent que dans les souvenirs de la jeune fille. Il fallait reconnaitre que le fait d'avoir encore son père Lucius, à la réputation sans tâches, aidait à le maintenir dans une apparente légalité.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à la salle commune, tous les élèves s'étaient déjà couchés. Hermione ne doutait pas un instant que Harry et Ron attendissent leur ami fermement dans leur dortoir. Il était possible d'ailleurs qu'il se montre plus loquace avec eux. La jeune irlandaise s'étira et salua son compagnon. Elle espérait que personne ne l'attende dans sa propre chambre.

De fait, l'appartement était vide de toute présence humaine et animale. Hermione vérifiait chaque soir que Rita Skeeter n'essayait pas de se cacher dans un recoin. Rassurée, la jeune fille enfila une tenue de nuit et s'allongea sur son lit. C'est à ce moment que le souvenir du paquet que lui avait confié Dumbledore lui revint à l'esprit. L'implication nouvelle de Neville dans cette aventure changeait notablement les choses. Le nombre de cibles offertes à la vindicte de Jedusor s'augmentait considérablement. En quelques pas précipités, la jeune fille alla récupérer le gros objet sommairement emballé qu'elle avait oublié dans le fond de sa poche. Hermione ne dissimula pas sa surprise quand elle vit apparaitre une petite boite délicatement ornée de décors d'inspiration scandinave. Le coffret octogonal avait le bordeaux comme couleur dominante, ses glyphes se détachaient par leur couleur bleue pastel. L'objet avait l'air particulièrement ancien, pourtant, les premiers mots s'adressaient à une « jeune fille perdue dans les arcanes du temps. » Intriguée par la correspondance, Hermione décrypta laborieusement chaque mot qui couvrait la petite boite.

« _Petite fille perdue, les songes ont la valeur du vrai. Au-delà du regard se dresse la vérité de ta mission. Ne fuit plus tes démons, ils sauront te vaincre pour ton triomphe. En ton cœur se trouve l'objet du désir. Point d'amour, nul malheur._ »

Plus obscur que ces mots, décidemment, Hermione ne trouvait pas. Néanmoins, les sentences n'étaient anodines. Il devait se dissimuler une question derrière l'enchevêtrement de mots. La jeune fille le comprit dès qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir le coffret. Un sort devait en sceller l'ouverture car elle reçut à chaque tentative une courte décharge électrique. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se concentrer sur l'essence du texte. Elle crut un moment qu'elle avait mélangé les phrases et relu tout le texte, cette fois face par face. Ce qui n'arrangea strictement rien. Á moins que « _fille mission désir vaincre » _ait un sens. Au bout d'une heure passée à tourner et retourner la boite sous ses yeux, la jeune fille se sentit lasse mais exaspérée. Aucune idée un temps soit peu intelligente n'émergeait. Cela l'agaçait terriblement et se montrait essentiellement contre-productif. En désespoir de cause, elle finit par se décider pour une douche réparatrice. Elle avait lu que certains auteurs trouvaient l'inspiration en se détendant dans l'eau tiède et rassurante. Une psychanalyste en avait d'ailleurs déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une régression à la période fœtale et qu'ainsi l'esprit se plaçait hors des contraintes de la vie quotidienne puisqu'il revivait sous la responsabilité maternelle. Du moins fictivement[1]. L'eau coulant le long de son corps éveilla en Hermione une série de pensées qui n'avaient pourtant aucun rapport avec le problème qui la préoccupait le plus. Elle décida d'évacuer une à une ces idées en trouvant des réponses aux problèmes qui se posaient. Hermione s'étonnait un peu d'avoir à penser à cette heure aux affaires de cœur de Ginny et Harry, aux avances de Dean. Elle trouva d'ailleurs de bons arguments à lui opposer. Dans la foulée, ce fut le statut d'animagus de Skeeter qui lui traversa l'esprit. Elle en vint à penser à Sirius. L'image de son père fut celle qui resta la plus persistante. Enfin, elle se débarrassa de toutes ses réflexions connexes et comprit le sens des mystères de la boite.

- C'est vraiment digne d'Olaf. S'écria-t-elle en sortant de la douche, se séchant sommairement.

Elle reposa sa serviette humide sur le rebord du lavabo et se précipita sur la boite qu'elle avait abandonnée sur son lit. Hermione se laissa choir durement sur le matelas, l'objet de sa convoitise rebondit selon les ondulations de son support. La jeune fille rattrapa le coffret du bout des doigts alors qu'il menaçait de tomber sur la descente de lit. Elle sentit les draps achever de sécher les perles d'humidité au creux de sa poitrine, le long de son ventre[2]. Elle reporta l'objet à portée de ses lèvres et murmura que « vivre, c'est mourir, et mourir c'est vivre ». Une réflexion qui ne serait jamais sortie de la bouche de Jedusor tant il craignait la fin de son existence terrestre. Avec un petit grincement, les gonds de la boite firent entendre qu'ils acceptaient de s'ouvrir. La jeune fille glissa un ongle dans la fente et fit levier. Sans résistance particulière, le coffret fit apparaitre son contenu. Une délicate fibule d'or ouvragé y était glissée. Délicatement, Hermione la prit et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. C'était celle qu'Olaf avait ensorcelée. Hermione ne douta pas un instant que cet objet fut celui qu'elle avait aidé à détruire. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on avait pu lui donner. Hermione se concentra sur l'objet et ne ressenti aucune présence. Elle en conclu qu'il était totalement inerte et que le morceau d'âme d'Olaf Thorsthon l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, en mémoire de son mentor, la jeune fille décida de l'arborer le plus fièrement possible.

Cette décision prise, Hermione posa l'objet sur son chevet, plaça la boite octogonale à son côté et se glissa entre les draps, rattrapée par l'épuisement. En quelques secondes elle rencontra les bras de Morphée. Mais la nuit fut très courte.

**« §§§ »**

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Hermione et Neville ne prirent pas le temps de discuter. La jeune fille commençait à s'inquiéter de ce que le directeur avait pu dire à son ami. Néanmoins, il ne se montrait ni agressif ni distant à son égard. Ils n'avaient rien de particulier à se dire, voilà tout.

En contre-partie, Hermione put discuter plus à son aise avec Emma et Ginny. Les relations entre la rouquine et son petit-ami prenaient un tour un peu inquiétant. Profitant du fait qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire renvoyer, Dean avait des prétentions un peu agressives à son encontre. Emma qui était plus expérimentée soutenait Ginny dans son refus et Hermione qui n'avait pas même l'expérience de la cadette des Weasley se conformait au discours dominant. Les filles avaient tenu les garçons du groupe étrangers à cette question, mais le comportement protecteur de Ron et Harry pour Ginny montrait qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement dupes de la situation. D'une certaine manière, elles leur en étaient reconnaissantes

Dans ces conditions, Hermione avait préféré séparer Dean de son amie au cours des séances d'entrainement. Cela lui semblait moins risqué. Surtout pour le jeune homme en fait. La jeune irlandaise se souvenait parfaitement de la maitrise du sort de _chauffe-furies_ dont faisait preuve Ginny. Hermione, optant pour la paix des ménages, considéra que les écarter l'un de l'autre n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Dès ce moment, les entrainements furent un peu plus pacifiques, même s'il y avait parfois des sorts qui fusaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle sur demande sans raisons apparentes.

Pour le dernier cours avant les vacances de noël, Hermione avait voulu apporter une touche plus amusante dans son planning. Avec l'aide de Remus Lupin, elle envisageait d'aborder les patronus. De son évaluation avec Tonks, Hermione savait qu'elle maitrisait partiellement le sortilège. Donc elle s'appuierait essentiellement sur la technicité de l'enseignant. C'était lui déjà qui avait mis la main sur un épouvantard. Il serait probablement un peu délicat de l'obliger à se changer en détraqueur. Hermione comptait sur le fait qu'Harry devait avoir les mêmes phobies dans les diverses réalités. C'était bien mince, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il n'était pas question de produire un vague nuage de lumière blanche, mais bien un patronus complet. Pour la jeune irlandaise, se mettre face à un danger potentiel était une solution expéditive mais efficace.

Le matin de l'entrainement prévu pour la démonstration et l'acquisition du patronus, Hermione reçu une petite lettre, très courte. Il n'y avait même pas de signature.

« _Ai vu ces jours-ci les trois volumes du _Seigneur des Anneaux _de l'australien Baz Lurhmann, ou je ne sais quoi. Tu avais raison. C'est plus impressionnant que l'Evjafjöll_, »

Hermione sourit. Que l'on confonde le trublion du cinéma australien avec le super-producteur Jackson l'amusait. Elle se promit de procurer à Albert l'un ou l'autre des titres de Lurhmann, elle devait avoir les films qui trainaient chez ses parents. Naturellement, la jeune fille s'était référée à son ancienne vie. Ce rendre compte de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu n'était pas un sentiment agréable. Cependant, elle avait gagné l'affection de Sirius qu'elle aimait. Ron, Harry et Emma qui s'étaient penchés sur son courrier la regardaient avec étonnement. D'abord parce que Ron ignorait évidemment de quoi il pouvait être question, ensuite parce la mention du volcan islandais laissait Emma dubitative, enfin parce que Harry s'inquiétait de l'expéditeur. Hermione les dévisagea avant de répondre aux questions silencieuses.

- Ce sont des films moldus, un volcan où je suis allé, mon ami Albert. Elle croisa les bras fermement en attendant la suite.

- Tu es allée en Islande ? s'enthousiasma Emma. Il parait que c'est un pays splendide. Ron couina en pensant que son voyage de noces pourrait se dérouler dans ce froid pays.

- Ton ami, c'est celui que tu avais vu avec Ginny ? s'enquit ensuite Harry encore suspicieux.

- Oui et oui. Se contenta de répondre Hermione avec un sourire et en se resservant de son déjeuner.

La conversation obliqua ensuite sur les résultats du tournois de Quidditch. Malgré une belle résistance des autres maisons, Serpentard prenait de plus en plus d'avance au score. Harry ne tarissait pourtant pas d'éloges pour Ron et surtout pour Ginny. La plus belle poursuiveuse qu'il avait jamais vu, affirma-t-il avant de rougir et se taire. Le frère de l'intéressée ne sembla pas entendre mais vérifia que la rouquine n'était pas à proximité.

- Recommence ça en présence de Ginny ou de Dean et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Susurra Ron à son ami.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'étonna Harry.

- L'un va te casser deux dents, l'autre se moquer de toi pendant des semaines.

- Arrête Ron. Coupa Emma. Ta sœur n'est pas assez forte pour casser deux dents à Harry.

La réplique de la jeune fille désarma totalement les deux garçons qui la regardèrent ébahis. L'hilarité du groupe mit fin à la conversation. Hermione fit remarquer qu'il était largement temps de se rendre en cours. Ils continueraient le soir même, en présence de Ginny et Dean. C'était à eux qu'il fallait demander l'avis remarqua l'irlandaise non sans humour.

Le soir, Hermione retrouva tous ses élèves dans la salle sur demande. Pour cette séance, Adeline Renard avait préféré ne pas se retrouver devant un épouvantard. D'une certaine manière, Hermione comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle-même ignorait ce qui l'affolerait le plus. Des murmures bruissaient dans la pièce. Hermione se sentit très mal à l'aise devant la masse de ses camarades. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire n'était pas si simple, mais à ses yeux essentiel. Pour le moment, Jedusor n'avait pas encore obtenu le ralliement des détraqueurs, mais le risque était grand qu'ils ne le rejoignent très prochainement. Posséder un moyen de combattre ces monstres encapuchonnés n'était pas un atout insignifiant. Du moins c'était la conviction de la jeune irlandaise.

Pendant la première partie de la séance, Hermione et Remus firent des démonstrations et aidèrent leurs élèves à apprendre à leur tour. Trouver des souvenirs heureux n'était pas si facile pour la majeure partie des élèves. Mais Harry sembla trouver très rapidement et au troisième essai un cerf traversa la pièce en secouant majestueusement ces bois.

- Un patronus exactement comme celui de ton père. Remarqua Remus en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

- Je l'ignorais. Balbutia le jeune homme.

- Le patronus reflète ce que tu es, ce que tu ressens. Remarqua Hermione doctement.

Une fois que le survivant eut réussi l'expérience, le nombre de patronus à apparaitre fut plus important. L'exemple autant que l'enthousiasme soulevé par le patronus d'Harry aidait beaucoup. Très rapidement, Emma parvint à faire naitre une belette argentée. De son côté, Hermione ne parvenait pas à dépasser le stade d'une vague forme animale, pas assez claire pour pouvoir déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle ne produisait pas à son tour une belette. La conformité avec Emma aurait été légèrement embarrassante pour la jeune fille. Par ailleurs, elle ne trouvait pas de souvenir assez fort pour maintenir durablement son sortilège. Remus et Harry avaient beau déclarer que cela n'avait guère d'importance compte-tenu de ses capacités dans tant d'autres domaines, Hermione n'était pas satisfaite. Cette persévérance l'avait conduite au travers de tous les écueils jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'allait pas abandonner à présent. Mais ne voulant pas insister sur son propre échec, surtout sous les yeux des autres élèves de l'école, Hermione proposa que l'entrainement se fasse devant un détraqueur.

D'un geste souple de sa baguette, Remus fit s'ouvrir la malle contenant l'épouvantard. Hermione était la personne la plus proche et la créature prit instantanément l'apparence d'une hydre à cinq têtes. Tous les élèves, et Remus lui-même, reculèrent apeurés. Fièrement, Hermione resta devant le monstre, le bras ballant, sa baguette inerte dans sa main. Son visage resta impassible lorsque l'une des monstrueuses gueules s'approcha. Un rictus amusé naquit quelques instants plus tard.

- _Trinitas ! _Un triple jet violacé jaillit de la baguette que la jeune fille venait de brandir. L'hydre fut touchée en plein et se réfugia précipitamment dans sa malle.

Les spectateurs eurent une réaction à la hauteur de leurs peurs. Des applaudissements à tout rompre envahirent, sonores, toute la pièce. Les élèves étaient visiblement très impressionnés par la réaction, le calme de leur enseignante improvisée. Hermione qui n'aimait pas trop que l'on s'attarde sur les compliments, fit rapidement revenir le calme.

- Je crois qu'il serait mieux vu de ne pas me laisser trop près de la malle. Intervint Hermione.

- Excuses-moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là. Scanda Remus. Je n'avais aperçu qu'Harry.

- Vous êtes certains que je verrais un détraqueur ? s'inquiéta l'intéressé.

- Au pire, ce sera Jedusor. S'amusa Hermione.

- Te connaissant, ce n'est pas cela qui t'arrêtera. Releva Remus hilare.

Hermione reconnut qu'elle ne craignait pas Voldemort, l'intervention de l'hydre en était la preuve. Néanmoins, elle espéra que la mise en condition que venait de faire Harry ne modifierait pas ce qu'il ressentait et ne ferait pas jaillir tout autre chose qu'un détraqueur. Heureusement, les craintes d'Hermione étaient injustifiées. Lorsque Remus fit ouvrit la malle à nouveau, devant le survivant cette fois, l'épouvantard se transforma bien en détraqueur. Sans difficulté apparente, Harry se débarrassa de l'importun. Puis ce fut le tour de tous les autres élèves. Harry se tenait chaque fois le plus proche de la malle de façon à faire ressortir constamment un détraqueur. Finalement, ce fut le moment de faire passer Hermione. Elle doutait encore de pouvoir produire un patronus complet, et cette faiblesse la tétanisait. Elle demanda un peu de temps pour se préparer. De toutes ses forces, la jeune irlandaise se concentra sur ces plus heureux souvenirs. Depuis le début de la séance, c'était son cottage qui lui servait de base. De ce qui lui restait de mémoire, c'était le moment le plus satisfaisant. Á l'exception peut-être de la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie le jour où Sirius l'avait accueillit chez lui. La douceur de sa voix, de ses bras, emplissait la jeune fille de plaisir et de félicité. Hermione se sentit prête. Lorsque l'épouvantard intervint, changé en détraqueur, il fut chassé par un superbe chien argenté qui courut de part et d'autre de la salle pendant de longs instants.

- Home sweet home. Articula Hermione avec un grand sourire satisfait.

- La prochaine fois que tu nous monte un bateau pour ta propre gloire, tu nous préviens.

- Pardon ? s'enquit Hermione que le terme « gloire » avait fait tiquer.

- Tu savais très bien exécuter un patronus complet. reprit Remus.

- Comme beaucoup de choses, j'avais oublié. Admit la jeune fille.

C'est un peu fâché que Remus mit fin à l'entrainement. Il ne parvenait pas à reconnaitre les progrès des ses élèves tant il était remonté contre l'irlandaise. Les deux surprises qu'elle lui avait réservées involontairement avaient passablement entamé ses réserves d'humour. Heureusement, le lendemain aurait lieu le départ en vacances.

**« §§§ »**

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Harry quittait l'école pour les fêtes de noël. Habituellement, les Dursley n'obtenaient aucune nouvelle de lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais à l'aune de son changement de comportement généralisé, le jeune homme se montrait plus agréable envers ces gens. Il fallait reconnaitre que ceux-ci s'étaient, cette fois, bien occupés de lui depuis que Dumbledore l'avait confié à eux. Il avait parcouru un beau bout de chemin depuis la rentrée. Du statut d'élève odieux et indiscipliné, petite frappe aurait dit John Vangard, il était revenu à celui de survivant. Par ses paroles et ses actions il inspirait plus de bienveillance que de crainte. Hermione était très fière de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire de Harry.

Pour l'heure, tous les griffondors achevaient de se préparer à partir. Ron et Emma passeraient le début des vacances chez les parents de cette dernière pendant que Ginny, Dean et Neville, rentraient sagement chez eux. De son côté, Harry partagerait son temps entre la famille Dursley et le square Grimaurd. Cette répartition du temps plaisait particulièrement à Hermione qui craignait de se retrouver toute seule dans cette grande maison. Elle n'attendait pas spécialement à voir son Sirius rester à ses côtés, il avait toujours des choses en cours de droite et de gauche. Avec un grand sourire, Ginny l'avait soutenue et s'était engagée à venir la voir aussi souvent que possible. La promesse n'allait pas être oubliée et Hermione l'avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer.

Á l'heure prévue, tous les élèves de l'école commencèrent à se diriger vers les quais du Poudlard Express. De grands coups de sifflets très atténués par l'air hivernal montraient que la locomotive était à pied d'œuvre, n'attendant plus que sa cargaison humaine. Les partants saluèrent vivement ceux qui devaient rester. Il était inutile d'attrister d'avantage des jeunes gens qui ne reverraient pas leurs familles avant les grandes vacances. Quoi que certains semblaient plutôt ravis de n'avoir pas à s'enfoncer dans la neige pour traverser le parc. Le vent d'hiver était comme souvent glacial à Poudlard.

Contrairement au trajet qui les avait conduit tous à l'école, le groupe ne se dispersa pas. Dès leur arrivée, ils choisirent un compartiment pour s'installer tranquillement. Les atermoiements, les hésitations de l'aller étaient dissipés. Ils appartenaient tous au même groupe d'amis à présent. Certains élèves saluèrent Hermione en passant et la gratifièrent de félicitations ou de clins d'œil. La jeune fille ne parvint pas à comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende parler d'un « professeur un peu particulier ». Les visages qui lui souriaient correspondaient à ceux qu'elle voyait presque quotidiennement lors des entrainements dans la salle sur demande. Hermione s'en voulu de ne pas parvenir à les reconnaitre. Elle en était encore à ce point de sa réflexion qu'un bruit inhabituel retentit dans le couloir. Le train était parti depuis moins d'une heure et il n'y avait pas d'arrêts prévus. Par conséquent, le tintamarre n'était pas naturel. Comme un seul homme tous les membres du groupe se levèrent pour se diriger vers la porte. Ce qui ne fut pas une chose simple étant donné que le passage est trop étroit pour laisser passer deux personnes de front. Quand il y en a huit, c'est encore pire. Après quelques pieds écrasés, diverses bousculades et des mains promeneuses, on parvint malgré tout à faire sortir les jeunes gens dans le couloir. Emma et Ron profitaient de leurs statuts de préfets-en-chefs pour intervenir les premiers. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir de la fumée grise et des cris indiquait que des élèves se battaient. Sans ménagement, Hermione écarta ses amis et s'élança dans la mêlée, baguette tendue en avant.

Sans surprise, le principal fauteur de trouble n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Avec ses amis Crabbe et Goyle, il prenait un malin plaisir à maltraiter, martyriser, enquiquiner, et tous ce genre de choses, les autres élèves de l'école. Il le faisait avec d'autant plus de conscience qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire attraper. D'après les derniers articles de la « Gazette du Sorcier », Lucius Malefoy était un « consultant extérieur » nommé par le ministère pour encadrer les réformes de l'éducation en partenariat avec Dolores Ombrage. Détails qui avaient évoqués de bien tristes souvenirs à Hermione. La jeune fille se dressa devant son cousin par alliance en le défiant de sa baguette.

- Drago, tu pourrais avoir la décence de t'attaquer à des gens à ta mesure.

- C'est pour cela que tu es venue ? pour m'écraser comme un avorton ! railla-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ton esprit retord Drago. Répliqua Hermione un peu tendue. Elle entrevoyait une raison et priait pour qu'il n'ose pas.

- Tout le monde sait que tu es la plus forte de l'école. Fit-il en cassant le poignet qui tenait mollement sa baguette d'un air badin.

- S'qui veut dire. Commença Goyle.

- C'est k't'oseras pas t'bat' contre lui. Acheva Crabbe. Hermione trouva qu'elle avait largement surestimée la valeur des deux imbéciles.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous trois. Clama Hermione, tentant par là de pousser les trois jeunes hommes à un combat inégal en théorie, mais pourtant en sa faveur. Drago avait eu raison, Hermione n'attaquerait pas une cible aussi facile.

- Mais tu ne ternirais pas ta gloire à m'attaquer moi seul. Ironisa Drago un sourire conquérant sur les lèvres.

La mâchoire de la jeune fille se crispa. Il venait de l'écarter de sa route de la plus désagréable des manières. Il avait compris qu'elle ne s'abaisserait pas à l'écraser comme un vulgaire cloporte qu'il était pourtant. Hermione baissa sa baguette, le visage blême et inexpressif. En face d'elle ses vainqueurs ricanaient de la voir abandonner un combat d'abord psychologique. Il était surprenant que Drago ait eu tout seul l'idée de ce piège aussi subtil. D'ailleurs, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'il échoue. Le jeune homme blond savait manifestement les limites de son plan. Il empêcha Goyle de reprendre ses exactions de crainte que les résolutions d'Hermione ne cèdent devant l'urgence de la situation.

- Alors cousine ? Tu ne veux pas m'arrêter ? railla Drago alors qu'Hermione sentait son cœur se serrer.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je n'hésiterais pas Drago.

- Qu'attends-tu alors. S'amusa le jeune homme en pivotant sur lui-même appelant ainsi les autres élèves à être témoins de l'impuissance de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as pas d'honneur. Murmura Hermione. Son cousin s'approcha un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il se plaça tout contre la jeune fille en enfonçant sa baguette dans ses abdominaux.

- Et toi, beaucoup trop. Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille. Attends que j'atteigne ton niveau, je n'aurais aucune pitié.

Fier de sa réplique, Drago expédia un discret sort de brulure de sa baguette. La jeune fille parvint à retenir une grimace de douleur. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui donner la satisfaction de montrer qu'il parvenait à faire mal.

- C'est tout ce que tu as Drago ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Drago reflua de quelques pas. Il s'attendait à une réaction, qu'importe laquelle, il serait toujours victorieux quelque soit la réplique d'Hermione. Il l'avait placé dans une situation où si elle agissait, il serait victimisé, et donc vainqueur. Il avait sous estimé l'intelligence de la jeune fille, l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard depuis Dumbledore lui-même. Passablement vexé, le jeune homme adressa un sort de découpage à une élève qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de passer la tête par la porte de son compartiment. Il lui apprit que la curiosité était un bien mauvais défaut d'une manière des plus déplorables. D'instinct, Hermione serra ses doigts sur sa baguette, les jointures de ses phalanges devinrent plus blanches. S'il continuait, elle ne donnerait plus le change.

Satisfait, Drago se tourna à nouveau vers sa cousine. Aucun élève ne paraissait vouloir s'interposer entre eux. Les attentistes rejoignaient les terrorisés dans une commune immobilité. Puis un jet lumineux accompagné d'un « expelliarmus » sonore vint frapper Drago en plein. D'un pas ferme, Harry s'avançait finalement dans leur direction. Pendant toute la première partie de l'affrontement, il avait observé la fille de son parrain. Il ne comprenait pas son inaction. Elle avait les moyens d'affronter Malefoy mais ne trouvait rien de mieux que de négocier. En s'approchant, il s'écria.

- Hermione, parfois, il faut penser à agir !

- C'est pour cela que tu étais le chef, et pas moi. Murmura Hermione pour elle-seule.

D'un rapide coup de pied, Harry envoya la baguette de Drago dans les pieds de Crabbe et Goyle en leur intimant de la ramasser ainsi que leur ami. Et surtout, il leur intima de retourner s'installer dans un coin sombre du train et de n'en sortir qu'arrivés à King Cross Station. Les deux molosses serpentards prirent acte des ordres du jeune homme, s'emparèrent de Malefoy et de sa baguette avant de s'enfuir précipitamment dans l'autre direction. Dans l'entrefaite, Ron et Emma intervinrent pour calmer les élèves présents à chaque extrémité du couloir et dans les compartiments. Ils purent compter sur l'aide précieuse de Ginny, Dean et Neville qui discrètement avaient empêché d'autres serpentards d'intervenir dans cette scène digne de la Comedia del arte.

Écœurée d'elle-même, Hermione reflua dans le compartiment qu'elle occupait auparavant avec ses amis. Elle croisa le regard d'Emma qui lui sourit avec une grande franchise et beaucoup de gentillesse. Son alter-ego ne lui reprochait pas d'être restée fidèle à ses propres principes. Cela la soulagea un peu. Hermione n'était pas installée depuis très longtemps lorsque ses amis vinrent la rejoindre. Une conversation volubile s'installa entre eux très rapidement. La jeune irlandaise préféra néanmoins rester étrangère à la discussion. Elle écouta tout de même ce qu'ils avaient à dire de Drago et ses amis. Pour sa part, Emma était persuadée qu'elle pourrait obtenir la destitution du jeune homme de son poste de préfet-en-chef. Il donnait selon elle, une très mauvaise image de la fonction. Tout le monde admit sans peine qu'il n'était pas très brillant de la part d'un préfet-en-chef de martyriser ses condisciples.

- Moi ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'Hermione ne l'ait pas renvoyé directement dans son compartiment d'un sort de _lévicorpus._ Lança soudain Ron.

La conversation resta suspendue. Les visages et les regards se tournèrent alternativement de Ron vers Hermione. Visiblement, tous se posaient cette question. Très gênée de cette attention autant que par les réponses qu'elle devrait fournir, Hermione déglutit et tenta de trouver les bons mots.

- Aurais-tu combattu en duel un gamin de première année ? s'étonna Emma à destination de Ron.

- Pourquoi cette question ? reprit-il. Bien sur que non !

- C'est pareil pour Hermione. Conclu Harry. Nous ne sommes rien comparés à ses pouvoirs.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là. S'offusqua Hermione sincèrement.

- Pourtant, je le crois. Lança Neville. Tu es bien plus forte.

- Mais nous avons tous nos forces et nos faiblesses. Coupa fermement l'irlandaise. C'est ça une équipe.

L'idée qu'ils puissent être autre chose que des amis n'avait pas été formulée. Ce fut une grande nouveauté pour tous. Même pour Hermione. C'était évidemment la volonté de Dumbledore, mais pouvait-elle le formuler ou même le conceptualiser ? Elle craignit que cette expression n'offense ces amis et que ses efforts se révèlent, in fine, vains. Pourtant, ils semblèrent très heureux d'être portés au niveau de la jeune fille. Ron se pavana comme un paon pendant de longues minutes en s'affirmant être l'égal de Miss Black. Ce qui provoqua évidemment l'hilarité générale. Ni Emma, ni Neville et encore moins Harry, n'ignoraient ce que cette prise de conscience pouvait avoir d'implications. Ils iraient combattre ensembles.

Lorsque le train s'immobilisa en gare de King Cross, Dean embrassa vivement sa petite-amie et se précipita sur le quai. Il avait été informé que ses parents souhaitaient partir rapidement en voyage en Espagne et il n'avait pas le temps de procéder à des adieux plus adaptés. Hermione remarqua que Ginny n'était pas froissée par ce manque de considérations. Elle plaignit sincèrement le pauvre Dean qui ne s'apercevait pas de la précarité de sa position. Emma et Ron agirent en bons préfets-en-chefs et guidèrent les élèves vers les sorties en assurant au maximum la sécurité et le calme. Neville et Luna discutaient comme si le train continuait de rouler. De quoi parlaient-ils d'ailleurs ? L'un expliquait les distinctions entre bobulbes et botrucs-à-pinces, ce à quoi l'autre répliquait qu'il était plus facile de faire pousser des Asparagus-longilis que des Aster-pigaciencis. Un véritable dialogue de sourds qui semblait leur convenir. Hermione écouta la conversation sans queue ni tête s'éloigner d'elle, remontant le quai, pendant qu'elle attendait son père. De son côté, Harry avait rapidement remarqué les masses imposantes de Vernon et Dudley. Après un vague salut, il s'était dirigé vers eux. Parvenu à leur côté, il adressa un dernier signe à Hermione qui lui répondit avec un sourire crispé. Dudley se joignit à lui et obtint un sourire plus naturel. La jeune fille était touchée de voir le jeune moldu aussi charmant et attaché à son cousin.

Pour l'heure, elle restait seule sur le quai. Seule au milieu des familles venues récupérer leurs chérubins. Elle aurait pu se rapprocher de Ginny mais au milieu des têtes rousses de la famille Weasley, Hermione avait remarqué celle de Percy. Depuis leur affligeante rupture, elle n'avait plus envie de se trouver face à lui. Heureusement, il lui tournait le dos. Ainsi, elle put déverser silencieusement toute son ressentiment à son égard sans avoir à faire semblant de l'ignorer. Les rangs des familles commençaient doucement à s'éclaircir et Hermione n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son père. Cela la fâchait autant que l'ennuyait. Un frôlement le long de ses jambes affola la jeune fille. Sa baguette bondit hors de sa poche avant qu'elle ait pris conscience de la réalité du danger encouru. Un gros chien noir, visiblement très aimable tournait autour de la jeune fille en remuant vaillamment sa longue queue. Hermione se mit à genoux et posa la gueule de l'animal sur son épaule pendant qu'elle caressait son flanc de sa main gauche.

- Merci d'être là Patmol. Murmura-t-elle au gros animal qui frétilla un peu plus encore.

L'étreinte dura plus longtemps que nécessaire et Hermione eut du mal à se redresser sans vaciller. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne sur le quai à présent. Le gros chien s'enfuit vers les toilettes publiques avant de disparaitre dans les commodités. Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius sortit à son tour. Hermione l'attendait fermement, installée bras croisés tout à côté de sa lourde malle.

- Désolé, il a fallu que j'attende que mon prédécesseur ait fini. S'excusa-t-il vivement.

- Tout ça pour avoir un gros câlin. Papa, tu es incorrigible. s'esclaffa Hermione.

- C'était amusant non ? s'empourpra Sirius.

- Évidemment. Convint la jeune fille. Mais guère pratique.

- Si on ne devait faire que de l'utile, il n'y aurait plus de beau en ce monde. Coupa l'homme.

Hermione médita la remarque. Elle douta de l'absolu de la réplique. L'art n'avait pas nécessité à être inutile, au contraire. Le beau aussi était dans l'utilitaire. Disposant d'un sujet de controverse, les deux derniers membres de la famille Black cheminèrent tranquillement jusqu'au square Grimaurd. Sirius avait demandé à Kreatur d'emporter la malle de sa jeune maitresse, ils n'avaient donc aucune préoccupation particulière. Avant de passer le mur magique menant à la gare moldue, Hermione et son père changèrent leurs vêtements en tenues moldues plus adaptées. Comme la matinée s'achevait, ils dinèrent dans une échoppe à proximité de la gare. Affamé, Sirius se laissa convaincre par le menu du jour comportant hareng saur, rognons frits, pomme de terre sautées, salade, fromage, dessert et café. Rien qu'à voir son père ingurgiter une si grande quantité de nourriture, lui fit passer à Hermione l'envie de se goinfrer. Elle se laissa tenter par une salade composée avec un fruit. Le repas fut agréable. Sans rechigner, Hermione raconta les événements de la matinée. Son père émit un sifflement impressionné. Non pas en réaction à la maitrise dont fit preuve sa fille, ni même pour marquer l'intervention véritablement déterminante de Harry, mais à cause des sorts employés par Drago.

- Crois-moi. Fit-il. Ce gamin est déjà sous l'influence de tu-sais-qui.

- Qu'y-a-t-il pour te faire croire cela. Bafouilla Hermione la bouche encore pleine de salade. Son père évita de se moquer et répondit du ton le plus détaché possible.

- Pourquoi faire mal à cet élève plutôt que stupéfixier tout simplement ? remarqua Sirius.

- C'est en effet plus proche des manies de Jedusor. Convint Hermione.

- Ceci dit. Coupa Patmol. Nous n'allons pas passer nos vacances à parler de cette andouille[3].

Abandonnant la discussion qui conduisait à leur « cher » ennemi, Sirius présenta tous les préparatifs de la fête de Noël. Pour dire simple avait-il précisé, ils partageraient leur temps entre le square et le Terrier. Ils recevraient Harry le lendemain de Noël quand ils se rendraient chez les Weasley. Mais ils passeraient le réveillon avec Remus, Tonks et le petit Teddy. Hermione avait entendu parler de la naissance du fils de Remus, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Elle se réjouissait de passer cette fête au sein de ce qui ressemblerait beaucoup à une vraie famille.

**« §§§ »**

Hermione passa les jours qui les séparaient de Noël à courir en tous sens pour achever les préparatifs de la fête organisée chez Sirius. Avec l'aide de Kreatur, tout fut fin prêt deux jours avant. Ils tournaient en rond améliorant les choses qu'ils venaient d'améliorer l'heure précédente. De son côté, Sirius s'était bien gardé de se mêler en quoi que ce soit de l'organisation. Il profitait pleinement de l'énergie de la jeune fille, de sa présence sous son toit simplement. Il se sentait le plus heureux des pères. Le soir, Hermione jouait longuement au piano ses morceaux préférés. Elle avait reçu d'Albert de nouvelles partitions et déchiffraient laborieusement « Bitter Sweet Symphonie[4] ». Pendant ce temps, Sirius se détendait en caressant sa chatte. L'animal avait fait une fête à sa maitresse lorsqu'Hermione était revenue de l'école de sorcellerie. Depuis, elle ne quittait jamais la jeune fille de plus de quelques mètres, s'arrangeant pour être toujours dans la même pièce. D'abord surpris, Sirius s'en amusait à présent beaucoup.

Le soir de Noël, Hermione choisit de s'habiller selon ses goûts les plus intimes. Elle enfila une robe moldue réalisée sur mesure. Il s'agissait d'une robe de soirée en tulle extrêmement légère et décolleté plus que nécessaire. L'agrémenta d'un châle coordonné et de chaussures à talons correspondant à l'ensemble. Elle fit un effort pour sa coiffure. Les mèches qui dépassaient étaient artistiquement organisées. En se regardant dans sa glace, Hermione considéra qu'elle était tout de même une belle jeune fille de 22 ans. Satisfaite, elle descendit rejoindre son père qui attendait ses amis au salon. Lui-même avait fait des concessions aux traditions. Il portait un costume trois-pièces moldu d'une coupe parfaite. Il portait cette tenue d'une manière naturelle sans prêter une attention démesurée aux plis, à sa cravate ou son gilet. Il avait même fait tailler ses cheveux, lui qui se vantait de sa touffe désordonnée et hirsute.

- Tu es superbe. Fit-il simplement en voyant sa fille descendre. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. S'amusa la jeune fille en se reculant et faisant semblant de le détailler de pied en cap. Ce qu'elle avait fait bien avant de s'approcher de lui.

Ils restèrent tous les deux un bon moment seuls dans le salon. Quelques bruits provenant de la cuisine indiquaient que Kreatur s'activait pour préparer le souper.

Ils se racontèrent mutuellement les événements, les anecdotes qu'ils avaient pu glaner depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ils s'imprégnaient tant l'un de l'autre qu'ils furent surpris de voir jaillir soudain Tonks et Remus. Leurs invités venaient avec le petit Teddy confortablement installé dans son couffin. L'adorable bébé faisait, pour l'heure, la sieste avant de réclamer à nouveau le confort du sein maternel. Hermione en idéale jeune fille s'extasia devant l'enfant. Pour ne pas le réveiller, elle n'osa pas le materner à son tour dès leur arrivée, mais Hermione en eut l'occasion plus tard dans la soirée lorsque Teddy voulu se rassasier un peu. D'ailleurs, il refusa de quitter les bras douillets d'Hermione pour retourner dans son couffin, froid et isolé.

- Tu feras une mère parfaite. S'extasia Sirius.

- Merci. Sourit Hermione. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Le ton oscillait entre assurance et regrets.

- Tu es encore jeune pour ça. ajouta Tonks convaincue.

- Et il faut un homme pour cela. S'amusa Sirius manifestement taquin après quelques verres.

- Je croyais qu'il y avait Percy Weasley. S'étonna Remus. Celui-ci comprit instantanément son erreur quand il vit la jeune fille plonger dans son assiette.

On parla un peu du jeune homme pour en dire pis que pendre et le vouer aux gémonies. Quoi qu'elle ne fût pas dupe, Hermione trouva très sympathique le mouvement des amis de son père pour atténuer la désagréable impression de vide qu'elle ressentait. Finalement, Percy ne lui manquait pas trop. Se retrouver seule était plus pesant.

Les convives firent durer le plaisir longtemps après les heures raisonnables. Sirius et Remus ne se tenaient plus debout. Par soucis de sécurité, et comme ils devaient partager le repas du lendemain, Hermione offrit une chambre à Tonks et Teddy, estimant que Remus serait tout aussi bien sur un canapé. Elle laisserait aussi son père récupérer allongé sur le divan. Á leur âge, ils pouvaient apprendre à éviter les abus de boisson. Néanmoins, au moment de monter, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père et une boite d'aspirine moldu sur la table. Elle demanderait le lendemain à Kreatur de préparer ce breuvage infâme qui sert parfois à dessaouler les ivrognes. Une punition supplémentaire n'était pas contre ses principes.

**« §§§ »**

Le lendemain, Hermione descendit assez tard. Elle retrouva pour le déjeuner Tonks et Teddy qui étaient frais et dispos. Le nourrisson profitant pleinement du fait que sa mère n'était pas assez éveillée pour lui refuser des attentions qu'il ne méritait plus. Les deux mâles étaient partis se réfugier sous des douches salvatrices. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas inutile.

Quand ils descendirent, Hermione se précipita dans les bras de son père pour lui souhaiter un joyeux noël. Puis embrassa Remus qui rougit un peu. La tenue d'Hermione étant largement plus proche d'un déshabillé que d'une tenue de nuit. Elle ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une longue tunique grise et une paire de chaussettes. Remus n'osa pas vérifier sous le tissu sombre ce qui s'y trouvait, ou non.

On déballa prestement les cadeaux. Sans surprise, Hermione qui n'avait pas grand-chose à elle, fut spécialement gâtée par ses amis et son père. Elle vint s'installer sur ses genoux pour regarder Remus et Tonks ouvrir leurs propres paquets. La jeune fille passa son bras dans le cou de son père posa sa tête contre la sienne et laissa glisser ses longs cheveux le long de son torse. Leurs invités eurent le souffle coupé en voyant les ensembles de vêtements et de décoration choisis par leurs hôtes en l'honneur du nouveau né. Ils avaient fait longuement les magasins moldus et sorciers pour trouver le meilleur dans le domaine. Ils s'étaient donné beaucoup de peine pour que le petit Teddy dispose de bien plus qu'il n'était nécessaire et pour montrer combien ils tenaient à Remus et Tonks. Au cours de la journée qui suivit, après l'échange de remerciements, Remus parvint à prendre Sirius à part. Hermione et Tonks étant parties s'occuper du bain du petit Teddy.

- Dis mon vieux. Commença Remus. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Achève vite s'il te plait. Coupa Sirius.

- Tu devrais faire attention avec ta fille.

- Expliques-toi au lieu de prendre des précautions rhétoriques. S'inquiéta Sirius le visage un peu assombri.

- Vous vous comportez comme un couple et non comme des parents. Lâcha difficilement Remus.

- Très intéressante vision, Lunar. S'esclaffa Sirius. J'en parlerai à Hermione.

Ce qu'il fit sans retenue lorsque les deux jeunes femmes descendirent enfin, Hermione portant dans ses bras le bébé. Elle reçu avec la même surprise l'affirmation de Remus et stipula sans hésitation qu'il n'y avait rien de douteux entre eux. N'avait-elle pas revêtu une tenue plus descente dès que les paquets avaient été ouverts ? Comprenant que ses conclusions ne seraient pas prises au sérieux, Remus s'accorda à dire qu'il avait probablement mésestimé la situation. Lors de la venue de Harry, personne ne fit plus allusion à l'affaire.

Une fois que le jeune filleul de Sirius retrouva son parrain, ses amis, sa cousine par alliance, le petit Teddy dont il était lui-même le parrain, le groupe tout entier se laissa aller à une nouvelle cérémonie d'ouverture de paquets. En manière de défi, Hermione reprit la place qu'elle occupait le matin même sur les genoux de son père. Cette fois, personne ne releva l'incongruité de la position. Cette proximité entre les deux derniers Black, tous s'en étaient habitué. Sauf Remus visiblement.

Le soir, on se prépara à passer au Terrier pour une nouvelle séance de ripaille, libation et autre arrachage de papiers colorés. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry était prévu à cette réunion. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il aurait probablement droit à un des immanquables pulls tricotés par Molly. Elle en riait encore en passant dans la cheminée.

Pourtant, Hermione rit moins en émergeant au Terrier. La première personne qu'elle vit n'étant autre que Percy. Celui-ci lui tendit une main aimable mais ne se proposa pas de l'embrasser, même amicalement. La tension devait être palpable car Molly se précipita pour étreindre la jeune irlandaise en lui souhaitant tout un tas de bonnes choses pour l'année à venir. Hermione ne releva pas le fait que son amie se trompait de fête et fut plutôt satisfaite de voir Percy s'éloigner. Le lien qui la rapprochait de Percy était définitivement rompu, ceci probablement depuis des semaines ou des mois, mais elle en avait la confirmation nette et incontestable.

En dehors de cet incident mineur, qui fut résolu en plaçant Percy le plus loin possible d'Hermione, le repas de Noël se déroula admirablement bien. La bonne humeur était partagée par tous sans aucune restriction. La chère était bonne et on en profita largement. Seule Ginny paraissait un peu en retrait. Il fallait dire qu'Harry ne lui prêta pas beaucoup d'attention malgré les tentatives de la jeune fille de créer une conversation entre eux. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas été d'un grand secours, torpillant plutôt les essais de leur cadette. Même Hermione ne parvint pas à porter l'accent sur son amie. Harry lui montrait un intérêt limité, restreint aux quelques mots qu'il consentait à prononcer avec Ginny.

Après le repas, les mâles de la maison se comportèrent en parfait machos et se rendirent sans remords dans le salon en laissant les dames ranger ce qu'il restait du somptueux repas de Molly. Ginny fulminait littéralement en essuyant les couverts pendant que Fleur et Hermione rangeait les affaires en piles biens structurées, prêtes à retourner en planant dans les placards.

- "en ce temps là (…) je m'inventais un monde rempli de femmes aux cheveux roux, j'ai dit de femmes, pas de jeunes filles[5]" murmura Hermione sans y prendre garde.

- Tu devrais faire attention. Reprit Fleur en français.

- Parce qu'elle pourrait entendre ? s'étonna Hermione. Elle ne parle pas un mot de français.

- Elle est suffisamment maligne pour comprendre que c'est d'elle qu'il s'agit.

- Moi je pensais à Harry. Se défendit l'irlandaise. Fleur la regarda avant de ricaner.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ?

Les deux jeunes filles se retinrent à peine de rire et se promirent de s'excuser si jamais Ginny s'offusquait un tant soit peu. Pourtant, la rouquine qui continuait de s'énerver sur l'ingrat-qui-ne-la regardait-même-pas, n'avait pas écouté un mot de cet échange.

- J'ignorais ce genre de détail. Fit une petite voix dans le dos d'Hermione. Fleur se retourna vivement et demanda à ce qu'on répète cette phrase qu'elle n'avait pas comprise.

- Miss Finnighan. S'étonna Hermione. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je venais faire mon compte-rendu. Répondit la jeune fille sur le ton de la normalité. Comme s'il n'était pas surprenant de la voir ainsi débarquer en pleine réunion familiale.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? continua de s'étonner Hermione.

- C'est important. Coupa Ellie.

La journaliste irlandaise demanda à discuter en privée avec son commanditaire. Devant les regards effarés de Ginny et de Fleur, les deux irlandaises commencèrent à s'éloigner en discutant en gaëlique. Langue qui plus encore que le français garantissait une totale impunité. Pendant un long moment, Ellie expliqua que la campagne de presse contre les rumeurs insistantes concernant Harry et elle fonctionnait mieux que bien. Ce qui était un problème. Les oppositions du ministère devenaient plus dures et plus insistantes. Il y avait désormais un risque que certaines publications sous le contrôle de Brian Fitzham soient interrompues par les mange-morts qui contrôlaient le ministère anglais de la magie. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Fitzham. Selon Ellie, il en avait vu d'autres et trouvait très amusant de combattre les alliés de Voldemort autrement qu'en duel. La crainte principale des irlandais qui avaient rallié Hermione était que les opposants au ministère en général n'en viennent à radicaliser leurs actions en se croyant soutenus par les articles sibyllins de la presse. Un peu perdue, Hermione ne voyait pas vraiment ce que cela changerait.

- Imaginez que des gens mal préparés essayent d'attaquer le ministère. Remarqua Ellie. Que se passera-t-il selon vous ?

- Certainement rien de bon. Convint Hermione.

- Ce qui n'est pas le plus grave. Reprit l'irlandaise. Les mange-morts auront alors de bonnes excuses pour sortir de l'ombre ou procéder à des représailles à l'encontre de leurs opposants.

- Cela met en danger l'Ordre du phénix plus que tout autre. Grimaça Hermione qui ne souhaitait surtout pas voir la plupart de ses amis pris dans une machine de répression probablement implacable.

- Le quoi ? s'étonna Ellie. Je pensais à d'autres. Mais je vois que vous êtes déjà intégrée dans un mouvement de résistance. Ce qui est très bien. Se défendit la jeune fille. Plus nous serons nombreux, plus grandes seront nos chances.

- Vous admettez que les irlandais sont prêts à intervenir. Lança Hermione sagace.

- Pas tous, mais certains, en effet. Convint la jeune fille.

Elles avaient marché un moment dans le jardin sans faire attention à leur direction. Á présent, les deux irlandaises se trouvaient à la limite de la propriété et firent demi-tour pour rentrer. Comme il avait cessé de neiger la veille, leurs marques étaient clairement visibles dans le manteau neigeux et elles retrouvèrent rapidement la maison dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Devant la porte, Ellie s'excusa de ne pas rester plus longtemps et souhaita à Hermione de retrouver rapidement la mémoire.

- Tant que vous serez limitée par ce que les anglais veulent que vous sachiez, vous ne parviendrez pas à vaincre.

- Alors, si c'est ainsi, racontez-moi ! s'écria Hermione fâchée de cette affirmation stupide.

Avec un grand sourire, Ellie poussa la porte et entra dans la cuisine. Elle salua toutes les personnes présentes avant de s'élancer vers la cheminée. Moyen de transport qui demeurait le plus aisé en cette saison.

- Vous comprendrez toute seule. Fit-elle avec un clignement d'œil. Vous êtes une grande fille.

Elle salua d'un dernier geste de la main avant de disparaitre définitivement.

* * *

93 Rigolez pas. C'est vrai.

94 Comment-ça il n'y a qu'un mâle pour décrire ainsi la scène. Une jeune fille, étirée, nue sur un lit n'a pas le même impact sur tout le monde. Je le reconnais.

95 De Vire, Guéménée, ou Charlieu. Au choix. Je l'ai déjà faite ? Désolé.

96 Celui qui croit que le titre est un hasard est un idiot. Non mais !

97 Michel Sardou, « Le surveillant général ». Je sais, ce n'est pas tout neuf. Mais il me fallait une chanson du début des années 80.


	25. Chap 24 : S'il était un jour

Désolé, un peu en retard

* * *

**_Chap. 49 : S'il était un jour..._**

Pendant le reste de la soirée de Noël, Hermione resta un peu songeuse, pratiquement boudeuse. Grâce à Sirius, son absence d'implication dans les conversations passa pour de la fatigue et un peu aussi, une réaction à la présence d'un certain Weasley. Percy qui était loin d'être stupide comprit évidemment qu'il n'était pas étranger au comportement de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait savoir qu'Hermione tentait de percer les mystères de l'intervention d'Ellie Finnighan. Pour tenter de l'intéresser, Harry et Ginny lui proposèrent divers amusements, jeux ou farces. Hermione prit à peine le temps de répondre et semblait se désintéresser totalement de son univers. Le lendemain, elle fut un peu plus raisonnable et retrouva toute sa bonne humeur. Étrangement, Percy avait, lui, décidé de ne pas revenir chez ses parents. Probablement pour éviter de se trouver une nouvelle fois confronté aux réprimandes silencieuses de ses parents, et aux mauvais tours bruyants de ses jumeaux de frères. La jeune irlandaise passa la majeure partie de sa journée avec Fleur, Molly, et ses deux amies pendant que les garçons pataugeaient dans une neige rendue humide par un radoucissement de la température. Se dressant derrière les carreaux de la fenêtre de la cuisine, Hermione observait la nature environnante.

- Le Terrier est plus agréable au printemps, quand les bourgeons se multiplient avant de s'ouvrir en explosions de couleurs vives. Souffla Hermione en observant la blancheur du jardin.

- Moi. Reprit Fleur. Je suis très étonnée de cette neige. Comme mes parents habitent dans le sud de la France, nous en voyons rarement. Poursuivit-elle en guise d'excuses.

La française jouait aux cartes avec Ginny et Emma. Elle devait être particulièrement distraite car elle perdait systématiquement. Á leurs côtés, Molly brodait des tissus délicats et nombre de petits « W » sur de la layette. Vœux pieux ou annonce de l'imminence d'une nouvelle présence ? Hermione n'aurait su le dire. Enfin, Molly et Emma convinrent qu'elles aiment aussi tout particulièrement le printemps pour l'espoir que portait symboliquement la renaissance des jeunes plantes. Seule Ginny préférait l'été. Elle affirma trouver les odeurs des plantes séchées au soleil, les fruits muris avec lenteur bien plus agréables.

- C'est aussi le moment où Harry passe quelques jours avec nous. Sourit Molly sans quitter son ouvrage.

Ginny resta tétanisée. Que ses amies soient au fait de la situation n'était pas si évident à vivre. Elle savait pouvoir bénéficier de l'aide d'Hermione et s'en félicitait. Que sa belle-sœur en ait vaguement conscience n'était pas plaisant. La chanson que Fleur avait partagée avec Hermione la laissait dubitative et inquiète. Aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'ayant daigné lui expliquer de quoi il retournait. Que sa mère paraisse parfaitement informée était proprement angoissant. La rouquine balbutia et tenta de se justifier, d'insister sur la sincérité de ses affirmations.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais en avoir honte ma chérie. Remarqua Molly doucement.

- C'est juste qu'il n'est pas très ouvert à la question. Lança Emma narquoise. Je crois qu'il a un faible pour l'assistante du professeur Lupin.

- On m'a dit qu'elle était très belle, et française aussi. Remarqua Fleur qui peinait à dissimuler sa contrariété. Qu'on puisse lui préférer une autre femme, française qui plus était, ne la satisfaisait pas du tout.

- Très mariée aussi. Continua Hermione en se détournant de la fenêtre. Elle appuya son dos contre le rebord de l'élément de cuisine et détendit ses muscles raidis par l'image d'un dragon crachant des flammes.

- Je crois que Ron aussi la trouve très « pédagogue » émit Ginny.

Il était vrai que Ron Weasley trouvait la jeune assistante très attirante, mais honnêtement, c'étaient essentiellement par ses qualités et ses prises de positions contre _Seagull_ qu'il la trouvait si intéressante. Rapidement, Hermione rétablit la vérité du comportement de son roux d'ami. Cela rassura Emma, et fit un grand plaisir à Molly. Pour une fois, on donnait du crédit à ses affirmations concernant Hermione Parkinson.

- Toi aussi, tu dois être heureuse que l'on soutienne ta mère. Fit Molly. Hermione mit quelques instants à concevoir qu'elle était l'interlocutrice désignée. Le dragon continuait de s'imposer à son esprit.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de votre parole Molly. S'étonna finalement Hermione. La mère de famille sembla particulièrement heureuse de l'affirmation pourtant simplement honnête.

La jeune irlandaise n'avait jamais fait autrement que confirmer les récits de Molly Weasley. Elle avait vécu les événements en question. Grâce au voyage dans le temps, ses souvenirs étaient même plus nets que ceux de Molly. Hermione peinait parfois à les contrôler. De plus, elle devait toujours s'arranger pour tourner ses phrases de manière à faire croire qu'elle racontait ce que sa mère fictive lui avait appris. La conversation continua un moment sur la dite _Seagull _et spécifiquement sur son voyage en France. Ginny, quant à elle, était très heureuse que l'on oublie si vite ses soucis avec un certain balafré.

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une visite de Benedict Dietrich en France. Remarqua Emma.

- C'est exactement ce qu'à dit Adeline. Coupa Hermione. Dietrich n'est pas _Seagull_. L'affirmation laissa les autres femmes béates.

- Expliques toi. Trancha Ginny. En face d'elle Emma semblait plongée dans ses pensées pour comprendre ce qu'Hermione voulait dire.

- Le mythe n'est pas représenté par une seule personne. Donc, _Seagull_ a très bien pu aller un peu partout en Europe. Il suffit que les gens y croient. Commenta Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Pour la jeune irlandaise les faits rapprochés de la mythologie de l'héroïne irlandaise étaient à ce point exceptionnels qu'ils ne pouvaient majoritairement pas être vrais. Ou bien, il s'agissait de l'accumulation sur une seule personne d'aventures dues à beaucoup d'autres. Cela était connu. D'ailleurs Gilderoy Lokart n'avait-il pas fait exactement la même chose ? Cette fois, Hermione retint l'allusion. Il lui restait de sa précédente tentative des cicatrices cuisantes pour son amour-propre.

- C'est ainsi que l'arrestation de Bellatrix Lestrange est devenue une partie du mythe héroïque. Intervint Emma qui avait compris. Hermione acquiesça.

- Je dirais que c'est flatteur pour ta mère. Coupa Molly. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit reconnue comme une héroïne à part entière.

- Maman n'aurait pas voulu. Menti à moitié Hermione. Elle-même ne le voulant pas.

Visiblement ragaillardie par ces conclusions, Molly proposa un thé et des biscuits aux jeunes femmes qui l'entouraient. Aucune n'eut à cœur de lui refuser bien qu'elles aient mangé au cours des journées précédentes bien plus que de raison.

**« §§§ »**

Le séjour au Terrier qui ne devait pas excéder une à deux journées dura tout le reste des vacances. Sirius et Hermione rentraient chaque soir au square pour se coucher, Harry, lui, avait trouvé une petite place dans la chambre de Ron. Hermione se félicitait de cette situation. Les deux compères devenaient jour après jour plus proches, plus semblables à ce que la jeune fille avait connu. Lorsque le temps de retourner à Poudlard vint, Ron et Harry étaient devenus pratiquement inséparables. Ce qu'Emma regrettait un peu car elle se sentait parfois exclue du duo. Doucement, Hermione la rassura. Elle avait connu cette situation, même si elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire explicitement.

- Le temps qu'il passe à plaisanter avec Harry, il ne le passe pas à dire des bêtises. Lança Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas si cela doit me rassurer. Grimaça Emma.

- Tu préférerais le voir pendu au cou de Lavande Brown ?

- De cette pimbêche ? s'étonna Emma. Qu'elle y vienne !

Hermione se contenta de rire. Il était particulièrement agréable de savourer cette revanche sur l'ex-petite-amie de Ron. Du moins du point de vue d'Hermione. Pour sa part, Emma ne pouvait pas imaginer son Ronald avec une autre fille qu'elle-même.

Le retour en train ne posa aucun problème cette fois-ci. En tant que préfets-en-chefs, Emma et Ron s'assurèrent consciencieusement que personne ne s'amuse aux dépends de plus faibles. Mais ils n'eurent pas à s'opposer à Malefoy qui se cacha avec ses amis et ne tenta pas de sortir de son compartiment. Le reste du groupe d'amis resta autour d'Harry pendant le trajet où chacun raconta ses vacances. Hermione apprit ainsi que Luna était restée auprès de son père qui ne pouvait guère s'offrir de vacances puisqu'il était éditeur et journaliste du « Chicaneur ». Néanmoins, elle avait mis à profit ses vacances pour s'informer sur les ronflaks cornus et les joncheruines. Après un grand éclat de rire, on s'intéressa aux vacances de Neville. Comme chaque année, sa grand-mère et lui étaient resté dans la demeure familiale.

- Ma grand-mère n'aime pas trop s'éloigner… fit-il.

- Il y a tout ce dont elle a besoin à Londres. Acheva Hermione. Je la comprends.

Son ami lui adressa un regard à la fois étonné et bienveillant. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Hermione avait anticipé l'allusion au fait que les parents du jeune homme restaient soignés à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais il était reconnaissant qu'elle ait pensé à détourner la conversation. De son côté, Hermione était mal à l'aise. Quand elle avait mis en œuvre son voyage dans le temps pour protéger Harry, elle aurait pu imaginer de mettre Neville et ses parents à l'abri eux aussi. Cette erreur lui pesait un peu.

Enfin, on s'attaqua au cas de Dean. Hermione remarqua du coin de l'œil que Ginny n'était pas vraiment pressée de voir celui qui l'enlaçait pourtant, raconter ses vacances. Hermione écouta d'une oreille distraite une histoire où il était question de ski pour se concentrer sur les attitudes de la jeune rousse. Seule la crainte des ragots concernant leur possible relation conduisait Ginny à conserver auprès d'elle le jeune homme. Chaque fois que Dean tentait de se serrer un peu plus de son amie, celle-ci se décalait visiblement vers Harry qui rougissait chaque fois. Détail qu'Hermione reçut comme un signe positif. Malgré les affirmations du jeune homme lui-même, il paraissait sensible à la jeune rouquine. L'irlandaise sourit toute seule à cette évocation.

- Ça t'amuse que je me casse un tibia au ski ? s'étonna Dean d'une voix plus forte, un peu agacée.

- C'est pas comme si nous ne faisions pas de magie Dean. Répliqua instantanément Ginny. En cinq minutes tu n'avais plus rien, n'exagère pas non plus.

- Il n'empêche que ça fait mal sur le coup. Protesta encore le jeune homme sous les rires amusés des autres membres du groupe.

Heureusement, le trajet s'acheva sans autre incident notable que l'ego froissé de Dean. Comme à chaque fois, Hagrid vint accueillir les élèves sur le quai de la gare de Poudlard. Cette fois cependant, Hermione remarqua les aurors qui tentaient gauchement de se dissimuler dans l'ombre. Le ministère commençait son offensive contre Dumbledore. Bientôt, il imposerait leur présence dans l'enceinte de l'école, puis il ferait appel à des détraqueurs. Ainsi, l'école sera cernée et le « survivant », seul danger perçut par Voldemort, serait définitivement coincé entre quatre murs. En connaisseuse, Hermione trouva la démarche très cohérente et suffisamment discrète pour n'être décelée que trop tard.

Plongée dans ses réflexions pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le château, la jeune irlandaise ne remarqua pas la présence de Tonks. La jeune auror, qui devait finalement avoir son âge, tenta d'attirer son attention en vain. Harry fut obligé de tirer le bras de son amie pour qu'elle s'aperçoive de la situation. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle pourrait reprendre sans encombre le chemin de l'école, Hermione salua ses amis en leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Ginny voulut s'arrêter à son tour, Dean refusa tout net en prétextant de ridicules dangers. Il n'obtint pour réponse qu'un regard dédaigneux. Harry intervint avant qu'Hermione ne le fasse, il proposa que tout le groupe attende quelques minutes. Ainsi, ils rentreraient en nombre peu après les derniers. Ils passeraient pour des trainards, de vagues retardataires. La proposition reçut un accord unanime. Ron ajouta même que la présence d'un préfet en chef parmi eux devrait simplifier la chose. Résignée, Emma continua seule la progression vers le château. Qu'un préfet soi manquant n'était pas très gênant, deux, qui se fréquentaient qui plus était, cela aurait été louche. En s'éloignant, Emma tenta de leur faire promettre de ne pas trop trainer. Précaution inutile et tentative absurde. Dès qu'Harry était dans un groupe, il fallait que la malchance soit avec eux. Tout les autres savaient qu'ils ne parviendraient pas jusqu'à la grande salle sans se faire attraper et punir. Quoi qu'il en fut, Hermione ne pouvait pas ignorer l'invite de Tonks et il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de contraindre ses amis. Elle accepta donc leur présence et se dirigea vers l'auror et néanmoins amie.

- Bonsoir Tonks. Fit-elle en arrivant à ses côtés, souriante. Qu'y a–t-il ?

- Un type qui dit te connaitre m'a remis ce papier pour toi. Répondit l'auror. Hermione attrapa un petit bout de parchemin replié sur lui-même. Elle l'ouvrit prestement pour en lire la signature.

- C'est un mot d'Albert. Sourit Hermione. Je te remercie Tonks. Continua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien. Seulement. L'auror hésita.

- Si tu veux nous prévenir des manœuvres du ministère. Coupa Hermione. J'avais deviné.

En observant les réactions des autres membres du groupe, la jeune irlandaise s'aperçut qu'elle était bien la seule. En quelques mots, elle exposa les conclusions qu'elle échafaudait quelques instants auparavant. Fermement, Tonks admit que toutes les opportunités auxquelles Hermione faisait référence risquaient de se trouver confirmer très prochainement.

- Dumbledore est au plus mal. Dès qu'il ne sera plus, le ministère nous obligera à prendre le contrôle de l'école.

- Moi, ça ne m'inquiète pas. Brava Ron.

- Tu devrais. Insista Neville. Tu crois qu'ils vont arriver juste pour nous regarder travailler ?

- Parce que tu penses qu'ils vont nous enfermer à la moindre incartade ? railla Dean qui rejoignait les certitudes de Ron.

Hermione se crispait un peu. Elle comprenait parfaitement que ses amis ne parviennent pas à prendre la mesure des risques encourus dès lors que le ministère contrôlerait l'école de Sorcellerie.

- Pourtant, si Rogue est le nouveau directeur, Jedusor devrait être rassuré. Tenta Hermione.

- Mais Lucius Malefoy n'a pas confiance en lui. Rétorqua Tonks.

- Toujours dans nos pattes celui-là. Cracha Harry. Ce qui lui valut les regards interrogateurs de tous ses amis. Le jeune homme raconta les difficultés que le patriarche avait causées à Harry et Drago lorsqu'ils étaient « amis ». Plus rigide que Lucius Malefoy. Conclut-il. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse exister.

- On est mal parti. Soupira Ginny.

- Pas nécessairement. Répliqua Hermione d'un air détaché. Les aurors ne sont pas des mange-morts, ils auront des réactions mesurées. Cela peut-être un avantage pour nous.

- Le ministère fera un tri. Coupa Tonks. Je ne suis pas certaine de conserver mon poste à cause de mon mariage, et j'ai Teddy à mettre en sécurité. Acheva-t-elle.

- Des aurors-mange-morts à Poudlard. Ricana Neville. Nous voilà frais.

- Les statues s'opposeront à eux. Remarqua Luna de sa voix éthérée.

L'attention de l'ensemble du groupe se focalisa sur la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. L'incongruité de l'intervention fit sourire la plupart des jeunes gens. Seul Harry douta que ce soit une de ces nombreuses fulgurances sans portée ni conséquences. Lorsqu'ils prirent enfin le chemin de l'école, le jeune homme tira Hermione vers lui.

- Tu crois que Luna sait quelque chose d'important ? s'enquit Harry.

- Je suis sure qu'elle a raison. Sourit la jeune fille. Seulement, je ne vois pas comment cela se passerait. J'imagine que le directeur maitrise beaucoup de choses que nous ne saurions imaginer.

Harry reçut l'information avec stupeur. La jeune irlandaise se souvint qu'il n'était pas aussi expérimenté que le Harry de ses souvenirs. Pour elle qui avait tant vécu, même sans se souvenir de tout, il y avait moins de surprises. D'ailleurs, la dernière zone d'ombre de sa mémoire débutait avec son arrivée à Heuton-Pagnell. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience à présent. Des bribes revenaient néanmoins des périodes suivantes. Les noms, les lieux et les visages étaient plus ou moins flous. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait été entrainée à être bien plus efficace que Tonks elle-même. Hermione sourit en pensant qu'elle n'aurait pas intérêt à la défier en duel de crainte de la vaincre trop facilement. Elle n'était plus la fragile petite fille perdue qui était arrivée chez Sirius pratiquement 8 mois plus tôt. Á défaut de toute sa mémoire, tous ses réflexes étaient revenus. Hermione prenait garde à ce que cela ne se remarque pas trop. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit, lançait des sorts informulés de défense avant même de s'en rendre compte, piégeait mécaniquement les entrées le soir. Tous ces réflexes qu'acquiert un combattant. Le doute la rongeait parfois la nuit. Elle priait de n'avoir causé la mort de personne[1]. La réponse évasive d'Hermione plongea Harry dans une profonde réflexion. Visiblement, il prenait la mesure de ce qu'il lui restait à accomplir et à apprendre.

- Mais rassures-toi. Intervint Hermione. Dumbledore veut que je t'apprenne tout ce qui te sera utile pour vaincre.

- Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Soupira le jeune homme.

Pour la première fois, Hermione fut placée devant les doutes de ses amis. Jusqu'à présent elle avait uniquement considéré la situation sous l'angle de ses propres perceptions. Intimement elle doutait, elle se savait forte mais fragile en même temps. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses souvenirs, la chute de Jedusor, les images venues de Rogue, tout cela la confortait dans la prise de conscience de ses limites. Mais avoir conscience de soi est très différent d'être informé des incertitudes de ses amis. Comme elle pu, Hermione partagea ses convictions avec Harry. Elle exprima par des mots simples toute la confiance qu'elle lui portait, toute l'amitié qu'elle avait pour lui.

- Ne te méprends pas. coupa Harry. Tu es probablement ma meilleure amie. Mais cela s'arrête là. il agitait les mains en mouvements mécaniques un peu forcés. Visiblement, ce qu'il affirmait n'avait pas été préparé mais nécessitait d'être exprimé. Nous ne pouvons continuer à combattre ensemble.

- Et tu es mon ami Harry. convint Hermione. Il me semblait avoir été claire, lorsque nous en avons déjà parlé, je viens ! le visage du jeune homme marqua sa stupeur.

- Nous avons discuté de pleins de choses. fit-il après un silence. Mais pas de cela.

Hermione rougit de confusion. Elle décida qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps en arrière et pressa le pas pour rejoindre les autres membres de leur groupe. Le sang battait ses tempes, elle venait de laisser passer un gros lapsus. Cette discussion, elle l'avait eu dans son passé, avant leur voyage dans le temps. Lorsque Ron et Lavande se fréquentaient. La jeune irlandaise trouvait que ce genre d'erreur était devenu trop fréquent ses dernières semaines. Au cours des vacances au Terrier, elle avait manqué trois fois de raconter devant tout le monde des souvenirs de la fratrie Weasley. Elle aurait eu l'air maline en s'écriant, "qu'elle se rappelait sans mal le jour où Fred et George avaient caché les balais de Josy dans l'arrière cours du "sleepin' chess". Les moments d'intimités partagés avec Molly à cette époque revenaient souvent en mémoire et s'imposaient parfois aux conversations du moment. Hermione se demandait si elle devait en parler à Dumbledore.

Pour l'heure, Harry courut pour rattraper la jeune fille qui s'était vivement élancée vers Ginny qu'elle attrapa par le bras avant de s'intégrer à la conversation. Il était question de pratiques sportives auxquelles il était exceptionnel de convier des amis. Hermione rougit à devenir cramoisie et s'excusa de son intrusion. Mais Ginny semblait être ravigotée par sa présence et lança avec mépris une remarque qui fit bien comprendre à son petit ami qu'il pouvait encore s'entrainer tout seul.

Harry les rejoignit alors que Dean s'éloignait vaguement désagréable. Il prit sans y prêter attention la place du jeune homme qui s'éloignait. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir l'expression de grande félicité de Ginny qui inspira profondément pour se donner contenance. Comme tout jeune homme qui se respecte, et qui n'a qu'une culture livresque de la question, Harry ne perçu pas l'émoi de la jeune fille et ne prêta pas d'attention à la vigueur de la pression de ses doigts sur son bras. La conversation reprit là où Hermione l'avait laissé, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas. La jeune irlandaise regretta d'avoir un ami qui avait un tant soit peu de mémoire et d'obstination.

- De qu'elle conversation voulais-tu parler ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Excuses-moi Harry. Je suis confuse parfois. se défendit Hermione. C'est probablement avec Ginny ou Tonks ou Sirius que j'ai parlé de cela. Les mots sonnaient terriblement faux et Harry semblait le percevoir.

Venant à la rescousse de son amie, Ginny s'informa sur les tenants et aboutissants de leur conversation. Lorsque la mention de la phrase d'Hermione arriva enfin, Ginny déclara sans hésitation qu'elle avait déjà entendu cette formulation. Elle affirma même qu'elle pensait qu'Hermione l'avait dit à Harry autour du lac après Halloween. Ils s'étaient retrouvés là-bas pour évoquer les premiers de leurs entrainements. Tous les jeunes gens regardaient alors Hermione comme si elle était différente d'eux. La jeune irlandaise avait eu besoin de toute sa persuasion pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une jeune fille un peu plus expérimentée, envoyée par Dumbledore pour les former. Cette mission, elle se l'était attribuée des mois, et même des années, auparavant. Hermione ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée de perdre ses amis, qu'il s'agisse de Dumbledore ou Sirius, ce cher Sirius, son père adoptif.

- J'étais déterminée à m'assurer que vous ne seriez jamais vaincus par des mange-morts, je ne me dédirais pas. scanda Hermione au bord de l'hystérie.

- Et tu as fait beaucoup pour que nous soyons en mesure de leur résister. coupa Harry.

- Mais à présent, il va falloir que nous agissions par nous-mêmes. ajouta Neville. Le ton du jeune homme stupéfia Hermione.

D'un regard circulaire, la jeune irlandaise dévisagea chacun des visages de ses amis réunis autour d'eux. Elle ne vit que des masques contrits. Visiblement, ils avaient déjà préparé cette confrontation. Hermione resta estomaquée en pensant qu'ils arrivaient à un point de rupture simplement parce qu'elle avait manqué d'évoquer des souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Le groupe se dirigea en silence jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle. Ils y rejoignirent une Emma passablement stressée.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'étonna-t-elle en dévisageant Hermione qui lui adressa un maigre sourire.

- Rien de particulier, ne t'inquiètes pas. finit par avouer la jeune irlandaise. Pourtant, ces quelques mots lui coutèrent bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'admettre.

- Harry lui a confirmé que nous prenions en charge le reste de la mission. coupa Ron. Entendre "son" Ron évoquer sa raison d'être d'une manière aussi désinvolte blessa profondément Hermione. La jeune fille peina à réfréner des larmes de tristesse.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle devrait venir avec nous ? s'enquit doucement Emma d'une voix qu'elle voulait inaudible mais qui perça les tympans de son amie.

Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard avant que ce dernier ne confirme la décision prise par le "survivant". Ils ne voulaient pas qu'Hermione les accompagne, sa mission se terminait. Malgré tout, ils lui étaient grandement reconnaissant des efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour les préparer. Au cœur de la conversation qui s'enflammait en sous-entendus et mots de codes, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus seule. Elle sentit soudain une petite main chaude se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir Ginny qui lui souriait doucement.

- Moi aussi je suis exclue de cette "mission". Elle prononçait ce dernier mot avec un visible dédain. Ils se prennent pour des grands maintenant que tu leur as appris tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir.

- Je n'ai pas fini. soupira Hermione en baissant les yeux.

L'approche de Rusard, claudiquant et maugréant à haute voix contre les élèves, rappela aux membres du groupe qu'ils étaient encore attendus dans la grande salle. Fermement, Harry et Ron poussèrent les battants de la porte pour leur permettre de rejoindre le reste des élèves. Le brouhaha qui envahit le hall d'entrée ne s'interrompit pas un instant à cause de leur irruption. Personne ne prêta attention à leur arrivée, ils en furent tous soulagés. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la table des griffondors, dans la portion qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'occuper. Mécaniquement, Hermione suivit le mouvement. Être évincée en quelques mots, sans franchise, lui portait sur le cœur. Quand ses amis, elle ne parvenait pas à les considérer autrement malgré le hiatus qui les opposait, s'installèrent, Hermione poursuivit sa progression entre les tables. Seule Ginny leva un regard étonné devant la conduite de son amie. Elle tenta d'arrêter Hermione, mais la main de Dean retint son geste en plaquant son poignet sur la table. La rouquine fusilla du regard son petit-ami. Celui-ci se rapprochait doucement de la porte à mesure qu'il accumulait les gaffes.

Doucement, tranquillement, sereine, Hermione se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Parvenue devant Rogue qui faisait de plus en plus souvent office de directeur en fonction, elle se cala fermement en le fixant de ses grands yeux noisette.

- Inutile mademoiselle, je ferme mon esprit dès que je vous vois approcher. ricana Severus.

- Je ne cherche pas à entrer dans votre esprit professeur. sourit la jeune fille. Je dois vous parler.

- Je vous écoute.

- Ailleurs, c'est possible ? tenta-t-elle.

- Non. La réponse fut sèche, cassante, mais nullement blessante. Ces deux-là se connaissaient à présent assez pour savoir se comprendre.

- Notre protégé va faire des bêtises. fit-elle. Vous me comprenez ?

- Ce que j'aime chez vous miss Black. ricana encore Severus. C'est votre capacité à prendre les autres pour des imbéciles. Vous ne doutez donc jamais de rien ?

La réplique du maitre des potions surpris énormément Hermione. Le doute était, pour elle, un précepte élevé au rang de vertu. Depuis qu'Olaf Thorthon lui avait confié qu'elle ne devait jamais prendre les événements pour ce qu'ils paraissaient mais pour ce qu'ils étaient, et de toujours douter de ses propres émotions et convictions. Manifestement, elle avait perdu de vue cette posture intellectuelle. Depuis de longs mois, Hermione avait considéré que sa mission était de prendre en main la destruction des horcruxes et de détruire Jedusor définitivement. Finalement, c'était, cela avait toujours été, la mission de Harry. Elle, elle ne devait qu'accompagner ses amis, les protéger, rien d'autre. Devant la jeune irlandaise, en léger surplomb, Severus Rogue semblait ne pas s'apercevoir de la confusion qui s'instillait dans le cœur et l'âme de la jeune fille.

- Ce que vous évoquez probablement est mis en œuvre sur recommandation de Dumbledore lui-même. susurra-t-il avec un rictus mauvais. Il pouvait rabaisser la jeune fille, lui faire perdre de sa superbe et en profitait pleinement.

Elle planta néanmoins ses yeux encore plus fermement dans les siens. Hermione commençait à comprendre à quel jeu jouait Dumbledore. Depuis sa formation avec Olaf Thorsthon, la jeune fille s'inquiétait nettement des ambiguïtés du professeur Dumbledore. Quelque chose en lui ne lui paraissait pas totalement honnête. Sa quête des reliques de la mort, dont ils avaient un peu discuté, était la principale source de cette angoisse. Contrairement à Olaf Thorsthon, Dumbledore n'avait pas totalement exclu d'acquérir plus de puissance et peut-être l'immortalité.

- J'imagine que vous remettez en question le jugement de Dumbledore. sourit Rogue.

- En doutez-vous ? s'étonna faussement la jeune fille.

- Absolument pas. C'est même une évidence. coupa-t-il. Néanmoins, ce qui se prépare ne vous regarde plus. D'ailleurs, j'ai proposé au ministère de vous accorder vos diplômes dès à présent.

Le professeur bascula la partie gauche de son corps, la main tendue vers une poche invisible à la jeune fille. Au bout de quelques instants, le maitre des potions fit émerger un parchemin noué d'un cordon de velours bleu. Hermione distingua, pour sceller le document, le cachet du ministère anglais de la magie. D'une voix sardonique, Rogue expliqua, suffisamment fort pour que l'ensemble de la salle l'entende, que la dénommée Hermione Black était reçue par anticipation à tous ses examens de sixième et septième année. Le ministère considérait ses aptitudes biens trop développées pour être en adéquation avec le niveau des élèves de l'école. Par soucis d'éviter les accidents, il avait été décrété de lui accorder les distinctions académiques sur le postulat qu'elle devait être diplômée dans son propre pays. Hermione écouta l'ensemble du discours de Rogue en serrant les poings. Elle voyait parfaitement où ils voulaient en venir. Ainsi, elle serait contrainte de quitter l'école et donc d'abandonner la protection qu'elle devait apporter à ses amis.

Du côté de la table de Griffondor régnait la consternation. La jeune irlandaise ne dévia pas son regard du visage de Rogue et ne vit pas comment blêmirent Ginny et Emma, Ron et Harry. Visiblement, les événements commençaient à se bousculer. Hermione ne douta pas une seconde que l'influence de Jedusor était prépondérante dans ce choix. Le professeur avait probablement été contraint de lui expliquer combien cette élève était dangereuse. Lors de leur dernière rencontre cependant, Jedusor avait eu le beau rôle. Il semblait pourtant que le terrifiant sorcier ait pris ombrage des piètres capacités de la jeune fille. Cet aspect aurait pu remonter le moral d'Hermione, elle en avait grandement besoin, mais la défection de ses amis puis l'annonce officielle de son départ prochain ne pouvaient lui permettre de comprendre qu'aux yeux de Jedusor elle était le principal écueil sur son chemin. Malgré tout ce qu'elle savait, son entrainement et ses capacités visibles, Hermione doutait encore d'avoir les moyens d'arrêter Jedusor.

Maintenant dressé de toute sa hauteur de corbeau crasseux, Severus Rogue énonçait les prix que le ministère daignait offrir à cette élève méritante. Jamais des récompenses ne furent aussi mal accueillies. Le maitre des potions habituellement prompt à se moquer des élèves et à ôter des points aux maisons autres que la sienne paraissait particulièrement enthousiaste à remettre à Hermione Black, fille de son principal ennemi, les louanges de l'institution scolaire. Les yeux sombres du professeur brillaient d'une lueur de triomphe. Par esprit de résistance, Hermione ne rompit pas le lien visuel et soutint ce regard infiniment désagréable. Dès qu'elle serait partie, l'école tomberait entre les mains des mange-morts. Cela, Hermione ne pourrait le tolérer. Á cette constatation, la grande salle de Poudlard sembla s'estomper. Il ne restait dans le cœur de la jeune fille que cette effroyable angoisse.

- L'école est sous ma protection miss Granger. La voix de Dumbledore s'imposa à un bourdonnement inconsistant. Hermione ne sursauta pas.

Elle comprenait que finalement, Severus Rogue avait décidé de lui transmettre une pensée précise, les recommandations du directeur agonisant. En quelques mots, le directeur exposa la situation, sa croyance dans la fidélité du professeur Rogue. Surtout, il revenait sur la mission qu'il avait commandée à Harry Potter et ses amis. La jeune irlandaise n'avait pas progressé dans sa quête des horcruxes au cours des six derniers mois, et il ne resterait probablement plus que quelques semaines de vie à Dumbledore. Dans ces conditions, le vénérable professeur avait préféré transmettre l'objectif à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pourquoi Harry ? s'étonna Hermione. Je devais m'occuper de cette question, vous le savez.

- Vous les avez formés au combat, ce qui est bien. Reprit la voix de Dumbledore.

- Mais ? achevez donc, énoncez vos reproches. Coupa impertinente la jeune fille.

- Mais vous en avez oublié les directions fondamentales.

La jeune irlandaise bouillait de se voir reprocher des insuffisances dans sa démarche alors qu'elle avait tenté de contenter toutes les parties. Tout le monde avait pu profiter de sa présence, de ses connaissances. Elle-même avait cherché à recoller les morceaux pour reconstruire autour d'elle une douce quiétude faite de certitudes et de convenances. Même à présent qu'on lui signifiait qu'elle devrait prochainement quitter l'école, Hermione ne doutait pas d'avoir eu raison. Elle ne doutait pas non plus de ses objectifs et de ses choix.

- Et c'est là que je me plante ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Tout semblait redevenir clair. Le discours de Severus Rogue durait encore. Seule la jeune irlandaise avait pu entendre les réprimandes de Dumbledore. Les visages atterrés des Griffondors tranchaient avec l'apparente extase des Serpentards. Tous les élèves, et surtout ceux qui participaient aux entrainements de l'Armée de Dumbledore, savaient ce que signifiait cette promotion. Pourtant, depuis un instant, Hermione qui paraissait plus abattue que les autres laissait naitre un sourire sur son visage. Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient tous. La fin de la remise des prix fut accueillie par une nuée d'applaudissements que Rogue tenta de faire cesser en agitant virulemment ses longs bras noueux.

- Avez-vous quelques mots à partager avec vos anciens condisciples ? s'enquit mielleusement Severus.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? questionna Hermione. Vous auriez pu me renvoyer avant la rentrée, ou attendre avant d'utiliser cet avantage. La jeune fille employa le même ton que son directeur par intérim. Toute la salle put entendre sa question. Et, alors que Rogue aurait pu avoir quantité de réaction, il choisit étonnement la franchise.

- Vous avez décidé vous-même de ce moment.

Hermione sourit largement cette fois. Rogue lui laissa le parchemin enroulé expédié par le ministère anglais de la magie et signifiant son éviction de l'école. Elle remercia son professeur, le ministère et, en se tournant vers la salle, tous les élèves pour leur accueil et leur aide au cours de cette année scolaire tronquée. Sur sa gauche, les Griffondors parmi lesquels ses amis, faisaient triste mine. Elle eut un sourire plus marquée à leur attention mais ne prononça plus un mot, salua et sortit d'un pas ferme de la grande salle. Le silence pesant s'imposa sur son passage. Personne ne savait plus bien s'il fallait se satisfaire ou se plaindre de son départ. Alors qu'elle était parvenue à moins de trois mètres avant la double porte, la voix perçante de Severus Rogue rompit l'étourdissante absence de son.

- Vous nous quitterez évidemment dès demain mademoiselle Black ? le ton laissait entendre une question, mais il s'agissait bien d'un ordre et la jeune fille ne s'y trompa pas un instant.

- Si tel est votre désir monsieur, alors je partirais demain. Bonne soirée monsieur. Scanda Hermione avant de reprendre son chemin.

Sans qu'elle ne fasse un geste pour relever ses mains, les battants de la lourde porte s'ouvrirent en grand sur son passage. Ils se refermèrent de même après elle. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, Hermione serra à l'écraser son diplôme de fin d'année. Une boule désagréable paraissait peiner à glisser au fond de sa gorge. La jeune fille était soulagée par la constatation qu'elle avait faite quelques minutes auparavant, autant qu'elle s'angoissait de laisser Harry et ses amis remplir la mission qu'elle s'était fixé. Hermione prenait conscience qu'elle avait fait fausse route depuis de longs mois en s'entêtant à obéir à Dumbledore. Elle s'était bercée d'illusions et de douces certitudes trop longtemps. Et comme un bon ami à elle lui avait dit un jour, « il faut douter de ses certitudes, toujours ». Dès lors de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient devant elle. Libérée de l'école, Hermione pensait pouvoir mieux combattre Jedusor, et mieux organiser la sécurité de ses amis. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui affirmait qu'elle trouverait de l'aide dans un petit bourg du nord de l'Angleterre. Un village de marins du nom d'Heuton-Pagnell. D'un pas étrangement léger, la jeune irlandaise regagna sa chambre dissimulée à part dans le couloir du dortoir des filles de Griffondors. Évidemment, la manière qu'avaient eue ses amis pour lui signifier qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle avait été douloureuse, mais elle ne les blâmait plus. Hermione avait compris qu'ils n'avaient fait que se conformer aux désidératas de Dumbledore. Quoi qu'elle eut pu faire, Hermione n'appartenait plus à ce monde, à cette école. Ce n'était pas triste ni douloureux, c'était simplement une constatation. Mais elle savait pouvoir compter sur la profonde amitié de Ginny, Harry, Ron et Emma, Neville et Luna. Ils divergeaient à présent et pour plusieurs mois peut-être, mais ils resteraient amis. Malgré ses convictions, Hermione conservait cette certitude.

L'idée d'une bonne douche éclipsa tous ses problèmes. Habituée à tout planifier, vérifier, assurer, Hermione se sentit légère en se laissant porter par ces envies de l'instant.

- Ne rien prévoir. Le comble du luxe et de la liberté. Soliloqua-t-elle. Quelques jours plus tôt elle se serait crue folle à agir ainsi. Cette nuit-là, cela faisait partie de la normalité.

Ses vêtements volèrent et s'entassèrent dans un coin de la chambre, négligemment oubliés. La douche fut chaude et rassurante. En sortant de l'eau, le jeune fille s'ébroua sans se sécher et fila dans le salon pour lire un peu. Pour une fois, elle dédaigna les courriers provenant de Derrycarna. Malgré tout le plaisir qu'elle prenait à se tenir informée du devenir de la petite communauté magique irlandaise qui lui était virtuellement attachée, elle savait que s'occuper de ces petits tracas lui permettait surtout de ne pas s'occuper de sa vie réelle. Cette nuit, Hermione avait décidé de laisser son égoïsme prendre le dessus. Elle attrapa distraitement quelques manuels dans la bibliothèque et s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil.

**« §§§ »**

Le lendemain, Hermione regarda par la fenêtre magique de son salon. Elle s'était endormie sur un traité de magie irlandaise avec la conviction de l'avoir déjà lu un grand nombre de fois. Au matin, elle s'aperçut que des annotations dans les marges confirmaient cette impression. Quand elle s'étira en observant les hauteurs de Cork, la serviette qui lui enserrait la taille depuis la sortie de sa douche, la veille, glissa jusqu'au sol. Maintenant qu'elle était prête, Hermione pensa qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de s'habiller et de descendre déjeuner.

D'un pas nonchalant, Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle se sentait plus forte et plus énergique que la veille. Un poids qu'elle s'était habituée à porter venait de s'effacer, libérant son esprit autant que son corps. Paradoxalement, elle n'avait aucune crainte pour Harry et ses amis. Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, elle interviendrait pour éviter qu'ils se mettent en danger. Néanmoins, elle avait compris qu'elle devait les laisser construire leurs expériences. Car, après tout, c'est à Harry que revenait l'honneur de terrasser finalement Jedusor. Ou peut-être à Neville.

Hermione attrapa fermement ses vêtements de la veille. Sa robe de sorcière aux armes de Poudlard, l'uniforme de l'école. Elle les détailla longuement et se demanda si elle devait encore porter ces oripeaux. Les mains chargées, Hermione se redressa devant une psyché qui lui révéla combien elle avait grandi. Au-delà d'une ligne toujours aussi svelte, elle pouvait discerner les marques du temps passé à Hogwarts. Ses cheveux tombaient bien en deçà de ses épaules. Sans hésitation, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle était devenue une jolie jeune femme. Et pourtant bien seule.

Mécaniquement, les doigts d'Hermione virent caresser la mince ligne écarlate qui lui barre le haut de la pommette gauche. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de l'origine de cette cicatrice. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne lui occasionnait pas de douleur spécifique. L'estafilade marquait essentiellement la fondamentale différence entre Hermione et son alter-ego. Quoi qu'elle puisse tenter, quels que soient les moyens mis en œuvre, Hermione ne pourrait jamais reprendre sa place auprès de ses amis. Ils étaient bien trop différents de ceux qu'elle avait connus. Qui plus était, Hermione elle-même n'était pas comparable à ce qu'elle était avant la fabrication de l'Orbe. Il avait fallu à la jeune fille une altercation et le sentiment d'abandon, voire de trahison, ressentit la veille pour ouvrir enfin les yeux. Elle courrait après une chimère : redevenir Hermione Granger.

Forte de cette certitude, Hermione Black se débarrassa prestement des effets scolaires d'une ombre qui ne prendra finalement jamais corps. Si elle en avait eu le cœur et l'esprit, Hermione aurait probablement goûté le sel de l'ironie de la situation. Elle avait tenté de se construire une mission, une personnalité, une coterie même. Tous ces éléments qui avaient conduit Jedusor à devenir le sinistre Voldemort. Lorsque les frusques atteignirent le fond de la poubelle, Hermione se sentit envahie d'une douce légèreté. Elle ignorait que la liberté puisse être à ce point sensible. Ceci fait, la question de son habillement se posait avec une nouvelle acuité. Dans ses armoires n'étaient disponibles que des robes traditionnelles, le plus souvent marquées du sceau d'Hogwarts. Quelques minutes furent nécessaires pour mettre la main sur des vêtements qui n'avaient aucun lien avec l'école. En fait, Hermione put trouver dans sa malle, proprement emballé, un jean moldu et un sweat-shirt un peu délavé. La jeune fille reconnu instantanément les affaires qu'elle portait le jour où elle arrivait chez Sirius. Sans hésitation, Hermione décida de troquer le costume d'écolière pour sa véritable identité.

Les cheveux dénoués, la démarche ondulante, Hermione traversa d'un pas raffermi la grande salle de l'école où les élèves commençaient à se masser pour déjeuner. Un murmure lancinant fit suite à un silence béat. L'apparence d'Hermione ne choquait guère, les élèves connaissaient les tenues moldues et en revêtaient parfois, la provocation surprenait bien plus. Á la table des professeurs, Flitwick et Hagrid restèrent cois à son arrivée. De mémoire, aucun élève n'avait jamais osé un tel manque de retenue. Hermione de son côté ne s'enthousiasmait guère, ne se perturbait pas des réactions. Á la fin de son déjeuner, la jeune irlandaise retournerait à Londres auprès de son père adoptif qui lui manquait finalement bien plus qu'elle ne saurait l'exprimer. Plus que tout, Hermione se sentait soulagée de quitter un milieu étouffant qui ne correspondait plus à ses aspirations. D'un geste sûr, la jeune fille s'installa auprès de ses amis. Ron et Harry mangeaient depuis un moment déjà si l'on considérait le relief de repas dans leurs assiettes. Ils furent un instant étonnés mais réagirent avec amitié au bonjour de leur ancienne condisciple. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Ginny et Emma de s'installer. Les bises claquèrent chaudement sur les joues, comme si rien ne s'était produit la veille au soir. Cette capacité à oublier les moments fâcheux était probablement la meilleure preuve de leur amitié partagée. La conversation n'évita pas les objectifs prochains que le groupe demeurant à Hogwarts s'était imposé. Doctement, Hermione concéda ses dernières recommandations à ses amis. Leur sécurité lui importait beaucoup, et tous lui affirmèrent qu'ils seraient prudents. La jeune fille feignit de les croire bien qu'elle sache que les épreuves qu'ils auraient à surmonter ne seraient pas un simple loisir d'étudiants en fin de cycle.

Á mots couverts, les jeunes gens préparaient leur escapade. Distraitement, Hermione repoussa de son coude la carte des maraudeurs sous le nez d'un Harry qui demeura stupéfait. En quelques phrases soufflées à l'oreille du jeune homme, Hermione expliqua à quoi pouvait servir le morceau de parchemin. Harry rougit un peu en comprenant que son père et son parrain étaient, avec le professeur Lupin, les auteurs de cet objet bien pratique. Finalement, la jeune irlandaise mit la carte bien à plat devant ses amis et leur montra l'usage qu'ils pouvaient en faire. Instantanément, la carte de l'école apparut sous leurs yeux. Les regards ébahis surprirent un peu les élèves de Griffondor alentour, mais Neville et Ron surent détourner l'attention en déballant des farces des « Sorciers facétieux ». L'effet des feux d'artifice fut heureux, et des exclamations impressionnées naquirent un peu partout dans la grande salle.

- Fred et Georges m'ont fournis des produits en exclusivité. Fanfaronna Ron.

- Essentiellement pour que tu te fasses punir. Reprit sévèrement Emma qui n'aimait pas que son petit-ami se fasse ainsi remarquer.

- Il faut toujours que tu voies le mal partout. Trancha Ron en haussant dédaigneusement les épaules.

Le petit groupe, Ginny en tête, fut gagné d'une franche hilarité. Il n'y avait que Ron pour croire que les jumeaux se contentaient d'une démarche publicitaire. Tous les autres savaient que Fred ou Georges aurait trouvé très amusant d'être responsable de l'une ou l'autre punition infligée à leur jeune frère.

- Tu es leur souffre douleurs depuis que vous êtes petits. Ricana Hermione.

- Maintenant, c'est le mien. Coupa Ginny visiblement très amusée.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tenta de se défendre Ron, bien inutilement.

- Tu oublies le jour où ils t'ont fait retourner tout le jardin pour retrouver ton balai. Intervint Emma.

- J'avais entendu parler d'une poursuite à dos de goule. S'enquit Harry.

- Et moi, il me semblait que Fred t'avait décoloré les cheveux, et que George n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de te raser la tête. Continua Neville.

Les souvenirs des avanies de Ron et de ses frères durèrent un peu. Hermione ajouta ses souvenirs de leur prime enfance. Notamment la fois où les jumeaux avaient tenté de vendre Ron à des visiteurs du « Sleepin' Chess ». Tous ces moments firent beaucoup rire les jeunes gens. Á l'exception de Ron, bien entendu. Heureusement, personne ne songea à demander à Hermione comment elle avait pu justement affirmer que Ron était le souffre-douleur de ses frères. Par contre, la jeune fille put remarquer comment Harry observait la rouquine assise en face de lui. Visiblement radieuse, Ginny ne boudait pas son plaisir et se moquait ardemment de son frère aîné. De son côté, Harry semblait rire un peu trop joyeusement de ses remarques. En quelques scansions, Hermione montra les passages secrets qui leur permettraient le cas échéant de sortir de l'école discrètement.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un cas d'école. Trancha Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Nous nous informons pour le cas d'une situation hypothétique. Continua Harry avec le même sourire.

- Ce n'est qu'un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Acheva Ginny.

- Pour le coup, il vaudrait mieux que nous ayons tous un E. releva Neville un peu d'angoisse dans la voix. Le ton désespéré du jeune homme relança immédiatement l'hilarité du groupe.

Le ton de la conversation retomba nettement lorsque Dean Thomas, petit ami de la jeune Weasley vint rejoindre ses amis. La rouquine se ferma comme un mollusque bivalve[2], et Harry sembla se recroqueviller dans sa coquille. Négligemment, Dean déposa un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de Ginny, et un journal emballé sur l'assiette de sa petite amie, sans considérations pour le contenu de celle-ci. Ginny fusilla du regard l'importun qui expliqua, nonchalant, que son hibou la cherchait dans la salle commune. Pour gagner du temps, il avait décidé de le descendre.

Visiblement fâchée, Ginny se plongea dans son journal. En face d'elle, un peu gêné, Harry souhaita une bonne journée à Dean qui partageait son dortoir depuis leur première année de scolarité. Harry trouva qu'il n'avait, étrangement, pas grand-chose de gentil à dire à son ami. Emma et Hermione conversèrent tranquillement, insistant sur les malheurs du pauvre « petit ronnichounet ». Allusion qui fit sursauter le concerné qui tenta de faire oublier à la cantonade ce surnom un rien désuet. Faute de parvenir à calmer les ricanements, Ron expliqua à une Emma rougissante, qu'il aurait aimé que ce surnom ne quitte pas leur intimité. Á son tour fâché, Ron se leva en prétextant un devoir à achever. Il insista pour être accompagné de Neville et Harry. Les trois jeunes hommes embrassèrent chaleureusement leur amie sur le départ. Avec un grand sourire, elle leur accorda qu'ils se reverraient certainement bientôt, au Terrier ou à Londres. La promesse fut entendue, et tous entendaient bien la tenir.

Alors qu'elle allait suivre les garçons, Hermione fut retenue à sa place par une pression soutenue sur l'avant-bras. Intriguée, la jeune irlandaise se concentra sur l'origine du phénomène. Elle s'aperçut que Ginny avait crispé sa main gauche sur la manche de son amie. La rouquine paraissait livide sous sa tignasse rouge feu. D'un geste, Ginny fit glisser l'exemplaire de la « Gazette du Sorcier » devant Hermione qui détailla les titres de la une.

- Nous savons déjà que le ministère s'en prend à l'école. S'étonna Hermione.

En effet, sur la majeure partie de la page s'étalait un article de Rita Skeeter. La campagne visant à la déstabiliser ne parvenait pas à lui retirer de l'audience. Hermione trouvait même qu'elle lui donnait une nouvelle légitimité. Elle songea qu'il serait utile d'en faire part à Ellie Finnighan la prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient. En substance, la journaliste reprochait au ministère de ne pas assez s'impliquer dans la direction de l'établissement, et invitait les dirigeants à s'intéresser à la candidature de Dolores Ombrage comme future directrice de l'école de sorcellerie. Hermione ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher de frissonner à l'évocation du nom de la sinistre inquisitrice qu'elle avait été contrainte de supporter au cours de sa cinquième année[3]. Hermione allait intervenir, prévenir ses amis, les mettre en garde contre l'horrible femme lorsqu'elle vit Ginny lui indiquer une autre page. La jeune irlandaise s'exécuta et froissa le papier en se précipitant, intriguée, jusqu'à la page indiquée. Du bout de son doigt, Ginny indiqua un entrefilet dans le coin inférieur de la page. Du genre de ces petits articles qui servent à boucher un trou et que personne ne prend véritablement la peine de lire. Il était signé par un journaliste inconnu. D'une certaine manière, Hermione en fut soulagée, elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir le nom de Skeeter associé à cette nouvelle.

« _Mort énigmatique.  
Les services du ministère de la magie ont signalé ce matin la découverte d'un corps dans un quartier moldu de Londres du nom de _Square Grimaurd_. Personne ne semble connaitre l'individu mortellement blessé par un sortilège comme l'atteste l'absence de séquelles corporelles. « Il s'agit très probablement d'une rixe entre bandes rivales » affirme-t-on au sein du ministère. Néanmoins, les papiers de la victime font état d'une profession des plus banales et fort peu encline aux échauffourées. En effet, le dit Albert Durillon était un historien mandaté par le ministère pour faire l'état des lieux magique dans notre pays.»_

Quoi que l'article continua sur plusieurs lignes encore, Hermione ne put continuer. Sa main droite vint mécaniquement se poser en travers de sa bouche comme pour empêcher le moindre son de sortir d'un gosier desséché par la nouvelle. Son cœur se serra et des larmes montèrent. Pourtant, Hermione ne voulait pas laisser ses émotions transparaitre, pas dans ces conditions, pas ici dans cette grande salle entourée d'anonymes. Après un suprême effort, Hermione se mit debout et prit congé de ses amis encore présents. Ginny articula une demande muette à laquelle Hermione répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif. Le mort était bien celui qu'elles avaient rencontré plusieurs semaines auparavant à Pré-au-lard.

Hermione comprenait que son ami était tombé dans un piège alors qu'il tentait de la joindre. Le fait qu'elle soit à son tour en danger ne l'effleura même pas. L'effroyable nouvelle la tétanisait presque totalement. Sa progression vers la sortie de la grande salle était en conséquence mécanique. La pensée du message qu'elle avait reçu de lui la veille l'obsédait. La jeune irlandaise regrettait à présent de ne pas s'être précipitée plus tôt sur le bout de parchemin. Maintenant, elle ignorait pratiquement ce qu'elle avait pu en faire. Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione ne s'aperçut pas que Drago Malefoy et ses acolytes se dressaient sur son chemin. C'est à peine si la jeune fille ne se précipita pas dans les bras du préfet des Serpentard.

- Alors, Black. Lâcha Drago mesquin. Prête à retrouver ton Papa. Il insista sur les deux dernières syllabes en mimant la moue d'un enfant prompt à pleurer.

- Oublies moi. Se contenta de répondre Hermione.

L'altercation chassa un peu ses sombres pensées. Les réflexes prirent le dessus instantanément. Les mines patibulaires de Goyle et Crabbe ne furent pas pour rassurer la jeune fille quant à l'issue de la confrontation. Drago avait une revanche à prendre. Ce matin-là serait probablement la dernière chance qu'il aurait de combattre, et vaincre espérait-il, sa cousine.

- Tu peux nous dire, à nous, combien ils t'ont coûtés. Railla Drago. Tes diplômes. Ajouta-t-il devant l'incompréhension de la jeune fille.

- Á ta place, je commencerais à économiser, les tiens seront encore plus onéreux. Gouailla Hermione en tentant de dépasser les jeunes gens.

Sans surprise, les deux gorilles qui escortaient le jeune Malefoy s'interposèrent pour empêcher Hermione de quitter la pièce. Autour d'eux, les élèves commençaient à se rendre compte de l'incongruité de la scène. Même si Hermione ne se retourna pas vers Emma et Ginny, elle savait que ses amies devaient se préparer à intervenir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas les mêler à cela et décida d'affronter Drago. D'un geste souple, Hermione sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean un rien serré.

- Tu veux te venger. Ânonna-t-elle d'un souffle.

- Depuis que tu es dans mon univers, rien ne marche comme je veux. Fit le jeune homme en se pressant contre Hermione.

- C'est idiot.

- Prépares-toi ! fut sa seule réponse.

Prestement, le jeune homme s'éloigna après s'être pratiquement collé à son adversaire au cours du bref échange. Comme si ce qu'il reprochait à Hermione n'était pas digne d'être entendu des autres élèves. L'extrémité de la baguette de Drago luisait d'une manière bien peu rassurante. La jeune irlandaise se sentit parcourue d'un frisson. Elle n'avait pas peur. Cependant, son adversaire se mépris.

- Tu commences à comprendre ! fanfaronna-t-il. Pour une fois tu vas perdre.

Distraitement, Hermione dévisagea Crabbe, puis Goyle et planta son regard dans celui de Drago. Enfin, elle se décida à répondre d'un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. Le bras d'Hermione se baissa et la baguette cessa de pointer ses adversaires.

- Goyle, un sort de stupéfixion ne m'arrêtera pas, toi Crabbe, il faudrait que tu apprennes que l'expelliarmus s'accentue sur la diphtongue et non sur la double consonne. Et toi, Drago, je ne crois pas que tu serais capable d'employer un doloris devant tout le monde.

Paradoxalement, Hermione se trouvait prise de pitié pour ces trois jeunes hommes. Ils tentaient de régler leurs différends par une violence inappropriée. La jeune fille trouva étonnante cette marque de maturité. Depuis des mois, Drago et ses amis la défiaient. Souvent elle avait retenu ses coups pour ne pas être chassée de l'école. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait pratiquement impunément se laisser aller à se venger d'eux, comme eux d'elle, Hermione ne goûtait plus le sel de la situation. Face à elle, les trois garçons étaient plus que prêt à passer à l'attaque. Ayant baissé sa garde, Hermione doutait de pouvoir résister.

Lorsque Goyle lança son stupéfix, Hermione se glissa de côté d'un geste léger et naturel. Le jet coloré frappa durement le sol avant de rebondir en direction de la table des Pouffsoufles. Personne, heureusement ne fut atteint, mais toute l'attention de la salle acheva de se diriger sur le petit groupe. Ensuite, la jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de dresser sa baguette contre Crabbe dont le sort d'expelliarmus ne donna rien, comme prévu. Par contre, Hermione se précipita contre Drago pour attraper son poignet de sa main libre et planter sa baguette de séquoia dans les côtes du jeune homme.

- Venges toi. Cracha le jeune homme un rictus mauvais en travers du visage. Hermione recula sans lâcher le poignet de Drago.

- Rien ne vaut la peine de haïr comme tu le fais. Répondit la jeune fille atterrée par le comportement de son cousin adoptif.

- Tu ruines ma vie, bâtarde. Lança Drago haineux et désespéré.

Soudain, Hermione comprit l'origine de ce décalage. Elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Cet étranger qu'elle n'avait croisé qu'une fois à Pré-au-Lard était plus proche d'elle que ne le seraient finalement Ron ou Harry. La valeur de cette perte, le profond désespoir qui en résultait, rendait insignifiantes les petites considérations des adolescents qui l'entouraient. D'un geste dur, elle relâcha la main de son cousin qui pendit, inutile au bout d'un bras apparemment trop long. Sans se soucier de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'elle risquait, Hermione fit volte-face et se dirigea sans un mot supplémentaire en direction de la sortie. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus rien. Les contours des gens étaient flous, indistincts et sans intérêts. Tout ce qui avait un sens, à présent, était de remettre la main sur le dernier message que lui avait expédié Albert. Dans son sillage des élèves murmuraient. Si elle avait tendu l'oreille Hermione aurait entendu certains s'enthousiasmer de son courage. Personne n'avait osé défier Drago ainsi. D'autres la considéraient comme une couarde sorcière préférant s'enfuir plutôt que combattre pour son honneur, ses amis ou sa maison.

Indifférente, la jeune irlandaise parvint enfin dans le hall d'entrée. Une voix chaude bien que très affaiblie la tétanisa instantanément. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le directeur daignait se montrer. Il fallait reconnaitre que son état de santé n'était guère valorisant. Sa main gauche pendant misérable et brulée le long de son corps décharné. Mais malgré les affres de l'agonie, Dumbledore avait encore sa prestance naturelle et sa posture continuellement hiératique. Alors qu'Hermione avait appris à se méfier du grand homme, elle accueillit avec joie l'intervention du vieillard. Comme si son affaiblissement le rendait plus proche du simple mortel.

- Malgré mes mises en garde, Severus n'a pas su vous garder. Le ton du professeur était résigné et chagrin. Visiblement le départ programmé de la jeune irlandaise le troublait. Ce fait surpris énormément Hermione qui croyait que le directeur serait satisfait de l'écarter de sa chère école et de son Harry.

- Ce qui se passe ici n'a, en vérité, pas grande importance. Coupa Hermione décidée à retourner rapidement récupérer ses affaires et partir.

- En effet. Concéda sèchement Dumbledore. Ce qui se trame à l'extérieur mérite toute votre attention. Il inspira longuement. Non pas pour se donner contenance comme le ferait un comédien ou un arrogant, mais bien parce que son état de santé lui intimait ce besoin impérieux.

- C'est surtout de ma participation qu'il s'agit. Intervint Hermione vivement.

Un pâle sourire sur le visage usé du professeur montra à la jeune fille qu'elle venait de mettre l'accent sur ce qu'il était venu lui expliquer. Sans précautions, Hermione expliqua qu'elle comprenait les attentes de l'Ordre du Phénix mais qu'elle ne serait jamais leur créature. Elle ajouta que cette description valait bien mieux pour Harry. Un peu fâchée de ne pas pouvoir repartir aussi vite qu'elle le souhaitait, la jeune fille insista aussi sur le fait qu'elle s'était trop attardée et qu'elle avait à présent des choses importantes et urgentes à finir.

- N'oubliez pas. Fit Dumbledore alors que la jeune fille avait visiblement terminé de déballer ce qui lui restait sur le cœur depuis des semaines. Qu'à l'extrême limite, ce sera le rôle de l'élu.

Instantanément, Hermione retrouva le professeur autoritaire et retors qu'elle aimait si peu. Elle se recula et dévisagea le vieil homme. Si près de son terme, la vie d'un homme cesse donc d'être significative ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je fais ce que je dois faire. Manqua-t-elle d'hurler. Et si cela n'a rien à voir avec Harry, alors c'est encore mieux. La jeune fille articula posément ces derniers mots en ne quittant pas les yeux clairs du directeur.

Sans ajouter un mot, énervée par Dumbledore qui ne considérait finalement que le devenir d'Harry, Hermione partit d'un bon pas en direction des volées d'escaliers qui flottaient en l'air et changeait de disposition constamment. Ce que Harry devrait faire, Hermione ne voulait pas le savoir. Pas pour l'heure en tout cas. Elle comprenait que malgré toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour ses amis, ceux qu'elle avait perdu en même temps que sa mémoire n'avaient pas disparus. Dans les mois à venir, et jusque la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres, Hermione serait aux côtés de Harry de la manière qu'elle jugerait la plus utile. Dès à présent, elle cessait de suivre les prédications de Dumbledore. C'est d'un pas ferme, un peu trop énergique peut-être, que la jeune irlandaise grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Les élèves s'écartaient précautionneusement sur son passage. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus que l'image d'Albert Durillon. Mais plus celle du quadragénaire qu'elle avait rencontré à Pré-au-lard. Hermione revoyait un trentenaire un peu gauche mais souriant, grattant les cordes d'une vielle guitare sous la brise marine. Cette image plus que toutes autres choses parvint à réconforter un peu la jeune fille. Si la douleur de la perte ne s'éteignait pas, la beauté du souvenir redonnait vie à Al'.

Hermione s'était accroupie au-dessus de la poubelle où elle avait, le matin même, jeté ses affaires d'école. D'un geste tremblant, elle retira un bout de parchemin de l'amas de linge sale et entreprit de le déplier.

« _Salut Single Heart,  
Je suis suivi. Je ne pense pas leur échapper cette fois. Essaye de ne pas trop m'en vouloir. Je ne serais pas là pour la grande victoire.  
Au moins, j'aurais apporté ma pierre à l'édifice.  
D'après ce que je sais, le dernier de nos objets dort chez ta tante.  
Imagine le tas de poussière !  
Manque de chance, je suis tombé sur des copains à tu sais qui en cherchant à entrer.  
Pour entrer, c'est comme le soir où Mannings a été pris.  
Á mon avis, il faut chercher dans l'affaire O'Tusckk.  
Ciao, ton Sweet Heart ! »_

Les surnoms et les codes employés laissèrent Hermione dubitative un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que son ami craignait que le message ne tombe entre les mains de ses poursuivants. En procédant ainsi, Albert avait admirablement masqué l'objet de ses recherches et le moyen d'attendre leur objectif. Sans prévenir, l'émotion gagna la jeune fille. Gorge nouée, lèvres sèches, ses yeux s'emplirent instantanément de larmes. L'humour décalé de l'historien, l'absence de remords ou de regrets alors qu'il se savait condamné rendait sa présence pratiquement palpable et sa disparition encore plus intolérable. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire.

Soudain, le grincement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Sans hésitations, Hermione balaya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et pointa sa baguette vers l'entrée. Heureusement, l'importun n'était autre que Ginny qui paraissait anxieuse. Touchée par la moue dépitée de son amie, Hermione guida fraternellement la jeune fille jusque son lit. En quelques phrases la rouquine expliqua qu'elle craignait qu'Hermione ne s'enfuie sans saluer personne. L'irlandaise la rassura et lui expliqua que si leurs routes divergeaient, elles demeureraient amies.

- D'ailleurs, lorsque Harry aura vaincu tu-sais-qui, nous n'aurons rien de bien intéressant à faire. Sourit Hermione.

- Sauf parler chiffons et garçons. S'exclama Ginny rassurée et amusée.

Hermione embrassa chaleureusement son amie et entreprit de se lever. Elle comprit soudain le parti qu'elle pourrait prendre du courrier posthume d'Albert. Ne voulant pas informer Harry trop directement, Hermione raconta ce qui pouvait être utile à ses anciens élèves. D'expérience, la jeune irlandaise savait que Dumbledore les lancerait sur la piste des horcruxes. Si cela n'était pas déjà fait. Rassurée par le contenu du parchemin de l'historien, Hermione savait qu'elle avait sous la main l'un des deux derniers objets de magie noire maintenant Jedusor artificiellement en vie. Quitte à ce que les jeunes gens tentent de les trouver et les détruire, autant qu'ils aillent au plus vite à destination, pensait Hermione.

Elle fit répéter les informations à Ginny. Celles-ci étaient simples : maison de Bellattrix Lestrange, dans les sous-sols. Il fallait se méfier de la porte et entrer par une fenêtre.

Ces données bien ancrée dans la mémoire de la rouquine, Hermione attrapa un petit balluchon et abandonna le gros de ses affaires. Á part quelques livres, il n'y avait là rien qui soit cher à ses yeux. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elles, Hermione scella magiquement l'ouverture sous le regard surpris de Ginny.

- Tu comptes revenir ? s'enthousiasma la jeune Weasley.

- Pas vraiment. S'étonna Hermione. C'est une habitude. Elle marqua un silence. Je crois.

- Au moins tes affaires sont en sécurité. Sourit son amie.

- C'est surtout vous. Se moqua l'irlandaise. Qui sait ce que j'ai enfermé là-dedans.

L'irlandaise éclata d'un rire franc en voyant les grands yeux inquiets de son amie. Elle ne prit pas la peine de la détromper. Ainsi, ses affaires resteraient pour longtemps sous la protection d'une légende d'Hogwarts, comme il y en a tant.

- Ginny. Tu les embrasse pour moi. Souffla Hermione. Je n'ai pas le courage de le faire.

- Tu n'y couperas pas. Taquina la rouquine. Ils sont dans la salle commune.

Ginny déboula agilement dans la salle commune et attira l'attention de ses amis. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne vit plus qu'un couloir vide. Harry, Neville, Ron et Emma se demandèrent quel tour leur avait joué la cadette des Weasley. Mais à voir sa mine dépitée, ils comprirent qu'Hermione lui avait faussé compagnie bien rapidement.

- Peut-être qu'elle a une cape d'invisibilité comme la tienne. Proposa Ron.

Tous les autres l'observèrent vaguement convaincus.

- S'il était un jour où tu arrêterais de parler avant de réfléchir, je crois que je t'épouserai. Sourit Emma en l'enlaçant.

* * *

98 Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris. C'est là uniquement l'origine de son amnésie.

99 Une moule quoi !

100 Voir J.K. Rowling « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ». Comment ça vous connaissez ?


	26. Chap 25 : Fuite en avant

**Chap. 50 : Fuite en avant.**

- Harry ! souffla une petite voix qui semblait résonner comme au centre d'une effrayante cathédrale.

L'interpelé dont on pouvait deviner les contours sous la pleine lune leva une main impérieuse. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'on les entende. Déjà que le bruit étouffé de leurs pas lui semblait aussi audible qu'un concert de l'île de Wight. Une fois que le groupe eut fini de se trouver une posture confortable et que tous les bruissements se furent tus, Harry accepta d'écouter Emma. La jeune fille se pencha en avant en manquant de basculer faute de pouvoir déplacer ses pieds dans le lit de feuilles mortes.

- Je persiste à dire que nous aurions dû retrouver Hermione avant de nous lancer à l'assaut de la maison des Lestrange.

Le jeune homme avait distraitement écouté les remarques de son amie. D'abord parce qu'Emma lui exprimait ce reproche depuis qu'ils avaient pris la décision d'intervenir quatre jours plus tôt. Ensuite, et surtout, parce que son esprit se concentrait sur autre chose. Il avait dégagé son champ de vision pour observer tranquillement la silhouette massive et sombre d'un manoir Élisabéthain situé à moins de trente mètres d'eux. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire que de faire pénétrer Emma, Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny dans l'enceinte de l'habitation désertée des Lestrange. En fait, il avait fallu six semaines à Emma pour trouver un sort de passe-partout suffisamment efficace pour leur permettre d'entrer discrètement dans la propriété surveillée à la fois par le ministère de la magie et les derniers mange-morts en liberté. Maintenant, ils se terraient littéralement entre les grilles encerclant le domaine et les haies laissées à l'abandon et sans entretien depuis presque 20 ans. Pour tout dire, la situation était aussi inconfortable qu'éprouvante pour les nerfs des jeunes gens. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils avaient pris seuls la décision d'intervenir, et n'avaient aucun garde-fou pour les rassurer. C'était ça, la vraie vie. C'était amusé Ron en quittant l'école de sorcellerie par le passage secret de la cabane hurlante. Pour l'heure, son visage était moins marqué par l'euphorie de la situation. Néanmoins, Harry était très satisfait de leur comportement à tous. Même s'il se serait bien passé de la présence de Luna qui avait manqué mainte fois de les faire repérer.

- Tu sais bien que personne ne l'a revue depuis son départ de l'école. Murmura enfin le jeune homme à Emma. Pas même mon parrain. Acheva-t-il contrit.

- Je sais. Grimaça Emma. Elle n'est même pas venue à l'inhumation de son ami.

« **§§§ »**

Un matin de janvier, Harry traversa une plaine triste et venteuse. Dans un coin de sa tête, le jeune homme était convaincu que cet endroit devait être bien plus plaisant en été. Cependant, les raisons qui l'avaient conduites-là n'étaient guère joyeuses. Inhumer un inconnu pouvait paraitre stupide, mais Harry avait rencontré, brièvement, Albert Durillon. La principale motivation de sa présence, mais aussi de celles d'Emma, Ron et Ginny, était l'espoir un peu vain de retrouver Hermione.

Six jours auparavant, la jeune fille s'était littéralement désintégrée dans un couloir de l'école. Il n'y avait aucune explication cohérente pouvant expliquer sa disparition. Malgré tous ses efforts, Emma n'était pas parvenue à forcer la porte de son ancienne chambre privée. Ne pouvant trouver d'indice sur son départ directement dans l'école, Harry avait commencé à se comporter en chef.

Il avait intimé à Sirius de l'informer de tous les détails qu'il aurait pu avoir sur Hermione. Le compte-rendu du parrain du « survivant » ne lui plut qu'à moitié.

« _Harry,__  
Je suis bien conscient que tu as beaucoup changé ces derniers mois. Je sais aussi ce que la présence d'Hermione a pu t'apporter. Je la considère d'ailleurs comme la principale responsable de ces changements, et je ne vois pas comment la remercier pour cela.__  
Néanmoins, je te trouve particulièrement mal venu de m'extorquer des informations de cette manière. Si tu tiens à ce que je t'explique tout ce qu'il existait entre nous, il te faudra venir me voir.__  
Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas où Hermione se trouve. Si je le savais, je ne suis pas certain de t'en informer.__  
Bon sang, Harry. Qu'avez-vous fait dans cette école ?__  
Tu sais combien je tiens à Hermione.__  
J'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pour rien dans sa fuite !__  
Ton inquiet mais affectueux parrain.__  
Sirius »_

Dépité, le jeune homme s'était confondu d'excuses pour tenter d'amadouer un Sirius revêche. Si de ce côté, la nouvelle autorité d'Harry pêchait encore, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose à l'école de sorcellerie. Ron et Emma étaient ses principaux soutiens et organisaient une armée parallèle. Quoi qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, Harry était persuadé que des événements graves et importants se préparaient et il se sentait le devoir de se préparer ainsi que son entourage. Il avait chargé Neville de préparer une intervention hors de l'école. Contre toutes attentes, le jeune homme que l'on considérait habituellement en retrait et vaguement incompétent, fit preuve d'efficacité et de pertinence au point de surprendre Emma elle-même. Pourtant, déjà sous la pression des entrainements d'Hermione, Neville avait commencé sa métamorphose. De son côté, Harry avait eu besoin que l'ombre de la jeune fille s'éloigne pour qu'il ose enfin s'imposer.

Par ailleurs, la fluette Luna laissait découvrir des trésors d'inventivité. Elle profitait de la présence de plus en plus régulière de Ginny. Dès le lendemain du départ d'Hermione, Harry avait pu assister à une scène de ménage entre la rouquine et Dean Thomas, son amoureux officiel depuis des mois. Après le repas du soir, le jeune homme trainait un peu, plongé dans ses pensées. Emma et Ron l'avaient lâchement abandonné pour répondre à leurs obligations de préfets. Il arriva silencieusement d'un coin sombre du couloir et vit deux silhouettes dans l'embrasure d'un passage menant sur le grand escalier.

- Dean, je ne suis pas un objet, j'exige que tu cesses de m'exhiber auprès de tes copains. S'époumonait une Ginny furieuse au teint aussi rubicond que ses cheveux.

- Que vas-tu croire ? fit le jeune homme en tentant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de la demoiselle.

- Rien ! je constate, c'est tout. Répondit-elle en le rejetant.

- Si nous passions à d'autres choses. Commença Dean avec un sourire peu engageant. Peut-être que je serais moins enclin à raconter n'importe quoi.

- C'est une menace ? ragea Ginny à présent éloignée de deux pas du garçon. Au bout de sa main droite sa baguette étincelait. Dean vacillait d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant.

- Je veux juste te rappeler que je suis un homme qui a des besoins. Balbutia le jeune garçon.

- Des besoins ? ricana la rouquine. C'est surtout d'un cerveau dont tu as besoin ! la remarque porta. Son opposant s'étrangla à moitié et les mots qui suivirent ne furent pas totalement audibles.

Dans son coin, Harry se demandait comment il devait réagir. Son ami Dean était en mauvaise posture et il devait intervenir. Pourtant, à la réflexion, le comportement de son voisin de chambre ne le satisfaisait pas tellement non plus. Partout Dean se vantait de sa liaison avec la plus belle joueuse de Quidditch qui ait existé. Personne ne lui aurait contesté cette vérité pensait Harry à chaque occasion. Les frontières de leur relation étaient, dans les récits du jeune homme, très floues et vaguement malsaines. Pourtant, Dean Thomas ne portait qu'une attention modeste à son amie. D'ailleurs, depuis les rumeurs d'une possible relation entre Hermione et la rouquine, cette dernière s'était sensiblement éloignée de son amoureux. Il avait dû s'en rendre compte et tentait de se venger d'elle en laissant planer des rumeurs et des bruits de couloirs sur les soirées de la jolie poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Griffondor. Visiblement, ce soir-là, Ginny avait décidé de régler ses comptes.

- Je ne pourrais pas me battre avec une fille. Ricana Dean malappris.

- C'est vrai. Coupa Ginny. Tu aurais trop peur de perdre.

Dans son coin sombre, Harry étouffa un rire. Calé comme il l'était, l'espion ne pouvait pas distinctement détailler les traits de Dean mais il aurait parié que celui-ci devait avoir viré au cramoisi. La réaction d'Harry n'était pas très charitable, mais dans ce genre de circonstance, il est souvent difficile de ne pas prendre parti. Pour l'heure, le « survivant » soutenait Ginny de tout cœur.

- Je ne comprends pas comment je peux te supporter. Cracha Dean.

- Parce que tu crois être responsable de quoi que ce soit dans notre relation ? s'étonna gouailleuse la rouquine.

- Que veux-tu dire ? balbutia le jeune homme.

- Je t'ai choisi, je te garde ou je te jette. Souffla la cadette des Weasley. C'est toujours moi qui contrôle. Comme on dit, c'est l'apanage des femmes de têtes.

Sur cette remarque, Ginny s'éloigna de son petit-ami qui n'avait pas encore pleinement compris qu'il faisait déjà partie des histoires anciennes. Bien ennuyé dans l'ombre, le voyeur involontaire ne savait pas comment faire. D'instinct, Harry décida de sortir bien bruyamment de son coin, comme s'il ne faisait qu'arriver. Selon la réaction de Dean, il saurait comment se comporter. Revenant silencieusement de quelques pas en arrière avant de s'élancer, Harry espéra que son ami ne viendrait pas précisément à ce moment dans son dos. Il n'en fut heureusement rien et le jeune homme pu mettre en application son idée. Lorsqu'enfin il passa l'angle du couloir en sifflotant une chanson pour enfant, Harry ne vit plus personne. Il en resta un instant interdit. Toutes ces précautions n'avaient finalement trouvé aucune utilité. En se couchant, Harry hésita à s'arrêter pour discuter avec Dean. Essayer de lui remonter le moral aurait paru suspect, il s'en abstint donc.

Le lendemain, Ginny et Dean s'ignorèrent superbement. Au point que même Ron senti qu'il se passait des choses anormales. En contrepartie, Harry se montrait moins taciturne malgré le départ de son professeur particulier. Cela n'échappa à Emma. Mais, la meilleure amie d'Harry ne fit rien qui put mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise avec Ron ou Ginny. Au cours des entrainements, Ginny qui ne faisait plus équipe avec Dean pu s'occuper de Luna. C'est par elle que la vérité éclata et que toute l'école fut informée de la rupture dans l'heure. Assurément, Harry se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce dialogue d'anthologie.

- Je sais pourquoi tu as rompu avec Dean. intervint à brule-pourpoint Loufoca. Il attirait trop de joncheruines n'est-ce pas ?

- Probablement. Ricana Ginny. En tout cas, il n'avait pas les idées claires.

- C'est normal lorsqu'on nait sous le signe des vers-taureaux. Continua l'éthérée en lançant un sort de bloque-jambe à Neville par le plus grand des hasards.

Toute l'attention du groupe se focalisa donc sur le couple Ginny-Luna. La rouquine cherchait essentiellement à faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder et libéra prestement Neville. Ce qui ne fut pas une bonne idée. Harry qui surveillait de loin le couple détonnant, avait déjà rompu le sort. Le pauvre Longdubat trébucha sous le coup du second sort de libération et se brisa le nez sur le sol. Sans que personne ne puisse intervenir, Luna soigna le blessé. C'était probablement la première fois qu'elle réussissait aussi bien un sortilège.

- Mon père n'est pas un bon travailleur manuel. Fit-elle doucement. Je dois donc souvent le soigner.

- Merci. Balbutia Neville en s'essuyant le nez et le visage du sang qui se figeait.

- De rien. C'est à cause de Dean. Reprit Luna. Il supporte mal d'avoir été jeté par Ginny.

- Mais, ne dis pas ça ! s'étouffa la rouquine.

Le mal était fait. La situation non-officielle des deux amoureux venait d'être exposée à tous et il n'était plus possible de revenir en arrière. Un brusque claquement de porte fit comprendre à l'assemblée que Dean venait de quitter la pièce. Sans qu'il puisse l'admettre, Harry se trouvait très satisfait de la situation et aurait pu embrasser chaleureusement Luna pour son aide involontaire. D'un premier geste, Ginny avait commencé à reculer vers la sortie pour se raviser finalement.

- En tout cas, Luna, tu sais comment résoudre rapidement les problèmes épineux. Lança la jeune rousse.

- Tu veux dire que vous n'aviez pas rompu ? s'esclaffa Ron.

Un haussement d'épaule valida l'impression de Ron et tous les jeunes gens réunis dans la salle sur demande ne purent retenir leurs rires. L'entrainement prit fin sur cet événement, mais ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter, de Dean, de Ginny, d'Hermione. Harry prit la mesure de l'affection que chacun portait à leur ancien professeur. Certains l'avaient d'abord trouvée hautaine et froide avant de comprendre qu'elle était essentiellement inquiète pour eux et pour le « survivant ». Avec le temps, ils avaient pris du plaisir à subir ses enseignements un peu brutaux probablement. Ils sentaient tous que cette brutalité était le fruit de son expérience. Enfin, les plus flagorneurs se vantaient d'avoir pratiquement atteint son niveau. Seul Harry savait qu'Hermione les avait ménagés.

C'est en sortant de cet entrainement qu'Harry avait appris de la bouche de Ginny ce qui avait autant touché Hermione. La mort d'Albert Durillon l'avait tellement ébranlée qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre décision que de fuir. Sa décision fut rapide. Il prit la main de la rouquine et l'entraina vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Sans un mot, ils traversèrent précipitamment la moitié de l'école. C'est à peine s'ils marquèrent une pause devant la gargouille. Le vieux directeur reposait dans son lit.

En usant du témoignage de Ginny, Harry obtint extraordinairement rapidement l'autorisation de s'absenter trois jours plus tard pour assister aux obsèques de l'historien à Gisors, la ville d'où venait sa famille1.

- Choisit bien, cependant, les amis que tu veux voir à tes côtés. émit Dumbledore, visiblement à bout de souffle.

- S'ils le veulent bien, j'irais avec Ron et Emma et… commença Harry.

- Moi, bien évidemment. Coupa Ginny vivement, un peu rosie. Les deux hommes mirent poliment, et pour eux-mêmes, l'état de fait sur le compte de la course qu'ils avaient effectuée pour venir précipitamment.

- Je crois que monsieur Londubat serait le bienvenu. Ajouta Dumbledore qui fixait Harry de ses grands yeux bleus vifs.

Sans qu'il soit nécessaire de l'exprimer, Harry comprit combien Neville était impliqué dans les desseins du directeur. Il était à présent informé de la prophétie et malgré tout, il comprenait mal pourquoi le vénérable enseignant s'inquiétait autant. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, lord Voldemort n'existait plus. De toutes manières, Harry ne doutait pas une seconde que Neville se serait proposé pour venir avec eux. Cette concession ne lui coûtait donc rien. Au contraire, elle l'aidait considérablement.

- J'aurais voulu qu'un préfet de chaque maison s'y rende. Coupa Severus Rogue du coin du bureau où il s'était dissimulé depuis l'arrivée des jeunes gens.

- C'est stupide ! interjeta Harry étonné de la requête.

- Vous êtes donc si intelligent Potter que vous pouvez juger aussi clairement les intentions de vos professeurs.

- Laissez Severus. Intervint douloureusement Dumbledore. Ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre les subtilités de la politique.

- Monsieur, si vous me permettez de les expliquer à ce petit arrogant. Questionna le maitre des potions. Le directeur acquiesça d'un mouvement léger de la pointe de son nez aquilin.

En quelques remarques acides, Rogue détailla la cérémonie à laquelle ils se rendraient tous. Les jeunes gens furent très surpris de comprendre à quel point ce genre d'événements pouvait donner lieu à des manœuvres bassement politiques. Le défunt étant d'origine française, le ministère de la magie de ce pays voudrait démontrer l'estime acquise par l'historien auprès de ses pairs.

- C'est une manière, expliqua Dumbledore. De valoriser la formation issue de Beaubâtons contre celle d'Hogwarts.

- Mais notre école est la meilleure. Insista Harry. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire le professeur Rogue.

- C'est votre impression d'élève issu de cette école. Ricana-t-il. En montrant notre unité, nous répondons à la critique.

- S'il y a beaucoup d'anglais, les français comprendront que nous avons encore mieux compris l'importance de son travail. Intervint Ginny. Et donc que nous sommes encore plus brillants que les français.

- Je persiste. Déclara fermement Harry. C'est stupide comme considération.

- Pour votre crâne obtus certainement. Trancha Rogue.

- Parce que tu ne prends pas en compte les possibles inscriptions qui découlent de ces cérémonies. Reprit Ginny.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Il félicita chaleureusement la cadette des Weasley pour sa brillante déduction. Péniblement, il compléta les informations. Harry qui avait grandi hors du monde magique ne pouvait comprendre la compétition qui existait entre les grandes écoles. Celle qui regrouperait les meilleurs éléments verrait ses diplômes dépasser en valeur, au moins symboliquement, ceux des autres écoles. Qui dit bonnes qualifications induit emplois flatteurs et carrière intéressante. Au contraire, si une école n'a plus assez de bons éléments, elle risque la fermeture.

- Compte-tenu de mon état de santé et de mes prises de position contre le ministère. Continua le directeur.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison de vous conduire ainsi. Coupa Harry.

Le vieil homme ne s'attarda pas sur l'intervention de son jeune élève et continua d'une voix plus ferme. Ginny tira son compagnon en arrière d'un geste ferme et d'une moue expressive, lui intima de se taire. Pour la jeune fille, il faisait pis que bien.

- Á cause de tout ceci, la réputation de l'école n'est pas très bonne. Et je crains pour les années à venir.

- Rassurez-vous, monsieur le directeur. Fit Rogue en se penchant sur Dumbledore. Si Potter gagne, nous aurons formé le sauveur du monde magique. S'il perd. Les yeux du maitre des potions brillèrent d'un éclair désagréable. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne saurait s'appuyer sur nulle autre institution.

- Il en rêve depuis toujours en effet. Concéda le directeur.

Passablement écœuré par l'attitude et les propos de Rogue, Harry commença à reculer vers la porte entrainant Ginny par la main. La jeune fille serra fermement sa main mais refusa de bouger.

- Monsieur. Reprit la jeune fille. Où est Hermione ?

Le ton de la rouquine n'était guère plaisant et Rogue ne manqua pas de marquer son opposition à un tel comportement. Harry, lui, était surpris de la voir se comporter ainsi. Dans son esprit, Ginny était surtout et uniquement, la cadette de Ron, son ami. Il la découvrait plus déterminée et sure d'elle qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. L'outrance de la jeune fille se révéla relativement efficace. Dumbledore intima à son maitre des potions de cesser de la rabrouer. Avec douleur, le vieillard se redressa sur son lit.

- Notre amie me manque autant qu'à vous. Commença-t-il, cherchant visiblement comment il allait répondre.

- C'est à peine si vous la connaissez. S'étonna Harry. Une nouvelle fois, Ginny intervint silencieusement pour le faire taire.

- Je sais tout de ce qu'elle était et de ce qu'elle est. Remarqua sibyllin le directeur. Á présent, Hermione a des choses importantes à faire. Il marqua un silence trop long pour être une nécessité. Seule. Jamais un mot de deux syllabes ne parut si long aux oreilles d'Harry2.

- Vous ignorez autant que nous où elle se trouve. Conclu Ginny sagace. Un vague sourire de Dumbledore indiqua qu'elle avait raison.

- Mais je suis persuadé qu'elle va bien. Le sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il posa doucement sa main valide sur un exemplaire de la « Gazette du sorcier » de la veille. On y faisait état d'un spectaculaire cambriolage à la banque des gobelins.

Le silence se fit, pesant et gênant. Maintenant qu'ils avaient entendu des considérations rassurantes, Harry et Ginny ne savaient plus comment réagir. Alors que les mots du directeur lui tournaient encore dans la tête, Ginny sentit que l'on tirait son bras en arrière. La jeune fille se laissa guider hors du bureau. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi son amie l'avait ainsi abandonnée. Pourquoi Hermione ne donnait pas signe de vie. Comme brisée de l'intérieur, la rouquine s'effondra sur l'épaule d'Harry dès que la gargouille se referma derrière eux. Les larmes amères coulèrent le long de ses joues pendant longtemps. La durée ne l'inquiétait plus, tout ce qui importait était l'impression de se sentir abandonnée. En peu de temps, elle avait tissé un lien si fort avec Hermione. Dès les premiers jours, les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient comme si elles avaient été amies depuis toujours. Cette relation était à la fois proche et différente de celle que Ginny entretenait avec Emma. Emma, c'était d'abord la petite amie de Ron, son frère. Hermione, elle était véritablement son amie à elle. Au creux de l'épaule d'Harry, Ginny savait qu'elle pouvait partager ses angoisses et ses ressentiments. Le « survivant » aussi était un proche de la disparue.

- Si Dumbledore dit qu'elle va bien, nous devons le croire. Finit par dire Harry en glissant sa main sous le menton de Ginny. Il esquissa un sourire qui dissimulait mal ses propres inquiétudes.

- Sur quoi se base-t-il ? renifla la jeune rouquine.

- Un article de la « Gazette » manifestement. Allons demander à Emma ce qu'elle sait de l'actualité.

L'affaire fut entendue. Sans qu'ils aient à le partager, Harry et Ginny savaient qu'ils iraient mieux en se mêlant à leurs amis et en se renseignant sur cette mystérieuse information. Hermione avait-elle dissimulé dans le journal sorcier un quelconque indice permettant de déduire qu'elle allait bien ?

**« §§§ »**

Alors que le pas était rapide à l'aller, Harry et Ginny revinrent bien plus tranquillement au retour. Ils devisèrent naturellement en vieux amis qu'ils étaient. De son côté, Ginny était apaisée par la présence du jeune homme. Ce qui se révélait être une nouveauté. Habituellement, elle était plutôt tétanisée dès qu'il entrait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le passage derrière la grosse dame, leurs amis les rejoignirent prestement.

- Qu'a dit Dumbledore ? s'inquiéta instantanément Emma.

- Nous irons en France pour l'inhumation. Répliqua Harry qui se concentra sur l'origine de leur démarche.

- Et pour Hermione ? il sait quelque chose ? reprit Ron. Cela lui valut une œillade peu agréable de la part de son amie.

- D'après lui, elle va bien. Reprit Ginny. Il y a quelque chose à son sujet dans la « Gazette » d'aujourd'hui.

- Il l'a eu ? s'étonna Emma. Aucun élève n'a été livré aujourd'hui.

Cette situation était manifestement étonnante. Harry qui n'était pas à court d'idée proposa de contacter Sirius pour qu'il en envoie un exemplaire dès le lendemain. Neville qui écoutait distraitement, proposa plutôt d'appeler la journaliste irlandaise.

- Si le ministère veut empêcher la diffusion d'une information, je pense qu'elle saura mieux nous aider. Fit-il.

- Tu m'impressionne Neville. Remarqua Harry avec une virile accolade. Le jeune homme rougit un instant. Il avait parlé avec son cœur et son intuition. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Ce qui fut proposé fut fait le soir même. Harry prévint son parrain et Neville prit contact avec Ellie Finnighan. Aucun membre du groupe d'ami ne put passer une nuit confortable. Ron, Harry et Neville discutèrent longtemps à propos de la cérémonie à laquelle ils s'étaient proposés de participer. Ni Ron, ni Neville n'avait de souvenir de l'individu dénommé Albert Durillon, Harry lui-même ne l'avait croisé qu'une unique fois. Seul l'espoir de revoir Hermione motivait leur démarche. Et ils s'endormirent finalement vaguement persuadés que dans trois jours au plus, ils en sauraient plus.

Dans le dortoir des filles l'ambiance était un peu différente. Emma chercha à savoir jusqu'où Ginny avait pu pousser son avantage auprès de Harry. Il était de notoriété publique chez les filles que la cadette des Weasley n'était pas insensible aux charmes du bellâtre. On commenta un moment aussi l'éviction de Dean Thomas. Mais son affaire étant réglée depuis un moment déjà, ce ne fut qu'anecdotique.

Au cours du déjeuner du lendemain, deux courriers furent déposés par les hiboux. L'un le fut devant Harry, l'autre devant Neville. Avec des regards interrogateurs et impatients, les filles et Ron attendirent que l'un des deux se décide à ouvrir le courrier. Ce fut finalement Harry qui agit le plus promptement.

_« Harry,__  
Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux voir dans le journal. Depuis quelques semaines, le ministère censure tout. Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier, néanmoins, si tu trouves un indice pouvant mener à Hermione, je t'en prie, ne me le cache pas.__  
Sirius. »_

Un exemplaire de la « Gazette du sorcier » accompagnait la missive laconique de Sirius. Harry fut un peu blessé par le ton employé mais était reconnaissant de sa réponse rapide. Les jeunes gens se précipitèrent sur le malheureux journal. Ils se répartirent les cahiers pour gagner du temps, pourtant, malgré leurs efforts, ils ne trouvèrent rien de significatif. L'ombre d'un instant, Ron pensa avoir trouvé un détail important. Mais Emma lui signifia gentiment, mais fermement, que la salade irlandaise n'était rien d'autre qu'une recette de cuisine. Vaguement repoussante d'ailleurs. L'usage immodéré que les irlandais faisaient des bas-morceaux du mouton surprenait souvent les anglais.

Faute de trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile, le groupe en conclut qu'il devenait urgent de se concentrer sur l'autre paquet. Celui-ci recelait un exemplaire de cinq ou six revues imprimées en anglais, en allemand et en français. Devant la profusion des documents, les jeunes gens furent pris d'un moment de panique. Trouver des détails concernant Hermione relevait du défi insurmontable. C'était sans compter le travail de Miss Finnighan. Patiemment, la jeune journaliste avait inséré des marques-pages, avait entouré certains entrefilets. Tous concernaient une effraction faite à Gringotts. Rapidement, Emma retira des restes de la « Gazette » l'article correspondant.

_« Rapacité et mauvaises intentions à Gringotts,__  
Par Rita Skeeter. __  
Dans la nuit du 3 au 4 janvier dernier, un voleur a tenté de s'introduire dans les coffres de la banque des gobelins dans le chemin de traverse. Nul n'ignore que la banque est protégée par les meilleurs sorts anti-intrusion, les meilleures solutions anti-dérobage. L'autorité de la banque n'a pas voulu communiquer sur le nom du propriétaire du coffre concerné par cette malheureuse tentative. Néanmoins, nous savons de source sure, qu'il s'agit d'un coffre lié à des mange-morts aujourd'hui incarcéré.__  
Selon les gobelins, personne n'est entré dans le coffre dont le contenu apparait intact. Pourtant, ils ont dû signaler au ministère la tentative. Aujourd'hui, Dolores Ombrage, porte-parole du ministère, insiste __sur « la nécessité qu'auront à l'avenir les sorciers à prendre pleinement le contrôle de ces institutions pour éviter toutes nouvelles tentatives ». __  
En bons citoyens, nous souhaitons surtout que le vulgaire aigrefin, si peu doué, soit rapidement incarcéré à son tour. Les biens des sorciers doivent pouvoir être en sécurité. Le ministère se doit de réagir. »_

Harry restait dans l'expectative. Il comprenait mal ce que cet article pouvait indiquer sur le devenir d'Hermione. Á son avis, il n'y avait là que la mauvaise restitution d'un fait divers relativement mineur. Il exposa sans hésitation ses conclusions. Emma manqua de s'étouffer.

- Tu ne comprends pas la portée de cet article ? Harry, tu te moques de moi ! s'exclama un peu brutalement la jeune fille.

- Un voleur se plante. Répliqua-t-il. En quoi cela est-il grave ?

- Le ministère fait entendre que les mange-morts sont des citoyens comme les autres. Cela ne te choque pas. Reprit Neville un peu fâché.

- Un voleur qui entre et sort sans rien prendre et surtout, sans se faire prendre. Continua Ron. Tu trouves cela anodin ?

Devant les arguments de ses amis, Harry dut reconnaitre que l'article de Skeeter n'était pas très éloquent et qu'il cachait certainement un grand nombre de détails. Ceci étant établit, ils purent se pencher sur les coupures sélectionnées par Ellie Finnighan. Neville se félicita de son idée et espérait pouvoir évoquer plus agréablement sa reconnaissance à la jeune journaliste dès que possible. On s'amusa un peu du regard vague qu'il eut en parlant de l'irlandaise.

Les articles choisis par Ellie étaient rangés de façon à faire progresser les lecteurs dans leur connaissance des événements. Le premier extrait était tiré d'un journal belge.

_« L'Escaut. __  
La banque anglaise n'est plus sure. Depuis plusieurs semaines, des fonds issus d'Angleterre se dirigent vers les banques continentales. Les agents ont aujourd'hui une explication. Un intrus a réussi à voler des biens dans l'un des coffres des sections les plus profondes de Gringott's. __  
Le fait le plus étonnant étant que le voleur a su sortir sans être pris. Une chose inconcevable. »_

Un second, Allemand qui, s'il n'évoquait pas la situation générale, était plus précis.

_« Die Francfurtzeitung.__  
Gringott's vient de connaitre son premier vol en 2 siècles. Un coffre appartenant à une vieille famille sorcière et dont certains membres sont emprisonnés, a été fracturé. __  
Selon des témoins, les gobelins n'ont pas su réagir. Certains parlent de sortilège d'impérium et voient la main de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-écrire-le-nom.»_

D'un bref coup d'œil, les cinq amis surent qu'il s'agissait du coffre des Lestrange. Il ne saurait donc être question de personne d'autre qu'Hermione. La mission que Dumbledore leur avait confiée expliquait cette intervention à haut risque. Dès lors, le devenir de leur ami devint très incertain et aucun n'avait l'assurance du directeur. Du moins jusqu'à la lecture du journal imprimé par les irlandais.

_« L'impartial,__  
Comme nous le laissions entendre dans nos éditions précédentes, l'Angleterre se prépare à résister à la main-mise des mange-morts. Un inconnu, ou dirions-nous, une inconnue, est entrée par effraction dans le coffre des Lestange. Cette famille honnie est aujourd'hui incarcérée pour avoir apporté son aide au seigneur des ténèbres vaincu par Harry Potter il y a maintenant 17 ans. __  
D'après nos informations, le voleur est entré le plus simplement du monde en réclamant l'accès à son propre coffre. Il semble que le voleur ait ensuite soumis le gobelin à l'imperium pour pénétrer dans le coffre des Oliver. Un trou béant a été remarqué entre les deux coffres mitoyens. Nous ne pouvons que regretter le manque de préparation des gobelins qui auraient dû se prémunir contre ce type de vols. Quoi qu'il en soit, un objet de grande valeur marchande a disparu. Il y a fort à parier que les pouvoirs magiques liés à cet objet auront leur importance dans les mois à venir.__  
Disons-le vivement, à bas Voldemort ! »_

Les écoliers anglais restèrent estomaqués par la virulence et la profusion des détails de l'article irlandais. Harry fit remarquer que Finnighan prenait de gros risque à détailler aussi nettement l'intrusion d'Hermione. Car maintenant il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de leur amie. Elle avait simplement profité de la mitoyenneté des deux coffres pour agir. Peu de gens savaient que la jeune fille disposait légalement de tous les biens de la famille Oliver. Néanmoins, cette affirmation donnait aussi surement l'identité de la jeune fille que si Ellie l'avait écrit en caractère gras.

- C'est gonflé. Remarqua Emma.

- Et efficace. Continua Ginny.

- Heureusement, vous savez-qui ne doit pas lire ce genre de presse. Il est trop fier pour cela. Lança Luna derrière l'épaule de Neville. La pertinence de la remarque rassura un peu le groupe. Il fallait espérer en effet.

- Dans tous les cas, Hermione nous a montré la direction à suivre. Compléta Harry mystérieux.

Il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait retarder trop longtemps leur mission. Ce serait bientôt à eux de se lancer à l'attaque des horcruxes. Pour l'heure, ils devaient se préparer à aller en France pour l'inhumation d'un certain Albert Durillon.

**« §§§ »**

Le jour prévu pour l'inhumation, Harry rejoignit ses amis avec langueur. Hermione avait disparue depuis presque une semaine et déjà les choses avaient beaucoup changées. Un inconnu qui devait être leur amie avait fracturé un coffre de Gringott's. Le jeune homme en avait déduit qu'il devenait urgent de s'investir dans la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confié. Mais dans le même temps, il s'était empêtré dans cette cérémonie dans l'espoir vain de revoir Hermione. Si elle venait, ce dont Harry doutait, que pourrait-il faire ?

La veille, Mac Gonnagal leur avait fait passer des vêtements moldus afin qu'ils ne soient pas remarqués par ceux qu'ils seraient amenés à croiser. Harry avait l'habitude de ces tenues, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas pour Ron ou Neville. Il fallut beaucoup de patience pour parvenir à les vêtir correctement, du moins au goût de Harry. De son côté, Emma connaissait les mêmes difficultés avec Ginny. Finalement, Ron portait un ensemble des plus classiques, voire même un peu terne. Son costume anthracite foncé tranchait un peu avec la couleur de feu de ses cheveux, mais avec une telle coiffure, il est délicat de trouver des tenues parfaitement adaptées. Quelques sorts de retouchent mirent les manches et les cols à la bonne mesure. Le jeune rouquin était mieux bâtit que son ami et l'uniformité des costumes accroissait un peu cette disproportion. De son côté, Neville avait opté pour une tenue moins triste. Son costume noir à rayures blanches, cependant, évoquait sans conteste les mauvais malfrats des films moldus. N'ayant strictement aucune notion de filmographie, il n'en avait cure. Heureusement, pensa Harry, il n'a pas souhaité compléter sa tenue d'un borsalino. Enfin, Harry avait sélectionné un costume plus moderne qui s'il restait foncé, disposait d'un tissu plus fin. Le mélange des fibres rendait l'ensemble presque brillant. Tous trois étaient beaux dans leurs costumes, ils auraient pu être très satisfaits si les circonstances n'avaient pas été si morbides. Après s'être congratulé copieusement et alternativement, les trois jeunes hommes descendirent dans la salle commune de leur maison. Ils abandonnèrent Dean dans le dortoir. Depuis séparation d'avec Ginny, il ne participait plus guère à grand-chose les réunissant tous.

Les jeunes gens eurent encore à attendre Emma, Ginny et Parvati. Cette dernière avait insisté pour représenter la maison Griffondor en plus des cinq autres. De façon à équilibrer les groupes, Mac Gonnagal n'avait pas jugé inopportun d'accepter sa requête. L'indienne était véritablement radieuse dans sa tenue de cérémonie. Ne pouvant revêtir des vêtements traditionnels, l'hiver en France il ferait certainement trop froid pour une robe de son pays, la jeune fille avait ordonné des pièces plus occidentales. Ainsi, elle prit un chemisier parme sous une veste sombre pour compléter, elle ajouta une jupe à pans de tweed et coton. L'alternance des couleurs valorisait sa peau mate, dorée, pour tout dire à croquer. Pour sa part, Emma s'était contentée d'un ensemble tailleur sombre avec un chemisier clair. La touche personnelle portant essentiellement sur les chaussures, provenant d'une grande marque, et sur la coiffure. Tranchant avec ses habitudes, Emma avait discipliné ses longs cheveux, plus habituellement en broussaille, en une sculpture capillaire impressionnante sans être excentrique. S'ils avaient été plus blonds, la ressemblance avec Hermione aurait été pratiquement flagrante. Mais Ron, qui se précipita pour enlacer sa belle, ne laissa à personne le temps de le constater. Élégant et bon prince, le rouquin couvrit Emma de compliment autant que de baisers. Il fallait reconnaitre que l'ensemble était particulièrement réussi.

Juste derrière ses ainées, descendait Ginny. La première chose qu'en vit Harry fut ses chaussures, il n'avait jamais vu auparavant une jeune fille se percher si haut sur des talons. Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas excessifs, cela mettait Ginny au niveau du jeune homme. N'ayant d'autre alternative, Harry leva ses yeux le long des jambes fuselées de la jeune fille dont il releva la teinte brunie. Un œil expert lui aurait évidemment démenti un quelconque sortilège, à moins que les bas en soie ne puissent être considérés comme un artifice proprement magique. Sur les conseils d'Emma, la rouquine avait optée pour un ensemble long, sa jupe tombant en-deçà de ses mollets. Elle n'en était pas moins serrée et seyante. En guise de veste, Ginny avait choisi un cardigan encerclant ses hanches et dissimulant difficilement un décolleté un peu trop aguicheur pour ce genre d'occasion. Ron qui n'observait que rarement sa cadette remarqua néanmoins une amplitude de gorge anormale. La réflexion discrète qu'il fit à Emma lui valut un coup de coude volontaire et démonstratif. Ginny usait d'artifices et il valait mieux se taire. La longue chevelure rousse qui habituellement descendait le long du dos de la demoiselle était à présent nouée en une tresse serrée qui pendait alternativement à droite ou à gauche de son cou nu comme pour achever de l'habiller. La peau claire de la jeune fille avait reçue un traitement délicat mais remarquable. Peu d'élèves d'Hogwarts avait eu l'occasion de voir Ginny maquillée. En dehors de rares fêtes de famille, la joueuse de quidditch n'employait jamais de cosmétiques. Pour l'heure, elle portait un peu de fard sur les joues et les paupières et un rouge à lèvres qui valorisait agréablement sa bouche.

- Je n'ai pas trop l'air déguisée ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille devant l'immobilité de Harry.

- Tu es parfaite ! s'exclama Ron avant même que Harry eut l'occasion de bouger un muscle.

Emma dévisagea son petit-ami, il était plus que rarissime de l'entendre proférer des compliments à l'encontre de l'un de ses frères ou de sa sœur. Elle regretta de n'avoir pas de moyens d'enregistrer cette réplique pour les semaines, mois ou années à venir. Pendant que tous acquiesçaient devant les tenues des jeunes filles, Harry se précipita silencieusement dans son dortoir. Ginny le regarda s'éloigner, désespérée. Pour qui d'autre pouvait-elle avoir fait ces efforts ? Visiblement, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants au jeune homme pour revenir, triomphant, de son dortoir. De mauvaises langues affirmèrent par la suite qu'il était redescendu bien plus vite essentiellement parce qu'il avait raté l'une des marches. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry se trouva planté devant Ginny, tremblant et hésitant, un antique et minuscule coffret dans les mains. Balbutiant, il leva sa main jusqu'au visage de Ginny et ouvrit le coffret. Sur un coussin de satin reposait une fine chaine d'argent ouvragée. Il s'agissait probablement d'une pièce ancienne. La jeune fille retint sa main au-dessus de la boite.

- Je peux le mettre ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je veux que tu le mettes. Répliqua Harry d'un souffle. Il était à ma mère, et je suis certain qu'il t'ira très bien.

Quelques sifflements entendus s'élevèrent du groupe des élèves de griffondors massés autour de l'étonnant couple. Un claquement de porte indiqua la réaction de Dean. Un fort rosissement, marqua celle de Harry. Il tenta de se défendre et expliqua qu'il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu.

- Je rends service à la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Insista le jeune héros.

- Et il va sans dire que je te restituerais l'objet ce soir. Coupa Ginny. Les regards qu'elle lançait alentour firent cesser toutes les insinuations.

Le fait était entendu. Ron remercia chaleureusement Harry tant pour le prêt que pour l'affirmation qui le plaçait au rang de meilleur ami. La seconde partie semblait le rendre extatique. Ginny prit finalement la chaine et sa surprise fut aussi grande que l'écarquillement de ses yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut le rubis gros comme une pièce de deux pence pendant au bout du bijou. Devant la valeur manifestement très élevée de l'objet, la rouquine refusa tout net de le porter. Harry dut insister et même ordonner pour qu'elle accepte de le laisser l'attacher.

Le petit groupe fut parmi les plus en retard au point de rassemblement dans le grand hall de l'école. Les serpentards et les pousouffles étaient s'impatientait déjà alors que les serdaigles arrivèrent en même temps que les griffondors. Ce retard valut, naturellement, de vives remarques de la part de Drago. Les comparaisons entre Harry et les gastéropodes communs étant les plus dignes de toutes. Le fait que Neville ait en réponse considéré ses opposants comme étant moins que des tentacules de _pernacula antaris__3_ n'améliora pas la situation. Seule l'autorité de Mac Gonnagal put venir à bout des quolibets des élèves de serpentards. En moins de deux minutes, les groupes furent reformés, les baguettes rangées et les portoloins distribués.

La sensation désagréable du transport en portoloin gagna Harry et le décor alentour s'estompa rapidement. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout autour de lui la présence de ses amis, le jeune homme se serait senti perdu et inquiet. Le glissement sur le sol dur et froid de France se produisit sans heurts. Même s'il n'était pas coutumier de ce moyen de transport, Harry ne feignit pas de s'étaler de tout son long dans l'herbe du champ dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Goyle qui suivait d'un peu trop près son cher ami Crabbe. Les sorciers eurent quelques secondes de liberté et se moquèrent allégrement de la maladresse de leur condisciple. Cela ne dura pas et Severus Rogue reprit tout ce monde en main instantanément. Il tolérait mal que sa maison soit l'objet de railleries et Harry frissonna en pensant à ce qui risquait d'arriver à Goyle le soir même.

Une fois le calme revenu, les professeurs entreprirent de guider leurs élèves en direction du donjon de Gisors qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir droit devant eux. Par mesure de sécurité, les portoloins les avaient déposés en petits groupes autour de Courcelles-les-Gisors. Á proprement parler, au milieu de rien. Au loin se dégageait une voie rapide menant à Paris, en contrebas, se dessinait l'Epte. La frontière naturelle entre France et Normandie ressemblait à un vulgaire ruisseau. Mais les sorciers anglais n'étaient pas là pour profiter du paysage. Celui-ci manquait de toute façon de charme. Les cultures ne sortaient pas encore de terre et les champs se couvraient d'une herbe folle que les socs des engins retourneraient sans ménagement dans les prochaines semaines. Un vent froid et pénétrant traversait le plateau et malgré leurs vêtements chauds, les élèves regrettaient leurs capes de sorciers. Ils eurent largement le temps de les regretter, leur marche jusqu'au centre-ville dura presque une heure. Néanmoins, la vision qu'ils eurent de l'antique église locale les rétribuait de leurs efforts. Isolée dans un carcan de construction moderne, la construction ne bénéficiait de pratiquement aucun espace. Comme si un architecte malicieux avait voulu enfermer un monument dépassant pourtant tous les autres entre des rangées de maisons. Pourtant, l'ensemble était impressionnant et semblait écraser ceux qui venaient la visiter. Le gothique flamboyant, typique de la Normandie avait permis de construire un ensemble à la fois massif et élancé. Même si l'on manquait de recul pour en profiter4.

Une foule peu nombreuse se massait alentour et Harry n'eut aucune peine à y remarquer Sirirus. Les professeurs d'Hogwarts assurés que leurs élèves ne disparaitraient pas sans laisser de traces, les laissèrent s'égailler en attendant le début de la cérémonie. En progressant vers son parrain, Harry pu comprendre les inquiétudes de Dumbledore. Les représentants du ministère français de la magie faisaient figures de grands seigneurs, tout apprêtés et sereins qu'ils étaient. Les élèves de Beaubâtons eux-mêmes suivaient une discipline rigoureuse et aucun ne semblait impatient ou ne sortait du rang. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne porta qu'une attention toute relative à ces considérations politiques. Il n'en avait cure et laissait ces questions à d'autres. Tout ce qui lui importait était de mettre la main sur son parrain qui même s'il l'apercevait nettement, semblait ne pas s'intéresser à lui. En écartant quelques personnes, en évitant certains groupes, Harry, toujours accompagné de ses amis, parvint enfin à l'immédiate proximité de Sirius. Il le trouva en pleine conversation avec Ellie Finnighan.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit monsieur Black. Répliquait la jeune journaliste. Je n'ai strictement aucune nouvelle de votre fille. Pour un peu qu'elle soit effectivement de votre famille.

- Cela n'est pas discutable. Coupa Sirius visiblement fâché.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne se trouve plus à Derrycarna. Reprit imperturbable Ellie.

- Et j'ai vérifié dans toutes les propriétés Oliver. Compléta Sirius. Si elle ne m'avait pas écrit d'Irlande, j'aurais cru qu'elle avait totalement disparue.

- Si elle est ce que je crois. Souffla Ellie. Il est normal qu'elle soit repassée par chez elle.

- Et que croyez-vous ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Rien qui puisse être évoqué devant ces jeunes gens. Répliqua la journaliste en indiquant Harry et ses amis.

Quoi que l'intervention ai coupé la conversation à laquelle Harry aurait beaucoup apprécié de participer, Ellie salua cordialement les nouveaux venus. Sirius lui-même embrassa son filleul avec beaucoup de chaleur avant de faire subir le même traitement aux autres membres du groupe.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. S'inquiéta Harry à destination de la journaliste. Celle-ci prit une moue offensée.

- Monsieur Durillon était tout de même un vétéran de la guerre civile. Elle laissa un blanc. J'ajouterai qu'il en était l'un des héros.

Harry ne sut comment se faire pardonner sa bévue et balbutia ce qu'il put. L'irlandaise remercia Sirius des informations dont il lui avait fait part et prit congé des anglais. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas décidé et visiblement un peu fâché de l'attitude d'Harry. D'un geste compatissant qui n'ôtait rien au cuisant sentiment d'être un imbécile, Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son filleul.

- Tu as encore pas mal à apprendre sur les femmes mon pauvre Harry. Sourit-il.

- Je n'ai rien dit de particulier. S'étonna l'interpelé.

- J'essaye de lui apprendre le minimum. Intervint Ginny. Surpris, et visiblement ne la reconnaissant pas, Sirius lui tendit une main amicale et un sourire cajoleur.

- Vous êtes miss ?

La restitution des états civils et l'intervention des autres griffondors firent rougir autant qu'il l'était possible le dernier membre de la famille Black. Heureusement, Harry qui n'avait pas tout oublié de la conversation précédente, décida de recentrer un peu le débat sur des choses qui lui importaient vraiment.

- Tu as des nouvelles d'Hermione. Coupa-t-il vivement.

- Lis donc. Cela m'évitera des palabres inutiles. Répondit son parrain.

_« Sirius,__  
Je suis désolée. Quoi que je puisse dire ne pourra pas racheter ce que je viens de faire. __  
J'ai fui.__  
Je t'ai abandonné, toi la seule personne qui comptait pour moi. Si tu savais combien je t'aime. Pourtant, __il y a encore tellement de choses que je doive faire. Seule. Toute ma vie n'aura été que cela. Être seule bien qu'accompagnée.__  
Ici, j'ai l'impression d'être utile, et pourtant, je ne vais pas y rester. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais venir à l'enterrement de mon meilleur ami. Si tu pouvais, me remplacer.__  
Il me faudra aussi trouver un moyen d'expliquer à Harry qu'il doive suivre son instinct. Que, même si je le désire ardemment, je ne pourrais pas prendre sa place. Pas cette fois, pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs. Paradoxalement, ce n'est plus ma guerre. J'ai fait ma part du marché. Il doit se débrouiller. Mais lui. Il n'est pas seul. N'est-ce pas ?__  
Ton Hermione.__  
Derrycarna, Ireland. »_

Harry resta atterré devant le contenu de la lettre. Il y ressentait toute la douleur informulée de la jeune fille. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle se trouvait dans un état d'esprit aussi tourmenté. De plus, une certaine partie du texte lui restait totalement obscure. Après avoir demandé l'aide de Sirius, celle-ci resta tout aussi opaque.

- Prendre ta place ? s'étonna finalement Emma.

- Elle se prend pour qui ? ta mère ? lança Ron sans égard pour les événements auxquels il faisait référence. Harry tiqua et Ginny vint à son secours en remplaçant le joli rouge des cheveux de son frère par un vert bien moins accorte. Sirius fit cesser les échanges en rappelant qu'il y avait tout de même un grand nombre de moldus dispersés dans la foule.

- Je pense qu'elle a combattu vous-savez-qui au moins une fois. Coupa Luna. D'un geste léger de la main elle passa ses doigts le long de sa pommette. Tous les auditeurs comprirent l'allusion. Harry passa la main sur son propre front. L'affirmation surprenait, d'autant qu'elle venait de Luna, mais elle avait la valeur de sembler juste.

- J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas les mêmes séquelles que moi. Souffla Harry finalement.

- Je ne crois pas. Trancha Emma. Sinon, Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas fait confiance.

- Tout cela c'est le passé. Au sens littéral du terme. Acheva Sirius. L'important, c'est que je pars tout à l'heure pour lui mettre la main dessus.

Personne ne put faire démordre Sirius de son idée que tous trouvait sinon surprenante, totalement ubuesque. Il s'en allait à la recherche d'une jeune fille sans savoir où ni comment. De plus, Hermione était chez elle, elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à se perdre. Malgré tout, aucun argument ne parvint à le faire changer d'avis. D'ailleurs, les cloches signalaient le début de la cérémonie. Derrière Sirius avançaient des gens que Harry connaissait. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Devant son regard fixe et interrogateur, Emma vint au secours de son ami.

- C'est notre professeur, Miss Renard. J'imagine que le monsieur à son bras est son mari.

- Il a une sacré cicatrice. Remarqua Neville.

En effet, une grande marque barrait son visage de haut en bas. Relique dont ne savait trop quel coup, il semblait porter celle-ci comme un militaire une décoration. Les yeux amoureux de son épouse montraient à quel point elle avait de l'estime pour lui. Ginny et Luna déclarèrent qu'elles auraient beaucoup de mal à fréquenter un pareil estropié. Emma se retint de remarquer la cicatrice du « survivant », eut égard pour son amitié avec Ginny. D'ailleurs la petite marque en forme d'éclair était vraiment insignifiante en comparaison.

- Comme quoi, la beauté est surtout intérieure. Déclara doctement Ginny. Heureusement pour toi Ron. Acheva-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Son frère n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Harry portait leur attention sur un homme en chaise roulante qui venait de s'arrêter au niveau du porche d'entrée de l'église. Un géant blond, visiblement aveugle discutait avec lui.

- Vous êtes vraiment incultes vous les anglais. S'étonna une petite voix.

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme et virent une Ellie Finnighan oscillant entre rires et larmes. En quelques phrases assassines, décidément, elle était remontée contre eux, miss Finnighan détailla les grandes personnalités présentes. L'homme en fauteuil était Josep Mac-Mahon, ancien auror, vétéran de la guerre et ministre de la justice irlandaise. Il venait d'être élu mais avait refusé de ne pas se rendre à l'inhumation. Celui qui discutait avec lui était une personnalité étrange et mystérieuse. D'après Ellie, il s'agissait du patron d'un groupe de sorciers engagés dans des opérations de « maintien de la sécurité magique ». Une sorte de casques bleus version sorcier, en avait déduit Emma fort justement. Dans tous les cas, il avait une influence très importante tant en Angleterre qu'en Irlande.

Derrière le fauteuil, sourit Ellie, se trouvait Thomas O'Maley, chef des aurors irlandais même si sa position ne le montrait pas. Quelqu'un de sympathique s'était-elle empressé d'ajouter en rosissant un peu. Ils seraient probablement les seuls officiels irlandais. La France et son pays n'ayant pas de très bonnes relations.

La journaliste continua de détailler quelques personnalités, en regrettant que Patrick Fitzham, ministre irlandais de la magie, ne soit pas venu ou n'ai envoyé ni son fils Brian ni Sean O'Connell son bras droit.

Les griffondors n'eurent cependant pas besoin qu'on leur présente Tonks qui passa rapidement près d'eux sans s'arrêter. L'auror faisait partie de l'escorte de Fudge l'inamovible ministre de la magie anglais. Il n'échappa à une acide remarque de l'irlandaise. Selon Ellie, Fudge profitait habilement de cette diversion pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer sur sa politique ou sur les rumeurs concernant le retour de certains mange-morts à des postes clefs du ministère anglais. L'infondé de ces remarques laissa perplexe les jeunes gens, mais ils n'eurent pas l'audace de le signaler à la journaliste. Ils aperçurent enfin Percy Weasley qui, dès qu'il les vit, s'empressa de suivre son ministre, la tête basse semblant affairé dans ses dossiers. L'ex-petit-ami d'Hermione n'eut pas un comportement convenable, mais personne ne s'en soucia.

La messe moldue s'éternisa en recueillements solennels. Harry et ses amis qui n'avaient guère l'habitude des cérémonies moldues trouvèrent que le temps passait très doucement. Terriblement doucement. Enfin, l'homélie du prêtre céda la place aux interventions de personnalités civiles. Le premier, le ministre français de la magie s'exprima. Il regretta que personne ne puisse éclairer les circonstances du décès de l'un des plus éminent historien de sa génération dont le travail, portant sur les anciennes installations sorcières, avait permis de retrouver des endroits oubliés de tous. Les griffondors trouvèrent le discours pompeux et l'hagiographie revêtait un sens politique tellement prononcé qu'il en devenait insupportable. Après cette intervention il y eut quelques mots du géant blond.

- Albert était mon ami depuis des années. Grâce à _Seagull_. Tout comme elle, il me manquera pour les temps à venir. Il marqua un silence. Je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer l'absence et restituer convenablement la douleur que je ressens. Á part. « Merci, Al »

L'immense personnage s'éloigna sans dire un mot de plus et sans se retourner quitta l'église. Quelques personnes installées dans le transept par lequel il sortit le suivirent. Le reste de l'auditoire resta un peu surpris par le ton de son intervention et hésitèrent entre les applaudissements et le silence. Les intervenants qui suivirent eurent quelques peines à faire oublier l'émotion précédente. On écouta distraitement un journaliste français, le directeur de Beaubâton et deux ministres qui, visiblement, ne connaissaient pas l'historien et ne transmirent que des impressions vagues et distantes.

Puis, Josep Mac-Mahon qui était installé immédiatement à droite de l'autel se leva de son fauteuil d'invalide. Péniblement, il se dirigea vers le centre de la nef, devant l'autel, refusant manifestement d'y prendre appuis. Tenant comme il pouvait, torse bien droit et visage déterminé, il prit la parole.

- Comme l'a dit Jack Longton, nous venons de perdre l'un des plus grand héros de notre génération. Sans lui, ce n'est pas mes jambes, mais ma vie que j'aurais perdu. Il était le plus proche des amis de _Seagull_. Le plus énergique de ses défenseurs après son départ. Il était, je crois, un de mes amis. En sa mémoire, nous continuerons ce qu'il avait commencé. Adieu, Albert.

Cette intervention marqua un peu plus les esprits. Tant à cause des efforts physiques fournis par leur auteur que par son contenu. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Hermione n'était-elle pas aussi importante à ses yeux ? Lui aussi avait des choses à finir sans la présence rassurante d'une amie plus douée, plus expérimentée, en un mot, plus forte. Pendant que Mac Mahon regagnait sa place, quelques murmures s'élevèrent. Beaucoup des spectateurs n'avaient pas imaginé les liens qui unissaient l'historien à la personnalité quasi-légendaire qu'était _Seagull_. Avant que les murmures ne prennent un trop important volume, un très bel homme d'une quarantaine d'année vint se planter là où se tenait l'invalide précédemment. Sans se présenter, il parla.

- Albert Durillon était intelligent et sensible, un grand musicien. Jamais il ne se mettait en avant même lorsqu'il le méritait. Quoi que volubile, il était surtout un grand introverti. Albert était l'âme de ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans lui, sans sa présence, sa chaleur.

La voix de l'homme accusait d'importants trémolos et tous doutaient qu'il puisse continuer bien longtemps. Pourtant, alors qu'il semblait prêt à fondre en larmes, il entonna une chanson d'une voix claire, pratiquement cristalline. Emma se pencha vers ses voisins et annonça « You are not alone » d'un certain Mikael Jackson5. Lorsque la chanson s'interrompit, certains eurent le courage d'applaudir la prestation. Mais ils s'interrompirent rapidement. Le chanteur reprit par un « Ave Maria » celui de Verdi. Le second choix était bien plus impressionnant que le premier. La voix du ténor prenait toute son ampleur et sa force. L'homme était surement un professionnel et pas des plus mauvais. Cette fois, les personnes qui applaudirent furent majoritaire, nettement. Harry regretta cependant d'être installé dans le rang immédiatement après celui de Drago Malefoy. Il ne put faire autrement que d'entendre sa réflexion.

- C'était surtout un anormal ce macchabée. Raillait-il. Harry bouillait mais n'osait pas intervenir. De tout ce qui avait été dit de l'historien, il ne retenait que cette partie de sa personnalité. Pourtant, cela n'avait aucune importance.

- Albert était mon ami. Coupa une voix rauque. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'était retourné vers eux et dévisageait Drago de ses yeux marron presque noirs.

- Vous espérez me faire peur. Pavoisa l'intéressé.

- Je le crois en effet Malefoy. Reprit l'homme avec un rictus désagréable.

- Vous me connaissez ? balbutia Drago plus décontenancé qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

- Tu ressembles à ton père. Ricana son interlocuteur. En ce qui concerne Albert. Continua-t-il. C'est grâce à lui que ta cousine Lestrange est en prison.

- Encore un qui y était. Se moqua Drago. Si je devais en faire la liste, vous seriez au moins cinquante.

- Un peu que j'y étais. Ce jour-là, j'ai tué Parish6. Fit-il d'un souffle. Le nom du mange-mort qui avait été tué le jour de l'arrestation de Bellatrix Lestrange était peu connu du public. Que l'homme sache ce nom indiquait la véracité de son récit. Cela tétanisa Drago et le mit mal à l'aise.

- Á ta place, j'éviterais de l'ennuyer. Remarqua un sexagénaire assis aux côté du premier. Roger Spencer n'a pas l'habitude d'inventer et il pourrait te prouver ce qu'il avance.

Dans son coin, Harry s'amusait bien. Voir Drago remis à sa place, surtout dans un domaine qu'il connaissait relativement bien, n'était pas si fréquent. Il aurait bien aimé que l'échange dure encore un peu, mais les deux hommes se retournèrent alors qu'une femme prenait place devant l'autel. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Harry reconnut celle qui se faisait appeler « _Seagull_ » et qu'il connaissait surtout sous le nom de Dietrich.

- Avec Al', j'ai parcouru l'Irlande. Ensemble nous avons libéré le pays. Je lui dédie donc cette chanson, mon hymne.

D'une voix bien moins agréable que celle du compagnon d'Albert Durillon, Dietrich entonna « New Year's day ». La chanson que tout le monde reprenait habituellement en hommage à _Seagull_ car tous y voyait l'expression de sa personnalité. C'était surtout cette chanson que les vétérans de l'assaut du ministère irlandais de la magie l'avaient entendu chanter. Cette interprétation servit à clore la cérémonie. Devant Drago, Roger Spencer et son voisin se levèrent brutalement et sortirent. Mais pas par les travées comme le feraient des spectateurs discrets. Cette mise en scène surprit certains et des murmures se firent. Luna expliqua les raisons de cette réaction. Pour elle, les deux inconnus étaient des représentants de l'ordre occulte qu'avait crée _Seagull_.

- Comme ils considèrent que Dietrich n'est pas celle en qui ils croient, ils ne supportent pas ces interventions. Conclu la jeune fille.

L'explication laissa les Griffondor dubitatifs. Il y avait peut-être du vrai dans sa remarque, mais ils doutaient. L'ensemble des personnes venues rendre un dernier hommage à l'historien furent invité à rejoindre le cimetière proche. Harry suivit le mouvement dans un état un peu léthargique. Il trouvait qu'on parlait un peu trop de solitude et de mission aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cette solitude en Hermione. Ginny et Emma qu'il appela à son secours eurent la même réaction. Pour tous, la jeune irlandaise était bien intégrée, il l'aurait accompagnée dans sa mission si elle en avait fait la demande. Sans même qu'elle le demande, remarqua Neville fort à propos.

- Je crois que nous ne pouvons pas remettre notre « promenade » longtemps. Lança Ron sur un ton badin qui dissimulait une profonde inquiétude.

- Je crois aussi. Acquiesça Ginny.

- Tu n'en seras pas. Coupèrent précipitamment et à l'unisson Ron et Harry.

- Essayez un peu de m'en empêcher ! cracha la rouquine furieuse.

Emma ramena rapidement le calme en insistant sur le fait qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas seuls, bien au contraire. Il n'était pas encore le moment de passer à l'action, pas même d'en parler. Pour le moment, ils devaient repérer Hermione si elle se trouvait dans la foule. Une fois parvenus au cimetière, le groupe éclata. Chacun partit à la recherche de la jeune irlandaise en espérant pouvoir la faire changer d'avis. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Rien qu'avec un sort de métamorphose, Hermione pouvait obtenir le meilleur des anonymats. Si elle ne voulait pas être trouvée, il serait difficile de le faire. D'ailleurs, estimait Emma, ils ne devaient pas être les seuls à tenter de la trouver. Elle avait entendu certains des aurors français prononcer des formules inhabituelles. Emma aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de sorts anti-dissimulation. Harry et Neville firent la moue. Si ceux-là ne trouvaient rien, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'y parvenir. Prestement, Luna se plaça sous Ginny pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer, prise d'une crise de tremblements. Ses nerfs la lâchaient. Inconsciemment, elle avait mis trop d'espoirs dans cette journée pour considérer qu'il ne pouvait rien en sortir de bon.

Autour des Griffondor, les gens eurent des réactions d'une grande douceur. Une vieille dame, qui avait été rousse elle aussi, s'approcha et sortit doucement de son sac à main une petite fiole.

- Ce sont des sels. Fit-elle doucement. Les gens de mon âge en ont toujours sur eux. C'est désuet, mais ça marche toujours.

Elle accompagna sa remarque d'un gentil sourire et passa prestement le flacon sous les narines de Ginny qui commença par tousser. Les jeunes gens l'avaient laissé faire sans rien comprendre à ce que la française venait de dire dans sa propre langue.

- C'est bon signe. Sourit la dame. C'est que ça marche.

- Comment vous remercier ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Vous êtes celui qu'on appelle le « survivant » ? demanda-t-elle dans un anglais parfait sans vraiment y mettre le ton. Harry ne put qu'opiner du chef. Faire sa publicité n'était pas dans ses manières.

- Et vous-même ? tenta Ron.

- Cécile Durillon. Je suis la maman du petit Albert. Malgré un large sourire, on pouvait ressentir la déchirure qui brisait intérieurement la vieille dame.

Les anglais ne surent pas trop comment s'en sortir. Ils n'étaient pas responsables du décès de son fils, mais ils connaissaient une jeune fille qui, elle, pouvait être liée à cette disparition. Bien qu'ils n'eurent pas dit un mot, la vieille dame sembla comprendre ce qui les agitait.

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Albert a toujours fait ce qu'il estimait juste. Il était très attaché à certaines personnes. Elle regarda dans le ciel un petit oiseau voleter. Votre amie lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, vous savez. Acheva-t-elle.

- Vous connaissez Hermione ? s'enquit prestement Harry.

- Si c'est comme cela qu'elle s'appelle. Je crois que oui. L'éternel sourire de la vieille dame la rendait attachante autant qu'agaçante. Elle est venue me voir.

Les Griffondor restèrent interdits. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en France, deux personnes au moins avaient reçu la visite d'Hermione. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'eux pour croire qu'elle avait rencontré des difficultés.

- Elle était angoissée pour vous. Continua la vieille dame en attrapant Ron par le bras. Elle ne m'a pas tout dit, mais je crois qu'elle vous aimait beaucoup. Mais, rassurez-vous mademoiselle, cela, c'est du passé, très ancien. Cécile Durillon eut un clin d'œil à Emma qui ouvrait de grands yeux.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre. Tenta Neville.

- Monsieur Londubat, il faudra apprendre à être patient. Neville resta béat. Une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue le reconnaissait. Une nouvelle fois, elle sourit. Je connais votre grand-mère, nous participons au même groupe de dentelle. Je vis en Angleterre vous savez. Acheva-t-elle comme excuse.

- Et pour Hermione ? Insista Harry.

- Mes enfants, si vous saviez combien elle était anéantie. Le visage de la vieille dame fut sérieux, pour la première fois. Elle se croyait responsable. La pauvre enfant, elle a vécu tellement de chose. Á son âge, elle a fait bien plus que la plupart des adultes qui pavanent ici. Elle eut un regard circulaire pour tous ceux qui régulièrement lui adressait un signe.

- Je ne voudrais pas être mal polie. Commença Emma. Elle regrettait instantanément sa remarque, la manière de tourner la phrase était exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas, vous êtes inquiète. C'est naturel. Acheva la mère d'Albert. Je l'ai rassuré, je ne la tiens pas pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Je crois que m'entendre le dire lui a fait du bien.

Harry qui ne participait pas à la conversation commençait à comprendre les motivations de son amie. En faisant passer sa mission avant toute chose, elle s'était coupée de toutes les réalités. Pour Hermione, il n'y avait rien d'autre que Sirius, eux et leur mission. La mort d'Albert Durillon avait ouvert le monde à son regard. Le choc avait dû être rude. Était-il, lui-même, à l'abri de ce phénomène ? Á l'avenir il aurait probablement à regarder derrière lui tout ce qu'il a accomplit ou pas. Un frisson anticipateur le traversa. Ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable. La mère de la victime les avait emmené doucement jusqu'à la fosse où l'on avait déjà descendu le cercueil. Ginny et Luna retinrent un cri en le constatant. Ils étaient à présent sous les regards de toute l'assistance. Seule Cécile Durillon ne semblait pas troublée. S'ils avaient eu le courage de regarder autour d'eux, plutôt que de tenter de se faire tout petits, Harry auraient pu apercevoir les marques d'approbation d'Adeline Renard et de deux ou trois inconnus, dont Roger Spencer et Thomas O'Maley. Ceux-là savaient probablement ce qu'ils représentaient pour Hermione et pour le monde magique. Un fossoyeur tendit une corbeille de roses au petit groupe. Pour être débarrassé au plus vite, Ron et Neville firent passer rapidement les fleurs aux filles.

Cécile tendit le bras pour faire tomber sa rose dans la fosse. Mais avec l'âge, la vitalité s'enfuit et la rose ne parvint pas jusqu'au fond, restant accrochée sur le rebord du sinistre trou. Avant que quiconque ait pu intervenir, un petit oiseau vint chercher la fleur par la tige, tenta de s'envoler avec mais ne put que la relaisser tomber sur le cercueil. Dans la foulée, Harry, d'instinct, donna la sienne à la mère du défunt. Celle-ci eut un nouveau large et franc sourire.

- Ne gaspillez pas tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous. Fut sa seule remarque.

- La vieille dame eut un dernier geste amical pour chacun des jeunes gens et s'éloigna vers le ténor qui avait si bien chanté à la fin de la cérémonie.

- Mon pauvre Andreï. Fit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en passant sa main fripée sur la joue de l'ami de son fils.

- Mama. Venez, rentrons. Répondit-il. Elle acquiesça silencieusement et il lui donna son bras.

L'étrange couple partit doucement laissant à Harry un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait encore plus de haine pour les mange-morts et celui-dont-il-n'est-pas-utile-de-dire-le-nom. Le contact d'une petite main dans la sienne le fit revenir dans la réalité. Sans y prendre garde, il la serra. Ce qu'il tenait à cette heure, c'était tout ce qui le différenciait du seigneur des ténèbres, et d'Hermione. Il déglutit et se retourna pour constater que Ginny le regardait les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Petite fille, il ne faut pas pleurer. Fit-il avec un sourire qui masquait à peine sa propre difficulté à se retenir.

- Tu peux parler ! Ceci dit, viens, on empêche les autres de rendre un dernier hommage.

- Harry constata que les gens derrière eux commençaient à trouver le temps long. Il s'excusa et se précipita à la suite de ses amis, sans lâcher la main de Ginny.

- Tu pensais à elle, n'est-ce pas ? questionna la rouquine. Le ton était un peu froid.

- Si tu parles d'Hermione. Grinça Harry. Pas vraiment.

Ils s'étaient éloignés plus que nécessaire. Leurs amis n'étaient pas en vue. D'une certaine manière, ils étaient seuls au milieu de la foule. Sans réfléchir, Harry attrapa Ginny par les épaules et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de la jeune fille. Un air de défiance contenue s'y lisait. Il pouvait aussi y voir tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Mais cela, il le savait déjà.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. murmura-t-il.

- Moi je le peux.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille se plaquèrent contre sa bouche. Harry n'était pas vraiment surpris par ce qui arrivait. Pourtant, quelques heures plus tôt il n'aurait pas imaginé ce qui arriverait. L'instant était le plus doux de sa vie et il le fit durer. Il sentait battre le cœur de Ginny contre le sien. Sa vie prenait un sens. Il ne serait plus jamais seul, il le savait. Lorsqu'ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, Harry ne vit aucun de leurs amis. Même s'ils avaient été juste à côté de lui, il n'aurait vu que Ginny. Dans son fors intérieur, il savait qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais voir d'autre fille que celle qu'il venait d'embrasser.

- Enfin. S'exclama une voix un peu plus loin.

- Ron ! cria Emma offusquée. Tu peux avoir un peu de retenue.

- Depuis le temps qu'ils se courent après, il est temps non ? répondit le jeune homme.

Un peu plus loin, Neville et Luna étaient un peu gênés. S'ils avaient été dans la même situation quelques semaines auparavant, c'était fini, définitivement. Luna s'étonna de la présence d'un oiseau au-dessus d'eux. Elle pronostiqua de ce fait un temps pluvieux pour le lendemain. La réplique acheva de détendre Harry, Ron et Neville le félicitèrent un peu rudement, mais il préférait cela à l'animosité du rouquin. Emma embrassa fébrilement son amie et belle-sœur. Les deux jeunes filles en avaient tant parlé que cela paraissait juste simple, court et bête.

- Depuis ce jour, Ginny et Harry ne se quittaient plus guère.

**« §§§ »**

Ce soir-là, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient mémoire. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mettre en application un plan longuement murit, il aurait pu douter. Pourtant, devant le danger il ne revoyait que les événements qui ont conduit au moment le plus heureux de sa vie. S'il avait été là, Dumbledore aurait certainement parlé de la grandeur de l'amour. Ce qui manquait tant à Jedusor. Penser à son professeur rassura Harry. Avant de partir, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le faire prévenir. Au moins, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose les autres seraient protégés, et il l'espérait, sauvés.

Au-delà des buissons, Harry distinguait la masse pesante du manoir Lestrange. Maintenant qu'il était question d'y pénétrer, il se trouvait pris d'une grande angoisse. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter d'emmener Ginny. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie durant. Dans le même temps, elle ne lui avait pas véritablement laissé d'autre choix.

* * *

1 Ceci est une allusion totalement assumée et ouverte au décès d'un proche. Le professeur Jacques Dupâquier, membre de l'Institut, professeur à l'EHESS (école des hautes études en sciences sociales) et initiateur de la démographie historique. Ce qui n'est jamais qu'une partie de mon doctorat. Décédé le 23 juillet 2010, dont les obsèques ont eu lieu à Gisors. RIP.

2 Alone en anglais. Ça fait bien deux syllabes.

3 Ne me demandez ce que cela peut bien être. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir…

4 Comment je le sais ? J'étais à l'inhumation de Dupâquier, bien sûr. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire une campagne promotionnelle pour la ville.

5 Qui à l'époque de la rédaction n'était pas encore mort.

6 Je n'avais pas donné de nom au mange-mort à l'époque. Ce n'était pas utile. Á présent, je le regrette.


	27. Chap 26 : Oeuvres Obscures

**Chap. 51 : Œuvres obscures.**

Début mars, Harry était arrivé très énervé à la salle commune. Le fougueux baiser de Ginny n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Il la délaissa pour discuter avec Emma. Si les jeunes filles n'avaient pas été aussi proches, la rouquine en eut été profondément vexée. En quelques mots, Harry expliqua à ses amis réunis ce qui l'inquiétait tant. Il revenait du bureau de Dumbledore. D'après Rogue, il ne restait plus que quelques jours à vivre au vieil homme. Emma grimaça.

- Nous ne sommes pas prêts. Fit-elle.

- Mais nous ne pouvons attendre. Répliqua Harry.

Tous savaient pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Sans Dumbledore ils n'auraient plus accès à l'épée de Griffondor et ne pourraient pas détruire l'horcruxe restant. Sa disparition signifiant l'irruption des mange-morts dans la gestion de l'école. Le professeur Rogue serait probablement promu au poste de directeur, mais il y avait toujours une mesure d'impondérable et ils ne souhaitaient pas prendre de risque. Quand bien même Rogue serait le nouveau directeur, Harry n'était pas pour autant assuré de sa pleine coopération. La haine que se vouaient les deux hommes étaient très profonde. Harry ne pouvait s'apercevoir des raisons qui poussaient son professeur de potion à être distant. Il ne bénéficiait pas des connaissances d'Hermione. Celle-ci faisait confiance à Rogue et avait fait part de son avis à ses amis, mais aucun ne l'avait vraiment compris, aucun n'avait révisé son opinion. La défiance primait encore. De plus, Harry qui correspondait activement avec son parrain en déplacement en Irlande recevait de celui-ci des éléments à charge contre Rogue. Sans s'en apercevoir, Harry héritait de la haine existant entre son parrain et son professeur. Lui qui avait évolué des années auprès des Serpentard devenait un irréductible adversaire de son ancien professeur préféré.

La tension qui régnait dans le groupe fut accrue lors de leur descente dans la salle commune. Ils retrouvèrent une Luna très pâle et pratiquement tétanisée au beau milieu d'une rangée. Au bout de ses bras ballants se trouvait un exemplaire du « Chicaneur. » Sincèrement inquiet, Neville se précipita pour faire assoir la jeune fille que la plupart des jeunes élèves regardaient, partagés entre amusements et moqueries. L'effet de son geste amical ne fut guère plus salvateur. Sans en prendre conscience, lui, un Griffondor, venait de s'assoir avec une Serdaigle à la table des Poufsouffles. Les quolibets surgirent alors de partout. De là où il se trouvait, Harry ne put entendre la réplique assassine de Drago qui fit tant rire ses voisins. Mais il en devinait la teneur, Louffouca Lovegood comme certains appelaient la jeune fille, faisait l'objet de plaisanteries incessantes.

Avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de s'élancer auprès de ses amis, il vit qu'Emma et Ginny s'installaient à leur tour et écartant les oreilles indiscrètes. Pour sa part, Ron tirait doucement sur la manche de la robe de son ami pour l'inciter à ce joindre au mouvement. L'impression d'avoir des choses essentielles à entendre à la table de son ancien ami tourbillonnait encore dans la tête de Harry. Rien qu'à penser à la cape d'invisibilité de son père qui dormait dans le fond de sa malle, il se serait tapé la tête contre les murs. N'ayant d'autre alternative, Harry répondit à la pression de Ron et ils se mirent en route vers leurs amis attablés.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'entêtait à questionner Neville à une Luna prostrée.

Emma leva un visage inquiet vers Harry qui ne comprit pas instantanément les raisons de ce regard angoissé.

- Je ne suis pas médecin. Coupa le jeune homme avant de poursuivre sur un ton moins catégorique. Il serait plus utile de l'emmener voir Miss Pomfresh.

- Cela ne changera pas le contenu du journal. Intervint Ginny visiblement attristée.

Intrigué par l'attitude de sa petite-amie, Harry décida de jeter un œil sur le journal du père de Luna. Comme tous les élèves, il savait parfaitement que la presque totalité des informations qu'il détenait étaient fausses. Néanmoins, il sentait qu'entre les pages du journal devait se trouver des nouvelles terribles.

_« Découverte macabre sur la côte de Cornouailles.__  
Grâce à l'aide des ronflaks cornus dressés par les polices magiques, un corps ayant séjourné un moment dans l'eau salée à été retrouvé le long de la côte, près du village moldu de Morthoe. La jeune personne était probablement une sorcière, les témoins moldus ayant retrouvé et jeté ce qui semblerait être sa baguette. __  
L'identité de la victime fut établie par la présence d'une fibule ensorcelée. Celle-ci servait à protéger sa propriétaire des attaques de scofire à ailettes et de maglis turbulents. Selon toutes probabilités, cette pièce magique était celle que le ministre Downings avait offerte à Seagull en 1984. »_

Toute une explication concernant les applications magiques, pour le moins saugrenues, des fibules irlandaise suivait cet état des lieux. Harry leva un regard étonné vers Ron et Emma qui soutenait Ginny de leur mieux. Il ne voyait pas ce que ce triste événement avait à voir avec leur situation.

- Tu es un imbécile parfois. Soupira Ron.

C'est à la page suivante. Souffla Emma en retournant s'occuper de son amie.

_« Avis du ministère.__  
Compte tenu de la situation exceptionnelle que connait notre pays, le ministère impose désormais des pages de publications de prévention destinées à tous les sorciers de notre pays. »_

Harry passa ces désormais sempiternelles remarques plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Depuis la disparition d'Hermione, il semblait que celui-dont-il-n'est-pas-bien-de-prononcer-le-nom soit entré dans une phase plus active de son retour. Il avait probablement été informé de la disparition de la jeune fille par Rogue. Il avait alors lancé ses mange-morts à l'attaque des nés-moldus qui se promenaient trop tard, tous seuls, dans les rues. Les disparitions dont faisait état la une du Chicaneur était devenues, malheureusement, routinières.

En réaction à la panique qui risquait de se propager, le ministère avait pris en main les journaux sorciers. Sans les diriger littéralement, il obligeait à des publications lénifiantes. Qui pouvait croire, en effet, que se cacher sous un banc moldu pouvait protéger quiconque était poursuivit ?

Après ces rapides considérations, Harry reprit la lecture de l'article du Chicaneur.

_« Hogwarts n'est plus à l'abri !__  
Le corps repêché à Morthoe a été identifié comme étant celui de Miss Hermione Black, héritière Oliver et élève de notre grande école. Compte-tenu de l'importance que cette disparition a pour la société magique, le ministère décide de remplacer immédiatement le professeur Dumbledore, souffrant, par Dolores Ombrage. Celle-ci sera la directrice administrative alors que le professeur Rogue assurera l'intérim et la transition.__  
Le ministère s'assurera de plus la participation de détraqueurs pour protéger l'école de sorcellerie. Ainsi, aucune disparition suspecte n'aura plus lieu à Hogwarts. »_

Cette fois, Harry ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Dans un même journal se trouvait deux nouvelles totalement contradictoires. Si les informations du ministère étaient vraies, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de revoir un jour leur amie. Le jeune homme, trop fier pour l'admettre et faisant son possible pour refouler ses sentiments, ne pouvait admettre que ce soit possible.

- Ils se trompent. Affirma-t-il d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'eut voulu. Ce n'est pas elle. Lovegood dit que c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Continua-t-il pour essayer de se convaincre.

- Je ne crois pas que le ministère serait capable de cela. Trancha Emma.

- Et qui croira ce vieux Xénophilius ? Ajouta Ron sagace.

- Pour une fois, Ron réussit à clore un débat. La pertinence de sa réflexion ôtait tout doute. Même si le ministère se trompait, personne ne mettrait en doute ses affirmations.

- D'ailleurs, Hermione était irlandaise, c'est normal qu'elle ait eu des objets magiques de son pays. Releva Ginny au bord des larmes.

Harry trouva son amie encore plus belle au travers de cette épreuve. Pour une fois, il voyait Ginny sous toutes ses facettes et non plus seulement la jeune joueuse de Quidditch crâneuse dont elle faisait la constante représentation à ses côtés. Habitué à voir la rouquine comme une jeune fille forte et assurée, Harry frissonna devant ses faiblesses. Tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral ne parvenait pas même à être crédible pour lui. Il aurait voulu croire que le ministère mentait, que le corps trouvé était celui de Dietrich et non celui d'Hermione. Pourtant, il doutait au fond de lui-même que cette version soit possible.

- Nous devons faire ce qu'elle voulait pour nous. Coupa soudain Luna.

La jeune serdaigle n'avait pas assisté à leur conciliabule précédent. Pour cause, celui-ci avait eut lieu dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Elle ignorait tout de la détermination qui les habitait lorsqu'ils l'avaient aperçu dans cet état catatonique.

- Surtout que Dumbledore est écarté de la direction de l'école. Ajouta Neville visiblement inquiété par la portée de cette décision ministérielle.

- Il faudra plusieurs jours pour qu'Ombrage prenne pleinement contrôle de l'école. Souffla Emma. Le ton employé montrait à quel point elle doutait de son affirmation.

D'ailleurs, à peine avait-elle achevé cette phrase qu'un grand bruit attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Une petite silhouette rondelette, tout de rose vêtue, au visage rond et au sourire de crapaud, passa le seuil de la grand salle.

- Elle a fait drôlement vite. Siffla Ron.

- Cela fait des semaines qu'elle attend cette nouvelle. Fit une voix derrière eux.

Le groupe se tourna vers l'importun et constata que Colin Crivey avait écouté toute leur conversation. Il fit un grand sourire à Harry qui était depuis toujours son héros, même lorsque celui-ci passait le plus clair de son temps à le brimer lui et tous les élèves plus jeunes. Un peu gêné, Harry essaya de lui faire dire à Colin ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Mon père travaille dans son service. Admit enfin le jeune garçon. Il nous a dit qu'elle piaffait littéralement devant ce poste.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Compléta Emma. Le ministère à besoin de maitriser l'école s'il veut tenir les parents.

Harry regarda son amie les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'école pouvait avoir une fonction aussi politicienne. Il entrevit surtout les risques que cela induisait pour l'avenir.

- Lorsque celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom aura pris le contrôle du ministère. Balbutia-t-il.

Ron et les autres lui firent signe de se taire. Ils avaient tous la même idée. Si le ministère tombait, leur vie dans l'école serait pire que l'enfer. Emma fut surprise de constater que Harry n'avait pas encore compris les implications de leur mission.

- Vraiment, Harry, tu devrais faire attention. Soupira la jeune femme. Si Dumbledore et Hermione y consacrait autant d'énergie, c'est parce que ce qui nous attend est très grave.

Penaud, Harry admit qu'il s'était contenté de recevoir la mission comme une demande essentielle et incontournable, mais qu'il n'en avait pas mesuré la portée. Du coup, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Jamais il n'avait perçu avec autant d'acuité l'importance de sa mission. Tuer Voldemort, ce n'était pas uniquement sa vengeance. C'est aussi, et surtout, protéger tous ceux qu'il aime. Harry eut un regard pour Ginny et ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle et la serrer très fort contre lui. La jeune fille qui avait réussi à contenir ses larmes jusque là mouilla longuement. Mais Harry n'avait que faire de sa chemise. Tout ce qui lui importait à présent, ce n'était plus sa mission ou sa vengeance. Il n'avait plus en tête que de protéger tous ceux qui l'entouraient à présent. Levant le nez de la chevelure rousse de Ginny, Harry remarqua les sourires aimables et entendus de Ron et Emma. De leur côté, Luna et Neville se chamaillaient un peu. Luna qui était décidément dans un autre monde, dans un autre mode de perception, cherchait à débarrasser, contre son avis, le jeune homme de ses joncheruines.

Hermione était partie pour tenter de remplir sa mission à lui, à sa place. Elle en avait payé le prix fort. Harry se jura que personne, jamais plus, ne tomberait à sa place. S'il devait mourir de la main de Voldemort, ce serait ainsi, mais il n'enverrait plus quiconque devant lui. Pour le moment, il devait détruire le dernier horcruxe. Le jour même, il sortirait d'Hogwarts et irait à Lestrange's mansion. Seul, évidemment. Il vola un dernier baiser à sa petite-amie, lui prononça quelques mots d'amour à l'oreille et se leva doucement, salua et s'esquiva prestement.

Harry n'avait pas fait une trentaine de pas qu'il se trouvait encadré de tous ses amis, Neville, Ron, Emma, Luna et Ginny. Aucun ne voulut écouter ses exhortations à le laisser accomplir cette opération seul.

- Si Dumbledore t'a autorisé à en parler, c'est parce qu'il pense que tu as besoin de nous. Affirma justement Emma.

- Et puis, sans nous, tu n'iras pas loin. Continua Ron.

- Nous avons tout préparé ensemble. Trancha Neville en se plaçant devant Harry. Tu crois que je te laisserais faire.

Le regard du jeune homme prouva à Harry qu'il savait aussi bien que lui qu'ils étaient tous deux concernés par la prophétie. Il ignorait cependant qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de Dumbledore de tuer Voldemort si Harry devait faillir.

Ne pouvant faire un pas sans bousculer l'un de ses amis, Harry répliqua d'un sourire. S'il en était ainsi, il acceptait sans rechigner l'aide précieuse de ses camarades. Ils ne seraient pas trop de six pour visiter rapidement la demeure familiale des Lestrange. Qui plus était, ils avaient tout préparé pour agir ensemble. Leur exigence était totalement justifiée et Harry se résolu à diriger le groupe vers la grande aventure. Celle qui fait peur et exalte tout à la fois.

**« §§§ »**

Tous les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie se dirigeaient vers les salles de classes. Pourtant, deux petits groupes se dirigeaient à contre courant. Dans le premier dominait Harry Potter. Autour de lui ses amis savaient qu'ils prenaient une direction sans retour. Ils allaient quitter définitivement l'école par l'un des passages secrets de la carte des maraudeurs.

Dans le second, la silhouette fluette de Drago Malefoy se trouvait plutôt enchâssée entre les masses qu'étaient Goyle et Crabbe. Ceux-là s'inquiétaient de savoir où se dirigeait les autres. Hermione aurait-elle pu prévoir que son intervention, éloigner Harry de Drago, pousserait ce dernier dans les griffes de Jedusor ? La probabilité était effectivement élevée. Dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, ce rapprochement était un fait, même si elle ignorait pourquoi. Mais dans cette réalité, la proximité qu'avaient tissés les deux jeunes hommes, tant dans le plaisir sadique de brimer les plus jeunes que dans les conquêtes féminines dont ils faisaient gorges chaudes, avait éloigné sensiblement Drago des idées du seigneur des ténèbres. Après le départ de son ami, le jeune Malefoy fut récupéré très rapidement par son père qui l'avait largement poussé à surveiller activement Harry.

Inconscients d'avoir dans leur sillage un groupe de futurs mange-morts, Harry et ses amis progressaient vers le quatrième étage. Ils devaient s'assurer que personne ne les verrait se glisser sous l'une des tentures du second. Pour cela, ils avaient repéré un parcours qui, par le biais de passages dissimulés, de chausse-trappes, permettait de semer tous indésirables. C'était sans compter sur le ressentiment de Drago. Quoi qu'ils eussent fait, les jeunes sorciers ne pouvaient s'éloigner durablement.

- Dis, Drago. Essaya Goyle qui malgré un esprit étroit se demandait comment son chef pouvait à coup sur retrouver l'objet de leur poursuite.

- Comment tu fais pour savoir où ils sont ? acheva Crabbe.

- Imbéciles. Trancha le jeune homme blond.

De près on pouvait nettement remarquer ses traits tirés, fatigués. Les dernières semaines avaient été difficiles pour lui. Son père, Lucius, étant l'un des plus fervent mange-mort connu, il avait eu à subir une éprouvante pression de la part de son maitre. Celle-ci rejaillissait sur Drago par effet de vases communicants.

- Vous vous souvenez, quand je suis sorti avec Weasley. Lança le jeune homme1.

Il s'interrompit. Les images heureuses lui revinrent. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient fréquentés quelques jours seulement, dix-huit mois plus tôt. Á l'issue du championnat de l'année précédente, Drago avait été le seul joueur de l'école à faire confiance à la jeune rouquine. Ensembles, ils avaient volé des heures et s'étaient durement entrainés au quidditch. Aux yeux de Drago, la place de Ginny dans l'équipe de Griffondor était simplement le fruit de leurs efforts conjoints. Il enrageait du manque de reconnaissance dont celle-ci faisait preuve depuis qu'Harry était redevenu « le parfait petit griffondor ». Tous les jours, chaque fois qu'il croisait Ginny serrant dans sa main celle d'Harry, Drago sentait la colère et la haine monter en lui. Rien que cela aurait suffi à le conduire dans les bras de Voldemort.

- Je lui avais offert un bracelet portant son nom. Se reprit le jeune homme. Visiblement, elle ne s'en est pas défait.

Le visage de Drago oscillait entre contentement et exaspération. Qui pouvait conserver sur soi le souvenir de l'un de ses anciens petits amis ? Les événements des mois précédents finirent de lui revenir en mémoire. S'étaient-ils embrassé plus d'une fois ? Le doute s'insinuait. Ces jours heureux avaient-ils vraiment existés pour elle ? Drago se rassura en pensant que malgré tout, il restait très présent dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Un sourire crispé apparut lorsqu'il se prit à penser que Ginny pensait encore à lui lorsque le « survivant » la couvrait de baisers enflammés.

- Et, c'est quoi le rapport ? continua l'exaspérant Goyle.

- Je l'ai ensorcelé de façon à toujours savoir où il se trouve. Sourit Drago. Á l'époque, c'était pour que je puisse la retrouver, comme par hasard.

Un rire gras quitta la gorge des deux gorilles qui assuraient la garde rapprochée de Drago. Celui-ci les fit taire au plus vite. Il ne souhaitait surtout pas être repéré. Après quelques instants de doute, Drago vit qu'Harry et les autres continuaient leur route sans infléchir ou accélérer leur pas. Bientôt les poursuivants seraient sur leurs talons, et la bagarre tournerait sans discussion au profit des premiers.

Inconsciemment, Harry se rendait compte qu'un imprévu modifiait leur plan. Pourtant, il avait beau vérifier régulièrement, en laissant ses compagnons avancer un peu sans lui, il ne voyait aucun suiveur. Agacé par ce comportement, Neville proposa de scinder le groupe en deux. En laissant suffisamment de temps, ou en passant par deux trajets différents, ils pourraient déjouer les éventuels pièges. Mais aucun ne pensait sérieusement être suivi. Se ravisant, Harry proposa de continuer comme prévu.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent finalement au second étage, après être repassés par les serres et la tour de divination, Harry et ses amis patientèrent un petit moment. L'heure des classes arrivait rapidement et dans quelques minutes, le couloir serait vide. C'était la meilleure solution pour enfin savoir s'ils étaient suivis. L'idée, simple mais efficace, venait évidemment d'Emma. Ses prédictions furent justes, après l'heure dite, tous les élèves désertèrent les couloirs, sauf Harry, Neville, Ron, Luna, Emma et Ginny. Neville se porta le long de la tenture qui les séparait encore de leur expédition.

- Personne ne veut reculer ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

- Maintenant qu'on est là. Souffla Ron. Je crois que ma mère va me tuer.

- La remarque saugrenue et pourtant logique du jeune homme allégea l'ambiance d'une tension lourde qui s'était progressivement imposée.

- Comme dit le philosophe. Lança Luna. Le plus dur, c'est pas d'aller de Brussel à Pékin, mais de Vilvoorde à Brussel2.

- Pour changer. Sourit Harry. Luna, tu es la voix de la raison. Allons-y maintenant.

Il eut un regard circulaire pour ses amis. Au moment de franchir la dernière étape, il était normal de douter. Il n'en voulait pas à ceux-là d'hésiter à passer le seuil de la tenture. Pourtant, avec un sourire satisfait, Luna écarta le tissu et se glissa dans le passage. Instantanément, Neville la suivit, puis se furent Emma et Ron. Ginny s'approcha doucement d'Harry et se colla contre son cœur.

- Tu sais combien je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle.

- Et je ne saurais vivre sans toi. Répliqua doucement Harry. Il ne doutait pas une fraction de seconde de la véracité de cette affirmation. Les yeux de Ginny confirmèrent qu'elle serait avec lui pour toujours.

La rouquine vola un baiser et poussa Harry dans le passage. Harry commençait à s'y engager lorsqu'il sentit que la main qu'il tenait résistait. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un empêchait Ginny de le suivre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il arrêta instantanément sa progression. Néanmoins, le retour en arrière serait un peu plus compliqué. Le boyau ne permettait pas de faire demi-tour. Harry devait reculer prudemment. Il ne se passa pas plus de trente seconde avant qu'il ne se retrouve à nouveau dans le couloir. Les événements s'étaient cependant précipités. Crabbe saisit son poignet droit pendant que Goyle attrapa le gauche. Harry se trouvait impuissant aux mains de Drago et ses sbires. Ginny, elle, se débattait entre les bras trop puissants et trop serrés de Malefoy. Ce dernier savourait nettement son succès. Il avait mis la main sur ce que le « survivant » avait de plus cher, et sur le « survivant » lui-même.

- J'ignorais que tu étais aussi stupide que Goyle et Crabbe. Ricana Drago. Ginny se tortillait tant qu'elle pouvait pour se défaire de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Harry, lui, restait stoïque bien que son sang bouilla.

- Lâche-la. Furent les seules paroles cohérentes qu'il pouvait exprimer.

- Quelle rhétorique. S'esclaffa Goyle.

Tous les jeunes gens présents restèrent ébahis devant une phrase qui comportait un mot de plus de quatre syllabes.

- Ben quoi ? j'ai dit une bêtise. S'étonna Goyle.

- On n'a pas l'habitude, c'est tout. Ricana Harry.

Il tira son poignet vivement, profitant que je jeune gorille portait toute son attention sur son chef. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas la force physique suffisante pour se défaire de l'étreinte de Goyle. En réaction, Crabbe tira de son côté. Harry ressentit une douleur vive dans son épaule et pria pour qu'elle ne soit pas luxée. Sous l'effet de la douleur, ses genoux ployèrent, ce qui plu particulièrement à Drago. Il desserra son carcan autour de Ginny. Celle-ci entreprit de le gifler.

- C'est comme ça que tu le prends. Fit-il en ricanant.

Sans lâcher la main qui manquait de le frapper, Drago passa son autre main sur les hanches de la jeune fille, la cala contre lui avant de lui voler un long baiser. Harry qui souffrait encore de son épaule ne voyait pas distinctement ce qui se passait sous nez. Les gloussements de Crabbe et Goyle lui signifièrent pourtant que quelque chose de peu plaisant, pour lui, se déroulait juste devant lui. Avec difficulté, il releva la tête pour voir Drago embrasser une Ginny qui ne résistait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas, Harry cru qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Son cœur sembla se briser en petits morceaux.

- Alors Potter, ça fait quoi de comprendre que ta copine est d'abord la mienne ? fanfaronna Drago qui avait remarqué du coin de l'œil la réaction d'Harry. Discrètement, il lança un sort informulé sur la rouquine pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Maintenue sous sa coupe, elle ne le gênerait pas dans ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Arrête, j'ai mal quand je rigole. Gouailla celui-ci.

- Comment crois-tu que nous vous avons retrouvé ? continua Drago.

L'argument portait. Si Harry savait que son ami et la rouquine avait été vaguement proches quelques temps, il n'y portait aucune attention. Drago oubliait qu'à l'époque, ils se racontaient tout ce qui les concernait, y compris cette affaire précisément.

- Elle t'avait planté comme une citrouille. Souviens-toi. Fit Harry d'une voix malheureusement mal assurée.

- Tu me sous-estime vieux. Continua Drago, toujours triomphant. Moi, je suis digne des enseignements du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Tu t'en vantes en plus ? lança Harry.

Au point où il en était, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de faire parler son adversaire. Il espérait que Neville et Ron reviendraient rapidement dès qu'ils verraient que Ginny et lui n'avaient pas suivis. Le problème étant que cela pouvait durer un peu. Tout était dans la nuance. Un peu, ou un peu longtemps. La douleur diminuait et Harry sentait que son cerveau devenait plus réactif. Finalement, sa posture, évoquant une soumission humiliante, lui permettait de faire levier avec Crabbe ou de rentrer tête-baissée dans l'estomac de Goyle. Harry regretta de ne pas être Hermione. Elle au moins n'avait pas besoin de chercher sa baguette. Il trouvait habituellement que la jeune fille abusait de cette particularité et y voyait un peu de vantardise. En finalité, il considéra que c'était un avantage utile à cultiver.

- Depuis des semaines, Ginny m'informe de tout ce que vous décidez. Fanfaronna encore Drago.

- Et, nous allons ? questionna naïvement Harry.

Le regard noir que lui adressa Drago signifiait bien qu'il ne goutait que modérément l'humour. Sur un signe, Crabbe tira un peu plus sur le bras de Harry qui ne put se retenir de grimacer de douleur. Cette fois, Ginny tenta à son tour d'intervenir. Ses mouvements pour se dégager de l'étreinte de Drago firent reculer le jeune homme qui n'échappa pas cette fois à une bonne gifle. Vexé plus que blessé, il projeta la rouquine contre le mur et lui lança froidement un sort de _doloris. _Ginny, foudroyée se recroquevilla sur le sol. Les événements qui suivirent n'eurent pas de témoins. Harry sombra dans l'inconscience parce que Drago s'occupa de lui après avoir réglé le cas de Ginny.

**« §§§ »**

- Soudain, Harry s'éveilla. Il vit devant lui le visage inquiet d'Emma, et celui, crispé de Ron. Comme totalement libéré, disposant de toutes ses capacités physiques, Harry se releva d'un bond.

- Où est Ginny ? hurla-t-il.

Il constata immédiatement que Neville et Luna s'occupaient consciencieusement de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire fatigué. Dans sa rage, Drago n'avait pas lésiné sur la force de son doloris. Emma rassura vivement Harry, son amie n'était pas en danger.

- Nous devrions annuler notre équipée. Lança la préfète en chef.

- Si nous reculons, nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de le faire. Murmura Harry.

- Devant lui, Neville et surtout, Ginny, acquiescèrent. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient se lancer. Une question brula les lèvres de Ron. Et comme il n'avait guère de retenue, celle-ci fusa instantanément.

- Que s'est-il passé ? fit-il vivement.

- Drago et ses acolytes nous ont attrapés. Répondit simplement Harry avant de comprendre la portée de la question. Ils ne sont pas là ?

- Il n'y avait que vous lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Intervint Emma. Au bout d'un moment nous nous sommes inquiétés de ne pas vous voir arriver. Á part Ron, bien sur.

D'un rapide mouvement de menton, la jeune fille désigna Ron qui devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui explique pour comprendre que Ron s'était imaginé un nombre conséquents d'éventualités déplacées.

- On a pas vraiment le temps pour ça. reprit Harry entre exaspération et regrets. Il aurait préféré.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, mais il a fallu que Neville insiste pour qu'on revienne. Coupa Emma visiblement fâchée.

- Tout a bien fini. Lança Ginny en se relevant. Je suis désolé Harry. Acheva-t-elle en se précipitant dans les bras grands ouverts d'Harry.

Il n'était pas venu à l'esprit du jeune homme de reprocher à son amie les événements récents. Pourtant, quelque chose avait informée Drago de leur présence dans le passage secret. Instantanément, Emma prit la direction de la manœuvre. Elle se fit expliquer les circonstances, Harry et Ginny racontèrent ce dont ils se souvenaient des événements.

- Ginny. Trancha finalement la jeune fille. Tu as conservé un objet que Drago t'a donné.

- Non, bien entendu ! répondit la rouquine outrée.

Puis, elle se ravisa en posa la main sur son poignet. Elle arracha prestement le fin bracelet. Depuis le temps, elle s'était habituée à l'objet et n'y faisait absolument plus attention. C'était exactement ce que Drago avait espéré. La cadette des Weasley se sentait totalement coupable de ce qui leur était arrivé. Du mieux qu'il put, Harry la rassura, affirmant sans scrupule qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, que c'était imprévisible.

- Maintenant que ce problème est réglé. Lança Ron en regardant de part et d'autre du couloir. Et si on y allait fissa !

La réplique était tranchante, mais juste. Rapidement, tous s'élancèrent à nouveau dans le passage. Cette fois ce fut Harry qui ferma la marche. Il s'assura trois fois, à l'aide de la carte des maraudeurs, qu'il n'y avait personne. Ron lui avait pratiquement démis l'autre épaule lorsqu'Harry s'était souvenu qu'il avait l'objet dans sa poche.

Le trajet dans l'étroit boyau était long et sinueux. Humide aussi, fit remarquer Ron après avoir éternué. Il se prédit un bon rhume et Emma lui promis un traitement « à sa façon ». Harry se retint de s'esclaffer en imaginant la tête que pouvait avoir alors le rouquin.

Il leur fallu pratiquement vingt minutes pour arriver dans une grande salle souterraine. Malgré les sorts de _Lumos_ il était difficile de distinguer toutes les parois tant l'espace était vaste. Emma expliqua qu'ils les avait attendus là un moment avant de rebrousser chemin. Dans le mur faisant face à la faille qu'ils venaient de quitter, il y avait deux grandes ouvertures.

_- Felis, sed non regis et imperator, vincit__3_. Et _Gloria satisfecit erat__4__. _Releva Ron. L'incompréhension la plus totale se lisait sur son visage.

- C'est du latin, une ancienne langue moldue. Indiqua Emma.

- Cela ne nous aide pas énormément. Continua Harry.

Il s'attira les foudres d'Emma qui lui signala que cette langue était employée aussi par les sorciers. Et très couramment d'ailleurs. Toutes les potions employant en fait cette forme de langage. Par recoupement, Emma reconstitua les deux messages. Mais aucune des deux issues ne semblait plus attractive que l'autre. En désespoir de cause, Luna proposa de passer là où les empereurs échouaient. Mais Ron trouvait que la Gloire était plus attrayante. L'usage du passé inquiéta Emma, et le groupe décida de choisir la fortune.

- Arrêtez ! hurla presque Emma alors que Neville et Harry s'engageaient dans le passage.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron. Tu as peur ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme devant le visage blafard de sa fiancée.

_- Félis_, c'est aussi le chat. Scanda-t-elle.

L'idée de se trouver nez à truffe devant un chat n'inquiéta pas outre mesure Harry. Mais on lui fit comprendre que les lions n'étaient, finalement, que de gros félins. Dès cet instant, la seconde ouverture parut beaucoup plus agréable. Ils passèrent donc dans l'autre passage, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de piège dans ce boyau-ci.

L'issue de leur tortueuse expédition souterraine les surprit. Alors que selon ce qu'ils avaient pu lire, ils devaient ressortir au niveau de la cabane hurlante, ils émergèrent le long du lac, à proximité de la gare d'Hogwarts. Cette solution apportait de nouvelles opportunités. Ils pouvaient transplaner sans aucunes difficultés. Au signal d'Harry, ils prirent la direction de la banlieue de Londres où se trouvait Lestrange's mansion.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la grille du parc qui enserrait l'hôtel particulier. Les haies, tout comme le bâtiment, n'avaient reçu aucun entretien depuis l'incarcération de ses légitimes propriétaires. De ce fait, il était difficile de voir à quoi ressemblait leur objectif. D'un ferme allohomora, Ron fit sauter les serrures du grand portail. Il crut recevoir de vives félicitations, mais ne reçut que les réprimandes de sa petite amie.

- C'est discret tient. Siffla-t-elle entre les dents. S'il y a un système d'alarme, tout le ministère sera sur nous dans trois minutes. Conclut la jeune fille.

- D'ailleurs, il y a une petite porte juste à côté. Ajouta Neville.

Vexé, Ron décréta qu'il ne fallait plus compter sur son aide. D'une pression de la main sur l'épaule, Harry lui témoigna néanmoins un peu de réconfort et de soutien. Le groupe s'élança dans le jardin. Derrière eux, Emma referma soigneusement la grille pour distraire l'attention d'éventuels gardiens. Par sécurité, Harry poussa ses amis entre les hauts murs et les haies. En se penchant un peu, ils seraient invisibles autant de la bâtisse que de la rue.

La progression dans ce fatras de branches mortes, de déchets végétaux et de saletés envoyés depuis la rue, était particulièrement délicate. D'autant qu'ils craignaient essentiellement d'être remarqués. Seule Luna s'enthousiasmait des bestioles qui sautaient de partout.

- Je persiste à dire que nous aurions dû retrouver Hermione avant de nous lancer à l'assaut de la maison des Lestrange.

- Tu sais bien que personne ne l'a revue depuis son départ de l'école. Murmura enfin le jeune homme à Emma. Pas même mon parrain. Acheva-t-il contrit.

- Je sais. Grimaça Emma. Elle n'est même pas venue à l'inhumation de son ami.

La situation était étrange. Pressés par le temps, ils avaient décidé de se lancer dans l'assaut de la maison inhabité des Lestrange. Ils espéraient y découvrir le dernier des horcruxes. Cette mission, Harry l'avait pleinement accepté. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Hermione était le rouage essentiel de cette aventure. Son absence qui lui pesait habituellement était à ce moment encore plus difficile à supporter. La nuit allait tomber dans moins d'une heure, il devenait donc important de se dépêcher.

Ils tournèrent plusieurs fois tout autour de la bâtisse. Tant et si bien que leur circulation très ralentie par les ronces et autres herbages les premières fois devenait fluide. On distinguait à présent très nettement qu'une ou plusieurs personnes avaient déblayé les abords des murs d'enceinte. Cette situation avait pour conséquence de les mettre à nouveau en danger. En en faisant la constatation, Harry sut qu'il était plus que temps de se dépêcher. Tourner encore et encore ne leur apporterait rien de bon. Il avança prudemment au travers d'une brèche dans la haie, un arbuste était mort et laissait un trou vaguement recouvert des branches des voisins survivants. Harry se glissa doucement dans les herbes hautes qui avaient dût être une pelouse de gazon anglais parfaitement entretenue du temps du faste de la propriété. De là où il se dressait, on ne pouvait le voir de la rue, mais il avait un point de vue parfait sur le bâtiment. L'ensemble ressemblait à un gros cube élisabéthain. Au rez-de-jardin, de grandes ouvertures faisaient office de fenêtres et de portes. Celle qu'avait repérée Harry se trouvait dans l'ombre d'un grand sycomore. Personne ne pourrait voir qu'elle était forcée. De plus, fit remarquer Neville, leur progression ne serait pas entravée par l'ancien bassin japonais qui se trouvait plus sur leur gauche, et qui les aurait obligé à passer trop près de l'enceinte.

Ne pouvant plus hésiter, Harry donna le signal à ses amis de s'élancer alors même qu'il progressait dans les hautes herbes en essayant de repérer les pièges éventuels. Contre toutes attentes, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun écueil.

- Le temps a dût annuler les protections des Lestrange. Ne put s'empêcher d'affirmer Emma rompant brutalement le silence.

- Tu pouvais prévenir. Souffla son petit-ami livide. J'ai cru qu'on était repéré.

Harry proposa qu'ils se regroupent dans l'ancien bassin totalement vide d'eau. Sa profondeur pourrait leur permettre d'être invisible de la rue tout au moins.

- Penses aux fenêtres de l'étage. Murmura Neville agacé par cette proposition. Si la rue ne nous voit pas, ce n'est pas le cas pour ceux qui seraient là-haut. Il désigna de sa main gauche les fenêtres aveuglées qui se répartissaient sur la façade.

- Les planches empêchent de voir à l'intérieur. Remarqua Luna sagace.

- Mais pas ceux qui sont dedans de nous voir. Compléta Harry qui comprenait les inquiétudes de son ami.

La marche vers le sycomore reprit, doucement. Harry était en tête, Neville en ailier sur sa droite, Ron sur sa gauche, les trois filles en diamant entre eux. Ginny fermait la marche en se tenant à Luna. Ainsi, elle pouvait se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait derrière eux.

Alors que la progression s'achevait, la pluie se mit à tomber. Une douce pluie de printemps, l'eau coulait doucement sur eux sans les transpercer. Du moins, au début. Les quelques mètres qui restaient à parcourir furent les plus rapides qu'ils connurent. L'herbe haute se gorgea abondamment d'eau, détrempant leurs robes et leurs capes, leurs cheveux semblaient dégouliner le long de leurs visages. Harry démolit la fenêtre d'un sort explosif sans trop prendre garde au bruit qu'il pouvait faire. Heureusement, seule Emma trouva les moyens employés excessifs. Une fois l'ouverture pratiquée, Harry fit entrer Ron qui alluma sa baguette d'un lumos et confirma que l'espace qu'il voyait était totalement vide de présence humaine. Neville s'élança à son tour. Puis Ron se tourna pour faire entrer Emma et Luna. En ce qui concernait Ginny, Harry ne voulait pas laisser cette opportunité à quiconque. Il s'en voulait encore pour l'incident précédent. Jamais plus, il ne la laisserait dans une situation dangereuse.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny et lui décocha un large sourire. La jeune fille avait les cheveux collés en tous sens sur le visage. Les efforts qu'elle faisait pour tenter de les en écarter étaient vains. Chaque fois, ils reprenaient place en travers de ses joues. Mais Harry trouvait cela agréable à regarder, son air mutin lorsqu'elle constatait qu'une mèche se déplaçait sous son nez. L'eau qui coulait sur ses joues emportait une partie conséquente de son rimmel. Un instant, le jeune homme crut qu'elle pleurait.

- Ça va ? s'étonna la jeune fille. J'ai du noir sur le nez ?

La remarque acheva de rendre à Harry toute sa contenance. Ils avaient à faire et ne pouvaient trainer plus longtemps. Mais Merlin savait combien il aurait voulu s'enfuir avec elle dès à présent. Partir loin pour vivre sans l'ombre constamment menaçante de Voldemort, de sa mission. Cela aurait été aussi de renier le sacrifice de ses parents, d'Hermione, et toutes les préparations qu'il avait reçu. Enfin, à son tour, il pénétra dans l'antre des cousins de Sirius.

Tout était couvert d'une lourde poussière. Aucun des meubles, certainement très beau lorsqu'ils étaient entretenus, n'avait reçu la protection d'une toile. Le parquet lui-même était couvert de ses tapis et de dépôts peu ragoutant. Ron constata avec effroi que de petits animaux avaient élu domicile dans la maison et y laissaient parfois les reliefs de leurs repas.

- Nous devons être dans la salle de dance. Remarqua Emma en sortant un plan sommaire de la maison.

- Tu avais trouvé un plan ? s'enthousiasma Luna.

Les limites du travail de la jeune née-moldu s'éloignaient un peu plus. Personne n'aurait cru possible de mettre la main sur ce genre de document. Emma devint écarlate et balbutia qu'elle s'était contenté de jeter un œil sur les archives du ministère de la magie pendant les vacances de Noël. Quoi qu'il en fut, elle avait réussi à faire une copie, illégale, des plans de la maison. D'après ceux-ci, ils devaient trouver derrière l'une des trois portes de la pièce, l'accès au hall principal.

La jeune fille leva le nez de son parchemin et fit, d'un regard, le tour de la pièce. La pièce rectangulaire, éclairée par les lumos de ses condisciples, comportait quatre portes. La première se trouvait à proximité d'une grande vitrine, la seconde après une console ancienne, la troisième sur le mur suivant, n'était pas de la même dimension que les autres, la quatrième était dans le dos d'Emma. On établit rapidement que la plus petite des portes devait être destinée à faire accès au personnel de maison et non aux visiteurs. On la négligea donc. Neville qui se trouvait derrière Emma poussa la quatrième porte qui donnait sur un escalier descendant.

- Ce doit être l'entrée de la cave. Frissonna le jeune homme.

- Je crains qu'il ne faille passer par là. Reprit Harry.

Ses compagnons l'observèrent avec un grand scepticisme. Ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre les certitudes du jeune homme. Pourtant, Ginny n'avait pas omis de rapporter cet élément à ses amis. Hermione avait bien insisté sur la cave. Mais, à présent qu'ils étaient sur place, aucun ne semblait s'en souvenir.

- D'après Hermione, cet objet est très précieux. Fit-il gêné. Je ne vois que deux endroits pour le cacher.

- La chambre. Lança instantanément Ron qui cachait tout ce qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux sous son matelas.

- La cave. Osa, à l'unisson, Luna.

La jeune fille était constamment très pâle, mais cette fois, Ginny crut distinguer qu'elle l'était encore plus qu'habituellement.

- Je propose de faire deux groupes. Intervint Emma. L'un monte et l'autre descend.

- Cela ne me plait pas de nous diviser. Coupa Harry déterminé à ne pas porter le flanc à une attaque. Ginny vint se caler contre lui comme pour le soutenir.

- Nous devons faire vite. Intervint à son tour Neville.

La conversation s'échauffa un peu. Chacun souhaitait imposer son choix aux autres. Leur chef préférait qu'ils allassent ensemble à l'étage puis au sous-sol. Les autres ne voulaient pas entendre cette solution. Finalement, Harry céda. Il admit qu'il pouvait être utile de gagner du temps.

- D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un nous attendait, il serait déjà venu nous attaquer. Remarqua fort à propos Ron.

- Bien dit. Confirma Emma visiblement troublée par la sagacité de son petit-ami.

N'ayant plus que des considérations futiles à opposer, Harry baissa les armes. Il acceptait, contraint par la majorité, de séparer les assaillants. Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Surtout que la partie la plus délicate de cette séparation était encore à venir. Harry ne concevait pas de se séparer de Ginny, mais ne voulait pas priver le second groupe de Neville. Car, s'il acceptait de garder à ses côtés sa petite amie, il obligeait Ron et Emma à s'associer dans le second groupe. Comme il y avait moins de garçons, le déséquilibre était patent. Regrouper Harry et Neville créait un groupe trop fort. Si Harry choisissait Luna, de la même manière, ils seraient désavantagés. Ce faisant, Harry prenait bien garde de ne pas dire expressément qu'il voulait protéger la rouquine. Ginny qui comprit les tentatives d'explications de son petit-ami entre les lignes finit par s'offusquer.

- Je suis grande, et je sais me défendre. Coupa-t-elle alors que Harry tentait une énième manière de se diviser.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Couina à moitié le jeune homme.

- Inutile de chercher à nous ménager. Trancha Ginny. Tu descends avec Ron et Emma, ce sont tes meilleurs amis.

La réponse était définitive, et semblait partagée par Neville et Luna. Le jeune Londubat avait souhaité rester aux côtés de celle qui, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Ellie Evans, était sa petite amie. Il fut décidé que Luna ferait partie de l'équipe montant dans les chambres. L'angoisse qu'elle ressentait à l'évocation de la cave avait marqué durablement Harry. Celui-ci n'aurait pas voulu imposer un choix si contraire à ses aspirations.

- Neville, je te fais confiance pour veiller sur Ginny. Lança Harry avant de recevoir un coup de poing rageur de la jeune fille sur l'épaule en signe de désapprobation.

Une fois les répartitions achevées, un silence se fit, uniquement rompu par le bruit des goutes sur l'antique toiture de l'hôtel particulier. Chacun des membres du groupe était conscient qu'ils se trouvaient à un moment important de leurs vies. Ils ne risquaient rien dans l'immédiat, du moins semblait-il, mais Emma ne put s'empêcher d'affirmer qu'elle avait le sentiment d'être à la veille d'un rite initiatique.

- C'est ça, gouailla Ron, et tout à l'heure nous serons devenus des grands !

- Ce n'est pas stupide comme remarque. Nota cependant Ginny en serrant Emma dans ses bras pour marquer la solennité de l'instant. La jeune femme remercia chaleureusement sa belle sœur.

- Dites, je ne veux pas vous presser, mais si on veut retourner à Hogwarts, il serait sage de se presser. Releva Neville.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de préciser à son ami que lui, Ron et Emma avaient depuis longtemps pris la décision de ne pas retourner à l'école. Dès que Voldemort serait privé de ses horcruxes, ils s'en iraient à sa rencontre pour l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau. Cela impliquant de le trouver et de le détruire. Ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. C'est pourquoi Harry avait d'abord voulu partir seul. Ron avait cependant eut la préscience de cette idée et il avait, avec l'aide d'Emma, fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait partir sans eux.

Harry eut un dernier mouvement vers Ginny lorsqu'elle suivit Neville dans le couloir attenant. Décidément, il aurait préféré rester auprès d'elle dans ces moments difficiles. Une bourrade de Ron et un large sourire du jeune homme voulurent le rassurer. Mais au fond de lui Harry savait que la partie ne serait pas facile. Déjà la chevelure rouge feu de sa petite amie avait disparu dans les méandres de la maison des Lestrange. S'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans cette pièce d'ici à une heure, Harry doutait qu'ils eussent le temps de tout fouiller dans ce temps imparti. Soufflant doucement pour se donner contenance, Harry commença à traverser l'espace qui le séparait de la porte de la cave. Les lieux sombres ne l'angoissaient pas, il avait connu des situations plus périlleuses, notamment la fois où il était poursuivi par un basilic. Pourtant, cette fois, quelque chose alertait ses sens. De son côté, Emma semblait un peu perturbée. Ne pas respecter les règles n'était pas dans ses habitudes et elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Ron faisait preuve d'exubérance comme pour compenser les angoisses de ses amis.

- Au pire. Déclara-t-il doctement. Nous allons tomber sur une réunion de mange-morts. Il s'esclaffa comme pour démentir cette fausse crainte.

- Inutile de nous faire peur. Déclara Emma à présent livide. Elle avait pris très au sérieux la boutade de son compagnon.

Harry aurait voulu redresser le moral de ses amis, mais il ne s'en sentait guère capable. Ne trouvant d'autre solution, il ouvrit grand la porte de la cave et éclaira la descente du _lumos_ de sa baguette. Seule une dizaine de marches était ainsi visible. Ce qui n'était pas pour accroitre leur assurance. Un souffle d'air poussiéreux leur vint du fond de l'ouverture. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas de vie, et ce depuis longtemps, dans ces caves. Cela rassura un peu Harry qui s'engagea doucement, manquant de glisser sur les marches de pierre un peu glissantes.

**« §§§ »**

D'autorité, Neville était passé le premier. Le couloir de distribution de l'hôtel particulier était un peu étroit et il regretta de n'avoir pas choisi de passer par le grand hall. Même si l'idée de se trouver dans un espace ouvert ne lui plaisait guère. Les couloirs avaient l'avantage d'être tortueux, exigües et de donner dans de petites pièces attenantes. En cas de mauvaises rencontres, ils pourraient entendre l'ennemi avant de le voir et auraient l'occasion de se cacher. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

- Ils avançaient depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes sans rencontrer qui ou quoi que ce soit et le groupe commençait à se détendre.

- Nous avons fait le tour des pièces du rez-de-jardin, il est peut-être temps de monter dans les chambres. S'enquit Ginny agacée par l'excès de prudence de Neville.

Le jeune homme ne l'aurait certes jamais reconnu, mais il n'osait pas prendre cette décision et l'appel que lui fit la rouquine le dégagea de cette responsabilité. Il s'en trouvait largement soulagé. Néanmoins, avoir l'intention n'est pas parvenir. Il leur fallut encore un certain temps avant de trouver la porte menant à l'escalier de service. Pour des raisons évidentes de sur-exposition, Neville avait refusé de prendre le grand escalier. Ginny et Luna raillèrent un peu son comportement excessivement protecteur bien qu'elles soient rassurées des précautions prises.

- Je pourrais confirmer que tu as bien pris soin de nous. Surtout de Ginny. Intervint doucement Luna.

- Dit sur ce ton là, Harry va nous faire une crise de jalousie. S'amusa l'intéressée.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore redescendus. Coupa Neville le visage tendu. Attendez donc avant de vous satisfaire.

Mais l'ascension les conduisit dans un couloir identique aux précédents. Les tapisseries fanées côtoyaient des meubles poussiéreux et des tapis élimés, mangés par toutes sortes de petites bestioles que Ginny espéra ne pas rencontrer mais qui paraissaient être hautement intrigantes pour Luna. Par à-coup, ils entendaient de coups sourds. Ce bruit ne les avait pas marqué au niveau inférieur mais semblait plus distinct à présent. Ils errèrent dans les couloirs pour retrouver l'origine du bruit et comprirent rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la porte menant au grenier. Dégondée, celle-ci pendait mollement et se refermait parfois violement lorsqu'un peu de vent pénétrait par la fenêtre sans carreaux située derrière. Ouverte, elle laissait passer la lumière venue d'un trou de la toiture.

Ils furent soulagés de cette constatation. Pourtant, Neville se raidit en constatant que l'escalier menant au grenier était manquant, laissant la place à un trou béant et sombre. D'instinct, le jeune homme ouvrit à la volée la porte sise en face et découvrit à nouveau un trou sombre.

- Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Marmonna-t-il.

- C'est de la belle magie. S'extasia Luna en regardant à son tour l'absence de contenu de la pièce.

- Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un sort de confinement. Continua Luna en haussant les épaules comme si ce qu'elle annonçait n'avait pas d'importance.

Son explication fut interrompue par un nouveau claquement de la porte du grenier. Un instant dans le noir, les jeunes gens furent saisis d'effroi. Le volètement bruyant de chauves-souris compléta l'ambiance déjà angoissante. Heureusement, la porte reprit rapidement sa place et la lumière extérieure put revenir. Les trois amis se sentirent soulagés de revoir la lumière, pourtant ce qu'ils virent fut bien pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient craint.

Dos à une fenêtre brisée, coincés entre deux sortilèges de confinement, Neville, Luna et Ginny n'avaient plus d'issues libres. Devant eux se tenaient quatre ou cinq _inferi. _Malgré toute leur bonne volonté, il était difficile de trouver l'énergie de lutter contre cette vision d'horreur. Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes couler sur son visage. Jamais elle ne reverrait Harry. Les _inferi_ étaient ces corps ensorcelés destinés à assurer la garde d'un lieu, d'un objet, de la plus cruelle des façons. Les voleurs rejoignaient, après de longues souffrances, les rangs de cette armée morte et immortelle.

Dans un esprit de défi, la jeune rouquine décida de trépasser sans crier, dignement. Á moins qu'il soit possible de sauter par la fenêtre. Un coup d'œil derrière elle lui apprit que cette solution n'était pas non plus envisageable. En effet, la fenêtre donnait sur une dalle pavée deux niveaux plus bas. Ce piège avait été bien préparé. Les _inferi _sont silencieux, stoïques et patients. Ils ne sont actifs qu'à la condition d'aborder le fruit de leur mission. Neville qui se dressait devant les jeunes filles, faisant de son corps un rempart futile partit d'un rire.

- Au moins, on sait que nous sommes arrivés là où il fallait. Fit-il une fois son rire tari.

- Mais nous n'avons rien trouvé ! hurla presque Ginny qui commençait à faillir à sa promesse. Ils vont nous tuer Neville !

- Sauf si nous sautons dans le sortilège de confinement. S'étonna Luna pour qui cette réponse paraissait indubitablement logique et incontournable.

- Et nous y serons tout aussi certainement coincés. Cria Neville qui voyait ses adversaires s'approcher doucement mais surement. Encore quelques pas et ils seraient sur lui.

- Jusqu'à ce que Harry vienne nous sortir. Continua Luna tout aussi imperturbable.

La proposition était audacieuse et il était pratiquement impossible que leurs amis ne les retrouvent jamais. Pourtant, s'il restait un espoir de sortir vivant de ce piège, c'était là la seule opportunité. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Ginny attrapa par le bras Luna et Neville et s'élança fermement dans le vide sombre.

La jeune fille se sentit tomber, glisser dans un vide sans fond. Un froid insupportable, étouffant, la gagna rapidement. Elle savait que cette sensation durerait longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'on les sorte de cette situation terrible. Rester conscient et immobile des heures, des jours, des mois ou des années, voilà qui était une prison ignoble. Á peine quelques instants s'étaient écoulés dans cet espace de confinement que Ginny regretta sa décision. Elle espérait pourtant que Harry saurait les retrouver rapidement.

La sensation de chute dura encore un moment. Ni Neville, ni Ginny ou Luna ne pourrait jamais estimer sa durer. Pour eux, cela fut bien trop long. Mais, au bout d'un moment, Ginny rencontra le sol durement. Tétanisée, endolorie, frissonnante, elle n'osa pas bouger. Mais elle savait que le sort venait d'être levé. Elle espérait en son for intérieur qu'ils n'avaient pas dérivés pendant des années. Surtout, elle tentait de remarquer le moindre bruit alentour. Ginny entendit des pas autour d'elle mais ne put ouvrir les yeux ou tourner la tête en direction du bruit. Le froid qui la transperçait la tétanisait totalement. Soudain, le bruissement d'un feu se fit entendre, la chaleur d'une cheminée se répandit et réchauffa les trois naufragés. Les pas firent le tour des trois corps inertes. La rouquine sentit des mains douces et fermes se porter sur elle, s'assurer de son état de santé. Quoi qu'elle frissonna au contact des gants que portait l'inconnu, Ginny sut que tout irait mieux dans les instants qui suivraient. Elle n'était pas encore en mesure de se mouvoir lorsque les pas se turent définitivement.

Le temps s'écoula à nouveau lentement, s'étira mollement, jusqu'à ce que de nouvelles mains la touchent enfin. Instantanément, Ginny sentit son corps se libérer. Elle put se redresser doucement avec l'aide précieuse de Neville qui venait de reprendre totalement le contrôle de son propre corps et qui s'assurait de ses amies. Un peu plus loin, Luna se frictionnait activement devant un feu enthousiasmant.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- Tu as vu qui c'était ? coupa Ginny en se précipitant pour se réchauffer devant la cheminée.

- Rien pu voir. Répondit Neville contrit.

De son côté, Luna confirma qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de détailler leur sauveur. Néanmoins, elle fit remarquer, non sans justesse, qu'elle avait bien eu raison de les pousser dans cette direction. Amusés, Neville et Ginny convinrent que leur sort était plus enviable à présent.

Reprenant la direction des opérations, Neville retourna vers la porte de la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus de danger immédiat. De son côté, Ginny détailla la pièce. Ils se trouvaient dans une grandes chambre qui avait dut être luxueuse. Á en croire la présence d'un mobilier caractéristique, elle faisait probablement usage de bureau. Un gros bureau de chêne sombre malgré la couche de poussière semblait trôner au centre de la pièce. Quelques vieux fauteuils dont certains paraissaient avoir été confortables constituaient l'essentiel du reste du mobilier. Enfin, quelques armoires et vitrines occupaient les murs. Le regard de la rouquine fut attiré par l'une de ces étagères vitrées.

Au beau milieu des objets aux armes des Lestrange se trouvait une longue baguette. Déposée délicatement sur un coussin pourpre, elle ne pouvait être anodine.

- Ce doit être celle de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Lança mi-intéressée, mi-amusée Luna.

Ginny se raidit en pensant que son amie avait très probablement raison. Seule la baguette de leur maitre aurait pu causer autant de vile dévotion aux Lestrange. Prestement, Ginny brisa la vitrine d'un sort d'explosion et s'empara de la baguette qu'elle fourra dans la poche de sa robe. Ils ne pouvaient laisser cet objet à la portée de Voldemort, elle le savait pertinemment. Un peu surprise, Luna regarda faire son amie.

- Nous pourrions la détruire. S'enquit Luna doucement.

L'idée n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de Ginny. Cette solution était radicale et probablement un peu extrême. Mais en même temps, elle avait le mérite de priver définitivement leur ennemi de l'objet le plus précieux que pouvait avoir un sorcier. Doucement, la rouquine ressortit la baguette de sa poche, elle semblait luire d'un éclair pratiquement vivant. Cette impression l'angoissa un peu. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était perçu comme un sacrilège. Elle chercha du soutient dans les yeux de Luna et de Neville. Le jeune homme revenait tranquillement vers les jeunes filles. Il avait suivi de loin ce que la rouquine et Luna avaient découvert. Sans ambages, il se proposa pour exécuter la sentence. Mais la jeune fille refusa de céder.

- Moi Ginevra Weasley je réduis solennellement Lord Voldemort à l'impuissance en détruisant sa baguette. Ainsi, il ne pourra plus jamais nuire à personne. Il ne tuera plus aucun de nos amis, plus aucun innocent.

Le discours n'était pas des plus parfaits, mais la jeune fille se sentit portée par une nouvelle légitimité. Elle n'aurait aucun remords à détruire la baguette. Lorsqu'elle se brisa, la baguette émit un peu d'étincelles comme pour exprimer sa désapprobation. Mais aucun des trois jeunes gens présent n'eut de regret pour l'objet qui avait pris tant de vie. Dont les parents de Harry.

- Comment ça se présente dehors ? lança Luna à Neville pour rompre le gênant silence qui s'installait.

- De petits tas de cendres semblent prouver que les _inferi _ont été détruits. Marmonna le jeune homme.

L'explication lui semblait un peu étrange. Il concevait mal que quelqu'un soit assez puissant pour anéantir un _inferius_ et n'en laisser qu'un petit peu de braises. Pourtant, il avait distinctement remarqué cinq marques encore chaudes comme autant de leurs assaillants. Il ne pouvait guère douter qu'il s'agissait là des restes de ces pauvres innocents. Les deux jeunes filles furent, elles, bien plus heureuses de cette constatation. Ginny ne pouvait oublier qu'un inconnu leur était venu en aide, mais cet inconnu avait bien fait les choses.

- Si les cendres sont chaudes, cela veut dire que nous ne sommes pas restés très longtemps bloqués. S'extasia Ginny.

- Probablement. Pourquoi ? s'étonna Neville.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas à l'écoute du cœur des femmes. Nota Luna pragmatique. Neville rougit un peu. Il venait de comprendre l'allusion à Harry.

Sans plus attendre, Ginny s'élança, baguette en avant, dans l'encadrement de la porte. D'un geste vif, elle appela ses amis à la rejoindre. Maintenant qu'ils avaient détruit la baguette de Voldemort, l'horcruxe ne comptait plus guère. La jeune fille ne désirait plus que retrouver son petit ami, et vite.

**« §§§ »**

Inconscients des événements qui prenaient place loin au-dessus d'eux, Harry, Ron et Emma continuaient de descendre dans les profondeurs de la cave du Lestrange Mansion. Une vague rambarde avait été creusée dans le mur et leur permettait de ne pas glisser jusqu'en bas de l'interminable escalier.

En quelques minutes, le reste du monde devint un lointain souvenir. Le moindre bruit résonnait au-delà de toutes proportions naturelles. Emma soutint qu'il y avait là un quelconque sortilège destiné à faire fuir les importuns. Sans aucune mauvaise grâce, on lui donna raison. L'heure n'était pas à savoir comment tout cela fonctionnait, mais où se trouvait caché le dernier des horcruxes. Harry était persuadé, compte-tenu de l'aspect général des lieux, qu'il s'approchait de l'une des antres de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer de lieu plus proche de la chambre des secrets.

Enfin, Harry posa le pied sur une dalle plane marquant la fin de l'escalier. Il dressa haut au-dessus de lui sa baguette pour éclairer le nouvel espace sur lequel ils débouchaient. Une grande salle s'ouvrait devant eux. Mais la déception fut tout aussi grande. Ils ne virent que de longs rayonnages de bouteilles de vin toutes couvertes d'une fine pellicule de poussière. Emma s'accroupit, faisant raser la lumière de sa baguette contre le sol. Procédant par cercles concentriques, de plus en plus éloignés, la jeune fille sembla ausculter le dallage. Après quelques instants de ce manège, elle se redressa doucement, le visage dur.

- Quelqu'un est venu il n'y a pas longtemps. Murmura-t-elle.

- Tu es en certaine ? s'étonna Harry.

- Il n'y a pratiquement plus de poussière sur le sol des grandes allées. Fit-elle. Donc, oui, j'en suis certaine. Acheva-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

- On te croit. Coupa Ron visiblement penaud.

Harry tenta de percer la nuit qui les entourait pour déceler les traces imperceptibles d'une venue récente. Il ne pouvait rien remarquer évidemment, mais il aurait tant voulu que pour une fois les choses soient simples. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il s'élança dans la travée centrale. En observant le sol, il remarqua à son tour les traces de déplacement nombreux en direction du fond de la pièce. Il ne fallut guère de temps pour parvenir à l'extrémité de l'espace. Une fois au fond, les trois jeunes gens furent largement déçus. Ils se trouvaient à présent devant une grande porte bardée de fers.

- Un poncif des romans de genre épique. S'amusa Ron.

- Seulement, nous ne sommes pas dans un de ces romans que tu aimes tant. Coupa Harry un rien trop durement.

- Ouvres-là au lieu de lancer de pareilles banalités. Se fâcha un peu Emma.

Un simple sort d'alohomora suffit à ouvrir la porte. Harry remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elle ne possédait pas de serrure. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être fermée. Tout cela ressemblait de plus en plus à un piège, et ils en étaient les conscientes victimes. Aucun d'entre eux ne doutait qu'ils allassent au-devant de graves inconvénients. Pourtant, il n'existait guère d'autres choix possibles. Sereinement, malgré le sentiment de se présenter sciemment devant le bourreau, les trois jeunes gens passèrent la porte.

Sans surprise, celle-ci se referma doucement derrière eux. Seule une chauve-souris eut le temps de sortir avant que le noir ne se fasse plus complet. Aidés de leurs baguettes, Harry et ses amis n'auraient cependant aucune peine à continuer leur progression. La porte fermée ne servait qu'à symboliser l'absence d'échappatoire. Comme aucun d'eux ne voulait s'enfuir, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Le chemin ne présentait aucune difficulté. Tout au plus l'une ou l'autre chauve-souris voletait autour d'eux. Mais les petits chiroptères ne représentaient pas de dangers. Emma avait quelque peine à supporter leur passage. La jeune fille craignait tout de même que l'une d'elle ne se prennent involontairement dans ses cheveux. Ron apportait donc sa protection à son amie sous le regard attendrit d'Harry qui aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour avoir Ginny à ses côtés. Mais il savait qu'elle était plus en sécurité dans les étages. Il était peu probable que l'horcruxe se trouva dans des lieux trop aisés d'accès.

C'est avec cette pensée rassurante qu'il pénétra dans une rotonde. Six ou sept portes s'ouvraient devant eux. Sans indications, il aurait été dangereux d'entrer dans l'une ou l'autre de ces ouvertures. Mais parfois, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Derrière eux une voix profonde, marquée d'un fort accent, s'éleva.

- Potter, enfin. Mon maitre attendait que tu viennes. Personnellement, j'aurais cru que tu trouverais bien plus vite.

- Voldemort envoie ses mange-morts, cela signifie que nous représentons un vrai danger. Je suis plutôt flatté. Flagorna Harry en poussant ses amis vers l'une des ouvertures.

- J'aurais préféré retrouver mon amie _Seagull_. Mais il semble que d'autres amis à moi aient réussi à s'en débarrasser. Désolé Potter, tu étais le second sur la liste des parasites. Un rire éraillé vint conclure la sentence.

- Tu ne nous tiens pas encore. Répondit Harry.

Sans que rien ne puisse le laisser prévoir, trois sorts de _stupéfixion_ furent lancés par les jeunes gens. Mais le mange-morts parvint à se protéger sans trop de peine derrière un sort de bouclier. Les sorts de _doloris_ qu'il envoya en réplique ne trouvèrent que les murs. Sans hésitations, les jeunes gens s'étaient élancés dans le dédale qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Certains de faire le mauvais choix, Harry et ses amis savaient n'avoir pas d'autre opportunité.

- Le rire éraillé les rejoignit dans le labyrinthe, répercuté par les murs de roche pleine.

- Courez tant que vous pouvez, je vous retrouverai tôt ou tard, morts ou vifs. Plutôt morts. Continua la voix dans un rire.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il courut ainsi droit devant lui. Ils avaient totalement perdu la notion de direction au fil des intersections et des voies sans issues. Parfois, un sort venait éclater sur l'une des parois, prouvant que le mange-mort ne peinait pas pour les retrouver. Il devait nécessairement bénéficier d'un plan et d'une aide magique. Harry pensa que la carte des maraudeurs pouvait avoir des applications hors d'Hogwarts.

Et bien que réconfortante, cette idée ne pouvait lui être d'aucune utilité. De Sirius, il avait appris qu'il n'existait aucun moyen de se dissimuler à cette carte. Dans tous les cas, leur agresseur finirait par les rejoindre, les acculer et les vaincre. D'ailleurs ils ne pourraient courir encore longtemps sans concertation, à l'aveuglette dans ces couloirs humides. Soudain, Emma trébucha et s'affala de tout son long. Sans hésiter, Harry vint se poster à l'angle du mur pour surveiller l'approche de l'adversaire et Ron porta toute son aide à son amie.

- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer indéfiniment à fuir. S'égosilla Harry tant les rires stridents de leur poursuivant étaient amplifiés par l'écho.

- Et tu veux attendre peut-être ? s'étonna Ron écarlate d'avoir trop couru.

- C'est probablement la seule solution. Émit Emma en se massant la cheville.

Après de rapides constatations, Ron établit que la jeune fille s'était foulé la cheville. Si la soigner ne serait pas un problème, la fragilité induite causerait prochainement, très rapidement même, de gros inconvénients. Emma se redressa comme elle put. Derrière la jeune fille, Harry lançait par instant des sorts d'entrave en espérant que cela pouvait ralentir leur adversaire invisible et pourtant féroce. Son ami prodigua les soins dont elle avait le besoin, et la jeune fille sentit une douce chaleur englober son articulation douloureuse. Cela irait mieux après quelques instants. Heureusement que Molly avait eu l'idée d'apprendre à ses rejetons, garçons et filles, les bases nécessaires pour se soigner au cours de leurs nombreuses bagarres, expéditions et autres aventures autour du Terrier.

En reposant sa cheville, Emma grimaça. Elle avait souhaité être discrète, mais le pouvait-elle sous le regard affectueux de Ron ? Le jeune homme perçut instantanément les désagréments vécus par son amie. Il passa son bras sous ses aisselles pour la supporter, la porter pratiquement. Bien qu'elle s'en défendît, Emma savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre solution. Néanmoins, ils ne seraient pas pour autant tirés d'affaire. Malgré ses tentatives, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait arrêter la progression de leur hystérique adversaire.

- Harry. S'efforça de crier Emma sans laisser paraître la douleur. Inutile de lui montrer où nous sommes. La remarque était pertinente et Harry sembla hésiter un instant.

- Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas besoin de cela pour nous retrouver. Sourit-il faussement.

- Alors, ne restons pas là. Remarqua Ron en soulevant encore un peu plus la pauvre Emma.

Sans efforts apparents, Ron traina Emma le long des couloirs sombres et humides. Chaque fois que le groupe obliquait dans une direction ou dans l'autre, Harry craignait un peu plus de ne plus jamais revoir le jour. Sans qu'il eut à exprimer cette crainte, Emma tenta de le rassurer. En comptant les impacts sur les murs, ils sauraient se retrouver. L'image avait fait sourire le jeune homme bien qu'il percevait dans le ton de la voix de son amie les mêmes craintes. Plus prosaïque, Ron avait depuis longtemps admit qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. D'ailleurs, il ne cessait de le répéter dans une tragi-comique litanie.

Pourtant, sans que Harry ou Emma ne s'en prennent conscience, Ron commençait à présenter des signes de fatigue. Non pas que la jeune fille soit lourde à porter, ou le trajet difficile, le sol était nu et froid, glissant parfois, mais sans dangers. En fait, la durée de l'effort rapprochait le jeune homme de ses limites physiques. Et malgré cet effort pratiquement surhumain, leur situation ne s'était absolument pas améliorée. Les tours et détours avaient rendu leur ressenti du temps totalement en décalage. Aucun n'aurait pu exprimer la durée de leur course ou même simplement l'heure qu'il était. Une première fois, Ron butta sur les dalles du sol, manquant de s'effondrer sous Emma. Instinctivement, Harry apporta son aide et ils répartirent la charge entre eux deux sous les protestations de la jeune fille.

Ils courraient depuis tellement de temps qu'ils avaient perdu la notion de temps et de distance. Pourtant, alors qu'ils auraient du être en nage après des efforts aussi soutenus, Harry constatait qu'il avait plutôt froid. Cette sensation devenait progressivement plus vive. Les rires stridents s'approchant d'eux, l'impression de refroidissement de même.

- Des détraqueurs ! souffla Emma avec un nuage de brume s'échappant de sa bouche.

- Ils sont à Azkaban. S'étonna Ron incrédule.

- Comment expliques-tu ce froid ? ricana faussement son amie.

- Nous sommes perdus. Intervint Harry, tranchant avec son optimisme naturel.

Bien qu'Hermione les ait entrainés à employer le sort de _Patronus_, les trois jeunes gens doutaient de réussir à repousser des détraqueurs. Leur longue errance dans ces couloirs sombres et humides avait passablement émoussé toutes représentations agréables. Le moment venu ils seraient privés de tous moyens de résistance. C'était donc pour cela que leur agresseur faisait durer la course. La pratique paraissait à ce point ignoble qu'aucun n'avait d'abord voulu la croire.

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une petite pièce. En son centre se trouvait une table de marbre vaguement ouvragée aux armes des Gaunts. Harry et Ron déposèrent Emme derrière la maigre protection de pierre. Ils basculèrent l'objet pour ne pas laisser d'ouvertures à leurs adversaires. Pourtant, cela n'aurait aucune influence sur la finalité de la poursuite. Ils se savaient perdus. Harry se dressa pour surveiller la porte en attendant l'irruption des détraqueurs qui ne devrait pas trop tarder, la température ambiante devenant proprement insupportable. Á ses pieds, Emma et Ron partageaient une étreinte qui serait peut-être la dernière.

Déjà un souffle glacé remplissait la pièce. Harry frissonna et pensa à la peur qu'avait dû ressentir ses parents ou Hermione lorsque la mort les avait rattrapés.

* * *

Toujours pas d'Hermione ?

Souvenez-vous de l'hirondelle au chapitre précédent. Elle était, discrètement, bien là.

Et, rassurez-vous, elle revient bientôt !

EPLT

* * *

1 Au travers de mes lectures récentes, j'ai cru comprendre que ce genre d'histoire plaisait beaucoup. Du coup. Why not ?

2 Je vous dis de qui c'est ? Si vous le demandez gentiment.

3 Mon latin est rouillé, mais ça doit signifier, « la fortune (ou félicité) vainc, mais pas le roi et l'empereur »

4 « La gloire était satisfaisante ». Celle-là n'est pas dure.


	28. Chap 27 : Une boucle est bouclée

52ème semaine, cela fait donc un an que la publication a commencé.

Félicitation et merci à tous ceux qui ont réussi à tenir jusqu'ici.

EPLT

* * *

**Chap. 52 : Une boucle est bouclée.  
End Turn.**

Ginny n'avait pas fait trois enjambées dans le couloir que des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Le groupe se tétanisa. Neville passa prestement et galamment devant les jeunes filles et tendit sa baguette en direction du bruit. Ils avaient cru n'être que six dans cette maison. L'intervention des six _inferi_ avait prouvé le contraire. Au moins une personne de plus était présent dans le Lestrange's Mansion. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Ginny et Neville. Luna de son côté avait mis la destruction de leurs assaillants et la suppression du sort de confinement sur la présence de _Ruggus Temporis. _Les deux autres avaient fait le choix de ne pas la détromper. De toute manière toute tentative aurait été vouée à l'échec tant Luna était persuadée de son fait.

Toujours figée, Ginny écoutait les craquements provenant de l'escalier comme autant de menaces pour sa vie et celle de ses compagnons. Une personne inconnue, dangereuse probablement, s'approchait doucement d'eux. Il n'était pas douteux qu'il s'agisse d'un ennemi, aucun ami ne savait où les trouver.

Soudain, une forme humaine émergea. Ginny tressaillit. Elle vit une silhouette fluette, pas très grande ni imposante. Une jeune femme venait d'entrer dans leur champ de vision. La baguette de Neville trembla un peu d'hésitation. Ils ne distinguaient pas encore le visage de cette personne qui pouvait être. Qui devait être, Hermione. D'instinct, Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour crier le nom de son amie. Même Luna sembla être gagnée par cette espérance, ses yeux se firent ronds et son visage perdit toute mobilité. Sous la lumière lunaire, les cheveux au carré de la nouvelle venue paraissait presque blanc. Elle tenait une baguette dans sa main droite, du mauvais côté pour nos amis qui ne pouvait la remarquer. Une voix féminine au fort accent irlandais rompit le silence. Le cœur de Neville, de Luna et de Ginny firent des bonds. Était-il possible qu'Hermione soit venue les aider ?

Enfin, l'inconnue tourna sa tête vers le groupe. Le visage gracile, féminin, ne portait aucune marque. La balafre si caractéristique d'Hermione manquant, ce ne pouvait être elle. Ses amis en furent plus que déçus. Une vague de désespoir submergea Ginny. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de voir arriver un nouvel allié, mais elle avait tant cru que sa meilleure amie était revenue du monde des morts qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Un grand cri de joie quitta leurs poumons lorsqu'ils reconnurent enfin la nouvelle venue.

- Ellie ! s'écria Neville au bord des larmes.

En quelques pas, il se trouva devant la jeune reportrice irlandaise. Il la serra dans ses bras puissants et la fit littéralement décoller du sol en une ronde instable. Ginny et Luna s'approchèrent à leurs tours et pleurèrent pratiquement de voir la jeune fille à leurs côtés. Un instant Ginny avait espéré revoir son amie. Mais l'apparition des vêtements sorciers avait immédiatement rompu tous ces rêves. Lors de son départ, Hermione avait clairement manifesté son désir de ne s'habiller qu'en moldue. Un fait qui avait surpris Ginny. Elle ne pouvait s'expliquer ce choix.

Enfin, Neville reposa la journaliste. Ce fut une jeune femme échevelée qui put s'extraire de son étreinte. L'un et l'autre était tout aussi écarlate. Quoi qu'elle n'eut pas l'occasion de formuler la question, Ginny se promit de s'intéresser à ce qui les unissait ces deux-là. Une fois l'émotion passée, ce fut le temps des questions. Elles fusèrent en tous sens et Ellie eut bien de la peine à répondre à toutes.

- J'étais dans un immeuble en face. Admit-elle finalement.

- Comment savais-tu que nous viendrions ? s'étonna Neville encore écarlate de plaisir d'avoir retrouvé la jeune femme. La réponse prit quelques instants. Ellie dévisagea les uns et les autres longuement avant de parler.

- On peut considérer qu'Hermione me l'avait dit. Acheva-t-elle tout simplement, consciente de la douleur que cette évocation pouvait provoquer.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Souffla Ginny. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione de nous laisser sans aide.

- Je pense qu'elle aurait préféré être là avec vous. Remarqua Ellie avec un léger trémolo marquant un soupçon d'émotion.

- Merci de ton aide. Coupa Neville qui ne voulait pas se laisser dépasser par le souvenir de leur amie.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Convint Ellie modestement.

Neville insista malgré tout pour la remercier plus que chaleureusement pour avoir détruit six _inferi _et brisé le sort de confinement. Dans un rire lorsque les chaudes lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses joues, Ellie releva qu'elle n'était pas responsable de cela. Elle avait été contrainte d'observer sans pouvoir agir.

- Lorsque vous vous êtes jetés dans la chambre, une grande lumière à tout brouillé. Même avec mes jumelles magiques, je n'ai rien pu voir.

- Le déploiement de magie à dût être terrible. Frissonna Ginny.

- Je dirais plutôt déchainement. Émit Luna en laissant les cendres d'un _inferus _glisser entre ses doigts. Il faut une grande quantité de magie pour détruire si vite et si proprement des monstres comme ceux-là.

- Probablement. Continua Neville. Cela ne me rassure pas, et vous ?

- Si celui qui nous a sauvés devait être notre ennemi, il ne nous aurait pas aidés. Remarqua pertinemment Ginny.

Après cette interruption, Ellie put achever son histoire. L'intervention l'avait passablement déstabilisée. Dès qu'elle en fut capable, elle avait décidé de venir à leur secours, quels que soient les risques. Se disant, elle avait glissé sa main sur le bras de Neville qui répondit en la couvrant de la sienne. Décidemment pensa Ginny, les sentiments ne sont jamais aussi forts qu'en période de crise. Sans hésitation, Ellie avait franchi la grille et s'était précipitée dans l'hôtel des Lestrange. Jusqu'à cet instant, elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. Un frisson la gagna quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle venait de jouer sa propre vie.

- Tu n'es donc pas responsable de l'arrêt du sort de confinement. Récapitula pour lui-même Neville.

- Alors, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Lança Luna sur un ton neutre.

Elle ne semblait pas prendre la mesure de cette remarque. Qui pouvait être derrière leur sauvetage ? Les angoissent sourdes qui s'étaient enfuient devant l'apparition d'Ellie revenaient à grande vitesse.

- Il y a encore un inconnu dans la maison1. Conclut Neville.

- Très amusant, Neville. Ricana Ellie. Nous n'avions pas besoin de décryptage.

- Harry ! cria soudain Ginny.

Tous les membres du groupe sortirent de leur torpeur. Ils étaient à ce point satisfaits de se voir entiers et vivants, que le reste du monde était passé au second plan. Mais Ginny ne pouvait ignorer longtemps le devenir de son ami. D'un geste ferme, Neville l'empêcha de se précipiter dans les marches en direction de la cave.

- Nous ignorons ce qui nous attend là-dessous. Fit-il doucement. Nous devons être prudents.

Ginny ne put que reconnaitre la pertinence de la remarque de son ami. Néanmoins, Luna et Ellie intervinrent pour assurer qu'elles étaient prêtes à descendre elles-aussi.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Harry, Ron et Emma dans un traquenard sans intervenir. Conclut Ellie.

La décision ne fut pas longue et encore moins difficile à prendre. Ils iraient leur venir en aide. Contrairement à leur situation antérieure, ils savaient qu'il y avait des risques et du danger.

- Comme on dit, « un sorcier averti en vaut deux ». termina Luna qui décidemment avait le sens de la petite phrase ces jours-ci.

- Alors allons-y. lança Ginny en se précipitant.

Cette fois, les quatre jeunes gens se sentaient prêts à intervenir et surtout, à ne pas se laisser déborder par surprise. S'il y avait des pièges encore actifs, ils sauraient les déjouer. Ils en étaient tous convaincus. Sans hésitations, le groupe se rendit dans la salle de bal, et de là, ils prirent la direction de la cave.

**« §§§ »**

Plus bas, la situation n'était guère brillante. Harry, resté seul à surveiller la porte contint difficilement un cri d'effroi lorsque les doigts décharnés d'un détraqueur virent se poser sur le chambranle de la porte. Plus rien ne sembla pouvoir bouger dans l'espace sombre qu'était la misérable pièce voutée. Les chauves-souris elles-mêmes avaient cessé de voleter en tous sens. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Harry et ses compagnons.

Déjà trois formes fantomatiques s'engagèrent dans l'étroit espace. Au lieu de se diriger vers leurs victimes, elles se répartirent pour laisser entrer celui qui paraissait être leur chef. Un grand mangemort, un peu vouté, boitillant, entra et se cala devant Harry. Encadré par les détraqueurs, l'homme manifestement âgé et amoindrit n'était pas moins dangereux. Dans un sursaut de bravoure, Harry tenta de lancer un sort de _Patronus_.

Fièrement, le jeune homme se dressa de toute sa stature et se concentra sur les entrainements de vol, sur tout ce qu'avait amené de bon l'entrée d'Hermione dans leur vie. Et bien que ces souvenirs soient parmi les plus agréables qu'il eut, son _patronus_ ne dépassa pas le stade d'une vague brume soyeuse.

- Alors Potter, vous n'avez rien de mieux à proposer ? _Seagull_ aurait été déçue de voir ça. ricana-t-il. Si je ne l'avais pas tuée évidemment. Le rire strident se déploya à nouveau.

- Vous êtes un monstre ! s'époumona Harry.

- Pouvons-nous oublier les banalités, cher ami ? sourit l'inconnu. Nous sommes bien amis ? continua-t-il sur un ton mielleux à peine moins angoissant que le précédent.

- Je n'en suis pas certain, non. Coupa le jeune homme en déglutissant discrètement.

Harry n'était évidemment pas à l'aise face à trois détraqueurs et un mange-mort visiblement fou furieux. Un cinglé qui se vantait néanmoins d'avoir fait disparaitre l'héroïne irlandaise. Ce qui laissait présager de sa puissance magique. Quoi qu'il ait pu avoir d'espoirs de vaincre, Harry se sentait à présent démuni, seul et perdu. S'il restait debout, c'était surtout pour offrir à ses amis Ron et Emma le rempart de son propre corps. Frêle protection qui pouvait peut-être leur sauver la vie. Car, après tout, les mange-morts n'en voulaient qu'à lui.

- Fort bien, je voulais vous donner un peu de tranquillité avant votre. La phrase resta en suspens un instant. Le mange-mort cherchait visiblement à atténuer la dureté de sa réflexion. Harry ne sut lui en être gré.

- Disparition. Vînt-il achever avant que le mange-mort ne se décide.

- J'eu préféré extinction, mais cette version me plait aussi. S'amusa l'inconnu.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire crispé, son adversaire était visiblement totalement dingue. Et pourtant, il tenait leurs vies à tous les trois au bout de ses mains. Dans quelques secondes probablement, il lancerait les détraqueurs contre eux. Il n'y aurait alors plus rien à faire qu'attendre qu'ils se soient nourris de leurs âmes, abandonnant des coquilles vidées de toute humanité. L'idée fit trembler Harry comme jamais auparavant. Il était aujourd'hui devant la plus grande peur de sa vie. Surtout, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce détail l'énervait plus que tout autre chose. Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, Harry ne sombrait pas dans l'abattement, comme l'avaient déjà fait Ron et Emma à ses pieds. De son côté, Harry luttait pour rester lucide. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait piéger ainsi, il regrettait de n'avoir pas pris plus de temps pour dire adieu à Ginny. Vraiment, au-delà de la peur, tout son être se rebellait contre l'inévitable issue. Une dernière fois, il tenta de lancer un _patronus_ en direction de ses adversaires.

Cette fois, fruit de sa colère contre lui-même et le reste du monde, Harry parvint à produire un patronus qui fit reculer les détraqueurs. Le mange-mort reçu cette prestation avec un sifflement flatteur.

- On dirait que Potter ne veut pas se laisser faire. Releva le mange-mort.

- Comme vous le voyez. Fanfaronna un peu le jeune homme.

- Félicitation gamin. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant, j'en ai vu bien d'autre.

- Pourtant, Denis, cette fois, c'est fini. Fit une voix douce derrière Harry.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le courage de se retourner. Il avait instantanément reconnu la voix de son amie. Derrière lui se dressait Hermione. Il se sentait soulagé et vidé à la fois. Jamais il n'aurait pu le croire. D'autant qu'il n'y avait aucune issue dans son dos, il avait vérifié.

_- Seagull_ ? Je te croyais… Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever.

- Morte ? non, Denis, comme d'habitude, tu as négligé mes amis. Coupa Hermione d'un ton brutal que ne lui connaissait pas Harry.

- Cette fois, il n'est pas question que tu m'échappes. Fit le dénommé Denis en faisant signe aux détraqueurs de passer à l'attaque.

Une ombre se détacha du mur et un filet de lumière vint éclater sur la fibule qu'arborait Hermione depuis des mois. Á mesure qu'elle s'avançait, Denis pouvait détailler la jeune fille. Lorsque la fine cicatrice fut à son tour éclairée, il sut qu'il avait _Seagull_ devant lui.

D'un geste sur, léger et souple, Hermione déchaina son propre _patronus_ contre les assaillants. Un très grand chien apparut et courut après les funestes créatures. En quelques secondes, elles avaient disparu, préférant la fuite à toutes autres solutions. L'animal argenté revint, docile, tourner autour de Harry, Ron et Emma, réchauffant l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Bientôt, ils seraient à nouveau capables de se tenir debout. Harry profita de ces instants de calme pour regarder son amie. Elle portait encore ses lunettes de vue, avait ses cheveux détachés. L'éternelle ligne cicatricielle était toujours à sa place permettant une identification sûre. Pourtant, elle était aussi différente des souvenirs d'Harry. Elle paraissait plus grande, plus forte. Cela provenait probablement de ses vêtements moldus qui fuselaient agréablement ses jambes et moulaient un peu son buste, la rendant plus filiforme. Le fait qu'elle resta la mâchoire crispée, durement fermée ajoutait à l'impression de force qui se dégageait d'elle. Hermione était encore leur amie, et pourtant elle paraissait plus âgées, plus confiante, plus forte.

- Denis, en souvenir de la guerre, je t'en prie, laisses-toi faire. Reprit Hermione.

- Hermione, tu sais pourtant que je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Souffla Denis visiblement épuisé, vieilli.

- Nous avons combattu ensemble, expliques-toi, s'il te plait. Le ton de la jeune fille était pratiquement implorant.

- Il m'a volé le ministère ! hurla Denis.

- C'est tout ce qui t'importe ? alors il y a longtemps que nous t'avions perdu. Releva Hermione doucement.

Elle s'avança vers le mange-mort très doucement, sans crainte ni hésitation mais avec retenue. Harry l'entendit murmurer « que c'était un beau jour pour mourir ». Il comprit que son amie avait depuis longtemps déjà fait don de sa propre vie pour les leurs. Il se sentit dépassé par ce choix. De son côté, le dénommé Denis tremblait frénétiquement. Visiblement toutes traces de cohérence venaient de le quitter.

- Tues-moi ! cracha-t-il. C'est tout ce que je mérite.

- Pour tout ce que tu as fait, je serais tentée de le faire. Répliqua Hermione sans violence.

Le décalage de comportement était tout en faveur de la jeune fille. Elle apparaissait posée et ferme contre une loque humaine qui perdait progressivement les derniers lambeaux de sa personnalité.

- Que t'as promis Jedusor ? continua Hermione alors qu'elle se trouvait à moins de cinquante centimètres de Denis. Sa baguette pendante au bout de son bras. Denis passa plusieurs fois la main sur son visage avant de répondre. Il paraissait encore plus vieux.

- A ton avis ? fut sa seule réponse.

- Excuses-moi.

Prestement autant que brièvement, un jet de couleur bleue perça la pénombre. Denis fut projeté sur le mur opposé et ne se releva pas. Une larme coulait sur la joue d'Hermione. Même si elle savait n'avoir pas d'autre choix, être responsable de la mort d'un être humain n'était pas une bonne chose. Sa seule consolation était qu'elle ne porterait pas elle-même le coup. Mais elle savait que Jedusor ne pardonnerait plus à Denis son échec de ce jour.

Se détournant de Denis, Hermione se concentra sur Harry, Ron et Emma. Elle ne pouvait laisser ses amis plus longtemps dans cette situation délicate. Elle se rapprocha de la table renversée qu'elle projeta vivement à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Derrière se cachaient les trois jeunes gens encore protégés par le _patronus_ de la jeune fille. D'un geste nonchalant elle rappela le sortilège qui s'effaça doucement. Puis, elle s'accroupit auprès d'eux, vérifiant de ses mains gantées qu'ils se portaient bien. Elle se sentit soulagée de constater qu'ils étaient surtout épuisés par la longue course qu'ils avaient dû subir.

Dans un suprême effort, Harry tenta de se redresser avant de sentir ses jambes ployer sous son poids, comme privées de toute énergie.

- Harry, laisses-toi faire. Fit doucement Hermione avec un pâle sourire. Sa victoire, il le savait, ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

- Tu viens d'en faire beaucoup, je dois t'aider à les sortir de là. Répondit le jeune homme en désignant Ron et Emma.

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur le couple endormi, dans un état pratiquement comateux. Harry aurait pu jurer que ses yeux se brouillèrent en les regardant. Mais, les carreaux des fines lunettes d'Hermione lui dissimulaient la plus grande partie de cette partie de son visage. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry la dévisager, Hermione trouva un intérêt à ses verres. Elle se détourna prestement de Ron et invita Harry à la suivre. Le jeune homme protesta, ne voulant pas laisser ses amis seuls dans un piège aussi flagrant. Les détraqueurs pouvaient revenir, surement, ils reviendraient.

Á présent, Harry se tenait droit devant son amie. Toute faiblesse avait quitté ses jambes. Il avait trouvé en lui assez de colère pour se projeter devant son sauveur qui le regardait avec un sourire ironique. Sans un mot, elle tendit la main vers le coupe et d'un sort de _Levicorpus_, elle fit venir jusqu'à eux Ron et Emma encore inanimés.

- Je suis désolé. Balbutia Harry qui prenait conscience des limites de sa démarche.

- Pourquoi ? tu viens de prouver que tu avais autant de cœur que de courage. Coupa sèchement Hermione.

Harry resta interdit une seconde. Visiblement les événements qui s'étaient déroulés au cours des semaines précédentes n'avaient pas eu une bonne influence sur le comportement de la jeune fille qu'il trouva renfermée et taciturne. Malgré quelques tentatives d'adoucir l'atmosphère lorsqu'ils regagnèrent l'entrée du dédale, Hermione ne répondit que par des monosyllabes ou pas du tout. Une profonde fatigue se ressentait en elle, et Harry respectait trop la jeune fille pour la soumettre à la question. Des petits sourires doux qu'elle lui adressait, Harry sut qu'elle appréciait cette manière d'être.

Soudain, du bruit se fit entendre devant eux. Harry s'arrêta instantanément, tétanisé par la peur de voir surgir à nouveau les détraqueurs. Hermione s'avança encore de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à son tour. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, un éclair d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- J'aurais cru que tu serais capable de reconnaître la voix de… commença-t-elle avant qu'Harry ne hurle plus fort qu'elle.

- Ginny !

Á ce cri répondit celui de la jeune fille qu'ils ne voyaient pas encore. Des bruits de course furent plus distincts et plus pressant. Puis, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Ellie franchirent l'angle du couloir. La rouquine se précipita sans un regard pour son frère, Emma ou Hermione, dans les bras de son amoureux. Neville et Luna restèrent immobiles, ayant visiblement beaucoup de peine à concevoir que ce qu'ils voyaient puisse être la réalité.

- My Lady. Fit Ellie en s'avançant devant Hermione.

- Miss Finnighan. Je suis heureuse de vous voir.

- Le professeur Rogue m'avait clairement indiqué où et quand me poster devant le manoir. Compléta Ellie avec fierté.

- Ce cher Severus m'étonnera toujours. Sourit Hermione.

Harry tiqua en entendant parler du maître des potions. Dans son esprit, ainsi que dans celui de ses camarades, il était essentiellement un allié de Voldemort et non l'un des leurs. Hermione eut quelques peines à leur faire comprendre que Rogue n'était, pas plus que les autres, informé de sa présence ici. Mais comme il était très doué en _légilimentie_, il avait amplement le temps de lire dans leurs pensées à eux. Les faces contrites de ses amis semblèrent amuser Hermione qui les dédouana de toutes erreurs.

- Il est très difficile de lui résister. Acheva Hermione.

- Mais toi, tu sais entrer dans son esprit. Coupa Harry. Le maigre sourire naît sur les lèvres de la jeune fille disparût instantanément.

- Nous devons sortir Ron et Emma d'ici. Lança Neville mal à l'aise.

Le petit groupe entreprit de regagner la sortie le plus rapidement possible. Aucun des jeunes gens ne se souvenait du trajet qu'ils avaient suivi en entrant et si Hermione n'avait paru connaître parfaitement le chemin, ils auraient erré sans espoir de sortir. Harry continuait de dévisager le visage de la jeune fille. Il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître son amie. Elle paraissait fatiguée, amaigrie, fragile. Mais d'un autre côté, elle paraissait plus déterminée, sûre d'elle. Finalement, ce qu'Harry supportait mal était qu'elle les traita comme des enfants qu'ils étaient pourtant. Les quatre ans qu'Hermione avait de plus faisaient sentir leurs différences. Surtout, la jeune fille semblait s'en être aperçut. Quoi que toujours agréable et aimable, elle laissait un peu de distance. Ainsi, lorsque Ginny vint lui sauter au cou, Hermione se contenta de sourire alors qu'à l'école elles auraient moitié dansé pendant quelques instants.

Définitivement, Harry senti que quelque chose s'était brisé dans le cœur de son amie. Á son bras, Ginny semblait parvenir à la même conclusion. Se mettant en retrait, les deux amoureux en discutèrent un peu, à mots couverts et en chuchotant.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. S'étonna Harry.

- Non, je crois qu'elle a compris plein de choses pendant qu'elle était partie. Coupa Ginny avec un sourire énigmatique.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit le jeune homme qui lui, n'avait rien compris du tout.

- La mission, c'est la tienne, pas la sienne. Commença Ginny.

- Je le sais bien. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de prendre ma place ! se fâcha Harry.

- Tu crois ? sourit la rouquine. Tu n'as pas beaucoup bougé cette année, tu l'as laissé tout préparer.

Le jeune homme regarda droit devant lui la silhouette de la jeune fille qui traînait doucement derrière elle les corps suspendus de Ron et Emma. Parfois elle se tournait vivement, visiblement inquiète des membres du groupe, comme si ceux qu'elle n'entendait plus avait disparu.

- Elle se comporte plus comme votre mère à tous que comme l'une de vos amis. Intervint soudain Ellie.

- C'est vrai. Confirma Harry un peu gêné de cette comparaison.

- Elle vous aime beaucoup, bien plus que je ne peux le comprendre. Continua Ellie. Elle ne vous connaît que depuis quelques mois et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se comporte comme si vous aviez toujours été ensemble.

La remarque figea Ginny un instant. Les mouvements de têtes, les sourires, les gestes mesurés, les éclats de rire, tout cela lui évoquait des souvenirs profondément enfouis. Elle les comprenait mais ne parvenait pas à les identifier. La rouquine se dit qu'elle devrait demander au plus vite des informations cruciales à certains, ses frères entres autres. Sous la pression de la main de son ami, Ginny reprit sa marche. Ellie et Harry continuaient de converser sur l'attitude étrange d'Hermione.

Le trajet de retour fut considérablement plus court que la course qui avait conduit Harry, Ron et Emma tout au fond du labyrinthe. Ils ne décelèrent aucune trace des détraqueurs, ce qui soulagea les plus jeunes, mais laissa Hermione totalement indifférente. Parfois sa baguette étincelait comme si un danger s'approchait, mais il n'en fut rien. Harry reporta ce phénomène sur l'énervement du moment.

Pendant qu'elle marchait en tête du groupe de ses amis, Hermione avait eu largement le temps de réfléchir. Elle venait de leur sauver la vie, mais ce serait probablement la dernière étape avant le grand affrontement. Et devant Jedusor elle devrait s'effacer. La jeune fille considérait qu'elle aurait dût attendre un peu plus avant d'intervenir. Selon ses propres sentiments, Harry aurait pu les sauver tous. Mais la peur qu'elle avait de les perdre faussait son jugement. Hermione comprenait les attitudes protectrices de Dumbledore. Elle-même était touchée par ces gestes aimables. Pourtant, en agissant ainsi, elle les empêchait de grandir, de forger leurs expériences. Il était temps que tout cela cesse.

Entendre ce qu'Ellie, Harry et Ginny s'échangeaient dans son dos la terrassa. Ils avaient pleinement raison. Elle ne les regardait finalement plus comme des égaux mais comme des enfants qu'il faut protéger. Ses pensées errèrent un peu.

Qui pouvait-être à présent la personne la plus proche d'elle. Hermione avait perdu tant d'amis, Albert et Jane étaient morts de la main de Jedusor. Un sourire franc et une forte émotion la parcoururent lorsqu'elle visualisa son père adoptif, lorsqu'elle pensa à Molly, Arthur et Tonks. D'autres visages, inconnus, celui d'un petit brun ressemblant à l'avocat qu'elle avait vu lors du procès après la mort de Jane, d'un grand blond aux yeux bleus, d'un rouquin, d'un vieil homme au visage buriné, s'imposèrent ensuite. Elle se retourna, mais ce visage encadré de boucles rousses n'était pas Ron. Hermione se demandait qui pouvaient être tous ces gens. Néanmoins, elle se sentait rassurée en pensant à eux. Elle se sentait chez elle auprès d'eux.

Tous les moments agréables ayant une fin, la voix de Neville interpella Hermione. Dans son dos, Ron et Emma commençaient à revenir à eux. L'irlandaise les déposa doucement sur le sol froid et humide pendant que Harry, Ginny et Luna les aidèrent à se relever. De leur côté, Neville et Ellie devisaient tranquillement, comme s'ils avaient attendu longtemps le moment propice, celui où ils seraient seuls, ou simplement tranquilles.

Lorsque tous furent aptes à suivre, Hermione fit sortir les jeunes gens de l'hôtel particulier des Lestrange. Traverser la pelouse fut une promenade autrement plus agréable cette fois. La pluie avait cessé et ils ne craignaient plus l'intervention de visiteurs inopportuns.

* * *

1 « Les Inconnus dans la maison » film d'Henri-George Clouzot avec un Raimu magistral ou le roman de Simenon du même nom, ou le film avec Belmondo, moins impérieux.


	29. Chap 28 : Etre humain

**Chap. 53 : Human Kind.  
Qu'est-ce qu'être humain ?**

Très loin de Londres, un groupe aux atours peu rassurants tenaient un inquiétant conciliabule. Au centre d'une troupe encapuchonnée se tenait un homme grand et frêle. Pouvait-on encore parler d'un être humain tant ses traits étaient vipérins ?

Dans ces Highlands, Voldemort ne craignait pas la visite inopportune des aurors du ministère de la magie. D'ailleurs, les populations locales étaient tant pétries de fantastiques, d'histoire de fantômes ou de monstres marins, qu'ils ne prêtaient qu'une attention limitée aux événements étranges qui se déroulaient dans les environs de Letterewe depuis que le mage noir s'y était installé. Il fallait aussi reconnaitre qu'il y avait bien peu d'habitants autour du loch Maree. Le fait qu'aucune route ne desserve les quelques exploitations agricoles avait conduit le seigneur des ténèbres à s'installer le plus confortablement possible dans l'ancien château. D'un sort de confusion, il maintenait les inopportuns à l'écart. Néanmoins il prenait garde à ne pas tuer de voisins, de crainte d'attirer l'enquête des services de police moldus puis ceux du ministère. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire évader ses plus fidèles mange-morts, il s'abstiendrait.

Pour l'heure, Voldemort savourait une victoire en demi-teinte. Il n'avait pu réunir autour de lui qu'une poignée de ses mange-morts. Son retour à la vie avait été spectaculaire et lui-même avait quelque mal à envisager l'importance de l'événement. Sans l'intervention de la fille de Sirius Black, il serait encore coincé dans le corps fragile du petit Potter. Sa victoire gardait par conséquent une amertume peu plaisante. Lui qui détestait par-dessus tout dépendre de quelqu'un devait sa vie à un jeune sorcier. Une fille qui plus était. Pis que tout, il était redevable au frère « traitre à son sang » de l'un de ses anciens lieutenant. D'un soupir, Voldemort exprima tout le mépris qu'il avait pour Sirius et sa fille, et le désagrément qu'il ressentait de la perte de Regulus.

Tout autour de lui, les manges-morts tentaient de comprendre les mouvements d'humeur de leur maître. Au premier rang de ceux-ci, Lucius Malefoy semblait le plus inquiet. Jusqu'à présent Voldemort n'avait pas encore porté son regard sur lui et il en concevait une grande peine ainsi qu'une sourde angoisse. Si son maître avait quelques reproches à faire, il ne le ferait qu'avec violence et sa vie serait certainement en danger. Avoir survécu toutes ses années sans se faire prendre pour être exécuté par le maître n'était pas véritablement dans les projets de Lucius. Il faisait donc amende honorable pour retrouver les bonnes grâces de Voldemort. Celui-ci en était-il conscient ? Y était-il sensible ? Nul ne saurait le dire, en tout cas, jusqu'à présent, Voldemort n'avait tué qu'un seul des manges-morts libres.

Dès le premier soir, celui-ci était arrivé avec un peu de retard à l'appel. Lorsque leur marque s'était mise à brûler, aucun des manges-morts ne pouvait ignorer que leur maître était revenu et réclamait leur présence. Le malheureux Daunil avait rejoint le groupe avec quelques instants de retard. Il avait balbutié quelques misérables excuses, et tous les autres s'étaient désolidarisés de lui. D'un geste impérieux, Voldemort avait pris la baguette de Nott et assassiné Daunil. Les survivants avaient convenu que le comportement du mort était indigne et qu'il méritait son sort. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'aucun d'eux n'était véritablement à l'aise depuis. Le seigneur des ténèbres était revenu avec tous ses artifices. Il règnerait bientôt à nouveau par la peur et la cruauté. Pour cela il ne lui manquait plus que deux choses.

- Mes chers manges-morts, nous sommes à l'aube d'un grand changement. Commença Voldemort. Dumbledore vient de mourir.

Des bruissements se firent entendre. L'ensemble du groupe acquiesça sur l'importance de la nouvelle. Lucius Malefoy, plus revendicatif que les autres, ajouta qu'il était temps. L'intervention fit naître un rictus sur la face brouillé de son maître. L'air enjoué du mange-mort s'effaça instantanément. Il n'était pas bon de plaisanter avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Dès ce soir, j'aurais en ma possession la baguette de Sureau. Reprit Voldemort plus pour lui-même que pour son auditoire.

Les manges-morts se dévisagèrent sous leurs cagoules. Était-il possible que leur maître ait pris pour de vraies informations les histoires de Beedle le barde ? Ces contes pour enfant n'avaient aucune valeur. Ils en déduisirent que leur maître souhaitait avant tout prendre sa revanche sur Dumbledore en le privant au-delà de la mort de ses pouvoirs en le délestant de sa baguette. Le morbide de cette affaire fit rire quelques uns des membres de l'assemblée. Au centre du groupe, Voldemort semblait prendre aussi un grand plaisir.

Mais l'intrusion d'un nouveau venu fit taire l'hilarité du groupe. Un mange-mort se précipita auprès de son maître, tout tremblant et replié sur lui-même. Visiblement, la nouvelle qu'il apportait n'était pas bonne.

- Maître. Balbutia-t-il. Potter et ses amis sont entrés dans le manoir Lestrange.

- Bien, ils y resteront pour l'éternité. Coupa Lucius. L'interruption reçu l'approbation de certains manges-morts à ses côtés.

- Ils en sont sortis. Reprit, larmoyant, le nouveau venu. L'information fit naître un grand silence gêné. Lucius Malefoy recula un peu, mais un geste pratiquement imperceptible de son maître le figea sur place.

- Qui est à l'origine des sorts placés dans cette maison ? questionna Voldemort.

Le silence répondit à la question. Personne ne souhaitait prendre l'initiative et donc se voir puni pour l'information fort désagréable qu'il aurait à donner.

Un second craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage indiqua une seconde arrivée. Denis Fein s'approcha rapidement du groupe. Ce n'était plus le mange-mort falot et moitié délirant qu'Hermione avait vaincu dans les souterrains de la cave du Lestrange's mansion. Il marchait droit et fier sans hésitation ni crainte. Quelque chose avait manifestement changé en lui.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour te défendre ? interrogea Voldemort. Un ricanement traversa le groupe. En règle générale, le maître n'acceptait aucune excuse.

- Je n'ai rien à dire sinon que vos sorts étaient insuffisants, que ceux de Redgeway l'étaient tout autant. Mais, lui, il dort tranquillement à Azkaban.

- Pas pour longtemps. Souffla Voldemort entre les dents.

Fein sourit devant la réaction de son ancien maître. Il le regardait avec intensité, comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il compara mentalement Voldemort à la jeune fille qui l'avait terrassé deux fois, dont l'une alors qu'il chevauchait un dragon. Cette jeune fille qui avait à elle seule, ou presque, résolu la guerre civile. Lui qui avait toujours haït Seagull pour ses actions d'éclat lui trouvait bien plus de force et d'importance que cette ridicule ombre humaine qui se prétendait être le plus grand sorcier au monde. Tardivement, Denis Fein comprenait que la valeur n'était pas mesurable selon la cruauté mais bien plus par le pardon et l'amour que l'on apportait. Il se savait perdu, mais il avait reçu la plus belle leçon de sa vie. Il ne regrettait rien. Il n'aurait pas la vie éternelle, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance.

- Excuses acceptées. Ricana Fein en se campant devant son ancien maître.

Fièrement, Fein se dressait de toute sa stature devant Voldemort. Ce dernier constata que l'irlandais n'était pas petit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dressé normalement, mais toujours courbé devant son autorité. Ceci déplu profondément à Voldemort qui ne pouvait tolérer de remise en question de son prestige. Il s'empara de la baguette du mange-mort agenouillé à ses pieds et la tendit en direction de Fein. Celui-ci ne bougea pas un cil lorsque le sort de mort le terrassa. Son corps s'affaissa doucement. Lorsque les manges-morts les plus proches reçurent l'ordre d'emporter le cadavre au loin, ils virent la quiétude sur son visage. Ce qui les surprit énormément. Mourir n'était pas, pour eux, une issue souhaitable ou même agréable.

Voldemort avait balayé l'espace de ses grands bras un grand nombre de fois. Il cheminait en long et en large sur le petit espace ouvert qu'ils avaient choisis pour la réunion. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage reptilien. Il avait refusé de se départir de la baguette du mange-mort venu lui annoncer que Potter et ses amis avaient réussi à sortir vivants de la maison piégée. Le petit morceau de bouleau sautait dans sa main et le regard du mange-mort le suivait chaque fois en montant et en descendant. C'eut été amusant à regarder si l'effarement dans le regard du mange-mort n'avait été aussi pitoyable. Mais cela, Voldemort s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Seuls ses projets l'intéressaient. Jusqu'à présent, il avait discrètement recontacté ses fidèles. Puis, il avait pu en recruter de nouveaux. Fort peu parce que la magie noire n'avait plus à Hogwarts autant d'attrait qu'elle en avait eu. De ce fait, il en voulait encore plus à Dumbledore.

Heureusement, Severus Rogue venait d'être nommé directeur par intérim. Dans les prochaines heures, il pourrait s'approprier la baguette du défunt et il redeviendra le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Enfin. Il attendait cet instant depuis sa résurrection dans le bureau anodin d'une vieille sorcière des mois plus tôt.

Sa seule consolation pour l'heure était que le ministère ne lui résisterait plus longtemps. La plupart des chefs de service étant déjà ralliés ou sous _imperium_. Dès qu'il serait en mesure de se défendre, de se présenter pour ce qu'il était, Voldemort agirait et prendrait le ministère.

**« §§§ »**

Il devait être plus de minuit. Hermione et les autres tournaient dans les rues de Londres. Chacun hésitait sur la conduite à tenir dans les heures prochaines. Harry ne souhaitait pas retourner à l'école de sorcellerie. Il lui semblait incongru de s'y rendre alors que les choses sérieuses commençaient entre lui et Voldemort.

De son côté, Hermione suivait le groupe plus pour en assurer la protection que par volonté de le suivre dans des aventures dont elle se savait exclue. De tout son cœur la jeune fille aurait préféré se rendre au square Grimaurd. Elle avait même insisté plusieurs fois en ce sens mais n'avait obtenu aucun soutien. Avec beaucoup d'à-propos, Neville avait fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de mêler Sirius à leurs problèmes.

Ron avait proposé de rentrer à Hogwarts. Dans la foulée, Emma avait supposé qu'il souhaitait essentiellement remplir son estomac qui commençait à réclamer bruyamment. Mais le rouquin se défendit de ces considérations triviales. Il pensait surtout au fait que ses frères, les jumeaux Fred et Georges devaient se présenter le lendemain pour les rattrapages de leurs examens. Ils auraient à ce moment deux alliés supplémentaires qui connaissent parfaitement les secrets de l'école. Hermione pensa avec douleur à Percy qu'elle aurait voulu avoir auprès d'elle. Lui aussi pouvait les aider considérablement.

- Il nous manque toujours un horcruxe. Souffla enfin Harry.

- Et nous ignorons où le trouver. Continua Neville tout aussi ennuyé par le constat que son ami.

- Je crois savoir. Fit soudain Hermione en se figeant au milieu du chemin.

Elle venait de se rappeler qu'Harry avait dissimulé le livre de potion de Rogue dans la salle sur demande. Sans nul doute, il s'agissait de la pièce la mieux sécurisée de l'école. Par conséquent, si Jedusor avait déposé un objet à Hogwarts, il l'aurait installé là-bas et non dans des endroits aussi dangereux. Elle frissonna en pensant aux risques qu'avait pris Albert pour trouver l'horcruxe dans la forêt interdite. Tout cela inutilement, évidemment.

- Il faut retourner à l'école. Reprit-elle enfin.

Ils la dévisagèrent longuement. La jeune fille avait été la personne la plus opposée au retour à l'école. Elle avait cherché et trouvé un grand nombre de raisons pour ne pas y remettre une semelle et à présent, elle prêchait le contraire. Ils en restèrent, un moment, dubitatifs. D'autant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer simplement ce qu'elle chercherait à y faire. En désespoir de cause, et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre destination, le groupe accepta l'idée de retourner à l'école. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous derrière la taverne de Pré-au-lard et transplanèrent à leur tour.

**« §§§ »**

Percy achevait une note urgente pour le ministre Cornelius Fudge. Il peinait à comprendre pourquoi tous ses supérieurs mettaient autant d'acharnement à vouloir profondément modifier l'architecture du personnel d'Hogwarts. Beaucoup d'événements récents l'inquiétaient un peu.

Lorsqu'il fréquentait Hermione Black, le jeune homme s'était alarmé de sa propension à voir des manges-morts partout. Si cette paranoïa l'avait alors surprise, il n'en était pas moins plus attentif aux événements qui se déroulaient au ministère. Á présent, il trouvait que les décisions prises par les chefs de département n'étaient pas toujours cohérentes ou ne correspondaient pas à l'intérêt général.

La volonté de recenser l'ensemble des sorciers nés-moldus qui s'était concrétisée par un décret publié plus tôt dans la journée le gênait particulièrement. La petite-amie de son frère était directement concernée par des lois semblables. Et il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt ou la valeur de ces chiffrages. Bien qu'il fût trop jeune pour s'en souvenir, ces pratiques avaient un goût de guerre civile.

Il avait hésité toute la journée avant de rédiger sa note. Elle était brève et mettait en garde contre l'application du décret. Mais elle livrait aussi les moyens de la mettre en œuvre. Percy était tiraillé entre son devoir et sa morale. Pour l'instant, aucun des deux n'avait pu vaincre l'autre.

Épuisé par tant de souffrance intérieure, Percy se laissa aller sur son fauteuil et s'étira. Machinalement, il ouvrit le tiroir du bas de son bureau. Il n'avait pas fait ce geste depuis des semaines. Le travail s'accumulait plus vite qu'il ne parvenait à le résorber et prendre une pause n'appartenait plus à son vocabulaire depuis un moment. Cette fois cependant, il laissa sa main achever son geste. Il était tard et bientôt il partirait. Le tiroir s'ouvrit sans bruit et sur le dessus des affaires empilées, Percy vit une photographie de lui et Hermione prise des semaines plus tôt.

Instantanément, la volonté de Percy fléchit. Cette photographie était une invitation à réagir selon sa conscience et non selon son devoir. Que penserait sa famille s'il mettait au point des outils qui conduiraient Emma en prison ? Que penserait-il de lui-même dans ce cas là ?

Profondément dégouté de lui-même, Percy se précipita hors de son bureau comme un diable hors de sa boite. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse retrouver la note avant qu'elle n'arrive sur le bureau de Pius Thicknesse, directeur du département de la justice magique. Courant comme un damné dans les couloirs vides à cette heure, Percy ressemblait à un fou. D'une certaine manière il l'était. Il s'apprêtait à rectifier l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Il avait l'intention aussi de trahir la confiance que ses supérieurs avaient mis en lui.

Percy parvint devant le bureau sans rencontrer personne. Il pensa pour lui-même que le ministère était étonnamment calme et vide pour un soir de semaine. S'il avait passé plus de temps hors de son bureau ces derniers temps, le jeune homme aurait constaté depuis longtemps le changement de rythme de la vénérable institution. Pourtant, il était trop concentré dans son travail et par sa carrière pour prendre la mesure des changements qui s'effectuaient autour de lui. Le ministère de la magie n'était pas encore pleinement sous le contrôle de Voldemort qu'il n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Essoufflé, fatigué par sa course, Percy prit quelques instants devant la porte de son supérieur avant de la franchir. Il resta tétanisé en constatant que ce dernier était tranquillement installé derrière un lourd bureau en chêne. Mais aucun muscle de son visage ne semblait daigner bouger. L'homme restait installé comme une statue de cire vivante. Sans en avoir une grande expérience, Percy comprit que Thicknesse était placé sous _imperium_. Il comprit que le pauvre homme était à ce moment en attente d'ordres précis. Il resterait ainsi jusqu'à ce que celui qui avait pris le contrôle de son esprit décide de l'employer à une autre tâche. Le jeune homme eut un frisson devant l'étrange attitude de son supérieur. Il se reprit néanmoins et mit en œuvre ce qu'il s'était décidé à faire.

Un peu inquiet malgré tout, Percy contourna le bureau pour attraper la note qui venait de s'y poser. Il reconnut sans peine son écriture. D'un geste rageur, il froissa le parchemin qu'il glissa dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Une bonne chose était faite. Il lui restait à sortir du ministère sans faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Contrairement à ses craintes, Percy put regagner son bureau sans encombre. Il entreprit de rédiger une nouvelle note, totalement fallacieuse cette fois. Ainsi, personne ne se rendrait compte de son intervention. Si le ministère allait mal, il était de son devoir de s'arranger pour résister de l'intérieur. La situation ne durerait pas, Percy ne pouvait en douter. Son ambition n'ayant pas disparue, il entrevoyait tout l'intérêt qu'il pouvait y avoir à maintenir une présence nécessairement utile lorsque la situation redeviendrait normale. Le tout était de faire savoir à l'ordre du Phénix qu'il était de leur côté. Il ne voyait pas de difficulté particulière à cet exercice.

La fausse note envoyée, Percy regagna son appartement avec la conscience du travail justement accompli.

**« §§§ »**

Une ombre froide se porta sur Hogwarts. Un groupe d'hommes transplana bruyamment dans un coin de la plaine entourant l'école. Personne alentour ne prêta attention à cette arrivée. Pourtant Voldemort et ses fidèles mange-morts venaient se repaitre de victimes. Les hommes encagoulés ricanaient bruyamment en avançant vers l'école. Á leur tête, Voldemort triomphait. Dans quelques instant il accaparerait la baguette de son plus résistant opposant.

Malgré tout, le seigneur des ténèbres devait reconnaître que la personnalité de Dumbledore l'avait longtemps maintenu à l'écart de l'école de sorcellerie. Mais depuis quelques jours, le vieil homme n'était plus ni gênant ni dangereux.

Les foulées de Voldemort le conduisirent rapidement jusqu'aux grilles de l'école. Deux aurors, un peu désinvoltes, en assuraient la garde. Les malheureux n'eurent guère le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui arrivait qu'ils étaient déjà raides allongés dans l'herbe douce. Sans hésitation ni remords, les mange-morts les abattirent prestement. Voldemort se contenta de ricaner en constatant la précipitation de ses marionnettes. Il faisait peur autant à ceux qu'il guidait qu'à ceux qu'il aimait terroriser de ses exactions.

Le groupe remontait en direction de la tombe blanche de Dumbledore lorsqu'une ombre se dirigea vers eux. D'un geste impérieux Voldemort arrêta toute velléité de massacre.

- Laissez-donc notre ami Severus Rogue nous rejoindre. Intimât-il.

- Maître. Répondit l'obséquieux nouvel arrivant. Je vous attendais moins nombreux.

- Je suis seul à décider du nombre de personne qu'il est souhaitable d'avoir autour de moi. Trancha l'interpellé avec froideur.

Le coup porta. Estomaqué plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre, Rogue se plia en deux en forme de soumission. Le cri cristallin de Voldemort accueillit cette marque de déférence.

- Nous avons à faire. Reprit-il. Guide-nous.

N'ayant rien à ajouter, Rogue s'élança au-devant de son maître et de ses semblables. Des ricanements au sein du groupe marquaient l'amusement de certains à le voir ainsi malmené. Mais personne n'osait évidemment trop s'exposer à la vindicte du maître. Le sort peu enviable de ceux qui avaient faillis restait frais dans l'esprit de tous.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils parvinrent devant la majestueuse tombe de l'ancien directeur. D'un geste impérieux, Voldemort priva Rogue de sa baguette et fit éclater la pierre du tombeau. Sous un linceul blanc apparut la face calme de Dumbledore. La vision était insupportable pour le seigneur des ténèbres et il porta instantanément son regard sur l'objet de ses désirs. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu qu'une description sommaire de l'objet, Voldemort sut instantanément qu'il venait de porter la main sur la « baguette de sureau ».

Un éclair de satisfaction et de victoire traversa ses yeux vipérins. Par delà la mort il prenait sa revanche sur le digne professeur. Dès cet instant il devenait sans conteste le sorcier le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé. Cette sensation, il eut voulu qu'elle dure sans interruption. Mais tout ayant une fin, il reprit rapidement contenance. D'un geste qu'il voulut nonchalant mais qui faisait preuve d'un grand énervement, le maître rendit sa baguette à Severus Rogue.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers ses mange-morts et les regarda un par un. Soudain, il s'arrêta sur le falot Reinhard. Sans explications ni raisons, il dressa sa toute nouvelle baguette et fit s'abattre l'homme. Aucun des autres mange-morts ne sembla s'émouvoir de cette attitude. Bien au contraire, ils congratulèrent sans vergogne le maître qui venait de récupérer ses pouvoirs.

- Pour l'heure nous avons encore à faire. Coupa fâché Voldemort.

- Que voulez-vous de nous ? s'enquit Malefoy.

- Rogue et toi, et deux ou trois autres allez rester ici en attendant mon retour. S'exclama durement Voldemort.

- Quoi qu'ils ne comprissent pas bien les raisons de cet ordre, Malefoy et Rogue acquiescèrent sans hésitations. Les autres membres du groupe se préparèrent à repartir.

- Nous allons chercher ceux qui depuis toutes ses années ont fait le choix de me servir sans arrière pensée.

- Á Azkaban. S'enthousiasmèrent les mange-morts.

Contre toute attente, le groupe ne chercha pas à quitter l'enceinte de l'école. Une forme étrange enserra les mange-morts et ils décollèrent sous l'impulsion de leur maître. S'il n'en avait pas été témoin, Severus Rogue n'aurait jamais cru que son ancien maître puisse devenir aussi puissant. Un frisson le parcourut rapidement. Il fut rassuré de savoir qu'aucun des mange-morts restés à ses côtés n'était un _légilimens_ efficace. Ainsi, sa couverture resterait toujours impénétrable.

**« §§§ »**

En quelques minutes de vol les mange-morts que promenait littéralement Voldemort furent déposés en plein centre de la petite cour intérieure de la prison magique d'Azkaban. Les détraqueurs qui assuraient la sécurité de l'ensemble furent immédiatement déployés par les gardiens sorciers. Pourtant, aucun ne passa à l'assaut des nouveaux venus. Les ombres fantomatiques se contentaient de tourner paresseusement autour des mange-morts. Visiblement, la puissance magique de Voldemort les laissait intrigués.

Des palabres s'engagèrent rapidement entre certains des détraqueurs et les mange-morts qu'ils encerclaient. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-on communiquer avec ces monstres dépourvus de parole ? Ce détail ne gênait nullement Voldemort qui menait d'habile tractation. En quelques minutes l'atmosphère de la prison se modifia nettement.

Les mange-morts se lancèrent à l'assaut de la prison, libérant progressivement leurs amis et laissant les autres, bien confortablement enchaînés sous le contrôle des détraqueurs. Certains des gardiens qui n'avaient pas trop résisté ne furent pas tués ou livrés aux baisers des gardiens magiques. Les cellules vides reçurent la visite de nouveaux prisonniers. Les gardiens survivants se réjouissaient presque de leur sort pourtant guère enviable à la mort.

Au centre de la grande cour pavée, Voldemort exultait. Son triomphe était complet. Il avait à présent la baguette invincible, il avait libéré ses plus fidèles alliés, dans quelques heures il aurait le contrôle absolu du ministère.

Pourtant, dans l'euphorie du moment, un doute s'insinuait dans son esprit. Il avait fait éliminer toutes les menaces. Mais visiblement, Denis Fein n'avait pas réussi à effacer le problème « Hermione Black » de la liste. Cette jeune fille, il l'avait évité depuis sa résurrection. Quelque chose de profondément enfouit en lui signifiait clairement qu'il devait se méfier de ses actes. Dans le même temps, elle le terrorisait. Comme un souvenir profondément enfouit d'une angoisse d'enfant que l'on a mal cicatrisé.

Malgré tous ces efforts, Voldemort ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait causer ces inquiétudes. Il avait pu retrouver la vie grâce à l'un de ses horcruxes. Il avait la mémoire de tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulé depuis la destruction de son ancien corps en 1981. Détail qui avait largement de quoi inquiéter Hermione.

Pourtant, ces certitudes se trouvaient malmenées par des détails étonnants. Voldemort ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu motiver Harry Potter et les jeunes sorciers qui l'accompagnent partout à s'intéresser à son ancienne baguette. Lui-même n'y prenait garde. Il devait y avoir une autre motivation qui les avait conduits à prendre autant de risques. De toute son âme, le seigneur des ténèbres ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Ce constat fit naître la réponse dans l'esprit du sorcier. Était-il possible qu'ils aient eut vent de l'existence des horcruxes ?

Tétanisé un instant, Voldemort hésita sur la conduite à tenir. L'heure de son triomphe était finalement ternie par un doute hors de toute probabilité. Il n'était pas possible que ces gamins aient pu agir sur ces précieux horcruxes. Les gamins certes pas. Mais leur aînée n'était plus une oie blanche. Visiblement la dénommée Hermione Black était bien plus forte qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. L'inquiétude laissa la place à de véritables angoisses.

D'un geste, Voldemort signala à Nott qu'il avait besoin de ses services.

- Nott et les autres vous retournez au village de Letterewe. Rendez-leur une forme vaguement humaine. Je ne peux m'entourer de loques.

- Á vos ordres maîtres. Répondit l'homme qui pourtant avait des questions qu'il retenait consciencieusement.

- Pendant ce temps, j'aurais des choses importantes à vérifier. Surtout, attendez-moi. Je ne tolérerais pas d'écart de conduite.

- Il sera fait comme vous le désirez. Continua Nott.

D'un geste, Voldemort prit son envol. De nouvelles minutes le séparaient d'une grotte enfoncée profondément dans une falaise du sud de l'Angleterre. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'eut pas besoin des précautions de Dumbledore dans une autre réalité. Le mur magique s'ouvrit sans peine. Pouvant voler au-dessus de l'étendue glauque du lac souterrain, il gagnait un temps précieux. La vasque se vida d'un geste de sa baguette. La stupeur se lisait sur son visage reptilien. Quelqu'un avait réussi à dépasser les défenses qu'il avait patiemment mises en œuvre. L'impossibilité de la situation le perturbait au plus haut point. Pourtant il tenait dans sa main la preuve qu'on l'avait trahit. La signature R.A.B. sur le message contenu dans le faux médaillon laissa un moment dubitatif le sorcier.

Sans pouvoir comprendre, Voldemort entreprit de rejoindre les autres cachettes. Si l'un des horcruxes était manquant, il était malgré tout possible que les autres soient encore à leur place.

De nouveaux vols le conduisirent jusque dans la maison des Gaunt. Et malgré les efforts qu'il fournit pour retrouver la cachette de la bague, il dut admettre que cet horcruxe là manquait aussi. Il restait encore la coupe et le diadème. L'un était dans la meilleure des cachettes qu'il avait pu imaginer, l'autre était entre les mains des gobelins.

D'un nouveau vol, Voldemort regagna le village de Letterewe. Les mange-morts l'y attendaient patiemment. Sans aucune considération pour la plupart d'entres-eux, il se dirigea droit sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Il l'empoigna et demanda la confirmation que l'objet qu'il lui avait confié dormait encore dans le coffre de la famille.

- Maître, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu en sortir. Balbutia la femme qui tournait partout ses yeux fous.

- Inutile de me mentir, je saurais la vérité. Cracha Voldemort.

- Mais je ne mens pas maître. Pleura Bellatrix.

- Maître, coupa Nott soudain.

L'ensemble du groupe s'écarta précipitamment de l'impudent. Il venait de commettre l'un des crimes de lèse-majesté les plus grave aux yeux de leur maître. L'interrompre était souvent puni de la mort, au moins de nombreuses douleurs.

- Maître. reprit Nott en tendant un bout de papier froissé. Le coffre a été percé il y a plusieurs semaines. Le bout de la coupure de presse oscillait à la mesure de ses tremblements.

Voldemort laissa un cri de rage percer le silence de la nuit. Il laissa sa fureur dévaster tous les alentours. Les mange-morts furent un peu rassurés en constatant qu'il déversait sa colère sur les objets inanimés. Néanmoins, aucun ne pensa se sortir indemne de cette situation. Aucun n'avait osé en parler à Voldemort de crainte que le messager devienne la victime de sa fonction. Á présent, ils s'inquiétaient des répercussions de cette tromperie.

Contre toute attente, la fureur de leur maître s'acheva dans un rire pratiquement hystérique. Maintenant, Voldemort savait ce qu'avait fait Hermione Black pendant la dernière année. Seulement, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa mission. Il avait donc deux choses importantes à faire. Tuer Severus Rogue qui ne l'avait pas informé, et détruire Potter et ses amis. Le temps d'une nuit devrait suffire. Ricana le sorcier pour lui-même.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres ordonna à ses fidèles mange-morts de prendre la direction d'Hogwarts.

**« §§§ »**

Parvenus derrière le « La tête de sanglier», Harry et ses amis se trouvaient un peu dépourvus de moyens. Selon Hermione, il était urgent de se dépêcher. D'ailleurs, le passage impromptu d'un sombre nuage sembla lui indiquer qu'il y avait une urgence particulière. Sans rechigner, ils se mirent en route vers l'école. Au bout de quelques mètres, Hermione trouva qu'ils n'allaient pas assez vite. S'arrêtant brusquement, Harry se tourna vers le village de Pré-au-Lard.

_- Accio_ balais. Fit-il doucement.

Hermione s'en frappa le front de colère, elle n'avait pas envisagé cette solution pourtant si évidente. Cependant, le meilleur attrapeur de sa génération était bien plus apte à recourir à ce moyen de locomotion.

En quelques instants, huit balais représentant autant de montures vinrent se placer auprès des jeunes gens. Sans hésitation, Harry s'empara du plus proche. Dans un même geste, Ginny en enfourcha un second. Ainsi, le jeune homme ne pouvait espérer se débarrasser de son amie. Hermione sourit doucement en observant cette complicité. D'ailleurs, dans son dos, Ron et Emma s'empressaient de suivre le mouvement. Le jeune rouquin avait fait démonstration de gestes tendres en direction de son amie pour l'aider à s'installer. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sept prêts à décoller, Harry dévisagea Hermione. Un élément lui revenait à l'instant en mémoire. La jeune fille ne savait pas voler. Toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par autant de douloureux échecs. La stupeur du jeune homme était tellement manifeste que tous finirent par s'inquiéter de ce qu'il observait ainsi.

Á deux pas d'eux, Hermione observait son balai voletant à la hauteur de ses hanches. Elle semblait plongée dans une conversation intérieure des moins agréables. Ses lèvres articulaient des phrases que nul n'entendait. Alors qu'ils étaient prêts et savaient l'urgence d'agir, aucun ne voulu laisser Hermione en arrière. Sans elle, ils n'auraient même pas pu arriver jusque là. D'un tacite accord, ils admettaient qu'il n'était pas satisfaisant de la laisser en arrière. Bien que celle-ci les y ait enjoints plusieurs fois déjà.

- Je n'y arriverais pas. Balbutia Hermione finalement.

- Ce n'est pas dur, il suffit de vraiment essayer. Tenta doucement Ron.

La voix du rouquin fut déformée par le vent et c'est sous une toute autre intonation qu'elle parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Un instant, c'est Brian qu'elle entendit. Des images s'imposèrent. Doucement, Hermione tourna le visage vers ses amis, son regard semblait perdu dans le vide. Puis elle tendit le cou en direction de l'école. Elle enfourcha enfin le balai et décolla sans plus attendre, faisant preuve d'une parfaite maîtrise de l'instrument.

- Elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça. Pesta Ron.

Souviens-toi qu'elle est amnésique, parfois, les souvenirs lui reviennent sans prévenir. Rit Ginny qui s'élançait à son tour. Son frère ne sut qu'hausser les épaules. Il n'avait parlé que par force d'habitude. Était-on à une stupidité près ? pensa-t-il.

Bientôt le groupe se reforma autour d'Hermione dont l'abondante tignasse blonde flottait dans le courant d'air. Elle semblait obnubilée par la forme sombre de l'école de sorcellerie qui se détachait de plus en plus dans l'aube naissante. Á mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Hermione se laissait distancer. Malgré sa velléité à prendre la direction de leur objectif final, elle n'en oubliait pas qu'elle n'était qu'un élément du jeu qui allait commencer, et non pas la pièce maîtresse.

Le groupe se posa devant la grande porte de l'école. Ils n'avaient pu prévoir que Severus Rogue et les mange-morts dirigés par Malefoy seraient présents eux-aussi. Les jeunes gens furent pris à partie par les mange-morts. Ginny et Neville se retrouvèrent stupéfixiés dès les premiers sorts. Le jeune homme s'était volontairement placé devant Ellie pour la protéger. Ce qui lui avait permis d'éliminer l'un de leurs adversaires. Piètre consolation, ils étaient à présent cinq contre huit.

Harry, Ron et Emma purent atteindre un pan de mur pour se dissimuler derrière. Luna trébucha en tentant de refluer vers les jardins. Heureusement, Ellie pouvait assurer sa sécurité et empêchait les mange-morts d'approcher. Seule Hermione n'avait pas semblé prêter attention aux événements. Plantée au milieu de l'espace nu elle paraissait attendre les coups de ses adversaires. Des rictus mauvais s'étaient installés sur les visages des mange-morts. Á priori, ils n'auraient aucune difficulté à la vaincre. Ils auraient mieux fait de s'inquiéter de l'absence de réaction de Severus Rogue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry le vit arborer un sourire bienveillant. Le maître des potions n'était visiblement pas à sa place dans cette escarmouche, et finalement, Hermione non plus.

Alors que les mange-morts allaient s'en prendre violemment aux jeunes irlandaises, des sorts venus d'on ne savait où vinrent frapper les fidèles de Voldemort. En l'espace d'un instant ils furent réduits à l'inaction par les jumeaux Weasley et tous les jeunes Griffondor revenus spécialement pour repasser leurs examens.

- Enfin. Articula Severus.

- Même à deux, il était difficile de faire intervenir tout ce monde par légilimentie. Répondit Hermione en passant à ses côtés.

Un nouveau sourire vint ponctuer l'échange. Á leurs côtés, Fred et Georges triomphaient, encadrés par une douzaine d'anciens et anciennes élèves. Harry lui-même paraissait extatique. La journée commençait bien, sous les meilleurs auspices.

Rapidement, une foule d'élèves et de professeurs vinrent se joindre aux nouveaux venus. Malgré la brièveté des événements, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école en quelques instants. Compte-tenu de l'heure matinale, certains était déjà levé et il leur avait suffit d'observer par les fenêtres ce qui se déroulait au pied de l'école.

Tout ce qu'avaient retenu les élèves était la présence d'Harry et ses amis face à des mange-morts notoires. D'une certaine manière, Hermione était soulagée de n'avoir pas fait preuve d'éclat cette fois encore.

Comme deux ombres, l'actuel directeur et Hermione cheminèrent doucement vers la grande salle. Personne ne fit attention à leur manège. Devant la double porte se dressait la figure replète et comique de Dolorès Ombrage.

- Madame la directrice. Intervint obséquieusement Severus Rogue. Je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir quitter mon école aussi rapidement que possible.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? s'étonna faussement la dite femme.

- Du fait que vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Coupa sèchement Hermione. Pour un peu que vous ayez eu quoi que ce soit à faire dans cette école. Acheva-t-elle avec un sourire désagréable.

- Vous ne pouvez pas. S'écria Ombrage avant de s'enfuir aussi vite que possible en appelant Rusard à son aide.

Quoi que la scène fût comique, Hermione se trouvait particulièrement gênée de se trouver là aux côtés de celui qu'elle avait tant détesté et qui à présent se trouvait son plus solide allié.

- Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? s'inquiéta le directeur Rogue.

- Je n'en sais, rien, ce n'est pas ma guerre. Trancha Hermione.

Severus détailla longuement la jeune fille comme s'il hésitait devant un jugement important qu'il avait à rendre prochainement. L'allure d'Hermione lu déplaisait fondamentalement. Il ne comprenait pas, en ancien Serpentard qu'il était, l'importance qu'elle attachait à porter des vêtements moldus. Bien au contraire, pour lui cela représentait des signes d'une grande faiblesse intellectuelle et psychologique. Malgré l'estime que Dumbledore manifestait pour les qualités de cette jeune fille, Severus ne parvenait pas à la trouver intéressante. C'est à peine s'il la considérait digne de considération en raison de ses évidentes prouesses scolaires. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'occuper des événements qui allaient probablement secouer l'école d'ici à quelques heures. Et posséder Miss Black, ou Granger peu importait, dans son équipe n'était pas sans importance. Sa décision murît depuis longtemps avait vacillée un instant, pourtant, il n'était pas d'autre solution.

- J'ai une surprise pour vous Miss Granger. Fit-il directement dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci resta une seconde interloquée lorsque les battants s'ouvrirent.

**« §§§ »**

Littéralement fou de rage, Voldemort manqua de massacrer tous ceux qui se tenaient à ses côté en cette heure funeste.

Tous ses horcruxes avaient été détruits. Par la main de la jeune Black semblait-il. Ce dernier détail l'enrageait encore plus. Il lui avait laissé la vie sauve comme un chat joue avec la souris. Et il venait de constater qu'avant même sa résurrection elle s'employait à l'éliminer en détruisant consciencieusement tout ce qu'il avait patiemment mis en place.

- Á Hogwarts. Finit-il par crier de la toute la force de sa rage.

Comme un seul homme, tous les mange-morts transplanèrent pour Pré-au-Lard. Parvenus à destination, Voldemort hésita pourtant. Avant de passer à l'attaque de la plus fondamentale des institutions magiques anglaises, il lui fallait s'occuper du sommet de la hiérarchie. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, Jedusor aurait abandonné l'idée de contrôler directement le ministère de la magie tant cet organe politique lui semblait dénué de puissance et d'intérêt. Pourtant, à l'heure de passer aux choses vraiment sérieuses, la crainte de voir s'opposer l'armée des Aurors n'était pas une solution agréable.


	30. Chap 29 : Dernier tour de piste

**Chap. 54 : Un dernier tour de piste.  
The show must go on!**

Emportée par Severus Rogue, Hermione ne voyait plus véritablement ce qui l'entourait. Ses amis et les anciens élèves étaient autant de silhouettes sans consistance ni intérêt. Elle se laissait guider par les mouvements impérieux de l'ancien mange-mort. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Depuis son retour, Hermione n'avait fait que cela, suivre les ordres d'autres personnes plus importantes. Son avis importait peu, seules ses actions avaient un sens. Pourtant, à l'instant où les portes se mettaient en mouvement, elle imposa un arrêt.

- Je dois parler à Ellie Finnighan. Trancha la jeune fille précipitamment.

- Cela ne me paraît pas nécessaire. Convint le directeur sans pour autant la retenir.

- S'il vous, plaît, je n'en ai que pour un instant. Larmoya-t-elle. Ce qui obtint un petit sourire cynique de la part de Rogue.

- Faites donc, comme à votre habitude, ce que vous souhaitez.

Forte de cette réponse, Hermione traversa le large vestibule jusqu'aux premières marches du perron en cherchant autour d'elle la présence d'Ellie Finnighan. Elle ignorait pourquoi il était si important de lui parler, elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais le fait était impérieux comme l'était beaucoup de ses réflexes. Ne parvenant pas à trouver la jeune irlandaise, seul lien avec ses origines, Hermione paniqua soudain.

- Où est-elle ? Questionna la jeune fille sans s'apercevoir qu'elle le faisait à voix haute.

- Qui donc ? S'étonna Ron qui se trouvait immédiatement sur sa droite.

- Ellie. As-tu vu Ellie. Reprit Hermione se tournant vers lui, une forte inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je crois qu'elle s'est éloignée avec Neville. Intervint Luna avec son habituel détachement des choses matérielles ou réalistes.

Hermione remercia chaudement son amie qui lui indiqua du bout de ses longs doigts effilés la direction prises par les deux jeunes gens. La scène qu'elle allait perturber, Hermione l'avait imaginé maintes fois, même si elle l'avait plutôt conçue entre elle-même et Ron. Elle les retrouverait sans doute dans une des petites clairières qui s'étendaient tout autour de l'école. Des éclats de voix, quelques rires incongrus à cette heure matinale lui signifièrent qu'elle faisait bonne route. Se dégageant de l'ombre des frondaisons, Hermione indiqua sa présence en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

- Mademoiselle. S'empourpra Ellie. Je suis navrée de ce spectacle.

- Je n'ai rien vu, ni rien entendu. Sourit Hermione. De toute façon, cela ne regarde que vous. Acheva-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à Neville.

- Il n'y aura rien à raconter. S'exclama Neville qui prit rapidement le chemin de l'école. Je vous salue. Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

- J'ai interrompu quelque chose d'important. Balbutia Hermione mal à l'aise de voir son ami ainsi dépité.

- Rassurez-vous, je l'ai éconduit le plus doucement du monde. Coupa Ellie comme si elle ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur les derniers événements.

- Je le répète, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Hermione s'étonnait de s'entendre être aussi dure avec sa compatriote. Et elle tenta de se rattraper bien que le mal semblait être fait, le visage de l'irlandaise se rembrunit.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Questionna malgré tout la jeune journaliste.

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Murmura l'intéressée.

S'il était possible de mourir sous la dureté d'un regard, Hermione savait qu'elle aurait pu être terrassée à l'instant même. Pourtant, bien qu'elle n'eut rien à dire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose sortirait de cette confrontation. De son côté, Ellie Finnighan continuait de la dévisager visiblement perplexe. La jeune irlandaise réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait annoncer à Hermione et cette dernière n'était pas très pressée de l'entendre.

- Je crois que je devrais rentrer chez moi. Affirma enfin la journaliste.

- C'est probablement le mieux à faire. Acquiesça Hermione satisfaite finalement du tour pris par les événements.

- Vous direz à Neville que je penserais à sa proposition. Elle laissa un silence. Si nous en avons le temps.

- Pour moi, je ne vois pas d'autre issue. Acheva Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? C'est bien ce que tu dis ? Je n'en suis pas aussi sure. Sourit Ellie, lançant un regard circulaire allentour.

- Il se passe quelque chose ? interrogea Hermione

- J'ai cru voir une mouette dans cet arbre. Répliqua Eliie avec un sourire forcé.

Hermione resta un instant dubitative. De mémoire, il lui semblait que les mouettes ne remontaient pas jusqu'à l'école. Il devait s'agir d'une simple hirondelle réveillée par les bruissements dans la forêt. Pour le moment, les derniers mots de la jeune irlandaise la laissaient interrogative. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres alternative pour gagner cette prochaine bataille. Harry devait vaincre Jedusor, voila tout. Elle insista auprès d'Ellie.

- Excuses-moi si cela parait stupide. Mais je pense que tu devrais rester !

- Quelqu'un a dit que ce n'était plus ma guerre. Répliqua Ellie ennuyée.

Hermione resta seule, terrifiée par cette réponse. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait dit à Rogue quelque temps plus tôt. Pour elle, personne n'avait entendu cette réplique. Ce fut difficile, mais elle retint la question suivante. Une autre vint à son esprit et fut articulée avant de pouvoir l'arrêter.

- Si tu es l'ami de Neville, tu dois rester !

- Si je dois, je le ferais. Continua de Sourire Ellie. Quelque chose échappait à Hermione et c'était un peu étrange.

- Ne les abantonne pas à cause de moi. Essaya encore la jeune fille.

- Tes erreurs ? Et les miennes ? Tu penses toujours que tu es seule, ou c'est juste pour aujourd'hui ? répondit Ellie en riant. Mais avec un rire étrange.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Trancha Hermione. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu.

- Je crois que j'en sais un peu. Intervient Ellie. Un jour, quelqu'un a sauvé ma mère. Bien après, elle a demandé de l'aide. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais. Et finalement, elle n'était pas la belle personne que je pensais qu'elle fut.

Les mots crus et simples de la journaliste tétanisèrent Hermione. Quelques heures auparavant, Denis Fein l'avait interpellée au nom de « Seagull ». Faute de mieux, et croyant à une erreur de sa part, la jeune fille avait choisi d'endosser cette personnalité. Et, étrangement, elle s'était sentie mieux, comme si elle avait été à sa vraie place. Á présent, c'était au tour d'Ellie de la confondre avec sa mère. Le mélange était tout aussi étrange. Pourtant, Ellie n'était pas en état de choc comme pouvait l'être Fein. Quelque chose de surprenant se passait autour d'Hermione. Elle se cramponnait à Harry et ses amis en attendant Merlin savait qu'elle reconnaissance. Et dans le même temps, des inconnus ou presque, lui témoignait une amitié profonde et blessée.

Penaude, Hermione ne voulut pas reprendre la conversation. D'ailleurs, Ellie ne semblait pas décidée à poursuivre plus avant l'échange. Elle maugréait dans son coin des imprécations à son encontre, visiblement, elle se trouvait naïve et stupide d'avoir cru à des histoires de grands-mères. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Hermione, un air de défi dans le regard.

- Je m'en vais, vous seule pouvez m'en empêcher. Qu'avez-vous à dire ? cracha violement la journaliste.

- Je m'excuse. Tenta Hermione avec un trémolo stupide dans la voix.

- Mauvaise idée. Acheva Ellie en passant à côté de la jeune fille.

- Je ne veux pas le faire. Marmonna Hermione lorsqu'Ellie la croisait. Mais je ne puis rester en dehors. N'est-ce-pas ?

Passant sans ralentir, Ellie ne broncha pas et s'éloigna sans un mot supplémentaire. Malgré tout, Hermione n'aurait pas réussi à retenir la journaliste. Elle ignorait pourquoi il lui fallait tenter cette issue, mais elle l'avait fait. Hermione avait joué et perdu. Désespérée, la jeune fille fit demi-tour et regagna l'école. Harry et ses amis la dévisagèrent un peu lorsqu'elle passa en feignant de ne pas les voir. Se sentant responsable du départ d'Ellie, elle ne voulait pas affronter leurs regards. Et de ce fait, elle validait l'image qu'Ellie avait brossée d'elle. Hermione était seule, toujours, malgré ses efforts et les gens qui l'entouraient.

Enfin, Hermione avait regagné le côté de Severus Rogue. Le directeur semblait s'amuser grandement de la situation. Mais, se demanda Hermione, était-ce la réalité ou bien jouait-il constamment un rôle ? Cette idée commença à tourner dans sa propre tête. Jouait-elle aussi un rôle ?

- Avez-vous réussi votre « mission » ? s'enquit Rogue sans manifester d'émotion particulière.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Répondit Hermione intérieurement très lasse.

- Voilà qui est bien dommage. Se contenta de compléter Severus, aucun sentiment n'affectait sa face cireuse.

Á nouveau, les portes de la grande salle commencèrent à s'entrouvrir. Cette fois, Hermione n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Harry et tous les autres l'avaient suivi lors de son retour étonnant. Et, dans la salle, le reste des élèves les attendait surement. La surprise n'en fut pas néanmoins importante. Devant elle se dressait Sirius, bras grands ouverts, un sourire franc et charmeur sur les lèvres. Hermione ne sut se retenir et se plongea dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son père adoptif.

Pendant cet instant magique, les élèves firent une ovation spectaculaire à Harry et ses amis. Comme Hermione l'avait supposé, la plupart des élèves s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle. Les bruits de lutte autant que les hurlements joyeux des nouveaux venus avaient réveillé la majorité des élèves de l'école. C'était alors un brouhaha incessant, des élèves circulaient allégrement entre les tables des différentes maisons. Un air de fête parait tous les visages alors que la journée à venir serait certainement bien moins amusante.

Les événements à venir promettaient d'être difficiles, et personne ne pouvait obliger quiconque à subir le choc de l'affrontement contre les mange-morts. D'ailleurs, assez rapidement les enseignants d'Hogwarts avaient décidé de renvoyer chez eux tous les élèves présents. Quelques voix s'étaient vainement élevées contre la décision visiblement mûrement réfléchie de Severus Rogue, mais toutes s'étaient éteintes très rapidement. A cette fin, il s'était entouré de ses professeurs et d'Hermione. Sans vraiment comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, la jeune fille avait exposé ce qu'elle pensait être le plus juste.

Selon elle, nul ne devait prendre le risque de s'opposer à Jedusor. De houleuses dénégations, un peu d'agitation gagna les rangs des Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Griffondor. Hermione l'avait dit avec simplicité, ne doutant pas que la plupart des bravaches réunis devant elle seraient bien heureux de pouvoir rentrer auprès de leurs parents. Totalement concentrée sur son intervention autant que sur la présence de Sirius, Hermione ne vit pas l'air consterné de ses amis.

Sans le savoir, elle portait un coup fatal à tout ce qu'elle avait patiemment organisé pendant l'année. Elle venait de renvoyer le plus durement du monde tous ceux qu'elle avait formés au combat. Et, surtout, elle ne livrait aucune explication pour cette décision. De son côté, Hermione ne s'en préoccupait guère. Elle dissimulait ses hésitations sous la direction imposée par Severus Rogue. Et puis, tout ce qu'elle voulait alors était de se réfugier dans l'ombre réconfortante de « son » Sirius.

Pendant qu'elle ânonnait les recommandations de sécurité que lui soufflait le nouveau directeur, Hermione n'eut pratiquement aucun regard pour ses amis. Elle se concentrait sur le visage fatigué de Sirius Black. Elle prenait la mesure de la souffrance qu'il avait pu ressentir en se retrouvant soudain totalement seul. Quoi qu'il ait passé la presque intégralité de sa vie d'adulte reclus et renfermé, Sirius s'était étonnamment très bien et très rapidement habitué à la présence de sa fille adoptive. Son départ précipité l'avait cruellement blessé. Pourtant, à présent qu'elle se trouvait devant lui, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Hermione prononçait des mots que Sirius n'écoutait plus. Il était question de raison, de sécurité, de protection, d'avenir aussi. La jeune fille récitait docilement des principes de précaution que Dolores Ombrage elle-même n'aurait pas reniés. Pourtant, elle semblait extérieure à son environnement, comme perdue sur une autre planète. Il sourit à cette idée, et leurs regards se croisèrent à cet instant. Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à pétiller de vitalité. Ses yeux, ceux qu'il avait vus pour la première fois dans une rue de Londres, avaient d'autres choses à raconter que ce que ses lèvres articulaient. Surpris et touché de l'apparente fragilité de la jeune fille, Sirius se prit à la regarder d'un œil neuf.

Il avait reçu au mois de mai précédent, un an plus tôt, déjà un an, une jeune fille forte mais épuisée. Hermione ressemblait alors bien plus à une folle furieuse qu'à une élève studieuse et effacée. Car finalement, c'est bien ce qu'elle avait été tout au long de sa dernière année à Hogwarts. Évidemment, elle avait achevé le cursus bien plus tôt que prévu, mais Hermione avait marqué durablement les esprits des élèves et des professeurs. Beaucoup de gens l'admirait et la craignait aussi. Sirius avait souvent entendu que sa « fille » était distante, froide et cassante. La connaissant bien mieux que quiconque, il avait toujours affirmé que c'était là sa manière à elle de se protéger. Alors qu'il la regardait discrètement dans son univers, il comprenait les motifs de crainte que ressentaient tous ces gens. Devant eux se dressait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, pourtant, elle dégageait une impression de force et de puissance très désagréable. Nul doute qu'au moindre bruit suspect cette véritable machine de guerre brandirait sa baguette pour stupéfixier tout ce qui passerait à sa portée.

Rien n'aurait pu être plus dissemblable d'Hermione qu'Hermione elle-même à cet instant précis. Sirius ne parvenait pas à la reconnaître. Pourtant, elle était toujours aussi jolie malgré son estafilade, ses cheveux mal peignés, ses fines lunettes et sa tenue moldue. Dès qu'elle cessait de parler pourtant, son visage se fermait, devenait dur.

- C'est pourquoi je vous demande de rentrer chez vous. Acheva Hermione après un discours interminable et glacial.

Personne ne bougea. Quelques-uns maugréèrent dans leur coin. Á la table des Serpentard, les visages se tournaient alternativement d'Hermione à Drago Malefoy. Visiblement, la majorité tenait à s'en remettre à la décision d'un seul et non des moindres.

- Black. Intervint finalement Drago. Tu nous propose de fuir le seigneur des ténèbres. Il se força à rire avant de reprendre. Comme si nous pouvions lui échapper.

- Tiens-tu à rejoindre ton père ? Répliqua Hermione cinglante sans relever la sagacité de sa question.

En son for intérieur, Hermione savait qu'il disait vrai. S'ils perdaient au cours du prochain combat, rien ne pourrait empêcher Jedusor de se venger sur chacun des élèves et sur toutes les familles. D'ailleurs, il avait probablement déjà planifié ces exécutions sommaires, ces violences étatiques. Comme Hermione avait éludé la question, d'autres tentèrent de faire entendre l'avis le plus « raisonnable ».

- Il faut fuir, ainsi, nos familles seront à l'abri. Tenta un Serpentard de première année.

- Nous ne sommes pas des lâches. Répondirent en chœur les Griffondor.

- Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté que d'admettre que nous ne serons utiles à rien. Constataient pertinemment des élèves de Serdaigle.

Le chaos s'installait. De ce fait, Severus Rogue fut contraint d'intervenir pour obtenir un semblant de silence. Il imposa définitivement ses options en une réplique lapidaire.

- Les enfants doivent rester à leur place ! se contenta-t-il d'argumenter.

Estomaquée, Hermione comprit pourtant la grandeur de la remarque. Ainsi, il offrait une porte de sortie décente pour tous ceux qui avaient le courage de se battre mais qui craignaient pour leur famille à l'extérieur de l'école. Les répercussions des actes de chacun des élèves motivés seraient incalculables en cas de défaite. Quoi que considéré par Harry comme un simple mange-mort, un être dépourvu de sentiments, Severus Rogue pensait surtout à la sécurité et à l'avenir de ses élèves.

Ayant visiblement achevé de parler, les professeurs s'apprêtaient à s'égailler. La plupart, en tant que chefs de maison ou simple enseignants iraient réconforter les élèves. Car s'ils affichaient tous la plus parfaite cohésion, s'ils semblaient tous prêts à se battre, certains, dont les plus jeunes, doutaient malgré tout. De son côté, Hermione avait compris la fin de l'allocution comme étant l'autorisation de rejoindre son « père adoptif ». D'ailleurs, Sirius avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin. Mais une main petite et forte interrompit Hermione dans son action. Le directeur la retenait fermement et lui indiqua le chemin de la sortie. Contrite, la jeune fille ne pouvait que s'exécuter. Sirius, nullement désemparé, s'engagea dans leur sillage. Au grand réconfort de la jeune fille.

Harry et les autres furent un moment surpris après le discours d'Hermione. Ron et Emma ne comprenaient pas qu'elle les écarte ainsi de tout ce qui allait se produire dans ce qui serait certainement la plus rude journée de l'histoire de la magie anglaise.

- Quelle bêcheuse ! Avait marmonné Ron pratiquement aussi rouge que sa tignasse.

- Elle fait ce qu'elle croit juste. Coupa Ginny qui restait la plus attachée à son amie.

- Peut-être que les joncheruines obère son jugement ? Proposa sur son ton habituel la lunatique Luna. Même si l'information évoquée avait de quoi soulager l'atmosphère pesante, aucun ne tenta de rire, à la grande déception de la jeune fille visiblement.

- Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce que lui a dit Rogue. Cracha Neville avec acuité.

- Nous avons à faire. Trancha Harry. Et moins il y aura de gens dans les couloirs, plus cela sera facile pour nous.

Le contenu de cette sentence surpris le groupe. Quelques oreilles qui traînaient saisirent une partie de cette remarque. Cela souleva quelques réprobations, notamment auprès des deux jumeaux Weasley.

- Tu veux te débarrasser de nous ? S'étonna Fred.

- Alors que nous vous avons sorti d'une situation pour le moins inconfortable. Continua Georges.

- Tu pourrais nous remercier autrement. Acheva Fred.

- De toute façon, nous ne pourrons pas vous empêcher de rester. Remarqua Emma sagace. Un large sourire de leur part à tous deux servit mieux que toute réponse.

Car, malgré les exigences des enseignants, aucun élève n'avait l'intention de quitter l'école. Cela, Hermione ne l'avait pas mesuré. Guidée par Severus Rogue, elle avait immédiatement quitté la grande salle, suivit de Sirius, Remus, et Hagrid. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Adeline Renard de sortir précipitamment.

Lorsque les portes se furent refermées derrière elle, Hermione perdit toute notion de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la grande salle entre des professeurs dépassés et des élèves plus qu'énervés. Harry et ses amis furent plongés dans la plus impressionnante des révoltes qu'il eut été donnée de voir. Du moins, c'était l'avis de Nick-quasi-sans-tête, fantôme de Griffondor. Contrairement à ce que voulaient Hermione et Severus Rogue, les élèves entendaient rester pour aider à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais, pouvait-il en être autrement, tant les élèves détestaient celui qui servait effectivement de directeur depuis le décès de Dumbledore.

Les bruissements de voix rendirent rapidement impossible de suivre une quelconque conversation. De toute part, des groupes de jeunes gens se constituaient pour deviser de la conduite à tenir. Néanmoins, dans ce brouhaha informe, le professeur Mac Gonnagal parvint à se faire entendre.

- Chers enfants. Fit-elle en augmentant magiquement le volume de sa voix. Je ne puis tolérer cette rébellion.

- Madame. Coupa Fred. Nous ne sommes plus élèves, nous pouvons rester.

- Nous allons rester. Ponctua Georges. Pendant que tous les anciens élèves applaudissaient largement les deux jumeaux.

- Je concède qu'en effet, je ne puis exiger votre départ. Une nouvelle salve de huées accueillit cette déclaration.

- Ceci dit. Hurla à moitié Ron persuadé d'être devenu sourd. Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire contre Lui ? Á part être massacrés, évidemment. Acheva-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Sois un peu courageux. Répliqua Dean Thomas en le bousculant généreusement.

La longue et muette rivalité qui opposait Dean à Harry semblait voler en éclat. Tout autour des tables des différentes maisons, les groupes d'élèves se mêlaient, se réunissaient et s'échangeaient selon les sensibilités de chacun. Harry, en retrait des événements, concentré sur les choses qu'il restait à faire, était un peu indifférent à cette émotion. Pourtant, les doigts de la jeune rouquine se serrèrent contre son bras et le ramenèrent dans la réalité.

- Harry, regarde-les. Fit-elle doucement.

- Et bien ? Questionna-t-il surpris. Que devrais-je voir ?

- Tous nos amis sont en train de s'unir dans un objectif commun. Sourit Emma dans leurs dos.

- En effet. Admit Harry penaud.

Revenu parmi les élèves, le jeune homme remarqua instantanément que tous les élèves et les anciens élèves semblaient se préparer plus qu'activement à combattre. Il se sentit ému, mais aussi fragilisé.

- Dumbledore aurait-été si fier. Marmonna-t-il.

- Voir tous les élèves unis était le rêve de Dumbledore. Remarqua Ginny suffisamment fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre.

L'effet fut immédiat. Toute l'assemblée reprit comme un mot d'ordre le nom de leur ancien directeur. Seule, peut-être, la table des Serpentard était un peu moins volontaire. Le bruit était magnifique, réconfortant et inquiétant à la fois. Tous portaient leur désir d'intervenir, de faire partie de ce qui serait un tournant majeur de l'Histoire.

Pourtant, il n'était pas possible d'accorder à tous ce privilège. Malgré les tentatives pour l'empêcher de s'exprimer à nouveau, le professeur Mac Gonnagal parvint à reprendre la parole.

- Mes enfants, soyez raisonnables. Cria-t-elle par dessus le sort de volume. Que peuvent faire des élèves de première année contre des mange-morts ?

La pertinence de la remarque calma instantanément les invectives. Pourtant ces détails avaient été évoqués par Hermione et Severus Rogue. L'inimitié qu'inspirait l'un et le détachement de l'autre avait rendu inaudibles ces saines recommandations. Les aînés qui étaient à peine majeur n'avaient pas pensé à leurs cadets. Le fait qu'on les place devant cette objection mit mal à l'aise un grand nombre des grands gaillards qui exhibaient l'instant d'avant leurs baguettes, prêts à en découdre. Visiblement, le professeur Mac Gonnagal profitait pleinement de son avantage. Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant de reprendre.

- Je ne puis m'opposer aux élèves majeurs. Commença-t-elle. Ni à ceux qui sont revenus pour repasser leurs examens. Acheva le professeur en direction des jumeaux Weasley.

- Vous dites que nous pouvons rester ? S'exclama une voix incrédule.

- C'est exactement ce que je viens d'affirmer monsieur Georges Weasley.

Les plus âgés des élèves exprimèrent bruyamment leur plaisir alors que Severus Rogue repassait, seul, la porte de la grande salle. En quelques pas il avait rejoint le professeur Mac Gonnagal qui lui expliqua, penchée sur son oreille, le contenu des derniers événements et sa décision. Manifestement un peu agacé, Rogue ne s'opposa néanmoins pas à la décision de sa subalterne. Bien au contraire, il prit la parole à son tour.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez combattre les plus puissants des sorciers. Vous aurez besoin de courage, de force et de résistance. Grâce à vos professeurs je sais que vous avez le premier et le dernier de ces avantages.

- Hermione nous a donné l'autre. Coupa Neville juché sur une table comme pour défier le directeur.

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais monsieur Londubat. Reprit doucement Rogue. Cependant, je demanderais aux plus jeunes, à ceux qui n'ont pas suivis ces entraînements « secret ».

Un long murmure interrompit durablement la parole au directeur. Lui-même n'était pas dupe. Lorsqu'il avait cité ces entraînements, il avait lourdement insisté sur le caractère secret de l'affaire. Toute l'école était informée du fait et ceux qui ne venaient pas n'avaient pas moins eu accès à des résumés des séances. La principale intéressée n'était pas présente, mais il n'était pas dit qu'elle eut goûté à l'hommage.

- Les plus jeunes, donc. Reprit-il de sa voix désagréable. Seront évacués par les chefs de leurs maisons et les préfets jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

- Je connais un chemin discret et sûr. Reprit Neville qui se dirigea vers le directeur d'un pas souple.

- Il sera possible de se passer des enseignants ? Demanda instantanément Rogue.

- Je le crois oui. Acquiesça Neville fier de son intervention.

La réaction de Rogue surpris Harry, mais elle n'était pourtant que naturelle. Le directeur remercia Neville d'une poignée de main sincère et lui donna toute latitude nécessaire pour mettre à l'exécution ce plan de sauvetage.

- A présent, c'est à vous d'agir monsieur Potter. Fit la voix du directeur.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui et Harry se sentit stupide et perdu. Il aurait voulu se cacher le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Tout ce temps, il était resté en simple spectateur d'événements étrangers. Pourtant, l'heure était enfin venue pour lui de devenir acteur de sa destinée. Ses premières pensées furent pour Hermione. Autant il l'avait trouvé gênante à toujours diriger, encadrer ou piloter leurs entrainements, autant il aurait voulu décharger sur elle cette mission.

- Tu sais qu'elle ne viendra pas t'aider. Souffla Ginny à un Harry rougissant.

- Et cela me fait peur. Balbutia-t-il péniblement.

- Cela montre au moins que tu es humain. Sourit la rouquine.

Touché par cette marque de considération, Harry se sentit plus fort. Il comprit aussi ce qui pouvait manquer à celle qui les avait tant aidé au cours de l'année écoulée. Hermione n'avait personne sur qui compter, personne pour se confier, personne qui ne la comprenne à demi-mots. Le poids de la solitude ne pèserait pas sur lui, il avait de la chance.

Ceci étant établit, Harry se précipita vers la double porte de la grande salle. Tous les regards le dévisageaient et il se sentit rougir malgré lui. D'autant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, c'est une autre qui l'avait largement préparé. Heureusement, le moment d'humiliation ne dura pas. Rapidement, Ginny, Ron et Emma se précipitèrent à sa poursuite. Le groupe franchit la porte d'un pas fier, uni et volontaire. Un murmure d'admiration parcourut la salle lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur eux. Les quatre jeunes gens ne purent s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'ils furent enfin hors de vue. Le grandiloquent de la scène les amusait, cela était bon signe pensa Harry.

- Sans un mot supplémentaire, il attira ses amis vers les escaliers. Alors que Ginny peinait à suivre son ascension, Ron posa la question fatidique.

- Jusqu'où monte-t-on ?

- La salle sur demande. Se contenta de répondre Harry sûr de son fait.

Bien qu'Hermione ne lui ait pas précisé le fond de sa pensée, le jeune homme avait pour une fois décidé de se charger seul de la direction à suivre. La jeune irlandaise paraissait particulièrement certaine du fait que le dernier des horcruxes était dissimulé dans l'école et non aux alentours. Dans ces conditions, il ne restait que deux directions. La chambre des secrets et la salle sur demande. La chambre des secrets avait été ouverte par Ginny lors de sa première année. Donc l'endroit était risqué pour Voldemort. Y cacher un horcruxe serait revenu à dissimuler deux objets dans la même cachette. Cela manquait incontestablement de recherche et de panache.

Dans ces conditions, Harry avait cherché quelle autre pièce du château disposait d'avantages aussi importants. Après maintes réflexions, il apparaissait que seule la salle sur demande pouvait cacher indéfiniment un objet. Tant qu'ils ignoraient ce qu'il y avait à prendre, il serait impossible d'y accéder. Mais à présent, ils savaient où chercher, et quoi chercher.

**« §§§ »**

Harry, aidé de ses amis et de la carte des maraudeurs qu'Hermione lui avait finalement confié, se dirigeait sans peine vers la salle sur demande. Il savait ce qu'il devrait demander à la salle pour faire apparaître l'endroit où le seigneur des ténèbres avait pu dissimuler son bien le plus précieux. La réponse avait été difficile à trouver tant elle était simple. Il suffisait d'exiger de la salle sur demande qu'elle s'ouvre sur "l'endroit où les élèves cachaient leurs secrets". Il fallait reconnaître que sans l'aide d'Emma, Harry chercherait encore. C'est en cherchant l'un des devoirs perdus de Ron que son intervention avait illuminé Harry.

L'Heure n'était pas encore à la congratulation mais bien à l'effort. Trouver l'horcruxe était une chose, le détruire, une autre. Quoi qu'il s'embla naturel à Harry de pouvoir finalement user de l'aide de Severus Rogue. En tant que directeur, il devait avoir dans son bureau l'épée de Griffondor. Une fois le diadème de Serdaigle en leur possession, ils devront passer derrière la gargouille qui cachait le bureau du directeur. Harry connaissait bien tous les chemins qui y menaient et il n'était pas trop inquiet de cette question.

A cet instant, l'ennemi prenait position autour d'Hogwarts. Ce que vit Voldemort en s'approchant de l'école de sorcellerie ne lui plût pas un instant. Au lieu de retrouver ses mange-morts gardiens de l'école, il fut repoussé par les défenses magiques. Dès qu'il avait pu reprendre la direction d'Hogwarts, Severus Rogue s'était empressé de demander à Mac Gonnagal et aux autres professeurs de renouveler tous les sortilèges de protection.

Avec une certaine célérité, l'ensemble du corps enseignant avait mis en œuvre toute une série de nouvelles sécurités. Certains élèves convoqués pour repasser leurs examens purent apporter une aide précieuse. Fred et Georges s'amusèrent beaucoup à parsemer les chemins et les accès des joyeusetés de leur boutique. Ainsi non seulement ils gêneraient la progression des mange-morts, mais en outre, les assaillants signaleraient d'eux-mêmes leurs positions.

D'autres anciens élèves devenus langue-de-plomb, aurors et même chercheurs pour le ministère, apportèrent leurs connaissances nouvelles pour améliorer encore les défenses. Cette situation n'avait pas été anticipée par Voldemort. Alors qu'il pensait s'emparer de l'école tel un fruit bien mûr, il se trouvait vertement repoussé par des défenses encore plus efficaces que par le passé. Il enrageait et écumait littéralement de colère. Quelques mange-morts eurent à souffrir dans leurs chairs de son exaspération. Mais, étrangement, il n'en tua aucun.

- Nott. hurla finalement Jedusor.

- Maître. balbutia une forme encapuchonnée et recroquevillée.

- Tu t'es occupé de soumettre les membres élevés du ministère. Á présent, il est temps de mettre en œuvre cet avantage.

Sans un mot, le dénommé Nott transplana, accompagné d'une poignée de mange-morts. Sans nul doute, ils allaient s'occuper du ministère et le faire tomber aux mains du seigneur des ténèbres.

**"§§§"**

Penchée à une fenêtre du second étage, Hermione soulignait d'un sourire cette ironie et pensait à cet ennemi invisible qu'il faudrait bientôt combattre. La situation, malgré l'entrain et l'élan de ses camarades n'était pas bien engagée. Il restait un horcruxe à détruire, et une armée de mange-morts se trouverait bientôt devant eux.

- Rassures-toi, nous nous battrons et nous gagnerons. Fit une voix chaude dans son dos.

- Hermione sourit mais ne put retenir sa remarque acide.

- Sirius, je ne serais pas aussi confiante. Ce ne sont que des enfants. Acheva-t-elle.

- Mais toi, tu es là. Reprit Sirius en posant fermement les mains sur les épaules de sa fille. Il la sentit frémir à son contact. Elle avait besoin de lui autant que lui d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas ma guerre. C'est celle d'Harry. Fit la jeune fille en se laissant aller dans les bras de son père adoptif. Je suis fatiguée, serre moi fort

Ne sachant trop quoi faire d'autre, Sirius ne put que s'exécuter. Il la tenait doucement dans ses bras chaleureux et réconfortant. Hermione laissa la tension accumulée éclater. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait que ce matin pour objectif et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'en sortir. Elle ignorait, finalement, comment sauver toutes ces vies.

Par des mots doux et des annonces calmes, Sirius entreprit de lui apporter son soutien. Peu à peu, Hermione reprenait le dessus. Á défaut de s'occuper du chef des agresseurs, elle pourrait aider à contenir les autres.

D'un soupir elle revécut la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes auparavant. Severus Rogue avait ouvert la grande salle devant la jeune fille. Juste derrière se trouvait son père adoptif. Visiblement, Sirius était affaibli, amaigri et fatigué, mais il était là. Le cœur de la jeune fille sembla bondir hors de sa poitrine. Pourtant, elle avait retenu ses larmes et ne s'était approché de son père pour l'embrasser chastement qu'à pas mesurés.

De son côté, Sirius s'était contenté de lui ouvrir grand les bras pour l'accueillir sur son cœur. La sensation était tellement agréable que la jeune fille aurait voulu s'y blottir indéfiniment. Mais l'heure était au combat et les bruits alentours leurs signalèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Tout cela serait pour plus tard.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir chassèrent ces souvenirs de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle se redressa brusquement, quittant la chaleur protectrice des bras de Sirius. Harry s'approchait rapidement. Comme toujours à présent, il était entouré de Ginny, Ron et Emma. De son côté, Ellie Finnighan avait décidé de repartir en balai après l'altercation avec les mange-morts. Personne n'avait osé et même tenté de la retenir. Les bruits de la conversation, essentiellement en gaélique, avait largement découragé les plus audacieux. Ce départ avait même accru les tensions au sein des courageux qui défendaient l'école.

Pour beaucoup, la présence d'Hermione était indésirable. Ils venaient se battre auprès d'Harry, le "survivant", pour sauver le monde magique de la domination de Voldemort. C'était tout ce qu'ils savaient, tout ce qu'ils voulaient. La jeune irlandaise était naturellement exclue de ces considérations. Et quoi qu'ils l'ignoraient tous, elle en était largement satisfaite.

Depuis son intervention, tous ses amis évitaient Hermione. Ou bien, était-ce elle qui les évitait ? Le contenu de son allocution avait troublé la plupart des élèves qui avaient foi en elle. Et, dans tous les cas, croiser ainsi Harry, Ginny, Ron, et Emma dans un couloir lui semblait pratiquement irréel.

- Harry. Commença la jeune fille. Excusez-moi, je dois vous aider à trouver l'objet au plus vite. Nous devons le détruire. Scanda-t-elle pour se donner de l'énergie.

- Tu feras ce que tu voudras. Répondit sèchement l'intéressé. La rudesse du ton surpris la jeune irlandaise.

- Désolé Hermione. Fit Ginny en esquissant un pâle sourire.

Le reste du groupe tenta de petits gestes de sympathie mais aucun ne prit véritablement la parole. Hermione sentit tout ce qui les séparait et ne se montra pas offensée. Seulement profondément déçue. Il manquait quelque chose en elle, quelque chose entre eux. Et quoi qu'elle puisse faire, rien ne rétablirait un passé fantasmé.

- Tu ne veux pas du tout de mon aide ? Tenta-t-elle malgré tout.

- Je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait. Répondit doucement Harry en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Mais maintenant, c'est à moi d'agir.

- Ce n'est plus ma guerre. Murmura Hermione.

- En effet, c'est ce que je crois. Acheva Harry en s'éloignant à pas mesuré, encadré de ses amis.

- Bonne chance. Se contenta d'ajouter la jeune fille sans se retourner vers ceux qu'elle aimait pourtant plus que sa propre vie.

Sirius vint à nouveau l'encadrer de ses bras puissants. Elle enfonça son visage dans le creux de son épaule pour mieux masquer les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Le silence s'imposa entre eux. Sirius savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire pour soutenir la jeune fille. Il la savait aussi forte que fragile. Dumbledore les avait prévenus maintes fois. Ils savaient avoir des étapes difficiles à traverser. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que les affronter n'était pas plus agréable, même avisé.

**« §§§ »**

Le temps semblait s'écouler avec malice. Harry et ses amis continuaient de monter les étages de l'école comme si le fait d'avoir croisé Sirius et Hermione n'avait pas d'importance. Dans son cœur, Harry voyait les choses clairement. Elle était et resterait son amie, mais à ce moment de leurs vies, ils ne pouvaient rester ensemble. Chacun d'eux avait une mission à accomplir. Le simple fait qu'ils soient à la recherche du dernier horcruxe montrait qu'Hermione avait achevé son rôle. Même si ce n'était pas agréable à concevoir, sa place était celle d'une spectatrice des événements ultérieurs.

Enfin, ils arrivaient devant le mur nu du septième étage. Sans hésitation, Harry passa trois fois devant ce qui deviendrait la porte de la salle sur demande dès qu'il aurait réclamé la bonne localisation. Sans véritable surprise, une grande porte se dessina, comme dans un rêve d'abord, puis distinctement ensuite.

L'appréhension atteignait son apogée entre Harry et ses amis. S'ils s'étaient trompés, ils n'auraient pas tellement de temps pour réagir. Surtout, ils auraient mis tous ces gens restés ou venus les aider dans une situation périlleuse pour rien. La main légèrement tremblante, Harry repoussa le battant le plus proche.

Une grande salle emplie de nombre de vieux objets, la plupart inutiles ou cassés, s'étendait à perte de vue. Toute une éternité de dépôt, d'oublis, de petites dissimulations, s'étalaient sous leurs yeux. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à se servir ainsi de la salle sur demande. Mais tous convinrent que c'était une idée pleine de bon sens.

Ils se séparèrent pour quadriller une plus grande surface. Tout en se promettant de rester à une distance suffisante pour toujours s'entendre. Ron et Emma émirent quantité de petites remarques désobligeantes à destination de leurs prédécesseurs. Harry les écoutait sans trop y prendre garde. Ginny répondait de loin en loin. Entendre les voix de chaque membre du groupe permettait de se sentir moins seul dans cette espèce de musée des horreurs.

Harry se focalisait sur le diadème que Voldemort avait, des années auparavant, caché dans cette pièce sans limites. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ron et Emma étaient parvenus au terme des clichés et blagues stupides. Tout ce qui les entourait était poussiéreux et sans intérêt. De son côté, Harry n'avait pas goûté au sel de leur humour et doutait de trouver un jour l'horcruxe. D'autant que le temps qui leur restait était déjà très largement entamé.

- Bon sang, il y a un truc qui a essayé de me mordre ! hurla soudain Emma.

- J'arrive. Répondirent en chœur Ron, Ginny et Harry.

- Si vous me trouvez ! répliqua la jeune femme avec une touche d'amusement dans la voix.

- Je détruirais tout ce tas de poussière s'il le fallait. Jura le jeune homme.

Harry resta tétanisé. Son meilleur ami venait de lui souffler la réponse sans même y prendre garde.

- Ron, si je pouvais, je t'embrasserais. Repris Harry dont le plaisir se distinguait dans la voix.

- Essaye un peu. Intervint la jeune femme. Tu auras affaire à moi d'abord.

- Et mon avis compte pour rien ? ricana Ron qui devait avoir rejoint son amie puisque sa réponse parvint étouffée jusqu'à Harry.

- Sortez de la salle au plus vite. Cria le jeune homme au couple et à Ginny. Je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution radicale.

- Je t'attends. Coupa Ginny. Harry sourit, il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle.

Des bruits de pas précipités montrèrent à Harry que ses amis avaient pleinement pris en compte ses recommandations et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie aussi rapidement que possible. Il leur emboîta le pas en n'omettant pas néanmoins de surveiller les différents rayonnages, au cas où.

Enfin, il déboucha sur un espace un peu plus ouvert et put se mettre à la recherche de la porte de la salle sur demande. Il avait beaucoup dérivé sur tribord, Ron et Emma étaient bien plus sur son bâbord qu'il ne l'avait cru. Ginny bondit d'une travée derrière lui et, dans sa course, faillit le percuter. Cela était anecdotique et l'occupa à peine le temps qu'il fallu pour les rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu, les jeunes gens avaient décidé de l'attendre.

- Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? l'interrogea vivement Ron.

- La salle est bien trop grande pour pouvoir la visiter entièrement. Continua Emma. Surtout que…

- Vous-savez-qui va bientôt arriver. Coupa Ron.

- Dites, vous vous prenez pour Fred et Georges ? s'amusa Ginny devant l'alternance de leurs récriminations.

- Très amusant. Se rembrunit Ron. Emma décocha un regard fort peu aimable et Harry considéra qu'il ne fallait pas insister dans cette voie.

- Vous souvenez-vous, il y a quelques semaines, Hermione nous a dit qu'il n'y avait que deux choses pour détruire un horcruxe.

- L'acidité et la température. Répondit doctement Emma sans comprendre où son ami tentait de les conduire.

- Le sang du basilic sur l'épée devait nous aider. Reprit Harry. Mais nous n'avons pas pensé à l'autre solution.

- Achève. Trancha Ron. Harry ne releva pas la lassitude de son ami.

- Le feu. Tout simplement. Annonça Ginny comme une évidence.

Emma répondit à Ginny avec perplexité. Il lui semblait inutile et dangereux de mettre simplement le feu à tout ce qui les entourait. D'ailleurs, à son avis, un feu, même magique, n'aurait pas une température suffisante pour détruire un horcruxe. Elle fit part de ses conclusions à Harry qui tiqua. Pour lui, la solution la plus simple était, pour une fois, la meilleure.

- Un feu magique, peut-être pas. Tenta Ron. Mais un feudémon ?

- Un quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Un feudémon. C'est une forme de magie. La phrase resta en suspens, Ron ne voulait visiblement pas achever ce qu'il avait à dire.

- C'est de la magie noire. S'étrangla Ginny.

- Tu connais ? interrogea Harry avide de comprendre.

- C'est un sort interdit. Répondit Emma cassante.

- Et c'est très puissant. Reprit Ron.

Harry voyant que ses deux amis risquaient la scène de ménage tenta de couper au plus court la conversation. Il demanda à l'un et à l'autre ce qu'ils savaient du sortilège en question. Emma se cantonna d'évoquer des pages du lexique de magie avancée de niveau 7. Elle avait une culture livresque de la question mais ne voulait surtout pas entendre parler de son application.

De son côté Ron avait été confronté une fois à ce type de sortilège. Enfant, ses parents avaient été contraints de réduire en cendre le contenu du champ voisin. Celui-ci était tant infesté de plantes dangereuses qu'il n'était plus possible de lutter efficacement. Ils avaient fait appel à des professionnels du ministère. Pourtant, l'un des agents avait finalement été blessé par des flammèches éjectées du foyer principal. Dans tous les cas, ce sort paraissait particulièrement dangereux et Emma se contenta de camper sur ses positions. Elle était totalement et définitivement contre.

Ron et Harry étaient moins catégoriques. Malgré les mises en garde d'Emma et les souvenirs de Ron, Harry savait que ce sortilège pouvait largement simplifier la question de la destruction de l'horcruxe. Et d'ailleurs, s'il n'était pas détruit, il suffirait de repasser une fois le feu éteint. Contre l'avis de ses amis, Harry avait pris sa décision. Ils utiliseraient le sort de feudémon.

- Ron, Emma, Ginny, vous allez passer le pas de la porte. Surtout vous la gardez ouverte pour moi. Scanda Harry farouchement.

- Prend garde. Fit Ginny en embrassant son ami.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Insista Emma.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre.

La remarque fit mouche. Emma se dirigea seule vers la porte. Ron resta quelques instants de plus pour expliquer la teneur du sort à Harry. Puis, il se précipita pour retrouver Emma. Après quelques hésitations et quelques essais infructueux, Harry parvint à allumer un jet de flamme plus que satisfaisant. Il le dirigea vers les étagères les plus proches et leur contenu s'enflamma pratiquement instantanément. Le feu gagna rapidement de proche en proche et en quelques secondes ce ne fut plus qu'un immense brasier.

Rassuré sur l'issue de son sortilège, Harry reflua à son tour vers la porte. La fumée acre et noire commençait à se répandre dans toutes la pièce, le gênant de plus en plus dans sa progression. Heureusement, la porte découpait un large rectangle lumineux qu'il était assez aisé de repérer. Non sans peine, Harry y parvint. Á l'instant où il posait la main sur le ventail brulant de la porte, une poigne ferme l'extirpa de la pièce et referma le second ventail. Devant lui se tenait Remus Lupin. Un peu plus loin, Ron, Emma et Ginny toussaient pour se dégager les poumons.

- Harry, tu prends trop de risques. Sourit Remus. Heureusement que je vous cherchais.

- Merci professeur. Répondit Harry. Devant le regard insistant que le jeune homme avait pour ses amis, Remus reprit.

- Ils vont bien, rassures-toi. J'ai dû les sortir de force, ils voulaient t'attendre dedans.

Harry se glaça en pensant aux risques inutiles qu'ils avaient pris. Il était plus sage d'attendre de ce côté-ci de la porte. Heureusement, Remus était intervenu à temps, et ils en serraient quitte pour quelques nausées dues à l'excès de monoxyde de carbone. Du moins, il le supposait.

- Venez, il y a du nouveau dans la grande salle. Reprit Remus lorsqu'ils cessèrent un peu de nettoyer leurs poumons de la suie ingérée dans la salle sur demande.

- Nous arrivons. Sourit Harry.

Il avait la fierté du devoir accompli. Il donna l'accolade à Ron et Emma et embrassa longuement Ginny. Á présent, il ne restait plus qu'un seul écueil. Et quel écueil. Á un moment ou un autre de la journée, il serait certainement obligé de se trouver seul face à son pire adversaire.

- Voldemort ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend. Murmura Ginny à son oreille comme si elle se doutait de ce qui l'occupait.

- J'espère. Se contenta-t-il de grimacer.

Arrachés de leur étreinte par l'intervention de Remus, Harry et Ginny suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à la grande salle. Pour une fois, Harry laissa Ginny lui serrer la main aussi fort qu'elle le voulait. Il savait à quel point ces instants étaient importants. Dans quelques heures, moins peut-être, ils seraient probablement séparés pour la bataille ou pour toujours. Cette idée terrifiait Harry, mais il ne se chercherait pas d'échappatoire. Il était de sa responsabilité de tout faire pour éliminer Voldemort.


	31. Chap 30 : Les ennuis sont enfin là

_**Chap. 55: When love hurts like hate.**_  
_**Les ennuis sont enfin là.**_

Remus ouvrit les portes de la grande salle et on fit un accueil triomphal à Harry. Les plus jeunes des élèves avaient été reconduit chez eux par le bourg de Pré-au-lard. Certains congratulaient chaleureusement Neville dans un des coins de la salle. Harry n'eut guère de temps pour détailler la scène mais il vit qu'il s'agissait d'adultes, de personnes parfois assez âgées. D'un éclair, il comprit que les parents de certains élèves avaient fait le choix de venir aider ceux qui restaient.

Tous ces nouveaux venus faisaient une ovation pour le « survivant ». Harry se sentit un instant mal à l'aise. Puis, porté par la vigueur de cette acclamation, il traversa la grande salle, tête haute, fier et conscient des espoirs qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Certains faisaient de petits signes auxquels il répondait d'un geste évasif et d'un sourire. Il ressemblait plus à un homme politique triomphant qu'à un sorcier se préparant au combat le plus important de sa vie. Mais cela était-il si différent ?

Au sein de la foule compacte, Harry aperçut Arthur et Molly Weasley. Il se tourna vers ses amis et constata qu'ils avaient déjà prit la direction de leur famille. De la fratrie il ne manquerait bientôt plus que Percy. Charlie et Bill faisaient de grands gestes dans la direction de Harry. Celui-ci répondit avant de constater que ses beaux-frères s'adressaient à Ginny et Ron.

Satisfait que ses amis et Ginny puissent trouver du réconfort dans leur famille, Harry continua sa progression. De part et d'autre, il entendait les sorciers lui affirmer vivement qu'ils se battraient à ses côtés, qu'ensembles ils pouvaient vaincre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Rasséréné par tant de témoignages de confiance, Harry se sentait assez fort pour affronter Voldemort, ou tout au moins, Severus Rogue qui se dressait sur l'estrade principale à côté du professeur Mac Gonnagal. L'un manifestait la douceur et la générosité qui manquait tant à l'autre. On ne pouvait pas imaginer couple plus dissemblable. Heureusement que leur union se limitait à la direction de l'école Hogwarts. Parvenu à quelques pas seulement des deux enseignants, Harry s'arrêta.

- Vous avez réussi. Lança _de abrupto_ Severus Rogue.

- Il me semble. Sourit Harry certain qu'il ne devait pas rester grand-chose dans la salle sur demande.

- Cela n'est pas suffisant. Reprit le directeur visiblement agacé. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas vous faire confiance.

- Rien ne peut résister à un feudémon. Trancha durement Harry qui en avait assez de supporter les remontrances de son professeur de potion.

- Voilà une affaire définitivement classée. Sourit Mac Gonnagal. Á présent nous devons penser à ceux qui sont restés.

- Nous aurions dû faire évacuer l'école Minerva. Lança Rogue.

- Il nous attend dehors. Intervint Harry. Le plus sécurisant, c'est de lutter contre lui ici !

Les deux professeurs restèrent un instant surpris par le ton et le contenu de l'intervention du jeune homme. Contre toute attente, Severus Rogue le dévisagea sans aucune haine. Le professeur Mac Gonnagal quitta son habituel air pincé et strict pour un semblant de sourire affectueux.

- Vous ressemblez tant à votre père. S'amusa Mac Gonnagal.

Harry allait remercier son enseignante de cette évocation, bien qu'il l'eut entendue plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, mais Rogue intervint au préalable.

- Pourtant, c'est bien l'intelligence de votre mère que nous voyons poindre aujourd'hui. Il était temps.

Pour le coup, Harry resta interdit. Pour la première fois de sa vie probablement, Severus Rogue venait de faire un compliment. Á quelques pas de là, Sirius Black commentait à Hermione qu'il serrait doucement dans ses bras, les paroles du directeur.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette vipère soit capable de gentillesse.

- Sirius, tu juges trop hâtivement les gens. Soupira Hermione.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas bêtement méchant cet imbécile peut-être. La question était rhétorique mais Hermione décida qu'il était bon d'y répondre. Définitivement.

- Je le connais bien mieux que quiconque. Et je peux t'affirmer que Severus est l'un des hommes les plus droits que je connaisse.

- Est-il possible que ma fille ait une attirance pour ce diable d'homme ? s'étrangla Sirius.

- Aucune chance. Je sais ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il est et ceux qu'il aime. Elle marqua une pose. Et ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Sirius allait répliquer lorsque les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent à la volée. Perdu dans la lumière du hall qui inondait la grande salle maintenue dans la pénombre, Percy Weasley venait de franchir le seuil. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu avec une inquiétude mêlée d'espoir. Devant le visage fermé du jeune homme, Certains sentirent que les nouvelles ne seraient pas bonnes.

- Le ministère est tombé. Clama-t-il.

Un silence de mort suivit sa déclaration. Dans l'entrefaite cependant, les Weasley trouvèrent moyen de fendre la foule pour rejoindre le dernier membre de leur famille maintenu au-dehors. Il les repoussa néanmoins un instant. Il avait encore des choses à dire.

- Le ministère est tombé, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Á peine avait-il achevé sa phrase que la lumière extérieure fut à nouveau occultée par le passage d'un groupe. Hermione y distingua sans peine Kingsley, Maugrey Foloeil, Tonks, et une poignée d'aurors, tous membres de l'ordre du phénix. Les derniers renforts venaient donc d'arriver à l'école. La bataille devait être bien proche. Le groupe se dirigea non sans mal jusqu'au directeur et Kingsley, de sa voix chaude, fit un bilan de la situation.

- Les mange-morts encerclent presque totalement l'école. Seuls quelques passages secrets sont encore disponibles. Grâce au jeune Londubat, nous avons pu les sécuriser correctement.

- La haute hiérarchie du ministère a totalement été mise à l'écart. Reprit Percy. Mais j'ai réussi à dissimuler quelques uns de nos amis à des postes discrets.

- La presque totalité des aurors à décidé de quitter le ministère dès aujourd'hui. Continua Tonks. Percy nous avait prévenus de manœuvres louches.

Tous, y compris Harry et Sirius, se montraient très satisfaits de la tournure de la situation. L'école serait bien moins isolée que ne pouvait l'espérer Jedusor. Néanmoins, cela n'assurait pas pour autant la victoire de ce parti.

S'éloignant discrètement de son père, Hermione s'approcha du bord de l'estrade. Elle s'y assit en tailleur pour mieux observer la foule. Tous les visages qu'elle pouvait distinguer étaient ceux de gens qu'elle connaissait de nom. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas dû discuter avec plus du tiers d'entre eux. Ils étaient nombreux et avaient de grande chance de gagner. Ils étaient d'ailleurs galvanisés par la présence des aurors et du « survivant ». Une fois de plus, Hermione se sentait éperdument seule.

Soudain, des mains l'attrapèrent aux épaules. D'instinct, elle bondit et tira la baguette de sa poche. Pendant ce temps, on lui fit faire un demi-tour. Surprise, la jeune fille se trouva nez-à-nez avec Percy. Avant qu'elle n'eut pu esquisser le moindre geste, les lèvres du jeune homme se trouvèrent plaquées sur les siennes. Estomaquée, Hermione se laissa porter par la simplicité de l'instant[1].

- Je m'excuse. Tenta finalement Percy en la relâchant.

- Tu avais tes raisons. Sourit un peu contrite Hermione.

- Maintenant, nous resterons ensemble. Continua le jeune homme en la serrant un peu trop fort.

Hermione ne vit pas son père s'éloigner en bousculant un peu Remus et Maugrey Foloeil. Elle ne vit pas non plus l'ensemble de la famille Weasley se réunir autour d'eux. Tous se félicitaient de la voir réintégrer les rangs de la grande fratrie.

C'est alors que Rusard décida de passer à son tour le pas de la porte. En hurlant comme il se doit. Hurlant que les mange-morts venaient de pénétrer dans l'école.

- Imbécile. Coupa une voix fluette. Hermione reconnu instantanément Ellie Finnighan. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Malgré tout, l'irlandaise avait choisi de revenir.

Un groupe d'hommes émergèrent vivement de l'embrasure de la porte et s'avancèrent un peu vers l'estrade où se tenaient Hermione, Harry, ses amis et les professeurs.

- Je suis Sean O'Connell, voici mes amis, Brian Fitzham, Kelly O'Rourke, et Thomas O'Maley. Son regard fit le tour de la salle. Nous venons d'Irlande pour vaincre ceux qui vous assiègent.

- Vous arrivez exactement à l'heure. Remarqua Kingsley. Venez donc nous rejoindre.

Sans se faire prier, les irlandais, une demi-douzaine en plus des trois leaders, traversèrent la salle. Les anglais eurent un mouvement de recul en les regardant passer. Les relations avec leurs voisins n'étant pas toujours des plus simples. Mais, les irlandais ne firent aucun commentaire. Et lorsque les chefs se joignirent au groupe des enseignants et aurors sur l'estrade, les jeunes gens se dispersèrent allégrement. La plupart avait à peine une vingtaine d'année et même s'il s'agissait de sorciers entraînés, leur allure désinvolte n'engageait pas vraiment à leur faire confiance.

Parmi ces hommes en robes vertes se démarquait Thomas O'Maley. S'il revêtait une robe aux couleurs de son pays, il portait aussi un écu armé. Observateur, Tonks s'approcha de lui pour se présenter et lui demander des explications.

- Enchanté. Répondit Thomas O'Maley. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer un auror aussi agréable à regarder.

Tonks rougit un peu mais n'hésita pas à exhiber son alliance et à parler de son petit bébé qui l'attendait chez ses parents.

- Je ne voulais pas être déplaisant. S'offusqua sincèrement Thomas. Bien que Seagull, la vraie, savait à quel point il aimait les jeunes femmes.

- C'est de ma faute. Intervint Tonks. Je me méprends facilement. Je voulais savoir ce que représentait cet écu. Continua la jeune auror pour rompre la tension.

- C'est la marque de ma fonction de baillis de Derrycarna. Sourit l'homme visiblement fier de cette fonction particulièrement opaque pour Tonks.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas auror ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Pas exactement. C'est en plus de mes obligations. Sourit Thomas.

- Ne l'écoutez pas. Intervint Sean O'Connell. Thomas est l'un de nos haut-fonctionnaire les plus utiles. On l'entend peu, mais il travaille beaucoup.

L'intéressé rougit considérablement et Tonks trouva les irlandais gentils quoi qu'un peu superficiels. Voir l'adjoint du ministère de la magie irlandais plaisanter ouvertement avec une inconnue, sur les qualités de l'un de ses subordonnés qui plus était, ne lui inspirait pas tellement confiance sur la qualité des nouveaux venus.

- On dit que vous étiez au ministère cette fameuse nuit. Intervint Maugrey Fol Œil.

- Nous y étions tous les quatre. Acquiesça O'Connell en désignant ses amis. Tonks écarquilla les yeux incrédules.

- Et vous les avez entraînés. Reprit Maugrey.

- En effet, pratiquement uniquement dans l'optique de cette journée. Insista O'Connell. Tonks sursauta à nouveau, comment pouvaient-ils avoir anticipé le retour de Voldemort ?

- Á l'exception de cette jeune fille. Sourit Thomas O'Maley en désignant Ellie Finnighan qui s'approchait en les ignorant manifestement.

- Nous aurons donc avec nous le meilleur des aurors irlandais. Conclut Maugrey. C'est bien peu. Face à lui O'Connell se contenta de sourire.

En montant sur l'estrade, Ellie Finnighan s'aperçut instantanément qu'Hermione avait abandonné ses vêtements moldus pour une robe de sorcière des plus classiques. Seules concession, elle avait noué ses cheveux en chignon. Coiffure rapide et malhabile jugea par ailleurs l'irlandaise.

Sans hésitation, Ellie rejoignit Percy et Hermione et se présenta au jeune homme. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche de Thomas O'Maley l'avait particulièrement surprise. Elle-même était intervenue à la demande d'Hermione qui avait signé « Lady of Derricarna ». Il y avait quelque chose de surprenant dans cette affaire. Ellie ignorait simplement que Seagull et la titulaire viagère de Derrycarna était une seule personne. Pratiquement personne n'y prêtait attention d'ailleurs.

- Miss Finnighan nous a aidés contre les campagnes de presse du ministère. Expliqua Hermione.

- C'est donc vous qui avez convaincu Brian Fitzham de mettre ses journaux en action. Releva Percy, professionnel.

- Le Brian qui est ici ? interrogea Hermione surprise.

- Bien évidemment. Opina Ellie.

- Je le voyais plus jeune. Émit Hermione songeuse.

La situation devenait pour le moins étrange. Ellie expliqua tranquillement que les quatre leaders irlandais étaient des vétérans de la guerre civile et que leur déplacement devait certainement cacher quelque chose de plus important encore.

Pendant ces explications, l'un des battants de la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une petite forme féminine entra tranquillement dans la salle pendant qu'une musique magique se rependait partout. Des clameurs s'élevèrent rapidement pour signifier que Miss Seagull venait d'entrer dans l'école. De nombreuses gorges reprirent les paroles de la chanson moldue qui servait d'hymne à Seagull depuis des années. Intriguée, Hermione leva le regard et ne vit que Benedict Dietrich. Elle soupira devant tant de crédulité.

La femme traversa à son tour la foule. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs bien plus compacte que lors de l'entrée des irlandais ou de Harry lui-même. Devant autant de dévotion, Hermione pensa que Dietrich avait largement usé de son prestige. Sans complexes, celle qui se prétendait Seagull se plaça devant Rogue en bousculant un peu O'Connell. L'irlandais la regarda surpris mais laissa faire. Avant de prendre la parole, Seagull se tourna vers son public et demanda doucement le calme. Étonnement, le silence se fit presque instantanément.

- Je suis Seagull. Se présenta simplement la nouvelle venue.

- Enchantée. Répondit instantanément Mac Gonnagal dont le visage montrait que la remarque n'était pas nécessairement vraie.

- Mes maigres talents pourront certainement vous être utiles. Continua Seagull en se tournant à moitié vers la foule qui l'acclama un instant.

- Nous avons besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés. Coupa Rogue visiblement agacé.

Benedict Dietrich était manifestement consciente de l'importance de sa présence à l'école à ce moment précis. Hermione ne parvenait pas à distinguer la part d'opportunisme du réel volontarisme. Elle en était à ce point de sa réflexion lorsque que sa voisine prit la parole.

- Quelle plaie. Marmonna Ellie. Elle ne pouvait pas rester chez elle celle-là ? La jeune reporteur avait totalement oublié la conversation entre O'Maley et Tonks.

- Au contraire, nous aurons besoin de Seagull. Coupa Percy visiblement satisfait de l'arrivée de la quadragénaire.

- Encore faut-il qu'elle soit ce qu'elle prétend. Intervint Hermione.

- Qu'importe. Il suffit de croire. Glissa la voix de Maugrey Fol-Œil.

Hermione se retourna et vit le vieil auror. Comme pour Brian Fitzham, elle l'avait imaginé bien plus jeune. Cette pensée fut néanmoins chassée par l'irruption de Rusard hurlant une nouvelle fois que les mange-morts entraient dans l'école.

- C'est une manie. Cria Kingsley. Qui est-ce ?

Un géant blond traversait d'un pas alerte la salle, il était suivit de trois hommes et d'une femme d'un certain âge. Visiblement personne ne savait trop qui ils pouvaient être. Seule Hannah Abbott ne put contenir un « maman » qui venait droit du fond du cœur.

- Maria Abbott, Jack Longton, Rodrigue, John Vangard et Lord Roger Spencer. Murmura Hermione.

- Exactement. Convint Ellie. J'ignorais que vous les connaissiez.

- Je ne les connais pas. Trancha Hermione. Je sais leurs noms, c'est tout.

L'irlandaise regarda étrangement sa compatriote avant d'expliquer ce qu'ils étaient. Percy siffla d'admiration en découvrant le chef du « Special Commandement ».

- C'est une légende ce type là. Balbutia-t-il.

- Il est pourtant très gentil. Sourit Hermione en regardant le géant remonter vers eux. Personne ne releva le contenu de la remarque.

Jack Longton n'était plus le trentenaire qu'elle avait connu, mais il restait un très bel homme. Si ses cheveux blonds avaient perdu leur teinte pour se rapprocher doucement du blanc, il conservait une aura de majesté. Une courte barbe avait gagné son visage et il paraissait plus mûr. Pourtant, ce qui surprenait le plus était son regard vide. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas l'handicaper un instant. De ce fait, il devenait encore plus impressionnant.

- Vous direz à votre trublion que nous attendons encore la venue de quelques amis. Fit Longton à Rogue.

- Pardon ? s'étonna l'interpellé avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Rusard.

- Nous ferons le nécessaire. Intervint Mac Gonnagal qui s'éloigna rapidement pour trouver le dit concierge.

- Soyez les bienvenus à mes côtés. Sourit habile, Seagull.

Surpris, Jack Longton tendit une de ses énormes mains vers Dietrich qui la saisit délicatement. Le géant présenta ses hommages en demandant à qui il avait affaire. Ellie et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer devant le visage consterné de la pseudo-héroïne. De son côté Jack ne perçut pas ce mouvement d'humeur.

- Je suis Seagull. Prétendit à nouveau Dietrich.

- C'est un honneur. Répondit doucement Jack Longton qui semblait ne pas croire un instant aux mots qu'il prononçait.

- Voici messieurs O'Coddell, O'Galey, O'Brian et O'Kelly. Continua la fausse Seagull.

Chacun des annoncés restitua prestement son vrai nom et irlandais et nouveaux arrivants échangèrent quelques politesses.

- J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous. Fit Jack à destination de Sean O'Connell.

- Vous-même êtes une légende. Intervint Brian Fitzham.

- Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes bien le fils de… commença Rodrigue.

- En effet. Coupa hilare Thomas O'Maley. Mais ne le dites pas trop fort, vous allez nous le vexer.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant. Trancha Brian déjà boudeur.

Toujours un peu à l'écart, Hermione trouvait étrange les politesses que se faisaient les irlandais et les nouveaux venus. Tout était comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ce qui devait être le cas lui disait sa raison. Mais une part d'elle-même trouvait cela anormal.

Tonks remarqua que Maugrey Fol-Œil adressait un sourire entendu avec O'Connell. L'arrivée des membres du « S-C » semblait valider quelque chose de prévu et surtout de prévisible. La jeune auror se sentait totalement dépassée par les événements. Elle avait fort peu entendu parler du « Sleeping Chess » et de ses actions.

Les aurors irlandais et anglais mettaient peu à peu en œuvre des stratégies de défenses pour l'école. Harry dirigeait tout cela d'une voix sûre et avec beaucoup de volonté. Il était assisté de Maugrey et Seagull. Celle-ci prenait de plus en plus d'ascendant sur les autres personnes présentes. Elle usait constamment de ses « souvenirs de guerre » pour justifier ses décisions. La plupart du temps, personne n'osait la reprendre. Pourtant, Hermione décelait dans les regards de Longton et O'Connell des indices de leurs désapprobations.

Un plan d'Hogwarts sur la table des professeurs permettait de rendre cohérentes leurs décisions. Toute cette activité laissait Hermione indifférente. Pour le moment, elle profitait pleinement des câlins de son nouvel-ex-petit-ami. Ellie, Ginny et Emma préparaient un hôpital de campagne sous la direction de Maria Abbott, pendant que Ron et Neville faisaient le tour des élèves pour les mettre en ordre. Tous s'affairaient sauf Hermione. Elle se sentait étrangère à tout cela. Sa mission était définitivement accomplie. Elle avait permis à Harry d'arriver entier jusqu'à cette confrontation finale.

Enfin, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit encore. Rusard s'affola un instant, mais tout le monde savait attendre les derniers renforts. Un groupe d'une douzaine d'hommes traversa la salle. Un silence pesant se fit à mesure qu'ils avançaient. En tête se trouvait un homme terriblement balafré. Derrière lui deux hommes dont l'un était tout aussi défiguré que leur chef. Et encore plus loin après eux, une dizaine d'hommes d'environ quarante ans rangés par deux. S'ils n'avaient pas porté des robes rouges barrées de deux lions d'or personne n'aurait fait attention à leur présence.

Les regards de l'assistance allaient des irlandais aux normands. Les sorciers en robes vertes avaient cessés de plaisanter avec les anglais et regardaient les nouveaux venus avec défiance. Depuis l'aide française au cours de la guerre civile, les relations entre les deux pays n'avaient cessés de se dégrader. La présence des normands paraissait donc être une provocation. Néanmoins, Sean O'Connell s'abstint de tout commentaire en voyant approcher les derniers retardataires.

Le chef normand se cala aussi bien qu'il le put devant Severus Rogue. Dans un ordre parfait ses hommes avaient maintenu leur colonne à six pas en arrière.

- Robert Hue de Mathan, commandant en chef du régiment Dauphin-cavalerie, pour vous servir. Il acheva sa tirade par une inclinaison impressionnante du buste. L'effroyable accent français de Robert déstabilisa la plupart des anglais.

- Je vous remercie. Intervint Benedict Dietrich dans un français approximatif. Je suis Seagull.

- Voici mes lieutenants, Thierry le Chapelet de Maillebois et Michel Renard. Continua Robert dans son mauvais anglais.

Hermione étouffa un cri. Évidemment, Adeline n'avait servit qu'à cela. C'est elle qui tenait informés les normands. Elle eut un sourire pour elle seule en pensant que Dumbledore avait largement anticipé les événements. Malgré toutes les tensions qui pouvaient exister entre eux, Hermione avait un profond respect pour l'ancien directeur.

De son côté, Benedict Dietrich semblait ne pas trouver à son goût la réaction de Robert de Mathan. Il avait totalement ignoré son intervention et ne quittait pas Severus Rogue des yeux. Son allégeance ne faisait, visiblement, pas de doute. De la même manière, il ignorait superbement Harry qui se trouvait aux côtés de Rogue.

- Vous avez un sens de la discipline très marqué. Releva Sean O'Connell.

- Dans une organisation comme la notre, cela est plus que nécessaire. Répliqua froidement Robert.

- Vous insinuez que nous sommes des imbéciles ? s'indigna Sean.

Constatant que les relations risquaient de s'envenimer, Minerva Mac Gonnagal intervint pour présenter les différentes personnes autour de la table en commençant par les irlandais et finissant par les aurors. Á chaque nouvelle présentation les français répondirent dans leur langue ou dans un anglais imparfait. D'ailleurs, au pied de l'estrade les cavaliers s'invectivaient en français, ce qui avait l'avantage d'être incompréhensible pour la plupart des personnes présentes.

- Je parle un peu de français. Intervint doucement Percy. Pourtant je ne comprends pas grand-chose de ce qu'ils se disent.

- Normal. Ricana Hermione. C'est du patois. Même moi je n'en comprends pas toutes les nuances.

- Tu parles français toi ? s'étonna Percy qui avait manifestement oublié que sa belle-sœur et sa petite amie conversaient uniquement dans cette langue.

Désespérée, Hermione laissa passer l'incongruité de l'intervention et lui vola un baiser. Au moins, comme cela il se tairait. Tout à côté, Maugrey Fol-Œil les dévisageait surpris.

- Ce n'est pas très sérieux comme attitude. Fit-il de sa voix rauque.

- Ça manque de « surveillance accrue ». sourit Hermione.

- C'est « vigilance constante ». souffla discrètement Percy.

La jeune fille s'empourpra un instant devant cette faute idiote. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Dans le même temps, Maugrey la regardait à présent avec une intensité particulière. Au point que la jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise. Heureusement, la voix haute perchée de Seagull les interrompit.

- Je voulais remercier tous ces hommes, et femmes, pour l'aide précieuse qu'ils nous apportent.

Les irlandais, les normands et le groupe de Jack Longton eurent un moment de flottement avant de comprendre qu'elle s'adressait exclusivement à eux. Harry vint à son secours.

- Á mon tour je tiens à remercier messieurs Longton, O'Connell et Mathan d'être ici pour m'aider dans ma tâche. Tous ensembles nous allons faire de cette journée la dernière du règne de notre ennemi.

La foule des anglais applaudirent ardemment l'intervention du « survivant ». Percy lui-même relâcha son étreinte autour d'Hermione pour applaudir. Elle regarda ses anciens amis et se demanda si elle était la seule à voir la consternation sur leurs visages. Les applaudissements durèrent un peu. En tacticienne chevronnée, Hermione trouvait que cela faisait beaucoup de temps perdu. En même temps, elle n'était plus responsable de rien. Ils s'organisaient à leur loisir.

La voix du géant, magiquement augmentée, rompit le brouhaha.

- Je vous remercie de cette sollicitude, mais je ne suis pas venu pour vous monsieur Potter.

- Pour moi ? s'extasia Dietrich. Comme c'est charmant.

Derrière Longton, la plupart des « étrangers » retinrent un rire pourtant salvateur.

- Êtes-vous stupide à ce point ? s'étonna le géant ignorant les bruissements dans son dos.

- Nous sommes conscients des enjeux de cette journée. Coupa prestement Rogue. Nous comprenons aussi que vous êtes venus pour sauver le monde magique de la menace de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Voldemort m'indiffère. Répondit Jack Longton. Il pourrait tous vous tuer que je ne serais pas plus ennuyé.

Une longue rumeur circula dans l'assemblée. La plupart des gens supportaient mal que l'on prononça le nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Sur l'estrade la réaction fut sensiblement la même que dans la foule à quelques exceptions près. Harry, sur les recommandations d'Hermione, avait cessé de le craindre, mais nombre de gens ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de la crainte que ce seul nom inspirait. Les irlandais et les normands, les membres du « S-C » ne tiquèrent pas un instant. Dans l'exaspération du moment, nul n'y fit attention, à part Hermione peut-être.

- Nous sommes là pour elle. Continua Jack une fois le calme revenu.

Le géant blond dirigea doucement sa main droite, paume ouverte, en direction d'Hermione qui resta tétanisée. Le geste de Jack longton l'invitait visiblement à le rejoindre. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Tous les visages étaient marqués par la stupeur. S'il était un moment humiliant et stressant, Hermione le vivait à l'instant. Elle n'avait rien fait pour être mise en valeur. Depuis plusieurs semaines elle fuyait toutes responsabilités et, sortie de nulle part, une équipe de fous furieux affirmaient vouloir la suivre. C'en était trop.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Fit Hermione, lapidaire.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Sourit O'Connell.

- Je ne veux pas. Continua la jeune fille rouge écarlate.

- Des sorciers expérimentés se mettent sous votre direction et vous le refusez. Coupa Seagull. Elle marqua un silence et dévisagea Hermione avec méchanceté. Vous êtes vraiment une femme étrange.

Dans le public, Neville entendit distinctement l'irlandais qui se trouvait à ses côtés chantonner discrètement « strange kind of woman ». Un peu plus près de l'estrade, Ellie et les filles purent entendre Fitzham murmurer à ce même moment la même chanson. Si elles avaient questionné Ron, il aurait à son tour pu affirmer avoir entendu l'un des normands reprendre les paroles de cette chanson. Dilué dans la foule, « strange kind of woman » dépassa le statut du simple murmure. Les paroles volèrent dans la salle un laps de temps bref mais suffisant pour qu'une personne en particulier puisse l'entendre. Cela ne dura pas plus de quelques instants, mais cela suffit à Hermione pour pâlir d'une blancheur mortelle.

- Je ne peux pas. Balbutia-t-elle comme retournée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Après les premières paroles de la chanson, tout le reste défilait dans sa tête et réveillait des sentiments enfouis depuis longtemps.

La jeune fille porta la main sur son visage et commença à refluer vers l'une des sorties discrètes de la grande salle. Elle était nauséeuse. Elle n'avait pas soupçonné l'importance d'une si petite chanson. Tout dans son esprit semblait se troubler, se mélanger. Des sensations désagréables alternaient avec des souvenirs plus apaisants.

- Inutile de vous enfuir. Tonna Jack Longton. Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter net.

- Que devrais-je faire à votre avis ? Tenta la jeune fille penaude.

- Ce que tu sais faire de mieux.

Hermione, interloquée concentra son regard sur Jack Longton.

- Pas de cela avec moi Miss Pansy Parkinson ! gronda à nouveau Longton en envoyant à la jeune fille un sort d'expelliarmus.

L'assemblée et Hermione restèrent un instant médusés. Les spectateurs les plus proches prirent comme mesure immédiate de se reculer à une distance respectueuse de Longton et d'Hermione. Une personne attentive aurait cependant remarqué que les chefs irlandais et les chefs normands formaient une ligne de sécurité délimitant le périmètre d'un ring de duel.

Un peu en retrait, Sirius et plus loin encore, Molly Weasley sursautèrent en entendant ce nom. Cela faisait plus de 15 ans qu'ils ne l'avaient plus entendu. Par ailleurs, Molly ne comprenait pas son usage. De son côté, Sirius craignait de voir éclater en mille morceaux la fausse identité de sa fille adoptive. Ils s'étaient donnés tant de mal à la préserver.

Á côté de Ron, lord Spencer souriait, visiblement satisfait de quelque chose. Hésitant un instant, le jeune homme dévisagea le vieux lord.

- Gamin, c'est moi qui lui ai appris la légilimentie. Fit-il finalement sans se tourner.

- Vous me parlez ? s'étonna Ron.

- Tu penses si fort que j'aurais du mal à ne pas t'entendre. Répliqua Roger se contentant d'hausser un sourcil.

- Ce Longton est vraiment impressionnant. Reprit Ron un peu mal à l'aise. Et c'est vous qui lui avez appris la légilimentie ?

- Pas à lui, à elle. Coupa Roger. Ron resta définitivement coi.

Déjà Hermione se relevait. Le sort l'avait certes projetée à quelques pas de sa station précédente, mais il n'avait pas pour finalité de la vaincre. Elle n'en avait pas la preuve évidemment, pourtant elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même. Ce Longton tentait de mesurer sa force. Il ne serait pas déçu pensa-t-elle.

- A quoi jouez-vous ? lança Hermione en tendant sa baguette en direction du géant.

- Moi ? Cette question c'est à toi qu'il faut la poser, non ?

Chaque phrase était ponctuée d'un sort offensif et défensif. Les deux interlocuteurs n'oubliaient pas qu'ils étaient surtout en train de mener un duel.

- J'ai fait mon travail. Coupa Hermione. Maintenant qu'ils se débrouillent.

- Crois-tu réellement qu'ils y arriveront ? grimaça Jack.

- Non ! se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

Des murmures dans la salle indiquèrent que le public ne se satisfaisait guère de cette remarque. Si la jeune Black ne leur avait pas encore paru odieuse, c'était chose faite à présent. Mais elle-même se moquait éperdument de ce que ces gens pensaient.

- Pourquoi cet avis aussi tranché Miss Parkinson ? reprit Jack

- Ils s'en vont pour un pique-nique, une promenade. Fit Hermione en les toisant du regard. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est la guerre. Soupira la jeune fille finalement.

- Parce que tu es mieux informée qu'eux, gamine ? S'amusa Jack.

Le géant avait lourdement insisté sur le dernier mot. Un mouvement dans la foule montrait que la majorité considérait qu'il avait largement raison. Pour qui pouvait-elle se prendre pour parler ainsi ? Elle n'était probablement qu'un bébé lors de la guerre précédente, même pour la guerre civile en Irlande.

- Serais-tu devenue lâche ? s'étonna Jack lorsque le calme fut revenu.

- Je n'ai jamais fui. Coupa Hermione écarlate de fureur qu'on puisse la mésestimer à ce point.

- Je sais. Continua Jack apaisant. Pourtant, tu ne veux pas intervenir.

- Je ne vais pas tuer Jedusor. Cracha la jeune fille. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Longton. Pas une seconde fois. Murmura-t-elle finalement.

Les spectateurs les plus proches furent les seuls à entendre la remarque d'Hermione. Parmi eux se comptaient Kingsley et Maugrey, et surtout Sirius. Le dernier des Black resta tétanisé devant l'annonce. S'il savait globalement ce qu'Hermione avait vécu, il ne s'attendait pas à de telles révélations. Harry et Seagull étaient, eux, bien trop loin.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Releva Jack. Pourtant, tu es encore dans cette école. Que veux-tu vraiment ?

Hermione fit, du regard, un tour de la salle. Quelques larmes commençaient à poindre au coin de ses yeux et elle était trop fière pour les essuyer. Tout ce qu'elle vit ce fut des victimes en puissance, pas des inconnus ou des amis, simplement des gens en danger. Cette prise de conscience la soulagea autant qu'elle la terrifia.

Était-elle devenue à ce point une machine inhumaine ? Si c'était le cas, alors rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Un vague réconfort surnageait de cette affirmation, elle s'en saisit.

- Je suis là pour éviter les morts. Affirma-t-elle de toute la force qui lui restait.

Le sort de bouclier qu'avait déployé Jack fut si résistant qu'il renvoya la totalité du sort sur la jeune fille. Mais elle le reçu sans broncher. Une énergie enfouie semblait se répandre jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. La sensation était agréable quoi qu'inquiétante.

- Cesse donc de mentir. Coupa Jack. Que veux-tu vraiment ! hurla-t-il.

Les sorts qui volaient entre eux devenaient de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus dévastateurs. Dans un coin de la salle, Kingsley tentait de mettre un terme au duel craignant pour la vie de la frêle jeune fille.

- Calmez-vous. Coupa Robert de Mathan. On n'a jamais vu un maître tuer son disciple.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna l'auror.

- Que ces deux-là ont un vieux contentieux à régler. En même temps, ça fait 15 ans que ça traîne. Ricana-t-il finalement.

- C'est impossible. Répliqua Kingsley stupéfait.

Robert haussa les épaules signifiant qu'il en avait vu d'autres, et que finalement, rien n'était totalement impossible. Au centre de l'estrade, l'altercation durait et se durcissait. Alors qu'à l'origine Hermione ne paraissait pas en situation de gagner, le temps qui passait l'avantageait toujours un peu plus.

- Ce que je veux vraiment ? répéta Hermione incrédule.

- Au fond de toi, je sais que tes motivations sont toutes autres. Grimaça Jack.

Aucun sort ne jaillit à cet instant. Ni Jack, ni Hermione ne fit de geste agressif. Les baguettes restèrent un moment suspendues dans le vide. Aucune des deux ne tremblait manifestant ainsi la parfaite maîtrise des deux opposants. La jeune fille paraissait tétanisée par une prise de conscience désagréable.

- Je veux me venger. Balbutia-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Je ne crois pas avoir entendu. S'amusa Jack. La jeune fille dut donc répéter plus fort et par trois fois son désir profond, hurlant presque la dernière mention.

- Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Finit-elle par affirmer au terme des répétitions fastidieuses.

- Et pourquoi ? ricana Jack.

- Parce que ce n'est pas bien. Cria la jeune fille.

- La vie est cruelle, surtout pour ceux qui ne doutent jamais. Se contenta de répondre Jack.

La remarque eut à nouveau pour effet de ralentir les réactions d'Hermione. Heureusement, elle garda assez de présence pour éloigner les sorts qui se remettaient à pleuvoir. Néanmoins cette phrase trouvait un écho profond dans son esprit. L'image d'un vieil homme qui n'était pas Dumbledore se fit.

- J'étais aveuglée de mes certitudes. Balbutia Hermione.

- Tu as refusé de voir ce que tu es vraiment.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous ! répondit-elle durement.

- Heureusement. Mais je sais qui tu es, et tu sais qui je suis. Sourit-il.

- Jack. Murmura Hermione finalement en baissant les bras.

Le temps qu'il s'approche d'elle, Hermione était retombée à genoux avant de s'effondrer inconsciente, visiblement épuisée. Le colosse avait franchit l'espace les séparant en quelques enjambées et il se penchait déjà sur elle lorsque Sirius arriva à son tour. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant et Sirius ramassa la baguette d'Hermione pendant que Jack la soulevait avec une douceur proportionnelle à sa taille.

Les spectateurs encore un peu surpris de la tournure du duel ouvrirent un passage sans réellement y prêter attention. Pour tout le monde ce duel n'avait pas de sens. Que pouvait une jeune fille contre un colosse visiblement entraîné. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Kingsley les regardaient avec une multitude de questions sans réponses qu'il n'oserait jamais poser. Á ses côtés, Robert de Mathan paraissait particulièrement satisfait.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Murmura-t-il.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit précipitamment Kingsley.

- « Elle » va nous revenir. Il laissa un blanc. Enfin. On ne peut pas dire que Dumbledore nous aura simplifié la tâche.

- Olaf non plus. Intervint sur la gauche Roger Spencer.

- Le principal étant qu'elle soit prête avant l'arrivée de vous-savez-qui. Continua Robert.

**« §§§ »**

Doucement, Jack déposa sa modeste charge sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Sur le dernier qui n'avait pas été dépouillé au profit des l'installation de fortune de la grande salle. Il ne restait pratiquement rien à présent dans la coquille vide qu'était le lieu le plus rassurant de l'école. Le géant avait été suivi par Sirius, Ellie, Ron et Emma, mais aussi par Adeline et Sean O'Connell, Thomas O'Maley et Maugrey Foloeil. Le groupe paraissait déplacé au centre de l'espace vide. Visiblement chacun cherchait un moyen de rompre le silence qui durait.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille? Intervint soudain Sirius. La question obtint un rire joyeux de la part de Jack et un pouffement peu digne de Thomas.

- Soyez aimable et oubliez donc que cette demoiselle puisse être votre fille. conclut Jack.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? coupa Emma à son tour, Ron tentant de la retenir de sauter sur le géant.

- Comme vous tous, je suis un ami de…

Les mots restèrent en suspens. Il regarda les jeunes gens puis Hermione assoupie. Pour une fois, la jeune fille paraissait apaisée. Dans une grimace, Jack comprit qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de trahir son identité. Par conséquent, il devrait précautionneusement utiliser le prénom de son amie et non tous ses noms et surnoms. Ce qui ne serait probablement pas une chose facile.

- Hermione a besoin de nous. Acheva Thomas.

- Depuis quand la connaissez-vous ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était une autre vie. S'amusa Thomas. Mais elle vous racontera tout plus tard, si elle le souhaite.

- Pour l'heure, elle serait bien mieux seule. Intervint Ellie.

L'irlandaise signifia d'un mouvement de la tête que Sirius s'occupait déjà très consciencieusement de la jeune fille. Tous comprirent qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de rester. Ron tira Emma et Ellie vers l'extérieur pendant que Jack et Thomas semblaient se juger l'un l'autre, silencieusement. Finalement, n'ayant plus rien à faire dans l'infirmerie désertée, ils prirent aussi le chemin de la sortie. Il ne restait plus que Maugrey, Sirius et celle qu'il aimait comme sa fille.

- Mon ami. Commença Maugrey. J'ai à vous parler.

- Je sais de quoi vous voulez m'entretenir Maugrey. Répondit Sirius sans lâcher la main d'Hermione.

- Elle n'est pas ce que vous prétendez. Continua Maugrey.

- Pas du tout. Pourtant, vous ne pouvez savoir combien je tiens à elle. Sirius repensa au discours de Dumbledore des mois auparavant. Il leur avait demandé de taire l'identité d'Hermione. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il serait fidèle à cette position.

- Je l'imagine. Coupa l'auror. Elle a besoin de vous et nous d'elle.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

- L'issue de la journée est liée à Harry et à celle qui a fait venir tous ces gens.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'Hermione a à faire avec eux. Larmoya Sirius.

- Elle est quelqu'un d'autre. Coupa durement Maugrey. Et je compte sur vous pour nous l'apporter au plus vite !

Le vieil auror se pencha sur la jeune fille endormie et lui murmura quelques mots au creux de l'oreille. Ceci fait, il s'éloigna un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le silence s'installa pendant un petit moment. Sirius se retint de tout dévoiler lorsqu'il distingua dans les paroles de l'auror le nom de Seagull.

- Sirius. Fit une toute petite voix plusieurs minutes après leur départ.

- Yes my dear. Sourit Sirius heureux de la voir reprendre connaissance.

- J'ai froid. Continua-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il fouilla alentour pour trouver une couverture qu'il étala sur la jeune fille.

- Papa, Maman, je me suis perdue. Continua Hermione. Son père adoptif comprit qu'elle était en plein délire post-traumatique.

- Écoute ma voix, tu vas trouver la sortie. Tenta Sirius.

- Il fait trop sombre. Non, il va tomber ! hurla la jeune fille en se redressant, affolée. Pas le dragon !

- Calmes-toi. Continua Sirius en la recouchant doucement.

- Patmol. Fit doucement la jeune fille. Ses traits se détendirent. Visiblement, les souvenirs étaient plus agréables.

Le délire de la jeune fille dura plus d'une heure. Sirius avait eu l'envie de suivre avec attention le mélange des souvenirs qu'elle évoquait en une succession d'événements tragiques ininterrompus. Mais progressivement il s'embrouilla et se vit contraint d'arrêter. Il se contenta de lui apporter du réconfort chaque fois que cela se révélait nécessaire. Et, Merlin que le métier de garde-malade était difficile.

L'heure qui s'était écoulée avait été la plus dure des vies de Sirius et d'Hermione. Lui avait entendu les plus mystérieux secrets de la jeune fille sans pouvoir en comprendre le sens. Mais il percevait néanmoins la dureté des événements qu'elle avait vécus. Ce n'était qu'une longue litanie d'incidents violents et dangereux. Il espéra que l'intervention d'une hydre et d'un dragon fut seulement de l'ordre du fantasme et non de la réalité. Quand à Hermione, il serait difficile d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Lors qu'elle s'éveilla finalement, son regard avait changé. Stupéfait, Sirius y reconnu sans ambiguïté le regard de Pansy Parkinson. Hermione le dévisagea doucement avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tout va bien, merci. Fit-elle doucement en déposant un chaste baiser sur la joue de son garde-malade.

- Tu n'es plus la même ! se contenta de dire Sirius.

- Je suis moi. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle se leva tranquillement et s'étira. D'un geste léger, elle détacha son chignon et le mince fil de cuir qui enserrait son poignet depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Londres. Par magie, le lien se noua dans ses cheveux en un catogan gracieux. Ceci fait, elle fit glisser sa robe jusqu'au sol. Pivoine, Sirius se tourna pour ne pas regarder. Ce qui amusa beaucoup la jeune fille. Elle s'extirpa du monceau de linges et se dirigea vers une armoire. En quelques sortilèges, elle transforma les draps en une tenue moldue seyante. Elle posa la pile de vêtements sur le lit et entreprit de se rhabiller.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ? s'inquiéta enfin Sirius.

- Pourquoi ? Dumbledore t'a déjà tout dit il me semble.

Sirius n'avait qu'un souvenir très limité des explications de l'ancien directeur. Il avait vaguement compris qu'Hermione n'était pas du tout sa fille et qu'il devait faire attention à elle. Revenant vers Sirius, Hermione se débarrassa de ses lunettes et se colla tout contre lui.

- Souviens-toi de ses vœux. Sourit la jeune fille en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

* * *

[1] Pour ceux qui avaient un doute, ils s'embrassent. NDA.


	32. Chap 31 : Pardons et vengeances

Le titre en anglais est le titre d'une chanson. De qui ?

* * *

**_Chap. 56 : Pardons et vengeances._**  
**_In the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make._**

Au cœur de la grande salle, les sorciers qui avaient décidé de résister à la domination de celui-dont-on-ne doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom attendaient qu'Harry donne le signal du combat. Au cours des dernières heures, les événements s'étaient enchaînés avec une rapidité certaine.

Harry et ses amis avaient annoncé que Voldemort allait prochainement s'en prendre à l'école. Les élèves avaient été partiellement évacués. Au cours de ces évacuations, des parents d'élèves avaient choisis de venir renforcer de leur présence la résistance d'Hogwarts. Plus tard, ce sont les aurors qui avaient fait ce choix. En même temps, le ministère tombait aux mains de leur ennemi, ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Pourtant Harry, les aurors et les enseignants semblaient ne pas s'en soucier.

Plus tard au début de la matinée, ce furent des irlandais qui s'invitèrent dans la lutte. Grâce à Ellie Finnighan un petit groupe de sorciers en robe verte s'était joint aux anglais. L'euphorie n'était pas encore au rendez-vous, mais on se sentait tout de suite nettement mieux et plus en sécurité à l'école.

L'apogée de la matinée fut atteint avec l'arrivée triomphale de Seagull. Tous les cœurs ragaillardis par cette entrée ne pouvaient plus douter de la victoire finale.

Cette arrivée fuit rapidement suivie par ceux du « Sleeping Chess » et par un groupe de normands. Sans hésitation, Hermione avait compris qu'il fallait voir là l'intervention de son amie Adeline Renard. Les sorciers présents auraient dû se réjouir de l'arrivée de nouveaux alliés. Pourtant, l'ambiance était alors devenue nettement moins conviviale. Autant les irlandais étaient assez amusants, autant les normands étaient rigides. Déjà, ils refusaient de parler autre chose que le français ou alors un mauvais anglais teinté d'un accent insupportable. De plus, les relations entre normands et irlandais n'étaient pas des meilleures.

Le paroxysme des tensions étant apparu après le duel entre Hermione Black et Jack Longton. D'une manière totalement incompréhensible aux yeux du public, ils s'étaient opposés au cours d'un duel d'une violence extraordinaire. Finalement, le géant blond avait eu le dessus sur la frêle jeune fille. Cela, finalement, ne faisait aucun doute. Après que Jack Longton eut emporté la jeune fille jusqu'à l'infirmerie, irlandais et normands avaient commencé à s'affronter verbalement. Les uns accusant les autres de les mettre en danger, de les priver de la seule arme disponible.

C'est dans cette ambiance très tendue que Sirius et Hermione finirent par redescendre. La jeune femme était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux habituellement libres étaient enserrés dans un catogan parfaitement ajusté. De même, elle avait abandonné ses fines lunettes, ce qui affinait nettement son visage. Enfin, habillée en moldue, elle paraissait plus grande, plus svelte, pour tout dire plus forte et plus féminine.

En remontant l'allée centrale, Hermione distingua dans la travée deux personnes qu'elle connaissait. Mais de ces gens qui lui importait vraiment. Elle cessa donc sa progression pour se diriger vers eux. Visiblement, ils ne s'y attendaient guère.

- Bonjour, Robin. Fit la jeune femme. Bonjour Archibald.

Les deux frères Robin et Archie Cash lui répondirent plus que chaleureusement. Même s'ils se trouvaient au centre de toutes les attentions, ils appréciaient qu'elle vînt les voir expressément.

- Archie, tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ? s'étonna Hermione finalement.

- Robin est venu me chercher et il ne peut plus repartir. Balbutia le garçonnet.

- Nous trouverons une solution. Grimaça Robin.

- Nous ? s'étouffa la jeune femme.

- Moi, Archie, Dudley, Amanda et Allan. Répondit dans un murmure le jeune homme. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Trois moldus avaient réussis à entrer à l'école de sorcellerie la mieux gardée du monde. Et cela par amitié.

Hermione oscillait entre consternation et un plaisir immense. Elle avait sous les yeux la matérialisation des valeurs portées par Dumbledore. La fidélité, l'amitié, en un mot, l'amour, parvenait à vaincre tous les obstacles. En regardant un peu mieux Dudley et Amanda qui se tenaient serrés l'un à l'autre, elle comprit que la notion d'amour n'était pas volée dans leur cas.

La jeune femme hésita un moment. Devait-elle dénoncer les jeunes moldus qui se trouvaient enfermés avec les sorciers parce qu'ils avaient dépassés les frontières de leur monde, mais surtout avaient appris à pardonner aux sorciers ce qu'ils leur faisaient subir ? Ou devait-elle les laisser se cacher au mieux dans cette école pleine de dangers pour ceux qui n'avaient aucun pouvoir ? La première solution était la seule crédible. Il fallait les mettre en sécurité au plus vite.

Sa décision prise, Hermione reprit le chemin de la table des professeurs. Elle n'était plus extérieure aux événements. Elle allait rapidement exprimer sa façon de penser à ces chefs qui ne percevaient pas l'étendue de la crise.

Sans plus d'hésitation, Hermione se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Tous les chefs de la résistance s'y massaient, Seagull et Harry étaient constamment au centre des débats. Les murmures qui accompagnaient la progression de la jeune fille finirent par attirer leur attention.

- Vous voulez être massacrés sur place ou quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle à pleine voix.

- Pardon ? rugirent Kingsley, Seagull et Mac Gonnagal.

- Ils sont dehors et vous attendez qu'ils entrent ? Je connais un ministère qui est tombé pour moins que cela. Continua Hermione impassible au ton de reproche de ses aînés.

Un peu en retrait, O'Connell et Mathan s'amusaient visiblement de son intervention. Un vent de légèreté semblait parcourir les rangs des « étrangers ». Parmi les spectateurs, Neville, Ellie, Ginny, Ron et Emma furent surpris de reconnaître Hermione dans cette furie qui s'adressait à présent aux chefs de la résistance.

- Harry, tu devrais accorder un peu de temps à ton cousin. Aboya Hermione.

- Mon cousin ? balbutia l'interpellé surpris.

- Dudley et deux autres moldus sont entrés dans l'école. Il va falloir les protéger. Le ton de la jeune femme ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction.

- Je m'en occupe. Intervint immédiatement Michel Renard spécialement concerné puisque par son mariage il avait dans sa famille des non-sorciers.

Le second de Robert de Mathan demanda en quelques mots où se trouvaient les jeunes gens et s'éloigna rapidement en direction d'Adeline. Á eux deux, ils eurent tôt fait de récupérer les imprudents. Hermione savait pouvoir faire confiance à Michel et Adeline pour les protéger efficacement. Elle put donc à nouveau se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

- Quels sont vos plans ? Reprit la jeune femme.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! trancha Dietrich.

- Alors je m'en vais. Sourit Hermione. Avec mes hommes. Fit-elle ensuite en haussant les sourcils.

Kingsley, Maugrey Fol-Œil et Rogue comprirent instantanément l'allusion. Ils n'avaient pas envie de voir repartir leurs alliés providentiels. La trentaine de nouveaux venus apportaient une aide non négligeable, et même essentielle, ils étaient les seuls à être véritablement entraînés pour ce genre de situation. Ils insistèrent donc pour faire taire Dietrich-Seagull.

- Severus. Coupa Hermione. Je voulais vous remercier pour l'aide que vous avez fourni à Harry lorsque j'étais absente.

Le directeur tiqua et retint manifestement une grimace qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire contrit.

- Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose pourtant. Tenta-t-il.

- Attaquer Malefoy et ses acolytes pour permettre à Harry de quitter l'école discrètement, ce n'est pas rien. Ricana Hermione.

Harry blêmit sur l'instant. Son pire adversaire à l'école, le professeur de potion qu'il a tant haït était celui qui l'aidait le mieux. Sans Rogue, ils n'auraient probablement jamais pu se rendre chez les Lestrange. Cette constatation conduisit le jeune homme à regarder son directeur d'un œil neuf. Coupant le silence déplaisant qui s'installait, Kingsley intervin.

- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom nous a signifié son ultimatum il y a plus d'une heure à présent. Fit-il.

- Et qu'exige-t-il ? demanda Hermione par pure forme.

- Il veut Harry et la reddition de l'école, sans négociations. Reprit Maugrey.

- Tout le monde s'y oppose naturellement. Conclut Seagull.

- Pourtant, il faudra bien que la confrontation ait lieu. Émit tranquillement la jeune femme. Elle ne lâcha pas du regard Harry qui sembla pâlir un peu plus.

- D'autant que l'ultimatum s'achève dans vingt minutes. Intervint Mac Gonnagal qui redescendait des étages.

Face à elle, Harry resta tétanisé et silencieux. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était simplement la réalité nue. Á un moment où un autre de cette journée, il devrait se battre avec Voldemort.

- De ce que je connais de Jedusor et des méthodes de combats des mange-morts. Reprit Hermione sans se soucier des ricanements des alliés à ses côtés. Ils vont tenter d'entrer de force et brutaliser par plaisir et sans raisons.

- Voilà un tableau particulièrement plaisant. Grimaça O'Maley. Rogue et Kingsley qui savaient à quoi s'en tenir restèrent cois. Il était inutile d'ajouter à l'évidente dureté des heures à venir.

- Votre « expérience » nous sera précieuse miss Black. Émit sournoisement Dietrich. Mais, je pense que j'en connais un peu plus long que vous dans ce domaine.

- Et vous pensez différemment ? coupa Rogue.

La fausse Seagull rougit et affirma qu'elle était bien obligée de s'accorder avec les paroles de bon sens d'Hermione. Le fait semblait lui couter plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Rapidement, il fut décidé de répartir les aurors et les volontaires anglais entre les issues de l'école. Les plus jeunes seraient maintenus dans les étages d'où ils pourraient protéger l'établissement des intrusions par air et d'où ils pourraient observer les mouvements de l'adversaire. Cette connaissance revêtant un intérêt stratégique évidemment majeur. Hermione et les étrangers ne participèrent pas à cette répartition. O'Connell, Longton et Mathan précédemment volubiles et actifs restaient à présent en retrait des décisions. Cela surprit Kingsley qui avait l'esprit habile mais qui ne disposait pas de toutes les informations. Maugrey et Rogue, plus à même de savoir se taisaient en attendant de comprendre les réactions de la jeune femme.

De leurs côtés, Harry et Seagull étaient préoccupés par d'autres considérations. Le jeune homme sentait poindre l'angoisse du duel à venir et la pseudo-héroïne cherchait essentiellement à ménager son propre mythe.

Lorsque la répartition fut finalement admise par tous, les anglais commencèrent à quitter la grande salle. Il n'y restait pratiquement que ceux qui se sentaient inutiles ailleurs ou qui par leurs professions seraient utilisés comme infirmiers et médicomages. Au centre de ce petit monde se dressaient encore les irlandais d'un côté, les normands de l'autre, les membres du « sleeping chess » entre les deux. Ron, Emma et Ginny se demandaient ce qu'il allait advenir de ces alliés finalement bien peu actifs.

Avant le mouvement massif, Seagull avait insisté pour faire la représentation de « sa » chanson. De nombreuses gorges reprirent donc à nouveau « New Year's day ». Á l'exception notable des alliés.

Benedict Dietrich se tourna vers Hermione avec un regard désagréable. Elle retenait une réplique acide et Hermione le sentit nettement. Pourtant, elle ne souhaitait pas s'opposer à cette femme pour laquelle elle n'avait qu'indifférence. Hermione sourit à cette pensée, finalement, elle n'était pas très différente de Robert de Mathan. Á force de se prendre pour une lady, elle en avait les habitudes. Et si la noblesse n'était pas dans sa nature, elle avait fini par en acquérir quelques réflexes. Pas de haine, pas de crispations, juste de l'indifférence pour le « commun » qui tente de se hisser à son niveau, mais beaucoup d'indulgence pour les Hommes en général. Hermione chercha Robert du regard et constata que l'homme avait plus de dureté et de solennité lorsqu'on ne le regardait pas. Elle se sentit rassurée d'avoir à ses côtés un personnage aussi solide.

Cependant, Dietrich sembla mal interpréter le rictus de la jeune femme. Et les mots commencèrent à voler. Peu plaisant somme toute et nous ne les écouterons pas. Hermione ne se sentit pas blessée des remarques désobligeantes de son aînée. Il semblait que Dietrich reprocha à Hermione de lui voler la vedette d'une manière indue.

- Nous n'avons aucunes preuves que vous soyez véritablement de notre côté ! affirma Benedict d'une voix volontairement soutenue.

Dans le public, certains se rangèrent instantanément au point de vue de la pseudo-héroïne. Hermione resta tétanisée, elle aurait bien voulu lui hurler au visage ce qu'elle pensait d'elle, mais avait-elle le droit d'annoncer aussi rudement qu'elle était la vraie Seagull ? Qui l'aurait crue ?

De ce fait, Hermione décida de se taire et de supporter l'agression de Dietrich. La jeune femme savait qu'elle finirait par se calmer d'elle-même. D'ailleurs, quelques voix demandaient déjà à Benedict de cesser l'esclandre. Mais, la pseudo-Seagull semblait en être encore plus vexée et redoublait de virulence.

- Plutôt que te taire, pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce que tu fais ici, en réalité ! hurla Dietrich à quelques pas d'Hermione.

- Vous pourriez être aimable ! critiqua Robert de Mathan qui avait visiblement une réaction épidermique devant tant de malséance.

- La même chose que vous. Répondit doucement Hermione un peu agacée mais encore maîtresse de ses nerfs. Elle préféra pacifier la situation plutôt que de laisser son ami s'en prendre à « Seagull ».

- Voyez ces étrangers qui veulent nous voler notre victoire ! cria Dietrich en prenant le public à témoin.

Tous les alliés d'Hermione eurent un mouvement de recul et un bruissement parcouru la salle, signifiant nettement leur désapprobation devant cette critique. Hermione pensa que Jedusor savait bien agir, il avait réussi à monter les sorciers les uns contre les autres sans même se montrer. La jeune femme soupçonna les mange-morts d'avoir contacté depuis un moment déjà la fausse « Seagull » pour la récupérer dans leur camp. S'ils n'y avaient pas réussi, il s'en fallait de peu.

- Je suis irlandaise, et alors ? Trancha Hermione définitivement. Et ces gens sont mes amis. Un instant, elle avait eu l'envie de se déclarer anglaise, ce qu'elle était de par sa naissance. Mais, elle assumait pleinement ses actions en Irlande et elle se sentait bien plus proche d'eux que jamais.

- Quels amis ? gouailla Dietrich. Un ramassis de vieux croutons et des gens que tous considèrent comme des criminels.

Elle avait daigné donner un coup de menton en direction des membres du « Sleepin's Chess ». Hermione trouva cela déplacé et sourit en pensant que Jack n'allait certainement pas laisser dire. La jeune femme fut surprise de constater que si, Jack laisserait dire. Elle pensa bien fort qu'il s'empâtait. Une voix dans son esprit lui répondit qu'il n'allait pas gâcher de l'énergie contre une insignifiance magique.

- Tu as raison Jack, elle n'est pas bien puissante, mais tout de même. Répondit Hermione à voix haute avant de s'apercevoir du manque de tact dont elle faisait preuve.

Dépitée, Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La situation allait dégénérer cela ne faisait évidemment aucun doute, et c'était entièrement sa faute. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu à pleine voix aux sollicitations mentales de Jack ? Elle manquait tellement d'entrainement qu'elle avait commis une faute de débutante !

L'insulte avait porté et Dietrich qui était déjà écarlate devint cramoisi. Et cette fois, un certain nombre d'anglais trouvait qu'Hermione avait été trop loin. On ne pouvait pas être aussi désobligeant avec une dame de cet ordre. Des murmures s'élevèrent contre Hermione et ses amis. Dietrich semblait extatique. Finalement, comprit Hermione, elle cherchait ce moment.

- Vous souhaitez un duel de réparation ? proposa Hermione qui connaissait d'avance la réponse.

Dietrich ne répondit même pas mais brandit sa baguette fermement. Le public se préparait à son second duel fratricide de la journée. Cette fois encore, il s'attendait à voir Hermione chuter devant son adversaire. N'avait-elle pas plié devant ce colosse aveugle ?

Sans sommations, Dietrich engagea le duel. Un jet coloré rouge traversa l'espace libre en direction d'Hermione. D'un geste nonchalant, la jeune femme détourna le coup. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder son adversaire pour ressentir ses émotions et prévoir ses coups. Tous ses réflexes acquis pendant les mois de guerre et ses longs entrainements revenaient. Longtemps enfouis dans ses souvenirs, sa magie reprenait le dessus et c'était particulièrement agréable.

D'un geste décidée, Hermione répliqua à l'expelliarmus par un incarcerem. Elle ne souhaitait pas provoquer de blessures à son adversaire. Étonnamment, Dietrich parvint à l'éviter. Le public en fut très enthousiaste. Robert de Mathan et Jack Longton échangèrent un regard entendu. Hermione entendit l'un des irlandais proposer des paris sur le duel. Elle entendit même Brian lui demander de faire durer un peu l'affrontement. Histoire de s'échauffer ajoutait-il amusé. De son côté, Hermione ne s'amusait pas vraiment. Elle ne risquait rien contre cette femme, mais elle pouvait lui faire très mal…

Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Rassérénée par ces premiers succès, Dietrich tentait de prendre le dessus en débordant les défenses d'Hermione. Mais la jeune femme ne bougeait pas d'un pouce là où son adversaire bondissait en tous sens pour éviter les retours de sortilèges ou les contre-sorts.

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione entendit la voix de Jack retentir dans sa tête.

- Alors, on s'ennuie ? s'étonnait-il.

- Elle n'a aucune valeur au combat, Harry ferait mieux les yeux bandés ! pensa Hermione en réponse.

- En même temps, c'est ton élève, je serais déçu si ce n'était pas le cas. Ricana Jack.

Hermione médita l'information. Elle s'était préparée à combattre Jedusor, elle avait aidé Harry à s'entrainer. Et puis, Dietrich se mettait sur son chemin. Hermione décida qu'elle n'avait pas que cela à faire.

La jeune femme passa le bout des doigts de sa main gauche sur son estafilade. Dans le même temps, elle dressa sa baguette qui frémissait d'agir. Hermione sentait dans la paume de sa main l'énergie et la volonté de l'os de sirène. Elle comprit les réserves d'Ollivander et sut qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa baguette.

Sans que rien ne le laissa prévoir, Dietrich fut projetée loin en arrière. Le sortilège de stupéfix avait été si puissant que la pseudo-Seagull ne put rien faire. Ceci fait, Hermione glissa sa baguette dans la poche de son jeans et balança la tête pour réajuster ses cheveux. D'un geste apparemment nonchalant, Hermione avait balayé son adversaire. Á peine Dietrich paraissait-elle aussi forte qu'un moucheron face à l'irlandaise. Le mythe de « Seagull » venait d'en prendre un coup. D'une certaine manière, Hermione en était satisfaite.

Hermione ne ferait aucun commentaire. Un silence de mort s'installa une fraction de seconde. Puis des irlandais hurlèrent de joie devant la victoire d'Hermione. L'un d'eux lui reprocha tout de même de n'avoir pas fait durer le duel quelques seconde de plus.

Dietrich fut relevée par des poignes généreuses mais son statut venait d'être sérieusement remis en question. Furieuse, l'ancienne héroïne se précipita vers la sortie, quelques anglais la suivirent.

Sans se retourner, Hermione se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Elle fit comprendre qu'il était temps d'agir et non plus de se laisser distraire.

Penaud, Harry souhaita bonne chance à tous ceux qui restaient encore autour de la table des professeurs. Les chefs alliés lui rendirent amicalement ses vœux et l'agrémentèrent de quelques viriles bourrades. Cela ne lui rendit pas le sourire, mais visiblement le réconfortait. Il ignorait comment il pourrait affronter Voldemort, mais le combat qui approchait était si riche en incertitude qu'il savait que l'occasion se présenterait d'elle-même.

Il ne restait pratiquement plus qu'Hermione et ses anciens amis autour de la table. Sirius, Rogue et Hagrid n'étaient pas encore partis. En ce qui concernait le géant cela venait du fait qu'il ne pouvait encore être utile. Cela viendrait. Les deux autres coordonneraient en partie les événements à venir de cet endroit. Étrangère aux dernières tractations, la jeune femme détailla ce qu'il restait des vaillants combattants. Déjà sur les visages se lisaient un peu plus de doutes et d'inquiétudes.

- Tous ceux qui sont ici sont des importuns qu'il voudra balayer comme de vulgaires moucherons. Reprit soudain Hermione sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle s'intégrait sans remords au reste des personnes présentes.

Les alliés présents autour d'elle suivirent son regard et contemplèrent à leur tour les personnes encore présentes dans la salle.

- Ils n'ont aucune valeur aux yeux de Jedusor. Reprit-elle. Cette fois Rogue tiqua. Cela vous déplaît Severus ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Nullement, vous avez parfaitement raison, je connais bien mon ancien maître, il sera intraitable et sans miséricorde.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela, Severus. L'interrompit la jeune femme.

- User du nom de baptême du seigneur des ténèbres, cela fait présomptueux mademoiselle Black.

Hermione se contenta de sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Depuis une nuit étrange passée au fin fond d'une forêt de la lointaine Albanie. De toute façon, elle n'était pas là pour le tuer mais pour empêcher le plus de pertes possibles, et accessoirement venger Al et tous ceux qui avaient combattus à ses côtés. Sortant de ses pensées, Hermione dévisagea soudain Robert de Mathan.

- Robert, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier de m'avoir permis de m'enfuir. Fit-elle à brûle pourpoint.

- Ce n'est rien mademoiselle. Répondit l'intéressé en français.

- Tout de même, un dragon. Vous avez pris de très gros risques. Continua-t-elle dans la langue de Molière.

- Et nous avons payé le prix. Acquiesça le chef des normands. Et s'il fallait le refaire, nous recommencerions. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Vous savez… elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Robert s'approcha d'elle en claudiquant un peu et ouvrit grand ses bras pour lui donner une accolade fraternelle. Une fois cela fait, il s'éloigna sans ôter les mains des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Nous allons recommencer. Et nous le savions en arrivant. C'est notre choix ! fit-il en lui souriant.

Bien plus touchée qu'elle n'aurait su l'avouer, Hermione retint des larmes et parvint à donner le change d'un sourire contrit. Elle savait parfaitement que tous ces alliés étaient venus en conscience des risques encourus. Pourtant, elle en était encore émue. Probablement plus encore à présent qu'elle avait récupéré tous ses souvenirs effacés.

Au pied de l'estrade, Ellie, Ginny et Adeline avaient entendu une partie importante de l'échange. Les deux jeunes filles restaient abasourdies pendant qu'Adeline paraissait redécouvrir Hermione.

- Miss Renard. Intervint Ginny. De quoi parlent-ils ?

- De l'accident qui a mis mon père dans cet état répondit doucement l'assistante de Remus.

- Mais que viens faire Hermione dans cette affaire ? continua Ellie qui trouvait que beaucoup trop d'éléments convergeaient vers sa compatriote.

- Cela, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dévoiler. Sourit Adeline.

Sur l'estrade, l'instant de complicité entre Robert et Hermione s'achevait. Il lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps ses blessures. Á présent, elle aussi acceptait le sacrifice qu'ils avaient fait pour elle en 1983. Le moral de la jeune femme était à présent à son apogée.

- Hermione, il va falloir agir. Intervint Sean, brisant les dernières rêveries de la jeune femme.

- J'ai trop perdu de temps. Admit-elle instantanément. Robert, vous garderez les issues de la cours pavée. Sean, ce sera les accès par le débarcadère. Et vous Jack, vous resterez avec moi à proximité de l'entrée principale.

- Tu penses qu'il va passer par là. La remarque n'était pas une question et il le fit sentir.

- Il est suffisamment mégalomaniaque pour le faire. Convint Hermione sans ironie ni humour.

La légèreté dont elle faisait habituellement état s'était éteinte au moment où elle commençait à transmettre ses ordres. Sirius avait peine à reconnaître la jeune fille qu'il avait hébergé pendant près d'un an. Pourtant, sans nul doute il avait devant lui Pansy Parkinson, plus forte encore que dans ses souvenirs. Malgré cela il tremblait pour elle, les dangers seraient grands au cours de la journée.

Une fois les ordres donnés, Hermione s'attendait à ce que les différents protagonistes s'élancent pour accomplir les missions qu'elle venait d'attribuer.

Pourtant, pas uns ne bougea. Devant le rictus goguenard de Sean, elle finit par comprendre ce que son ancien équipier exigeait d'elle.

Après un soupir, et parce qu'elle détestait cette manière de fonctionner, Hermione se plia aux coutumes irlandaises.

- Seagull aux ordres. Prononça-t-elle doucement.

- Dauphin-cavalerie, compris. Fit Robert en se courbant avant de s'éloigner vers ses hommes.

- Aurors, compris. Continua Sean à son tour.

- « Sleepin' Chess », entendu. Acheva Jack avec un large sourire.

- Derrycarna, à vos ordres, my lady. Compléta Thomas avec une obséquiosité qui lui ressemblait peu et qui amusa les gaillards présents autant que la jeune femme concernée.

Devant eux, Hermione se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire tant la situation confinait au tragi-comique. Les différents chefs n'eurent qu'un geste à faire pour regrouper leurs hommes qui se tenaient prêts depuis un moment déjà. Sean et Jack furent les premiers à transmettre les ordres reçus de la jeune femme. Robert avait pris un peu plus de temps. Hermione avait mis cela sur le compte de ses infirmités qui paraissaient ralentir ses actions.

- Mes amis. Fit-il dans un anglais parfait dénué de tout accent. S'il est un grand jour, c'est bien aujourd'hui. Nous allons à nouveau nous battre aux côtés de nos frères.

L'ensemble des normands parurent instantanément ragaillardis et moins sévères. Sans que rien ne l'ai laissé prévoir, normands et irlandais échangèrent prestement poignées de mains et autres signes de fraternité. Les anglais en restèrent béats. Seuls les membres du « sleepin' chess » semblaient rassurés.

- Il était temps qu'ils arrêtent ces simagrées. Avait soupiré Maria Abbott qu'aidait Emma à dresser un lit de fortune.

- Vous saviez ? S'étonna la petite-amie de Ron visiblement très surprise.

- Nous l'attendions tous. Grimaça Maria. Mais cela ne simplifie pas les choses. Acheva-t-elle manifestement moins enthousiaste que ne pouvait l'être les mâles alentour.

Déjà les chefs alliés rejoignaient leurs hommes. D'un geste vif, Hermione attrapa Robert de Mathan. Il se retourna vers elle, un large sourire sur son visage balafré.

- Je savais bien que nous n'en avions pas fini. Commença-t-il.

- J'ai un service à vous demander. Lança Hermione sans ambages.

- Nous allons assurer la sécurité de Potter. Fit-il avec un éclair d'intelligence dans les yeux. En priorité.

- Non, je m'occupe de cela. Intervint la jeune femme. Je voudrais.

Le reste de la demande se perdit dans le bruissement de la grande salle. De son visage torturé, Robert de Mathan fit sortir un large sourire exprimant parfaitement qu'il accédait à la requête de la jeune femme. Hermione sembla se détendre et pu, librement, rejoindre Jack Longton dans la cour devant l'école.

**« §§§ »**

En passant la porte de l'école et en se dirigeant vers le pont couvert, Hermione profitait pleinement de la brise fraiche du matin. Au loin on entendait les oiseaux marins qui vivaient sur le lac docile de l'école. Tout respirait la légèreté et la douceur. Pourtant, dans quelques minutes les mange-morts de Jedusor passeraient à l'assaut.

En regardant les limites lointaines de l'école, Hermione et Jack Longton purent remarquer les positions des observateurs mange-morts. Cependant, ils ne virent aucune trace de Jedusor lui-même.

- Cela ne me rassure guère. Remarqua soudain le géant.

- Jedusor nous trouvera lorsqu'il le voudra vraiment. Répliqua Hermione qui savait n'avoir qu'à attendre le bon vouloir de l'ennemi.

- Ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais. Coupa Jack. Mais au petit Potter.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à contenir un rire à cette évocation de son ami par l'immense Longton. Une fois que cet amusement s'évanouit, Hermione considéra qu'elle n'avait plus rit aussi naturellement depuis des semaines. Dès avant la mort d'Albert, tout lui paraissait au mieux neutre, au pire catastrophique. Elle avait cherché sans l'obtenir l'aide de ses amis, le décès de l'historien avait précipité l'éclatement du groupe. Á cet instant pourtant, elle se sentait à l'aise. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait regarder elle trouvait des amis qui s'éparpillaient parmi les jeunes sorciers d'Hogwarts. La présence rassurante de Jack Longton accentuait le phénomène. Soudain, un raclement de gorge du géant attira son attention.

- Ils se décident. Se contenta-t-il de formuler.

- C'est à nous de jouer. Coupa Hermione sure d'elle.

D'un mouvement déterminé, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jack et commença à dévaler la colline en direction des mange-morts qui franchissaient la ligne des arbres. De partout s'élevaient des clameurs de combats. Jedusor avait parfaitement préparé son action, ses sbires s'attaquaient à l'école de tous les côtés à la fois.

La jeune femme n'avait que faire de tous ces assauts. La seule chose qui lui importait était de protéger autant d'élèves que possible et permettre à Harry d'accomplir ce qu'on attendait de lui. Elle s'était donc élancée sans se prémunir ni attendre de l'aide. Mais elle sentait autour d'elle la présence de certains de ses amis. Jamais elle n'eut l'indécence de vérifier qui pouvaient être les courageux qui la suivaient. Hermione ne demandait rien et recevait comme une grâce toute l'aide qu'elle recevait.

Paradoxalement, Hermione se sentait bien plus vivante au milieu de la fureur et le bruit. Tout au long de la matinée, elle combattit avec Jack Longton en un duo terrifiant pour les mange-morts. La stature du chef du « sleepin's chess » autant que la précision dévastatrice de leurs sortilèges avaient garanti la sécurité de l'entrée principale de l'école. La présence de professeurs, de Rodrigue, de Thomas O'Maley et de Jean de Cussy avait ajouté à la panique au sein des mange-morts. Leur maître leur avait promis une victoire facile et ils se trouvaient face à forte partie.

Malgré de nombreux blessés et quelques morts, les défenseurs tenaient bon. Hermione regardait parfois en direction du château, guettant un signe indiquant qu'Harry était entré en action. Á ses côté, Jack Longton paraissait déchainé. Aucun de ses adversaires ne tenait plus de quelques secondes. Ainsi, il avait proprement assommé Lucius Malefoy d'un expelliarmus un peu raide. Hermione fit emporter le mange-mort solidement attaché jusque dans la Grande Salle. Là-bas, il ne serait plus une menace avait-elle affirmé. Les élèves de l'école semblaient moins convaincus.

Pendant qu'Hermione combattait aux côtés de Thomas O'Maley, elle reçu une nouvelle leçon. Elle venait de vaincre un jeune mange-mort et s'assurait qu'il allait bien lorsqu'un souffle lui signifia qu'un sortilège venait de la frôler en provenant de son angle gauche. Elle se mordit la lèvre en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas bien ménagé sa garde. En se redressant, la jeune femme constata qu'elle avait eu bien plus de chance qu'elle ne l'imaginait. L'ancien auror, O'Maley, secrétaire particulier du ministre de la magie irlandais, baillis de Derrycarna, son plus fidèle allié venait de recevoir le sort à sa place. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas été assez fort pour faire ployer l'auror qui se campait encore sur ses deux pieds.

Hermione se releva prestement et s'élança vers son ami. Se faisant, les larmes commençaient à perler. D'instinct, elle avait compris, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le remercier. Un étrange silence se fit. Le mange-mort qui venait d'intervenir fut touché d'une demi-douzaine de sort. Tous les défenseurs, irlandais et normands venaient d'agir comme un seul homme. Le mythe affirmera longtemps qu'on ne trouva plus rien du pauvre homme. Rodrigue se précipita pour recevoir le corps de son allié pendant que Jean de Cussy attrapait Hermione.

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Murmura Jean en français.

- C'est ma faute. Pleurait Hermione profondément touchée de perdre déjà un ami qu'elle avait ignoré si longtemps.

- Il a choisit sa mort, rends-toi compte de la valeur de ce détail ! coupa Jean. Nous n'aurons pas tous cette chance. Acheva-t-il.

Il n'empêchait, Hermione n'était guère rassurée de ces mots de réconfort. Elle sentait la culpabilité de cet événement au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle aurait dû être capable de se défendre seule ou mourir seule, cracha-t-elle à Jean.

- Tu as trop de valeur. Asséna-t-il.

Quelle considération dérisoire, pensa la jeune femme. De la valeur pour qui et pour quoi était le corolaire de l'affirmation. Au tréfonds de son âme, elle comprenait ce que son ami disait, pourtant, elle ne voulait pas être une icône. D'une certaine manière, elle voulait être seule face à l'adversaire, le poids de la présence de ses amis en danger était bien trop lourd.

Le silence, vaguement rompu des bruits de bataille venant des autres entrées de l'école, accompagna Thomas O'Maley lorsque Rodrigue emporta son corps sans vie jusqu'au château. Tous les combattants lui rendirent un dernier hommage, les mange-morts en refluant rapidement vers l'orée de la forêt interdite, les défenseurs en le saluant.

Galvanisés par la chute de l'un des leurs, les irlandais restant, tous porteurs des armes de Derrycarna se regroupèrent autour d'Hermione. Le groupe resta fameux dans les mémoires des anglais. Vêtus de longues robes d'un vert soutenu, les armes ressortaient plus nettement. Le groupe compact bloqua l'accès principal de l'école de longues heures durant. Aux marges, quelques membres du Sleepin's Chess faisaient ce qu'ils savaient le mieux faire : aider et secourir. Avant midi, les mange-morts qui s'étaient regroupés devant l'école étaient soit morts, soit emprisonnés.

Si elle s'était écoutée, Hermione se serait précipité dans la forêt interdite, seule, pour retrouver Jedusor et le détruire. La présence rassurante mais contraignante des irlandais l'avait évidemment empêché d'agir. D'ailleurs, aurait-elle réussi à retrouver son adversaire ?

Aux dires de James Dewitt, qui était sur cet aspect, fort sage, entrer dans la forêt équivalait à un suicide. Avec un grand sourire, il avait considéré qu'à son avis, la jeune femme n'était pas suicidaire. Coincée, Hermione s'était rattrapée en éliminant un maximum de leurs adversaires. Contre toutes attentes, elle y avait pris un certain plaisir. Vaincre, finalement, était flatteur pour l'ego.

Si l'entrée d'Hogwarts était sécurisée, la situation n'était aussi favorable sur tous les fronts.


	33. Chap 32 : Coup de semonce

**_Chap. 57 : Coup de semonce._**

S'éloignant de l'école, Ron et Emma avaient tenté de rejoindre Harry qui semblait se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Devant la cour pavée menant au pont couvert, ils avaient constaté qu'Harry avait disparu. Désappointés, ils avaient choisis de rejoindre les défenseurs de l'embarcadère.

Ils y retrouvèrent sans difficulté Sean O'Connell et les irlandais ainsi qu'une poignée d'élèves. Pour la plupart des membres de l'école, le lac représentait une sécurité supplémentaire et non une zone de danger. Les défenseurs indigènes n'étaient donc pas très nombreux. Sean s'en moqua lorsque le jeune couple parvint à ses côtés. Rapidement, Emma l'avait informé.

- C'est une considération qui me surprend. S'étonna Sean.

- Ils ne pourront pas passer par là. S'exclama Ron surpris à son tour.

- C'est ce que vous croyez. S'amusa l'irlandais en tendant une paire de jumelles enchantées à Ron.

Rougissant à vue d'œil, l'incriminé ne pouvait réfuter que son aîné eut raison. Le jeune homme expliqua à une Emma intriguée qu'une poignée de mange-morts préparaient des radeaux sur la rive qui faisait face à la leur.

- Pour l'instant, nous n'en voyons que quelques-uns, dès que tout sera prêt, ils se masseront. Coupa Sean visiblement inquiet.

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire que d'aider la poignée d'irlandais présents, Ron et Emma préparèrent des pots emplis d'une potion explosive. Ron ne cessait de maugréer que ses frères eurent été plus à même de réaliser ces préparations que lui, néanmoins, il n'osa pas se lancer à la recherche de Fred et Georges.

D'ailleurs, Emma soupçonnait que les bruits de combat au-dessus de leurs têtes fussent bien plus que toutes autres choses responsables de sa présence au débarcadère. Dès le début des combats, Sean avait choisi de se départir d'une partie de ses hommes pour renforcer le soutien des entrées principales.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les mange-morts mirent à l'eau une vingtaine d'embarcations des plus extravagantes. Mais tout cela flottait, par miracle ou pour la plus profonde des angoisses des défenseurs de l'école.

La traversée du lac sembla durer une éternité à Drago Malefoy. Il digérait fort mal que les directeurs de l'école aient choisi de renvoyer chez eux tous les membres de la maison de Serpentard. D'une certaine manière, ils avaient eu raison de se méfier. Dès son arrivée chez lui, Drago avait pu expliquer à son nouveau maître ce que les défenseurs avaient mis en œuvre. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait été fâché un moment, puis il avait admis que Drago apportait de bonnes nouvelles, finalement.

Pour le remercier, il fit de Drago le chef du groupe qui se lancerait à l'attaque de l'école par le lac. Le jeune homme avait une légère répulsion pour l'eau et pour le contenu de ce lac, mais il était bien trop fier de l'honneur pour se plaindre, même à ses parents.

Cependant, ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps à préparer les radeaux. Les géants ne sont pas de bons artisans et il disposait finalement d'assez peu de « vrais » mange-morts. La plupart étaient des jeunes gens recrutés récemment et devant faire leurs preuves. D'une certaine manière cela les rendait encore plus dangereux, ils n'avaient rien à perdre et tout à gagner. En face, les défenseurs ignoraient qu'ils allaient recevoir des fanatiques avec bien trop peu de moyens.

La traversée s'achevait enfin pour Drago. Les défenseurs tentaient vainement d'envoyer sur ses radeaux des flacons explosifs. Ceux qui, par chance, tombaient sur les embarcations n'explosaient pas ou faisaient à peine de légers dégâts. Les premiers avaient tant inquiété les assaillants que certains s'étaient jetés à l'eau, mais à présent, plus aucun mange-morts ne les évitait.

Sur la berge Sean pestait contre lui-même et sa décision de réduire le corps des défenseurs. Á présent, il se trouvait démuni. Il regardait ce qui restait et considérait qu'à part Ron et Emma qui avaient fréquenté assidument Hermione, il ne pouvait guère compter que sur ses 3 hommes et autant d'élèves. La dizaine qui restait aurait mieux fait de reprendre la direction de l'école. Le regardant avec effroi, Ron comprit ce qui se passait. D'un mouvement impérieux, il regroupa les plus jeunes et leur ordonna de remonter vers l'école par les escaliers. Apeurés, aucun ne fit de difficulté.

- Merci petit. Lança Sean un peu moins anxieux.

- Mais maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire contre ces mange-morts ? s'étonna Emma à ses côté. Nous ne sommes qu'une dizaine et ils sont plus de quarante !

- Nous avons vécu bien pire. Coupa une voix qu'Emma ne connaissait pas.

Sean présenta rapidement son adjoint, James Dewitt. Comme les autres, il était un vétéran de la guerre civile et ce n'était pas véritablement l'arrivée de cette escouade de mange-morts qui l'inquiétait. Revenu à leurs côtés, Brian Fitzham confirma que les jeunes gens qui arrivaient auraient bien plus peur d'eux que l'inverse. Ron considéra que cela était bien présomptueux et frissonna en estimant le temps qui leur restait avant que les mange-morts ne puissent prendre pied sur la berge.

- Pas plus de trois minutes. S'amusa Sean qui observait le jeune homme.

- Et cela ne vous inquiète pas plus ? s'étonna Ron qui ne releva pas qu'on venait de lire dans ses pensées.

- Et pourquoi ? s'amusa Brian. S'il y a une chose que Seagull nous a appris, c'est bien de ne pas avoir peur et de garder confiance en soi.

- C'est stupide. Trancha Emma. Se mettre en sécurité, aviser et réfléchir, c'est aussi important !

- Vous êtes Emma Granger, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Brian. La jeune fille se rembrunit instantanément, hésitante sur la conduite à tenir devant cette remarque. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. S'amusa l'homme.

Il se tourna vers James Dewitt qui s'était accroupis au bord de l'eau, laissant tremper sa baguette en psalmodiant des incantations dans une langue étrange. Un peu plus loin, Sean et les autres défenseurs lançaient ce qu'ils pouvaient de sortilèges offensifs sur les nouveaux arrivants. Mais la peau extrêmement dure des géants résistaient à tous les sorts et les mange-morts se dissimulaient derrière eux.

Drago exultait, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'écraser les sorciers qui tentaient de s'opposer à son maître. Il y prendrait d'autant plus de plaisir qu'il distinguait en face de lui Ronald Weasley, le frère de son ex-petite amie et Emma Granger, la sang-de-bourbe qui n'avait cessé de l'encombrer toutes ces années.

Vraiment, il prendrait un malin plaisir à les faire souffrir. D'ailleurs, il ne les tuerait pas. Les rendre fous comme les parents Longdubat serait amusant, les soumettre aussi. Il verrait lorsqu'il les tiendrait entre ses griffes.

Tout à son plaisir, le jeune homme ne prêta aucune attention à l'irlandais penché sur l'eau. Pourtant, les effets de la présence des défenseurs se faisaient enfin sentir. D'abord réticentes, les sirènes avaient accepté de rendre service aux occupants du château. Le fait que les mange-morts empruntent sans autorisation la voie maritime avait accentué leur rancune. Les sirènes étaient sourcilleuses lorsqu'il s'agissait de naviguer sur le lac. Drago consciemment ou non avait enfreint leurs lois et ils allaient demander réparation.

Certains des radeaux tanguaient dangereusement sous la pression invisible des sirènes. Et deux d'entre eux basculèrent dans l'eau. Aucun mange-morts et aucun géant ne ressortaient de l'élément liquide une fois les gerbes d'écumes retombées. Sur la berge, les élèves se sentaient ragaillardis par ce phénomène. Sur l'eau, un brin d'angoisse s'élevait. Mais malgré les pertes, il restait bien assez d'assaillants pour vaincre la poignée de défenseurs.

D'ailleurs, Drago comprit assez rapidement de quoi il pouvait être question et imposa à ses mange-morts de se protéger en lançant des sorts de chaleur sous les radeaux. Perturbés, les sirènes ne purent plus venir en aide aux défenseurs. De toute manière, les agresseurs voyaient enfin le fond de l'eau. Bientôt, ils auraient pied et pourraient quitter leurs embarcations de fortunes. La joie renaquit sur le visage de Drago Malefoy. Rien ne s'opposerait à son triomphe.

- Il faut faire quelque chose. S'écria Emma terrorisée par l'approche inexorable des mange-morts.

- On fait, on fait. S'impatienta Sean en regardant James toujours penché au raz de l'eau.

Enfin, l'auror irlandais leva une main en signe de victoire. Et d'un geste large de sa baguette, il fit vibrer la surface de l'eau. Comme si le liquide avait changé de consistance, il suivit le mouvement de la baguette, ondulant dans les airs à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. D'un geste rapide, James rabaissa sa baguette et l'eau reprit sa place.

Sur son radeau, Drago ne perdit pas un instant la scène des yeux. Cela ne lui évoquait rien de bon. Il pressa ses mange-morts pour rejoindre au plus vite le bord. Á l'instant où son radeau s'enfonçait dans la terre molle, l'eau qu'avait ensorcelée James Dewitt sembla prendre vie. Une sorte de Golem liquide se dressa, puis un autre, et d'autres encore. Chacun pris en charge un radeau et en quelques instants, il ne resta plus aucune embarcation sur l'eau. Les éléments se déchainèrent pendant de longues minutes. Prestement, Sean et les irlandais avaient emporté les défenseurs à l'abri de l'embarcadère en fermant bien consciencieusement les ouvertures. Leur tâche achevée, les golems retournèrent à l'eau.

Á l'intérieur du local à bateaux, la situation était tendue et le moral déclinait très rapidement.

- Nous sommes perdus. Pleurnichait Ron. Sans Dumbledore nous n'avions aucune chance. C'était le plus puissant sorcier qui ait existé.

- Hermione est encore plus forte que lui. Affirma sèchement Sean. Je le sais, j'ai combattu aux côtés de ces deux-là.

Ron et Emma dévisageaient Sean O'Connell avec des regards oscillants entre incrédulité et fureur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à croire à l'affirmation de Sean. Pourtant, ils savaient qu'il était un personnage extrêmement influent d'Irlande.

- Vous plaisantez. Coupa finalement Emma.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? s'indigna Sean qui porta son attention sur une ouverture mal sécurisée.

- Tu te souviens de Thorsthon ? Lança avec un large sourire Brian.

- Comment tu le connais gamin ? C'est Seagull qui t'a tout appris ! s'étonna Sean.

- N'empêche qu'il était son mentor et qu'il avait été celui de Dumbledore. Continua Brian. Sean commençait à comprendre où voulait l'emmener son coéquipier. Les mines ébahies de Ron et Emma étaient largement éloquentes. Ils entendaient clairement les raisons de son affirmation.

- Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore et Hermione ont eu le même professeur ? balbutia Ron surpris.

- Je peux même t'affirmer qu'à l'époque Hermione m'a appris quelques tours impressionnants. Siffla Brian avec une moue admirative.

- La plupart venait de moi, gamin. S'amusa Sean qui stupéfixia un géant qui tentait de sortir de l'eau derrière Brian.

Les souvenirs des deux irlandais émaillèrent longuement les combats qui suivirent. Parfois, James ajoutait l'une ou l'autre anecdote qu'achevaient les autres vétérans. Chaque fois, le souvenir d'Hermione complétait le tableau. Les deux élèves de Griffondor comprirent qu'ils avaient reçus les conseils d'une personne particulièrement compétente et de ce fait, la confiance qu'ils avaient en eux-mêmes s'en trouvait accrue.

Pourtant, la situation n'était pas brillante. Les assiégés ne pourraient pas retenir le groupe de mange-morts bien plus longtemps. Les murs commençaient à craquer de partout. Lorsque James Dewitt s'effondra, raide mort, le moral des élèves en fut nettement diminué.

- Nous allons y passer ! reprit Ron comme une litanie et un leitmotiv.

Cette fois, Emma ne laissa pas le temps à Sean de réagir. Elle colla proprement deux bonnes gifles sur le visage du rouquin qui resta tétanisé un moment.

- Seagull aurait fait pareil. S'amusa Sean. Avant de se figer en regardant fixement Emma. Quel est votre nom, jeune fille ? questionna-t-il finalement.

- Emma, Emma Granger. Balbutia l'intéressée. Sean éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Tu entends ça Brian ? Un borborygme répondit à la place de l'irlandais. Sean se tourna et vit son coéquipier en fâcheuse posture avec un mange-mort. D'un sort de confusion il sépara les deux combattants et se précipita dans la mêlée.

De son côté, Emma resta interdite quelques instants. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'annonce de son nom avait pu entraîner une telle réaction. Á moins qu'Hermione ait donné des consignes strictes concernant la sécurité de ses amis. Emma en était intimement persuadée, de ce qu'elle savait d'Hermione, c'était particulièrement dans ses habitudes.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée éclata, balayant deux élèves et blessant l'un des derniers irlandais. Les éclats de bois et la poussière rendirent les lieux particulièrement dangereux. Il était impossible de distinguer les combattants. Pourtant, Emma savait que devant elle se dressait Drago Malefoy. Elle déglutit sachant qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas résister. La baguette devant elle commençait à lancer des étincelles vertes.

Visiblement, Drago attendait de voir clairement sa proie avant de lui porter le coup fatal. Il ricanait de voir la sang-de-bourbe ne pas essayer de se défendre, même de la manière la plus stupide. Cela lui aurait plu de la tuer alors qu'elle tenterait de s'enfuir. Manifestement, elle n'avait même pas cet instinct de survie. Il dressa doucement sa baguette, prêt à profiter pleinement de son premier meurtre. L'air effrayé de la jeune femme l'amusait. Derrière elle gisait Weasley, mort ou blessé. Peu importait, son tour viendrait ensuite.

L'instant sembla durer des heures. Emma attendait, tétanisée, de recevoir le coup mortel. Elle se savait seule et perdue. Il lui restait tant de choses à vivre. Le courage lui manqua, d'une bouffée, toutes ses angoisses trouvèrent la sortie et les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues.

Un éclair bleu vint frapper Drago et le projeta loin en arrière. Les mange-morts placés derrière lui furent aussi bousculés. Un moment de panique se propagea dans les rangs des proto-mange-morts. Face à eux se dressait une forme fluette, féminine, encadrée par deux autres ombres. Lorsqu'Emma osa se retourner, elle distingua nettement Sean et Brian encadrant Hermione.

Pourtant, Emma ne parvenait pas à la reconnaître. Ses yeux scintillaient et semblaient durs. Tout son visage était crispé par la tension du combat. Les vêtements moldus qu'elle portait rendaient sa silhouette plus fine mais on distinguait d'autant mieux sa forte musculature. Vraiment, Hermione était impressionnante. Les deux irlandais qui l'encadraient avaient aussi perdus leurs mines débonnaires. Les corps qui jonchaient le sol autour d'eux avaient fait les frais de leur détermination.

Sans un mot, Hermione traversa vivement l'espace qui la séparait de la porte qui venait d'éclater sous la pression des assaillants. Elle-même avait pratiqué un trou dans le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle stupéfixia les rares mange-morts encore conscients, Sean et Brian l'aidant dans ces actions, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour ligoter tous les assaillants. Il manquait pourtant Drago.

- Il était temps que tu arrives. Souffla Sean.

- Je n'étais pas obligée. Mais le hurlement de terreur d'Emma m'a tellement fait peur que je n'ai pas pu ne pas venir. Fit Hermione doucement.

- Je n'ai pas crié. S'étonna Emma dans l'indifférence la plus générale. Déjà Brian faisait le bilan des pertes.

Deux des irlandais et autant d'élèves ne se relèveraient jamais. Hermione tiqua et une larme coula doucement. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'effacer. Personne ne lui tint rigueur de ce signe de compassion. Emma se trouva même soulagée de voir que la dureté personnifiée restait tout de même accessible aux sentiments. Puis elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Dans toute cette affaire Emma avait tant craint pour sa propre vie qu'elle en avait oublié celle de Ron.

La jeune femme se lança en direction de Ron. Brian la retint par l'épaule.

- Il va se remettre. Mais laissez-le se reposer un peu.

- Au moins, il cessera d'affirmer qu'il va mourir. Sourit Sean. Se ravisant, il se tourna vers Hermione. Des nouvelles des autres issues ?

- L'entrée principale est tenue par Jack et les professeurs. D'un point de vue opérationnel je n'ai pas d'inquiétude. En ce qui concerne les étages, je n'ai pas d'informations particulières. Le seul risque étant les acromentules, le pense que les élèves sauront les retenir. Stratégiquement, les étages n'ont pas de valeur.

- Sans eux nous serions contournés. Coupa Sean. Qui les dirige ?

- Ellie Finnighan est avec eux. Répondit Hermione. Brian parut soulagé. Je suis plus inquiète pour les cachots que contrôle Bob et la cour pavée.

- Ce sont les unités opérationnelles mixtes ? coupa Sean. J'ai confiance en nos hommes, ils sont bien entraînés.

- Il parait que certains passages des sous-sols se sont effondrés. Continua Hermione. L'information semblait être neutre, pourtant Emma sentit que la jeune femme était bien plus marquée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

- Alors qu'attends-tu ? s'étonna Sean. Nous sommes assez grands pour nous en sortir ici.

Hermione parut sortir d'un rêve. La dureté de son visage avait fait place un instant à toute la douceur que lui connaissait Emma. Le temps de le dire, Hermione se remit en route. Elle laissa là ses amis sans fournir d'explications ni même les saluer. Aucun n'eut la mauvaise grâce de lui faire remarquer. Son intervention les avait sauvés.

**« §§§ »**

Pendant qu'Hermione partageait son temps entre la grande porte et le débarcadère, la situation se dégradait sur tous les autres points. Ceux des étages avaient ressenti avec une grande surprise les déflagrations qui avaient secoué l'école sur ses bases. Il se passait des choses étonnantes et inquiétantes dans les sous-sols.

Pour l'heure cependant, les élèves et professeurs restés dans les étages avaient fort à faire avec les attaques des mange-morts qui lançaient de puissants sortilèges pour les pousser à s'écarter des fenêtres. Depuis celles-ci, ils tentaient de désorganiser la progression des assaillants. Leur manœuvre s'avérant efficace, les mange-morts avaient décidé d'expédier les acromentules à l'assaut des étages. Les araignées gigantesques n'avaient aucune peine à montrer sur les murailles et à atteindre les issues créées par les sortilèges et les effondrements.

Á la tête d'un petit groupe d'élèves qui comportait également la présence de Fred et George, Ellie Finnighan donnait de sa personne. Elle n'hésitait pas à s'exposer pour découvrir les angles les plus judicieux. Sa formation de journaliste en faisait un éclaireur de première force. Si l'irlandaise lançait peu de sortilèges, elle savait pouvoir compter sur la réactivité des jumeaux Weasley et de leurs amis. La plupart avaient quitté l'école l'année précédente et avait suivi une formation complémentaire au ministère. La fine équipe était redoutable et devint rapidement la cible prioritaire des assaillants.

Néanmoins, la progression des mange-morts n'était que ralentie. Ils continuaient de progresser en direction du château et le nombre de passages détruits augmentait pratiquement à chaque instant.

- Il faudra engager un bon maçon ! lança soudain Fred.

- Toute une équipe, oui. Coupa Georges sans se détourner de son adversaire à huit pattes.

- Messieurs, il serait bon de ne pas trop oublier de vous concentrer. Ricana Ellie qui, grâce à l'action de Georges, pouvait se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Nous sommes en pleine guerre, vous le savez ?

- Parfaitement mam'zelle. Répondit Fred avec un large sourire.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait détourné les yeux de l'ouverture béante devant laquelle il se dressait. Son visage rayonnait de bonne humeur et de satisfaction. Ils échangeaient des sortilèges et de bons mots. Que pouvait-il demander de mieux ? Sur cette dernière phrase, il se figea, définitivement. Georges n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Plus proche, Ellie s'élança pour retenir le corps à présent sans vie de Fred pour qu'il ne bascule pas dans le vide et se retrouve aux mains de leur ennemi.

Au moment où Ellie touchait le sol poussiéreux et recouvert de gravats, un sort ennemi détruisit le plafond qui s'effondra sur eux. Suffocante, inquiète, la jeune journaliste ne lâcha pas pour autant la main qui se refroidissait. Elle sentit le poids qui la recouvrait se soulever rapidement. Puis elle put enfin reprendre son souffle, tousser et recracher toute cette poussière.

Dans le nuage qui l'entourait, Ellie ne pouvait pas reconnaître les ombres, mais elle put voir Georges qui se précipitait sur son frère qu'il tirait de toutes ses forces le plus loin possible de l'horreur du lieu. D'autres corps étaient disséminés dans le couloir aux murs éventrés. Les mange-morts avaient concentré une masse importante de leurs sortilèges à cet endroit précis et il tenait au miracle qu'il restât encore des gens en vie à cet instant.

Elle se sentait seule et perdue au milieu de la plus effroyable des horreurs. Ellie ne savait plus quoi faire, c'était comme si son cerveau refusait de produire une pensée cohérente. Enfin, une main ferme vint l'attraper par le bras pour la tirer vers un espace sûr. La jeune fille sentit des doigts fins la serrer sans lui faire mal, la poigne était solide et réconfortante. Le visage couvert de poussières, les yeux embrumés par celle qui volait tout autour, Ellie ne pût distinguer l'origine de cette aide providentielle. Tout au plus, elle parvint à balbutier quelques remerciements lorsqu'on l'assit d'autorité au bas du piédestal d'une statue partie depuis longtemps combattre les ennemis de l'école.

Des mains douces et fines parcoururent Ellie. On s'assurait qu'elle n'avait rien. En état de choc, elle ne sut quoi dire, mais elle était heureuse de tant de soin pour elle. Un peu plus loin sur sa droite, elle entendait Georges qui émettait quelques sanglots. Et l'horreur de l'instant précédent revint à la réalité. Fred Weasley venait d'être abattu par l'ennemi.

- George. Fit une voix féminine. Ron, Ginny et Percy ont besoin de toi. Ne te laisse pas dépasser.

- Es-tu insensible ? répondit l'intéressé.

- Non, j'ai trop souvent vécu cela. On n'oublie jamais l'horreur, il faut vivre avec. Compatit finalement la voix. Mettez-vous à l'abri en attendant. Reprit-elle finalement.

Mais Georges avait d'autres envies. Avec les quelques élèves encore en état de se tenir debout, il s'élança dans le couloir en hurlant des imprécations et des menaces qui auraient dû faire fuir n'importe qu'elle personne saine d'esprit.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. L'un de ses amis venait de tomber sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Son frère aurait pu rester mélancolique ou tétanisé, mais il continuait de plus belle. Quelle que soit l'horreur du jour, elle se promit de continuer pour eux.

Déjà, elle fit léviter les corps inertes des blessés en sécurité. Elle se concentra pour transmettre un message aux infirmiers du « Sleepin' chess ». En quelques instants la figure fatiguée de Rodrigue se présenta à l'extrémité du couloir. En l'attendant, Hermione avait tenté de prodiguer quelques soins aux blessés, tout en éliminant régulièrement la menace des mange-morts et des acromentules. Ayant à présent reprit ses esprits, Ellie la secondait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait.

- Alors Seagull. Commença Rodrigue. Toujours aussi douée pour contacter à distance !

- Le cap'tain avait insisté pour que j'apprenne tout cela, je n'ai pas oublié. Réplica Hermione. Je n'ai pas oublié non plus votre fameux ragout de biche aux airelles. Continua la jeune femme en lançant un sort par-dessus l'épaule de Rodrigue.

- Vous venez de dire Seagull ? s'étonna Ellie finalement. Pourtant, tu en es la fille, n'est-ce-pas ? Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever cette question. Elle l'avait tant redouté qu'à présent, le dire serait une libération. Surtout à une compatriote.

- Non, je suis Seagull, l'unique. Fit Hermione.

Elle agrémenta sa réponse d'un sourire un peu faux. Une grande fatigue se lisait dans son regard. Ou bien était-ce de la résignation ?

Rodrigue confirma qu'il fallait descendre les blessés au plus vite. Néanmoins, les attaques des mange-morts les empêchaient de circuler sans danger. Hermione semble revenir au réel et se leva avant de se camper devant les agresseurs. La jeune femme se dressait pratiquement seule au centre du couloir. Des éclairs zébraient les airs tout autour d'elle sans répit. Pourtant rien ne la faisait dévier de sa position. Avec des gestes précis et brefs, Hermione répliquait coup pour coup.

Chacun de ses sorts devait avoir de funestes conséquences pour le mange-mort ou l'acromentule qui en était la victime. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas prendre plaisir à agir ainsi. Finalement, lorsque Rodrigue eut fini de préparer les blessés, elle fit signe à Ellie de venir la rejoindre. Ils ne furent pas trop de trois pour faire léviter la petite dizaine de blessés vers les étages inférieurs.

Sans rompre son sortilège de lévitation, Hermione dirigea sa baguette vers les deux extrémités effondrées du couloir. Ainsi, chaque portion se vit comblée par une nouvelle masse de gravats.

- Cela devrait les retarder un moment. Grimaça-t-elle en guise d'excuse pour les meurtrissures supplémentaires qu'elle venait d'infliger à l'école.

- Espérons-le. Conclut Rodrigue. Qui n'avait pas retenu un sifflement admiratif devant l'exécution informulée des sortilèges, le tout en conservant la maitrise de ses sorts de lévitation.

Concentrée sur ses actions, Hermione ne prenait pas la peine de remarquer si ses actions paraissaient disproportionnées ou non. Elle savait pouvoir faire toutes ces choses en même temps, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Seule la finalité des événements l'importait à présent. Peu importait ses efforts et les regards des autres. La carapace qu'elle avait patiemment construite autour d'elle depuis son retour à son époque craquait sous la pression de la nécessité.

Le petit groupe descendit doucement les étages. Rodrigue passait des uns aux autres pour s'assurer de l'état de santé de chacun. Il vint panser une jolie éraflure sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui s'étonna de la présence de la blessure. Visiblement, la jeune femme n'y avait guère prêté attention. A contrario, Hermione remarquait immanquablement les signes de fatigue d'Ellie ou de Rodrigue.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez avocat. Émit soudain Hermione en direction de l'homme. Je veux dire, lorsque j'habitais au « Sleepin' chess ».

- Drôle de nom. S'étonna Ellie un peu brutalement.

- J'avais demandé « chest » au décorateur. Sourit Rodrigue. Mais il n'était pas bien malin et il s'était trompé. Le temps de refaire, les gens s'étaient habitué et s'est resté une blague entre nous. L'évocation avait ôté une bonne dizaine d'années à Rodrigue et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retrouvant le tenancier d'auberge qu'elle avait connu.

Un pincement au cœur rattrapa Hermione lorsqu'elle ressentit à nouveau toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient subies depuis ces années là. Satisfait de pouvoir parler d'autre chose que des horreurs qui les entouraient, Rodrigue expliqua les double-vies des résidents de son auberge. Hermione les découvrit ainsi bien qu'elle se douta depuis longtemps qu'il n'était que question d'apparence.

- Je dois donc m'attendre à retrouver Josy au détour d'un couloir. Sourit Hermione en repensant à la pauvre servante qui souffrit tant des tours de Fred et de Georges.

La mine sombre de Rodrigue indiqua bien plus que les mots douloureux qui suivirent que la pauvre Josy n'avait pas reçu une digne récompense de ses efforts. Disparue en 1990, la jeune femme laissait un mari et deux enfants. La douleur perça le cœur d'Hermione.

- Les moldus disent que c'est la fatalité. Remarqua Hermione. Moi, j'ai toujours un goût de cendre dans la gorge.

L'épitaphe était dite et personne ne revint sur les noms des disparus. Hermione, cependant, savait qu'elle-même et Rodrigue se repassaient la litanie des âmes perdues. Un silence digne, manifestation d'une souffrance morale, s'installa durablement. De là où ils étaient, ils n'avaient plus conscience des batailles qui se déroulaient tout autour, mais chacun savait qu'ils retourneraient combattre dès que les blessés seraient enfin soignés.

Finalement, Hermione quitta Ellie et Rodrigue aux abords de la grande salle. Elle s'excusa prestement de les abandonner ainsi et se précipita dans la direction des cachots. Depuis l'effondrement qui avait emporté Fred, les vibrations provenant des bases de l'école devenaient plus fortes et bien trop régulière à son goût.

Elle savait pouvoir avoir toute confiance dans Robert et ses hommes, mais elle s'inquiétait pour Sirius qu'elle avait vu partir dans leur direction. Sur son chemin, Hermione croisa une silhouette rabougrie et fluette. Elle s'arrêta dans sa progression pour aider Annabella Raferty qui se trouvait vraiment très loin de sa jolie retraite de Derrycarna.

La vieille femme paraissait épuisée et se tenait comme elle pouvait sur les restes d'une colonne. Mais elle refusa l'aide de sa patronne, affirmant sans se tromper qu'elle avait certainement d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que d'aider une impotente qui trouverait bien toute seule la force de se traîner jusqu'à la grande salle. Rassurée par le ton employé, Hermione remercia Annabella d'être venue jusqu'en Angleterre et lui assura qu'elles se reverraient bientôt.

- J'ai encore des choses à faire ici avant de partir. S'enthousiasmât la vieille.

Hermione comprit quelques instants plus tard ce qui lui restait à faire. Les dépouilles de deux mange-morts se tenaient recroquevillées dans un coin sombre. Visiblement, Annabella Raferty vengeait la disparition de ses proches. Les gestes de la pauvre vieille seraient probablement imités par beaucoup d'autres au cours de la journée. Au fond d'elle-même, Hermione savait toute l'horreur de ces actions. Pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas la force de les blâmer tant elle souffrait encore des disparitions de ses proches.

Au long du chemin qui la conduisait auprès de Robert et de Sirius, Hermione intervint de nombreuses fois en faveur des défenseurs de l'école. Comme ce fut le cas lors de l'assaut du ministère irlandais de la magie, sa silhouette devenait une référence. Pour peu qu'il y eut un irlandais dans les rangs des défenseurs, et Hermione pouvait entendre son surnom rugit par l'une ou l'autre gorge. Seagull revenait, redevenait l'âme du combat. La jeune femme ne se départissait plus du masque de dureté qu'elle revêtait trop souvent à son goût. Mais cela avait de bons côtés, ainsi, elle mit en fuite tout un groupe de jeunes mange-morts rien qu'en apparaissant aux côtés des défenseurs de la cour pavée. Les pauvres jeunes gens redescendirent se prendre dans les filets de Sean O'Connell qui tenait encore le débarcadère.

Ce faisant, Hermione eut le droit à une gratification amicale de la part de Percy Weasley qui appartenait à l'équipe des défenseurs. Péniblement, la jeune femme repoussa le jeune homme un peu trop entreprenant.

- Percy ! fit-elle lorsqu'il essayait de lui arracher un second baiser. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

- Profitons du moment, peut-être qu'il est déjà trop tard.

Une lueur de fièvre semblait émaner des yeux du jeune homme. Visiblement, il était informé du sort fait à son frère. Comprenant ses motivations, Hermione se sentit coupable et désarmée. Elle se demandait si elle avait encore le droit de jouer avec les sentiments du jeune homme. Car, l'aimait-elle vraiment ?

Heureusement, la présence d'un vieux bonhomme bougon permit à la jeune femme de détourner l'attention. Le sorcier en robe rouge se dirigeait vers eux en claudiquant un peu. Hermione cherchait en vain à se souvenir de son nom. Elle l'imagina avec une quinzaine d'année de moins sans pourtant améliorer sa mémoire. Enfin, il se campa aux côtés de Percy qu'il dévisagea de pied en cap.

- M'sieur Weasley, m'est d'avis que vous seriez plus inspiré de retourner dans les rangs. Fit-il finalement d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun délai. Le ton suffit car une partie des mots restaient sans signification pour Percy.

- Alfred. S'écria Hermione. Alfred Le Forestier de la Couture Boussey.

- Pour vous servir, Miss Seagull. Sourit l'homme dans un anglais parfait tranchant avec le mélange des langues qu'il avait employé précédemment.

Le transfert en train revint en mémoire à Hermione. S'il avait mal supporté la présence d'une légilimens, Alfred n'en avait pas moins participé sans hésitation au combat contre le dragon. Cette capacité d'abnégation restait l'expression parfaite de l'héroïsme aux yeux d'Hermione. Sans attendre, elle l'expliqua à Alfred qui s'en offusqua.

- Ce que j'ai fait n'est rien ! fit-il.

- Pourtant, vous avez joué votre vie. Insista Hermione.

- Tout comme vous l'avez fait et le faites encore. Remarqua Alfred sagace.

Il prit la jeune femme entre ses mains puissantes et la regarda avec fierté et enthousiasme. Hermione se sentit un peu mal à l'aise mais laissa faire. Elle se demandait où il voulait en venir.

- Il ne faut pas être un héros, il faut survivre. Vous comprenez cela Miss ? reprit-il. C'est ce que nous avons fait ce jour-là. Et c'est ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui.

- Mort, on ne sert plus à rien, ni à personne. Conclut Hermione d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors, allez donc aider ceux qui en ont encore besoin. Sourit Alfred.

Sans plus attendre, et sans même un regard pour Percy qui ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, Hermione courut en direction des cachots. Le groupe des défenseurs ne put cependant pas profiter longtemps du calme relatif de la cour pavée. Les mange-morts revinrent à l'assaut par l'accès principal et des pierres, sans doute lancées par les géants, tombaient littéralement du ciel. L'une d'elle faillit bien écraser Alfred qui s'en émut à peine. Seulement regrettait-il que ses souliers soient recouverts de la poussière remuée par l'impact.

La jeune femme progressait difficilement à présent dans les couloirs souterrains de l'école. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre les raisons de la sensation d'étouffement qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait passé le seuil des escaliers descendant dans les sous-sols. Laissant glisser ses doigts sur les moellons mal apprêtés des murs, Hermione fermait les yeux pour se concentrer sur son sentiment. Même si elle avait recouvert toute sa mémoire depuis son affrontement avec Jack, elle avait quelques blocages.

Soudain, les murs se mirent à trembler, des débris tombèrent du plafond, des nuages de poussière furent soulevés. En quelques instants, l'atmosphère devint irrespirable. En plus de tout, l'angoisse qu'elle tentait de juguler revint plus forte. Á présent, elle ressentait la même chose qu'en présence des horcruxes. Un danger imminent s'approchait d'elle. Sans hésiter, elle reprit sa route devenue dangereuse en raison des nombreux morceaux de roches épars, aux débris divers et à l'instabilité des plafonds.

Bien qu'elle eut accéléré le pas, Hermione sentait l'ennemi s'approcher. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus de doute. Elle savait que Jedusor avait réussi à entrer dans l'école. La jeune femme était tout aussi certaine qu'elle serait la prochaine victime. Malgré toute sa réflexion, elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer d'autres issues que la fuite. Dès lors, elle tenta de courir. Pourtant, la présence continuait de s'approcher. Il suffisait qu'elle bute sur l'un ou l'autre des écueils présents sur le sol pour que Jedusor soit sur elle. Pour atteindre enfin l'extrémité du couloir, Hermione fournit encore un effort supplémentaire. Le désespoir s'installait durablement.

Finalement, la jeune femme trébucha comme c'était prévisible. S'étalant de tout son long, Hermione sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains. Au même instant, une charge s'imposa sur ses épaules.

- Mademoiselle Black. Fit une voix sifflante, désagréable.

- Tom. Répondit Hermione comme elle put, tentant de ne pas respirer les poussières du sol.

D'un effort qui lui parut surhumain, Hermione se débarrassa de la charge et s'étira tant qu'elle put pour attraper sa baguette. Parvenue à quelques centimètres, la jeune fille parvint à rappeler la baguette. Elle était à nouveau armée et commença donc à se retourner. Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'un pan de roche viendrait s'écraser sur son bras, lui écrasant douloureusement le poignet.

- La grande Seagull n'est plus qu'un jouet pantelant sous ma coupe. Remarqua Jedusor en s'approchant doucement.

Ne trouvant rien à redire, ni rien à hurler à la face du monstre, Hermione préféra rester coite. L'homme, si un tel qualificatif était encore utilisable, s'élança sur la jeune femme. De quelques sorts d'entraves, il l'empêcha totalement de bouger. Seul son bras immobilisé et douloureux n'était pas concerné par ces sorts. Une lueur de plaisir sadique courait dans les yeux de Voldemort. Délicatement, il promena sa baguette le long du corps de la jeune fille. Il semblait chercher le meilleur endroit pour invoquer des sorts plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Prestement, il lacéra ses vêtements et sa chair. Hermione, aussi solide qu'elle fut, ne put retenir les hurlements de douleur. Un second sort sembla clouer la main de la jeune femme au sol. Une nouvelle fois, la douleur fut insupportable. Mais Hermione mit un point d'honneur à ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. D'ailleurs, elle le soupçonnait de ne pas vouloir la voir défaillir et prendre encore plus de plaisir à la maltraiter ainsi. Une seconde fois, la baguette parcourut le corps d'Hermione, la faisant vibrer instinctivement à chaque frôlement. L'angoisse anticipative du coup suivant déchirait l'âme d'Hermione. Une forte chaleur provenant de son ventre fit comprendre à la jeune femme que Jedusor venait de frapper une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas mal, elle se sentait étrangère à son propre corps. Puis, sans prémices aucun, la douleur apparut. Hermione serra les dents et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait de plus réconfortant. Sans succès, la douleur submergeait tout.

Au-dessus d'elle, Jedusor semblait être au comble de son plaisir. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes étroites et malsaines. Il n'avait décidemment plus rien d'Humain. Pourtant, il semblait mal réagir au fait qu'Hermione n'ait pas encore imploré sa pitié. Il s'en inquiétait à chacun de ses nouveaux coups. Ne parvenant pas à faire ressurgir de bons souvenirs, et incapable de se servir de sa baguette, Hermione se laissa submerger par sa propre haine. Elle aurait voulu déchirer cet homme ignoble comme il la déchirait lui-même.

Contre toute attente, Jedusor recula au moment où il allait entrer dans la dernière partie de son acte cruel. Il porta les mains sur les restes de son visage où des lignes ensanglantées venaient d'apparaître.


	34. Chap 33 : Nevermind

**_Chap. 58 : Au-delà de toute haine._**  
**_Never mind._**

Bien que son adversaire soit visiblement désarçonné, Hermione ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger un membre. Elle se demandait encore qui avait pu intervenir en sa faveur. Car la jeune femme savait n'avoir pas pu intervenir. La douleur dans sa main droite la privait de toute action de sa baguette qui, après avoir pendu mollement entre ses doigts, avait finalement chut dans la poussière. Désarmée, Hermione ne pouvait résister.

Péniblement, elle chercha à repérer l'ami providentiel qui venait de la sauver. Pourtant, aucune présence humaine ou animale n'était notable dans le couloir assombri par les poussières et l'extinction de certaines torches.

Au-dessus d'elle, Jedusor pansait rapidement ses plaies. Mais celles-ci semblaient inextinguibles. Á peine achevait-il de les soigner que les zébrures réapparaissaient aussitôt. Le sorcier hurlait des imprécations désagréables en direction de la jeune femme qu'il rendait responsable de ces mutilations. Pourtant, Hermione ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger et n'avait pas même songé à un sort. Son état nerveux ne lui permettait qu'une réflexion sommaire. Seul son instinct de survie fonctionnait encore.

Après de longues minutes entrecoupées par les coups sourds des sortilèges des combats extérieurs, par les oscillations des murs et des lampes, Jedusor parvint à retrouver son visage naturel. Un rictus inhumain sur la fente qui lui servait de bouche indiqua sans nul doute à la jeune femme que son heure arrivait bien vite. Désespérée, Hermione ne trouva pas la force de hurler. Sa seule consolation fut de savoir qu'Harry les vengerait tous très bientôt, avant la fin de la journée probablement. Le constat avait malgré tout quelques difficultés à transiter de sa raison à son cœur.

Lorsqu'enfin Voldemort dressa sa baguette, dont l'extrémité verdissait nettement, Hermione sut qu'elle ne pouvait se laisser faire ainsi. Tout espoir d'aide extérieure était évanoui, elle ignorait ce qui l'avait sauvé précédemment, mais cette fois encore, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. La jeune femme concentra tout ce qu'elle avait de haine contre cet homme responsable de la mort de tant de ses amis.

- Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? tenta Jedusor. La question n'était que rhétorique et n'attendait pas de réponse.

Ce soir-là, la douce Jane Oliver avait rencontré un funeste destin, ainsi que son majordome Nigel. Ils avaient devisé comme si de rien n'était mais Jedusor était alors désarmé, Hermione avait pu faire preuve de la docilité de sa baguette. Á la réflexion, la jeune femme pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Faire la preuve de la force de sa baguette devant un monstre ivre de puissance présentait de grands risques. Mais il n'était plus l'heure de douter des faits déjà anciens.

- Comme peut-on oublier une rencontre si agréable ? ricana Hermione avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

- Cette nuit-là, tu possédais la baguette la plus impressionnante que j'ai jamais pu serrer entre mes doigts.

Un éclair de satisfaction cruelle brilla dans les fentes qui lui servaient d'yeux. Hermione se retint de frissonner, pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, et craignait l'échéance prochaine.

- Pour l'instant, tu es malheureusement incapable de t'en resservir. Reprit Jedusor avec un ton d'où ressortait la plus intense satisfaction. De plus, je possède la plus puissante des baguettes qui n'ait jamais existé. Celle dont tu te sers habituellement n'est, en comparaison, qu'un vulgaire morceau de bois. Pas même anglais. Ajouta-t-il avec dédain.

Hermione ne put alors retenir un frisson. Elle se savait immobilisée par l'éclat de roche qui lui avait brisé le poignet. La douleur la tordait de ses piques effroyables. En face d'elle, le plus mauvais des sorciers se préparait à lui donner le coup de grâce. Il lui apparaissait à présent dans la plus totale des horreurs. Comment pouvait-on accorder le moindre sentiment humain à ces lambeaux d'âmes et de chairs ? Comment tant de jeunes gens avaient-ils pu croire en lui ? Elle n'y voyait que l'abjection le plus complet. Devant elle se dressait le plus grand des racistes de l'histoire. Non content d'ignorer les autres créatures magiques, il haïssait tout autant ceux qui n'avaient pas l'heur d'être de son monde, de son pays, de son école même… Quelle puissance pouvait espérer détenir un homme qui se masquait autant de choses étrangères ? Un instant, Hermione reprit espoir. Celui qui l'avait sauvé une première fois pouvait revenir prochainement. Elle le pria tant qu'elle put.

- Ne rêve pas petite sotte. Sourit Jedusor. Nous sommes définitivement seuls et, cette fois, personne ne pourra m'empêcher de finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Le sorcier brandit à nouveau sa baguette d'où scintillaient d'angoissantes lueurs verdâtres. La jeune femme ne sut rien faire d'autre que fermer les yeux en attendant la fin. Hermione s'abandonna à l'ivresse malsaine de son bourreau. Celui-ci s'approcha en brandissant encore le fin morceau de bois.

Les visages souriants et sereins d'Albus Dumbledore, Thomas O'Maley, Fred Weasley, James Dewitt, le jeune Sherman, O'Tusck lui-même, Denis Fein et enfin Albert, passèrent devant les yeux d'Hermione bouffis de larmes amères. La résignation céda une nouvelle fois la place à la vengeance.

Et finalement, pourquoi se laisser dépasser par ce monstre infatué qui se croit plus puissant parce qu'il est issu d'une école particulière, qu'il possède une baguette spéciale ? Non, définitivement, ce n'était pas possible, pas crédible. Hermione ne pouvait se laisser faire ainsi. Cette fois, la jeune femme était assez consciente pour remarquer se qui se passa lorsque sa haine la déborda.

De son corps meurtrit émanait la magie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette pour canaliser sa force magique. Hermione en avait tant emmagasiné qu'elle pouvait la laisser agir hors d'elle sans contraintes. La jeune femme n'en était pas certaine, mais elle crut voir Jedusor blêmir. Lui qui se prétendait le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Hermione percevait le fruit de tant de mois d'entrainement, de tant de souffrances contenues. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de détruire son adversaire.

Le rocher qui bloquait le poignet d'Hermione fut littéralement pulvérisé par la puissance déchaînée. Les sorts d'entrave ne purent l'empêcher de se relever. Péniblement certes, mais elle put se mettre debout. Le couloir était à présent parfaitement éclairé de la lumière qu'émanait son corps tout entier. Devant elle, Jedusor commençait à reculer, incrédule et inquiet.

- Tom, tu aurais dû continuer ton chemin vers la mort cette nuit-là. Fit-elle doucement.

- Céder devant ce nourrisson ? éructât-il pour se donner contenance. Tu sous-estime les pouvoirs du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps petite fille.

- Pas cette nuit-là, Tom. Reprit Hermione sur le même ton.

La référence était transparente et Jedusor savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vécu dans ce corps cette confrontation en Albanie, Voldemort marqua le coup. Hermione lui avait volontairement donné ce souvenir lorsqu'il hantait encore le corps d'Harry. De cette expérience il avait conclu que la jeune femme serait son plus délicat adversaire, celui qu'il prendrait le plus de plaisir à vaincre. Mais pour le moment, il était lui, le plus grand sorcier, en fâcheuse posture. Cela ne lui plaisait guère.

Même si elle se sentait le droit de prendre plaisir à voir son adversaire ainsi malmené, Hermione ne parvenait pas à éprouver autre chose que de la pitié à son égard. Elle comprit enfin qu'elle ne pourrait jamais volontairement abréger la vie d'un homme, fut-il monstrueux. La lueur qui émanait d'elle faiblit un moment. Jedusor en conclut un peu vite que la jeune femme perdait de sa concentration et de sa force. Il tenta son va-tout.

- Avada… commença-t-il.

Mais Hermione venait de récupérer sa baguette. Et même de la main gauche, elle parvint à jeter un sort d'expelliarmus si puissant que l'homme fut projeté loin en arrière. Les murs vibrèrent sous le choc et de nouveaux débris envahirent le sol, la poussière se souleva encore pour obscurcir l'atmosphère. Hermione resta debout, le bras droit ballant, tentant de soutenir la douleur. Dès que les deux adversaires seront à nouveau face à face, il lui faudra vaincre définitivement. Tant pis pour la mission de Harry.

La jeune femme entendit son adversaire éructer. Au début, les mots semblaient n'avoir aucune cohérence entre eux. Puis, en tendant l'oreille, Hermione sut discerner le sens des sentences employées. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en entendant le « plus-grand-sorcier-de-tous-les-temps » s'énerver contre sa baguette. Celle-là même qui était censée lui fournir encore plus de pouvoir. Visiblement, c'était là encore une erreur d'appréciation de la part de ce pauvre Tom.

Lorsqu'enfin le nuage de poussière permit de voir de l'autre côté du souterrain, Hermione constata avec surprise que Jedusor avait préféré fuir. Elle était à présent seule dans le sombre couloir, et pour éviter d'être suivit, le sorcier avait fait effondrer le passage derrière lui. La jeune femme n'en fut pas tellement étonnée et considéra que l'affrontement n'était que différé. Elle put ainsi se laisser aller et s'installa au pied d'un mur visiblement plus résistant que les autres. Son poignet droit la faisait souffrir d'une douleur lancinante.

Réunissant tout ce qu'elle gardait d'énergie, Hermione entreprit de soigner son poignet. Après une sommaire auscultation, la jeune femme comprit que les os avaient été pratiquement broyés par la masse de rocher. Hermione grimaça de douleur à cause du frôlement de ses doigts sur ses chairs maltraitées. Elle n'était pas médicomage et ignorait comment soigner efficacement ses plaies. Réduire les cicatrices sur sa peau ne prit que quelques instants, mais restaurer ses os serait plus délicat.

Serrant les dents, Hermione passa sa baguette le long de son poignet en entonnant les soins qu'elle maîtrisait en espérant que l'un ou l'autre parvienne à la soulager. La douleur chronique restait très vive et occultait une partie conséquente de ses moyens de réflexion, de concentration. Au bout d'un moment qu'elle considéra être très long, Hermione sentit des craquements dans son bras accompagnés de brulures intenses. Elle en conclut que ses sortilèges avaient, finalement, une efficacité certaine. Pour s'assurer de la réussite de son action, elle entreprit de bouger un doigt après l'autre. Si ses phalanges semblaient réagir, bouger l'articulation du poignet était totalement impossible. La douleur persistait, atténuée mais constante. Contrite, Hermione décida qu'elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Les coups sourds sur les murs devenaient plus réguliers. Cela l'inquiétait bien plus que la perte d'une de ses mains.

N'ayant d'autre choix, la jeune femme déchira les manches de son pull pour constituer une écharpe qui retiendrait son bras immobile. Ses capacités d'action seraient limitées, mais elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle demeurait assez forte pour aider ses amis. Elle se lança au pas de course dans le couloir. Pourtant, sa progression se révélât plus laborieuse qu'elle ne l'eut estimé. Se séparer de l'un de ses bras, c'est perdre de son équilibre, de ses capacités de réaction. Hermione le découvrit à ses dépends. Mais si elle manquait de s'effondrer sur les murs de droite lorsqu'une explosion ébranlait les souterrains, la jeune femme n'en réduisait pas pour autant son allure.

Ce qui impressionnât le plus Hermione lors de sa course en direction de Sirius était la totale absence de corps dans les souterrains, comme si quelqu'un avait patiemment ramassé morts et blessés pour ne laisser aucune trace des événements en cours. D'une certaine manière, elle préférait ne plus être exposée à ces horreurs. Pourtant, au détour d'un angle du couloir, elle comprit la raison de cette absence. Le combat contre Jedusor était fortuit. Le monstre était venu pour autre chose.

Devant Hermione se tenait une vingtaine d'inferi. Parmi eux, elle reconnu des visages adultes et adolescents. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur mais se retint du bout des lèvres. L'horreur la plus complète se dressait devant elle. Le couloir avait été obstrué et les inferi tentaient de dégager le passage pour attaquer ceux qui se défendaient de l'autre côté. Utiliser les défenseurs vaincus contre leurs amis, c'était bien là la démarche psychopathique de Jedusor.

La jeune femme resta un moment démunie devant tant d'horreur. Avec un bras incapable de répondre à ses exigences, Hermione craignait de ne pas pouvoir lutter longtemps. Elle aurait pu fuir, mais au fond d'elle-même, Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus dormir de sa vie devant tant de lâcheté. Finalement, elle dressa sa baguette de sa main gauche mal assurée, en direction des inferi. Le petit groupe sembla prendre enfin conscience de sa présence et certains se détachèrent de leur activité principale pour se diriger, doucement, mollement, vers elle. Hermione savait que cette mollesse n'était que feinte, s'il le fallait, ils pourraient la rattraper à la course sans aucune difficulté. L'absence de vie était compensée par l'énergie magique que Jedusor avait placée en eux.

Même si la jeune femme reconnaissait certaines figures, elle savait sans nuls doutes que les âmes des personnes concernées avaient quittés leurs corps depuis longtemps. Énoncer un tel constat ne permettait pas pourtant d'effacer la réalité des visages. Elle laissa trop facilement approcher les monstrueuses créatures et lorsque l'une d'entre elles parvint à mettre sa froide et répugnante main sur son avant-bras gauche, Hermione sentit qu'il n'était pas loin d'être trop tard.

**« §§§ »**

Derrière un massif mur d'éboulis, Robert de Mathan attendait patiemment que les inferi parviennent à le traverser. Rien ne pouvait arrêter ces monstres. Programmés pour une mission simple, ils ne dévieraient pas et n'avaient rien à perdre étant déjà morts.

Il sentit tout à coup le sol vibrer et se dérober sous ses pieds. L'amoncellement de rochers vibrait et se délitait sous ses yeux. Une effroyable puissance magique devait être à l'œuvre de l'autre côté du mur improvisé. Il avait pourtant lui-même dépensé une énergie certaine à concevoir cet éboulement. Un jeune homme derrière-lui s'inquiéta de voir arriver très prochainement le seigneur des ténèbres. D'une voix cassante, Neville rappela à l'ordre son condisciple et vint se placer auprès du vénérable normand à la face brouillée.

- Cette fois, commandant Bob, c'est le moment. Sourit Neville.

Le jeune homme falot, inconsistant, sous la coupe de sa grand-mère n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Á présent, la volonté et la résolution se lisait sur son visage. Ses parents eurent été fiers de le voir aujourd'hui aussi déterminé.

- Rien n'est jamais perdu gamin. s'amusa Robert.

Ces mots se perdirent dans l'effondrement de la paroi. Une lumière aveuglante se dispersa dans le souterrain obscur, éblouissant tous les défenseurs présents. Malgré leurs paupières fermement tenues closes, ils ressentirent une chaleur intense et pénétrante qui parvenait à éclaircir la nuit dans laquelle ils cherchaient un refuge. Lorsqu'enfin ils purent ouvrir à nouveau leurs yeux, Robert et Neville en restèrent pantois.

Les restes de la muraille de protection s'entassaient alentours. La lumière était encore vive, mais ils purent voir sans ambiguïtés ce qui se déroulait de l'autre côté. Neville aperçut, il en était certain, une jeune femme comme suspendue dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol. Mais, du fait de l'éblouissement, il ne saurait dire qui elle était.

Á ses côtés, Robert de Mathan semblait bien plus assuré de sa propre acuité visuelle. Il marmonna le prénom d'Hermione, surpris Neville affuta son regard. Après quelques instants de doutes, il confirma l'impression de son voisin. Á présent, il voyait distinctement la jeune femme, son bras droit en écharpe et son bras gauche négligemment dressé. L'extrémité de sa baguette brillait encore d'un éclat argenté. La jeune femme était entourée d'un nombre impressionnant d'inferi et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas inquiète ou même gênée.

D'instinct, Neville esquissa un geste pour aller soutenir son amie. Il lui devait sa nouvelle assurance, son amitié avec Harry et certainement d'autres choses encore. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'imaginer la laisser sans aide. Pourtant, d'une poigne ferme, Robert de Mathan l'empêcha de se précipiter.

- Mais, commandant Bob ! s'exclama Neville perplexe et agacé par cette inertie.

- Tout est déjà fini gamin. Conclut l'homme sans une grimace, sans ses sourires étranges.

Neville resta un instant interdit devant cette absence de courage qui contrastait tant avec le naturel de Robert de Mathan. Au moment où il se détournait, il comprit le manque de réaction de son voisin. Les inferi n'étaient plus que d'étranges statues de cendres qui ne tenaient plus ensembles que par une étonnante magie. En un instant, ces dizaines de pauvres bougres furent balayés par un courant d'air frais. Un frêle nuage de cendre tenta de trouver une issue et circula entre les jambes des témoins effarés. Seule Hermione semblait à l'aise. Ce qu'elle avait fait lui procurait l'intense satisfaction d'avoir agit pour le plus grand bien de tous. L'allusion lui fit penser à Albus Dumbledore. Elle comprenait enfin en quoi cette référence était positive et non tournée vers la domination des forts par les faibles. Bien au contraire, son interprétation à elle était plutôt de donner sa force aux faibles.

Comme dans un rêve, Hermione aperçut les visages blafards et fatigués de ses compagnons de lutte. Elle les voyait pour la première fois pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, et elle n'était pas déçue. Malgré les douleurs, les privations et les combats, ils restaient humains et fragiles. Les dévisageant tranquillement, elle se fixa sur le visage de celui que Neville surnommait « commandant Bob ».

- Al', peux-tu m'indiquer l'issue la plus proche ? tenta-t-elle doucement. Je ne me repère plus dans ces souterrains. Elle s'avança, dépassant le groupe de tête, en direction de l'autre extrémité du boyau. Il est temps que je retourne à Hogwarts.

- Elle ne va pas mieux ma cousine. Releva une voix narquoise dans un coin sombre.

Le jeune Malefoy traînait au pied d'un mur, proprement ligoté. Neville fit taire brutalement l'importun pendant que Bob s'approchait d'Hermione et lui parlait doucement à l'oreille. Les deux jeunes hommes quoi qu'ennemis auraient donné cher pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient à cet instant. Brusquement, Hermione sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

- Drago, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais jusqu'ici. Ton maître ne doit pas être très fier de toi.

Le jeune homme blond se renfrogna un peur et frissonna à son tour. Bien sûr qu'il savait que son maître ne lui ferait aucune pitié. Et il se demandait s'il devait craindre de devenir l'un de ses inferi, ou plus simplement disparaître à jamais.

- Par ta faute mes parents seront… commença d'aboyer Drago.

- Par ma faute, ils vivront. Coupa Hermione brutalement. Sa réplique ne souffrait pas de contestation. Bob, a-t-on une sortie ? continua-t-elle sur un ton anodin.

- A moins que tu ne la produises toi-même, je ne pense pas. S'amusa Robert.

Les autres jeunes gens étaient totalement atterrés par le détachement dont faisaient preuve le commandant Bob et Seagull. En quelques phrases Neville expliqua que les mange-morts les avaient isolés dans cette partie reculée des souterrains. Faute de pouvoir réduire totalement les défenseurs, les assaillants avaient jugé plus efficace de les maintenir à l'écart.

- Maintenu à l'écart ? s'étonna Drago d'une voix nasillarde où perçait l'angoisse. Une bien amusante façon de décrire la situation.

- De quoi parle ce petit roquet prétentieux ? interrogeât Hermione. Personne n'osa répondre de suite et Drago profita pour en ajouter. Malgré ses liens, il se sentait plus fort. Il n'allait donc pas gâcher cet avantage.

- Greyback dirige des inferi de chaque côté des éboulements. Lança-t-il cassant. Ainsi, tous ces mugblood seront bientôt balayés par les forces de mon maître.

Hermione se sentit saisie par l'expression employée par Drago. Elle l'avait déjà entendue au cours de ces derniers mois à Hogwarts. La jeune femme tolérait mal qu'on l'emploie en sa présence. En tant que fille de Sirius Black elle ne pouvait être suspectée d'être concernée, et la plupart des sangs-purs ne font guère attention à cette expression peu agréable. C'était sans compter sur Hermione, dès son arrivée, elle avait fait en sorte que plus personne n'ai envie de s'en servir. On avait mis cette attitude sur la commisération de la jeune fille. Tout cela pourtant, c'était avant aujourd'hui. Elle se pencha sur lui et le libéra de ses liens avant de le relever.

- La prochaine fois que tu emploieras ce mot, sache que je n'aurais plus de retenue.

- Tu es vraiment une fille étrange. Sourit Robert de Mathan derrière elle.

- Je sais Bob, je le sais parfaitement. Elle se tourna vers le normand et lui adressa un doux sourire. De ceux qu'adresse une fille à son père.

- Black, je ne comprends pas ton manège. Mais me libérer ne sauvera pas ces mugbloods que tu apprécies tant.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris ? s'étonna Robert fermement.

- Quoi donc ? aboya le jeune homme. L'incompréhension la plus complète se lisait sur son visage. La jeune femme le regarda avec un certain dédain n'imaginant pas qu'on puisse être stupide à ce point.

- Je suis l'une d'entre eux. Se contenta de répondre Hermione.

Doucement, Robert plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Une nouvelle fois, il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Cette fois, Neville put en entendre quelques bribes.

- Cela ne changera pourtant rien à ce que vous êtes pour nous. Glissa l'homme.

Hermione se tourna vers les autres combattants. Il n'en restait probablement qu'une trentaine. Combien étaient parmi ceux qu'elle à détruit ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas le savoir. Elle prit le temps de les regarder vraiment, individuellement. Sept normands en plus de Robert de Mathan constituaient l'armature du groupe. Neville était accompagné de cinq jeunes gens de l'école qu'Hermione connaissait de vue. Sa présence semblait les inquiéter plus que les soulager. D'une certaine manière, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Ils s'étaient rassemblés derrière Neville et non pour elle. Le reste du groupe, une vingtaine, provenait de l'extérieur de l'école et Hermione n'en connaissait aucun.

- Je suis Seagull. Murmura-t-elle. L'image de Benedict Dietrich s'imposa et lui souleva le cœur. Elle se trouvait cantonnée à ce rôle d'icône.

- Non, tu es Hermione de Derrycarna. Une jeune femme très courageuse et très douée. Acheva Robert.

- Il est vrai que ces considérations ont beaucoup de valeur pour vous. Sourit la jeune femme. Il n'empêchait. Cette remarque signifiait bien qu'elle était à leurs yeux une personne.

Un rire entendu réunit ces deux anciens. Quelques normands qui avaient entendu le contenu de l'échange se dissimulèrent pour rire à leur tour, le plus discrètement possible. Cependant, il était délicat de se cacher de Robert de Mathan. Celui-ci fit comprendre à ses hommes qu'il était des choses qui ne se faisaient pas, se moquer de lui, par exemple. Malgré les dangers et les bruits sourds des combats les réfugiés furent gagnés par un peu d'allégresse. En chef chevronné, Hermione mit à profit la situation.

En quelques ordres concis elle mit de l'ordre dans le groupe et se dressa devant le mur qui obstruait le passage. Railleur, Drago laissa entendre qu'il serait probablement moins dangereux de s'élancer du côté où ne se trouvait plus d'inferi. Il n'eut pratiquement aucun écho mais reçu un vigoureux coup dans les reins. Un normand qui devait faire pratiquement deux fois sa taille et son poids entendait le faire taire.

- Nous allons prouver à Greyback que nous n'avons pas peur de lui. Remarqua le normand.

- C'est totalement inepte ! s'étrangla Drago. Guidés par une sang-de-bourbe, que pourriez-vous faire devant ces inferi ?

La réponse du normand fut noyée dans les bruits de l'explosion qui dégageait le passage. Dressée devant le mur de débris, la jeune femme tendit sa baguette. Visiblement, les douleurs de son poignet droit n'avaient pas cessées. Robert de Mathan eut un regard inquiet en remarquant les grimaces de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait savoir qu'elle se reprochait de ne pas parvenir assez vite à détruire le mur et non qu'elle souffrait. Hermione agita un moment son bras valide devant l'imposante muraille. Parfois de petites lueurs laissaient à croire qu'elle atteignait son objectif, pourtant l'éboulement continuait de refuser encore de s'effondrer.

Hermione cessa toutes ses tentatives et se sentit désemparée. Elle ne se sentait plus la force d'un nouvel exploit. De crainte d'alarmer ses compagnons, elle ne jeta pas un regard en arrière bien qu'elle eut trouvé en eux le réconfort et le soutien qui lui faisait défaut. Lorsqu'une bouffée d'angoisse un peu plus pressante que les autres manqua de la faire vaciller, Hermione serra les paupières. Et s'il fallait, comme pour un patronus, faire appel à ses souvenirs heureux ? Elle passa en revue les derniers souvenirs, ceux de cette année passée auprès de ses amis dans un univers radicalement différent du sien. Mais à part un événement récent, elle n'y trouvait pas de réconfort du tout.

Puisant un peu plus profondément dans ses souvenirs, Hermione fit resurgir la mémoire de sa première scolarité, son choix après la mort de Dumbledore. Même à ce moment, le souvenir de Ron, de celui qu'elle avait pour elle seule, lui gâchait tout bonheur. Enfin, la jeune femme accéda aux souvenirs de son escapade dans le temps. Jusqu'aujourd'hui tout ce qu'elle en savait était parcellaire. Á présent, loin de tout danger immédiat, Hermione prit un peu de temps pour elle. Elle ignorait d'ailleurs depuis quand elle n'avait pas pu se laisser aller à un peu d'égoïsme. Son périple en compagnie d'Albert et d'Olaf bien que son issue soit malheureuse lui rappela qu'il fallait douter de tout constamment.

En compagnie de Sean et de Jack, elle avait appris à dépasser ses limites, à faire des choses extraordinaires. Ses deux assauts contre le ministère de la magie lui revinrent en mémoire, les longs combats entre aurors aussi. C'est surtout le souvenir du « Royal Oak » qui plu à la jeune femme. Hermione se sentit, pour la première fois de son périple, fière de ses actions. Pourtant, quelque chose encore la gênait. Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner son visage en direction de Robert de Mathan. Devant les marques de brûlure du normand elle se souvint de l'attaque du dragon. De cette escapade en France, Hermione avait gagné l'humilité qui lui manquait. Mais peut-être en avait-elle fait trop !

Dépassant tous ces sentiments contradictoire, en assumant finalement la part de plaisir qu'il peut y avoir à vaincre, Hermione avait combattu victorieusement Jedusor, twice. En colère contre elle-même, la jeune femme déversa cette énergie sur son sort de brisage. Cette fois de fines rayures de lumière émergèrent des failles de la muraille. De petits morceaux glissèrent sur le sol et progressivement, un grondement sourd ébranla la masse. Enfin, le mur sembla se déliter, se répandant tel un fluide sur le sol.

La lumière des torches de l'autre côté du mur qui s'effondrait apparaissait plus clairement aux yeux d'Hermione et de ses compagnons. Pourtant, déjà, les premiers inferi s'approchaient.

D'un geste ferme de sa main valide, Hermione fit comprendre à ses amis d'attendre. Elle, cependant, s'avançait vers le groupe d'inferi qui émergeait des décombres. Parmi la fureur et le bruit, la voix rocailleuse de Greyback le loup-garou se faisait entendre. Il invitait ses monstres à tuer le plus possible.

Peu à peu, Hermione s'enfonçait dans la masse de ses adversaires. En face d'elle Greyback exultait de plus en plus. Sa proie se jetait littéralement dans ses filets, en toute conscience. Il était tellement satisfait qu'il ne remarqua pas que les inferi cessaient de progresser dès qu'ils croisaient la jeune femme. Brusquement, le groupe monstrueux se détourna des victimes humaines. Les inferi se battirent bientôt entre eux en un duel sans issue. Peu à peu, ceux qu'Hermione avait détournés de Jedusor prirent le dessus. Les premiers mange-morts furent atteint, Greyback lui-même ne sut trop quoi faire lorsqu'ils se dressèrent finalement devant lui.

Sans un geste, sans un mot, Hermione avait renversé la puissance de son maître. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était donc pas invincible. Ce fut là sa dernière constatation. En retrait, le groupe des défenseurs se mit en mouvement sur les ordres de Neville et de Robert. Le jeune homme n'attendait plus les ordres du commandant Bob, il les devançait. Enfin, Neville prenait son indépendance, à cette évocation, Robert n'en fut que plus satisfait.

- Seagull est vraiment magnifique. Releva Neville.

Drago qui lui emboîtait le pas et Robert un peu plus loin le dévisagèrent avec stupeur. Le premier suivait parce qu'ensorcelé. Et ces affirmations ne lui inspiraient que du dégoût. Le second grimaça. Certes, les succès de la jeune femme étaient flagrants. Obtenir des inferi qu'ils changent d'allégeance était un tour de force extraordinaire. Mais il savait ce que cela coûtait.

- Elle ne pourra pas faire cela indéfiniment. Coupa Robert rudement. Et je dois reconnaître que je suis inquiet.

- C'est cela que vous lui disiez. Remarqua sagace Neville.

Sans répondre, Robert et les normands passèrent à l'assaut à leur tour. Les derniers inferi se consumaient enfin, libérés de la magie par la jeune femme. Les rares mange-morts qui n'avaient pas préféré fuir furent rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire.

Les jeunes gens qu'Hermione avait formés restaient les plus impressionnés de tous. Les normands connaissaient, au moins par les récits de leurs chefs, les capacités étonnantes de la jeune femme. Ses entrainements avec Michel Renard, le gendre de Robert de Mathan, étaient entrés dans la légende autant que les exploits de Seagull. Les sorciers irlandais présents donnaient une image plus fiable à leur héroïne légendaire et les anglais découvraient une guerrière hors de pairs. Á elle seule, elle réduisait de moitié les forces de l'adversaire. Cependant, bien peu savaient à quel point elle s'épuisait à agir ainsi. Elle-même semblait ignorer ses propres limites.

Dès que le calme fut revenu, Hermione prit Robert à part. Elle avait encore le visage dur, son estafilade semblait plus marquée que jamais, et ses yeux avaient encore éclairci.

- Robert, avez-vous vu Sirius Black ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait badin mais qui ne dupait personne.

- Il est passé parmi nous un moment. Répondit l'interpelé. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a pu mettre ce bonhomme hors d'état de nuire. Ajouta-t-il en désigna Malefoy.

Le jeune freluquet paraissait vidé de toute énergie. Poussé par Michel Renard, il avait dû combattre encadré de deux normands bien plus solides que lui. Et, finalement, il avait pris beaucoup de déplaisir à se servir de la magie contre d'autres être humains. C'était à peine s'il pouvait encore lancer des sorts contre les inferi. Son dédain des autres, son égocentrisme trouvaient leurs limites. Il n'haïssait pas les gens au point de les tuer. Il pouvait être bravache et menacer ses adversaires, mais il n'avait pas le cran de concrétiser cette méchanceté. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Michel Renard qui ne le quittait toujours pas d'une semelle.

- Comment s'est comporté mon cousin. Fit remarquer soudain la jeune femme.

- Plus méchant que bête ! répondit, badin, Michel. L'intéressé tenta de reprendre cette remarque désobligeante, mais il se trouva opposé à Neville.

- C'est parce que vous l'encadrez comme il faut. Observa Neville. Sinon ce bouffi de haine nous aurait attaqué depuis longtemps.

- Il est inutile d'être aussi haineux ! coupa Hermione durement.

- Parce que tu ne hais personne ? railla Drago. La pique porta droit au cœur de la jeune femme, des regards inquiets se portèrent sur elle.

Hermione se détourna sans répondre. Elle ne pouvait répondre par un mensonge à cette question. Même si elle n'appréciait guère celui qui la posait, elle ne s'accorderait pas un écart de conduite. Drago se sentit par conséquent renforcé de cette absence de réplique et ricanait déjà. Lui qui n'avait pas eu le cran de combattre se laissait tenter par la haine facile. La jeune femme s'éloigna donc, de plus en plus vite, en courant pratiquement. Bientôt, elle ne verrait plus tous ces compagnons. Elle devait être seule, vite.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle puisse vaincre ton maître si elle était comme lui, comme toi ou moi ? questionna Robert de Mathan.

- C'est idiot comme remarque. Lança Drago narquois. Seule une grande puissance magique peut vaincre, cela n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments.

- Cela à tout à voir, imbécile. Coupa Robert en plaçant violement sa large main sur la frêle joue de Drago.

Le jeune homme porta sa main là où une douleur cuisante lui indiquait la présence fugace de cinq doigts bien plus forts que les siens. Personne ne blâma le commandant Bob ou ne soutint Drago. Après tous ces événements, remettre en cause les fondements des enseignements de Dumbledore ne plaisait à aucun des témoins. Évidemment que les sentiments humains les plus essentiels avaient leur rôle à jouer dans cette tragi-comédie. Pour l'heure, Hermione portait seule le poids de ces efforts.

**« §§§ »**

Hermione errait à présent dans l'aile ouest de l'école. Certains accès donnant en direction des serres étaient obstrués et elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas réitérer l'exploit précédent. Non qu'elle douta de ses capacités physiques, mais plutôt de sa santé mentale. Les deux affrontements contre les inferi l'avaient conduit à remettre en cause bien trop d'éléments de sa personnalité. Cette sensation était bien trop désagréable pour être reconduite.

Après chacun de ces exploits, elle se trouvait désemparée. Ignorant le nom des visages alentours, doutant d'être au bon endroit ou même de sa propre personne. Au milieu des combats contre Greyback, n'avait-elle pas eu le sentiment d'être Rowina Serdaigle elle-même ? Á ce souvenir, Hermione frissonna à nouveau. Se perdre dans un monde de chimère n'est pas aussi agréable qu'on le dit.

Soudain, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle ignorait totalement où elle se trouvait. Certes, les couloirs d'Hogwarts ne lui étaient pas inconnus, pourtant, elle ne savait pas vraiment où sa progression la conduisaient. Elle avait couru longtemps pour échapper aux pas pressés de Michel Renard qui avait tenté de l'arrêter.

Doucement, la jeune femme passa la main sur les tentures. Leurs motifs évoquaient de doux souvenirs. Ne s'était-elle pas cachée derrière celle-ci avec Ron et Harry lors de leur deuxième année ? Et ce passage, ne conduit-il pas directement vers les elfes de maison ? Au bout du passage, elle crut voir l'ombre d'Harry, mais ce n'était qu'un souvenir fugace de son passé. Elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise. Sa vie, elle l'avait laissé derrière elle. Tant qu'elle n'en avait pas le souvenir, Hermione trouvait la force de continuer. Á présent qu'elle était en possession de toute sa mémoire, la déprime la guettait. Elle n'avait de place nulle part et jamais elle ne pourrait revenir en arrière. Maintenant, elle regrettait sincèrement ses choix. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Á quoi cela sert de continuer ? hurla-t-elle dans le couloir silencieux.

- « Je ne voudrais pas refaire le chemin à l'envers, mais je paierais cher pour revivre un seul instant, le temps du bonheur[1] » fit une voix douce un peu trop grave pour le ton de la chanson originelle.

Hermione tourna la tête en tous sens pour trouver l'origine de cette intervention. De ce qu'elle voyait, il n'y avait aucune présence humaine dans le couloir. Pourtant la voix continuait d'ânonner la chanson. La jeune femme connaissait cet air et comprenait les paroles. Cela revenait d'un passé profondément enfouit. Rêvait-elle éveillée à nouveau ?

- Le passé, c'est le passé. finit par annoncer la voix. Ce qu'il y a de bête, c'est qu'on ne peut pas y retourner.

- Merci de cette précision. trancha Hermione cassante. Il n'empêche que moi, je l'ai fait.

- Une fois encore ? s'étonna la voix. La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle commençait à entrevoir où l'inconnu voulait la conduire. Le passé est mort, mais, on n'oublie pas vraiment ses amis. acheva la voix.

- The love you take is equal to the love you make[2]. Marmonna Hermione.

- Si tu le dis ! rit l'inconnu. Moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que toute ma vie je me souviendrais d'un séjour à Bari.

- Et moi aussi. sourit Hermione qui avait enfin compris qui se cachait derrière cette intervention.

Cette fois, elle avait repéré l'endroit où se cachait le plaisantin. La jeune femme s'avança vers l'angle du couloir où se trouvait une imposante colonne partiellement abattue. Au sommet, en lieu et place d'une statue se tenait assis Jérôme de Coulibeuf de Bloqueville. Malgré les années, il semblait n'avoir pas changé. Toujours un sourire sur les lèvres et une chanson tonitruante qui semblait l'entourer. D'un geste souple, il se lança vers le sol et atterrit un peu lourdement.

- Ouch, c'est à ce moment qu'on prend conscience de vieillir. fit-il en passant ses mains dans son dos.

- Vous n'en rajouteriez pas un peu, Môssieur ? railla Hermione en enlaçant rapidement son ami.

En revoyant un ami venu de si loin de son passé, un ami avec lequel elle avait entretenu des relations si spéciales, Hermione comprit tout le sens de son intervention. Et, paradoxalement, l'abattement qu'elle ressentait quelques minutes plus tôt semblait disparaître. Quoi qu'un peu poussiéreux, tout comme les autres combattants, Jérôme n'avait pas perdu sa joie de vivre. Et si Hermione pensait encore au combat contre le dragon, c'est son issue heureuse qu'elle revivait à présent. Elle comprit la chance qu'elle avait aujourd'hui d'être entourée de tous ses amis, sans exceptions. Ses vrais amis, pas ceux qu'elle abandonnait ce triste mois de mai 1996 lors de l'inhumation de Dumbledore. Ces gens là, ces événements, n'avaient jamais existés. Mais son amitié avec Albert, Sean, Brian, Robert, Jérôme et tant d'autres était réelle. Hermione savait qu'elle voulait profondément retrouver les jours heureux d'avant son retour à la vie "normale", à cette triste année. Pourtant, elle savait aussi que ce n'était qu'un fantasme sans intérêt, irréalisable. Elle ne se battait pas pour Harry mais pour tous les autres, pour elle-même. Et si le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à vaincre Jedusor, elle n'aurait plus aucuns scrupules à contredire la prophétie. Ce n'était après tout que les mots d'une voyante qu'elle ne tenait pas en grande estime.

- Allons trouver Jedusor. lança-t-elle fièrement avec un large sourire. Jérôme releva avec plaisir que son amie semblait retrouver de l'assurance, mais il n'était pas aussi volontaire qu'elle.

- Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux faire. Mais penses bien que nous avons probablement d'autres choses à faire.

- Que veux-tu dire ? tenta la jeune femme.

- Tout à l'heure, tu t'es engagée à aider Harry.

Jérôme la regarda au plus profond de ses yeux clairs. Le jeune homme avait certes vieilli, pourtant, il gardait une étincelle particulière dans le regard. La jeune femme reconnaissait en lui le garçon à peine adulte qui l'avait emporté si loin de l'Angleterre. Lui-même ne doutait pas de retrouver cette enfant. Á l'époque, il la trouvait probablement désirable, aujourd'hui, il la voyait pour ce qu'elle était, rien d'autre qu'une jeune fille ayant grandit trop vite. Tout ce qu'il s'était promis de lui dire au long de ces années d'attente, il ne put le lui dire. Il avait souffert de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner en Albanie. Son retour ne fut pas élogieux, on lui reprocha sans lui dire, d'avoir abandonné la jeune fille devant le danger. Pendant longtemps, il en avait conçu du ressentiment. Á présent, il se moquait éperdument de ces critiques. Il avait fait au mieux, et il continuerait à avoir une confiance absolue en son amie. Même si elle paraissait si jeune et si fragile.

- Mais en fait, c'est protéger les autres que tu sais faire. Ajouta-t-il finalement avec un large sourire. Hermione resta tétanisée. Il était évident qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se battre, qu'elle ne le faisait que pour éviter aux autres d'avoir à le faire. Sans ambages, elle l'affirma vertement à son interlocuteur. Elle entreprit même d'aller inscrire l'information dans son esprit, directement.

Pour Hermione, la maîtrise de la légilimentie était maintenant totale. L'introduction dans les pensées de Jérôme ne fut ni difficile, ni désagréable. Elle construisit pour eux un espace calme, verdoyant, probablement paisible, du moins à l'image de l'idée qu'Hermione se faisait de la paix.

Le transfert dans les pensées arracha un sourire à Jérôme. Cependant, contrairement à tous ceux qui entraient dans l'esprit d'un autre, il ne chercha pas une explication, il ne tenta pas de la toucher pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Il restait détendu et cela alarma un peu la jeune femme.

- Voilà ce à quoi je rêve. Fit-elle douloureusement.

Hermione pivota sur elle-même pour découvrir amplement cet espace qu'elle avait voulu agréable. Partout la Nature régnait en maîtresse absolue, nulles traces humaines ne perturbaient la douceur d'un soir d'été. Mollement, des nuages glissaient dans un ciel rougeoyant. Au loin, d'une forêt s'élevait les cris des animaux et les chants des oiseaux. L'herbe roussie au soleil exhalait une odeur poivrée et sucrée, celle des fleurs estivales et des baies murissantes. Bien qu'elle fut dans un rêve, dans la construction d'un souvenir, Hermione se laissa aller à s'allonger dans ces pailles fouettant son visage et craquant sous son corps. Il ne manquait que le crissement des grillons pour compléter ce tableau idyllique et surfait. Elle avait beau jeu de le savoir, qu'elle voulait y croire tout de même.

Toujours à la même place, Jérôme ne bougeait pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et n'osait pas perturber le plaisir de la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas en restant ici que je parviendrais à obtenir ce rêve. Murmura Hermione pour rompre le pesant silence.

- D'autant que ce rêve n'est qu'une réalité. Fit Jérôme avec un rictus amer.

Il ne se tourna pas pour voir l'effet de sa remarque sur son amie. Il savait sans aucun doute qu'elle tressaillirait, sursauterait et se relèverait pour demander des explications. Comme si ses mouvements avaient été portés sur une partition, Hermione tressauta, sursauta et se releva vivement.

- Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as su que faire le vide autour de toi. Remarqua durement Jérôme.

Hermione sentit qu'il se sentait personnellement blessé de ce constat. Et la jeune femme dût reconnaître qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Á peine s'était-elle rapprochée de Sirius qu'elle avait choisit de partir encore, elle avait répartis ses amis aux quatre coins de l'école sous prétexte de défendre les lieux. Pourtant, ainsi, elle était à nouveau libre et seule. La jeune femme comprit que l'allégorie du champ perdu et isolé, tranquille et paisible, ce n'était que le reflet de sa propre existence, privée de présences rassurantes, d'amis sincères.

- Ma mission est prioritaire, je dois détruire Jedusor et ses alliés. Cracha Hermione qui se sentait agressée avant de regretter le ton qu'elle venait d'employer.

- Et tu n'as pas le sentiment de faire une erreur ? s'étonna doucement Jérôme. Sa voix était redevenue amicale et douce. Tu n'es pas la seule personne capable de réussir[3].

La remarque fit échos à quelque chose de profondément enfouit dans la mémoire de la jeune femme. En quelques instants elle se remémora la conversation qu'elle eut à l'époque. Considérer que l'on est incontournable, irremplaçable, c'est la méthode de Jedusor. C'est exactement tout ce contre quoi elle se battait. Instantanément, Hermione se trouva ignominieuse. Elle n'avait pas voulu cela, elle souhaitait simplement aider les autres le plus possible, le mieux possible.

Tombée à genoux, la jeune femme laissa couler les larmes de dépit sur son visage. Elle avait emmené l'un de ses amis les plus proches dans sa tête pour lui exposer ses raisons, et c'était lui qui lui donnait une leçon. Le pire était qu'il avait raison, d'une irrévocable et indéniable vérité. Elle devenait comme Jedusor, celui qu'elle combattait.

- Sincèrement, je préférais la jeune fille qui traînait à Brécourt. Celle-là savait partager, s'entourer et vivre aimablement. Il eut un sourire pincé, un peu dépité. Il savait être un rien trop désagréable, mais pouvait-il faire autrement ?

- Moi aussi. Coupa sèchement Hermione. Ai-je le choix Jérôme ? Dis-le-moi ?

La jeune femme s'était relevée d'un bond. Se laisser abattre n'était pas dans sa nature profonde, tous le savait. Face à lui, son visage reflétait une profonde détermination.

- Fais-nous confiance ! souffla Jérôme. Comme nous te faisons confiance. Ajouta-t-il.

La remarque tétanisa Hermione. Elle n'avait pas voulu les vexer, jamais elle n'avait douté de leur fidélité. Pourtant, depuis son retour dans cette époque, pratiquement plus rien n'existait à part Sirius et sa « mission ». Elle tenta d'expliquer cette situation à Jérôme mais les mots parvenaient péniblement à passer ses lèvres. Elle sentait confusément que les paroles qu'elle tentait d'articuler n'excuseraient rien. Une profonde tristesse s'empara de la jeune femme et le décor s'assombrit aussitôt. L'été flamboyant laissa sa place à la tristesse d'un automne. Jérôme fit celui qui ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Hermione hésitât un moment devant les possibilités étriquées qui se présentaient. Faire semblant d'être aimable, tenter d'ignorer ses erreurs, cela ne représentait pas des perspectives agréables. Puis elle abandonna toute résistance et se laissa déborder par sa nature. Au diable Sirius, Harry et les autres, pensa la jeune femme.

- Allons retrouver Robert et les nos amis. Trancha-t-elle en rompant le sortilège de légilimantie.

- Je pense qu'ils sont assez grands pour nous retrouver seuls. Ironisa Jérôme.

La jeune femme ne pensait pas qu'il puisse être si près de la réalité. A peine le voile de magie s'estompait-il qu'ils aperçurent Robert, Neville, Drago et les autres défenseurs de l'école. Visiblement, ils attendaient depuis un moment déjà. Les murmures qui circulaient s'interrompirent à l'instant où tous les témoins de la scène surent qu'Hermione et Jérôme étaient totalement revenus dans leur réalité.

- Seagull, ne vous a-t-on jamais précisé que la légilimentie était un art dangereux ? interrogea narquois Robert de Mathan.

Hermione rougit un peu d'être si évidemment prise en défaut. De son côté, Jérôme semblait bien s'amuser. Elle se défendit néanmoins d'avoir été surprise de leur présence. Ce pieux mensonge, personne ne pourrait le détromper. Mais elle fut contente de voir auprès d'elle cet homme qui l'avait protégé et guidé aussi bien qu'un père pendant les mois qu'avaient duré son séjour en France.

Á présent, Hermione se sentait prête à utiliser pleinement l'énergie qu'elle sentait bouillonner en elle depuis son étrange combat avec Jack Longton. Les affrontements contre les inferi faisaient à ses yeux avis d'amuse-bouche. La négociation avec Neville et les anglais fut un peu houleuse, ceux-ci proposaient de se diriger droit sur l'adversaire, Robert de Mathan en guerrier expérimenté proposait d'abord la prudence, encore la prudence, surtout la prudence. Ce qui revenait à rester sur place en attendant d'être certain de savoir ce qui se passait autour. Hermione songea que cette solution, toute rassurante soit-elle, les conduisait à ignorer l'urgence de la situation. C'était aujourd'hui la défaite de Jedusor, il fallait prendre cet élément pour ce qu'il était : un facteur déterminant.

Sans scrupules, Hermione attaqua les positions de son ami et lui expliqua longuement ce qu'elle considérait être l'attitude la plus logique. Selon elle, ils devaient sécuriser couloir par couloir, s'assurer de la survie d'un maximum de personne, repousser ceux qu'il n'était pas possible d'emprisonner et, si le temps restait, aider Harry contre Jedusor.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu notre avis ? s'étonna Michel. Il semblerait que tu ais bien plus de bonnes idées que nous. Ricana-t-il enfin.

- Elle n'est pas Seagull pour rien. Trancha Jérôme. Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas vu combattre un dragon. Sérieux, c'est du sport. Il mima quelques mouvements de combat empruntés au Jujitsu.

La jeune femme rembarra Jérôme en affirmant que sans l'aide de Robert et des autres volontaires, ils n'auraient jamais pu échapper à Fein et son animal de compagnie. Elle tordit un peu la bouche en achevant sa phrase. Parler de ces événements ne lui plaisait pas trop, d'habitude du moins. Raconté devant les principaux protagonistes, cela devenait naturel. Une sorte d'anecdote de corps de garde somme toute. Soulagée de ce poids, elle regarda avec plus de franchise les blessures de Robert. Il vivait malgré tout et il était encore à ses côtés.

- Messieurs, on prend racine ou on tente quelque chose. Coupa soudain Jérôme.

- Pour ce que cela change. Ricana Malefoy. Un bruit sec fit comprendre à Hermione qui tournait le dos à l'inopportun, qu'il venait d'être puni rudement de sa réplique idiote.

- Laissez, il est plus bête que méchant. Estima Hermione qui avait pourtant des doutes quant à cette affirmation.

N'ayant pas réussi à s'entendre, les défenseurs se divisèrent en deux groupes. Certains anglais trouvaient que cette séparation n'était pas de bon augure, Hermione laissa faire. Neville guidait les plus déterminés à avancer et elle avait confiance en lui.

- Principe des éclaireurs et francs-tireurs. Murmura sur un ton anodin Robert dans le creux de l'oreille d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était jamais amusant de travailler avec ceux qui vous ont enseigné leurs tactiques.

La jeune femme s'abstint donc de répondre mais fit le tour des volontaires qui lui restaient. Puisque les anglais étaient partis en majorité, laissant les plus penaux et les blessés, les normands n'avaient plus qu'une dizaine de paires de bras. Ce qui était fort peu compte-tenu de la mission qu'ils s'étaient octroyés. Sécuriser l'ensemble des accès de l'école du secteur prendrait du temps et de l'énergie. Ne pas le faire aurait été le meilleur moyen de laisser l'adversaire gagner sans risque en les contournant.

- Je pars avec Jérôme pour sécuriser la partie est, la plus courte. Lança Hermione déterminée.

- Nous nous occuperons de l'autre partie, rassures-toi petite. Convint Robert.

Sans attendre plus, et sans avoir demandé son avis à Jérôme, Hermione s'élança dans le couloir. Plutôt que d'en découdre, elle voulait achever au plus vite cette action pour pouvoir aider efficacement Harry.

* * *

[1] Dave, _Du côté de Chez Swan._

[2] The Beatles, _T__he_ _End_ (Abbey Road)

[3] Citation de notre bon vieux capitaine Olaf Thorsthon. Vérifiez si vous ne me croyez pas. C'est dans la première partie.


	35. Chap 34 : En route vers la lumière

_**Chap. 59 : Find the way out.**_  
_**En route vers la lumière.**_

Les deux jeunes gens courraient depuis un petit moment déjà en direction des serres de l'école. Toutes les issues qu'ils croisaient étaient éboulées ou solidement fermées. Chaque fois, Hermione félicitait intérieurement Robert de son admirable travail. Sa magie était à ce point puissante que les mange-morts préféraient faire un détour plutôt que de tenter de briser ses barricades.

Les bruits des combats étaient lointains, étouffés, néanmoins, Hermione considérait que l'absence de signe de menace ne signifiait nullement que la menace cessait d'exister. Dans ces conditions, elle se tenait prête à toutes éventualités. Rencontrer deux fois des inferi l'avait considérablement épuisé. Elle comprenait mal les raisons de cette fatigue. D'ailleurs, existait-il quelqu'un de capable de lui expliquer de quoi il retournait ? Sincèrement, elle en doutait. Poliment, Jérôme faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer lorsqu'elle buttait sur un caillou trainant sur le dallage ou lorsqu'elle mélangeait les mots.

- C'est amusant. coupa-t-il alors qu'Hermione faisait remarquer pour la neuvième fois qu'un accès était totalement obstrué.

- Quoi donc ? tenta-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'il allait faire une remarque sur les événements qui les occupaient à l'instant.

- En cas de tension nerveuse, tu parles en gaëlique. Il marqua une pause et la dévisagea avec un sourire moqueur. Et quand tout est calme, c'est en français.

- Et alors ? s'enquit la jeune femme passablement surprise par l'inconsistance de la remarque. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou, ou plus simplement, d'un dérangé.

- Rien de particulier. Acheva-t-il sur un ton dégagé. J'aurais cru que tu trouverais une petite place pour l'italien.

Hermione resta une seconde ébahie. Mais finalement, Jérôme trouvait une solution utile pour alléger les tensions. Ils reprirent leur route plus tranquillement. Pourtant, leur surveillance ne fut pas moins efficace. Ils perdaient seulement moins de temps chaque fois à vérifier l'état de la défense magique.

Le silence n'était rompu que de loin en loin par quelques interjections ou bribes de phrases qu'ils échangeaient parfois. Hermione ne se souciait pas de cette absence de conversation, elle se trouvait aux côtés de l'un de ses amis les plus sincères.

Mais les bonheurs étant souvent de courte durée, il fallait bien qu'ils tombassent à un moment sur des mange-morts ayant réussi à franchir les défenses magiques. Ils étaient trois, visiblement fatigués et poussiéreux. En les apercevant, Hermione et Jérôme se regardèrent et manquèrent d'éclater de rire. Les agresseurs faisaient bien pâle figure devant eux. Le plus âgé des mange-morts ne devant pas avoir plus que l'âge requis pour devenir attrapeur dans une équipe de quidditch de seconde catégorie.

Les malheureux jeunes gens comprirent instantanément qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas l'occasion de retourner auprès de leur seigneur. D'un geste bref de sa baguette, Hermione balaya les trois jeunes. Elle avait tenté un sort de lacération relativement léger, mais elle fut surprise de sentir au bout de ses doigts sa baguette qui frémissait d'une vie qui lui était propre. Á l'instant où le sort s'élançait, Hermione avait réfléchi l'espace d'un éclair à un sort de projection. Au lieu de les immobiliser, les plaquer contre la muraille paraissait suffisant. Sans même préciser cette pensée, la baguette l'avait anticipé. La jeune femme exprima sa surprise suffisamment fort pour que Jérôme puisse tenter un commentaire.

- Ta baguette est décidément puissante. Souffla-t-il loin d'être impressionné. Mais je pense surtout qu'elle te connait bien. Acheva-t-il simplement.

- C'est-à-dire ? questionna Hermione rassurée qu'on ne la considère pas comme un danger à cause de cette relation avec sa baguette.

- Rien de particulier, j'avais déjà remarqué à Bari qu'elle faisait toujours ce que d'instinct tu ferais. Elle anticipe tes habitudes. Tenta Jérôme avec une grimace, certain de n'avoir pas été suffisamment explicite.

- Elle les immobilise sans leur faire de mal au lieu de lancer un sort de lacération. Marmonna Hermione qui comprenait le sens de la réplique de son ami.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle se culpabiliserait de faire couler le sang, même celui d'un ennemi. Sa baguette avait donc arrêté le coup et proposé une autre alternative, plus conforme à ses habitudes et à sa sensibilité naturelle. Hermione regarda sa baguette posée dans la paume de sa main gauche en se disant qu'elle avait un garde-fou véritablement exceptionnel. Qu'en effet cet objet disposait d'une puissante magie mais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais servir un homme tel que Jedusor. Ainsi entrainée par la jeune femme, elle refuserait toujours d'ôter la vie de quelqu'un.

Hermione eut un petit sourire crispé. Elle comprenait mieux les affirmations du capitaine Olaf, de Dumbledore, de Jack et Albert même. Dans ces conditions, elle ne pourrait jamais vaincre Jedusor. Il ne lui sera jamais donné d'être aussi ignoble que Jedusor. Et cela grâce à une baguette qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie et qui sauvait aussi son âme.

- Quand je pense à la puissance de cette baguette, j'en ai un peu peur. Souffla Hermione.

Jérôme la dévisagea, visiblement surpris. Il eut un coup d'œil pour les trois garçons qui reprenaient leurs esprits et jugea qu'il pouvait prendre encore deux secondes pour expliquer sa manière de voir à la jeune femme.

- Cette baguette, c'est toi qui lui donne ses pouvoirs. Confirma Jérôme. Elle ne fera rien que tu ne serais capable de faire.

- C'est une partie de moi. Murmura Hermione rassurée d'avoir bien compris. Jérôme signifia son accord par un mouvement des mains, paumes ouvertes recto puis verso.

Une voix monta derrière la jeune femme. L'un des jeunes mange-morts tentait d'expliquer à ses camarades qu'il était probablement plus futé de choisir la fuite la plus déterminée. Jérôme et Hermione eurent quelques peines à dissimuler leur amusement. Ces pauvres garçons pensaient être discrets. Mal leur en prit. D'un geste leste, Hermione pivota sur elle-même pour se dresser devant eux, bras gauche tendu. Et malgré son bras droit immobilisé, elle restait impressionnante pour quelqu'un qui peinait à se relever.

- Un instant. Coupa Jérôme alors qu'Hermione articulait un sort d'incarcération.

L'homme tendait une main gauche impérieuse. Mais sa tête était enfoncée dans le col de sa robe, il y cherchait manifestement quelque chose d'important. Les manges-morts eux-mêmes ne surent pas trop quoi faire, comment réagir devant cet ordre sans contestation. Devant les visages inquiets, Hermione haussa les épaules et les sourcils dans une attitude plutôt comique qui détendit l'atmosphère. Quoi qu'ils soient dans des camps opposés, Hermione et les mange-morts étaient des jeunes gens, et tous innocents des crimes de Jedusor. La jeune femme ne s'en prenait à eux que dans la mesure où ils représentaient un danger pour les autres et pour eux-mêmes.

Enfin, Jérôme parvint à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il fit signe de poursuivre l'action, comme s'il n'avait pas été l'auteur d'une perturbation. Sans chercher les raisons de cet état de fait, Hermione s'élança en direction des jeunes gens. Alors qu'elle allait les atteindre, un phénomène nouveau se fit entendre. Les manges-morts furent à l'instant stupéfaits de ce qui arrivait, la jeune femme ne se retourna pas. Elle avait sans difficulté reconnu l'introduction si particulière de la chanson et commençait à reprendre les paroles parlant de cet aventurier[1].

Hilare, la jeune femme porta les premiers coups. Les sorciers peu habitués à l'usage de la musique, et d'autant plus lorsqu'elle est d'origine moldue, ne parvenaient pas bien à réagir et furent vaincus plus que rapidement. Hermione pensa que sans même l'aide de cet artifice, ils eussent gagné sans grande difficulté. Néanmoins, elle trouvait l'usage de cette musique plutôt agréable.

Prestement saucissonnés, les jeunes manges-morts ne représentaient plus aucun danger en quelques instants. La musique continua, tonitruante, a vriller les tympans des personnes présentes. Un peu exaspérée, Hermione demanda malgré tout un peu moins de bruit. Sans faire disparaître son sourire, Jérôme baissa le son de sa musique. Le chanteur entamait le troisième refrain et le sorcier aurait bien aimé en profiter encore un peu.

- Navré, j'ai tendance à me laisser aller un peu lorsque je dois combattre. Sourit-il.

- Ou conduire, il me semble. Ricana Hermione qui se souvenait avec une certaine nostalgie de la course-poursuite sur l'autoroute française.

Ces souvenirs communs les amusaient finalement beaucoup mais angoissaient leurs prisonniers qui croyaient fermement avoir à faire avec des fous. Le plus âgé des manges-morts considéra que leur avenir immédiat était bien mal engagé face à des sorciers que les combats avaient privés de leur raison.

- J'éteins si cela te gêne. Proposa Jérôme un peu contrit et que cette perspective semblait rendre encore plus malheureux.

- Le commandant Bob n'est pas là, alors, fais-toi plaisir. Affirma Hermione sans hésitation. Mais aurais-tu encore les morceaux de la fois dernière ? demanda-t-elle dans la foulée.

L'idée de réentendre tous ces morceaux lui gonflait le cœur d'une espérance étrange. Comme si les écouter à nouveau pouvait ramener tous ces évènements si anciens. Malicieux, Jérôme exhibât un petit objet à peine gros comme une belle boîte d'allumette. En quelques mots, le sorcier explique, un grand sourire aux lèvres que l'objet est un lecteur de fichiers informatiques appelés MPEG-Layer III.

Très surprise et un peu étonnée de la digression, Hermione chercha à conclure rapidement la parenthèse. Leurs adversaires n'attendront pas sagement qu'ils en aient fini. Devant son visible agacement, Jérôme acheva la description un peu plus rapidement qu'il ne semblait l'avoir prévu.

- Avec ça, les moldus peuvent enregistrer des quantités faramineuses de musique sur un tout petit objet[2].

Saisissant sa boite, Jérôme ne dissimula plus un certain contentement. Il rangea l'objet dans l'une de ses poches sans que le son ne paraisse diminué.

- Moi, j'ai arrangé un peu le système pour notre monde.

Hermione déclara qu'elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur ce détournement de technologie moldue répréhensible et condamnée par la loi du ministère.

- Et à quel ministère tu penses ? s'amusa Jérôme qui repartait d'un pas alerte dans le couloir maintenant désert.

La jeune femme resta abasourdie une fraction de seconde. Elle avait cru entendre la très stricte Emma, son alter-ego, celle qu'elle était « avant ». C'était bien son genre à aller s'inquiéter de la légalité d'un objet magique. Hermione, la nouvelle, était moins procédurière en apparence, mais, dans le fond, elle restait très attachée aux lois. Et, à la réflexion, elle ignorait à quel ministère elle pensait lorsqu'elle l'avait menacé de le dénoncer.

De toute manière, ce n'était guère le temps de penser à ces futilités, et Jérôme qui la précédait le savait mieux qu'elle. En courant presque, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et de la musique entrainante qu'émettait constamment sa poche droite. Dans cette ambiance, elle ne pensait plus à la douleur lancinante bien qu'amoindrie, qui transperçait sa main droite.

Le couple étrange acheva consciencieusement sa mission en éliminant les divers adversaires qu'il pouvait rencontrer. Ils rirent même beaucoup des mines effarées ou effrayées qu'arboraient leurs adversaires lorsque retentissait la musique. Il fallait reconnaitre que Jérôme avait des goûts éclectiques s'orientant essentiellement vers la partie la plus bruyante du rock n'roll.

Les géants semblèrent ne pas véritablement apprécier les airs de Metallica. L'avantage pour Hermione était de se laisser envahir par ces ondes sonores, parfois un peu discordantes. Ainsi, elle ne pensait qu'à l'acte instantané et non au mal qu'elle causait parfois involontairement. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupçonna Jérôme d'avoir conçu cette manière de combattre dans cette optique précise.

La focalisation sur la musique rendait les gestes moins automatiques, plus fluides, mais aussi plus désincarnés. Entre sa baguette qui anticipait ces pensées et la méthode de combat rapproché employé par Jérôme, Hermione avait l'impression de ne pas être présente. Cela la protégeait de toute culpabilité.

En moins de temps qu'ils l'avaient prévu, ils achevèrent la vérification des issues. Par acquis de conscience, Hermione imposa à Jérôme de visiter les étages pour être bien certains que rien n'avait attendu, dissimulé dans les ombres. Même s'il n'y voyait pas d'utilité, Jérôme ne s'opposa pas à cette proposition. Finalement, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une seule avait-il affirmé.

Ils longeaient à présent le couloir des trophées. Hermione connaissait cet endroit où elle avait cherché lors de sa première année des indices sur Harry. Sans y prêter attention, elle s'arrêta devant la coupe qui faisait encore mention de James Potter « plus jeune attrapeur de sa génération ». Elle esquissa un fugace sourire pour masquer la douleur du souvenir. L'extrémité de ses doigts frôlait la coupe, elle n'osait pas s'en approcher plus. Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule.

- Sirius, j'ai fait tellement de bêtises. Fit-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Désolé, ce n'est que Jérôme. Sourit l'intéressé. On va le retrouver ton père. Acheva-t-il de son visage radieux.

Hermione balaya du revers de sa main valide les larmes qui perlaient et reprit contenance. Il ne servait à rien de regretter. Tout ce qui importait, c'étaient Sirius et ses amis.

Un cliquetis étrange les arrêta lorsqu'ils s'élancèrent dans les escaliers pour redescendre. Jérôme eut à peine le temps de repousser la jeune femme qu'une acromentule gigantesque lui tombait dessus. Alors qu'elle voulait s'avancer pour l'aider, Hermione constatât avec horreur qu'une dizaine de ces monstres se laissaient glisser le long de leurs fils dans la cage d'escalier. Les acromentules avaient pris le temps, mais elles étaient parvenues à se hisser sur les toits. De là, elles purent s'infiltrer discrètement. Hermione resta tétanisée. Non pas qu'elle eut peur des monstres, elle n'était pas comme Ron, mais elle craignait que toute leur mise en sécurité soit remise en question du fait de cette intrusion.

Si les acromentules avaient atteint la toiture du bâtiment secondaire, elles pouvaient être sur toutes les tours de l'école. Cela n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. En un instant, Hermione chassa ces angoisses pour se concentrer sur Jérôme dont elle n'entendait pas la voix. Les pires craintes se firent jour dans son esprit. Déjà les monstres formaient un ensemble compact autour du français.

La jeune femme dressa d'une main tremblante sa baguette. Elle devait libérer Jérôme de ces monstres sans le blesser. Malgré son expérience, elle ne voyait pas trop comment s'en sortir. Et elle craignait qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard pour son ami. Cette insinuation lui brisait le cœur et elle préféra penser que les acromentules n'étaient pas assez fortes pour lui. Mais, diable qu'elles étaient nombreuses.

Ne pouvant attendre, la jeune femme tenta tous les sorts qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Mais les lacérations entaillaient à peine l'épaisse couche de chitine de ces insectes. Aucun sortilège d'immobilisation ne semblait efficace, même si l'une des acromentules semblait moins s'intéresser à Jérôme et plus à Hermione. Soudain, alors qu'Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé de sort efficace, les mouvements des monstres ralentirent et parurent plus désordonnés. De la musique s'éleva de l'amas monstrueux.

- We don't need now education[3] ! cria Jérôme avec un mauvais accent anglais.

Hermione sursautât. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il puisse s'en sortir seul. Elle avait tant l'habitude de venir en aide aux autres qu'elle considère souvent qu'ils sont avant tout des incapables. Á cet instant, elle comprit la remarque qu'il lui avait faite. Elle ne leur faisait pas confiance, non que ce soit conscient, mais c'était un fait.

La jeune femme pleura encore abondamment pendant que son ami s'occupait de faire disparaitre les acromentules. Il faisait preuve d'une grande rigueur dans la méthode d'éradication. Pendant qu'il combattait, il l'expliqua de loin à sa coéquipière. Hermione fut même spécialement vexée de n'y avoir pas pensée toute seule. Réduire l'acromentule au vingtième de sa taille la rend bien moins dangereuse et bien plus simple à vaincre.

Lorsque la dernière des bestioles se trouva sur le dos, agonisante, Hermione se précipita dans les bras de Jérôme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

- Attention, ma femme risque de me faire une crise de jalousie. Se moqua le français.

- Très malin ! s'exaspéra Hermione. J'ai cru qu'elles t'avaient eu. Fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Il en faut plus pour avoir un de Bloqueville, on a fait les croisades tu sais. Sourit-il.

La jeune femme laissa passer l'allusion relativement commune dans les milieux où évoluaient les normands venus les aider. Ce qui lui importait était de s'excuser d'avoir douté de lui et des autres. Il accepta les excuses avec un sourire figé et une drôle de grimace sur le visage. Hermione s'aperçut enfin qu'il portait quelques belles balafres et entailles dues au combat.

Peu douée pour le combat contre les insectes, Hermione se savait plus à l'aise dans les sorts de soins. Même si elle n'avait pas recouvré toute la mobilité de sa main droite, elle l'avait visiblement correctement soignée.

Elle passa doucement sa baguette le long des blessures en scandant les sortilèges habituels. Les principales blessures se refermèrent largement et le sang cessa de couler. Pendant ce temps, Jérôme ne restait pas immobile, il avala une gorgée d'un produit conservé dans une gourde en cuivre.

- Antidote commun à la plupart des poisons. Fit-il en montrant le flacon. Il grimaça en avalant. Et c'est pas bon du tout. Acheva-t-il.

- La prochaine fois, tu feras plus attention. Coupa Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait amusant.

Après s'être assuré que les acromentules ne pourraient plus passer par le toit en le scellant magiquement, les deux sorciers décidèrent de reprendre leur tour de surveillance en accentuant toutes ces issues imprévues.

Bien leur en prit. Ils purent bloquer deux ou trois nouvelles invasions. Maintenant que la jeune femme maîtrisait aussi les sorts utiles contre les acromentules, ce fut bien moins problématique. Au détour d'un angle, Hermione fut surprise d'apercevoir une forme humaine abandonnée au milieu du couloir dans lequel ils s'engageaient.

Sans hésitations, ils s'avancèrent vers la potentielle victime. Mais ils n'étaient pas non plus dupes. Ce genre de situation pouvait être le plus piètre des pièges. Se séparant, l'un sur la gauche du couloir, l'autre sur la droite, Jérôme et Hermione s'assurèrent d'avoir parfaitement sécurisé la zone avant de se porter au secours de la personne inconsciente.

Comme la jeune femme n'avait qu'une main de libre, ce fut elle qui resta en veille, laissant Jérôme s'assurer de l'état de santé de la personne. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et entreprit de faire un bilan.

- Femme, environ 40 ans, inconsciente mais vivante. Fit-il avant de la retourner. Tu connais la victime ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui tournait le dos à Jérôme, persuadée d'avoir entendu du bruit plus loin dans le passage.

Prestement, Hermione tourna le visage en direction de son ami. Elle fut saisie en reconnaissant la « victime ».

- Narcissa Malefoy ! souffla-t-elle. Tu parles que je la connais. Répondit Hermione narquoise.

- Amie ou ennemie ? s'inquiéta instantanément Jérôme qui s'éloigna vivement.

- Ennemie potentielle. Répondit Hermione en se détournant. La situation lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme un piège.

- Je la réveille. Continua Jérôme.

Sans se pencher vers Narcissa, le normand l'arrosa copieusement d'un jet d'eau sortant de sa baguette. L'effet fut pratiquement immédiat et la victime sortit de l'inconscience avec un toussotement d'étranglement. Hermione sourit en pensant que la mère de Drago avait bien faillit mourir noyée si loin du lac.

Un entretient un peu rude fut imposé à la sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange. Pour ne pas être tentée, Hermione préféra ne pas s'en charger. Mais, son ami avait bien compris la charge émotionnelle qui séparait les deux femmes. Il fut courtois bien qu'un peu viril. Grâce à cela, ils apprirent que Narcissa avait dû s'échapper pour ne pas être exécutée par son maître.

- Il vous fait porter la charge de l'échec de Lucius. Interrompit Hermione sagace.

- En effet, pourtant, que pouvait-il faire contre Seagull ? demanda Narcissa d'une petite voix.

Jérôme retint un rire et Hermione lui en fut gré. Elle ressentit une profonde pitié à l'égard de cette femme que profondément elle détestait. Ce ressentiment lui venait de son adolescence, d'avant. Elle avait, avec Harry beaucoup souffert des comportements odieux de Lucius Malefoy et de son rejeton. Par un phénomène naturel de ricochet, elle avait inclus Narcissa dans son rejet des Malefoy. D'ailleurs, les rares fois où elle avait pu évoquer avec Sirius sa cousine adoptive, les mots étaient tout aussi durs.

Dans un coin de son cœur pourtant il restait un peu d'hésitation. Les quelques fois où Hermione avait pu croiser Narcissa seule à seule, elles s'étaient comportées de manières courtoises, cordiales, sans animosité. Au cours des soirées organisées par sa Tante Jane, Hermione avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter une femme mondaine plus impliquée par les convenances et ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle qu'une acharnée du mauvais esprit comme l'était son mari.

Á la réflexion, Hermione n'avait jamais entendu Narcissa être désagréable ou même acerbe. Elle présentait un caractère égal, hautain et distant mais apparemment honnête et droit. Que les deux femmes n'aient pas les mêmes aspirations et les mêmes comportements n'était pas douteux, pour autant, cela permettait une certaine cohabitation.

Dans ces conditions, Hermione n'hésitât pas longtemps avant de proposer sa main valide pour aider la mère de Drago à se redresser. L'inattendu se produisit alors. Narcissa détailla visiblement la jeune femme. Il était vrai que l'allure générale d'Hermione n'était pas très flatteuse. Habillée en moldue, jeans serrés, pull un peu large et col rond, portant ses cheveux clairs en un catogan très long, Hermione ressemblait peu à une sorcière. Avoir son bras droit en écharpe ajoutait à la dissonance de l'ensemble. La femme d'un certain âge ouvrit de grands yeux comme si l'aide qu'on lui proposait était des plus déraisonnables. Apparemment affolée, Narcissa tourna son regard vers Jérôme qui ne bougeât pas un muscle. Ce qui allait se passer ne concernerait qu'Hermione et cette femme. Lui-même ignorant tout d'elle avait compris d'instinct que la situation n'était pas claire.

- Laisser une mugblood m'aider ! s'exclama Narcissa visiblement outrée. Jamais de la vie !

- Habituellement, on évite de mordre la main qui se tend pour vous aider. Cracha Jérôme en français.

Narcissa regarda l'homme avec un dédain certain. Tout comme Jedusor, les Malefoy se paraient d'une supériorité indue et négligeaient tout ce qui n'était pas sorcier et anglais à la fois. Dans son esprit, un français était moins que rien. Même si cet étranger appartenait à une ancienne famille sorcière.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'étonna Jérôme devant les regards de Narcissa.

- Il lui déplaît d'accepter l'aide d'une personne issue de non-sorciers. Sourit Hermione un peu contrite. Jérôme haussa de longs sourcils très surpris de cette considération.

- Je préférerais même que Seagull elle-même me vienne en aide. Souffla Narcissa orgueilleuse et peu sympathique.

Jérôme et Hermione se dévisagèrent et tentèrent de demeurer sérieux devant une affirmation aussi éhontée. Manifestement, les mange-morts n'étaient pas encore au fait de la personnalité réelle d'Hermione. Un flou artistique persistait entre Dietrich et Hermione. La jeune femme s'amusait de cette confusion, mais Jérôme semblait plus perplexe.

- Tout bien considéré, je peux accepter votre aide étranger. Reprit Narcissa avec froideur.

- Cet étranger est probablement plus anglais que vous. Remarqua Hermione narquoise.

- Ma famille vit dans ce pays depuis plus de quatre siècles ! se pavana Narcissa comme s'il n'était meilleure preuve de ses qualités propres.

- La mienne a envahi ce pays en 1066. Sourit Jérôme. D'une certaine manière, vous êtes chez moi, madame. Acheva le normand visiblement réjouit de son effet.

Le visage de Narcissa se figea. D'une simple formulation toute aussi infondée que la sienne, Jérôme venait de défaire tout ce que les mythes et la persuasion de Jedusor avait patiemment construit dans son esprit.

- Il n'y a pas de réponse absolue à l'être humain et à ses racines. Reprit doucement Jérôme. Vous êtes ce que vous faites, là où vous êtes.

Hermione tiqua. Si les mots n'étaient pas les mêmes, le sens était sans équivoque celui qu'avait donné Robert de Mathan dans son bureau à la veille de la Noël 1984. Depuis son retour à son époque, Hermione courrait après sa vie perdue. Elle venait d'avoir la preuve que cela n'avait aucun sens.

- Il n'empêche que j'appartiens à l'élite des sorciers et que je n'ai pas à vous laisser m'incommoder. Affirma Narcissa qui s'empêtrait dans la négation de sa situation.

- Vous n'avez guère de choix. Cingla Hermione. Votre mari et votre fils sont en notre pouvoir. Si vous voulez les revoir, il faudra bien accepter que l'on vous aide.

La phrase étonnamment longue fut débitée sur un rythme froid et sobre. Hermione fut surprise de ne pas s'empêtrer dans sa sentence et fut satisfaite de l'effet produit. Le doute voilait enfin le visage de Narcissa.

- Vous n'allez pas me livrer à Seagull ? s'inquiéta la femme en tendant une main tremblante à Jérôme.

Hermione saisit doucement l'autre main et à deux ils hissèrent Narcissa sur ses deux pieds. Elle tremblait de tout son long. Comme si la confrontation avec l'héroïne irlandaise pouvait lui être plus néfaste que les réprimandes de Jedusor lui-même.

- C'est un peu tard. Sourit Jérôme.

- Que ? tenta Narcissa en jetant des regards affolés de toutes parts.

- Parce que vous êtes déjà entre mes mains. S'amusa Hermione en resserrant son étreinte sur le poignet de Narcissa. Je suis Seagull. Ajouta-t-elle devant l'incompréhension manifeste de la femme.

Narcissa Malefoy sembla se décomposer devant la nouvelle. Elle tenta de faire le lien entre Hermione, Seagull et Dietrich. Il fallut toute la diplomatie de Jérôme pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en était en vérité. Mais malgré tout, Hermione était persuadée que la mère de Drago doutait encore de la véracité de l'information. Peu importait de toute façon.

Une fois que cela fut établi et que Narcissa sembla être vaguement remise de ses émotions, Jérôme insistât pour que le groupe ne restât pas statique plus longtemps.

- Nous devons rattraper Robert et les autres. Scanda-t-il rapidement.

- Et aider Harry. Compléta Hermione d'une voix ferme. Elle arracha ainsi un sourire à Jérôme. Elle ne se laissait pas abattre.

Fermement soutenue, Narcissa se laissa emporter dans les couloirs du second étage. Les divers accès étaient tous obturés et il n'était plus question que de s'assurer de ne laisser aucune surprise désagréable déambuler dans ces couloirs déserts.

Á l'angle d'un passage, Jérôme proposa de redescendre par les escaliers et de rejoindre au plus vite la grande salle. Mais Hermione y opposait son envie de passer par l'un des passages qu'elle connaissait bien. Ils pourraient ainsi rejoindre Robert de Mathan bien plus rapidement. Ils peinaient à trouver un compromis lorsque Narcissa prit la parole.

- De toute façon, vous n'irez nulle part. fit-elle d'une voix blanche. Ils m'ont retrouvé. Acheva-t-elle dans un évanouissement.

Hermione et Jérôme laissèrent le corps inanimé rejoindre délicatement le sol de pierre nu. En se redressant, ils comprirent la raison de la réaction surprenante de Narcissa. Un petit groupe d'inferi se dressait devant eux. Á ses côtés, Jérôme eut une grimace qui signifiait clairement ce qu'il pensait de la situation.

- Avec elle qui est inconsciente, nous ne pourrons pas aller bien loin. Souffla-t-il en désignant Narcissa recroquevillée dans un coin du passage. Hermione la soupçonnait de feindre l'évanouissement.

- Qu'importe. Répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas à cela près.

- Pardon ? s'enquit son coéquipier qui ne pouvait savoir les prouesses de la jeune femme.

En quelques phrases laconiques, Hermione raconta ses interventions contre les inferi rencontrés dans les caves. Elle n'omit pas non plus ceux qu'elle avait éradiqué à Lestrange's Mansion. Estomaqué, Jérôme dévisagea la jeune femme. Le silence n'était plus rompu que par le bruit ignoble du sol raclé par les membres sans vie des inferi et par la musique qui s'échappait encore de la poche de la robe du normand.

- La chanson est appropriée. Plaisanta Hermione lorsqu'Alice Cooper entamât le refrain de « Feed my Frankenstein ».

- D'ailleurs, il commet l'habituelle erreur de confondre le monstre sans nom avec son inventeur, le docteur Frankenstein. Répondit sans y penser Jérôme.

- Spécialiste de la littérature anglaise ? s'amusa Hermione.

- Qui n'a pas lu Mary Shelley ? s'étonna Jérôme.

- Dites, vous avez l'intention de rester devant sans rien faire, ou l'un de vous aura l'obligeance de me laisser passer ? fit une voix.

- Sean ! se réjouit Hermione en reconnaissant la voix de son ami qu'elle avait laissé sur les bords du lac.

L'irlandais tendait son bras en direction des inferi. Au bout de ses doigts étincelait sa baguette visiblement prête à l'action. Jérôme ne fit pas un geste mais se concentra sur le petit groupe de morts-vivants qui s'approchaient. Hermione rangeât prestement sa baguette de sa poche de jeans et se tourna à son tour vers eux.

- Je m'en occupe. Affirma la jeune femme en tendant sa main valide en direction des inferi.

Un halo lumineux commençait déjà à se diffuser autour d'elle. Hermione sentait sa magie se concentrer dans ses mains. Dans quelques instants, elle réduirait en cendres ces reliquats de vie. C'est avec étonnement qu'elle reçut les oppositions conjointes de ses deux amis.

- Es-tu folle ! ragea Sean vertement.

- Tu tiens tant à mourir ? insista Jérôme.

La jeune femme resta ébahie devant une réaction aussi autoritaire et définitive. Elle avait usé de cette magie par trois fois déjà, et, malgré quelques désagréments, elle avait toujours vaincu.

- Libérer la magie sans contrôle et sans limites, c'est brûler son énergie. Lança Sean.

- Après un peu de repos, je pourrais continuer d'avancer. Tenta Hermione revenant un peu de sa surprise.

- Le déploiement d'énergie sans contrôle est puissant. Coupa Jérôme doctement. Il peut tout détruire autour de toi.

- C'est ce que je cherche. Rétorqua Hermione. Et vous pouvez vous éloigner le temps que je m'occupe d'eux. Acheva-t-elle rudement.

- Sans direction, cette magie détruit autour et à l'intérieur de toi ! continua Jérôme imperturbable.

Les dégâts collatéraux de cette pratique eurent raison de la détermination de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à employer une forme de magie à ce point destructrice. Elle ignorait que cela fusse possible. Elle paniqua un peu en pensant aux risques qu'elle avait pris chaque fois. Néanmoins, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle se sentait si mal après s'être ainsi laissé aller.

La jeune femme eut un frisson a posteriori. Elle se sentait mal, évidemment, d'avoir été stupide à ce point. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir été, pourtant si peu de fois dans sa vie, impulsive. Elle guetta dans le regard de ses amis une absolution qu'elle savait ne pouvoir obtenir que d'elle-même. Le danger de l'instant lui échappait à présent. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas pour toutes les personnes présentes. Fermement, Sean écarta la jeune femme du passage et tendit sa baguette vers les inferi.

La vague d'un feudémon émergea ravageant tout sur son passage. Les morts-vivants disparurent dans les flammes magiques sans un rugissement, sans un cri. Ces détails rendaient plus aisés leur destruction mais donnait une allure irréelle à leur intervention. D'une certaine manière, Hermione se sentit soulagée de ne voir aucune réaction humaine provenir des inferi. Cela la confortait dans l'idée d'avoir fait le bon choix.

La scène ne dura que quelques instants qui parurent durer des heures à Hermione tant l'effort demandé était conséquent. Elle ressentait pleinement les suites de sa blessure au poignet droit. Utiliser sa baguette de la main gauche, malgré l'aide qu'apportait l'objet lui-même, était épuisant. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais cédé, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle serait écartée de l'action.

- Allons rejoindre Robert. Cria-t-elle dès que le dernier des inferi fut devenu des cendres.

La jeune femme s'élança sans se préoccuper des réactions de Jérôme et de Sean. Le normand la suivit sans difficulté, abandonnant sans remords Narcissa Malefoy vaguement entravée. Pourtant, Sean resta interdit un instant.

- Par-là, vous allez devoir faire le tour complet de l'école. Lança-t-il enfin.

Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle se dirigeait droit sur les escaliers. Ce chemin était le plus court, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils perdraient du temps.

- Les acromentules ont envahit les escaliers. Continua Sean en leur indiquant l'autre extrémité du passage. Nous devons contourner l'ennemi par les souterrains.

- Les souterrains sont obturés. Articula Jérôme avant qu'Hermione ne le fasse.

- Prenons par la cour pavée ! s'étonna Hermione.

- Le pont entre la divination et la botanique s'est effondré. Lança Sean.

La situation paraissait impossible. Aucun des accès normaux n'était envisageable. Á vouloir assurer la sécurité des occupants du château, Jérôme et Hermione s'étaient enfermés dans une impasse. Quel que soit l'issue proposée, ils retomberaient sur l'ennemi. Cela n'angoissait pas outre mesure Hermione, mais si elle pouvait éviter des combats inutiles, elle se sentirait plus à l'aise. Son poignet pourtant soigné la faisant continuellement souffrir.

Ils restèrent un moment à tergiverser, à déterminer laquelle des solutions serait la moins délicate. Dans son coin, Narcissa Malefoy sanglotait. Á bout, Hermione finit par lui adresser rudement la parole.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'enquit la jeune femme. Je pensais que les mange-morts n'avaient guère de sentiments.

- Vous n'avez pas d'enfant ! coupa sèchement Narcissa.

Hermione sourit doucement, elle comprenait les craintes de la mère et trouvait que, finalement, la situation évoluait dans une direction plutôt plaisante.

- Drago est entre nos mains, et il ne lui arrivera rien de grave. Rassurez-vous. Fit-elle finalement.

- Vous plaisantez ? lança Narcissa, sur son visage, on pouvait lire toute la joie d'une mère enfin rassurée.

- Et on a votre mari aussi. Compléta Sean.

Instinctivement, Hermione soupira. Sans qu'elle l'ait vraiment voulu, elle avait rempli la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Drago au cours d'une altercation un peu houleuse. Il vivrait, et ses parents aussi. L'ironie du sort, pensa-t-elle.

Malgré ces considérations rassurantes, Hermione et ses compagnons étaient encore coincés au milieu d'un couloir du quatrième étage. Soudain, Jérôme sortit un plan de l'école et s'exclama qu'il avait probablement une solution.

- Et si nous coupions par la tour de l'horloge ? proposa-t-il.

- Pour moi, c'est une bonne idée. Intervint Sean. Á ses pieds, il doit y avoir Rodrigue et ses amis du Sleepin' Chess.

Du moins, il les avait laissés là-bas près d'une heure plus tôt. Hermione fut rassurée de savoir certains de ses amis en bonne santé. Pourtant, le détour proposé recelait des difficultés importantes. Ils ignoraient comment redescendre de deux niveaux pour atteindre le couloir suspendu qui menait à la tour de l'horloge. Si les escaliers étaient inaccessibles, il fallait contourner l'ensemble sur au moins deux bâtiments et les passages secrets ne seraient pas d'une grande utilité.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione aperçut du coin de l'œil une fenêtre ouverte. L'idée se fit jour dans son esprit, claire et limpide. Elle se traita sans regret d'imbécile tant la solution était simple.

- Y-a-t-il des animagus autres que moi ici ? interrogeât-elle.

- Si une souris peut t'aider. Balbutia Jérôme.

Hermione se tourna vers le normand. Elle ignorait qu'il avait cette capacité. Dans ses souvenirs qui dataient de leur escapade en Italie, il n'avait pas ce genre de pouvoir. La jeune femme le soupçonna d'avoir pratiqué pour se rapprocher d'elle. D'une certaine manière, elle en était flattée.

- C'est mieux que rien. Affirma Hermione. Sean ?

- Désolé, je suis trop vieux pour ces bêtises. Conclu l'irlandais. Et puis, il faut bien quelqu'un pour emporter vos valises. Fit-il en désignant Narcissa Malefoy qui tremblait dans son coin.

L'idée de fréquenter des animagus semblait déplaire tout particulièrement à la sorcière. Pourtant, pensa Hermione, ce genre de possibilité apportait souvent des avantages. La discrétion et la surprise qui en découlaient n'étaient pas sans intérêts.

Les jeunes gens laissèrent donc à Sean la charge de Narcissa. Hermione se précipita vers une fenêtre qu'elle fit voler en éclat d'un sort de lacération. Et, lorsqu'elle prit appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa transformation eut lieu en un instant. Un faucon de belle taille avait remplacé la jeune femme. Á quelques pas en arrière, Jérôme eut un sifflement admiratif.

- J'ignorais qu'on pouvait changer de transformation. Murmura-t-il.

- Tout comme le patronus, il faut une forte émotion pour évoluer. Répondit Sean doctement.

- J'aurais bien aimé la voir en mouette. S'amusa Jérôme.

En réaction à cette boutade, Sean entreprit de coller une bourrade virile dans l'épaule du normand. Mais le poing de l'irlandais ne rencontra que le vide. Déjà Jérôme s'était changé en souris. En une espèce de petit mulot brun et gris qui gesticulait en tous sens.

Prestement, le faucon attrapa l'animal et s'élança par la fenêtre brisée. Sean regarda la scène avec un sourire puis se pencha pour hisser Narcissa sur ses deux pieds.

- Vous avez de la chance. Lança-t-il à la femme. Ces deux-là seraient bien capables de nous sauver tous.

- Personne ne peut vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Répondit Narcissa cinglante.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, Sean conduisit sa prisonnière dans les couloirs, il n'y avait rien à ajouter devant la mauvaise foi de cette femme. Pour l'heure en tout cas, Hermione avait trouvé une issue à leur enfermement. L'oiseau emportait le frêle rongeur loin dans la lumière du jour. Un grand soleil d'été rayonnait à l'extérieur et contrastait avec la pénombre des couloirs.

Á présent, il fallait vaincre. L'irlandais n'avait pas eu le cœur d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles à la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle allait très bientôt être informée.

* * *

[1] Indochine, « l'Aventurier ».

[2] Apparition du format informatique MP3 en 1996, et des machines idoines vers 2000. Je suis donc un rien en avance.

[3] Pink Floyd « The wall », _Another brick in the wall_, (part 1, 2 ou 3, au choix)


	36. Chap 35 : Duels

De retour après deux semaines de vacances. Désolé de l'interruption, surtout si près de la fin !

* * *

**_Chap. 60 : Duels._**

Volant dans l'azur, Hermione se sentit libérée. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Chaque fois qu'elle se sentait oppressée à Heuton-Pagnell, elle s'envolait, petite hirondelle, pour s'éloigner de ses ennuis.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione se sentait plus mûre, et en réponse à cette certitude, son apparence avait évolué. Même si elle eut probablement préféré un animal moins agressif, Hermione était satisfaite que son corps n'ait pas décidé de se changer en mouette. Le cliché eut été trop énorme à avaler.

Son souci immédiat cependant, était de trouver un moyen de rejoindre la grande salle sans se faire arrêter. Partout autour du château on pouvait observer les traces des combats. Pourtant, il n'y avait plus aucun combattant. Dans son for intérieur, Hermione espéra que ces absences provenait d'un cessez-le-feu plutôt que d'une victoire de Jedusor.

Oscillant rapidement entre les toits de l'école, Hermione en fit le tour comme pour s'assurer que son domaine disposait encore de son intégrité. Dans les serres qui lui servaient de mains, la jeune femme sentait le cœur de la souris bondir chaque fois qu'elle frôlait d'un peu près une tour, un mur ou un toit. La jeune femme n'était pas pleinement maîtresse de ses mouvements. Parfois des sautes de vent la projetaient d'un sens dans l'autre. Mais jusque-là, elle avait évité de se cogner.

S'éloignant fermement de l'école, Hermione décida de survoler le terrain de Quidditch. Des détraqueurs assuraient la sécurité du ciel, mais en tant qu'oiseau, elle savait ne risquer rien.

Elle sentait que s'il y avait des choses particulières à voir, elle les verrait là-bas. Son instinct ne la trompait pas. Au centre du terrain trônait Jedusor. Á ses pieds, Hermione qui disposait de la vue perçante de l'animal pu reconnaître une forme humaine. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'Harry puis elle comprit son erreur.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas non plus Sirius. Son cœur ne l'eut probablement pas supporté. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. La jeune femme sentit la souris tressauter. Visiblement, Jérôme venait, à son tour, de reconnaitre la forme inerte. De deux coups d'ailes, Hermione s'éloigna du terrain.

Parvenue au-dessus de la cabane d'Hagrid, elle se posa doucement. Hermione eut la précaution de déposer doucement Jérôme avant d'atterrir à son tour. Lorsqu'elle le fit, le normand reprenait déjà forme humaine. Il semblait particulièrement touché par ce qu'il venait de voir. Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à l'empêcher de s'élancer droit vers le terrain.

- C'est exactement ce que Jedusor attend de nous. Trancha la jeune femme.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! cria l'homme en furie.

- Pas vraiment. Coupa Hermione. C'est aussi mon ami, je lui dois trop pour le laisser là-bas.

- Allons le chercher alors ! s'écria Jérôme. Hermione tenta de tempérer l'énergie de son coéquipier.

- C'est un piège. Remarqua la jeune femme.

- Et alors ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de ce damné Voldemort ! Hermione tiqua en entendant le nom auto-accordé de Jedusor. Il était si rare de l'entendre employer dans la bouche d'un sorcier qu'elle en conclut que Jérôme était prêt à l'action.

- Laisse-moi finir. Trancha la jeune femme finalement. Comme je suis bien élevée, quand on me demande quelque chose, je le fais.

Jérôme resta un instant pantois. Elle avait l'intention de faire exactement ce qu'elle venait de lui interdire. Se tournant vers lui, Hermione eut un triste sourire. Aucun désespoir ne se lisait sur ses traits, seulement de la résignation.

- Á l'heure qu'il est, Harry doit être prêt à passer à l'action. Remarqua Hermione. Jérôme eut le bon goût de ne pas relever qu'il serait bien temps, en effet, que le « survivant » se manifeste.

- En attendant, nous devons continuer ce que nous avons commencé. Lança-t-il finalement.

- Je crois que je devrais y aller seule. Admit Hermione d'un souffle.

- Tu crois pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ? s'étonna Jérôme visiblement outré de la proposition implicite.

- Ce n'est pas cela. Se défendit instantanément la jeune femme. C'est juste que je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. Acheva-t-elle.

- Pour une fois, la réponse est crédible. Sourit Jérôme qui achevait de balayer la poussière et la boue qui maculaient sa robe de sorcier.

- Tu croyais encore que je n'avais plus confiance en toi. Scanda, narquoise, Hermione.

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais la fente mutine de ses yeux éclairait nettement ses positions. La jeune femme ne douta pas un instant qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Pour la première fois depuis son « retour », elle avait demandé leur aide.

- J'espère seulement qu'ils accepteront de venir. Continua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi le refuseraient-ils ? s'étonna Jérôme. Ils sont bien venu jusqu'à toi en sachant que tu ne reconnaîtrais aucun d'entre nous.

La jeune femme le regarda longuement et passa pensivement l'extrémité de ses doigts le long de son estafilade. Chaque fois qu'elle doutait, Hermione avait eu tendance à se rappeler ce qui la motivait en caressant les restes de son voyage dans le temps.

- J'ai tant de choses à faire et si peu de place pour mes amis. Murmura-t-elle pensivement.

- Tu t'en sorts bien jusque-là. Répliqua doucement Jérôme. Allons-y, il ne va pas attendre la nuit, j'imagine.

Sans qu'il soit fait mention du personnage concerné, Hermione comprit que son ami voulait parler de Jedusor. Elle s'étonnait encore de l'incapacité qu'avait la plupart des sorciers de citer le nom auto-attribué de Jedusor. Les deux sorciers reprirent en silence le chemin du terrain de Quidditch. La boite à musique de Jérôme grésillait dans sa poche et aucune musique audible n'en sortait. Étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se faire repérer par les mange-morts, Hermione en était soulagée. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, elle aurait voulu avoir autour d'elle la protection factice des musiques moldues. En désespoir de cause, elle se mit à chantonner doucement.

- Hey you! Out there in the cold, getting lonely, getting old, can you feel me?[1]

Sans rien dire, Jérôme reprit la chanson en suivant scrupuleusement le rythme lancinant et un peu angoissant. Il n'était pas utile de parler, et Hermione se sentait rassurée d'avoir quelqu'un pour partager ses inquiétudes, même si cela se transmettait par les paroles d'une chanson.

Ils avancèrent sans faire de mauvaise rencontre. Hermione savait que des yeux habilement dissimulés relayaient sans tarder leur position au seigneur des ténèbres, le funeste Jedusor. Cela était sans intérêt. De la prochaine confrontation, elle n'avait pas à sortir vivante. Tout ce qui lui importait était de donner du temps à Harry. De son côté, Jérôme la regardait. Il peinait à reconnaitre la jeune femme qu'il avait accompagné en Italie. Certes, elle était déjà à l'époque une combattante chevronnée, mais elle n'avait pas une allure à ce point raidie. Il se souvenait d'une jeune fille riant aux mauvaises blagues des jeunes italiens, d'une jeune fille qui avait combattu avec tout son courage contre un dragon et qui l'avait vaincu et qui en riait !

Jérôme trouvait qu'Hermione, malgré toute sa dextérité et son efficacité, ressemblait moins à ce souvenir qu'à Seagull et il trouvait cela dommage. Élancée et affinée dans ses vêtements moldus, Hermione paraissait plus âgée, plus déterminée que jamais. Mais il ne se dégageait plus la même énergie, la même douceur. Seulement un profond désespoir.

Au sommet de la colline, Jérôme bifurqua vers l'école alors qu'Hermione continuait vers le terrain. Il ne l'admettrait que bien plus tard, mais l'aspect fantomatique que revêtait la jeune femme l'inquiétait.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il l'entendit reprendre les paroles de la même chanson, continuellement. D'autant plus qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière strophe. Et cela l'obsédait.

- Hey you! With your ear against the wall, waiting for someone to call out, would you touch me?

Serrant ses propres paupières, Jérôme s'éloignât en espérant qu'elle trouve enfin en elle-même ce qu'elle attendait des autres. Lui avait à rejoindre le reste des volontaires encore en vie pour les ramener jusqu'à elle. Il n'eut pas à remplir cette mission. Soudain, il sentit le froid le gagner avant de s'effondrer face contre le sol.

Tout va bien, je respire encore. Pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**« §§§ »**

Ignorante du fait que son seul ami au courant de sa situation et de ses besoins venait d'être mis hors d'état de combattre, Hermione continua à progresser en direction du terrain de sport. Bien que seule, elle se sentait ragaillardie par l'idée qu'ils se dresseraient bientôt tous ensemble contre Jedusor, illustrant de ce fait les croyances de Dumbledore. Seul l'amour peut vaincre à coup sûr.

Parvenue à une distance plus que raisonnable du terrain, Hermione estima qu'il était souhaitable de trouver une entrée plus discrète que celle qu'empruntent habituellement les joueurs. En obliquant sur sa gauche, la jeune femme savait pouvoir se dissimuler plus facilement dans les recoins escarpés. Les bois alentours, elle l'avait pressenti depuis longtemps, étaient infestés de mange-morts volontaires ou sous imperium. N'ayant qu'une main gauche valide, elle espérait ne pas en rencontrer trop.

Ayant trouvé un emplacement à l'abri des regards et d'où elle pouvait voir tranquillement, Hermione s'installa pour observer Jedusor. Elle se trouvait à moins de vingt-mètres de lui. Monter dans les gradins de Pousouffle n'avait pas été si facile, mais au moins, elle ne se sentait pas épiée.

Devant ses yeux, Hermione voyait Jedusor et quelques-uns de ses fidèles échanger des paroles qu'elle ne pouvait entendre. Mais visiblement, ni les uns, ni les autres ne paraissaient heureux de la situation. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, Harry avait échappé aux griffes du seigneur des ténèbres. Soudain, le calme fut rompu par le sifflement magiquement amplifié de la voix de Jedusor.

- Black, je sais que tu es là. Mes fidèles t'ont vue.

De son perchoir, Hermione songea qu'elle pouvait encore fuir. Elle sourit à cette idée, elle avait avancé dans la vie pendant près d'une année pour cet instant. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas fuir. Jedusor en serait bien trop malheureux. Elle avait aussi bien trop sacrifié.

Elle se leva et se prépara à enjamber le rebord de l'estrade. C'est alors que les dernières paroles de la chanson virent, toutes seules, à sa bouche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les chanter à pleine voix alors qu'elle chutait sur le terrain vide.

- Hey you! Would you help me to carry the stone…? Open your heart, I'm coming home!

Au moment où ses pieds touchaient enfin le sol, Hermione comprit le sens de son choix musical. Elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle y avait toujours été. Les mange-morts se précipitèrent sur elle. D'instinct, Hermione tendit sa main gauche tenant sa baguette. Puis elle la ramena vers elle. Comme étrangère aux évènements, Hermione regarda les mange-morts s'approcher d'elle. Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti.

Alors que les plus proches étaient prêts à lui lancer des sorts offensifs, Hermione laissa tomber son écharpe et changea sa baguette de main. La vie semblait revenir au bout des doigts de sa main droite. Sa main fendit l'air et un souffle de vent magique propulsa ses assaillants loin en arrière.

Les quelques sorts qui furent envoyés d'une distance trop importante virent s'écraser littéralement contre le bouclier que la jeune femme déployait sans y faire attention. Complètement obnubilée par Jedusor et la forme humaine qui se traînait à ses pieds, Hermione progressait vers son adversaire.

L'homme vipérin semblait passablement surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme, mais il ne laissa pas transparaître plus que nécessaire son trouble. Plongeant son regard dans les fentes qui servaient d'yeux à Jedusor, Hermione pouvait ressentir l'ensemble de ses sentiments. Un sourire figé mais narquois se fit jour sur le visage balafré de la jeune femme. D'instinct, la suite des paroles de la chanson virent naître sur ses lèvres.

- But it was only fantasy. The wall was too high, as you can see. No matter how he tried he could not break free. And the worms ate into his brain.

Jedusor l'observa visiblement surpris du ton employé par la jeune femme. Il n'avait aucune culture moldue et ce genre de chanson le laissait indifférent faute de références. Il n'empêche qu'il avait ressenti toute la violence larvée des paroles. Et son penchant naturel n'allait pas laisser s'échapper la divine occasion.

- Que de virulence miss Black. Sourit-il lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à moins de dix pas.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'être comme toi. Trancha la jeune femme alors qu'elle se penchait pour s'assurer de l'état de santé de la victime de Jedusor.

- Et pourtant, nous nous ressemblons tant ! admit-il.

- C'est ce que tu crois Tom. Releva Hermione. Mais nous n'avons rien en commun.

Sans se laisser démonter par la situation, Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien, sans se redresser, laissant à Jedusor le sentiment de la supériorité. Elle savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de tenter de la convaincre de force. Très rapidement des images s'imposèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle se voyait couverte d'ors et de gloire, puissante parmi les puissants, aux bras de Jedusor lui-même, triomphant des sorciers insignifiants et des moldus vulgaires.

D'un mouvement de tête, Hermione chassa ses idées et elle revint à la réalité. Se redressant, elle n'évita pas les yeux de Jedusor, mais plus rien ne se passait.

- Essaie tant que tu veux Tom, tu n'y arriveras plus. Coupa la jeune femme.

- Personne ne peut me résister ! siffla l'homme. Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

- Probablement, en effet. Admit Hermione. Et pourtant, tu n'as rien compris. Sourit-elle tristement.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle venait de dépasser une limite intangible mais réelle. Jusqu'à présent, imaginant pouvoir la convaincre, Jedusor n'avait pas tenté de la tuer. Maintenant, il n'aurait de cesse de la vaincre. Hermione grimaça devant ce constat, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

- C'est ma capacité à aimer qui m'a rendu puissante. Cracha la jeune femme.

- Revoilà le discours de ce cher Dumbledore. Railla Jedusor qui fit tournoyer sa baguette, celle-là que brandissait Albus de son vivant. Je peux t'assurer que je suis bien plus fort que toi. Acheva-t-il dans un rire dissonant.

- Je ne veux pas être plus grande, plus forte ou quoi que ce soit, Tom. Souffla Hermione désespérée. Je veux aimer et être aimée !

- Idée stupide et sans intérêt ! coupa l'interpelé.

Malgré tout, ces mots le gênaient, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé personne, et n'avait jamais été aimé de quiconque. Hermione comprenait sa souffrance. Son voyage dans le temps lui avait donné beaucoup d'amis et les lui avait pris. C'est d'ailleurs en cela qu'ils se ressemblaient, mais elle n'allait pas l'informer de sa propre faiblesse.

- C'est parce qu'il aimait Lilly Potter que Severus Rogue a pu devenir votre pire ennemi. Lâcha fermement Hermione.

- Crédule ! je sais parfaitement le double-jeu de ce brave Severus. Ricana Jedusor. Il agit sur ma demande.

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle imposa à son tour des images dans le cerveau de son adversaire. Tout ce que Severus lui avait transmis de ses souvenirs vint inonder le cœur sec de Jedusor. Constater que son meilleur allié l'avait réellement trahi le laissa pantois.

- Tu vois, je suis une légillimens encore plus redoutable que lui. Sourit Hermione. Crois-tu toujours être le sorcier le plus puissant ?

Cette fois, Jedusor ne tenta même pas de répliquer. Il leva sa baguette et lança le premier sortilège de leur duel. Hermione accueillit la provocation avec un large sourire. Elle allait bientôt savoir si elle était aussi puissante qu'elle l'imaginait. Elle allait découvrir ce que cela faisait de mourir.

Hermione évita le sort, non qu'elle fut incapable d'y riposter, mais parce qu'elle souhaitait mettre à l'abri son ami prisonnier avant de combattre pleinement. Le corps inanimé fut délicatement déposé à l'extérieur du terrain. Ce faisant, Hermione ne put se protéger d'un second sort et une brulure cuisante vint lui rappeler ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Son adversaire avait mis de la distance entre eux. Elle se trouvait pratiquement seule au centre du terrain de Quidditch pendant que Jedusor reculait tranquillement dans les en-but.

Les mange-morts s'étaient regroupés et bientôt, si Jedusor était aussi lâche qu'elle le pensait, elle aurait une nuée d'adversaires. Et toujours par d'Harry Potter à l'horizon. Jedusor sembla percevoir cette idée et il ricana.

- J'ai laissé ce petit corps sans vie au milieu de la forêt interdite. La prophétie s'est exécutée.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil inquiet. Elle ne pouvait pas croire cette affirmation. Elle était persuadée qu'elle l'aurait ressenti si un tel évènement avait eu lieu. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette affirmation soit fondée, néanmoins, elle en avait la certitude. N'avait-elle pas découvert des voies magiques dépassant l'entendement commun ?

Soudain, Jedusor recula. Hermione frissonna car un froid intense se fit. Sans avoir à lever la tête, la jeune femme savait ce qui approchait. Elle trouva Jedusor passablement ennuyeux, voire fâcheux. Laisser les détraqueurs s'occuper d'elle, c'était recourir à la solution de facilité.

Bientôt, Hermione se retrouva entourée d'une bonne trentaine de détraqueurs. La plupart des sorciers aurait été paniquée par cette présence. Pourtant, elle ressentait à peine le froid ambiant. Par-dessus les formes fantomatiques, elle apercevait les mange-morts qui refluaient un peu. Elle pensa que c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Seul Jedusor semblait prendre plaisir de la présence des anciens gardiens d'Azkaban.

- Spero Patronum ! murmura Hermione d'un souffle.

L'extrémité de sa baguette s'illumina d'une petite boule de lumière. Déjà les détraqueurs reculèrent un peu. Hermione ne ressentait plus aucune douleur dans son poignet.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Cria Jedusor par-dessus la mêlée.

Élevant sa baguette, Hermione décida de progresser dans sa direction. Les détraqueurs, paniqués par la lumière, s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage.

- Je n'avais pas envie de me fatiguer. Sourit Hermione en sortant de la masse de détraqueurs.

Laissant derrière-elle les détraqueurs, la jeune femme s'avança encore un peu vers son adversaire. Il ne restait pas plus d'une vingtaine de mètres entre eux. Pendant que les créatures se regroupaient docilement, prêtes à attaquer à nouveau, Hermione se détendit et fit craquer quelques articulations. Comme si le combat tardait encore à s'engager.

Soudain, elle se tourna vivement : « sepro patronum ».

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé la formule avec plus de conviction que la première fois, la petite boule de lumière fut remplacée par une forme animale. Un gigantesque chien argenté jaillit et se mis en tête de poursuivre tous les détraqueurs à sa portée. Les monstres furent radicalement écartés et prirent les airs pour ne plus revenir.

Des murmures s'élevèrent au sein des mange-morts. Certains semblaient douter de la pertinence de leur présence. D'autres exhortaient leur maître à vaincre au plus vite. Jedusor restait impassible devant tant de divergences. Ce qui étonnait Hermione tant il détestait les oppositions ou le moindre doute.

- Je suis prête. Remarqua Hermione qui avait cessé de s'approcher.

- Je réfléchis à la manière de te tuer. Répondit l'interpelé.

- Dépêches-toi, nous n'allons pas y passer la journée. Trancha Hermione qui rosit devant le ton injurieux qu'elle venait d'employer.

Soulagée, Hermione comprit que le duel commençait. De mémoire de sorcier, personne n'avait jamais assisté à un tel combat. Même ceux qui avaient entendu parler de la confrontation entre Dumbledore et Grindelvald surent que ce n'était pas comparable.

Les sortilèges dépassaient largement le niveau enseigné à Poudlard. Jedusor piochait dans sa magie noire des sorts très agressifs alors qu'Hermione employait toute sa science du combat acquise en Irlande ou en Normandie. Le mélange des provenances des sortilèges qu'elle pouvait employer déstabilisait visiblement Jedusor qui n'était pas habitué à de telles pratiques.

N'ayant rien à perdre, Hermione n'hésitait pas longtemps dans l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Sa baguette semblait d'une légèreté surprenante. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi à l'aise. Les témoins de la scène dirent longtemps qu'elle semblait voleter comme un petit oiseau au-dessus du sol, évitant sans peine les coups.

Parfois, cependant, ses épaules ou son dos touchaient un peu rudement le sol. De son côté, Jedusor appréciait guère de recevoir des fragments de sortilèges offensifs que ses boucliers ne parvenaient pas à retenir. Il avait déjà le visage et les bras marqués de petites, mais profondes, lacérations.

L'intensité du duel avait conduit une partie des mange-morts à se cacher dans les gradins. Á présent, les deux combattants étaient totalement déchainés. Chaque fois qu'Hermione ou Jedusor bloquait un sort, le sol tremblait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Régulièrement, un vol d'oiseaux sortants des frondaisons de la forêt interdite annonçait clairement qu'un arbre avait été déraciné par les vibrations.

Le terrain de Quidditch ne ressemblait plus à rien. Dès les premiers sortilèges, les buts avaient été coupés à leurs bases. L'herbe n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et le sol paraissait comme labouré. Les jets lumineux que s'envoyaient Hermione et Jedusor étaient d'une telle violence que sans rencontrer le sol, ils étaient capables de soulever la terre sur plusieurs centimètres.

- Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Murmura un mange-mort à son voisin.

- Pas d'inquiétude. Répondit celui-là.

Soudain, un corps bascula par-dessus la rambarde de la tribune des Poufsouffle. Le bruit sourd que provoqua la chute interrompit le combat. Jedusor et Hermione tendaient encore leurs baguettes, mais ils se concentrèrent une seconde sur l'incident.

Puis, Hermione en profita pour détailler l'état de son adversaire. Il semblait un peu fatigué et les marques de brulure et les estafilades se multipliaient nettement. De son côté, la jeune femme ruisselait de sueur. Ses épaules et ses hanches n'étaient plus que d'intenses douleurs, des ecchymoses apparaissaient çà et là. Quoi qu'elle puisse espérer, Hermione savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

- Nott, qu'arrive-t-il ? s'étonna Jedusor.

Le mange-mort paru incapable de répondre. Et le masque tomba sans bruit. Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation.

- Jérôme ! l'homme se lança à son tour sur le terrain endommagé.

- Lui-même. Enchanté monsieur Jedusor. Fit-il en direction du mage noir. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu prévenir les autres.

- Comment avez-vous réussit à vous libérer ? questionna Jedusor avide de comprendre pourquoi rien ne fonctionnait comme il le voulait depuis près d'une heure.

- Un incarcerem n'entrave plus personne depuis longtemps. Ricana Hermione. On apprend les contre-sorts à tous les combattants du…

- Achève. Sourit Jérôme.

- …Dauphin-cavalerie. Termina Hermione avec stupeur.

Elle n'avait pas pris conscience que tout ce qu'elle savait venait d'endroit si différents. Il était normal qu'elle soit plus efficace que les mange-morts ou que Jedusor. Hermione avait capitalisé le meilleur de tous les pays qu'elle avait traversé.

- Vous êtes une jeune fille bien étrange. Remarqua Jedusor, mais vous êtes seuls contre moi et tous mes mange-morts.

- Pas exactement. Fit une voix magiquement amplifiée.

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent et comprirent pourquoi Jedusor venait de se figer. Á l'autre extrémité du terrain se dressait Robert de Mathan. Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Elle avait tenté de le mettre à l'abri en l'ôtant des griffes de Jedusor, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir réussi. Maintenant, ils étaient trois, et pas des moindres.

Doucement, le commandant Bob s'avança vers eux. Malgré ses balafres hideuses, il ressemblait à ce qu'il était, une force de la nature. Il n'était pas aussi grand que Jack Longton, pourtant, il semblait résister à tout. Trapu et solide étaient deux mots qui le caractérisaient parfaitement.

Jérôme s'avança vers lui et l'étreignit rapidement. Il était, lui aussi, rassuré de l'état de santé de son chef.

- Á trois contre cent, vous pensez vous en sortir comment ? s'amusa Jedusor.

Hermione fut surprise d'entendre le rire grêle du mage noir. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour eux. Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient sur le terrain. C'était à dire qu'ils ne pouvaient espérer aucune aide. Le réflexe d'Hermione fut donc de vouloir mettre ses amis en sécurité.

- Seuls nous ne pouvons vaincre. Affirma-t-elle sans vergogne. Filez, retrouvez Harry, c'est notre seule chance. Elle y avait mis toute sa conviction.

Les deux normands la regardèrent avec stupeur. Ils savaient qu'elle ne le repoussait que pour les sauver. Mais à la longue cette attitude finissait par les blesser. Jérôme avait tenté de lui faire comprendre.

- Nous sommes là par notre propre volonté, my lady. Releva justement Robert.

- Et qu'importe de mourir pour ceux qu'on aime. Acheva Jérôme.

- J'aurais une bien mauvaise idée que d'insister. Sourit tristement Hermione à la fois heureuse de pouvoir compter sur eux et triste de les emporter vers leurs fins.

Les trois sorciers s'unirent un bref instant avant de se dresser, stoïques, devant Jedusor. Le mage noir parut surpris de ne pas les voir profiter du sacrifice de la jeune femme. De la poche de la robe de Jérôme de la musique s'échappait toujours.

Hermione en reconnu instantanément le timbre et sut qu'il n'était pas question de hasard. Jérôme d'ailleurs en entamait le premier couplet.

- Here once was a woman, a strange kind of woman, the kind that gets written down in history. Scanda Hermione avec un large sourire. La chanson lui rappelait son voyage en Irlande, et beaucoup d'agréables souvenirs.

- Her name was Nancy, her face was nothing fancy, she left a trail of happiness and misery. Continua Robert qui engagea le combat contre les mange-morts situés dans les gradins à sa droite.

- I loved her! reprit Jérôme en se lançant à l'attaque des mange-morts les plus proches sur la gauche.

- Everybody loved her! Répondit une nouvelle voix.

Hermione n'eut pas à se retourner, elle savait qui avait une telle voix. Elle soupira pour se redonner contenance. Derrière elle se trouvait donc Jack Longton. La balance en faveur de Jedusor apparaissait de moins en moins stable.

- She loved everyone and gave them good return!

Un nouveau chanteur avait fait son apparition. L'accent vaguement gaëlique faisait sans nul doute référence à Sean. Cette fois, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se tourner dans sa direction.

- I tried to take her, I even tried to break her, She said I ain't for takin' won't you ever learn!

Sirius lui-même participait à ce chorus décalé et étrange. Hermione sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Les irlandais et les normands s'avançaient doucement vers Jedusor et ses mange-morts. Mêlés à eux se trouvaient les sorciers anglais qui avaient fait le choix de rester. Ils étaient venus, alertés par les tremblements de terre et les jets de lumières colorées qui explosaient encore moins de trois minutes plus tôt.

Une effroyable mêlée s'engagea alors. Les mange-morts résistaient durement contre tous ces sorciers qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Des deux côtés on fit preuve de courage. Pourtant, l'usage de magie noire ternissait le mérite des alliés de Jedusor. Autant qu'elle le put, Hermione protégea ses amis et les défenseurs de l'école. Il lui semblait être revenu à la situation du matin.

- Tout ça pour rien. Souffla-t-elle après avoir expédié un mange-mort au loin.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela. Remarqua Molly Weasley. Tu es revenue parmi nous et pour cela cette journée méritait d'être vécue.

Hermione se tut, ne voulant pas exhumer la mort de l'un des fils de la fratrie Weasley. Elle comprenait qu'abandonner maintenant, ce serait tromper la mémoire de Fred. Rassérénée par ce bref échange, Hermione se lança dans le combat de plus belle. Il lui était impossible de s'approcher de Jedusor tant la foule était compacte. C'était à peine si elle voyait à trois mètres.

Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il manquait encore quelqu'un. Une personne, la seule capable de faire aboutir l'issue de la journée en leur faveur. Il manquait Harry Potter.

La jeune femme ne pouvait se résoudre à le croire mort comme l'avait affirmé Jedusor. Le temps lui donna raison. Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione se trouvait dos à dos avec Sirius. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue mal rasée et stupéfixa dans l'instant les deux adversaires de celui qui avait été son père adoptif pendant un an.

- Que ferais-tu sans moi ? ricana-t-elle.

- Pas grand-chose, je dois le reconnaitre. Répondit Sirius avant de l'embrasser.

- Pas maintenant ! fit Hermione en le repoussant vivement. Pas tant que nous ne savons pas où est Harry.

- Harry ? il arrive. Ron et Emma sont partis le chercher. Trancha Maugrey Fol'œil. Enfin. Fit-il à destination de Sirius, avec une grimace qui semblait être un sourire.

Hermione regarda alternativement les deux hommes et en conclu qu'il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ignorer. Rassurée, elle reprit le combat en plantant là Sirius. Compte tenu de leur situation, elle considérait qu'il était encore plus sûr de s'éloigner.

La jeune femme se faufila dans la masse en assommant de ci-delà des combattants adverses. Elle entendait rager Jedusor et hurler, hystérique, Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle utilisait ces repères comme guide en sachant pertinemment qu'Harry trouverait Jedusor dès qu'il viendrait.

Soudain, un silence se fit. Vaguement entrecoupé des rires hystériques de Bellatrix Lestrange. Un balai, non deux, fendaient l'éther. L'ensemble des sorciers présents, mange-morts et défenseurs, levèrent le nez vers ces nouveaux arrivants.

Le cœur d'Hermione se réjouit en reconnaissant Harry, Ron et Emma. La jeune alter-ego d'Hermione paraissait tétanisée sur le balai que guidait Ron. Elle enfonçait ses doigts dans les côtes du rouquin. De son côté Harry était poussiéreux, boueux et blême. Cependant, il semblait tout aussi confiant.

Les deux balais se posèrent à quelques mètres d'Hermione. Celle-ci profita de l'apathie générale pour s'approcher. Elle bouscula quelques-uns, piétina quelques pieds, joua des coudes pour finalement ressortir à cinq mètres de Harry et ses amis.

Le jeune homme s'élançait déjà en direction de Jedusor. En hurlant.

- Il en fallait un peu plus pour me tuer. Rageait Harry. Maintenant, nous avons des choses à finir.

- Approche avorton. Ricana Jedusor. Ton amie Black n'a pas réussi à me vaincre, je n'ai donc pas peur de toi.

Harry dévisagea Hermione rapidement et lui adressa un franc sourire et un clin d'œil malicieux. Sans hésiter, il se porta en avant pour affronter son adversaire. Celui que la prophétie lui avait désigné. Jédusor lui-même avait imposé cette solution, il n'allait pas faire faux-bond.

Alors qu'elle allait à sa suite, Hermione fut tirée en arrière par deux poignes fortes mais distinctes. Elle se tourna vivement pour voir les visages empoussiérés et crasseux de Ron et Emma. Ils lui adressèrent de larges sourires. Ils avaient plus de temps pour s'expliquer qu'Harry n'en avait et ils prirent le temps de raconter les derniers événements.

- Harry a réussi à s'échapper. Lâcha Emma, essoufflée et encore tremblante.

- Nous avons pu éliminer les mange-morts qui devaient le trouver. Poursuivit Ron visiblement amusé de la réaction de sa petite-amie.

- Avec un sort de confusion, Ron a fait croire qu'Harry était mort. Continua la jeune fille avec un regard noir pour Ron qui se moquait d'elle.

- Et Emma a soigné Harry. Fallait voir comment il était misérable et piteux. Elle a fait des miracles. Acheva-t-il en embrassant doucement Emma.

- Je vous remercie. Balbutia Hermione en sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas agis dans son intérêt à elle, mais pour tous.

Un bruit sourd ramena le petit groupe à la réalité. Harry affrontait Jedusor dans un duel homérique. D'instinct, Ron et Emma s'élancèrent pour l'aider. Hermione avança d'un pas avant de s'immobiliser. Elle n'avait pas à participer à ce combat. D'autres choses l'attendaient. Du coup de l'œil, distraitement, elle avait remarqué que Bellatrix Lestrange tentait de s'éloigner de la foule. Craignant quelques manœuvres peu orthodoxes, la jeune femme s'avança dans sa direction, à rebours de la plupart des sorciers qui s'approchaient du plus important des duels.

Hermione ignorait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué cette manœuvre de la mange-mort. Au moment où elle allait intervenir, la jeune femme vit que Ginny se dressait sur le chemin de Bellatrix.

Affolée, Hermione se précipita pour franchir les derniers mètres. Déjà le duel avait commencé. La cousine de Sirius riait d'un rire hystérique et angoissant. Elle n'avait manifestement aucune crainte de mourir, bien qu'Hermione soupçonnât plutôt qu'elle n'imaginait pas perdre. D'ailleurs, Ginny était déjà en fâcheuse posture. Avant d'arriver sur place, Hermione fut bousculée par une Molly Weasley échevelée.

- Laisse ma fille tranquille. Hurlait-elle à Bellatrix.

- Je ne lui veux rien, c'est elle qui est venue me chercher pour mourir comme une grande fille. Ricana la mange-mort.

- Je suis un adversaire bien plus à ta taille. Affirma sans faillir Molly.

Juste en retrait, Hermione était très marquée par la détermination dont faisait preuve son amie. Elle n'avait jamais, heureusement, eu à la voir dans cet état. Mais, cette fois comme la précédente, elle devait s'occuper elle-même de Bellatrix.

- Molly, s'il vous plait. Martela Hermione. Laissez-moi régler ce différend avec ma cousine.

- « Ma cousine » répéta Bellatrix comme s'il s'agissait d'une grossièreté. Quelle présomptueuse ! cracha-t-elle.

Hermione la dévisagea de ses yeux délavés. Ginny y remarqua une profonde lassitude. Molly trépignait, impatiente d'en découdre.

- Molly, je ne voudrais pas que vous me priviez de ce combat. Continua Hermione.

- Elle menace ma fille, elle a tué mon fils ! répliqua Molly avec un certain à-propos.

J'ai une vengeance à accomplir pensa Hermione. Mais elle s'abstint de formuler cette position. Bien qu'il ne fût pas présent à ses côtés, la jeune femme ne voulait pas donner raison à Jack Longton.

- Elle sera punie, je vous le promets. Répondit finalement Hermione.

- Quelle insolente. Scanda Bellatrix. Venez me prendre, si vous en avez le courage.

Elle acheva sa remarque d'un rire fou et d'une démonstration sans équivoques de ses capacités magiques. Molly se précipita vivement pour protéger Ginny des jets lumineux tranchant tout autour de la mange-morts. Hermione ne bougea pas, ne se protégea pas. Quelques lacérations apparurent sur ses vêtements moldus, un peu de sang coula le long de ses cuisses et de ses bras. D'un tournemain, elle effaça cependant ces marques. Elle regardait Bellatrix avec le regard d'un professeur mécontent.

Du moins, c'est le sentiment qu'eurent Molly et Ginny. Dans son souvenir, Hermione cru longtemps éprouver simplement de la pitié pour l'arrogance vulgaire de sa cousine par alliance. Elle souffla longuement pour rétablir son rythme cardiaque qui avait eu tendance à s'emballer.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à proposer ? s'étonna-t-elle finalement. Il ne sera pas difficile de te remettre à ta place. Bellatrix mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

- Je ne retournerai pas à Azkaban ! hurla-t-elle de sa voix nerveuse.

- Je t'y ai envoyé une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? s'amusa Hermione.

- J'ai fait tuer le petit bonhomme qui m'a fait enfermer ! coupa Bellatrix. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait devant elle celle qui avait commandité le meurtre de son meilleur ami.

- Albert était mon ami. Se contenta-t-elle de reprendre.

- Quel nom ridicule. Aussi ridicule que le personnage. Ricana Bellatrix. On dit qu'il a beaucoup pleuré avant de mourir. Dis, tu vas pleurer aussi Hermi ?

- Roger… se contenta de murmurer Hermione.

L'image du lord se fit clairement dans son esprit, elle n'avait pas eu à repenser à leur rencontre factice dans la salle sur demande. D'après Sirius, il y avait une part de réalité dans cette rencontre, lui-même avait rêvé l'événement. Pourtant, les bribes de cette conversation n'apportaient aucun réconfort à la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de franchir la ligne.

- Un autre de tes amants ? railla Bellatrix qui fixait de ses yeux fous la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas d'amant. Répliqua Hermione sans y penser. Mais beaucoup d'amis. En as-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

La réplique porta. La mange-mort, sa cousine, sembla vaciller un instant. Elle fit deux pas en arrière avant de s'arrêter et de brandir à nouveau sa baguette.

- Finissons-en, mon maître va avoir besoin de moi ! tempêta Bellatrix.

- Je t'attends. Et je vais venger Albert. Pensa Hermione en déglutissant mal-à-l'aise.

Les sorts ne furent pas longs à pleuvoir. Bellatrix savait user de la magie noire presque aussi aisément que Jedusor. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour s'opposer à Hermione. Celle-ci se plaçait constamment devant Ginny et Molly pour les protéger et les empêcher d'intervenir. Ce faisant, elle limitait ses propres capacités de déplacement et d'action. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre les deux combattantes.

Hermione ne le perçut pas de suite, mais un silence étrange se fit autour d'elles. Les témoins de la scène restaient tétanisés par la violence de leur affrontement. Comme lorsqu'elle luttait contre Jedusor, Hermione employait toute sa magie, mais cette fois, son adversaire n'avait pas la force de résister.

Peu à peu, devant les coups, ne pouvant riposter efficacement, Bellatrix cédait du terrain. Insouciante de cette prééminence, doutant même de vaincre, Hermione, accentuait ses efforts. Son adversaire finit par mettre un genou en terre. Surprise cette situation, Hermione baissa sa garde.

- Acceptez votre défaite. Fit-elle avec calme.

- Vous ne comprenez pas que je ne connaîtrais jamais la défaite. Répondit Bellatrix avec morgue.

Avec une rapidité stupéfiante, Bellatrix lança un sort de doloris à Hermione qui le reçut en plein. Elle se senti comme déchirée de l'intérieur. La douleur était tellement cuisante qu'elle n'opposait plus de résistance. Sa baguette chut dans l'herbe foulée, écrasée et moribonde. Sa propriétaire, encore contrainte par le doloris suivit le même chemin. Tout ce qu'Hermione était encore capable de ressentir était le rire déséquilibré de Bellatrix.

Dans cette douleur, Hermione obtint une forme de réconfort en pensant que prochainement elle serait morte, ou folle. Dans tous les cas, elle n'aurait plus conscience de l'horreur du monde qui l'entourait. Comme une lumière vacillant dans le noir, son esprit se raccrocha pourtant à un petit rien. Le monde n'était affreux que parce qu'ils luttaient pour l'embellir. Grâce à Harry, ils seraient bientôt libérés. Il ne fallait pas gâcher tous ces efforts en laissant s'enfuir un monstre tout aussi dangereux que Jedusor. Personne ne saurait vaincre Bellatrix, à part elle.

La douleur sembla s'éteindre. Hermione sentait encore les impacts des sorts, mais ils ne lui faisaient plus rien. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et compris qu'elle avait roulé sur le dos. Au-dessus d'elle se tenait Bellatrix. Et, plus loin encore, un soleil réconfortant brillait doucement. Elle le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouveauté éblouissante et lui sourit.

- Déjà folle ? s'étonna l'ombre qui ressemblait à Bellatrix. Les Londubat ont tenu plus lontemps…

Hermione ne répondit pas mais entreprit de se relever. Elle le fit, étrangement, sans effort. Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps de se reculer. Il n'y avait pas plus de dix centimètres entre les deux femmes. Hermione constata qu'elle était plus grande que sa cousine qui paraissait définitivement usée par les années passées à Azkaban.

Doucement, Hermione posa sa main sur la poitrine de Bellatrix. Celle-ci fut projetée loin en arrière. La jeune femme en fut la première surprise, son geste avait été naturel, sans volonté de violence. Elle ne sentait même pas la magie au bout de ses doigts.

Levant sa main doucement, Hermione fit revenir sa baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste normal. Elle la tendit vers Bellatrix qui ne bougeait toujours pas, restant entre deux postures, dans une mimique étonnante.

Bellatrix porta la main sur le cœur et son visage sembla pâlir. Elle dévisagea tous les témoins silencieux avant de s'effondrer, morte.

* * *

[1] Pink Floyd « Hey You », _The Wall_


	37. Chap 36 : l'Aube d'un nouveau jour

Voilà donc le dernier chapitre, pour l'heure.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chap. 61 : L'aube d'un nouveau jour_**  
**_Then, it's time for explanations._**

Le corps de Bellatrix Lestrange sembla chuter de longues minutes. Le cerveau d'Hermione paraissait incapable d'analyser les images que transmettaient ses nerfs optiques. Á moins que le sentiment de culpabilité ne lui soit trop insupportable.

Atterrée par les événements, Hermione regardait les autres sorciers d'un air hagard. La chute de Jedusor lui sembla issue d'un rêve étrange. Elle vit Harry et le mage noir s'opposer pendant un moment encore après la mort de Bellatrix.

Si Jedusor ne paraissait pas atteint par cette perte, une grande partie des autres mange-morts étaient visiblement plus facilement impressionnables. La plupart des duels s'achevèrent par la reddition sans condition de ces sorciers dévoyés.

La superbe du mage noir s'effrita cependant progressivement. Une première fois durant la journée, il avait été repoussé par la jeune femme. Une seconde fois, il avait dû s'opposer à elle. Et si elle n'avait pas fait usage d'une magie surprenante, elle l'avait encore tenu en échec. Le troisième duel avait lieu contre un enfant qu'il croyait avoir déjà tué.

Rien n'allait vraiment comme il l'entendait. Mais il retournait ce sentiment de frustration en arme contre son adversaire. Plus il aurait de haine contre eux, plus il serait puissant, plus il prendrait de plaisir à les écraser, tous.

La perte de Bellatrix, était un ennuyeux contre temps. La fidèle mange-mort était douée, très douée même. Sa perte le peinait un peu malgré tout. Ce sentiment étonnant, en total décalage avec sa nature profonde agaçait Jedusor.

Mais il ne pouvait pas encore se venger de celle qui venait de le priver de sa plus fidèle alliée. Il avait à combattre trois jeunes gens. Emma et Ron ne présentaient, évidemment, aucune difficulté. Celui qui le gênait le plus était Harry. Le jeune homme, encore presque un enfant, avait beaucoup progressé. Il n'était plus tel qu'il l'avait laissé lors de sa réincarnation. Jedusor y vit sans équivoque l'action d'Hermione, cette jeune femme qu'il exécrait plus que tout autre.

Pendant l'affrontement, Hermione s'approcha de Jedusor. Elle digérait à peine sa propre victoire contre Bellatrix. Elle n'avait jamais voulu sa mort. Lorsqu'elle avait apposé sa main sur la poitrine de sa cousine, Hermione avait insisté pour lui transmettre tous ses sentiments, tout l'amour qu'elle portait à ceux qui l'entouraient ou qui avaient disparu.

Manifestement, le trop-plein de sentiment avait eu raison de la constitution de Bellatrix, toute gangrénée par la haine. La plus puissante des magies avait littéralement consumé Lestrange de l'intérieur. Pour sa part, Hermione n'allait pas la regretter.

- Tom, il serait temps d'admettre ta défaite. Fit remarquer soudain Hermione.

- Toi, je te tue dès que j'en ai fini avec Potter. Cingla Jedusor.

- Pour l'instant, il serait bon de rester aux événements présents. Lança la jeune femme alors qu'un sort atteignait Jedusor en plein.

Harry se battait avec une énergie et une conviction qui fit chaud au cœur d'Hermione. Elle sut à cet instant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre duel.

- Emma, Ron, laissez Harry s'occuper de Tom. Reprit Hermione.

Les deux jeunes gens firent des mines incrédules. Visiblement ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de cesser le combat. Hermione le sentit parfaitement, elle.

Pour leur sauver la vie, elle décida de s'interposer entre un sortilège de mort et eux. Hermione reçut le coup en pleine poitrine pourtant, elle ne sentit qu'une vague chaleur, un peu insistante et désagréable, mais elle restait debout.

- C'est impossible ! s'écria une femme dans la foule.

- Elle est encore plus inhumaine que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Compléta un autre.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Trancha Brian Fitzham qui fendait la foule.

Pendant que tous s'inquiétait de cette réaction, Harry en profitait pour reprendre l'avantage sur Jedusor, Molly et Arthur Weasley écartaient Ron et Emma de la zone de duel.

Ellie Finnighan s'approcha d'Hermione, doucement, silencieusement en amie.

- Je suis désolée pour ce matin. Fit-elle doucement.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Répondit Hermione, vous avez ramené tous mes amis, c'est l'essentiel.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Brian en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Ellie.

- Étrangement bien. Répliqua Hermione.

Du sort, elle ne ressentait qu'une étonnante brulure sur l'épaule. Elle y posa la main avant de la relever tant la chaleur était importante. D'un sourire, Hermione marqua le fait qu'elle venait de comprendre ce qui l'avait sauvé.

- Merci cap'tain. Grimaça-t-elle.

Précautionneusement, Hermione extirpa la fibule d'Olaf Thorsthon de dessous son pull moldu. Quoi qu'elle en ait pensé précédemment, l'horcruxe n'était pas totalement inerte. Et si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence la magie noire c'était probablement parce que l'âme qui y était encore attachée venait de l'un de ses plus essentiel allié.

- Tu parles de l'ancien chef du S-C ? s'inquiéta Brian.

- Celui que j'ai remplacé à l'époque. Grimaça Hermione.

- J'abandonne. Coupa Ellie. Je ne comprends plus rien. Vous vous connaissez ?

Les deux irlandais regardèrent leur compatriote avec amusement. Lorsqu'Hermione avait repris son identité, Ellie avait déjà quitté la grand-salle. Brian semblait prêt à lui expliquer par le menu qui était Hermione et tout ce qu'elle avait accompli. Mais des murmures dans la foule les inquiétèrent.

Harry semblait en mauvaise posture. Doutant que sa baguette soit aussi puissante qu'il l'imaginait, Jedusor évitait les sorts impardonnables. Mais il donnait une virulence accrue sur l'ensemble de la panoplie encore en usage. Le jeune homme peinait à contenir tous les assauts.

- Harry, tu dois le vaincre. Lança Hermione. Ce n'est pas négociable. Le ton employé ne souffrait pas d'opposition, pourtant Harry semblait fort peu convaincu.

- Tu veux ma place ? proposa-t-il d'une petite voix qui trahissait son épuisement.

- Je veux bien. Trancha sèchement Neville qui s'avançait.

- Dites, ce duel n'est pas un combat de catch. Remarqua Robert qui regardait la scène de loin soutenu par Adeline et Michel. Les combats récents l'avaient particulièrement atteint.

Hermione s'aperçu que la plupart de ses amis étaient dans un rayon de dix mètres autour d'elle. La plupart des mange-morts étaient vaincus. La jeune femme vit un peu plus loin Sean aux prises avec deux combattants. Mais l'altercation ne dura plus longtemps.

Par contre, la jeune fille ne parvint pas à voir Sirius et une sourde angoisse s'infiltra. Pourtant, il n'était pas temps de s'occuper de cela. Elle focalisa son attention sur le combat entre Harry et Tom. L'intervention de Neville avait motivé Harry à achever le duel à son avantage. Il se battait comme un lion et Hermione pensa qu'il devait ressembler à son propre père.

Elle regretta que Dumbledore ne fusse pas présent pour voir son élève préféré vaincre celui qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher de devenir le pire monstre que les sorciers avaient connu.

- Potter, tu ne fais que repousser l'issue. Railla Jedusor. Personne ne pourra t'aider. Même la traitresse Black n'a pas pu me vaincre.

- Ce n'est pas une traitresse. Coupa Harry. C'est elle qui m'a tout appris et je sais que grâce à elle je vais vous vaincre. Compléta-t-il.

- Rêver ne coûte rien, mais ce n'est pas efficace. S'amusa Jedusor. Visiblement, elle ne t'a pas appris grand-chose cette peste.

- Je suis une mugblood aussi. Intervint Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Le visage de Jedusor, qui n'avait déjà plus rien d'humain, devint d'une pâleur extrême. Il n'appréciait pas trop ce genre de surprise. Se trouver confronté et repoussé par une sorcière n'était pas plaisant à celui qui se considérait être le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. L'être par elle qui appartenait à la plus misérable des catégories humaines lui déplaisait encore plus.

- Tu as donc tous les défauts. Asséna Jedusor comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

- Il semblerait. S'amusa Hermione qui s'appuya sur une poitrine solide qu'elle sentait dans son dos.

- Merci Jack. Murmura-t-elle ensuite.

- De rien single-heart. Sourit le colosse.

Il posa ses deux mains immenses sur ses épaules et elle sentit la chaleur de Jack l'envahir peu à peu. Son ancien équipier était encore auprès d'elle. Cela n'avait pas de prix. Pourtant, Hermione savait qu'elle aurait à lui briser le cœur une nouvelle fois. Malgré les années et les événements de la journée, elle n'était pas plus amoureuse de lui ce jour qu'elle ne l'était à l'époque.

Le géant se pencha vers elle et approcha sa bouche de son oreille gauche.

- Il faudra que tu viennes à la maison. Murmura-t-il. Hermione resta tétanisée. Elle avait pressenti cette réflexion et pourtant, elle n'avait aucune solution pour s'en sortir.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas souhaitable. Répondit-elle douloureusement.

- Dommage, Émeline et les enfants auraient très contents de te voir. Fit-il, un éclair malicieux dans les pupilles.

Hermione se tourna vivement et le dévisagea.

- Émeline, LA Émeline ? questionna-t-elle maladroitement. D'un signe de tête il marqua son accord.

- Nous avions quelques points communs, une fois que tu étais partie. Acheva-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

- Et personne n'a jugé utile de me le dire. Répliqua Hermione en croisant les bras et en bougonnant.

- Dumbledore ne voulait même pas que je te parle. Releva Jack.

- Il ne voulait pas que je le laisse tomber pour retourner auprès de vous. Nota, acerbe, la jeune femme.

- Dites, ça ne vous intéresse pas ce qui se passe ? intervint méchamment l'un de leur voisin.

Hermione et Jack s'excusèrent prestement et se concentrèrent sur le combat qui opposait toujours Harry et Jedusor. De son côté, Hermione prenait peu de plaisir à regarder. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était les lacunes dans les gestes de Harry. Il connaissait mal la théorie et cela se ressentait dans sa pratique. Mais, Jack fit remarquer qu'il compensait cette inexpérience par une réalisation particulièrement efficace.

- Il est aussi doué en sortilèges qu'en balai. Sourit Hermione.

- J'en connais une qui n'est pas douée pour le second. Railla Jack avant qu'un autre voisin ne demande à nouveau le silence.

Se tournant, Hermione laissa passer un ricanement libérateur. Elle se sentait bien à côté de Jack, et encore mieux maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'était plus son éternel soupirant.

Soudain, Harry renvoya un sort vers Jedusor. L'éclair vert toucha le mage noir en plein visage. Devant la violence du coup, il s'effondra, inanimé. Rapidement, des témoins de la scène se précipitèrent vers le corps de Jedusor.

- Il est mort. Affirmèrent-ils sans hésitation.

Un mouvement de joie traversa l'assemblée. Tous les cœurs se sentirent libérés de dizaines d'années d'oppression. Les plus hardis se précipitèrent pour attraper Harry, Ron, Emma et Neville. Ils entreprirent de les porter en triomphe jusqu'au château. Enfin, ils pouvaient fêter dignement leur victoire.

**« §§§ »**

Hermione avait refusé de suivre le mouvement. D'un geste léger, elle avait creusé deux fosses. Dans la première, elle glissa le corps sans vie de Bellatrix Lestrange. Étant directement responsable de son décès, elle lui devait bien ce geste d'humanité.

Dans la seconde, Hermione avait pensé placer le corps de Jedusor. Pour l'instant, elle hésitait. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le talus que l'excavation avait produit. Le coude sur l'un de ses genoux, le menton dans la paume de sa main, Hermione attendait. Elle se retrouva rapidement seule au milieu des ruines du terrain de quidditch.

Un mouvement léger lui fit quitter sa rêverie.

- Enfin, Tom, je m'inquiétais. Fit-elle en regardant le corps du mage noir.

- Tu es restée ? remarqua une voix, presque un sifflement.

- Je ne suis pas stupide. Releva Hermione.

Doucement, Jedusor se relevait. Il s'était contenté de paraitre plutôt que d'être. D'une certaine manière, rien de nouveau. Hermione le regardait, lasse de ces comédies. Il avait décidé de ne pas mourir, mais ils avaient d'autres choses à penser.

- Tu vas me tuer ? fit Jedusor avec une grimace mauvaise et un ton qui indiquait qu'il ne considérait pas cette éventualité comme étant probable.

- Évidemment. Trancha Hermione. Puisque personne ne paraît pouvoir le faire. Mais ce sera notre petit secret. Elle acheva sa tirade d'un clin d'œil.

- Tu ne sauras pas lancer un sort impardonnable. Lança Jedusor.

- Peut-être. Tu veux parier ? s'amusa Hermione.

Déjà, elle sautait à bas du talus et s'approchait de Jedusor. Parvenue à moins de deux pas, elle s'immobilisa néanmoins.

- Je savais que tu en serais incapable, tuer de sang-froid, c'est très dur.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Rassuré de ce silence, il s'avança, passa à ses côtés, la frôlant volontairement. Il voulait profiter de cet instant. De sa totale maîtrise des événements. Vraiment, il aimait ce sentiment de puissance. La plupart des humains cèdent devant la difficulté. Malgré tous ses pouvoirs, Hermione n'était pas différente.

Il s'éloignait à présent, d'un pas lent, mesuré, calculé. Il voulait profiter jusqu'à la lie de son pouvoir. Il voulait la sentir diminuée par sa propre puissance. Mais, la voix de la jeune femme l'interrompit.

- Tom, tu penseras à me rendre mon couteau. Fit Hermione du coin de l'œil, sans même se tourner vers lui.

Inquiet, le mage noir passa ses mains le long de son corps. Il ne ressentait rien, mais la remarque n'était pas anodine. Sa main gauche butta contre un corps étranger. Ôter la lame de ses côtes fut bien plus douloureux que de l'y enfoncer.

- Tu es tellement déshumanisé, tellement extérieur aux sentiments que tu ne ressens plus rien, même physiquement. Repris Hermione, implacable.

- Tu as osé ? répliqua Jedusor incrédule.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant, Tom. Fit Hermione, cassante. Tu as trop fait souffrir.

Le visage inhumain, incapable d'expression, se figeait pourtant. Hermione savait qu'il ne restait plus que quelques instants de vie dans ce corps dégradé. Elle n'en éprouvait pourtant aucun remords. Il était impossible de laisser Jedusor s'enfuir, et la magie semblait inopérante sur lui. Il restait donc les techniques moldues.

Hermione devait la réminiscence de sa maitrise des armes blanches à Jérôme. Á ses côtés, la jeune femme s'était souvenue de son séjour à Bari. Parmi ses souvenirs, elle retrouvait les heures passées dans les troquets italiens où le lancer de couteau était le sport local. Elle avait appris à se servir de ces lames affutées. Jedusor n'avait eu aucune chance cette fois.

- Vaincu par ces moldus que tu hais tant. Y-a-t-il plus triste ironie ? Fit-elle sans attendre de réponse.

Jedusor balbutia une réponse mais ce qui lui servait de lèvres bougea sans produire de sons. Une longue tâche rouge maculait sa robe de sorcier. Puis ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Sans qu'elle eut rien à faire, le corps du mage noir roula dans la fosse. Tomba dans le fond avec un bruit mat.

- Requiescat in pace. Marmonna la jeune femme. Si c'est possible, bien entendu. Ajouta-t-elle avec un mouvement de sourcil dubitatif.

Soulagée, Hermione s'approcha. Lança un sort de feudemon dans la fosse mortuaire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un ridicule monceau de cendre en lieu et place du « plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ». D'un revers du pied, elle fit glisser le couteau dans le trou pour qu'il soit, lui aussi, annihilé.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, Hermione referma les deux fosses. Puis elle prit le chemin du château. Personne ne saurait rien de la véritable fin de Jedusor, c'était mieux ainsi.

En remontant, la sorcière entendit des bruits en direction de la volière. Elle s'y précipita, craignant qu'un mange-mort non au fait des événements y soit encore en train de s'acharner sur quelque élève. Elle y trouva en effet un mange-mort. Blafard et fatigué, l'homme rampait sur le sol pour tenter de sortir de la volière. Visiblement, il avait été durement blessé au cours d'un combat.

En cherchant le second adversaire, Hermione fut saisie d'un haut-le-cœur. Dans un coin reposait la dépouille d'Annabella Raferty. Instantanément fâchée, Hermione brandit sa baguette en direction du mange-mort. Celui-ci se tourna sur son flanc et agita les mains tant qu'il put.

- Je n'y suis pour rien. Balbutia-t-il.

- Bien entendu ! coupa Hermione cassante.

- Vérifiez, elle n'a aucune marque. Insista l'homme.

D'un mouvement, Hermione s'approcha, se pencha sur le corps inanimé sans quitter le mange-mort des yeux. Un rapide examen confirma les dires du blessé.

- Elle m'avait pardonné. Pleurait l'homme à présent.

- Pardon ? s'enquit Hermione.

- J'étais là lorsque mes équipiers avaient tué son fils et sa famille. Mais elle m'avait pardonné.

Hermione se redressa. Cette magnanimité était bien dans le caractère de la vieille dame. Parvenue au bout de sa vengeance, sa vie s'était éteinte de la manière la plus naturelle du monde. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Puis elle fut atteinte par un fou rire inextinguible.

De longues minutes passèrent sans que la jeune femme puisse reprendre son calme. Toute la tension nerveuse des derniers jours venait de tomber. Les rires et les larmes se mêlèrent. Et, lorsque tous ses sentiments furent rincés, Hermione retrouva son calme. Comme issu d'un claquement de doigts, les rires s'achevèrent.

- Excusez-moi. Fit-elle en direction du mange-mort.

- Appelez-moi Martin. Rétorqua l'homme. J'ai commencé comme vous. Fit-il avec une grimace. C'est bizarre, mais ça fait un bien fou.

- Pas autant que mes sorts de soins. Sourit Hermione en se penchant sur lui. Jedusor est mort, vous savez ? interrogea-t-elle pendant qu'elle le soignait.

Le dénommé Martin confirma qu'il avait entrevu la scène où Harry avait vaincu son ancien maître. Il se sentait prêt à payer pour le mal qu'il avait fait et suivrait docilement la jeune femme.

Hermione le dévisagea. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de fondamentalement bien. Une petite incursion dans sa mémoire confirma son sentiment. Il s'était essentiellement contenté de se conformer à ce que son entourage attendait de lui. La décision fut facile à prendre.

- Personne ne vous a vu. Et, désignant Annabella. Puisqu'elle vous a pardonné, filez.

Martin paru incrédule et hésita avant de se lever. Il prit les deux mains de la jeune femme et les serra bien fort.

- Merci Miss Seagull. Tout ce qu'on dit sur vous est donc vrai.

Un peu gênée, Hermione sourit et libéra ses mains en lui souhaitant le meilleur pour sa nouvelle vie. Martin se précipita dehors. Le soleil brillait encore, mais il s'approchait déjà des frondaisons. La journée toute entière était passée en combats effroyables.

Heureusement, tout était définitivement achevé, cette fois. Le cœur un peu plus léger, Hermione s'élança en direction du château, en espérant que cette fois, personne ne l'arrêterait plus.

**« §§§ »**

Un brouhaha intense signala à la jeune femme qu'elle s'approchait de la grand-salle. On fêtait dignement les derniers événements dans le cœur du château semblait-il.

Doucement, aussi discrètement que possible, elle poussa les battants de la porte. Son incursion sembla relativement peu perturbatrice. Se faisant toute petite, elle remonta vers la table des Griffondor.

En avançant, Hermione aperçut Harry, Ron, Emma, Neville, Rogue et Sirius devant la table des professeurs, recevant les hourras des défenseurs. La jeune femme précipita un peu le pas. Il lui semblait que ses chaussures faisaient un bruit insupportable, résonnant dans toute la pièce. Peu à peu un silence étonnant se faisait. Les regards des survivants se posaient sur la jeune femme.

Soudain, Sirius la vit à son tour. Il s'avança à son tour vers elle. Leurs pas s'accélérant progressivement. L'impact fut assez rude. Le dernier des Black enserra Hermione et la fit décoller avant de tourner sur lui-même.

Lorsqu'il la reposa, leurs lèvres se joignirent le plus naturellement du monde, entraînant un silence gêné dans la salle. Hermione glissa ses doigts dans l'abondante chevelure de son Sirius et profita pleinement de la situation.

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? murmura Hagrid de sa lourde voix de géant, si bien que toute la salle l'entendit.

- C'est une bonne idée. Fit remarquer Molly Weasley dans un autre coin de la salle.

- Je pense que mademoiselle Granger peut, en effet, apporter des éclaircissements. Trancha Severus Rogue.

- Moi ? s'étouffa Emma.

- Non, moi. Reprit Hermione.

Le silence fut rompu de quelques bruissements. Visiblement, personne ne comprenait. Pas même les sorciers qui étaient venus pour les aider. Hermione déglutit car elle craignait la réaction de ses amis, qu'ils soient venus des années 80 ou de son présent.

Elle sentit néanmoins la pression des mains de Sirius. Comme une invitation à s'expliquer, ses doigts la caressaient doucement. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration pour prendre du courage et stabiliser sa voix.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger, je suis née le 19 septembre 1979 à Londres de parents dentistes et moldus.

Le bruissement s'accentua. Mais Hermione concentrait ses regards sur ses amis irlandais et normands. Et, parmi toutes les mines surprises, elle vit naître de larges sourires sur leurs visages. Ils savaient déjà cela, elle ne leur apprenait rien. Hermione s'en trouva soulagée.

- J'ai commencé mes études à Hogwarts avec Harry en 1991. La même année, nous avons vaincu un Troll, et Jedusor. L'année suivante, le journal magique de Jedusor avait manqué de tuer Ginny.

Les premiers mots avaient été difficiles à placer, mais à présent, Hermione ne parvenait plus à endiguer les paroles. Elle se libérait de mois entiers de mensonge, par Merlin que c'était bon.

- En troisième année, nous avons aidé Sirius à échapper au ministère, en quatrième, Harry gagnait le tournoi des trois sorciers et Jedusor revenait. En cinquième année, nous intégrions l'ordre du Phénix pour mieux envahir le ministère, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna et moi. Mais Sirius. Elle s'arrêta.

- Inutile d'en parler. Fit l'intéressé d'une voix douce. Hermione reprit donc.

- En sixième année, Dumbledore était assassiné par Jedusor. Elle avait hésité à donner le vrai nom du tueur. De loin, Rogue acquiesça d'un geste bref de tête.

- J'ai donc décidé de revenir dans le temps pour changer tout ça.

Les voix ne furent plus contenues pendant un petit moment. La portée et la puissance magique étant énorme, il fallut du temps pour que tous prennent pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de raconter.

- Continuez, je vous en prie. Fit la petite voix d'Ellie Finnighan qui, elle, ne semblait pas tout savoir.

- J'ai aidé Harry, et Sirius avant de trouver de l'aide auprès du « Sleepin' Chess », de Jack, Rodrigue et les autres.

- C'est à ce moment d'ailleurs que tu as ressorti le Royal Oak de l'eau. Remarqua Jack.

- Elle avait permis l'arrestation et l'incarcération de Bellatrix Lestrange d'abord. Fit remarquer, justement Rodrigue.

- Après cela, comme ce n'était pas assez, elle nous a aidé pendant la guerre d'indépendance. Lança Sean en lança un coup de coude sauvage à Brian.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas de tout ce qu'elle m'a appris à cette époque. Continua Brian.

- Après quelques mois chez nous, c'est un dragon qu'elle était capable de vaincre. Releva Robert de Mathan, insinuant par là qu'elle avait encore progressé.

Entre les bras de Sirius, Hermione rougissait à vue d'œil devant tant de compliments. Toute sa vie dissimulée de si longs mois était racontée sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Personne ne paraissait s'en offusquer ou trouver le tout bien trop exubérant.

- Imaginez le voyage entre l'Italie et l'Albanie. Releva Jérôme. Être un animagus est toujours pratique.

- Heureusement, je ne deviens pas une mouette. Releva, cramoisie, Hermione. C'eut été cliché.

La remarque fut accueillie par un rire franc de la part de toute l'assemblée.

- Par contre, nous ne savons pas ce que tu as fait là-bas. Releva Sirius. Hermione parut embarrassée un instant. Puis, elle accepta de raconter.

- J'ai détruit Jedusor, une première fois. Fit-elle simplement.

- Et vous êtes devenue la plus grande legilimens qui ait jamais existé. Remarqua Severus Rogue.

- Si vous le dite, je suis heureuse de vous croire. Sourit la jeune femme. J'ai surtout appris qu'un orbe ne se détruit pas. Il faut attendre qu'il prenne une couleur particulière. Le vert, semble-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela change ? s'étonna Ron.

- Si j'avais suivi la procédure, je serais dans tes bras et non dans ceux de Sirius. Sourit Hermione. Avant d'ajouter précipitamment. Non pas que je ne sois pas bien là.

- J'ai eu peur, une fraction de seconde. Railla Sirius.

Il fut un peu long d'expliquer à Ron et à l'assemblée qu'Emma et Hermione n'étaient en réalité qu'une seule entité avec deux vécus différents. Elles étaient devenues peu à peu deux personnes distinctes. Mais, Hermione concéda que ce n'était pas une évidence pour elle lorsqu'elle revint à cette époque.

- Miss Granger, nous sommes très heureux de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Intervint Kingsley.

- S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Hermione. Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, quel nom voulait-elle ?

- Hermione Black, si tu le veux bien. Répondit Sirius à sa place.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui qu'elle avait aimé dès leur rencontre en 1980. Bien entendu qu'elle acceptait qu'on l'appelle Hermione Black. Elle lui avait déjà prouvé.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement sous les applaudissements d'une foule libérée des menaces de Jedusor.

Une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait pour eux.

Fin de la 2ème Partie.


End file.
